The Battle Never Ends
by Arthain
Summary: The Tyrant had surpassed death once before. This time wouldn't have been any different save for the determination of one young man and his desire to protect all that he cared for. But what should have been the end instead became a new beginning. A beginning somewhere else. A beginning where Night Raid was still needed.
1. Death and Rebirth

**The Battle Never Ends**

 **Disclaimer** : Disclaimers are useless, but I would like to give accolades to Takahiro for writing, and Tetsuya Tashiro for drawing, Akame Ga Kill. It's a great series and if you haven't read the manga, go read the manga. Better yet, go buy it. I did (what's been translated anyways) and it's definitely worth it. It's one of the few mangas that actually has male protagonist you can really get behind. The anime is good too, but the ending is different from what the author intended due to the Anime reaching it before the manga did.

The same goes for Ichiei Ishibumi, the writer of High School DxD. I'm going to enjoy letting Tatsumi loose in your world.

 **Page Breaks:**

 **x~X~x** – If you see one of these, it means there's a significant jump in time (ie, more than 24 hours) or a significant scene change.  
 **~o~** – This type of line break is reserved for minor shifts of time, or perspective of the same scene.

 **Genres:** Assume **all of them**. The ones in the summary are just the most prevalent and obvious ones. I will use whatever is necessary to tell a good story. I don't believe in confining myself to a select few like this site seems to suggest.

 **Background Setting Information *Akame Ga Kill SPOILERS*:** This is a crossover based on Akame Ga Kill and High School DxD and will be set in the High School DxD Universe. The point of intersection is just after Chapter 76 of Akame Ga Kill (with the assumption that the curse from Murasame kills _both_ Tatsumi and the Tyrant) and 17 years before High School DxD. However, by the end of the prologue the story will be within a few weeks of the official beginning of High School DxD.

 **Impact on High School DxD Timeline** : If you think this is just going to be a rehash of High School DxD story line with Tatsumi in it, think again. The major events in that story will be more like guide posts. Sometimes Tatsumi will be directly involved, sometimes it will be more peripheral (or not even involved at all), and sometimes it will be something completely new because of Tatsumi's existence. But don't worry, he will have heavy interaction with the High School DxD characters.

As for source materials. I'm primarily drawing upon the Light Novel and the manga (because I own this version). The anime will only be referenced for odds and ends. I find they're all mostly the same with the differences being primarily cosmetic.

 **Main Character/Point of View:** The main character is Tatsumi, as was probably obvious from the summary. I will be writing in Third-Person Limited Omniscience. In layman's terms, you'll be seeing the world from the perspective of the character the scene revolves around. You won't be privy to every thought every character has. While most of the story will be written from Tatsumi's perspective, I will write from the perspective of other characters if the story calls for it.

 **Will there be a Harem?** High School DxD is your typical harem anime. Akame Ga Kill, is _also_ a harem anime, although more atypical where the relationships are more mature and less obvious. So in other words… yes, there will be a harem. Now, I'm going to try and create a harem that's more of a fusion of the two universes. Girl's won't just flop all over Tatsumi because he smiles in their direction like they do with Issei. He'll have to earn their affection before they'll be willing to rip their shirts off for him and have his babies (a few select scenes aside). There also won't be nearly as many as Issei who seems to have like 50 girls that all want his babies (Sometimes I think Ichiei just throws in whatever generic anime female character he's fascinated with at the time so he can make them fall in love with Issei). I'm going to try and restrain it as much as I can.

On that note… don't suggest pairings. It's Tatsumi and he's not going to just accept anyone with a pretty face, not after everything he's been through. However, the biggest reason I ask you not to submit suggestions is that a good story writes itself and while you and I may have our minds set on certain characters, the story and Tatsumi himself may end up choosing differently.

 **Now, without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Prologue: Death and Rebirth**

Pain. Chaos. Death.

It was everywhere around him. A cacophony of ragged emotions intertwined with the screams of the dying and the despairing. A million soldiers, dozens of Teigu users and Akame herself all led by the famed general Najenda and it still wasn't enough.

Esdeath was simply that powerful.

Tatsumi panted harshly as he laid splayed out across the cold, snow covered ground, his blood staining that snow red from a vicious wound in his torso, courtesy of Esdeath. The result of his failed attempt to stop that monster in human form. Ironic, as he was now a human in monster form. It wasn't a fatal wound, not for him, not as he was. That was part of the price he paid. Just like that distant attachment to his body was a price. He knew the pain was there, but couldn't feel it. He may be a human in a monster's body but not for much longer. He had pushed Incursio too far and now the Tyrant was taking over. Soon he would be a monster through and through.

"…sumi, hang in there!"

A voice, distant, muffled, as if he was hearing it through another's ears. It sounded familiar. Akame? It was her voice, but panicked and concerned. It seemed out of character. So much so Tatsumi thought he had misheard at first. Akame should be fighting Esdeath, not worrying over him. There was a gentle touch on his chest. He could feel the warmth, the emotion, pouring through it.

It stirred the tyrant inside him. Tatsumi could feel its anger, animosity. Imprisoned for a thousand years by that which it viewed as food had instilled a rage within it that could not be quelled. Emotions surged through his body, consuming every fiber of his being, every thought. Tatsumi couldn't control his own body as it surged upwards and forwards.

"GRROAAAAAAAR!" The Tyrant within him roared at the food that dared to lay a hand on it. Tatsumi watched with detachment as a massive, powerful fist was slammed into the ground, creating an explosion of snow, ice, and cobblestone.

Through the eyes of the Tyrant Tatsumi could see Akame jumping away. There was a look of shock and surprise on her face.

Panic seized him.

No! Not Akame! Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock, Mine… too many were gone. Too many lost. He wouldn't lose anyone else! With herculean effort Tatsumi wrenched control of his body back from the Tyrant, stopping the claws mere inches from tearing Akame apart.

"…Kill me…" Tatsumi forced out in a deep, guttural voice. He didn't even recognize his voice anymore. It wasn't his. He was too far gone to be saved. Even now the Tyrant clawed at him, tearing and ripping as it tried to take back control. Pain ripped across his mind as the Tyrant's assault grew in strength with each moment. "My… consciousness is already… fading away…" Tatsumi forced out painfully. "I can't… stop it any longer… You promised me… didn't you?" Pain and sorrow marred those beautiful, luminous eyes of hers. He tried to smile, he didn't like seeing Akame like that. "Hurry…"

She bowed her head, her long, beautiful black hair covered her eyes and hid the single tear that froze before it could roll down her cheek. "Yes… I promised." She whispered in a voice as firm hard as steel, and just as cold. She placed a hand on Murasame, the cursed teigu capable of killing anything with a single strike. "Very well, I shall kill you." She approached him, raising her eyes and gazing into his for the very last time.

There was nothing inside them save death. She killed her humanity even as she cut him down.

 _I'm sorry, Akame… and goodbye_ , Tatsumi whispered as the curse, black scrawling of some ancient language, raced across his body.

He felt his consciousness fade and slip, but that was alright. The curse would ensure that Incursio, the Tyrant, wouldn't rise and harm Akame. He had fought hard, he had killed the Emperor, and he trusted Akame to kill Esdeath. There would be peace in the Empire. Akame would live, Najenda would live, even Mine may someday awaken.

They would grieve, but they would live and eventually they may even be happy. That was enough for Tatsumi. What had started as an adventure to save his village, had become a mission to save the world. A duty he could confidently leave to Akame to finish.

 _Peace, so this is what peace feels like_. Tatsumi mused as he slipped away. Memories of his time with Night Raid and all those that had gone before him flashed across his mind. Sheele and her comforting arms whenever he was down. Bulat and his steady presence and strength that pushed Tatsumi ever on. Lubbock and his perverted antics. Susanoo, Chelsea, Sayo, Ieyasu, and so many others.

 _Maybe I'll get to see them all_.

 _ **GRROAAAAAARRRR!**_

The peace was shattered. Pain ripped across Tatsumi's mind and soul. The Tyrant! He couldn't see it, all about him was pure nothingness, no light, no darkness, no color. But even if he couldn't see, he could feel. It was still there, its soul inexplicable tied to his own. It thrashed like the wild danger beast it was. It refused to die. Tatsumi remembered that this wasn't like any of the other danger beasts. The Tyrant was one of the greatest, the strongest. A Super-Class danger beast capable of adapting to anything, everything. Even now it was trying to adapt and evolve to survive Murasame's curse.

It refused to die. Tatsumi refused to let it live.

 _I won't let you!_ Tatsumi growled as he felt the Tyrant trying to rip its way from him, claw its way back to the surface. It was trying to tear Tatsumi's soul apart so that it could be free. He was its weakness. Through him the curse could kill it for good. _I won't let you hurt Akame, Mine and all the others!_ Tatsumi roared back at the Tyrant _We're going to hell together!_

Peace, it seemed, wasn't something Tatsumi would be granted.

 _ **GRROAAAAAARRRR!**_

Tatsumi reached out and gripped the Tyrant's soul and pulled it back. The Tyrant fought, thrashed. Pain scorched Tatsumi's mind and threatened to tear his soul apart. But he wouldn't give up. It would die here, now, no matter the cost. That was the Night Raid's way. Too much and too many had already been sacrificed for Tatsumi to give up at the very end.

Oblivion trembled. The void he floated within with Incursio writhed as if in pain. All around them the curse of Murasame, the curse of death swirled and consumed.

The will to live.

The will to never give up.

The grip of death.

The Tyrant would not die, Tatsumi would not let it live, and Murasame would not release either.

There was an enormous, thunderous boom that shook every fiber of Tatsumi's being. It quaked across Oblivion, waves of will, ripples of desire. Pain and Pleasure in equal measures consumed Tatsumi's existence and…

Oblivion shattered.

The splintering of wood consumed Tatsumi's mind even as all the air was knocked from his lungs. Pain ripped across his body and he felt the familiar warmth of blood seep across his skin. He gasped painfully, breathing in unknown air. He let out a cry of pain, and in came out in a loud wail, a child's cry.

Tatsumi opened his eyes and stared up at the strange ceiling even as he wailed. It was painted white, with tiny little bumps all across it. Resting on his face was the shattered remains of a spinning toy of some kind. Shattered fragments of what was once a wooden crib lay scattered about the room, and more than a few of them had ripped into his torso, creating an injury identical to the one Akame had inflicted upon him with Murasame.

What was going on? It hurt, but he was dead, wasn't he? He had been fighting the Tyrant, struggling to keep it from leaving him, from evolving into something that could withstand and survive Murasame. The curse had been there as well. Had he succeeded? Or failed?

The thumping of feet drew has attention to the door. It banged open and a dark haired woman Tatsumi didn't recognize rushed into the room. Her eyes widened in horror and fear as they landed on him. Peaking around the edge of the door was another, a little girl who couldn't be any older than three, four at most.

"Tatsumi! Tatsumi!" The woman cried out as she rushed to his side faster than Akame could ever hope to be. She knocked away the broken remains of the crib and toys, picking him up gently into her arms. Fear dominated her features as she stared down at his injured stomach. She whipped her head back to the door. "Dear! Call an ambulance! HURRY!" the woman cried out in a panic. "Don't you worry Tatsumi, mommy is here." She said as she pulled the fragments of wood out of him and quickly wrapped the remains of his blanket around him.

Tatsumi only had one thought as he stared up into the eyes of a concerned mother.

Somehow, no matter how implausible it was, he had been reborn.

 **x~X~x**

It had been eight months and Tatsumi was still getting used to the fact that he had been reborn. Death is supposed to be absolute but something had gone wrong with his. Thinking wasn't Tatsumi's strong point, but with little else to do while he waited for his motor skills to redevelop he'd had plenty of time to develop them. While he hadn't come up with any specific reasons on how this had happened, he knew why.

It was because of the Tyrant.

Tatsumi could feel it there, lurking beneath the surface. It felt different than before, dormant or asleep. Whatever happened before had exhausted it to the point where it wasn't even capable of stirring. For all intents and purposes, it might as well be dead. Its indomitable will to survive and ability to adapt had been the primary cause for Tatsumi's rebirth. There could be no other explanation.

However it happened, the life Tatsumi now lived was in a completely different world or a future so distant it might as well be a different world. Crawling around as a newborn child didn't really open up many avenues of exploration, but what he had seen had left him speechless. There were carriages that could move without horses, metal behemoths larger than danger beasts soaring through the air, light and heat without fire, moving paintings on screens that talked to you and so much more.

It wasn't difficult to act the part of a newborn child. Even if his mind was that of an adult, everything was so new and strange he felt like a child all over again. Still, eight months later and he was staring to put names to things: cars, planes, lights, stoves, TVs, and much more. He continued to act the part of a child, there was no need to alarm his new family. He had grown to love them just as he had his original parents. He found himself wanting to put smiles on their faces.

And if forced to admit it, he did like the warmth. It had been so long since he had been held by his mother that it was simply all too easy to just let go and enjoy it. Had he not deserved at least a little peace and happiness after everything had given to bring about the end of the corrupt Empire?

His family lived in the suburbs just outside Tokyo. It was a small compact three bedroom home, with one bath, a kitchen and a decent size living room. Even with both his parents working high paying jobs, they couldn't afford much due to the astronomical cost of housing. What could be constituted as a yard was small enough Tatsumi could crawl across it in about a minute.

All that aside however, it was time to expand his horizons a bit and to do that he needed to be able to walk. He had the advantage over most babies in that he already knew how to walk and how to balance and compensate for a head that really was much too large for the body it was on. All he really had to wait on was for the muscles in his lower body to be strong enough.

Tatsumi gripped the edge of couch in the living room and began to pull himself up to his feet. It was more difficult than he had expected but Tatsumi wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Mom! Mom! Come here quick!" A little girl nearby shouted across the living room. Tatsumi looked over at the little girl and smiled.

Mira, his big sister. She had just turned four and would be starting kindergarten soon. She drove their parents crazy at times, there was a wild streak inside her that was very similar of Leone and she was constantly encouraging Tatsumi to do things he really shouldn't be doing considering his age and all.

She had a heart of gold though. Tatsumi could see that right away. While she was constantly encouraging Tatsumi to be brave, she was always there to make sure he was never _too_ brave.

"What is it?" Masako, Tatsumi's mother, asked as she stepped into the living room with a handcloth from the kitchen where she'd been preparing lunch. When her eyes fell upon him they lit up with joy. She quickly wiped her hands on the handcloth and tossed it behind her before rushing over to him. "Come on Tatsumi! You can do it! Come to mommy!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Mira cheered from the sidelines.

This was almost too embarrassing, but Tatsumi let go of the couch and took that first step. His over-weighted head almost threw him off balance but he caught himself by sliding his feet wider. Taking a deep breath, he looked up into his mother's smiling face and took that step forward, his first real step towards the rest of his new life.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi enjoyed the park. These types of playgrounds never existed back in the Empire. There wasn't time for frivolous activities such as twirling around on a wheel, bouncing up and down on a seesaw, or crawling across a jungle gym. In the Empire from a young age children had been taught how to take care of themselves so they could take after their parents and survive on their own.

It was proof at how much better this place was than the Empire. For a place for children to gather and play to be out in the open like this, completely unprotected, was a testament to the peace that existed in this world.

A smile came unbidden to Tatsumi's lips as he carefully crossed the street and ran over to the park entrance. He knew now why children were so rambunctious. There was so much excess energy pent up inside this tiny little body you practically had to run or you'd never settle down.

The smile faltered a little when he noticed there were other children already at the park.

"Ah! It's smelly Tatsumi! Run away!" the kids laughed and jeered when they noticed him. The smile became more than a little strained.

Correction, Tatsumi enjoyed the park when it was empty.

Tatsumi ignored them as best he could as he made his way over to the jungle gym. He was used to this treatment. Kids could be very cruel, but they didn't realize they were. They just acted upon instinct. Flip-flopping in whatever directions their emotions and little desires decided to take them.

"Why don't you just go away smelly!" A young girl shouted at him from the

Instinct, that was what they were acting upon. Tatsumi loved his family vice-versa they loved him, but he quickly realized that love didn't extend very far out. None of the children in the neighbouring areas wanted anything to do with him. He didn't recall doing anything too out of place that would cause them to tease and insult him as they did. It had just always been that way from the very start.

Tatsumi climbed up the metal ladder and jumped for the metal bars spanning the two sides of the jungle gym. Even if this was meant to just be a place for kids to laugh and play, it was very useful for training. Even if there was no Empire, and no war to fight, that wasn't any reason for Tatsumi to be lack in his training. It would do a disservice to Bulat and his memory. Even if there was no war now, he needed to be strong enough to protect his sister and his parents should the need ever arise. It would be too late to cry about it when the time came.

He learned that the hard way when Ieyasu and Sayo died. Naivety, his and theirs, had killed them.

Stopping in the middle of the jungle gym he began to pull himself up until his chin was above the bar. He continued to do large sets of chin-ups on the jungle gym until his arms burned with exhaustion and sweat soaked his shirt. Amidst the workout the other kids had gone off to do whatever it is kids do, leaving Tatsumi alone just like he wanted.

"Still, it would be nice to know why they disliked me," Tatsumi grunted quietly as he pulled his chin up again. If this was going to be a problem that followed him throughout his entire life, it might make things difficult.

((You smell like death)) a young, girlish voice said from above.

Tatsumi blinked twice and tilted his head upwards. He blinked a few more times as he stared up at an impossibility. There, floating above him was a young girl about his own age with bright golden eyes seemingly stuck in a perpetually sleepy look. A cute little face was framed by long, deep purple hair, partially covered by a white hooded cloak with a black interior. The cloak partially covered a light blue dress that seemed far too provocative for a child her age.

"Hi, I'm Tatsumi."

Tatsumi felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head even as he spoke those words. Really? A girl appears out of nowhere and just floats there upside down in midair and that's the best he could do?

The young girl giggled and smiled at him, ((I'm Bennia! What are you doing?))

Tatsumi glanced down at himself for a moment before returning his gaze to the young girl floating in the air above him. "Chin-ups?" Tatsumi offered politely. He didn't really know how else to respond to that. "But what did you mean by what you said earlier?" Now that his mind was working again, he recalled that she said he smelled like death.

((You smell like death)) Bennia said again. Her cute little faced scrunched up in confusion. ((I smelled death so I came here to reap a soul but… you look healthy. Papa didn't teach me what to do in this situation. Can I reap your soul anyways?))

"Ah, no?" Tatsumi answered hesitantly. As adorable a request as that was, he liked his soul right where it was. There were problems enough with it without some little girl sticking her hands into it.

((Awww, you're no fun.)) She tilted her head cutely and her brow furrowed in thought. ((But why _does_ death cling to you?))

Death clings to him? Why would she say death clings to… Tatsumi gasped. It struck him like a bolt of lightning. He let go of the bar and dropped to the ground, landing agilely in a crouch. The little girl, Bennia, floated down to his level, albeit still upside down.

"Death… I see, that makes sense," Tatsumi murmured. Murasame had killed him, or tried to kill him. It had failed though because of the Tyrant. That was what Bennia was sensing, Murasame's curse. Tatsumi started to laugh. "Akame…" That actually made him smile. There was a piece of his old life apart from the Tyrant still with him. A piece of Akame.

((You're strange.))

Tatsumi smiled up at Bennia, "I know. Is that why the kids all avoid me? Because I smell like death?"

Bennia shrugged. ((Maybe? I smell death because I'm a Reaper.)) She grinned at him. ((Maybe they just don't like you?))

Maybe, but Tatsumi doubted it. Kids were very perceptive; they just didn't have the faculties to really understand what they were perceiving so they often lashed out in a very base, instinctual manner. Those kids could probably feel it on an instinctual level how different Tatsumi was to them.

Well at least he knew why now. That piece of Akame, even if it was the curse of her blade, was worth a little childish animosity. But what did its existence mean for him and his future? Hopefully he wouldn't just croak one day without warning. He didn't want to leave behind more sadness.

Wait a minute…

"Reaper?" Tatsumi asked as he looked up at the girl only to find that she was gone. "Did a cute little four-year old Grim Reaper just pay me a visit?" Just what sort of world did he end up in?

Tatsumi suddenly had a sinking feeling his life was going to be anything but normal.

 **x~X~x**

A weak flash of pain lanced across Tatsumi's face as his head was knocked to the side. The blow made him bite the inside of his cheek, creating a sharp coppery taste. He rubbed his face and turned to stare back at the boy that had hit him. The boy was a large, overweight and pathetic excuse for a human with messy black hair that looked as if it hadn't been combed in a year, or even washed.

"Are you quite finished, Itsuki?" Tatsumi asked lazily. Itsuki was two years older than him, a grade four student at Karian Public School. The boy had poor grades from what Tatsumi had been able to gather, and went out of his way to pick a fight with over achievers to make himself feel better.

Tatsumi being far more worldly and knowledgeable than anyone not a teacher at this Public School had quickly become a target. He enjoyed school for the most part. Most students still avoided him because he smelled like death, but the teachers were nice. They appreciated the effort he put into his work.

It would be better if he didn't have to deal with stuff like this though.

Itsuki rubbed his sore knuckles as he grinned down at Tatsumi. "Oh, I'm just getting started!" He balled his fists and swung at Tatsumi's face again. Instead of just taking it this time Tatsumi darted out of the way. A hundred different ways to kill Itsuki came to mind.

He ignored them. He wasn't an assassin anymore. There was no need to kill an insecure child just because his parents didn't teach him how to handle disappointment better.

There was a sharp crack and Itsuki wailed in pain as his hand smacked off the brick wall behind Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi was careful to school his features so that his smile didn't show. Even if he wasn't going to kill the kid didn't mean he couldn't do anything at all.

((Want me to reap his soul?)) Bennia asked from where she floated upside down above him. She wore the same clothes she had that first day, albeit a slightly larger version of it to fit her growing form.

Tatsumi shook his head quickly. Bennia wasn't allowed to reap his soul, although Tatsumi was certain she only asked to tease him, at least he hoped that was the case.

Bennia had visited him often since that day in the park three years ago. Her father's interest in Tatsumi sufficiently peaked by his death like smell that he had encouraged his daughter to keep tabs on him. Bennia was a strange one, but Tatsumi was no stranger to strange people. Normal was abnormal at Night Raid. It was nice to have someone to talk to his own age that wasn't turned off by the aura of death he exuded, even if it was someone as strange and eccentric as Bennia.

Which meant Tatsumi had his own personal Grim Reaper following him around.

"You bastard!" Itsuki roared as he cradled his injured hand. From the way they were beginning to swell he probably broke several knuckles off the wall. "Get him!"

Ah, right, all of Itsuki's lackeys. Many of whom used to be boys he'd bullied in the past but had grovelled significantly enough for Itsuki to leave alone. Itsuki was going to be a true paragon of society when he got older, Tatsumi could tell.

((Want me to reap their souls?)) Bennia asked.

"No, don't reap anyone's souls," Tatsumi whispered quickly as he eyed the boys circling him. He could beat them with ease. Break their arms, snap their necks, shatter their rib cages. There was any number of ways he could break out of the encirclement or outright beat them all.

The issue was that he shouldn't be able to. If anyone saw him performing moves that could kill with the ease and skill of a professional, there would be questions asked. Questions he didn't want to answer. An assassin struck from the shadows, from the night. They didn't beat their opponents in straight up fights unless there was no other choice.

Besides, they were just kids.

Tatsumi evaded the first kid as he charged him and ducked beneath the swing of another. The first yelped as Tatsumi slid his foot out and tripped him as he tried to turn around to face him again. A side step put him around the third and a slide evaded the fourth. These kids were nothing compared to Akame. He could evade them all day without breaking a sweat.

It wasn't necessary for him to keep it up long however.

"Hey! Get away from my brother!" Mira's delicate voice pierced through the encircled bullies. Tatsumi could see his sister rushing towards him with a teacher in toe.

"Shit! Let's go!" Itsuki shouted and bolted away. The other kids scattered in all directions as well.

"Are you're alright, Tatsumi?" Mira asked as she came up to him, her eyes shimmering with concern.

Tatsumi dismissed her concern with a wave, "I'm fine. Itsuki and his gang of bullies are more of a nuisance than a real problem."

"Your cheek!" Her fingers came up to his face, lightly tracing across the small bruise that was starting to form.

"It's not a big deal, it doesn't hurt." It was nothing compared to what he suffered during the war against the Empire. Taking a single blow from Itsuki now meant he would take fewer later. Although now that Itsuki was nursing a broken hand it gave Tatsumi more of a reprieve.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Tatsumi," Kira-sensei, the Grade six teacher, said. "I'll have a speak with Itsuki and his parents as soon as I can. A promising student such as yourself should have a peaceful and safe learning environment."

"It's fine, Kira-sensei," Tatsumi said, "Ituski will just come back with a bigger grudge next time." It wouldn't be the first time the teachers had spoken to Itsuki's parents on account of his bullying.

"That is no reason not to try," Kira-sensei said. "Come along, Tatsumi, let's have the nurse check that cheek of yours."

His sister gave him a cheerful smile she no doubt hoped would make him feel better before she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "I'll talk to mom when we get home. She knows just the dinner to make you feel better."

Tatsumi let out a pleasant chuckle and allowed his sister to pull him along.

((Why didn't you just beat them up?)) Bennia asked as she followed along behind him.

Why was she asking him that? She knew he couldn't respond in front of the others. Apparently that death like aura he possessed gave him the ability to see Grim Reapers. His mother and sister thought he'd created an invisible friend due to his lack of friends when he'd first tried to introduce her to them.

Bennia had laughed for three days straight after _that_ conversation.

((Is my Tatsumi growing soft? I think I saw a little bit of blubber on your stomach.))

His eyebrow twitched in irritation. Ever since that day she'd deliberately tried to get him to talk to her while others were present, knowing full well he couldn't say anything back. At first it hadn't been a problem, imaginary friends weren't really all that strange for children to have, especially for loners like him. He was a little old for that now and if the adults thought he still had an imaginary friend then it would become an issue.

Bennia suddenly zipped about in front of him and whipped her cloak back. She lifted her blue dress and patted her perfectly flat stomach. ((Are you jealous of my Abs of Steel!? I heard that in a show once.))

Tatsumi flushed and looked away. Whether knowingly or not, Bennia had exposed herself to him. That was truly a scandalous dress, especially since apparently Bennia didn't seem to believe in wearing anything underneath.

"What's wrong, Tatsumi, do you have a fever?" His sister asked, noticing his flushed face. She placed a hand against his forehead. "You're a little warm."

((Is Tatsumi blushing?)) Bennia giggled as she let her blue dress settle back in place. The look on her face suddenly became wicked. ((I know how to make Tatsumi blush!))

This was not good. Definitely not good. She was probably too young to understand the implications of her actions, which made his own reaction to it despicable on every level.

 _I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon._

Tatsumi repeated that mantra over and over in his head for the rest of the day as he deliberately averted his eyes from Bennia and her repeated attempts to make him blush.

 **x~X~x**

 **Crack! Clack! Crack!**

The sound of shinai's smacking against each other echoed about the Kendo dojo as the students practiced with one another. Tatsumi held his shinai firm as his opponent struggled to overpower him. Seeing that it was useless his opponent let off and the two lowered their shinai's and stepped back.

The kid, Hikaru, was another student his age. He was quite skilled. In fact if Tatsumi wasn't here he most likely would have been the top student in his age group. Unfortunately for him, Tatsumi was here and he'd been taught by those far better than the experts of today.

Hikaru moved again, rushing forward this time striking for the head, a MEN strike. It was fast, quick, and against anyone else they would have completely fallen for the feint. However, Tatsumi noticed the way the grip shifted on the hilt and the way his arms dipped. He was going for a TSUKI, a throat thrust.

Tatsumi shifted his feet to the side and batted Hikaru's shinai away at the exact moment where he changed from the strike to a thrust. He was thrown off balance and Tatsumi struck, landing a solid blow against the body, a DO strike.

It was almost unfair for the kid, but Tatsumi didn't have the luxury of being fair. Kendo would provide the perfect excuse to explain why he was so good at handling a sword.

Hikaru, to his credit, didn't seem upset by the loss. Instead he positioned himself opposite Tatsumi once more, waiting for him to do the same. Tatsumi did just that and they exchanged another pair of strikes. The two continued to face off against one another, strike after strike after thrust after strike. Hikaru kept at it with a tenacity that reminded Tatsumi of himself when he trained with Akame. Facing against an opponent they had no hope of beating, but willing to lose over and over because they knew that within each loss was another piece of that key to victory.

Tatsumi began to smile as they traded strikes. It was good to be active like this again. Here people didn't care what he smelled like, or what sort of aura he exuded. Here everyone worked together to hone their skills with the shinai, to learn the ways of Kendo and the Japanese swordsman spirit of old. He never thought he'd find another sanctuary outside of home, but here he had.

"Enough!" Kurenai-sensei called out, bringing an end to their sparring session. "Everyone, good work, take a short break and we'll begin again. Remember to drink plenty of water."

Tatsumi bowed low to Hikaru who did the same in return. Turning he left the dojo floor and sat on the bench next to his bag. Pulling off his men he placed it beside him and pulled out a bottle of water from the bag. Even if he hadn't particularly exerted himself, the clothing was heavy and hot. You sweated just wearing it.

"I'm still amazed at how good you are, Tatsumi," his sister said as she sat beside him. Her brilliant smile always brought warmth to his heart. "I've been practicing for two years and you're already better than me."

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head and smiled at her sheepishly. "I guess I just have a natural talent for it." What else could he say? That he had spent a year training with most dangerous assassin in an Empire embroiled in a catastrophic civil war? That wouldn't go over well, if his sister even believed him.

"Talent, right," Hikaru said as he sat on Tatsumi's other side. His voice was light and quiet, as if he was afraid to speak too loudly. "Everyone told me I was gifted, but I can't even come close to hitting you."

"You're better than everyone else," Tatsumi assured him. "Trust me, I know. I actually have to pay attention when I'm against you. I can yawn my way through everyone else."

"You were bored?" his sister asked, "I thought you were just sleepy."

"I was so bored I was sleepy," Tatsumi said. He couldn't hold it too much against them though. It was unfair to put them on his level. Those that kept trying no matter how badly they were matched had Tatsumi's respect. "But I don't want to speak too ill of them. Trying is what matters. There's more to learn in a loss than there is in a victory." He said, remembering the words spoken to him long ago.

"I couldn't agree more," Kurenai-sensei said as she approached him. "And I'm glad your success hasn't inflated your ego overly much."

It wasn't that difficult. Tatsumi knew that no matter how long he lived he'd never match the likes of Akame with a blade, or even her sister, Kurome. Both of them stood so far above and beyond him that they seemed like insurmountable obstacles. "I've… had my fair share of losses in the past," Tatsumi said carefully.

The deaths of those he cared for in Night Raid, Bulat, Lubbock, Ieyasu, Sayo, and so many others. Dead because he wasn't good enough.

"I've been watching you two," Kurenai-sensei said, looking at both him and Hikaru. "Hikaru is definitely very skilled for his age, and you Tatsumi handle a shinai as if you were born with it in your hands. I can't rightly place either of you against your peers and you can only learn so much from facing the same opponent time and again." She gave the two of them a smile. "Do either of you have objections to being moved into a higher class?"

"Of course not!" Tatsumi said, excitedly. Despite knowing how to handle a blade, Kendo was a different form than what he was used to. Tatsumi was looking forward to being challenged. He wanted to win at Kendo using Kendo, not the gifts already possessed.

He noticed Hikaru throwing a sidelong glance at him before nodding. "I will too. I won't catch Tatsumi if I'm always in his shadow."

"Great!" Kurenai-sensei turned to Mira, "starting tomorrow your little brother and Hikaru will be joining you and the others."

Mira threw her arms around Tatsumi and hugged him tightly. "Isn't this great Tatsumi?" His sister asked excitedly. Tatsumi couldn't help but smile, caught up in his sister's exuberance. "I get to beat you with a shinai tomorrow!"

The smile faltered a little. Wait, what? He didn't like the sound of that. His sister may have 'said' he was better than her, but that was a flat out lie. She was easily as gifted as Hikaru, but had two years more experience than him. If it was strictly a Kendo battle, Tatsumi was quite certain he would lose against his sister.

She wasn't called Kurenai's Devil without good reason.

Kurenai-sensei seemed to sense his distress and gave him an encouraging smile. Then she turned from him and walked back into the center of the dojo. She clapped her hands twice, gathering everyone's attention. "That's enough rest, everyone, I want a thousand swings out of each of you. A strong arm is the basis of a strong strike and good posture necessary to deliver a clean strike."

Tatsumi grabbed his Shinai and stepped back out onto the dojo floor. A thousand strikes wasn't something he was a stranger to either. It was nice to get back into the rhythm of things.

 **x~X~x**

The shouting was deafening, a cacophony of cheers and cries of excitement. The arena shook with the thunderous vigor. Ten thousand men and women filled every seat. A million more watched from their living rooms across the country. Countless lights hung suspended from the steel rafters, illuminating the spotless floor with their brilliance, leaving not a sliver of shadow to mar the judgement of the referees.

Sweat poured down Tatsumi's face as he faced off against Hikaru, his shinai held at the ready. Every step Hikaru took, Tatsumi matched it in the opposite direction, never letting him get to his side. The strike or thrust was only that final element of Kendo, positioning and footwork were far more important.

"You can do it Tatsumi! You just need one more point!" Mira shouted from the sidelines. Her excitement so palpable Tatsumi could feel it in the air, electrifying it, urging him on. His parents sat beside her, their hands clasped tightly as they cheered him on just as excitedly. Even Bennia was here, peering down at him from the ceiling, upside down as usual.

One more point. It was easier said than done.

Hikaru had improved immensely over the past few years. For every time Tatsumi swung his shinai, Hikaru had swung twice. For every mile Tatsumi ran, Hikaru ran four. Natural talent combined with a mountain of hard work and a determination that would not have looked out of place in Night Raid, had forged someone Tatsumi's equal in the world of Kendo.

Tatsumi was faster was Hikaru, and his kinetic vision many times better, honed from tracking the movements of those capable of shattering the sound barrier. But Hikaru's skill in Kendo surpassed Tatsumi's own, his mastery of the techniques absolute while Tatsumi still had some rough edges. When it came strictly to Kendo, Tatsumi was not afraid to admit that Hikaru was his better.

Tatsumi would also grudgingly admit that he was more enduring as well. There was no fear of dying at any moment to push Tatsumi to the ragged edge, so his body was not as tough as it had been during his time in Night Raid.

So as he sweated here, and slowed, Hikaru continued on as strong as ever. His stamina might as well be limitless compared to Tatsumi himself. He couldn't count on the time limit saving him. Not here, not in this place.

Not at the All Japan National Kendo Competition Middle School Finals. Not when it pit the two greatest Middle School Kendo stars in Japan against each other. Two individuals hailed as genius talent the likes of which only comes around once every few decades. No one would accept a tie. No one would accept a determination. This would continue until one of them had two points, until one of them was proven better than the other.

Tatsumi shifted his foot to the left, sliding it across the smooth floor. Hikaru did the same in the reverse direction, only he lifted instead. It was only a split second, a tiny little hop that no one would think to exploit. Tatsumi wasn't just anyone though.

With a speed honed in the fires of revolution, Tatsumi halted his sideways movement midway and surged forward. "HAH!" Tatsumi roared as he slipped within reach before Hikaru could plant his foot. The air roared as Tatsumi's shinai came down upon Hikaru's head for a MEN.

Hikaru proved right then that he was better. Even off balanced he managed to meet Tatsumi's shinai with his own. The two bamboo sticks cracked loudly off each other. Tatsumi was stronger and had the force of momentum with him, which meant a whole lot of nothing to Hikaru as he impossibly spun out of danger on the ball of his planted foot and placed himself in the perfect position to go for a strike.

A loud crack echoed across the arena as Tatsumi quickly deflected the perfect follow-up with his shinai, relying entirely on his superior speed and reflects to get him out of harm's way. The two quickly separated from each other and went back to circling.

The thunderous roar of the arena grew ever louder after that exchange.

 _ **Groarrarrar…**_ a deep, guttural rumble suddenly echoed up from the vaults of Tatsumi's mind as something shifted inside him, something familiar. He froze, his mind gripped for the briefest of moments by overwhelming fear. Incursio lived. The Tyrant lived. It was awake and still inside him. Tatsumi could feel it shifting, moving. A haunted memory consumed him, overwhelming his mind. That feeling of Incursio slipping into every fiber of his being, shifting him, changing him to fit its desire. To be reincarnated through Tatsumi.

He couldn't let the Tyrant live. It had to be killed, but before that, before his consciousness faded away, Esdeath needed to be defeated.

Esdeath?

Tatsumi was no longer in the arena, he was in the Capital. A frozen hellish landscape filled with the corpses of millions. Rivers of frozen blood wound their way through the snow covered streets. Mountains of ice taller than the city walls had destroyed what little had been standing.

Leone was dead. Najenda was dead. The revolutionary army was destroyed. Only Esdeath still lived, exulting over a mountain of frozen corpses.

She peered down at him and smiled. "Welcome back Tatsumi, shall we finish what these worthless insects interrupted?"

Where was Akame?

"Looking for Akame?" Esdeath asked. She kicked, sending a body tumbling down the mountain of corpses. When the body rolled to a stop before him Akame's lifeless eyes stared up at him. The cursed teigu, Murasame, still clutched in her hand. It's blade broken at the hilt. Her naked, ruined body was covered in countless injuries.

Akame was dead. Everyone was dead.

"Let's end this, Tatsumi, my love," Esdeath whispered seductively.

Overwhelming rage consumed Tatsumi. If everyone was dead it didn't matter if Incursio was released. Power was all he needed, power enough to destroy Esdeath.

" **Esdeath**!" Tatsumi's thunderous roar shattered the mountain of corpses and the city around him. The world shifted and warped. Tatsumi didn't care. All that mattered was Esdeath's death. Old forgotten strength surged through him. The sound barrier shattered a dozen times over as Tatsumi surged forward. Reality ripped to shreds around him and…

Suddenly he was back in the arena standing beneath the lights and amidst the shouting fans. Esdeath was nowhere to be seen, in her place was Hikaru with his back to him and shinai extended as if he was thrusting for Tatsumi's throat. Tatsumi's own shinai was descending upon Hikaru with a force great enough to sheer his body in half. He could literally see the waves of force rippling around the edges of the bamboo, threatening to tear it apart.

He couldn't let his delusion kill a friend. Tatsumi focused, funneled all of his will and strength into halting the strike. The ground cracked beneath him as he absorbed the force of the strike back into himself. It was all he could do.

Tatsumi could only watch as his shinai slammed into Hikaru's head with a loud crack that pierced the roar of the crowd. The bamboo of the shinai cracked, the helmet gave way and Hikaru was driven to one knee, but he lived.

He lived.

Silence descended upon the arena. Tatsumi dared not look at the crowd, his eyes were on Hikaru. He lived, but was he alright? The last thing he wanted was to truly hurt his friend and rival in Kendo. His fears were quickly dispelled as Hikaru climbed slowly back to his feet. It was shaky, but that his friend was able to stand under his own power was a good sign.

Three red flags were raised simultaneously, giving Tatsumi that final point.

The thunderous roar returned, accompanied by loud clapping. Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to his side of the floor. He turned and held his shinai up to Hikaru who did the same in return. They kneeled together and sheathed their shinai at their hips as if they were real katanas before slowly backing to the end of the main floor. Tatsumi bowed to Hikaru and then to the crowd, before finally making his way to the sideline.

His sister was waiting for him alongside Kurenai-sensei, his Kendo master. She had a smile for him as he arrived and offered him a bottle of water. "I'm so proud of you, Tatsumi! You've inherited your big sis's title as the Kendo Champion!"

He had at that. His sister had been the Champion when she was in Middle School, but now that she was in Highschool she was aiming for a more prestigious title. "Thanks," Tatsumi said as he took the water and set the shinai carefully on the wooden bench. He pulled off his protective face covering and cracked the bottle of water. It felt refreshing. It was really stuffy beneath the men, but it was a necessity for the sport. He wouldn't even consider wearing something so bulky in real battle.

"You did very well, Tatsumi," Kurenai-sensei said politely. The strange look in her eyes contradicted the smile on her face.

"More than well!" Mira laughed as she threw an arm around his shoulders and hugged him. "Did you see how quickly he moved there at the end? I was certain Hikaru had him with a TSUKI, but then Tatsumi was behind him and it struck a solid, clean MEN that can't be disputed!"

"Yes, he did," Kurenai-sensei said. The smile was gone now, replace by a deep frown. "You moved very well there at the end, almost too well and certainly too quickly. Strange." The frown disappeared and the smile came back. "No matter, you've won and become the Middle School Kendo Champion this year. Congratulations, Tatsumi."

"Congratulations!" His sister added as well.

"Yes, congratulations, Tatsumi."

He turned to find Hikaru staring at him intently. His shinai and face mask were left behind on the other side with his own personal trainer and he a bottle of water in his hands just like Tatsumi.

"Thanks Hikaru, it was close."

"You've never moved that quickly before," Hikaru said. His gaze became accusing. "Have you been holding back on me?"

"No," Tatsumi said, serious. "I came at you with everything I had every time. What happened there at the end was a mistake." It had been Tatsumi the Assassin, Tatsumi of Night Raid, that had beaten Hikaru there at the end. "A mistake that makes my victory hollow to me."

"But you can move that quickly."

It was an accusation Tatsumi couldn't deny.

He could move that quickly and even faster if he had to with Incursio, once he ever figured out how to tap into it. He had simply assumed it would sit there inside him, dormant for the rest of his life just like Murasame's curse. That wasn't the case anymore. The Tyrant was alive and well, which meant there was a means of accessing Incursio. He didn't know what just yet, he didn't have the key here like he had back in the Empire.

Even still, Tatsumi wasn't going to risk a takeover. This world of peace had no means of killing it that he knew of.

Tatsumi stepped forward and whispered into Hikaru's ears. "Yes, I can, and even faster if I must but… never against my friends. I never want to have to move that quickly against the people I care about." Because if he had to, it meant he was in a life or death situation.

Hikaru was blushing for some reason as Tatsumi stepped away. Did Tatsumi say something wrong? That wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on his face. His rival shook his head and roughly cleared his throat. "One more thing," Hikaru asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What's Esdeath?"

Tatsumi closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "A nightmare I wish I could forget." He turned his back to Hikaru and made his way back over to his sister and Kurenai-sensei. He could see the curiosity dancing in their eyes, but Tatsumi said nothing. It really was hard to find any joy in this victory. Just when he had started to put all those painful memories of the past behind him, they come rushing to the surface once more.

"Cheer up Tatsumi," Mira said, giving him a wide smile. "You're the champion! This should be a happy, joyous time! Now come, the referees are approaching. Get ready to receive your reward and remember to smile!" Tatsumi chuckled and smiled. That was his sister, always capable of bringing a smile to his face. "And just think of all the food we get to scarf down afterward!"

Tatsumi laughed for real. That was true wasn't it? His parents had promised to take him to his favorite restaurant if he won the competition, which just so happened to be dinner at the Kozue. It was going to cost his parents half their paycheck, but from their smiling faces Tatsumi had a feeling they weren't going to mind much.

"Just be sure not to eat my portion," Tatsumi said to Mira as he started for the referees.

"No promises!" She called after him.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi leaned back in the chair with a luxurious sigh. The meal was every bit as good as Tatsumi had dreamed it would be. His parents had despaired over the price a little, Tatsumi was certain they were exaggerating a little, but their complaints died not long after that first bite.

You got what you paid for here. The food was good, the service impeccable, and the view breathtaking. A 40th floor restaurant overlooking Tokyo at night. The city was far enough away that one couldn't make out the ugliness that existed at street level, and instead was treated to the beautiful display of lights. There were no noisy conversations, loud laughter, or crying children to interrupt the fine evening. It was just Tatsumi, his close family, and food to die for.

((Not fair.))

Tatsumi smiled. There was that as well. Bennia for once wasn't hanging from the ceiling upside down. Instead she crouched beside his chair like a petulant child, drawing circles along the floor. She had wanted to taste some of his food but Tatsumi had used all the skills honed in the Empire to fight her off. The finishing blow came when he reminded her that no one else could see her and there would be trouble if his food just randomly started to float in mid-air.

Ah, it was so satisfying to see the Bennia that always teased him finally getting just a little bit of what she deserved.

((Not even one tiny little bite...))

"Nope," Tatsumi whispered, "and it was _gooood_."

((Fine! Be that way!)) Bennia pouted and slipped through the floor, disappearing to wherever it was she went when she wasn't bothering him.

"Your sister is taking a while," his mother, Misako said worriedly as she glanced from Mira's plate of half eaten food to the washroom where she'd gone. "Her dinner is growing cold. We paid too much for her to waste it."

((I'll eat it!)) Bennia said, quickly poking her head up through the floor.

"I'm sure she's fine," Tatsumi said. His sister wasn't some frail girl that needed to be saved from the toilet monster. She was more than capable of going to the bathroom without someone holding her hand. "See there she is!" he added as his sister appeared from the washroom.

The smile on Tatsumi's face died. Something was wrong. His normally upbeat and cheerful sister had a glazed look on her face. Tatsumi had seen that before, with Kurome's puppets. The worry turned to fear as his sister completely ignored them and left the restaurant, walking straight out the door without even taking her jacket.

"Where is Mira going?" Misako asked, confused.

"I'll get her," Tatsumi said quickly.

He got up and weaved his way across the room, around tables and out the door. Down the hallway the emergency exit door leading to a set of staircases swung shut with a bang. Tatsumi quickly hurried down the hallway and pushed his way into the stairwell. Below he heard the sound of another door shutting. He quickly rushed down the stairs, dropping to the thirty eighth floor. He pulled the door open and stepped out into a beautiful carpeted hallway with doors at regular intervals.

He saw his sister stop at a pair of double doors further down. They opened for her as she reached them and she stepped inside. Tatsumi rushed down the hallway to the same set of doors. Something had a hold of his sister, he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. His sister would not just randomly leave them without a word and enter some unknown room on a seemingly random floor of a sky scrapper they've never been to before today.

He tested the handle and found it to be locked. "Sorry about this, but I don't have time to be gentle," Tatsumi murmured before he hopped a step back and kicked the door with all his might. The doors here were designed for style and comfort, not strength. It splintered and cracked, the lock on the door sheering off in the process. Tatsumi lowered his foot and slammed his shoulder into the door, tearing it open.

"Mira!" Tatsumi called out as he stepped into the room. He froze at what he saw before him.

It was a large, elegant office obviously used by some important executive at a one company or another. An expensive U-shaped wooden desk, covered with papers and a pair of computer monitors dominated the center of the room. Just to Tatsumi's left was a fake fireplace inset in the wall with a pair of ornamental katanas put on display above it. A pair of chairs sat on this side of the desk, facing the back of the room, a glass wall that provided a majestic view of Tokyo.

It wasn't the room that gave Tatsumi reason to pause, but who were in it. A large, powerfully built and well-dressed man stood on the other side of the desk with his sister, Mira, in his grasp. One of his hands had slipped beneath her shirt and the other up her skirt.

"What are you doing to my sister!?" Tatsumi demanded as he stepped forward. Before he could take a second he was surrounded by five others. Three men and two women, all dressed in fancy archaic clothes that wouldn't look out of place in the dark ages.

His sister, Mira, jerked and blinked, the glazed look disappearing from her eyes. Tatsumi's voice seemed to have snapped Mira out of whatever trance had come over her. It took her all of a single heart beat to realize what was going on.

"Pervert!" Mira screamed as she rammed her elbow into the man's stomach, doubling the man over in a coughing fit. She whirled around to hit him again but he recovered impossibly fast and caught her fist before it could land.

"You bitch!" He roared and back handed her, sending her sprawling backwards over the desk. Papers went scattered all over the room. "I was going to be gentle with you but no longer!" he roared as he ripped at his sister's clothes, tear them from her body.

His sister struggled against the other man but her strength availed her little. Tatsumi knew his sister wasn't weak by any means. She was stronger and could be more vicious than most just about anyone Tatsumi knew, and yet that man didn't even notice. It was like he was holding down a child, an insect.

A boiling anger bubbled within Tatsumi. He wasn't going to stand by and let his sister get raped. No matter who stood in his way! "Leave my sister alone!" he shouted, rushing forward. One of the women pulled out a sword and swung at him, forcing Tatsumi to jump back, away from Mira.

"Kill the kid, I'm not interested in someone without a sacred gear," the well-dress man said. As one they all drew their weapons on him. A spear, two swords, a pair of steel gauntlets and the last stepped back to put some distance between her and Tatsumi.

"Leave Tatsumi alone!" Mira shouted.

"No." The man said. Tatsumi heard his sister cry out in pain and he threw a sharp look her way. The large man was buried deeply inside Tatsumi's sister with a satisfied expression on his face. "Ah, yes, that's it. Stealing a woman's purity never gets old."

Tatsumi saw red. It was happening again! He wouldn't lose the people he cared about again. A switch triggered inside his mind and Tatsumi the young boy disappeared. When he leveled his gaze upon the five that surrounded him all that was left was Tatsumi the Assassin.

"You're all dead," Tatsumi bit out viciously.

Tatsumi charged the swordswoman, the one that had swung at him first. Her blade whistled through the air, its owner intent on burying the blade deep inside his flesh. Tatsumi, even amidst his anger and rage, kept a cool, calculating mind. The woman was an amateur by his standards. Relying on brute strength and speed to kill her opponents. She had no skill. Against a regular human it would have been enough.

Against Tatsumi it was laughable at best.

With practiced ease Tatsumi side stepped around the strike, allowing the blade to cut past him harmlessly. Her elbow was locked and her arm over-extended. A rank amateur, not even worth a second thought. Tatsumi grabbed her wrist with one hand and slammed his fist into the elbow. There was a sharp crack as the joint snapped and broke. Tatsumi continued on, sliding behind the swordswoman, twisting her arm back with him. With a sharp twist her tore it from her socket. The sword fell limply from her grasp.

It never hit the ground.

Tatsumi kicked it up into the air and grabbed it himself. An instant later he had it rammed through her heart. The woman gasped and gurgled as she died but Tatsumi paid her no heed. An assassin did not admire his work, it was simply a job that needed to be done. He ripped the sword from her body and before the dying woman hit the floor he was onto the next target.

The spearman's surprise at Tatsumi's skill lasted only a few moments, but those few moments was all someone like Tatsumi needed. He surged across the office faster than the untrained eye could follow. The spearman had just enough time to raise his weapon protectively across his chest before Tatsumi was upon him.

An assassin did not strike from the front. For the second time that night, Tatsumi killed. The blade of his sword cutting easily through the spearman's neck, serving the spine just beneath the cerebral cortex, and erupting out through his throat on the other side.

"What are you doing?! Kill him! It's just a single kid!" The well-dressed man demanded impatiently.

"I am not a kid. I am Tatsumi of Night Raid."

He raced towards the man on his sister only to be intercepted by the second swordsman and the man with the heavy gauntlets. Like the woman before him, this guy had no true experience with the blade. He used it as simply a tool to kill the weak with brute force like the other.

Tatsumi scoffed as he swung his blade like a barbarian. He surged forward, knocking the blade to the side. A slash across the throat left the man gurgling. A sliding-side step taught to him by Akame put him behind him in an instant and the next his blade found his liver. Using the man's body as a shield he blocked the first strike of the gauntleted warrior. A martial artist of some skill

It was nothing compared to Leone and she had stated all she really did was beat someone until they stopped moving. With a roar Tatsumi heaved the dead man onto the other, momentarily throwing him off balance. That was all Tatsumi needed. He disappeared in a blistering display of speed and when he appeared on the other side of the man, the martial artist erupted in blood, a dozen fatal wounds appearing all over his body.

There was some ominous chanting and then… "Devil's Flame!" The ground beneath Tatsumi suddenly erupted into a firestorm, consuming him and everything around him.

"Tatsumi!" His sister cried out in horror. That was his sister, caring about him even when her own predicament was worse.

"Don't worry," Tatsumi said as he calmly stepped out of the pillar of flames. He leveled a steady gaze upon the final woman who could only gape at him in disbelief. "I've burned myself worse in the fire place at home." Tatsumi rushed forward faster than before. The woman didn't even have time to scream before he opened her throat up. "And it's nothing compared to the flames of Incursio."

Now there was only one left.

"Well, that was surprising. I never suspected my servants would be this useless, but at least they bought me enough time to finish," the well-dressed man grunted as he quivered inside Mira. Tatsumi could see the shame and mortification on his sister's face.

"And now you get to die," Tatsumi said.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The well-dressed man said quickly. He ripped himself from Tatsumi's sister and quickly grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her up into the easily with a single hand he started to squeeze. "Unless you want to see your sister die, I suggest you drop that sword and back away."

Tatsumi gritted his teeth angrily but did as he was told. The sword clattered on the floor. "You've had you fun, now let my sister go!"

"Let your sister go? Not likely! You have no idea what she has inside her do you? What she's used all her life to elevate herself above her peers?"

"Shut up!" Mira coughed out.

The well-dressed man laughed uproariously. "She has a sacred gear inside her! And a very special one at that! It can see all there is in the future and the past! She's too weak to truly utilize it what with her being human and all. All she can probably see is a few days, maybe weeks, in to the future or past, but I intend to fix that."

"I don't care what she has!" Tatsumi shouted at the man. "She's my sister!"

"Not anymore, because you see… I lied about not killing her." With a twist of his wrist he broke her neck and with another tore her throat out. It all happened so quick. Tatsumi could only watch on in horror as his sister dropped to the floor with a thump, dead, her life blood spilling across the floor from the gaping wound in her throat.

Before Tatsumi could even begin to process the death of his sister the floor beneath her suddenly glowed brightly. A complicated runic construct of some kind appeared around her. It elevated his sister, enveloping her in a soft, red light. Before his eyes the gaping wound in her throat closed and her neck righted itself.

Then a pair of black wings erupted from her back.

"Ah! Welcome back, Mira!" The man exalted. "Rejoice for you have become the newest Pawn of the High-Class Devil, Gregorious Abaddon!" And then, like his sister, a pair of jet black wings erupted from his back.

What the hell was going on here?! His sister had just been killed and then… resurrected as a devil? By another devil? "What did you do to my sister?!" Tatsumi demanded.

"I've blessed her with strength and immortality, that's what!" Gregorious laughed joyously. "She will live eternally as my pawn and shall share my bed along with all my other wives! She is now a devil! My devil! With her ability to see into the future and the past, my dominance of the Rating Games is all but assured! I won't be laughed at any longer Bedeze, your time at the top is over!" His laughter trailed off and the smile on his face turned wicked as he leveled his gaze on Tatsumi. "But first, I need to show you how much I appreciate your killing of my servants." He pointed at Tatsumi. "Mira, kill him."

Mira stepped back and shook her head violently from side to side, as if struggling against some kind of compulsion. There was a look of horror and revulsion on her face. "No! I won't!"

"Tsk, familial bonds. How annoying," Gregorious muttered. He placed his hand, blazing with a powerful red light, upon Mira's head. "I, Gregorious Abaddon, as your king, command you to love and adore me above all others!"

Mira stiffened as if shocked. Tatsumi could see the horror and revulsion in her eyes get consumed by Gregorious's magic. It consumed her personality, dominated it, twisted it to his desire. When it was over the sister Tatsumi had known was gone.

"What is your command, my love?" Mira asked as she gazed lovingly up at Gregorious.

"Kill your brother."

Her smile was sick and twisted. "Anything for you." She turned that twisted smile on him. "It was fun, Tatsumi, but I need you to die for my master."

Using her wings, she lifted off the ground and rushed him. Tatsumi cursed. She was faster than any of the servants he'd killed before her. Tatsumi had just enough time to kick his sword up into his hand and leap to the side before she was upon him. The room shook as she smashed her fist into the ground where Tatsumi had just been.

"I want to see how good you really are, brother," Mira said as she picked up the other sword and held it at the ready, her stance reminiscent of the Kendo she had spent half her life practicing. "You've always held back. I could tell. I could see it. At the tournament and again, here, in this room, I saw a glimpse of your real strength. Show me! Show me!"

Gregorious laughed happily. "Oh, familial love. Isn't it a wonderful thing? As much as I'd love to watch my new wife murder her own brother, I have business elsewhere. Another beautiful sacred gear I must possess." Gregorious said as he turned his back on them. "Once you finish with him, come to the station." With a surge of magical power Gregorious destroyed the glass wall and took off into the night.

"Die!" Mira shouted as she blistered across the floor. Tatsumi met her half way, their blades clashing against one another.

A flurry of exchanges took place in the span of a few moments filling the room with the screech of metal on metal. Mira's blade was guided with all the skill she had developed over her life as a Kendo practitioner and further bolstered by the newfound strength and speed her reincarnation granted her.

It was all Tatsumi could do to stay alive. It wasn't like she was faster than him, he could step it up and beat her in speed. Her kendo knowledge and ability, while surpassing his own, was little more than a hollow imitation of what he'd learned through blood and tears while hunting danger beasts in his youth or fighting as part of Night Raid. Even her strength, while now greater than his, would normally only be an inconvenience at best.

He just couldn't see properly through the tears. With every swing of his blade, another memory of his sister haunted his vision. Times they'd played together, bathed together, went to the park, watched movies and shows. Every time she stuck up for him. Every time she was there to cheer him up or on.

This was Mira! His sister, his family, someone he wanted to protect more than his own life. To kill her was to go against everything he fought for.

"This can't be all!" Mira hissed as she pushed against him, forcing Tatsumi back a step. "I know you're better than this!"

"Please, Mira, stop this! I can't fight you!" Tatsumi pleaded with her. He couldn't cut her down, she was family. He had trained and trained for the sole reason of protecting her and their parents! Killing her wasn't something he could do.

"Yes you can! You can and you will! You will… kill me."

What? Tatsumi blinked back the tears and stared at his sister in shock. Even as she pushed against him, straining to bring her sword across his neck, her eyes pleaded for him to kill her. A desire to kill whirled alongside the desire to die. She didn't want to kill him, but she couldn't disobey her desire to please her master.

She was begging him for death.

"No!" Tatsumi roared back. Faster than before he slipped to the side and slammed his shoulder into his sister's chest, throwing her off balance. Before she could regain it Tatsumi tripped her carried her to the ground. "I won't kill you!" he declared as he rammed his sword into Mira's shoulder, effectively crippling her ability to use her sword. "I'll find a way to free you, I swear it!" He wasn't going to lose anyone else!

"Tatsumi…" With her good hand, Mira took his and placed them around her neck. "Please… Tatsumi… kill me." There were tears in her eyes. "I… I don't want to love him." She choked out a sob. "I don't want to feel his touch." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wept. "I don't want to live my life as his… slave… please…. Tatsumi… kill me…" No! She couldn't ask this of him! She let out a coughing, choking sob. "Please… my conscious is already… fading away…"

No… not those words. Anything but those words. His chest hurt as his heart railed against what his sister was begging for him to do. His eyes grew hot with unshed tears.

 _Oh please, God, don't make me do this!_

"I can't… stop the compulsion… any longer…" Mira forced out painfully through her tears. "Please… if you love me, Tatsumi…. hurry…" No, no, no that wasn't fair! How could she ask this of him! Pain and sorrow ripped through Tatsumi like a hurricane, shredding his emotions and sanity. Was this what Akame felt when he had begged her to kill him? It hurt so much… so much he couldn't stand it. "Hurry…"

With a soul shattering wail Tatsumi squeezed his hands around his sister's neck.

"Yes… just… like… that…" she whispered hoarsely.

What was he doing!? Stop! He couldn't kill her! His own sister! Why did he have to do this?

His grip strengthened.

His sister smiled up at him even as her eyes started to glaze over, "take… care... of… Tatsumi… Bennia…" Mira whispered.

A gentle weight settled on his back and a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his chest. ((I will… forever and ever.))

Mira died with a smile on her face.

Dead. His sister was dead. Tatsumi raised his face to the ceiling and howled in anguish. Tears of sorrow rolled down his face as knelt above the dead body of his sister. The sister he loved. The sister he had killed with his own two hands.

"Why!? WHY!" Tatsumi roared impotently to the unhearing and uncaring heavens.

((I'm sorry, Tatsumi)) Bennia whispered quietly. The Grim Reaper had tears in her eyes. ((I'm so sorry. I… have to take her now. Take her to the other side.))

"Why?" He had killed his own sister. What kind of fucked up world was he in where it forced him to do something like this? "Why is the world like this?"

((I wish I knew…)) Bennia whispered as she left his side. She reached into his sister and pulled something out of her. A small wispy ball of light. ((Tatsumi, I'm sorry)) and with that Bennia left, taking Mira's soul with her.

That was it. It was over. Mira was dead. There was no bringing her back. No reincarnation for her like there had been for Tatsumi. She was gone, forever. Tatsumi had killed his own sister and for that he knew he would never find forgiveness. Even if others forgave him, he would never forgive himself.

"Gregorious Abaddon." Anger and rage joined the sorrow, creating a maelstrom of negative emotion. It was all _his_ fault. That worthless piece of shit devil was responsible for this! Tatsumi would bear the weight of his sister's death. But Gregorious would bear the consequence of forcing Tatsumi to kill her in the first place.

"Gregorious Abaddon, devils, and this worthless Rating Game of theirs…" Tatsumi spat out as he slowly stood. "I'll destroy them all!"

Tatsumi let out a bitter laugh as a newfound resolve surged through him. "I should have known. The battle never ends." Peace wasn't something he was allowed to have. Peace was something he fought for others to have. He bent down and closed his sister's eyes. "Don't worry, Mira, I will pay back the one responsible for all this, or die trying."

He stood and turned to stare out into the night through the shattered window. Gregorious Abaddon was out there somewhere and Tatsumi would make him pay. Him and everyone like him. There may not be a corrupt Empire here in this world, but the powerful still preyed upon the innocent.

Night Raid was still needed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, what do you think? This is my latest fanfiction. Let me know how you feel about it in a review. The next chapter Tatsumi starts at Kuoh Academy!

I wanted to create a story centered around a protagonist that was capable, knew what he wanted in life and was willing to do anything to achieve it. I also wanted to create a story that didn't follow the same ol' cookie-cutter plot that they all do. Every single one I've read, without exception, starts with (Insert Random Anime/Game Character) into the DxD world, steal half of Issei's harem, and goes on an adventure side-by-side with him and his crew.

This one is going to be different. It's going to have feel good moments, but it's also going to have dark ones too.

If you can't handle a mature story, I suggest you stop reading here. It's not going to be a Disney fairy-tale Mary/Gary-stu type of story like many of those that dominate this site. There will be parts that will make you laugh, cheer, cry, and curse my name but I hope that by the end, you will feel satisfied by the journey.

 **Note of Chapter Structure** : I know it feels fragmented, but that's only because I'm trying to cover such a long span of Tatsumi's new life without writing up 100,000 words properly express it. I only wanted to use a single chapter to introduce this story so I jumped a lot, focusing on important details and events in Tatsumi's early life creating the foundation upon which to launch the story. From here on out each chapter will flow more smoothly since there won't be several years' worth of time skip between each small section.

 **Note on Bennia:** First, yes, she actually _is_ a real Highschool DxD character. She's introduced much later in the Light Novels, Volume 14 I believe? The Anime only reached Volume 8.

As for her abilities - Flight and Presence Concealment. Grim Reapers in the DxD universe were shown to be able to fly. Whether this was due to their scythe or simply their nature is never explained. I'm going with the assumption that it's due to their nature as a Grim Reaper. Presence Concealment is something I'm making up because I feel it makes sense as they sort of need it to do their job. Grim Reapers are naturally invisible to the average human. Only mystical creatures (devils, demons, gods, angels, fallen angels, etc.,), or those that have awakened to their Sacred Gears, can see a Grim Reaper. Tatsumi is unique in that the curse of death from Murasame still clings to him giving him the ability to see Grim Reapers even though he has no awakened Sacred Gear.

Finally, I'm making her the same age as Tatsumi and Issei which I believe differs from her actual age in the Light Novels which her two years younger.


	2. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:** I got a lot of different reviews last chapter, everyone having their own idea of how my story is going to unfold, some of them contradicting. I don't want to give too much away so I'm going to only going to say one thing. He's **_not_** going to be an enemy to the three factions. Don't expect Night Raid to be an alternate Khaos Brigade. Hard to have a harem when 95% of all the potential harem candidates are enemies, right?

 **Fun Fact:** The Capital City in Akame Ga Kill is about 200,000 square kilometers in size. Putting that in perspective, it's roughly the size of the European country of Belarus. Tatsumi, _prior_ to going through all the speed/strength evolutions while fighting Shikoutazer, could cross from outside of the city to the center in approximately 30 seconds _on foot_ (And that's being conservative, some people estimate it at only a few seconds). That's 8,400m/s for those that don't want to do the math, or basically Mach 25.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something New**

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was just beginning to poke its head above the horizon, staining the sky brilliant colors of red, orange and purple. The first rays of light reflected off soft, wispy clouds that meandered across the sky without purpose or desire. A warm, stiff breeze blew in from the south, swirling around the homes and bringing with it welcome relief.

The day had all the hallmarks of perfection.

That perfect day was marred by sharp grunts of exertion coming from a perfectly manicured back yard of a small home in the midst of a sleepy suburb. The scent of freshly cut grass still clung to the yard and several birds chirped in a nearby tree. In the center of it all stood Tatsumi, sweating profusely as he swung a weighted wooden sword, a bokkan.

 _997._

It was a daily occurrence for Tatsumi. Every morning since that day three years ago he would practice like this. Never again would he let himself be too weak or too slow to save someone he loved. Every morning he would get up early and work out while every night he would train with his Sensei. He'd work on different muscles each morning, giving the others time to properly heal and develop, but he would always train something.

Tatsumi grunted again as he swung the weighted bokken.

 _998._

He still remembered his mother's face when she'd rushed into that room and saw her daughter, Mira, lying there dead. The horror and disbelief had been too much for Tatsumi to bear.

"… _NOOOOO! Mira, please, open your eyes! Mira! MIRA! MIRA!"_

Tatsumi squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to block out that memory. His mother's haunted, pained fill scream still plagued him to this day.

If only he had been faster. If only he had been stronger. It was his failure that had caused his mother so much pain.

When the police arrived, he'd been forced to lie about what had happened. Blamed everything on the five he had killed. Everyone believed him. He was the Kendo Champion and they were all strange foreigners no one knew. That their finger prints being all over everything simply made things easier. No one bothered to ask how he had managed to kill the five. He had simply been hailed as a hero for not letting the criminals get away.

Tatsumi grunted as he swung once more.

 _999._

It was starting to feel a little light. Perhaps it was time to increase the weight. A hundred kilograms just wasn't enough anymore.

They'd moved away from Tokyo last year. There were too many memories there, too much pain and suffering. It had taken time for everything to be arranged. For his parents to find new jobs, to sell their old home and buy a new one, but they had managed and now they were elsewhere. They would never forget but perhaps, now that they were far away from the places that held so many memories, his mother wouldn't hurt quite so much.

Tatsumi would never allow that for himself. He had been the one to kill his sister. That was his pain, his burden, to carry for the rest of his life. Forgiveness, peace, acceptance, happiness. That wasn't something he was allowed anymore. His attempt at that had ended with the death of his sister. It was the penance for thinking he was allowed to be happy and know peace after everything he had done to free the Empire from corruption.

He should have known this world didn't care about what he had done in the past.

Tatsumi swung the weighted Bokkan one last time, a thousand reps, and then set it upon the ground. It really was too light. He would see about adding another ten kilograms to it tonight.

He bent down and went to work on his next exercise. One-handed vertical pushups. It wasn't really useful for building strength or even stamina, he was long past that point, but the balance it required was insane, borderline impossible for normal humans. If Tatsumi was going to fight the supernatural though, he couldn't be normal. It was the perfect exercise to help improve his balance.

Two hundred one-handed pushups were followed by five hundred squats further impeded by the weighted bokken. That in turn was followed by more exercises. There were a number of them that Tatsumi had, and he would go through them in order until his mother's inevitable call for breakfast.

Just as Tatsumi was about to switch into a new set of exercises a pair of cool arms were wrapped around his chest. Delicate fingers began to dance across his corded muscles. ((Morning Tatsumi…)) Bennia said sleepily, ((come back to bed.))

"You know I train every morning," Tatsumi said as he snagged her hands and held them in his before they could explore too far south. He turned his head and smiled at the sleepy face resting on his shoulder. She hadn't bothered getting dressed. "I have to get stronger."

((Mmmm, you're strong enough already.)) Bennia complained, ((you're too rough sometimes.))

Rough? She was the one that always wanted more. Bennia had taken her promise to Tatsumi's sister more seriously than he would have thought for someone with such a mischievous nature. Forever and Ever apparently meant marriage to a Grim Reaper. While they weren't officially married, Bennia acted as if they were and that included the more… intimate side of the relationship.

Tatsumi still wasn't sure if she had intentionally taken advantage of his distraught state after killing his sister to slip into his bed, or if she had simply done whatever she could to console him. Whatever the case may be, by the time he had managed to get his head screwed on tightly enough not to curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep each night, they'd already gone too far, too many times, for Tatsumi to back out.

Responsibility was something Tatsumi took very seriously. He also had to admit he was genuinely fond of Bennia. She'd been a constant presence at his side since he was four and he honestly couldn't envision a life without her by his side.

It wasn't really hard to accept that this result had probably been inevitable.

((Your mother is just beginning to make breakfast…)) Bennia whispered, licking the edge of his ear. ((If you're quick we have time to do it over there in that bush like last week.))

"No." They had almost gotten caught and Tatsumi didn't want to know about what his mother would think if she caught what would look like to her, him mating with a bush. "And besides, it's that time of month for you again. My mother isn't ready to see grandchildren pop out of thin air."

((My mother was already heavy with me by my age.))

"That just makes your father a cradle robbing pervert," Tatsumi pointed out. He was conveniently ignoring the fact that he probably wasn't much better on account of how old he was mentally. Seventeen years in his previous life, and another seventeen in this one.

A thirty four year old in the body of a seventeen, with a little Grim Reaper half his mental age as his bed partner. Tatsumi had resigned himself to the fact that he may very well be a lolicon. Mine, the first girl he'd ever truly loved, certainly hadn't been very tall or well developed either. Was he simply drawn to short, small chested girls?

((Oh, you're no fun!)) Bennia pouted. She let go and floated up to the bathroom. The window was open. She smiled at him. ((I've drawn the bath for you, dear, see you inside.)) She waved and disappeared inside the house.

Tatsumi picked up the weighted bokken and headed inside. If his mother had begun cooking he probably didn't have time to finish another set of exercises. Might as well get the bath done and over with. His mother's call for breakfast would be a convenient excuse to flee the bath before Bennia took things too far.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi let a small smile come to his lips as he stepped into the kitchen, rubbing a towel through his hair to dry it. His mother really was quite good at cooking. The scent wafting from the stove top was mouth-watering. A delicate combination of egg, bacon, ham, buttered toast and onions. It reminded him of the times he and Akame had cooked together, or rather when he cooked and she sampled his dishes to make sure they 'weren't poisoned.'

Tatsumi had picked up some things from his mother which, when combined with what he already knew from the old world, made him at least a passable cook. He'd never come close to matching the memories he had of his mother's cooking.

His mother hummed happily at the stove as she juggled four different pans with four different, specially prepared omelets. His father was there, sitting at his usual place at the kitchen table. He was a tall man, with thick black hair streaked with bands of grey. His once normally stern and proud visage seemed wearied these days. His back a little more bowed each time Tatsumi saw him, as if a weight was pressing down on him.

The table was already set and Tatsumi took his usual place across from his father. He gave Tatsumi a warm smile that briefly reached his eyes before weariness once more consumed them. Bennia took her usual spot at his side, sitting in the seat that had once been Mira's.

"Breakfast is ready everyone," his mother said happily as she flipped the omelets from the pans onto the butter toast on each of the four plates. She set Mira's omelet down in front of Bennia first before giving them theirs.

"Make sure to eat everything, Mira." His mother said cheerfully.

((Yes mother)) Bennia whispered as she slowly dug into Mira's breakfast.

Tatsumi's heart clenched painfully. It didn't matter how many times he sat through this, it never got easier. During those first few months after Mira's death, his mother had kept making breakfast for her. Calling out to her that breakfast was ready, until realization that she was dead came crashing down upon her once more.

It left her an emotional wreck for the rest of the day. It had been like watching a zombie shamble about the house.

Then Bennia had mistakenly eaten one of Mira's meals. Didn't want it to go to waste she said, been hungry she'd added. It had just been one more mischievous Bennia type action, one with disastrous results. His mother had assumed it was Mira's spirit come back to her. The blinding hope and joy in his mother's face, tainted with desperation, had been painful to watch. It still was to this day. Tatsumi still remembered the horrified look on Bennia's face when his mother had first called her Mira. It was then that Bennia realized what she'd done to his mother.

That had been the exact moment when Bennia's innocence had shattered into a million pieces. Tatsumi wasn't the one that had needed consoling that night.

Tatsumi and his father shared pained looks. While his father might not be able to see Bennia, for whatever reason he could hear her. He knew that wasn't Mira, but like Tatsumi neither of them could summon the courage to tell Misako. It would break her, sending her spiralling into a depression she'd never recover from. Bennia knew that as well which was why she kept up the façade.

He instead focused on his own breakfast. Putting each tasteless bite into his mouth. That was another change. It didn't matter how good it smelled, nothing had taste anymore. It was merely a mechanical action he needed to perform to have the nutrients and energy necessary to grow strong enough to protect the people he cared about.

When breakfast was finished Tatsumi collected the dishes and took them to the sink for his mother to wash later. He left the kitchen and grabbed his duffle bag from beside the living room couch. "Mom, I'm heading to school!" Tatsumi called out.

His mother rushed into the living room with a wide smile on her face. "Do you have everything Tatsumi?" Misako asked as she fussed over him, straightening his uniform in places that it didn't need straightening.

"Yes, mother."

"Do you have your lunch?"

"Yes."

"What about your badge? Your hairbrush? Are your shoes tied? Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yes, mother, I have everything I need," Tatsumi assured her. It was always like this. "I'm not a child anymore, mother."

Tatsumi instantly wished he could take back his words as a flash of pain ripped across his mother's face for the briefest of moments before her happy smile was back. She enveloped him in an enormous hug. "I'm so proud of you Tatsumi. Please come home safe and sound."

"I will." Tatsumi promised, hugging his mother back.

She stepped back and smiled at him. "You too Mira, don't forget to play nicely with your school friends! And don't accept invitations from strange men!"

((Yes mother)) Bennia whispered quietly.

"I'll call you if I stay late," Tatsumi said as he held up a smartphone, "sensei can be a bit eccentric."

He gave his mother one last wave and stepped outside. The day didn't seem nearly as bright or cheerful as it had not an hour past. Letting out a long sigh he hefted his duffle bag over his shoulder and started for his new school. It wasn't too far, within walking distance thankfully. It had been one of the reasons he'd transferred there. The other reason had been because his previous school had 'burned down.' The media claimed it had been an electrical fire.

It wasn't exactly a lie. An electrical fire had caused the school to burn down. What the media didn't know was that the electrical fire had erupted because Tatsumi had slammed that bitch's head into the transformer on school's premise. While she hadn't been a devil, Tatsumi had quickly learned that Fallen Angels weren't much better. There was one less rapist in the world. Tatsumi felt burning down a school was a fair price for that.

((I'm glad that's over with)) Bennia sighed as she came up next to him.

"Me too," Tatsumi said. He loved his mother but it hurt being home, hurt seeing her like that. He let out a long sigh and forced his tense muscles to relax. It wouldn't do to arrive at school wound up. He pulled out a small burner phone capable of texting and calling and held it out to Bennia. "We got another request last night." Bennia groaned as she accepted it. He gave her a small smile. "You don't have to. It's been awhile since I've been out gathering information. I could use the practice."

((It's fine)) Bennia said ((it gives me a reason to ignore that shitty father of mine))

"You're never going to tell me why you started to hate him all of a sudden, are you?" Tatsumi asked.

She grinned at him as she flashed her naked finger at him, ((maybe once you put a ring on it I will))

"I will, once I'm of age." It was illegal until he was eighteen, which was next year. "And I have to be twenty to do it without my parents' approval. I can't just walk up to them and ask 'hey, mother, father, you know that imaginary friend I had thirteen years ago? Well turns out she's a Grim Reaper, you know, the one that carried Mira's soul to heaven. Can I marry her?'"

Bennia giggled, ((I'd like to see that!))

"I'm sure you would." It would be an immitigable disaster of epic proportions. Best case scenario would see Tatsumi locked up in a padded room with a straight jacket wrapped around him. "Did she actually go to heaven?" Tatsumi asked.

((Mmhmm.)) She gave him a hesitant look. ((An exception was made. It normally isn't. You… killed her quickly enough. The devil transformation isn't instant. The body transforms first, the soul takes a little longer. The stronger the soul the longer it takes. You killed your sister before the transformation could affect her soul too much.))

The one single, silver lining to his act of murder. It didn't absolve him of his guilt, his responsibility, but it did make it a little easier knowing his sister was resting well in heaven.

"Thank you."

Bennia nodded solemnly. Then she grinned and threw her arms around his neck. ((If you're truly thankful, you can show it tonight!))

"Next week," Tatsumi said.

((Fine, be that way.)) She stopped and waved farewell. ((I'll look into the request while you're at school. Have fun!)) And with that she disappeared into the ground.

"Have fun she says," Tatsumi murmured quietly to himself as he picked up the pace. "The last time I had fun I ended up killing my sister. I won't make that mistake again."

He was Tatsumi of Night Raid now.

 **~o~**

"Well this is certainly a fair bit nicer than I had envisioned." Tatsumi said as he stood in front of the gates to an incredible institution.

A red brick wall, twice the height of the average teenager, ringed the entire campus. Iron spikes atop the wall dissuaded anyone from trying to scale over it. Just inside the gates was a cobblestone walkway that went straight up to the front entrance of the main school building, circling around a green, grassy area with a beautiful fountain. The main school proper was enormous, many times larger than he was used to seeing. And all sides were other structures dedicate to this club, or that activity.

Emblazoned across the steel gates in large letters were the words: Kuoh Academy.

What sort of rich place had he accidentally found himself in? He had applied to several after his high school had burned down and had chosen to accept this place on account of the fact that they had offered a scholarship. His family didn't really need the money, but any burden he could take off his parents, his mother in particular, was something he was willing to do.

This place was certainly a far cry better than his previous high school which had been a single, squat, two-story brick building with barely enough rooms to hold classes, let alone have clubs.

Tatsumi also noticed that there were an abnormally large number of women passing through the gates into the school. For a moment he was worried he had come to the wrong place, an all girl's school possibly, until he noticed a few boys scattered amongst them. Either they were licensed perverts or this school had been an all-girls school until very recently.

"Well, I might as well present myself to the faculty office."

No one moved to stop him as he stepped onto the premise. No sirens started blaring, no alarms went off, no shouts, angry or otherwise. The last vestiges of fear that Kuoh Academy was an all-girls school faded away and each step he took was more confident than the last. A few girls did stop to stare and whisper amongst each other, but that was all. If the blushing on their faces was anything to go by, they probably weren't all that upset by his presence here.

Entering the main building he couldn't help but grimace. The place was huge. The lobby went up to the fourth floor and there were stairs leading everywhere. He pulled his large duffel bag around front and rummaged through it. Pulling out a small map of the grounds he hoped it was accurate enough to guide him properly.

It may very well take him longer to find the faculty office than it did to walk here from his house.

"Nakimori Tatsumi?"

He blinked and looked up from the map. There standing before him was a bespectacled girl with short black hair framing a face that was almost too cute to be natural. There was a penetrating look in her vibrant, violet eyes, as if she was trying to peel back the layers of his flesh to see what sort of man sat beneath the surface. She was clothed in the same uniform Tatsumi had seen on all the other girls entering Kuoh Academy, including the ultra-short skirt that could only have been designed by a pervert that had a fetish for panty flashes caused by errant gusts of wind.

"That's me, and you are?" Tatsumi asked politely. This girl looked like one of those no nonsense types. That was perfectly fine for Tatsumi. He cared about Bennia and all, but a guy needed variety sometimes.

A small smile flicker across her lips, "I am Shitori Souna, the Student Council President." She held her hand out for him. "We are pleased that you accepted the offer to enroll here at Kuoh Academy."

Tatsumi returned her smile and shook her hand. "Thanks, I'll admit it was the scholarship that convinced me. We didn't really need the money but I try to do what I can to help alleviate my parent's burden. They've… done so much for me. I try to pay them back whenever I can."

Another smile briefly flickered across Souna's lips. "A good sentiment to have and a testament to your character." She stepped back and gestured down a hallway. "If you'll follow me. I'll take you to the faculty office where we can finalize your enrollment and print your class schedule."

"I'm in your care," Tatsumi returned lightly. He walked in step with Souna as the two left the main lobby. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why did you offer someone like me a scholarship?"

"A former All-Japan Middle School Kendo Champion needs to ask such a question?" Souna asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Unfortunately I am not in charge of who does, or doesn't, receive scholarship offers but like you I can make a few educated guesses."

"Ah." She was good, really good. There was no way someone as deeply involved in the politics of the school such as her wouldn't know the reason he was offered a scholarship. Yet she hadn't lied either. She had simply evaded the question.

Well, it was just idle curiosity anyways. If she didn't want to tell him there was probably a reason. Politics most likely. He had enough to deal with without getting involved in something like that. All he wanted out of Kuoh Academy as peaceful an education as possible.

It was probably too much to ask that _nothing_ happen.

 **~o~**

Peaceful, right. Peace wasn't something he was allowed to have. He should have remembered that. Lunch time. That was it. That was all it took. Half a day and he was already hiding in a closet. He didn't know if Souna had let it slip, or if he was simply that well known here at Kuoh Academy, but his status as a former All-Japan Kendo Champion had already made its rounds about the school. Gossip here traveled faster than light apparently. The bell for lunch had barely rung before a dozen girls had swarmed his desk, most of them from the Kendo Club. Some had wanted his autograph while others practically begged him to come to their club after school to give them some pointers.

One even offered to have his babies.

And now he, the great Tatsumi, a feared assassin of Night Raid, the one that had faced down the Imperial Guardian, Shikoutazer, a massive Teigu the size of a mountain capable of wiping entire cities off the map with a single blast, was hiding in the Janitor's closet from a bunch of high school girls.

Oh how the mighty have fallen. Everyone in the old Night Raid would be laughing at him if they saw him like this.

Tatsumi sighed as he cracked open the bento box his mother had made for him. It was dark inside the janitor's closet, too dark for most, but enough light filtered its way around the edges of the door for Tatsumi. He was used to the night.

He cracked a pair of chop sticks and—Plop. Tatsumi paused. Something wet just hit him. His gaze slowly lifted upwards to the ceiling. There was a grate there, an air ventilation system, only the grate was missing and a pair of luminous golden eyes peered down at him from the darkness above.

No, correction, they were peering down at his lunch. Tatsumi carefully picked up a small, delicately spiced vegetable from the bento his mother had made for him. The eyes traced its path to his mouth. Plop. Something wet dripped on his head again. Was he being drooled on? He carefully ate another vegetable. Plop. Yes, he was being drooled on.

Suddenly hiding in the janitor's closet didn't quite seem like the good idea it had before. Tatsumi quickly shoveled the rest of his lunch into his mouth, sensing that if he didn't dispose of it quickly, it would be disposed of for him. The tasteless food was necessary for his very survival. He couldn't give it up for any reason! A small whine, very much like that of a small cat, came from above as he finished the last bite and when he looked up the eyes were gone.

Okay, that was creepy. No, that was creepy when it got taken out back, beaten with a stick, crucified, and then burned alive.

Packing the empty bento box away, Tatsumi cracked open the Janitor's closet and peered outside. The coast was clear so he silently stepped out into the hallway, being careful to close the door behind him without a sound. No need to let anyone know he'd been hiding in the Janitor's closet for lunch.

Well, anyone outside that creepy pair of yellow eyes peering down at him like some hungering abyss.

"There he is! Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi sighed. He'd been found already. "Why me?" He turned to face the inevitable and froze, stunned by what he saw approaching him, what should have been impossible. Those faces, those eyes, that long, beautiful black hair topped by a white flower and the untamed one that even a headband could barely hold back. Those cheerful smiles he hadn't seen since Aria had tortured them to death.

Sayo and Ieyasu.

"You're Tatsumi, right?" Sayo asked as she ran up to him, panting. She was out of breath as if she'd been searching for him all lunch. Still, there was a cheerful smile on her face as she gazed at him.

"It totally is, Sayo," Ieyasu chimed in. He placed a hand on Sayo's shoulder and pointed at Tatsumi. "I watched that video like a thousand times." He swung his hands down like he was gripping a shinai. "That last swing of his, bringing Hikaru to his knees. That was beautiful, a work of pure awesome!"

"Sayo… Ieyasu," Tatsumi whispered. His two oldest friends, people he'd grown up with in the old world, were standing before him. They looked the same, sounded the same, spoke and acted the same, they even had the same names. How was this possible?

"Whoa man! You know my name! Well, I am kind of a bit of a big thing in the Kendo world now." Ieyasu said, sounding rather proud of himself. He rubbed his nose and grinned at Tatsumi. "I got thoroughly trounced by Hikaru during that tournament where the two of you faced off in the finals, but now that we're in High School it's a totally different story!"

Sayo elbowed him in the ribs, hard, causing Ieyasu to double over in pain. "You're only top four because Tatsumi hasn't competed since…" she bit her lip and threw a hesitant, guilty look his way.

"Since my sister died," Tatsumi finished for her. He wasn't naïve enough to think he'd make it through school without it being talked about. It was always talked about. Her death had made the news. His sister had been pretty big in the Kendo world as well. Many had expected her to be the High School Champion before she graduated. That never happened and many had said it was a great loss. "Yes, I know."

"Yo, why did you give up Kendo?" Ieyasu asked. "You and Hikaru both. So many people had hopes of you two being the next greatest things, and then you both just disappear. Well, Hikaru disappeared off the face of the planet, you just retire."

There were many reasons, but two stood out above all the rest. He simply didn't have the time necessary to dedicate himself properly to the sport and… "too many painful memories," Tatsumi whispered. Sayo elbowed Ieyasu again, harder than before. "Every time I held a shinai, I would remember my sister."

"It's fine Tatsumi," Sayo said comfortingly. "So umm… have you decided what club you want to be in?"

Club? He hadn't given it any thought. In fact, it would be nice if he wasn't in any at all. "I haven't given it any thought. Are you going to ask me to join the Kendo club as well?"

She shook her head, "No! The archery club! I know it's different from Kendo, but that might be a good thing. It never hurts to experiment."

Tatsumi let out a small laugh. Ah, that wasn't so bad actually. He had forgotten that Sayo had been an expert with a bow back in the old world. It made sense that she'd pick it up for fun here if everything else was the same. It matched with Ieyasu picking up Kendo, the closest thing to the sword he trained with before.

"I've got a rather busy life," Tatsumi said. He had training at a temple not far away and after that, on some nights, he had duties as the founder of Night Raid. "I want to look around at the other clubs first."

"I'd suggest the Kendo club but we don't have one," Ieyasu suggested. "Not for guys anyways. We have a girls' team, and that's it. A bit sexist if you ask me, but whatever."

"Sexist, is it?" Souna's cold, calculating voice cut straight through the conversation like a knife.

Ieyasu stiffened and fearfully turned around. There, standing just behind Sayo and Ieyasu was Souna Shitori, the Student Council President. At her side stood another woman. She had dark hair and wore glasses like Souna but that was where the similarities ended. She was far taller, with a larger bust and hair so long Tatsumi didn't know how she didn't trip on it. Shinra Tsubaki, the Vice-President of the Student Council.

"Ah, well, ya!" The words fumbled out of Ieyasu's mouth. Tatsumi chuckled, apparently Souna scared Ieyasu a bit, but Ieyasu being Ieyasu, couldn't back down. "No guys? That's sexist… isn't it? I mean, by the definition and all…"

Souna Shitori smiled, a calculated one the likes of which were used to disarm someone for a purpose. "Why, yes it is, actually. You are quite correct and if Kuoh Academy is to be a true, co-ed environment as is desired by myself and the director, it stands to reason that should be something we correct, right?"

"Ah, yes?" Ieyasu said, unsure of where she was going.

"I am glad you agree, Nijo Ieyasu, and what way to better facilitate the creation of a co-ed Kendo environment, then by having two skilled male Kendo practitioners join?" She still had that small, calculated smile on her face as she shifted her gaze between the two of them. " _Examples_ , by which others should follow."

"Why do I have a feeling I've just been voluntold?" Ieyasu asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I would never consider forcing anyone to do anything they didn't want to," Souna Shitori said easily. "Perish that thought. However, it is now a mandatory requirement that everyone participate in a club of some kind. Social skills are just as important as intellectual ones, and we here at Kuoh Academy can't be found lacking in the development of either." Her smile widened a bit. Souna Shitori was someone Tatsumi realized could put a hundred different meanings into that little smile of hers. "Since neither of you are currently enrolled in any clubs, this seems like a perfect opportunity for you to do so. You would be working towards your own healthy, well-rounded education while furthering the development and improvement of Kuoh Academy as a whole."

"And if we decide to join a different club?" Tatsumi asked. Considering what he had gone through today, he had a fairly good idea as to what would happen.

"You would, of course, be allowed to do so," Souna Shitori said lightly, too lightly. "As I said, I will not force either of you to accept. However, Ieyasu, I believe you've already declined every other club at Kuoh Academy and there isn't any other one for you to accept." She turned to Tatsumi again. "In your case, Tatsumi, I fear that the girls will never give up. I can only imagine how inconvenient it is to have to… hide from them." Her gaze flickered over to the janitor's closet. She knew! Somehow she'd not only known he'd hid from those girls, but where! "If you have club activities with them you can push them all off until such time thereby leaving you the ability to enjoy school peacefully and not have to find some out-of-the-way place to have your lunch."

Souna Shitori was one scary girl. He was now certain it was Souna that had spread rumors of his arrival here. They always spread eventually, but the speed this time had been uncanny. Tatsumi would have loved to have seen her and Najenda in a room together. The plans they'd come up with would be utterly foolproof.

"How can you ask that of him?" Sayo demanded Souna. At least one of them wasn't intimidated by the Student Council President. "Don't you know every time he picks up a shinai he is reminded of his dead sister?"

Souna adjusted her glasses with a finger as she rounded a stern look on Sayo. His old friend didn't back down. "All the more reason for him to accept. Trauma can only ever be overcome if it's faced head on. To ignore it is like running away, and Tatsumi Nakimori isn't someone who struck me as a coward."

Tatsumi gaped at her. She'd just completely cut his legs out from under him! He couldn't say no now. It didn't matter what he did, or didn't, want to do. By not accepting her offer to help start up the male side of the Kendo Club, he'd be labeled as a coward. A rumor he was most certain would begin to spread the moment he declined. Even asking for time to think about it would be construed as the same. That smile really had no warmth in it. When Souna Shitori had a goal, she did everything she could to achieve it.

Now he _didn't_ want to see Najenda and Souna in the same room. Whatever plan they'd come up with was guaranteed to work, but the cost… the cost was something Tatsumi didn't even want to consider.

He had a sinking feeling he now knew why he'd gotten a scholarship, but just to make sure… "Ieyasu, were you offered a scholarship as well?"

"I was, yes, why?" Ieyasu asked. "Found it weird to be honest, my grades aren't that good, but whatever. I wouldn't be able to afford to come here without it and this was where Sayo wanted to go."

"They've got the best archery facilities in the area here!" Sayo said excitedly.

"Just how much of this did you all plan out?" Tatsumi asked Souna.

She actually had the good graces to look a little embarrassed at being caught. She cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure. "It is simply one of Kuoh Academy's objectives to acquire unique and interesting talent, even if they might be… lacking in certain areas." Her eyes shifted to Ieyasu.

"Hey!" Ieyasu protested.

Tatsumi thought as much. His scholarship well and truly did revolve entirely around Souna using him to help her further the school by turning the Kendo Club co-ed. The girls of the Kendo Club were probably very against it normally, but if individuals such as him and Ieyasu, two well-known Kendo practitioners, were used that would be a different story. If what Tatsumi had seen was any indication, the girls wouldn't just accept them but throw wide the doors and lay out a welcoming mat.

Which, unfortunately, meant the quickest route to a peaceful and quiet high school year actually was to become a part of the Kendo Club. Souna Shitori would most certainly make him pay if he ruined all her carefully laid plans. How troublesome.

This was one battle he had lost, but he could at least take one final shot before he fell. "Well, since Souna Shitori has so expertly taken my choice away from me," Tatsumi said, causing the bespectacled girl to cough delicately. "I accept."

"Ugh… how can I say no now that Tatsumi has said yes?" Ieyasu moaned. "There goes all my free time. My sensei isn't going to let me work any less hard just because I have club activities."

"Do not worry about that overly much," Souna Shitori said comfortingly, "you and Tatsumi both will not need to attend club activities every day. I know you, Ieyasu in particular, still have that Kendo dojo you attend after school."

No doubt now that she got what she wanted, she was willing to offer a small olive branch to the two of them.

"So it's in name only?" Ieyasu asked hopefully.

"Three times a week," Souna said as she held three fingers up to them. "No less than that, although I would be overjoyed if you did attend more. If you do only attend the minimum number, I will ask that you two alternate the nights you take off so that at least one of you is in attendance."

"We can work it out Ieyasu," Tatsumi said. It wasn't going to be pleasant holding a shinai again, but in a way maybe Souna was right. You don't beat a trauma by turning your back on it. "You talk with your sensei, I'll talk with mine, and then we can come to some sort of plan."

"I thought you gave up Kendo?" Ieyasu looked confused. Sayo and Souna were both staring at him curiously as well.

"I gave it up in favor of something else," Tatsumi said quickly. "Don't worry about it. She's strict, but understanding. I'll just have to suffer more on the nights I do train under her to make up for the one's I'm at the Kendo club."

"If that is the case, perhaps I could speak with her about being somewhat lenient on your training?" Souna offered. "My family does have some… influence in this area."

No, that was a very bad idea. The fact that they even knew he had a sensei was far more information than he had actually wanted them to know. "No, it's fine. I don't mind. Training is something that shouldn't be shirked from, no matter how rough it is."

"I see." Souna adjusted her glasses again and nodded. "If you're fine with it, I won't push any further." She let another smile come to her lips, a satisfied one. "Tatsumi, Ieyasu, on behalf of Kuoh Academy, I thank you for helping us achieve proper co-ed balance. I expect good things from the two of you in the future." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Now, run along you three. Don't keep your teachers waiting."

What great timing for Souna. It gave her the final word, and them no chance to challenge it. With a chuckle Tatsumi waved farewell to Ieyasu and Sayo and quickly headed for class. For some reason, Souna's eyes trailed after him the entire way.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi quickly jotted down the notes off the board as the chemistry teacher went over some basic elements and their uses in daily life. It was easy to tell he was one of the few students actually paying attention as the teacher droned away in his monotone voice. A few quick glances around the room found most people either sleeping, hiding some form of magazine within their text book, or playing with something under the desk.

They were foolish not to pay attention. Chemistry had a great number of practical uses. For him though it was a means to learn how to kill more efficiently. Learning the different ways to create sulfuric acid, how to properly transport it, and the reactions it produced when introduced to various materials and substances for instance had already come in handy once before. He had several 'sulfuric bombs' stashed away at home for use on missions.

Such advanced knowledge of molecules and their interactions with each other had not been known back in the Empire and Tatsumi intended to consume it all here and now.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last class of the day. He leaned back and stretched the kinks out of his muscles from being hunched over for the past hour. Packing his books into his bag he stood and made his way from the room. He barely took two steps before he was surrounded by several members of the girl's kendo club.

"I heard you're joining our Kendo Club, is that true Tatsumi?"

"Tatsumi, will you teach me?"

"Can I have some private lessons Tatsumi?"

"I want your babies Tatsumi!"

His eyebrow twitched in irritation at that last comment. What was up with these girls? That was the fourth one today that had offered to have his babies. No one back in the Empire were ever this willing to open their legs. Was there something in the water? The air? There might be, since it affected Bennia as well. That wasn't a comforting prospect.

Tatsumi put as pleasant a smile as he could on his lips, "Please, everyone, calm down. Yes, Souna Shitori convinced me to join." He almost said coerced. "Can you make some room? I can't walk with you surrounding me like this."

That was all it took. They instantly formed up around him, creating an escort that cleared the way for him as he made for the Kendo Club. It was rather strange to be treated like this, like he was some sort of royalty. They wouldn't let any other girl near him.

"No! How can this be! There's two of them!" Someone nearby cried out jealously.

Tatsumi stopped and stared at a trio of boys glaring at him with nothing but undisguised hatred in their eyes. He didn't recognize any of them, only that all three seemed to be hated by every girl in sight. The one in the center appeared to be the leader of the trio, and was the one that had shouted at him.

"Just ignore the Perverted Trio, Tatsumi-senpai," one of the girls surround him said with disdain in her voice. "Nothing good can come from associating with them."

"You are the enemy of all mankind!" He shouted while pointing at Tatsumi.

Enemy of all mankind? Tatsumi's anger flared from deep within, surging through his veins. A cold, deathlike aura fell upon the hallway. Everyone started to shiver uncontrollably. Tatsumi barely noticed. Enemy of all Mankind? He was the protector! The assassin in the night that protected mankind from threats they didn't know even exist!

He wouldn't be called an enemy by an ignorant brat. Tatsumi stepped out from the circle of girls and approached the shivering boy. "Excuse me?" He asked, his voice as cold as death.

The boy took a step back, fear flooding his eyes. "The-The enemy of man-mankind!" He stuttered out again. "Li-Like Kiba. You-you charm all the girls! Steal them all the men!"

He blinked and the cold aura of death disappeared. Warmth and life flooded back into the hallway. That was it? That was why he was the enemy of mankind? Tatsumi chuckled lightly and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. That was embarrassing. He'd gotten upset and serious at a child for a childish reason. He really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that.

"Sorry about that, but jealousy isn't a very nice trait," Tatsumi said giving the boy as warm a smile as he could. He stepped back a few steps. "Maybe you stop being a pervert?"

"That's right, you tell him Tatsumi-senpai!" the kendo girls shouted their support as they surrounded him once more. "Issei is just jealous of how much better you are than him."

"Eh heh… heh…" Tatsumi just wanted to move on. "I believe the club was that way?" He asked, pointing down the hallway.

"Yes!" They shouted in chorus.

"Hate! ALL OF MY HATE! I will never give up the Oppai! OPPAI IS LOVE! OPPAI IS LIFE!" Issei shouted after him. Tatsumi just shook his head as Issei and his friends continued to hurl curses at him from behind.

The rest of the trip to the Kendo club house was rather uneventful. Teachers nodded at him, guys stared at him with either jealousy or pity, while the girls stared up at him adoringly. Curse Souna Shitori for spreading rumors about him around the school. It wasn't long before they left the main building and headed across the school yard to the building dedicated to the Kendo Club. There was a familiar face standing just outside the entrance.

"I see you've become popular with the girls, Tatusmi," Ieyasu said as his old friend threw a few quick looks at the girls around him.

"Not willingly, I assure you," Tatsumi returned dryly. "Probably Souna's way of ensuring I attend at least a few days a week."

"I bet. She was waiting for me outside my classroom when the day ended. All she did was point." Ieyasu shivered. "That's one scary girl."

"Hey! Don't speak about Shitori-senpai like that!" one of the girls beside Tatsumi shouted back. "Shitori-senpai is the pinnacle of elegance. Ah, how I wish I could be like her."

"That's quite enough."

Speak of the devil, and she shall arrive. Souna Shitori came up to the group of them with Tsubaki Shinra in toe once more. From the looks of it Souna and Tsubaki were always together.

Souna stopped next to him and pointed inside. "I believe you girls need to get changed and begin practice." There was a flurry of bows and hasty greetings before the whole crowd of them funneled inside the dojo. She nodded with satisfaction once they were gone. Turning to the two of them she graced them with another, small satisfied smile. "I am glad the two of you found your way here without any trouble."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to participate much today," Tatsumi said apologetically. "I can't use just any shinai. I have to use my own and I hadn't planned on this. It's at home."

"That's quite alright. I had not counted on it anyways. The two of you do not need to participate in club activities today." She gave him a long look. "Besides, as its your first day it would be irresponsible of me to overburden you."

Ieyasu pointed at himself. "But this isn't my first day and I have my shinai with me."

Tatsumi felt he knew why. "There's no change room for us, is there?"

"Perceptive," Souna said. She seemed rather pleased by his observation. "You are quite correct, and it will take a day or two for construction to be completed." Only two days? Just what sort of money were they throwing at this? And the man power! Were there even enough construction workers in the entire city to finish that sort of project in two days? It'd take a day at least for the foundation to settle!

"Then why are we here?" Ieyasu asked, sounding confused. Tatsumi wanted to know as well. There really wasn't any reason for the two of them to be here.

"Because even if you are not required to participate in club activities today it is still good for the two of you to be introduced to the other members and to get a feel for the dojo itself." Souna said. She had an answer for everything apparently, someone that had every single step towards her goal planned long before she ever took that first one step. "I have heard that the environment one trains in has a profound impact on an individual's level of success. If there is anything inadequate, I would like to be aware of it so that it can be corrected along with the construction of the male changer room."

Layers upon layers. Souna truly was like Najenda. She wasn't just using them to make the Kendo Club co-ed, but to improve it as a whole.

"I'm sure Ieyasu can help more than I," Tatsumi said, "It has been several years since I last set foot in a proper Kendo dojo, but I will advise as best I can." He gestured to the dojo. "Lead on, Shitori-senpai."

"Just Souna, if you will, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi followed Souna into the Kendo club with Ieyasu and Tsubaki following closely behind. Memories assault Tatsumi as he stepped into the dojo. His time training with his sister under the watchful gaze of Kurenai-sensei. Wonderful memories of the past. People facing off against one another in the center of the room. Those standing along the sidelines waiting their turn. The floor, the familiar shouting and clacks of shinai cracking off each other.

It was almost all too much for Tatsumi.

There was a gentle touch on his arm. There was compassion in Souna's normally stoic face. She seemed to understand that he was hurting. "Take your time," Souna said quietly before stepping away. Tatsumi quickly wiped away the tear he hadn't realized he'd shed. "What do you think?" Souna asked as she turned her attention to Ieyasu instead.

"I think the facilities here are better than most private dojos," Ieyasu said as he looked around in amazement. "And you want us to help you improve it?"

"We are rather proud of our facilities." She somehow managed to say that without sounding overly prideful. "We try our best to keep them as up to date as possible. It would hurt Kuoh's reputation if we were lacking in what we provided our students."

"Well I can't see anything that would need…" Ieyasu trailed off, frowning as he stared at the floor itself. He pulled his shoes and socks off and took a tentative step onto the floor. Activity stopped momentarily to watch him. "It's not as springy as it should be. It's too hard."

"More like it's just worn out," Tatsumi added. He didn't need to remove his shoes to notice what was wrong. There were countless scuff marks across the surface. Even if it was washed, cleaned and polished on a regular basis, there was only so much that could be restored. Then there was time itself, an enemy no one could escape. "Look at the walls, everything's sunk into the ground a little. The underlying structure is more compact than it should be."

"I see," Souna said as she adjusted her glasses and peered intently at the floor. "Tsubaki, please make note of that."

"Of course, Souna-san," Tsubaki replied as she pulled out a small tablet and quickly started jotting down some notes.

The floor of a Kendo dojo was the most expensive part of it. They weren't seriously going to replace the entire thing just because it's a little worn out, were they? Once again Tatsumi found himself more than a little taken aback by just how rich this place seemed to be.

"You sure don't waste any time, Kaichou."

Tatsumi glanced over at the new arrival. It was a handsome boy with short blond hair, grey eyes and a smile that was as fake as they came. That look in his eyes, Tatsumi recognized it. Saw it every time he looked in the mirror in the morning. The pain of loss, of suffering, and a desire for revenge.

"Whatever are you talking about, Yuuto-san?" Souna asked, not sounding perturbed by what sounded like an accusation. "I am simply showing Tatsumi and Ieyasu our Kendo Club. Both will be joining it full time once the facility has been properly updated."

"Well, that's fine. Buchou has already found her next one," Kiba said. Tatsumi had a feeling that something very important was being discussed but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Kiba walked past Souna and held his hand out to him. "I'm Yuuto Kiba, but you can just call me Kiba. I come here from time to time to help the girls. I've heard much about you, Nakimori Tatsumi, former All-Japan Middle School Kendo Champion."

"Just Tatsumi," he said as he shook Kiba's hand. "Nakimori Tatsumi, former All-Japan Middle School Kendo Champion is a bit of a mouthful."

Kiba laughed, "it is, isn't it?" He turned to Ieyasu as he approached them. "And you must be, Nijo Ieyasu. I've heard of you as well. The man who can almost, but never quite, make the finals, the Eternal Semi-finalist."

"Just Ieyasu," Tatsumi's old friend said sounding rather unimpressed as he shook Kiba's hand as well, "that's even more of a mouthful than Tatsumi's name."

"Don't worry about it Ieyasu," Tatsumi said, coming to his friend's defence. "Eternal Semi-finalist is better title than 'Never Bothered to Try'." He threw Kiba a sidelong glance. "Too scared you'd actually get beat in a real match?"

Ieyasu laughed as Kiba threw a glare at him. Souna just stood to the side, trying and failing to hide a smile behind her hand. "That sounds like a challenge." Kiba growled.

"Not today," Tatsumi said lightly, "maybe once you're ready to step onto the floor." He had to admit he was enjoying this a bit. Kiba had all but declared war on Tatsumi when he had insulted Ieyasu. No one insulted his friends and got away with it, even if said friend didn't know he was a friend on account of them being from different worlds.

"Two weeks," Kiba declared, "two weeks should be plenty of time for you to knock all that rust off your skills. Then I'll prove to you that the only 'fear' that keeps me from practicing Kendo is the fear I wouldn't find any real challenge." Then Kiba stomped out of the club room, thunderclouds practically forming above his head.

"Thanks man," Ieyasu said as he came up to Tatsumi, "Kiba can be a little stuck up sometimes, at least towards us guys anyways. He's practically melted butter with the girls."

"It's what friends do, stick up for each other," Tatsumi said, giving Ieyasu a wide smile.

"Friends huh?" Ieyasu said, smiling as well. "That doesn't sound too bad. I'm sure Sayo would like someone else to hang around with as well."

Tatsumi's heart soared. This moment made all the rest of the day worth it. Ieyasu, Sayo, his childhood friends. He had them back. The memories that had haunted him for so long, his failure to save his friends from Aria's torture and experiments. He had a chance to redeem himself, to prove he was strong enough to protect his friends.

"Whoa, man, no need for tears!" Ieyasu laughed.

Tatsumi wiped his eyes dry and laughed, "oh shut it. How about we head to the arcade after Sayo finishes with the archery club." He glanced over at Souna, "unless there was something else?"

"No, I believe that's enough for now," Souna said simply.

"Now that's something I can get behind!" Ieyasu laughed. "If Sayo ends early enough we can get a few hours in before I need to meet my sensei for practice!"

Tatsumi couldn't stop the huge smile on his lips even if he wanted to. _Sayo, Ieyasu, I won't lose you this time. I promise. This time, we all grow old together._

 **~o~**

Tatsumi hummed to himself as he made his way up a long set of stairs white crystalline stairs that rose up into the sky. He hadn't felt this good since his sister died three years ago. True, it had been two hours of being tag teamed by Ieyasu with Sayo at the arcade but it had been fun. So fun in fact that Tatsumi had actually felt a little guilty afterwards.

Was he allowed to laugh that loud? Well, it had made Sayo and Ieyasu happy so it was probably alright. His goal was to protect the people he cared about, their lives, their smiles, their happiness. Ieyasu and Sayo were part of that small group of close individuals and if laughing and smiling and having a good time made them feel good, then it could just be chalked up to doing his duty.

It felt lame trying to justify it to himself like that, but a part of him needed it. A reason to justify why he should be allowed to be happy.

So wrapped up in thoughts of Ieyasu and Sayo, Tatsumi didn't notice when he'd reached the top of the staircase and stepped into the gated compound. The entire breadth of the compound was covered in perfectly fitted white tiles polished to such a shine they seemed to glow in the evening sun. In the very center of the compound wasn't a Japanese shrine like one would expect, but rather a catholic church that looked as if it had been plucked from central Europe and plopped right down here in Japan. Peaked roofs, tall spires, closely fitted grey stone blocks and large stain glass windows were the dominating features of the church.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and all thoughts of Ieyasu and Sayo were hurriedly thrown away. With only a singular moment to spare Tatsumi hurled himself to the side, narrowly avoiding a spear stabbing into the tile where he'd just been.

No sooner did the spear land than a beautiful woman with curly blond hair appear beside it. She had a figure most women would kill to possess, one that was covered in tight fitting clothes that would have screamed 'ninja' if it weren't for the fact that they were pure white with golden accents. She would stand out like a sore thumb no matter how hard she tried to hide herself. Other than the assortment of weapons she had fashioned on various points of her body, her only other notable piece of jewellery was the golden cross that hung from her neck and dangled within the valley of her large breasts.

She effortlessly ripped the spear from the stone tile and hefted it across her shoulder. Tatsumi knew from experience that spear weighed at least five hundred kilograms. "It's not like you to be so distracted, Tatsumi, did something good happen?" She asked, her voice beautiful and melodic. Just hearing it was enough to wash away some of the day's fatigue.

"Sensei!" Tatsumi said as he picked himself up. "Yes, actually. I started at Kuoh Academy today and I made a couple friends."

"Oh?" His sensei asked cautiously. "And who might they be?"

"Ieyasu and Sayo! I—" _haven't seen them in so long_. He couldn't say that. That had been the first time he'd seen them in this world. Better come up with something else. "I don't know how to explain it but it felt like being reconnected with long lost friends. We hit it off immediately and went to the arcade after school."

His sensei was all smiles hearing that. "I'm happy for you Tatsumi. Power is good and all, but without something to protect, it's just pure destruction without purpose." The brilliance of her smile put the setting sun to shame. "I approve."

"You're not upset that I'm late?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, I'm not. In fact I'm happy for you. This is the first time I've seen a real smile on your face since we first met." She lowered the spear and pointed it at him. "Of course, that just means I have added reason to work you twice as hard. Both for being late and for the sake of your friends."

So much for getting a break, but then he really shouldn't have expected one from her. She worked him to the bone regardless of how he was feeling. 'You never know what condition you'll be in when the unexpected happens' she'd say, and then drag him out of his house kicking and screaming even as he nursed a heavy fever and his nose ran like a leaky faucet.

Tatsumi dropped his duffel bag and held his hand out to the side. His mind, body and soul merged into one as with practiced ease he went through the summoning process Sensei had taught him. Black lightning arced from the palm of his hand and raced across the open air before him. It twisted and warped, curling in upon itself until it took the form of a blade Tatsumi had seen countless times in the old world in the hands of someone else.

Murasame.

It wasn't the same one that Akame had wielded. The curse of death didn't hide within its blade nor did it magically make him stronger, faster, or better in any way and it certainly didn't reject him like a Teigu normally would. However the blade itself, the hilt, handle and pommel, all of it could have been an exact replica of the blade Akame had always wielded. In short, while it was a very fine katana, it was still just a regular blade.

Tatsumi had no idea how Sensei knew this was hidden within him, but she had and had simply said all would be revealed in due time whenever he asked. Over a year later and that 'due time' still wasn't now. Whatever the case, it provided him with a strong weapon he could take anywhere undetected. That it wasn't the straight blade that he was used to had caused some problems at first. However most of the basic swordsmanship he knew still applied and he had seen Akame wield it often enough that he was aware of the most important differences. Training with Sensei had taught him the rest.

There was a spear point directly in front of his face. Tatsumi cursed and quickly ducked, bringing Murasame around to deflect the spear point as best he could. It still scored a long cut across his cheek as it passed him by.

"Too slow, Tatsumi!" Sensei said as she whirled past him, "your very life may one day depend on how quickly you can bring out Murasame."

"Yes Sensei." There was no use arguing. She was right, she usually was. He bent his knees, rested on the balls of his feet, and held Murasame at the ready as he had seen Akame do a thousand times before. "I'm ready Sensei."

The smile on her lips was as beautiful as it was deadly, "you are, are you? Then let's test it."

Tatsumi rushed forward and into the worst beating he'd experienced since coming to this world. The smile never left his lips though, the same smile that Ieyasu and Sayo had placed upon it earlier. His Sensei was right. She could beat him however badly she wanted. He would get up again. Fight, struggle, and become stronger. For the sake of his family, Bennia, Sayo, Ieyasu, and everyone else he had ever cared for, or would in the future.

If his suffering here could spare their suffering later, he would gladly embrace it and ask for more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Unlike the Prologue, this chapter starts heavy and ends on a lighter note and lays some of the foundation stones of Tatsumi's life at Kuoh Academy. Let me know what you think about the chapter in a review! A writer only gets better with constructive feedback from their readers.

 **Note on Akame Ga Kill characters:** Yes, they do all exist in this world. Every. Last. One of them. HOWEVER, they are _not_ their Akame Ga Kill counterparts teleported magically to this world. Nor will they 'spontaneously' receive memories of their 'alternate' lives. Each and every one of them has lived a different life in a different world. Their base personalities will all be the same, but a different lifestyle in a different world will have an effect on what they will become. Some will have their powers retained, some will have those powers in a different form, and others will simply have nothing. For instance, Dorothea is a powerless but certified insane maniac and is currently locked up in a padded room with a straight jacket over in Canada. She's not going to be making an appearance in my story so it's safe to mention that. The Akame Ga Kill characters are also scattered all across the globe and throughout heaven and the underworld which means while some will make an appearance in the future, not everyone will.


	3. Confrontations of the Frigid Kind

**Author's Note:** I want to wish everyone a happy New Year! 2017, here we come!

 **Chapter 2: Confrontations of the Frigid Kind**

The home was as nondescript as they came. A chest high grey stone wall topped surrounded a small, two story home with a slopped, tile roof. The rooms on the upper floor had doors leading out onto small wooden balconies that overlooked a well-kept yard. There wasn't much of anything to really identify it from any other home in the area.

Well, at least if one were to discount the splashes of blood smearing the insides of the windows.

Tatsumi didn't even bother with the gate to the yard, instead vaulting over the wall and rushing to the front door. It was unlocked as he feared. He ripped it open and rushed inside, coming upon a terrible scene, one he had seen three times already that day. His nose in disgust as the stench of death assaulted his senses, a sickening melody of blood, rotting flesh, and pain.

The first corpses were found in the common room, an older male most likely the father, who had at some point been dangling from the ceiling by hooks before he'd been torn in half by brute force. The upper half of the body was propped up on the blood soaked couch, facing across the room and coffee table towards an older woman. His eyes were pulled wide open by fish hooks, forced to watch against his will what had happened to the woman. Her fate was arguably worse. Her chest had been ripped open and most of her organs were placed almost artistically upon the coffee table in the center of the room.

((This is disgusting)) Bennia muttered as she tossed angry glares about the room.

"I think this goes a bit beyond that," Tatsumi said. It hadn't been any better than the previous three homes they'd visited.

((Devils don't normally go this far.))

Tatsumi didn't believe that, a month hasn't gone by where they weren't cleaning up a mess from this Devil or that Fallen Angel. It lit an anger burning just beneath the surface, a steady heat that pushed him ever onwards. If he ever needed justification that what he did was right this room, and the dozens of others he'd been forced to walk through before, was it.

"Devils are pure evil. They'll do whatever they damn well please even if it means torturing humans for fun." Tatsumi said. They weren't even sure it was a devil, but it had all the hallmarks of one. "Is it still here?"

Even as Tatsumi asked that there was a loud thump upstairs. Good. It was about time they finally caught up with the sadistic monster. What should have started out as a standard request for Night Raid's services had quickly turned out to be anything but. A potential client had called and mentioned there was a serial murderer in the neighbourhood. The police were apparently already on it but the client didn't trust them. It had sounded like just any old murder that happens all the time and Tatsumi had been about to tell the client to let the police do their job until she screamed in terror.

The sounds that had come across that phone had been the stuff of nightmares, and the voice definitely not human.

Tatsumi and Bennia had rushed to her house as quickly as they could, but by the time they'd gotten there it was too late. The entire family had been slaughtered in much the same manner that they were looking at now. Using Bennia and her ability to sense the dead and dying, they'd tracked the individual to another two families but had always arrived just too late.

This time though, whoever they were, they were still here. At this point it didn't matter what they were. Human, Devil, Fallen Angel, whatever. They were a monster that needed to be put down and Tatsumi wasn't going to trust the 'police' to handle it. Night Raid's Justice was a bit more final. There was no redemption allowed in it.

Tatsumi rushed upstairs as quickly as he could while not making a sound. He didn't want the monster to make a break for it. On the second floor he could more clearly make out what was happening. Whoever it was, was still here having their 'fun.' Barely audible moans and grunts of pain came from further down. He tip toed to down the hallway, following the noises he was hearing.

As he reached the door something strange happened. Music started to fill the air, or rather the sound of a flute. It was a strange flute though, almost as if the walls of it vibrated with the air instead of the holes themselves producing the sound.

Tatsumi didn't even want to know what this monster was doing with a flute. He gestured Bennia to be ready as he held his own hand out to the side. Murasame materialized in his grasp with a flash of black lightning. A wicked looking scythe appeared in Bennia's.

Tatsumi held up three fingers. Two. One. He slammed his shoulder against the door and rushed inside. His eyes immediately focused upon a horrifying scene. A young girl, no older than ten, was tied to a chair in front of a desk used for school work. A thick, blood soaked gag had been stuffed in her mouth and pulled tight around the back of her head. Her little face scarred by agony and fear as she stared down at her own intestines stapled to the top of her desk. Tiny little holes had been drilled into it and the one responsible, a tall man with black devil wings sprouting from his back, had his lips and fingers upon the little girl's intestines, covering the holes strategically as if… playing a flute.

What had to be the girl's older sister was hanging from the ceiling with tears streaming down her face as she was forced to watch her sister be tortured in front of her eyes. She wasn't gagged like her sister, but Tatsumi could see that her tongue had been ripped out to prevent her from screaming.

Tatsumi blitzed across the room towards the male devil, ignoring the other two devils who were sharpening implements of torture off to the side. Murasame cut through the air, narrowly missing the devil who leapt back from the little girl just in time.

"Who are you?" The devil screamed at him.

He ignored the devil. Creatures like him weren't worth answering. "Bennia, deal with the other two," Tatsumi said as he focused on the main culprit.

((Gladly))

"How dare a lowly human interrupt my entertainment!"

"Entertain this," Tatsumi muttered as he closed the gap with the devil in an instant.

Murasame cut through the air straight for the devil's heart. It never reached. The devil responded exactly as Tatsumi expected. Demonic energy raced up his arms and encased his hands in a protective red glow. He knocked the blade to the side with his forearm and then caught it with his free hand.

"Is that it?"

Tatsumi just chuckled grimly as he threw a pair of vials of sulfuric acid into the devil's face. By catching his blade the way he had, it created a blind spot where Tatsumi had been able to grab the vials from inside his coat without being noticed. A devil's skin was naturally too tough for the acid to work on it, but their eyes were a completely different story.

The devil screamed in pain as the vials shattered, spraying acid directly into his vulnerable red eyes.

"Gah! My eyes!" The devil cried as he grabbed at them with his fingers, futilely trying to rub the acid out of his melting eyeballs.

Tatsumi didn't wait for him to recover. He pulled out a length of wire made out of a special white gold from beneath his coat. It had been a gift from Sensei for his last birthday and Tatsumi had soon found out was especially effective against devils. Darting around behind his opponent he wrapped the wire around the devil's wings and arms with practiced ease. The devil screamed again as his flesh and wings stated to burn and bubble where it touched the wire. With a strong yank he ripped the devil's hands from his face and tied them behind his back, painfully intertwined with his wings.

"A holy weapon? Why do you have a holy weapon?"

Tatsumi ignored him as he pulled on the white-gold wire. The devil screamed again as his arms were wrenched from their sockets with a sickening pop. This one wasn't a threat any longer. Glancing across the room he saw Bennia finishing up the third devil, that one female. She let out a short scream as Bennia's scythe cleaved through her without inflicting any visible wounds. Then she dropped, dead, her soul cleaved in half.

Grim Reapers didn't leave behind and visible signs of injury. In a sense it made them the perfect assassin.

((Tatsumi, I'm done here!)) Bennia said as she threw a look his way. ((You beat me! No fair!))

"Maybe next time," Tatsumi said, shaking his head at how upset Bennia was. He gestured to the older girl. "Can you get her down? Then take her to a different room."

((Can do!))

The little girl was scared witless as her bindings were undone by seemingly nothing at all. She thrashed and struggled as Bennia hoisted her onto her invisible shoulders and carried her out the door. Tatsumi winced, in hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea to have, to that girl at least, an invisible person take her somewhere.

Too late to do anything about that though. Tatsumi quickly the devil he'd tied up from the same hooks in the ceiling that the little girl had been hanging from.

"Now it's just you and me," Tatsumi said grimly.

"When I get free I'm going to tear out your intestines and feed them to you just like I did with that bitch downstairs!"

A cold rage consumed Tatsumi and leaked out in the room about him. "No, you won't," Tatsumi said in a voice as cold as death. He hammered his fist into the devil's stomach, blasting the body back and knocking the breath out of the devil. "All you get to choose is just how painful your death will be." He waited for the body to swing back before he hammered his fist into the stomach again. This time he felt something crack beneath his fist.

Devils were naturally tough but Tatsumi hadn't honed his body to its limits and pushed it beyond for nothing. Tatsumi grabbed the devil by the hair and jerked his head down. "What do you know about Gregorious Abaddon?" Tatsumi demanded, his voice cold and dead.

"Why would I tell you anything?"

Tatsumi slammed his hand into the devil again, only this time with his fingers leading the way. The devil let out a howl of pain as Tatsumi's fingers tore through the devil's flesh, seeking the soft squishy bits inside. "Because if you don't, I'll be the one to feed your intestines to you!" Tatsumi growled as his hands closed around a length of wet, stringy flesh.

"You… wouldn't," the devil coughed out painfully.

Tatsumi ripped his hand out, pulling with it most of the devil's intestines. "Mmm, don't they smell tasty?" he asked, holding a length of the devil's intestines up for him to smell, he probably couldn't see much with his eyeballs melted. For the first time real fear flittered across the devil's face. "I'm sure you've dined on plenty of intestines, aren't you curious as to what your own taste like?"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him back. ((Tatsumi! Stop! Please!))

"No! He might know something!" Tatsumi shouted as he struggled against Bennia.

((Maybe he does! Maybe he doesn't! But don't become like them just to satisfy your revenge!)) Bennia begged him.

Tatsumi growled under his breath and struggled against his emotions. The heat, the rage, the anger. The devils needed to pay, they all needed to die. Suffer as he had, suffer as his sister had. How could either of them rest easy knowing that those monsters were out there torturing humanity for their own sick pleasures?!

But Bennia was right. He couldn't become like them. He was better than them. Letting them drag him down to their level would mean they'd have won, even if he did manage to genocide their entire race.

With a howl of frustration Tatsumi slammed the intestines on the floor and whipped Murasame around, beheading the devil in a single swing.

"Damn it!" Tatsumi spat out as he stomped over to the window. He rested his forehead the frosted window, staring out into the city beyond and the people he protected. "Damn it… where the hell is that bastard hiding?"

((Probably in the underworld)) Bennia said sadly. ((Devils only come to the human world temporarily. If they stay for long, it's… generally for a more benign purpose.))

"So we just have to get lucky," Tatsumi spat out. Gregorious Abaddon lived in the underworld and there was no way for him to reach it. He just had to hope and pray that someday he'd surface again, and that Tatsumi would be aware of it and have the ability to intercept him before he went back down again. Such a slim possibility but he had no other options at the moment.

The only way he knew how to get to the underworld was to ally with the very people he wanted to exterminate. He'd infiltrated the enemy lair for Night Raid before in the old world, but it was a little different this time. He had been infiltrating his own kind then, it had been perfectly natural for him to just waltz around without a concern. That wouldn't be the case this time. There were too many differences, both with his situation, and theirs.

A whimper drew his attention to the side. That little girl tied to the chair at the desk was still alive, struggling weakly against the ropes that bound her to the chair. Tatsumi suddenly felt disgusted at himself. He'd gotten so caught up in his revenge he'd let the little girl suffer. Bennia was wrong. He had already sunk down to their level.

There was only one thing he could do for her now.

He firmed his resolve as he walked up to the little girl. She stared up at him with pain filled eyes, pleading for him to help her, to stop the pain. "This is all I can do for you." He slid Murasame into her heart, killing her instantly. His own heart writhed in pain, almost as if he was taking her suffering into him. "I hate this sometimes." Night Raid wasn't a glorious occupation. It was brutal and dirty, one that forced Tatsumi to make terrible choices. Choices like killing little children just to end their pain. It felt like a piece of him died inside each time he had to do something like this.

((It's for the best)) Bennia whispered as she pulled the little girl's soul out. ((She wouldn't have survived long enough for help to come and even if she did…)) Bennia gave the perforated intestines and the blood stained room a sad look. ((What sort of life would she have lived?))

"Not a long one," Tatsumi murmured. The trauma, the scars, the memories. It'd drive her to suicide sooner rather than later, and that's even if the complications caused by an infected and perforated intestinal track didn't kill her first. The other child may not be much better off… if only there was some way to remove her memories.

But there wasn't. That was just wishful thinking. And now he had one more burden to carry on his shoulders.

"Bennia, call the police and let's go. I need some fresh air."

 **~o~**

Tatsumi let out a sigh as he kicked a pebble down the side walk. He had cleaned himself up in a nearby river, washing what he could off his hands and face. It felt a little better, but not much. He couldn't get what he saw out of his head. That little girl's eyes pleading for him to end the pain and the older sister, watching on helpless and unable to do anything.

Death wasn't what the little girl wanted. She wanted to live, but free of pain. That wasn't something Tatsumi could give. All he could deal was death and so he had killed the little girl. The older one would be fine physically, but mentally? Tatsumi doubted she'd ever recover. She'd be traumatized by all this for the rest of her life, especially considering the gruesome way her entire family had been murdered.

Tatsumi had left around the time the police arrived. They would have asked him questions he wasn't willing to answer. He'd seen them question the older sister from afar. She did what she could to reply with gestures and writing. Hopefully it wouldn't expose Tatsumi. It was a risk he took every time; hopefully if he was exposed they wouldn't pursue it too far. It also wasn't like he'd done anything bad. He'd basically saved her from a torturous death but the police often times cared more about the word of the law than the spirit of the law.

Bennia was off taking the souls of the dead to where they belonged so at least there was that.

"Ugh," Tatsumi grumbled as he kicked another stone. He threw those thoughts from his mind. He didn't want to be reminded of them right now. It was time to move on, remember the past but never let it chain you.

He also had another important issue he needed to find a solution to. What he had initially hoped would have been a quick, early morning mission, ended taking until mid-afternoon. He'd missed an entire day of school _and_ the club activities afterwards.

Souna was going to be livid. He had seen how she'd treated others that had skipped class and he wasn't looking forward to it. Considering how she had all but perched on his shoulder since enrolling, she probably already had her student council members out looking for him. There was no way he was going to show up back at school without some sort of peace offering, along with the perfect explanation as to why he missed a day of school.

That's why Tatsumi was currently wandering downtown passing store after store. There had to be _something_ here that Souna would like. A serious, down-to-earth girl like that wouldn't want something like flowers or chocolates or even money. She'd want something practical.

Rounding the street corner Tatsumi was brought to a halt by a sea of bodies. They were crouched, hands filled with cameras that were flashing almost continuously. It created a sea of light so bright it caused Tatsumi to shy away at first, causing him to miss the object of their attention at first. When he could see again he found that everyone had formed a half circle around what could only be a magical girl.

Tatsumi later wouldn't be shy to admit that his jaw dropped when he saw a twin-tailed girl with black hair and purple eyes twirling around in place. Her bright pink and white magical girl outfit flittered back and forth, the ultra-short skirt whipping up with each spin, flashing her pure white panties to the world. She spun a long steel rod, pink of course, topped with a yellow star with ease, as if she had done this a thousand times before.

No, Tatsumi corrected himself. That was no girl, but a woman. Even if the face was childlike, the breasts were simply too well defined and then there was this aura she exuded. She put on a good act, but Tatsumi could tell she dressed and acted that way because she wanted to, not because she actually was childish.

Then she spun in place. "Mil-mil-mil-mil, Spiral!" the magical girl shouted excitedly as she twirled her wand and brandished it like a weapon. Sparkles literally shot out from her body as she finished her spin. Sparkles!

"I'm not seeing this," Tatsumi whispered to himself as he turned his back to the gathering and quickly walked in the opposite direction. A few steps later and he was running, bolting across the street without waiting for the cross walk symbol to indicate he was allowed to. He just knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he did _not_ want to get involved with whatever the hell was going on back there. Once he was across the street he felt better. "I should be safe here."

He stopped and looked up and noticed the name of the shop: When Worlds Collide. Strange name, but inside it was filled with games, cards, figures, console games and more. There were also rows upon rows of manga and anime. Taking the content in mind, it made sense. It was a collision of fictional worlds. He was about to dismiss it entirely when he noticed something in the window. It was part of the section dedicated to table top games.

A chess board and a nice one at that. A handcrafted bocote and curly maple board with a highly stylized frame. It was expensive, but money wasn't something Tatsumi was hurting for. Tatsumi had only been in the Student Council room a few times but he had made note of the chess board there. It was a well-made one, but showing its age. There had been countless nick marks across its surface from continual use. While it was still serviceable, Souna would probably appreciate a nice replacement.

It might not be the perfect gift, but Tatsumi doubted he'd find anything better in the time he had left today. Upsetting Souna was one thing. Missing Sensei's training was something completely different. With his mind made up Tatsumi went inside and a few minutes later walked out with a chess board for Souna.

"NOOOOO!" A wail kicked up across the street. Tatsumi looked up quickly, searching for the problem, only to see the magical girl across the street charging towards him with a look of sheer panic on her face. Alarm bells started ringing in Tatsumi's head and he instinctively cradled the chess board to his chest. Just in time as she latched onto the exposed edge. "I had my eye on that!"

"Well I bought it and you didn't." He had the money for it, sure, but he wasn't rich enough to just toss that amount around with nothing to show for it.

"Well I saw it first so it's mine! I was going to buy it for So-tan!" the magical girl whined as she jerked on the board this way and that. Tatsumi had to dig his feet into the ground just to keep standing, this girl was unbelievably strong!

"Well maybe you should have come here and bought it instead of spending all that time twirling in front of fifty drooling perverts as they snapped shots of your panties!" Tatsumi retorted. He wasn't letting go of his only lifeline.

"But a Magical Girl has to always be there to please her fans!"

"Well please me and go away," Tatsumi said as he tried to back away from her. "Without this Souna is going to tear a strip off my hide." She probably would anyways, but it may be less painful with the board.

The magical girl suddenly stopped trying to jerk the board from his grasp. "So-tan? You know my So-tan?"

Tatsumi stared at the magical girl in front of him, confused, "well, yes. Souna is the President of the Student Council, I go to Kuoh Academy."

The magical girl gasped and laughed happily, "you're one of So-tan's friends!"

Friends? He wasn't so sure about that, more like good acquaintances, but if it got her to let go of the board, sure, why not? "Exactly! That's it exactly." The magical girl seemed to beam happily. "You know what, how about we make this a gift from both of us to her?"

"That sounds like a great idea…" she tilted her head as she trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Ah, Tatsumi, Nakimori Tatsumi," Tatsumi said. "And you are?"

"Oh! So you're the Tatsumi-chan So-tan always talks about!" Wait, what? He'd only been at school for two weeks and she was already talking about him? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? With his luck it was going to be troublesome regardless. "I'm So-tan's older sister, Serafall! But you can just call me Levia-tan!" Nope, he wasn't calling her that at all. Serafall it was. "But this isn't good. You can't just say it's a gift from me if I don't do anything!"

"Well, maybe you can get Kojima Shinya to sign it?" Tatsumi offered randomly, naming off a famous Japanese chess player.

"That's a great idea Tatsumi-chan! Just wait here I'll be right back!" With strength far in excess of anything Tatsumi thought was possible to pack into such a small body, Serafall ripped the chess board from his hands and then bolted down the street, heading in a seemingly random direction.

"Wait… that's… does she even know where he lives?" What the hell kind of crazy situation did he just find himself in? Was Souna's sister as crazy as she was serious? "How is she even going to convince him to sign it?" His shoulders drooped as he sighed. "I hope she doesn't just run off with it."

Well, he had a little time. He could wait about a half hour and still be able to make it to Sensei's lesson on time. He'd give Serafall that much to come back and then he'd call it a lost cause. For some reason he just had this feeling is was probably better to cut losses than to continue fighting if things went south from here. In the meantime Tatsumi made himself comfortable leaning back against the wall of the shop.

It was about twenty minutes later when Tatsumi felt the ground rumble and a buzzing sound filled the air. He looked up, thinking Serafall was coming back only to realize it was coming from above.

Acting on instinct alone Tatsumi dove forward, narrowly missing a bolt of explosive black energy. The front of the shop detonated, sending bits of flaming board games and figurines soaring across the sidewalk and street.

Tatsumi quickly jumped to his feet and looked up into the air. Hovering above the street with a pair of black wings sprouting from her back was a devil with long black hair. "A devil." He should have known.

"You murdered my brother and now I'm going to kill you!" She snarled as she raised her hands above her head. Black lightning arched between the two, growing stronger and thicker with each jump. Tatsumi cursed and quickly looked for a place to hide where he wouldn't get any bystanders involved. Preferably a place that would force her to land so he could actually deal with her.

Bennia was his solution to airborne devils, but she wasn't here. That was an oversight he needed to look into fixing in the very near future.

"Die!" she screamed in rage and threw the bolt of black lightning at him. Tatsumi cursed and braced himself, there wasn't any place to hide or run!

It never hit.

"What are you trying to do to Tatsumi-chan?" Lowering his arms he stared at Serafall as she stood between him and the devil in the air. The black lightning was held causally in her hands like it was little more than a play thing. With a casual flick of her wrist, Serafall disintegrated the black lightning.

"Why are you helping him!?" the devil raged angrily. There were tears in her eyes as she glared at Tatsumi. He found it hard to care. "He murdered my brother, Cordain Shax! Tore his entrails out and beheaded him!"

"Tatsumi-chan would never do that!" Serafall protested.

He laid a hand on Serafall's shoulder. "No, I did," Tatsumi said as he stepped around in front of Serafall. "This… doesn't concern you. I don't want to involve you in personal business." This was his burden to bear. No one else had to carry it.

"What? You killed her brother?" she asked in disbelief.

"Murdered him in cold blood!" the devil in the sky raged.

Tatsumi went cold, hard. He could feel the heat leaving his body as he glared up at the flying devil. "Right, I suppose that's true considering you're all cold blooded." Tatsumi held his hand out to the side and summoned Murasame to his side. He didn't want to do this in front of Serafall, but if a devil was challenging him he wasn't going to back down. And considering how enraged she was, Tatsumi doubted she'd let him run. "Did you admire his handy work before you came after me?"

"Tatsumi-chan… what's going on?" Serafall asked, backing away, aghast. He idly noticed that the chess board in her hand actually was signed by Kojima Shinya. "Why did you kill him?"

Tatsumi let out a bitter laugh. "I killed him because I was ridding the world of something far worse than a murderer." He pointed Murasame up at the flying devil. "Her _brother_ , has butchered no less than four families today. In the home that I found him he had hung the father from the ceiling by his feet and forced him to watch as he ripped his wife's organs from her body and placed them nice and neatly on the coffee table. Then he ripped the husband in half and left him to bleed out while staring at his dead wife." A twisted smile came to Tatsumi's face. He couldn't stop it, didn't even want to. It felt _sooo_ good to finally talk about it. He wanted to let the entire world know how evil devils were.

"So what if he did?!" The flying devil shouted at Tatsumi, "you're all just human! There are billions of you! Who cares if a few hundred of you disappear?!"

"That's not true!" Serafall shout up at the devil. Suddenly she wasn't staring at him accusingly. "All humans are precious!"

"They are, but devils don't care," Tatsumi said, his voice hollow and dead. Serafall shot him a shocked, even hurt look. "Do you know what her brother did after that? They had two children you know, little girls not even in their teens yet." Tatsumi had no idea what he looked like as Serafall stared at him, her eyes filled with horror. It felt like he was balancing on a razor's edge where a single breeze would be all it takes to send him tumbling into the dark pit below. "He tied the older sister up and hung her from the ceiling, forced her to watch as he cut open her little sister. Powerless to do anything as he ripped out length after length of intestines, nailed them to the desk, and turned them into a flute for him to play on while she writhed in agony." Serafall went rigid with shock. Her eyes begging him to tell her it was all a lie. "It's all true; the little sister was alive through the entire ordeal. Can you imagine what it would be like to be a big sister, helpless as your little sister is tortured before your very eyes for no greater reason that because someone wanted 'entertainment'?"

The earth rumbled angrily as a powerful gust of wind suddenly sent Tatsumi skidding back several steps, followed by another, and another. He dismissed Murasame and quickly grabbed onto a nearby lamppost to prevent himself from flying off. The source of the wind and shaking earth was Serafall. Waves of pure power undulated across her form, whipping her magical girl clothes about and flashing her panties to the world, not that anyone at that particular moment in time would have been courageous enough to look.

The look on Serafall's face could freeze hell itself. That wide eyed, intense look that promised nothing but everlasting anguish to those it gazed upon, and right then her gaze was upon the devil floating above them.

Said devil looked as if she was about to piss herself. "Sera—"

" **Who gave you permission to call me by name!?** " Serafall roared in a voice like a raging avalanche. " **There is nothing more precious in the all the worlds than a little sister!** " She raised her hand towards the flying devil. An enormous white-blue multi-layered magical grid erupted around Serafall, and the street, and part of the sky. " **As a Magical Girl with a little sister of her own I bring you… DEATH!** " From that magical grid a torrent of ice erupted forth. It crackled across the sky, freezing the very air in its passage. The devil barely had time to scream before she was frozen solid. The ice continued up into the air where it erupted and spread out, freezing the atmosphere and creating an enormous dome in the sky that easily encompassed half of Japan.

Serafall snapped her fingers and the entire thing shattered into tiny infinitesimal pieces that drifted down to earth like snowflakes. The devil that had been caught inside it likewise was reduced to pieces too small to even see.

Tatsumi swallowed hard as he stared at the pure raw power still rippling from Souna's older sister. This was more than a little terrifying. Like on the level of his Sensei, type terrifying. If Souna had even a fraction of her big sister's power, buying the chess board for her was _definitely_ a _very_ good idea. He did not want to be on the opposite end of someone that could throw around that much power without effort. The problem was… how was he going to calm her down now that she was all riled up?

Without any options that seemed likely to work, Tatsumi decided to take a risk. With the wind picking up strength he was going to get blown off the lamppost pretty soon anyways. Tatsumi took a deep breath so he could be heard over the howling wind. "There is one thing more precious than a little sister."

" **What?!** " Serafall rounded on him angrily, her eyes blazing with raw power.

"A big sister," Tatsumi shouted, thinking of Mira.

She froze, her mouth wide to shoot him down. Then she laughed, the power disappearing as if it had never existed. Tatsumi was able to get his feet under him again when the wind disappeared. Serafall did a little twirl and winked at him, a wide smile on her lips. "Well, I wouldn't say they're better but it's a close second for sure!" The smile disappeared and she grew serious. "What… happened to the little sister?"

Those pleading eyes flashed across his mind once more, begging for help, to live and be saved. He had saved her with death. Tatsumi clenched his fists and looked away from Serafall. He didn't want her to see. "Dead… I… she was dying." He choked. Damn it why was his voice cracking? "She was… losing blood at an incredible rate. There's no way help could have gotten to her in time." He lifted his hand, the one that had held Murasame as he killed that little girl. It was shaking uncontrollably. "I put her out of her misery. Ended her pain. It was all I could do." Why was everything so blurry? It was making it hard to see! Damn it, his stupid eyes needed to be checked!

Serafall gently wrapped her hands around his until the shaking stopped. "Tatsumi… I'm sorry."

He collapsed to his knees, tears clouding his vision as a host of emotions crashed down upon him. "Damn it, god damn it… why do I have to kill little girls? She begged me to help her… and I killed her." His voice quivered and broke with each word. "What sort of fucked up world is this? Why am I forced to do these things?"

Tatsumi wanted to kill devils and fallen angels. Smite all the evils of the world that plagued Humanity and used it for their own selfish purposes.

He didn't want to kill little girls…

"Tatsumi…" Her voice was full of compassion and sorrow. She too had seen her share of suffering. He was pulled into her chest and held there as she gently rubbed his back. "There are problems, yes, but I hope that someday we can work them all out. That someday in the near future, we can all stand side by side and laugh and smile together. A world where big sisters can watch their little sisters grow up, get married, and live long, happy lives."

"Hope isn't enough…" Tatsumi cried. "Hope didn't save that little girl. Hope didn't save my big sister. Hope… won't save me."

"I know." She held him tightly. "I know. Someday soon it will be more than hope. But this is… this is all I can do for you right now."

Tatsumi wept as she clung to Serafall, releasing all the pent up stress and emotion. The entire day had just been too much. Family after family, slaughtered without care, without reason, culminating with his own action, the killing of a little girl barely more than a child. He didn't care who saw him cry like a baby. For this one moment, and for the next few moments, he just didn't care about anything.

And for those few, long moments, Serafall simply held and comforted him.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi dropped heavily into his chair with a sigh. The day was as nice as it could be. Clear blue skies, a bright sun and a warm breeze. It almost felt like it was mocking Tatsumi. The world still moves on, no matter how shitty your life is. Tatsumi turned away from the window and stared up at the ceiling. It was actually nice to be back to school. Yesterday was one day he wished he could forget.

"Yo, Tatsumi, where were you yesterday?" Ieyasu asked as he got seated next to him. His friend had his homeroom changed suddenly last week and Tatsumi found him at a desk next to him. Souna was most certainly responsible for that. "Were you sick or something?"

"I had… business in town." Tatsumi said carefully. "It couldn't really be avoided."

"You sure you weren't sick man? You sound like death right now."

Tatsumi let out a bitter laugh. "Sort of feel like death too." He sat up and slapped his face twice. He needed to focus, get back into school. He didn't want to be worrying his friends. "I'll be fine. I just need to get over some things."

"Well, I hope you have a proper note," Ieyasu said, laughing. "Souna was most put out by your absence yesterday. She'll probably be calling you to the—"

 **DING DONG!**

"Can Nakimori Tatsumi please present himself at the Student Council room. I repeat, can Nakimori Tatsumi please present himself at the Student Council room."

That was Souna, calling for him through the PA system. She did not sound pleased. Tatsumi shot his friend a harsh look, wondering if he was somehow prophetic. Ieyasu was looking elsewhere, whistling innocently. Bastard.

With a groan Tatsumi pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his duffel bag. "Well, I might as well get this over with."

"You have my condolences, Tatsumi," Ieyasu said solemnly, "I'll be sure to bury your remains out back."

"She's not going to kill me," Tatsumi said and then he remembered her tone of voice. "I hope."

Accepting the well wishes and prayers of his fellow classmates, Tatsumi made his way from the room and through the school to the Student Council room. He had expected Souna to confront him, but not quite so soon. He really hoped the gift would soften her a little. If it didn't, Serafall had provided a little extra insurance in the way of embarrassing baby pictures.

Taking a deep breath Tatsumi knocked on the door.

"You may come in, Tatsumi," Souna's muffled voice came through the door. Tatsumi winced. It was definitely laced with dissatisfaction.

The Student Council Room was large with several windows looking out into the front yard of the school. There were two rows of tables with chairs on one side facing the opposite. At the head of the room was a single, large desk with a number of documents on it. In the far corner was a small table with two chairs and a worn chess board.

Entering the Student Council room Tatsumi found only Souna and the vice-president, Tsubaki, inside. The rest of the student council were probably at class right now. Souna was by her large desk with her back to him while Tsubaki simply stared at him.

"You called for me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, I did, how observant. Do you know why?" Souna asked.

"I have some guesses, but I don't want to get in trouble for things you might not know about," Tatsumi said, trying to be glib.

"I see, so there are other things that I should be concerned about." Tatsumi winced, that wasn't quite how he intended her to take that. She turned around, her face impassive as she leveled a stern look on him. "But let's start with the obvious. You were not here yesterday. I called your parents and they said you were not sick. I truly hope you have a… suitable explanation for your absence."

"I had business in town yesterday," Tatsumi said. Dead faces and tortured bodies flashed across his eyes. It was hard to keep a smile on his lips. "I had hoped to be done before school started, but unexpected circumstances caused it to run late. It wasn't something I could put off for another day."

Souna wasn't in her chair anymore. She was slowly making her way over to his side with a frown on her lips. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face close so that their eyes were only inches apart. Tatsumi found himself on the receiving end of the most piercing look ever. "Tatsumi… what happened?" Souna asked. Her voice was softer for some reason.

He closed his eyes and tried to chuckle. It came out a miserable, pitiful thing.

"Complications."

"Open your eyes." He did as she requested. She continued searching his for several minutes before she finally let him go with a disgruntled noise. "You're not going to tell me what happened yesterday, are you?" She asked as she started back for her desk.

"You're better off not knowing," Tatsumi said. It was the truth. She really was. Souna was still innocent, pure. It was best that the darker side of the world wasn't revealed to her yet, or ever for that matter. "But I do have something for you."

"Oh?" She turned around, curious.

"I noticed that the chess board you have here is rather worn out so I picked something up for you while I was in town," Tatsumi said as he rummaged around in his duffel bag. Finding the chess board he offered it to her. "I know it won't absolve me of skipping, but consider it part of my apology for yesterday."

She took the board from him almost reverently. "Why thank you, Tatsumi. I had just mentioned to my onee-sama that I was looking for a new one. I'll have to tell her you got one for me." She turned the board over several times before nodding with approval. "It's a very good board and…" her eyes were drawn to the signature on the side. "You even got his signature?" She turned a bewildered look on him. "How?"

"I actually met your sister in town yesterday," Tatsumi explained, "I bought the board, she got it signed. It's from both of us, to you."

"Really?" Souna asked, sounding overjoyed. Her eyes went wide and an embarrassed flush came to her cheeks. She coughed and cleared her throat roughly, reasserting the calm, stern visage back upon her face. "I appreciate both your gestures. I'm amazed though that you managed to survive my onee-sama unscathed."

"Hehe… unscathed…" Tatsumi murmured, remembering the encounter.

"I stand corrected," Souna said, tucking the board under one arm as she adjusted her glasses. "You have my condolences as well. I know how… difficult my onee-sama can be sometimes, and I suppose that explains the shaking and the snow yesterday." She frowned. "But don't think this gets you off the hook."

"I didn't think it would," Tatsumi assured her.

"Good, then I'll expect you here during lunch," Souna said, sounding rather pleased with herself.

"What?"

"For your punishment of course," Souna said quickly. She rubbed the top of the chess board. "And it is only right that such a gift is properly utilized. We can do both at lunch. I expect to see you here then."

Tatsumi sighed, so much for a peaceful lunch. Right, he didn't get peaceful. "As you wish, Shitori-senpai."

She pushed her glasses up again. "Just Souna, Tatsumi, and you had best remember that unless you wish for additional punishment."

 **x~X~x**

"Man, I still can't believe how lucky you got with the President," Ieyasu said in wonderment. The last bell of the day had rung and the two of them were on their way to the Kendo Club for activities. It was one of the few days they shared. "You two shacking up or something?"

"Wha?" Tatsumi stared at Ieyasu absolutely bewildered. "How in the world did you come to that conclusion? What part of obliterating me in game after game of chess would make you think we sleep together?" It had been nearly a week of that so far and there Souna didn't show any signs of letting him go. Tatsumi honestly believed she intended to keep him there every lunch for the rest of her senior year.

And possibly even after she graduated.

"Well, just saying man," Ieyasu said, shrugging. The two stepped outside and started across the yard towards the club house. "Most people would end up siting seiza style in the Student Council room the entire day and then be forced to take makeup lessons afterwards. You're just forced to play a few games of chess during lunch. That's favoritism if I've ever seen it."

"You're dreaming," Tatsumi said, dismissing his words with a wave of his hand. "Everyone has a different definition of hell. For me it's getting my ass handed to me over and over without being able to do anything in response. She just probably knows that. Besides, seiza isn't a problem for me, or you either. It's how we have to sit during competitions."

"I still think its favoritism. You haven't seen the way her eyes trail after you whenever your back is turned."

Tatsumi had noticed that actually. Even if he didn't see it, he could feel her eyes on him. That was a little unnerving but still no proof of favoritism. He was hiding a lot of secrets and a girl like Souna probably knew that. He was like a puzzle to her, something to figure out. He was exactly the sort of individual she would be interested in, but not in a romantic manner. Probably. Hopefully.

She was shortish and did have a small chest just like Mine and Bennia…

"No, I refuse to accept it!"

"Whatever, man." Ieyasu turned away from him and frowned. "Hey, isn't that Issei and his friends?"

Tatsumi looked up and saw that Ieyasu was right. Issei and his two friends, commonly referred to as the Perverted Trio, were attempting to peek into the girls' change room of the Kendo Club. This was the second time Tatsumi had caught them trying to do this. He had shooed them away the first time with a warning. There wouldn't be another.

"It's our duty to protect our kohai and senpai, is it not?" Tatsumi asked his friend.

"They'd probably be appreciative of our efforts, too," Ieyasu added.

"They might," Tatsumi agreed. The two shared grins and quietly snuck up behind the three. They were so focused on peeking into the women's change room they never noticed them. Tatsumi sucked in a deep breath. "Excuse me Issei, Matsuda, Motohama, but I believe the girls are trying to change!" Tatsumi said in a voice loud enough it was probably heard inside the main school building. It easily made its way into the girl's change room.

There was a bunch of shrieking and thumping coming from the change room. The girls, now aware of the trio, were in motion.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?" Matsuda hissed at him. "You've given us away!"

"Of course we're giving you away," Ieyasu added, his voice also unnecessarily loud. "We're here to stop you from peeking in on our kohai and senpai!"

"Guys, we need to go!" Motohama hissed, "the girls are coming!"

"I warned you last time," Tatsumi said quietly, then louder, "I'm not letting you get away!"

"Dash!" Issei shouted and tried to run. All three of them did. He and Ieyasu however were much quicker. It was child's play to keep the three of them pinned to the wall.

And then it was too late.

"Tatsumi, Ieyasu, thank you." Tatsumi glanced over his shoulder to see a wall of girls glaring past them at the three perverted fools cowering at the base of the wall.

"Just doing our duty," Tatsumi said, smiling.

"It's nothing. A man needs to earn that sight. Stealing it just cheapens it," Ieyasu added. "Besides, Sayo would kill me if I tried looking at another girl."

The girls gave them both smiles, "you two go on ahead. We'll take care of things from here." Fists cracked, shinai were raised, and shoe laces tightened. "We'll make sure they don't try this ever again."

"You're not really going to leave us here, are you?" Issei asked, his face filled with fear and horror at the impending doom coming his way.

"Actually, yes," Tatsumi said. "Bye." He gave Issei and his friends a small wave before he and Ieyasu stepped out of the circle of girls and headed for the club entrance. Behind them howls of pain and screams of terror picked up as the girls delivered righteous feminine fury upon the three hapless perverts.

"I feel good," Ieyasu said, grinning. "You know, that feeling you get when you do your one good deed for the day?"

"It's certainly nice to see someone else suffer for a change," Tatsumi agreed, laughing. As they reached the door Tatsumi noticed that it was unusually busy. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Ieyasu asked. He gave his friend a confused look. "Seriously? You challenged Kiba to a kendo match. Today's the day."

"Oh." Tatsumi had completely forgotten. Things had just been so distracting of late that he'd had his thoughts consumed with other things. It had been scheduled for last week but Tatsumi had missed it. Stopping Cordain Shax's murder spree had taken priority. Souna had covered for him for some reason, citing he was sick, and had it moved to a week later. "Huh, this might be fun." A friendly spar with someone would be a nice change.

"Just don't lose," Ieyasu said. "It'd look really bad if you did."

"You never know what might happen," Tatsumi said. He honestly didn't know much about what Kiba could do, whereas Tatsumi's skill was all on tape and recorded. In terms of preparation, Kiba definitely had the upper hand. It really boiled down to just how good Kiba was at handling a shinai. "But I'm certainly not going to just hand him the victory. If I see an opening, I'm taking it."

"That's good to hear."

It wasn't Ieyasu that said that, but Souna as she approached the two of them from the school building. Vice President, Tsubaki, ever present at her side, was with her as well. Tatsumi's eyes involuntarily dipped to her chest for the briefest of moments before he quickly returned them to her eyes.

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Not that I mind you watching, Souna, but I have to ask, why?" he said a little too quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed his gaze or distract her if she had. "Bludgeoning me into being a member is one thing, you have something to gain. Watching a friendly spar is different."

"Friendly? Kiba-san has been rather focused on defeating you these past few weeks," Souna said, adjusting her glasses, "he doesn't see it as just a friendly spar."

"There's no real blades and no one has a chance of dying," Tatsumi said dryly, "by my definition, that makes it a friendly spar."

"Be that as it may, there is a reason," Souna said as she walked past him. Tatsumi and Ieyasu shared looks and followed her into the Kendo club. The place was absolutely packed. Girls lined the walls three deep, and there were even a few guys as well. The Kendo Club had front row seats of course, it was their club and their Tatsumi participating. There were a few gaps in the first row due to a dozen or so members being out back beating the crap out of Issei and his friends. The rest of the girls in the dojo were just Kiba's fan girls, Tatsumi recognized some of them. Tatsumi hoped that no one would be too upset by the result. There could be a large scale brawl on their hands if someone took too much offense to the loss of their favorite. "And that reason is this. Good afternoon, Rias."

His attention was drawn to a beautiful girl with pearly skin and deep blue eyes wearing the typical female Kuoh Academy uniform. Her most striking feature was her long, crimson hair so vivid it was almost supernatural. It cascaded down an incredibly buxom figure including what had to be probably the largest pair of breasts at Kuoh Academy. At least the largest if one were to exclude the woman standing next to her. With long black hair, striking violet eyes and a figure that could, and often did, reduce men into drooling husks of flesh, she stood out almost as much as the first girl.

Tatsumi was aware of the two of them, it was impossible to be at Kuoh Academy for any length of time and not be, but he had yet to actually meet the two of them in person. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the two most popular girls at Kuoh Academy and Tatsumi wasn't entirely convinced it was due to their personality. The boys all desired them and the girls all wished to be them. They were beautiful, that was certain, but so was Esdeath and she was the last person Tatsumi desired to be with. Tatsumi learned long ago that a pretty face and a nice body meant little. The personality had to be there first.

In that regard he preferred girls like Bennia or Souna. They wouldn't be winning any beauty pageants, but they didn't need to. Their true value lay within their personalities and their minds.

"Hello Souna, it's good to see you," Rias said as she gave Souna a smile. "Come to watch Kiba win?"

"That's still to be seen, Rias," Souna said. She grabbed Tatsumi by the arm and pulled him up to her side almost possessively. "There is great potential within Tatsumi, far more than you seem to think. I have all the confidence in the world that he will defeat Kiba-san."

Well if that didn't put a lot of pressure on him, not much else would. He glanced over at Ieyasu who simply winked. A sweat drop rolled down the back of Tatsumi's head. He hadn't put much stock into Ieyasu's comments earlier about favoritism, but perhaps he should. Souna wasn't known to be a very clingy person.

"Kiba has watched all the videos and spent the past three weeks practicing with his every spare moment," Rias continued as she gave Tatsumi an appraising look. There wasn't any hostility in that gaze, just curiosity and a hint of interest. "I can't imagine him losing, not when he has… other advantages."

Souna bit out a short laugh. "Trust me, Tatsumi is quick enough on his feet. He doesn't need that advantage to win this battle." She must be referring to the dozen or so times he had turned tail and ran when he'd seen her coming. "And you honestly think three weeks can even remotely compare to the years of practice and competition Tatsumi has been a part of? Well, I suppose you'll just have to see firsthand how much more valuable hard work is over raw talent."

"I get the feeling I'm missing half the conversation," Tatsumi said, looking back and forth between the two popular women. There was tension between the two, but no real sparks. It was a strange feeling.

"Ara, it's always like this," Akeno said, laughing behind her hand, "Souna and Rias are good friends, but also rivals." She tilted her head to the side while staring at Tatsumi with lidded eyes, "although I couldn't really care which of you two win. Watching two boys whack each other with sticks is victory enough for me."

Rias' eye twitched a little but she smiled on anyways. She threw a glance to the main arena before turning that smile on Tatsumi. "Kiba is ready now. You should go change unless you wish to fall ill again like last time."

Tatsumi went cold inside. "Yes, like last time." Rias looked surprised but his sudden change of demeanor. "For Kiba's sake, you had best hope there isn't a repeat of last time."

He pulled his arm out of Souna's grip and headed for the men's change room, leaving them all behind. He could hear Souna berating Rias for her careless words and the other saying she didn't know something had happened.

Tatsumi took a deep, calming breath and modulated his emotions. There wasn't any reason to be upset with Rias. She couldn't have known what happened last week. Even Souna didn't know, but she was observant enough to realize it had left a scar on him. It had all been friendly pre-match banter between friends. The sort of which wouldn't have been too out of place back at Night Raid in the old world.

He entered the change room and slapped his face twice. "Get with it Tatsumi, this is a new world. There may be devils about, but those girls are just innocent high schoolers. No need to get serious with them." Or Kiba for that matter. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot due to the insult, but it was just that, a harmless insult. While Tatsumi _was_ going to do his best to utterly destroy Kiba, there wasn't any reason to hold any animosity. Tatsumi almost felt sorry for the boy in a way. He really had no idea who he was about to face.

He wasn't Tatsumi the former All-Japan Middle School Kendo Champion anymore. That boy had died with his sister. He was Tatsumi of Night Raid and he wasn't going to play with Kiba. He'd test him just long enough to get a feel for where his real skill was along with the source of his confidence, and then he'd crush him.

He quickly got changed and threw on his bogu. Picking up the familiar shinai that had carried him through that Middle School Championship, he left the change room. The din in the hall quieted down as he made his appearance and the girls parted way, giving him a wide path to the floor. When Tatsumi made his way to the starting point, the kaishi-sen, he found Kiba waiting for him at the other.

"I'm glad you didn't decide to run again," Kiba said as he stood at the ready.

"Why would I run?" Tatsumi asked as he did a respectful bow that Kiba mimicked. He held his shinai out and Kiba did the same, the two of them crossing at the tips. At least he was following proper etiquette. That was a point of the boy. "You'll be a good warm up for the rest of the practice." The two of them settled down into a sonkyo, and then quickly stood signalling the start of the match.

Kiba immediately went on the offensive, darting forward with a quick step his shinai shooting in at a blistering rate. Tatusmi scanned Kiba's form, taking in all the tiny minute shifts in posture and form, before quickly parrying the strike and taking a quick step back out of reach. Kiba didn't let up. He came back around, faster than before, the shinai coming down upon Tatsumi's shoulder. Again Tatsumi parried and slipped out of range.

They clashed over and over again, strike, parry, block, lock, and then separation followed by a repeat of the same. Kiba was constantly on the offensive, striking at Tatsumi from every angle he could. Tatsumi stayed on the defensive, collecting all the information he could about Kiba and his abilities. That sort of information was useful, friend or foe. After two minutes of exchange filled with countless attacks, the two finally parted a significant distance.

"Is this all you have?" Kiba taunted good-naturedly. It seemed he wasn't as upset as he had been three weeks ago either. "Or am I just too good for you to be able to mount an attack?"

"No, it's not that at all," Tatsumi said, "I've just been analyzing your ability to get a gauge for where you stood." He grinned at the pretty boy through the facemask. "I'm both impressed in that you seem to have more skill with the shinai than I had thought, but at the same time, I'm not all that impressed by what I've seen in general. Ieyasu could probably best you." He saw Kiba scowl at him. "Kendo is not the sport for you. In fact, if I'm not mistaken you're much more used to a straight flat blade about the length of a shortsword. Two of them in fact. You do well to disguise it but little telltale hints of it are there in the way you move, how you position your feet, twist your body as you go for a strike and, most telling of all, how your left hand at seemingly random intervals almost leaves the hilt of your shinai as if it wishes to strike from a different direction."

His eyes went wide and he heard Rias gasp from the sidelines. He didn't even need to look to know there was a rather satisfied smile on Souna's lips. She'd enjoy that complete deconstruction of Kiba's fighting style after only two minutes of exchange.

The smile came back to Kiba's lips and his eyes filled with excitement. "It seems I may have underestimated you. Still, even if you have figured out my style doesn't mean you can exploit it! I'm just too fast for you."

"Five seconds," Tatsumi said.

"What?"

He had seen enough, it was time to end this. This time it was Tatsumi that shot forward. To his credit Kiba did react instantly, rushing to meet Tatsumi with his shinai upraised to knock his away. It simply wasn't enough. Nearly a decade of Kendo built upon a foundation of skills, techniques, and abilities of two worlds gave Tatsumi all the advantage he needed. At the exact moment the tips of their shinai crossed Tatsumi turned his in to Kiba's, scrapping the tip of his along the edge of Kiba's. Tatsumi twisted his body to the side, sliding his feet across the polished wooden floor instead of the usual steps. With strength far exceeding anything he'd shown so far he threw Kiba's shinai wide to the side, leaving him completely exposed. At that moment Tatsumi hopped and spun, twisting around Kiba faster than the boy could follow, smacking his shinai across the back of Kiba's head and scored a MEN.

"Point for Tatsumi!"

Kiba whirled around, looking shocked and surprised by at how thoroughly he had been overwhelmed. Tatsumi didn't give him time to recover and charged in once more. Kiba's attempt to stop Tatsumi was even weaker this time. He didn't even need to knock the shinai away. His strike was simply that much quicker and before Kiba could even bring the shinai down on Tatsumi, his own had found Kiba's neck for a TSUKI.

"Point and Match for Tatsumi!"

"As I said, five seconds." He gave Kiba a small smile as he made his way back to his starting point. Kiba did the same as well, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "In a real fight, Kiba, you can't let surprise cause you to stumble or hesitate. You can be surprised afterwards." In a real battle, surprise killed. While this wasn't a real battle, Tatsumi wanted Kiba to realize that fact. "It's also not good to underestimate someone, no matter how rusty or weak they may appear. Sometimes the most dangerous enemies are those that look the weakest."

The two assumed the sonkyo position, before standing and bowing to each other. "I shall remember that Tatsumi. You are much more than you appear as well." Kiba said. "It seems I'm forced to eat my words."

"You've eaten my shinai twice, that's good enough for me," Tatsumi said as he extended his hand in friendship. "You are not without skill. With some real dedication and work you could probably win a few championships yourself."

Kiba smiled as he grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Tatsumi was quite certain that at least half the dojo squealed at that very moment and the air was filled with thoughts of boy-on-boy action. "Thanks for the words of encouragement, but Rias is my master. I'm part of the Occult Research Club and don't really have time to pick up Kendo alongside my other duties to Buchou. I've already inconvenienced her enough as it is preparing for this match."

"I see, well, if other duties prevent you from taking it up, that's fine," Tatsumi said, smiling. "We all have obligations we can't avoid. Just don't insult my friends or Kendo in the future."

"I won't," Kiba assured him, "if anything I now have a newfound respect for the sport. Take care Tatsumi."

"You too, Kiba."

He watched Kiba for a few seconds as the blonde haired boy made his way over to Rias before turning his back to them. He kept his ears peeled though, straining to pick up the conversation.

"I'm sorry I failed, Buchou," Kiba said.

"It's alright, it was a fine fight. I enjoyed watching it. You handled yourself very well. You were just against a very good opponent." Rias said forgivingly. There was a pause "Are you sure he's not already your knight?" Tatsumi heard her ask.

"No, no he's not," Souna replied, sounding mighty pleased about herself. "Keep chasing after that other boy. I'll keep my gaze on what's in front of me." There was a pause. "I saw him first."

What was that all about? He wasn't able to dwell on it any longer as Ieyasu and the other club members swarmed him. He was bombarded from all directions by questions, vocal admiration, and requests for him to give them some tips.

"Looks like you're more popular than ever with the girls," Ieyasu said, as he tried as best he could to hold back the tide of girl's trying to overwhelm Tatsumi.

"It seems that way."

"But you know, watching you kick Kiba's ass was awesome," Ieyasu said with a wide grin on his mouth. His eye sparkled with amusement. "Then I realized that I have a long way to go if I'm ever to catch up with you."

"At least I don't participate in tournaments anymore," Tatsumi offered. No matter what Souna wanted, he would no longer do that. She could force him to attend club activities as the President of the Student Council, she couldn't force him to attend tournaments and that was one line Tatsumi was drawing in the sand.

"Thank God for small favors," Ieyasu said, laughing.

 **~o~**

A pair of groans rose up from the park bench where Tatsumi and Ieyasu slouched tiredly. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the wind was breezing, and he had several hours where he didn't need to be anywhere at all. It felt good to just sit here and go meh for a bit. Tatsumi didn't have practice with his sensei tonight, it was one of the three days he was encouraged to spend with his friends. Ieyasu, too, had called in sick with his Kendo sensei.

They'd planned on going to the arcade again, but right now neither of them were much in the mood to do anything.

"Why do you two look as if you've just run a marathon?" Sayo asked as she handed the two of them a cool drink from the nearby vending machine. She opened her own drink and sat between the two of them.

"I had my match with Kiba today," Tatsumi said, groaning tiredly again. He pressed the back of his hand against his eyes and grumbled a bit.

"I wish I could have seen that," Sayo said, sounding disappointed. "The Archery club had a special instructor come for today and we all had to be there for it. I heard you won."

"Won and lost." Tatsumi said. "I beat Kiba, that's for sure. But those girls… they just wouldn't leave me alone afterwards. I couldn't get any practicing done."

"I hate you Tatsumi, right now, we're not friends," Ieyasu muttered painfully.

Sayo playfully smacked Ieyasu across the back of the head. "Don't say that!"

"He threw me to those she-wolves!"

Tatsumi let out a tired laugh, "serves you right for laughing at me."

Sayo gave him a disapproving look. "What did you do, Tatsumi?"

"Oh, not much, just told them Ieyasu probably could have beaten Kiba as well." Tatsumi tilted his head and gave his friend a vicious grin. "Misery loves company, Ieyasu."

"Hate!" He snapped back at him. "He's their idol! They ate up his words like they were taken straight from the Bible! I got swarmed over by half the Kendo club!" He let out a whimper. "Oh the nightmare! I don't want to be popular!"

"Partially your fault there! You saved some of those girls from being peeked on my Issei and his friends. I'm sure their desire to spend time with you wasn't all because of my words."

Sayo shook her head back and forth as she let out an exasperated sigh. "You two…" Her head tilted curiously to the side as she stared at something in the distance. "Is that Issei?"

Tatsumi followed her gaze and his jaw all but dropped at the strange sight before him. Issei was actually walking hand-in-hand with a girl! And a beautiful dark-haired one at that! Tatsumi hadn't even known the guy had a girlfriend, let alone someone like that. Did he have something over her? A host of erotic photos as blackmail? No, he wasn't Matsuda so probably not that…

"Since when did Issei get a girlfriend?" Ieyasu asked, sounding just as bewildered as Tatsumi felt. "I don't even have a girlfriend yet! This has got to be wrong on every level that counts!"

"I'm a girl!" Sayo snapped as she smacked him for that comment. "But it is strange. Maybe Issei did something to her? I've heard stories about him and his friends." She shuddered in revulsion leaving no doubt in Tatsumi's mind just what sort of stories she was referring to.

"Maybe it's legitimate?" Tatsumi offered. Someone had to offer up a different point of view, even if no one there actually believed it. From the looks Sayo and Ieyasu gave him, they felt as he did. "Just had to offer that point up."

"I'm worried about that girl, let's go watch," Sayo said as she jumped to her feet, "I want to be there to stop Issei if he tries anything perverted!"

Ieyasu threw him a look and got up as well. "Might as well. I'm honestly curious as to what sort of girl can actually stand Issei's perversion."

"This is bound to be troublesome, but you're right." He also didn't have anything better to do. "But let's do it my way. If it's legitimate and we're seen, that would make _us_ look bad."

"Fine, fine," Sayo said, "just hurry up before they get out of sight."

It was more difficult than Tatsumi thought it would be. Sayo and Ieyasu were not two individuals that had any inclining of what it meant to be stealthy. Then there was the whole issue that the park itself didn't provide any great amount of cover for any extended period of time. Thankfully the two they were tailing seemed to be so absorbed in one another that they never noticed the painful blunders that Ieyasu and Sayo made.

Eventually Issei and his girlfriend stopped by a fountain near the middle of the park. Tatsumi was able to guide his friends unseen to a waist high hedge within earshot that they could crouch behind. The leaves were dense enough to cover them, but sparse enough to still allow them to peek through. Tatsumi settled himself between his two friends and the three of them listened in on the conversation.

"I had lots of fun today," the dark-haired girl said as she skipped towards the fountain. She twirled around and gave Issei a bright smile. That didn't look like someone that was being forced onto a date. He could feel Sayo and Ieyasu shifting uncomfortably on either side. They were probably thinking the same. "Hey Issei-kun… to celebrate our first date, will you do me a favor?"

"Wh-What is this favor?" Issei asked, looking very much like a teenage boy on his very first honest to goodness date. This was starting to make Tatsumi feel uncomfortable.

The girl's face suddenly shifted, becoming cruel and merciless. The alarm bells in Tatsumi's mind started ringing out of control. "Could you die for me?"

Would he die for her or could he die for her? She had said that too quietly for Tatsumi to make it out clearly and his friends were no different. The three of them shared confused looks at the sudden change in demeanor. Suddenly it didn't look like a nice, peaceful ending to a lovely date.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, Yuuma-chan, but do you think you could repeat that? I think there might be something wrong with my ears…"

The girl, Yuuma, slowly approached Issei until she was close enough to whisper into his ears. None of them heard what she said, but the fear in Issei's eyes was enough. Before Tatsumi could even think of intervening Yuuma jumped back and transformed. Her clothes ripped apart, shearing from her body, revealing her naked form to the world, before black thread started to wrap itself around her, changing her clothes from what once was a nice blouse and miniskirt to an incredibly skimpy, skin-tight dominatrix latex outfit that put most bathing suits to shame.

Tatsumi only half noticed the nudity, his eyes locked instantly upon the pair of black wings sprouting from her back.

A Fallen Angel.

 _Shit!_ Tatsumi cursed silently. A fallen angel, here, now? He didn't have any of his tools and Bennia was at home. What's more there was Ieyasu and Sayo to think about. If he stood up, they would be exposed and targeted. Fallen Angels were not opposed to using hostages to get their way. He did the only thing he could. He clamped his hands over Sayo and Ieyasu's mouths and whispered so only they could hear. "Stay quiet. If she hears us she'll kill us."

Sayo and Ieyasu shot him confused and fearful looks but kept quiet. To two perfectly normal and innocent high schoolers, this was going to become the stuff of nightmares.

"Although our time together was short, I did have fun," the fallen angel said as she stared down upon the fearful Issei. She actually sounded genuine to Tatsumi, which was a first. Fallen angels normally didn't care about humans at all. She brought her wrist up and gazed adoringly at the pink cloth wristlet. It looked completely out of place against the black, latex dominatrix outfit she wore. "And this thing you bought for me – I'll treasure it forever. So…" She held her hand out and an ominous red light began to radiate from her palm. A jagged spear made out of pure, red light formed before her.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei reached out for the fallen angel.

"I need you to die." Yuuma said as she hurled the spear at Issei. It flashed across the distance in the blink of an eye and tore through Issei's stomach with ease, ripping out the other side and embedding itself into the stone pavement behind. It flashed twice before it dissipated, leave Issei kneeling there with a gaping bloody hole in his chest large than a fist.

"I'm sorry," Yuuma said, "Ever since we got intelligence that you were a danger to us I was instructed to destroy you as soon as possible. If you wish to blame someone, blame God for putting that Sacred Gear in you."

Issei collapsed backwards with a wet thump. His friends were in utter shock and tears were streaming down Sayo's cheeks. No matter how much of a pervert Issei may have been, he didn't deserve that.

"Thank you for the memories, I'll always cherish them," Yuuma said before she took off into the sky and disappeared over the tree top.

"What the hell was that!?" Ieyasu hissed at Tatsumi in a barely audible whisper, fear of that fallen angel coming back kept him quiet. His hands and legs trembled uncontrollably even as anger flared in his eyes.

"No… Issei… why? Wasn't this supposed to just be a date?" Sayo whispered as she stared through the bush at the dying boy.

They were understandably shocked and horrified by what they'd just seen. Neither of them may have particularly liked Issei, but he was a schoolmate, someone they'd known, and he'd just been brutally murdered before their very eyes seemingly without reason. Sayo and Ieyasu were still innocent, still truly unaware of the dark depths that lurked just around the corner. They'd just gotten a tiny peek at what was there and it terrified them.

"That was something I'd hoped the two of you could live your lives never knowing existed," Tatsumi whispered quietly. He truly wished they hadn't been forced to see something like this. "I kill those things, that's my job. That's what I do. I assure you, Yuuma will not get away with Issei's murder for long."

"How do you kill something that can fly and fling bolts of light at you?" Ieyasu whispered hurriedly.

"Carefully, and preferably before they're even aware you're there." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle things from here."

"We should call an ambulance," Sayo whispered as she grabbed for her phone. "Maybe Issei can still be saved."

Suddenly a red glow enveloped Issei. "Wait!" Tatsumi hissed, slapped a hand over Sayo's phone before she could dial anything. All three of them turned to the scene playing out before them. There wasn't any need to tell them to stay quiet after what they saw.

A slip of paper flew out of Issei's pocket, the arcane occult design etched across its surface glowing a fierce red color. It stopped in mid-air and expanded, ripping apart until a large, magical grid hovered in midair. Tatsumi didn't recognize any of the runes on it, but he recognized the style.

It was the same type of magic that devils used.

The runic grid slowly fell to earth, tracing the outlines of a buxom figure. Sayo gasped and Ieyasu gaped as Rias Gremory, the most popular and beautiful girl at Kuoh Academy, made an appearance. Tatsumi felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach and he could only stare on grimly as someone he, sort of, knew revealed herself to be a devil. There were devils at school and they'd been there the whole time. Kuoh Academy just became enemy territory.

Souna couldn't be told of this. It would devastate her if she knew her best friend was a demonic entity that thrived on the suffering of humans and that was if Tatsumi could even convince her in the first place.

"So it is you, the one who called me." That voice dispelled any doubt at who that might be. She turned to face Issei, a little smile on her face. "Yes, I was right to watch you. You are special. Since you're going to die anyways, I will take you in." A pair of black wings erupted from her back, confirming her heritage. "Your life is mine. Live for my sake." Still smiling another circle of runes erupted from around Rias, encompassing Issei within its borders. The two sunk into it and disappeared.

"Dude, I am so confused my brain is about to just pack it in and go home," Ieyasu said, gaping at the now deserted scene before them. The only indication that anything had happened was a pool of blood and cracked flagstones.

Sayo grabbed Tatsumi by his lapels and shook him roughly. "That was Rias-senpai wasn't it! Wasn't it?"

"It was," Tatsumi said. That voice, that appearance… both were far too distinctive for it to be confused for anyone else.

Sayo shook him roughly. "Why would she care about Issei? How did she get here? What was that light? Why does she have wings?"

Tatsumi knew the answer to all those questions, but he didn't know what to say. "It's probably best if both of you just forgot everything you just saw."

"Not happening man, naked tits aside this shit is just too crazy for me to forget!" Ieyasu said. Sayo was rapidly nodding her head in agreement.

Tatsumi squared his jaw and fought to keep back the distaste from his expression. He didn't want his friends to know, to be dragged into this but they weren't going to let him go without some sort of explanation. That much was unchanged from the old world, at least.

"The short of the long is this. Fallen Angels and Devils are real. They prey on humans for a variety of reasons, but always selfish ones. Yuuma was a Fallen Angel. Don't ask me why she killed Issei, I don't know either." It was probably because of the Sacred Gear but Tatsumi didn't even know how he'd go about explaining that to them, he didn't even know what Sacred Gears were. "Rias-senpai, it seems, is a Devil." Tatsumi scowled at the spot where she disappeared. "Issei will be back at school tomorrow all alive and well. Rias will bring him back from the dead as a devil, a slave to her whims for the rest of eternity."

Sayo's face scrunched up in disgust. "Eww, why would Rias-senpai want someone like that?" Tatsumi blinked. That was actually a very good point. Whatever that 'Sacred Gear' was, it had to be something utterly amazing or putting up with Issei simply wouldn't be worth it.

"Fallen Angels… Devils… ugh… what'd you drag me into this time Tatsumi?" Ieyasu complained.

"Hey! You're the one that wanted the explanation and it wasn't my idea to come over here!" Tatsumi shot back. "I just got us here unseen so that Fallen Angel didn't murder us!" He blew out a heavy sigh and forced his surging emotions down, there wasn't any reason to get upset at his friends. They were actually handling this better than he thought they would. Most people would be hysterical by now. He gave his two friends a soft look. "Guys, just go home. Don't worry about Yuuma. I'll take care of her." He glanced over to the pool of blood. "And it may be best not to mention any of this at school."

"Do you honestly think anyone would believe me?" Ieyasu asked archly. "Rias-senpai is the most popular girl at school. Not only would no one believe me, but a single word from her would completely destroy my high school life."

There was that too.

"Yes, home seems like a really good idea right now, sleep too," Sayo said quietly. She peered over at Ieyasu "Ieyasu…"

"I know, I know," he said as he slowly got to his feet. Brushing off his knees and held his hand out for Sayo. "Come on, let's go." He gave Tatsumi a hopeful look. "You'll really take care of her?"

"I will," Tatsumi promised.

"That's a relief, I'll sleep better knowing a fallen angel isn't going to show up and murder me while I sleep," Ieyasu said. The two of them gave him a wave farewell before they started off towards their houses.

Tatsumi did the same, heading in the opposite direction. There was much to think about here. Rias Gremory was a devil. That made things complicated. Akeno Himejima was always at her side, and Kiba had called her master. Were both of them devils as well? Individuals that Rias had reincarnated in the past? Quite possibly, and with Issei that made at least four.

Kuoh Academy was a veritable nest.

Tatsumi hadn't even noticed that they were devils. All of them had looked and acted exactly like regular high school students.

He scowled and kicked a rock across the street as he left the park and headed up the street to his home. "That's probably what it is." There was only one reason that Tatsumi could think of for Rias to be acting like a regular high school girl. It was infiltration. The devils Tatsumi had been killing to now were basically visiting. Here for a short stay to acquire or do something, and then gone. Rias was probably here for the long haul. If she had collected Akeno and Kiba while here, then maybe she's doing now what Gregorious had already done.

Infiltrate human society to build up enough slaves for this 'Rating Game' of theirs, and then make periodic stops later on to fill in the gaps or replace those that aren't performing as they should. Cherry picking the best that humanity had to offer to elevate themselves amongst their own kind. Letting humans die or outright killing them and then denying them the peace of death just to empower themselves.

"… _I was right to watch you. You are special."_

Issei's death didn't matter anymore. This was much bigger than just him. Tatsumi would have to move carefully. Like that time he'd been part of the Jaegers. He'd keep acting as he had. Hide his true feelings and affiliation. Learn as much as he could about Rias and her slaves and then make a plan to eliminate her and those she's reincarnated.

After all, they were better off dead than having their minds twisted by Rias.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The primary DxD story line has now commenced! Let me know what you think in a review.

 **Note on Issei's date with Yuuma:** I know Issei has his date with Raynare on a Sunday. I changed it for my story. Instead of being an all-day thing, it became an afternoon/evening date.

 **Note on Pacing:** Three Chapters to start the actual story. I know, I know, but there was some foundation work I needed to put in place first. It's there now. It's time for Tatsumi to start messing with the DxD timeline!

 **Note on Tatsumi's Feelings on Rias:** I hope this isn't needed, but I'm sure some will need this clarification. You need to realize Tatsumi is someone who has never met a 'kind' Devil (he doesn't know Sona and Serafall are devils). Gregorious was his first, and every one after that were like the one killed this chapter. He's been exposed to the absolute worst that Devil Society has to offer continuously for three years. Right now, at this particular moment of the story, he has no reason to suspect they're even capable of kindness, compassion, selflessness, or charity.


	4. Dance of the Fallen

**Note on Incursio:** Everyone keeps asking me if Tatsumi will have Incursio. I'm not ever going to say yes or no to this question because I want the story to tell it. What I will say is that a plain blade Murasame, Tatsumi's skill with the sword, and the art of assassination isn't going to amount for very much in the DxD Universe for very long. The power creep is very real as anyone familiar with the series is well aware of.

You're probably not going to guess what it is at this stage I have planned for Tatsumi but I know you won't be disappointed.

 **Chapter 3: Dance of the Fallen**

"You were right, Tatsumi," Ieyasu said as he leaned sideways against the window. His gaze was directed outside into the yard where Issei was rushing onto the school yard mere moments before the gates were drawn closed.

"I'm always right," Tatsumi replied.

He wasn't sure if he was happy Issei was alive or not. No one deserved to die the way he had, but was he better off dead than alive? Tatsumi needed to speak with him to figure that one out.

Ieyasu let out a small, weak laugh. Tatsumi's friend had dark circles around his eyes and looked particularly exhausted this morning. He must not have gotten much sleep. "I'm not sure I'd go that far."

Just beside him was Sayo. "Tatsumi, have you… made any progress?" she asked hesitantly. She clutched at her arms anxiously, looking just as tired as Ieyasu did.

"It's only been a single night," Tatsumi pointed out. It was nice that his friends relied on him but that sort of expectation was just plain unrealistic. "But I have an idea."

Issei being alive made things easier in that regard. An assassin that had a target would not let up if they found that target still lived. They'd try again, a different night in a different way. Yuuma would come for Issei again. This time Tatsumi didn't intend to wait for Yuuma to strike the killing blow. He intended to do a little tailing after school to see if he could catch this Yuuma when she went in for the kill a second time.

Sayo touched his arm gently. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable, "please be careful Tatsumi. I don't want to lose a friend."

Neither did Tatsumi. He had lost Sayo and Ieyasu once before, he wasn't going to lose them a second time. "From what I've seen of this Yuuma, she's not much a threat to me," Tatsumi assured her.

Not so long as she was on the ground anyways. If she took to the air that might be a different matter. He'd need Bennia to deal with her then, which was why he intended to take her along with him.

"I don't know where all your confidence comes from, Tatsumi, but it's reassuring, that's for certain," Ieyasu said letting out another weak laugh. "Anyways, we should get to class before the President of the Stuck Up comes for us."

"President of the Stuck Up, is it?" Souna asked in a cold, emotionless voice.

All three of them jumped in surprise and whirled around. There was Souna Shitori, looking as beautiful as ever, staring at the three of them. Tatsumi swore she had some sort of strange technique that allowed her to sneak up on anyone at Kuoh Academy.

At her side was Tsubaki Shinra as usual, but more than that the entire student council trailed behind her giving Souna an even more commanding presence than Tatsumi was used to. It was like he was staring at a Commander, or even a King.

"His words, not mine," Tatsumi said quickly, pointing at Ieyasu. Sayo nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "I'd have said wonderful, personally." Sayo nodded her head again.

"Hey! Traitors!" Ieyasu cried out, aghast.

There was no change of expression. She simply adjusted her glasses and gave all three of them a stern look. "Thank you, even if I know you're lying," Souna said. "Ieyasu, you will serve ten hours detention over the next two weeks for verbal harassment. Tatsumi, I will see you at lunch for your continued punishment."

"Yes, Kaichou," Tatsumi and Ieyasu said together, neither wanting to make things worse.

"Good, and Sayo, don't let these two corrupt you," Souna said before she swept past them, her council in tow. "And the bell will be ringing shortly. I suggest you three get to class."

 **~o~**

 **Click, Clack, Clack.**

Tatsumi grumbled for what felt like the hundredth time as he stared down at the chess board. His white pieces were arrayed across the board in what, Tatsumi had to admit, was a rather haphazard formation. Only about half the pieces were actually guarded by other pieces. Souna, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Her black army of pieces marched forward with military precision, each one protecting another. While Tatsumi was taking a few of hers, she was inexorably consuming his entire force. Tatsumi doubted he'd last more than five turns before she placed him in checkmate.

Again.

Tatsumi hadn't really expected to do well against someone of Souna's obvious skill, but how effortlessly she beat him was kind of depressing. It'd been well over a week of this and he was still getting his ass ruthlessly handed to him every time he tried anything. At least he was getting a feel for how she played the game. She started very defensively, placing her pieces just right, and then marched across the board, destroying all opposition she came across.

She could at least show a little mercy, go easy on a newbie? No, that wasn't Souna. Tatsumi knew that. Once she set a goal for herself, she went for the victory mercilessly. It was something Tatsumi could appreciate if he wasn't on the receiving end of it. He was the same and the members of Night Raid had been similar.

"I spoke with my sister last night, Tatsumi," Souna said, throwing him a glance above the rim of her glasses. She moved one of her pawns forward.

"That's nice," Tatsumi said as he frowned at the pawn. He could take it with his, but would lose it the very next turn to one of hers. "She say anything meaningful?" Serafall was a bundle of childish energy, well most of the time anyways. Still, Souna wouldn't have brought it up unless it had something to do with him. Hopefully Serafall hadn't mentioned how he'd cried into her chest like a baby. "I'm assuming she said something about me."

Tatsumi decided to take her pawn with his, deciding it was better to go down fighting. As predicted Souna immediately took his pawn with her other. "She did, about how a devil attacked you the day you bought me this chess board," Souna said. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that ordeal."

Souna knew about devils? Well, he probably shouldn't be too surprised considering how powerful Serafall was. You didn't come to toss that much power around so effortlessly and not come into contact with that side of the world. Still, that made him a little sad. He'd hoped she'd unaware of the darkness that lurked at the fringes of society. Guess she wasn't quite as innocent as he once thought she was. There was no way she would be if she knew.

It did make Tatsumi a little curious as to how Serafall became so powerful and if her sister wielded the same amount. He was no stranger to super powered individuals. Esdeath had been powerful enough to wipe out a large country and Shikoutazer could level cities with a single blast. Then there had been his own Teigu, Incursio, crafted from the flesh of the Tyrant and capable of adapting and evolving to every situation it found itself in.

It even managed to reincarnate itself, twice, and even brought Tatsumi along for the ride the second time.

Maybe they both had Sacred Gears? Tatsumi didn't know exactly what they were, where they came from, or how to obtain one, but he assumed they were similar to Teigus in that they let the wielder possess strength and powers far above that of a regular person. Then there was always magic, that was something that did exist as well which didn't in the old world, and Sensei had made him read about the various pantheons and mythologies of the world. All of which she said still exists, or at least at one time did exist.

There were dozens of explanations, although while Tatsumi was curious he wasn't about to pry. If they wanted him to know, they'd tell him. He kept a great many secrets from them as well.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault the devil attacked me," Tatsumi said, waving away her concern. Honestly he didn't want to be reminded of that day. He moved his knight forward to take her pawn. Tatsumi cursed as his knight was taken by her bishop. He hadn't even seen that, still wasn't used to them moving diagonal like that. "I just… want to forget that day happened." The death of that little girl and the older sister having to live with those horrible memories for the rest of her life.

She gave him a long, searching look. After a time set let a little noise out and nodded, a soft look coming to her face. "As you wish. I don't want to be the one to make you remember such a trying event. Only know that my sister is taking steps to deal with it."

"I hope she doesn't freeze half of Japan in the process," Tatsumi said, remembering the power she'd displayed.

Souna's frown worried Tatsumi a little. "That… is a possibility I hadn't thought of. I'll be sure to tell my sister to take it easy. If she's too enthusiastic several countries might disappear." Several? Tatsumi felt it better not to ask. "It's still your move."

Right, his move, how to delay the inevitable defeat? Tatsumi moved a rook up to protect some of his frontline. Souna moved a knight. Tatsumi a pawn. Bishop. Rook. Pawn. Pawn. Queen. Queen. Tatsumi was starting to sweat. It had been more than five turns and he was still alive, but not for long. All his big pieces were gone save for his Queen who had some miraculously taken Souna's Queen.

"You're getting better," Souna approved as she moved her bishop and took Tatsumi's queen. "Check." Tatsumi took the bishop with his last knight which was promptly eaten by her knight. "And checkmate."

Tatsumi gave her a doubtful look, "you honestly think this is getting better?" he asked, gesturing to the absolutely decimated board. He hadn't a chance of winning.

"Do not compare yourself to me, that is simply unreasonable. You must compare yourself to your earlier attempts," Souna said. She gave him a small, gentle smile. "You barely knew what each piece did then, now you're taking a few of mine."

Despite her words of encouragement, it didn't feel like a victory. With a grumble Tatsumi reached down to his duffel bag and pulled out his lunch. "Mind if I at least eat before you kick my ass in the next game?"

Another little smile came to her lips. "No, of course not, I shall do the same."

The two quickly cleared the table they were at, pushing the pieces to the side and setting the board against the wall. Tatsumi's cracked his lunch and a pleasant aroma wafted throughout the room. If only the food tasted as good as it smelled. He placed a small little squid tentacle with some rice and plopped the entire thing in his mouth. The ashen taste did little to assuage his tongue, but it was food and he needed food to survive.

He started in surprise as a foot gently brush his leg. He looked up to see Souna placing a container of sauce on the table. "As delicious as that smells, I'm sure it's a little dry."

"Oh," Tatsumi hadn't noticed. There hadn't been any reason to make it not dry, he couldn't taste the difference. Souna was expecting a response though. "Thanks." He dipped his next bite into the sauce before eating it. There was no difference in taste, but from the satisfied look in Souna's eyes as she dipped a piece of her own meal in the sauce, a hunk of marinated chicken from the looks of it, he had done the right thing.

If it made no difference to him and it made Souna happy, it wasn't really a difficult choice to make.

"Is it good?" She asked, "I am confident in the taste but I know that it probably doesn't compare to your mother's cooking."

"Nothing really compares to a mother's cooking, though, does it?" Tatsumi said, smiling wryly. The taste may not be there anymore, but he still had memories of a better timer.

"You are quite correct," Souna agreed, nodding her head a few times, "my mother could make anything taste good. I can only hope that someday I can cook as well as her." She paused, "would you be willing to taste some more in the future?" A pencil snapped in half across the room. "Saji, don't break school materials like that." Souna said without turning around.

"Well…" he trailed off, he wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Accept her offer to taste? He couldn't taste anything anymore. He was the worst person she could ask. All that would come out his mouth would be lies. He couldn't tell her that though and she was expecting a positive answer. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him and a chance to change the subject. "Why do I get the feeling like someone is staring at me," Tatsumi asked, casting glances about the room. Tsubaki was there, as were a few others, calmly eating their own lunches as the tended to student council tasks. The only other boy in the room, Saji, was glaring daggers at the documents in front of him for some reason.

Her eyes flashed in annoyance. "Koneko, stop hiding in the ventilation and get down here," Souna said without ever looking up from her own meal.

"Nyan," Tatsumi looked up and saw the ventilation grate in the ceiling being shifted to the side. A white haired, golden eyed girl dropped down from the ceiling, flashing her white panties to the entire room as she did so. Tatsumi recognized her, it was hard not to. Koneko, the so-called mascot of the school. A short, white haired, golden-eyed first-year student that had her picture beside the dictionary word 'cute.'

"Souna, I've always wanted to ask this but… why do all the girls here wear these ultra-short skirts that flap up and expose their panties with the briefest of movements or slightest breeze?" He just had to know, it had been bugging him for so long.

"That is a rather vulgar question, Tatsumi," Souna said, disapprovingly.

"Then forget I asked," Tatsumi said hurriedly, not wanting to upset Souna, "just wondering if it was some middle-aged pervert that decided upon them."

"More like elderly," Souna said, sighing as if remember a bad memory. "Sirzechs has a rather strange idea on what is fashionable. It wasn't so much a problem when Kuoh was an all-girl's Academy, but now that it's co-ed I suppose I can see your concern, especially considering exhibitionist streak in… certain individuals here at school."

"I'm glad you're not like them," Tatsumi said, "I like a girl with some refinement."

Souna seemed taken aback by that frank comment. She coughed lightly and Tatsumi could have sworn for the briefest of moments he saw her blush, which obviously meant he was wrong since he was quite certain Souna didn't know how. "That almost makes up for your earlier comment," she said lightly. She turned to Koneko who had her chin resting on the edge of the desk as she stared at Tatsumi's bento box, and whapped her on the nose. "Chin off the table, Koneko."

Koneko shuffled back a few inches but never took her eyes off Tatsumi's lunch. "Hungry, smells good."

"Don't you bring your own?" Tatsumi asked.

"Ate it, still hungry. Ate Issei's too, and Ako's, and Tora's and..." Tatsumi couldn't help but sweat as Koneko listed off a dozen student she'd eaten from. He cast his eyes down at her slim form. Was there a black hole in there somewhere? Where did she pack it all?

"Well I'm a growing boy that still needs his lunch to keep growing," Tatsumi said as he started shoveling the food in faster. There wasn't any time to dip the bites now, fear that this little girl with a black hole for a stomach would eat it on him driving him ever onwards.

Souna sighed and turned a deep frown on the first-year. "Koneko, do not bother Tatsumi when he is eating."

"But…"

Tatsumi had a feeling he needed to come up with a solution here and now or he risked violent confrontations in the future. He may not even make it to lunch with a full bento box! His mother always made one for Mira, maybe he could bring that for her. Bennia just dumped it after they left the house, unlike Koneko she didn't have a bottomless stomach and so often skipped lunch so she didn't balloon out.

"I can see about having my mother make me a second box," Tatsumi supplied helpfully.

"You don't need to pamper her, Tatsumi," Souna said, her voice cold and hard. For some reason she seemed rather upset that Tatsumi had finished his lunch without having much of her sauce. "I can… deal with her so that she doesn't interfere in the future."

Everyone in the room shivered as if the temperature dropped several degrees.

"It's alright," Tatsumi said. No need to start anything. "My mother always makes too much anyways." Koneko was vigorously nodding her head in agreement like she knew all along. She probably just wanted the food.

Souna bowed her head and sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Fine, but only so long as it doesn't inconvenience you, Tatsumi." She leveled her gaze on Koneko, "and I'll have to ask you to eat with the other student council members."

"I can do that," Koneko said in her soft, quiet voice.

Food, it seemed, was all Koneko really cared about. But for some reason Souna was acting a bit more protective of him than he would have thought. Was there actually something to what Ieyasu said about Souna favoring him?

Tatsumi wasn't sure what to think of that.

 **~o~**

Rias Gremory. The most popular girl in school with a body guys drooled over and women desired with all their hearts. Her brilliant red hair proclaiming her non-Japanese descent was an object of much envy amongst the female students of Kuoh Academy. It was an unmistakable badge of identity that no one could mistake. If only everyone knew she was an evil devil, they may not be so envious of her then.

Tatsumi gave her a polite nod of his head as she passed him by. She threw him a sidelong glance filled with heat and a knowing look, like she was privy to some great secret about him that he wasn't. How dare she look at him like that! Anger surged through his veins, urging him to kill her, to ram five feet of cold, deathlike steel through her heart.

A hall filled with students was the only thing that kept her alive.

Tatsumi had to keep his focus on the primary goal. Killing Rias here would rid the world of one less devil, sure, but it would greatly hamper his ability to do more in the future. Until he had evidence of her evil deeds, or killed her in such a way no one could trace it back to him, society would condemn his actions and jail would be the best-case scenario he had waiting for him.

Thankfully the encounter didn't last long and she was soon gone, heading through the school to do whatever it was that devils did. Tatsumi only hoped that none of his thoughts had been written on his face. She would die by his hands, but it would be at a time and place of his choosing.

Best to play the part of the model student for now. Treat this like he did that time he was captured by Esdeath and made part of the Jaegers.

Besides, she wasn't his goal right now. Issei and Yuuma were. He could deal with Rias after the Fallen Angels had been taken care of. That was his number one priority.

Tatsumi found the young boy in the stairwell that Rias had come from, standing between his two friends. He frowned when he noticed the dazed look on Issei's face. Had she done something to him? He had to know.

"Issei, mind if we talk in private for a bit," Tatsumi asked as he ascended the stairs to him and his two friends.

"About what?" Issei asked suspiciously. His two friends just glared at Tatsumi. Tatsumi winced mentally. Now that he thought about it he and Issei weren't really on good terms with each other, not since he and Ieyasu sic'd the kendo club girls on them.

"It's about Yuuma," Tatsumi said, hoping that name might urge him to set aside his animosity.

It worked.

Issei's eyes went wide with surprise and he moved so fast it almost looked as if he teleported. "You remember Yuuma?!" he asked eagerly as he gripped the lapels of Tatsumi's uniform. "Like really remember her? No one else does!"

"I do," Tatsumi said. He pointed up the stairwell. "Mind if we talk about it?"

"Sorry guys, this is important!" Issei said to his friends.

The two of them threw him more suspicious looks but went on their way. Tatsumi beckoned Issei to follow and started for the top floor, curious eyes trailed after them as they went. Tatsumi and Issei weren't a common pair here at school. Tatsumi took Issei to the storage room filled with supplies for the third years. Thankfully there was no one there, it made things easier for Tatsumi. No one was likely overhear.

"You know of Yuuma?" Issei asked him eagerly.

"I do," Tatsumi said as he wiped the dust off a dirty chair and seated himself. "I was there when she killed you."

Issei froze, his hand instinctively going to his chest, "that… wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't," Tatsumi said. "Yuuma was a Fallen Angel, and she killed you because you had a Sacred Gear."

Issei clutched his at his chest, a look of pain in his eyes. "That… doesn't make any sense! What the hell is a Sacred Gear and why am I alive?" he whispered.

"I don't know any more about Sacred Gears than you do, but it was Rias Gremory that 'saved' you," Tatsumi said. He got up and stabbed a finger into Tatsumi's chest. "You did die, you're not human anymore. You're a devil, her devil, her slave."

"So she was looking at me…" Issei whispered. Suddenly he realized what Tatsumi actually said. "Wait, slave?"

"Yes, anyone that's reincarnated as a devil is enslaved to the one that reincarnates them. She's your master now and forever. Why she hasn't bothered to collect you, I don't know. I imagine it's only a matter of time until she does."

"You saw all this?"

"I did," Tatsumi said. He was going to leave Ieyasu and Sayo out of this entirely. If no one knew they had been there, good. "I'll be honest, I thought you had black mailed some girl into going on a date with you, so I ah… followed secretly to make sure you weren't doing anything to her."

"Hey! That's cold! I'd never dream about groping those beautiful, luscious tits without permission…" Issei's face became filled with lust and desire. It was more than a little creepy to see him get so lost in his delusion, creepy and reassuring. This was the Issei Tatsumi had come to know and be aggravated by ever since starting here at Kuoh Academy. Lust made up eighty percent of Issei's existence. If that was still intact, then even if he was a devil he hadn't been dominated like Tatsumi's sister had.

"Ah, you might want to convince yourself of that first before you try to convince me," Tatsumi said.

Issei gasped and then quickly shook his head, "never mind that! What am I going to do now?"

"You could always run away and become a nun," Tatsumi suggested.

"A nun! That's absolutely ridiculous... Wait…" Issei's face became perverted again, "If the nuns are like the one's on Matsuda's 'Hot and Horny Nuns take it in all their Holes', then that's not a bad idea!"

Tatsumi was pretty sure a porn dvd didn't have much basis in reality, regardless Tatsumi was now completely satisfied that Issei was still Issei, even if he was a devil. Unfortunately, it left Tatsumi with a difficult decision. Did he kill Issei after using him to lure out Yuuma again, sparing him from a fate that was bound to eventually be worse than death? Or let him live and hope Rias doesn't corrupt him before he has a chance to kill her and free him from her servitude?

He was leaning towards the later. Issei really was just a victim of circumstance here and so long as Issei remained Issei, death wasn't a justifiably better alternative. Tatsumi would figure out exactly how he'd deal with Issei later though. Right now he needed to stop him from jerking off to his own day dream of molesting nuns. "It was a joke, Issei," Tatsumi said, shaking Issei out his stupor. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. What are you going to do now?"

Issei's shoulders slouched. "I… don't know," he said honestly.

Tatsumi nodded. It was understandable. He was probably completely overwhelmed by everything he'd been told and had experienced the past twenty-four hours. "Just take it an hour at a time." He turned and left the storage room, leaving a dazed Issei behind.

He was satisfied with what he'd seen so far. Rias hadn't done anything more to than simply reincarnate him. An eye would need to be kept on him though, just in case.

 **~o~**

The rest of the day had gone by quickly for Tatsumi and thankfully without any further encounters with Rias. Club activities had been hectic but arguably normal. He and Ieyasu had spent a significant portion of it helping their fellow club members with their own training. The other members were still idolizing him due to his win over Kiba that probably wasn't going to die down in the near future.

Still, it had been a nice relaxing time, especially compared to now. To say that Sensei stood as far above and beyond Tatsumi as he stood beyond his fellow club mates would be insulting to his sensei. If he was ten times better than his club mates, Sensei was easily a thousand times better than him.

She proved it with another overwhelming powerful strike that slammed him to his knees, causing the white tile floor beneath him to crack and splinter. The edge of her spear hovered just inches above his nose. It was the result of his latest attempt to actually fight back against Sensei, and it had been as easily thwarted as all the others. He had always before been on the defensive but this time he wanted to try something different to help better prepare himself for his battle against Yuuma.

It hadn't worked out very well so far.

A sharp grunt of exertion escaped his lips as he tried to keep himself from being cut. He wasn't even going to try and push her away, not with her freakish strength. She was as monstrously strong as always, forcing Tatsumi to the very limit with a single hand!

She wasn't even paying attention to him as she ducked beneath Bennia's scythe, before batting her across the grounds like a child's toy.

Bennia's normal scythe had been replaced with a regular steel one that was identical in shape and size. That special weapon wasn't particularly well suited for training, it was simply too dangerous. Sensei hadn't been worried about being hit by it, but rather Tatsumi by an errant strike. Considering he was currently sporting three scars on his chest from said errant strikes, he was thankful she had made that decision.

Tatsumi tried to use the brief opening Sensei had provided when she knocked Bennia silly to throw himself to the side. There was a quick screech of steel on steel as his blade rasped across the edge of her spear. He quickly spun on one knee to bring Murasame up in a diagonal strike—

She wasn't there. Before Tatsumi could even begin to search for her a white leather boot slammed into his chest. Pain flared across his chest and bloomed in his head. Bones creaked, muscles screamed, and the air was ripped from his chest as Tatsumi was doubled over that only all-too familiar leather boot. With a sonic boom Tatsumi was sent hurtling through the air. As he tumbled through the air he saw the, also all-too-familiar stone wall, rapidly approaching him. Grimacing in pain Tatsumi forced his body to right itself so he slammed into the wall feet foot.

Tatsumi gasped as sharp slivers of agony ripped up his legs as they crumbled and broke beneath the impact, he could see white bone sticking through his skin as his blood stained the white wall and tiles. That had not been a good idea! Looking up he gaped as Sensei's spear, blazing with a pure white light, screaming towards him. Tatsumi ripped through the waves of pain and forced his legs to move, to throw himself from the wall.

He bounced painfully off the white tiles, narrowly missing the spear of light as it tore through the wall like it was tissue paper. Tatsumi didn't have time to dwell on the fact that would have killed him if it had hit. He need to get up, he wasn't finished yet!

That leather boot forced his stomach back to the tile ground again. "You seem unusually reckless today, Tatsumi," Sensei said as she effortlessly held him in place.

Bennia quickly appeared at his side, concern etched on her face. It was nice that she cared. ((You almost killed him! I won't have anyone to tease if you kill him!))

Wait... that's what she was concerned about? Tatsumi didn't feel particularly loved anymore.

"Hardly, Tatsumi is tougher than this," Sensei said.

((What if that spear hit?))

"Its fine, Bennia," Tatsumi gasped out. His body ached all over and his legs felt like they were broken, which they were. "It wouldn't be good training if there wasn't an element of danger to it." It helped hone his reflexes and instincts to a razor edge. That was almost as useful as the practice itself.

"I had faith he would avoid it," Sensei added. She rolled him over onto his stomach with the toe of her boot before she bent down and opened his shirt. There were angry purple bruises all over it from where she had kicked him. "Pop his leg bones back into place."

Tatsumi gritted his teeth. There was a sharp crack and Tatsumi held in a scream as pure agony rippled up his legs. A second surge of pure agony followed the first a few moments later as Bennia popped the second bone back. A surge of golden light surged down Sensei's arms and into Tatsumi. He gasped as if dunked in ice cold water, warmth, cold, pain, pleasure, it whirled inside him like a tornado as her healing shifted bones, mended muscles, and reattached ligaments.

When the healing was over Tatsumi laid their panting for breath, sweat covered his face and chest. The healing was always quick, effective, but it took much out of him.

He felt a pair of gentle hands softly stroke his legs. ((Tatsumi, does anything else hurt?)) Bennia asked softly.

"No, just tired," which might be a problem for his plans. He felt his head get lifted as Sensei placed it in her lap. Tatsumi looked up at her and noticed it was difficult to see her face around her large breasts.

"I reiterate my earlier words. You seemed to be unusually reckless today, Tatsumi, is there some reason?" She asked. She seemed more curious than upset.

"My friends, Ieyasu and Sayo, found out about Fallen Angels and Devils yesterday," Tatsumi said, "watched Yuuma kill Issei and Rias take him away." Tatsumi closed his eyes and sighed softly. For someone who had such a powerful kick, Sensei's thighs were really soft. "They're terrified now. I want to reassure them by getting rid of that fallen angel before she can strike again."

"Ah, and you feel you need to get stronger, faster, for their sake?"

"Yes."

She flicked his forehead painfully. "Foolishness. Acting reckless will ruin your greatest asset, your ability to strike quickly and without warning. With that you can take down enemies far more powerful than you. Act reckless against them like you did against me and you'll quickly find yourself killed."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good," she turned from him and gave Bennia a calculating look, "and you as well, Bennia, have much to improve on. You've been overly trained in the use of your scythe. Your every action revolves around getting that one, single strike you need to reap your opponents soul. It makes it far too easy to predict how you'll move. It's perfectly fine against weaker or evenly matched opponents, but against those quicker and stronger, or those without a soul, you will find yourself swiftly defeated."

((Yes, sensei)) Bennia said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Just so long as you know. I know it's not very much like a Grim Reaper, but try to utilize more than just that over-sized scythe of yours."

((Yes, sensei))

A soft, comfortable silence settled upon the temple grounds as Sensei developed a faraway look in her eyes. He knew that look, it was one where Sensei was trying to decide if the time was right to speak of something. The silence stretched out but before it could become uncomfortable she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's about time. Now that you're enrolled at Kuoh Academy, you'll no doubt become more involved in this side of the world. It's time you learned something about it. It's crucial if you wish to keep operating Night Raid as you have." Her fingers stopped as she looked down at Tatsumi. "Be sure to pay attention, Tatsumi."

"Why just me?"

"Because Bennia will already know much of this thanks to her role outside of Night Raid as one of Hades' Grim Reapers."

Sensei took a small breath and began. "Tatsumi, I know you're already aware of most religions and pantheons, it was part of our early training. You remember the biblical stories?" He did, she had made sure he had after his first encounter with a Fallen Angel. The biblical God and his followers, the Angels, watched over the humans from Heaven. Tatsumi tried to nod with his head in her lap and failed miserably. She continued on anyways. "Thousands of years ago God cast out some of His followers, a faction of angels that disagreed with His methods, His teachings." Tatsumi caught a flash of anger in her voice, but also a tinge of regret and… envy? "They became Fallen Angels and took up residence on the light side of the Underworld, or Hell as many call it. They weren't the only ones to inhabit the underworld however. As you might suspect a number of other races live there as well, youkai, Grim Reapers, certain species of dragons, and more. The most prominent of those races are the Devils."

((The Three Factions)) Bennia murmured quietly.

Tatsumi already knew of the existence of Fallen Angels and Devils, but he hadn't known they'd lived together in the Underworld. He didn't actually know much about the Underworld at all. He'd read quite a bit about 'Hell' in a variety of different books and they all seemed to have a different interpretation. Made it difficult to determine fact from fiction.

"Yes," Sensei agreed with Bennia. "At first the three factions waged war against one another. The angels against the devils and fallen, the fallen against the angels and the devils. Everyone had their reasons, their motives. Some selfless, some greedy, no faction can claim it only had good, pure intentions in that war. Ultimately though the end result is what matters the most, the near total annihilation of all three factions."

She paused, as if remembering a painful memory. "Tatsumi, do you swear not to repeat what I am about to say to anyone? Not even to those that already know?"

"I swear," Tatsumi promised. He'd keep whatever secret she was to reveal.

"Good. As I said before, all three factions faced near total annihilation. The Angels… they lost God." Tatsumi was more than a little shocked. _The_ God was dead? The supposedly omnipotent, omniscient, all-loving and ever present entity that created all of existence? _That_ God? Tatsumi was more surprised that anyone could kill Him than that He was dead. But then, Tatsumi wasn't religious. To those that were, he could only imagine how much of a shock that would be.

Sensei waited for his surprise to subside before she continued on. "God fell in battle, died, but not before killing the four Great Satans, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. Many of the Great Seraphs fought to protect His life but ultimately died as well. Where there had once been twelve, there are now only four, Michael the leader, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael." She shook her head sadly. Tatsumi wondered if she knew or was close to those that had passed. "A great many powerful and legendary beings in all three factions died in that war, especially near the end. This all happened thousands of years ago. While no real peace treaty was signed between the three sides after the death of God and the four Great Satans, all three sides were so battered and exhausted by the war that they entered into an uneasy truce."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tatsumi shouted quickly. Sensei and Bennia gave him odd looks. "Are you saying that the God _in_ the bible died thousands of years before the Bible was ever written and the religion that he's based upon created?"

Sensei looked away and coughed guiltily. Seriously? This was almost already more than Tatsumi could take in. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to hear more. "That… might be the case, yes. Faith had been on the decline and something had to be done to rekindle it." She coughed again and roughly cleared her throat. "It was Uriel's idea, I blame him. Regardless, that's not what's important here." Half the faiths of the world being founded upon the teachings of a dead God wasn't important? What the hell?! Or… what the heaven? He really didn't know how to react to this. "What's important is that the war severely crippled all three sides. Without God, no new Angels can be born, and the populations of the devils and fallen angels were so badly decimated they went into decline. The devils in desperation to save their race from extinction created a system call the Evil Pieces. A system by which they could reincarnate the dead or the dying into devils."

"My sister," Tatsumi whispered.

"No," sensei surprisingly disagreed with him. "Your sister was the result of greed, not survival. At first the devils merely wanted to survive so they reincarnated those that held similar beliefs and ideals as their houses. But like anything, after several millennia, it changed."

"Now it's not about the survival of the race, but how much that person can benefit them, empower them," Tatsumi muttered, thinking about how Gregorious Abaddon had deliberately targeted his sister because of her Sacred Gear.

"Correct."

The devils of today weren't concerned so much about saving their race, Tatsumi could almost accept that. Saving your race was a noble purpose, in a sense it was similar to what Tatsumi was doing with Night Raid, albeit through different means. However to purposely ignore and avoid individuals because they weren't 'useful enough' and to deliberately target the unwilling because they had something to offer?

That was something completely different.

"You're wrong about one thing, Sensei," Tatsumi said. Even as ignorant as he was of the supernatural world, he knew she was wrong on one thing.

"Oh? And what might that be, Tatsumi?"

"Four factions," Tatsumi corrected her, "there aren't three factions, but four. Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels… and humans."

"That's…" she trailed off, looking troubled. Then she smiled, a true, genuine smile as radiant as the sun itself. It pierced straight through Tatsumi's heart and washed away all his pains and worries. "You're right. Somehow… along the way I'd forgotten that. I stand corrected, Tatsumi. There are indeed four factions." The smile disappeared, taking away with it that warmth. Tatsumi's heart yearned to see it again. Even Bennia was leaning forward, her eyes wide and begging. "It's the duty of the Angels to protect humanity from the Fallen and the Devils. So long as they both still prey upon humanity, there can't be peace between them."

"Peace?" Tatsumi gaped at her. "How can they even consider peace? Devils are pure evil!"

"Define pure." That felt like a slap in the face. "Compared to the devils of that Great War, the devils of today could be nominated for sainthood. They _all_ used to rape, murder, and then devour the souls of humans to empower themselves! Now rape and murder is uncommon, most just recruit and enslave. It still does not change the fact that in comparison to the Angels, or even humanity, they could be seen as evil. While they're no longer pure evil, they are still very much driven by selfish desire, greed, and personal ambition. It's ingrained in their base nature, their very essence. Some are worse than others, yes," Her gaze softened a little. "The Abaddon and Astaroth families are some of the more despicable ones. Other's such as the Sitri and Gremory are a bit more liberal. They treat their servants with kindness and you generally won't see them breaking their servants, unless it's to save them, like what happened to your sister."

"But they're still slaves." Tatsumi could still remember Gregorious Abaddon forcing his sister to love and adore him against her will. The way that magic crept through her mind, devouring her personality, subverting it, twisting it into something that wasn't his sister.

Any system that could allow that was pure evil, no matter how much you tried to justify the necessity of it.

Sensei nodded. "They are. There is no getting around that. The Evil Piece system makes an indentured servant out of whoever is reincarnated by it. It does not matter how well they may be treated, it is still a fact that they're bound to their master and if they kill the master or flee, they are hunted down."

With thousands of years to refine the system, they'd never bothered to. It meant they were satisfied with the way things were. They didn't want to work alongside humans. They wanted a method of control, just in case.

"That is the foundation of the three factions. It's something to keep in mind as you move forward." She smiled at him. "Do you have any questions?"

Tatsumi did, in fact, have one. "What's a Sacred Gear exactly?"

Sensei let out a small, pleasant chuckle, "I'm surprised you never asked before now."

There hadn't really been a reason to and… "I forgot, really I've been sort of trying to forget that night for three years. Hearing that Issei has one sort of brought it all back. I have a feeling I'm going to need to know what they are going forward."

"Yes, you probably will," Sensei agreed. "A Sacred Gear is a blessing, or miracle if you will, bestowed upon Earth and Humans in particular. It's part of His great system that governs the world. With only four exceptions, every single renowned figure in history, such as Julius Caesar, King Arthur, and Joan of Arc, possessed one of these miracles, these Sacred Gears. They're essentially weapons and abilities for Humans to further advance and protect humanity. They range from powerful artifacts capable of altering reality to simple boosts of intelligence, strength, or speed."

"And Devils are gobbling them up like candy," Tatsumi muttered. He already knew they were greedy and selfish, so it really was just par course.

"Yes, and before you ask Heaven and the Angels truly do protect a large number of Sacred Gear users. Unfortunately without God, they cannot protect them all. They lack His ability to watch over all of mankind at once."

"You certainly know a lot about Heaven and how it works," Tatsumi said mused.

Sensei smiled as she trailed her fingers across his cheek. "There are reason, but I'm sure they'd just bore you."

"You're probably right." It was hard to disagree with her when she smiled like that. And for some reason it just wasn't important anymore. What did it matter if Sensei knew or not?

"Any more questions?" she asked, sounding pleased that he no longer cared.

"No, I'm fine." There were a few, niggling little things he wanted to ask, but they just seemed so unimportant. "I should get to tracking down Issei before Yuuma finishes him off," he said as he tried to get up. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him, sapping the strength from his muscles and Tatsumi promptly fell back into Sensei's lap again. "That's going to be inconvenient."

"You're committed to this action?" Sensei asked.

"Issei is still alive. Yuuma will come for him again." At least they would if they had any common sense. They killed Issei for a reason, a reason that was still there.

"He's a devil," Sensei pointed out.

"I know," Tatsumi said. It was a bitter thing to admit. "But he's still Issei. I confirmed that today. Rias

Gremory may have claimed him as hers, but she hasn't actually changed him yet. While he's definitely confused and worried, he's not really in all that much distress at the moment, certainly not worth ending his life yet."

Tatsumi hated devils like Gregorious Abaddon, but that same hatred shouldn't be directed towards the victims, and death should only be used as an option to free them from a fate worse than death. Issei wasn't at that point yet.

"It's good to see that your hatred isn't all-consuming anymore," Sensei said, giving him a beautiful smile.

"Doesn't mean I won't kill Issei if I see him falling. I'll never hate him, provided he doesn't perv on Bennia—"

((You won't need to kill him if he does)) Bennia assured Tatsumi. A huge grim scythe appeared in her hands. ((My body is for you alone, I'll reap him myself if he tries to steal a peek!))

"—right, well, anyways. Aside from that, I doubt I'll ever really hate him." Tatsumi's resolve firmed and his heart went cold. "But I will save him the only way I can if I see him irreversibly corrupted by Rias. Then I'll kill her." He gave Sensei a sad smile. "You say that she's more liberal than the Abaddons and that she probably won't break him, but… I'm sorry I just don't have that sort of faith in Devils. I want to deal with her before she has a chance."

Sensei nodded. "I understand. Just promise me two things. One, that you'll only kill her if you've confirmed that she is as bad as Gregorious Abaddon."

That shouldn't be hard, she already was. She let Issei die which, as far as Tatsumi was concerned, made her an accomplice. The only thing she hasn't done to Issei that Gregorious had done to Mira, was dominate his mind. That was probably just a matter of time. Tatsumi couldn't see Rias letting a pervert like that run loose.

"I can do that. What's the second thing?"

There was a grim look on her face. "The second is you _need_ to let me know if you do kill her, Michael and I will need to… deal with someone if you do."

Michael? Did Sensei have a boyfriend? "Sure." Whatever the case, it wasn't a problem. He told her most of what he did anyways.

"Good," Sensei said sagely and then a strange smile crossed her lips, "Then I have no further concerns. However, you can't be chasing down Fallen Angels as exhausted as you are, so as your sensei, I must do my part to ensure you are adequately prepared."

Alarm bells suddenly started ringing in Tatsumi's head. Whenever his sensei had _that_ smile on her face, she was going to do something painful to him. "Ah, is it going to hurt?"

She let out a little laugh, a pleasant tinkling noise that almost swept away his fatigue by itself, "no, if anything it will be the opposite. Now, close your eyes."

Tatsumi did as she asked, wondering what it was she had in mind. There was some rustling of fabric above him and then he was raised up, his head placed between two incredible soft mounds. Tatsumi's eyes almost shot open in surprise. His head was nestled between Sensei's naked breasts! "Sensei! What are you doing?"

"Hush, Tatsumi, and make sure to keep your eyes shut. If you open them before I tell you I will unfortunately have to kill you." Tatsumi squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He didn't doubt her for an instant. Not once in all the time that Tatsumi knew Sensei had she ever lied.

((Can I help?)) Bennia asked.

"Of course, you both need to have your energy restored, remove Tatsumi's pants."

"Wait, what?"

"And then mount him."

"WHAT?!"

((Gladly!)) Bennia said happily. Before Tatsumi could even try to protest his pants were nearly ripped of his legs. Moments later he felt hot, moist folds envelope him. ((Bennia like's this method of energy restoration!)) she said happily as she started bouncing up and down on him.

"I figured you might," Sensei said as she began to massage his chest. Soft hands and delicate fingers danced across his flesh, leaving behind trails of warmth that just seemed to seep into his body. No matter how unorthodox the method was, it worked. He could feel his fatigue just melting away as renewed energy rushed through his veins. With it came a wave of indescribable pleasure that raced up his spine to his brain and down to his loins. "That's it, just relax and enjoy." Sensei whispered in a voice far too soft to be entirely human.

That was all he could take as he felt what had to be the fastest orgasm in the history of mankind rushing through his loins as waves of pleasure crashed upon his mind, overwhelming his senses. "Bennia! I'm about to…"

"Of course you are, release yourself inside her so that she may be bestowed a portion of the energy I have given you," Sensei said.

((Give me your babies!))

Tatsumi couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. A loud gasp was ripped from his throat as a powerful surge of pleasure consumed his every thought, every sense. A wave of energy collected between his legs and was shot up into Bennia with incredible force. Bennia cried out in pleasure, clamping tightly around Tatsumi as her body shook and quivered.

Then Bennia collapsed on his chest and it was over. ((That was incredible!)) She gasped out as she laid there, their chests heaving in time with each other. ((I want to do it again sometime))

"I'd like to be able to see next time," Tatsumi grumbled. If he was going to have sex, he wanted to be able to enjoy it properly.

"Proper protocol most be adhered to, Tatsumi," Sensei said, "no man is allowed to see me naked and live to tell of it."

"But I'm allowed to feel your naked breasts on my cheeks?"

"Loopholes are interesting, aren't they?"

That they were. Loopholes or not though, he was definitely feeling refreshed. More than refreshed enough to get out there looking for Issei. He needed to find him before the fallen angel, Yuuma. If she were to strike again, tonight or tomorrow would be the most likely times. "So, ah, can I open my eyes now?"

"Are my breasts still bared?" Yes they were which meant no he couldn't. "Bennia, are you satisfied with a single round?"

((MORE!))

"Then we shall begin again."

"Uh… what about Yuuma?"

((This is more important than Issei!))

"I have someone watching Issei for you right now," Sensei said, mollifying Tatsumi somewhat. "I had predicted your actions before you arrived. He's at his friends place watching pornos. My… assistant will let me know when he leaves. Until then neither of us are satisfied yet, Tatsumi, and as a gentleman is it not your duty to see a woman properly satisfied?"

Oh great, if he said no he would be denying his manhood, and if he said yes, he would be playing into their hands. This was the definition of a lose-lose situation. If he was going to lose he might as well enjoy it as much as he can.

"Fine!" Tatsumi said as he clamped his hands on Bennia's rear. "If that's the way it'll be, I'm going to satisfy you so much you won't be able to walk!"

((Oh, I like the sound of that!))

 **~o~**

Tatsumi found himself in a very strange state of being hyperactive and incredibly exhausted at the same time. It was an absolutely maddening state. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep but his body was prepared to run a marathon. Sensei's technique was a _very_ dangerous one. The limitless stamina and unending waves of pleasure had almost killed him. Bennia had been more than willing to accept every Tatsumi had to give, even long after her small body couldn't keep anymore inside.

The look of shock on Sensei's assistant's face when Sensei had ordered her to clean up the small pool that had formed due their 'recharge session' had been utterly priceless though. She kept covering her eyes and mumbling how she was going to fall as she did her best to clean it up without actually touching or looking at it.

((He's moving again, Tatsumi)) Bennia called from above. She was keeping to the boughs of the trees as she scouted ahead for him. Tatsumi would keep an eye on the ground while Bennia covered the sky.

"Got it," Tatsumi whispered back, knowing Bennia would hear him. He peered around the edge of the tree and made note of Issei's direction. He was heading back to the spot where Yuuma had killed him, the fountain at the center of the park. A typical reaction for someone in Issei's shoes to do, and something a Fallen Angel like Yuuma would know as well.

Already knowing where Issei would head made things easier. Tatsumi circled around Issei and headed for the fountain ahead of the boy, all the while making sure to keep a safe distance away from him. He knew from experience that being a devil would give Issei enhanced hearing and sight so he had to be extra careful not to be seen. It probably wasn't needed, lost as Issei was in his own thoughts, but Tatsumi didn't want to make any mistakes.

He settled down near the fountain, casually resting behind a tree and some bushes. As predicted Issei soon came into sight, making his way over to the fountain. He stood there for some time, just staring down at the stone, as if reaffirming everything that had happened.

A cold chill suddenly fell upon the park and the evening sky darkened as if some malevolent force was tainting it.

((Tatsumi!))

"I feel it," Tatsumi whispered. There was a fallen angel in the area. He summoned Murasame to his hands and waited for Yuuma to make her appearance.

Only it wasn't Yuuma that showed up. A tall dark haired man dressed in a long dark coat over a button up white shirt and fedora slowly stepped out from the shadows in the distance and approached Issei from behind.

Tatsumi cursed under his breath. There was more than one fallen angel here in the city. "Change of plans Bennia, we need to capture that one alive." Hopefully he would know where Yuuma was, if not… Tatsumi would be at a loss for what to do.

"How strange for someone like you to be wandering out at night all alone," The tall, dark-haired man said. There was a dark smirk on his lips as he stared down at Issei like a predator would their prey.

Issei whirled around and gaped at the tall man for a brief moment before launching himself backwards. The boy seemed almost surprised by the distance he had moved.

"Who are you?"

"Raynare had said she'd killed you. She's not usually one to make things up or perhaps…" the tall man stopped and sniffed the air. "Ah, I see, you're a devil now. Were you dropped because you ended up being less than they had thought?"

"Rias isn't like that! I think…" Issei deflated. So Rias hadn't actually approached him yet. Poor kid, had she really dropped him? He didn't realize that might actually be for the best.

"Rias Gremory? Hah! I understand now," the tall man said as he raised a hand above his head. "The heiress of the Gremory family can only have the best in her peerage. If you're not at her side, you really must have been a mistake." Black wings erupted from his back as a spear of blue light formed between his fingertips. "Let me put you out of your misery."

((Tatsumi!))

It didn't need to be said, he was already moving, hurtling across the open ground as fast as he could. His body, fully energized by sensei and bursting with energy, was only more than happy to put out. With flecks of white light billowing out behind him in his passage Tatsumi closed the distance in the blink of an eye.

Even as the tall man finished forming the spear of light, Murasame swept up and cleaved through the upraised arm at the elbow, severing the arm in half. Spinning Murasame around Tatsumi quickly redirected it and rammed it through the man's back, being careful to avoid his vital organs. Tatsumi needed him alive.

"GAH!" the tall man out as the pain finally registered in his brain. Before he could even figure out why he was in pain or register the blade sticking out through his chest, Tatsumi acted again. A length of white-gold wire was whipped out from beneath his coat and with several precise flicks his wrist wrapped the white-gold wire around the tall man. Flesh sizzled and burned beneath the wire, even through the thick clothes the man wore. Hooking his leg around the man's chins, Tatsumi tripped him and carried him to the ground.

"Damn you it burns! Who the hell are you!?" the man roared as he writhed in agony beneath Tatsumi.

"Just a human protecting his friends," Tatsumi said as he gathered the ends of the wire in one hand and ripped Murasame out with the other. "Issei may be a devil, but he's really just a victim of circumstance. I can't have you killing him for such a pathetic reason."

"Let go of me you worthless hum-GAH!" The man cried out in pain as Tatsumi heaved on the wire. Tatsumi really did need to thank Sensei again for giving him this wire. It was just far too useful. Holy items were only good against Devils, but this wire had been specially crafted by Sensei to work equally well against the Fallen.

"Tatsumi!" Issei shouted in surprise as he ran over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured Yuuma, or I guess her name really is Raynare," Tatsumi should have realized the fallen angel would have used an assumed name while impersonating a human, "would try for your life again since she failed to kill you. I intended to kill her this time but unfortunately this guy showed up, so I'll just have to make due with him."

A dark red glow suddenly filled the fountain area as a magical seal erupted next to Issei. "I thank you, Tatsumi, for protecting what is mine," Rias Gremory said as she appeared atop of the seal in her Kuoh Academy uniform, did she ever change out of that? Next to her was Akeno Himejima and someone he had not expected, Koneko. She was a devil as well? That thought made his heart ache a little. He didn't like the thought of having to kill her, even if she was a creepy bento box stalker. "I did not think the Fallen Angels would try for my Issei quite so soon."

"Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan!" Issei gasped out as he saw the three of them.

Rias gave Issei a warm smile, resting a hand possessively on his arm. "I am glad you're alright Issei-kun." She said as she moved past him. "I must say I am surprised, Tatsumi-san. I saw your skill when you fought Kiba-kun, but to think you could actually capture a fallen angel."

Tatsumi had to keep a tight rein on his emotions. He wasn't ready to fight her yet, didn't have enough information on what she could do or the numbers she had under her. Every time he turned around it seemed someone else he thought was human was actually one of hers. He had to play the part of a friendly student until he had all the information.

"It's a hobby," Tatsumi said carefully.

"A hobby?" Rias asked with an eyebrow arched. It didn't matter if she believed him, just so long as she didn't know what the truth was. "If it's just a hobby then you wouldn't mind handing that fallen angel over to me. He did try to attack my servant."

Didn't even try to deny that Issei was hers. Such arrogance. She lets him die, saves him only because he's useful, allows him to flounder around helpless and confused for an entire day and didn't even bother to come save him the second time until well after Tatsumi already had things in hand. Even if Issei was fine, she was proving to be a good example of everything that was wrong with devils. Their sense of entitlement was just too much.

"I don't think so," Tatsumi said, "I have questions for him, such as where Raynare is hiding and if there are any other fallen angels out there I should be aware of. I can't really get those answers from him if I give him to you."

"This is my territory, Tatsumi, it's my responsibility to deal with any threats here," Rias stated more firmly. "Especially threats to my own."

Tatsumi's façade nearly cracked. Her territory? _Her_ territory?! This was Japan! This was _human_ territory! It did not belong to her or any other god forsaken devil! His hand twitched with the urge to run Murasame through her heart.

"Koneko, please take the fallen angel from Tatsumi-san, I need to show Fallen Angel-san Gremory hospitality."

"Hand over, Tatsumi-senpai," Koneko said quietly as she slowly approached him.

"No lunch for you tomorrow," Tatsumi told her.

Koneko's eyes went wide with horror. Her personality did a hundred and eighty degree shift as she stood protectively between him and Rias. "Be nice to Tatsumi-senpai," Koneko said, berating Rias. Tatsumi just blinked in surprise as Koneko literally defied her master for the sake of food.

What the hell?

"Ara, ara, it seems Koneko's stomach has caused her to betray us," Akeno said, laughing. It wasn't a malicious laugh, but one filled with real humor as if she found the entire situation amusing.

Rias rubbed her forehead and sighed. Tatsumi fully expected her to break Koneko's will and force her to try and take the fallen angel by force.

It never happened.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Rias asked instead.

Tatsumi frowned, she didn't dominate Koneko? Strange. If ever there was a time to exert one's control over his or her subordinates, that was it. Her arrogance and sense of entitlement was no less than Gregorious Abaddon's but there was definitely something different about her. Maybe Sensei was right about the Gremory family? Tatsumi didn't want to entertain that thought. It would mean admitting that not all devils were evil.

And he wasn't quite ready to give up his plans to kill her either.

Regardless, he wasn't giving up the fallen angel.

"I'm going to pressure him for information until I have what I need and then kill him," Tatsumi said matter-of-factly. The cold-blooded manner in which he said that seemed to take them all aback. "Ultimately I am after Raynare, the one that killed Issei in the first place."

"I'm not telling a damn human anything!" the fallen angel growled at him.

Tatsumi pulled on the white-gold wire again, causing him to howl in pain. "If you won't tell me anything then you'll spend a _long_ time dying." This wasn't like the devil from the other day. This wasn't being done for personal revenge, but to protect his friends. There was no length Tatsumi wouldn't go to for that.

Rias was frowning at him as if she was staring at someone or something she didn't understand anymore. He had probably shattered the image of the carefree second-year student she once had of him. It hardly mattered so long as she didn't suspect his own personal animosity towards her. Souna already knew, or at least suspected, that he wasn't just a simple student and she didn't care much. Tatsumi cared far more about her opinion than Rias'.

"You're not an exorcist?" She asked, her eyes on the white-gold wire he had tied around the fallen angel.

"A what?" What the hell was an exorcist and where the heck did that line of questioning even come from?

((An exorcist is a soldier of the church, a weapon of God and the Angels to smite down devils and the fallen.)) Bennia said as she floated down from the sky, causing all of them to start in surprise. Tatsumi had to hold in a groan, why did she reveal herself? So much for her being a surprise.

He'd have a long talk with her after this about the need for remaining hidden unless otherwise needed.

"A Grim Reaper, what's one of your kind doing here?" Rias asked, suddenly wary of the situation. Rias probably felt confident she could beat Tatsumi since he was just a 'human' but a Grim Reaper with that one-hit-kill scythe of theirs was a different story.

((Tatsumi is mine)) Bennia said as she clung possessively to him. She kissed him on the cheek. ((We need to get going. Your mother is going to be worried if you stay out too long.))

Annoyance at her appearance aside, she was right. His mother panicked easily and constantly worried about him. She always did, but ever since Mira was killed her worry had become borderline irrational. Tatsumi couldn't waste any more time here bandying words with Rias. He needed to secure this fallen angel and then get home.

"I'm afraid there's no more time for questions and answers, Rias-senpai," Tatsumi said as he stood up and effortlessly threw the fallen angel over his shoulder. "I have places to be, and people to rip answers from. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Lunch," Koneko reminded him.

"I suppose you've earned it," Tatsumi said. She had defied her master for his sake. Devil or not, that was worth at least one bento box.

With that said he turned and walked away, leaving behind three stunned devils, and a fourth one anxiously waiting for his mother's home cooked meal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Asia Arc is now in full swing! The ripples Tatsumi cause will be small at first, but they'll grow in size. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter!

 **Note on Tatsumi's Energy Recharge:** It's highly unrealistic and overly sexual but… it's the High School DxD universe, do I really need to say anything else to justify it? Highly unrealistic and overly sexual are basically two of its main calling cards.

 **Note on the 'Asia' Arc:** It will end next chapter, although there will be a surprise to it. Also, don't expect a recap of the anime/manga/light novel. If you want that, go read/watch them. As I mentioned before, the High School DxD storyline will be used as guideposts, not a script to insert Tatsumi into. Tatsumi will be there for the fight at the Church, he'll just get there via a different path and with a different motivation.

 **Note on the Sensei's Exposition** : Sorry for anyone already intimately familiar with the High School DxD Universe, but I can't assume everyone is. I tried to make it as interesting and concise as possible while not leaving out any important details.

 **Note on Sensei:** For those of you that have figured out who she is, yes I know her personality is different from what's shown in the Light Novels. Honestly, I think what she displays there is a façade. No one can live through what she has, seen what she has seen, done what she's been forced to do, and still keep that sort of personality. So my explanation is that it's a façade, a mask she puts on in public and in private, or when the situation is serious, she becomes how I portray her. You'll actually probably see her other personality later on in the story. If you still can't accept it, consider this me waving my artistic license around and live with it. I'm being vague on purpose so I don't spoil it for those that don't know. And please don't mention her name in any review if you know who it is, people do read them before they read the story and you'll spoil it for some.


	5. A Cold Nightmare

**Note on Sensei:** I just want to state that no, Tatsumi didn't have sex with Sensei last chapter. All he did was rest in her bosom while she recharged his body. Bennia did all the bouncing. For those that know who she is, and it seems like most of you do by now, you should know why she can't have sex with Tatsumi.

 **Note on First Section** : The first section of this chapter, time wise, really should have been in the last chapter since it follows it almost immediately afterwards whereas the rest of the chapter takes place several days later. However the last chapter ended in a really good place. There's no 'cliff hanger' so to speak, but there's anticipation for the next chapter. This section would have shifted the overall mood Chapter 3 ended on and I felt ending that chapter on the proper mood was more important than having a perfectly flowing Chapter 4. It's the curse of Fan Fiction chapters. Were it a real novel I could have proper chapter lengths and not have this issue.

 **Chapter 4: A Cold Nightmare  
**

The Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy on the surface looked like an everyday, ordinary club. It was situated in the old school house before Kuoh became co-ed, being in the forest and half covered in creeper vines added to the occult vibe. The building had been retrofitted to match the same theme, and that included the primary club meeting room. The place opted out of traditional lighting, instead utilizing a series of candelabras to cast a soft, orange glow across everything. The diamond pattern wallpaper that covered everything was home to countless occult paintings, with no two ever having the same dimensions.

Sona would never admit it to her friend, but she found the entire place rather garish. It fit the mood that the club was trying to portray, but at the same time it was completely unnecessary. The only ones that ever came here were members of her club, or other special individuals. All of whom knew that the Occult Research Club was merely being used as an excuse for Rias Gremory and her peerage to go to a human school rather than a devil one. Sona very much preferred the crisp, straight lines and symmetry of the new school building, especially the Student Council room where her own peerage gathered.

She knocked once before entering the room where Rias Gremory was meeting with the newest member of her peerage, Rias was expecting her so formality wasn't overly necessary. Sona found that member, a one Hyoudou Issei, sitting beside Rias' Rook, Koneko, on an overly elaborate couch. Facing him from across a decadent coffee table was Rias' Queen and Knight, Akeno and Kiba, sitting on an identically garish couch. Rias herself was leaned back against a large desk that faced the door with her arms crossed beneath her overly large chest.

That was another thing Sona disliked about her friend but was too proud to ever actually say it. It was unfair just how well-endowed Rias was. If her onee-sama was an indication of what Sona had to look forward to, then all she would ever be was 'just barely enough,' which didn't even begin to compare to her friend, Rias. That was one competition Sona would never win.

None of that showed on her face as she stepped into the room. "You said you had something important to discuss, Rias?" Sona asked.

Rias gave her a welcoming smile. "I do, yes, I was just explaining to Issei about his situation, or rather filling in the gaps. It seems Tatsumi has already filled him in on a great deal."

"I see."

Sona already knew Tatsumi had regular dealings with Fallen Angels and Devils. Her sister had mentioned as much and it hadn't taken a lot of searching to find other incidents that Tatsumi had been involved in. None of those incidents mentioned or described Tatsumi explicitly, but they were just too similar to the issue with Cordain Shax for it to not be him.

Rumors of the Fallen Angels and Devils were starting to make their rounds through the internet and various circles of society now thanks in part to his actions.

"Then you're probably also not surprised by the fact that Tatsumi seems to think that members of a peerage are slaves," Rias said.

"I don't care if I'm a slave!" Issei shouted as he leapt to his feet. "To be surrounded by such beauties every day! It's worth it! And to think I can someday have servants of my own!" His face grew perverted and lust began to sparkle in his eyes. "My dream of being a Harem King is finally within reach! I'll gladly go to hell for that!"

Disgusting. That was the only word Sona could use to describe the man, no the thing, she was staring at before her. Sacred Gear or not, Sona wouldn't have been able to stand having someone like that in her peerage. "You've chosen quite the… unique specimen to add to your peerage."

Rias rubbed her forehead and sighed. "There are some rough edges," she admitted.

"As for Tatsumi's assumption that members of our peerage are slaves, he's not entirely incorrect. The Evil Pieces system does have that potential lurking inside it and there are even some rather despicable Kings out there that utilize it for just such a thing." Sona gave Issei a disdainful look. Lost as he was in his day dream he didn't even notice. Individuals like Issei for instance, who had an entirely selfish desire and goal, often ended up like that. Rias would need to break him properly before he would ever be allowed a peerage of his own. "You know who I speak of. Those that mistreat members of their peerage and see them as nothing more than tools to elevate themselves."

Rias grimaced and looked away. While she and Rias saw members of their peerage more as friends, family, there were those that did not. The Astaroths and the Abaddons were especially notorious for that, although Ajuka Beelzebub was an exception. Then there were a great number of older devils that still clung to the old ways and thought humans as nothing more than an outlet for their desires. Tools to be used and discarded as they saw fit.

Her sister was trying to change that, along with Sirzechs and the other Satans, but it was a slow progress and Sona was enough of a realist to understand that some would simply never change, even on pain of death.

"If he sees being a member equated to that of a slave, Tatsumi will never accept the offer to become your Knight," Rias pointed out.

Sona was already aware of that as well, preferred it that way even. He wouldn't be worth nearly as much if he was easy to obtain. Tatsumi was a very intense, strong-willed individual with a strongly defined sense of morals and views. It was one of his traits that drew her to him. "Tatsumi is simply missing a few key pieces of information." Sona replied simply. "He's intelligent and practical. There is no such thing as a perfect system. There are countless examples to pull from right here in human society. There will always be those that abuse systems for their own benefits." Sona adjusted her glasses more comfortably on the bridge of her nose. "I'm not going to even try to justify the system. It has its bad points. I'm simply going to stress that not everyone abuses it and convince him that I don't."

"Is that why you have him play chess with you every lunch?" Rias asked mildly.

"In part, yes," Sona replied.

She couldn't admit she genuinely liked having Tatsumi there. He was the only boy here at Kuoh Academy that wasn't either terrified of her or placed her on a pedestal to idolize. That he was intelligent, a quick learner, and more than a little attractive, were nice qualities as well. She was even guilty of trying to envision what he looked like beneath that uniform of his. He did have very nice shoulders. She was suddenly forced down push down a wave of heat that built up inside her.

She kept her features carefully schooled as she continued on. "If he becomes familiar with the members of my peerage he'll realize that even though they're devils, they still live very much human lives. That they're not treated as slaves, but as friends, companions. Much like how you treat your own peerage."

"He might be a threat," Rias added. "He hid it well, but I could sense his hostility towards me. That level of hostility is strange considering we've never spoken." Rias moved over to Issei's side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, snapping the boy from his lust filled day dream. "The way he effortlessly dismantled that Fallen Angel last night showed a familiarity with their kind a normal human shouldn't have."

"Rias, Tatsumi is no stranger to dealing with Fallen Angels, or Devils for that matter," Sona told her bluntly. "He's killed them before, many of them. I'm well aware of what he's capable of. I didn't say anything when you went after this pervert because I was your friend, and as my friend I hope you'll do the same and leave Tatsumi to me."

"You already knew all this? Why didn't you tell me that such a dangerous person was in my area?"

"Rias, honestly, I like you, you're a good friend, but never assume that I'm obligated to tell you everything."

"That's… I'm sorry," Rias apologized. She suddenly looked exhausted. "I'm just worried about you."

She sighed and pinched her nose. "I know. I apologize as well for getting heated. Tatsumi is just… someone that needs to be handled with care." And she didn't want Rias sticking her nose into Sona's business. Rias was a busy-body and had a tendency to over-involve herself in things she didn't need to. When you coupled that with her passion and emotions, it usually spelled disaster. "He has experienced the worst that we devils have to offer. There isn't anyone who wouldn't think ill of our kind after having seen what he has." Just remembering what her sister had said Cordain Shax had done to those families was enough to send a sliver of revulsion through Sona. She really didn't blame Tatsumi for holding ill will towards Devils after being forced to witness those sorts of atrocities, even she felt revulsion towards them and she _was_ a devil. That wasn't his first experience either. From what Sona had been able to dig up later there had been a number of other unfortunate situations that Tatsumi had been a part of. "You've asked me why I never just straight up asked him to join. At first it was because I needed to make certain he would accept the offer. Now it's because I need to prove to him first that not all devils are murderous, child torturing monsters."

"What do you plan to do if Tatsumi is unable to accept that you're a devil and becomes violent?" Rias pressed her.

It was a fair concern. "I intend to have onee-sama with me when that time comes," Sona replied. She wasn't naïve. There was a very real possibility that Tatsumi's hatred was just too ingrained in him for her to ever overcome it. "She'll keep him suppressed while I… erase his memories of you and me." She always had a plan for the worst case scenario, just in case. It was a last resort, something she'd only do after she'd exhausted every other option.

Rias nodded. "Alright, I understand. You seem to know more about him than I." A mischievous and knowing smile suddenly broke out across her lips. "But you shouldn't wait too long though or you may find him taken."

Sona sent her friend a sharp look, "what do you mean?" She wasn't aware of any threat to her claim on Tatsumi.

"I mean that Tatsumi's skill and familiarity with our world wasn't the only thing we learned about him last night." There was that little smile on Rias' face again, the one that bespoke of laughter without actually laughing. "He has a Grim Reaper with him. A girl that looks younger than I believe she actually is, I'd wager she is around our age. They seemed quite close considering he didn't even react to her kiss."

"You mean that girl in the skimpy blue dress!?" Issei's face scrunched up tight as he wiggled in place, obviously imagining some sort of perverted scene. "I could tell she wasn't wearing anything under it! Oh Tatsumi you lucky dog! You already got that perfect loli for your own harem! I'm not going to lose to him!" Issei rounded on Koneko, huffing and puffing lustily. Koneko just gave him a deadpanned look before punching him across the room. Issei yelped in pain as he was cratered into the wall next to Sona, upside down.

Sona ignored him as she went over Rias' words. A Grim Reaper? Sona hadn't known that, but it did fit with some of the reports she'd read. A few of those deaths seemed strange on account of there being no visible wounds. If Tatsumi had a Grim Reaper with him, it would explain it. But…

"I fail to see how that is an issue."

"I'll admit you may be a better strategist than me, Sona," Rias said with a light smile on her lips, "but I know the heart better than you."

Rias' words brought Tatsumi's smiling face to mind and a pleasant warmth in the pit of her core. She didn't let it show on her face as she turned to make for the door. "I believe I said to leave Tatsumi to me. Is there anything else, Rias?"

"No, that's it," Rias said, stepping with that knowing smile still firmly planted on her lips.

Damn her. Sometimes Sona felt her friend could see straight through her. "Then I need to be going. Even if I am granted some leeway with my classes on account of Student Council work, I still need to attend some."

She left Rias and her peerage behind and quickly left the old school building. Her quickened pace had nothing to do with Rias words and everything to do with getting to class on time. She was certain of that. As Student Council President it was her duty to set a good example.

But that Grim Reaper did complicate things. Unlike Rias, Sona was a bit more practical. So long as she got what she wanted, she was willing to make concessions.

The tingling heat inside her continued to build as she adjusted the scheduled events and encounters she'd already set up to convince Tatsumi. "I'll have to speed things up a little," Sona murmured quietly. It wasn't like she had any qualms about her future plans to convince Tatsumi that she was different than all those other devils. She just needed to prepare herself properly for it.

 **x~X~x**

Several days after taking that Fallen Angel, which Tatsumi managed to learn was called Dohnaseek, found him sitting across from Souna at lunch time staring down once more at a losing game of chess. He knew this next move of his would determine whether he fell on Souna's next move, or lasted a bit longer. If he took the rook with his queen, which was quite obviously a trap, she'd have him in check mate. That was a move he'd normally play in the past, but if he instead moved a pawn up one square to put it within attack range of the rook, it would preserve Tatsumi a few more turns.

A quick death or a slow death. Neither were particularly appealing, so Tatsumi's thoughts kept wandering to that Fallen Angel. He was in a secure location, an old abandoned farm just on the outskirts of the city. The barn hadn't seen use in decades from its condition. It had taken some renovations to fix it up and conceal the fact that Tatsumi had Dohnaseek tied to a cross inside there, but done it had been. Some special holy artifacts later, courtesy of Sensei, and the place was uncomfortable, if not downright painful, for the Fallen Angel.

Still, the man hadn't been very forth coming. He easily gave pointless information like his name, how he's affiliated with Azazel and Kokabiel, and other bits of useless information that Tatsumi couldn't really use. What he really wanted, Raynare's location and his purpose here in the city, he guarded no matter how much pain Tatsumi inflicted on the man.

Tatsumi supposed being a seven thousand year old angel/fallen angel helped build his pain tolerance a bit.

"I might need to think about imposing a time limit," Souna murmured.

Tatsumi cleared his throat roughly, "sorry about that." He moved his queen and took the rook. A quick death was better than a painful one, especially if it fed into a longer meta-game.

"Checkmate," Souna said as she moved her queen to take his.

Tatsumi adopted a morose look on his face as he gazed at the offending queen. "And I've now lost my fifty-fifth game."

It wasn't all bad though. Tatsumi was almost ready to do his counter-attack. He had stopped showing Souna how much better he was getting at the game to lull her into a sense of complacency. Tatsumi had no delusions about ever being better than her, she would always stand above him. But taking down stronger, smarter, and more intelligent people was one of Night Raid's calling cards. It was all about striking when they were unprepared. There would only be a single chance to do it, but Tatsumi intended on seizing at least one victory before she graduated and moved on to University.

It just wouldn't be today though. He was stilling working through the finer details of the strategy. It was more difficult than he thought it'd be, giving him new respect for what Najenda had always done for them.

"I would be more worried if a beginner such as yourself started to win so soon," Souna said. "Do not berate yourself over the loss. I have been playing this since I was a child. Much like Kiba lost to your years of experience, you too are losing to mine." She leaned across the chess table and laid her hand against his. "At the rate you're improving I expect a real challenge by the end of the year." Her lips quirked upwards into a smile. "I must admit I am looking forward to it."

Her hand was warm, the touch soft and gentle. It was a strange feeling, different from Bennia who was always a little cold and whose touch held a sense of urgency and need. Souna was expecting a response, not just to her words but her touch as well. For some reason he had this feeling that the direction of their friendship depended entirely on how he responded.

Friendship? That thought caused Tatsumi to pause. He hadn't ever really considered Souna a friend before. She was the Student Council President, a third year student at Kuoh Academy, his senpai in school and chess. She was someone that had taken him away from Ieyasu and Sayo during lunch and bombard him with annoying games of chess… wasn't she? And yet she did save him from the ever present gaze of Koneko and the Kendo Club fangirls he'd obtained. He was certain it was fear of Souna that prevented Koneko from simply taking his lunch. Although she was undoubtedly forceful, she had helped him integrate smoothly and quickly into the school life, had been there to answer any and all questions, supported him along the way, and even gave him a peaceful place to have lunch.

Not being able to see Sayo and Ieyasu at lunch wasn't a big deal. He spent three days a week just hanging out with them after school.

He hadn't even realized it but somewhere along the way he had started to consider Souna as a friend. Ever since he started here at Kuoh Academy she'd simply been a constant presence at his side, something he'd almost started to take for granted. These lunchtime chess matches weren't even annoying anymore, what was annoying was the fact that he always lost.

A feeling of guilt welled up inside Tatsumi. Here he was, enjoying school, making friends, being happy, when his sister was dead, denied all that he was able to have. He wasn't allowed to be happy. His happiness caused others to suffer.

He captured Souna's eyes with his own. Barely any time had passed while those thoughts whirled inside his head. Moments at most, Souna was still expecting a response. Tatsumi's happiness didn't matter, but Ieyasu's and Sayo's, theirs did, as did Souna's. What would make her happiest?

Tatsumi gave her a wide smile as he placed his other hand over hers. "I'm looking forward to it as well. At first I must admit, I felt these games with you were nothing more than a punishment. Now I find myself more upset at losing, than actually playing."

He knew as soon as her eyes lit up with happiness, that his actions and words were exactly what she wanted to hear. The guilt died down a little. So long as the happiness of the people he cared about was preserved, it didn't matter what he did, or didn't, get from it.

"I am glad you've come to realize the joy of chess," Souna said, almost letting a genuine smile crease her lips, "you do not always have to bash people's skulls in to find enjoyment."

"It's very good for venting frustration," Tatsumi pointed out.

She did smile then. "I suppose I can give you that." She bent down and picked up a small box lunch from her bag on the floor. "Now, why don't we have lunch before we start our next game. Otherwise I fear Koneko's stomach may end up eating itself."

As if called the short, white-haired girl appeared at their side, seemingly teleporting from wherever she had been in the school. Her eyes were glued to Tatsumi's duffel bag where she could no doubt smell the food.

Tatsumi wasn't about to just hand it over though. "Sit," he said. Koneko obediently knelt on the floor next to the small table. As Tatsumi reached for his duffle bag her ears perked up and her eyes started to gleam with eagerness. He pulled out two bento boxes. "Stay, stay," Tatsumi coaxed gently, like a master training his pet. She hovered on the edge of lunging for the bento box and obediently staying.

"My, this is certainly an interesting sight," Souna said, the amused look on her face as close to laughter as Tatsumi had ever seen from her. "I've heard of taming pets before, but this takes it to a new level."

"Just setting some ground rules," Tatsumi said. "I don't mind feeding her, but she needs to behave."

"I behave," she said quickly, her eyes completely glued to the two bento boxes.

Tatsumi almost couldn't believe Koneko was a devil. She was certainly a far cry from the monsters he had been forced to kill to date. She seemed more like an adorable kitten, one constantly bugging you for food.

"Yes you have, here you go," Tatsumi said as he handed Koneko the second bento box. It was taken and she was gone to the nearby council table faster than he could blink. "She must have been really hungry."

"Koneko is one of those girls that can eat and never get full," Souna said.

"Or put on weight from the looks of it," Tatsumi adding, noting her slim figure.

"I know," Souna all but growled. There was a dangerous look in her eyes and Tatsumi knew he was treading on treacherous ground. "She has to be cheating!"

Treacherous ground indeed, time to try and pacify the danger beast, "it almost looks like you're cheating as well," Tatsumi said as he eyed her figure. Souna's gaze snapped back to his. "You really have nothing to be jealous of."

Honestly about the only 'problem' Souna could claim to have was the size of her bust, and that didn't really bother Tatsumi. The first woman he'd ever loved, Mine, had been small and Bennia wasn't going to be winning any competitions either. Compared to them Souna could be considered well-endowed.

"Oh?" Souna asked, her eyes flashing dangerously as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Do tell."

Tatsumi swallowed hard. This was the most dangerous part. "I think you're perfectly fine the way you are, and I'm not just saying that. You're beautiful."

She just stared at him with that flat, emotionless look she normally had on her face. Had he said the wrong thing? He didn't know. Tatsumi couldn't tell what she was thinking and it caused nervous sweat to bead on his forehead.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity broken only by the sound of Koneko eating, Souna smiled. "If it was anyone but you, Tatsumi, I would find that an unwelcome advance." A sharp snap echoed across the student council room. "Saji, stop breaking the pens," she said without ever taking her eyes off his. "However, since it is thank you. I appreciate the compliment. I find most boys are overly drawn to… unnecessary attributes."

Rias and Akeno immediately came to mind, or their breasts rather. Tatsumi wasn't one to judge someone based on the size of their breasts but… "theirs are a little too big," Tatsumi muttered. What would you do with all that? At best they got in the way, at worst they were a health hazard, although Sensei's were an exception.

For some reason there was a small, satisfied smile on Souna's lips, one that didn't leave them throughout lunch.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi already had his bag packed with his books as the bell signalling the end of the final class of the day rang. He had to move quickly otherwise he would be swarmed by the girls of the Kendo Club and if that happened he'd be forced to go straight to club activities and there was something he needed to do before then. Something he doubted the girls would allow happen.

The moment the bell rang Tatsumi was out of his seat and heading for the door. "I'll see you at the club," Tatsumi threw over his shoulder to his friend, Ieyasu, before rushing out of the room.

Three days was enough to know that right after the bell rang Issei went to the straight to the Occult Club in the old school house. Tatsumi only had that brief window where Issei crossed the school yard to catch him. It was too likely to be overheard before, and Tatsumi wasn't walking into enemy territory, not yet. Tatsumi ghosted past girls, slipped through unused rooms, scaled walls, and made enormous leaps of faith from rooftops into carts of suspiciously placed hay. It took every ounce of skill he had developed over the thirty four years of memories he possessed just to make it to the school yard without one of the Kendo Girls seeing him.

A monumental achievement on par with killing some of the most dangerous Devils and Fallen Angels, he was certain. Those girls seemed to be able to track him no matter where he went or where he hid. It was like they were all part bloodhound.

He managed it though, and five minutes later found Tatsumi hurrying across the school yard, catching up to Issei without a single girl nearby. He didn't have much time, if any of them looked out the window they'd see him and come rushing. Even quicker if they saw him with Issei, they didn't want him 'tainted' by Issei's perverseness.

"Issei! Hold a moment," Tatsumi called out as he got close.

The captain of the perverted trio paused and looked around in confusion for a moment before he saw him. "Tatsumi? What is it, are you following me to the Occult club?"

"Ah, no, I wasn't going to go that far, I have club activities soon like you," Tatsumi said as he quickly came up beside him. "I was actually wondering how you're doing."

Issei let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm doing fine!" He looked around furtively, "this whole devil thing can be exhausting…" he shuddered.

"How?" Tatsumi asked, concerned.

"Devils have to fulfil the wishes of others to get any power-ups. I spent all night arguing with Morisawa about which Drag So-Ball character was the best that I forgot to make him sign a contract," there were tears streaming down Issei's face. "I'm never going to get stronger at this rate!"

That was a very strange… contract or whatever it was devils did. That didn't sound anything like the soul devouring rituals he'd read about. "Does it matter? Why not just try living as a normal human would have," Tatsumi offered.

"NEVER!" Issei roared as he lifted his face to the heavens. "I can't ever go back to being a human so I'm going to become the Harem King!" A drop of sweat rolled down the back of Tatsumi's head at how determined Issei seemed to be. The pervert's face became filled with lust and sparkles danced around him as he got lost in a daydream. "Did you know that if I perform well enough and become a High-Class devil I can have servants of my own? I can have my own personal Harem!"

"And Rias has no problem with this?"

"I'm going to make Rias part of that harem!"

That's Issei for you. Tatsumi had to admit that perhaps he really didn't need to worry about Issei. If anyone would have been satisfied with being reincarnated as a devil, especially by a primary actor in his sexual fantasies, it would be Issei. It still didn't excuse Rias for what she did to him. She sat back, let him die, and then made the choice for him. Even if Issei would have said yes, he was never given the ability to say yes.

Rias had simply gotten lucky.

"You're not going to force them to be in your harem, are you?" Tatsumi asked. "Like rape them if they say no?"

That snapped Issei out of his fantasy. The aghast look on his face was all the confirmation Tatsumi needed. It really was just your standard high school harem fantasy playing out in Issei's head where all the girls happily threw their naked bodies at him without complaint. Real life would probably slap him in the face eventually, but for now his desire really was harmless.

"Just wanted to be sure," Tatsumi said, "if you want a harem, go for it, just don't try to force anyone to be a part of it. Respect a woman's wishes and the two of us won't have any problems." If Issei ever sunk to that level Tatsumi would be there to kill him, and not because he was a devil. Of course Tatsumi didn't think that'd ever be a problem. Issei, despite being as perverted as he was, wasn't that sort of individual. So long as Rias didn't change him, he'd remain as such.

"I'd never force anyone!" Issei declared. He pointed a finger at him. "And I won't lose to you! I will catch Koneko and match your loli Grim Reaper!"

Tatsumi just stared at Issei before he started to laugh. It was so hard to see Issei as anything but the perverted human he had once been. "Well, I think I have a leg up on Koneko with those lunch boxes." He wouldn't ever take her on account of her being a devil, but the horrified look on Issei's face made it worth saying it. "And how far have you ever gone with a girl? Bennia and I? I need to be careful not to do it _too_ much, less I run the risk of getting her pregnant."

The shocked look on his face was just too much, it made Tatsumi laugh once more. Before either of them could say anything else though, Tatsumi caught a storm of movement out of the corner of his eyes. The Kendo Girls were rushing to his side from the main school building. He was out of time.

"I have to go, unless you want those girls to beat you again," Tatsumi said, pointing to the girls with his thumb. Traumatic shivers ran up and down Issei's body. "Just remember to always treat girls well, and they'll treat you well in turn."

"I will have a bigger harem than you!" Issei swore as Tatsumi left him behind. "You may have Bennia and Sona, but I won't let you steal Koneko!"

Tatsumi did his best to ignore that last comment. He didn't have a harem, only his childhood friend turned something more with Bennia. As for Souna… she was a friend, that was it. Even if he did enjoy spending time with her and she was rather attractive didn't mean he was going to form a harem. As for Koneko… she was a devil. Enough said.

But as Tatsumi was surrounded by the female club members a niggling feeling wormed its way to the front of his thoughts.

Why were all the short, small-chested girls drawn to him?

He didn't have much time to dwell on that thought as the girls all but dragged him to the club room. Ieyasu was already there, surrounded by his own set of women all begging him to help them with this form or that strike.

"You say what you needed to say?" Ieyasu asked him when he noticed his arrival.

"I did."

"Was it about… that night?"

Tatsumi nodded. "I'll tell you and Sayo about it after club."

 **~o~**

The archery club at Kuoh Academy was well equipped, including a two change rooms, a large instruction room, and a full range outdoor archery range with six targets of varying distances. It wasn't the largest club at Kuoh Academy, barely half the size of the Kendo club, but Souna made sure that every serious club got the funding and attention it needed and the archery club was no exception.

Like the rest of the academy though, it was still a very much a female dominated club. The number of boys in it could be counted on one hand while the total member count was over thirty.

The club wasn't there at the moment however. It was just Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo, in the archery range. Ieyasu sat at the edge of the firing platform with one leg dangling down onto the grass and the other curled up beside him. Sayo had offered to stay late and clean which allowed her to practice long after the club had finished for the day. Unless the three of them had plans to go out somewhere, she always practiced late.

She was even now standing just beside Ieyasu, staring down range at the target. With a sharp twang she loosed another arrow. It soared straight and split an arrow already in the target.

"You're getting really good," Tatsumi noted. So good in fact that he could easily see her matching the Sayo he used to know in a month's time. She and Ieyasu both seemed far more determined and serious about their practicing than they had when he first met them. "Both of you are improving quickly."

"We have reason to be," Ieyasu said, none of his usual humor visible on his face. "I don't want to be helpless if a Fallen Angel starts chucking spears of light at me."

"I can't always rely on you," Sayo added as she fired another air. Splitting the one she'd just sent before. "I don't want to be some helpless damsel waiting to be saved."

"I understand," Tatsumi said.

He really did.

Back in the Empire he'd trained hard and pushed his limits, but there'd never been a sense of urgency or need at the start. It was just a desire to help his village. After witnessing the death of his friends and learning of the corruption in the Empire everything changed. He joined Night Raid and threw everything he had into training. He didn't want that feeling of powerlessness ever again. Then, even after all that, knowing that complacency cost him his friends, he had let himself become complacent here in this world. The world had slapped him in the face for that mistake. His sister was dead and he had to live with that mistake for the rest of his life.

"So, any news about that fallen angel chick?" Ieyasu asked.

"I got her name," Tatsumi said, "It's not actually Yuuma, but Raynare. As for where she is? I'm still figuring that out. I managed to capture one of her companions when he tried to kill Issei a second time, but I'm having little luck extracting her whereabouts from him."

Sayo lowered her bow and turned to Tatsumi, her eyes blazing with fury. "Just let me at him." She clenched her hand menacingly, "I'll make him speak."

"I appreciate the gesture but I'll manage," Tatsumi said. He didn't want to drag his friends into his dark world. He fought as hard as he did to keep them out of it. "If I don't get what I need from him tonight I'll just kill him and try a different method." It was risky to keep him any longer. Bennia supervised him while Tatsumi was at school but it really was only a matter of time before he broke free, or someone else broke him free. He was just too much a liability.

And if he wouldn't speak, his usefulness was in question as well. Tatsumi was better off scouring the city looking for Raynare than chasing a dead end.

"One less Fallen Angel," Ieyasu said approvingly.

Sayo had a thoughtful look on her face, "Tatsumi… if Fallen Angels exist, does that mean real angels exist?"

Tatsumi blinked in surprise. He hadn't actually thought of that. His Sensei and that placed they trained in certainly felt like a place an Angel would live, but he'd never seen any wings sprouting from her back. But then if Angels were like Devils and the Fallen in that accord in that they could hide them, maybe she did the same? He didn't know.

But Sayo made a good point. "They'd have to. Fallen Angels, by definition, are Angels that have fallen."

"I never took you much as a religious person," Ieyasu teased Sayo.

"You never bothered to ask," Sayo said. She pulled a small golden cross out from beneath her archery garb. "I was never really much of a believer either, but if angels really do exist then maybe God…" She clutched the cross tightly.

Tatsumi was glad Sensei's promise prevented him from even considering breaking the bad news to her.

Ieyasu chuckled. "Well whatever makes you—"

Tatsumi's phone buzzed, drawing his attention away from his two friends. Pulling it out of his pants he frowned, there was a message from Bennia. He quickly unlocked his phone and opened the message. It only had one word: Help.

Tatsumi cursed, causing his two friends to throw him concerned looks. Tatsumi quickly pocketed his phone and dropped his bag. "Take care of that for me, there's an emergency!" Without waiting for a response Tatsumi turned on his heel and bolted from the archery club.

"What is it?!" Ieyasu called out worriedly.

"Trouble!" Tatsumi called back.

He kept his pace at the rate of a professional athlete until he left the school premise. The moment his foot stepped on the street outside, he sprinted for the abandoned farm. His form became little more than a blur to the untrained eye as he shifted into high gear. He leapt over parked cars, launched himself from stone walls, threw himself from rooftop to rooftop, hurtling himself ever onward, faster, as he crossed the city as a bird would fly.

Worries plagued Tatsumi as he raced across the city. Bennia had never texted him for help before. Had Dohnaseek's companions found where he was? How many Fallen Angels were attacking Bennia right now? What would he find when he got there? It caused an unpleasant feeling to well up inside him. If Bennia got hurt because of him? Because he hadn't pushed hard enough for information, because he's kept the Fallen Angel around for too long…

He shook those thoughts from his mind. None of that mattered. Right now he needed to get to Bennia as quickly as possible and help her deal with whatever threat was there right now.

The abandoned farm came into view in the distance. The large three story house sat a ways back from the main road, rickety and unused in years. Tatsumi hadn't touched it at all, the laws here in Japan were much stricter than in the Empire and he couldn't just use any abandoned building for his own purposes. The property itself wasn't that large. Nearly every inch of the acreage was taken up by fields overgrown with grass and weeds. What yard the house was looked just as badly kept as the house itself.

Nestled behind the house were two barns, the one visible from the road was as broken down and dilapidated as the house, while the other barn did show signs of repair. The barn that Tatsumi had kept Dohnaseek in had once used to be a horse pen, or cattle. It was hard to tell, but it was designed to hold a small number of large farm animals.

Tatsumi didn't see anything out of place as he rapidly approached the barn. The sky wasn't filled with black wings and spears of light, nor were there countless craters and bodies strewn all about the yard. In fact from this angle Tatsumi couldn't see anyone at all.

The barn door was kicked in though.

Tatsumi didn't slow as he rushed through the broken barn doors. He only stopped when he noticed the situation before him.

Bennia floated in the middle of the barn completely unharmed, pulling her scythe out of the body of a short, blonde haired girl dressed as a gothic Lolita. The little girl had a pair of jet black wings sprouting from her back, a Fallen Angel. A dead one at that. She fell from the air and landed with a thump on the straw strewn floor of the barn, her eyes empty and dead. Nearby was a blue-haired woman slumped against the gate of a stall, her eyes just as empty as the other. Death had claimed her soul, and left not a mark on her body.

"Why did you ask for help?" Tatsumi asked as he quickly realized Bennia had the situation well in hand.

((I wanted to see how quickly you could get here)) she said, giving him a wide smile as she floated down to his side. ((You're really quick!))

"Seriously?"

((Partly. I… wasn't actually certain I could beat two fallen angels on my own. They turned out to be far weaker than I had thought.)) She shrugged. ((Either that or I'm stronger than I thought I was, but that train of thought isn't good in our line of work.))

No it wasn't. Over confidence led to death more often than not.

"I see," Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. He pulled Bennia close and hugged her tightly. "Don't scare me that like!" She let out a surprised gasp but quickly recovered and hugged him back, but not before tossing her scythe away.

((If this is what I get maybe I should cry help more often.)) Bennia teased.

"Next time I'm bopping you on the head," Tatsumi warned her. She just pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "How did they even know you were here?"

((They may have followed me back when I went for lunch)) Bennia said. ((Grim Reapers aren't known to hang around in the human world for long.))

So they were probably just tracking down anything suspicious and got lucky with Bennia. "Well I can't fault you for eating when you're hungry." He turned to Dohnaseek who was glaring daggers at them. The Fallen Angel hung suspended from the ceiling by way of Tatsumi's wires. Countless injuries dotted his naked body, courtesy of Tatsumi's hospitality. "Were they friends of yours? Possibly the reason why you didn't say anything? Now that you know rescue isn't coming perhaps you'll be more forth coming."

"I've survived far worse than anything you can do to me," Dohnaseek spat out at him.

"If you won't talk, your life isn't worth anything," Tatsumi told him.

He wasn't fazed. "Then kill me."

"Perhaps I can help."

"Sensei?" Tatsumi said in surprise as he whirled around to see the golden-haired woman standing in the door to the barn. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to see what my pupil is doing on his time off?" She asked warmly as she made her way into the barn. She gave the two Fallen Angels a cursory look and just shook her head. "Kalawarner and Mittelt. Kalawarner was just misguided, but the human world is definitely safer with Mittelt gone from it." Her gaze lifted to the Fallen Angel that hung suspended. "Dohnaseek, it has been some time."

"Y-You… why are you here?" Dohnaseek gasped out fearfully. Tatsumi could only stare as sheer terror crept across the man's face.

"Tatsumi is my apprentice," Sensei said, giving Tatsumi a smile. The smile became cold and chilly as she turned it on the Fallen Angel. "And it seems you've been giving both him and his friends some trouble." She cracked her fingers, filling the barn with an ominous sound. "That displeases me most greatly."

"He's just a human!" Dohnaseek raged. "Why would a Seraph help a human!?"

Seraph? Wasn't the term given to the highest ranking angels in heaven? That would explain a lot… and cause just as many new questions to arise. Dohnaseek was right. Why would a Seraph help someone like him?

"Why not?" She asked, still smiling. "It is the duty of the Angels to watch over and guide humanity. Just because the others have forgotten that duty, doesn't mean I have." Her smile became chillier the wider it grew. "Now, are you going to tell my Tatsumi what he wants to know? Or am I going to have to… convince you?"

From the amount of sweat that was suddenly pouring down Dohnaseek's face, Tatsumi had a feeling it wasn't going to take a lot of convincing.

 **~o~**

The setting sun cast a warm glow across the evening sky, staining the vivid blue and gentle whites of the puffy clouds a myriad of orange and yellow colors. It created a picture so perfect and beautiful that even the greatest artists of the world would struggle to capture it.

That beauty was marred in near an old church on the outskirts of town. The warmth of the day and the sky did not make it here, a place where death ruled and the light had long since fled. The church had seen better days, better years. Its paint was faded, the stones chipped and the vibrant life that most churches exuded about it, missing. Statues to the Lord Jesus Christ were destroyed and the cross that sat atop the steeple, broken diagonally in half.

It was place that had been abandoned for years by both men and angels. However this night it was more active than any night since the day its last priest died of old age and the place was abandoned. The sounds of battle greeted Tatsumi's ears as he threw himself from the rooftop of a nearby home and over the low stone wall that ringed the place. He landed gracefully on his feet at the base of the stone steps leading up to the front door the old church.

The doors were open.

"We're not the first one's here," Tatsumi mused as he stared up at the open doors. The sounds of battle from within were intensifying.

((No, we're not)) Bennia said as she floated down to the ground beside him. ((I feel the fallen, humans and devils inside there.))

"Shall we go see what's happening?" Tatsumi asked. Bennia nodded quickly.

Tatsumi made his way silently up the steps to the open doors and peered inside. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but it wasn't this. Issei and Kiba stood shoulder to shoulder near the entrance, both dressed in their traditional Kuoh Academy uniforms. It looked like neither had gone home after club activities and had come straight here. Kiba held a sword in one hand with a familiarity far exceeding that of the shinai. Tatsumi had been right in his assessment that Kiba primarily wielded short, flat blades. Beside him, Issei's left hand and forearm was covered in a red scale like gauntlet reminiscent of Incursio's own armor, minus the color. The green gem was unique though. Tatsumi could feel a presence hiding within that gem. That was probably Issei's sacred gear.

The Tyrant inside Tatsumi shifted, almost as if it could feel it as well.

Just in front of both Kiba and Issei was Koneko, the adorable short, flat-chested devil that was willing to defy her master just for the chance to eat his mother's lunches. She wore her standard Kuoh Academy dress, although it was in a state of disrepair that left her bra exposed. She seemed rather upset.

She was hurling pew after pew through the air at some white haired young man at the far end of the church's chapel. Tatsumi didn't recognize the man, or the black coat over the white suit he wore. It didn't match any uniform he was familiar with. That sword in his hands though wasn't normal. It blazed with a holy light.

((An exorcist.)) Bennia whispered ((but… there's something strange about him.))

"A real exorcist wouldn't work with Fallen Angels," Tatsumi murmured. And that look on the exorcist's face. He'd seen that before. On Aria, Esdeath, and many others. That right there was a sadistic monster that got drunk off the suffering of others. That right there was someone worse than a devil.

Tatsumi quickly scanned the room. The only other entrance into the chapel were through a pair of doors at the far side, flanking the altar and shattered cross of Jesus Christ. Both doors probably led further into the place, and there was no guarantee their target, Raynare, was even back there. Those inside though were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice him peaking inside. Despite Koneko's rampant destruction of the church, the pews on the left side were still intact and in place. He could use them to sneak past the battle.

While he held no personal animosity towards Issei, Koneko or Kiba, they were all devils and if one of them died to that exorcist, oh well. If all three of them fell, Tatsumi would return to make sure the exorcist didn't leave here alive. One thing he had learned in Night Raid was to focus. He wasn't going to risk his target escaping because he got distracted by another.

Gesturing to Bennia to keep low and silent Tatsumi slipped through the front entrance and silently made his way to the opposite side of the church, away from the battle. It was all too easy. The flurry of pews all but blocked the exorcist's view of him, and the others had their backs to him.

Kiba apparently noticed that fact as well. On the other side Tatsumi saw Kiba utilizing the pews to draw close to the exorcist without being seen. "Can't have you forgetting about me!" Kiba declared loudly as he attacked, completely blowing the entire surprise attack by talking before striking. It was so embarrassing Tatsumi wanted to palm his face and groan.

Predictably, because the exorcist had been forewarned, he was able to block what should have been a fatal strike. "You're pretty strong." Kiba said.

 _No, you're just an idiot_ , Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Right back at ya! Guess you're a Knight!" the exorcist grinned with excitement as he pressed back against Kiba. "GOood… Goood! It's been such a long time since I've had a heated battle! Yep! AHAHHAHAA! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!"

That exorcist was certifiably insane. Tatsumi didn't have any doubt about that. There was no way the church would keep someone like that around. He had probably been excommunicated or something. Thrown away because of his attitude.

"Then I guess I should take this seriously, devour!" Kiba shouted. The pretty boy's sword shifted and changed, becoming pitch black as it devoured the light from the exorcist's blade. That was an interesting thing to remember about Kiba. His weapons weren't run of the mill.

"Huh, what the hell's this?"

Please don't tell him, please don't, you can't be that stupid.

"Holy Eraser, a devil sword that eats light," Kiba answered proudly.

Yup, he's that stupid. Not only does he shout his attacks, he reveals what they can do as well and all his secrets. What a bumbling idiot. He wouldn't have lasted five seconds in the Empire. Any Teigu user would have eaten him up and spat him out without even noticing.

"You got a sacred gear too?!" the exorcist shouted, outraged.

Are you going to be stupid enough to tell him what your sacred gear is as well? Tatsumi wondered. With the way the fight was going he wouldn't have been surprised. Kiba actually opened his mouth to answer but before he could say anything Issei finally decided to do more than stand around doing nothing.

"Boost!" Issei shot across the chapel at impressive speed, almost matching that of an Olympic sprinter. It was still laughably slow compared to himself, or even Kiba for that matter. "Promotion, Rook!"

"Promotion? So this one is a pawn?" **Bang! Bang! Bang!** The bullets bounced off Issei's skin. "So you can resist my exorcist shells, but how much can you take? AH-HAHAHAHA!"

"The other trait of the rook is crazy ass muscle!" Issei shouted as he swung a fist so horribly telegraphed a child could have avoided it. Tatsumi really wasn't surprised when the exorcist managed to deflect some of the blow with the hilt of his light saber.

"Oh, silly Freed-chan, how could you let yourself get hit by a shitty devil?" The exorcist muttered to himself. Tatsumi just sweat dropped. What was with these people? They were so bad he wanted to actually cry. That strike from Issei shouldn't have even hit! It was telegraphed from the other side of the room! "DON'T SCREW WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You shitty devils think you got the upper hand on me?! I'll kill you all! I'll cut you into tiny little ribbons you pieces of shit!"

That probably wasn't going to happen as Tatsumi watched the three devils surround the exorcist. Their position by the altar made it difficult to move from where he was, hiding behind the first set of pews on the left side of the church. Bennia was one set of pews behind him. If either of them moved now, they'd be spotted.

It didn't really seem to matter much anymore though. The battle looked as if it was in its final stage.

"Oh my, oh my, it looks like I'm in a bit of a pinch," the insane exorcist said as he eyed the three devils.

Tatsumi knew that tone of voice. That was what someone sounded like when they were about to run, and had the means to do it. Those three weren't experienced enough to notice, or to stop Freed if he tried. Also from the apparent lack of intent to kill coming from Issei or Kiba, they probably didn't even intend to kill him.

Koneko was a different story. A murderous aura still emanated from her for some reason. Freed must have done something to make such a really laid back person so enraged.

There was a sharp click as Freed dropped the clip of his gun. Tatsumi instantly noted that it fell too quickly, too heavily, for it to be empty. If it was the Empire, that would be something to create a smoke screen. But here? There were more options. Tatsumi closed one eye and watched. The moment the clip hit the ground it erupted into light.

A flash bang!

Shutting his now stinging eye he opened the other and saw Freed leaping up towards an open window. The exorcist really was making an attempt to escape.

"Not happening," Tatsumi whispered.

He leapt into the air as well, summoning Murasame to his hand as he intercepted the exorcist. Freed didn't even notice until it was too late. Tatsumi slammed his boot into the exorcist's back, folding him over painfully. The insane exorcist let out a sharp cry as he was sent hurtling into the hardwood floor painfully. Tatsumi landed on him, Murasame first, the keen blade sliding easily through Freed's back and out his chest.

"GAH! What the fuck is this?!" Freed gasped as Tatsumi lifted him from the ground by his hair.

"This is me not letting an insane psychopath escape," Tatsumi said without emotion. In one swift motion he ripped Murasame out from Freed's back and separated his head from his shoulders.

"Tatsumi!" Issei gasped in surprise. Kiba and Koneko were both staring at him with interest as well, although Tatsumi thought for a brief second he saw Koneko lick her lips and look about for a duffle bag.

"You three should be ashamed of yourself," Tatsumi said as wiped Murasame's blade on the dead exorcist's coat. "You easily had him beat, but you constantly slipped up. Koneko needs better accuracy and not let her anger get the best of her, Kiba needs to stop shouting out his surprise attacks, and Issei, you need to follow through with your strikes. Just because you connect once, doesn't mean the enemy is down. You need to keep striking until they're down for good."

Tatsumi didn't know why he gave them advice. Maybe it was just they were so pitifully bad, he felt sorry for them? It didn't really matter. From what he saw all three of them were so far beneath Tatsumi that any advice he gave them really wouldn't make any difference when it came time to kill Rias. All he needed now was what Akeno and Rias could do, and if Rias had any other devils under her control, and then he could make plans to eliminate her. These three weren't going to be an issue.

"Ahaha, sorry," Issei said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I got carried away." He gave the corpse at Tatsumi's feet a disgusted look. "Did you have to kill him that way?"

"Would you rather he escaped?" Tatsumi asked, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well no, not after what he did to that guy and Asia…" Issei gasped. "Asia!"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, but we can't banter words anymore," Kiba said. "We came here to save someone."

Devils saving… that was a contradiction if there ever was one. Perhaps they were saving one of their own? That would make some sense. He definitely needed to follow along, if for no other reason than to see who else Rias had under her control. There was also a high chance that Raynare, or someone connected with her, had done the actual kidnapping.

There was a load groaning noise as Koneko moved aside the altar to reveal a set of stone stairs leading down into the depths of the church. Tatsumi would never have found that. "Down here, I can smell her." Koneko said, pointing.

"I'll come along," Tatsumi said, "I'm looking for the Fallen Angel, Raynare, and I think there's a higher chance of her being down there, than up here."

"Probably, since she's the one that kidnapped Asia," Kiba said. It seemed Tatsumi was right on his earlier assumption. Kiba eyed him warily, as if wondering if he had some sort of ulterior motive. "We can handle it."

Tatsumi chuckled grimly, "if what I saw just now is the three of you 'handling it' then no you can't."

((They are rather weak)) Bennia said as she made herself known.

"Ah! The loli Grim Reaper!"

Koneko smacked Issei upside the head. "Focus."

"Right, focus," Tatsumi said as he made his way over to the staircase. "You three can come along if you want, but don't get in my way."

"Hey! You're the one butting into our rescue."

"No, I'm not," Tatsumi said as he started down the staircase. Bennia followed closely behind. "You rescue Asia, I'll kill Raynare."

The stone staircase spiraled downwards until it came to a small landing before a large set of wooden double doors. There was some sort of energy slipping through the cracks. A ritual of some sort was being performed on the other side. More importantly though Tatsumi could feel Raynare's energy. She was here.

"It seems they're both behind this door," Tatsumi said as Issei and the others caught up. "I can feel Raynare's fallen energy, and if Koneko can smell Asia…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Issei demanded.

"Absolutely nothing," Tatsumi said. There was no way they were getting inside without being seen. In that case, the best course of action was to just charge straight ahead. Tatsumi threw the doors open wide and marched inside.

It was a small underground chamber of stone and dirt. The place was a barren cavern save for pillars of stone holding the ceiling up and a stone walkway leading to a large upraised dais upon which stood a strange looking cross criss-crossing with lines of green energy.

Chained to the cross was a girl about their age, dressed in a skimpy white chemise that did nothing to conceal her. Tatsumi could see her breasts clear through that sheer fabric. There was some strange runic circle on her chest, nestled in the valley between her breasts. An identical circle in the same place was etched upon the chest of a Fallen Angel that stood next to her, Raynare. She was wearing the same dominatrix style outfit Tatsumi had seen before at the fountain.

Between them and her however, was a hoard of exorcists. The church must really be screwing up if this many people were ex-communicated.

"Welcome devils! And… what do we have here?" Raynare asked as she stared at him and Bennia. "A human and a Grim Reaper? What an odd pairing."

"Asssia!" Issei shouted up at the girl chained to the cross.

Asia looked up and smiled at Issei. It was the sad smile of someone facing impending death. "Issei-san."

"Yeah, we've come to save you!"

"It's a touching reunion, but I'm afraid you're too—" Raynare's words were violently cut off as Tatsumi rammed Murasame through her throat.

"Sorry, but it was just too good an opening not to take," Tatsumi said as he pulled Murasame from Raynare's throat. The distance wasn't that great and with all the yapping people in this world did, it was just far too easy. He stared dispassionately at Raynare as she collapsed to her knees, clutching at her throat with one hand as she reached for Asia with the other. "You really didn't think I'd just stand here and let you kill another human if I could prevent it, did you?" Tatsumi asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He just buried Murasame into her skull, ending her life instantly. He looked up to see everyone else gaping at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Bennia was the only one who wasn't gaping at him. She was used to this. She was already behind him undoing the chains that kept Asia hanging from the cross.

((I think you took all the steam out of them)) Bennia supplied helpfully. ((The exorcists were helping a Fallen Angel kill this girl and the others were hoping to rescue them. You sort of just ruined both.))

"Eh, whatever," Tatsumi said as he started down the steps towards the exorcists. "I'm going to assume since all of you just stood by watching as a Fallen Angel tried to ritualistically sacrifice a young girl, that none of you are particularly saint like in any way." They backed away from him fearfully. "No, those aren't the faces of the innocent."

Moving so fast the only thing the people in the room could see were his afterimages, Tatsumi blazed through the crowd of exorcists in a single beat of the heart. When he came out the other side of the group, returning to his spot beside Issei and the other devils, all twenty of them dropped to the ground, dead. Each of them killed with perfect surgical precision.

"Asia's been saved and the evil bad guys are killed, how about we all head home and get some sleep?" Tatsumi asked as he gave the three devils a wide smile. "We all do have school tomorrow."

Koneko was the first to break out of her stupor. She made her way over to his side and jabbed him in the stomach. "Tough, strong." She jabbed him a few more times, each time harder than the previous. Then she suddenly balled her fist and swung.

There was a thunderclap as he caught he caught her fist in his hand. The stone tiles beneath their feet split open wide, but neither shifted. "Ah, please don't do that," Tatsumi said, not quite sure what had gotten into her.

Her eyes went wide as if she suddenly realized something. "Stronger than me."

Oh, so she was testing his strength, and he'd called Kiba a fool earlier. He should have guessed what she was trying for and avoided the jabs.

He quickly tried to cover up his mistake. "I'm not that strong, I just have a good sensei. It's all about how you position your feet. I redirect your strength into the ground, see?" He said, pointing at the shattered tiles. "It's not about strength, but technique." It was a total lie but he hoped Koneko was gullible enough to believe it.

He sighed with relief as she seemed to buy it.

Kiba shook his head. "You really did take it easy on me during that match."

There wasn't any way of explaining his speed away though. He had shown off too much against the exorcists and Kiba wouldn't buy any excuse he came up with. Might as well own up to at least that much. "Like you, Kiba, Kendo isn't my specialty," Tatsumi said as he lifted Murasame. "This is."

"Duly noted," Kiba said, his lips quirked upwards into a small smile.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he suddenly rushed past him to Asia who was being carried down the stairs by Bennia. The Grim Reaper looked at Tatsumi in askance. He nodded to her and she let the girl fall into Issei's arms.

"Issei-kun," Asia said happily as she threw her arms around Issei.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Asia!" Issei said happily as he held her tightly.

"As touching as the reunion is, the basement of a defiled church is probably not the best place for it," Tatsumi said. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the doors. "How about we go somewhere else."

"That's fine with me!" Issei said eagerly. He gave Asia a wide smile. "What about you?"

"Anywhere with you is fine."

Tatsumi just blinked and shook his head. Maybe Issei might actually get his harem. That girl certainly seemed like she'd be willing to join it. If Tatsumi needed any solid proof that God was dead, that was it. This world really was completely fucked up every regard.

"Are you coming, Tatsumi-san?" Kiba asked. He started in surprise and realized he'd been staring in shock at the spot where Asia had all but proclaimed her love for Issei. The two of them had already started to ascend the stairs and Koneko was leaving as well. Only Kiba was still there in the room with him and Bennia, and was making to leave as well. "I'm certain Rias-senpai would like to ask you some questions too."

"I'm sure she would, but those questions are going to go unanswered," Tatsumi replied dryly as left the room as well and ascended the staircase behind Kiba. "It's not really my policy to go around talking about all my secrets to anyone that just asks."

"Rias-senpai can be rather insistent," Kiba said as he stepped out of the stairwell and into the chapel. The boy seemed to think it was amusing, like it was a matter of time before—

Tatsumi froze the moment he stepped back into the chapel. A cold chill ran down his spine. He quickly scanned the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Asia and Issei hand-in-hand as they made their way to the exit, talking happily with each other. Koneko trailed slightly behind and Kiba had stopped at the top to wait for him. There wasn't anyone else that he could see and yet… what was this sudden feeling of dread?

And why did it feel so familiar?

He pushed out his sense to the max, took in everything. He could feel it now, the creeping cold seeping into the wood and the stone. It felt like the arctic north, a frozen blood lust that couldn't be quenched no matter how high the bodies were piled. It felt like…

Tatsumi felt all the blood drain from his face. If Ieyasu and Sayo existed then the possibility was there that she did as well…

Oh no.

" **RUN!** " Tatsumi roared at everyone even as he summoned Murasame back into his hands.

Too late. The church floor erupted upwards as ice tore through it like paper. Bennia quickly took to the air as Tatsumi threw himself from the staircase, avoiding the ice that suddenly filled the entrance. Kiba was quick enough to avoid being impaled as well and Koneko's durability saved her life as they snapped off her body.

One person wasn't quite so lucky.

An ear splitting wail of agony shattered the chapel air, tearing Tatsumi's gaze towards Issei and Asia. A dozen spikes of ice of varying thickness had torn through Asia, burrowing through her body before punching out of it in another spot. One had even blown through the base of her skull and out through her cheek. They had lifted her from the ground, suspending her in midair, her blood staining the ice a bright crimson. Her left arm and leg laid on the ground beneath her, completely severed by the impaling spikes of ice.

She was still alive, but not for long. The ice hadn't punctured any of her major organs, but she was hemorrhaging blood everywhere. Tatsumi could see her eyes, filled with a terrible pain, frantically darting all over the place searching for Issei, for help. Esdeath did not kill straight out. She tortured her victims to death. A sadist beyond all others. Asia would live just long enough to watch Esdeath kill them all. It was just like her. Issei was desperately clawing at the ice with his one remaining hand. His other arm, the one that had been holding Asia's hand, was severed at the elbow.

"Asia! No! We just saved you! Why?!"

"No time to cry," Tatsumi shouted at Issei as he searched the chapel, looking for the greatest concentration of bloodlust. "You think ice just randomly sprouts from the ground?"

"What's going on?" Kiba demanded as he searched as well.

"I don't know!" Tatsumi growled. "But I do know one thing… get out here Esdeath!"

"How odd, a human that knows my name," that familiar, dreaded voice resounded about the chapel. A dark purple circle appeared in the ceiling and through it came someone Tatsumi had hoped he'd never see again. That long blue hair and eyes as cold as ice. That cruel smile that only ever turned upwards at the thought of dominating others. Tatsumi could never forget it. She even wore the same outfit as before, that skin tight white dress and thigh high boots. It was Esdeath in all her brutal glory. There was only one difference with this Esdeath over the one he knew.

The _eight_ black wings that sprouted from her back.

"Tatsumi… she's an eight-winged Fallen Angel! We can't win! We need to run," Kiba called out to him. "We can't fight her."

"Do you honestly think she'll let us?" Tatsumi fired back. Even as he spoke those words the entrance was sealed with ice and the windows became covered as the entire place became frozen. There was no getting out unless it was over Esdeath's dead body.

Which wasn't very likely.

"You should listen to your human friend, little devil," Esdeath said with that familiar cruel smile on her lips. She turned her cold gaze upon Tatsumi. The pressure behind it was almost enough to force him to his knees. "Tatsumi is it? You are quite correct. I did not want to get involved but you went ahead and ruined the nice ritual we had set up. That little girl's sacred gear, Twilight Healing, is simply too dangerous to allow devils or angels get a hold of. Either we were to take it for ourselves, or eliminate her." She licked her lips. "I have to admit, I'm glad you saved her. This is definitely a far more interesting outcome." Her smile grew wicked. "Now I have all the justification I need to join in."

This was Esdeath, he couldn't hold back even an ounce of his ability if he wanted to survive. "Bennia! No holding back, it's all out from the start or we die!"

((Yes)) Bennia said, summoning her scythe to her hands.

"A Grim Reaper…" Esdeath said in wonder as she licked her fingers. "I've always wondered if it was possible to kill your kind. Please, struggle as much as you can. It makes it so much more satisfying when I—"

Tatsumi didn't let her finished. He launched from his spot, cratering the ground beneath him. Faster than ever before he raced past the altar and to the shattered cross. He leapt, placed a single foot on it, and launched himself at Esdeath from behind. Each action took a fraction of a second and in less time than it would take to blink Tatsumi was behind Esdeath, Murasame screaming towards her neck.

It simply wasn't quick enough. Strands of ice wove in from all directions creating a thick barrier between him and Esdeath. Murasame cut through it but was slowed enough for Esdeath to avoid being struck. He saw the cruel smile on her lips and cursed. He quickly twisted his body in midair in anticipation for the counter attack.

She didn't disappoint. A wave of ice crashed down upon him from above. Tatsumi tucked his feet in and kicked off it, diving to the side instead of being crushed into the ground beneath. A sharp stinging pain ran up his leg as he landed on the steps leading up to the dais awkwardly. He threw the pain aside and quickly focused on the battle at hand.

He wasn't going to beat Esdeath straight up, he had to wait for an opening to strike.

A black scythe came down on Esdeath before Tatsumi even landed. "That's dangerous!" Esdeath laughed as she leaned back, letting the soul reaping weapon avoid her by mere inches. "This is how you use a scythe!" The ice around her formed into twin scythes and cut through the air, seeking Bennia's blood.

Bennia spun her own scythe around and blocked Esdeath's ice with her own, using the blade to stop one and the handle the other. She spun around the handle and slammed both her feet into Esdeath's face. The powerful ice user was so shocked by the sudden display of acrobatics that it actually landed.

It did little more than split her lip.

"A Grim Reaper picking up new tricks? How interesting." Esdeath said as she licked the blood from her split lip. Faster than Bennia could react Esdeath slammed her fist into her gut, hurling the small Grim Reaper across the church where she slammed into a pew with boom, sending an explosion of wood splinters in all directions. "I think I'll keep you alive to see how you develop in the future!"

"How about you have a taste of my blades!" Kiba shouted as he used his wings to fly up to meet Esdeath. He had two demonic swords, one in either hand.

"You, however," Esdeath said as she ignored Kiba's swords and casually palmed his face. His swords shattered off her body, unable to get past her natural defences. "Are just plain pitiful." She hurled Kiba across the chapel. He slammed into the wall by the door hard enough to crack the stone. A moment later a jagged lance of blue light impaled him to the wall. "You can just die."

Tatsumi was there again, using the distraction that Kiba had provided to strike at her from behind. Again the strands of ice formed behind her creating a barrier to protect her from Murasame. Tatsumi was prepared for it this time. He twisted in mid-air and kicked the hilt of his blade. Murasame shattered the barrier and continued through. It ripped Esdeath's clothes but skidded off the layer of protective ice she had beneath it.

He had just enough time to grit his teeth and protect his face before Esdeath backhanded him into the shattered cross of Jesus Christ. Tatsumi grunted painfully as the stone cross broke apart beneath the impact, sending sharp fragments of stone through his clothes and into his back. He bounced roughly off the stone dais behind the cross and quickly jumped to his feet, throwing aside the pain in his back and shooting him up his leg, he didn't have time to be hurt right then.

"You are certainly full of surprises," Esdeath said as she stared down at him almost like one would having come across a new and interesting insect. "First you know my name then you prove yourself to be faster, stronger and more resilient than these devils. And yet you're only human." She sniffed the air and a luxurious smile came to her lips. "One that smells of blood and death. It clings to you like a lover. Are you trying to capture my heart?"

"I wouldn't be trying to cut it out if I was," Tatsumi spat out as he cautiously watched both the ground beneath him and Esdeath. That ice could come from anywhere.

"You certainly have a wonderful way with wo—" She was cut off as Koneko hit her in the face, rocking her head to the side.

"You hurt my friends," Koneko said, her eyes blazing with anger.

She grabbed Koneko's wrist and jerked her to the side. There was nothing but disdain on Esdeath's face as she stared down at Koneko. "I am trying to speak to your better." She rammed her knee into Koneko's stomach, doubling her over, before punching her into the floor, shattering the hardwood. "You're pathetic. As a rook you should have at least this much strength!" Esdeath shouted as she dove upon Koneko feet first. Koneko yowled in pain as her legs snapped in half. Esdeath lifted Koneko and slammed her fist into the girls' face, crushing her nose and shattering her teeth. Her Rook's toughness worthless against the strength of an eight-winged Fallen Angel. "And you should be able to withstand this!" Esdeath broke Koneko over her knee. Tatsumi could hear bones break and organs collapse inside her. A look of sheer agony ripped across Koneko's face as blood fountained from her mouth and nose. "How pitiful." Esdeath said as she tossed the broken Koneko to the side. She bounced limply across the floor until she came to a stop by the far wall, her face a mask of shock and pain as she weakly coughed up blood every few seconds. "You can thank me as you die. If that's all you're capable of you wouldn't have made it far anyways and I've saved you the trouble of trying."

Suddenly strands of white-gold wire wove around Esdeath. "I was hoping you'd land," Tatsumi said as he jerked on the wires. They cut into her body, their holy power ripping through the protective ice beneath her clothes and digging into her flesh where they started to sizzle and burn. He summoned Murasame to his hands and made to strike her down while she was trapped.

She flexed her wings and to Tatsumi's surprise the wires snapped. Tatsumi didn't have any time to react as she whirled around and grabbed his wrist, halting Murasame's descent. Esdeath smiled and laughed lustily. "That was a neat trick... That pain was wonderful. It's almost as good to receive it as to give it." She gave Tatsumi a wide eye look of desire before she planted a deep kiss on his lips. "Consider me interested in you. A human drenched in blood that smells like death. I can feel _real_ killing intent behind your strikes. I love it. Your potential is incredible. I can sense a real challenge in you in the future." She kissed him again before tossing him aside like a rag doll. He bounced painfully off several wooden pews before ice erupted from the ground and caught him in midair, wrapping around him tightly. "You I will keep alive as well. Just like that little Grim Reaper."

Suddenly the ice blocking the front door exploded inwards. Rias Gremory rushed inside, her flaming red hair held aloft as she blazed with demonic energy. Her eyes were wide and fearful as they darted about the ruined chapel, before finally landing on Esdeath hovering in the air above them all like some avenging angel of death. Akeno was at her side as well, yellow lightning crackling about her frame in a frenzy.

"What have you done to my precious servants?" Rias Gremory demanded. An enormous set of demonic runes erupted about her as she lifted her hands towards the Fallen Angel. Power rolled off Rias in waves as she prepared to unleash a powerfully destructive spell. "I won't go easy on you!"

Esdeath clicked her teeth in annoyance. "Rias Gremory. Kokabiel isn't ready yet. A pity I can't fight you here." She smiled cruelly as gestured about the chapel. "Enjoy the gifts I have left you." And with that Esdeath left, leaving behind little more than a chapel filled with ice, broken bodies and her haunting laughter.

Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. By some miracle he had survived. He didn't know who this Kokabiel was, but if he was strong enough for Esdeath to play second fiddle to him, then he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Kiba, what happened here?" Rias asked, her voice thick with concern as she pulled the spear of light out of the boy.

"Don't worry about me, Buchou," Kiba said in a voice thick with pain. Blood was pouring through his fingers as he tried to stem the tide. "Help Koneko, Esdeath… what that woman did to her!"

"Koneko?" Rias asked, looking up and around the room.

"Over here, Rias-san," Akeno said as she knelt down beside Koneko's broken body. "This is horrible, she's barely hanging on."

"Issei! Snap out of it!" Rias ordered the young boy.

"He can't hear you," Tatsumi said. This ice was bloody annoying. He ripped his arms out from it and managed to smash the rest and free himself. He dropped to the floor and a sharp pain shot up his leg, his ankle was definitely twisted, if not worse. "It's battle shock." Tatsumi said as he forced down the pain. Now wasn't the time to show weakness. "Esdeath's bloodlust is so thick it can paralyze the weak willed. Issei has never encountered something on that level before."

"Esdeath…" Rias whispered. "That was Esdeath? I had… heard of her before. The fallen Virtue of Compassion. Like the other Virtues, she fell at the end of the Great War."

"If I had known she was here I might not have come," Tatsumi muttered to himself. Or at least have come better prepared, with an escape route planned or something. Esdeath was someone that could take on an army a million strong and win! "Or at least better prepared."

While this Esdeath wasn't on par with the one he'd fought back in the Empire, the difference wasn't noticeable enough for Tatsumi to take advantage of. If he'd had Incursio he probably could have… no, who was he kidding? Esdeath would have still destroyed him.

"How do I fix Issei?"

"Slap him." Tatsumi said as he limped his way over to Bennia's side, wincing whenever a particularly sharp pain ran up his leg. Thankfully Bennia was still alive and breathing, even if she was knocked out cold. She was going to have a massive headache in the morning. Tatsumi lifted Bennia up and cradled her in his arms. Never more than right then was he glad Bennia was so light. "Or stick your boobs in his face."

Surprisingly Rias did just that. Even more surprisingly, although it probably shouldn't be, it actually worked. Issei awoke from his shock with a cry of 'Oppai!'

"Issei, I need your help to gather Koneko and Kiba up so I can get us somewhere safe. I can't even begin to heal you or them here," Rias ordered as she bandaged his severed arm.

"What about Asia?" Issei asked hurriedly, gesturing the girl impaled upon the ice. Tatsumi could see real concern in his eyes. He really did care for the girl.

"My peerage comes first." Why wasn't Tatsumi surprised? Of course it does. She only cared about humans when they were useful. Although, that being said, Asia was sort of beyond help at this point.

"But she can heal! She healed me in seconds when Raynare impaled me with a spear of light!"

Rias eyes lit up. "That's right! She has the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. I could use a second Bishop." She nodded her head as she pulled out from her dress a piece that looked very much like the bishop from chess. "With this we can bring her back to life and have her save everyone."

"I think not," Tatsumi said as he placed himself between Rias and Asia. If she thought he was just going to stand by and let her forcefully resurrect someone against their will, she had another thing coming. This was what he fought to protect against. If he didn't make a stand here, when would he?

Rias eyes flared dangerously. "Excuse me?" The threat of violence hung thick in the air. "My precious servants are dying. Get out of my way Tatsumi."

Her anger was cute. It almost made him care, but she had a long way to go before she matched likes of Budo or Esdeath. If he didn't stand up now to fight to protect Asia's humanity, when would he? Rias was close enough he could kill her before she could blink, even if he did risk getting killed by Akeno afterwards. So long as the King was dead, Asia was saved from corruption. If he lived he'd have to make it back to Sensei's place and let her know.

Tatsumi began to make plans in his head as to how he would move to cut down Rias quickly in case she forced the issue. If she did, it truly would make her no different than Gregorious Abaddon.

"You think saving your servants is worth taking from Asia the choice of whether she dies as a human or lives as a devil?" Tatsumi growled, his blood boiling with anger. "That's not for you to decide on a selfish whim! It's HER life. It's HER death. It's HER decision!"

"I will not stand by and let my precious servants die if I can save them!"

"But you're not saving them. You're forcing someone _else_ to save them and you're going to damn a young girl to a life of eternal servitude to do it! You think it's your right to pass judgement on who gets to live and who gets to die based on their usefulness to you?"

Rias seemed shocked by his words. "That's not it!"

"Yes it is! You were completely content on letting her die until you realized she could be _useful!_ How many other dying humans have you walked past and ignored simply because they weren't _useful_ enough to have a place in your 'peerage'?" Tatsumi demanded. The flicker of guilt in her eyes was all the confirmation Tatsumi needed. "Your arrogance is unbelievable and it's compounded by the fact that it's so utterly ingrained in your every thought that you don't even notice it! It is a perfect example of everything that's _wrong_ with you race!" Rias was taken aback by his vehemence. Had no one ever actually pointed this out to her? Or perhaps she never really dealt with anyone that cared to. The other devils would take her arrogance as a symbol of strength. Tatsumi moderated his tone a little as he continued. "People die. It's a fact of life, deal with it. Do you have any idea how many friends and loved ones I've had to mourn the passing of? I too wish I could bring them back, but never would I force them to sacrifice their humanity to do so. Sometimes the price of life is simply too high and death is a better alternative." The memory of his sister's twisted face as she begged Tatsumi to kill her flashed across his mind. "Only the individual is capable of determining if that price is something they're willing to pay."

"But…" There was a look of sheer agony on Rias face. For some strange reason she seemed torn between her desire to save her slaves and acknowledging his words.

Gregorious wouldn't have cared. Another difference?

"T-T-Tatsumi…" Asia croaked painfully, drawing all their attention to the girl. She was still alive, although it was hard to say if it was a miracle or a curse considering her state.

Tatsumi quickly rushed to her side and leaned in as close as he could. "Yes?" Her last words deserved to be heard, he could only imagine how painful it was to speak with a spike of ice going through your throat.

"Y-You'r-re… k-kind…" She coughed and twitched painfully on the spikes of ice. "B-but… i-it's… alright…" her voice was barely a hoarse whisper now. He could literally feel the life, her strength, slipping from her. "I-I… w-want… to… live… w-w-with… I-Issei…" she trailed off and then she was gone. Her eyes glazing over as life fled from her body.

Rias gently cleared her throat. Tatsumi threw a heated look her way, fully expecting to see a smug smile of satisfaction. It wasn't there and she seemed… subdued. "She has made her choice; will you accept it?"

Tatsumi ground his teeth in frustration. "Yes, yes she did," he forced out between his clenched teeth. A choice made under extreme duress but… still a choice. Her choice. He'd be hypocritical if he denied her choice because of that alone. "Resurrect her or whatever. I don't care anymore. What matters is that this was what she chose." Right now he was just so sick and tired of this that he wanted nothing more than just throw his hands into the air and walk away from it all. He threw a glare at Issei. "You had better make sure Asia lives happily. She's accepting a life of eternal servitude for your sake. If you make her cry, I promise you won't live long enough to regret it."

"Of course!" Issei promised. Either he completely missed the threat or he was so certain he'd make her happy that it didn't affect him. Either way Asia at least had that. Issei was honest to a fault. He really would try his utmost to make her happy.

Tatsumi turned his back on the devils and limped his way out of the church with as much dignity as he could muster. He was done with this entire fiasco. The entire situation left a hollow, bitter taste in his mouth.

Raynare was dead, killed by his own hands, but there was no satisfaction in that achievement. Another human was being reincarnated as a devil for the sake of convenience, power, and status. Then there was Esdeath, she was out there somewhere just as cruel and sadistic as before. How could he proudly tell his friends the Fallen Angels were dealt with when that monster was still out there? He almost would have preferred that Raynare was still alive if it meant Esdeath wasn't here.

"God really is dead," Tatsumi growled as he limped his way home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what do you think of my ending to the Asia Arc? Let me know in a review! And yes, I know the chapter is overly long. I didn't want the arc to go on for another chapter.

 **Note on Asia:** In a sense you 'could' say that nothing has changed since Asia still became a bishop in Rias' peerage. To me, both Issei and Asia have to be a part of Rias' peerage. The two of them form a foundation upon which its built. It's hard to remove her without too greatly impacting the primary storyline (the others after this are different though). Tatsumi isn't here to replace Issei in the story, and he'd have to if I removed either Issei or his Juggernaut Drive trigger.

Besides, the only other option for Asia here would be to utterly destroy her and not have her survive at all, so you either get devil Asia, or no Asia. I think most will probably prefer this.

There are some changes that will impact future story lines. Freed is dead, and he plays a part in the Kokabiel arc. What's more Esdeath is around as well and you can't throw a character like her in and not expect interesting things to happen.


	6. The Haunting Past

**Note on the Riser Arc** : The Riser Arc is not going to be explored in this story. It wouldn't make sense considering the animosity that currently exists between Rias and Tatsumi. That arc is basically going to unravel exactly as it does in the Light Novel. That's not to say nothing will happen though. Instead of the over-done Riser Arc, we're going to have something unique to Tatsumi which is not going to disappoint… I hope.

 **Chapter 5: The Haunting Past**

Tatsumi's room was what one had in mind when the word 'spartan' was applied. It differed greatly from the rooms of an average teenager. Instead of walls covered with posters, bookshelves filled with games and books, and clothes strewn this way and that, it was barren. The walls were simple and white washed without a single adornment hanging or pinned anywhere. The bed, a large queen size mattress and box spring combination, was pushed up beneath the room's single window. The sheets plain white with a grey duvet folded neatly at the base that could be pulled up if the weather turned cold. Nearby was a utilitarian desk with a laptop, mouse and little else atop it. His clothes were located in a dresser next to the desk, with his school uniforms hanging in a closet next to the door.

There was little else of note, save for a weighted bokkan leaning up against the wall next to the door. The rest of his weights and training stuff were in a storage room downstairs.

"Maybe I should add a little color," Tatsumi mused as he laid back on his bed staring up at the ceiling bored. He rarely spent much time in his room. It was a place to sleep, do homework or attend to his Night Raid duties. The latter two of which he hadn't been able to do much of the past few days. He glared at the mass of tension bandages around his ankle. And it had everything to do with that!

((Your mother must have really panicked when she saw you limping in.)) Bennia said as she sat in the chair at his desk. She was dressed in her usual skimpy blue dress although she had decided set her cloak and mask aside for the time being. ((How bad was it?))

Bennia had still been unconscious when Tatsumi limped back home so she had missed his mother's reaction.

"Really bad," Tatsumi said. His mother almost had a heart attack when she saw him. The look of sheer terror on her face when he had walked in had hurt him. "I honestly think she thought she was going to lose me like she did Mira. I don't think I've been mothered so much since…" since he first arrived in this world. "A long time ago."

((She should let you go back next week.))

"Should," Tatsumi agreed. His injuries had caused him to miss the rest of the school week. Souna was definitely going to have some words with him about that. "By Sunday I should be able to walk without a limp."

He honestly wasn't even that hurt anymore and probably could have gone to school today. The stone fragments hadn't gone far into his back, nothing that couldn't simply be brushed away with your hand. Those injuries were already healed and back to normal. Tatsumi was fairly certain that was abnormally quick, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The real injury was his ankle. He had sprained it pretty bad. The doctor had told his mother it'd take a month. Three days later and it no longer hurt unless he walked on it. Another two and you wouldn't be able to tell he'd even been injured.

Either that doctor was a complete quack or Tatsumi was healing faster than he should.

((What will you do when you go back?)) Bennia asked curiously. ((These devils, Rias and them, they seem different than the one's we've been killing.))

"Different doesn't make them better," Tatsumi said. Bennia just stared at him. "Fine, I know." That wasn't exactly fair. Rias at the very least didn't seem to dominate her slaves, or servants as she called them. They still kept their personalities and quirks from what he'd seen thus far. "I'll admit Rias is better than Gregorious Abaddon, but that's really only relatively speaking. She's still guilty of the same underlying views as Gregorious. They both look at us and see not people, but degrees of usefulness. They both also believe it's their 'right' to use humanity for whatever purpose they deem fit without giving any thought on how it affects us and the people around us."

((So we're still going to kill her?))

That was a difficult question. Rias wasn't as bad as Gregorious Abaddon. "I'm still leaning towards yes. So long as she continues to see humanity the way that she does, she's a threat. The people around her though? Maybe not. Issei and Asia for instance, I think we can let them live. Maybe even Koneko." Those three Tatsumi felt confident he could convince, either through words or food, that they were better off without Rias. "Kiba and Akeno though will need to be eliminated though. Those two won't just sit back and accept Rias' death. They'll search for us." What's more they being alive would make it more difficult to convince the other three they were fine without Rias.

Bennia nodded and smiled. ((I think Rias is the only real threat out of them all. If we kill her with a surprise attack while she's separated, Akeno and Kiba can be killed at our leisure.))

"I was thinking the same." That power Rias had conjured in her confrontation with Esdeath had been nothing to dismiss. Tatsumi wasn't confident he could survive getting hit with that. However it also appeared to have quite the windup time. So long as it was Tatsumi springing a trap, and not her, he was confident he could win.

Then he would have to high tail it to Sensei. She wouldn't have insisted that he tell her unless there was a _very_ good reason for it.

 **Ding! Dong!**

"Another door-to-door salesman?" Tatsumi complained as he cast his gaze out the window. The sun was making its way down towards the horizon. It was about that time, school was finished and parents were coming home. There would no doubt be a slew of salesmen before the end of the day. They always seemed to come out in force on Friday.

Bennia summoned her scythe to her hands and swiped it through the air. ((I could always reap a few souls)) she suggested teasingly. ((This house wouldn't be bothered much after that! Everyone would think it's cursed.))

"Please don't curse my home," Tatsumi begged. "The door-to-door salesmen aren't _that_ bad."

"Tatsumi!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Yes?!" Tatsumi shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? She's here to see you!" his mother called back excitedly.

Tatsumi's face scrunched up in confusion. Girlfriend? When the hell did he get a girlfriend? He'd consider Bennia one if she wasn't already way beyond that point already. However his mother didn't even know about her, not really.

((Is Tatsumi cheating on me?!)) Bennia gasped as she held her heart like she was wounded.

"I'm as confused as you," Tatsumi replied.

Bennia laughed and floated over to his side. She kissed him lightly before backing away. ((I actually don't mind. A threesome could be interesting! As long as I get enough Tatsumi to be satisfied, I really don't care how many girls you have.))

"I don't know what to say to that." Bennia just laughed at him. Was it because she was a Grim Reaper? Did they have a different set of priorities or morals or something? Tatsumi didn't know very many human women that were willing to share.

At least, that was the way it had been in the old world. Here in this world, the women seemed to be more liberal and open to harems… once again he found himself remarking on the strange differences between this world and his old one.

"Tatsumi!?" His mother called again, there was a worried note to her voice. He needed to respond.

"Just send her up," Tatsumi called back. Might as well figure out who it was. He kept Murasame at the edge of summoning just in case it happened to be someone with ill intentions. Bennia stepped back and hid behind the open door so that whoever it was wouldn't see her.

They didn't have to wait long and Tatsumi was not expecting who it was.

Souna walk through his bedroom door carrying a small bag fill with what looked like school work and… a chess board? She still dressed in her Kuoh Academy uniform suggesting that she had come straight here after her Student Council work had finished. Seeing her here honestly surprised Tatsumi, not because she knew where he lived or anything, that'd be easy information for the Student Council president to obtain, but that she cared enough to come over.

It was the first time Tatsumi had any school friend over at his place. He hadn't even brought Sayo or Ieyasu over yet.

"Tatsumi I—" Souna started as she entered her room. Her words abruptly cut off when she saw him. She roughly cleared her throat and looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Do you wish to finish dressing first?"

Tatsumi glanced down at himself. He had forgotten he'd just finished some light exercises earlier, ones that didn't require his feet. All he had on were a pair of loose fitting grey pants. His chest, which Bennia had often compared to the chiselled perfection of an artisan sculpture, was exposed. Souna couldn't be that sheltered, could she? He would have thought she'd seen a number of naked male chests by this time. Just going to the beach you'd be exposed more than you'd probably ever want to see.

Now that Tatsumi thought about it, Souna didn't really seem like the sort of person to entertain that sort of frivolous activity.

"No, it's fine," Tatsumi said. "I just finished some light exercises. I want to take a bath first before I think about dressing." He had to admit seeing Souna a little flustered was also a driving reason. She was always so composed it was nice seeing her like this.

"I see," Souna said, turning back to face him. He could see she was struggling to keep her eyes off his chest. "I had thought you were skipping school like before, but a quick call to your home cleared that up. You look healthier than I expected. Your mother made it sound as if you were on your death bed."

"That sounds like her. She can be rather over protective." Tatsumi said as he sat up. He watched Souna's eyes dip to his chest before jerking back to his face guiltily. It took everything Tatsumi had not to laugh. "It's my ankle." He pointed to the tension bandages wrapped around his left ankle. Souna seemed almost relieved to have something else to focus on. "It's still sore and to my mother that might as well mean it's about to fall off. Her worry borderlines paranoia ever since… Mira died. If it was me I would have come to school the next day, but mother wants to make sure."

Souna nodded in understanding. "Yes, family can be like that. My own onee-sama would probably invade heaven itself if something were to ever happen to me."

"Ah, that could be bad," Tatsumi said, remembering the overwhelming destructive power that Serafall had displayed that one time. She made Esdeath's control over ice seem like child's play. Tatsumi really didn't want to see what would be the resultant collateral damage if Sensei and Serafall ever got into a real fight. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"That's my reaction as well," Souna said. She made her way over to his desk and started to pull out various books and notes. Behind her Bennia silently slid around the door and left, but not before giving Tatsumi a wink and mouthing 'threesome.'

A sweat drop rolled down the back of Tatsumi's head. Did Bennia seriously think that's what was happening here?

"Tatsumi?"

He quickly jerked his head away from the now empty doorway to Souna. She had finished emptying the bag, creating a small little pile of papers and notebooks on his desk. "Are those notes from the past three days?" Tatsumi asked.

"They are. When I heard you were actually hurt I had notes made for you. The weekend will give you time to catch up. I'm confident you're more than capable of doing so." She made her way over to his bed and gestured. "May I?"

"Sure," Tatsumi said hesitantly. He eyed Souna suspiciously as she made herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, curling her feet under her. He quickly averted his gaze when he realized her position exposed her white panties. Then she pulled the fancy chess board he bought for her from the bag along with two sets of chess pieces. "Chess? I can't even escape it here?"

"Of course not, you've missed three days, that's three hours," Souna said as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She gave him a little smile. "I say three hours tonight should suffice to make up for what we missed over the week."

"But dinner…"

"Your mother has graciously invited me to eat with your family tonight," Souna sounded more than a little pleased by that. "She seems to be under the impression that we're in a relationship."

"Please don't encourage her," Tatsumi begged her. "She just wants grandchildren. She'll be pushing you into the bath with me by the end of next week if you let her."

"Don't be ridiculous…" she trailed off and stared at him. Her gaze was intense as she searched him for falsehood. "You are serious?"

"Very."

"Hmmm," Souna mused thoughtfully. Tatsumi just boggled at her. Was Souna _actually_ considering that? There was no way! "Regardless of what may happen, your mother has offered and it would be rude to decline, especially after I have already accepted. Besides, it gives us time to catch up both on our games and other topics."

Tatsumi let out a long sigh. There was no getting out of this situation. "Just… don't say anything at dinner." It was going to be very awkward with Souna there. "My family isn't as… solid as it first appears." He could see the questions dancing in her eyes. "You'll understand. Just don't bring it up when you do."

"Fair enough," Souna said as she placed the last chess piece on the board. When had she had time to set it all up? "Then let us begin. I have been informed it will be a couple hours before dinner. Your mother is cooking up something special on account of my being here." She gave him a little smile. "Black or white, which do you prefer?"

His gaze momentarily darted to her panties. "Uh, both? I mean white."

"I shall keep that in mind then." Was Souna laughing at him? It seemed like she wanted to. "For now, white it is." She turned the board around so the white pieces were on his side but for some reason Tatsumi had a feeling she wasn't talking about just chess pieces.

Tatsumi pushed those thoughts away and focused on the game before him. He had to remember his meta-game, his overall strategy. He needed to play down what he could do while still appearing as if he was improving. He adopted the same defensive type style like Souna used against him. It guaranteed he lost every time, there was no way he was beating Souna at her specialty, but in each loss there were small victories. Each game Tatsumi tested a new move, or set of moves, to see how Souna would react to it.

He became so engrossed in the games that he didn't even notice the time until his mother called out saying it was dinner time.

That was when reality came crashing back down on him. Souna was going to witness several things he rather wished she didn't. Nervous sweat started to bead on his forehead. There was Bennia as well. He didn't know if Souna could actually see her or not. Sensei and Bennia had both said that only normal humans couldn't see her. Special humans like Tatsumi, or those with Sacred Gears, could. Even those with an inactive Sacred Gear like his father could hear her. If Souna had even a fraction of the power her sister did, she probably could see Bennia. Either way, it was going to raise questions.

"I believe your mother has called us for dinner, Tatsumi," Souna said as she gathered her legs under her and slid off the bed. "It would not do to keep her waiting."

"Ah, right," Tatsumi said as got off the bed as well. "Just remember what I said before. You may see or hear strange things just… please, whatever you do… just go along with it."

"Should I be worried?" Souna asked archly.

"No," Tatsumi said as he looked towards the kitchen. His heart tightened painfully. "It's… our burden to bear."

"I see," she adjusted her glasses before sidling beside him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her shoulder, causing him to lean against her. "Dinner is getting cold, Tatsumi."

"I can walk on my own," Tatsumi insisted as he tried to pull away. Souna wouldn't have any of it. She wrapped her own arm around his waist and pulled him close to her side. She was far stronger than her petite frame suggested!

"I'm sure you can. However, I noticed you have no crutches here. Putting undo pressure on your injured ankle will only cause it to take longer to heal. I expect to see you at school on Monday. I don't want to hear that you hurt it again by walking on it too soon."

Tatsumi knew that tone. There wasn't any arguing with Souna when she was like this. Either he accepted her aid or she may very well pick him up and throw him over her shoulder. "Fine, you win," he said, letting her guide him out of the room.

"Of course, I always win."

Tatsumi let that go by without comment as Souna helped him down the stairs and through the living room to the kitchen. His mother was there, setting five places at the dinner table. Her eyes lit up happily when she saw the two of them. Tatsumi could almost envision sparkles shooting from them. Perhaps this wasn't so bad. It made his mother happy and Souna was very soft.

He shook his head of that thought and instead focused on Souna. Did she see Bennia or not? The little Grim Reaper was already sitting at her spot, Mira's spot, at the table. She looked up and gave them a sad, pained smile when they arrived. Tatsumi gave the best smile he could in return. He felt Souna tremble under his arm and he noticed her gaze flicker to Bennia for the briefest instance before darting away.

That was all Tatsumi needed. Souna could see her. He wasn't particularly surprised. Now he only hoped Souna wouldn't ask any questions.

Thankfully she seemed to take his advice and kept quiet as she guided him to the chair beside Bennia. She eased Tatsumi into his chair and turned to the one at the end of the table. "Is this my place?" Souna asked politely, gesturing to the place set between Tatsumi and his father.

"Yes, it is," Tatsumi's mother said happily. The joy bursting from her was so palpable Tatsumi had to turn away. It was painful to watch. "It's so good to see my Tatsumi getting ready to settle down." Her smile twitched and her head started to spasm. "If only Mira would… Mira would… Mira would… Mira would… Mira would…"

"Ah, mom I think the potatoes are burning!" Tatsumi quickly shouted, pointing into the kitchen.

That snapped her out of her episode. "My goodness, you're right! I'll be right, make yourself comfortable, Souna." His mother quickly left the dining room for the kitchen to check on the potatoes.

"Tatsumi, what was that?" Souna whispered urgently. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Our burden," Tatsumi whispered back, "just pretend it never happened and no matter what you do, pretend my sister doesn't exist!"

He could see that explanation didn't satisfy her in the least, but his mother was returning from the kitchen with his father. Dinner was quickly served, a delicious smelling dinner of cooked fish, vegetables, potatoes, and a variety of spices. No matter how good it smelled though, it all tasted like ash to Tatsumi.

"Be sure to eat everything Mira."

((Yes mother))

"Tatsumi, pass the salt to your sister."

"Yes mother."

The dinner continued on in uncomfortable silence, broken only by his mother's cheerful ambling and constant comments towards her dead daughter. Tatsumi did his best to ignore the pain in his heart. It was always like this. His mother refused to believe Mira was gone even to this day. It was completely Bennia's fault she was like this.

And Tatsumi was thankful of it. This was still better than the listless, dead thing that had shambled about the house during those first few months after Mira had died. Neither he nor his father wanted to go back to those times. No matter how painful it was now.

"So Souna-san, how is Tatsumi doing at school?" his father said unexpectedly, causing Tatsumi to start in surprise. He could only stare at his father. How long had it been since he last heard him speak? Two years? And he'd never spoken at dinner, not since Mira died. Tatsumi had actually forgotten what his father's voice sounded like. "He tells us so little about what goes on there. We only ever see his grades so we don't know much of what goes on."

"I'm sure everything is fine, Tatsumi is such a good boy," his mother said cheerfully.

Souna gave him a quick sidelong glance before responding. "He's diligent and gives his everything in all that he does. He has graciously accepted my offer to join the Kendo Club, officially making it co-ed. Tatsumi instructs his kohai and the less experience members very well and as a result we've seen a significant improvement there."

"Your offer?" his father asked.

"Ah, my apologies. I haven't formally introduced myself," Souna said. She tilted her head respectfully. "I am Shitori Souna, the Student Council President at Kuoh Academy. I, along with the Director, make most of the decisions about the direction of the school."

Stars were literally shooting out of his mother's eyes now. Tatsumi had no doubt in his mind that his mother approved of this union.

"It's good to see that Tatsumi has become friends with someone as respectable as you," his father said. The relief in his eyes was almost as painful to see as the sparkles in his mother's. "What about friends? Has he made any besides yourself?"

Souna nodded her head, "he has. Two in particular come to mind. Second year students like him, Kamihaja Sayo and Nijo Ieyasu. Whenever club activities don't keep them busy, they're often together." A little frown came to her lips. "I daresay he's closer to them than me."

His mother whirled on him, her eyes wild and filled with madness. "You will fix that right away!" she ordered him.

"Wha?" That came out of nowhere.

"How can you keep a wonderful girl like Souna hanging in suspense? I raised you better than that!" She screamed at him. Suddenly she burst into tears. "How can you be so cruel? Don't you love your mother anymore?" The tears abruptly stopped and the wild look was back. "I order you to spend more time with her!"

"I spend every lunch period with her though," Tatsumi said quickly. His mother was going crazy again. He tossed Bennia a quick look. She was shovelling dinner into her mouth as quickly as she could. "Souna is just exaggerating."

His mother's eyes flared dangerously. "How dare you—"

"My own duties often keep me too busy to do much after school," Souna said quickly as well, interrupting his mother. Her face was calm and composed but she had a white knuckle grip on her skirt. Souna was beginning to realize just how unstable his family really was. "Rest assured, Tatsumi is not leaving me hanging. He has treated me with nothing but respect since day one."

His mother was all smiles again, the wild look disappearing as if it never existed. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

((I'm finished, mother)) Bennia said, pushing her plate forward.

"I see you've finished your meal, Mira, good, please go wash up and get ready for bed."

((Yes mother)) Bennia said as she pushed her chair from the table and made her way upstairs.

That was the signal that dinner was over. His mother collected Bennia's empty plate and her own untouched dinner and took them back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," his father quietly apologized to Souna. The raw pain in his eyes made Tatsumi's heart clench again. "Please don't think worse of Tatsumi for this. It's not his fault." His father turned to him. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Tatsumi said as he got up.

He turned his back to them and left, limping his way back to his room. He flopped onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. How could his father say it wasn't his fault? He had murdered his own sister. Mira was dead because of him. He had strangled her to death with his own hands. He hadn't even bothered to look for alternative ways of saving her.

Mira's death. His broken mother. His father's pain. Bennia's suffering. It was all his fault. If he hadn't been so lack in his training he could have saved her from being killed in the first place. Stopped her from ever being drawn to that cursed room. The Tatsumi of the old world, the him that had taken down Shikoutazer, could have obliterated Gregorious Abaddon before he even touched his sister.

Tatsumi let out a choked sob. It hurt so much! He would give anything to see his sister's smiling face even once more. But that was impossible. She was dead because he had been too weak, too stupid, too naïve, too complacent.

It was all because he had wanted to leave behind that life of death and misery and be happy. He knew better now though. There was too much death on his hands, too much blood, for him to ever be allowed that.

A weight settled on the bed next to him and a gentle hand touched his back. "Tatsumi…"

"Now you know how broken my family is," Tatsumi said into the pillow. "You're free to find someone else."

"I'm disappointed that you would think so little of me," Souna said, offended. She started to rub his back comfortingly. "I'm not going to walk away because of something like this." She paused. "I won't ask you to explain, but if you ever need someone to talk to about it. I'll be here to listen."

He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her through blurry eyes. If she noticed he was crying she didn't give any indication. "Sometimes I wonder what you see in me."

"Obviously what you refuse to see yourself," Souna said. She gave him a little smile and patted the chess board still on the bed. "I believe you still owe me an hour?"

Tatsumi actually laughed. That was Souna for you. "Fine, you want one last game? Be prepared to lose."

"You're still ten years too early to be thinking of defeating me," Souna said smiling. She managed to seat herself on the end of the bed in the same panty revealing position as before and had the board set up before Tatsumi managed to sit up. "White?"

"Yes, I prefer white," Tatsumi said. He was ready to do his counter-attack.

Tatsumi didn't hesitate with any of his moves. He knew exactly what he needed to do and how to counter Souna every step of the way. Learning chess was far too difficult for someone like him, but learning how a single person played chess, and how to best counter them? That was something he could do.

Souna was a defensive, methodical player. Tatsumi went on the offensive from the start. He plowed straight ahead, sending his knights, pawns, bishops and Queen on the offensive, leaving only the rooks to protect the backline. Souna quickly responded, taking his pieces as quickly as he took hers. However true to her play style she tried to both protect her forces and attack Tatsumi at the same time. It split her forces and her attention. By the time she realized what Tatsumi was doing it was too late and on turn twenty-three Tatsumi shifted his remaining bishop up diagonal from her king. The bishop was protected by a knight and the only other escape route for the King blocked by his other knight.

"I believe that's checkmate," Tatsumi said.

Souna stared at the board in shock for several long moments before she finally lifted her eyes to his. She was utterly bewildered. "How?! You were never this good when we played before!"

"I know," Tatsumi said as he stretched back, he let out a satisfied grunt as his bones cracked. "And truth be told, I'm still not that good." He grinned widely at her look of disbelief. "I'm not good at chess but I didn't have to learn chess, I just had to learn you. You play very defensively. I attacked aggressively from the start, throwing caution to the winds as I went for your king. You had grown complacent by my earlier games. You felt you knew how I played and what I was capable of. It was a surprise attack and by the time you realized that, it was already too late. If you had reacted a couple turns earlier than you did, I probably would have lost." Tatsumi shrugged, "that strategy won't work a second time which was why I had to make certain that it would work the first time before I tried it. This probably is the first and last game I ever take from you."

Instead of being upset, Souna smiled. Tatsumi's breath hitched in his throat as that wide, beautiful smile lit her face up. Had she always been this beautiful?

"It is not often someone proves me wrong," Souna said warmly. "You truly are far more than you make yourself seem."

Tatsumi coughed uncomfortably and looked away. "I wouldn't say that. It's just that I feel it's better to go on the offensive. You can't always sit back and wait for an opportunity to come, sometimes you have to create that opportunity yourself."

"Yes… you are right," Souna agreed. She seemed to have come to some sort of resolution. She reached into a pocket in her skirt and pulled out a pair of tickets. She offered one of them to him. "You will be free next Sunday?"

"I should be," he said as he took the ticket. It was an invitation to a play. Not just any play either, but a re-enactment of a famous Japanese play, and the tickets were VIP! They'd have their own personal booth! Why was she offering one to him… why did she even have these? "These are…"

"A ticket to see a play, yes," Souna said. Her cheeks colored as she became embarrassed. "I have its matching pair. Go on a date with me."

Tatsumi felt his cheeks heat up. "Wait, this is something girlfriends and boyfriends do." This felt completely different from his relationship with Bennia.

"Am I somehow inadequate?" Souna asked, her eyes flashing dangerously. They promised a great deal of suffering if he said anything but no.

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

She said it with such finality that there couldn't be any doubt. Tatsumi just sat there staring at Souna, his face probably as red as hers. He didn't know what to do or say. This was the first time a girl had actually confessed to him. Bennia had just been a natural evolution. This was a legitimate confession that had real emotion in it. She was very serious about this.

Which was all the more confusing. Why did she like him? Tatsumi didn't recall doing anything that would attract someone like her to him. Sure he played chess and ate lunch with her every day, bought her a fancy new chess board, agreed to taste test her food even if he couldn't taste food, beat Kiba in a sparring match which made her look good, wasn't a pervert like Issei and didn't place her on a pedestal like everyone else…

Ok, maybe it wasn't so strange after all. He had been at Kuoh Academy long enough to realize he was quite literally the only boy that treated her like a real person and not an idol to worship like Saji did or someone to fear like Ieyasu. She probably didn't have very many options and while Tatsumi didn't think he was particularly vain, he knew he wasn't lacking in the looks department either. Training every day had sculpted him a body that shamed most professional body builders.

But what about his own feelings? He didn't dislike Souna by any means. She was intelligent, beautiful, and if he was forced to admit it, probably just the sort of girl he needed in his life. Someone strong willed enough to kick his ass in the right direction if he ever strayed. She was a sharp contrast to Bennia who was so playful and mischievous.

Bennia complicated things though. The two of them were already lovers.

Souna placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

She wanted an answer. He could at least agree to the date. Just because they dated once, didn't mean anything more had to come of it. "It's not that I don't want to. You're everything a guy could want in a girlfriend. I'd love to but there's… a complication."

"You mean that little Grim Reaper whom your mother mistook for your dead sister?" Souna asked bluntly.

Tatsumi winced. "You could see her." That was what he had thought but her words dispelled any doubts he may have had.

"I could, yes," Souna replied, nodding, "she is not the first supernatural entity I have met."

"We've been friends since we were four," Tatsumi said quietly. "She's the reason I was able to pull through the worst period of my life with my sanity intact. I can't push her away for anyone, for any reason."

"I had a feeling that was the case and I won't ask you to." Her eyes flickered to his fingers and face became firm. "I don't see a ring on your finger though, or hers. That means you're still available and your mother seems to approve of me as well. I won't lose to her." She bowed her head and started for the door. She paused in the doorway. "I'll see you at the venue next Sunday at seven sharp, goodnight Tatsumi."

Didn't even give him a chance to turn her down. It was probably for the best. "Alright, I'll see you there. Goodnight, Souna." A thought occurred to him, something Bennia had mentioned to him earlier. He wanted one more little victory before the night was over. "And you don't have to worry about Bennia, she wants a threesome with you."

Tatsumi laughed as Souna stumbled and nearly fell. Souna's face was a flaming crimson color as she fled from the house.

 **~o~**

Sona softly closed the door to her bedroom before leaning back against it. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her face still felt like it was on fire. She couldn't believe she had actually asked Tatsumi out. It was all part of her plan to take him as her knight, to convince him that not all devils were monsters. That was what the logical part of her mind kept telling her anyways. Her heart was something quite different. It had almost caused her to lose her courage.

What if he said no? What if he laughed at her? What if that Grim Reaper, Bennia, had her claws in him too deeply for Sona to work her way in? So many worries had plagued her. None of that should matter though. She just needed him as her knight.

That was all she needed him for… right?

Tatsumi's face came unbidden to her mind. That smiling face, wild hair, and chiseled chest. A burning ache appeared between her legs. Her eyes went wide as a wave of desire surged through her and her demonic blood boiled with need.

Realization came crashing down upon her. "I like him," she whispered. That was why she was feeling this way. Why her heart was racing, why her face was burning and why her body ached. "I want him." That couldn't be right though! She swore to only ever marry someone who was smarter than her.

But what did it mean to be smarter? He had outsmarted her in his own way. He had been the only person to ever beat her at chess in recent years and he hadn't done it by simply being better than her, but by outsmarting her. By utilizing her own skill against her through use of an unorthodox method. That was exactly what she wanted in a man, what she needed. She didn't want someone who was simply better than her in all regards, someone who didn't need her intelligence and would set her aside, but someone who thought differently, who found unique and interesting ways she couldn't see.

"Marriage? I'm already thinking of marrying him?" Sona whispered to herself. She had it bad. She needed to be careful lest she became like her friend, Rias. Sona Sitri wasn't one to give into her carnal urges, no matter how much they urged her forward. "Besides, he has that Grim Reaper."

"… _don't have to worry about her, she wants a threesome…"_

Her face went crimson as Tatsumi's words came back to her. The Grim Reaper wasn't going to be an issue. The only thing that would stop her from having Tatsumi was herself. Her legs almost gave out from under her as another wave of desire surged through her. She clutched her chest, gasping as she clung to the door.

She was glad she was alone. If Tatsumi was here there was no doubt what her body would force her to do. The damn thing was frustrating her. It was like as long as she had no interest in a man her feelings and desires were content to remain dormant. Now that she'd made her mind up on someone she wanted they came surging forward, determined to make up for lost time.

Of course with those desires and urges came new worries.

Was she good enough?

Sona pushed herself off the door and forced her legs to work properly. There was no way she, Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri family, was going to give into the instinctual urge to mate. She made her way over to her vanity. She undid some buttons and allowed her school uniform to slid to the floor. Standing there in front of the mirror in only her panties it was easy to see all her flaws.

She didn't have beautiful and exotic hair. It was straight, black, short, and while soft enough, was nothing to be proud of. Her face seemed rather plain to her and did Tatsumi find her violet eyes creepy? They weren't a natural human color after all. Did he suspect that she was a devil because of them? And not for the first time did Sona wished she didn't need glasses. She liked them and all, but she felt more attractive without them. Did she want to trade being able to see Tatsumi clearly just to look a little better? She bit her lip. She wouldn't be able to see the play either.

"Argh! Why am I fussing so much over my looks!" Sona growled as she kicked the chair beside the vanity. How vain was she to worry over her looks like this? If Tatsumi didn't like her the way she was he wouldn't have accepted.

She ignored the voice in the back of her head that reminded her she hadn't really given him a choice.

If only her breasts were a little larger. Tatsumi may have hinted that Rias and Akeno were too large, but on the flip side hers were almost too small. If she could just be as large as her onee-sama, she'd have more confidence in them.

"No, stop thinking like that," Sona told herself. This was utterly foolish of her. What was she? Some love sick teenager? Rias would be laughing if she saw her right now. She shouldn't be worrying about things she couldn't change like her eye color or the size of her bust, but what to wear. _That_ she could control.

Making her way over to her wardrobe she threw open the door wide and stared at her dresses. What she needed was something soft and elegant, that screamed sophistication yet at the same time was revealing enough to draw and capture Tatsumi's attention. It needed to cover, yet emphasize her breasts, make them appear larger than they were. Her legs were a strong asset, those she was proud of. So the dress would need to show them off and, if she positioned herself properly, what she wore underneath her dress.

Even before she had finished going over the list of things the dress needed to accomplish she had gone through everything she had. She realized in horror that she had nothing to wear!

"Argh!" She screamed. She had to go shopping! She _hated_ shopping! Everyone knew who she was and everyone would be staring at her with that same burning question in their eyes 'why do you need that dress?'

The room started to shake as the pounding of footsteps grew ever closer to her room. Sona's eyes went wide in horror. No! She hadn't meant to draw attention to herself! The door to her room was kicked off its hinges and her sister rushed inside in a panic.

"So-tan! What's wrong! Are the Angels attacking?! Did the monster I left in the closet come out?" Serafall asked in a panic as she buzzed around the room in a whirlwind of pink and sparkles. She stopped when she realized that none of that was actually happening and hopped over to her sister's side. "Why are you standing there half naked?"

"It's nothing, onee-sama," Sona said as she face palmed. "I'm not in trouble." But what was that about a monster in the closet? She'd have to check that before going to bed tonight.

"You shouted for some reason," Serafall pointed out. She threw herself at Sona, wrapping her arms around her neck as she rubbed their cheeks together. "You can tell your onee-sama anything! You know onee-sama will do anything for you!"

"I said it was nothing!" Sona cried out. She couldn't tell her sister! Who knew what she would do if she found out Sona was going on a date with Tatsumi.

"Aww, you can tell me…" she trailed off and sniffed the air delicately. Sona's eyes went wide. Oh no, she quickly tried to throw her sister off her but she clung to her despite her best efforts. "You're aroused! Your body is all heated up. I can feel the desire surging through it…" Serafall gasped and squealed happily. "Did Sona-chan fall in love?!"

"It's none of your concern," Sona said stiffly. There was no use trying to deny it. Even if her sister did act like a four year old sometimes, she was still Serafall Leviathan, one of the most powerful devils alive. She could be terrifyingly perceptive at the most inconvenient of times. "I just realized I have nothing to wear."

"So-tan is going on a date!" Serafall shouted happily. "This means shopping! I could use a new magical wand too. We can make it a date of our own!"

"Onee-sama, please…" Sona begged.

"I won't hear of it Sona-chan! You and I, we're going on a date on the town tomorrow!" Sona just sighed. She couldn't say no when her sister looked so happy and she did need to get a new dress. "So, who's the lucky boy that captured my So-tan's heart?"

Sona swallowed hard. That was a very dangerous smile on her sister's face. It was the smile of someone who was going to go murder someone else if she heard something she didn't like. "You know him, it's… Tatsumi."

Serafall blinked and her smile disappeared. The magical girl persona disappeared and suddenly it was the Leviathan that stood before her. "He's breaking apart, Sona. It won't be easy to repair him."

"I know," Sona said, looking away. She had seen it at his place. That family was one on the edge. Each of them leaned on the other and if even a single one shifted out of place they'd all fall. "I ate dinner with his family tonight and…" she shook her head. That had been the single most unpleasant dinner experience she had ever been a part of due to no fault of anyone actually there. "I don't think his sister died under normal circumstances. A simple murder wouldn't leave scars that deep." Tatsumi wouldn't blame himself for her death if it was that simple.

"I agree, but the only person that knows the truth is Tatsumi," Serafall said. "Right or wrong, whatever happened there caused him to feel that it's his responsibility to save the world. He's done so much already but the world is tearing him apart faster than he can fix it. He's barely holding on." Serafall stared at her hands as if remembering something. "The scars he carries go deeper than they should. I've seen those eyes before… on those carrying a burden so heavy they're no longer capable of finding joy in life." She gave Sona a sad smile. "I like Tatsumi too, but he's going to take far more work than you seem to think."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easily obtained," Sona said. Her sister's words concerned her a little, but more about Tatsumi's well-being than her own. "I will make Tatsumi mine and once I fix him, I'll be able to show off a man better than all others."

Serafall's smile went wide as she glomped Sona again. Leviathan was gone and her sister was back once more. "So-tan is completely right! And for that you need the sexiest dress you can possibly get for your date with Tatsumi! We're definitely going to town tomorrow!"

"Not too sexy," Sona tried to refute her energetic sister. "I don't want to appear desperate."

"Oh don't worry about it, Sona-chan! With someone like Tatsumi you need to attack with everything you have! Don't give him a chance to run! Pounce! Pounce! Pounce!"

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Sona as her sister went on and on. She just knew that this shopping trip was going to end in disaster. She only hoped that whatever dress she ended up with was at least decent enough to wear in public.

 **x~X~x**

"You feeling better?" Ieyasu asked Tatsumi as he settled in at his desk. There was an overly concerned look on his friend's face. "Heard you nearly died or something."

Was that the story being passed around the school? It would explain the looks of relief on the Kendo Girls he'd seen while walking to Homeroom, or how half the class seemed to be leaning in towards him to hear his response. Tatsumi just waved away his concern and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "That's just my mother over exaggerating. I just hurt my ankle and to her that might as well mean my entire leg was about to fall off."

Ieyasu let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. After you bolted that other day I was worried. You didn't come back to school for the rest of the week and I thought…" Ieyasu glanced about the classroom and noticed everyone listening. "Well, you know. That it had happened to you too."

Ieyasu had thought he'd been killed by Raynare. He really should have called Ieyasu or Sayo so they didn't worry. He just wasn't used to having people he could call aside from Bennia. Phone calls could also be traced so he didn't like using them unless there wasn't any other option. "Someone like that isn't a problem for me," Tatsumi assured him. Esdeath was a different story but he didn't want to worry Ieyasu about that. "She's been dealt with."

He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice. Dealt with, sure, but Esdeath was still there and Asia had been reincarnated into a devil. That was no victory to celebrate about.

"If you're sure man," Ieyasu said giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Sounds like something happened. If you ever want to blow some steam I'll come at you with everything I have during club."

"That might be nice," Tatsumi mused. To just spend an afternoon beating Ieyasu down with his shinai was cathartic. "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because."

Ieyasu winced playfully, "I would never try to be anything more than your punching bag! How can you even think that?"

Tatsumi laughed. Any further conversation was cut short as the bell rang and their homeroom teacher, Yuri-sensei, entered the room exactly on time as if he had been waiting outside. Yuri-sensei was one of those no nonsense teachers that all but worshiped the ground Souna walked on. His balding head shone brightly whenever the light hit it just right, like the man waxed it every day. He made his way to the board and quickly wrote 'Class Visitation' in big letters on it before turning around to face them.

"Everyone, please be sure to inform your parents that Class Visitation is just next month. While I know many of you hate this yearly deal, it's truly an important time for your parents to see how you're—" The homeroom teacher was interrupted by a polite knock on the rear classroom door near Ieyasu and Tatsumi.

Yuri-sensei scowled and stomped his way over. He never did like it when anyone interrupted him. He jerked the door open. "Yes, how many I help… oh, are you lost little girl?"

Tatsumi peered around Ieyasu to see who it was but the homeroom teacher blocked most of them. All he could make out was a pair of black shoes and red knee-high socks.

"Not anymore," replied a small voice that tickled a very old memory.

A beating heart smacked off Tatsumi's face.

A shower of gore and blood followed as a powerful detonation obliterated Yuri's body, sending his head bouncing sailing across the room. Through the rain of blood and bone fragments Tatsumi could see a young girl dressed like a small shoulder baring frilly dress the color of fresh blood that didn't even begin to cover her black panties. Tatsumi paled when he recognized her, Aria. When she locked onto Tatsumi a wide, vicious smile split her lips. Her pupils dilated and an ear piercing scream erupted from her throat.

And a pair of black devil wings sprang from her back.

"Get down Ieyasu!" Tatsumi roared, pushing his friend away even as screams began to erupt throughout the classroom. Tatsumi couldn't even begin to worry about anyone else as the devil, Aria, launched herself at him.

Murasame appeared in his hands in an instant, but Aria was faster. Tatsumi's reaction was delayed by throwing Ieyasu out of the way. She slammed into him before he could bring Murasame down upon her and threw him back onto his desk. It collapsed beneath their combined weight, sending metal legs and wood fragments scattering about the room. Murasame was sent skidding across the floor with the desk fragments.

Tatsumi quickly grabbed the Aria's wrists and forced them apart. He had no idea what it was she had done to the homeroom teacher but he wasn't letting her place her hands on him. She howled at him as she thrashed above, jerking Tatsumi this way and that as she tried to break free.

He had only an instant to react as she shifted her tactics, narrowly moving his head and neck out of the way as a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth came down upon him. Pain ran up his shoulder as her teeth dug into his flesh. She shook her head viciously from side to side like a dog trying to tear meat from a bone. Tatsumi grunted painfully as he tried to shake her loose while not releasing her wrists. He could actually feel her sucking on his flesh. She really was trying to eat him!

Suddenly she let go of his shoulder with a loud cry of pain, rearing back as her little red dress came undone. Tatsumi quickly shot a glance past her and saw Ieyasu standing above her, Murasame was in his hands and its edge was slick with blood. Tatsumi idly noted the girl only had one wing now. Ieyasu brought Murasame down on the little girl's back a second time causing her to scream once more as the second wing was sheared from her body.

Her strength disappeared with that second strike. She presented an opening as she tried to turn her attention to the new threat. That was all Tatsumi needed. He quickly dropped her wrists and wrapped his arms around her neck. Pushing through the searing pain in his shoulder he wrenched on the Aria's head with all his might. There was a sickening snap as her neck broke beneath his grip.

Tatsumi quickly threw the girl aside and scrambled to his feet. "Thanks," he said as he took Murasame from his friend's shaking hands. He let it disappear but kept it on the edge of his consciousness so he could bring it back in an instant.

"What the hell is going on?" Ieyasu shook with both fear and adrenaline. "Yuri-sensei just… and that girl… was she trying to eat you?! I don't even know how to begin…"

Tatsumi laid a hand on Ieyasu's shoulder, his good hand belonging to the shoulder that hadn't been ground into dog food. "It's alright, it's over now."

"That wasn't because of Raynare was it?" Ieyasu asked, panicking. He was probably thinking there'd be more attacks.

"No, she was here for me and me alone." Tatsumi made his way over to the Aria and rolled her over onto her back. It really was her, that blond hair and blue eyes were the same as he remembered. The personality wasn't all that different either. Aria hadn't been much better than a sadistic animal back in the Empire. There were no identifying items on her person so he didn't know which devil family she belonged to. Still, it was strange that a devil would seek him out though so Tatsumi could only think of one explanation. "This was a revenge attempt. Not all devils and fallen angels appreciate my attempts to protect humanity."

"How many have you killed?"

"More than twelve, less than a hundred." He honestly didn't know. It wasn't something he kept track of. He wasn't doing this for fame or recognition. It was just something that had to be done.

Suddenly a concerned Souna burst into the room followed by Tsubaki. The looks on their eyes suggested that they were expecting the worst and they weren't disappointed. "What is going on…?" Her eyes darted about the place taking in the blood soaked room, the terrified students, the dead devil laying on the floor and Tatsumi's injury. Her face paled a little. "Oh no."

"Sorry Souna, it seems my past has caught up with me a little," Tatsumi apologized.

Souna shook her head and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "This isn't your fault," she said. Her eyes fell upon the dead devil again and she sighed before muttering something under her breath Tatsumi couldn't quite make out. Something about how she should have known better.

"Souna, what's going on?" Rias asked as she charged into the room as well with Issei and Asia in tow. The latter two both shied back at the amount of gore splashed about the room. Rias didn't even seem to notice. Instead her eyes went to him and then the dead devil nearby. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "This isn't good."

"I'm not apologizing for kill her," Tatsumi told Rias flatly.

"That's not what I was referring to," Rias said. "Please, can you step outside?"

Tatsumi's narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"So I can alter the memories of everyone in this room," Rias stated firmly, "or would you rather they remember this," she gestured to all blood and the head sitting on a desk in the middle of the room.

Tatsumi bit back a retort. He wanted them all to know that devils were horrible monsters… but not like this. A quick glance about the room was all he needed, anyone needed, to realize every last one of them was traumatized. Tatsumi was numb to this sort of thing because of the Empire back in the old world.

"Fine." If Rias was willing to help them preserve their innocence, then he wouldn't stop her. "But only alter that."

"Of course!" Rias actually looked offended by that remark.

Tatsumi made his way from the room and to the far side of the hallway. Surprisingly Ieyasu followed him. He leaned his head back against the glass looking out into the courtyard and stared up at the ceiling. Tatsumi could see that he was trying to come to grips with what he'd just seen.

"Nijo Ieyasu, you should remain behind as well." Souna suggested as she joined the two of them in the hallway. "This can't be a pleasant memory."

"A bit worse than watching Issei get killed, ya," Ieyasu agreed, his voice quivering. Tatsumi looked away as Souna shot him a glare. He hadn't told anyone else that Ieyasu and Sayo had seen what happened to Issei. Too late to keep it secret now, oh well. "But I think a part of me will always remember. I don't want to forget, just in case I have to think fast again in the future."

"You're certain?" Souna asked as she returned her attention back to Ieyasu.

"I am," Ieyasu said.

"I see, well, it is your choice and I for one will not deprive you of that," Souna said. She glanced over her shoulder at her the Vice President of the Student Council. "Tsubaki, see about getting the room cleaned up if you will."

"At once, Souna. I'll get the other members to help." Without waiting for a response Tsubaki turned on her heel and started for the nearest janitor's closest even as she pulled a phone from her school uniform.

"You've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you, Souna?" Tatsumi asked her. She had just seemed far too blasé about the entire situation. She hadn't batted an eye at the carnage, only the body. It seemed really odd.

"I have," Souna said, not denying it one bit. She eyed Ieyasu briefly as if wondering how much she should say before continuing. "I've told you before that I've encountered a number of super-natural entities. You've no doubt seen my sister's power. Power draws power. She ends up in any number of strange and sometimes unpleasant situations and I am often caught in the middle of them."

The bitter way she said that last bit convinced Tatsumi she was telling the truth. That sort of emotion couldn't be faked. It was the same emotion Tatsumi had felt after watching Serafall obliterate a devil in town. It was the whole 'what the hell did I find myself in?' type feeling.

Rias stepped back into the hallway from the class. "They're asleep now. When they wake up they'll believe that Yuri-sensei has taken sick leave for an undetermined amount of time." She eyed Tatsumi's injured shoulder. "If you'd like I could have Asia-san heal that for you."

"Only if she wants to," Tatsumi fired back. "It's her power. She decides who it gets used on."

"I don't mind, Tatsumi-san," Asia said happily. She made her way to his side and laid her hands upon his shoulder. "You stood up for me at the Church. I thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart." A warm glow enveloped his shoulder and he could feel the muscle and tendons pull themselves back together.

"Thank you," Tatsumi said as he admired the perfect, flawless skin on his shoulder. "At least my mother won't worry about me a second time." Asia power truly was miraculous. He hadn't seen Kiba or Koneko since the Church incident, but if Asia's power could heal him that quickly then those two had probably survived. There was no way God would have let her escape from his grasp if he was still alive. "Do you have a spare set of clothes I could change into, Souna? If I walk home with a torn shoulder there's going to be questions."

"I'll see what we have available," Souna said. "I certainly wouldn't want you to use your torn uniform as a reason to miss more school."

He didn't miss that much school, did he?

"Just who was that chick anyways?" Ieyasu asked as he stared past them back into the classroom.

"Someone that should have known better than to come here," Rias said flatly. Her eyes were full of anger and determination. "Aria Zepar, a daughter of the Zepar family." She grimaced as if swallowing a bitter pill. "When you think devil, it's usually them and their actions that most people envision." She placed a hand on her chest and gave Tatsumi a weak smile. "Trust me when I say you won't be punished for this Tatsumi. Any devil that comes to this area here must inform me first and she didn't. Even aside from that she broke more rules than I have time to recite right now."

"That's good to hear," Tatsumi said dryly. "And I'm sure Yuri-sensei's wife and children are going to be thrilled to learn I'm not going to be punished for killing his murderer."

Rias stiffened, her mouth gaping open unsure what to say.

"That's enough Tatsumi, that's hardly fair to say to Rias," Souna scolded him. "She had nothing to do with this."

Maybe, but she was still a devil and he didn't like her. Still, he was probably more at fault than Rias was. Aria had come here for him and Yuri-sensei had died as a result. "I suppose you're right." He gave Souna an apologetic smile. "Mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "and why would you need it off?"

"So I can arrange to have Yuri-sensei's funeral services paid for," it was all he could do for the family. "In a way I'm at fault for his death. This… is all I can do."

Her face softened. "That's fine, and you, Ieyasu…"

"Yes?" His friend asked, eyeing her warily.

"Go home and try to forget this. Rias and I will both take steps to ensure this type of thing doesn't happen on school grounds again."

Ieyasu smiled weakly. "Thanks, I think I will."

Tatsumi gave Souna a grateful smile. "Thanks, Souna." She just nodded her head and turned her attention to Tsubaki who was returning with Saji and several other members. They had mops and pails of water in their hands. Tatsumi threw an arm around his friend's shoulder and guided him away from the classroom. "Come on Ieyasu, let's go. I can at least see you to the school gates before I go get a new shirt and coat."

"Heh, thanks, I really need to take my training to the next level." His friend stared at his hands. They were still shaking in fear. "I wonder if I can find a sensei like you did."

"Anything is possible," Tatsumi said encouragingly.

One thought clung to Tatsumi's mind the whole way. This time, in this world, he had managed to save Ieyasu and Sayo from Aria.

 **~o~**

Unpleasant.

That was the best word Tatsumi could use to describe the affair of arranging to have a funeral paid for. Watching Yuri-sensei's children wail as they clung to their mother hurt his heart in ways he didn't know it could. She had put on a brave front for her children, despite her eyes telling Tatsumi she wanted to do the same. Tatsumi hadn't looked away. He had memorized their faces, took in their feelings, their pain. Took them all into him. He would never forget Yuri-sensei, no matter how many memories Rias altered.

Someone had to. Someone needed to remember the truth. Tatsumi would remember and grieve with them.

Yuri-sensei had been a victim of Tatsumi's own efforts to protect humanity from devils. A contradiction if there was ever one, but a contradiction he'd have to embrace if he wished to continue walking forward. Yuri-sensei wouldn't be the last human to die because of him.

Knowing that hadn't made it any easier to accept, though, and each wail sent a sharp pain straight through Tatsumi's heart.

At least there wouldn't be any financial burden on the family. Tatsumi had paid for the funeral service, coffin, escort, and burial. It was done anonymously of course, and a lump sum would be sent to their joint bank account later.

It wouldn't heal their hearts, but at least it would help them survive so others could do that healing for them.

"Didn't even get to finish home room before more shit hit the fan," Tatsumi muttered as he made his way upstairs to his room. He'd come home after arranging things. Thankfully today was one of the days Sensei had allowed him to spend with his friends. Ieyasu wasn't in the mood to do anything though and he didn't blame him.

Sayo was probably already at his side comforting him as she could.

((You smell like embalming fluids.))

Bennia was standing next to his desk, her nose wrinkling in disgust. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that she was there.

Her words suddenly registered. "Wait, I don't stink."

((Yes you do.)) Bennia suddenly grinned mischievously. ((Already making preparations for your own funeral?))

"Hardly, but that might not actually be a bad idea." His life was anything but normal. He could die at any time. The least he could do was make sure there wasn't any financial burden for his parents.

Although he doubted his mother would survive his death.

((Might be a good idea considering Esdeath is back.)) Bennia said as she tapped the laptop. She had their Night Raid e-mail open on it.

Tatsumi gave her a sharp look as he quickly made his way over to his desk. "What do you mean?" Bennia had made sure to proxy jump through a dozen different servers across the world before finally logging in. It would make it more difficult to track them.

((We got a request just this morning.))

"What has Esdeath done now?"

((From what I've read, it's more like what hasn't she done?)) Bennia frowned and peered over his shoulder at the e-mail. ((This one is different than the others though. I didn't accept it right away because I felt you should read it first.))

 _ **To:** Night Raid_  
 _ **From:** Azazel_  
 _ **Subject:** The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?_

 _Yo, Tatsumi and adorable little Grim Reaper girl!_

 _How are you doing? Fine I take it? I heard you and Serafall's little sister are going on a date. Good man! Good man! She's far too serious for her age and could use a good man to loosen her a little, if you know what I mean. *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*_

 _Alright, I suppose that does it for pleasantries. I would like to formally introduce myself, I am Azazel, the Governor General of the Grigori, or the Fallen Angels as you know us by. All the Fallen Angels ultimately report up to me. There is, however, a small faction amongst the Grigori that don't agree with the direction I am taking our people and have decided to strike out on their own._

 _Kokabiel is so terribly impolite like that._

 _Now, now, I don't expect you to deal with the likes of Kokabiel, but he has some rather key officers under his direct command that are stirring up trouble. You've already encountered one of them, you know, that cute girl, Esdeath? Lovely little child, a little too hung up on the whole torturous death thing though. Totally my fault, I never should have given her that knife for her first creation day celebration._

 _Well she has unfortunately started to cause a lot of problems in your area, much to both mine and even Kokabiel's consternation. I'm sure you're aware of her sadistic tendencies? Yes? Good, because she's enjoying them to her heart's content not far from your school. I have it on good sources that she has taken numerous individuals captive so that she can 'enjoy' them properly. While yes, some are devils and fallen angels, there are also a number of human captives. I'm sure you'd like to see them freed? All that I'm asking is that while freeing the humans you also free the others. They're not nearly as bad as you think they are._

 _Especially that little Ravel girl. Poor thing. She's immortal so Esdeath is having a field day with her. My scout reported watching her die at least a hundred times over the span of a single day. Her mind might not last much longer._

 _Which comes to my next point. I need Esdeath eliminated, or at the very least her little playground broke up and chased away from the city. Once she's elsewhere I can deal with her personally. I obviously don't expect you to accomplish this without help. Unfortunately, I can't come myself to deal with her since that would draw out Kokabiel, or worse, Sirzechs himself. If that man knew Esdeath was 'having fun' a mere five-minute flight from his little sister he'd level the city looking for her._

 _And speaking of leveling the city, whatever you do, DO NOT TELL SERAFALL! There are no words in any language to describe the level of hatred she holds for Esdeath. Sirzechs might level the city, but Serafall would just pick Japan up and throw it into the sun._

 _As you can see, it's best that this is done quietly and discreetly._

 _Which is why I intend to send one of my own, someone who's used to taking out individuals in covert operations and whose power won't draw every devil, angel, and fallen within a hundred miles to you. I apologize for her attitude in advance. She's a bit of a tsundere but she gets the job done well._

 _Attached is a picture of her, you know, in case you're one of those men that use looks to decide who they work with. You do seem to be a magnet for those that aren't particularly well-endowed.  
_

 _Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon Tatsumi,_

 _Azazel,_  
 _Governor General of the Grigori_

 _P.S. I know Serafall, try to get royalties on this pictures she's guaranteed to take and sell of you and Sona-chan on your date!_

"What the hell is this?" Tatsumi said as he finished reading the e-mail. If this wasn't so obviously very serious he'd think it was a joke. The leader of the Fallen Angels was contacting him asking him to kill another Fallen Angel, Esdeath of all people, while at the same time sending one of his own, probably another Fallen Angel too, to help!

Enemy of my enemy indeed. If Esdeath really was loose here in the city torturing humans, that needed to be stopped. Tatsumi honestly didn't think he could kill Esdeath, but there was a possibility of at least saving her victims. That took precedence over everything, including his own personal feelings. He even agreed with keeping Serafall out of this. He wasn't sure if this Azazel was exaggerating about Serafall throwing Japan into the sun, but Tatsumi knew she was mind numbingly powerful and any battle between her and Esdeath would cause an unbelievable amount of collateral damage. There was little point in saving Esdeath's victims only to end of killing even more in a battle between Esdeath and Serafall.

But to ally with the Fallen Angels even temporarily?

((That was my reaction too,)) Bennia agreed. ((I know of Azazel from my father. He's a veritable pacifist from what my shitty father has said. He's much more interested in his own research which revolves around creating artificial Sacred Gears than messing with humans.))

"So he's good?"

((He's a Fallen Angel, he's not good,)) Bennia corrected him. ((He doesn't lose sleep if a human dies but he doesn't go out of his way to harm humanity either.))

"Are we sure it's him though?" Tatsumi asked.

Bennia shrugged. ((I don't know. I've never met him but my shitty father did call him flighty and carefree.))

"Let's see who he wants to send with us," Tatsumi said as he brought the mouse to the attachment. He froze when he saw the name. "It can't be..." He clicked on it and the image popped up on the screen.

It was. Tatsumi could never mistake that face. Those vibrant pink eyes framed by long, eye watering pink hair pulled into two long tails. She even wore the same clothes, that familiar pink frilly dress, although there were minor differences. The frills and designs that had been a darker shade of pink back in his world were in this one as black as the six wings that sprouted from her back.

A wave of pain and nostalgia rolled across him as he gently touched the image on the screen, a picture perfect replica of the first person he had ever truly loved. "Mine…" He should have thought about that possibility. If Ieyasu, Sayo, Aria and Esdeath all existed in this world, then Mine would as well. They all did in some form or another. Everyone he lost was alive somewhere. "Bennia, we're accepting."

A chance to see Mine again, even if it wasn't his Mine, was worth allying with the Fallen Angels temporarily.

((Should I be expecting another threesome in the future?)) Bennia asked.

Tatsumi laughed. He could always count on Bennia's mind to travel in that direction first. "If she's anything like the Mine I used to know, then no. She's very possessive and wouldn't be inclined to share."

((The Mine you used to know?))

Tatsumi mentally cursed himself. No one knew he had memories from another world and he intended to keep it that way. "Forget I said that. Just send a reply saying we'll accept the job for tomorrow." He needed time to prepare.

((The usual meeting place?))

"Yes, and Bennia can you visit Sensei while I'm at school tomorrow? I want to be ready to go the moment school gets out. I'm going to need a stronger wire along with whatever else she thinks might work well."

((Will do!))

This time, when he went after Esdeath, he was going to be better prepared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what do you think? Not much happened, but it's setting up quite a bit while at the same time revealing some of the consequences of Tatsumi's actions. You can't just murder people and expect everyone around you to forgive you the next day. There will be some that will come for revenge.

Let me know what you think of the chapter in a review!

And I apologize for the italics on the e-mail. This site doesn't give me any other means of differentiating it from the regular text.

 **Note on Sona:** That scene with Sona back at her house was difficult to write. I was going for two conflicting natures clashing together. The rational, cool-headed persona that she has lived with her entire life, and the eighteen year old teenage female about to go on her very first date with the very first boy she's ever had a crush on persona. I'm not sure how realistic it ended up being, but I hope you'll forgive any mistakes I might have made.


	7. Fate's Twisted Humor

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter. Don't really have anything to say but need to say something to properly align the chapter title because of the ill-placed next/previous chapter selection.

 **Chapter 6: Fate's Twisted Humor**

Ieyasu and Sayo were waiting for Tatsumi at the school gates in their school uniforms when he arrived. His friend looked much better from the day before, there was actually a smile on Ieyasu's face. It was a large improvement on the nervous breakdown he looked he was about to have yesterday.

"You're looking better," Tatsumi said as he neared them.

Ieyasu scratched the back of his head and grinned widely even as Sayo blushed. "Well, you know, things happened and Sayo is good at making me forget."

Oh, Tatsumi understood now. Bennia had helped him forget after he'd killed Mira. Honestly he had thought Sayo and Ieyasu had already been a couple before now, but it seemed it wasn't until last night that they took that final step. "Congratulations you two."

"Don't say it like that," Ieyasu said, embarrassed. He roughly cleared his throat and playfully hit Tatsumi's chest. "It's only a matter of time before you and Souna get it on you know." Tatsumi couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the date he had with Souna next Sunday. Ieyasu lowered his voice as he whispered conspiratorial to him, "nothing compares to it, trust me!"

Ieyasu suddenly yelped as Sayo grabbed him by the ear. "You do not need to be telling Tatsumi stories about us," she said quite firmly. Her cheeks were colored with a healthy blush. She turned a firm gaze upon Tatsumi. "Well?"

"Nothing," Tatsumi said honestly, "I'm really happy for you two. I wish you both the best in the future. Ieyasu needs a strong woman like you to kick his ass when it needs to be kicked."

"Hey!" Ieyasu protested.

Sayo smiled widely. "Thank you, Tatsumi. Rest assured I won't let him get out of hand."

"I shall rely on you."

"I'm right here you know," Ieyasu complained.

"We know." Tatsumi and Sayo said in unison. The two of them shared looks and laughed. Ieyasu glowered at the two of them in mock anger. It just made Tatsumi laugh even harder. This felt just like old times back in the Empire, before the three of them had left on that ill-fated journey. Although, their positions had been reversed back then. Sayo had made little secret of her interest in Tatsumi before they'd set out.

It seemed that even if a great many things were similar, there were differences.

As the three of them entered the school grounds and started for the main building Sayo spoke up again. "Tatsumi, Ieyasu told me what happened yesterday." She kept her voice quiet so that the other students walking about them couldn't overhear. "I feel like there's so much more going on than we know."

"Way more," Ieyasu added.

"There is," Tatsumi admitted. Ieyasu and Sayo were both individuals that liked to be in control of their own destinies, that much hadn't changed. He wasn't surprised that they felt so lost and adrift with everything happening about them. They could feel that other world, just a hand's length away, and it made them nervous. "I've been trying to keep as much from you as I can. I… don't want you dragged into this side of the world."

"It seems intent on dragging us in anyways," Ieyasu fired back. "If you hadn't thrown me out of the way I'd be looking for a new heart to replace the one that chick ripped out."

"Maybe we should change desks so I'm closer to the door," Tatsumi suggested. He was being serious, at least that way it'd put him between Ieyasu and any threat… assuming they came in through the door and not the window. "But honestly there is a lot I don't understand either. You both know about Rias, so what she did shouldn't have come as much of a surprise." If anything the only surprise was that she had felt any sort of compassion towards the traumatized humans.

The air became a little cooler as they left the courtyard and entered the main building. The three of them started for the stairs to the second floor where their classes were.

Ieyasu glanced about the main lobby to make sure no one was too close. Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle at how conspiratorial his friend was trying to be, like he thought he was in some B-Grade spy film.

"It's not really her I'm confused about," Ieyasu admitted in a hushed whisper. "Although for a devil she seemed far more compassionate than what I've read about." Sayo nodded her head in agreement. So they'd both done some of their own research and had come to the same conclusion as well? That annoyed Tatsumi a little. He didn't want to think any better of Rias. He had his heart set on murdering her, eventually. "The Student Council President just seemed far too calm, you know? How often do you need to see that shit to become like that?"

"If you knew her sister you wouldn't be surprised," Tatsumi said, laughing. Souna was right about her sister. "Serafall makes what happened in that room seem normal. Living your entire life with that hurricane of energy buzzing about you would numb anyone to most things."

"Souna-senpai has a sister?" Sayo asked, sounding surprised by the information. "She never mentioned her."

Tatsumi wasn't surprised. "She does, an older sister, although you wouldn't know that by looking at them together. Souna seems like the older, dependable type while Serafall is the childish bundle of energy." Unless you made her mad. Then the shit hit the fans and you better be bolting for the nearest underground bunker.

Or possibly leave the country in case she decided to hurl it into the sun.

"You and Souna-senpai truly seem close," Sayo said as they reached the second floor. "You've even met her family." She took several steps back in the opposite direction of them. "I'll see you at lunch, Ieyasu, and Tatsumi don't give Souna-senpai a hard time!"

"No promises."

With a cheerful wave Sayo turned around and quickly headed for her classroom. Tatsumi continued on with Ieyasu in silence. It was a warm, comfortable silence. It allowed Tatsumi to just enjoy spending some time with his friend.

That warm feeling didn't last long as they came up to their classroom. His heart curled up into a ball and started to weep when he found Souna was waiting beside the door. It tried to run away when her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"I'm not going to have a normal school day today, am I?" Tatsumi mourned. For some reason a _large_ part of him really just wanted to sit down and copy some notes.

"Probably not," Ieyasu said, laughing. He patted Tatsumi on the shoulder and gave him a wave before heading into the class, leaving him with Souna.

"You need something from me?" Tatsumi asked her.

"Come with me," Souna said as she turned on her heel and started down the hallway.

"What about class?"

"You can miss one," Souna replied easily, "a proper account of what happened yesterday needs to be recorded. I'm going to need you to speak of what happened… unless you wish for me to question Nijo Ieyasu."

"I'm enough." He didn't want Ieyasu dragged into this any further.

The conversation died off as Souna escorted him through the school. The bell rang as they descended to the first floor and the halls quickly emptied as the last few remaining students rushed to class. Souna ignored them all she made her way to a familiar student council room.

"There isn't really much to say," Tatsumi said as they entered the room. He closed the door behind them as Souna made her way to her desk.

"That's fine," she said as she seated herself and took out a pen and some paper. "Even if it's only a paragraph, protocol needs to be adhered to."

This was so like Souna it actually felt refreshing. Tatsumi took a deep breath and went into detail of what happened. Like he had said, it didn't take very long, a couple minutes at most to recount all the details. Souna dutifully recorded each word he said on the paper.

"—that's when you charge through the door expecting Armageddon," Tatsumi finished.

"I see," Souna said as she finished writing his words. "For the record I was not expecting Armageddon, just a minor apocalypse." Weren't they the same thing? Wait… did Souna just make a joke? "Do you have any idea of why you might have been targeted?"

Toss in a jab and then back to business before he could retaliate, ugh. Well, it seemed she'd come to that conclusion as he did, not that it wasn't particularly difficult to see based on the circumstances. "I can only assume it's for revenge. Like what happened that day with your sister."

"I take it you've encountered a number of these… individuals before?"

"More than I would like." It was the truth. If he never saw another devil again, it would be too soon. No devils meant humans weren't being preyed upon. That could only be a good thing. "I don't go looking for them, mind you. I get hired to deal with them if they start harassing humans—" he was cut off as his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Bennia calling him. "Sorry, do you mind?" Tatsumi asked.

"Go ahead," Souna said, obviously annoyed by the interruption but too polite to tell him no.

He gave her a smile and answered. "Yes, Bennia? Did something go wrong?"

"It's me, Tatsumi." It wasn't Bennia, but his sensei! Souna's eyes went wide in shock for some reason. "You need to come here now."

"I'm at school."

"Tatsumi, Bennia told me everything. If you wish to live to see the sun rise tomorrow, you will be here in thirty minutes." There was a click as Sensei hung up. Tatsumi stared at the phone worriedly. He had never heard Sensei sound that serious before. One thing was certain though, his sensei never lied. If she told him he wouldn't live to see tomorrow unless he was there within the next thirty minutes, then she was a hundred percent certain that was going to be the case.

It was probably highly likely even if he did go. Esdeath wasn't someone that would go down easily. He knew what she was capable and as he was he barely came up to her ankles in terms of power. Whether he would make it out alive would depend entirely on what Sensei had for him, and what this Mine was capable of.

He needed to go. Souna had everything she needed.

"Sorry, Souna, but it's an emergency," Tatsumi said as he started for the door.

"Who was that?" Souna asked as she quickly stood up, a worried look marred her beautiful features.

"My sensei. Whenever I'm not hanging out with Ieyasu and Sayo after school I'm training with her for a few hours."

She quickly made her way to her side. "How long have you been seeing her?" She seemed really insistent on knowing everything about his sensei for some reason.

"Over a year?" Tatsumi shrugged. What did it matter? "Anyways, I really need to go. I'm sorry but I'll be missing more than just one class today." He unlocked the door and stepped out of the Student Council room. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Souna."

Souna rushed out of the room after him. "What's going on Tatsumi? You can't just say goodbye like that! What's wrong? Perhaps I can help."

That wasn't happening. That had all the hallmarks of that suffering he knew was coming. If Souna got involved, he was going to lose her. He gave her one last smile. "It's a mission. I won't let you get involved."

"Won't let?" Souna asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, I won't let you." Tatsumi gave Souna a hard look. She refused to back down. "You may have the say on everything here at Kuoh Academy, but Night Raid is mine. I make the decisions. I decide what missions are accepted and who goes on them." He turned his back on her and started down the hallway. "I have no intention of dying, but when dealing with Esdeath there's never any guarantees." He waved his hand over his shoulder. "If I don't make it Souna, it was fun. You really are the sort of woman I need in my life."

"Esdeath…" Souna whispered, sounding absolutely horrified. He picked up the pace. "No, Tatsumi! She'll kill you! Tatsumi—!"

Whatever else she had to say, Tatsumi didn't hear as he rushed down the hallway. He needed to get to Sensei's place within thirty minutes, twenty-seven now actually. He had wasted several speaking with Souna. It was going to be tight but he intended to make it.

His very life depended on it.

 **~o~**

The setting sun found Tatsumi and Bennia making their way down a busy street in downtown Kuoh. It was a colorful place, filled with dozens of shops each with their own brightly lit signs and advertisements. The orange and yellow glow from the setting sun bounced about the street adding an extra element to the colorful place making it seem as if Tatsumi was walking through a wonderland of lights and sounds. It was a place filled with dreams and desires. Everything someone wanted could be found here. Despite the lateness of the day Tatsumi found it difficult to make swift progress through the crowd.

Tatsumi hoped the meeting place wasn't too close to their target. If the battle spilled out into the street there would be a great number of casualties.

He read the addresses on the buildings as he went, matching them to what was written on the map Bennia had in her hands. As the numbers counted down Tatsumi saw the diner in the distance.

"This is the place, we sure they agreed to meet us here?" Tatsumi asked as they approached the brightly lit place. It was packed with people. Hopefully Mine hadn't covered her hair with a hood or something. Without her vibrant pink hair it would be difficult to pick her out from the crowd.

((Azazel said she'd be here, so I'm going to assume she is)) Bennia said as she looked back and forth between the map in her hand and the address emblazoned in colorful lights on the front of the diner. ((If she's not here we're to wait.))

As he swept his gaze across the crowd through the window once more he spotted a bright splash of pink. He recognized those two long pink pigtails and bright pink ensemble. "That won't be necessary, I see her."

Tatsumi entered the diner and quickly made his way over to Mine. Bennia followed along closely behind. He did his best to ignore the strange looks he was getting from the patrons. He had gotten a great number of odd looks ever since he left Sensei's place. Sensei had told him under no circumstances was he to take any of it off until the situation with Esdeath was dealt with though.

He seriously hoped everyone thought he was just cosplaying.

"Mine?" Tatsumi asked as he came up to the table.

"You must be—" she started in surprise when she saw him. "Tatsumi-san?"

He gestured for Bennia to sit first so he could sit across from Mine. "It's the clothes, isn't it?" Mine hadn't miraculously remembered him from the old world. It was the clothes Sensei had forced him to wear.

The only thing of his own that he still wore were his good solid leather boots that Sensei had said were just barely passable. His usual pants had been replaced with a pair of loose black ones made out of some sort of material Tatsumi had never encountered before only that it was tough enough that trying to cut it with Murasame only revealed white-gold threads beneath the black fabric. His shirt was gone, replaced with black armor that molded to him like a second skin showing off his muscles. Pulsating lines of white energy crisscrossed the armor, outlining and emphasising his muscles even more. His arms were pulled through a soft blue shroud that rested lightly on his shoulders and extended down past his knees. The most embarrassing things he had to wear were the two golden bracelets on his wrists and the circlet around his forehead.

He knew what they could do, Sensei made certain he knew how to use them before he left, but it didn't make such powerful artifacts any less embarrassing to wear.

"Where did you get all that?" She asked incredulously, "I was told you were just a simple stupid human but this is…"

"Ah ha… Sensei has taken a liking to me I guess?" Tatsumi said sheepishly.

"The Shroud of Longinus, The Bracelets of Aias, Gabriel's Circlet…" Mine's eyes went flat. "Any one of those is a divine class treasure on par with a Longinus Sacred Gear and you have three of them? Why do you even have the Bracelets of Aias? They're a Greek treasure!"

"Sensei said she'd won them from Athena in a bet a thousand years ago or so…"

Mine paused and blinked in surprise, "I remember that day. Athena is still upset and Artemis is still laughing at her for loosing. Yes, that would make sense." She shook her head and an angry look came to her face. "Don't distract me like that, human!"

"You asked," Tatsumi pointed out, "and I wasn't actually given them. I'm only borrowing them. I have to give them back afterwards." Sensei hadn't actually given names to any of them, nor give any indication of their importance only that he was to live long enough to return them.

They weren't the only things Sensei had given him, but the last item was sort of a one-time use only item.

"I'd have to report to Azazel that Michael had gone insane if you were allowed to keep _any_ of them!" She shook her head in amazement, "I might anyways. Just lending out all three is border line."

"Sensei had a feeling I was just being used as disposal bait." He had come to the same conclusion as well. The Mine he knew was a long range sniper, not a close range combatant. If this Mine was similar then the only plan that had any chance of success was one where Tatsumi drew Esdeath into a killing zone for Mine. "I don't intend on dying. Now, Azazel didn't mention much about what you're capable of, only that you're good at covert operations. If I'm to formulate a proper plan I need to—"

"You don't need to know anything," Mine said, sniffing disdainfully. She pulled out a small map of the city, a section of the Kuoh town near where they were. "Just bring her to this square and I'll take care of the rest."

"Look, Azazel contracted me to kill Esdeath and said that he was sending help. It's my mission, my plan, not yours." He jabbed the square. "That place is going to be full of humans no matter what I do. If you miss your shot or it doesn't kill Esdeath, there are going to be hundreds dead."

Mine bristled angrily, "listen human! I only follow Azazel-sama's orders, not yours!"

Tatsumi opened an e-mail on his phone, Azazel's reply to their acceptance, and showed it to Mine. "See this? It clearly states that you are helping me, not the other way around. If you have a complaint, take it up with _Azazel-sama_. For the duration of this mission my orders are _his_ orders."

He watched as Mine read the e-mail over and over as if looking for something that refuted his words. There was none, and as she came to realize that her face changed from one of haughty arrogance to disbelief and then betrayal.

"Just tell me what you're capable of doing and where Esdeath is," Tatsumi said when it became obvious that Mine had come to realize the truth.

She stared at him suspiciously for a while before finally giving in with a harrumph. "I specialize at taking out Azazel-sama's enemies from a distance. I can curve my spears around corners and given enough time I can boost them to several times their normal strength, matching even Azazel-sama if given enough time."

"What are your close range capabilities?"

"Why do you need to know that?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Because if you miss, or it doesn't kill Esdeath, she's going to go for you and I need to know if you can hold your own."

"I don't miss," Mine sniffed, sounding offended. "But if Esdeath doesn't go down with that first hit I'm gone. I'm not sticking around to fight her hand-to-hand."

Great, just bloody great. What this meant then is if Mine didn't kill Esdeath, he would have to make sure he finished her off before she collected herself or he was going to die. Mine wasn't an ally to count on then, but rather a one-time use item that he had better take advantage of to finish things.

Tatsumi let out a disappointed sigh. "You've only got her face it seems." The Mine he knew would never give up halfway, no matter how tough it got.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mine demanded.

"It's nothing important," Tatsumi said. It was hard to keep the bitterness from his voice. Sayo, Ieyasu and Esdeath had all been so close to their original personalities that he had thought… well he should have known better than to get his hopes up and assume _everything_ was the same. "You just look like a friend I once knew, someone I greatly admired. You're completely different people though. She would never abandon a mission in the middle of it just because it became more difficult."

Mine glared at him as she slammed a map of Kuoh Town on the table. "She's here," she said, pointing to a large building at the corner of a major intersection. It was two blocks from the square that Mine had wanted Tatsumi to draw Esdeath to. Did she really think he could drag Esdeath that far? "The condo complex is owned by a… private individual. The basement was originally designed as a safe house but Esdeath has turned it into her own piece of paradise." Mine pulled out a diagram of the basement safe house and placed it on the table. "The captives are all held in the main room. There are six bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom."

Tatsumi memorized the layout. From the looks of it the main room was large, obviously designed to be a major congregation area for everyone staying at the safe house. The dimensions made the room to be nearly twenty feet in height, which meant there was enough room to fly if necessary. There was only a single marked entrance which opened up into the main room. Tatsumi was certain there was a hidden escape tunnel as well, Mine and Azazel just didn't want him to know of it.

No matter how big it was though, it was definitely the last place he wanted to fight Esdeath in. When fighting someone like that you wanted a lot of space to work with. If he couldn't kill her with the first strike he'd need to force her out of the basement and into a wide, open area.

Such as the intersection just outside.

He'd need some way of clearing the intersection. That was going to be the easy bit though. He had already anticipated a battle with Esdeath in the city core. Bennia was carrying with her what he needed.

"Is there a back entrance to this safe house?" Tatsumi asked.

"Does it matter?" Mine asked.

"It is if we're going to rescue anyone. We can't take them out the front entrance, not if we're fighting Esdeath here."

She glowered at him. "The intersection? You're just trying to make it difficult for me, aren't you?"

"You said you never miss and could curl your spears around corners, I have every confidence you'll manage," Tatsumi said. "But yes, we're fighting over this intersection. Is there a back entrance or not?"

"Here," she said, thumping her finger on the back wall of the fifth bedroom. "You can get your humans and devils out this way. It comes out into the subway station over here." She tapped another intersection, this one a fair bit away from the one he planned to fight Esdeath in.

"How long does it take you to charge your most powerful spear of light?" Tatsumi asked. He needed to get a feel for how much time he needed to buy Mine. "And can you curve it?"

"I can curve it," Mine assured him. "I'd need five minutes at most."

Tatsumi nodded. He tapped a large building near the intersection. "Throw from here. It's high enough for you to hit her no matter where we end up, yet this place," Tatsumi tapped another large building on the intersection, "will block line of sight. If Esdeath notices you charging she'll attack you before you're ready."

"You're confident you can keep her busy for five minutes?" Mine asked.

"I'm confident I can survive that long at least." Primarily thanks to what Sensei had given him. "You're the one with the firepower necessary to take her out." That was all he could think of. The mission wasn't that complex. He'd rush in, force Esdeath out of the basement and then keep her occupied long enough for Mine to end her in a single strike.

If Mine's single strike didn't kill Esdeath, Tatsumi was to reassess the situation. If Esdeath seemed weakened enough that he could force her to flee or kill her, he'd do so. Otherwise he'd try and run. Try was the key word there. Tatsumi was banking on Esdeath not staying in the open killing for too long. As sadistic as she was, she was also very intelligent. There were others in this city that wouldn't take kindly to her rampage and injured as she would hopefully be, she wouldn't be in any condition to face them.

Of course this _was_ Esdeath who thrived on death, pain and suffering, even her own. So anything could happen.

Oh who was he kidding? Tatsumi had no illusions about this. If Mine failed to kill Esdeath he was probably going to die.

"What's she doing," Mine asked, pointing to Bennia.

"Clearing the intersection and getting the hostages out," Tatsumi said. Someone needed to guide them and he was going to be busy with Esdeath. Besides, Bennia was a Grim Reaper. The Fallen Angels and the devils would at least be willing to listen to her. They'd ignore a human like him. "She'll join us afterwards if Esdeath isn't dead by then." It should take Bennia longer than five minutes to get them out to safety. "Sensei gave her the responsibility of taking the shroud, bracelets and circlet back to her if I fall."

"Fine, when do we start?"

Tatsumi glanced out the diner window. The sun had finished setting. "We start now."

 **~o~**

Tatsumi stood just outside the large condo where Esdeath was said to be hiding. The intersection was just as busy as he knew it would be. It was right in the very center of Kuoh Town after all. Cars honked their horns and flashed their lights as they waited impatiently for those in front of them to make the lights while pedestrians crowded the sidewalks.

It needed to be cleared and Tatsumi had just the way to do it.

Tatsumi's plan to clear the intersection was simple, yet ingenious. Anything Bennia carried on her person was just as invisible to regular humans as she herself was, such as the large two duffle bags she had slung over her shoulder that were designed to look as suspicious as possible complete with timers sticking out of the zippers. One had a real bomb in it, while the other was a fake.

Bennia glanced across the street to him when she reached the spot Tatsumi had pointed out to her on the way here. He nodded and she dropped the duffle bag with the real bomb in it and started back towards him, floating over the cars. She didn't even make it half way across the street before the screams started. There was a stampede on the other side of the street as everyone started to push and shove each other to get as far away from the duffle bag as possible.

Tatsumi waited until everyone was far enough away to avoid the blast zone before he pushed the trigger on the switch. The street shook as an explosion rocked the far side, sending bits of concrete and steel scattering across the intersection. The screams went shrill and tires squealed as the drivers broke every law in the book to get as far away as possible.

No one had died though and the explosion would bring the police in a hurry. They would section off the street and make sure no one got close, cars or pedestrians. To make sure the cordoned area was large enough though, he wanted the police to feel there was more than one bomb.

"Drop it Bennia," Tatsumi said to the little Grim Reaper as she reached this side of the street.

He turned and headed towards his destination. Moments later more screams picked up around him as the second bomb became visible. That second bag would ensure that the front of the condo was cleared out. Sirens were already kicking up in the distance as he entered the condo.

Bennia joined him as he swiped the card Mine gave him on the reader at the front and entered into the lobby. He didn't bother with the elevator and instead took the stairs down to the basement. It was empty this late at night which was a bonus. Tatsumi made his way over to the storage room and to a particular storage closet. He used a key to unlock the grate and stepped inside. There was a small pile of boxes shielding a metal hatch in the floor. It opened silently on well-greased hinges and revealed a lit tunnel going down into the earth.

He waited there for five minutes, just to make sure he didn't accidentally run into Esdeath coming up the hole to investigate the explosion and to give the police time to reach the intersection and start blocking things off. When the time passed he started down the ladder and into a small antechamber with a steel door. Tatsumi slowly crept up to it and beckoned Bennia to join him. This was the tough part. He knew the layout on the other side, but not where Esdeath was, or if she was even there. If she wasn't that would make things almost too easy, but Tatsumi knew better than to assume he was ever that lucky.

Bennia touched the door handle and turned to him waiting.

He took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back once he gave the signal. Tatsumi touched the circlet on his forehead and took a deep breath, settling his nerves. This had to be done just right.

He gestured for Bennia to start.

Bennia proved her strength right then. She didn't bother with a lock and key, she simply reefed on the door as hard as she could. It screamed in protest as its steel hinges warped and twisted. With a boom the door was ripped from its frame.

Tatsumi was through the door in an instant. The circlet on his forehead blazed with divine light and everything slowed to a crawl. At least that was how it appeared to Tatsumi when in actuality it was his own thoughts that had sped up by several magnitudes. It gave him plenty of time to analyze the room beyond.

He almost wished it didn't.

The room beyond was the stuff of nightmares. What had once been a large common room had been turned into a torture room that'd make even the most sadistic murderers sick to their stomachs. Humans hung from the ceiling by hooks, each in a different stage of having their skin flayed from their bodies. Wingless devils swam in pots of acid, desperate to escape even as the flesh melted from their bones. Broken fallen angels were stretched out along racks, their bodies carved open and pieces pulled out. And all that was just the beginning of what existed within here. Sobs of despair, cries of panic and screams of pain, the air was filled with their agony.

Devils, Humans, Fallen Angels, it didn't matter, to Esdeath they were all the same. An entire wall had been turned into a trophy wall where the wings of devils and the fallen were nailed to it. There was even a pair of pure white wings. Esdeath had gotten her hands on an angel at some point.

Hanging from the ceiling in the very center of the room was a large bird cage. Inside it was a naked young girl Tatsumi guessed to be about his age, if not a bit younger. Her sizeable bust made her seem older than her face suggested she was. Her blonde hair was a matted, ruin mess, slick with her own blood. Her face was a mask of pain and fear as Esdeath craned her head back painfully by a fistful of her yellow hair. There was a vicious looking spear of ice in her other hand, one that matched the four others that had already been rammed through the girl's body.

That had to be the Ravel girl Azazel had mentioned in his e-mail. Devil or not, no one deserved to be Esdeath's favored toy. She was Bennia's priority.

Aside from Esdeath there wasn't anyone else in the room. She was all alone, no allies. Most of those allies were probably stretched out on those tables. He needed hit Esdeath before she knew he was there. Move faster than he ever had before.

He needed speed.

Before his first step landed inside the room Murasame obeyed his summon, appearing in his hands.

More! He needed to move faster!

The concrete floor cracked beneath his first step. His muscles flexed, snapped, healed, grew stronger, and flexed again. The crack fractured, cratered and ruptured outwards. The air around him erupted in waves of white as he shattered the sound barrier. Through the slowed moment Tatsumi moved. His second step came down five feet further into the room. The floor ruptured and exploded beneath his step. The muscles in his legs snapped, healed and grew stronger yet again all in a single instant.

Another step, another crater.

Esdeath's head turned impossibly fast, her eyes widening first in shock and surprise, then in delight.

Faster!

The Tyrant shifted.

The floor shattered beneath him. The air screamed in agony as he rushed past it. Shock entered Esdeath's eyes a second time as Tatsumi appeared before her faster than the blink of an eye. Murasame howled through the air as it went for the kill, striking Esdeath in the very center of her chest.

It wasn't enough. Strands of ice that moved as fast as thought intercepted the blade and redirected it. Tatsumi still managed to knick her shoulder, but it wasn't the fatal wound he had been aiming for. Esdeath twisted out of the way as Tatsumi hurtled past her. He twisted in midair and slammed into the bird cage, the force of the impact crumbled the bars and forced them apart, wide enough for Ravel to escape.

With all his strength he launched off the cage and back at Esdeath bringing Murasame down upon her shoulder. An ice encased arm batted it away while she made to bring the other down upon him, the same one that she had been about to stab Ravel with. Tatsumi wasn't about to get stabbed by it.

"Ttaattssuummii!" Her words came out long and slurred to him in that slowed moment.

"I have no words for you, Esdeath," Tatsumi spat out as he pulled out a talisman from his belt. He pressed the talisman against Esdeath's chest. "Ignite!"

The talisman blazed with a divine light so bright it looked as if a miniature sun had suddenly bloomed on Esdeath's chest. The golden orb of light blasted off, slamming Esdeath through the ceiling with a thunderous boom and out through the basement and first floor of the condo, continuing on until it took her into the street where it exploded with a brilliant golden light.

That was the one time use item that Sensei had given him. Something to get Esdeath outside in the open where Tatsumi could deal with her properly.

Tatsumi deactivated the circlet and his thoughts flowed to normal. Across the room the heavy steel door Bennia had ripped from the hinges clattered on the floor. The entire exchange with Esdeath had happened in the span of a single second.

"Bennia! Get everyone out of here while I deal with Esdeath!" Tatsumi shouted at Bennia who started in surprise at where he suddenly was. Tatsumi turned to Ravel who just stared uncomprehendingly up at him with pain filled eyes. "Don't worry Ravel, it's over now. Just follow Bennia and she'll get you out of here. Leave Esdeath to me."

He turned from Ravel and stared up through the hole in the ceiling. Esdeath would be back in moments if he didn't get out there to meet her. It was time to start buying Mine that time she needed. The shroud around his body billowed out behind him as he activated it, transforming into two long gossamer wings similar to that of an angels, only these were a soft blue.

Tatsumi launched himself from the bird cage and flew up through the hole in the ceiling, shooting out into the street beyond. The bombs earlier had done their work. Sirens and bright lights were flashing all about the intersection as dozens of police cars blockaded it. The police here at Kuoh Town were quick and efficient. The intersection was already blocked off and no one was allowed without two blocks of where the bomb had been set off and the second one rested.

It looked as if they were getting ready to approach them bomb when Esdeath had been sent blazing out into the street. Now many of them were staring up at her as she floated above them, her eight black wings flaring out behind her proclaiming what she was to the world. A news helicopter was circling high above. Others started to point at him as he appeared as well.

"Looks like my days of incognito are over," Tatsumi murmured to himself.

"I was right to let you live Tatsumi!" Esdeath crowed loudly, her voice echoing about the intersection. "Excite me! Give me the excitement I crave! SCREAM FOR ME! BLEED FOR ME!"

Yup, there went his anonymity. He _really_ hoped his mother wasn't watching the news right then.

Tatsumi didn't have any more time to think about that as Esdeath went on the offensive. Two streams of jagged ice rushed towards him at incredible speeds, freezing the very air with their passage. It was like total dominion, converting the very air itself into solid ice. Tatsumi dipped and swerved, narrowly avoiding the two streams, and charged for Esdeath. The streams of ice turned and screamed back towards him, chasing after.

Esdeath grinned and swiped her hand across in front her. The air she'd frozen with her streams of ice shattered into countless fragments of ice. Tatsumi hastily activated the circlet on his forehead. It blazed to life once more, creating the image of a glowing golden crown above his head.

Faster. Faster. Faster.

He became a blur of blazing golden light as he blasting straight up into the sky. The sound barrier shattered several times over as easily outdistanced the shards of ice. He twisted around and thundered back down towards Esdeath. She hurtled up to meet him, a wicked grin of excitement etched across her face. Her eyes were wild with lust and desire. The desire to see his blood staining her hands.

The two collided with a thunderous boom that rattled windows for miles. Golden light and blue ice clashed in a spectacular display of power and light. Tatsumi threw everything he had at Esdeath. Murasame flashed through the air, every second another strike, cut, or pierce. Esdeath parried and blocked everything he threw at her with a blade made of chilling ice. The air about them dropped a degree with every second he fought.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Esdeath crowed in ecstasy as she fought him. She was enjoying this. "Those red eyes of yours! Those slits! I knew it! You're more than human!"

"Just die!" Tatsumi growled.

"After you," Esdeath smiled and shot backwards.

Shit! The streams of ice! "RHO AIAS!" Tatsumi roared as he slammed his hands together. The bracelets on his wrists blazed with a bright purple light and seven brilliant, multi-colored flower petals wrapped themselves protectively around him just moments before the streams of ice slammed into him. The ice felled him from the sky and plowed him into the intersection below. The asphalt cratered beneath Rho Aias and its protective barrier.

Tatsumi gasped in shock as pain tore through his body when the feedback hit. Rho Aias was a double edged sword in that it was an impenetrable defense that could stop any attack, but the wielder still took some damage from it.

This level of pain was manageable though. He forced it aside and climbed to his feet. He needed to act before the ice completely consumed Rho Aias. Esdeath had no intention of letting up until she broke through the barrier and Tatsumi had no intention of waiting.

Speed wasn't enough. He needed strength.

He would kill Esdeath no matter the cost! It didn't matter what happened to him so long as he protected everyone. Tatsumi glared at the ice. "I need power! Power enough to shatter that cursed ice!"

The Tyrant shifted again and overwhelming strength surged through his veins.

"Esdeath!" Tatsumi roared. The ground shattered beneath him as he launched himself from the crater. He dropped Rho Aias and punched his way through the thick ice. The ice crumpled beneath his overwhelming strength even as every muscle in his arm was torn to shreds wielding power it was never meant to contain.

Tatsumi didn't even notice the pain. He still had one good arm, that was enough to wield Murasame, enough to ram it through Esdeath's black heart. Esdeath was everything. She needed to die no matter what. She was a menace to all life!

" **Tatsumi!** " Esdeath roared excitedly as she saw him erupt from the ice.

" **Esdeath!** "

They crashed together again in a brilliant display of blue and golden light that sent a shockwave powerful enough to be felt across the breadth of the city and beyond. The two of them were locked, Murasame against her blade of ice, his knee held back by her free hand.

It wasn't enough. He needed to be faster.

He slammed his ruined hand into Esdeath's face, rocking it back. He could see the surprise in her eyes. She had not been expecting that. The surprise quickly changed to one of pure joy before she retaliated by slamming her forehead into his face. Pain flared across his face as he felt his nose crunch.

That strike hadn't been heavy enough.

He needed to be stronger.

Incredible strength surged through him once more. Tatsumi threw her blade away and spun in place, throwing a powerful kick at her side. He tore through the barrier of ice she raised to stop it and slammed into her ribs. He felt them creak dangerously. Esdeath blurred around to his side, moving almost too fast for him to keep up even with his enhanced thinking.

He wasn't fast enough!

Murasame disappeared from his right hand and reappeared in his left, upraised in a reverse grip to block Esdeath's strike. Tatsumi spun in place, narrowly avoiding a spear of blue light. Tatsumi slammed his other hand into the back of Murasame's blade, cutting through Esdeath's blade of ice. It wasn't enough to reach her afterwards.

He still wasn't strong enough! He needed to be faster, stronger.

Each time he needed to be more, the Tyrant responded.

Tatsumi and Esdeath blazed about the intersection at super-sonic speeds. Each of them a blazing trail of gold or icy blue light. They clashed countless times with thunderous results. Shockwaves erupted from them every time they clashed, shattering the windows of sky scrapers they got to close to. Gale force winds buffeted the people on the ground with every impact. They turned the sky above the intersection into a dazzling display of light and sound that disguised the brutal death match that was taking place.

He was so intent on ending Esdeath that he completely lost track of time. It wasn't until Bennia suddenly appeared at street level below that Tatsumi realized that the five minutes he was supposed to buy Mine had likely already come and gone. There was only one last thing to do, lock Esdeath in place long enough for Mine to hit her.

The next time they clashed Tatsumi suddenly shifted tactics and let Murasame disappear. Esdeath was so certain he'd attack her again that her reaction was slow by a fraction of a second. It was enough. White-gold wire was whipped out from a pocket in his pants, this one was thicker and more heavily blessed than the one before. Before Esdeath could adjust her movement Tatsumi darted about her, expertly flicking the wire around her, tying her up.

"What?!" Esdeath shouted in surprise.

"This is the end!" Tatsumi shouted as he yanked on the wire and turned Esdeath towards where Mine should be.

Tatsumi really hoped she hadn't left him to die.

His worry was unfounded as the moment he had Esdeath restrained Mine struck. An enormous lance of pink light streamed around the edge of the tall sky scrapper that blocked Mine from Esdeath's sight. Tatsumi had never seen anything like it before. The lance was easily twenty meters in length and all across it countless runic grids revolved around it making it look more like a beautiful work of art than a deadly attack.

Esdeath recognized it.

" **Mine!** " Esdeath roared in outrage as the lance struck.

The timing was absolutely critical. The circlet blazed brighter than ever before, slowing everything down so much it seemed as if time itself stopped. Tatsumi watched and stared for what seemed like an eternity. The Lance tore through Esdeath's defense, pierced her clothes, punctured through her final icy defense. It wasn't until the broke the skin and started tearing through Esdeath's flesh did Tatsumi let go of the wire.

" **Rho Aias!** "

The world disappeared, consumed by a pink inferno. There was no sight, no sound, no feeling. Nothing at all. Tatsumi felt as if he was floating in a pink void. He didn't know how long it was. It felt like an eternity, and at the same time a single moment of time. It was almost peaceful. There were no worries here, just absolute emptiness.

Reality rudely stuck its face into his life was he slammed into the asphalt hard enough to shattered yet another section of the intersection. All his senses came rushing back with a deafening roar. His nose was filled with the scent of burning ozone, his skin prickled like electricity danced across his skin. Screams and shouts mixed in with a roaring inferno and the shattering of glass reverberated through his skull. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

Blood was soaking through his pants. Only three petals of Rho Aias still remained, and he had taken the feedback from the destruction of the others. He knew he should be feeling the pain, but there wasn't anything. He was probably so hopped up on adrenaline you could cut him in half and he wouldn't feel it.

As the pink inferno subsided and disappeared, a hushed silence filled the area. Was the battle over? No one wanted to say anything.

Tatsumi slowly picked himself up from the ground, sending pieces of asphalt and glass cascading from his form. He needed to check to make sure Esdeath was dead. That should have killed her. As tough as she was, that was a direct hit with an incredibly powerful attack. It had to have been enough. He threw himself into the air and quickly flew up to where he and Esdeath had tangled together. He scanned the street for the blue haired ice demon but couldn't find anything. He raised his gaze and scanned the area. His sight landed on a large hole in the side of the condo building the entire thing had begun in.

Esdeath was slowly making her way back outside.

"Oh come on, what the fuck does it take to kill you?!" Tatsumi screamed up at the blue haired monster.

"I will never die Tatsumi!" Esdeath laughed triumphantly as she emerged from the ruined condo. Even if she wasn't dead, she was badly hurt. There was a large gaping hole in her chest that was covered with frost, frozen to prevent blood loss. Most of her clothes had been burned away, leaving her in nothing but a pair of blue-black panties. Her hair was singed and dishevelled and a small stream of blood trickled from her mouth. "I'll be right back to continue our fun! There is a nuisance I need to take care of first!"

Esdeath was gone, flying past him faster than she had ever moved during their battle together. She disappeared around the large sky scraper going for Mine!

"No!" Tatsumi roared as he whipped about and chased after her.

Speed, he needed move faster than ever before! As fast as he could in the old world! He couldn't lose Mine a second time! Not to Esdeath! Tatsumi urged himself on faster and faster. His body shifted as the Tyrant responded. Everything became a blur to Tatsumi. There was only Esdeath and Mine.

Tatsumi still wasn't going to make it! Esdeath was there already, a powerful spear of blue light blazing in her hands. Mine was already moving, ready to counter with her own, but even Tatsumi could tell there was a significant difference in power and quality. It wasn't going to be enough, Mine was going to die.

 _I don't care what happens to me! Just let me save Mine!_

With his next thought he was burying Murasame into Esdeath's back. He didn't know who was more surprised, Esdeath at his sudden appearance, or Tatsumi that he had made it in time. It had happened so quick he hadn't time to properly position Murasame. It wasn't a fatal strike, but it was enough to save Mine. The two of them slammed through the roof of the building and continued on, crashing through six levels before they erupted out of the side of the building and slammed into the neighbouring one.

Tatsumi threw himself back as ice erupted all about Esdeath, freezing the entire side of the building and all the air around her. He quickly flew away, shooting back through the tunnel he and Esdeath had created. The shroud almost deactivated as an extreme wave of exhaustion rolled over Tatsumi, sending him tumbling to the rooftop beside Mine.

"God damn I'm tired," Tatsumi panted as he gasped for breath, each mouthful of wonderful air was equal parts blissful wonder and searing pain. The muscles in his back twitched and pulsated, sending shards of agony ripping across his body. As strange as it was, the shroud used his back muscles to control it.

But that didn't matter. At least he had saved Mine even if it had cost him the ability to continue fighting. It was taking everything he had just to stay conscious. All the items he used required an incredible amount of stamina. Using all three in conjunction was sapping all his physical and mental stamina very quickly. It was why he had ten minutes at most.

The extra strain he'd placed on his body by forcing it past its limits had decreased that time limit. He was well past it now. The speed and strength he had displayed against Esdeath was far beyond what he should have been capable of. His body was paying that price now. Every muscle was torn and his bones felt like they were on the verge of breaking.

"How the hell is that bitch still alive?!" Mine screamed in frustration. She rounded on him, her eyes blazing with fury. "Did you hold her properly?"

"I held her until the spear pierced her skin or did you fail to notice the giant hole in her chest? If I had held any longer I'd be dead," Tatsumi snapped back. He forced the Shroud of Longinus to activate again and took to the air. Pain savaged his body but he pushed through it, now wasn't the time to worry about his condition. "You're the one who said you could kill her if you hit her. Well you hit! But she's still alive!' Tatsumi wasn't in the mood to take her shit. He had bought Mine the time she needed and their plan had completely failed. He wasn't going to be able to last against Esdeath any longer.

"Oh, are we having a lover's quarrel?" Esdeath asked as she slowly rose above the edge of the rooftop. She was very obviously hurt, there was a second frozen hole in her chest where Tatsumi's Murasame had pierced her right below the first, but no matter how hurt she appeared it didn't seem to be slowing her down in the slightest. This was getting ridiculous! "I'm jealous Mine, I saw Tatsumi first. He's mine. I won't let you have him." A sick grin came to her lips. "I'm going to have to ask you to die here. I can't have you tainting my wonderful Tatsumi."

"Did your sensei give you any other tricks you can throw at her?" Mine asked him quietly.

"I thought you called her insane for lending me what I currently have!"

"I did, and I still think I'm right. But right now I'm glad she is, and I hope she's even more insane than I thought!"

Unfortunately Tatsumi didn't have anything else to throw at Esdeath. He had already given it everything he had and came up short. It was taking all he had to just keep floating there. Maybe he could talk her down? He had seen a Talk no Jutsu ability once used in the Nura-tus show. Maybe he'll have some luck here? He was grasping at straws but anything was better than just waiting to die.

"Just give up Esdeath. The only way you're going to kill Mine is over my dead body! I don't think you have it in you to take us both out before reinforcements get here."

"Reinforcements? I don't believe you, Tatsumi."

"Who do you think lent me all this stuff?" Tatsumi asked, picking at his new clothing and the shroud. "Sensei is far more powerful than I, so powerful I can't even comprehend what she's capable of."

"Is that so?" Esdeath started to laugh. "Nice try Tatsumi, but I wasn't born yesterday." Her grin became wicked again. "I think I'll call your bluff." She raised her hand above her head a dozen spears of blue light came into existence. "I'm going to end Mine right here and then have fun with you for a _long_ time, Tatsumi."

Before she could launch the spears of light a massive ball of flame slammed into her from the side, erupting into an enormous explosion that consumed the entire side of the building. A powerful gust of superheated wind almost knocked Tatsumi from the sky.

"Who dares!?" Esdeath roared. There was a surge of power and the flames were snuffed out.

"I, Ravel Phenex, dare!" Tatsumi's head snapped up to the feminine voice to see the young blonde-haired girl he'd saved earlier floating above them. Tatsumi expected to see a pair of black devil wings sprouting from her back but instead there were a pair of fiery wings not unlike that of a phoenix her name resembled. She floated there, trying her best to look as regal as possible. It might have worked had the torn pink sheet she wore about her body not spoiled the entire look.

((I won't let you kill Tatsumi)) Bennia added as she floated down as well, her reaper's scythe held at the ready in her hands. ((You're weak now. I think I can hit you. Would you like to try surviving this?)) Bennia asked, pointing her scythe at Esdeath.

Esdeath glanced between the four of them and scowled darkly for a moment before strangely letting out a small chuckle. The chuckle grew in volume until she was laughing uproariously. "Oh Tatsumi, will we never have that battle we truly crave? Just you and I with no distractions, no interruptions and no outside interference." She stopped laughing and gave him an almost loving smile. "Just stay there Tatsumi, and watch as I rid us of these distractions—"

Suddenly an unbelievable surge of energy so intense even normal humans could feel it washed over them. It was so powerful the temperature of the air of the entire city dropped by several degrees. That cold chill felt familiar, like the arctic north. Whatever it was, the power was easily on par with his Sensei and the rage… Tatsumi could feel the rage within it, like tiny pinpricks crawling across his skin.

Esdeath's smile disappeared in an instant as she threw a concerned look over her shoulders. "Tsk, she's far too quick. It seems I'll have to wait for another day. We will meet again, Tatsumi. I promise you that." With one last laugh she shot away, disappearing into the distance.

The enormous surge of energy shifted direction and gave chase but from the way it felt, Esdeath had too much of a lead. Right then, Tatsumi really didn't care… Esdeath was gone.

"Heh… heh… did we actually win?" Tatsumi asked as he slowly settled atop the roof.

"We made Esdeath run, that's more of a victory than I can honestly say I've known anyone to get on her," Mine said as she collapsed to her knees as well. She threw him a sidelong look, her eyes lingering overly long on his. "Those red eyes, those slits… you're not a regular human, are you?"

Red eyes and slits? That sounded like the eyes of the Tyrant. "No, I'm probably not."

She let out a weak chuckle. "Heh, it actually wasn't half bad working with you."

Tatsumi stared at Mine in shock. Did she just compliment him? Well, for Mine that would be considered a compliment. And she hadn't run either when her attack had failed to kill Esdeath. Maybe this Mine was more like the one he knew than he had originally thought.

"And for a Fallen Angel, you're not half bad either—" Tatsumi gasped as he felt something tear inside his lungs. He grasped his mouth as blood rushed up his throat and spurted out between his fingers. "Fuck… shit… body… I need help…" Tatsumi gasped as he collapsed on the rooftop. His mind was afire even as his body started to go cold. Every part of his body burned as if it was on fire even as overwhelming exhaustion crashed upon him.

He was so tired… he just wanted to sleep.

((Tatsumi! No! Don't die on me!))

That was the last thing Tatsumi heard before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, here it is! A real battle with Esdeath... sort of. It was also really difficult to write not because the words were hard to come by, but because there were too many words that wanted to come out. I could have easily doubled the length, and a great many people would probably have loved to see it. But at the same time, it would have diluted what there was and it just... didn't fit really. Sometimes the hardest thing for a writer isn't deciding what to write, but instead what not to.

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter. I appreciate constructive criticism just as much as praise and pleas for more.

 **Note on Esdeath** : Yup, still alive! And still the hardest bitch to kill in the entire god damn universe. Honestly I could have killed her off, but she's too good a villain to kill off so soon in my story. She'll be back and nastier than ever.

 **Note on Riser Arc:** And this chapter is what I'm replacing the Riser Arc with. I hope you enjoyed it. Honestly I like it better than the overdone Rating Game.


	8. Hollow Recovery

**Note on place in current timeline:** After the first set of scenes, this Chapter will match up with the start of Volume 3.

 **Chapter 7: Hollow Recovery**

The Nyuto Onsen was a wonderful place, a series of open air hot springs nestled deep in the mountains of the eastern Akita Prefecture. The place had a rustic and traditional feel to it, making it seem as if you had gone a thousand years back into the past. It got snow early in the winter season offering breathtaking views of snowy scenery while one relaxed in the baths.

The clear evening sky added to the majesty. The bright moon and stars shone down upon the pool, turning it all aglow. It was like bathing in liquid silver. A wonderful feeling.

Esdeath let out a luxurious sigh as she relaxed in one such hot spring. The biting cold of the chilly mountain air coupled with the warmth of the water created a delightful dichotomy she enjoyed. She felt a familiar presence approach and smiled. She held her glass up and the serving girl was quick to fill it with her favorite wine. "Thank you, that will be all for tonight," Esdeath said and waved her off. She watched, bemused, as the girl hurriedly bowed and rushed off. Esdeath could help but smile.

Contrary to what many thought, Esdeath didn't torture and kill everyone. Her every action had a purpose behind it and there was no purpose in spreading suffering here. This place was simply too beautiful, too relaxing, for her to even want to try. Someone had to operate it and humans were the only ones that wouldn't object to her presence. Besides, the ones here knew exactly what she wanted, needed even. She was a frequent visitor after all. The annoyance of having to train a new set of humans to get her preference just right far outweighed any satisfaction she'd gain from hurting them.

There were plenty of other places where she could spread her suffering. The major cities, for instance. They were large enough that a few hundred people undergoing agonizing torture wouldn't affect things too much.

"Ah, Esdeath, enjoying yourself?" Her visitor asked as he floated down from the sky, twelve pitch black wings sprouting from his back. His long maroon trench coat pulled tight by two black belts over a pair of black pants was his signature outfit. If that wasn't enough to identify him his black hair and golden bangs and trademark goatee were.

Azazel, the leader of the Grigori.

"I am, father," Esdeath said giving Azazel a smile. God may have created her, but Azazel was the one that raised her, the one that introduced her to the world of sadism after God died. She had needed help in those first few decades. Joy had been all she'd known before then. "I find myself liking the humans that work here."

"That's just because they know how to pamper you right." That was true. She even forgave the few odd mistakes here and there. They were quick to learn from them and that was enough for her.

Azazel let out a small laugh as he landed on the stones next to her. Esdeath made no move to cover herself. What was the point? "Do you need help with those?" He asked, pointing to the injuries on her chest.

"Just this one," Esdeath said, pointing to the large hole Mine had caused. "I'm keeping the other. A gift from my dear Tatsumi."

"I'll send her along afterwards then," Azazel said. One of Azazel's pet humans he'd seduced that had a knack for healing. Esdeath didn't particularly like the girl, for reasons few would suspect, but she was useful and Esdeath didn't want a reminder of Mine getting one up on her, even if it had been Tatsumi that set it all up. "How did the experiment work out?"

Esdeath set the glass of wine down and reached over for a small oval shaped piece of metal that looked like a closed eye. She tossed it over her head to Azazel who reached out for it quickly like a father grabbing for his child. "It only worked with the humans I tested it on. That Sacred Gear has traces of regret and resentment clinging to it. It won't accept a devil or a fallen angel as a host. The one Angel I managed to get my hands on died before I could implant it in him."

"That's a shame, especially after all the work I had to do to get it. Almost lost it to God's divine system, just barely managed to intercept it." He held it up and looked it over. "A Sacred Gear capable of seeing the past and future is unbelievably powerful. It would have been nice if we could have made it ours. I can understand why Gregorious Abaddon wanted the girl instead of just ripping the Sacred Gear from her. I don't think anyone expected Tatsumi to have the strength of will to kill his own sister." Azazel sighed before pocketing it. "I guess I'll just have to resort to duplicating it. Duplicates are never as good as the original."

"It broke him, you know, killing his own sister," Esdeath said. She had seen it in his eyes, the agony that consumed him, the suffering. It clung to him more tightly than the aura of death. It just made her want to take him away from the world and show him all the pleasures he was missing. "There's nothing left in there for me to break."

"Breaking people seems to bring out their utmost potential," Azazel noted. "You yourself are proof of that."

She was 'broken' because that was what He had asked of her just before he died. "Are you sure it's not because of the Sacred Gear you gave me?" Esdeath asked lightly, altering the course of the conversation away from what she couldn't speak of. She lifted her hand and spun icy strands about her palm and created an immaculate sculpture of Tatsumi. "It's a wonderful gift."

"It suits you, almost too much really, like it was designed for you." Azazel paused for a few long moments, giving Esdeath time to admire the sculpture. "How is the boy? We all had him pegged as a regular human but what he displayed there last night. That wasn't normal. I know those artifacts he used. They _don't_ boost an individual's strength or speed."

"Because you're all wrong," Esdeath said. She knew what she saw. Those eyes of his, that blazing red, that cross-split iris. There was no mistaking the feeling she got. It was cloaked, hidden beneath that shroud of death, but at brief moments she had felt it. Whenever Tatsumi grew stronger, faster, something had surged through him. Something ancient and primordial, carrying with it a blood thirst that made her wet between the legs. "He's _not_ human. He's something else entirely."

Azazel's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Really? That would explain Heaven's unnatural obsession over the boy. The angels must be scouting out potential candidates to raise."

"Their way of balancing the scales?" Esdeath offered, enjoying the little pun she made.

Azazel didn't seem to notice. "Quite possibly." He frowned thoughtfully. "What to do about Tatsumi?"

"Leave him to me," Esdeath said. A surge of desire flooded her veins. "I have plans for him."

"You'll upset Serafall Leviathan again, her little sister has fallen in love with him and she's quite attached as well."

"Oh I know." Esdeath laughed. "She came racing after me faster than I thought she would. It took a while to get away,"

Torturing Serafall was one of her favorite pass times. It both catered to her duty, and her desires. It was beautiful. While the Satan was too powerful for Esdeath to fight straight up, the same couldn't be said about those Serafall cared about. Every time Serafall fell in love, Esdeath was there to kill the man she loved. Torturing him, breaking him into little pieces, and then leaving the remains where Esdeath could look on from a safe distance. Watching Serafall's face crumple in utter despair every time she found the broken body of the man she loved were some of the highlights of her life.

She'd even tried for Sona's life when the child was only seven. Almost managed to cut her throat while she slept before Serafall caught her. Just remembering the look in the Leviathan's eyes still sent shivers down her spine to this day. She had only survived because the Leviathan had _thought_ she'd killed her, and most likely would have had it not been for the Sacred Gear Azazel had given her. There was a wide swath of the Underworld that was still frozen.

"I can't get to Sona Sitri, but Tatsumi is something different. He's too independent for Serafall to keep a leash on. I can break both her and her sister through him."

"Just do it after the peace conference Serafall is trying to set up," Azazel told her. "You've already riled her up enough. I'm going to have to talk fast to convince her to focus on the peace conference and to stop looking for you."

"Peace, hah," Esdeath laughed uproariously, "you just want to have unrestricted access to test subjects for your Sacred Gear research."

"You say that like we all don't have our own agenda's we're trying to push," Azazel said, smiling. "The angels and devils aren't any different. The angels though…" he frowned. "They're balking at it for some reason."

"Maybe they've caught wind of what you're trying to do?"

"They still have more to gain from this regardless," Azazel said, waving away her comment. "They get to analyze the evil piece system and build their own based off it. It'll be the first time since God died that they'll be able to _add_ to their number. I would think any price would be worth that."

"What does Serafall get from this?" It was idle curiosity.

"Free reign to murder you as brutally as she possibly can without consequence," Azazel said, shrugging. Esdeath thought as much, she wasn't particularly worried. Serafall was one of those individuals that you really couldn't miss. Esdeath could feel her coming from a hundred miles away. "There are a few other minor things for devil kind as a whole but that's the only thing of consequence there. Still, there's nothing in what she desires that states I can't do whatever I can to hide you from her."

"At least until my usefulness runs out," Esdeath added.

"Of course."

There was no illusion in their relationship. Father and daughter they may be, but both would toss that relationship into the trash if they had more to gain by doing so. Esdeath respected Azazel all the more because of it. He didn't make any apologies for what he was, and didn't expect any forgiveness for his actions. A creature that knew exactly what he wanted in life and went for it regardless of anything.

Just like her.

"I'll do what you ask and leave Tatsumi alone for the time being. It'll give him time to grow strong enough not to have to rely on power borrowed from the angels." She gave her father a sidelong glance. "Do I need to continue pretending to be Kokabiel's minion?"

"No, that situation is already past the point of no return."

"With all your focus on these peace talks, it's a wonder that you don't do more to stop his insubordination," Esdeath said idly, probing for details. She did what Azazel asked for her, but she still wasn't quite sure of the reason behind them.

Azazel simply smiled patiently. He knew what she was doing. "Is it? Well, I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you now. After that little stunt in Kuoh Town no one would bother to wait long enough to hear whatever you have to say." He chuckled. "I had intended to stop him earlier but then Rias acquired that… interesting Sacred Gear user."

"The Boosted Gear?"

"Yes, he and Rias have a rating-game with Riser tomorrow. I had my bets on Riser winning until you got your hands on little Ravel. Losing that Bishop and worry about her condition will greatly affect his ability to compete, and Rias is not letting him out of that game. She really doesn't want to marry him." Azazel let out a little chuckle. "Wish I could be there to watch Ddraig's new host beat him into a pulp but for some reason they don't let Fallen Angels watch. Just means I need to use my own methods to monitor his growth. If he's anything like Vali, he's going to be very interesting."

"And that's what Kokabiel is for."

"In part, yes." He looked past her in the direction of Kuoh Town. He smiled lightly as he stroked his goatee. "Once I've had my curiosity satiated, I'll have Vali deal with Kokabiel. Letting him step across the line is good for other reasons too. He's always been a nuisance, but too influential a nuisance to really do anything about. This'll give me a reason to lock him away forever." Yes, that sounded like the Azazel she knew. Very little happened that he didn't influence in some way, usually to his own benefit. "Anyways, just relax and do the usual for now. I'll send for you if I have need for more experiments to be done."

Esdeath smiled, a vacation to her private villa in Switzerland for a while. "That sounds nice." She didn't mind being used by Azazel like this. He often called on her to test the compatibility of Sacred Gears he found on various test subjects. She got free reign to work her art on countless people, spreading suffering across the land, and Azazel got the data he wanted while being able to keep his hands clean so he could look all nice and pretty for the devils and angels.

A mutually beneficial arrangement between father and daughter.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi awoke to the incessant beeping of machines with a murmuring backdrop of hushed conversation. He slowly opened his eyes and almost wished he didn't. The light in the room burned like fire and exhaustion weighed upon them like stones. Heedless to the pain and needs of his own body he forced them open all the way.

The incessant beeping was a white medical machine sitting on a mobile stand monitoring his heartbeat. As much as Tatsumi hated the noise, that was something he probably didn't want stopping on him. He swept his gaze about the room, taking in the plain white wash walls and burning white lights embedded in the ceiling. The bed he was on was uncomfortable at best, and the sheets could barely be qualified to be called as such.

He knew where he was, the hospital. There was a pair of doctors standing at the bed talking two his parents. There was a stoic look on his father's face, but Tatsumi could see the worry in his eyes. His mother on the other hand looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. Her eyes kept darting anxiously between the doctors and him. When he noticed him looking back her eyes went wide.

"Tatsumi!" His mother bowled over the two doctors in her haste to get to his side. "How are you feeling, dear? Does anything hurt?"

"He's already awake?!" One of the doctors asked as he rushed over to check on him.

"Nothing hurts," Tatsumi murmured weakly. "Just really tired." Judging by how foggy his head felt he was probably doped up on more drugs than there were names for.

His mother let out a large sigh of relief, "you just worry about getting better, Tatsumi."

"That's the plan," he said, giving her the best smile he could. Gods, was he so tired he couldn't even smile properly?

"He's in good humor, can speak, and recognizes his own parents," the doctor said as he jotted notes down on his clipboard. "This isn't just a good sign, this is near miraculous."

"My son is strong," his mother said proudly.

"There's strong and then there's divine intervention," the doctor said. "He was dead when they brought him in yesterday. His heart had stopped and both his lungs had ruptured so badly they were no longer capable of absorbing oxygen! Now though?" The doctor shook his head, looking absolutely bewildered. "This is inhuman."

"Don't insult my Tatsumi like that!" his mother shouted at the doctor.

"I'm not insulting him," the doctor quickly assured his mother, "it's praise. I've never seen anyone heal this quickly before." The doctor turned to Tatsumi and nodded his head sagely. "Whatever the cause is, you can thank it for your survival. And it's good to see the eyes are back to normal too." So they'd noticed the Tyrant's eyes. "Miss, I can actually say now that it looks like you son might make a complete recovery. It defies all science and reason, but there it is."

So in other words, utilizing all three of those divine artifacts at the same time had basically killed him, or at least it would have if the Tyrant hadn't kept him alive? Those three artifacts made a powerful combination, but if it resulted in near death after only ten minutes of use… Tatsumi wasn't sure he wanted to rely on them in the future, if he even could. It was doubtful Sensei would lend them to him a second time.

All that could be figured out later though. Right now, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Mother, father, mind if I sleep?" Tatsumi whispered. "I feel really tired for some reason."

"Not surprised, your body is probably hyper focused on healing itself at the expense of all else," the doctor stated. "Sleep right now truly is the best medicine you could take."

His mother gently stroked his head. "Sleep well, my little boy. Mommy and daddy will be here."

"Thanks…" Tatsumi murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Tatsumi slept a lot for the next little while. Every time he opened his eyes he was much stronger than before and it wasn't long before he was actually strong enough to push himself up into a sitting position. It was around that time that they removed some of the more uncomfortable tubes from his body and, after an embarrassing and invasive probe of his ass, deemed him fit to eat solid food.

His parents were there the next few times he awoke as well, just like they promised they would be, as were the doctors. There were always doctors about him, watching and analyzing. From the way they stared at him like he was some sort of fascinating creature, Tatsumi had a feeling their presence wasn't just to help him recover. There were probably vials of his blood and samples of his flesh being sent to medical facilities across the world by now, but there wasn't anything Tatsumi could do about that.

He was just glad to be alive after getting into a confrontation with Esdeath. That wasn't something many people could claim.

The fourth time he awoke the doctors were conspicuously absent and a different pair of eyes were staring down on him. One of the pairs of violet eyes was filled with irritation as they glared down at him from a beautiful face frame with short black hair. The other pair stood just behind her dressed in a pink magical girl costume.

Souna Shitori and her sister, Serafall.

He snapped his eyes shut and quickly prayed for sleep to come quickly.

"Too late for that, Tatsumi."

Shit. Souna had noticed. She did not sound happy at all. Tatsumi couldn't really blame her either considering he basically spoken what were his last goodbyes to her at school and then had gone off to fight an incredibly powerful Fallen Angel with virtually no hope of victory. The fact that he was alive was nothing short of a miracle. The doctor was right, he should be dead.

"You saw nothing! I'm asleep!" He wanted to stay alive, so he was going to quickly go back to sleep and recover his strength. He didn't want to face Souna at anything but his best condition.

He could feel her trembling beside the hospital bed, like she wanted to hit him or something. "Tatsumi just… please look at me."

Tatsumi cautiously opened his eyes. Souna stood there shaking, her arms wrapped tightly about herself. Her luminous eyes were wide with fear and concern as they glistened with unshed tears. He hadn't been sure what he expected to see, but it wasn't this, a vulnerable Souna just felt wrong.

"I guess saying 'sorry for worrying you' isn't enough?" Tatsumi asked quietly.

Her eyes closed and she took several large deep breaths to calm herself. "Esdeath… Why Esdeath Tatsumi? Rias told me about that church incident. You knew you couldn't win, so why?" Her eyes opened, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why did you throw yourself into such a battle?"

Tatsumi turned away and stared up at the white-wash ceiling. Pure, and unblemished, the exact opposite of him. "This is what I do, Souna. Night Raid is an organization that exists to cut down all threats to Humanity. Esdeath is a threat, a threat unlike any other. While Devils look at Humans and see slaves or tools, Esdeath just seems something to break for her own sick pleasures. That has to be opposed at every turn, no matter the cost." He turned back to her. He could see that she still didn't understand. "Souna, that battle wasn't about killing Esdeath. I knew the likelihood was low even before I accepted. The primary goal of this battle was to save the people Esdeath had taken." At least that's what his primary goal had been, regardless of what Azazel had desired. Killing Esdeath or chasing her away had always been secondary for him.

"So you'll just throw away your life for the sake of people you don't know?"

"Yes I would." It was what Night Raid did. They put their lives on the line to kill those that threatened the safety and peace of society. "I know you don't like the thought of me dying, but the same goes for all those people I saved. They all have someone they're equally important to. You need to understand Souna my life isn't any more valuable than any other human life. If I can save a dozen people by giving up my own life, then I would do so with a smile. That's what the fight against Esdeath was all about. It wasn't about killing her. It was about saving the people she'd taken."

Souna reached out and gently touched his bandaged hand. There were tiny little stains on it from his own blood. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Because there isn't anyone else," Tatsumi said. He gave her and Serafall long looks. "I can't find anyone else doing the same, never heard of anyone else doing the same. I am all there is. No one else is willing to stand up for humanity against all the super natural forces of the world and protect them. Everyone else… is simply in it for themselves. The Angels, Devils, and Fallen are all the same in that regard. If it doesn't benefit them, they don't care."

For some reason Serafall looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face. Her hand came to her breast as she looked away from him. Tatsumi could have sworn he had seen guilt in her eyes, but that didn't make any sense.

"So that's it?" Souna whispered downcast, "you'll throw yourself into impossible fights against powers you can barely comprehend, let alone actually defeat, just to save the lives of people you don't know and may never thank you?"

"Yes."

"What about you?" Souna asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Who's going to save you?"

Him? Why would he need to be saved? He was the one that saved others. "No one, I'm the one that does the saving. I've learned over the course of my life that progress can't be obtained without sacrifice. I will be that sacrifice," Tatsumi told her flatly. She reeled back as if slapped. Serafall place a hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry about it, Souna. Another thing life has taught me is that I'm not allowed to be happy. Every time I've tried, life has taken from me something that I cherish. I'm warning you now so you can take steps to distance yourself from me. If you stay near me, you will die like everyone else." Sayo and Ieyasu. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Mine. His sister here and more. The faces of every friend and family member he'd lost over the years flashed across Tatsumi's mind in rapid succession. "If I'm not allowed to be happy then the least I can do is ensure everyone else is."

Souna was staring at him like he'd completely lost his mind. "How can you even think like that? It's not healthy!"

"If you want to blame something, blame life," Tatsumi said without emotion. He was a product of his experiences, nothing more, nothing less. "Better someone as screwed up and cursed as I be sacrificed than someone like you who has so much going for them."

Souna turned her back to him. Her hands clenched tightly into fists. Was she angry? "Tatsumi, I won't let you be sacrificed. I will save you." She stomped out of the hospital room with an aura of determination surrounding her.

"It doesn't matter if you save me," Tatsumi whispered. "The battle never ends." And he would always be there in the shadows doing what he could to save as many people as he could.

A sparkle shot past him and knocked over a small lamp. Tatsumi started in surprise as Serafall twirled into the spot Souna once occupied at his side. He hadn't realized she'd stayed behind. "I agree with So-tan, Tatsumi-chan!" She said cheerfully. "If you ever need any help you can just ask us! We'll be willing to help."

He shook his head. "I told you, life takes from me everything I care about. I'm not going to make it easier by involving you two."

"We're tougher than you think we are, Tatsumi-chan."

"I know you are, Serafall," Tatsumi said. He couldn't forget the power she displayed that day if he tried. That was the reason he agreed with Azazel and didn't tell her. "I know you're stronger than me and probably could have beaten Esdeath but… Serafall, how many humans died or were badly injured in the fight between Esdeath and I?"

"None that I heard of, well except you and those you saved. That might be more of a miracle than your survival," Serafall admitted.

"And how many do you think would have died or been badly injured if you had fought Esdeath?" Tatsumi didn't think Serafall would have thrown Japan into the sun, but the potential for significant collateral damage was high.

The smile on her lips slowly disappeared. "Many, but Esdeath would have been dead and no one else in the future would have to suffer. She survived your battle and if you think someone somewhere isn't going to suffer now because of her… I know you're not that naïve." Her face became grim. "Tatsumi, just leave Esdeath to me. I won't let her take anything from me ever again."

"That may be more difficult than you think," Tatsumi said, "she's claimed me as hers." Again. It seemed fate would always tie the two of them together. "She'll come for me even if I don't do anything."

Serafall's eyes blazed with a cold fury. "You will never be hers!" Tatsumi was taken aback by her vehemence. Was there something personal between the two of them? The fury disappeared as suddenly as it came and Serafall was all smiles again. "Take care and heal up quick Tatsumi-chan! So-tan is looking forward to your date next Sunday and I need pictures! Levia-tan needs money to set up a magical girl competition!"

Next Sunday? Wasn't it this Sunday? "What day is it?"

"You've been here for a week," Serafall said, "don't worry! Sona-chan really wants that date! She even called the venue and had the reservation moved to the next Sunday!"

Would he be healed by then? At this rate he might be at least capable of going, even if he wasn't ready to battle another Esdeath. Something else that Serafall said bothered him. "Won't Souna be upset if you take pictures though?" Tatsumi asked.

"So-tan is just too cute! I have to spread her cuteness around!"

"I want royalties," Tatsumi said, remembering what Azazel had told him.

Serafall just laughed happily and tapped him on the nose and a sudden wave of exhaustion swept over him. "Just sleep, Tatsumi-chan, sleep and get better!" The moment his eyes closed he was asleep.

 **~o~**

When Serafall returned to the Sitri estate in the Underworld she found her little sister, Sona, standing in the main lobby staring up at an evil piece, her second knight piece to be exact. There was a morose look on her little sister's face. It wasn't difficult for Serafall to figure out what was bothering her sister.

Hiding her worry, Serafall leapt at her sister and clung to her back, "So-tan, you were really deep back there! I'm sure you'll fix Tatsumi no problem! You can count on me to help you all I can!"

For once Sona didn't seem to notice her antics. "Onee-sama, how do I mutate my knight piece?"

Serafall's heart clenched painfully. She'd hoped her sister hadn't noticed but she should have known better. Her little sister was dreadfully clever sometimes. "Your Onee-sama will wave her magical wand and sparkle it to the next level! I'll make it go super sabian!"

"I'm being serious, onee-sama," Sona said. Serafall didn't like seeing that crestfallen look on her sister's face. "This piece… it's not enough to revive Tatsumi, is it?"

"No, it's not," Serafall said, letting go of her. Her sister needed the Leviathan right now, not her big sister. "There are too many unknowns about him. He has no Sacred Gear, and yet he can summon a dormant Murasame from within him. Death clings to him like a shroud and he's demonstrated strength, speed, and healing capabilities that simply cannot be accomplished by humans without a Sacred Gear or magic, of which he has neither. Those artifacts he used as well… they should have killed him. Using all three together is a death sentence for humans, yet he lives. And that's simply what we know of. Already he is worth more than three pawns and we don't know what other secrets he may be hiding." Serafall kept one piece of information from her sister. There was a chance that he couldn't even be revived even with a mutated Knight. The Evil Piece system wasn't all powerful. The greatest entities in the world, Gods, Goddesses and a few outlying exceptions, couldn't be brought back with it.

If Tatsumi was one of those outliers… it may not even matter if Sona mutated her knight piece.

"I see," Sona said without emotion. Serafall almost reached for her sister. No matter how stoic Sona acted, she couldn't hide the disappointment from her. Her sister pocketed the knight piece and gave Serafall a small, empty smile. "I thought that might be the case." She turned away. "What do I do about these feelings? If I can't make him my Knight so they're—"

"Don't worry about it Sona-chan!" Serafall said quickly. She rushed up to her sister and hugged her from behind. "Knights will always come and go, but those that capture the heart are few and far between. It doesn't matter if Tatsumi is human. If you don't embrace your feelings with everything you have, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Your onee-sama speaks from experience."

Sona just pulled her arms away and started for her room. She paused after a few steps. "Goodnight, onee-sama, and thank you for being honest with me."

She continued on, a cloud of sorrow trailing behind her.

"I still think So-tan and Tatsumi-chan make the best couple ever!" Serafall called after her sister. There was no reaction as her sister disappeared into the hall. Serafall let out a long sigh. She had hoped to spare her sister from this for several centuries but it seemed life was going to give her a rude awakening whether Serafall protected her or not.

Serafall turned and glanced out the front door of the estate, her thoughts going back to Tatsumi's words. "Not allowed to be happy... I know that feeling."

Which was all the more reason to protect and cherish the little happiness you did find.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi didn't know how long he slept after that. It could have been a few hours, or it could have been a few days. The passage of time was difficult to tract while you slept the majority of the day in a Hospital room. When he did wake up, night had fallen. Star light filtered in through the window blinds, casting a soft, silvery glow across the dark room.

As Tatsumi admired the way the silvery light played off the various machines in the room a brilliant orange runic circle suddenly came to life near the window. The orange glow chased away the silvery star light and momentarily blinded Tatsumi in the process. A sliver of worry ran through Tatsumi. Although the symbols themselves were different, they were arranged in a similar fashion as the runic circle that Rias Gremory employed whenever she teleported places.

"I hope they're not hostile," Tatsumi murmured as a pair of individuals slowly rose up through the runic grid. He wasn't even capable of peeing without help right then, he wasn't really going to be able to offer much resistance if they were.

The hospital room filled with the faint scent of fire and brimstone as the two finished arriving. "You do not have to worry, Tatsumi-san. Our business here is quite the opposite in fact." The taller of the two visitors said. He was a well-dressed older man sporting bright yellow hair that seemed to spike up uncontrollably in the back. His clear blue eyes held only warmth and gratitude in their depths.

When Tatsumi's eyes lowered to the second individual he understood. It was that girl again, Ravel Phenex. She looked much better than before. Her blond hair was no longer matted with blood, but clean and pulled into two short drill-like twintails. The pink sheet had been replaced with a more appropriate attire, a knee-length light purple button-up dress with white frills and a blue bowtie. The Phenex family insignia was emblazed on either side of the dress, just below a pair of pockets. Sprouting from the back of her dress were three phoenix like tails.

"You're looking a sight bit better," Tatsumi said politely. He wasn't quite sure how to label Ravel and the older man who Tatsumi was going to assume was her father. Azazel had called them devils, yet Ravel hadn't sported devil wings, or acted very devil like in saving his life. Being polite didn't cost him anything in the meantime. "That dress suits you more than a pink sheet."

"Thank you, Tatsumi-san," Ravel Phenex said, curtseying. She made her way over to his bedside with a practiced grace of a lady raised properly. "There was never any time before to tell you, Tatsumi-san but…" she bowed her head low, nearly touching his arm with her forehead. "Thank you so much for saving me. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He could hear her voice breaking as tears dripped upon his bed. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it softly. She flinched and trembled, but didn't stop him. Trauma. She was hurting inside and would for a long time. Tatsumi didn't know all of what Esdeath had done to her, but he had seen what had been left of her victims in both this world and the old one. For her, it could only have been worse with her immortality.

Esdeath would have used that immortality to hurt her in ways she couldn't hurt others.

Her father placed his hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly as he gave Tatsumi a grateful smile. "You have my gratitude as well for saving my daughter from that monster." His own voice was choked with emotion. "I had feared the worst when my daughter disappeared and the search teams came up empty, but even my worst fears paled to reality. To think my daughter had suffered under _her_ grasp… There truly are no words that I can say that could fully express my gratitude, Tatsumi-san."

"I just did what anyone would have," Tatsumi said quietly. It was almost embarrassing having them thank him like this. "No one, no matter who they are, deserves to be subjected to Esdeath's sick perversions." He'd work with the King of the Devils himself if it saved even a single person from Esdeath.

Esdeath was a special kind of sickness. One on a level all of her own.

"As sad as it is to admit, I'm afraid you're wrong there," Lord Phenex said. "Esdeath is someone few are willing to face. Only Ultimate-Class devils even stand a chance of surviving against her, which makes your survival all the more curious."

"I had help, a lot of it." Without those artifacts Sensei had given him, he wouldn't have even gotten Esdeath out of the basement while Mine provided the power to really hurt Esdeath. All he really did was tank Esdeath long enough for other people to arrive and do their stuff.

"Help or not, it was because of you that my daughter is now safe." That man was determined to thank Tatsumi no matter what it seemed. He tapped his daughter's shoulder. "We have a small gift. It doesn't even come close to repaying our debt to you, but it is the very least we can do."

Ravel straightened and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small crystal vial decorated with delicate golden filigree. It was filled with a pale, crimson liquid. Tatsumi wasn't particularly sensitive to magical items, but even he could tell he was staring at something special.

"This is a Phoenix's tear. It can't restore blood or replace organs, but it can heal everything else in an instant," Ravel said as she handed him the vial. "Please drink it, and think of me and my thanks to you."

Tatsumi rolled the vial in his hands, a little unsure what to do with it. It probably wasn't poisoned or trapped. As weak as he currently was they could do anything they wanted to him and he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"My daughter spent the past few days trying to create that for you," Lord Phenex said. Ravel blushed and looked away. "She wouldn't let anyone else do it for her."

"Thank you," he held up the vial and admired it in the star light. "But if I miraculously heal overnight… the stories people will tell."

Lord Phenex, just laughed. It was a good-natured laugh that felt wrong coming from a devil. "Tatsumi-san, trust me when I say that compared to the stories that are already circling about you out there, no one is even going to notice. If anything, I think they'd be more surprised if you didn't suddenly heal overnight."

He threw Ravel's father a sidelong glance. "Should I be worried?"

"Perhaps, there are some that think you're the second coming of Jesus Christ."

Tatsumi deadpanned. "You've got to be joking. Do I look like I was born in the middle-east? I'm Japanese." He wasn't even religious! "Why would Jesus Christ be reincarnated in this part of the world?"

Lord Phenex laughed loudly and even Ravel giggled at that. It was nice to hear her laugh. If she could it meant she would heal eventually. "You'll find out in due time I suppose. That may very well have been the reason why Gabriel gave you her circlet. Seeing a symbol of a Great Seraph blazing brightly has caused an unprecedented surge in faith here in Japan and abroad."

Tatsumi groaned tiredly. "Why do I get the feeling I'm a pawn in some grand scheme?"

"Several schemes, actually, but that's really just par course," Lord Phenex said still laughing. "We're all pawns in one scheme or another. What matters is how much personal benefit we can derive from being used by others, and in turn enact our own schemes that use them. It's called life, Tatsumi-san, something you'll have to grab hold of yourself soon, lest someone else takes control of your life for you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tatsumi said. He knew Sensei's help wasn't going to come without a price, but sometimes he wondered just what the price might end up being. That, however, was something to worry about later. Right now there was a girl watching him anxiously, wondering if he appreciated her gift or not.

"Thank you for this, Ravel," Tatsumi said as he uncorked the bottle. Giving the strange liquid one last look he downed the vial of phoenix tears. He felt the effects instantly. A pleasant warmth coursed through his veins, carrying with it renewed strength and vigor. Muscles repaired, bones healed, ligaments reattached themselves and his organs shifted back into place and returned to their normal, natural functions. The visible lacerations on his body closed and the bruises disappeared. Just like Ravel had said, in mere moments he was as healthy as he'd been before going to face Esdeath, healthier even in some cases. Even old aches and pains he'd grown so used to he'd forgotten about disappeared. "Whoa," he couldn't stop the word before it slipped out.

"Most have that same reaction when they see the tears work for the first time," Lord Phenex said with a wide, amused smile on his lips. "The two of us need to be going, Tatsumi-san, but believe me when I say that you have the Phenex's eternal gratitude. My daughter's tears are by no means all the payment you will receive for saving her. When you have need in the future, we will be there to help however we can."

Lord Phenex and his daughter made their way back to where they'd first arrived. A bright orange glow flared into life. The both of them bowed to Tatsumi one last time before they disappeared into the circle and were gone.

"I never did figure out if they're devils or something else like Bennia," Tatsumi mused when they were gone. He supposed it didn't really matter. They didn't need to heal him, he hadn't even expected it. Any perceived debt was entirely on their end. That was an act of charity if he ever saw one. Even if they were devils, until they gave him reason to think otherwise, he was going to make an exception for the two of them.

Regardless, right now he had to figure out what sort of excuse he could give the doctor's to explain his sudden and miraculous healing in the morning.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi never thought he'd feel this way, but it felt good to be out of the hospital and back in school.

The doctors had spent the better part of the day performing every conceivable test they could on him, not just to make sure he truly was healthy, but that he was actually Tatsumi. He could understand their surprise, even Tatsumi himself was surprised and he knew why he had healed. They'd called his parents the moment they'd confirmed he really was Tatsumi and had indeed made a complete recovery almost overnight.

His mother had been there before they hung up. Tatsumi hoped she'd simply been on her way already to visit and hadn't somehow covered ten miles in less than three seconds. He didn't need any more rumors following him around.

But that was all over now. After the doctor's had cleared him, his mother had stopped weeping in gratitude, and an entire day spent fussing over him at home, along with more home cooked meals than he could actually eat, the normal rhythm of things had finally returned.

He was now at school.

"I wonder if I can actually get a full day in," Tatsumi mused as he stepped through the front gates of Kuoh Academy in what seemed like the first time in forever. Circumstances and injuries had kept him from attending a full day of classes for quite some time. His grades were sure to slump as a result.

"Yo! Tatsumi!"

"Ieyasu," Tatsumi smiled at his friend as he ran up to him, Sayo was at his side like always. The two always seemed to be together. They were a pair of refreshing faces to see. "Good morning, Sayo."

"Morning, Tatsumi," Sayo greeted him with a smile.

"What is up with you?" Ieyasu asked, laughed as he threw his arm around Tatsumi's shoulder. "I didn't know you were holding back so much power!"

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked, trying his best to play innocent. He had a feeling it was about what happened in the city with Esdeath.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, man, check this out!" Ieyasu said as he pulled his phone out. He opened up TheirTube and the entire front page was filled with videos about that night. One in particular came from Kuoh Town News, where the entire thing was caught on video by a circling news helicopter.

It was all there, Esdeath in all her eight-wing glory, proclaiming her desire for his blood, their clash against one another. It was all there for the world to see; the blazing crown on his head, the glowing circlet, the blue gossamer wings that was the Shroud of Longinus, and even the brilliant flower barrier of Rho Aias. "That looks far more epic than it felt," Tatsumi mused as he watched him and Esdeath clash over and over in a dazzling spectacle of light and sound. "I was really just trying my best to stay alive. She nearly ripped me in half a dozen times and I still think she was just playing with me."

"You're really blasé about this," Sayo noted as she leaned forward and peered into his eyes intently, "how often do you do stuff like this?"

"Getting locked in a death battle against super powered Fallen Angels like Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked, arching his eyebrow at them. They nodded. "That was the first time, really. They're usually not that powerful. Besides, I was just keeping my promise with the two of you. Raynare is dead, her lackies are dead, and Esdeath has been chased away. As far as I know, there aren't any more Fallen Angels in Kuoh Town."

"And there's you as well," Ieyasu said laughing, "I don't think many Fallen Angels will want to mess with us with you around here."

Tatsumi winced inside. He didn't want to burst Ieyasu's bubble. He wasn't _that_ strong. Maybe if he still had Incursio he could probably duplicate those feats, but right now? If Esdeath came again, or someone of similar strength, Tatsumi would just crumple and die. The other fallen angels probably knew that as well. That might actually be a problem now. The weak ones would avoid Kuoh Town, sure, but the more powerful ones like Esdeath might actually see him as a threat to be removed.

Tatsumi kept his fears to himself though, no need to worry his friends.

"How wide spread is this?" Tatsumi asked, although he feared he already knew the answer.

"Man, it's been playing on TV every night since then." Ieyasu fast forwarded the video to the point where Tatsumi was floating side by side with Mine facing down Esdeath. It even had Ravel Phenex in the shot, her blazing phoenix like wings proclaiming her as something other than human. For some reason Bennia was missing. "It's all over the world. Everyone knows about Fallen Angels and whatever she is," Ieyasu said, pointing at Ravel. "I've heard the Japanese governments and governments across the world are thinking about putting together Special Forces teams specifically designed to battle someone like her."

"They'll probably approach you," Sayo added. "They've seen what you can do."

That wasn't going to happen. True, he might have more funding, support, and could reach more people with the support of a nation or group of nations behind him but… Night Raid would die. He would simply become a disposable tool for the nation to use as they saw fit. What might start as Fallen Angels and Devils, may end up being spread to other mystical entities that didn't deserve hatred, or even other humans.

Tatsumi wasn't going to be part of an organization he didn't have full control of, or at the very least run by someone he didn't explicitly trust.

"I don't much fancy the idea of being under the thumb of a government organization," Tatsumi said dryly. "I'm going to have to politely decline that."

"Tell that to them, not us," Ieyasu laughed. The three of them entered the main building together. Tatsumi was the center of attention. Everyone had these looks of awe and adoration on their faces. "You're practically a legend now. A true, modern day hero. They're going to be telling stories of you for years to come, centuries even!"

"Is that why everyone is looking at me like that?" Tatsumi asked, gesturing to the other students around them. Tatsumi deadpanned when a few of the girls squealed excitedly.

"After fighting such an epic battle against a powerful Fallen Angel in such spectacular fashion, probably,"

"Just don't treat me differently, you two," Tatsumi groaned. If everyone in the world started to see him as some sort of object of worship, he'd go insane.

"No promises." Tatsumi threw Ieyasu a mock glare and hit him in the side. His friend just laughed.

"How are things between you and Shitori-senpai?" Sayo asked curiously.

"Strained, I guess?" Tatsumi said hesitantly. Souna had not been happy that he'd gone off and fought Esdeath alone, or at least what she considered alone. "Honestly I'm trying not to think of that right now. I'd like to just get through today without anything weird happening." He shook his head and let out a bitter chuckle. "You have no idea how strange it feels to _yearn_ for a regular school day."

"Not me man, I wouldn't mind something exciting to change things up," Ieyasu chuckled. "Just nothing like what you had to deal with. Fighting until I vomit blood isn't high on my list of priorities."

"Trust me, it's not very high on mine either," Tatsumi assured him.

"I'll see you two at lunch?" Sayo asked. Tatsumi blinked in surprise and realized they'd made it to their homeroom.

Ieyasu gave Sayo a warm smile. "I'll be there."

"I'll probably be with Souna." She would probably want to see him now that he was all better. She would probably have questions as well, like _how_ he had recovered so quickly. "But if she doesn't keep me the whole time, I'll find you two."

Sayo waved them farewell and quickly made her way off to her own class. All conversation ceased the moment Tatsumi entered the room. They just stared at him with a mixture of wonder and awe. He did his best to ignore the looks as he made his way over to his desk. They could stare all they wanted. He just prayed they didn't ask any questions.

Tatsumi eased himself into his chair with a relived sigh. How could it feel so good to just sit back in a chair and be a student? "I made it—"

 **DING DONG!**

The PA system came alive with Souna Shitori's voice. "Can Nakimori Tatsumi please present himself at the Student Council room. I repeat, can Nakimori Tatsumi please present himself at the Student Council room."

Rage blinded Tatsumi. Seriously?! SERIOUSLY?! God damn this fucking world could he not have a single day, a _single hour_ of normalcy? Was it _really_ so bad to want to be able to just sit in class and take notes like a normal student for one god damn worthless day? He didn't care. He would have it and no one, not even all the forces of heaven and hell combined, was going to take this day away from him!

Ieyasu shifted uncomfortably next to him. Tatsumi forced his muscles to relax, he hadn't realized he tense he had been. The wooden desk had splintered beneath his fingers and deep furrows now ran through it. "Ah… Tatsumi, she's—"

"I know, she can wait." Tatsumi hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm sitting here, taking notes, and enjoying a _normal_ school day. If the world is ending she can bloody well come and get me, otherwise I'll see her at lunch." He was going to have his normality if he had to wrench it from the jaws of chaos with his bare hands.

He took long, deep, calming breaths as he forced his anger down. Souna was probably just worried or something. That wasn't anything to get upset about, but he'd be damned if he wasn't getting his sliver of normalcy.

The PA system came on several more times over the course of the day, each time more insistent and annoyed than the previous but Tatsumi just ignored it. He was serious about having his normal day. Ieyasu did his best to try to fill the intervals between classes with jokes and current events that didn't involve Fallen Angels and death battles. At times, it looked as if the teachers were about to ask him to go and see what Souna wanted but every time they turned to address him, Tatsumi could see the words die in their throats.

He didn't know what his face looked like, but it probably wasn't friendly considering how quickly the teachers turned back around and returned to their lessons.

Eventually the lunch bell did ring and Tatsumi started for the student council room, giving Ieyasu a wave farewell as his friend went to go eat with Sayo. Readying himself for whatever it was Souna wanted from him Tatsumi made his way to where he knew she'd be.

Shinra Tsubaki, the vice president of the student council, was waiting for him outside the door when he arrived. "You're late," she said.

"Yes, I am," Tatsumi said unapologetically. "She's in there?"

"She is," Tsubaki knocked on the door twice before opening it. "Souna, Tatsumi-san has finally arrived."

"Let him in," Souna said tersely. She was annoyed, good, that put them in the same emotional state. Misery loved company sometimes.

Souna wasn't at her usual place by the chess board. He found her sitting at her large desk at the head of the room with her hands folded neatly atop it. There was a tightness about her eyes that showed her displeasure at his ignoring of her summons.

She wasn't the only person in the room. Rias was there as well along with her peerage, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei and Asia. They all had a different expression on their face. Asia looked worried, Issei excited, Kiba had a measure of respect while Akeno and Rias both simply looked amused. Koneko just looked hungry and was the only one who seemed to be ignoring him as she peered intently at the duffle bag he had over his shoulders. She was probably wondering if he had that second bento box for her.

He did, but that was another story.

"You ignored my summons," Souna said in a quiet voice that triggered Tatsumi's danger senses.

On any other day Tatsumi would have listened to it and moderated his voice, but not today. "I did," Tatsumi didn't deny it one bit. "I'm sorry if wanting to have a single, normal school day in what seems like forever offends you, but some of us need a little break before jumping from one life threatening situation to the next."

"You didn't have to fight Esdeath," Souna pointed out.

"We already covered this in the hospital," Tatsumi told her. He wasn't going to go over it again. "Now, is there a reason for the summons or did you just want to annoy me?"

Souna's eyebrow twitched violently.

"Ara, ara, Tatsumi-san seems to be a little on edge right now," Akeno said, her eyes twinkling with mischief and fun, "perhaps he needs some alone time with Souna to take that edge off."

"I'd need a few days to myself after something like that as well," Kiba added.

"Hungry." That was Koneko.

"I swear I'll catch up!" Issei proclaimed loudly. "I'll have my own harem that rivals and surpasses yours!"

Asia blushed while Rias just palmed her face and laughed. "You're not actually in trouble, Tatsumi-san. Souna just doesn't like it when people ignore her," Rias gave Souna a little smile and the bespectacled President of the Student Council threw a scowl back at her. The buxom read head pushed away from the student council tables and took a step forward before bowing her head to him. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted back then in the Church. Worry over my servants' lives led me to say some irresponsible things."

Tatsumi was taken aback by the sincerity of her words. He immediately started to suspect it was some sort of trick. "Words without action are meaningless."

"I know," Rias raised her head. "Souna is always saying I'm too impulsive. You were right. We shouldn't be resurrecting humans without first getting their consent. That could end up causing resentment and anger in the future." She shook her head sadly. "That's how many stray devils come about. I promise you Tatsumi-san, any future additions to my peerage will be completely consensual."

"That's good," Tatsumi said carefully. He'd rather she didn't resurrect anyone, but he'd take whatever victories he could get. He was still going to kill her, eventually, once he had settled down and had a few more days, potentially even weeks of normality. Right now he couldn't even summon up enough energy to care about his hatred of her. He just wanted to go back to class and copy notes.

It was a very strange feeling. It was probably a sign that he was going insane or something.

"On that note, I could use another knight, do you want to be part of my peerage?" Rias asked slyly. Souna gasped behind the desk, her eyes going wide with disbelief. Her calm composure was completely thrown out the window. Tatsumi felt his own jaw drop. "It comes with many perks. You'll be stronger, faster, I can heal you with my naked body if you ever get injured, and if you do well enough you may even be able to obtain a peerage of your own."

A flash of rage helped Tatsumi regain his composure. "Is this why I was summoned here? So you could offer to strip me of my humanity?"

"No, that's not what—"

"I don't want to hear it," Tatsumi snapped angrily. "Look, Rias, as far as I'm concerned, all devils are pure evil. I've yet to come across one that hasn't looked at humans as _things_ to be used in their games." He was conveniently ignoring Ravel and her father. He still wasn't completely convinced they were devils. "You see humans as tools to elevate yourselves higher. Even if your methods are different, the intent is the same." Everyone seemed shocked by his words. Asia in particular seemed hurt.

Tatsumi turned his back to them. He was done with this. He wanted a normal day, and he wasn't going to get that arguing with a devil.

"Wait, Tatsumi, I didn't mean it like that. It was just a jok—"

"It doesn't matter what you meant," Tatsumi interrupted her harshly. He could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He stopped in the doorway and threw a look over his shoulder at Rias. "I will die as I have lived, human, and I won't let anyone take that from me!"

Tatsumi slammed the door shut and walked away. He didn't even want to eat with Ieyasu and Sayo right then. He just wanted to be alone.

 **~o~**

The air was so thick with regret and shock after Tatsumi left you could have cut it with a knife. Rias stood staring at the shut door, her eyes still wide as she wrung her wrists anxiously. An amused smile still sat on Akeno's lips but it had taken on a slightly sickly twist, as if conflicted whether she should feel amused or distraught by what just happened.

The rest of Rias' peerage didn't look much better, save possibly Koneko who seemed more worried about the risk to her lunch than anything.

Right then, Sona was not impressed with her best friend. "You just had to joke about it…"

Of course if someone like Rias asked him to become her Knight he'd snap. He'd probably do the same to her, albeit more calmly. It was why she had been so cautious with him before.

Not that it really mattered now.

"I didn't think he'd react like that," Rias said to her. Sona could see the regret in her eyes, she was being honest. It still caused a flash of irritation to race through Sona. Her friend was right, she hadn't thought he'd react like that. She hadn't thought at all. Typical Rias always letting her emotions dictate her words.

"You shouldn't have even joked about it," Sona told her friend flatly. She pinched her nose and let out an audible groan. "I told you to keep your nose out of my business." It was more than just that that upset her. She wasn't even sure Tatsumi could be resurrected with a Knight piece. Problems compounded atop of problems. This wasn't what she wanted to deal with on top of everything else. She let out a long sigh. "We didn't even get to ask how he healed so quickly."

"He did save Ravel Phenex, perhaps they gave him one of their tears?" Tsubaki suggested.

That was a very good point. While Riser may be a stuck up arrogant… well, _had_ been a stuck up arrogant fop until Issei had beaten him so badly he'd developed a fear of dragons, the rest of the family were fairly reasonable, especially if they felt indebted to you. Saving Lord Phenex's sole daughter from the likes of Esdeath was sure to make them feel indebted, even if Tatsumi was human.

"That's most likely it," Sona said, agreeing with Tsubaki. She gave Rias and her peerage a tired look. "I think I would like some time alone to think. Do you mind?"

Just the sight of her friend was upsetting her. She really didn't want to look at Rias right now.

"Of course not, Sona," Rias said smiling. "If you ever need us for anything, just ask." She gestured to her servants. "Come on everyone. Just because we beat Riser in a Rating Game doesn't mean you can slack off."

There was a chorus of agreements as Rias and her friends filed out of the room, leaving Sona alone. When they were gone, Sona dropped her head to the desk and let out a low growl. "You may have just ruined all my work, Rias," Sona muttered angrily. "How am I supposed to convince him not all devils are monsters when you do that?"

It was a frustrating situation Sona found herself in. It was like the closer she and Tatsumi got, the further away they became. Every time she turned around she was learning something new about him. A new ability, a new strength, a new view, a new piece of his past. Each time she did it was like all the work she had put into him went up in smoke.

Just who was Nakimori Tatsumi? Sometimes Sona wondered if that was even his real name.

What was she to do about the date this Sunday? Would Tatsumi still be interested in going after this whole ordeal? Would he hold Rias' words against Sona since she was the one that had bothered him all day? He had stated he wanted a normal school day. She could sort of understand that desire as well. His life had been rather hectic these past few weeks and if she couldn't stop him from getting locked in death battles with Fallen Angels of Esdeath's calibre, the least she could do was ensure his school life was calm and normal so he could recover.

Why was she still even going on this date with Tatsumi? The chances of him ever becoming her Knight were as slim as could possibly be. The chance of it happening was so small that no devil would consider it. Even the Her from a few months ago would have discarded the possibility and moved on. Even if she could convince him she'd have to find some way of getting a mutated Knight piece, which may not even happen during his life time and even then, it wasn't guaranteed to work.

Sona let out a groan as rubbed her fingers through her hair in frustration. Right, she knew the reason. It's because she no longer wanted Tatsumi just as her knight. Her foolish, bottled up feelings had come rushing forth and had latched onto him.

She loved him. She loved a human. Sona Sitri wanted to marry a human and have his children. Her emotions really didn't care if their children would be half breeds. Honestly, devil society would have looked down upon them even if he had been a reincarnated devil. To all those old men in the upper echelons of society, a regular human and a reincarnated one was the same.

Why did she have to fall in love with a human?

The door quietly opened and Saji poked his head inside the room, "Kaichou, are you alright?"

Sona wiped the tears of frustration from her eyes. "Not now, Saji, I wish to be alone."

"You don't need someone like Tatsumi-san, Kaichou," Saji insisted, "just have faith in us! We'll help you obtain your dreams!"

Sona just pointed out the door. "Saji, leave."

She wanted to be alone as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what do you think? Esdeath and Azazel are closely connected. Tatsumi doesn't hate all devils, he's just made an exception for Ravel and her father on account of their actions. And then Tatsumi is very rapidly spiralling down into madness. This chapter might not seem like a lot, but pay attention to every little detail. There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter.

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

 **Note on Esdeath and Serafall** : They're both ice users, figured I'd make an interesting conflict between the two of them. It's also a neat tie in to explain why Serafall is so attached to her baby sister. Everyone she's ever loved has been murdered by Esdeath and she's terrified of Esdeath doing the same to Sona, and now Tatsumi. Oh my, how shall this development unfold?

 **Note on Reincarnation:** Now you all know my plans for reincarnation. It's basically not happening. My story isn't going to feature a reincarnated Tatsumi. Honestly, he doesn't need it. Reincarnation in many stories is basically just thrown in because they can. A crutch to prop up poor story telling and give the writer a 'reason' to keep the main character close to their favorite DxD characters. I'm not going to rely on something like that.

If Tatsumi ever is reincarnated… it's not going to have a happy ending


	9. Crushing Expectations

**Note on DxD Universe:** In many cases, like Azazel in the last chapter, I don't feel I'm making the characters all that much darker than they are in the Light Novels. The writer of DxD sprints over the concepts and consequences of various actions and then dumps a truck load of humor and gratuitous nudity to cover up the underlying darkness of what's being said/done/shone. The DxD Universe, when you peel back all that humor and sex, is actually a very dark place with horrible deeds being committed by people on both sides. It's very much a case of 'bad' versus 'evil.' You're going to see a lot of that darkness here in my story, especially since I'm trying to blend the darkness of AgK with the lightheartedness of DxD.

 **Note on Hiding the events of Esdeath:** I got several people asking why this wasn't hidden. The reason is simple: It was too big to hide. That live broadcast from the news helicopter meant millions of people saw it live as it happened. By the time the supernatural became aware of the broadcast those millions had become hundreds of millions with tens of thousands of websites and more phone calls, text messages, emails, and letters than even God could sort out. It simply became too big too suppress anymore. They'll still suppress what they can, but events that affect too many… that'll become public.

 **Note on Tatsumi not knowing Sona and Serafall are devils:** I really didn't want to comment on this but so many people keep bringing it up every chapter that I felt I had to put it to rest. If you go back over everything I've written thus far, at no point does Sona or Serafall give Tatsumi any reason to believe they're devils. Does he think they're more than regular humans? Yes, of course. Devils in particular? No. There are any number of explanations for their powers. Sacred Gears, magicians, some other race/mythology perhaps. Youkai aren't devils and Tatsumi doesn't have any issues with them. They don't have to be devils. Tatsumi doesn't have an issue with supernatural creatures. His hatred is **specifically targeted** towards **Devils** and to a lesser degree **Fallen Angels**. He'll still protect Humanity from all supernatural forces, of course, but the hatred itself is very focused. We know they're devils so it seems obvious to us. It's not to Tatsumi. You can't let your knowledge color your perspective.

 **Chapter 8: Crushing Expectations**

Everything was just as Sona liked it in the Student Council Rooms. The desks were straight, chairs not in use were pushed in, the floor was swept and not a speck of dust could be found anywhere. The few members of her peerage that were in the room, Saji, Tsubaki, and Tomoe, were quiet as they ate their lunch or dealt with paper work associated with their respective duties. Even Koneko was quiet as she happily munched on a lunch Tatsumi's mother had unknowingly made for her.

Despite everything being as she liked, she felt uncomfortable. A tense silence clung to the Student Council room like a dampening haze. The source of all that was the boy sitting across the chess table from her. Nakimori Tatsumi, the boy she'd fallen in love with.

He moved his chess pieces in response to her own, but there was a difference. There had always been an energy before, a desire, however small, to challenge himself. To be better. What she saw in these moves was just mechanical movement. He was doing it to humor her.

That set her teeth on edge. She didn't want to be humored. This was the third day he'd been like this. He'd show up, sit down, give Koneko her lunch, and play chess silently until the bell rang. His answers would always be polite, but curt and to the point.

Sona moved her Knight forward and took his Queen. "You're going to need to do better than that if you want to win again."

"I know." He shifted the bishop up and took her knight, which she promptly took with a simple pawn.

"That was a foolish move, Tatsumi," Sona chastised him again. "The you that beat me wouldn't have made such a mistake."

"I'll do better." He moved a pawn forward.

Sona ground her teeth in frustration. That wasn't the hollow, empty reply she wanted! "Doesn't look like you are." She moved a bishop forward and took a rook he'd left unguarded by moving that pawn. "How are you feeling? I know Esdeath had stressed you out."

Tatsumi shrugged and moved the same pawn as before forward again. Another utterly pointless move. "I'm doing fine."

A flash of anger surged through Sona. She jumped to her feet and knocked the chess board off the desk. The pieces clattered noisily across the floor drawing everyone's attention. "No you're not!" She snapped at him. "You've been moping about for the past three days and I'm sick and tired of it. If you're not going to tell me what's wrong then get out! I have no time for children!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I have worries," Tatsumi retorted sarcastically. "Knowing that there's a devil nearby interested stripping your humanity from you tends to do that to a person."

"Are you still upset about Rias' words? I've already explained it to you that she wasn't serious! It was a joke. A very bad joke, yes, but that's still all it was!"

"It's not just that!" Tatsumi snapped angrily as he rose to his feet. "The biggest issue here is that you're best friends with a devil and you have no problems with it! She's a monster that deserves to be put down, not make idle conversation with!"

Sona slammed her palms off the desk as her anger surged to the surface. Rias a monster? What did he know about Rias? He was the one with the body count approaching three score, not Rias! Sona had lost count of the number of times Rias had spoken to her secretly to spill her insecurities about how she had handled her peerage, Issei and Asia. Rias had been the one to extend an olive branch to Tatsumi when he'd pointed out her flaws. She had been willing to become a better person.

Tatsumi wasn't willing to even entertain the thought that she was seriously trying to become a better person!

"From where I stand she's less a monster than you are!" Sona threw her words into Tatsumi's face. She gasped the moment the words slipped from her mouth and desperately wanted to take them back. She didn't need to see the shocked and hurt look on Tatsumi's face to realize she'd stepped over the line.

Tatsumi's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally managed to get any words out, and when he did they were low, and quiet. "You... think I'm a monster?"

Sona quickly shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Tatsumi. I—"

"Words said in the heat of the moment often reflect an individual's inner most feelings," Tatsumi whispered. "Is this how you've seen me all this time? A monster? Is all this—" he gestured to the chess board and the council room, "just your way of restraining a monster?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sona returned evenly, regaining her composure. She needed to remain calm if she was to salvage this. Tatsumi hadn't seen anything but Rias at her worst, Sona couldn't expect him to know Rias like she did. "Why would I invite a monster into my sanctuary here at school? This is where I come to relax and unwind, it's why I'm so annoyed at your moping. I wouldn't make you stay here each lunch if I didn't want you here."

"Then maybe I should leave," Tatsumi said as he reached down for his duffle bag. "I can't accept someone so willing to be friendly with a devil. You might even be a..." He shook his head from side to side as if he was trying to desperatley banish a horrible thought. "I don't want to... I... you're not are you? Or is that why you're so quick to defend—" Tatsumi suddenly stiffened, his eyes glazing over as a soft blue glow started to leak from his eyes and mouth. The chess board and pieces jumped into the air and quickly rearranged themselves back on the table. Everyone could only look on as Tatsumi mechanically returned to his earlier sitting position at the table.

Then the light was gone and Tatsumi blinked twice in surprise. He looked up at her confused, "Souna, why are you standing?"

"I just needed to stretch my legs for a moment," Sona said quickly. She needed to quickly shift the conversation away from what they'd just been talking about. "I've been sitting all day and they became cramped."

"Ah, I could always… ah… never mind," Tatsumi coughed and looked away.

Sona put the best smile she could on her lips as she took her seat once more. She gestured to the others to return to their duties and pretend that nothing strange had occurred. "I would appreciate a massage if it's from you." She heard a pen snap across the room. "Stop breaking pens Saji." Tatsumi looked past her to Saji and chuckled. It was a friendly, good-natured one, like what she was used to hearing before the whole Esdeath incident. "I'll arrange for you to leave the Kendo Club early."

Tatsumi looked startled by her words. "You're serious?"

"I am." She really was. She hadn't been lying about her legs. They were a little cramped and could use a good massage. "And we can use that time to discuss our date tomorrow." Another pen snapped across the room. "Saji, if you break one more pen I'm going to make you pay for the next set."

"Yes, Kaichou."

She'd have to do something about Saji eventually. His infatuation with her was starting to become a nuisance. She had hoped it would just naturally fade away when faced with the obvious affection of others, but that didn't seem to be happening.

"Our date…" Tatsumi blinked, as if suddenly remembering it. "I've been so busy enjoying normal school days I actually forgot—" he quickly clamped his mouth shut and gave her a nervous look.

Sona gave him a stern look. "I'll forget that you said that… if you give me a proper massage this afternoon."

Tatsumi swallowed nervously. "Yes, Shitori-senpai."

Sona smiled this time. "I believe I told you to call me Souna. Don't make me extend your lunch time detention."

Tatsumi let out a pleasant laugh. "I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a deterrent or an incentive."

The rest of the lunch period passed by uneventful, almost pleasant even, especially when compared to how it had been. Sona tried her best to keep a light, playful smile on her face throughout. It was difficult though, knowing what had happened to Tatsumi. A crisis had been averted, but she didn't like the method.

The moment Tsubaki informed Sona that Tatsumi had disappeared down the hall Sona quickly focused on a familiar presence in the city and wove a complex spell beneath her feet. The demonic circle emblazoned with the SItri family sigil glowed with a bright blue and Sona found herself in her kitchen back at her estate in the human world.

"Why did you do that, onee-sama?" Sona demanded as she crossed the room to her older sister. Serafall was sitting at the table eating something she'd made herself with one eye closed. No doubt she was using that eye to see through the eyes of her familiar which she always had following Sona about.

Serafall opened her eye and leapt to her feet. "It's all for you Sona-chan!" The magical girl Satan said cheerfully as she spun about in her pink magical girl outfit.

"I could have handled it!"

"No you couldn't," Serafall said, suddenly becoming serious. "I love you So-tan, and I like Tatsumi-chan too, but I _needed_ to do that. I've removed all memories associated with Rias' joke. He was too close to figuring it out. It has to be at a time and place of our choosing." She let out a soft sigh as a sad look came across her face. "He'll never accept all devils… but you're our only hope for him to ever accept _some_. As your onee-sama I want to see you happy with Tatsumi-chan and as a Satan I need Tatsumi-chan to accept our race on at least _some_ level. Sirzechs and the others... I'm to do whatever I can do ensure that, or put him down if I can't. Your personal feelings are irrelevant at this point. If we are to save him he needs to hold you in the highest regard when it comes time for you to reveal what you are to him. If he harbours any sort of ill-will towards you, he'll turn you away and depending on how violent he is… I don't want to put him down, Sona-chan. I really don't but I will if it's for the sake of our people. Sirzechs, Ajuka, all of us. We all agree that we can't let such a powerful unknown to harbor indiscriminate hatred for our people, not when we're still struggling just to survive and there are so many other threats to deal with."

Sona clenched her hands tightly and looked away. She hated this. That fight with Esdeath had done more than reveal the supernatural to the world, it had revealed Tatsumi to the supernatural. If his attitude didn't change, even a little, it might not even be her onee-sama that put Tatsumi down. How long would it be until Tatsumi killed someone close to Bedeze Abaddon, Diehauser Belial or some other powerful, and influential devil?

It didn't matter how powerful Tatsumi was. If an Ultimate Class devil came down upon him with their entire peerage, he, Bennia, his parents, and everyone he knew was going to die.

Still...

"I don't like winning my battles this way," Sona muttered under her breath.

"I know, Sona-chan, but you need to choose which battles to fight. You can't save Tatsumi-chan if he hates you. Focus on what's important and let your onee-sama handle the niggling little details. If he finds out, this magical girl will shoulder all his hatred so you can shoulder all his love!"

Sona grumbled but relented. There wasn't anything else she could do. Even if she wanted to protest, and the logical part of her didn't, her onee-sama would do whatever it was she wanted anyways. "Just… promise me one thing."

"Maybe?"

"Don't interfere with our date tomorrow?"

Serafall blinked once before she threw her arms around her squealing like a little kid. "Don't you worry So-tan! Your onee-sama wants that date to go off perfectly as well! I'll be there on the side cheering you all the way so pounce! Pounce! Pounce!"

Sona blushed heavily. "I'm not going to pounce."

Her sister had a wicked smile on her face. "That's easy to say now, but when it's just you, him, a romantic dinner and all the alcohol you can drink…" Serafall hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Sona-chan! Your onee-sama will support you one hundred percent!"

Sona suddenly had a very bad feeling about how this date was going to end.

 **x~X~x**

"Don't worry, mother, I have everything," Tatsumi said for what must have been the fifteenth time.

His parents had pulled over into a small parking spot near the venue he was to meet Souna for their date. He had a little time still and his mother was making certain that he had everything he needed, again. His father just sat in the driver's seat with a patient smile on his lips.

"If you're sure…" his mother trailed off. She suddenly started to sniffle. "My baby boy is growing up so quickly."

"It's just a date, mother," Tatsumi reminded her.

"Date one night, grandchildren the next, I know how it works," his mother said, nodding sagely, "your father got me pregnant with Mira on our first date."

Tatsumi gaped at his father. "Seriously?!"

His father at least had the good graces to look away embarrassed. Tatsumi didn't think that was going to happen but he was now certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that the people of this world were different on a very fundamental level. They all seemed just far too eager to open their legs the moment they find someone they're even remotely attracted to.

Thankfully Tatsumi knew that Souna was a very logical and leveled headed individual, not one ruled by her desire.

"It was a lovely evening, not all that unlike tonight," his mother said, blushing as she went back down memory lane. "Your father was so gentle at first, but by the end of the night he had me—"

"Ah-ah-ah," Tatsumi quickly interrupted her. He _really_ didn't need to know about his parent's sex life. "I need to get going right now. Souna said seven sharp and if I'm not there at seven sharp, she's going to tear a strip off my hide."

"Right you are," Tatsumi's father said as he put car into gear. He wanted to be gone as much as Tatsumi wanted them gone. "Dear, we need to be off." He hit the gas and peeled out of the parking spot with Tatsumi's mother hanging out the window.

"Be gentle with Souna," his mother called back as they drove away.

"Be gentle with me?"

Tatsumi jumped in surprise and whirled around to find Souna standing just behind him. Just how did she get behind him so easily? It was like she could teleport. She'd make an amazing assassin. Not even Akame could get that close to Tatsumi without being felt.

Before he could follow that thought any further his mind froze as he stared at what Souna was wearing. She wore a beautiful cobalt blue dress that was tied tight about the waist. It was a strapless dress that seemed to defy gravity as it left her shoulders bare and exposed the uppermost curves of her breasts. Below her waist it flowed like water, loose and free, ending about midway down her thighs. She had a matching pair of delicate shoes on her feet. She hadn't donned any makeup, but she didn't need to. She had naturally flawless skin.

"Ah, it's just my mother being my mother," Tatsumi said hurriedly. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. "I told you she's all about grandchildren right now. It's just her getting lost in one of her moments."

"I see," Souna said, nodding in understanding. "I trust you'll be gentle with me regardless?"

"Yes?" He certainly wasn't going to be rough with her. He had a feeling Souna would turn him inside out if he did. "You look beautiful." He said, hoping to change the subject.

It worked as she smiled. "Thank you, you've cleaned up nicely yourself."

He glanced down at his own wardrobe. Tatsumi didn't think that much of it. His parents had gone out of their way to find him a nice set of clothes for tonight. Black dress pants, dress shoes, a white button up shirt and a coat to go with it. The shoes and coat had been his father's when he was younger. The same ones he'd worn on that first date with mother. The coat was a little tight around the shoulders on account of Tatsumi being far more muscular than his father, but beyond that it fit well.

"You think?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly. "It pales to what you're wearing but I'm glad you like it."

"Tatsumi-chan must _really_ like what he sees if he doesn't even notice I'm here."

Tatsumi's head snapped to the side so quickly he felt something crack. There was Serafall, Souna's sister, standing just off to the side. Tatsumi really wasn't surprised that she was wearing her milky way galaxy magical girl whatever outfit, complete with the star-shaped staff and sparkles.

"You're coming with us?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly. It wasn't like he disliked Souna's older sister… it was more…

"Oh don't worry about it," Serafall said, laughing cheerfully as she spun in place sending tiny little sparkles darting about the evening sky. "I wouldn't dream of ruining your date even if I might be spying on you from across the hall and taking pictures every second." Tatsumi felt a large drop of sweat roll down the back of his head. She sidled up next to him and winked. "Feel free to make a move on her, she wore her special underwear tonight," she whispered secretively to Tatsumi.

"Onee-sama!" Souna shouted at her sister. Her cheeks had developed a healthy blush. "Stop that!"

Serafall laughed as she threw herself at her sister and twirled around neck with by her arms. "Oh don't you worry So-tan. Onee-sama promises not to interfere with your time with Tatsumi-chan."

"You had better keep your promise," Souna told her sister.

"I will, although I am going to be taking pictures."

"Onee-sama!"

Serafall laughed and danced away from Souna. "Have fun you two! And don't do anything I wouldn't!" With that said Serafall was gone, racing off down the street to do who knows what.

"Is there anything she wouldn't do?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly, not really certain he wanted the answer.

"As you probably suspect, no, no there really isn't." Souna let out a long sigh. "It's past seven, Tatsumi, let's go and hope our booth is still reserved."

It turned out there wasn't really anything to worry about. When Tatsumi and Souna presented their tickets to the ushers at the front door wide smiles lit up their faces and the two of them were quickly let in ahead of everyone else where they were quickly escorted through the extravagant venue to their own private booth.

The booth was a circular platform that partially jutted out over the crowded venue. A luxurious circular couch with a small section near the edge overlooking the venue removed, dominated the platform. There was a round table in the middle of it upon which there was a touch screen embedded in the center that had a menu of what the place was serving to their special guests that night. A semi-transparent screen had been pulled across the front of the booth, giving them privacy from prying eyes, yet still allowing them to watch the play if they desired. There was a second, thicker, curtain that could be drawn as well if they needed to be completely concealed for… more intimate reasons. A pair of large screens hanging from the ceiling on either side of the platform would still allow them to enjoy the show.

The place was designed with its client's needs in mind. Tatsumi could only assume the place was primarily used to conduct business instead of actually watching the play, using it more as a pleasant backdrop.

"These are our wines on special for tonight, is there anything in particular the two of you would like?" Their waitress was a middle-aged woman wearing a maid outfit.

"But we're only—"

"You're both twenty, I know," the waitress said, winking at the two of them, "so what shall it be?"

This place wasn't entirely on the up and up it seems.

"We'll have the Akita Seishu sake," Souna said, pointing to a particular item on the wine menu.

"Very good, we'll bring it along shortly," she said smiling. "Please make yourself comfortable." She bowed and quickly left the room to see to their order.

"So who's footing the bill?" Tatsumi asked as he slid onto the circular couch and scooted around until he was facing the stage. "That wasn't exactly cheap sake." He had seen the price on it before the waitress had taken the menu away. As much as he wanted to foot the bill, that sort of price tag was out of his budget.

Souna chuckled darkly. "I used onee-sama's credit card to reserve this place. Everything we order gets charged to it." Tatsumi could have sworn he heard a wail of horror come from across the theatre but he had to be mistaken. "Feel free to order everything." Now he could hear sobbing.

"Does Serafall know?"

"She will when the bill arrives."

In other words, no she didn't. Well, if Souna wanted him to rack up a huge bill on Serafall's credit card, who was he to deny his date? "I did see several hundred thousand yen dishes there I am interested in trying."

"So did I," Souna said as she joined him, sliding over to him. Her dress bunched up at one point, giving him an unimpeded view of what she wore beneath. Serafall hadn't been joking about the underwear. That tiny lacy black thing was hardly appropriate for everyday use. She gave him a small, satisfied smile as she settled next to him. "I might try all of them."

Another wail of horror jerked Tatsumi attention across the venue, along with everyone else it seemed. There was a particular seat in the distance that was filled with someone dressed in a very bright and very pink outfit. Serafall had been serious about those pictures it seemed and from the smile on Souna's face, she'd known all along that her sister was there.

Well, if Tatsumi was going to have to suffer being spied on by Serafall, he was going to make her suffer in turn.

"I could use some take out," Tatsumi added. "My mother is always looking for new dishes to create, maybe I'll bring her one of each."

"My, that's a very good idea. It would certainly save me from having to prepare lunch tomorrow."

And there went Serafall, falling over backwards foaming at the mouth. Tatsumi was sure she was only playing, but it still felt satisfying to bring her low. Her credit card would be brought low very shortly as well.

The lights dimmed and the audience quieted as the theatre director came out on stage and began the standard introduction. Then the curtains rose and the music started up in the background signalling the start of the play. It was a re-enactment of a famous love story during the Edo period. Tatsumi really only found himself half watching. It was more the atmosphere he soaked in. The pleasant music, performed with instruments of the time, accompanied a theatrical, acrobatic re-enactment. It was Souna that truly made the evening though. Her warm, little smile. The subtle, yet soothing perfume that clung to her. The beautiful dress that perfectly accentuated her pale skin. If he had been here alone, he'd have been bored and left. Yet seeing someone like her look so relaxed and carefree, made him feel as if, at least for this one night, he could do the same.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Souna asked him, breaking his gaze from the soft skin of her neck. "Tonight I mean."

"Yes… I don't think I've just sat back and relaxed in a very long time," Tatsumi said as he turned his eyes to the play below.

"I know that feeling. Duties as Student Council President and… dealing with my onee-sama, doesn't give me a lot of free time either. But that free time is necessary." She rested her hand on his thigh and gave it a little squeeze. He looked at her and saw a real smile on her lips. "How can we truly appreciate life and all that it is we do, if we ourselves don't take a few hours every now and then to enjoy it?"

"Or the people," Tatsumi said without thinking.

"Or the people," Souna agreed as she squeezed his thigh again and then slid it around beneath his leg and left it there. A hint of desire entered her eyes and her smile widened. "You're one of those people to me, Tatsumi. I was serious back there at the Hospital. I may not be able to help you fight your battles, but I'll give you a place to look forward coming home to."

Tatsumi gently touched her arm, unsure. "That… almost sounds like a proposal."

She took his hand and placed it on her own thigh. It was warm and soft to the touch. He couldn't stop himself from gently kneading that soft skin. An instinctual urge suddenly welled up inside him and he fought back the desire to slide his hand up. "You're free to interpret that as you will." Souna said lightly.

"Ah, well, there's Bennia and—"

She squeezed his hand. "Tatsumi, do you intend to marry her?"

"I do, when we're of age," Tatsumi said without hesitation. "I owe her, but more than that I… she's always been there and I honestly can't envision a life without her. She's as much a part of my life as my own limbs."

"That includes children, correct?"

"Once we figure out how to have them without my parents questioning how children are popping out of thin air," Tatsumi muttered, looking away. That was something he still hadn't quite figured out. Bennia just didn't care and as soon as he was old enough to marry without his parent's consent, he was certain she'd force the issue.

And that was if she hadn't already prior.

"Then you need assistance," Souna said firmly. "If you had someone else with child, someone your parents could see, it would justify being at the Hospital alongside Bennia—" She coughed and looked away, blushing. It seemed her words finally caught up with her and she realized what she was suggesting.

"Did you just offer to carry my children alongside Bennia?"

"Well, if our dates go well and we grow closer, it's only a natural conclusion, right?" Souna said quickly, like she was sprinting across hot coals. "That's why men and women date is it not? To determine if they're suitable life partners?"

Tatsumi wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him, or herself.

"I already have—"

"I don't mind sharing and from your own words, neither does she." Souna was really blushing now. Her own words embarrassed her but true to herself, she didn't let something as inconvenient as emotions slow her down. "You know how I am Tatsumi. I see something I want and I try for it. If it turns out that I want you, I'm not going to walk away just because someone like Bennia shares your bed." She turned to face him once more. Her cheeks were red and her eyes promised great suffering if he even thought about making fun of her embarrassment. "The only thing that would prevent that from happening are your own feelings. I will respect them, of course. If you truly only desire Bennia, and no one else, I will step back and allow you two to live happily. I won't ruin that relationship for my own selfish emotions."

"I—" He paused as the door opened up and the waitress returned with their bottle of sake and two sakazukis. The conversation went on hold as the two of them ordered the most expensive meal on the menu. Once the waitress left, Tatsumi continued. "I don't know how to respond to that." He said honestly. "I'm not sure life is willing to allow me to be happy."

"My onee-sama said something meaningful to me once, one of the few times she'd ever said anything worthwhile in her life." Tatsumi sweat dropped as an indignant squawk pierced the air of the hall. "Those that live hard lives should not turn away from happiness. They, more than anyone else, should cling onto what little comes their way as tightly as possible. Because with or without that little bit of happiness, life is still going to find a way to make you miserable."

Cherish what little happiness you have? Tatsumi just stared at Souna. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to embrace those words like they were a lifeline, but... was he allowed to? If she wasn't... but it wasn't like she said life wouldn't make him miserable... Tatsumi groaned. He had no idea what to do. "I don't know. I really want your words to be true... I just... I mean… my own feelings are confused on the matter. I guess if I were to embrace happiness I wouldn't really be against having you." few guys wouldn't want several beautiful, loving and loyal women at their side and Tatsumi wasn't one of them. "I want everyone to be happy, but..." another thought had occurred to him. "I also really don't want to be like Issei."

Souna grimaced like she'd bit something bitter. "Yes, I can see that and I am thankful of it. However, there's a significant difference between you are Issei. Respect. What bother's me isn't so much that you and Issei reach the same final destination, it's how you journey to that destination that I care about. The fact that you're hesitant to accept anyone else because you don't want to hurt Bennia's feelings speaks volumes for your loyalty and I find that very appealing." Her little smile shifted, becoming wry, "it's also completely unnecessary in this particular situation."

"You think?"

"It is. This is simply my opinion, but just let emotions run their course. Don't deny them for irrelevant reasons. If we end up not being compatible. So be it. But neither should we push each other away if we are."

"I… I suppose I can agree to that." He'd have to make sure with Bennia after this date though. Even if she had said she was fine with a threesome, that didn't actually mean that she'd been serious, or that she was fine with sharing him with another for the rest of his life.

Tatsumi shook his head lightly. Was he seriously considering starting a harem? This world was rubbing off on him in the wrong ways it seemed. He needed a drink. He leaned over the table, reaching for the bottle of Akita Seishu.

Souna's hand slid up his thigh. "Besides, your mother wants grandchildren and you shouldn't keep her waiting _too_ long."

Tatsumi pitched forward, choking on his spit and almost dropping the bottle of Akita Seishu sake on its side. His hand on Souna's thigh went shooting up, eliciting a sharp pleasant gasp from his date. He quickly pulled his hand back from that warm, damp lacy fabric and turned his considerable focus upon desperately trying to right the bottle again.

He seemed to be having some trouble.

"Here, let me help," Souna said as she slid forward on the seat, sending his hand shooting back up under her dress again. Before he could pull his hand out again she clamped his fingers between her legs with a grip like iron. She popped the bottle and poured filled their sakazukis with sake. "I find myself parched as well."

Tatsumi swallowed hard and adjusted the collar of his coat. "It is rather hot in here." Sweltering even. He really wanted nothing more than to take his coat off, and his shirt, and possibly even his pants. He was sweating like crazy and that satisfied smile on Souna's lips was part of the reason.

She raised the sakazuki to him and he did the same before they both downed the contents.

The sake was smooth and gentle, even if there wasn't any taste to speak of. It almost felt like he was drinking water. He filled the sakazuki a second time before downing that as well. The warmth filled his stomach and spread out from there. It was nice, relaxing. He could almost feel his worries just melting away the more he drank. A third and fourth made things even better. Souna seemed to be matching him drink for drink. The smile on her face getting a little bit wider, a little more carefree, with each fill.

The both of them had a lot of responsibilities on their shoulders. It couldn't hurt to just set them all aside for a single night, could it?

The food came not long after. It smelled good, but tasted like ash just like his mother's cooking. Tatsumi, for once, didn't even care, and by the eighth glass he couldn't even taste the ash anymore. It was just nice to be sitting here with Souna, enjoying the evening. What was also nice was Souna herself. Beautiful and intelligent. Why someone like her had any interest in Tatsumi, he didn't know, but she did.

Small talk made up the conversation for the rest of night. Neither of them were in any mood to really discuss stuff of substance. They spoke of the weather, of a happier past when neither had responsibilities. Hobbies and hopes and dreams were shared. Neither of them noticed as the sake bottle was emptied and a second replaced it, and then a third.

By the time the play had ended, neither of them cared much about anything but enjoying the other's company. Tatsumi wasn't quite sure how they made it to Souna's place. One moment they'd been stumbling out of the theatre, arms linked and laughing together. The next they were at her door. Tatsumi could only assume they'd taken a taxi and he'd blacked out. There had been a flash of blue light, taxi lights?

"I had a wonderful night, Tatsumi," Souna said, her words slightly slurred as she spun around on her steps to face him. She stumbled and Tatsumi had to rush forward to catch her before she fell. "Whoa… the world is a little spinny right now."

"I know what you mean," Tatsumi said as he righted her on her feet. He didn't let go and held her in his arms. "They really should have some of remote control we can use to control the spinning."

"Exactly! That makes perfect sense!" Souna said as she smiled at him. "Tatsumi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She kissed him. It was a sudden, quick thing, but one that took the breath right out of Tatsumi. When she pulled back her eyes were lidded, filled with desire and he could feel her body heating up in his arms. "Really, thank you. I… don't think I've ever really had the chance to just relax and not care for a night."

"I should be the one thanking you." He didn't know it was possible to feel this light. "Sometimes it feels like I'm carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. But tonight… tonight I'm just Tatsumi."

"And I'm just Sona," she whispered as she leaned into him.

He could see it in her eyes. Feel it in her body. She wasn't ready to finish this night. Tatsumi wasn't either but he knew he had to stop right here, right now or they would—

He kissed her. Tatsumi hadn't even realized he was kissing until he tasted her lips on his tongue. His mind had no idea what was going on anymore. Doors were flung open, clothes were thrown haphazardly about the house and before Tatsumi could even begin to get his bearing the two of them were in her room, on her bed and he was staring down at her beautiful, naked body.

Gentle, those were his mother's words. He had to be gentle. The legs that came up around him and pulled him inside however, demanded that he be anything but. It was at that moment the rational part of his mind handed the keys over to his urges and left.

Tatsumi spent the rest of the night making Souna scream his name.

 **x~X~x**

His head hurt.

That was the first thing that hit Tatsumi as he woke up. That pounding in his skull like a dozen little gnomes were bouncing hammers off the inside of his skull. He just wanted to dig a knife inside there and rip them all out. Then he could go back to sleep in wake up in another twelve hours or so. His bed was warm, soft, and seemed to breathe upon his neck in time with his own.

Wait a minute.

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open. He ignored the stinging pain that the light of the morning sun brought with it through the curtain window of a room that was most certainly not his, and focused instead on the source of that breathing. He froze when he saw her.

It was Souna Shitori, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Each breath she took washed over his neck like a gentle breeze. She looked so different than he was used to. Asleep and without her glasses she looked so peaceful and content. Tatsumi couldn't help but smile at that peaceful visage as he ran his fingers down her back. The smile slipped a little as his fingers trailed further down to her rear. Hesitantly he slipped his hand between her open legs. She murmured pleasantly and opened her legs wider.

The truth was easy to discover.

There was no denying the distinct moisture he felt there. He'd just had sex with Souna Shitori. His memories of last night were dim, almost like a fog was over them, but if he focused he could remember bits and pieces, flashes. They corroborated what he felt.

Tatsumi came to a single conclusion. The moment Souna woke up, he was dead. Perhaps he could sneak out before she woke? Maybe she'd just think it was all a dream and go on about their lives like it never happened.

A camera flash shattered that hope into a million pieces.

"This is one for my book!" Serafall said in her ever cheerful voice. She gestured like she was highlighting a billboard. "I can see the caption now! Souna-chan and Tatsumi-chan in the afterglow of their passionate love making!"

"Serafall," Tatsumi hissed as quietly as he could, "Souna is going to kill me when she wakes up!"

"No, I don't think she will," Serafall said laughing. She poked her sister in the back. "Isn't that right So-tan?"

"It's too early, onee-sama," Souna grumbled irritably as she burrowed her face into his next and held him tighter. "Let me enjoy Tatsumi a little longer."

"It's Monday, So-tan, you still have school!"

Souna groaned in annoyance. "I can skip once."

Tatsumi just stared at Souna in complete and abject shock. Was this really Souna Shitori? The perfect model student? The Student Council President that was so strict with the rules that she kept virtually the entire student body in line through sheer force of will? Did she just suggest skipping school?

And why wasn't she upset at what just happened in an alcohol induced stupor?

"Souna, you realize we just had—"

"I know what we did, Tatsumi," Souna said sleepily as she slowly pushed herself to her knees. She stretched her arms out above her head, drawing his eyes to that beautiful naked body. She didn't seem to care how she was exposing herself to him. Tatsumi supposed it was probably a little late to bother covering herself after last night. "I spent three hours marveling at your stamina. I had thought men could barely last fifteen minutes. That's what all the books said anyways." She reached between her legs and smiled at him. "You really are something special and as I said last night, I intend to make you mine." Souna stepped out of bed and stretched once more, giving Tatsumi a complete and unimpeded view of her everything.

He was certain it was deliberate. Souna rarely did anything without reason. "You know what. Both you and your sister are strange."

"I'm not strange Tatsumi. You know how I am. I see something I want and I go for it." She gave him a smile. "I want you. I will expect you to take proper responsibility if something… arises as a result of our union." Tatsumi just gaped at her. What the hell could he say to that? Souna leaned back over the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, as much as I wish I could spend the rest of the day in bed with you, Tatsumi. My onee-sama is, unfortunately, correct. We both have school today." She threw a look over her shoulder towards a delicate clock across the room. "My estate is not that far from your own. If you leave now, you should still be able to make it to school in time for homeroom." She paused and scoured his body with her eyes. "I look forward to seeing you at school later today, Tatsumi, and of course at our next date."

It was a very subdued and shocked Tatsumi that collected his scattered clothes and slinked his way back home. He had absolutely no idea what to do now.

 **~o~**

Sona managed to last until Tatsumi made it out the front door before she broke down. She remembered everything with perfect clarity, each and every thrust, his gentle touches, those passionate kisses and each time his warmth had flowed into her. It made her face burn with embarrassment even as her body heated up with desire once more. Sona rounded on her sister, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Onee-sama! Tatsumi and I… we… last night together…" She was so utterly flustered and panicked about what happened she couldn't string her words together properly.

Her sister just laughed. "I was wondering how long you could hold it in." Serafall hugged her tightly and rubbed her face against hers. "You're just too adorable when you're flustered like this. It reminds me of when you were just little."

"Onee-sama! Now's not the time!" Sona had wanted to be more aggressive, to close the gap between the two of them and make Tatsumi care more deeply for her. She needed to, both to inject her into his life, and to convince him that not all devils were evil. But what happened last night was too much! Did Tatsumi think she was some easy woman now that opened her legs to anyone the moment she got drunk?

"There's nothing to worry about," Serafall said stepping back. There was a warm, understanding smile on her face. "You two care about each other, and you just expressed it last night in a more physical way than usual."

"That was more than just physical!" She could still feel him inside her.

Serafall held up a number of photos she had hidden somewhere, "oh, it looks pretty physical to me." She couldn't have! No, this was Serafall, she most certainly would have dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of pictures of her and Tatsumi together. "So you two had long, hot, passionate sex together. I don't see a problem. You both look really happy in these pictures." Her sister smiled widely at her. "That's enough for your onee-sama!"

"That's not the point!" There were more issues at her than just her and Tatsumi's feelings. "I'm the heiress of the Sitri family. We're one of the most noble and respected houses in our society. What do you think will happen if everyone finds out I'm dating a human!?" She could even be pregnant for all she knew. They certainly hadn't used any contraceptives last night. How humiliating would that be? Sona Sitri, a pure-blooded High-Class devil and heiress of one of the noblest families in the Underworld… giving birth to a half-breed. It wasn't like the thought of having Tatsumi's children that disgusted her. It was the political implications she worried about. It could ruin their family!

And then there was the difference in lifespan! Devils didn't die of natural causes, humans did. She was going to lose Tatsumi in less than a hundred years! She'd barely be much more than a child in the eyes of devil society by that time.

Now that the two of them had gone all the way Sona was finally realizing just how many things were wrong about their relationship... and how little her emotions actually cared about that wrongness.

"So-tan doesn't have to worry about that! Onee-sama will rid the Underworld of anyone that doesn't approve of Tatsumi-chan!"

"You can't do that, onee-sama!" Sona protested. "And what about mother?"

Serafall tilted her head confused, "what about Ka-chan?"

"I beat her by two years!"

Her sister actually paled at that. "Sona-chan, you can never _ever_ take Tatsumi-chan to see Ka-chan. _Ever_."

That's what Sona had thought as well. That would be even worse! Sona could only imagine what would happen if her mother got a hold of Tatsumi. She might never see him again.

Sona grabbed hold of her raging emotions and forcefully reined them in. She took several long, calming breaths before firming herself once more. "I need to make plans on how to proceed from here. My relationship with Tatsumi has advanced faster than I had anticipated." She didn't dislike how it ended up, she just needed to grab hold of the situation and bring things under control. "First I'll need to normalize things to calm us both down." A few good solid days of chess and normal conversation should do that.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi took a deep breath before he slowly opened the front door to his home. It needed to be done just right if he didn't want the hinges squeaking. He'd done it before when he'd needed to go out on a mission for Night Raid, but this time it was especially important. There was no getting around the fact that he had _not_ come home last night and considering who he was with, and for what reason, there would be little doubt in his mother's mind what happened.

He might as well stomped inside setting off fog horns and ringing bells for all the good it did. His mother seemed to have a sixth sense and no sooner had the door closed than did Tatsumi see her rushing out from the kitchen with a wide, excited smile on her face.

"Tatsumi! You're back, did you two have fun last night?" His mother asked eagerly as she darted all about him, taking in his appearance. He was rather dishevelled, having time enough to just throw on his pants, shoes and shirt, which was still unbuttoned.

"We did, it was a great play," Tatsumi said carefully as he tried to make his way to his room. It was difficult with his mother bouncing about like a little kid.

"You didn't come home tonight… were you gentle with her?!" His mother asked eagerly.

"Mother!" Tatsumi flushed. That wasn't something he was going to tell his mother. What he and Souna did together beneath the sheets would stay there, beneath the sheets. "We had fun and it went longer than intended."

His mother all but squealed with joy. "Do I have grandchildren on the way?"

Tatsumi froze and blinked. Actually, she might. Tatsumi had no idea. They hadn't taken any precautions and Souna hadn't let him pull out even once. If it was that time of month for her… Souna was probably going to panic as well when that truly sinks in, no matter what she said prior to him leaving.

"Oh! I can't wait to see little children scampering about again," his mother said, joy and happiness radiating from her like sunbeams. "Go get ready for school Tatsumi! I'll have breakfast ready for you by the time you come down stairs! I don't want you ruining this relationship by being late!"

"Yes, mother," Tatsumi said and quickly fled from the living room. He didn't stop running until he reached his room and slammed the door shut.

It was still sinking in, what he and Souna had done. It was different than with Bennia. The two of them had always been together and their becoming intimate had just seemed like a natural next step, one made easier due to a time of grief. With Souna it felt like Tatsumi was jumping off a cliff and he didn't know if there was water at the bottom.

He liked Souna, there was no problem there, and after last night he was certain she felt the same. Hell, she probably liked him more. Tatsumi couldn't quite pin it down. Something just felt wrong about this whole thing. Like it was all going to come crumbling down around him. Things always did. What should have been the start of a great adventure with Ieyasu and Sayo had ended in their torturous deaths at the hands of Aria. Whenever he grew close to someone in Night Raid, they'd been killed. Mine had collapsed into a coma after saving them from Budo not long after they'd confessed their love to each other. Even here in this world he lost. Mira had been murdered and worse during what should have been the happiest moment of his life. And now that happiness was coming again in the form of his relationship with Souna.

Every time he thought he life was looking up, it found a way to hit him with indescribable suffering. Even when he tried to throw away that happiness it still found a way to worm its way into his life… just so it could make him suffer again.

It wasn't this world… "What the hell is wrong with me?" It had to be him. A curse that followed him from the old world to this one. Tatsumi knew right then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Souna was going to suffer because of him.

((Well, you smell for one thing.))

Bennia was standing next to his desk, her nose wrinkling in disgust. He hadn't even noticed that she was there. Souna had completely scrambled his brains.

Her words suddenly registered. "Wait, I don't stink."

((Yes you do, I can smell that Souna girl all over you.)) Bennia suddenly grinned mischievously. ((So when's the threesome?))

"You're actually fine with sharing me with Souna?" Now was as good a time as any to ask.

((Why wouldn't I be?! I like women too! If you start a harem I don't have to cheat on you to play with them!))

Was she serious? "You're bisexual?"

((I thought I just said that.))

Tatsumi just sighed and gave up. Bennia was impossible sometimes. "You'll probably get your threesome sooner rather than later... I think. I don't know. I'm not sure how open she is to a threesome." Even if Bennia was bisexual, that didn't mean Souna was. At least there really wouldn't be any problem on Bennia's end accepting Souna. "Anyways, I need to wash and get changed. It's going to be difficult to make it to school on time as it is."

Bennia laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. ((Just don't forget me because you're too deep into her.)) Tatsumi threw her a mock glare causing her to laugh again. ((Oh, and Sensei wants to see you tonight. Not sure what it's about but I got the feeling it's important.))

"I'll be there," Tatsumi said.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi knew something was wrong the moment he stepped through the front gates of the school. It wasn't something subtle like the feeling of someone watching you or a faint charge in the air. Even the most oblivious individual would have noticed when everyone turned to stare at you. He had always been rather visible here at school on account of his national achievements and the battle with Esdeath had only escalated that to the next level, but this was something entirely different.

The girls giggled and blushed as they stared at his chest while most of the boys saluted him as he walked past, murmuring their respect and condolences. A few, like Saji, glared daggers of pure death at him.

It made a sharp chill run down his spine. "She couldn't have… could she?"

The answer came rushing towards him moments after he stepped through the main doors.

Tatsumi barely had time to brace himself before Ieyasu barrelled into him. There was a huge grin on his face and his eyes were alive with laughter. "I told you so man! I knew she was giving you preferential treatment! I just didn't quite realize just how 'preferential' it was!"

"Congratulations, Tatsumi-san," Sayo said, bowing her head to him.

"Why do I have this sinking feeling that Souna's sister did something she really probably shouldn't have?" Tatsumi asked.

"You mean this?" Ieyasu asked as he showed Tatsumi his phone. He had a picture throw up on the screen, a picture of Tatsumi and Souna, in bed together. It was artfully shot, Souna had her back to the camera and the sheets covered their waists, but with Souna's naked leg over Tatsumi's shoulder and his pelvis firmly pressed against hers you didn't need to see the look of ecstasy on their faces to know as clear as day what they were doing.

"She did do it," Tatsumi said, sweat dropping. Serafall had really sold pictures of him and her sister together and those pictures had ended up on the internet. "Souna is going to go nuclear."

"It's all over the school man! The entire city! Everyone knows that the Ice Queen of Kuoh Academy and Tatsumi, the National Wonder, are now hitched! It's a power couple that most could only dream of happening! Between that fight with Esdeath and this, you're famous man, totally famous!"

"For all the wrong reasons," Tatsumi said as he continued to stare at that image deadpanned. He knew why the girls were all blushing while looking at him. Serafall had spared no expense showing off how muscular and fit he was beneath his clothes. Somehow she had made him look _better_ than he actually was.

" **TATSUMI!** "

"Ah, we should probably run," Ieyasu said, jumping away, "we'll come find what's left of you after Shitori-senpai is finished!" Sayo bowed her head as well and the both of them bolted for the safety of being anywhere but near him.

Tatsumi felt utterly betrayed as the two of them left him there. He didn't even need to turn around to know what was coming his way. That voice, and more importantly, that overwhelming sense of dread that seemed to be directed at someone standing right behind, told him that Souna was there and knew.

He slowly turned to face Souna. Her eyes were wide and wild, that normally neatly kept hair all but levitating above her head, held aloft on currents of sheer rage and embarrassment. "Ah, hi Souna," Tatsumi said, trying to put his best smile on. There was probably no way she was going to calm down after all this but he had to at least try. "I take it you just heard."

"Come with me!" She grabbed him by the collar of his coat and dragged him through the school faster than he thought possible. The moment they were in the student council room she threw him into a chair before slamming the door shut and locked it tight. "Onee-sama… she… she actually..." Souna grabbed her hair and shouted in outrage. "My life is utterly ruined now!"

Souna had completely lost it. Serafall had reduced her normally calm and composed sister to an absolute wreck.

"I think most people are actually pumped about—" Tatsumi clamped his mouth shut when Souna turned her baleful gaze upon him. "I just want to say I don't think your reputation is ruined… I mean, it's not like I'm Issei or something. From what I've heard since arriving here people are approving of our relationship."

"She actually sold pictures of our time together!" Souna shouted at him. "how are you not outraged by this?!"

Maybe it was because of all the recent events he'd found himself in? Having pictures of his time with Souna spread all about the internet seemed kind of insignificant compared to a death battle with Esdeath and figuring out just how life was going to make his relationship with Souna come crumbling down about his ears.

"Do we at least have royalties?" Tatsumi inquired, "if we have to suffer, we should at least get paid for it."

"No, my damn onee-sama fled the moment I found out. Wait that's not the point!" Souna took a deep breath and with visible effort took hold of her emotions. When she opened her eyes she was the calm Souna he was familiar with. "I'm afraid I won't have time to play chess with you at lunch today. I will need to go into damage control."

"That's fine, I can just eat with Ieyasu and Sayo for a change. Do all the damage control you need to." Tatsumi made his way to the window and looked out. A number of girls out in the school yard saw him and blushed. "Honestly I don't really need any more attention than I already have."

"I will fix this," Souna vowed. "I'm not sure how yet, but I will."

Tatsumi sure hoped so otherwise his life was going to become even more troublesome than it was.

 **~o~**

Blessedly the rest of the day went by smoothly for Tatsumi. After feeding Koneko and eating with Ieyasu and Sayo for a change, for which they were rather enthusiastic in having him there, the rest of the day's classes had gone by without a hitch. It was so refreshingly normal he even welcomed the gaggle of Kendo Girls that flocked to him when that last bell rang.

They all wanted to know more about his relationship with Souna or about the battle, but he just tuned them out like usual and it felt like any other day. Club activities had been about the same. The girls were more excited than usual, but the normality of it all was like a soothing balm. He and Ieyasu spent some time teaching and instructing the girls before facing off against each other.

It was all so nice there was actually a small smile on his lips as he ascended the long set of steps up to Sensei's place.

Sensei, that was someone who had remained an enigma for so long that Tatsumi almost was ready to accept the truth. The pieces were all there, dribbled to him piece meal. Sensei was really Gabriel, one of the twelve divine Seraphs that protected heaven and the strongest female angel in all the heavens. He'd read about her in a few books, books Sensei herself had actually recommended to him.

It just created more questions though, such as why she had bothered to take someone like him under her wing, erm wings. That was a strange phrase when used with her. It was a technical literal. Perhaps it came back to what Lord Phenex had said? That Tatsumi was a pawn in grand schemes. If what he said was right, and Sensei was who Tatsumi suspected she was, then he had already given back as much as he'd received with the renewed surge of faith across the globe.

If that was even the reason she'd approached him. Tatsumi felt like there was something else, something more.

It didn't really matter. Without her help he'd have died against Esdeath, and training with her had certainly helped raise his level much higher than it had been before. Skill wise he was better than he'd ever been back in the Old Empire. He just lacked the strength, speed and durability Incursio once gave him.

The smile on Tatsumi's lips faltered and became fragile as he stepped into Gabriel's sanctuary. While Bennia hadn't mentioned exactly why Sensei had wanted to see him, he didn't think it would be this. Instead of watching Bennia be lectured by Sensei he found two girls he didn't recognize and Bennia nowhere to be found. The one on the left was a violet eyed girl with long brown hair pulled up into a pair of ponytails while the other had short blue hair and an out of place green lock of hair overhanging her left eye. They were both wearing white, hooded cloaks with aqua colored fringes going and both had identical looks of adoration as they stared up at Sensei.

From those looks those two knew who they were speaking with, even if there weren't any wings currently sprouting from her back.

His sensei, Gabriel, was dressed differently too. Instead of her usual white ninja training outfit, she was wearing a long open-back gown that looked as if it was woven from beams of light. It clung tightly to her chest, tied shut by a gold band around her waist, from which the dress then billowed out, flowing like water down her legs.

The alarm bells in Tatsumi's head rang so loudly he was certain they heard them in the next town. He quickly turned on his heel and—

"Ah good, you're here Tatsumi. Come join us." Too late, he was spotted. "There won't be any training tonight."

He turned back around and gave the three of them a hesitant look. "Are you sure? This seems more like a private party." The two girls looked like they were ready to shoot sparkles and stars from their eyes at any moment. "I'm not really a believer you know."

"Never mind that," Sensei said and gestured him to join her. "Come here."

Letting out a tired sigh Tatsumi trudged over to the three of them. He just knew this was going to end with him in the Hospital, again. He could already feel his bones aching in protest. The two girls gave him curious looks as he neared and he noted that both of them were incredibly good looking.

What's up with every girl in this world being pretty? It was like there was some sort of hand in the sky at work here making sure every girl was at least passable in looks, and anyone of any importance was so beautiful it made the heart ache, or so cute you just wanted to hug them and never let go.

"Tatsumi, I would like to introduce to you Shidou Irina and Quarta Xenovia. Both of them are exorcists in the church, although in different segments. Irina is a protestant and Xenovia catholic." Sensei gestured to Tatsumi, "Irina, Xenovia, this is—"

"Nakimori Tatsumi," the brown-haired girl Sensei had introduced as Irina, said excitedly, "the Divine Gabriel's chosen one! He who defeated the fallen angel, Esdeath!" Suddenly she gasped in shock. "Ah! I'm sorry Lady Gabriel, I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"No, it's quite alright," Gabriel said compassionately. Tatsumi had to do a double take when he heard that. She never sounded that soft and understanding when she was beating his ass up and down the sanctuary.

Tatsumi coughed delicately. "Defeat is stretching the truth a bit much. I chased her away, and I had a lot of help."

"Modesty is a noble virtue," Xenovia murmured approvingly.

It was that instant Tatsumi realized he had lost this battle before it had even begun. Those two were so assured of their views of him nothing he could say or do would ever shake their faith. From the satisfied smile on Sensei's face, she had probably spent a good amount of time reinforcing those beliefs as well.

"So, what catastrophe has brought two young exorcists from two different sects to Japan?" Tatsumi asked Sensei.

"What makes you think it's a catastrophe, Tatsumi." He just gave her a long look. He knew something was going sideways in a bad way. Could feel it in his very bones. She just laughed, a pleasant noise that sent warmth running up his spine. "Now, now, it's not so bad. I'm not going to ask you to go toe-to-toe with someone like Esdeath."

"Oh good, because I'd like to not almost die twice in as many weeks," he said a little more snidely than he had meant to. "Sorry, just been a got out of the Hospital last week and I'm just not really all that eager to end up in it again."

"You shouldn't." That didn't inspire any confidence. "I just need you to kill Kokabiel."

…

Seriously?

"That's it, just walk up and murder someone so powerful even Esdeath was willing to follow his command?" When she just smiled and nodded, Tatsumi sighed. "You're trying to kill me… aren't you?"

"Perish the thought," she said quickly. "Esdeath and Kokabiel are two very different individuals. Esdeath was dangerous because you fought her face to face without any true support. She also doesn't suffer from the same issue most powerful beings do, hubris. You'll never find Nemesis hunting her down. She'll play with her opponents, but she'll _never_ underestimate them. She _hopes_ they show a sudden surge of strength so is always expecting it. Kokabiel is the exact opposite. He is so arrogant he won't believe anyone can hurt him until he's actually hurt. He'll take your attack just to prove how much weaker you are than him. What's more, I don't expect you to sacrifice yourself and face him head on."

"We're going to use the devils for that," Xenova said without emotion. "Might as well use their blasphemous existence for something good. While Kokabiel is busy attacking Rias Gremory and her peerage, we'll steal back the swords he stole and you'll kill him." She said it like Kokabiel was already dead and Tatsumi just needed to perform the act. It would be heart-warming to know she had so much faith in his skills if he wasn't so certain he was going to get killed by all this.

"The devils get beaten, we get our swords and take credit for ending a powerful Fallen Angel," Irina said, smiling brilliantly. "The church comes out ahead while the devils and fallen angels suffer blows and so long as Rias lives no one can justify starting the next Great War! Lady Gabriel's plan is brilliant."

"Whoa, whoa, first off, I haven't agreed to anything yet," Tatsumi said hurriedly, "and second, I'm _not_ going to agree to anything until I know exactly what it is I'm agreeing to."

"Ah, right, you need to have the situation explained first," Gabriel said, still smiling. "Xenovia, if you will."

"Of course, Lady Gabriel," Xenovia reached behind her and pulled around in front of her an enormous sword that Tatsumi couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before now. "This is Excalibur Destruction." Irina opened her robe and pulled off a ribbon from around her arm. It magically transformed into a long katana.

"And this is Excalibur Mimic," Irina said cheerfully.

Tatsumi could feel the holy power rolling of the two weapons. They would be deadly weapons to wield against devils, or even Fallen Angels. Even if they hadn't said they were fragments of the most famous sword in history, Tatsumi would have assumed they were legendary weapons of some kind or another.

"They're two of seven pieces of the original Excalibur that was destroyed some time ago. The Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox churches each safeguarded two of the seven pieces. Recently three of the swords were stolen, one from each of the religions. We have chased the culprits here to this city, Kuoh Town. We thought the devils here might have taken them, but after having met with Rias and her servants we've come to the conclusion it was someone else."

"That was when I approached them," Gabriel said. "I couldn't just let two faithful servants of God wander blindly about such a dangerous town. Using their two fragments of Excalibur we were able to track down the location of the missing three pieces."

"Wait, this only accounts for six of the seven pieces, where is the seventh?"

"Unknown at this time. Excalibur Ruler disappeared not long after the sword was shattered. Wherever it is being kept is blocking any attempt to track it down through mystical means."

"Lady Gabriel is powerful and skilled," Xenovia went on as she continued to gaze reverently up at the Seraph, "due to her skill we discovered that it was actually the Fallen Angels that had taken them."

"This Kokabiel," Tatsumi surmised.

Gabriel smiled. "Yes."

"Then I fail to see why this should even involve me." Tatsumi said. "This seems to be a conflict between the Angels, their followers, and the Fallen. Night Raid deals with threats to humanity, not the church." It also made Tatsumi very suspicious that two seemingly young, teenage girls were entrusted with fragments of Excalibur and then told to steal back three more from one of the most powerful Fallen Angels alive. It had the reek of politics and Tatsumi wanted nothing to do with it.

"It's a threat to everyone," Gabriel said, not taking offense at his dismissal of the entire thing. "Kokabiel wishes to restart the Great War by stealing the Excalibur fragments from the church and then using them to kill Rias Gremory, Sirzechs', the current Lucifer's, little sister."

Tatsumi saw absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"If you know this, then this Sirzechs knows this, and so probably does Azazel," Tatsumi said, exasperated. Why did they think this mattered to him the slightest? "Let Kokabiel murder Rias and her peerage. Sirzechs will show up, murder Kokabiel, and then you can just go pick up the Excalibur fragments once it's all said and done." Tatsumi only stood to gain no matter the outcome.

"If it was only that easy," Gabriel said, shaking her head softly. "There are a great number of individuals on all three sides that want to restart the war. It's not just Kokabiel. They're just waiting for an excuse. If Kokabiel kills Rias Gremory with the Excalibur fragments, it will give all those war hawks who have been sitting on their posts for the past several thousand years all the reason they need to start squawking for retribution. Kokabiel and Rias Gremory are both liked well enough by their respective factions that people will listen. It won't matter if Azazel, Michael, myself, and Sirzechs want this war or not, war will happen and we'll be dragged in an attempt to save what we can."

And that was why Xenovia and Irina were sent instead of a host of powerful angels, grand exorcists, or whatever the church used to protect itself. No one would shed more than two tears over their deaths, and the loss of the Excalibur fragments while regrettable, not reason enough to start a war. It was all to do what they could to keep the Angels and the Church from the war if the worst came to pass.

In other words, politics.

"It seems this could all be solved if you simply fought Kokabiel yourself." Gabriel was at the very least, Kokabiel's equal. "Kill him before he can even attack Rias Gremory and—" He stopped when she started shaking her head.

"As you've already surmised the theft of the Excalibur fragments really aren't worth starting a war over by themselves. Kokabiel was most certainly hoping that the Church would send someone… influential to retrieve them. If I get myself involved the Fallen will see it as an attack on them by Heaven. Kokabiel won't even have to attack Rias Gremory then. He'll get the start of his war."

Tatsumi deadpanned. "I hate politics."

Gabriel laughed as she reached out and brushed his cheek with her hand, "I do too, but my position doesn't let me avoid them."

Unfortunately, Tatsumi had a feeling he knew what would happen if the next Great War broke out. The church was considered part of the Angelic faction, the source of their belief and power. The Fallen and the Devils would target them just as soon as the Angels themselves, sooner even since they were weak and easily killed. Then there would be the increased need for soldiers, more humans forcefully reincarnated and pressed into service to fight.

Humanity would be just as equally decimated by this war as the three great factions. That would no doubt be the angle that Sensei would use to rope him into helping her. Tatsumi really didn't want to get involved in this, but he was protecting Humanity indirectly by doing so. He still wasn't going to blindly accept.

"A few more questions."

"Ask," the smile on her face indicated that she sensed her victory fast approaching. Tatsumi wanted to damn her sometimes but worried that it might cause her to fall.

"Just how am I supposed to kill him?"

"With Murasame."

"Right, with Murasame." Use a plain blade to kill one of the greatest Fallen Angels alive. Yes, because that made a lot of sense. Tatsumi had a feeling even the Excalibur blades sitting in those girls' hands wouldn't do much against him. "Assuming I can even reach him. The moment I break the skin he'll back hand me across the city and I'll end up in the Hospital again. I'll never get a strike clean enough and deep enough to kill him."

"You only need to break the skin," Gabriel stated, "the Murasame you have is dormant, but only because the curse that should reside within the blade, resides within you. While I predict Kokabiel will make his move soon I believe there is sufficient time for you to practice bringing the curse forth and infusing it into your blade. It's inexplicably tied to your very soul for some reason so it'll naturally get drawn back very quickly, but you only need an instant."

"Who's healing me when I end up in the Hospital again?" It really was a when, not an if. "I've worried my mother enough as it is. I'm not doing it again so soon. If I don't have an assurance I'll be out as soon as I get in, it's not happening."

"I'll heal you myself if it's required," Gabriel promised.

"Fine, last question, how much are you paying me?" All three of them just blinked at him. "Night Raid doesn't work for free, and considering how much I have bolstered faith in you and your God with my battle against Esdeath, I consider us even for borrowing those sacred artifacts."

Gabriel just laughed and smiled at him. She didn't seem the slightest bit offended by his demand for payment. "Angels don't have need of currency but if you kill Kokabiel I'll give you the Shroud of Longinus."

Well, it was something at least. It'd do away with his single, greatest weakness, which was being able to chase after Fallen Angels and Devils when they took to the air. Tatsumi gave Gabriel a long look. She simply smiled back. He had a feeling she'd already gone over every single protest he might have for this and had the perfect response to it.

"Fine, I'll at least give it a shot," Tatsumi said. All three of them smiled excitedly, "but I reserve the right to back out if no opening presents itself. I'm not fighting Kokabiel face-to-face." Such as if he stayed in the air the whole time. He couldn't even reach the bastard there, he was going to need to put as much force behind the strike as he could to get past Kokabiel's innate defenses. He wasn't going to get that force without both feet firmly planted on something.

"You'll only get the shroud if you make an attempt."

"That's fine." Payment for carrying out her request, he honestly didn't expect anything less.

Gabriel clapped her hands and smiled happily, "good, now, there's one final thing Tatsumi, before I can start teaching you how to draw out Murasame's power."

What else could she want of him? "And that is?"

"Girls, if you would." Irina and Xenovia both stood and undid their cloaks. As the soft cloth pooled around their feet Tatsumi couldn't help but stare. Both of them wore black, skin tight latex suits that emphasized their every curve. And what was with the little patch between their thighs that all but outlined that most private area?

Where all outfits in this world designed by perverts?

"Is that provocative clothing standard issue attire?"

"I blame Uriel," Gabriel said, laughing, "but yes it is, for women at least. Now which one do you find more attractive?"

Was this a trick question? When it came to their bodies, both were about equal, which put them way beyond the average woman. These were two girls that took _very_ good care of themselves. When it came to looks they were both equally beautiful in his eyes, Irina had better eyes, but Xenovia had the hair. It ultimately came down to personality.

Irina was a little too bubbly for his taste. In a way she felt like a female Issei, minus the perversion, and that just kind of turned him off.

"Xenovia."

"I see, so be it." The hackles on the back of his neck rose as her smile shifted ever so slightly, become almost mischievous.

She clapped her hands and Tatsumi was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant golden light. His feet left solid ground and he floated, gently he emerged from somewhere and into a bedroom of sorts. The bright white walls were inlaid with golden designs and a large bed with white and gold sheets dominated the center of the room.

He wasn't alone, Xenovia and Gabriel had made the trip with him.

"Sensei… why are we in bedroom?"

"I noticed something interesting when you and Bennia made love in my sanctuary the other day," Gabriel said lightly. "I wish to confirm my suspicions. I'll have Serafall conduct her own test later with her sister, just to make sure."

"Uhh…" It was probably one of the least intelligent responses he'd ever had, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

"Xenovia…"

"Yes, Lady Gabriel." Tatsumi whirled around to find Xenovia undressing in front of him. There was absolutely no hesitation as she stripped off her thigh high socks, long sleeved gloves, and her latex body suit. He could only stare as Xenovia stood before him, completely naked save for her silver cross nestled in the valley of her breasts. His pants suddenly felt very tight. "I am ready."

"Ready for what?" It was an utterly stupid question that a large part of him he didn't want to acknowledge already knew the answer to. Tatsumi froze when he heard the rustling of cloth behind him. He suddenly had a very strong urge to turn around, but also the feeling that if he did, he would be killed instantly. "Sensei, are you—"

The answer came by itself when she embraced him from behind, pressing her naked body against him. He could feel her enormous breasts against his back and quickly realized she hadn't worn _anything_ beneath that dress. "Have you enjoyed the sight long enough?"

"I'm not sure there could ever be long enough," the words slipped out before he could stop them. He clamped his mouth embarrassed. There was a pink tinge on Xenovia's face too. Gabriel simply laughed. She lifted his hand and pressed it against Xenovia's breast. His fingers squeezed reflectively, causing the blue-haired girl to let out a soft, pleasant noise.

"I see. You'll have the chance to stare all you want later." She left his hand on Xenovia's chest and trailed her fingers up his arm, sending a shiver running up his spine. "Now close your eyes." He clamped them shut tightly, knowing full well it was death to open them. "He's such a good boy."

"Sensei, will you please explain what's going on?" He knew what was about to happen, but he had no idea _why_ it was happening. He'd just met Xenovia all of twenty minutes ago and they were about to… what was up with this world?

Gabriel didn't reply right away. She had settled herself comfortably upon the bed with his head once again nestled between those unbelievably soft and very naked breasts. Her entire body was soft. He could feel the contours of her stomach against his back and even further down...

He shuddered as his body visibly reacted to what it felt. If she noticed his now very visible arousal, she didn't let it known. It wasn't until the two of them were comfortable on the bed that she finally spoke. "Tatsumi, I need you to release a quart of your semen into Xenovia's womb."

A quart?! That was almost a litre! Could she even carry that much… no wait, that wasn't the problem here. Before that… "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because sex feels good," Gabriel said with all the patience of a mother explaining something obvious to a child. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get pregnant."

"That's… not really the issue here."

Gabriel laughed as she softly stroked his cheek, "I have said before the Angels do not have currency, and likewise the church does not give much to its believers. We find other ways of rewarding those who help us. Just lay back, relax, and enjoy Xenovia for tonight. Just consider her… a reward for helping to drive Esdeath away."

That made no sense considering she'd been against his mission to take out Esdeath at first. There had to be some other reason that she refused to tell him. "You're fine with being a reward?" Tatsumi asked Xenovia.

This had to be some serious abuse of authority.

The bed shifted as Xenovia crawled onto it. "If it's for Lady Gabriel, I will do anything. It is a great honor to give my first to you, Tatsumi-san, the one that defeated Esdeath and brought great recognition to Lady Gabriel."

Right, he should have realized that. Xenovia was totally devoted to Gabriel and completely in her pocket. If Gabriel asked her to kill herself, she probably would without even asking why.

"Why does it have to be her?" Tatsumi asked hurriedly.

"Oh my, does Tatsumi wish it was me instead?"

…

That's it. Tatsumi gave up. The rational part of his mind packed up, grabbed the keys, hopped in the car, and peeled out of his mind. This was just too much. It'd come back when everything was over and the world started making sense again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, what do you think of this chapter? A bit more light hearted than the others I think, even if there was a tiny bit of drama at the start.

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think. If you're a guest, don't ask questions because I usually reply via PMs. I still look forward to constructive criticism no matter the source. I'm not afraid to admit that I enjoy reading every review I get, criticism or praise.

 **Note on that last part:** No, that bit with Xenovia doesn't guarantee that she'll be part of Tatsumi's harem. That scene was done for a completely different reason than what you probably suspect.

Honestly, the harem still isn't finalized. Bennia is probably the only one I can 100% guarantee at this point in time and while Sona may look like she is, you need to realize Tatsumi still doesn't know she's a devil. Things could change. I know what I want to happen at the point of revelation, but the aftermath is still up in the air. I'm juggling between four different outcomes. Ultimately, it'll be the characters that decide whether Tatsumi completes his descent into total madness or is pulled to the surface and saved.

Another note is that I don't particularly like having two 'intimate' scenes in the same chapter and it won't happen again. The issue was that they both simply needed to happen here at this exact point and time, the plot basically required it.


	10. The Ragged Edge

**Author's note:** Huge chapter, don't expect them all to be this big. I just had a lot to cover this time. It didn't start this large. It just grew to this size as I fleshed things out. Funny thing is, if I had just a bit more content for the first half, I could have easily split it into two chapters. I probably should have anyways since it would have flowed much better, ah well. I debated for 2 days whether or not to cut it in two. Ultimately, I decided not to because I just didn't feel like the first part could stand on its own. Maybe I'm wrong, hopefully you'll let me know one way or the other, not that I can do anything now that it's posted.

So, be warned, there's definitely a shift of feeling between the first half of the chapter and the second.

 **Chapter 9: The Ragged Edge**

Tatsumi leaned back in his chair and let out a pleasant sigh as his teacher spoke animatedly in front of the classroom, excitedly running over the all the great uses of the vector calculations. Tatsumi had met very few people as excitable as that man, and no one so in love with math. It actually made it entertaining in away, if for no other reason than to see what way the teacher would try to animate a mathematical concept.

Watching him the man do a straight dive into a wall as he tried to literally demonstrate the change of vector direction when it hits something solid like a wall was pure comedy gold.

It wasn't really all that strange that he managed to make most people pay attention. This was one of the few classes everyone actively took notes, well, everyone save Ieyasu who was trying very hard to burn a hole into the ceiling with his eyes.

This past week had felt so good to Tatsumi, like a soothing balm on sunburnt skin. A week of normal school life. It felt almost like a miracle. Well, relatively normal school life, anyways. People still stared at him like he was the second coming of Jesus Christ and yesterday had been marred by the revelation that Serafall had sold pictures of him and Souna together. But if one were to exclude those two things, it was normal.

He'd been able to just relax and take notes. It had been thrillingly boring!

He was going insane. He knew he was. That could be the only explanation why he suddenly craved a normal school life. Before the church battle with Esdeath he would have been perfectly fine missing a day or three. Now he wished they never ended.

Maybe it was the impending doom that hung over his head that made him feel this way, and knowing that the moment he stepped outside this classroom, that doom came back. It was like the doors and the walls kept it at bay for a few hours.

Whatever the reason, Tatsumi had enjoyed this peace very much.

Unfortunately, like all good things, that peace came to an end with the ring of the bell, signalling the end of the class and Tatsumi's journey back into life. He wasn't looking forward to walking through those doors into the hallway. If there weren't fangirls waiting for him, there was the threat of Kokabiel hanging above his head. Tatsumi had a hard time determining which was a greater threat to his safety sometimes.

"You're way too enthusiastic for someone who just sat through math," Ieyasu complained from beside him. Tatsumi's friend had all but melted in his seat, his cheek was pressed against the top of the desk as his arms dangled to the floor. "If I had to listen to that man do his best impersonation of a vector for another minute… ugh…"

"It could be worse," Tatsumi said.

Such as worrying about when Esdeath might try for a second dance. Or perhaps what surprise Gabriel had in store for him again, he still never got a reasonable explanation as to why she'd had him and Xenovia do it. It could even perhaps be trying to figure out how he was going to live through Kokabiel. The curse of Murasame might be a sure kill, but it wasn't instant. Kokabiel would only need a single second to rip his heart out and break him over his knee. The curse would take several to fully end him. He still had the sturdy clothing Gabriel had given him for his fight against Esdeath, but they weren't going to provide much protection against someone of Kokabiel's level.

Ieyasu prodded him in the side. "Such as?"

He threw his friend an amused look and choose the least of his worries. "Dealing with a swarm of fangirls."

Ieyasu blinked several times before letting out a soft chuckle, "you know, you might actually be right." He pulled himself back together and stood with a wide stretch. "You going to eat lunch with Souna today or do you think she will be going into 'damage control' again?"

Tatsumi chuckled as well, "I should probably at least check. If not, perhaps I can eat with you two again." He grabbed his duffle bag as he stood and threw it over his shoulder. "I prefer eating with you two. Not because there's anything wrong with Souna mind you." Tatsumi said quickly, throwing a guarded look each way just to make sure no one overheard. "It's just much nicer outside than in her stuffy office. She refuses to open the windows."

Ieyasu clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a pitying look. "That's too bad man. We haven't spent much time together lately on account of you getting hurt and everything. We need to hit up the arcade sometime."

The arcade, another slice of normality. "That sounds really nice right about now." If only the threat of Kokabiel didn't exist. He could strike any day now and Tatsumi couldn't be tied up in the arcade playing games when he did. "You know what, how about we set something up for early next week?" That should be plenty of time for Kokabiel to make his life miserable. Scheduling a pick-me-up for after that point was only good planning.

"Sounds good!" Ieyasu said as he stepped outside the classroom. He got maybe two steps before he froze.

"I'm afraid he won't be joining you, Nijo Ieyasu," Souna spoke up the moment he stepped out of the classroom. The dark-haired student council President was standing patiently at the door, her arms crossed beneath her chest. Her expression betrayed nothing of what she was thinking. "Tatsumi and I have somewhere we need to be."

"Finished with damage control?" Tatsumi asked. That seemed too quick, even for Souna.

She shook her head lightly. "No, this is part of that damage control. While your help is not required, I feel you have the right to help and I would enjoy the company."

"That sounds interesting, can Sayo and I tag along?" Ieyasu asked, his eyes sparkled with mischief. "This has all the signs of something very embarrassing being done to someone that's not me!"

"I'm afraid not," Souna said. "We will be missing one class and you can't afford to have your marks in geography drop any further. Tatsumi is still doing better than you and he's missed several weeks of school."

"Man…"

"It's alright, Ieyasu, we still got that arcade date next week," Tatsumi reminded his friend. "Be sure to tell Sayo so she doesn't plan something."

Ieyasu blew out a heavy sigh, disappointment etched upon his features. "Fine, see you later Tatsumi."

Tatsumi gave his friend a wave which he returned before heading to Sayo's class to pick her up for lunch. Once his friend was out of sight Tatsumi turned back to his girlfriend. "What are we doing?"

She shook her head. "Not here, let's talk outside since you've said how stuffy the student council office is."

"Ah, sorry." She damnable good hearing if she heard that.

A small smile flittered across her lips. "Don't be, I must admit it is due to be aired out." Souna gestured him to follow as she started down the hallway. He walked with her, doing his best to ignore the looks and blushes being sent their way. "Things have just been so busy lately I haven't had time to organize a spring cleaning."

"It's summer," Tatsumi pointed out as they descended the stairs to the lobby ground floor.

"It's been a very busy past couple months," Souna said delicately. Tatsumi didn't doubt it. He had rarely seen Souna relax outside of those chess games during lunch. The date had been the first time. "For you as well."

That was the understatement of the year.

They exited the main building continued across the schoolyard in silence leaving Tatsumi to ponder what it was she intended to do. If it was something about damage control it meant dealing with the massive spread of photos Serafall had spilled of them all across the interwebs. She also stated that he would appreciate lending a hand. Tatsumi didn't think the spread of photos was a big deal but Souna might not believe that.

It all sounded very much like Souna had something in plan for her sister.

A thought occurred to him as they left the school grounds and stepped beneath the thick canopy of trees surrounding the school property. "What are we going to do about Koneko?" He had a bento box for that girl sitting in his duffle bag.

"Don't underestimate Koneko's nose," Souna said. "I fully expect that girl to be find us before we leave the grounds."

"…hi." Koneko said, popping seemingly up out of the ground as if summoned. Tatsumi started in surprise and quickly circled around her, staring at her from all angles.

"You're not part vegetable, are you?" Tatsumi asked cautiously. He knew Koneko had a good nose and could appear out of thin air, but even still. Where the hell did she come from?

Koneko tilted her side to the head and blinked adorably up at him. "…I like carrots."

"Close enough," Tatsumi said as he completed his circle around her. Satisfied he pulled the bento box out of his duffle bag and handed it to the short girl. She quickly tore it open and dove into it. "How are you doing these days? I know it's been awhile but I never did get to ask how you'd been after Esdeath hurt you."

It was an oversight on his part. He'd just been so busy with his own concerns he had never bothered to ask Koneko about her own.

There was a flash of pain in her eyes that quickly disappeared. "I'm all healed, Asia saved me," she said quietly between mouthfuls of rice and fish. Asia saved her. Without Asia, she would be dead. Tatsumi had all but attacked Rias to stop her from resurrecting Asia without consent. Did she hold it against him? "…Don't worry. You were only thinking of Asia." Did she just read his mind or was his face that easy to read? She nodded her head thoughtfully. "I like Asia and would protect her too."

It really was impossible to think of Koneko as an evil devil. She was just too forgiving and she didn't feel or act like one in any way. If anything, she felt more like the people Tatsumi fought to protect. Asia and Issei were much the same, although Issei to a lesser degree. Being reincarnated devils probably made all the difference. They weren't good devils, they were good people that had been reincarnated as devils.

"Are things good right now with Rias?" Tatsumi asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound like he was probing or anything. Especially not with Souna right there.

Koneko shook her head. There was a sad, distant look in her eyes. "Kiba-senpai disappeared yesterday." Oh? What was this? Did he grow tired of Rias and flee? Koneko seemed hesitant to say more.

"I didn't hear anything about this," Souna said quickly, stepping closer to them. She had a worried look on her face. "What happened? Kiba isn't one to normally skip class."

"…Kiba-senpai was used by the church to develop holy sword wielders. All his friends were murdered by the church for the experiments… and he died too before Buchou saved him."

Souna palmed of face and sighed. "Oh dear… I think I know where this is going."

Koneko nodded. "Two of them showed up yesterday… Irina-san and Xenovia-san. Kiba-senpai became angry."

"I can almost see him attacking them," Tatsumi said, thinking back to his first day when Kiba had issued that challenge over little more than insulting words. He could only imagine how Kiba would have reacted coming face to face with a childhood trauma. "Probably the same I would do if Gregorious just randomly popped up in front of me…"

The two of them had something in common it seemed.

"He challenged them, and lost," Koneko said. Her eyes suddenly went flat. "Issei did too, but that was just so he could strip Irina-san of her clothes. His Sacred Gear has a new attack called Dress Breaker that strips women of their clothing."

Now it was Tatsumi's turn to palm his face and groan. He could so see Issei doing that. As sad as it was to hear his Sacred Gear being used for such a perverted thing, it was good to know that Rias hadn't done anything to pervert his personality. "Did he succeed?" Koneko suddenly blushed and looked away. "He missed and hit you, didn't he?" She nodded. "Did you at least pound him into the ground?"

"Twice," Koneko said, nodding her head vigorously.

Tatsumi hugged Koneko tightly, "Awesome! Someone needs to rein that pervert in when he goes too far! Keep up the good work!"

Koneko stiffed at first, but slowly she relaxed into his embrace and… started to purr? No, he was just hearing things, had to be. "…Always do good work."

"It should have been three times," Souna stated flatly. From the way her eye was twitching violently she didn't like the sound of Issei's new technique any more than they did. "He did it at school did he not?"

"Yes." Koneko said quietly.

"That's a flagrant violation of school protocol. I'll see that he's suitably punished from my end as well."

That made Koneko smile widely. Tatsumi rubbed her back a couple times and let her go before continuing. "What happened after Kiba got beat? I take it he threw a temper tantrum and stormed off?"

"Yes, haven't seen him since," Koneko said. Tatsumi could almost see a pair of kitten ears drooping sadly on her head. "Looked for him with Issei and Saji last night, but couldn't find him."

"What happens if he's gone too long?" Tatsumi asked.

"Labeled stray and hunted down."

Ouch, so there really wasn't much chance for devils if they ran away. What did that say about Issei, Asia and Koneko if he killed Rias? Would they be freed or would they be hunted down and killed as well? Or maybe simply passed on to a different master? This was getting far too complicated. He'd think about that later, right now Koneko was upset and needed reassuring—

"We'll do something about Kiba-san," Souna said before Tatsumi could start. "As Student Council President it's my duty to ensure that all students lead a healthy and successful school life. I will not have him avoiding class because he's throwing a childish temper tantrum. I'll have the other members of the council look for him after school."

"…thank you."

"Good, now, be off with you, Koneko. Tatsumi and I have some business to attend to."

"…no one else to eat with… can I come?"

"Issei would love to have you," Tatsumi pointed out.

Her eyes went flat. "Not eating with that pervert." Oh, right, Issei had just destroyed her clothes yesterday with a new perverted attack. She probably didn't want much to do with the boy right now.

"Can she join us?" Tatsumi asked Souna. Lunch just didn't feel like lunch anymore without Koneko's aura of adorableness permeating the area.

Sona was silent as she thought over the request. Koneko did her best lost kitten impression and after a few long moments Souna relented with a sigh. "I suppose she can. Koneko has dutifully gone to every class this year and is maintaining an above average grade in them all." She turned and started deeper into the dim forest. "I will expect that you keep up. Tatsumi and I do not have time to wait for you if you get lost."

Koneko was all smiles after that. "…I won't get lost." She promised as she rushed up to them and sidled alongside Tatsumi. She started back into the meal his mother had prepared.

They didn't walk far, just deep enough to completely conceal the school and its yard, before Souna came to a stop again. "Just a moment, we need to do one thing before we continue further."

"What is it?"

She lifted her hand and pointed at something Tatsumi couldn't see. "Just this." A circle of runes, blazing a bright blue light, erupted from the palm of her hand. A wispy cloud of blue vapors burst from the circle and rushed about behind a nearby tree. Tatsumi heard a loud squeak followed by a thump as something hit the forest floor. "I needed to put onee-sama's familiar to sleep. I don't want her learning what we're doing."

"That was magic…" Tatsumi said as he stared at her upraised palm. "That looked a lot like demonic magic. Why can you use demonic magic?"

"I'm not surprised you noticed that," Souna said as she adjusted her glasses. "There are a variety of magics out there. Every Pantheon and mystical species has their own version. Devilish magic, Angelic magic, Norse, Greek, Egyptian, and so many more. Have you read the legend of King Arthur?" She asked him.

"That's the one were a girl pulled the sword from the stone and had to pretend to be a man from then on? Sensei said that caused all sorts of issues between her and Guinevere which led to the whole Lancelot affair because Guinevere was a nymphomaniac and King Arturia, being female, couldn't satisfy her and—"

Souna roughly cleared her throat, cutting him off with a sharp look. "You don't need to say any more. While the events in King Arthur's tale are mostly fictional, at least for those that don't have an Angel to correct them and give them the real story, the characters were based on real people." Tatsumi couldn't stop himself from smiling as Souna adopted that strict posture of hers she always did whenever she went into a lecture. "In particular Merlin Ambrosius, King Arthur's advisor, was the first true magician. He became one by studying a devil's demonic power and magic and reverse engineering it. Ever since then, humans have been able to cast magic and any that do have been called a magician. While it's diversified since and humans often use magic from any number of pantheons, the origin can be traced back to Merlin's first decoding of a devil's demonic energies. As a result, all human magic has a foundation built upon devils."

"I… didn't actually know that." It explained a lot and gave Tatsumi even more ideas. If Souna knew magic… "Do you think you could teach me? I mean what all can it do?"

Magic would be an invaluable asset. He didn't know all that it was capable of. But if he could use it to erase memories or quickly get around? It was worth at least trying.

Souna blinked once, looking startled by the request and then smiled. "You know, I might be able to at that. Human magic is fundamentally different from a devil's magic as in all that's needed is the ability to do calculations in your head and you're more than intelligent enough for that. It'll never be as potent as the real thing, but I don't think you need it for its potency." No, he didn't, just its utility. "We'll have to see how things turn out. For now we have more important things to deal with."

"Such as getting revenge on your sister for spreading the pictures of our time together?" Tatsumi suggested.

She smiled again. "I see you've figured out half of it."

"…want to help Tatsumi-senpai and Souna-senpai get revenge," Koneko added between bites. "Private intimate time should be kept private." She nodded her head sagely.

Only half of it? What else did Serafall do that would warrant this? Aside from her usual antics that is. Actually now that he thought about it Souna probably had any number of reasons for wanting to get back at her sister.

"What's the other half?"

An angry scowl briefly marred Souna's face. She regained her composure quickly and crossed her arms beneath her chest. She had a look on her face like she was determined to see things done her way. "Tatsumi, tell me honestly, how do you feel about memory manipulation?"

"I wish I could do it," he said without hesitation. It would be one of the first things he'd try for if he ever learned magic. "There have been numerous times when I wish I could erase painful memories from a devil's victim." That young girl, barely more than a child, that had to watch her sister get tortured to death by Cordain Shax immediately came to mind. "Those that live peaceful, innocent lives can spout all they want about the sanctity of the mind but until they've seen the darkness of the Abyss be chased away by evil so unimaginable it defies their ability to even comprehend it… they're just fools spouting useless nonsense. Being able to forget is a miracle some pray for every day." There were few survivors of a devil's attack and not just because the devils killed them. Suicide claimed nearly as many lives as the devils themselves did. Then there was also the practical application of keeping his existence a secret. Night Raid operated from the shadows, but shadows could still be seen. If he could erase even those shadows from people's minds it'd allow him to go about his work far more easily. "I guess it comes down to the reason, the intent and the memory itself. It's not a black and white subject, just different shades of gray. You can't just say 'memory manipulation' is good or bad and leave it at that. It all depends on its application. It can be very useful when trying to teach or perhaps making someone forget a terrible memory. It can be horribly abused as well. Like any tool, it's how it's used that matters."

Souna nodded her head sagely. "I have much the same view of it. Even still, I refrain from using it unless absolutely necessary. It feels like a cheap way of doing things." That sounded like her alright. Souna was a stickler for everyone doing everything the correct way, no matter how difficult or tedious it was. "Do you have any memories you would like to forget?"

"Pieces… I guess." He would never want to forget that Sayo and Ieyasu had been killed by Aria, but the details of that horrible room Tatsumi could do without. A memory suddenly surged to the forefront and Tatsumi suddenly felt the urge to be sick. "Well, there was that one time I walked in on my mother and father having sex when I was nine. I'd love to forget that."

Souna adopted a rather sickly expression as well. "Yes, I know that feeling…. but it's not always a good thing. I ended up walking in on them again by mistake because I'd forgotten about the first time. That shock brought back the first time and…" Souna started to look really pale. "Trust me when I say that it is not always worth it, especially when your mother likes to use rope, _lots_ of rope."

Tatsumi did not want to know any more about that.

"Why bring this up anyways?" He asked. It was curious that she would just ask about that. Souna never did anything without a reason. He suddenly developed a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Did this have something to do with why Souna invited him along? "Why do I have a feeling that question has something to do with what we're about to do to Serafall?" Souna didn't reply, she didn't need to. Her eyes said everything. A flash of anger surged through him. "What did Serafall do to me?"

"Nothing too serious if that's what you're thinking," Souna muttered. She sounded really annoyed, angry almost. Whatever it was Serafall had done Souna hadn't approved of it either. "We were having an argument and she tried to be her usual meddlesome self and resolve it for us. It was her very bad attempt at trying to make things right. You know how she can be. Her idea of tact is hitting a nail with a mountain."

Tatsumi quickly ran over his memories. They were mostly complete and intact. He still had all his memories from the old world and that's something no one here, not even Serafall, would be able to alter without Tatsumi noticing. A Teigu was an utterly foreign concept to everyone of this world, as were Danger Beasts. They were concepts one wouldn't be able to think of unless they had lived there.

There was also the Tyrant to think about. It wouldn't let something malicious affect him for long, which meant whatever Serafall had removed hadn't compromised him in any way. That made him feel significantly better about the whole thing.

With that worry gone it didn't take long for Tatsumi to find a conspicuous hole in his memory during lunch a few days ago, the Saturday before the date, and another a few days prior, strangely just after Rias had apologized for her actions. He had just chalked it up to having forgot. While his memory may be better than average it was still a far cry from perfect, but now that it was brought to his attention the memory lapse did seem a little out of place considering with how much clarity he remembered the before and after points. Tatsumi could also still remember being upset about something between the two gaps, but not what it was he'd been upset about.

Nothing else seemed out of place. Serafall had removed perhaps ten minutes at most. He didn't feel differently about anyone he knew or any less driven to rip Gregorious Abaddon's still beating heart from his chest and ram it down his throat. That was the important bit. His desire to protect Humanity and get revenge for Mira was still as strong as ever. Everything else was secondary to that, even his feelings for Bennia and Souna.

"I see it now, the two holes in my memory. The largest one being the day before our date and the second, smaller one, a few days earlier."

"Holes?" Souna sounded utterly shocked. "There shouldn't be any holes! They should have been replaced with something different. Holes are too obvious. If holes were left behind people would too easily realize something happened!" It seemed there was far more to the memory manipulation than just basic addition and subtraction. "As much as I hate what my onee-sama did, she wouldn't make such a basic mistake."

The Tyrant quivered, almost as if a piece of him was laughing.

Tatsumi understood. That part of him had acted to protect him. It had sensed the intrusion and had acted without him consciously knowing. The adaptation had come too slowly to prevent the memories from being removed, but the same couldn't be said for the memories that had been put in to replace the old ones. It wouldn't let any false memories reside inside Tatsumi. Tatsumi had developed an immunity, or at the very least a resistance, to memory manipulation and he hadn't even noticed!

He started to laugh. Serafall had unknowingly done him an enormous favor. It still didn't get her off the hook for what she did or for spreading all those images of his intimate time with Souna, but by removing a simple little argument she had effectively provided Tatsumi with the means to protect himself against far more dangerous manipulations in the future.

The anger that had once consumed him melted away into relief and amusement. "I suppose it's too much to ask what the argument was about?" He didn't even really care anymore. Nothing Serafall removed could even come close to matching the benefit he had received as a result.

"It is," Souna said slowly, drawing the words out, obviously concerned by his sudden laughter. She most likely thought he'd be upset by her sister's actions. He had been at first, but not anymore. "It was a foolish argument that I am partially at fault for. It's why I have extended this offer to you as an apology. Regardless of my onee-sama's intent, or the end result, she should not have done what she did."

"I can agree with that," Tatsumi said. "Utilizing a memory manipulation technique to stop a simple argument is something I consider an abuse of that ability."

Even if he had enormously benefited by her actions, the fact that she had tried to manipulate his mind for such a silly reason needed to have some sort of consequence. Which made him suddenly rather excited. Souna obviously had something planned for her sister.

"Exactly. A proper relationship is built upon a foundation of understanding and that can't be achieved if people are just wiping out difficult times." Souna raised her hand and a magical circle appeared under her. "That's why we need to teach her a lesson."

Tatsumi's already peaked interest increased even more. "What sort of lesson?"

She gestured for Koneko and Tatsumi to join her in the circle. "I tracked my onee-sama's whereabouts using her familiar. We're going to pay her a visit and perform a bit of 'memory manipulation' of our own. I figured you'd like to help. She owes both of us, first for spreading photographs of our first time together, and for needlessly erasing a couple memories. I'm going to suppress the fire caused by the release of our photos with an even larger blaze. It won't erase what's out there, but it'll draw a good number of eyes away from us at least."

While that sounded interesting Tatsumi didn't want to step over that line. Even if Serafall had done something she shouldn't, Tatsumi wasn't going to let that overly energetic magical girl drag him down to her level. "What sort of memory manipulation?" Tatsumi asked cautiously as he stepped into the circle with Koneko. "And I can't cast any spells."

"We're not going to use magic," Souna said. There was a flash of light and the three of them were elsewhere. They were still in a forest but the trees were vastly different and the climate far warmer. "We're not even going to directly touch my onee-sama. Her magic resistance is so high that we couldn't even if we wanted to."

"Then what are we doing?"

Souna pulled out a pair of cameras from a pocket inside her skirt and handed one to him. "Just follow my lead and whatever you do, don't make a sound." Now Tatsumi was really interested. It was too bad Bennia wasn't here, this was beginning to feel like something she'd love.

She gestured the two of them to follow her as she started in a random direction. The canopy of leaves above was so dense that it all but blocked out all light. It was impossible for Tatsumi to determine which way was north. He followed behind her, utilizing all the tricks he had learned as part of Night Raid to move silently along with her. Koneko surprisingly, managed to move just as silently. The two of them made Souna sound like an ox blundering about the forest.

Tatsumi didn't know how long they crept through the forest but soon the gurgling of a stream running across rocks reached his ears followed shortly by the dim roar of a cascading water fall. The waterfall grew louder with each step they took and Tatsumi soon found himself crouched beside Souna behind a thick bush on the edge of a small glade. A beautiful waterfall cascaded thirty feet down a rocky cliff side to a beautiful pond surrounded by white and blue flowers. The water churned happily about the pool before meandering its way off into the forest.

It was there that they found Serafall standing beneath the waterfall at the far side of the pond, her long, black hair undone cascaded down her back as she tilted her head to allow the water from the falls to run down her naked body. Her pink magical girl costume had been piled neatly to the side

Tatsumi couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman. It felt embarrassing, but at the same time he couldn't stop. If Souna hadn't deliberately invited him here, it would have been many times worse.

Souna suddenly snapped a picture. The tiny little click lost in the roar of the waterfall.

It was then that Tatsumi suddenly realized what was happening. Souna was going to do a very different sort of magic. The type of magic that involved graphic editing software and the skills of an expert. The memory manipulation bit wasn't going to be done to Serafall, but to everyone else. She was going to overwhelm all the pictures of Tatsumi and Souna together with pictures of Serafall and whatever random guy Souna decides to put with her sister.

Souna's plan was crazy enough it might actually work. At the very least it was what Serafall deserved poking a couple holes into his memory and for spreading all those images in the first place.

They hadn't even been given royalties!

Tatsumi tapped Souna's shoulder and gestured to himself and then the other side of the pond. If they were going to do this, better to do it right. They'd get pictures from as many angles as possible so they had plenty of material to work with. She smiled at him and nodded for him to go.

He quickly made his way over to the opposite side of the pond and took up position on the ground, using a fallen tree and some moss as cover. The hole he had to work with was barely large enough for the camera but it was close enough it still gave him a perfect view of the entire pond.

Tatsumi gave the camera a quick look over to make sure the flash had been turned off and went to shooting Serafall. He was ready when Serafall turned around, exposing herself to him. That perfect picture of leaning back against the wet rocks came next followed by another as she bent over the rinse her hair into the pond.

He knew he should feel guilty about photographing Serafall like this, especially considering what they intended to do to the images later, but he couldn't stop himself. Just imagining all the various ways they could alter the pictures he took to place Serafall in unimaginably embarrassing positions was too much. It felt like sweet, wonderful revenge was finally about to be fulfilled.

And there was that part of him he'd never admit to anyone that simply enjoyed what he saw. He was a healthy male after all, and Serafall was an unbelievably beautiful woman.

 **~o~**

Somehow all three of them managed to make it back to Kuoh Academy without Serafall discovering their presence. It had been a close call there at the end. When Serafall had suddenly jerked towards Souna's position like she'd sensed something and rushed to her clothes, Tatsumi had thought they were busted. Thankfully she had simply teleported away without bothering to check the bushes.

They hadn't stayed long after that. Souna had rushed over to him with Koneko and all three of them had teleported straight to Kuoh Academy. Now the three of them were in the storage room on the third floor where Tatsumi usually ate his lunch when he wanted to be alone.

The room was as dark and cold as always. A perfect place for three conspirators to hide out as they plotted the social demise of a certain dark-haired magical girl.

"Any idea what caused Serafall to bolt?" Tatsumi asked as Souna closed the door to the storage room.

"Not for certain, but I suspect she noticed her familiar was unconscious," Souna said as she made her way over to his side and leaned up against a nearby stack of boxes. "The familiar will tell her what happen and she'll no doubt check on me before long."

"Then we should get these processed before she catches up to you." Tatsumi said as he handed the camera back to Souna. "I managed to get thirty-nine pictures."

"Very good, I was able to get fifty-seven, but some of them are a little blurry," Souna said as she took the camera from him. She smiled happily. "But that's ninety-six pictures in all. Plenty to work with."

"So who are you going to get to add individuals into to these images?" Tatsumi asked.

"Image editing?" Souna said, sounding surprised. It seemed like she hadn't thought this as far along as Tatsumi had. "I was just going to distribute these as is and have her branded as an exhibitionist…" her eyes narrowed and one side of her lip quirked upwards. "You truly are devious, Tatsumi. I like your idea more. I do, in fact, know someone capable of inserting individuals into images. His day job is normally adding CGI characters to film, but this shouldn't pose too much of a challenge." Souna rummaged through the storage room until she found a small pad of sticky paper and a pen. She wrote quickly wrote a name, an address, and a set of instructions on a slip of paper and handed it to Koneko along with the cameras. "Can you take these to the person at the address there? Say it's from me and that if they do this I'll ensure his daughter has a full scholarship for her third year at Kuoh Academy."

"Abuse of authority?" Tatsumi asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"I'll pay for it myself if I have to," Souna replied easily. "I could just outright pay the man but I don't want him to know how well off I am. He might start charging extra if he did."

"Ah."

"…what do I get?" Koneko asked.

Tatsumi just laughed as Souna stared at Koneko is surprise. "She has a point. You're turning her into your errand girl and making her skip another class. She deserves some compensation, right?"

Souna pitched her nose and let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll cook you a meal for tomorrow as well. You can have both mine and Tatsumi's."

Koneko's eyes lit up happily. "I'll be right back!"

"Wait!" Tatsumi said quickly before Koneko could bolt. The short girl quickly whirled about on the heel of her toe and gave him a curious look. He had thought about it a bit as they were racing back here from the pond. "I don't think you have to worry about Kiba. He'll probably be back sooner than you think. Just have faith… erm… guess that doesn't really work if you're a devil." Koneko just gave him a flat eyed stare. "What I'm trying to say is that this whole thing with the holy swords is going to be over shortly, probably sometime this week. By the time news of Kiba's disappearance even reaches anyone outside your peerage, he'll be back."

"…why do you say that?" Koneko asked quietly.

"Because… ah... well…" how was he supposed to say this without worrying Souna? Oh, who was he kidding? It didn't matter what he said and he didn't have time to beat around the bush. Even he thought this his mission was suicide and if he thought that, she would as well. "Because Kokabiel has three of the Excalibur fragments and he plans on using them to kill Rias kick starting the next Great War." Souna gasped sharply and Koneko's eyes went wide with shock. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to start. "I'm not sure if I was supposed to say that but I wasn't told I couldn't. Anyways, if you could let Rias know so that she doesn't fall over in fifteen seconds, that would be great. I sort of need her to keep Kokabiel busy so I can kill him."

"So you can what?!" Souna demanded as she stomped up to his face. "First Esdeath and now Kokabiel? Who is making you do these things!?"

"Well, first time was Azazel and this time it's Gabriel…" Tatsumi said lamely. Souna's face darkened with anger and frustration. Those were two names she obviously did not want to hear. "It's different this time though. I'm not even going to attempt to attack Kokabiel unless I see an opening I am sure I can take. This isn't like Esdeath where I'm a damage sponge waiting for someone else to hit her with a big attack. If all goes well Kokabiel won't even know I'm there until he's dead."

"You're not going to be able to even break his skin with your sword!" Souna protested. It was heart warming to see her so concerned about his safety, but also needless at the same time. Danger wasn't something a member of Night Raid could avoid.

"That's not really going to be a problem," Tatsumi said. Gabriel had taught him how to infuse Murasame's curse into the blade last night. "I've developed a new ability specifically for this. If I can reach him, I can kill him. I just need to be able to reach him without him back handing me across the city."

Her face darkened. "I suppose I won't be able to convince you to give up this suicidal mission of yours." He shook his head. Her face became hard and resolute. "Fine."

That wasn't what Tatsumi expected to hear from her, but from the look on her face it didn't seem like this was the end. She was obviously planning on doing something. He only hoped she didn't try to fight Kokabiel. Tatsumi didn't know how powerful she was or what she could do with that magic, but he was fairly certain she wasn't on Kokabiel's level.

"Will tell buchou when I see her next," Koneko agreed. Her ears suddenly twitched and she sniffed the air twice. "Going now. Bye!" And then she was gone, disappearing through a vent in the ceiling that he hadn't noticed before.

Souna frowned and threw a nervous look at the door. "Onee-sama must be closing in. You should follow Koneko through the vents. Who knows what strange ideas she'll envision if she sees the two of us in here alone."

"Alright, take care Souna, and don't worry, Kokabiel isn't going to kill me."

They were hollow words but they were all he could leave Souna with as he quickly climbed up into the ventilation system. It was surprisingly roomy and clean. As he started through the vents back to his classroom he could hear the door to the storage room burst open and Serafall's muffled voice float up into the vent. He didn't need to be able to make out the words to pick out how overly anxious Serafall was.

Tatsumi said a little prayer for Souna and made his way back to class.

 **~o~**

"Ugh, I'm so depressed, school is over," Tatsumi moaned as he trudged alongside his friends off school property.

Ieyasu looked at him like he was insane. "Tatsumi, did that Esdeath chick conk you over the head too hard? School is out, club activities are over and now we get to relax for the rest of the day doing whatever! This is a time to celebrate and be happy!"

Happy, right. Tatsumi sighed. "I still have to go to Sensei's place, you know." Kokabiel had yet to make his move yet so there was still time to prepare. Until he did Tatsumi was required to go to her place every afternoon.

Although he and Souna had paid Serafall back for what she did to them. That was something at least. Tatsumi considered that wrong, righted. Looking at it like that perhaps he did have something to look forward to after school. He was going to have to have Bennia keep an eye out for those images on the internet.

"Right, that beautiful sensei of yours…" Ieyasu trailed off, "are we ever going to meet this mysterious person?"

"That's really up to her." Tatsumi wasn't even going to presume he could bring anyone to see Sensei without her permission. She'd barely given Bennia permission to come to the sanctuary, and really had only allowed it because Tatsumi insisted and there'd been acceptable reasons to allow it. "She doesn't let just anyone see her."

"Is she an angel or something?" Sayo asked, touching her chest where the cross she wore rested. "I only ask because you fight Fallen Angels, it seems like something Angels would support."

Well, Sensei hadn't ever specifically told Tatsumi he couldn't talk about training with her or who she actually was. It was possible it didn't cross her mind because no one would believe him. "Oh, it's not anyone too important, it's just Gabriel."

Sayo teleported in front and grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform. "What?!" There was a wild look in her eyes as she shook him back and forth. "Your sensei is Gabriel the Beautiful?! One of the twelve Great Seraphs that protects the Throne of Heaven?!"

"U-Uh… M-m-ay-be?" It was hard to speak when you were be shaken so roughly your teeth were rattling.

Ieyasu came rushing to his rescue, gently taking Sayo's wrists and extricating her hands from Tatsumi. "Hey, Sayo, let Tatsumi be, the man can't even speak when you shake him like that. His brain's already mushy enough as it is!"

"It's not mushy yet," Tatsumi protested. Was it really that bad to enjoy school? "I've yet to actually see any wings sprout from her back but I'm fairly certain that's who she is."

Sayo clasped her hands in front of herself. "Can you take me to see her?" she pleaded.

"Afraid not." Sayo's spirits fell. "I can tell her about you though." She perked up again. "Whether you see her or not will be entirely up to her. I'm not going to tell Gabriel what to do."

"Of course not! You should feel honored she'd even bother to spend time with you." She blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Thanks, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi threw an arm around Sayo and gave her a half hug. "Hey, it's the least I can do for a friend." He let her go and stepped away from her and Ieyasu. "This is where we need to part though. Sensei's church is in that direction." He thumbed the opposite direction Ieyasu and Sayo needed to go.

"Take care man, and remember next week! We're totally doing arcade," Ieyasu said as he started away from Tatsumi.

"Be sure to tell her about me!" Sayo added before quickly catching up to Ieyasu.

"Will do and can do!" Tatsumi called back. They waved once more before Tatsumi turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Tatsumi had learned recently that Sensei's place wasn't actually in this world, but elsewhere. Now that Tatsumi knew she was an angel, it was probably Heaven or a piece of it really. Although more possibly one of the gates leading into Heaven. She most likely carried it with her wherever she went, or at least moved the entrance to wherever she needed to be in the world.

The entrance to the temple was up a long, _long_ set of stairs, invisible to all those save for those she wished to see it. Likewise, anyone taking the stairs was equally invisible. Currently the stairs were in a place most people really wouldn't think to look. They didn't extend up from a church or some other place of worship, nor even a natural place like a park or forest.

It was literally just sitting there in the center of a random street in the middle of suburban Kuoh Town.

Cars were constantly driving through it without notice, it only became solid for Tatsumi when he stepped on it, and the moment he did he became invisible and cars passed through him. It had been unnerving that one time it happened. Watching a car drive through your body without touching you was a very strange feeling Tatsumi hoped he never had to experience again.

You also had to ascend the stairs; you couldn't fly up it and land on a higher step. Bennia had tried that and had just flown through the staircase. That first step was the one that attuned you to the staircase, and if at any moment you stepped off the staircase, you lost the attunement.

Not something you wanted to happen at a thousand feet in the air without some means of flying. The drop would end up with you entering the pearly gates of heaven by an entirely different method. Thankfully the stairs were wide enough Tatsumi could lie across them and still have room to spare so there wasn't really any fear of falling off unless he tried.

As Tatsumi drew closer to the staircase his thoughts couldn't help but shift towards the upcoming assassination of Kokabiel. Something he realized that Sensei had never told him, was what the Fallen Angel actually looked like.

"I wonder when he'll make his move," Tatsumi murmured.

"Oh, and just who is this 'he'?"

Tatsumi froze for an instant as an overwhelming wave of blood lust washed over him. His gaze snapped up to someone standing on a lamppost not far ahead of him. The man was garbed in a long black robe with royal purple fringes and detailed golden pauldrons. Long black hair framed a face that could have been considered inhumanely beautiful if it weren't for the twisted smile on his lips and the insanity that gleamed in his eyes.

Murasame sprang into existence with a flash of black lightning. "Who are you?" Tatsumi demanded. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. A niggling thought in the back of his mind that he knew who this man was.

"Kokabiel." Ten pitch black wings erupted from his back, showering the street in dark feathers. "It's a nice night, isn't it, Tatsumi-san?"

Tatsumi's heart dropped. That niggling little thought had been right. Kokabiel. Why was he here? Tatsumi hadn't made any visible preparations to go against him, everything had been done in Sensei's place. There shouldn't be any way for this man to know that Gabriel had requested his services to kill him.

"It's not quite night yet," Tatsumi said cautiously. He pushed all his senses to their limit and readied his body for anything. If he could just make it to the stairs he could get away from this man. This wasn't someone he was going to be able to beat as he was. "I'm just heading home for the evening, you know, so my mother doesn't worry."

"Ah, motherly love, what a wonderfully human emotion." Kokabiel snapped his fingers and then pointed behind Tatsumi. "But, isn't your home in that direction?"

Tatsumi threw a sidelong glance behind him, making sure to keep one eye on Kokabiel at all times. In the distance was an enormous jagged spear of light. The raw divine power rolling off the spear was so intense it caused Tatsumi's hair to stand on end even at this distance. The spear was pointed towards the ground, right around where his home was…

He started to shake as fear gripped his heart. Not for himself, but for his family, his parents. The two most important people in his life were a hair's breadth from death.

"What do you want?" Tatsumi asked quickly. Gabriel and her plans could go drown themselves right then. He would do anything to save his parents.

"What makes you think you have anything I want?" Kokabiel laughed uproariously. He paused and grinned maniaclly at him. "Well, I suppose there is one thing."

"What?" Tatsumi asked desperately.

"Your despair!" The spear of light lanced into the ground and a bright flash of light lit up the evening sky. The street beneath Tatsumi's feet quaked and rumbled as tremors from the explosion washed over the city. In the distance an enormous cloud of fire and smoke rose into the sky. A cataclysmic backdrop to an otherwise beautiful evening sky.

Tatsumi's heart dropped through the bottom of his chest as he collapsed to his knees, staring at the growing fireball in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Just like that. In a single instant… his family was gone. His mother, his father, his home, everything. He felt numb inside, hollow, like his reason to live had just been ripped from him and burned to ash.

He didn't even notice the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Yes! That's it! That's what I wanted to see! That delicious expression on your face! That exact moment when the light in someone's eyes flickers and goes out. Oh, I never get tired of see it."

What did he just say? That's it? He murdered Tatsumi's entire family for no greater reason then because he wanted despair?

Blinding rage consumed Tatsumi. The empty hollowness inside him was burnt away by a raging inferno of fury so intense Tatsumi couldn't even think. His parents were dead for such a pointless, worthless reason? Dead!? His muscles bulged and shifted and his clothes began to steam, whipping about his form by an unseen current of wind.

He turned his gaze upon the one responsible, Kokabiel.

Kokabiel seemed momentarily taken aback. "What? Those eyes!"

Tatsumi honestly couldn't care less about his eyes. Only one thing mattered. His parents were dead and the man that killed them stood in front of him, alive and breathing. That was an injustice that could not stand. Only one of them was leaving here alive.

"KOKABIEL!" Tatsumi roared in fury.

The ground cratered beneath him as he launched himself at the ten-winged Fallen Angel. He closed the gap in an instant. Kokabiel's eyes went wide with shock at his sudden surge of speed. Murasame screamed for his neck.

Kokabiel wasn't one of the leaders of the Grigori for no reason. He showed that then. Despite his surprise at Tatsumi's sudden onslaught, he caught Murasame between his fingers like it was nothing more than a child's toy. And like a toy, with a twist of his wrist he snapped the blade in half. Tatsumi didn't care. He didn't care that Kokabiel was leagues above him in power. He didn't care that he shouldn't be able to fight equally against him.

Tatsumi was going to kill him.

The air screamed as Tatsumi slammed his fist into Kokabiel's stomach. The fallen angel doubled over as Tatsumi's inhuman strength impossibly ripped through the Fallen's defenses. A powerful boom rocked the suburban area as Kokabiel was knocked tumbling through the air where he slammed into the street, digging a trench before he finally stopped a hundred feet away.

Tatsumi landed softly on his feet just beneath the lamppost, his rage so palpable it was like a living thing, visibly rising from his form and twisting in the wind as it steamed off him.

"So you have a Sacred Gear! I was never told this!" Kokabiel shouted as he immediately launched himself into the air, outside of Tatsumi's range. Instantly dozens of golden spears of light formed around him. "No matter! Die like the worm you are!"

"I don't care, I don't care, I DON'T CARE!" Tatsumi screamed. He needed to reach Kokabiel! The spears of light were launched at him. He needed to fly! The muscles in his back shifted and changed. He would kill that man no matter what! A pair of large draconic wings erupted from his shoulder blades.

The street cratered as Tatsumi launched himself from the ground moments before the spears impacted. He was momentarily consumed by the fire but it did little more than warm his skin. He blew out from within the ball of fire and shot towards Kokabiel. " **You're going to die!** "

The two of them met in midair in a thunderous collision, once, twice, a dozen times in the span of a single breath. The air was filled with shockwaves that rattled windows and set car alarms off for miles. Each time they met, Tatsumi felt his body shifting more and more. Muscles grew and expanded, his limbs lengthened and his skin hardened.

"So that's it! That's why Gabriel is so interested in you!" Kokabiel shouted between impacts. "It's not that you have a Sacred Gear. It's that you're not even human!"

Tatsumi didn't care. " **Die you bastard!** "

More power surged through Tatsumi. A rage infused clawed fist covered in dragon scales and the size of a man's head hammered into Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel proved his worth once more by knocked the enormous fist to the side with a single hand. Tatsumi spun in mid-air and as he did a thick, scaly tail erupted from the base of his spine. The move came so quickly and so unexpectedly the Fallen barely had time to brace himself before the tail slammed into his side.

The street fractured as Kokabiel was hurled into it.

Tatsumi reared back, that burning rage that consumed his thoughts infected his body, filling the glands in his neck and chest. His throat and lungs became superheated as scorching hot flame that rivaled the sun bloomed within his chest.

" **GROOAAARRR!** " A massive torrent of flame erupted from Tatsumi's mouth and consumed the street. A river of fire spread out in either direction, liquefying the asphalt and melting vehicles into molten slag.

It wasn't enough to finish Kokabiel. This was a Fallen Angel that had survived the Great War, battles against some of the greatest and most powerful mythological creatures to exist. Simple fire wasn't enough to bring someone like that down. Even as the street burned Kokabiel burst through the raging inferno, sporting little more than smolder clothes, singed hair and a dark scowl on his face.

Kokabiel hammered Tatsumi with a powerful wave of pure force thrown from an outstretched hand, hurling Tatsumi uncontrollably up into the sky. Tatsumi quickly righted himself only to find dozens of spears of lights encircling him from everything direction. They hit him from all sides, bringing with them searing agony as they punched through his thick dragon scale hide. The night sky was lit up by a second, brilliant explosion.

Tatsumi blasted out through the bottom of the cloud of smoke and ash. He looked all around, searching for the target of his enmity. There could be no rest until Kokabiel was dead.

Overwhelming strength slammed into him from above. Bones creaked and scales shattered as Tatsumi was doubled over backwards. "Looking for you me?" Kokabiel hissed.

Tatsumi twisted around as Kokabiel carried him towards the ground and grabbed at the cursed Fallen Angel. The man twisted to the side but Tatsumi still managed to grab a onto one of his wings. Overwhelming draconic strength surged through his muscles as he wrenched on the wing. Kokabiel shouted in pain as Tatsumi whipped him around and threw him towards the ground. There was a loud wet rip as the wing was torn from Kokabiel's back.

"How dare you touch my beautiful wings!" Kokabiel roared, his face twisted into an ugly mask of rage as he caught himself before he could slam into the river of flame and molten asphalt.

Kokabiel blurred up towards Tatsumi with such blistering speed that it put Esdeath to shame. He could barely catch the movement.

He couldn't react to it. Searing pain erupted all along his body as he was enveloped in a massive golden explosion. Before he could even begin to process the pain Kokabiel slammed his knees into his back. This time Tatsumi felt something snap in his back as he was carried on through the golden explosion and slammed into the river of flame. The force of his impact squelched the flames in a wide circle. Kokabiel summoned another golden spear of light and speared him through the back.

"GAH!" Excruciating pain ripped through Tatsumi as the spear ripped out through his stomach and pinned him to the molten street.

"For every wing you taken, I'll take two of yours!" Kokabiel roared as he grabbed Tatsumi's wings. Searing pain blinded him as the Fallen Angel ripped his wings from his back and tossed them aside like so much trash. "I would love to dissect a strange dragon like you…" Kokabiel growled as he stomped his way up Tatsumi's back before grinding his boot into his neck. "You're completely different from all the known ones and the Angels were hiding you? A trump card to use against us?"

"Fuck you," Tatsumi spat out. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him and he felt suddenly weak and pitiful. His muscles and bones shifted as he shrunk back to normal size, the ones he still had left anyways. Pain consumed most of his body and the molten asphalt seared his skin. "Why do all this?!" Why were his parents dead? Why was Kokabiel after him? Why was life constantly taking from him everything he cared about?

"Why? Is not watching you writhe in rage and despair enough?" Kokabiel stepped off him and lifted him high into the air by the neck. Tatsumi hit him in the face. It was a weak, pathetic blow compared to the power from before. Kokabiel just gave him a pitying look. "Oh fine, if you need an answer that badly…" his face twisted into a mask of hatred. "They're dead because of you! I had plans for Esdeath. She was to kill that Sitri girl and send the Leviathan into a fit of madness. But you just had to interfere with my plans! Because of you she got exposed and Serafall came after her!" Tatsumi gasped painfully as Kokabiel became to squeeze, crushing his throat. "But then I learned that that both she _and_ Gabriel care about you, for reasons I'm now finally beginning to understand. If you must curse anyone, curse them for caring and curse yourself for interfering with my plans! You along with Rias and Sona are the keys! If I destroy all three of you I can send both Heaven and Hell into fits of rage they'll never recover from!"

"If I die…" Tatsumi grabbed Kokabiel by the arm. Without warning he called the broken Murasame back into his hand and rammed the shattered end of the blade into Kokabiel's forearm. "I'm taking you with me!" He channeled the curse of death into the blade.

"GAH!" Kokabiel reeled back and threw Tatsumi to the ground. He felt his ribs break but he couldn't help but smile as the dark curse raced up Kokabiel's arm. The moment it reached Kokabiel's chest it would be over, it would be Tatsumi's victory even if he bled out afterwards.

Kokabiel ripped his arm off.

"You dare try and kill me with such a cheap trick?!" Kokabiel roared as he quickly cauterized the wound with a scorching blast of divine energy.

A bitter laugh escaped from between his lips. figures… the curse wasn't enough. Just breaking the skin wasn't enough. He needed a real strike, a full body strike or one to the head, a strike at something Kokabiel couldn't just rip off and discard. Not even Kokabiel was arrogant or stupid enough to let that someone hit him full in the face or chest with Murasame, curse or not. Tatsumi… never had a chance to begin with.

It was an impossible task from start to finish.

Tatsumi didn't have any more time to think as Kokabiel turned his baleful gaze upon him. To say he wasn't happy was like calling a hurricane a light breeze. "I'm done playing."

Kokabiel lifted Tatsumi once more by the throat before hurling him across the street. There was nothing Tatsumi could do as he slammed through the front window of a home and through the kitchen table inside. Plates of half-eaten food, splinters of wood, and chairs went scattering about the room.

Tatsumi forced himself to stand despite the burning pain running through his body. Every inch of it felt like it was on fire, parts of him even were as his skin still burned and melted from the heat of the molten asphalt. He could worry about his injuries when he was dead.

His injuries had something else in mind. Tatsumi only managed to take a single step forward before his legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. The jarring impact sent fresh slivers of pain rushing up his body.

"Damn it!" No matter what his mind wanted to do, his body was already beyond its limit.

Kokabiel was outside, a hand raised into the air like he was gathering power. Then the air began to dance with energy. Tiny little motes of golden light began to flitter this way and that. Tatsumi didn't need to see to know what was coming. It was the same thing that Kokabiel had done earlier to his parents. A massive spear of light capable of devastating an entire neighbourhood.

There was a tiny hiccup of fear behind him. Tatsumi slowly twisted around and found a young boy, maybe six years old, trembling by the fridge in the kitchen. The terror in his eyes as he stared at Tatsumi and Kokabiel beyond hurt Tatsumi more than any of the injuries he had.

Just how many innocent lives were there in this neighbourhood? Just how many people were going to die and suffer because of his battle with Kokabiel? What did he fight for? Revenge or so that no one would have to suffer as he had? He had completely lost sight of that in his fight against Kokabiel, a fight he couldn't win, a fight he had now brought upon the innocent.

"You just had to struggle instead of dying quietly! Now their deaths are on your hands!" Kokabiel shouted as if reading his mind. "You can die with all these worthless humans you seem to care so much about!"

Tatsumi acted on instinct. Pushing past his limits once more he threw himself over the young boy and shielded him with his own body.

The lance fell and everything was engulfed in a thunderous roar of destructive energy.

 **x~X~x**

Souna looked as calm and serene as always on the surface as she made her way out of the main school building into the yard with Saji and Tsubaki beside her with the rest of her peerage trailing along behind. Inside however, she was in a foul mood. Tatsumi was once again jumping head long into a battle he couldn't win. Kokabiel wasn't a Fallen Angel that their level of strength would make a difference against. Kokabiel was one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, a powerful and nearly unmatched enemy that had survived the worst battles in the war between God and the original Satans.

Careful planning and meticulous strategy was the only way they would come out of this alive, along with more than a little luck. If Tatsumi said he had a way to end Kokabiel if he could reach him, Sona believed him. The trouble was that Kokabiel would never let his guard down long enough for Tatsumi to get a clean strike in, not without some help. Her Queen, Tsubaki, was central to that, but they needed to push Kokabiel first. Make him get serious.

That was going to be a tall order.

No matter the outcome, the battle against Kokabiel was not going to end on a good note. There was no way to save Tatsumi without revealing what she was. She could only hope that he cared enough that he'd be willing to listen to her afterwards.

Her actions in this battle would determine everything. She'd give her everything to give Tatsumi that opening he needed. Perhaps if he saw how willing she was to bleed and fight for him he'd listen.

"I take it you've heard the situation from Koneko?" Sona called out to Rias as she made her way over to her friend. Issei, Asia, Akeno and Koneko were gathered around her, all looking equally anxious, well all save Issei who simply had the usual perverted look on his face. Kiba was still absent, which didn't bode well.

"I did, Sona, Koneko told me everything," Rias assured her. Her friend seemed serious. "I believe what Tatsumi told her. Those two holy sword wielders did visit me yesterday and Kokabiel's plans sound like something he would do. He never did like peace."

She'd heard the same about Kokabiel. A war monger amongst the Fallen Angels, the one responsible for many of the little skirmishes involving Devils and the Fallen. "We need to prepare for his arrival. It could come at any time." Sona unconsciously adjusted her glasses as she worked through the last few details of her plans. "If Kokabiel is coming here then we're going to need to fortify this place and take steps to ensure the battle doesn't escape to damage the rest of the city."

"That was my thought as well," Rias agreed with a smile. "He wants me so I can't do anything to minimize the damage. Can I rely on you to create a barrier to protect the city?"

"Some of us will," Sona promised her friend. "If Kokabiel were to unleash his full power the barrier wouldn't survive even with all of us supporting it." The barrier was primarily to keep the outside world from realizing what was going on and to keep the incidental damage contained. There wasn't any need for all of them. Sona and Tsubaki needed to be in here to support Tatsumi.

Rias smiled grimly. "Thank you, Sona, I'm looking forward to fighting along side you again. It's been too long."

Sona liked the looks in their eyes. Strong determination to hold out. They knew what was at stake here. But even if they were prepared and determined, this was still Kokabiel. "Perhaps it would be prudent to reach out to your oni-sama, Rias."

Rias raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I don't see you calling your onee-sama."

Sona looked away. "Well… you know how onee-sama can be…" Having her sister here would be a disaster. Just saying Kokabiel and her name in the same sentence would be enough for her sister to declare war.

Akeno suddenly broke into the conversation. "I already contacted Sirzechs-sama."

Rias rounded on her Queen, eyes blazing, "Akeno! How could you?!"

"I understand your reluctance to bother him after recent troubles and you don't want to rely on him for problems in your territory, but this is Kokabiel! A leader of the Fallen Angels! This isn't someone we can deal with on our own even with Kaichou and Tsubaki. Let us borrow the power of a Satan!"

Rias held her glare for a few more moments before she let it drop with a sigh, "fine, you win Akeno."

Akeno's smile was as beautiful as it was victorious, "Sirzechs-sama and his reinforcements should be here within an hour. If we can hold out that long…"

"It's our victory," Sona said. They didn't need to win, they just needed to survive. That created a few more options she could exploit if she and Tsubaki couldn't create that opening Tatsumi needed. Still, it was going to be tough for some of her newer pieces such as Saji to last that long. They didn't have the mana to last a full hour. "Our chances of survival have increased a touch."

"We'll survive," Rias assured her. She turned to her peerage. "Everyone, this isn't like the fight against Riser Phenex. It's a battle to the death this time. However! Even if it's a battle to the death I order you all to survive! No one is allowed to die!"

"Right!" They all shouted in unison. Her friend was good at pumping up her peerage, that was for sure. Sona envied that ability sometimes.

"We're with you as well Kaichou!" Saji called out loudly, not wanting to be outdone by Issei. "We'll hold that barrier for you for as long as you need! Don't you worry!" The rest of her peerage shouted their agreements.

Sona couldn't help but smile. She truly had been lucky to come across so many good people. "Then we need to start making preparations. Kokabiel could attack at any—"

The ground rocked beneath their feet even as an enormous flash of light lit up in the distance. A deep, angry growl rumbled across the schoolyard. As one they turned to stare into the distance, towards the city. An angry, black funnel of smoke rose up into the air, flashing red and orange as flames licked between the clouds.

Sona unfurled her wings and took to the air, throwing herself up high above the top of the school. She could see clearly into the distance now, could see the fire clearly. Her stomach churned uncomfortable. "Oh no…"

"What the hell is going on?!" Issei shouted as he stared into the distance. He lived out in that direction as well. "There's nothing over there but… but…"

Tatsumi's house, and the homes of many innocent humans.

How many people died in that explosion? What had even caused it? Was creating a barrier even worthwhile now? She wanted nothing more than to fly over there as quickly as she could to see if Tatsumi was alright, if his parents were still alive. If they'd been out getting groceries or something, they might still be alive!

There was another flash of light in the night sky off to her right in a different part of the city. Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki joined her in the air. Sona strained her eyes to see that far. Even though devils had heightened sight compared to humans, it wasn't telescopic. She could make out that there was some sort of battle happening in the distance, but she couldn't make out any details.

Neither could any of the others by the way they strained their eyes as well.

The sky light up with a massive firewall that seemed to race up and down a street. Followed my more flashes of light and deafening explosions. Sona clutched her chest. She could feel one of the powers swelling, growing. It felt like tiny little pinpricks stabbing into her arms. It was Kokabiel for sure. She couldn't sense the other, but she just knew it was Tatsumi. It always was.

[ I don't like what I'm sensing. ] A deep, guttural voice rose up from Issei's Boosted Gear.

"What is it Ddraig?" Issei asked, holding the gauntlet up for everyone to see. The green gem on it was pulsating with Ddraig's words.

[ It's a dragon, but not any dragon I am familiar with. It feels… primal, full of hatred and revenge. ] A deep rumble reverberated from the red gauntlet as Ddraig growled. [ It is not of this world! Whatever it is it came from across the Dimensional Gap! ]

"Then where has it been hiding?" Rias asked.

[ I don't know but… strange… it's gone now. ]

"Ara, and it looks like it's about to be dead…" Akeno said softly.

She was right. An enormous spear of light, easily visible even from this great distance, hovered in the air above the city. They could only watch on in helplessness as Kokabiel obliterated another large section of the city, killing untold number of humans. Sona felt as if a piece of her heart died in that blast.

"That's just horrible!" Rias shouted as she glared at the plum of fire and smoke rising into the night sky. "There wasn't any need to kill all those humans!"

Sona gave her friend a hard look. "Rias, Kokabiel needs to be put down. Permanently."

"Oh, I agree," Akeno said, yellow lightning sparked between her fingertips.

Tsubaki scowled darkly. "That man is a monster."

"We'll do what we can," Rias promised. "Kokabiel won't get away with what he's done."

A sudden gust of wind blew their skirts and hair about them and suddenly it wasn't just them floating there in the air above Kuoh Academy. Kokabiel was there, his ten… or rather, nine? black wings flared out behind him. He looked badly roughed up though. His clothes and hair were singed and blacked and he was missing his left arm along with one of his wings. Whoever had been fighting him over there had given almost as good as they'd received. Kokabiel wouldn't be able to fight at his best anymore.

"How nice, both Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory in one place." There was a vicious grin on Kokabiel's lips as he tossed dark looks back and forth between Sona and her friend. "I had intended on only killing Rias this night, but since you're here you might as well join her in death."

"You're a monster Kokabiel!" Rias shouted at the powerful fallen angel. "We're putting you down."

Kokabiel laughed uproariously, "I'm sorry, but you're not Tatsumi." The fallen angel tossed something at Sona. She caught it and gasped. It was the hilt of Murasame, the blade Tatsumi owned. Only a tiny portion of the blade was still attached to the hilt, the rest looked as if it had been snapped off. "That thing turned out to have some rather surprising tricks that almost got the better of me because I let my guard down." He let out a dark chuckle. "I know what you're all capable of. I have nothing to fear from you."

Sona clutched the broken Murasame to her chest and glared at Kokabiel. "What did you do to Tatsumi!"

Kokabiel jerked his thumb behind him to the rising plum of fire and smoke confirming Sona's worst fears. She clutched the broken Murasame all the tighter as she fought back the wave of sorrow that threatened to consume her. "Do you like it? Tenacious thing just wouldn't stay down so I had no choice but to obliterate the entire place. I'll go dig out the remains of his corpse after I finish with you two." Kokabiel gave her a wide smile. "Be so kind as to die for me, Sona Sitri, you wouldn't want Tatsumi to be all alone in the afterlife, do you?"

There were gasps all throughout the courtyard as Kokabiel pronounced Tatsumi's death. Sona felt tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly shook her head, scattering them about. She couldn't let her emotions affect her though, she could cry later. Right now, her peerage needed a leader, someone to guide them.

"Rias! Remember the plan!" Sona called out to her friend.

"I'm afraid I can't let any of you leave here," Kokabiel said as he raised a hand. The ground rumbled and all about Kuoh Academy a wall of golden light rose up, trapping them all inside. "This is a killing ground, Sona Sitri, and I'm going to be doing the killing. I do hope the whole lot of you are capable of providing me some entertainment."

"It seems like we'll have to change our plans, Sona," Rias said quickly.

"Tsk, let's just deal with this maniac," Sona muttered. They only needed to last an hour and Sirzechs would be here, less now actually. In a way Kokabiel made things easier.

"Ah! Right, I forgot one thing," Kokabiel said, laughing. He snapped his fingers and a large runic circle appeared in the sky. A platform slowly lowered until it hovered just above Kuoh Academy's main building. "I found a little rat sniffing around where he didn't belong. How about a little reward for the victor?"

Sona heard Rias gasp in horror along with everyone else down below. Sona could only grit her teeth in frustration. There upon the platform was a fat human standing just outside a huge, complex magical construct of golden light. In the very center of it floated a naked Kiba, shackled to the air itself with chains of pure golden light as three of the Excalibur fragments rotating around his form. His muscles were strained and taut as he twisted back and forth, his mouth wide in a silent scream. The divine light healed him as quickly as it tore him apart. Attached to his forehead was some sort of blackened device with a blood red gem in the center of it. Sona couldn't identify what it was or did, but knew it couldn't be good.

"Kiba!" Rias shouted in horror, reaching out for her knight.

"He can't hear you," Kokabiel laughed, "Valper Galilei is using him now in an experiment just like he used him before. Kiba has some aptitude to wield holy swords, just not enough to ever be truly useful. But what if that was bolstered? Well, there's the matter of being a devil, but we're working on that problem too. If he was healed as quickly as he was hurt, would that not allow him to wield Excalibur? Who knows, we'll find out in oh… how long was it, Valper Galilei?"

The fat man grinned widely. "Ten minutes. Ten minutes and then we'll get to see if Kiba lives as a twisted version of a devil, or dies in a spectacular explosion."

"Either way, the results are guaranteed to be entertaining," Kokabiel said laughing. He threw a massive wave of energy at the ground, causing it to buckle and erupt. A deep roar shook the school as the three-headed guard dog of hell, Cerberus, emerged from hell. But there wasn't just one dog, or two, or three. It seemed he brought them all. Seven of them in total. "Let's make a game of this, shall we?"

"Tsubaki to me!" Sona shouted as she shot down to her peerage. Plans needed to be changed and strategies drawn up. Saving Kiba right now took priority over everything. "We've got some mutts to kill."

"Of course, Sona. I am ready whenever you are."

"We all are!" Saji vowed. Everyone else chorused his words.

That made Sona smile, just a little. "Good, now listen closely and follow my commands to the letter!"

It was time to show Kokabiel that they weren't to be pushed around. And Sona would have her revenge.

 **~o~**

The beautiful clear night and its countless twinkling stars were completely washed out by the twin areas of devastation that consumed Kuoh Town. Intense flames licked at the edges of each zone. Rivers of flaw crisscrossed the cratered sections of the city that looked like pulsating veins from above, creating a complex blazing lattice of fire. Constant streams of sirens and lights rushed towards both zones from all over Kuoh Town. More were coming from neighbouring cities as every emergency service within a half hour drive rushed here.

Bennia flew past it all, heedless of the heat and flame, past the lines of police desperately trying to keep the curious at bay and the firemen and women risking their lives to squelch the flames of destruction caused by a powerful Fallen Angel.

None of them knew the true cause. Somehow that piece of information was missing. Japan was currently calling it an act of terrorism and vowed to find and punish the culprits. Even now supposedly all of Japan's resources were being called in to help save and restore the city.

She couldn't care less, there was only one person she wanted to save.

((Tatsumi… Tatsumi where are you?)) She searched about desperately as she flew about the devastated zone near the stairs to Gabriel's place. Bennia had already searched the other one, Tatsumi hadn't been there.

His parents had been, what was left of them anyways. Bennia had taken their souls to heaven to meet Mira before coming here. Tatsumi's father had thanked her before leaving with Mira, thanked her for keeping his wife together the past four years and had said it almost felt as if he'd gotten a second daughter.

They told her to take care of Tatsumi as they left.

Bennia shook the tears from her eyes that threatened to form. She would! She'd take care of him forever and ever. He was the man she'd been searching for so long! She wasn't going to let him go. She just needed to find him first. If she was Tatsumi, where would she be? The center! That's right, if this was an attack on Tatsumi he'd be at the epicenter. She shot towards the middle.

((Please be alright)) Bennia whispered. When she had sensed Kokabiel fight she had feared the worst. Still did. Kokabiel was someone Tatsumi, as he was now, could never kill, ever, no matter how perfect the ambush Tatsumi sprung.

As she reached the center of the explosion she began to sense a familiar shroud of death. Her heart soared and she quickly rushed down to the devastated remains of a home. That aura of death was Tatsumi, it was something unique and distinct to him alone. Most couldn't feel it, only Grim Reapers, Senjutsu users and the most powerful mystical creatures could.

Creatures like Kokabiel.

Bennia landed just above a large pile of debris and quickly began throwing it aside. For the first time she was happy she had decided to switch from dual-scythes to a single scythe in this life. The broken concrete, shattered beams, and blocks of stone moved easily as Bennia hurled them to the side.

((Tatsumi! Are you alive?))

No response yet. Bennia kept digging. Pulled back debris and hurled rubble until her fingers bled, her nails cracked, and she was covered head to toe in concrete dust, dirt, and other unsavory things. It didn't matter to her, Tatsumi was everything.

Then her hand punched through a piece of drywall and touched something soft on the other side, soft, wet and warm.

((Tatsumi!)) With renewed strength and determination Bennia quickly hurled the rest of the debris and ruin away.

It was Tatsumi! At least it felt like Tatsumi. It was hard to tell from looking at his back. It was burnt black, like meat left on a barbeque for too long. Rivulets of blood crisscrossed his back, bubbling from a sizeable hole in his back large enough for Bennia to put her fist through. Whatever clothes he might have worn were gone. Bennia kept digging until the rest of Tatsumi was freed. The back of his legs didn't look any better than his back.

((Tatsumi!)) Bennia shouted again as she threw the last of the debris on him away.

He shifted, rolling over onto his back. The blackened, charred flesh shredded and sent fragments of burnt skin and muscle fiber scattering about on the winds of heat generated by the fires that encircled the home. Bennia gasped as she saw what was in Tatsumi's arms. A young child, a boy, and thoroughly dead. The explosion had ripped all the oxygen from the area. While Tatsumi had survive, the boy had suffocated to death.

Tatsumi's face was absolutely heart breaking as he cradled the dead child in his arms. "I couldn't save him," tears streamed down his cheeks as he embraced the dead child tightly. "How many have died here because of my arrogance? Because I thought I could save everyone?"

One thousand, seven hundred and eighteen at current count, at least that was what Bennia could feel from the dead souls wandering about the two areas. That count was sure to rise by morning, and even further the next day. She wasn't going to say that though, not to Tatsumi, not when he was like this.

((You tried, Tatsumi, and that's more than anyone else can say. It's better to try and fail, then not to try at all.))

"Is it? Is it really the case when so many die as a result?" Tatsumi's voice was breaking, he was breaking. "I proudly proclaimed to Souna I'd gladly give my life if it saved a dozen people. That all human life was equal. And yet what did I do? I fought back instead of giving my life, and now…" He gently set the dead child to the side and spread his arms wide. "So many have died while I still live. My words are hollow."

((So you're just going to give up?)) Bennia demanded, hands on hips. ((Just let the Angels and the Fallen and the Devils have their way with humanity? Yes, maybe a great number of people died today, but we need to look to the future! A future where this won't happen! You tried to kill Kokabiel! While it was an impossible task, you at least tried, and if you had succeeded the number of lives you'd have saved in the future would dwarf the numbers lost today.))

"But I didn't kill him," Tatsumi whispered, "I didn't even come close."

No, he didn't, but that was no fault of his own. It was the fault of the curse. Without that, Tatsumi may have been able to get the drop on Kokabiel.

"Sensei asked me to kill him… and I failed…"

She _WHAT?!_ Anger blazed inside Bennia. How could she throw Tatsumi away like that?! That changed everything. ((Tatsumi, let's forget about Sensei. If she made you fight Kokabiel then she's signaled that she's done with you and was trying to dispose of you.))

"I thought Angels were supposed to be goodly creatures…"

((Only to the faithful and the innocent, you are neither. We are neither.)) Bennia pulled Tatsumi to his feet. He stumbled and fell on her but she held firm. He was weak and tired from his battle from Kokabiel. There was virtually nothing left inside him. ((Let's just go somewhere else, somewhere far away from here.))

Forget trying to save humans, right now Tatsumi needed to work on saving himself.

Tatsumi lifted his head and slowly swept his gaze about the devastated area. Bennia could see the fires reflected in his eyes, the death and pain and all the suffering. He knew just by looking that hundreds were dead and more were dying every second. "Kuoh City was supposed to be a new beginning… where could we go that suffering like this wouldn't exist?" Tatsumi whispered.

((I don't know, but we should at least try.))

"Bennia…"

((Yes?))

"Can you… sense who's still alive and who's dead?"

Bennia closed her eyes and sighed. Tatsumi's kind heart was going to destroy him. She didn't dislike that part of him but right now all it was doing was hurting him. ((I can, you wish to save them?))

"If there are still some alive… I can't save those that are dead but I want to try and save those that are still alive." His eyes looked so dead and tired. "It'll never make up for my mistake... but it's better than just leaving."

((If that's what you want, I'll help.)) Bennia vowed.

"Thank you," Tatsumi whispered. Bennia could see the strain on his face as he forced his legs and body to work when they had no right to. His injuries were so severe that he should be dead several times over. "Where?"

Bennia pointed to the place next to them. ((Next door, there's a cellar, I feel a few dead souls protecting something))

Tatsumi nodded and shambled towards the home. It hurt her to see him like this, it was like watching a mindless corpse wander about. They needed to get out of here, away from all the pain. If he learned his parents were dead… she didn't want to think about that.

"Bennia, what's going on here?" a soft, musical voice asked from behind. "When I heard there was a large influx of souls from Kuoh Town I—is that Tatsumi?"

Bennia whirled around and glared at the beautiful golden haired woman that float in the air nearby. She seemed completely unaffected by the raging inferno all about her. All that floating ash just skirted about her, finding no purchase on her person. How like her to place herself above this carnage.

Bennia summoned her scythe to her hands and pointed it at Gabriel. ((Just stay away from us! I won't let you finish what you started))

Gabriel was startled by her sudden aggression. A genuinely confused look settled on her features, "Bennia, please, I mean no harm. I just want to know what happened here. Was it Kokabiel?"

((Why ask if you already know the answer?)) Bennia snarled angrily. She didn't care if Gabriel could snuff her out in an instant. ((You sent Tatsumi to die against Kokabiel because his usefulness had run out!))

"It's not like that, Bennia," Gabriel assured her. "I would never throw Tatsumi away, believe me."

((I don't!)) Bennia spat back. ((Kokabiel killed thousands of people just to get to Tatsumi! His parents are dead now too! His family is gone because you refused to do anything about that Fallen Angel!))

"Tatsumi and those girls were to be our—"

Rage blinded Bennia. She hadn't felt this pissed off in three thousand years. Screw Hades and his secret order. Screw her shitty father and his pointless schemes, and screw Gabriel for doing this to Tatsumi! For throwing the first man she'd ever truly loved against impossible odds.

Bennia phased through time and space, appearing in front of Gabriel _before_ she left to strike. She hit the Seraph with enough power to level a mountain. The air burst about them as Gabriel was thrown back two dozen meters. ((ARE YOU STUPID?!)) Bennia screamed at her.

Gabriel's face went hard as she quickly righted herself. Instantly golden armor enveloped her form as a dozen white wings erupted from her back. "Who are you?! You're not the Bennia I—"

((Oh shut up.)) Bennia cut the Seraph off. Bennia didn't care what Gabriel thought of her right then. Bennia liked to think she was an easy-going person, but there was just some things she couldn't tolerate. Sacrificing the man she'd loved was one of them! ((Tatsumi feels like death! If there wasn't so much of it floating about right now I could sense him clear across the city and I _know_ you can too! That's how you found us in the first place! If I can sense him, and you can sense him, why in all the realms would you think Kokabiel _couldn't_?!))

It was the first time in Bennia's life that she had ever seen the blood drain from an angel's face. Gabriel's hands came to her lips even as her eyes widened with horror. "Oh no…"

Bennia just glared at Gabriel. Was she seriously only considering this now? From the realization that was growing in the Seraph's eyes, it might actually be possible. If so that was a gross oversight on her part. If Tatsumi had known that Kokabiel could sense him anywhere in the city, she knew he'd have taken precautions to protect both himself and his parents.

Bennia took that as a sign to press on. ((Tatsumi can't kill Kokabiel! It's an _impossible_ task for him! He's not strong enough to fight Kokabiel face-to-face, he barely survived Esdeath with help from you and others! And he can't sneak up on Kokabiel either because of that aura of death! Against people like Kokabiel and yourself, Tatsumi will. Never. Win!))

Gabriel bowed her head, regret etched across her features. "I am sorry, Bennia. It seems… I have made a grave mistake."

((Yes you have! And don't apologize to me! It's Tatsumi who's suffering the most! Who do you think he blames for all this? I'll even give you a hint. It's not Kokabiel!))

"Bennia! Are there any others?" Bennia whipped and found Tatsumi emerging from a cellar carrying a sobbing young teenage girl in his arms. She clung to him tightly to him as if he was her only lifeline, in a way he was. Bennia could see the souls of the girl's dead family circling around Tatsumi, blowing away the worst of the smoke and ash.

Tatsumi didn't even seem to notice Gabriel.

((Yes!)) Bennia called out. She threw a sidelong glance over her shoulder at Gabriel. There was only sorrow in her eyes now as she stared at Tatsumi. ((I don't have time to talk anymore. Tatsumi needs me. Until Sona Sitri decides to stop being a coward and informs Tatsumi of what she is… I'm all he has.))

Bennia knew Tatsumi's heart better than anyone alive. It was a kind heart, a caring one, even if it was buried beneath an oppressive amount of sadness and despair. If Tatsumi was willing to make an exception for Ravel Phenex for something as simple as a Phoenix's Tear, he'd easily accept Sona after everything she's done for him.

After he got over the initial shock at least.

"Wait," Gabriel said softly.

((What is it?)) Bennia snarled.

Gabriel raised her hands above her head and a golden orb of pure divine light sprang into existence. It spun rapidly, growing in size until it was as large as a basketball. Then she threw it at the ground beneath her. Instantly the shattered home disappeared and in its place was a small zone of green grass and clean air.

"This place will not burn, nor will the smoke and ash reach it. I can't save those who are not followers, but I can help Tatsumi save those who aren't." Gabriel whispered quietly. Tatsumi had already started for the safe zone. "There's more." She reached up and yanked several feathers from one of her wings. She pulverized them in her fist, reducing them to a fine dust. She murmured a small prayer and emptied the dusted feathers into a small glass jar she summoned from somewhere. "Spread this across his injuries. It'll heal the burns and restore some of his strength. It's all I can do until I have time to heal him completely." She waved her hand and spun a white robe with golden fringes from thin air. "And have him wear this, it'll help protect him from the elements and at the very least his modesty."

Bennia accepted the jar of feather dust and robe graciously. If it was for Tatsumi, she was willing to be nice. ((Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have to help Tatsumi save as many people as he can since you don't seem to want to.)) And with that said she turned her back on the Seraph and rushed over to Tatsumi's side.

 **~o~**

Gabriel could only look on as Tatsumi and Bennia combed through the remains of a brunt-out home. She didn't know what to make of Bennia anymore. She had seemed like a young Grim Reaper hybrid with a human mother. Yet that strength, and that ability she'd just displayed, that wasn't the level of a mid-class Grim Reaper Gabriel had grown accustomed to. It didn't make sense.

But… regardless of where Bennia's newfound strength came from, her words still rang true. Gabriel had made a critical mistake and now she had to watch on with a heavy heart and unable to do anything as Tatsumi dug through the burnt out remains of a home. Directly interfering in the affairs of this area would seem like an encroachment on the territory of the devils. As terrible as this situation was, it paled to what would happen if a war between the three great factions broke out.

Gabriel lowered her eyes to her hands. They were trembling. She wanted to do something, anything. It wasn't right to leave things like this. How could she be forced to stand in the midst of such death and carnage and do nothing? Forced to watch the man she'd grown… attached to shamble about lifeless as he pulled injured child after injured child from the ruins of burned out homes. Were angels not supposed to be the ones to watch over _all_ of God's creation?

She knew the reason. It was because God was dead. There was a limit to how many they could save, a limit that was already reached. For the others, they needed to rely on the kindness of strangers.

She turned her gaze into the distance. Around Kuoh Academy was an enormous golden barrier set up by Kokabiel. Irina and Xenovia should already be there, waiting for the right moment to steal back the Excalibur fragments. Gabriel realized now that it was too great a threat for them to deal with. If Kokabiel had resorted to this level of destruction to get to Tatsumi, then the boy had at least forced him to become serious.

It was a testament to what Tatsumi could do.

It also meant that Kokabiel wasn't going to play with Rias and her peerage for very long and the backup Irina and Xenovia were expecting in Tatsumi wasn't going to arrive. Gabriel couldn't find it in her heart to ask Tatsumi to try and complete what he started, especially knowing what she did now.

She'd grown used to Tatsumi's presence, didn't even notice the aura of death that clung to his soul. It had completely slipped her mind. It was no excuse however. It was her business to know these things. She had sent Tatsumi to complete an impossible tasks and he had suffered greatly for it.

She _would_ make it up to him or she would let herself fall as penance.

"I won't start the next Great War but…" perhaps there was something she could do. She spun a spell in her hand and connected across a vast distance to someone she really didn't want to deal with, but circumstances didn't give her a choice. Now wasn't the time to let personal feelings get in the way of what she must do.

"Now this is something I never expected…" a cutesy voice appeared in her mind. "What can Levia-tan do for Gaby-tan? And this had better be good. I'm trying to track down a pair of cameras!"

"Come here now. There's something you _must_ see," Gabriel said and cut the connection. That should convey the sense of urgency.

She didn't have to wait long, a few minutes at most and suddenly a large blue circle engraved with the mark of the Leviathan appeared in the air just to the side. Out from within it dropped Serafall Leviathan, dressed in her usual gaudy pink magical girl uniform, complete with the long staff and golden star.

"What is it…" she trailed off as she surveyed the area. "Where are we?"

"A part of Kuoh Town."

Serafall stiffened and her eyes suddenly became sharp as she scanned the area. They locked onto something, or rather someone, behind her. "Gabriel… why is Tatsumi pulled the broken body of a baby from a ruined home?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice. "And why does he look like he just spent an entire morning playing with a newborn Phenex?"

Gabriel knew she was treading on dangerous territory right now. Serafall loved her sister beyond distraction, and that love often extended to the things Sona loved. Tatsumi was especially special as in not only did Sona love him, but Serafall was genuinely fond of him too.

"I do not wish to start the next Great War, Leviathan, but I find myself wishing to… dispense some justice upon the one that did this." Gabriel gave Serafall a sidelong glance, hoping she would pick up on what she intended. "What say you to a temporary alliance?"

"Who did this?" Her words came out as cold as the arctic north.

"What do you say to forming a temporary alliance?" Gabriel repeated.

The air around Serafall became super charged with demonic energy. She rounded on her, eyes blazing with a cold fury. "I asked who did this!"

Serafall would view her as an enemy if she didn't reply. "A mutual enemy," Gabriel stated as lightly as she could. She pointed towards Kuoh Academy, snapping Serafall's head in that direction. "Kokabiel."

The earth quaked as a massive pillar of demonic energy consumed Serafall. Gabriel was steadfast against the hurricane force winds that whipped about the Leviathan. The temperature dropped dozens of degrees in an instant and the fires all through the devastated area were snuffed out in an instant.

Serafall's power surged once more, but more contained this time, as if she was taking it all in upon herself. Her form disappeared and what replaced it was something completely different, an entity made entirely of ice.

"Careful Leviathan, or are you trying to kill Tatsumi and finish what Kokabiel started?" Gabriel chastised her. The air noticeably warmed as Serafall reined her power in, localizing it to just around her. Rivers of ice flowed about her form, held aloft and flowing along lines of raw demonic energy.

" **Kokabiel hurt Tatsumi?** " The Leviathan growled as she turned her glacial gaze upon Gabriel and extended an icy hand out to her.

"And murdered his parents," Gabriel said. She could feel her own anger boiling just beneath the surface. She didn't let it find any real purchase. Angels were above such crass emotions. "He's on the ragged edge now because of him. What say you, Leviathan, about teaching a little Fallen Angel what it means to hurt what is ours?"

The Leviathan's power surged once more and a dozen crystalline demonic wings of ice erupted from her back. " **I say we make a competition out of it and see who can hurt him more!** "

Gabriel sniffed delicately, "I'm not supposed to participate in a competition that revolves around hurting others." She let a small smile break out across her lips. She flared her own divine strength, bathing the area in a warm glow that brought comfort and healing to all within. "But I'm sure the system will allow an exception this time, just like it had when the original Lucifer… questioned my purity."

They were going to hurt Kokabiel like no one had ever been hurt before.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Can't be accused of trying to start the next great war when the Angels and Devils are working together now can you?

Stay tuned for the next chapter where the ultimate female duo work together to bring the hurt to a certain Fallen Angel.

Oh, and Gabriel does make good on her desire to make things up to Tatsumi.

So leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter. There's a lot here, that's for sure.

 **Note on battle length:** I'll be honest, I don't see the point in writing long, drawn out battles. It's unrealistic at best, and it actually breaks character with Akame Ga Kill. Tatsumi and Night Raid are assassins, people that go for that 1-hit-kill method if they can, and if they can't they try to put the enemy down as quickly as possible. My writing mimics that. I'm not going to draw out a battle (unless that's the purpose such as Tatsumi buying time for Mine to get in a big attack) and I'm not going to pad it with 15 pages of pointless descriptions, motivations, and achievements people will just jump past because they want to see how it all ends.

If it takes 2 fucking chapters to write 1 battle scene, (and yes I've seen this even with certain good authors that I won't name here) you're doing it wrong. The ONLY battle that can justifiably be a chapter in length is the crème de la crème, the ultimate, final climactic battle. Final battles of various 'arcs' can justifiably be long as well, but everything else better be wrapped up in a few pages or you're going to bore most readers and worse, make the real, climatic battles feel less climatic.

 **Note on Bennia:** I'm know I'm altering her from canon. I don't really care. She needs to be altered if there's any hope of her keeping up with Tatsumi and his future growth. I figured I'd also add an interesting little side plot with her as well. She's enough of a blank slate in the Light Novel that there's plenty of room to work with. She's not going to make a whole lot of sense for now, or in the near future. But everything will work out once you have all the pieces.

I hope.

Do note, I'm not changing her personality very much from canon, or at least I'm not going to try. She really is still very much a mischievous, easy-going individual. But there will be times when she gets serious, such as when she thinks someone is trying to hurt her Tatsumi.


	11. Retribution for the Fallen

**Author's Note:** A shorter chapter than usual, but the end point was perfect and I couldn't really extend it without needlessly adding filler. Besides, you had a longer than normal chapter last time.

 **Chapter 10: Retribution for the Fallen**

The sharp, sulfuric stench of the fires of hell seared her nose as the flames roared furiously against her barrier of water. Her upraised hand, completely concealed by countless runic glyphs, glowed as brilliantly as the sun as she poured as much of her demonic energy as she could spare into the barrier. Her other hand was extended to the side, glowing with a different set of sigils.

Sona slowly closed her extended hand, feeling the resistance to her actions as if she was squeezing the object with our own fingers instead of guiding an enormous serpent of water. The acrid flames suddenly died off with a sharp yelp of pain. Through the smoke and haze left behind by the fire Sona could see her water serpent wound about the Cerberus like a python, squeezing ever tight as Sona clenched her outstretched hand. The jaws of the serpent, far sharped and stronger than its watery makeup suggested, had bit deeply into the center head, killing it. For a demon of fire, water was one of its elemental weaknesses. It thrashed desperately as it tried to escape but there would be none.

There would be no mercy for these dogs of hell that would side with the Fallen that killed her Tatsumi.

With fire stream of fire gone, Sona was able to redirect more of her demonic energy towards the water serpent. The power surged through down her arm and into the sigils. There was a sharp yowl as bones snapped and flesh tore. The fur shredded as the water serpent dug past the skin and into the soft flesh beneath.

"It's over, for you," Sona said icily. With a loud squelch her serpent tore the demon dog to pieces. It felt rather satisfying to tear one of Kokabiel's little pets apart.

The air behind her heated up. "Kaichou watch out!" Ruruko called out.

"It's fine," Sona said, she had faith in her peerage.

A moment later her Rook, Yura, kicked the second Cerberus in the face, clamping its jaw shut just as it was about to breath fire all over Sona. Instead of spewing it out it erupted inside his mouth. Tsubaki dove from the sky and skewered her naginata into it's mouth and carried the center head to the ground where she pinned it into the dirt. The eyes of the center head went wide as cracks appeared in its face. Tsubaki leapt away just as it detonated, sending bloody chunks of burning flesh scattered in every direction. The other two heads tried to snap at Tsubaki only for Tomoe to appear. Her katana cut a dozen paths through the air in a second. The left head split into twenty pieces. The sudden loss of weight caused Cerberus to topple to the side.

Yura returned and plowed through Cerberus' exposed stomach with both hands, tearing through its body before she erupted out its back. She ignored the gore that covered her and turned her attention on another Cerberus.

That was two down on their side. Hanakai and Kusaka were keeping a third one chained to the ground with magic while Saji was using his Sacred Gear, Vritra, to drain its strength and keep it too weak to break free.

Ruruko was their lookout, keeping an eye on the battle while the rest of them focused on taking down the Cerberus'.

Across the yard Rias and her team were having more difficulty than them. Her friend was Kokabiel's primary target. Four of the seven Cerberus' were wreaking havoc on their team. They were each forced to deal with a single one while doing what they could to protect Asia from danger so she could keep them alive. Akeno and Rias were doing well, but Rias' Rook, Koneko, and her Pawn, Issei, were having a difficult time. Koneko couldn't get the opening she needed and Issei didn't have time enough to boost his gear to be sufficiently useful.

That it was their friend and comrade, Yuuto Kiba suspended in the air and being tortured by an insane ex-clergyman and Kokabiel was probably sapping their will. Every second they wasted down here fighting the Cerberus was another second Kiba suffered.

It must be driving them crazy.

"Yura, Tomoe, help Saji finish off that Cerberus," Sona barked quickly. What mattered the most right now was freeing Kiba. Rias and her peerage couldn't fight at their best so long as he continued to suffer. She'd already lost Tatsumi today, she wasn't losing anyone else. "Tsubaki, you're with me."

"Got it, Kaichou, we'll kill it," Yura said as sped up. She'd already been headed towards it. She had anticipated Sona's order.

"We'll cut this bad doggie up in no time!" Tomoe shouted her agreement. She blazed across the battlefield and began cutting into the weakened Cerberus.

"Support Rias afterwards," Sona said as she took to the air. Tsubaki was quick to follow. Sona flew up towards the floating platform Kiba suffered on.

"Saving Kiba, I take it," Tsubaki said as she came up beside her.

"We can't destroy it, but Kokabiel can," Sona said quietly to her Queen. She kept an eye on Kokabiel, there was no way he would let them get there unimpeded. In fact, Sona counted on it.

Tsubaki adjusted her glasses and nodded. "I understand."

"Ah, ah ah, I can't have you interfering until I'm ready to start that game," Kokabiel called out from where he floated. He created several large spears of light above his head. He lazily dropped his arm and sent the light spears hurtling towards them.

"Not large enough," Tsubaki murmured.

Sona nodded, Tsubaki completely understood what she wanted. "I will handle this," Sona replied, she'd prepared spells in advance to stop lesser attacks. She stopped in midair and finished her spells. Two large magic circles erupted from either hand and two enormous water serpents, each the same size as the one that tore the Cerberus in half, snaked from the runic circles and intercepted the spears of light.

The air was filled with an enormous explosion of water and light. The entire barrage was stopped save for a single spear that had been thrown late. Tsubaki quickly appeared in front of her and raised her hands, creating a magical barrier. The spear crashed against it, momentarily blinding the two girls.

"Oh? It seems you're a little better than I thought." Kokabiel didn't seem the least bit phased by their survival. "I should have expected as much from the Leviathan's little sister."

Sona just ignored him and continued on up towards the platform. Tsubaki followed, placing herself between Sona and Kokabiel. They shot up past the rim and got a good look at the platform from up close. The entire thing was covered in countless glow runes. Streams of golden light wove around Kiba, scorching and healing him at the same time. The three Excalibur fragments made a triangle around him. Their own holy power adding to the scorching agony that was assaulting Kiba's mind and body. He was in so much pain he probably didn't even know where he was.

And for some reason Kokabiel didn't make any further attacks. He just floated there with that twisted grin on his face as if he was waiting for something.

"Stop Tsubaki!" Sona ordered before she could dive for Kiba. Her Queen pulled up short and gave her a confused look.

Sona pulled the broken hilt of Tatsumi's Murasame from her pocket and threw it at Valper Galilei. It was an utterly useless and futile attack, but that wasn't what Sona was aiming for. Not ten feet away from Sona it confirmed her suspicion when it passed through some sort of barrier. "He placed a holy barrier around the platform. We can't get to Kiba without dying." If it was her sister, that'd be a different story. Her sister could just overwhelm that amount of holy energy with her own demonic. Sona had no such capability. She had a long way to go until she could match her sister.

"Then how do we save him?"

"You don't!" Kokabiel shouted loudly. He let out a loud, full-body laugh. "All you can do is watch as Kiba is transformed into a demonic holy creature! An abomination in the eyes of all creation!" Kokabiel's laughter ebbed. "If stealing the Excalibur fragments isn't enough, murder Tatsumi. If he isn't enough to start the war, kill Rias Gremory. If Lucifer's sister isn't enough, kill Sona Sitri. If the Leviathan's sister isn't enough, pervert the very natural balance of the world! Only a fool only hinges his goal on a single plan!"

"This is what this is all about?" Sona snapped at Kokabiel, "all this pain and suffering, just to start the Great War again? You're insane!"

"The ones that are insane is Azazel and Shemhazi. We'd have won if the war had kept going but no! They were too cowardly! Too unwilling to make that final, ultimate sacrifice to obtain true and ever lasting victory!"

"No one would even follow you to war, no one wants it!"

"That's where you're wrong," Kokabiel said. The humor was gone now and in its place was the regal face of he who had once been one of the greatest Angels of Heaven. A man that had stood so far above his peers he had once stood beside God himself long ago. The face of the man that stood amongst the greatest of the Fallen. "There are a great number of individuals on every side that feel the war shouldn't have ended. Devils, Fallen and yes, even Angels. There's a certain Great Seraph that wishes very much he had an excuse to force Michael to reignite the war." Kokabiel's smile was heart stoppingly beautiful. "You can't even begin to imagine the number of eyes watching us here today. Those that wish for the War to begin again, and those hoping a miracle to arise to prevent it." Kokabiel pointed at Kiba. "But once he turns there will be no chance of a miracle! It doesn't matter what happens after that, it's my victory! It's OUR victory!"

Sona wanted to tell him he was wrong, that no one would follow him, but the words died in her throat before she could even begin to voice them. She knew that there were those amongst the devils that wanted to restart the Great War, those that hated the Evil Pieces systems. Those still loyal to the old ways. Kokabiel was proof that there were Fallen Angels that felt the same. It didn't matter if he was right about either Uriel or Raphael desiring to restart the war, that alone would be enough.

"Mind if we provide that miracle?"

A lithe form shot up from the opposite side of the platform, her black clad form held aloft by a pair of gossamer blue wings, the same blue gossamer wings Tatsumi had used in his battle against Esdeath. Irina Shidou, the holy sword user and wielded of Excalibur Mimic. She twisted in midair and dove back down, her long brown hair streaming behind her in the wind.

"N-NO!" Valper Galilei shouted as Irina crashed into him knees first, bouncing the fat man painfully off the metallic platform. Instead of stabbing him with Excalibur Mimic, she whipped her arm up into the air.

That was when Sona noticed that the blade was missing, and instead what extended from the hilt was a long strand of metal. The other Holy Sword user, Xenovia, came shooting up over the side as well, one hand on the metal strand that was Excalibur Mimic. In the other was not Excalibur Destruction.

"Durandal!" Sona gasped in shock. Xenovia was the wielder of Durandal a sword that was Excalibur's equal when it was whole!? She felt a sliver of elation as she watched Xenovia cut through Excalibur Rapidly with Durandal, shattering the blade. The entire ritual wobbled and writhed as it began to unravel.

"I won't let you!" Kokabiel roared angrily as he bore witness to what was the beginning of his plans crumbling around him. He reached up and summoned an enormous spear of light. It expanded over and over until it was easily the size of Kuoh Academy. A dozen concentric rings of pure golden energy encircled it, giving it a beautiful and deadly appearance. Even at this distance Sona could feel the power behind it. "Die you worthless insects! I won't be denied my war by a bunch of humans!"

"Tsubaki!" Sona barked quickly. If that thing hit the platform or the ground, Kuoh Academy would disappear from the face of the earth.

The order wasn't needed, Tsubaki was already moving the moment Kokabiel hurled the enormous spear of light. She placed herself directly in its path "Mirror Alice!" A large delicate mirror ringed with ornate silver designs appeared between Tsubaki and the blazing spear of divine light.

To anyone that didn't know what Tsubaki could do, it would seem like an utterly futile and laughable defense. But Mirror Alice was special. It didn't block the attack, it didn't divert it, or even bounced it back.

It absorbed it, all of it.

Then amplified it.

An attack twice as powerful as the one Kokabiel had thrown was hurled back into the face of the Fallen Angel. The look of utter shock and disbelief on his face as he was hit by his own attack was priceless. For a brief, singular interest all sound disappeared, consumed by the thunderous explosion of light and energy. It filled the entire upper half of the enclosure, and for a good few moments everyone froze, even the few Cerberus' that were still alive.

As the light and energy died away Kokabiel came back into sight. That look of smug satisfaction he'd had on his face since the start nowhere to be seen. His robe was gone, completely burnt away. His one remaining hand was blackened and charred.

"For a supposed leader of the Fallen Angels, you sure don't do very much research on your opponents," Sona said as she smirked at Kokabiel. Even if it hadn't been herself, it was so satisfying to see that smug smirk wiped off his face. "Who was it who said he knew everything there was about us?"

"He does seem fairly incompetent for a Fallen Angel leader," Xenovia agreed as she raced about the platform. She hadn't been still during the counter-attack. "This is the last!" She swung Durandal a third time and shattered Excalibur Nightmare. The entire ritual flickered violently before it shattered with a sound akin to breaking glass. The chains that held Kiba suspended sputtered and disappeared, dropping him.

"I'm coming Kiba! UOOOOAAHH!" Sona's head whipped down below and she could only stare as Issei was sent hurtling up to the platform courtesy of Koneko. Somehow Issei managed to catch Kiba before he hit the platform. The two of them rolled dangerously close to the edge before Xenovia knocked them back towards the center. "I got him buchou! Koneko-chan! He's still breathing!"

The looks of relief on the faces of Rias and her peerage were visible even at this distance.

Sensing the tide of battle rapidly turning against them Valper Galilei tried to run for the edge of the platform. Whatever it was he planned to do was quickly brought to a halt as Irina Shidou caught up and slammed his face into the platform. "Sorry, you're not getting away," Irina said as she slid Excalibur Mimic into his skull. He twitched twice before he went still. "Lady Gabriel asked me to kill you specifically."

No hesitation, Sona noted. Either she'd been trained to kill since a young age or that blinding devotion in her eyes made her so assured of her actions that she felt absolutely no guilt from it. Both made her dangerous.

"It seems your plans are falling apart little by little," Sona said, feeling a sense of satisfaction well up inside her. "What was it you said earlier? Something about having multiple plans?" A part of her had suspected that Xenovia and Irina might make an appearance. They were here for the Holy Swords, so wherever the Excalibur fragments showed up they would eventually be.

Their timing was almost too perfect though.

Kokabiel's scream of primal rage echoed off the school buildings and the boundary he had set up. His face warped and twisted into a grotesque mockery of its former beauty. "I don't need hands to slaughter the whole lot of you!" Kokabiel roared. Another spear of light appeared above his head. This one grew and grew until it dwarfed even the attack that Tsubaki had sent back. "I'll just obliterate this entire academy in a single strike!" The lance expanded on final time, dwarfing everything. "Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory… DIE!"

This was it, their attempt to buy time was about to end—

The golden barrier around Kuoh Academy suddenly shattered into pieces. Everyone froze as the entire area became awash with two monstrously colossal powers, one filled with frigid demonic energy and the other overwhelming divine warmth. Sona began to tremble under the enormous pressure, her skin crawled and her mind screamed at her to run. To be anywhere but here. Two overwhelming and conflicting natures flooded her mind with pain and pleasure, threatening to drive her mad.

Sona turned to look, almost certain of what she would see. Something she had hoped to avoid and at the same time hoped for more than anything. Her sister was marching towards her, stepping along a winding river of frozen ice, one of dozens that whipped about her glacial demonic form.

"Onee-sama…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper. That wasn't her sister. That was the Leviathan. One of four ultimate expression of Devil power and authority.

And beside her blazing with all the power of Heaven was none other than her eternal rival, the one labeled as the strongest woman in heaven, the Great Seraph, Gabriel. Her twelve wings shining with a light so pure Sona couldn't even look at them. Clad head to toe in golden armor capable of withstanding even the strongest of attacks and above her head a golden crown blazed brightly, matching the golden light shining from the beautiful circlet she wore on her forehead. Her very existence was enough to purify the air about them. The stench rising up from the dead and dying Cerberus' wiped out and replaced with the scent of freshly cut grass. The trees in forest all around Kuoh Academy rustled peacefully and bent towards her, the grass stood up straight and animals knelt for her.

It was an utterly inconceivable pairing. Whenever the two of them were together it was to compete, to show the other who was better. To see the two of them together was a something so impossible it couldn't be called anything other than a miracle.

Kokabiel grinned widely, believing his goal to be achieved. "Serafall and Gabriel. What do I owe the honor of this—"

The sky froze.

All the particles in the sky above Kuoh Academy became a solid sheet of blue ice. The enormous spear of light that Kokabiel had summoned forth was frozen in an instant, becoming little more than a useless hunk of frozen energy. Each and every particle completely frozen as if time itself had been stopped.

Gabriel tilted her head upwards and swung. That single strike was all it took to shatter the sky. A shockwave of pure force rippled across the night sky, tearing the Leviathan's ice to tiny, infinitesimal fragments that rained down upon Kuoh Academy and all those that stood in awe. Kokabiel's spear of light suffered the same fate as it broke apart with everything else.

"You wished for a Great War?" Gabriel asked softly. Her beautiful musical voice as painful to Sona's ears as it was soothing. "If its war you want, its war you will have… if you think the Fallen Angels can survive a concerted, allied assault from the Angels, Devils, and _all_ the allies that would come at our call." Kokabiel wasn't smiling anymore. "What's wrong, Kokabiel, was this not what you wanted? To bring two bitter enemies together to send a common foe screaming into annals of history?"

"Sona… that's your onee-sama… isn't it?" Rias whispered to her in a hushed tone. Neither of them had ever seen Serafall like this before. They'd heard stories of course but hearing about it and seeing it were two completely different things.

"It is, yes I—"

" **Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory** ," Serafall's voice crashed upon them with all the force of an avalanche. " **You will take your peerages and leave Kuoh Academy immediately.** "

"Shidou Irina, Quarta Xenovia, gather the Excalibur cores and do the same." Gabriel added as well in a voice as loud and clear as a crystal bell. "You know where to go."

"Yes, Lady Gabriel," Xenovia and Irina said together. They didn't even hesitate. The two quickly grabbed the Excalibur cores and bolted, Irina carrying Xenovia with the wings of the Shroud of Longinus.

"Sona, we should do the same," Rias whispered hurriedly.

Right, they really did need to leave. That wasn't onee-sama over there right now. That was one of the four great leaders of devil society, the Leviathan. Their word was absolute. To disobey was treason.

Sona quickly dropped to the ground where the rest of her peerage was gathered. Tsubaki came down beside her. In the corner of her eye she saw Rias herding her own peerage away. "You heard the Leviathan! Everyone we're leaving!"

It was time to get out and let powers far greater than them sort things out.

 **~o~**

No one could ever really call Vali Lucifer, the current holder of the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear and current host of one of the two Heavenly Dragons, Albion, a coward. He thrived on battle, loved the challenge. He had thrown himself without hesitation into countless battles and conflicts that would give some of the most powerful beings in existence a moment's pause. Each battle fought and won was a testament to his strength, and had allowed him to grow even further until he reached the level he was currently at. He could access the complete, full power of Albion, something that few pervious holders could claim.

He would have gladly have faced God himself had the bastard not up and got himself killed before he was born.

What was happening before him was something completely different. Vali liked challenges, thrived on them even, but he wasn't suicidal. There was nothing anyone could say to him that could convince him right then to take a single step towards Kuoh Academy.

Azazel had given him orders to retrieve Kokabiel.

He was now calling him to tell him that wasn't happening. Not when the Celestial Gabriel and the Leviathan were staring at Kokabiel like they wanted to break him in ways that would make the original Satans cringe in horror.

Azazel picked up on the first ring, his voice had a note of worry to it. "What is it Vali, you got Kokabiel?"

"Deals off," Vali said as he watched the Leviathan's little sister flee from the school with her peerage in toe. They looked as if they had all the hosts of Hell chasing after them. In a way, they had something worse.

Rias and her peerage were not that far behind. Rias led the way followed closely by her Queen, Akeno. Vali couldn't stop his eyes from briefly trailing down to her ass before he managed to pull them away. Ddrag's current host, Issei Hyoudou was pumping his arms wildly as he tried to keep up with his King. Normally Vali would think less of Ddrag's host for running like that, but not here. Not with this situation. Rias' Rook, Koneko, brought up the rear, carrying the sword birth user, Kiba, over her shoulder.

He didn't think any less of them for running. He probably would have done the same.

Well, he would have sauntered away nonchalantly, he had an image to uphold of course, but he still would have left.

"What, why? We can't let Kokabiel kill Rias Gremory—"

"Gabriel and Serafall have arrived. Together."

"… … … Uhh."

Vali couldn't help but smile. That had been a real tremble of fear he'd heard in Azazel's voice. He didn't blame the man. That was sort of how he felt when he felt the two of them rushing here and just saying those words had sent a chill running down his spine. "Yes, so, if you wish to retrieve Kokabiel, you're going to have to do it yourself."

"Are you insane?! Either one of them is bad enough but both? Together? I think even God himself might have run from that combination!"

He may very well have. Vali certainly didn't want to get between them and Kokabiel right now. Their arrival had been the very reason he hadn't intervened at the last moment to stop Kokabiel from wiping Sona and Rias off the face of existence.

"If you want to watch you'd better hurry. I don't think this battle is going to last long," Vali said.

The connection was abruptly cut off.

A flash of light lit up the night sky and a wave of holy energy washed over the area. Countless spears of light, more than Vali could count easily, leapt from Kokabiel's position and screamed towards the two powerful women. Each spear hummed with enough power to utterly annihilate a high-class devil with ease.

Gabriel didn't seem to even care as she took a single step forward and swung her fist. She didn't hit anything. She didn't need to. Her fist slammed into the air with a thunderous roar that deafened the night. A ripple in reality ripped past him, wobbling his vision for the briefest of moments.

The shockwave ended Kokabiel's assault in an instant. _All_ of the spears of light detonated with a brilliant, holy light that matched the stars in the sky. Kokabiel had all of a fraction of a second to realize he had failed to do anything meaningful before he was hammered by the shockwave in a peel of thunder that shook the tree Vali was crouched upon even as a wave of heat from the exploding spears washed over him.

There was a bright flash of blue light and the entirety of Kuoh Academy froze in an instant, including the surrounding buildings and forest. Even the air itself was affected, turning the place into a veritable blizzard. The fire and ash that had hung in the sky from Kokabiel's failed assault became frozen monuments to his failure.

It was almost enough to freeze Kokabiel himself, but the man was quick if when serious if nothing else. Another loud boom reverberated for miles as Kokabiel incinerated everything around him in what he no doubt felt was far too small an area based on the surprised look on his face.

"Goodbye, Kokabiel, it was nice knowing you," Azazel said. Vali threw his current employer an amused look. Azazel tried to hide how out of breath he was behind his hand. He must have broken nearly every rule in the book getting here as quickly as he had. "Not that it was ever really nice knowing you."

"You got here fast," Vali said quietly. He didn't want to be overheard by those two ladies in the distance.

"I'm not the only one," Azazel said. He nudged Vali to look up. A part of the heavens was split open and what looked like an eye was staring down. "Michael using the Right Eye of God. Good thing humans can't actually see it. And over there." Azazel guided his gaze to another figure floating in the distance. That flaming red hair proclaimed him even if Vali couldn't make out the face. Sirzechs, the current Lucifer.

"Why didn't he show up earlier?"

"Sirzechs would never let Rias live in the human world if he didn't have some method of getting to her in an instant. He has too many old enemies that would love to use her to settle their grudges," Azazel said as he eyed Sirzechs. "He likes to push his sister though, so unless she's on the absolute verge of death, he won't interfere."

Ah, so that had been why Rias' Queen had mentioned an hour for Sirzechs and his reinforcements to get here. In reality he had basically been pushing Rias to see how long she could last against a Fallen Angel of Kokabiel's calibre. Devils could be truly cruel sometimes.

"So, what did Kokabiel do that pissed off Gabriel and the Leviathan to such an extent they'd willingly work together?"

"A game changer, it appears," Azazel said, his eyes shining brightly. He knew exactly what it was that had set off both women, but was keeping that card close to his chest. Interesting.

The air around Gabriel shattered as she went hypersonic. Vali lost sight of her for an instant as she reached speeds he couldn't process, and that instant was enough for Gabriel to plow Kokabiel into the ground with enough force to split the earth. The entire city rocked as earthquake level forces altered the very geographic landscape of the Academy grounds. Buildings rose and fell as everything shifted _downwards_ towards the epicenter of the impact. The now upraised and tilted buildings blocked Vali's view of what was happening on the ground.

It turned out he didn't need to know. Vali paled slightly as a pillar of fire and magma erupted high into the sky above Kuoh Academy. The super cooled air above Kuoh Academy quickly transformed that pillar of fire and magma into a breathtakingly beautiful display of art that could make even the greatest sculptures weep with envy.

"Did she just punch Kokabiel into the center of the Earth?"

"Yes, Gabriel likes to do that. She's always had a bit of hands-on approach to doing things."

That was an understatement.

In the midst of the blizzard that consumed Kuoh Academy a warm, and overwhelming powerful golden light rose with an air almost too serene and peaceful. Several long moments later a second form erupted from the ground, blasting his way through the fountain of lava that was gushing out of the center of Kuoh Academy. His clothes were a ragged mess now and his skin was burned and melted in places.

Before Kokabiel could orientate himself the blizzard stopped and then began coalesce together into an innumerable number of jagged, spears of ice sharp enough to pierce the world and reinforced beyond the limit of common sense. They came at Kokabiel from every direction, each one seeking to inflict as much pain as possible upon the Fallen Angel. Kokabiel reacted by unleashing a storm of golden light, spears powerful enough to outright obliterate most high-class devils.

It wasn't enough.

The air was filled with countless explosions of ice and light. Every icy lance required two, three, or more spears of light to destroy and with the inexorable and unstoppable advance of a glacier, the Leviathan's assault grew ever closer, overwhelming Kokabiel.

That was when Gabriel struck once more. It was a monstrous, horrific blow that was felt around the world. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, but every man alive and dead crossed their legs as a strange phantom pain struck them between their legs all at once. Even Vali found himself protecting a certain part of himself as he watched Kokabiel double over, his face etched with unimaginable agony, as Gabriel's metal clad fist, blazing brighter than the sun itself, tore a warpath through his most sensitive place. Vali could actually _hear_ them shattering into an infinite number of irreparable pieces.

"Oh damn, I can actually feel that," Azazel hissed painfully. "The Breaker of Dreams. The strike that brought even the mighty Lucifer to his knees weeping in pain. I had hoped, prayed even, that I'd never have to ever see it again."

Vali arched an eyebrow. "Prayed?" Odd to hear _that_ from a Fallen Angel, and one of the leaders no less.

"Many a good and honest Fallen Angels fell to their knees and repented. God even took some back." Azazel shuddered as if remembering a horrible memory. "We almost lost the war that day and we weren't even on the receiving end of it!"

A thunder clap snapped their attentions back to Kuoh Academy. The entire place looked frozen in time. Even the magma and fire that had been erupting from the core of the earth had frozen solid. Only Gabriel herself remained free, and even she had placed some distance between herself and the epicenter of that frozen nightmarish landscape. Being at the epicenter, Kokabiel hadn't been quite so fortunate. Then the Leviathan pulled her hands apart and reality itself seemed to split in half. The crack stretched straight down into the ground and high into the air, disappearing into the stratosphere. It split open, tearing the frozen Kokabiel in half and revealing a line of darkness so deep it devoured all light.

A second thunder clap deafened all sound in the area. Gabriel was blazing with an enormous amount of divine power on the far side of the Academy, opposite of the Leviathan. She had her own hands pressed together, one atop the other. Vali couldn't even look at them the light was so intense. Then the hands parted and the universe split a second time, perpendicular to the first. Only this rift in reality blazed with a holy light so bright it could never go out. The two rifts in the world came together at the very core of Kokabiel's being.

The two diametrically opposed forces raged against one another, spiraling inwards as the darkness sought to devour the light and the light sought to illuminate the darkness. In the midst of it all was Kokabiel, caught between the two most primal forces of creation. His body was sucked into that spiral of annihilation and shredded into oblivion.

His soul didn't fare any better.

As one the Leviathan and Gabriel clapped their hands together. The rifts slammed shut with a mind-numbing howl that drove Vali to his knees. When he got his feet back under him it was all over. The ice was dissolving away, the Leviathan was returning to her normal form and Gabriel's glow dimmed until it was no longer visible.

Azazel whistled softly, "well, I don't think there's a much more spectacular way to go than that. I'll nominate Kokabiel for the flashiest death of all time."

"And most absolute." There was no coming back from that absolute annihilation. That wasn't just death, that was extinction. Kokabiel's very soul had been torn to shreds.

"So what'll it be, Azazel?" Vali looked up and saw Gabriel floating over to them. Serafall was alongside her. He shouldn't be surprised that the two of them had sensed Azazel, but he was. Neither of them looked particularly pleased at the moment. "Will there be war?"

"Sona Sitri is more important to me than your entire race," Serafall added in a voice as cold as death itself.

Azazel floated up into the air with his hands raised in a gesture of peace. "Ladies, ladies, Kokabiel was acting entirely on his own. I assure you the Fallen Angels don't want a war." He threw a look down at him drawing their attention his way, much to Vali's annoyance. "I had sent Vali here to stop Kokabiel but then you two fine ladies showed up and he wasn't needed."

Serafall crossed her arms beneath her chest. "The wielder of the Divine Dividing, the host of Albion, the White Dragon Emperor." There was nothing but icy death in those violet eyes of hers. She wasn't satisfied with the violence she had done to Kokabiel and was just looking for an excuse to do more.

Vali just knew his next words would determine if he lived to see the sunrise.

"I was about to stop him when I felt you two coming." Vali said carefully as he took to the air. "Considering my association with Azazel, I feared being taken as Kokabiel's ally so stayed hidden. You have my apologies for not intervening sooner."

That seemed to satisfy them enough not to flay the skin from his bones right then and there. The both of them turned their attention back to Azazel.

Gabriel pointed at the leader of the Fallen Angels. "Azazel, the Fallen Angels may be against Kokabiel's actions, he's still one of your own, your responsibility."

"I am truly sorry for what Kokabiel has done here," Azazel was quick to assure them.

"If you truly feel that way, then repair Kuoh Academy by morning," Gabriel commanded.

Serafall nodded her quickly. "Yes, if you are truly sorry for what your Fallen Angel companion has done, you will fix the damage he did."

Vali felt it was unwise to mention the fact that _they_ had done most of the damage. Azazel felt the same as he didn't say anything to refute their claims. He just swallowed hard and threw a look his way. "Vali, do you have a shovel and a hammer?"

"No, why would I?"

"I suggest you go get a shovel and a hammer. Some nails too and some friends, if you have any."

Why was he being roped into this? Vali gave Serafall and Gabriel one look and instantly came to the conclusion that perhaps Azazel was on to something. "I'll find something."

Anything was better than being on the receiving end of _those_ looks.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi hissed in pain as Bennia helped ease him onto the edge of the bed. His chest burned painfully with every movement. Even breathing send sharp slivers of pain shooting through his body. That hole Kokabiel had punched through his chest was still there, albeit no longer bleeding. The cauterization caused by the heat from Kokabiel's final strike had stopped him from bleeding out instantly like Issei had, and that strange poultice Bennia had applied did the rest.

He peeled off the white robe Bennia had given him, the outside looked as pristine as ever even if the inside was stained with his blood, and let it drop to the floor. "I'm a wreck…" He wasn't in any danger of dying within the immediate future, but he wasn't going to be doing much of anything. Accompanying the hole in his chest were burns all across his body. The back of everything was covered in scabby, pink flesh that stretched uncomfortably whenever he flexed his muscles. Again, the poultice had done amazing things to heal the worst of the damage, but unless he got surgery or some sort of serious magical healing, he was going to make Frankenstein look pretty for the rest of his life.

((At least you're alive)) Bennia said. The relief in her voice was palpable. ((I don't know what I would do if I lost you.))

"Heh… those are my words." He lifted his hands above his head and stared at the ruined flesh on the back of them. "I still don't know how I lived. By all rights I should be dead." Just like that time with Esdeath. This was twice now he had survived something that _should_ have killed him. There was something wrong with him. It was like he had Incursio's regeneration without actually having Incursio. "Why do I live when everyone else is forced to die?"

((Don't think like that!)) Bennia chastised him.

It was hard not to. He, the target of Kokabiel's rage, lived while countless innocents were now dead, and more homeless or missing family members. Thousands dead, and tens of thousands more affected by this. It hurt.

They even called him a hero.

If ever there was a word that didn't apply to him, that was it. The coward that he was though, he hadn't corrected them. He couldn't say he was responsible for that devastation. That Kokabiel had come there to kill him and that countless innocents had gotten caught up in the battle and killed as a result.

All they saw was his exhausted, injured form picking through the rubble, carrying the injured to that safe zone. They believed he had created that zone, and that it was by some divine providence that he had been able to pick out those still alive amongst the destruction and save them. Both of those achievements had been the work of others. Bennia guided his steps, and Tatsumi was certain now that it had been Gabriel that had created the zone, although he didn't recall ever seeing her arrive.

Bennia had said the robe and poultice had come from her as well.

It had been all that praise and attention that had eventually chased him away. He couldn't take it, all the cameras on him, the flashes of light, the cheers each time he found someone still alive… When it had all become too much he had left, citing exhaustion.

"And now we're here…" Tatsumi murmured. His home was gone. All his possessions destroyed… his parents dead. All he had left was Bennia. If he lost her he was done. He'd follow her into death no matter how he had to achieve it. "The Great Hero of Kuoh City, Nakimori Tatsumi… reduced to a pauper with no clothes, no family and forced to take up residence within a hotel room."

It was a nice hotel room, eighth floor was a good view of downtown Kuoh City, but that was all it was. Just a place to lick his wounds.

((We're not exactly a pauper)) Bennia corrected him. She pulled out a tablet and phone from somewhere. ((I still have a copy of all your identification and cards and I can access all of our online assets with these.)) She dropped the phone and tablet onto the bed beside him. ((We're actually fairly wealthy. Azazel paid us in full for our efforts against Esdeath. Unless you think a hundred million yen is insufficient to live off.))

Well, maybe the lack of possessions wasn't a big deal in the long run. "I guess… but my mother… my father…" He was trying hard not to dwell on the fact that he'd never get to see their smiling faces again. He could feel that pain lurking just beneath the surface. He wouldn't let it out.

He wasn't sure he'd ever stop crying if he did.

((Mmm)) Bennia sounded sad. ((I'm sorry Tatsumi… I took them to heaven. At least they're with Mira now.))

"They are, aren't they?" Tatsumi said as he flopped back onto the bed. "Gah!" Tatsumi coughed and choked as pain wracked his body. That had been a bad idea! "What… happened?" He managed to choke out once the pain had settled to a manageable level. He was afraid to ask but he wanted to know if they blamed him.

((I don't think your mother ever noticed me)) Bennia admitted. ((She was so busy hugging and cuddling Mira that I doubt she noticed anything.))

"And father?"

Bennia looked away but before she did Tatsumi could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. ((He thanked me… thanked me for keeping Misako together long enough to be reunited with Mira. He said… he said it almost felt like having a second daughter.))

So his father didn't hate Bennia for what she did. He really had known all along and was thankful of it. Had come to view Bennia as his own daughter. It was a relief to hear that, it had always worried Tatsumi. Bennia had carried that guilt on her shoulders for years. Tatsumi could only imagine her relief to hear those words.

"At least my mistakes won't hurt them ever again," Tatsumi whispered. He was a horrible person to think that.

He didn't have very many people left he was capable of hurting. Life was slowly taking away from him everyone he cared about.

There was a polite knock on the door.

Tatsumi and Bennia shared confused looks before Bennia carefully made her way to the door and peered out through the peephole.

((It's Sensei.))

Tatsumi really wasn't in the mood to see anyone today, but this was Gabriel. "Let her in, she'll probably just let herself in if we don't."

Bennia nodded and unlocked the door. Tatsumi slowly eased himself back into a sitting position as Gabriel entered the apartment. She wore the same dress she had yesterday, that long, beautiful flowing white dress that hugged her form just right. Beautiful truly was the only word that could accurately describe her, and even that fell far short of reaching the mark.

That beauty was marred slightly by the sorrow and regret Tatsumi could see in her eyes.

"Sensei," Tatsumi tilted his head slightly in greeting. "I failed."

"Forget that," she said as she made her way to his side. "You're injured."

"I'll just go to the Hospital and—"

"Nonsense," she cut him off abruptly. Sensei sat on the bed next to him and gently placed her hands on him, one on his chest and the other his back. "I promised I'd heal you if you got hurt and I'm here to keep that promise. Don't make a liar out of me, Tatsumi."

She didn't even wait for him to respond. A soft glow began to emanate from her hands as warmth spread throughout his body. His body started to heal and repair itself before his very eyes. "Thank you… no naked embrace this time?" Tatsumi asked, not really feeling the humor he tried to create.

"There are several methods of healing. The situation dictates the most efficient means," Gabriel explained patiently. The hole in his chest closed up completely and for the first time in what seemed like forever he could breathe without difficulty. "This is hardly the time for such a method. It wouldn't work as efficiently."

That made a certain sort of sense Tatsumi could accept. He wasn't sure he was really in the mood to enjoy having his head nestled between Gabriel's naked bosom. It was hard to really be in the mood for anything. Too many had died today because of him.

Tatsumi lifted his hand and watched as the burnt flesh eased and smoothed out, restoring it like new, albeit without any of the hair. "What happened to Kokabiel?" He hadn't seen or heard from the Fallen Angel since he left Tatsumi for dead. If he was still out there he'd come for Tatsumi if he knew he was still alive.

"Dead," Gabriel said tersely. She obviously didn't want to remember that incident. She pulled back and stood again. Tatsumi felt about his body and noted that everything was perfectly restored. At least there wouldn't be any physical complications because of that battle.

"So Rias managed to kill him…" that was surprising. He hadn't thought she was that powerful. Kokabiel was on a completely different level.

"No, Rias did not," Gabriel shook her head. "I killed him, with some help from Serafall."

Tatsumi looked up at her sharply. "Japan's still here though!"

He saw Gabriel's eye twitch violently. "We did our best to keep it all contained to Kuoh Academy. The Fallen Angels are repairing the damage caused by our battle even as we speak. A small penance for allowing one of their own to step so far out of line."

Tatsumi stared down at his feet. He didn't know what to say. "I see. You got involved and risked another Great War because I failed."

"You didn't fail, the mistake was on my end," Gabriel said. She raised her hand and brought forth the Shroud of Longinus. "You did make the attempt, regardless of everything else, so this is yours. I saw that Kokabiel was missing an arm and sensed the lingering traces of death clinging to it."

Tatsumi accepted the shroud and rolled the fabric between his fingers. With this he could fly… but did he even need it anymore? He had definitely flown when he fought Kokabiel. That whole battle was hazy though so he couldn't remember exactly how he had managed it. The shroud was probably useful in the meantime until he figured it out.

Something about her words sounded off though. He set the shroud aside and gave her a searching look. "What do you mean it was your mistake?"

((Her mistake was that it was impossible for you to ever kill Kokabiel)) Bennia piped up. The little Grim Reaper made her way to his side and wrapped her arms around his chest. ((That shroud of death that clings to you can be detected by Senjutsu users, Grim Reapers, and mystical entities of sufficient strength.))

"Beings like Kokabiel," Tatsumi whispered. That was how he had been able to track him down so easily, how he had known just where Tatsumi's parents had lived.

"Bennia is correct," Gabriel said, "I had grown so used to your presence, including its uniqueness, that it had slipped my mind. Despite my power, I am not perfect. I make mistakes and this is one mistake that cost you greatly."

"It's not your fault," Tatsumi said.

((But it is!))

Tatsumi gave Bennia a quick kiss on the lips before smiling. It was nice seeing her so protective of him. "No, it's not. Kokabiel told me why he attacked. It's entirely my fault. He had plans for Esdeath, wanted to use her to kill Souna. I chased her away and that made me a target." Everything revolved around his decision to accept that job for Azazel, which he had accepted entirely based on the fact that he wanted to meet this world's Mine. The blame was entirely his. Kokabiel targeted him because of a set of events Tatsumi set into motion because of his own personal desires. "He also stated that by killing me he'd upset both you," Tatsumi gave Gabriel a smile, "and Serafall enough to kick off that war. His attack on me, and on my parents, is my fault."

Gabriel crossed her arms beneath her ample bosom and shook her head. "No, it's not, Tatsumi. Kokabiel is to blame. You simply followed your own ideals and walked your own path. It is a freedom, no, a right, that all humans have. To stop walking forward is to stop being human. Kokabiel's actions are entirely his own. He attacked you, he murdered your family, and he killed all those innocents. You did not turn your blade against them. You were simply not strong enough to protect them."

"But—!" She stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"No but's, Tatsumi. I'm not letting you take the blame for the actions of a dead megalomaniac," Gabriel said firmly in a tone that broke no argument. "Even your lack of strength isn't to blame. Even with all my power there have been times I was unable to protect that which I care about." For a brief, singular instant indescribable pain was reflected in her eyes. She took a deep breath and the pain was gone. "It is the responsibility of those that stand above you to step in when the challenge is too great. God did that for us and I should have done that for you. I failed to recognize that this was one such challenge, that no amount of effort on your part would be enough." She bowed her head. "I apologize for that mistake."

"Please don't, it feels weird seeing you bow to me," Tatsumi begged. It just didn't seem right that so proud and noble a woman would bow to anyone.

"It just shows how sincere I am," Gabriel replied as she straightened. "I checked the rules at Kuoh Academy. You're allowed some time for bereavement so you're not required to go to school for the rest of the week. Take this time to come to terms with what happened."

Tatsumi shook his head, "I'll go." He had missed far too many classes recently. He stood a fair chance of being held back because of it. "I'm… used to losing those I care about."

She flicked his forehead painfully. "Tatsumi, that's something no one should ever get used to," Gabriel said gently. "Regardless there's no school tomorrow." A slightly guilty look came to her face. "It… will take at least a day for repairs to be complete. Serafall and I may have been a little too enthusiastic in our desire to see that Kokabiel was suitably punished."

"I guess that'll give me time to buy a new set of school clothes," Tatsumi mused. Maybe he could contact Souna in the morning. She'd been the one to provide that first set of clothes.

((And find a place to stay)) Bennia added. ((We have enough money to buy just about anything in this city, except that one two-story penthouse suite. How can they honestly charge that much for it? And who even needs an outdoor slide twenty stories up! That's like just asking to fall off.))

"Sounds like you know from experience," Tatsumi pointed out.

Bennia coughed guiltily and looked away.

"Take care, Tatsumi," Gabriel said as she made for the door, "I need to go and arrange things with Irina and Xenovia."

"They got the Excaliburs back?"

"The cores, at least," Gabriel confirmed, "they're going to return them back to the church where they'll be re-forged. I imagine you might see both of them again before long. I could use some help around my sanctuary," she gave him a long look, "and so could you."

"I see… Sensei…"

"Yes?"

Tatsumi wasn't quite sure how to bring this up, but he did say he'd at least mention it to her for Sayo. Now was as good a time as any. "How… willing are you to meet the faithful?"

She gave him an odd look. "I am not supposed to. That's usually the task of lesser Angels. Xenovia and Irina were made exceptions because of the seriousness of the situation. Why do you ask?"

"I may have let it slip to my friend that my sensei is Gabriel…" Tatsumi said apologetically. "She asked me if I could mention her to you. I promised I would but that's all." He couldn't make Gabriel see Sayo, but for her he'd at least mention it.

"I'm afraid not, Tatsumi. If there is a need, she and I will meet. However, I cannot meet with someone on a mere whim." And he, someone who wasn't even a follower, a faithful, had been approached. That meant he truly was a pawn in a scheme of hers. "I'm sorry Tatsumi, but some rules must be enforced. If you think about it long enough, you'll come to understand why."

She left after that, leaving Tatsumi alone with Bennia and his own thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And thus Kokabiel's Arc comes to a close! Leave a review and let me know what you think of it!

On the side, I'll be taking a break from writing for the next 3-4 weeks. Work is busy, taking a course next week, and with Atelier Firis, Mass Effect: Andromeda, and Persona 5 all out, or coming out in rapid succession, I just don't have time to do any writing. I want to be able to focus on those games without worrying about a word count quota or something.

 **Note on final battle with Kokabiel** : Sorry if you were expecting some long drawn out battle with Kokabiel, but honestly, do you really think an injured and winded Kokabiel is going to be much of a challenge for the likes of the Leviathan and Gabriel combined?

Besides I didn't want to be like that one fanfiction I read where it took 15 pages for Shirou to unleash Excalibur… I was literally skipping entire pages of text because I just wanted to see Shirou smack Kokabiel down with an Excalibur blast.

I'll also admit I don't feel like I'm very good at long battles. Like I said last chapter, I can't do pages and pages of descriptions, internal monologues, achievements, and everything else under the sun just for padding. I give you what I feel is the juicy meat from start to finish.


	12. A New Dawn

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It is a major pivot point in Tatsumi's life.

 **Chapter 11: A New Dawn**

As carefully as possible Tatsumi eased himself into a sitting position with his back against the pillows and headboard. He didn't want to wake Bennia, the little Grim Reaper was adorably clinging to his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him as her chest rose and fell in a soft, rhythmic pattern.

Despite his best efforts though his movement disturbed her rest. ((I don't wanna get up yet)) Bennia groaned sleepily against his chest.

"There's a lot we need to do today," Tatsumi said as he rubbed her back. He still couldn't help admire how perfectly flawless the skin was, not a single blemish to be found anywhere. Tatsumi simply attributed it to her being a Grim Reaper. It certainly wasn't the strangest thing about her. "And those things don't involve sleep and sex."

((I didn't get enough of either last night)) Bennia grumbled as she shifted into a more comfortable position. A soft, gentle touch and he was hard enough for her to take back inside again, which she quickly did. ((I can still remember what happened.))

"So can I," Tatsumi murmured softly as he let himself enjoy the feeling of Bennia moving atop him. "I'll never be able to forget." Yesterday was a nightmare he wanted to forget ever happened but never could. His parents were gone and his life was irrevocably changed. He lifted his hands and stared at them. Sometimes they looked clean and pristine… and other times, such as right now, they appeared as if covered in blood.

Tatsumi could still remember Sensei's words, _'…he attacked you, he murdered your family, and he killed all those innocents. You did not turn your blade against them. You were simply not strong enough to protect them.'_

"Am I really allowed to push the blame aside that easily?" Even if he hadn't raised his blade against the innocent, Kokabiel had still come for him.

((Yes!)) Bennia quickly. ((Kokabiel didn't need to kill your parents and everyone around them, and he didn't need to bombard the entire area just to get you. He did that because he wanted to, not because he needed to for whatever stupid reason he attacked you for. It's entirely his fault!)) She grabbed his face and planted a long kiss on his lips. ((What you can't do is push aside this cute little Grim Reaper you have atop of you. If you don't pay attention to me I'm going to cry!))

Tatsumi wrapped his arms around Bennia and embraced her tightly. "Bennia, we really need to be out there getting our affairs in order."

((I don't see you pushing me away.)) Bennia pointed out. Tatsumi blinked. She was right, and what's more at some point he had begun to thrust back. ((Just thirty minutes and then we can go out!))

Thirty minutes… it wasn't that long and if it prevented Bennia from complaining all day, it was time well spent.

"Fine! But I'm holding you to that," Tatsumi growled as he flipped Bennia over onto her back. He had to admit, he could stand to forget about everything for a little while and for the next thirty minutes he did, his thoughts consumed by girl beneath him.

Thirty minutes later, after he'd had turned Bennia into a sleepy, quivering mess, he eased himself up onto his elbows and grabbed the spare cell phone off the bed side table.

((Who are you calling?)) Bennia murmured happily as she clung to him. She'd probably keep clinging until they finished taking a shower together.

"Souna," Tatsumi said as he added her as a contact in the phone. He added a few other numbers that had been in his original phone. That thing was now a smoldering metal scrap in a crater across the city.

((Oh, I see how it is. Now that you've finished filling me up you're going to fill her up!))

Tatsumi deadpanned as he stared at Bennia. She grinned and winked up at him. Was she being serious? "I need to speak with her to get new school uniforms." He hit the contact and dialed. "That's it."

((Oh that's how it'll start, sure,)) Bennia agreed.

The line connected. "Hello, this is Shitori Souna speaking."

((But then it'll end with you deep inside Souna filling her every crevice with your penis!)) Bennia shifted and let out luxurious sigh ((Just like you're inside me now. You couldn't pack in any more if you tried))

"…"

"…"

Bennia had both hands covering her mouth as she held in her laughter. The entire thing had been unnecessarily graphic specifically for Souna's benefit. She was no doubt envisioning Souna's face right then. Why did he have to be so completely attached, both physically and emotionally, to someone that got their enjoyment at his expense?

It was a miracle Souna hadn't just hung up halfway through it.

"I think she heard that Bennia," Tatsumi deadpanned.

"…Tatsumi!" Souna's relief filled voice bounced across the line, "you're alive!" There was a paused filled with some faint throat clearing. "It's good to hear your voice. I had feared the worst last night." There was another pause. "And I'm going to dismiss that earlier comment as your companion being silly."

((He really is inside—)) Tatsumi quickly silenced her with his hand.

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Souna continued. "You need a proper woman in your life Tatsumi." Bennia's eyes bulged and her arms started flailing as she struggled against his hand. She really wanted to fire back a snarky reply. Tatsumi wasn't about to let that happen, sometimes Bennia was a little too smart mouthed for her own good. "But it truly is good to hear from you again. I had thought you'd been killed last night. I recognized the neighbourhood as where you lived and… Tatsumi, for what it's worth I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, Souna," Tatsumi said quietly. His parent's faces flashed across his mind, bringing with them both joy and sorrow. "They're with Mira now. Maybe it's better this way, now only I have to suffer."

"Don't talk like that!" Souna's voice snapped harshly across the line. Bennia vigorously nodded her head in agreement. "No one should have to suffer. Now, I know you Tatsumi. I appreciate knowing that you're still alive, but there is a reason for this call beyond that."

She knew him too well. "I need some assistance," Tatsumi said. He took his hand off Bennia's mouth now that there wasn't any need to keep her quiet. "My home was destroyed and along with it nearly everything I own."

"Including your school uniforms," Souna finished figuring out where he was going.

"Yes. Bennia and I are going to be going around town today picking up some basic necessities such as regular clothes, food, and a few other things. The uniforms come from the academy though and so I hoped you could get me some. I heard from Sensei the place is under construction today so…"

"I can get you the uniforms," Souna promised him. "Are you able to make your way here?"

Here? "You're already there?" Tatsumi asked. If he strained his hearing he thought he could hear some hammering, sawing and magical spells being cast in the background.

"I am," Souna said cautiously.

((Well it's a shame you can't come with us.)) Bennia said cheerfully. ((I'm going to have lots of fun dressing Tatsumi! Those rooms might need to be washed afterwards.))

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before Souna responded. "Tatsumi, give me two minutes."

The line went quiet but was soon followed by the sounds of wind buffeting the speaker. Tatsumi glanced out of the hotel window. It didn't look that windy outside. Then the wind stopped and Tatsumi could faintly hear Souna speaking with someone else. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but Tatsumi did hear the name Sirzechs being bandied about. If he recalled correctly that was the name of the director of Kuoh Academy. The conversation didn't last long and there was some more buffeting wind before Souna voice came back.

"Where are you right now?" she asked.

Tatsumi tried to think back to when they'd arrived. He'd been so tired and hurt that he hadn't paid much attention to where they'd gone. He'd left it up to Bennia to pick the place out.

((The Diamond Kuoh Hotel)) Bennia suddenly said. ((I've always wanted to stay here.))

He could feel Souna's surprise on the other side of the line. "That place is expensive."

"I'm not hurting for money," Tatsumi said. If Bennia was right they had quite a bit to their name. Enough to outright by just about any home in this city. "So price isn't really a consideration when it comes to clothes either."

"I see." The sounds on the other side of the phone changed like Souna had entered a building. "Please make sure you're properly cleaned from your… earlier activities. I will be there in fifteen minutes."

Tatsumi and Bennia shared looks. She grinned and mouthed 'you can thank me later' as she pointed to her crotch and mouthed 'threesome.' Tatsumi sweat dropped. He couldn't deny that he appreciated her very roundabout in getting Souna to come out to them but, really?

"Thank you, Souna."

"It's fine, Tatsumi," Souna said softly. "I'll see you shortly."

 **~o~**

The diner wasn't particularly special by any means. It sat nestled amongst a row of stores along a busy street in downtown Kuoh Town. A pair of bright little neon sign hung suspended in the window, proudly proclaiming its name and stating it was open for business. It was a quaint little place, clean, and well kept. The windows were washed to a sparkling shine, the floor swept, and the tables wiped.

Dozens of people passed by it every minute along the busy street, but few stopped to step inside. That was fine with the owners, those few were enough to make the place feel comfortable. They brought warmth, laughter, and conversation without making the place feel overcrowded and claustrophobic. It was a place that was conducive to quality conversation.

There weren't any waitresses or waiters. Instead customers would go to the counter to order their food and drinks, and then take it to whatever open table there was. It was in all regards, a perfectly normal and uninteresting place where one could simply kick back and relax with a hearty breakfast or a peaceful dinner.

What one wouldn't expect, was to see two of the most powerful beings in existence, sworn enemies in virtually every book ever written, and rivals in all things under the sun, moon, stars and everything else, sitting peacefully across from one another each sipping calmly on a pair of milk shakes, one vanilla, the other chocolate raspberry. The small wooden table, barely two feet across, would offer little resistance should the two individuals suddenly decide to start Armageddon right there in the little diner.

"I suppose this isn't too bad," Serafall said as she sipped on the vanilla milkshake. She was careful not to spill any on her magical girl outfit. As amazingly magical as it was, it was bloody difficult to wash. Transforming clothes required a special sort of detergent or the color would be ruined and it needed to be washed just the right way at the right time of day so that they didn't lose their magical transforming qualities.

The magical wand was different, she had fifty others in her closet back home. Whenever she broke it she just grabbed another.

"Vanilla is the most wonderful of the flavors, it provides a pure, smooth taste that can't be match by anything else," Serafall's companion stated in that overly kind and polite tone she knew was utter horse shit. Serafall had seen what Gabriel could do, would do, when she was angered. The original Lucifer had called her a whore once, the next time Serafall had seen the monster he'd been bolting across the Underworld holding his balls and shrieking in fear, begging for someone to get Gabriel away from him.

The entire war had paused in shock for a few moments as they all tried to process what the hell they were watching. Lucifer hadn't looked particularly demonic that day, and Gabriel hadn't looked particularly angelic. No one knew what to do, so they all just watched as Gabriel did unspeakable things to Lucifer's manhood.

Sort of like what Gabriel had done to Kokabiel last night. It both annoyed and brought a smile to her lips. Seeing Kokabiel double over in indescribable agony had been simply exquisite, but it had also meant Gabriel had won their little competition.

There hadn't been any point in drawing the fight out after that, Serafall doubted Kokabiel would have been able to feel anything. It had taken men mightier than him weeks to recover from that strike in the past.

You wouldn't think she was capable of it though unless you'd seen it firsthand. Gabriel looked positively demure as she sat across from Serafall, dressed in a female Kuoh academy uniform. One could have easily mistaken her for a student, an exceptionally beautiful student with incomparable golden locks and breasts large enough to make Serafall seethe.

"It's not as good as chocolate raspberry," Serafall had to add. "The chaotic swirl of the two tastes fighting against one another for dominance is far more exciting than this bland thing."

Gabriel's eyes became lidded and dangerous. "If I didn't know better, _Levia-tan_ , I would think you were trying to start a war. I would have thought you would be too busy stamping out those photos to risk that."

A surge of self-righteous fury burned within her. "So says the tasteless wonder that thinks this bland thing is better than my chocolate raspberry!" And bringing up the photos was a low, cheap shot. Her So-tan really got the best of her that time. Serafall was a Satan, she had an image to uphold. To some degree at least. They all had their quirks. There was a limit to those quirks though. Being seen having an orgy in a pond with a bunch of random humans went a step too far and now Serafall was desperately trying to convince people, who refused to believe her for some reason, that she hadn't actually had that orgy. "Not all the photos are terrible," Serafall said as her thoughts drifted back to several nice ones that had actually featured Tatsumi of all people.

"You mean the three photos that had Tatsumi with you?" Her smile became took on a dangerous tilt. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Levia-tan, but those are already being called fake. It's easy to tell someone just took Tatsumi from the photos of his time with your little sister and added them to it."

Sparks erupted between the two as they glared at each other. This was why Serafall couldn't stand Gabriel. She just had to ruin everything Serafall enjoyed on top of having such horrible taste in shakes! How could she possibly consider such a plain flavor, and vanilla of all flavors, to be better than her chocolate raspberry? It was blasphemy, if such a thing was possible. It had to be!

"No, no, I won't let you," Serafall said, shaking her head back and forth. "I won't start another war over milkshakes and photographs!"

"Oh my, such brutish talk from a little girl, I'm so aghast," Gabriel said in a light cutesy voice that made Serafall cringe. How could she possibly stand acting like that?! "I truly apologize if my superior taste in milkshakes offends you."

GAH! How could she hide an insult in an apology like that?! But she wasn't going to lose. "Nine in ten fans of Levia-tan agree with her!" Serafall said smiling cheerfully. Little sparkles began to shoot off her, punching their way through walls and the seat beneath her. "And the market graphs show that more people order her special chocolate raspberry than plain vanilla!"

"My, isn't it childish to be arguing over which flavor is better, Levia-tan?" Gabriel asked innocently.

Serafall almost started a new war right there. It took every ounce of will power she had to keep that smile on her face. She just wanted to throttle the ever cheerful Seraph right then and there! "If Tatsumi wasn't fond of this place I'd pile drive your face through the table." Serafall growled through clenched teeth.

Gabriel's eyes started to glow with pure divine power. "I'd like to see someone so…" her voice went low and dangerous as her eyes dipped to Serafall's chest for emphasis, "small, try it."

For the third time in as many minutes the next great war almost broke out. It was a great conflict that no one would ever know about. The war over which milk shake flavor was superior. The only reason it didn't cause the deaths of millions of humans was the existence of a single man that both cared about and knew would disapprove of the two of them destroying Japan in their battle.

That day, Tatsumi's existence saved nearly a hundred and fifty million people.

Serafall forced herself to calm down. She couldn't let Gabriel rile her up like that. Tatsumi would be sad, and that would make So-tan sad and she couldn't have that.

"There must be a reason why Gaby-tan wanted to see Levia-tan!" Serafall forced herself to sound cheerful.

"Oh! I had completely forgotten," Gabriel said, laughing embarrassingly. Serafall blinked in surprise. She actually sounded like she did forget. "I actually came to deliver somewhat good news to you and you got me caught up in a silly little debate over which milk shake was better."

It wasn't silly! Chocolate raspberry was the greatest flavor of all time! If only Gabriel could recognize and accept that there could be true peace between them. She was being stubborn like usual though.

Serafall reached across the table and took back her chocolate raspberry and Gabriel likewise did the same with her vanilla shake. "What did you want to deliver to Levia-tan?"

"These," Gabriel said as she pulled out a pair of vials that one would normally hold blood for testing. Instead of blood though they were both filled with a white viscous liquid. "Here you go." She rolled them across the table to her. "Consider that thanks for working with me to the end Kokabiel. I know quite well that could have gone very wrong, very quickly."

Damn right she owed her. Serafall just knew Tatsumi's predicament had something to do with her. She picked up the two vials and frowned at them, how was this supposed to be thanks equal to averting another Great War. "What is this liquid?"

"Semen." What? Serafall gave Gabriel an incredulous look. Why did she have two vials of semen? "Tatsumi's semen, to be exact."

"Oh, has the great Gabriel fallen? I wonder what Michael might say about that," Serafall said as lightly as she could. Inside she was ready to tear her apart. How dare this angelic bitch sink her teeth into her Tatsumi!? He belonged to her and So-tan! This wasn't thanks! This was rubbing it in!

"That's not taken from me," Gabriel muttered. Serafall felt a surge of exultation when she realized that Gabriel hadn't claimed Tatsumi. Serves her right! "But I did enjoy him a bit while he played with my follower, Xenovia-chan."

"Aww, is poor Gaby-chan upset that she can't be intimate with anyone?" Serafall had to get a good dig in. "Love, the ultimate expression of pure devotion and angels aren't allowed to feel it towards anyone but Him."

Gabriel scowled darkly. "I love Him and I agree with everything He has done… except that stupid rule," She slammed her fist on the table, causing it to creak and shift beneath her enormous strength. "Really? Force us to stand by and watch innumerable thousands of years of human love and copulation and not expect us not to desire to join in? Yearn for the same? For someone that was all knowing He certainly didn't know a thing about emotions and feelings. Why not just make us all androgynous eunuchs if we're not allowed to feel?!"

Serafall felt for Gabriel just then, but only a little and she'd never admit it. Having to remain celibate for over ten thousand years could make even the saintliest and patient of individuals go mad. Sadly, it was that very human and pure emotion, love, that caused more Angels to fall than any other reason. Serafall agreed. It really was the one true mistake in the great divine system God had created. Pure love and the joy that came from it should never force a fall.

"Well, the system is up to you, Michael and the others to control now, just tweak it," Serafall suggested helpfully. Rivalry didn't matter here. This was a feel woman unable to love, unable to experience joy and happiness because she was bound to a foolish rule in an outdated system. "Even if you find some way of raising humans to Angels, they're still going to have very human urges. They'll just fall eventually if something isn't done and neither of us want to feed Azazel more girls."

"Very true," Gabriel murmured softly. "I'll speak with Michael and see what we can do. Even if we can't alter the system, maybe we can make zones where the system can't reach." She frowned and shook her head. "Forget that, it's not important right now. Those are." She pointed to the vials in Serafall's hands.

Oh, right, Tatsumi's semen. Why was she holding two vials of his semen in her hands again? "So-tan doesn't need help milking Tatsumi," Serafall pointed out.

Gabriel deadpanned. "That's not it. Just analyze them."

Serafall wove her demonic power through her finger tips casting various analytical spells at once. The spells popped up around the vials, a dozen small blue circles around each. She carefully analyzed the contents of each vial. "I don't see how this can even begin to repay me for…" she trailed off, frowning. There was something off about the two vials. "What is this?"

"I believe I already mentioned what they were."

She threw Gabriel an annoyed look. "That's not what I meant. These both can't be Tatsumi."

"I give you my word that no word I speak here is false. That is Tatsumi in those vials, him and only him." Serafall was shocked at the proclamation. If her word was false, she'd fall in an instant, and yet there was no sign of that. Gabriel was speaking the truth! But if she was speaking the truth then it meant… "The one on the left was taken from Bennia, the one on the right from Xenovia. I didn't have Tatsumi enjoy himself in my follower for a silly, whimsical reason." Gabriel became serious. "Can I count on you to confirm what's in there with your sister?"

"Yes." If what she discovered here was accurate, and if the same occurred with So-tan… it would change everything. "I'll drag them to bed kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Good, I'm fairly certain of my hypothesis but the results of your test will confirm it for sure," Gabriel said as she leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face. "And if they do confirm it…"

"What do you want?" Serafall slowly asked. "You damn well know this is worth far more than allying with you to kill Kokabiel." She wouldn't be indebted to an angel.

Gabriel leaned forward with a serene smile on her face. That smug Seraph _had_ bloody well known that fact. "I need your help again."

"With what?" She didn't like that smile on Gabriel's face. "And I'm keeping these vials," Serafall added, as she pocketed the two vials of semen. If they truly were Tatsumi's she wasn't leaving them in the hands of an angel.

The Seraph sitting across from her didn't seem to care, a testament to how serious she was. "I met with Tatsumi last night, he can't take any more," Gabriel said seriously. "I didn't see much life left in those eyes of his. This world is tearing him apart. This Night Raid he has created, that he and Bennia are the sole members of… it's not enough anymore. I need you to help me with a solution to this problem."

Serafall nodded, she had no trouble with helping Tatsumi and she agreed with Gabriel. She'd seen it firsthand what this world and his responsibility was doing to him. Had seen him break down in her very arms, the way he'd shambled about in the aftermath of Kokabiel's attack... This world was taking more from him than it was giving back. It was a miracle that imbalance hadn't already torn him apart.

One more loss is all it would take for the boy to either be driven insane or kill himself.

"What do you have in mind?" Serafall asked.

 **~o~**

It was a more subdued city that Tatsumi found himself walking through with Souna and Bennia. The streets weren't empty by any stretch of the imagination, downtown Kuoh City never really slept, but the groups of people Tatsumi saw making their way up and down the sidewalks paled in comparison to the throngs he had seen before.

The attacks from the night before had scared a great number of people.

The stores were still open though, business always carried on as usual. If anything, the lack of people in the streets had made things easier for them. It was easier to get where they were going and the lines at the cashiers were almost tolerable.

The only delays had been when Tatsumi had tried on some new clothes. Bennia had insisted on helping him change which almost invariably ended up with her trying to do more than help him change which ended up dragging Souna into it as she tried to stop Bennia from doing anything inappropriate.

From there it just spiralled downhill and had even gotten them kicked out of one store.

Bennia didn't seem to mind. There was an amused smile on her lips as she floated above Tatsumi while she carried a large duffle bag over each shoulder. One of them was filled with electronics including a new phone for Tatsumi, a pair of cutting edge laptops, a touch pad, studio level microphones, cameras, and various other useful peripherals. The second duffle bag held an assortment of odds and ends that Tatsumi had found useful over the years both in and out of missions. It was also where his six sets of school uniforms were packed.

Even after everything that had happened to him, Night Raid was still needed.

All in all though, the day was a nice change of pace from all the death and horror he'd been forced to deal with last night, even if it was all over the news. It seemed like every second TV they came across had something about the explosions from last night on them.

Tatsumi gave the bespectacled beauty at his side a small smile. "Thanks for the help, Souna. I really do appreciate it. If it was just me and Bennia I'd still be in those change rooms making a mess."

((And you would have enjoyed every second of it!)) Bennia chimed in.

Souna tossed Bennia an annoyed look before she gave him a small smile. "It's not a problem, Tatsumi. I know you're going through a difficult time right now. As your girlfriend, it's my place to do what I can for you."

Oh, she was his girlfriend wasn't she? There'd just been so much happening all around him lately that it had actually slipped his mind. There hadn't been any chance to focus on romance. He'd barely gotten in two days of normal school in the past few weeks. "As my girlfriend? So does that mean if you weren't my girlfriend you wouldn't have helped me?"

Now she was giving him an annoyed look, "that's not what I meant Tatsumi, and you know it." She glanced about the quiet city. "Is there anything else you still need to acquire? I am free for the day since the school is being repaired."

His gaze dipped to the number of bags he and Souna were both carrying. They were filled with clothes, a pair of shoes and a pair of boots. "Not really." Tatsumi shrugged. "About all I need now is a place to live, and those notes again. The notes you gave me before sort of burnt to ash."

((And I'm hungry!)) Bennia added.

Tatsumi's stomach gurgled noisily. "There's that too," he added. Judging by the position of the sun it was just past noon.

"I can't help you find a new place but I did keep my notes from last year," Souna said, "the curriculum hasn't changed so they should still be good. They'll help you prepare for the makeup tests."

"Thanks."

"Before that, let's have lunch," Souna said and gestured to a small diner, "I've heard good things about that place."

((Isn't that where we met Mine?)) Bennia asked.

"It is."

"Mine?" Souna asked, frowning.

"Someone that helped me fight Esdeath," Tatsumi said quietly so that only Souna could hear. "Haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Ah, her," Souna said, understanding. She let it pass without further comment. The open street wasn't the best place to be discussing that sort of stuff.

Bennia darted towards the diner ((I call dibs on the chocolate raspberry shake they have here!)) she pressed her face against the glass and stiffened. ((Uh… maybe we should eat somewhere else…))

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked as he hurried over to her side. He peered inside and froze as well. "Uhh…" The place wasn't that busy on account of how few people were out and about today. Even if it was busy it wouldn't have been difficult to notice the two individuals sitting across from each other.

Souna came up beside him, a curious look on her face. "What is it Tatsumi…" she trailed off as she noticed what they were staring at. She grabbed his arm and turned on her heel. "On second thoughts let's just go to my place. I'll cook something."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tatsumi agreed and let her pull him away.

((I can always come back for the shake some other day)) Bennia added as she quickly followed after them.

None of them knew why Serafall and Gabriel were sitting across from each other in that diner glaring daggers at one another, but all three instinctively knew that they didn't want to find out.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi closed the English note back and leaned back, stretching his arms. "Thanks for helping me with this, Souna," he said. The two of them were Souna's room sitting beside each other beneath a kotatsu going over the stuff Tatsumi had missed.

They'd gone through all the courses but one. Tatsumi had been at Souna's place ever since they'd fled downtown Kuoh City. The things he'd purchased sat in a guest room for the time being. Bennia had been with them for a time, then the boredom of watching them do math problems drove her nutty and she bolted for the Underworld stating she'd rather take souls to heaven then work through another quadratic equation.

It gave Tatsumi the peace and quiet he needed to burn through the stuff he'd missed. Souna, it turned out, was actually a great teacher. She knew just how to explain whatever he didn't get in a way that he could understand.

Souna took his thanks in stride, "I am simply doing what I can to ensure that every student at Kuoh Academy achieves a proper education. Your circumstances are more unfortunate than most and require a more personal touch." she trailed off and coughed. "Anyways, you're welcome."

Tatsumi chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, startling her. One trick Tatsumi learned was that Souna was incapable of maintain a straight face when he showed any sort of affection. "You'd make a great teacher," Tatsumi said. "You certainly explain things far better than the professors at school."

"Thank you," Souna said as she touched the place where he'd kissed her. She looked rather pleased. "It's nice to hear that. I do hope to open a school of my own in the future."

"With you as principle, it'll be a success," and very strict. No one would be able to get away with anything, teachers included. That was a good thing. Education needed to be taken seriously, you could play after school and on weekends.

"What do you wish to be in the future?" Souna asked, "and don't say Night Raid, that's not a healthy career choice. It's already nearly killed you twice. You won't reach twenty at this rate."

"If I don't live to twenty then that's really just a testament to all I'm worth." Tatsumi said, shrugging. Souna's eyes narrowed angrily. She didn't like hearing that. "I have no intention of killing myself, I can't save anyone if I'm just a corpse, but I'm not going to shirk from danger just because it might kill me."

"Fine, assume Night Raid is no longer needed and peace reigns, what then?"

"The battle never ends, Souna."

"Just assume it does!"

Souna was glaring at him. Did this really mean that much to her? Possibly. Tatsumi honestly couldn't envision a future where Night Raid wasn't needed. There was just too much darkness in this world. Tatsumi could spend an eternity fighting it and there'd still be more.

"I don't have anything, Souna," Tatsumi said honestly. He really didn't. Even as a child he'd simply been living. Everything he did had been to train himself or please his parents. Not a single action had been towards achieving a goal he wanted. "I guess it would be nice to have a family. Not having to worry about money would be good to. But those aren't really dreams or goals one works towards. They're more like… markers of success?" An arrogant and cruel face flashed across his mind. An overwhelming surge of rage consumed him, darkening his vision. Gregorious Abaddon. There was that! His revenge! That monster had to die. Tatsumi would never rest until that victorious and triumphant expression as he exalted over Tatsumi while murdering his sister was forever replaced with one of terror and pain! "But I will kill Gregorious Abaddon! When I find that monster I'm going to rip his entrails through his nose and hang him with them!" Tatsumi ignored the splintering noise and pain in his fingers as he imagined himself ripping him apart. "Then I'm going to really start hurting him!"

"Tatsumi!"

Souna's voice snapped him out of his rage. The kotatsu they'd been working at was ruined, he had ripped it in half, just like he had envisioned doing to Gregorious Abaddon. Souna was staring at him in concern, a gentle hand placed on his arm.

"Souna, I… sorry, I didn't mean to…" He looked away. He'd ruined her kotatsu.

"It's fine Tatsumi, it's just a table," Souna reassured him.

The door to Souna's bedroom suddenly burst open and a pink maelstrom of energy whirled into their room in a giant cyclone of sparkles and glitter. When the maelstrom ended Souna's older sister, the magical girl Serafall, was standing in the center of their room posing.

"The great magical girl, Levia-tan, has arrived to bring a magical happy day to your lives!"

Souna groaned and held her face in her hands. "Onee-sama, Tatsumi and I are trying to do homework together."

"Levia-tan thinks Tatsumi-chan and So-tan need a break!"

Tatsumi looked down at the ruined kotatsu. Souna's notes were now scattered about the room as well. "We're almost done, I'd rather just get a new table and push through the last subject.

"Levia-tan insists!" Serafall said as she spun. A pair of mystical circles appeared above her shoulders and two beams of blue energy shot forth, one hitting him in the chest, the other Souna.

Souna gaped at her sister, "Onee-sama! Why I…" her face suddenly flushed deeply and her body began to burn. The heat rising from her so intense it created waves of heat above her. "Y-You… b-but I'm not ready yet." She let out a sharp gasp and quickly crossed her legs tightly as she grasped her chest. "Th-there was only o-one subject left."

Tatsumi was about to ask what was going on when a sudden wave of desire slammed into him. His breathing quickened and his pants tightened. He felt a sudden urge to rip his clothes off and pounce on Souna and Serafall both.

"This is only going to have one ending, isn't it?" Tatsumi groaned through clench teeth as he tried to keep control. Unlike with Xenovia where the rational part of his mind just gave up and left, this time it felt more like his desires had picked up his rational thoughts and had tossed it on the street.

Souna had already ripped her clothes off and his eyes devoured that beautiful sight. "Damn it onee-sama!" she cried out as she threw herself on him. She was losing control of her rational side as well. "You put too much magic into it! I… I can't think!" Tatsumi actually saw the exact moment her rational mind was tossed out in the cold and desire took over completely. "I don't care! I don't care! Just give it to me Tatsumi! GIVE IT ALL TO ME!"

"Oops, maybe I over did it," Tatsumi heard Serafall say after a few moments. "You'll thank me in the morning… I think."

He and Souna were on the bed now. He wasn't quite sure how they got there but it didn't really matter. Souna was everything his body craved right then and it wasn't going to be denied a single inch of her, inside or out.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of light. Serafall was standing there with a camera in her hands and a smile on her face. She was taking pictures, again. A small part of his mind was telling him that he should stop Serafall so spare Souna embarrassment in the morning.

Then Souna's legs came up around his waist and he just didn't care anymore.

 **~o~**

A couple hours later found a very satisfied Serafall staring out the window of own bedroom. The large bay windows gave her a beautiful view of the night sky. She didn't often stay here in this room, she preferred her own back in the Underworld. This place had really just been created to keep up appearances if Souna had ever needed to house human guests that weren't aware of her devilish nature.

It had seen little use until Tatsumi came around, now at least one of them were almost always here for one reason or another. Ever since then Serafall had taken extra steps to reinforce and protect the place. The security wards around it were nearly as strong as the ones back on the main Sitri estate in the Underworld.

She wouldn't let Esdeath anywhere near this place.

Right now her baby sister and Tatusmi-chan were basking in the warmth of each other back in Sona's room. Serafall was truly grateful that Tatsumi existed. He had warmed up her onee-chan's heart, opened her up in ways Serafall never could. If only they could get over that final hurdle and have Tatsumi accept her not only as a woman, but as a devil.

Once that was achieved…

It was a great hurdle though. Gregorious Abaddon. That was the name Tatsumi had spoken. Serafall knew that man. While not a member of the Khaos Brigade and the Old Satan faction, he was certainly a sympathizer. About the only thing preventing him from joining them was his goal of beating Bedeze in the Rating Game. That would be forfeit if he publicly supported the Khaos Brigade. Tatsumi's animosity towards devils was understandable if his first encounter with them was Gregorious. That man wasn't even widely liked by his own kind.

"One thing at a time," Serafall murmured. She lifted a third vial of white fluid and held it up to the moonlight streaming in through the window, it matched the other two Serafall had placed on pedestals in her room. There was a slight difference, this one had a slight tinge of red that had nothing to do with blood. "You were right Gaby-tan," Serafall murmured. "For whatever reason, Tatsumi's semen adapts to match the race of whatever woman he is with." The vials Gabriel had given her had contained pure blooded Grim Reaper genes and pure blooded Human genes. This third vial, taken from her So-tan, contained pure blooded Devil genes. "Tatsumi is fundamentally different from other humans. There is something about him that adapts, evolves to match his surroundings." He might not even be human. The chances of Sona reincarnating Tatsumi as a Knight was slim but that didn't mean Sona had to give up on him. She could still be happy with him. Any children she and Tatsumi had would be pure-blooded devils. The Sitri line could continue pure and unbroken. "And if this works for devils… it would work for Angels too, wouldn't it Gaby-tan?" At least once they got around that annoying rule that forced them to fall if they ever fell in love. Had Gabriel suspected this all along? Was that why she approached him over a year ago?

No, this was a more recent development. She had approached him for some other reason. This came afterwards.

Tatsumi changed everything. If they could somehow duplicate this ability… they could save every race. Devils, Angels, the Fallen, even the youkai, nekomata and all the others. Every endangered species could be brought back from the brink.

Devils would no longer _need_ to reincarnate humans, although convincing them of that may be even harder than convincing them to adopt the Evil Pieces system in the first place. Still, it was a huge step in the right direction, and one upon a road that led to peaceful co-existence between all races.

In the meantime, she couldn't wait to break the good news to her So-tan. It would take a great deal of pressure off her. Even if she couldn't make Tatsumi her Knight, she didn't have to feel guilty about her relationship.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi woke to a beautiful scene. Souna was sitting atop him, straddling his hips, her beautiful naked body seemed to glow in the early morning light that filtered through the curtained window. There was a soft, gentle smile on her lips as she gazed down upon him, something Tatsumi rarely saw on her. Rarer still were her lack of glasses. Impossibly, she seemed even more beautiful without them. Her violet eyes held a sort of love and desire mixed together with regret.

Even if Tatsumi had tried to hide his wakefulness, his body let her know anyways. She let out a pleasant noise as he grew inside her.

"I see you're up," Souna murmured softly. Her only movement was to adjust her hips so he rested more comfortably inside her. "And just as eager as last night it seems." She touched the bed sheets around the hips. "We're going to need to change the sheets if we are to continue."

"Good morning to you too," Tatsumi said, yawning as he stretched his arms and legs. Souna was right, the sheets were a little uncomfortable due to how wet and sticky they were. "I may have been eager, but you were utterly relentless. How many times did you ask for my babies?"

Souna coughed delicately as her cheeks colored. "I'm just going to blame my onee-sama for that."

Right, Serafall. Whatever spell she cast on them had been potent. His urges just completely overwhelmed him and he had ravaged Souna all night, although she'd been just as rough in return. At least she didn't seem upset by what happened.

"She took pictures, you know."

Her eyes went flat and her hands clenched tightly. Now she was upset, but entirely with her sister. "Onee-sama! Don't you dare sell those pictures!" Souna shouted across the house.

"Too late!" Serafall's voice echoed back. "Payback for selling pictures of me!"

Souna covered her face with her palms and groaned. "Ruined… my school life is completely ruined."

"Is our relationship really that painful for you to admit?" Tatsumi asked.

Souna started, looking surprised. "No! That's not it Tatsumi," she said, shaking her head. "Never think that for a moment. I just would rather our private, intimate moments to remain that, private."

Tatsumi felt the same way but knew that so long as Serafall had that camera in her hands the pictures would keep coming no matter what they might want. "Well I'm just glad I was able to remember it all this time," Tatsumi said. Even if he had been sent into a magically induced sex craze, he still remembered each and every moment with vivid clarity. "That first time is still mostly lost in a fog of alcohol." It was kind of unfair that strangers knew more about what happened than he did.

"It is nice to remember properly," Souna agreed. "Perhaps next time we'll actually be in full control of our bodies."

Tatsumi let out a weak chuckle. That would be nice. Alcohol was in control the first time, and a spell the second. Tatsumi threw a glance across the room to the clock Souna had on her dresser. His eyes went wide when he noticed the time. It was late! Even if they left now they'd still miss a significant portion of first period.

He quickly sat up and shifted around on the bed so he wasn't sitting in a wet mess. Souna simply held onto his shoulders, shifting herself only when necessary to keep him inside.

Tatsumi gave Souna a curious look. Didn't she know how late it was? It didn't seem possible that someone who was always so in control not to. "We should get ready for school, Souna, it's late, we'll miss half of the day if we don't start getting ready now," he said as he tried to pull out.

She forced him back down to the bed and clamped her thighs around his.

"No, _we_ aren't going to school today. Or tomorrow for that matter," Souna told him firmly. Tatsumi scratched his head confused. Was the Student Council President really going to skip two days of school? "I have notes from last year. I can teach you what you'll miss, probably more quickly than the teachers can since they need to cater to the lowest denominator, which isn't you."

"But I've already missed so many—"

"Which means a couple more won't make a difference," Souna cut him off. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him an intense stare. Suddenly she wasn't Souna his girlfriend anymore but rather Souna Shitori, the Student Council President that took no nonsense from anyone. "Tatsumi, you're allowed to take bereavement time. Mourn those that are gone."

Memories bombarded Tatsumi, twisted around his consciousness, demanding to be seen, recognized. His heart twisted as his mother's smiling face appeared before his eyes, it jumped at his father's proud eyes and sank with every jubilant cry or shout of encouragement from his sister, Mira. Years of memories and happiness assaulted him from everywhere.

Tatsumi gasped loudly and quickly forced himself to surface from that maelstrom of memories. He couldn't collapse here. He needed to be strong. His parents were dead, gone, things were better now. It was better this way. He could fight more easily since he had fewer people to lose if the enemies went for them instead.

"If I have time to cry, I have time to train," Tatsumi said harshly. More harshly than he intended. It wasn't even directed at her, but himself. He couldn't let himself get bogged down with memories of the past.

"Tatsumi!" Her voice was sharp like the crack of a whip. She grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Your parents are dead." A memory assault him, digging into his heart like a knife. A memory of his parents standing side by side looking on proudly as he stepped into High School for the first time. "Your mother is dead." Another memory, her happy smile as he was crowned Kendo Champion. His heart wrenched painfully as a tear trickled down his face. "Your father is dead." His father's strong back, always straight and proud, a pillar of support Tatsumi could always lean upon. "They are gone, you will _never_ see them again!"

He grabbed her wrists. "Stop!"

He didn't want to hear this! He didn't… he didn't want to remember! He'd trained so hard, thrown away his entire life to be strong enough to protect the people he loved and he had lost them. All of them. His mother, his father, his sister. He was all alone now. Their smiles, their faces, their kind gestures and warmth. His mother's home cooked meals, his father's patient lectures, his sister's exuberant encouragement.

All of it. Gone. Never again would he be able to hug his mother. Never again would he look up and see his father reaching down to help him up.

It felt like his entire life had been ripped out from under him. A black pit rushed up to swallow him and all that he was. Crushing despair consumed him, drowning all the light around him. Why did he have to suffer? Why was everything always taken from him? Why was it that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many he saved, he only ever lost? Why? Why? Why?

"Tatsumi…" A pair of warm hands began to rub his back comfortingly. Tatsumi just clung to Souna, his face buried in her neck as tears streamed down his cheeks. "That's it… it's alright to cry," she whispered softly, comfortingly, "it just proves how much you loved them."

"Why?!" Tatsumi wept, "why does this keep happening to me? I try so hard and give up so much and yet life just keeps taking everything from me!" It wasn't fair! Why did he have to suffer when monsters like Gregorious Abaddon were allowed to do whatever they wanted with impunity? Both in the old world and here. Every time he turned around, someone he cared about was taken from him! "Why?!"

"I don't know why," Souna said softly, "but life hasn't taken everything from you." Tatsumi pulled back and stared at Souna through blurry eyes. Even through the tears he could see her beautiful smile. "You still have me."

She kissed him deeply. Passion, desire, love, it was all there. Souna's feelings and emotions flowed through that single kiss and into Tatsumi. His heart stilled and quieted as he let Souna carry him back onto the bed. All about Tatsumi he could feel the memories and emotions whirling about him like a storm. They threatened to consume him but between him and them was Souna.

The tears stopped and everything feel so surreal.

After what seemed like an eternity their lips parted. Tatsumi could only stare up in amazement as Souna gazed lovingly down at him. "You have me, Tatsumi. I love you."

"I—"

((Don't forget about me!)) Bennia suddenly burst into the room. She shot over to his side, her clothes disappearing one after another, before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. ((I'm with you forever and ever and you'll never be rid of me!)) She threw Souna a glare ((We're having my threesome tonight and I don't care what you have to say!))

Souna looked startled. "Wait… what?"

The mood was completely shattered by Bennia's impromptu arrival. Tatsumi just stared at his childhood friend and lover. Then impossibly laughter bubbled up from within him. The entire scene just seemed so utterly ridiculous he couldn't take it anymore.

He started to laugh. It was a loud, hiccupping sound thick with emotions. Souna threw a surprised look his way before turning a wondering gaze upon Bennia. He didn't care, he could always count on Bennia to make a situation too crazy to take seriously.

((A threesome! You, me, Tatsumi and a bed that doesn't feel like it was just pulled out of the washer!))

"It's not that bad!" Souna coughed and regained her composure. "I refuse to be a part of anything Tatsumi does not desire."

"A threesome sounds nice," Tatsumi managed to push out through his hiccupping laughter.

"I-I see…" Souna made to adjust her glasses before realizing they weren't there. "So be it. I suppose it will give me the chance to prove to you what a real woman is like."

((I've got three years of experience, you're so going to lose!)) Bennia said as let out a haughty laugh. It sounded so weird with her strange voice that resounded in your head. ((I know _all_ of Tatsumi's weak points!))

Souna's eye twitched violently. Before she could say anything there was a camera flash from the doorway. As one the three of them turned to stare at Serafall grinning at them with a camera in her hands. Just how did she always know when something like this was happening?

"Onee-sama! Please!"

"Just be glad I'm not adding anyone extra, Sona-chan!" Serafall said, her lips twisted in an amused grin. "I still can't get anyone to believe I didn't take part in an orgy!"

Who knew Serafall was the one to hold a grudge?

((Will you at least get my good side?)) Bennia asked.

"I'll get every side!" Serafall promised.

A lascivious grin split Bennia's lips. ((Good enough for me!)) Then any choice in the matter was taken away from them as with an impossibly strong grip Bennia dragged them both back down to the bed for another round.

 **x~X~x**

It was a beautiful spring day. The morning sun, just beginning its journey across the sky, had just finished turning they sky a brilliant blue. Birds chirped loudly in the distance, accompany the loud whine of crickets in the yard. Small wispy white clouds darted across the sky, carried along a warm, gentle breeze from the south. The breeze whirled around a large estate nestled on the outskirts of Kuoh Town where it swept past a sweaty young man doing exercises in the yard and through an open window where Bennia looked on.

She swept her bangs from her eyes as the warm breeze whipped her soft blue hair about her face. There was a smile on her face as she watched Tatsumi exercise, he truly did have a body that put most of the Greek Gods she knew to shame, but that wasn't what she was staring at. It was his eyes and his lips.

He was doing better today. She had smothered Tatsumi in as much love as she could yesterday. Sona did too, but Bennia was certain his improved mood was mostly due to her own efforts. She'd even gotten to do a few choice poses for Serafall that were sure to fetch a nice price. Unlike Tatsumi and Sona, she knew how to coerce some compensation from the overly energetic magical girl Satan.

The smile slowly faded away at that thought. Sona and Serafall were devils and neither had come clean with what they were yet. They needed to, now, before it was too late. They could justify hiding it up until this point. Beyond this though? It would seem like they were keeping it a secret just for the sake of keeping it a secret.

Hiding it any longer would only do more harm than good, no matter the state of Tatsumi's mind.

The rustling of fabric drew her attention to someone approaching from behind. Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. Bennia didn't bother to turn even as the individual let out a soft, strained groan as they stretched their arms above their heads. "Bennia? Is Tatsumi out there?"

((He is)) Bennia said softly. She just kept staring at the man she loved as Sona joined her at the window. ((He's doing better.))

"That makes one of us," Sona groan softly. Bennia just laughed quietly. Bennia may have initiated the threesome, but Tatsumi ended up outlasting the both of them. She didn't particularly mind, she was used to Tatsumi's nigh endless stamina. Sona was still getting used to it.

She was happy with the results though. It meant Tatsumi wasn't one of those men that wanted a harem but couldn't satisfy one. He was the reverse. A man that didn't want a harem but could satisfy one if he did. Who would be best to add to it next? Bennia often talked about adding everyone, but there were few she was actually serious about. She knew Tatsumi wouldn't take just anyone to bed and it was fun teasing him.

((Enough of that though…)) Bennia whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Sona asked curiously.

The Grim Reaper didn't respond as she eyed Sona up and down. The young devil hadn't bothered to get dressed, not really any ways. She wore little more than a blue chemise woven from a soft, sheer fabric. It did nothing to protect her modesty. That was probably the point.

((Don't you think you should tell him?)) Bennia said quietly so that Tatsumi couldn't hear. This elephant had sat in the room long enough. ((He needs to know you're a devil.)) She grinned widely at Sona's wide-eyed look of surprise. Bennia had caught her completely off-guard. She so enjoyed doing that to people. ((I could tell him for you! I'm not sure you'd like how that turn out though.))

Sona cast a furtive look out the window towards Tatsumi. "You knew?"

((I've known of you, Sona Sitri, heir of the Sitri family, since before Tatsumi and I ever came to Kuoh City. My shitty father told me all about you.)) He hadn't, but it was a convenient excuse to use. It was Bennia's business to know the names and faces of everyone of any importance, both for Tatsumi's sake and her own personal reasons. It had helped Tatsumi deal Retribution to devils that stepped too far out of line in the past. ((I tore up your initial offer to come to Kuoh Academy. I needed time to be sure of you before I let him anywhere near you or Rias Gremory.)) She turned back to Tatsumi and memories of all the horrors he'd been forced to face alone haunted her mind. It made her heart ache knowing the pain he'd gone through. ((Tatsumi had already suffered too much long before he ever came here. I needed to be sure you and Rias wouldn't make it worse.))

"You're more intelligent and observant than I had first taken you to be," Sona said, adjusting her glasses to peer at her intently. "You're not just a sex crazed deviant."

((And I didn't take you to be a coward,)) Bennia retorted. Sona rocked back as if she'd just been slapped. That was not what she had expected. Well too bad. ((I love sex, so long as it's with my Tatsumi anyways. I'm not ashamed of that, or of my body, but never assume that I am a shallow, one-dimensional person incapable of independent thought.)) She smiled. ((There's just usually little reason to take anything seriously! Tatsumi is serious enough for the both of us and I really do much prefer riling people up! Your expressions this morning have been amazing!))

"I don't know if I should take you seriously or not," Sona muttered irritably.

((See! That expression! Perfect!))

Sona frowned at her but she refused to rise and take the bait. "What did you mean earlier?"

((Calling you a coward?)) Sona nodded. ((Because you are. How about this! Tatsumi will find out by the end of the day what you and Serafall are. Either you tell him now, on your own terms, or I'm going to tell him myself and I won't be nice! I think you're good for Tatsumi. He needs that straight woman, that 'proper' woman in his life. I know it'll never be me! I don't want it to be me! Too boring.)) Bennia let the smile drop from her lips. ((But proper woman or not. The last thing Tatsumi can have standing at his side is a coward. Tatsumi isn't going to love you any more than he already does and—))

"I know," Sona cut her off. There was a determined look in her eyes now. It seemed she did understand. "All I'll be building from this point forward is suspicion wondering why did I keep it a secret for so long?"

((Now you understand!)) Bennia said cheerfully.

"Give me ten minutes to collect my thoughts," Sona said before turning away and walking back deeper into the estate.

Bennia Just watched as Sona disappeared into the estate. Sona was a very atypical devil, just like her sister. She was an atypical teenager for that matter. She acted far more serious and mature than her age should. It made it very easy to forget that beneath that confident façade she put up was an eighteen year old girl struggling to deal with her first love. Give Sona a mathematical problem or a puzzle to solve, and she'd work her way through it without issue.

Give her an issue of the heart to deal with, and she'd flounder about helplessly. She knew she needed to wait until Tatsumi came to love and trust her before she opened up, but her uncertainty of how he might take the revelation would have kept her from opening up until it was much too late.

She turned back to the window, but not without first sending a sidelong look to someone hiding nearby in the shadows. ((So what do you think?))

"Levia-tan thinks Sona-chan wouldn't have listened to me if I'd said the same thing!" The bubbly hurricane of pink and magical sparkles declared happily as it whirled out from within the shadows it had been hiding in. "Levia-tan agrees too that Sona-chan shouldn't wait much longer." The bubbly Satan came to stand in the same spot her younger sister had not a minute earlier. The cheerful smile on her lips faded away as she stared out the window at Tatsumi. "I'm just worried whether or not Tatsumi can take any more shocks to his system."

((He might not be able to take it…)) Bennia admitted. She didn't want to think that way but the possibility was there. ((But he needs more than me.) She hated admitting that as well. It didn't matter how much Tatsumi came to care about her, she couldn't fill the hole left behind by Mira and his parents by herself. It was too large for any one person to fill. ((This is just one of those times we need to take a risk and trust in Tatsumi's strength of spirit! And I'll be here of course to make sure things don't get too serious.))

"I'm good at that too!" Serafall said enthusiastically. The two of them started laughing together. Both of them missed the nervous look Tatsumi sent in in their direction due to their laughter.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi kept a nervous eye on that open window across the yard as he continued his one-handed vertical pushups. He didn't know what had set Bennia and Serafall off, but he knew it had something to do with him and that usually meant something was going to happen at his expense. The way the two of them had ducked down beneath the window sill and cautiously stared at him from over the lip made things even worse.

It was bad enough being stared at, but when it was Bennia and Serafall staring at you with eyes filled with mischief, bad things were about to happen. Those two pairs of mischievous eyes peering at him from over the lip of the window distracted him so much he actually lost count of how many pushups he'd done, or how long it had been.

It was a relief then when Souna stepped outside. Tatsumi eased himself to the dew-covered grass and settled as he knees as he observed her. That soft blue chemise brought back a host of pleasant memories from yesterday. The fabric became almost invisible under the light of the sun, tinting her body blue instead of concealing it.

An easy smile came to his lips. "Good morning, Souna."

A sliver of worry wormed its way through him when the smile he got in return was hesitant and uncertain. "It is a nice morning," Souna agreed. Her voice soft and gentle as she stopped just short of him. There was no hint of the usual confidence she normally held. Something serious was happening here. She settled on the grass across from him, their knees mere inches apart. "We need to talk."

Tatsumi swallowed hard. "Are you pregnant?" That was the only thing he could think of right then.

Souna just blinked and stared at him, surprise visible on her features. She shook her head and quickly regained her composure. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk about, but the possibility certainly exists."

"Oh." A lame response but what else could he say to that? "Then what's wrong?"

Souna seemed to steady herself, taking a long, calming deep breath to settle the nerves. "This… is something that has preoccupied my thoughts for some time now. When to tell you. How to tell you." It was always said that eyes were like a doorway into the soul, and right now Tatsumi saw nothing but vulnerability in those wide, luminous eyes of hers. "Tatsumi, I know that during your Night Raid work you've come across atrocities for which there can be no justification."

Painful memories flashed across his mind, the faces of all those that have died, twisted in agony and fear. "Yes."

She gently touched his cheek, tracing delicate little circles across his skin with her fingertips. "Your Night Raid brings you into conflict with the worst devils in existence. Monsters in every sense of the word." Tatsumi closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to remember… but there was a reason for this. Souna never said or did anything without reason, like how she made him confront his parent's deaths instead of bottling it up. "It's not all that unlike a Police Officer, or a Correctional Facility guard, is it?"

"They don't have to deal with…" Tatsumi trailed off. No, he couldn't really say they didn't have to deal with what he did. Humans were capable of both infinite good and infinite evil. Just like there were those that would gladly sacrifice their life for a stranger, there were also some absolutely monstrous humans that made Esdeath seem well-adjusted. Dorothea, for instance, and what she had done over in Canada before the law finally caught up with her. Tatsumi had thankfully yet to come across a devil as evil as her. "Well, at least not as often anyways."

"That's just because you're all there is," Souna said gently. "I imagine if there was only a single police officer for the entire world…"

That would probably be the single most unpleasant job in existence. Someone like that would most definitely be able to empathize with what Tatsumi had to deal with. "I have Bennia…"

He couldn't help but smile as her brow furrowed in annoyance. This was more like the Souna he'd come to know and love. "Fine, two. It doesn't change the point."

"I know, but I get what you're trying to say. Every moment of every day someone, somewhere, is being raped or murdered, but no one single Police Officer has to deal with every murderer or rapist."

She gave a sharp nod. "Exactly." The uncertain settled upon her once more but it wasn't as intense as before. It didn't dominate her features, but rested alongside firm determination. "Tatsumi, I just want a yes or no answer for this. Do you think it's fair to judge humanity based solely on the individuals someone like that hypothetical police officer would encounter while on the job?"

"No." That police officer would encounter the worst of the worst. It wasn't a fair representation of an entire species. Judging humanity based on the best, brightest, and kindest it had was just as equally flawed. Tatsumi was certain though that this had something to do with Night Raid and his feelings towards devils. "Is this about—"

Souna stopped him with a gentle finger on the lips. "Please, Tatsumi." He nodded. She took another long, steadying breath. "I feel the same way as you Tatsumi. An entire species should not be judged based on the actions of the worst of their kind. I would never judge humanity based on the actions of the criminals you've locked up in your prisons so…" she bowed her head low, offering her naked back to him. Never before did she seem so frail. "Think of me as you will but please… all I ask is that you at least extend my people the same courtesy."

Before Tatsumi's mind could grasp the odd manner in which she phrased those sentences a pair of black devil wings erupted from Souna's back. Absolute silence filled the yard as Tatsumi stared at those black wings, the symbol of his hatred. It was as if the entire world held its breath, waiting for how he would react. The strangest thing about it was that he was waiting too.

A strange feeling overcame him. A numbness that didn't make any sense alongside a trickling amount of disbelief. He didn't know what to feel. The wings didn't seem real. It felt like she was playing a trick on him.

Except Souna would never play a trick like this.

Before he was even aware of it his hand moved, tentatively inching forward to touch the edge of those black wings. They were surprisingly soft and warm to the touch. A shiver ran through Souna's body as he trailed his fingers along its edge. They were very sensitive as well.

"They're real."

"I am a devil, Tatsumi." Her voice was so quiet it was almost lost in the silence that engulfed the area. "And not a reincarnated one. I am Sona Sitri, the heir of the Sitri family, one of the seventy two great devil families."

Tatsumi continued to trail his fingers along her black wing, memorizing the feel and shape. This felt so real, so life like, that it couldn't be a prop. Where was the hatred? The anger? Why did he only feel numbness and disappointment?

"Heiress…" His gaze lifted and he found Serafall's worried eyes staring back at him. She was still hiding beneath the lip of the window but she did wave back… even as _twelve_ black wings erupted from behind her.

They were both devils, and Serafall was something special.

She seemed to sense his question. "Serafall really is my onee-sama. She just had to give up the family name when she became the Leviathan, one of the four great Satans that rule over our people."

"What?" Confusion consumed his mind. That made absolutely no sense what so ever. "Is this all a joke? An elaborate illusion or something?" This had to be some sort of mistake. "Who would ever make someone like Serafall a Satan?"

"Hey!" Serafall cried out indignantly from inside.

"Was everyone drunk or something?"

"Sona-chan! He doesn't believe you!" Serafall wailed pitifully. There was a flurry of movement as Serafall erupted through the window, blasting out a good portion of the wall as well and leaving a stunned Bennia behind. She twisted in midair and landed with a twirl on the grassy yard. "Just because I'm a magical girl doesn't mean I can't be a Satan!" Then she proceeded to shoot out sparkles as she spun in place.

"To become a Satan you don't really need to be well adjusted," Sona said in a pained voice. Serafall let out an indignant squawk. Sona just ignored her and continued on. "You just need power and popularity and my onee-sama, as strange as it sounds, has both. She is the strongest female devil currently alive and she has her own kids television show in the Underworld."

"Oh." This was very quickly leaving the realm of reality and rapidly entering the realm of 'what the fuck'. At least that explained all the power she could throw around without effort, but it also caused an unsettling feeling to fester in the pit of his stomach. "That's why she's always around you whenever I am… just in case I found out and became violent."

"Well, maybe at first but now I just like teasing you two! You make such a great couple!" Serafall said enthusiastically as she pulled a camera out of seemingly nowhere. "But can you blame me! My Sona-chan is so cute and adorable I just can't stand to see a single hair on her head injured!" Serafall crowed as she twisted and turned in place, hugging herself tightly.

An over-protective big sister. One that that wielded enough power to obliterate his existence with ease and would do so without hesitation if he so much as thought of harming Sona.

"If I hurt Souna… I'm dead, aren't I?" Tatsumi stated flatly.

"No," Sona said quickly as she sat up. There was a look of firm determination in her eyes now. The hesitation and uncertainty were gone. "Onee-sama, you will not interfere at all, no matter what Tatsumi does to me."

"But—!"

"Onee-sama!" Sona whipped her head about as she snapped at her sister. Serafall lowered her head and looked away. Sona turned back and lifted Tatsumi's hands. Tatsumi could only watched, feeling almost detached from his body, as she placed his hands around her throat. "If you think killing me is the right thing to do. If you believe my death will bring you closer to your ideal goal of human peace. Then do what you feel must be done." She gave him a beautiful smile filled with so much warmth it actually hurt to look at. There was no darkness in those eyes, only love for him.

"Then kill me."

Tatsumi's eyes snapped wide. Mira was there beneath him, stretched out across the blood stained office floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at him, those once bright, cheerful eyes of her now a dull, empty brown. His hands were around her neck, squeezing the life from her. "please…. Tatsumi… kill me…"

Despair welled up inside him, sweeping him off his feet and sending him tumbling into the dark abyss.

A keening wail echoed shook the walls. Wind whipped in from the shattered window, carrying with it a deluge of rain pounding upon the building. The wind and rain whirled about him in a spiral, guiding him downwards.

 _No, no, no, no, not again!_ "Not again… not again!"

Every fiber of his mind and soul raged against the storm of emotions battering his existence. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted her to live.

The fingers tightened.

A wave of pure force thundered in to him, ripping him off Mira. ((TATSUMI!)) That single word, his name, shattered the world. The walls broke apart, the ceiling collapsed, the bodies dissipated and everything disappeared into a black void before his face thumped painfully of dew covered grass.

((Tatsumi, it's alright. It's over, that happened years ago.)) Bennia's calming voice soothed the pain and cut through the keening wail. That sound… it was coming from him. He clamped his mouth shut and a hiccupping sob was ripped from his throat. He felt Bennia lift him up and cradle him to her chest, her hands rubbing his back softly, gently. ((It's alright now, Tatsumi. It's alright now.))

Was it really? Would it ever really be over? It had felt all so real. He could still feel the soft flesh of Mira's neck between his fingers. Taste the ashen despair that consumed everything in that room.

"What was that?" What a strange, childlike voice. Tatsumi felt like he should know it. It tickled memories, a great many of them. "That was…" The voice paused and when it began again it was filled with worry. "I've seen that reaction before."

((Mira… did not die under normal circumstances.)) Bennia said hastily to someone. ((Please, never do that again.))

There was a brief moment of silence before the other voice spoke again and when it did it was filled with a dark violence. "I'm half tempted to murder Gregorious Abaddon myself."

"No!" Tatsumi shouted as he twisted around in Bennia's embrace. "He's mine!" He stopped and stared. There were two other girls there, people he recognized now. The memories of all their time together came rushing back in a torrent. Sona and her sister, Serafall. Black wings extended from their backs but for some reason, that just didn't matter anymore.

"I know, and that's the only reason I'm not going to," Serafall said softly. "After what he's put you through, you deserve to enjoy hunting him down and inflicting soul shattering agony upon his existence."

Soul shattering agony… that sounded about just the right level of pain Gregorious Abaddon deserved.

((Sona, please come)) Bennia suddenly said, gesturing her down.

"I don't want to cause another—"

Serafall stuck her leg out and tripped Sona. Sona had all of half a second to hurl a curse at her sister before she fell onto Tatsumi's chest. His arms automatically came up around her to cradle her against his chest.

"See! No problem!"

"I…" He had acted out of reflex to catch her. Those black wings of hers were directly in his face and he just didn't care. "This is a very strange feeling right now." The symbol of his hatred was right in front of him and he felt nothing.

No, that was right. He did feel something, but it wasn't hatred. All he felt were his feelings for the woman in his arms and they did nothing but fill him with warmth.

((As terrible an idea as it was, Sona stupidly putting your hands around her neck reminded you of Mira.)) Bennia said softly. ((That means that deep inside you, she is just as important to you as your sister was if perhaps in a different way. Devil or not, you've accepted her. It's really just a matter of convincing your stubbornness of that.))

Sona roughly cleared her throat her as she repositioned herself in his arms. Tatsumi found himself sandwiched between the two most important women in his life. "I deeply regret making you relive a painful memory, Tatsumi. That was not my intent."

"I—" He roughly cleared his throat as well. "I think I need some explanations…"

Sona gently touched his face. "I'm willing to tell you everything." There was no hint of deception in her voice or her eyes. "I truly am sorry for keeping this from you for so long. I wanted to tell you sooner, from the very start, but—"

"You knew how much I hated devils," Tatsumi finished for her. He shut his eyes tight. He was supposed to hate devils which meant he was supposed to hate Sona. They were supposed to be pure evil. The embodiments of selfishness, greed, arrogance, and everything that lurked in the dark side of a human's soul. Gregorious Abaddon, Cordain Shax, and so many other devils he'd killed over the years, monsters that had preyed upon humans for their own selfish desires.

Sona's earlier words came back to him. Was it fair to judge an entire species based on the actions of a select few? The worst of the worst?

Proof of her words rested in his arms in the form of the woman herself. Sona didn't really embody any of those traits.

Bennia poked his cheek.

He opened his eyes and gave her a long look. "You knew."

((I know every important devil)) Bennia told him.

"You didn't tell me."

((You wouldn't have listened)) Bennia told him gently. She tightened her embrace. ((I was there when Mira died. I was there when Cordain Shax tortured those little girls. I was there for all the atrocities you witnessed devils commit in this world. After all that, nothing I said would have made a difference. All you'd seen was the dark side of devil kind. You needed to see the light side before you'd listen to anything I'd say.))

Sona picked up from there. "Tatsumi, I'm not going to try and justify the actions of some of my race." her arms came up around him as well, holding him tight as if she was trying to force all her love for him inside. "I know there are some terrible devils. Families that treat humans as mere slaves or useful tools at best. Your Night Raid has made you come into direct conflict with the worst of my kind and I am sorry for that. All I ask is that you don't judge an entire race based on the despicable actions of a select few."

Don't blanket an entire race with a prejudice because of the crimes of a few. Judge the individual based on their own actions. That was what she was saying… and more. It went beyond that. She wanted him to accept her actions as proof of a greater point. That not all devils were evil. Just like humans, there were good and bad. Night Raid just ensured that all he ever met were the bad.

It wasn't so difficult a concept to accept as he thought it would be. Memories of the Old World helped support that ideal. A different ideal and intent were really all that differed between the Night Raid of old and the Jaegers. Between the Revolutionary army and those loyal to the Emperor. There had even been those like Budo that were good and righteous that fought for the despicable Prime Minister not because they agreed with their actions, but because they upheld the ideal of the Empire as a whole.

Run, Wave, Kurome, they'd been decent people inside. At the very least no worse than him. Even Bols hadn't been that terrible, he'd just been forced to do terrible things for an Empire that cared nothing about him.

This was similar, only instead of two factions of humans, it was two races. There were those horrible, despicable monsters such as Gregorious Abaddon and Cordain Shax on one side, and on the other side people like Sona and her sister.

A tiny whisper in the back of his mind wanted to hate her, despise her, lash out at her… but there was nothing for it to latch onto and it slowly disappeared into silence. Tatsumi could not look back on a single action or word that Sona had done in all the time he'd known her that could even remotely justify his hatred.

Bennia had been right. When darkness is all you've ever seen, it was difficult to believe there was any light. He wouldn't have believed Bennia if she had told him. Now he could. The woman he was embracing right now, Sona Sitri, stood completely outside the mould of a devil that Tatsumi had come to accept was absolute.

It still left so many questions unanswered though. Considering his occupation with Night Raid, he should be the last person Sona would want to associate with. "Why me? I know you didn't approach me at first because you envisioned this all happening."

'This' was the two of them becoming lovers. It didn't make any sense the more he thought about it. He was a mortal human, she was an immortal devil. An heiress at that, who would eventually be tasked with providing heirs to continue the family line. This whole situation just felt off.

"Like everything I do, there was a logical reason. First, I will say that like Rias, I do have a peerage of my own." Sona reached behind her and opened a small little pouch attached to a black band around her thigh. He hadn't even noticed that before. "I know you're intelligent. I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't. As you've no doubt deduced I approached you for two reasons. The first truly was to benefit Kuoh Academy and its Kendo Club, that was no lie." Sona reached into the pouch and pulled out some chess pieces. A rook, a knight and three pawns. "The second was for a more personal reason, this." She picked the Knight piece out of the five and held it up before his eyes. It looked like any other chess piece except Tatsumi thought he could feel something more coming from inside it. "I was fascinated by the skill you displayed during your championship match against Hikaru. It had all the hallmarks of someone who would make a great knight. I hadn't truly considered pursuing you at first, but then you and your family moved here, to Kuoh. We tried to get you in to Kuoh Academy immediately, but you choose a different High School at first due to—" She paused and frowned at something in the distance. She didn't want to meet their eyes for some reason, his or Bennia's. "Let's just say reasons. I thought I'd lost my chance again but then your school strangely burned down and you finally accepted the offer to come here. From there I took steps to get close to you. Unlike Rias whose lack of self-confidence prevents her from approaching someone unless she's in a superior position, I believe in approaching the person while they're still alive and healthy. I don't want to risk the chance of resentment lingering after reincarnation. Everyone in my peerage willingly agreed to be a part of it while they were still human, and their minds unfettered."

Tension he didn't know he even had slowly drained out of his body with those words. Choice. Sona didn't forcefully reincarnate people. Sona spoke with them, befriended them and then gave them the choice. He believed her. The words were spoken with too much sincerity. Her eyes weren't shadowed or masked. They were open, honest, and Tatsumi could see no deceit within them. Tatsumi even knew the motivation of a certain individual. He would have most certainly jumped at the chance to be reincarnated into Sona's peerage if only to be closer to her just like Issei would have with Rias.

He could find nothing wrong in her actions.

That everyone she asked had likely said yes was more of a testament to her ability to properly identify those who were both useful and willing. How could he fault her for thinking and acting logically? That was what Sona did.

"At first I truly thought you were just a simple human," Sona continued, rolling the knight piece in her fingers. "A skilled human, but still just a human. Then you met my onee-sama and I learned a bit more about you. After that it hadn't been difficult to dig up other news stories from the past several years that you were involved in. What I saw sickened me and I knew if it sickened me, it would be even worse for you. You'd never accept my offer to become my knight if you thought I was similar so instead I set out to prove to you I was different. I'm sorry for keeping what I am from you, but you would never have given me the chance to prove I am different if I hadn't."

She was right. He wouldn't have. Just like Rias. The fact that Rias actually apologized and said she'd change her ways proved that she also was a far different breed of devil than Gregorious Abaddon. He still had issues with her though. Rias was one person Tatsumi didn't think he'd ever like.

"So you wanted me as part of your peerage, as your knight," Tatsumi said softly. If he hadn't seen the dark side of what the system could do, he might have even considered it. "Why do I sense that something has changed?"

Sona's eyes became downcast as she stared at the knight piece in her hand. "This system, the Evil Pieces system, that allows us devils to reincarnate other species as devils is not all powerful. There are… limitations. Each pawn has a certain value, knights and bishops are worth three pawns, a rook five, and a queen eight." Sona handed her knight back to her sister. "This is all I have left to use. A single pawn is only powerful enough reincarnate someone of a certain strength. Even if their current strength is pitiful, if their potential is great, you need to use more pawns to reincarnate them. Saji, because of his Sacred Gear, required four pawns while Issei required eight." She gave him a sad look. "I had thought the knight would be enough for you until—"

"The battle with Esdeath," Tatsumi murmured. He could see where this was going now. The Tyrant inside him, the entity that had granted him that increased speed, strength and agility required to match Esdeath, even a playful one, for that length of time made him worth more than a single knight. "You can't reincarnate me even if you wanted to." That just made this whole situation even more confusing. "If I'm of no use to you, why are you still with me?"

Serafall suddenly threw her arms Sona and rubbed her cheek against hers. It was suddenly getting really crowded. "Tatsumi-chan! Isn't it obvious?" Sona looked away embarrassed by her sister's display of affect. "She said it earlier! Sona-chan loves you!"

Love? "That's it?"

"Devils can love too, Tatsumi," Sona said quietly, her beautiful violet eyes wide and filled with love, for him. It struck him like a thunderbolt, spreading a pleasant warmth throughout his body. "I know it doesn't make any sense to you, it doesn't to me either, but I do love you. My heart has decided on you and there's nothing I can do to change it." Her cheeks colored again. "I wouldn't want it to. If you were a devil I would have already dragged you in front of my parents and married you."

Seriously? How long had they known each other? Two, maybe three months? Couldn't be much more than that.

Serafall could apparently read his mind. "It's the way we are, Tatsumi. We're devils, we don't need years to decide if we love someone. I speak from experience when I say that when we fall in love it's sudden and absolute. One day you can be normal friends, and the next you're saying your vows to one another."

He wasn't sure if she was exaggerating or not, but Sona seemed to be proof that it was certainly faster than human relationships. Oh who was he to judge? He had fallen for Mine hard, and had fallen for Sona just as fast. It had taken an incredibly short amount of time for Sona to find a place in his heart. But then, Sona had also been very convincing too.

It was right there, at that moment, that Tatsumi realized he'd truly accepted Sona. As he stared into the eyes of the woman he held he didn't see a monster. He saw the woman he loved. Now he understood why the wings had seemed so irrelevant.

Because they were. Perhaps it was like she said. She'd proven herself through her actions and if he wasn't willing to accept her actions as proof of her sincerity, how could he expect others to accept his?

"Souna… or is it Sona?" What was he to call her? They were close phonetically, just a different emphasis on characters.

"Souna Shitori in public."

Tatsumi nodded. An alias to hide her race from humans. Most people wouldn't be familiar with the seventy-two demons of Solomon, but those that were would recognize the Sitri name.

"Sona I…" He paused as he stared up at her. Her face was calm, stoic, yet uncertainty broiled in her eyes. She had given her explanation and now she was waiting for him to decide whether he would accept her, or reject. "Usually when I think of Devils I see Gregorious Abaddon and all those like him standing a mountain of bodies surrounded by an ocean of blood. I think of all the humans forced to endure horrendous suffering because of their greed, cruelty and sense of entitlement." When he closed his eyes he could see it stretching out before him. The faces of all those devils, those he had killed and those still living, staring at him, laughing, mocking. Telling him that no matter how many of them he kills, there will always be more. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Sona. "But I don't see you beside them. You're not there. When I look at you I just see Sona, the woman I've, for some reason, fallen for as well." He

Sona's shoulders sagged as she let out a long shuddering sigh. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes drain away, replaced by relief. "I am glad you were able to see reason, Tatsumi. I was unsure what I would do if you had considered me the same as those monsters."

Serafall let out a very undignified squeal as she hugged her sister tightly. "Oh So-tan! Don't be so shy and serious! Tatsumi has accepted you completely! You should be all lovey-dovey and kissy-kissy and stuff."

"Ah ha…" It was also very, very difficult to envision Serafall as an evil devil. I mean, seriously, who can look at that overly cheerful, sister obsessed magical girl dressed head to toe in pink and think 'murderous psychopathic monster?' There was still a major problem with all this. "I'm human though and you're a devil. Aren't you an heiress? What about children, your heirs?"

"I haven't quite figured that issue out yet," Sona admitted, looking worried once more. "But I'm sure we'll figure… onee-sama why are you grinning like that?" she asked nervously.

Serafall was grinning widely, like a little kid that had found that hidden stash of candies their parents hid. She quickly whipped out a small vial of white liquid from somewhere and dangled it in front of them. "I took some of Tatsumi's semen from inside you last night, So-tan!"

"You what?!" Sona shouted in disbelief. "Don't you _dare_ sell that too! If you do I'll never speak to you again!"

Serafall actually looked a little hurt. "But Sona-chan! I could get so much for it!" Tatsumi was sure the horrified look on Sona's faced matched the one he had on his. He would fight Serafall to prevent that from ever getting out, even if he knew it was a battle he could never win. Serafall just laughed and hugged her sister tightly. "Don't worry So-tan, your onee-sama wouldn't do that with something like this." She waved it in front of their eyes again. "Because inside here are pure blooded devil genes!"

"Onee-sama, please make sense. That's impossible. Tatsumi is human."

"Is he?" Serafall asked, causing them all to stare at her. There was a piercing look in her eyes as she stared at him, as if she was trying to peel back the layers of his skin to see what was underneath. It only lasted a moment but Tatsumi worried that even that moment was enough for all his secrets to be ferreted out. "Well whatever the reason Tatsumi adapts to whomever he is in so you don't have to worry at all So-tan! Any children you and Tatsumi have will be pure-blooded devils!"

It made sense. In fact, Tatsumi didn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier.

It was due to the Tyrant inside him. It could adapt to any environment it was placed in and not only survive, but thrive. It really wasn't that difficult to believe that if it wanted to reproduce it could adapt to whatever creature it was mating with. If anything it was almost more ludicrous to think it couldn't. It would be an extreme oversight on the part of its evolutionary capabilities.

"Are you certain?" Sona demanded. "If you're lying to me onee-sama I will—"

"I'm not lying," Serafall interrupted her. "I have two more vials, both given to me from Gaby-tan." Tatsumi gaped at Serafall while Bennia just started to laugh. Gaby-tan? As in Gabriel? Tatsumi had a feeling if he called Sensei that she'd split him in half and roast him over a fire. "One was taken from Bennia and it has pure-blooded Grim Reaper genes," Bennia looked startled by that fact. She obviously hadn't known Gabriel had taken anything from her, "and another was taken from one of her followers and it has human genes. It's not a mistake." Serafall's smile went wide. "That can only mean one thing, So-Tan!"

((Another threesome?)) Bennia supplied before anyone else could say something.

"Ah, we just had one last night, I'm good!" Tatsumi said quickly.

"I agree," Sona added just as quickly.

((Awww... but don't you want to _really_ confirm what she found out?))

"We are not going back to bed so soon," Sona insisted.

Tatsumi quickly extricated himself from the two girls as they argued back and forth. Sona was right, he was up no and he had no interest in going back to bed quite so soon. He needed to disappear until Bennia settled down.

What's more, he needed some time alone with just his own thoughts. He needed that peace and quiet. These past two few days had offered precious little of either and he desperately needed both.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, what do you think? The big reveal is finally here! Tatsumi has finally learned that Serafall and Sona are devils and he's accepted them. Anyone that honestly thought it would turn out any differently… is probably correct to think that. Read Major Note below for that reason though.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Note on How devils fall in love:** Maybe it's canon, maybe it's not. If it's not, consider it one of those things from canon I am changing. Because either that happens, or what's described in the below note happens. I think most will agree that what was written is the better one.

 **Major Note and Example of characters taking over writing the story from the author:** The last part of this chapter, where Sona reveals her nature to Tatsumi, is a perfect example of the characters in my story taking my pen away from me and telling me 'no.' Figuratively speaking of course. Sona's reveal was supposed to be something far different.

The big reveal had been one of the defining reasons for my starting this story. What I had planned was just after the Kokabiel fight, as in basically the next chapter, a pissed off Saji, due to Sona being 'stolen' from him, would pick a fight with Tatsumi (There was earlier buildup to this I actually removed in later revisions because this scene no longer fit). Tatsumi, learning he's a devil and close to Sona, reacts in a typical Tatsumi manner and fights back, brutally. This drags in other members of the peerage who try to support Saji, not realizing he started the whole thing. Tatsumi basically beats them all down and is about to go for the kill when Sona appears and reveals she's a devil and asks Tatsumi to stop. She'll get everything sorted out.

Saji then uses Sona's distraction to get in a cheap shot.

That makes Tatsumi feel like he was betrayed. Words no longer matter at that point. Tatsumi basically just gives up on life letting the Tyrant take over. The Tyrant then brutally savages Sona and her entire peerage, eating and killing at least half of them, possibly even Sona herself, and forever destroying her ability to participate in the Rating Games or creating a Rating Game School. Gabriel brings him back to his senses and takes him away before Serafall finds out.

Serafall finds out anyways and basically marches on Heaven with an army of devils in tow, or Gabriel's piece of heaven at least. A huge battle breaks out that takes the combined effort of Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, and all the other leaders, just to prevent the next Great War from starting right then and there. That leads to Serafall cursing Tatsumi forever and the whole big reveal about Tatsumi's past, both in the new world and the old, and a whole bunch of other stuff which I can probably still fit in, just in a different way.

Unfortunately, by the time I reached this point it no longer really fit. The way the Kokabiel arc unfolded completely altered this reveal. Tatsumi's parents were never supposed to die, he wasn't supposed to go Tyrant on Kokabiel and get his ass beat and Sona was never meant to be one of Tatsumi's love interests. That was another thing that the characters decided upon without my say-so.

What I described above all still sounds far cooler and more interesting than what you got… but the emotional impact I wanted wouldn't be there anymore. Tatsumi is already too hurt. At this point it'd just feel like I'm piling on the angst for shits and giggles and that's not good writing. Suffering needs to have a purpose, and that purpose has already been served by earlier events. We all know that Tatsumi is a flawed and fallible character by now. This basically led all the characters to say 'fuck you, Arthain, Tatsumi has already suffered enough, just get on with some happy stuff. You can make him suffer later.'

Any writer worth their salt knows to listen to their characters and so with great reluctance I discarded a scene I really, really wanted to write. That is why we got the end of this chapter instead of Tatsumi going berserk and rampaging as the Tyrant.

I lost a cool scene, but got a more meaningful one instead. Although I suppose it's more like we traded Tatsumi savaging Sona's peerage with Gabriel and Serafall kicking Kokabiel's ass. It's up to you to decide which you'd prefer.

In a way, this is a good thing. I wasn't quite sure how to handle the aftermath so that Serafall didn't absolutely despise Tatsumi forever since I like her and I have plans for her that involve Tatsumi in the future. Brutalizing Sona's entire peerage and killing so many friends, and potentially even her, is sort of a relationship breaker. That's not really something a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to fix. It could make for an interesting alternate timeline that eventually ends up with an insane Tatsumi working alongside Esdeath to destroy all three factions, but that's not what I want to write here. I know it sounds cool but can you imagine having to _read_ something like that? I don't even want to write it! _**THAT**_ would be a grimdark story that would make Warhammer 40k proud.


	13. The Path Forward

**Author's Notes:** Last chapter was very polarizing as I suspected it might be. It's the defining chapter where Tatsumi's future is spread out before everyone. Is he for or against the devils? Would he become a Blood-Thirsty Edge Lord or reclaim a bit of his original personality from Akame ga Kill? That was answered last chapter. I knew I was going to lose readers and anger people even as I posted it because there were people on both sides of the fence and a few even straddling it. I knew from the reviews quite early on that this was never going to be a story that would please all my readers.

The quality wasn't the best for a variety of reasons. Not going to make any excuses for that, really. It simply covered the main points I wanted it to cover and moved the plot along the direction I needed it to go. The writing was good enough and I wasn't interested in spending weeks I didn't have polishing it to a shine, so I posted it.

Now that the big question is answered, I hope everyone that has decided to stick with this story can orientate their expectations accordingly. By the time the Peace Conference ends (which is the next major plot point) the primary vision I had when starting this story will be realized, as will Tatsumi and Night Raid's place in the overarching DxD Universe.

 **Chapter 12: The Path Forward**

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was just beginning to poke its head above the horizon, staining the sky brilliant colors of red, orange and purple. The first rays of light reflected off soft, wispy clouds that meandered across the sky without purpose or desire. A warm, stiff early summer breeze blew in from the south, swirling around the homes and bringing with it welcome relief.

The day had all the hallmarks of perfection.

That perfect day was marred by sharp grunts of exertion coming from a perfectly manicured back yard. Only this backyard wasn't that of a small home in the midst of a sleepy suburb on account of that suburb now being a giant hole in the ground. The scent of cut grass still hung in the air though, cut by some mystical servant Tatsumi hadn't been able to catch. It brought with it a sense of nostalgia. The birds were there too, just like that first fateful day he had of his high school journey at Kuoh Academy. These birds were a little different as well, considering most birds avoided this estate like the plague. The music of the song birds played from a recording that sat on the window sill of an open window.

The same one Serafall had busted yesterday to be exact. Sona hadn't let her sister leave until she'd repaired it.

In the center of it all stood Tatsumi, barely breaking a sweat as he swung a weighted wooden sword, a bokkan. Bennia had managed to salvage it from the wreckage of his parent's home yesterday. It was one of the few things that did survive. Surprisingly their original laptop had as well. The hard drive, anyways, which allowed them to transfer off the contents into the new ones.

He swung the bokkan down once more. _997._

Tatsumi frowned down at the two hundred kilogram sword. Sona had been kind enough to cast a few spells on it to increase the effect of gravity upon the wooden sword. It didn't actually weigh two-hundred kilograms, but it felt like it. The problem was that it was too light.

Tatsumi swung the weighted bokken again. _998\. 999. 1000._

"This is useless," Tatsumi grumbled as he tossed the bokken away like a child's toy. It hit the grass with a heavy thump and rolled a few feet before stopping. "I might as well be swinging a feather!"

Now that he had time to actually dwell on the past he had quickly come to realize that the battle against Kokabiel had been strange for a number of reasons. He could still remember it for the most part. The strength he shouldn't have had, the wings that had allowed him to fly, the tail… he had started to transform into the Tyrant. It had been very similar to the time when Incursio had tried to take him over while fighting Shikoutazer.

There'd been differences, of course. While he had been stronger and faster, he hadn't been in possession of the same level of strength that had allowed him to knock Shikoutazer, a Teigu the size of several mountains and just as heavy, off its feet. That downside had come with the upside that Tatsumi had still been control of his actions, or as in control as someone who was consumed by rage could be. He had felt the Tyrant there, but there hadn't been the immediate sense of losing all control, like something else was taking over.

Some of that strength he'd possessed while fighting Kokabiel had stayed with him when he'd reverted back to human form. His strength was beyond what it had once been. His stamina was as well, which had made both Bennia and Sona quite pleased these past couple days. If both his endurance and his strength had increased, it was logical to assume everything else had as well. Strength played a big factor in how fast someone could accelerate and he most certainly would have to be more durable if for no other reason than because of the increased muscle density that came with increased strength.

It was like in Drag So-Ball where powering up to Super Sabian for the first time boosted the anime character's base stats by a set amount as well.

"There is no need to tear up my lawn, Tatsumi," Sona said, pulling his thoughts back to the present. He turned and just watched as she stepped outside in a light blue chemise. The chemise was all but transparent in the early morning light and did more the emphasis her flawless figure, than hide. He could see her arousal clearly through the fabric, something she told him he'd better get used to. Female devils were always like this once they found the right person.

It was a good thing the ward around the estate kept out unwanted guests and prying eyes.

Tatsumi watched her as she made her way over to the weighted wooden sword. There was a slight strain on her features as she lifted it. She carried it over to him and offered it back. "If it's too light, just let me know and I'll increase the intensity of the spell. I can tell you had this sword built with heavy training in mind. It can surely stand having its weight doubled a few more times."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he took the weighted training sword from her. "Ah, sorry Sona. I guess I'm still a little on edge." Whenever something irritated him these past few days he just lashed out at whatever it was. Sona and Bennia were the only exceptions to that rule. He still had no real home and his family was gone. That wasn't something Tatsumi was going to get over in a few days.

"That's no excuse to be throwing things about like a child," Sona scolded him.

"Sorry." She was right, and the better he reined in his emotions, the better off he'd be. Tatsumi kneeled down on the grass and set the bokken aside as he got into pushup position. "Do you mind stepping on me with this?" Tatsumi asked her as he tapped the weighted sword.

Sona arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh? I wasn't aware that Tatsumi enjoyed that kind of activity. I believe I must once more adjust my opinion of you."

Tatsumi deadpanned. He wasn't into sadism. "That's not what I meant. Regular push-ups don't help anymore. I need added weight to get anything from them."

She allowed a playful smile to flicker briefly across her lips. "I know." She picked up the bokkan and laid it across her lap as she settled on his back. He started the exercise once she was properly settled. "It's nice to see such dedication." He could feel her fingers gently tracing the muscles on his back. "Most devils simply work on their magic and energy, using that to bolster their capabilities. This type of training is more difficult, but often yields better results."

"It also means that if I ever do get magically boosted, it's just that much more effective," Tatsumi added. "But admit it, you like it for a completely different reason."

He wasn't vain by any stretch of the imagination. His body was the result of an incredible amount of hard work and effort for the express purpose of protecting those he cared about, even if he had done a rather poor job of it to date. That he had a chiseled body that could make body builders weep in envy and turn girls into drooling husks of estrogen had really only been a side effect of his efforts, one he didn't mind using to tease the people he cared about.

Her fingers froze for a few moments before they started again. "Perhaps, but I _will_ vocally deny it if you try to bring it up in front of anyone else."

Tatsumi just chuckled as he continued to do pushups. "I'd never do something like that, Sona. What do you take me for? Issei?"

"No, and if I did we wouldn't be here having this conversation." That was true, Sona didn't particularly like Issei and his perversions. Her fingers stopped just shy of the nape of his neck. "Tatsumi, are you feeling better this morning?"

"I am," Tatsumi said. "You two are really good at helping me forget."

His parents were gone. His heart clenched painfully every time he remembered their faces. His failure to protect them would always haunt him. That was a fact he'd have to live with for the rest of his life, but Sona and Bennia had helped a lot.

He hadn't lost everything just yet. There were still people to fight for.

"I'm pleased to hear that." There was a warm note to her voice. "It is the duty of a significant other to provide warmth and comfort for their loved one during their times of need." Her voice became flat and hard. "Even if their onee-sama completely ruins it all by taking thousands of pictures to sell on D-Bay."

"We still don't have royalties, do we?" Tatsumi asked. He heard Sona grumbled irritably above him. That was answer enough. Perhaps he should approach Serafall and ask himself. They were the ones being used in her money-making scheme, they deserved at least some of the earnings.

"Tatsumi…"

"Hmm?"

"This is merely for my own curiosity, I have no intention of asking you anymore but… if I had asked you to become my knight, would you have said yes?"

Tatsumi paused at the top of a rep and peered back over his shoulder up at the devil he had somehow fallen in love with. She didn't have the same vulnerable look as before, it really seemed like she just wanted to know.

He went back to his pushups before beginning. "No, I wouldn't have." He felt her shift uncomfortably on his back. "It's not because of you either. Had I not seen what Gregorious did to my sister, Mira, I would have said yes. But ever since that day…" Tatsumi slowly shook his head. "It's not you I don't trust, Sona, it's the Evil Pieces system. I'll never be a part of it."

"Your sister wasn't just murdered, was she?" Sona murmured softly.

"No, she wasn't." He didn't want to bring up that subject. Just thinking about Mira and her death still hurt.

But then again, confronting his parent's death had helped. Maybe… it would be alright to talk about it. At least with Sona anyways. She'd already seen him at his worst and she had been completely open and forth coming with her desires and designs for him.

He forced down the painful feelings that always came when he thought of his sister and started. "Mira had a Sacred Gear… a special one. I was told that it could see the past and the future." He heard Sona's breath hitch in her throat. "It doesn't take a genius to realize how valuable _that_ is. Gregorious wanted it, and her, in his peerage. So he… killed her and forcefully reincarnated her against her will." Strange… it didn't seem as hard to talk about it as he thought it would. Was it because it had been so long? Or was this simply what he had always needed? "Then he broke her. She wouldn't follow his commands, she didn't want to be reincarnated as a devil. So he used his position as King to _make_ her love and adore him."

"So that's why…" Sona let out a long sigh. "Gregorious Abaddon tainted your view of the Evil Pieces long before we ever met." She started gently stroking his back. "I'm not going to make excuses for the system. It's like any system, human, devil, or otherwise. There are ways to exploit it and those willing to do it. You can command obedience, but it comes at a cost to potential. The domination is never absolute and having a part of the mind always resisting can, and will, hold an individual back." Tatsumi believed her. He had seen first hand Mira resist the compulsion even first hand. "You know that I would never do that."

"A part of me knows that but some scars never heal, Sona. Even if my heart knows that you never will, there will always be doubts lingering in the back of my mind. Am I here willingly? Have my memories been altered? Are my feelings genuine? I'd rather we stay as we are. At least that way I know I care for you because I truly care and not because you've tweaked my emotions without my knowledge."

"I see, I suppose I can understand. I don't agree, but I can accept it. But Tatsumi…" he could hear a note of confusion in her voice. "If Gregorious had reincarnated and dominated Mira, why would he kill her if she had such a useful—" she gasped suddenly. Sona was intelligent, she had probably followed that train of thought to the end, especially after what happened during her confession yesterday.

"Gregorious didn't kill Mira." He did. His fingertips dug into the soft ground as his sister's smiling face as she died between his fingers haunted his vision.

An angry rumble escaped Sona's lips. "That's not how the Evil Pieces should be used…" Sona sounded angry.

"Shouldn't doesn't mean it won't be," Tatsumi said coldly, "and I intend to kill every devil that does, regardless of my affection towards you."

"Do you care if a human murderer or rapist is imprisoned or killed?" No, Tatsumi really didn't. If anything he was more upset he wasn't the one bringing justice down upon them. The law was generally much too lenient. "Then don't expect me to care either," Sona said, sensing his feelings. "Don't worry about my feelings, I may even help you. Right now you have no way to chase them to the Underworld, I can get you there."

Tatsumi froze in mid exercise and gave Sona a startled look over his shoulder. "You would really do that?" Feelings aside, that ability to finally chase devils, to chase Gregorious Abaddon himself, back to their homes alone made it worth siding with at least one devil.

She nodded her head. Tatsumi could see she meant it. "As I said, don't assume all Devils are the same. My own dream is compromised by the existence of individuals such as this Gregorious Abaddon so I even have a vested interest in helping you hunt him down and those like him."

"Won't your leaders try and stop you?" The original Satans might be dead, but Sensei had mentioned that new ones having taken their place.

Sona shook her head. "No, they would be supportive. There's one in particular that might be… too enthusiastic in her support of us. They're pushing for peaceful coexistence between all the races. There's only four of them though, and a lot of opponents. They can't be everywhere."

"Must be some dream if you're willing to help me kill your own kind," Tatsumi murmured.

Sona smacked his back lightly. "Stop thinking I care about every one of my kind like they're family. I care about my race as a whole and those closest to me. Just like you do with Humanity, Tatsumi. If there is a particularly cruel devil, I have no issues with seeing them put in their place or an example made of them so that others don't think to follow in their footsteps." There was a pause before she started up again. "As for my dream… I mentioned it before. I wish to open a school. It's the main reason I'm here at Kuoh Academy, to learn from the humans that have perfected it."

Here for a benign purpose indeed, perhaps there was something to Bennia's words all those weeks ago. "A school for what?"

"For Rating Games." Tatsumi felt a flash of annoyance surge through him. Rating Games, the very reason Gregorious Abaddon had searched out his sister in the first place. Sona wanted to build a school for that? "Right now only high class devils are allowed to attend the school that currently exists in the Underworld. I want to build one that doesn't discriminate between social classes. Where any devil, reincarnated, low, or otherwise, is able to attend and learn."

Tatsumi pulled his knees under his chest. Sona was quick to get to her feet as he stood up. He didn't much feel like exercising anymore and he'd already done more than his normal two hundred pushups. He took a couple steps away from Sona before stopping at her light touch on his back.

"Is something the matter, Tatsumi?"

"The Rating Games are why Gregorious Abaddon targeted my sister," Tatsumi said quietly. "They are the reason she's gone. Gregorious Abaddon was just the first devil that got to her." He glanced at her over his shoulder. She seemed surprised. "Or do you honestly think that Gregorious is the only devil that would be drawn to a Sacred Gear capable of seeing the future?"

She didn't need to answer. Tatsumi could see it in her eyes. Sona may be different but Tatsumi still considered her an exception to the rule. An exception that had offered him a way to strike at those who had once been outside of his range. Those that used the boundary between the human world and the Underworld as a means to keep them safe.

He decided to try and mollify her a bit.

Tatsumi turned around and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Sona, I like the concept behind what you're trying to do. You're trying to end discrimination in your own way, make better the lives of those who have it worst. That in and of itself is very charitable and, if I may be honest, sort of undevil like. Unfortunately, that charity is rooted firmly upon a foundation of greed and selfishness. All that exists at the end of that road is even more suffering for Humanity. The more devils that feel they can prey upon humans as a means to elevate themselves in this Rating Game of yours, the more they'll suffer." Tatsumi shook his head. He could already see what was going to happen if Sona continued down this path, and not due to any fault of her own. "Unless the foundation is shattered and rebuilt in a way that doesn't cause suffering for Humanity, there's a very real chance I'm going to be forced to put down your students."

It was too much to hope that every single student Sona taught would adopt her ideals. There will always be those, even more so amongst Devils, that would try to elevate themselves above their peers using any means necessary. They may not even have any true animosity towards Humanity, but their desire to be better, get revenge against their peers for a perceived slight, or simply challenge themselves, will lead them to abuse Humanity.

And Tatsumi would be there to kill them when they did.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sona asked, searching his face. She grimaced when she realized he really was. "You are. I can see it. I should have seen this earlier. It's what Night Raid does and how can I rightly ask you to change your ideals while asking you to support mine?" She tilted her head and rested it on her palm. "Since you've thought it through that much, do you have any ideas?"

He did, one, but it wasn't his place to speak it. She needed to come to the realization herself or the meaning behind it would be lost. Just taking the answer and implementing it wasn't enough, she needed to believe in the answer as well. The only way that was happening is if she thought it up herself.

"I don't mean to sound cruel, Sona, but it's your dream not mine," Tatsumi said. "I'm just telling you how it's going to end as it currently stands. I'd rather it didn't end that way," if for no other reason than to spare her heartache, "but that's going to depend entirely on you."

Tatsumi started back towards Sona's estate, letting Sona mull over his words. She quickly fell into step beside him with a deep contemplative look on her face. That was heartening to see. She truly was trying to come up with alternative methods in her head for accomplishing her dream without being at odds with Tatsumi. He could almost envision her constructing alternate curriculums, enforcement methods, and ways of teaching.

It was a start, but unless she broke through the box she lived in and stepped across a certain line, she'd never see the real solution.

"Maybe Rias has some ideas," Sona murmured quietly to herself as the two of them entered the lobby of the estate.

"Rias is not someone I'd take advice from," Tatsumi muttered. Rias, while definitely better than Gregorious on account of her not breaking and warping the minds of her peerage, was still someone that forcefully reincarnated people. Words were cheap and unless Tatsumi actually saw Rias change her ways, he wasn't going to accept it.

Sona just threw him a sidelong glance at his words and let out a soft sigh. "She's not that bad, Tatsumi, although I suppose I can see why you might think that way. You've only seen her actions, not the thought process behind them or what made her the way she is."

"Oh?"

"You need to realize that Rias is both sheltered, and a Gremory." He gave Sona a strange look. What did either of those have to do with the way she treated people? Sona noticed and let a small smile spread across her lips. "Gremory's are, by their very nature, a passionate and emotional family. That's both a positive and a negative. Rias would never twist her peerage like Gregorious did to your sister. She loves them all like they were her family. That same love often causes her to act irrationally, her decisions fueled entirely by her emotions. She can, and will, make cruel decisions for the sake of the one's she loves."

Tatsumi couldn't help but think back to the church where Rias was willing to damn one person to save three others. Even then she probably only saw the people she cared about in pain, and Asia as the one way to save them. It brought to mind a saying Tatsumi had read a while back.

The worst catastrophes ever caused by man were always done with the best of intentions. In other words, people who truly believed they were doing the right thing were so blinded by their ideals and the issues present before them, that they had failed to see what harm their desires might cause the world at large.

It wasn't something unique to devils, but interestingly enough, to those that loved the hardest.

"Then how do you explain what she did to Issei," Tatsumi asked as he and Sona started up the stairs to the third floor. "She waited for him to die and only then did she approach him. I heard her speak to him as he laid there. She only took him in because he was useful." Tatsumi wasn't even going to touch on the fact that she had left him flounder for over a day, utterly confused by his situation, which led to him being attacked a _second_ time.

"I said it before, she's sheltered," Sona said. "Her brother, Sirzechs, is one of the new Satans. Lucifer." Her brother was what?! Did that mean if he killed Rias he'd have one of the most powerful beings in existence out searching for his blood? No wonder Gabriel had demanded that he tell her immediately the moment he killed Rias. If he did kill Rias, he'd best make sure it was done quickly, quietly, and with no witnesses, or he might as well just take his own life afterwards. Sona noticed his look of incredulity. "I can only imagine what you're thinking. But needless to say, Sirzechs dotes on his little sister even though he really shouldn't. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper. All four of Rias' first peerage members were given to her by Sirzechs or her father."

"Given?" Tatsumi asked as he stopped just outside the washroom.

"Let me explained that further," Sona said quickly. "Akeno's childhood was… let's just say, turbulent at best. Her mother died when she was nine. She stayed with her relatives until the age of ten where she was kicked out onto the streets." She paused. "It's not really my place to say why that was the case."

"That's fine." He had secrets of his own he had yet to tell anyone.

Sona nodded. "Well, to say the least her mother was a Shinto priestess and had taught Akeno much. She used that skill to survive until her family caught up to her. They were about to kill her over the very reason they kicked her out when Rias and her father's Bishop arrived. They managed to talk the family out of it under the condition that Akeno never enter the Himejima clan territory again, and that she never leave Rias' side. Akeno became Rias' Queen the moment Rias received her Evil Pieces set."

"So she—"

"Let me finish," Sona interrupted him.

"Sorry."

"Yuuto Kiba and Gasper Vladi both have similar situations." Tatsumi was going to have to ask who this Gasper was. "Yuuto was killed in an experiment by the church, and Gasper by Vampire Hunters. Rias had nothing to do with either deaths and, indeed, hadn't even known about them. Both times it was her brother, Sirzechs, that learned of their deaths and brought Rias to them." Tatsumi was starting to see a pattern to this. "Koneko was taken in and reincarnated by a completely different devil. It's not my place to speak of what happened there either, but suffice to say that tenure ended badly with her being sentenced to death as a 'preventative' measure until Sirzechs intervened and protected her. He then placed her under Rias' care to help her out of her depression. From there she just naturally became Rias Rook."

"Rias… never had to work for anything, did she?" Sheltered and pampered. She was a princess that hadn't needed to work a day in her life.

"That is correct," Sona agreed, looking pleased that he managed to pick up on where she was going. "And that is the main issue with her. Her first four pieces were all but given to her. She didn't even need to ask. It was just natural that they became what they did. Issei was the first she had to actually 'earn' herself. She probably made a great many mistakes and uncertainty often breeds inaction. Those words you heard her speak may very well have been to herself, to bolster her own confidence in her decision. Rias may come across as a very confident and self-assured individual, and in some situations she is perhaps overly confident, but when it comes to her peerage it's different. I have lost count the number of times she's come to me with questions and concerns on whether she's handling someone in her peerage right." She gave Tatsumi a long meaningful look. "We had a long talk a few days after that church incident. Her and I alone. Because of your words I don't think she's ever going to be truly certain she made the right choice in reincarnating Asia."

So that was why she had let Issei flounder about for a day. It wasn't because she wanted to, it was because she herself needed time to figure out how to best approach him. It was because of her own lack of confidence. When Issei got attacked again, it forced her to move despite her fears and doubts. Tatsumi had just moved quicker.

Tatsumi almost wished Sona hadn't said anything. She was making Rias out to sound like a normal high school girl, complete with a host of insecurities.

Still…

"She wouldn't do anything differently if forced to redo it."

"No, she wouldn't," Sona agreed. "Her desire to protect those she considers family, her peerage, often overrides her concern for others. That Asia was forced to choose whether to reincarnate while under duress will always gnaw at her, but she'd never choose differently."

"You seem to be oddly intent on—"

"Convincing you not to kill my best friend?" Tatsumi winced. She did know of his plans. He really shouldn't be surprised, she was frightfully observant and very intelligent. "Of course I knew. When looked at from afar, the only visible difference between Rias and a couple of those devils you'd killed over the past few years was the method. That confident, almost arrogant, façade she puts on at school would have done little to assuage your concerns either." Sona took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly. "This may be selfish of me to ask, but I don't want you to go after Rias. I don't want to lose both my best friend and the man I love in the same day."

It was interesting that Sona didn't doubt that Tatsumi could kill her friend if he wanted to.

"Rias has issues," Tatsumi pointed out.

"I know she does, but look at it this way. If you kill her, she will be the last devil you ever kill. Sirzechs will never rest until he finds his sister's murderer, even if it means kicking down the gates of Hades and questioning his sister's soul." Uh oh, that wouldn't make Tatsumi safe no matter what he did. If Sirzechs was capable of doing that then Sona was right. If he killed Rias, he was dead as well. Gabriel couldn't protect him every second of every day. She may not even protect him. If Kokabiel thought Rias' death could kick start the Great War, why would it matter if it was him instead? Gabriel may let him die if for no other reason than to protect the Greater Good. "Whereas if you let her live, Sirzechs may even help you find Gregorious Abaddon and other devils like him."

"So let one devil live so that I can continue to kill others." Betray his ideals to continue fighting for them. What a twisted concept, and one he very well may have to adopt just to survive in this perverted, Godless world.

"Yes. Is she really so bad though? Between my words and what you have seen yourself, is she as bad as Gregorious Abaddon and his ilk?"

No, she wasn't. Tatsumi had come to that conclusion before Sona had mentioned anything about her friend. It hadn't been enough to convince Tatsumi to lower his blade, but enough to at least admit she wasn't _as_ bad as Gregorious Abaddon.

"I'll never be her friend." There was simply too much about her Tatsumi didn't like, and that went beyond just her being a devil. Her very personality grated against his nerves.

"Tolerate is all I ask."

"If she becomes as evil—"

"She won't," Sona reassured him. "Because I'll be there to set her straight before she ever becomes evil."

Sona was really convincing when there was something she wanted, which Tatsumi supposed was true to her character. She'd been this way ever since the day he first met her.

Tatsumi let out a sigh and let go of his plans for Rias. "So long as she doesn't become another Gregorious I suppose I can ignore her." In a way, it stayed true to Night Raid. Focus on the goal, the objective. Don't get distracted by minor details along the way. His goal was to kill Gregorious Abaddon and protect Humanity. He could still do both even if he ignored Rias, provided she didn't step too far over the line again and became someone he needed to protect Humanity from.

"Thank you, Tatsumi, that's all I ask." Sona leaned towards him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now, please finish your bath while the water is still warm. I'm not going to draw another for you."

"That was a major change of subject."

"It was, wasn't it?" Sona said, giving him a little smile. "We both need to get cleaned up. We have places to be today and we don't want to go smelling as we do."

"We do?"

Sona turned him around and nudged him into the bathroom. "We do. The two of us need to be at Kuoh Academy by noon."

Noon? Tatsumi frowned as he made his way into the bathroom. What were they doing at Kuoh Academy at noon? He threw a look over his shoulder out into the hall but Sona was already gone, most likely to her own bath.

Tatsumi shrugged and returned his attention to the warm bath she had drawn for him. "I'll just ask her later."

Right now, he really could use a bath.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi had heard from his sensei, Gabriel, that Kuoh Academy had been closed for several days to undergo repairs after she and Serafall went overboard in their battle against Kokabiel. While he hadn't actually seen the battle, and there were oddly no pictures, videos, or eye witness reports of it, he could only imagine the sort of damage Serafall and Sensei could do while working together. The Kuoh Academy he walked into together with Sona showed no signs of battle what-so-ever. Whatever damage had been done to Kuoh Academy during the battle with Kokabiel was gone.

Knowing what he did now about the forces at play here, Tatsumi could only assume a liberal use of magic had tossed about. Still, it was remarkable to see that everything was exactly as it had been. Even the love letters from various girls at the school were still in his locker.

Those had been confiscated by Sona almost immediately stating it was against school policies to invade the private locker space of another student. Tatsumi didn't recall that being in the school rules when he had first arrived, but was certain it would be there by the following day.

The two of them made their way through the empty halls to the Student Council room, there was no school today on account of it being Sunday.

Upon entering Tatsumi's gaze quickly darted across the various individuals in the room. He recognized Tsubaki and Saji right away. Tsubaki and Saji were never far from Sona at school, at least one of them was always by her side, and usually both. The others Tatsumi wasn't as familiar with but knew them all to be members of the Student Council. Since learning Sona was a devil and had a peerage of her own, Tatsumi assumed that the student council was that peerage.

"Thank you everyone for meeting me here on a weekend," Sona greeted them politely.

"Of course Kaichou!" Saji said loudly as he thumped his chest. "I'll always be here to help you however I can." There were murmurs of agreement from the other members.

Tsubaki adjusted her glasses and gave Tatsumi a thoughtful look. "I can only assume from the recent influx of pictures of the two of you together," Tatsumi saw Sona scowl irritably, "and from his presence here, that things have progressed favorably on your end?"

"Partially," Sona said as she made her way over to her desk. She brought out the knight she had planned to use to reincarnate Tatsumi and placed it on the wood. "Tatsumi is too powerful to be reincarnated with any of the pieces I still have left. He will not be joining my peerage."

"That is unfortunate," Tsubaki murmured.

"It is," Sona said, turning around to face them all. "However he does know about my heritage and the rest of you. At least towards us, he harbors no hostility."

"Sona can be really convincing," Tatsumi said. There wasn't any need to get into the details.

"Especially when she gets you beneath the sheets!" An energetic girl with reddish-brown hair quipped. Tatsumi could see Saji's face darken out of the corner of his eye.

"Meguri, that's quite enough of that," Sona chastised the energetic girl. "However that brings us nicely into the next point. As you, along with much of the world," she all but spat out that last part, "have no doubt seen due to my onee-sama's eagerness to share my happiness with the world, Tatsumi and I are now together." Sona stepped away from the desk and approached Saji. "And that means no interfering, Saji. Am I clear?"

Saji wilted like a flower. Tatsumi almost felt for the boy. Sona wasn't one to beat around the bush so she was laying things out crystal clear. "Yes, Kaichou."

Sona nodded and continued on. "Good. I know of your infatuation with me. Unfortunately I do not feel that same for you and I never will. It is best for you if you simply moved on." _Now_ Tatsumi felt for Saji. He could literally see the boy's feelings get crushed before his very eyes. That had to have been painful. How do you handle being told by the girl you love that she would never love you? "I'm sorry Saji, I don't mean to cause you undo pain but it's better if you hear the truth now instead of pining away for a love you'll never have." She lifted his downcast face. "You're like a little brother to me and I hope that someday you'll see me as an older sister."

She stood and turned away from the crushed boy. She gave a young girl with long twin ponytails a meaningful look before making her way over to her desk. The girl all but teleported to Saji's side and began to rub his back comfortingly. At the desk Sona turned back around and gestured to the members of the student council.

"Tatsumi, formal introductions were never done before. I know you've met the Vice President of the Student Council, Shinra Tsubaki." The beautiful long-haired girl tilted her head respectfully. "She and I have been friends for many years and in my peerage she is my Queen." She gestured to the down cast boy, "you've met Saji as well. He's a pawn in my peerage, one that took four pieces to reincarnate. The girl beside him is Nimura Ruruko, my first pawn and Treasurer of the Student Council."

"It's nice to meet you," Ruruko said, bowing her head quickly before turning her attention back to Saji.

Sona gestured to the other members of her council. "Hanakai Momo was my first bishop." A girl with black hair and blue-green eyes smiled at him. "Reya Kusaka my second." A brown-haired, brown eyed girl with a sizeable bust smile lazily at him. "Both of them are quite skilled in the use of magic. Kusaka, in particular, has taken well to a particular discipline of magic and," she focused her gaze upon her bishop, "as a reminder, Kusaka, stay away from Tatsumi."

Kusaka pouted. "As you wish, Sona-senpai."

What was that about? She didn't seem like someone that had a grudge against him. Was there some other reason Sona wanted her to stay away?

"The last two members are Tsubasa Yura, and Tomoe Meguri. My Rook and Knight respectively." The last two members tilted their heads.

Yura was a tall girl with strange blue hair making Tatsumi wonder if she had dyed it. Her small chest made Tatsumi a little wary however, as small chested women seemed to be drawn to him and he already had his hands full with Bennia and Sona.

"It's nice to meet you, Tatsumi," Yura said, "I find too few men willing to get their hands dirty these days. I'm glad Sona-senpai was able to find one willing to work hard."

The other girl quickly grabbed Tatusmi's empty hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm Meguri! I'm so glad we get to meet face to face! I saw you fight Esdeath! That was so awesome! Can you teach me how you wield your katana?" Tatsumi was a little taken aback by the energetic girl. Her shoulder length auburn hair bounced about her shoulders like it was animated.

"Ah, what?"

Sona sighed and adjusted her glasses. "You stay away from him as well, Meguri."

"No can do, senpai! Tatsumi agreed!" Meguri said cheerfully. She winked at him. "I'm looking forward to our private lessons!" Then she was gone, whirl winding back to her spot beside Yura.

"Wait… I didn't agree…" Why was Sona glaring at him of all people? Oh whatever, he'd put that aside for now. Tatsumi tilted his head to the Student Council members. "I'm Nakimori Tatsumi, and I'm… me?" Tatsumi frowned, how was he supposed to introduce himself? "I'm the founder and leader of Night Raid, a group formed to protect Humanity from supernatural forces. Your Kaichou, Sona, has convinced me that neither she, nor you, are people I need to protect humanity from." He frowned again. "That was more awkward than I wanted it to be. Let me start again."

"There's no need, Tatsumi," Sona said gently. "They all know that you've had issues with devils in the past."

"Oh." Well that made things a bit easier. "I guess I just want to add that I haven't had issues with any reincarnated devils to date, so I'm not actually as biased against them." He winced painfully. That sounded so robotic. "I'm really not sure how to go about this but I don't think I'm going to have to worry about Sona mistreating any of you."

"Sona would never mistreat us!" Saji declared loudly.

"I know and I agree." Almost anyways. He trusted Sona, and like Sona he didn't see devils in front of him, but regular humans that just happen to have black wings and could cast devilish magic. Unfortunately some scars never truly healed. "Do you all mind if I ask you each a couple questions?"

"Is that what those are?" Sona asked, pointing to the stack of papers Tatsumi had under his left arm. "You wouldn't show them to me before we left."

"They are, there's literally only two questions," Tatsumi assured them.

Sona made her way over to him. "May I see one? I need to make sure you're not asking my peerage inappropriate questions."

"They're not inappropriate," Tatsumi assured her as he gave one to her. "I'd have one for you, but I already know both answers."

The two questions on the paper were simple: 'What's your dream?' and 'Do you like me?' He saw Sona frown as she read over the two questions. "Tatsumi, you still don't—"

"Some scars never heal, Sona," Tatsumi whispered so only she could hear. "This… is the last assurance I need."

"I see," Sona said before handing the paper back. "Please everyone, humor Tatsumi just this once. And be honest with your answers."

"I won't even show them to Sona if you don't want me to," Tatsumi added as he made his way to each person. They each took a page and made their way to the tables. "I guess you could say I just want to know a bit more about each one of you."

"How are we supposed to interpret the second question?" Tsubaki asked as she read through them.

"However you want," Tatsumi replied honestly. "The interpretation tells me as much about you as the answer does."

"I see," Tsubaki said as she wrote a simple, one word answer to that question.

The questions themselves weren't important. What Tatsumi was actually looking at was their reaction as they read the questions. The first one was a test to see if Sona had stripped them of their dreams and desires. The second one was a psychological test to determine if she had twisted their hearts. He couldn't take credit for coming up with the test, he'd found it online.

It was a good test that told him a lot. For instance the way Ruruko glanced over at Saji when she read that second question told Tatsumi that she liked Saji and just why Sona had broken Saji the way she before immediately turning Saji over Ruruko. Sona had known of her affection for the boy.

The dark scowl on Saji's face was no surprise either. Yura and Momo both shot a quick glance out the window, indicating that they too, liked someone, but someone who wasn't here. The worry on Momo's face indicated that whoever she liked was currently not doing very well.

The coy look Kusaka sent his way however was almost terrifying, especially the long paragraph she wrote as a response. Tatsumi didn't even need to watch Meguri. She had already made her feelings clear earlier.

It didn't take them long to finish, and what he saw when he got back washed away the last vestiges of worry Tatsumi had. Each and every one of them had a clearly defined dream, and only a few actually coincided with Sona's. Those that did made sense. Saji and Tsubaki both wanted to help her with the Rating Game school while Ruruko wanted to help Saji help Sona. The rest were varied from opening their own dojo to becoming a medical practitioner helping both humans and devils.

And then there was Yura who just wanted to beat people up.

Tatsumi wasn't surprised when Saji wrote down that he didn't like him. His feelings were known to just about everyone there. Yura, Ruruko and Momo used paragraphs to explain in different ways why they hadn't actually formed an opinion. They didn't hate him, but they didn't really know him well enough to care either. Meguri had been the typical yes answer, and there'd been some added information about times she was available to train.

Tsubaki was different. There'd only been one word: No, leaving Tatsumi to interpret the answer on his own. At times she was as hard to read as Sona.

Kusaka's answer made Tatsumi more than a little nervous, especially when combined with her goal.

"You're reading Kusaka's, aren't you?" Sona asked, noticing his discomfort.

"Are you serious?" He asked Sona's bishop. She had written that her life goal was to have sex with more men than anyone else alive or dead and that she'd accepted to become part of Sona's peerage because it gave her greater access to men willing to ravage her body.

Then she'd stated that any time Tatsumi wanted to ravage her body, all he had to do was push her down and take her. The rougher the better. If he knew any friends, he could bring them along as well. She had specifically mentioned Ieyasu as well. Tatsumi was fairly certain Sayo would take exception to that.

In other words, the term 'nymphomaniac' was coined for people like her. She made Bennia seem well-adjusted.

"Yes, I am," Kusaka said, smiling at him, "any time you wish to change things up or grow bored of Kaichou, you're more than welcome inside."

"That's not happening," Sona stated quite firmly. "As I said, Kusaka, you're not allowed to be alone with Tatsumi." Yes, please don't leave him alone with her. Sona made her way over to his side. "Are you satisfied, now, Tatsumi?"

"I am," he said. She looked rather annoyed that he didn't take her at her word before. Tatsumi didn't really blame her but he needed this. "I'm sorry, but words are just no longer enough for me. When the darkness is all I've ever seen I need to make sure the light I'm staring at truly is a shining star and not just someone with a flash light looking for another victim to hurt." He let out a soft sigh. "I'm certain of what I'm looking at now."

"Good, I hope you'll believe me from now on." Tatsumi winced inside. Yes, she was definitely annoyed at him right then. Sona took the papers from him and tore them to pieces before tossing the remains into the garbage bin. She turned to Tsubaki. "Now that the introductions are over, Tsubaki, are all the repairs to the Academy finished?"

"They are, Sona," Tsubaki confirmed, "the last of the paint and little details were finished this morning. I have Rias Gremory and her peerage cleaning up the pool to prepare it for opening as you asked."

"Did they complain?"

"Rias only asked that they be allowed to swim in it first."

Sona nodded, "she must be trying her best to take their minds off Yuuto Kiba."

"What happened to Kiba?" Tatsumi asked. He knew Koneko had been worried about him but Tatsumi was certain he'd have followed the trail of the Holy Swords back to Kuoh Academy. Was he still missing? If he had been labeled as a Stray Devil…

"Ah, right, you don't know," Sona said. "Kokabiel caught Kiba looking for the Excalibur fragments. He tortured him, tried to pervert his very essence. While he was rescued and we were able to heal the damage to his body, he's been in a coma ever since. Rias and her peerage are taking it hard."

Mental trauma then, or exhaustion, possibly both. Without knowing the specifics of what happened, either could be the case. It didn't make much difference though. Tatsumi wasn't an expert on the mind. Whatever it was that kept Kiba in a coma it wasn't something that Tatsumi would be able to help with.

Poor Koneko… she had been so worried over Kiba disappearing. Any joy at having him returned would be completely lost by his current condition. He could see her blaming herself for his fate. They all probably were.

"Do you mind if I go?" Tatsumi asked Sona. He wanted to check in on Koneko.

Sona gave him a curious look. "Where would you be off to?"

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see how Koneko is doing?" he asked.

Sona blinked once and then nodded. "Unlike you, I would." Tatsumi winced. It would probably be awhile before she let him live this down. Probably right up until the moment it wasn't worth the hassle. "That isn't a bad idea either. We could all use a little relaxation after the battle with Kokabiel. Rias said she wanted to swim first, that doesn't mean we can't join her after she's gone in." Sona stood and gave her peerage a small smile. "Does everyone have their bathing suits with them?"

There was a round of acknowledgement from everyone in her peerage, even Saji.

"Wait, you all just keep bathing suits on you?" Tatsumi asked, bewildered. The pool hadn't been opened before now, it'd just been too cold in Japan for any pool to be open.

"Do you mean to say you don't?" Sona asked. She seemed honestly confused. "If you did not, then you can just sit on the side while the rest of us swim."

That wasn't happening. Tatsumi left the room and quickly pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial for a certain someone.

((What's up Tatsumi?)) Bennia's voice came through from the other side.

"Want to go swimming?" Tatsumi asked.

((Yes!))

 **~o~**

Everyone was already in the pool when Tatsumi finally stepped out of the boys' change room with a proper pair of knee-length swim shorts on. He would have been out sooner but Bennia had thought it'd be funny to bring him the tiny little speedo she'd bought him for his seventeenth birthday.

The air was alive with energy as everyone laughed and played both in and outside of the pool. It certainly didn't feel like a gathering of people hoping to forget the horrors Kokabiel had inflicted upon one of their own. Ruruko and Saji were swimming together near the deep end, Yura and Meguri were sun bathing while Asia Argento was talking animatedly with Momo and Kusaka near the ladder.

The Queens of the respective peerages, Tsubaki and Akeno, were racing each other in the pool.

Tatsumi never would have imagined that the serious Tsubaki would have that type of swimsuit though. The ultra-skimpy red string bikini she wore did little more than cover the most important places, although that being said Akeno wasn't wearing anything much better. It was like the two of them were competing to see who wore the least amount of fabric.

It wouldn't be surprising to see the fabric disappear entirely before the end.

The most surprising thing of all was Sona. The always stoic, calm, and serious President of the Student Council was wearing a navy blue bikini that was only marginally better than what Tsubaki wore. She was speaking quietly with Rias beneath an umbrella.

Then there was Issei, who didn't seem to know where to look and was trying to stare at everything all at once. He was standing at the shallow end of the pool with his fingers circled around his eyes screaming 'Boost! Boost!' for some reason.

((Finally decided to join us, Tatsumi?)) Bennia called out, drawing his attention to her. The sleepy-eyed Grim Reaper was paddling in the water beside Koneko, both had cute little inflatable life preservers, blue and white respectively, around their waists. Koneko was wearing a basic blue school swimsuit while Bennia had decided on a far more daring blue two-piece suit covered in tiny white skulls.

"I'd have been here sooner if you hadn't brought me the wrong swimsuit," Tatsumi returned, throwing his lover a mock glare. He wasn't really upset. It was his fault really for not specifying. He knew Bennia well enough that if she could twist his words in some harmless, mischievous way, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

((The speedo would have looked good! There's still time to change into it!))

Tatsumi just shook his head as he jumped into the pool and made his way over to the two of them. "That's not happening."

"Ara, ara, I must say I would have looked forward to it as well," Akeno piped in as she and Tsubaki finished their race. Her eyes glimmered with mischief and approval as she raked his body with them. Tatsumi had a sudden urge to cover his chest. "Pictures don't really do the real thing justice. Personality couldn't have been the only element of you that drew Sona to him."

Tatsumi quickly swam behind Koneko and used her as a shield to block Akeno's gaze. "Ah! Help me Koneko, I'm being eye raped by a female Issei!"

Koneko looked startled for a quick moment before she rounded on Akeno. "Bad, senpai, stop being a pervert."

((Ya! Tatsumi's body belongs to me!)) Bennia agreed as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"He certainly is well built," Rias said from the side. She threw her friend a sidelong glance, "well you won't have any complaints from your mother in that regard at least."

Sona rubbed her temples and groaned. "Please don't bring her up. I have no idea how I'm going to introduce Tatsumi to her."

"You did beat her by two years, didn't you?" Rias asked, laughing.

Sona just groaned.

The more Tatsumi heard about Sona's mother, the less he wanted to meet her. "What's up with the life preservers?" Tatsumi asked Bennia and Koneko, leaving the others to stare at him or talk about him as much as they wanted. "Can't swim?"

"Never learned," Koneko said quietly.

((Swimming is overrated! Floating is the life! All it needs is a cup holder and some wine and this is all I need!))

"You're sounding like an old lady," Tatsumi teased Bennia.

((I'll sound like whatever it takes to laze about easy!))

He chuckled and turned to Koneko. He poked the life preserver a couple times. "Want to learn how? I can help."

"Ah! I promised Koneko I'd help her swim!" Issei shouted, splashing water all over the place as he rushed towards them. Leave it to Issei to finally notice and pay attention when he feels like his harem is in danger.

"Did he?" Tatsumi asked. Koneko nodded. "Well, it's ultimately up to you. I won't be mad either way but…" Tatsumi jerked his thumb at Issei who's head had swivelled to the side as Yura rolled over onto her back to sunbath her front. She'd forgotten to put her top back on. "I promise not to get distracted every time a nice part of tits gets flashed or bounces in his proximity."

"Hey I do not—oh uhh… yes…" Tatsumi sweat dropped as Issei's head swivelled over to Meguri as she rolled onto her back as well. She was both topless and bottomless.

What was with this world? It couldn't be just a devil thing because Tatsumi had seen it with humans and angels too! People in this world were just too willing to flash their bodies openly like it didn't matter. It was like everything was stuck on the two extremes of the scale.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind Tatsumi focused on the issue at hand. "We should let Koneko decide," he told Issei. He gave Koneko a smile. "So what'll it be? Me or the pervert?"

It took Koneko all of half a second to decide and warp her arms around Tatsumi. "…sorry, Issei-san, next time? If Tatsumi's not here."

Issei gasped in horror. "Now I get it! Tatsumi! You're a lolicon! You're developing a lolicon harem! First Bennia, then Kaichou, and now Koneko-chan!"

An enormous amount of killing intent suddenly filled the pool area coming from two different locations. One was from across the way where Sona stood quivering in rage beside Rias. The other was right beside Tatsumi and, unfortunately for Issei, within arm's reach of him.

"Would you like to repeat that, Issei?" Sona asked as she strode towards the edge of the pool like an avenging goddess. "I don't believe I heard you correctly the first time."

"I believe he just called you all flat chested," Tatsumi said, tossing gasoline on the fire.

"Wait! No, that's not what I said!" Issei protested.

"Rias, I apologize in advance but I suggest you prepare a Phoenix's Tear," Sona said as she cracked her knuckles ominously.

"Two of them," Koneko added as she hammered a fist into Issei's face, sending him skipping across the pool, over the side and through the air where he eventually slammed face first into the wall of the boys change room.

((Eh, I'm fine, Tatsumi likes my chest so big or small, I'm fine with it!)) Bennia said cheerfully. ((You should see the way he—))

Tatsumi quickly snapped his hand around Bennia's mouth. "Ah, you probably shouldn't say any more."

That fire was already plenty big enough. Tatsumi could only watch as Sona and Koneko beat Issei to within an inch of his life, only for Rias to heal him with a Phoenix's Tear so that they could beat him once more.

"Is he enjoying it?" Tatsumi asked as he noticed that odd smile on Issei's face.

((It's Issei, who knows what he enjoys?)) Bennia said honestly. ((Maybe he likes being stepped on by cute girls?))

A pair of arms lazily wrapped themselves around his chest. "I like being stepped on," Kusaka whispered into his ear. Tatsumi started in surprise at the sudden invasion of his personal space. A pair of bare breasts were pressed against his back. "Kaichou is busy right now, let's go somewhere private and I can show you _where_ I enjoyed being stepped on, and then penetrated over and over."

((Hey! Leave my Tatsumi alone!)) Bennia snapped as she pulled on Kusaka's arm. ((I don't want a foursome with you!))

"Ah, no thanks," Tatsumi said as he tried to pry her fingers from his chest. He was having little luck, she had an unfathomably strong grip. Was it from clinging onto all those men as she let them ravage her body?

Kusaka was suddenly ripped from Tatsumi and held above the head of an irate Koneko. "Bad Kusaka, don't perv on Tatsumi." And then like Issei she hurled her into the wall of the girls change room.

"Thank you, Koneko," Sona said, approvingly. She seemed much calmer now, although it was a touch frightening to see her adjust her glasses so calmly with blood stained knuckles. "We all need to keep a watchful eye on that girl so that she doesn't get too close to the boys."

Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief and gave Koneko a thankful smile. "Now that the two perverts are out for the count, want to have those swimming lessons?"

"Yes."

((Have fun! I'm just gonna go float and float and maybe float some more!)) Bennia said cheerfully as she floated away from the two of them.

Tatsumi guided Koneko over to a quiet corner of the pool, or as quiet as it could be when there were fifteen people in and about the pool area, and taught her what he could. It wasn't that difficult, really. Start her off by helping her float on her back without a life preserver, followed by helping her practicing kicking her legs by holding onto the ledge.

Koneko was a quick learner, thankfully. There was probably some sort of natural instinct built into her that helped her learn quickly. It wasn't long until she was swimming using him as a support, kicking her feet behind her as she swam beneath the water.

"That's it Koneko! Almost there!" He felt his back bump into the diving platform on the side of the pool. "And done!"

Koneko burst out of the water and clung to him gasping for breath. "Sorry I had to grab at you like that, senpai."

"It's not a problem, it's nice to just sit back and help others with simple things like this for a change," Tatsumi said. It was certainly better than grappling with super-powered Fallen Angels. He gently rubbed the top of her head. "You did good." She leaned into his head rub. "How are you holding up?"

Koneko wilted like a flower. A downcast look came to her face as memories plagued her. "I failed, Tatsumi-senpai. I'm weak."

Tatsumi threw a look over his shoulder. Kusaka was still a crater in the wall, although Issei had recovered and was gleefully slapping oil on Rias' naked back. That boy could recover from anything if it meant being able to touch Rias.

"A couple individuals here at this pool would disagree with you."

"Esdeath… she said I was too weak to be a Rook. That I was no good." Koneko didn't even seem to hear him. "I thought she was just lying, getting to me. But then Kiba… I couldn't save him. I couldn't even beat a Cerberus." There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. "How do I become strong like you senpai?"

"That's not really a good fight to use as a measuring stick," Tatsumi said. His heart dropped as his own painful memories coming back to haunt him. His parent's deaths, the deaths of all the innocent people nearby. "Kokabiel was beyond all of us. As strong as you seem to think I am, he completely destroyed me."

"Senpai wouldn't have struggled against a Cerberus!"

No, he probably wouldn't have. "True, but then Kokabiel would have just sent something bigger, or come for me himself." He let out a long sigh. "I was told by someone much stronger than I that having great power doesn't mean you're always going to be able to save the one's you care about. It just means you'll be faced with bigger threats."

"So I just… give up?" Koneko's was begging him for an answer. Something, anything.

"No," Tatsumi said. "Even if power doesn't guarantee you'll always be able to save the people you care about, it certainly helps and you should never give up." That seemed to cheer her up a little. "I need to get stronger too, so I don't lose anyone else."

She froze, surprised. "You, lost someone else?"

His heart clenched painfully as his parent's faces flashed across his thoughts. "My mother and father. Kokabiel killed them just because he wanted to watch me suffer." Now it was Koneko who was patting him on the head. He gave her a strange look before continuing. "And it's not just me. A lot of people lost loved ones that day. To think, I'll never see her smile again or eat her food ever again." He had hoped that someday they wouldn't taste like ash.

It seemed that day would never come. The memories of that taste of his mother's food were distant now, and it would only grow more distant as time went on.

"I want to hit Kokabiel!" Koneko muttered as she smacked her fists together. "Hurting Kiba-senpai is one thing. Taking away mother's delicious bento box is unforgivable!"

Tatsumi blinked at Koneko and then started to laugh. How could he be upset when she was so serious about the loss of a bento lunch? "How about this. We both need to get stronger, and you want a bento lunch, right?" Koneko nodded her head vigorously. "Then come to Sona's place each morning. I get up at five to go through my training exercises. It got me this strong without being boosted by a Rook piece, I imagine it could help you as well." At the very least it couldn't hurt. Doing something, anything, was better than nothing. At the very least, it would help her recover her confidence. "And afterwards I can try to duplicate my mother's food. I have some experience cooking and I remember what it smells like but I need a taste tester."

"I can be a taste tester," Koneko offered happily. "I'm good at tasting food."

"Good, then we'll start tomorrow if you want."

"Yes, senpai!" Koneko said cheerfully with the first genuine smile he'd seen on her face since coming to the pool.

 **~o~**

"I'm going to have to thank Tatsumi later," Rias murmured as she listened in on Tatsumi and Koneko. "He's single-handedly brought her out of her depression."

"He's good like that," Sona said approvingly. "Despite what Akeno stated, his handsome face and unmatched physic are not what attracted me to him."

"They didn't hurt though, did they?" Rias asked teasingly.

"I will never admit that," Sona returned evenly.

 **x~X~x**

"That was actually rather relaxing," Tatsumi said as he and Issei made their way towards the school gates. Saji had headed back to the student council room to help Sona and the others file the paper work and get the workers to fix the pool after Akeno and Rias broke a part of it in their battle over who Issei should oil up first. "I don't think I've actually ever actually just done nothing for a few hours like that."

There was a torn expression on Issei's face, like he couldn't decide between being happy or upset. Either way, he looked exhausted. "Rias let me put oil on her… and then Akeno wanted oil… then Asia wanted oil. So much oil, so good…" Issei was all but drooling at this point. He suddenly sucked it back and pointed an accusing finger at him. "But you stole Koneko-chan from me!"

Tatsumi swatted the back of his head. "I didn't steal anyone, Koneko is her own person and can choose who she wants to hang out with on her own."

"Teach me your ways!" Issei begged him. "You've already taken Bennia and Kaichou! Koneko I'm sure is just around the corner! How do… how do you know?"

"Know what?" Tatsumi asked, becoming serious. This wasn't the usual Issei. Tatsumi could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. Issei was struggling with a problem that Tatsumi hadn't noticed before.

"How do you know if a girl actually likes you?" Issei whispered quietly. "I thought Yuuma liked me… and then she…"

Ah, that was the issue. Issei was scared of opening his heart because of what Raynare did to him. How could you love when your first love betrayed you so thoroughly? Well running away wouldn't solve the problem, that was for sure. Tatsumi wasn't sure how much help he could give him but he'd try.

"Bennia and Sona are different people than Rias and Asia," Tatsumi said as he stared up into the sky. The wispy white clouds flittered across it without a care in the world. "But there are several signs that someone genuinely likes you. They always wish to be near you and have these special little smiles and touches just for you." He paused and gave Issei a look. "Can you name something recent that you've been involved with them in?"

"Well, a couple days ago Rias and Asia came into the bath with me and squished me between their breasts." There was that perverted look on his face again. "They made me grab their breasts and then… I sort of passed out."

Tatsumi palmed his face. "Issei… let me put it this way. I don't think they could tell you they wanted you more if they wrote it on a sign and smacked you in the face with it. Asia, for instance, choose a life of eternal damnation just for your sake. That alone screams dedication the likes of which few married couples will ever share."

"Are you certain?" Issei asked doubtfully.

"Look, if—" A powerful presence suddenly appeared nearby. It didn't seem particularly threatening, more curious, as it settled nearby to listen in on them. Tatsumi forced himself to remain relaxed as if he didn't notice before continuing. "If they climb into bed with you naked tonight or tomorrow or whenever, and they offer themselves up to you like that again, just take them," Tatsumi said. Issei just gaped at him in shock. "I'm serious. Just push them down and have sex with them. If they say no, stop, if they don't, have fun. Either way, you'll have your answer."

"You're serious!"

"I am. What I _do_ know for sure, Issei, is that it's not healthy to stand in the middle, uncertain. You need an answer one way or another." Sort of how Saji needed to know his lover would never be returned so he could recover and move on. "Either they'll welcome you inside with open legs and you'll have your yes, or they'll say no and that's that. You'll have your answer and you can move on from there." Tatsumi was positive that a certain former nun would say yes quite empathically, even if Rias did say no.

Issei was still hesitant. "I don't know… I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"If you ever want it to be more than a friendship you have to take a chance," Tatsumi said, "and if that's enough to ruin it, then it wasn't much of a friendship to begin with. Still, I'm completely certain they won't both turn you down." Issei was almost willing to accept his words, just one more push. "And really, you're never going to catch me if you don't have the courage to at least try."

"OOOOO! I'll catch up to you, don't you worry Tatsumi!" Issei cried out passionately. "Tonight is the night I'm going to become a real man!"

"You can do it!" Tatsumi urged him on.

"I had known that the Sekiryuutei was a pervert, but I had thought better of you, Mr. Game Changer."

"Just giving Issei the advice he needs," Tatsumi returned calmly as he turned to face the presence he had felt earlier. It was a young man with dark silver hair and blue eyes. He wore mostly black, with a green shirt beneath his coat and a pair of burgundy pants. A needless silver chain that would only serve as a means for an enemy to gain an advantage on him drooped at his side. "Advice isn't always filled with niceties and politically correct words. I say what I feel people need to hear, even if it does… sometimes come out strange."

"Well, be that as it may, I wanted to formerly introduce myself to the Red Dragon Emperor, the Sekiryuutei. It's nice that you're here as well Tatsumi, saves me the effort of looking for you afterwards." The silver-haired young man bowed mockingly. "I am Vali, the Hakuryuukou, 'Vanishing Dragon.'"

The Hakuryuukou, which meant White Dragon Emperor. Tatsumi wasn't familiar with either names, but based on their similarities he could probably assume they were both powerful dragons, rivals even. If so, Vali would most certainly be interested in Issei… once he was actually someone worth being interested in.

"It's nice to meet you Vali, I'm Tatsumi," he said offering his hand out easily. Issei was all but freaking out beside him.

"You're certainly courageous," Vali said as he shook Tatsumi's hand. "I must admit I am interested in learning more about the man capable of bringing the Great Seraph, Gabriel, and her arch rival, Serafall Leviathan, two of the most powerful women in existence together."

"My charming personality?" Tatsumi remarked.

Vali laughed. "No one actually believes that, Tatsumi. While I still don't know what it is exactly, I do know you're no simple human. Death clings to you more tightly than that little Grim Reaper that follows you around." An eager look crossed his face as he pointed a hand at Tatsumi. "Let's say we have a little test here and now."

"Only if you feel like testing all of us," Sona's voice cut through the conversation as it was wont to do.

Tatsumi could feel them approaching from behind. Rias, Sona, and both their peerages. They had probably sensed this man's presence, he had done very little to conceal it. He didn't know how strong Vali was, but the odds were definitely against him at the moment.

"What are you doing here, Hakuryuukou?" Rias demanded as she came up to stand beside Issei. Sona stopped beside him.

Vali dropped his hand and laughed. "I didn't come here to fight. I'm accompanying Azazel for something. In the mean time I thought I'd just check out a pair of potential worthy rivals. I know the Sekiryuutei will provide me some nice entertainment in the future. I was simply curious to see if Tatsumi would as well. I'm still undecided with him at the moment." He smirked. "But you all still have a long way to go before you can match me. Kokabiel is like a worm to me, and you were like worms to him."

"This worm took his arm and a wing," Tatsumi returned.

"Oh? That was you?" Vali asked. He actually sounded surprised, pleasantly so. "Perhaps there is something to you after all. But still, none of you would rank very high in the power structure of this world. I might put Tatsumi in the top fifteen hundred, but the rest of you wouldn't even be ranked. Even Sirzechs and the other Satans aren't in the top ten."

"And where do you rank?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not first, that position is immutable, but I am far beyond any of you. I wouldn't want to give too much away." He turned his back to them and started away. He paused after just a few steps and glanced back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Tatsumi. I was asked to deliver you a message."

"And that is?" Tatsumi asked warily.

"Night Raid isn't alone," Vali said, "there is another group out there that fight the same battles you do, only on a much grander scale. An individual from this group will be in touch with you very soon."

"Why wasn't he in touch earlier?" Tatsumi demanded. If there really was someone fighting the same battles he was, they could have worked together, shared information.

Vali seemed to notice his irritation and let out an amused chuckle. "This isn't the only corner of the world that is in conflict, Tatsumi. The entire world is embroiled in something. They can't be everywhere and…" he smiled. "You simply weren't worth it before. Your battle against Esdeath and subsequent survival against Kokabiel has proven to them that you at least have enough potential to warrant a talk." Vali started away again. "You're not the only _hero_ out there, Tatsumi."

And then he was gone, leaving Tatsumi to ponder his words.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was a little lighter than the others. They can't all be full of doom and gloom. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter.

 **Note of Sona's peerage:** I made up back stories for them because I couldn't find anything online about them. Considering they're tertiary characters at best I'm not surprised they're not particularly fleshed out in the Light Novels. I decided to do some fleshing out of my own. This doesn't mean they're going to suddenly become important in my story. I just wanted an amusing way to sort of tie up all the tiny little loose ends hanging about Kuoh Academy.


	14. Heaven's Light

**Author's Note:** I've had a few people comment saying that Vali is wrong about how strong Sirzechs is. All I have to say is consider the point the story is at. Sirzechs' true power isn't known until Volume 12, and Ajuka's is only ever mentioned in an Afterword of Volume 13. We've only just started Volume 4 in my story. Everyone should keep that in mind when reading. Judge the facts presented based on what's been revealed at the time my story takes place, not the point you've read up to/seen in the Light Novel/Anime. That goes for everything, not just power levels.

 **Chapter 13: Heaven's Light**

 _113, 114, 115_ , Tatsumi mentally counted off the reps as he did one-handed vertical pushups. It was a good exercise no matter how strong he got. It wasn't something that muscles alone could help you achieve, it was a balancing exercise and balance was actually something you could lose if you didn't keep working at it.

The morning found Tatsumi outside once more going through a series of exercises. The vertical pushups was his second exercise of the day, he'd just finish an hour of swinging his weighted bokkan. Thanks to Sona it now weighed close to six hundred kilograms. It was the limit that the bokkan could take before the bokkan itself started to break down, but thankfully it was enough.

Now the warm rays of the sun were just beginning to peek over the horizon, staining the sky a deep orange. It had the hallmarks of another nice day, and what made it a bit more enjoyable was that he wasn't alone this time.

"Nyan!" Koneko cried out as she crumpled to the grass next to him.

Tatsumi glanced over at the short girl and gave her an encouraging smile. She'd been joining him these past few days, mimicking Tatsumi as best she could. She didn't swing the weighted bokkan of course, but she had a different exercise that helped her strengthen her punches and kicks. Right now she was trying to do the vertical pushups like him and while to the casual observing would appear to be having a great deal of difficulty.

Not to Tatsumi. She'd already achieved in three days what had taken him three months! At this rate she'd have it in a couple more weeks, which completely destroyed his yearlong efforts to achieve it. It was like she was part cat or something.

"It took me awhile to get it as well, Koneko-chan," Tatsumi said encouragingly as he watched her scramble back into a handstand position. She didn't even seem to notice that in doing so it caused her shirt and skirt to flip upside down, putting her white and blue polka-dot panties and bra on display for the world. "It's a very good balancing exercise. Strength is all well and good, but you're not always going to have two feet on the ground. Being able to balance yourself regardless of your position will help you deliver a strong strike from anywhere."

"Could just fly," Koneko said quietly.

"And if you're indoors where there's no room to fly?" Tatsumi asked. "Or you've had your ability to fly disabled by some magical means?"

Koneko nodded and tried to balance herself on one hand once more. She managed to balance herself easily enough, but the moment she bent her arm to try and lower herself to the grass, she wobbled and fell with a cute cry again. A few moments later she was vertical and trying again.

Tatsumi continued to do vertical pushups, giving Koneko little tips along the way as he did. When he reached five hundred he changed to a different exercise and Koneko followed suit. It was remarkable just how strong being a Rook made Koneko. She was short and petite with a slim build at best. Yet packed within that body was a strength that had rivaled Tatsumi prior to his battle with Kokabiel. It taken some magically enhanced training weight to provide Koneko enough resistance for her to actually struggle.

What impressed Tatsumi the most however, wasn't her strength, but her resolve. Esdeath's taunting and the presumption that her weakness caused her to be unable to save Kiba had lit a fire under her.

It really was a strange feeling for Tatsumi. If someone had asked him not half a year ago if he'd ever help a devil grow stronger, he'd have laughed in their faces and called them insane. Yet here he was, training one devil and had another as a lover. Tatsumi had known long ago that the world didn't make any sense, he was just realizing now just how little sense it actually made.

It wasn't that he'd come to accept that devils were good people. He truly believed that most of their kind was not. That being said, Sona had proven a very good point through her own actions. Not all devils were evil. She wasn't, her sister wasn't, Koneko wasn't. Even Rias wasn't all that bad once he actually learned something about her. She was selfish, arrogant, and entitled, but so were most humans. She wasn't cruel or evil. She didn't torture or rape or bend people's minds. She was even willing to admit when she made mistakes and was willing to change.

Now that he wasn't blinded by hatred and could look at her objectively, she was better than many humans Tatsumi knew. He still didn't like her, but that was now entirely based on a dislike of her personality rather than because she's 'a devil.'

It was a very bitter pill for Tatsumi to swallow since it meant he'd have to admit he was wrong in believing all devils were pure evil. At least there were devils like Koneko and Sona that made it easier to swallow. Looking at them, it made it really easy to admit he was wrong.

I mean, how could anyone look at the short white-haired girl beside him, her clothes clinging to her sweat drenched body as she dutifully curled four hundred pound dumbbells, as evil? She was pushing her body to its limit in this early morning training for no other reason then so she could be strong enough to protect the people she cared about.

It was the same reason he trained. The only way to hate her for that was to hate himself.

"And that's two hundred," Tatsumi grunted out before setting his own dumbbells down upon the grass. They were only two hundred pounds, but like the bokken, Sona had placed a gravity spell on it to make them weigh a ton each. He glanced up at the sun, noting its position. "We only have an hour before school. Should be enough time to try my hand at some cooking."

"Cooking is good!" Koneko agreed as she let her weights drop to the grass with a loud thump. She looked at herself and picked at her clothes. "…sweaty and sore."

"There's a bath inside," Tatsumi said. He placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder and guided her back towards Sona's estate. "How often do you actually do physical training?"

She tilted her head to the side in that adorable way of hers. "Never?"

Ah, so she had basically relied solely upon the enhanced strength granted to her by the Rook Evil Piece. "Then this is good for you. If I'm not mistaken, the Evil Piece system really only multiplies the base strength of the individual. As a Rook, your strength and durability multiplier is much greater than the other pieces."

"Buchou says if I make more contracts and level up my magic I'll get stronger," Koneko said quietly.

Tatsumi nodded sagely, "that makes sense too. More magic basically means a greater multiplier. But it's not the only way to get stronger. The multiplier only enhances your base strength, it doesn't add to it. If you increase your base strength and durability, the multiplier has more to multiply."

It was like if your base strength was quantified at ten units, and the multiplier was ten, you'd end up with a result of one hundred units of strength. If Koneko gained more magical strength, enough to boost the multiplier to say twenty, the end result would be two-hundred units. But if Koneko were to also train her base strength to twenty, the result would be four hundred.

There would come a point where increasing her base strength and durability would yield more returns than bolstering her magical reservoirs. Considering how strong she was now, and how little base strength she actually possessed, she must have enormous amounts of magical energy swirling around in that little body of hers. Which meant any gain in actual physical strength would yield enormous returns.

The trick was utilizing weights and training extreme enough to push her past the limits of what her magically enhanced strength could handle, and force her muscles to work to exhaustion.

"How do I know if I'm stronger?" Koneko asked quietly as the two of them entered the house.

"You could always try punching Issei when he goes all perverted on you," Tatsumi offered helpfully. "If you knock him clear through the wall, you've improved."

She nodded her head. "Will test today."

Was that a testament to her eagerness to figure out how much stronger she'd become in just three days or an indication of how often Issei made perverted moves, gestures, or remarks towards Koneko?

"There's more to being strong than just physical strength," Tatsumi added. The short white haired girl tilted her head to the side, curiosity dancing in her eyes. "The strongest fists, the sharpest blades, and the most durable shields are all useless if the Will isn't there. It doesn't matter if you're the strongest person in the world if you're a coward. It doesn't matter if you're the greatest swordsman in the world if you're afraid to take risks. The strongest shield becomes brittle and weak when held in the hands of the unsure. The truly strong are those capable of pushing themselves ever onward, even as their bodies fail around them."

"Mew?"

Koneko had the most adorably confused look on her face. Tatsumi just shook his head and chuckled. "What I'm saying is don't give up. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how hard or insurmountable the task may appear, never give up. So long as you don't give up, a way to succeed will appear."

"…I can do that."

Tatsumi smiled and rubbed her head playfully. She let out a warm purr as a smile came to her lips. The warm atmosphere disappeared the moment the two of them entered the kitchen. They both froze and just stared. Sona was already there ahead of them, standing by the kitchen counter mixing some ingredients together to create lunch for the day. By the looks of it, she'd decided to include Tatsumi and Koneko as well in her efforts.

It wasn't all that strange to see Sona in the kitchen cooking. She'd been in there the past two days as well preparing lunch for herself while he had Koneko taste test his attempts at reproducing his mother's cooking. What was strange was seeing her standing there preparing the lunches in nothing but an apron.

"Pervert?" Koneko asked. She sounded really confused. Sona was the last person she'd have labeled as a pervert, and Tatsumi would have readily agreed with her.

"I'm not sure we can really call her a pervert in this situation," Tatsumi said gently. "This _is_ her home, _and_ her kitchen. If she wants to walk around naked or… in just a cooking apron. It's not really our place to tell her she's wrong."

Koneko gave him a curious, almost innocent, look. "Oh… it's fine if it's in your home?"

"Yes it is," Sona said without turning around. She quickly used an egg beater to mix some liquids together before pouring them out into three small little containers. Sauce for their meals. "In the privacy of your own home, one is allowed more freedom in their choice of attire."

"Oh, alright," Koneko said, accepting her word. The way Sona put it made it seem completely reasonable. Like they were the weird ones for thinking her attire was inappropriate. "Naked aprons are fine in your own kitchen."

"Yes."

She was still refusing to turn around. Was she that absorbed in preparing their lunches or was she trying to hide something? Whatever the case was, there didn't seem to be any reason to prepare lunch this morning.

Tatsumi gave Koneko an apologetic smile. "Sorry Koneko-chan, looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow to do more cooking. Sona has taken it into her own hands this morning."

"Oh," Koneko seemed to wilt for a brief moment, until she sniffed the air and perked up again. "Smells good."

"I will make lunch for the three of us. I am fairly confident in my cooking," Sona said causally. "You should go wash up Koneko. The bath on the second level has already been prepared for you and has a change of clothes since I know you've forgotten to bring one."

Koneko looked at him in askance and he nodded. "I'll be back soon," the adorable mascot of Kuoh Academy said before she left them.

Tatsumi watched her leave before heading over to Sona by the counter. "What's the occasion?" he asked as he came up behind her. Even before he touched her he knew that she was very aroused.

"There is no real occasion," Sona said, giving him a little look over her shoulder before turning back to the preparation at hand. "Rias did mention how wild wearing just an apron sent Issei and I was curious if that was an affliction that affected all men."

"Depends on the woman," Tatsumi said, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace with a pleasant sigh. "With someone like you, the only men that wouldn't become wild are those only interested in other men, and even that's not completely certain."

"Well isn't that nice to hear." She gave him a hot, lidded look. "But words are cheap, Tatsumi."

Ah. He kissed her on the lips. "They are, aren't they?" he said as let his fingers trail down her stomach and then up beneath the apron. "If my Sona desires more than just words, then I suppose I have to deliver."

 **~o~**

Tatsumi let out a soft sigh as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy flanked on either side by Sona and Koneko. He stared up at the majestic building, admiring the architecture once more as an idle thought flittered across his mind.

What was he still doing coming here?

That thought made the joy from pleasant activity from the morning disappear like fog under a warm morning sun.

High School had really only been something he'd done to appease his parents, his mother in particular. He needed an education to obtain a proper job, or at least a proper job in his parents' eyes. With them both dead now, it didn't matter. He was going to lead Night Raid until it killed him, or it was no longer needed but that last condition was a dream he didn't dare consider seriously.

The stares and looks he got from the students made him feel uncomfortable at best. The looks of awe, adoration, lust, and everything else. To them he wasn't Nakimori Tatsumi, he was something to worship. An idol to place up a crystal pedestal and stare at from afar. Was this what Sona had to deal with all the time? Being placed upon a pedestal and everyone but her peerage too afraid to approach her? And then there were all the parents too….

Wait a minute.

"Why are there so many parents here?" Tatsumi asked as he looked this way and that.

"Ah, right, things have been so hectic with you lately, I am not surprised it slipped your mind," Sona said. She laid a gentle touch upon his arm and gave him an apologetic smile. "I probably should have asked you to stay home. Today may be a little rough for you."

"School Visitation day," Koneko said in that soft, quiet voice of hers. She gave him an understanding look. "I don't have parents either."

Ah, so that's what it was. This was the day everyone's parents came to watch their kids do work at school. "My mother had been looking forward to this day," Tatsumi murmured. It hurt, a pain deep inside his heart. He could still remember that excited smile on her face when he brought the announcement home for her to read. "I guess that's something she won't be able to do now."

"It's alright Tatsumi," Sona said gently, "I'm sure she'll—" she suddenly gasped loudly and backed away from him, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at something behind him. Even Koneko squeaked loudly and darted behind Sona when she noticed whatever it was behind him.

"Ah, Koneko, Souna, should I be worried or not?" Tatsumi asked, almost afraid to turn around. Those were typical reactions he expected out of the two of them.

That was when he felt her familiar presence and everything made sense.

"There's no need to be afraid, children," a warm, gentle voice said from behind him. It was a soothing voice that stripped away one's worries and enveloped them in a warm blanket. It also felt so strange hearing that from someone Tatsumi was so used to kicking his ass day in and day out. Gabriel laid a soft hand upon his shoulder as she came up behind him. "Today is Class Visitation day, is it not?"

It really was his Sensei. Tatsumi couldn't believe that she'd come to his school. In fact, this was only the second time he'd ever seen her away from her Sanctuary, the first being at the café with Serafall.

She didn't have on her usual white ninja outfit, nor was she wearing that white dress that resembled flowing light. Instead her attire resembled that which the Catholic Pope might wear, albeit modified to account for her enormous bust and clung tightly to her curvaceous figure. There were a few other differences as well. Whereas the pope's habit was pure white, Gabriel's had golden accents and instead of a silver cross, hers was made of pure gold. The zucchetto the Pope wore atop his head was also missing, instead replaced by her circlet, the same one she had loaned to Tatsumi for his battle against Esdeath.

Sona swallowed hard and nodded her head. "It is, Gabriel-sama, may I ask what brings someone as esteemed as yourself here today?"

Tatsumi supposed their reactions did make some sort of sense. They were devils, Angels were typically their arch enemies. And to see the most powerful female angel, one of the four Great Seraphs, Gabriel herself, standing before you must be quite the shock. This wasn't an individual that her sister would be able to save her from if things went downhill.

"Is it not obvious?" She asked in that soft, kindly voice that try as he might Tatsumi just could not properly associate with her. It had that rich, smooth note to it that made it feel like he was listening to liquid light. As strange as that thought was, it was the only way he could describe it. "Tatsumi has suffered greatly recently in part due to my own negligence. He has done so much good, that it's time for Good to do something for him." The smile she gave him was so breathtaking it caused his heart to skip a beat, several beats. "The souls of the dead are not normally allowed to look upon the mortal world but an exception is being made for this occasion. So long as I am here beside you, Tatsumi, your parents will be looking down upon you, along with your sister Mira."

Tatsumi went stiff with shock. What did she just say? His parents and Mira were watching him right now? His sister? He nearly got whiplash looking everywhere, hoping he'd at least get a glance at some sort of wispy spirit or form that would indicate they were really there. "Where?" It was a stupid question, but he had to ask it.

"They're here, watching. You have my promise." They were? He couldn't see them anywhere. He really wanted to see them one last time. Her smile became tinged with sorrow as she read his eyes. "I'm sorry Tatsumi, but I'm already providing one miracle, please don't ask for a second," Gabriel said gently.

"No, it's alright," Tatsumi quickly assured her. Honestly, it was far more than he ever thought possible. His parents, and even Mira, were watching him? He didn't know what to feel. They were dead, gone, and he'd never see them again but… just knowing they were up there, happy, together, and looking over him. It filled him with such emotion he didn't know what to say.

So instead his eyes spoke for him.

Tatsumi briskly wiped the tears away. "Stupid eyes," Tatsumi muttered, his voice was so thick with emotion he barely recognized it.

"The tears are a symbol of how much you cared," Gabriel said gently, "here and now, they're not something to be ashamed of. Be proud of them and show your family how you're doing. Mira is quite curious as to what sort of mischief you've been up to since she passed on."

Oh god, when she says it like that! Argh! He felt like he was going to explode. If she was watching… she could hear him, right? There was so much he wanted to say.

Tatsumi turned his face up to the sky, his voice came out thick as he put all his heart and soul into his next few words.

"Mira… I'm sorry."

Gabriel bopped him on the head, driving him to his knees. "There's nothing to be sorry about, idiot!" His head snapped up to the Seraph as shock ripped through him like a thunder bolt. That wasn't Gabriel's voice! That had been Mira's! Even her eyes were different! No longer were they a piercing blue, but Mira's familiar brown. "You weren't too weak! I was too weak! Hit him once for me though!" She punched the air for emphasis.

Then the brown eyes faded back to blue and Mira was gone.

Tatsumi could only gape up at Gabriel. Had that really happened? Had he seen and spoken to his dead sister for a few brief moments? It had to be. Even Sona and Koneko were staring at Gabriel in shock, wonder even. They were both well aware of the magnitude of what just happened, and the hoops that Gabriel must have jumped through to allow it to happen.

"Was that really Mira?" Tatsumi asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel said softly, feigning ignorance. "You poor things, did you eat something bad this morning? Something that may have caused you to hear or see imaginary things?"

Oh, so that was the game we were playing. Tatsumi let out a little laugh and just shook his head as he got back to his feet. He'd let her have her way without a fuss. Just hearing her voice again after all these years… it was like a soothing balm on his soul.

"I'll hit him twice for you," Tatsumi promised.

Gabriel just smiled and laid a gentle hand back on his shoulder. "I think class will begin soon? There are those who are eager to see how your school life is progressing."

"Of course," Tatsumi said, smiling widely for the first time in a long time. He gave Sona and Koneko a little wave. "I should get to escorting… my guardian around." He probably shouldn't use her real name here at school.

"Of course, Tatsumi," Sona said quickly. "There won't be the usual lunch time chess match. Today is a special day as you know so we have events planned for lunch instead. It's why I made your lunches for you, something I know you'll be able to eat while still participating. I will also be very busy with Student Council duties. The influx of parents won't leave me much time to relax."

That made sense. Today was going to be a very busy day for her. Koneko might end up being a little lonely though. She didn't have any parents here either.

"Not only one without parents," Koneko said softly. "I'll be fine."

"One final thing," Gabriel said, she was looking at Sona now. "I'll be enrolling someone here at Kuoh Academy come the new term after the summer break."

Sona adjusted her glasses on her nose. "I see, and who might this be?"

"You've both already met her. Dear, young Xenovia Quarta. I've found myself in need of an assistant capable of doing tasks that would cause my other assistants to fall. I visited the Pope in person. He was quite willing to lend her to me indefinitely."

The sweat drop rolling down the back of Tatsumi's neck probably matched the size of the one rolling down Sona's. He could only begin to imagine how _that_ encounter went. How would the Pope have reacted when _the_ Gabriel, the messenger of God, personally visited him? He probably would have all but thrown Xenovia at her in his haste to comply with an order that most likely appeared as if it came straight from God himself.

Tatsumi wouldn't be surprised if Xenovia was nominated for Sainthood before the end of the year.

"I see… I'll keep that in mind," Sona said carefully. She was having as much difficult processing all the shocking turn of events as Tatsumi was.

"Thank you," Gabriel said kindly. She turned her smile on Tatsumi and gestured towards the school. "Shall we begin, Tatsumi? Mira really is quite interested in a tour of your school. She's really quite pushy."

Tatsumi laughed softly, that sounded like Mira alright.

 **~o~**

It hadn't taken Tatsumi long to show Gabriel, and by proxy his family, around Kuoh Academy. While the place was certainly big, it was easy to navigate once you knew your way around, and one classroom was the same as all the others so he really had only needed to show them all the common areas such as the lobby, cafeteria, gymnasium, and the various club rooms.

Now he was in his class, sitting next to Ieyasu as usual. The first period had been rather boring, despite the teachers attempt to spruce things up for the sake of the parents watching in the back. Tatsumi was certain that a Seraph had better things to do than patiently watch over Tatsumi as he listened to the teacher drone on. The look on her face was strange though, patient and almost caring. Looking at her now he could actually believe she truly was an Angel.

Especially since she managed to ignore the perverted looks tossed her way with the patience of a saint. The male students and husbands alike couldn't keep their eyes off her, and by her Tatsumi meant her breasts.

Thankfully English decided it wanted to really change things up.

"Class 2-B is doing clay sculpting as well and we, as Class 2-A, won't fall behind them," the teacher said as he made his rounds handing out a lump of sculpting clay to each of the students. "Now, I'm not going to make a pretense that this has anything to do with English, but Class Visitation happens only once a year so let's make the most of it!"

Everyone cheered happily. Sculpting clay was far more entertaining than practicing English words over and over again.

As Tatsumi sat there thinking of what he wanted to try out, Ieyasu leaned over to him. "Yo man, I heard about your parents but that woman… is that your Sensei back there?" he whispered conspiratorially.

Tatsumi just nodded his head, "don't say anything."

"Trust me, I won't, if I go to heaven after I die I don't want you-know-who waiting to smite me."

"She wouldn't do that." Not to him anyways. She had no problem smiting Tatsumi when they trained.

Their teacher spoke up once more. "If you're having trouble coming up with ideas, just envision something important, a family member, a friend, a comrade, or perhaps even a place or pet. This is supposed to be fun and relaxing. Don't stress out about it."

Don't stress. When was the last time Tatsumi wasn't stressed? He couldn't remember. Tatsumi closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the tension drain from his body. Now that he was calm there were so many important things to him, most of what he'd lost. Mira and his parents. Sona and Bennia. Gabriel and Serafall, and others.

Even as his mind moved from memory to memory, person to person, his hands began to work the clay. Pulling, pinching, manipulating it this way and that. It was like they were being moved by some sort of divine hand. Tatsumi got lost in his memories as he let his hands mold the clay into that one, perfect, forgotten memory.

"Holy shit dude!" Ieyasu's surprise snapped Tatsumi out of his memories. "How did you make that?"

Tatsumi's opened his eyes and stared at what he had created. His hands had moved with a purpose he now understood. What he had on his desk before him wasn't Gabriel or Serafall. It wasn't Sona or Bennia or even his family.

It was Night Raid. The original Night Raid. Everyone was there. Tatsumi knelt in the center with Incursio planted into the ground. Bulat towered just behind him with Sheele beside his imposing figure. On either side of Tatsumi were Mine and Akame, both of them smiling widely as they leaned into him. Mine had Pumpkin raised to the sky while Akame had Murasame drawn. There was Chelsea, Lubbock, Susanoo, Leone and even Najenda. It was that picture perfect representation of Night Raid in its entirety.

"You're quite talented at this," the teacher said as he came up to Tatsumi's desk. "They look so realistic it feels like they could come to life at any moment."

"My, I didn't know you had such a skill, Tatsumi, you really shouldn't have kept something like that from us," Gabriel said as she stood behind him. Her eyes weren't on him though; she seemed to be memorizing every single detail of what he had sculpted.

"I'm just as surprised as you all are," Tatsumi said. He really was. His hands had just moved on their own, bringing back a long-forgotten memory, or memories really. Sheele and Bulat had both been killed before Chelsea and Susanoo had joined the main Night Raid team. "It brings back some very old memories…"

The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them. Ieyasu and the teacher gave him strange looks at that comment.

Gabriel just smiled.

 **~o~**

The rest of the day passed uneventful. Each teacher tried to do something a little different from usual, something more exciting for the sake of the parents visiting for the day, something that would make the students actively participate instead of yawning their way through the classes like normal.

It did make them a little more interesting, but there weren't any further bouts of genius skill on Tatsumi's part.

Tatsumi felt exhausted as he stepped out of the last class of the day, chemistry. He hadn't done anything particularly intensive, but having one of the Great Seraphs judging your every action and knowing that your entire family was looking on as well was very stressful.

He wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

"So glad that's over," Ieyasu muttered, "can we go home now?"

"It wasn't that bad," Tatsumi said. He may be tired, but it was the good sort of tired. The type of tired he wished he had more of. He wasn't quite ready to part ways with his family just yet. "I could go for a few more hours."

"I couldn't," Ieyasu muttered as he shot an annoyed look at someone coming out of the class room.

Oh, Tatsumi could understand it from his perspective. Gabriel was a very attractive woman, probably more attractive than any woman most of these people had ever seen in their lives. Ieyasu's father has had his eyes glued to Gabriel's chest for the past five hours. He hadn't even noticed his son. The same could be said for every father that didn't have a wife there to jerk their eyes away.

Gabriel just accepted it all in stride and didn't even seem to notice. She simply stood at Tatsumi's side, that gentle, understanding smile ever present on her lips. Today it hit home that his Sensei, Gabriel, truly was an Angel. There wasn't a human woman alive that had the level of tolerance and patience she did.

Tatsumi didn't know any woman that wouldn't have turned around and decked Ieyasu's father by now.

"Hey Ieyasu! Tatsumi!" Sayo's voice echoed down the crowded hallway. The two of them looked up to see the girl rushing towards them with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad this is over! I can't believe Rias-senpai would actually let Issei-san touch her like that! You should have seen that sculpture he made of her!"

"Tatsumi isn't unskilled either," Ieyasu said, nudging him. Tatsumi pulled out his own sculpture, that of Night Raid.

"At least everyone there is clothed," Sayo murmured, "and it does look cool! Like a bunch of action figures posing together." She gave him a sly look. "Had to include yourself did you?"

"Well, you know, everyone wants to be a hero, right?" Tatsumi returned easily.

"But few actually become one like you have, Tatsumi," Sayo said, smiling happily. Tatsumi started in surprise, was that how she saw him? A hero? His words aside, he didn't really feel it. He just did what he had to, what he could, and sometimes that meant society was safer, and other times it meant super-powered Fallen Angels devastated entire neighbourhoods.

"Ah, you must be Sayo, one of Tatsumi's friends," Gabriel said softly.

Sayo started in surprise as if noticing Gabriel for the first time. A strange look came across her face until the cross she always wore beneath her Kuoh Academy uniform suddenly jumped. A look of understanding swept across her face and her eyes began to shine with pure adoration. She clasped her hands together and Tatsumi could almost hear a prayer being fired off inside her head.

Gabriel just winked at Sayo causing his friend to start vibrating with excitement. Tatsumi supposed being brought face to face with a major symbol and proof of your belief could do that to a person. "Tatsumi hasn't been causing you any trouble, has he?" Sayo asked eagerly.

"Of course not," Gabriel assured her, "Tatsumi has had a rough life recently. I am simply doing what I can to ease that pain and suffering."

Sayo nodded vigorously, eating up her words like they were taken from the bible. Considering who was speaking them, they probably held more meaning than anything taken from the bible.

"We should be going, Sayo, Ieyasu," Tatsumi said to his two friends. As much as he wanted this day to go on forever, he could only imagine the strain it was placing on Gabriel. "And don't tell anyone."

"But!" Sayo protested.

"Please?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course!" Sayo said, doing a complete turnaround in her view. "To the grave!" She grabbed Ieyasu and shook him roughly. "Promise as well!"

"Alright! Alright! I don't think anyone would believe me anyways," Ieyasu managed to get out while having his teeth rattled.

"Thank you," Gabriel said kindly as she turned her smile on Tatsumi. "Shall we head for the exit then?"

"Yes," Tatsumi agreed.

He waved farewell to Ieyasu and Sayo, Ieyasu had to kick his father in the shins to stop him from following Gabriel, before escorting the Seraph through the busy, crowded halls of Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy was always busy at this time of day, but the number of parents made it feel cramped. People did make way for them, although Tatsumi didn't know if it was so they could stop and stare at Gabriel, or because they were being kind.

"Sensei… thanks for what you did for Sayo back there," Tatsumi whispered quietly, certain she would hear him. "Although I thought you said you weren't able to visit the faithful on a whim."

Gabriel just smiled. "I'm not. I wasn't here to visit her. I was here to help you. She just so happened to be your friend and came to greet you. It would have been discourteous of me to ignore her."

"Another one of those loopholes?"

"There are always loopholes. Sometimes I think He left them there on purpose."

"Maybe he foresaw his own death and wanted his Angels to be able to grow and adapt to an ever-changing humanity without him here?" Tatsumi suggested off handed. It was several steps later when he realized Gabriel wasn't following him any longer. He stopped and glanced back at her. She was just standing there with a startled look on her face. "What?"

"It's… nothing," Gabriel said. She shook her head lightly and quickly caught up. "Just realizing that one can never be too old to learn something new."

Wasn't that obvious? You only stopped learning new things when you were dead. Until then, the universe would always make sure something new or interesting would find its way into your life. In Tatsumi's case it was usually accompanied by a lot of pain.

Tatsumi continued escorting Gabriel through the halls and eventually they made it back to the ground floor of the main lobby of the Academy, just in time for Tatsumi to get bowled over by a panicking Sona. Tatsumi had just enough time to wrap his arms around her protectively before they went tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa! What's wrong Sona?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at his girlfriend. Her face was beat red and there were tears coming from her eyes. This was not like her at all.

"Please! Tatsumi I have to go!" Sona said quickly as she struggled to her feet.

"Soooonnaaaa-chan!" Serafall's cutesy voice echoed through the halls of Kuoh Academy and around the corner Tatsumi saw the pink whirlwind of magical girl and sparkles come charging towards her. In one hand she had her magical star wand and in the other an identical outfit to the one she wore, only this one was a pale blue.

Now Tatsumi understood. Serafall was terrorizing her sister, again. It wasn't so bad at home, there wasn't anyone to see it there so Sona could tolerate it to some degree. But here at school? It would be unbearable for Sona. Tatsumi quickly stood up and hid Sona behind him. She was only all too willing to hide behind his back, a testament to the torment her sister had put her through over the course of the day.

"Oh my, it seems Serafall is up to her usual childish antics," Gabriel said softly. Her voice felt as kind and gentle as ever, but the words held a sharp edge to them.

It brought the powerful magical girl skidding to a halt just short of them. "Does Gaby-tan want an outfit as well?" Serafall asked all cutesy. She pulled out an identical yellow one from seemingly nowhere. "I can arrange to have her changed right here!"

"Please don't blow up the school," Tatsumi pleaded.

"We would never do that," Gabriel assured him. "There are no issues between us you need to worry about, Tatsumi." Gabriel said as she picked Sona up off the ground. Serafall looked as if she was about to kick down the gates of Heaven themselves until Gabriel handed a horrified Sona to her. Then she was all smiles. Sona let out a horrified shout as her sister glomped her tightly. "I am simply here to support you Tatsumi, as I am sure Serafall is here to do the same for her sister."

"Sona-chan would make a great magical girl!" Serafall declared happily.

"Onee-sama! No! I can't do my job as the Student Council President if you—"

"A magical girl can do anything!" Serafall cut her off and started dragging the hapless Sona away.

Tatsumi just gave Sona an apologetic smile. Sorry Sona, but he wasn't getting between Gabriel and Serafall. There may be problems with his life right then, but he wasn't making Serafall and Gabriel one of them. He had to admit that he did want to see what Sona looked like dressed in the same outfit that Serafall was.

"You'll take pictures?" Tatsumi called after them.

The look of utter betrayal on Sona's face was priceless. Her sister whirled around and gave him a huge smile. "Lots of pictures! I'll share them with you afterwards Tatsumi-chan!"

"Oh, and Serafall." The smile cracked as Serafall turned to regard Gabriel. "I have everything I need now. You need to make your final preparations."

"I will!" Serafall said. She waved cheerfully to Tatsumi before disappearing around the corner with her sister. The last look Tatsumi saw on Sona's face looked more fitting on someone headed for death row.

"What was that all about?" Tatsumi asked his sensei as the two of them continued their way out of the school. "Are you two going somewhere?" It seemed like a very bad idea to Tatsumi. He didn't know exactly what it was the two had going on between them, but it didn't seem particularly healthy for anyone who was nearby.

"I need a moment," Gabriel said as they stepped outside. Her eyes closed and for a few seconds Tatsumi thought he could see her glow. When she opened her eyes again she felt different than before. "They're gone now. I had to send your family back. Truthfully I held them on longer than I really should have."

"Oh." His family was gone again. Tatsumi gazed up at the sky, staring into the heavens. He yearned to have them back. "It was nice knowing they were there watching and that they're happy together in Heaven." He was grateful for what she did. How many people could say they were able to hear their deceased loved ones, or know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were looking down upon them? It was a gift for which no price could be placed. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome Tatsumi," Gabriel said quietly. She gave him a small smile. "As for your earlier question… I can't go into specifics but our training is going to be put on hold for a short while," Gabriel said quietly. "Serafall and I have somewhere we need to be. Take care while we're gone Tatsumi and be careful where you tread. There won't be anyone to save you if you get in over your head."

Tatsumi wanted to say that they hadn't really been there to save him but that wasn't completely true. They'd killed Kokabiel so the Fallen Angel couldn't finish what he started and Tatsumi was now certain it was Serafall that had chased away Esdeath that second time.

"I'll try not to. It shouldn't be too hard. There haven't been any requests for Night Raid's services recently." It was very possible that the Devils and Fallen Angels were simply wary of starting anything in the vicinity. From what Tatsumi had heard from Sona, Serafall and Gabriel had obliterated Kokabiel rather brutally and in full view of a great number of powerful individuals from all three factions. "I might have to start expanding our range of influence."

"If I were you, Tatsumi, I would hold off until we return." It looked like she was hiding something from him, and on purpose to. Like she had a gift she wanted to get him before he did anything.

"I can do that," Tatsumi agreed. He still didn't have any means of reliably getting anywhere quickly if it wasn't Kuoh City, although the Shroud of Longinus did make things a bit easier. "I can't promise I won't do anything though. If a devil or fallen angel starts causing trouble I'm not just going to sit back and let it happen."

"That will be enough," Gabriel assured him. "This place will be quiet for at least the next few weeks, I can assure you of that. And any trouble that does arise will be resolved long before you're ever aware of it."

The way she put that made it seem like there was some sort of security being temporarily put in place around the area. But what was the reason? Unfortunately, if she hadn't told him outright what it was, she probably wouldn't tell him if he asked.

"Trying to put me out of business?" Tatsumi asked instead.

"That should be your goal, Tatsumi. You should be trying to put yourself out of business. That would mean you've succeeded in the goal you've set out for yourself." They stopped as they left the school premise and stepped out onto the street. "This is where we need to part ways, Tatsumi, but try to stay positive. Things will get better."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tatsumi said blandly. Every time something seemed to go his way, life slapped him in the face. Still, these past few days had been nice, even if the death of his parents still hung across them like a pallid malaise.

Gabriel gave him one last encouraging smile before she departed, heading back to towards her Sanctuary. Tatsumi did the same, heading in a different direction towards Sona's estate.

He felt cold and empty on the way back. Gabriel's very presence had been enough to warm his heart. This day had ended up being a wonderful experience, a taste of what he had lost, of what life had taken from him.

Tatsumi stared at his hands sadly. "I've fallen pretty far, haven't I? How much more will life take from me before it's satisfied?"

 **~o~**

Tatsumi found himself in an odd state as he entered his room at Sona's estate, a place he rarely used and never actually slept in since Sona always insisted that he sleep with her. It was a strange state, a feeling he hadn't had in forever.

He was bored.

Now, for the first time since arriving here in this new world he found himself without anything to do. He'd done his training and exercises for the day. There were no club activities to do on account of Class Visitation, Sensei was gone somewhere with Serafall, and there wasn't anything to do related to Night Raid since everything was so quiet.

With nothing to do Tatsumi actually found himself sitting across his bed with his back to the wall as he watched TV of all things! Tatsumi hadn't watched TV since he was just a baby when his parents had insisted he sit with them. The TV flipped on to TIN, Tokyo International News, a channel that focused on world news and reported it in Japanese either with subtitles or a voice over.

Tatsumi was about to change it when he realized what it was reporting on.

"…came down from the ceiling through some divine symbol!" a young Italian woman was shouting excitedly. She was holding her silver cross tightly in one hand. "It was her! The Great Seraph, Gabriel! Oh she looked even more divine that I could have imagined! If Gabriel is real! God is real! Our faith will be rewarded!"

"Are you sure?" A reporter, an Japanese male asked, "it seems a little far fetched that the Messenger of a fictional being would just appear in St. Peter's Basilica during a mass. Where have they been all this time?"

Wait, Gabriel had showed up during a mass?! Tatsumi just boggled at the implications of that! There had to be rules against that or something! Wasn't there? Tatsumi honestly didn't know. Every time he turned around Gabriel was exploiting this or that loophole. It was like she was stretching the very limits of what she was, and wasn't, allowed to do!

Another person quickly jumped in, a male this time, "Are you daft man!? How can you not believe! Those twelve wings sprouting from her back! That gentle voice! That warm, soothing presence! Those enormous tits!" Tatsumi deadpanned. He was certain now. It was definitely Gabriel they were talking about. "It had to be her!" There were dozens of others around them shouting their agreement, especially the tits part.

How typical of this world.

"It could be a mass hallucination," the reporter suggested, still sounding dubious. Tatsumi would have been skeptical as well if he didn't know the truth. "Or maybe a trick? They sell white wings just down the street at a cosplay shop. A nice dress, a wire contraption and some wings and you could fool—"

"Are you crazy?!" the first female shouted at the reporter. "You dare doubt the existence of God with such proof in front of you?!"

"But there aren't any pictures or videos of her appearing!"

"That's just more proof!" A second woman shouted excitedly. "All the electronics in the room just shut down! Phones, cameras, everything! She obviously only wanted to reveal herself to us true believers!"

"Death to the non-believers!" a shout picked up in the distance. That shout was quickly picked up by the crowd. "Death! Death! Death!"

Tatsumi started to sweat bullets and he wasn't even there. The reporter, sensing that the crowd was about to turn on him, quickly started running in the opposite direction. The camera man was quick to follow, the camera bouncing with every step. Bottles and rocks started bouncing off the ground all around them.

 _That_ was probably why the Seraphs don't normally reveal themselves… "I guess I'm not the only one that screws up." That could end up being bad. Any atheist in or around Vatican City had best be somewhere else for a while.

The feed cut and he was staring at an anxious Japanese woman sitting behind a crescent shaped desk. A news room. "We have lost video feed with our reporter on scene," the woman said nervously. She swallowed hard before continuing, her nervousness beading on her forehead. "We're going to do our best to get them out of there safely." A hand came in from off camera and slid a piece of paper across the top of the desk. The news anchor pulled the page before her and read it. "While the truth is still being determined as to whether or not it truly was the Great Seraph, Gabriel, that visited the Pope at St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City, there is no doubt that _something_ happened there. Devoted Catholics and Christians from across the world are making pilgrimages to Vatican City to bask in what is being declared the most holy of holy Churches in the world." She cleared her throat and an image appeared on the screen in the top right corner. It was a picture of Xenovia looking demure in the same holy robes Tatsumi had seen her wearing when they'd first met. "What is also know is that this woman you're seeing here, Quarta Xenovia, has been hand picked by this Gabriel to serve and attend to her. Information about her is sparse at the moment, but rest assured we'll inform our viewers whenever more becomes available."

"Gabriel… I think you just turned the world upside down." What possible loophole could she have used to allow her to visit the Pope of all people, and in public during such an event?

"...only makes sense that she exists." Tatsumi blinked when he realized the scene had changed and there were several people debating. "We've seen proof here in Japan that Fallen Angels exist. Everyone has seen videos of that Esdeath with her black wings fighting Nakimori Tatsumi above Kuoh City. There are far too many eye witnesses and that battle was caught on camera, multiple cameras in fact. We can deduce from that event that Fallen Angels indeed exist. If Fallen Angels exist, then so do Angels. After all, they have to come from somewhere, right?"

Tatsumi changed the channel, he really didn't want to hear any more on that. It was strange that no one had bothered to interview him about that incident. Journalists were usually the first ones on the scene to get the information. He wasn't complaining by any means, but it made him wonder if there was some sort of power out there dissuading them from thrusting their nose into his life.

Before he could find some decent to watch he heard thumping echoing through the house. It was rapidly approaching his room and Tatsumi braced himself for whoever it was. He didn't expect to see Sona burst through the door, panting and out of breath.

Her face was a mixture of outrage and embarrassment and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Serafall really had changed her into a magical girl. She wore an identical version of Serafall's magical girl costume, albeit this one was a pale blue. It was even complete with its own matching magical wand. For some reason she had a death grip on her magical wand.

He turned the TV off and gave Sona a smile. "I take it your sister finally let you go?" Tatsumi asked as he admired Sona. She looked really good in that outfit, better than he would have thought.

Sona's face flamed with embarrassment. "Not before she put me on display in front of Rias, Sirzechs-sama, my entire peerage, Rias' entire peerage and half the school! I've never been so mortified in my life!"

"That's unfortunate," Tatsumi said sympathetically, "I wanted to help, really, but if I tried I risked being dressed up myself."

Her eyes flared dangerously. "You suggested she take pictures!"

So she hadn't forgotten about that comment. "We both know she'd have taken them anyways."

Sona blew out a long sigh. "You're probably right." She made her way over to his side and held out the wand. "Take it."

He tilted his head. "Why? Just drop it."

"I can't!" Sona hissed. "Onee-sama enchanted everything! I can't take any of it off, _you_ have to do it!"

Tatsumi blinked. Seriously? He let out a little laugh causing Sona to glare at him. "Alright, alright." The long metal wand glowed with a blue light the moment he touched it. With an audible sigh of relief Sona dropped it to the floor with a clank. "Want me to help you with the rest of it?" He asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"That would be nice, yes," Sona said.

He chuckled as he got to work removing Sona's magical girl outfit. Like they staff each piece glowed when he touched it, allowing for them to be removed. Sona couldn't be rid of them too quickly and all but tore them from her body the moment they stopped glowing.

After helping Sona out of the embarrassing attire, Tatsumi settled back down on the bed like before. Instead of leaving Sona joined him, nestling comfortable against his chest as she stretched out between his legs.

"Not getting dressed?" Tatsumi asked. He didn't mind having a panty clad Sona cling to him.

"In a bit," Sona said as she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Today was a nightmare. Right now I don't want to do anything." She cracked an eye open and glanced at the TV. "I didn't take you as someone to watch TV."

Tatsumi shrugged and pulled Sona tight against his chest. "For the first time in years I actually have time to sit back and do nothing. I figured I'd see what's happening in the news."

Sona closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck. "Anything interesting?"

"Not much… you know that Gabriel paid the Pope a visit. Apparently she did it in St. Peter's Basilica, during mass"

Sona was silent for a time. "How did that go?"

"Probably about as well as you suspect," Tatsumi said. Sona was smart enough to understand the implications of that encounter. "People are going crazy over there. Not a good time to be an atheist."

"Shouldn't there be rules against that?"

"And who's going to tell her no?" Tatsumi asked. "God's dead after all."

He felt Sona grow still between his arms. When she tilted her head to look up at him he saw a look of disbelief in her eyes. "He's what?!"

Tatsumi blinked. "Erm… you didn't know?" She shook her head. Really? Tatsumi would have thought it was common knowledge. Why would they keep it from the younger generations though? Shouldn't that be a badge of honor for them to be proud of? "Um… oops? Forget I said that."

Her face went deadpan. "Tatsumi… if you killed God…"

"You seriously think I'm capable of that?!" Tatsumi gaped at her.

"With you I'm willing to believe just about anything."

"I had nothing to do with this!" Tatsumi quickly assured her. "He died at the end of the Great War. It was one of the reasons the Angels were so willing to adopt that uneasy truce they have now." There was a little smile on Sona's lips. Tatsumi realized that she'd just been playing with him the entire. "You're not funny."

"I enjoyed it," Sona said as she closed her eyes and nestled her face into the crook of his neck once more.

Tatsumi just let her have that little victory. Serafall really had done a number to her sister today. Sona was normally uptight but right now she was so wound up it felt like she was about to pop. Her flustered entrance aside, Tatsumi could feel it in the muscles of her back. He dug his fingers into her back, doing what he could to ease her muscles.

It was an impromptu massage, and one that Tatsumi was certain would fail to pass any standard it was put up against. It was enough for Sona, as she let out soft, pleasant noises each time he worked out a knot in her muscles.

An hour later Tatsumi silently made his way from the room, leaving behind a much more relaxed Sona sleeping softly atop the covers of his bed. She had a really squishy body when her muscles weren't pulled taut from overuse or stress. He wanted to join her but he wasn't tired yet. Today had been the most relaxing day he'd ever had in a long time, for Sona it had been the exact opposite.

He was surprised to find Bennia waiting for him outside.

"You could have come in," Tatsumi whispered quietly as he headed for the kitchen.

Bennia tossed a quick look at the door to his room before she quickly caught up. ((Even I could see how stressed out she was. She needed that.))

"Any news?" Tatsumi found he didn't really like being bored. "Things can't be this quiet."

((They are)) Bennia said, sounding as surprised as Tatsumi felt. ((But there is one thing.))

"Which is?"

Bennia pulled out her phone and handed it to him. ((Check the most recent pictures. I had a job to spy on the Phenex's for Hades and saw someone I recognized on my way over there. At least I think I recognize her. You spent more time with her than I did. You'd know better.))

"Why were you spying on the Phenexs?" Tatsumi asked as he unlocked the phone.

((They know I'm spying. I actually just ate lunch with Ravel and her parents. They fed me some information to feed Hades and I fed them information about Hades and that part of the Underworld. Hades is happy, Lord Phenex is happy, my stomach is happy, everyone is happy. I like this arrangement.))

Tatsumi just gave Bennia a long look. She was like a triple agent or something. A spy spying on their spy master for the target of their spying. "Just don't get in trouble. I don't want to lose you too."

((You won't!)) Bennia said happily. ((I think Hades knows that they know. It's all just a game they're playing. I'm probably just there to let Lord Phenex know that Hades is watching. I'm probably being spied on as well, and so is the spy spying on me.))

That seemed needlessly complicated. "I thought you took dead souls to heaven."

((I do! But there are lots of Grim Reapers and there aren't always enough souls to go around.)) She poked his shoulder. ((Check the picture I took))

Tatsumi did just that, opening up the picture folder. He stopped in his tracks the moment he saw who Bennia was referring to. "It can't be…" he trailed off, not finishing that thought. He was wrong, it very well could be. He didn't want to consider the possibility, but it was there. In fact, the more he thought about it the more plausible it became.

((Is it really her?)) Bennia asked.

'Her' was a girl Tatsumi's age with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. She wore steel reinforced black leather boots that came up to her knees and wore a stretchy latex body suit similar in style to what Irina and Xenovia wore. However, over that bodysuit she had a decorative silver breastplate that seemed to emphasis her bosom, which Tatsumi guessed to be about the same size as Xenovia's. A pair of elbow length black gloves covered her arms along with a pair of steel vambraces over her forearms. Belted to her side was a katana the same length as a shinai.

Despite the longer hair and the breasts she didn't have last time he'd seen her, there was no doubt in Tatsumi's mind who he was looking at. The face, while a bit more mature, was the same. Then there were the eyes. That was what truly convinced Tatsumi. He could never forget them. He had stared into them more times than he could count. That strong, determined look wasn't something he'd ever mistake.

"It is her but… the last time I saw her, she was male."

((I knew it! I was confused at first because she was definitely as flat as me the last time I saw her.))

Tatsumi became grim. "I don't know how it happened, or why, but I intend to find out."

There was no one else it could be. It was the first real friend he had outside of Bennia. The one that had kept pace with him in Kendo throughout the years, the one he had faced in the finals on that fateful day he had lost his sister.

It was his best friend, Hikaru…

And she was a devil.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What did you think of the chapter? Leave a review and let me know.

 **Note on Hikaru:** You didn't actually think I'd introduce and develop someone as much as I did with Hikaru in the first chapter just to toss them away? Mira may have been killed, but she's played a significant role ever after. Hikaru is going to do the same. This is something that's been planned from the very start, before I ever started writing. It's why I choose a gender-neutral name for him/her.

 **Note on Gabriel:** As you can see, she kept her promise to Tatsumi. She's making for the mistake she made earlier with Kokabiel and she's not done yet.


	15. An Old Friend

**Note on Hikaru:** There was no gender-bender. There's a reason why she blushed in the prologue when Tatsumi said he never wanted to use his 'real' ability against the people he cared about. I also choose a gender-neutral game specifically for this reason. Everything about her will be further expanded upon in due time.

 **Random Note:** I'll be the at the Anime North Convention in Toronto this weekend buying more manga than my budget can really support from the dealer's room and trying to squeeze my way into all the amazing panels it has like I do every year.

An Anime Convention is truly a great experience. Anyone interested in anime, like seriously interested, should go to at least one convention in their life. Being surrounded by tens of thousands of people that share your interest is an experience that can't adequately be explained with words. I've been going for fifteen years and even now, in my thirties, it's just as amazing as it was when I was in my teens. There's really nothing else like it. You can talk about virtually any anime in any way and people don't just accept you, they _get it_. They often join in with their _own_ experiences. It's amazing. Arriving early to get into a line to get into a panel isn't such a chore if you spend the entire time talking about anime.

 **Chapter 14: An Old Friend**

The sound of sizzling meat filled the kitchen as Tatsumi worked over the stove. He had seven salmon fillets frying on a steel black skillet in half an inch of olive oil. A mixture of onion and garlic powder with paprika, thyme and cayenne pepper sat in a small bowl just to the side. It filled the kitchen with a delicious aroma that reminded Tatsumi of his mother's cooking. It was a spice rub she used to put on fish whenever she cooked it.

Tatsumi maintained a hands-off approach to the fish until the coloring change had made its way three-quarters up the flesh. Then he quickly threw on some more of the spice rub and flipped the fillets over. He waited a couple more minutes for the fish to cook all the way before taking them off the skillet with a pair of chop sticks, setting them carefully down upon a bed of seasoned white rice in a bento box. Three boxes in total meant each one got two fillets.

The seventh fillet was for his assistant, the adorable Koneko who had graciously accepted to taste test his food. The short girl was patiently waiting at his side, dressed in her usual Kuoh Academy female uniform, staring eagerly at the fillet. Her hair was still damp and uncombed from the earlier bath she'd taken after their usual morning workout. She'd been that eager to get into the kitchen to watch him cook.

Tatsumi placed the seasoned fillet on a small white plate and handed it to the eager girl. "Here you go, what do you think?"

She didn't even bother with chop sticks. She just picked it up and took a large bite. That first bite sent waves of happiness across her face. "It's good!" Koneko said as she munched on the fish fillet. She didn't seem to notice how hot it was still. That girl could ignore just about anything for good tasting food.

"Comparable to my mother's?" Tatsumi asked.

"Could taste yourself?" Koneko said, graciously offering half of the fillet he had given her.

"It's fine," he couldn't taste anything. "You've got a better tongue than I."

Koneko nodded and happily munched down the rest of the fillet. "Really good, but not as good. Not enough garlic, too much pepper."

"I'll make note of that for next time," Tatsumi promised. It was difficult to reproduce his mother's cooking going off smell alone. Koneko had been a total life saver in that regard. Her tongue was sensitive enough she could identify the individual spices used, and how much.

"…maybe mix better?" Koneko offered, "need to taste another to be sure."

Tatsumi swatted her hand as she reached for the bento boxes. "You can confirm at lunch time."

"Mew…"

"Don't give Tatsumi any trouble, Koneko," Sona said as she stepped into the kitchen. She looked much better than yesterday. She was washed, dressed, and looked rather refreshed. The lines of stress that had marred her features yesterday were nowhere to be found. She made her way to his side and looked over his shoulder at the bento box lunches. "That smells quite wonderful, Tatsumi."

It was always nice to hear that. "Koneko is actually a big help."

"I'm a good taste tester," Koneko said proudly.

"And a very willing one, no doubt," Sona returned dryly. Tatsumi didn't mind. Those were usually the best ones to have. Those that were enthusiastic about their role performed best. Sona's eyes briefly flickered over the three bento boxes. "I do not see a lunch for Bennia."

((I'm fine! Tatsumi already asked me earlier if I wanted one.)) Bennia called out from across the kitchen. She was sitting at the table typing away at a laptop in front of her. ((I need to watch my girlish figure.))

Sona's face softened noticeably. "You understand the struggle."

((You bet I do!)) Bennia said before glaring daggers at Koneko, ((Stupid black hole kitten.))

"Your loss, more food for me," Koneko said happily, not the least bit perturbed by the daggers being glared at her by both Sona and Bennia.

Tatsumi just laughed as he added the finishing touches to the box lunches. A few garnishes here, a lemon slice there, and it was done! He quickly placed the lids on them to help keep them warm throughout the day.

"I'm going to hold onto your lunch for now, Koneko," Tatsumi said as he piled hers atop his. "The last couple times you ate it before lunch ever came around."

"…won't eat it. I promise."

"You said that yesterday too."

"Mew…" Koneko whimpered, crestfallen.

Tatsumi just patted Koneko comfortingly. As much as he wanted to sympathize with her and let her have her lunch, she needed to learn some self-control. It wasn't going to come from Rias, that was certain. He picked up the two boxes and handed the third to Sona who graciously accepted it.

"Sona, can you take me to the Underworld this Sunday?" Tatsumi asked. It was probably too much to think she'd let him go on a weekday.

Sona dropped the bento box in surprise. She just barely regained her composure quickly enough to catch the box before it hit the ground. Koneko was already preparing to do a life saving leap to catch it.

She adjusted her glasses on her nose and leveled her gaze on him. "May I ask why, Tatsumi? It is highly irregular for a human to be taken there and considering your animosity towards my kind as a whole I'm afraid there will need to be some sort of purpose behind your visit. I don't want to wake up to find out you've depopulated a small town."

That was certainly a possibility on any other day but he had a purpose this time and he wasn't going to jeopardize that for the fleeting satisfaction of slaughtering hundreds of devils that may or may not have ever seen a human.

Tatsumi turned to his little Grim Reaper. "Bennia?"

((It's because of her)) Bennia said as she did a few quick swipes on the laptop before she turned it around so Sona could see the screen. There was a single image comprised of two smaller ones sitting side-by-side. The first was the picture Bennia had shown Tatsumi yesterday. The second was a picture of Hikaru taken during the Kendo Competition. With the two pictures side-by-side it was even easier to notice the resemblance.

Sona adjusted her glasses and peered intently at the picture. It took her all of two seconds to figure it out. "I can now understand your desire to go to the Underworld. To think Hikaru, your Kendo rival, would be a devil…" She straightened and gave him a curious look. "But has she always been a devil or was she turned into one?"

"That's one of the reasons I want to find her. You've proven to me that not all devils are pure evil, so I wish to give her the chance to explain herself."

To be honest, Tatsumi was fairly certain it was the former. He'd known Hikaru since they were both seven years old. They'd started Kendo at the same time and had kept practicing together until her disappearance just after the tournament. Everything he knew about her screamed 'human' and 'normal.' Looking back on Sona and Rias in hindsight, he could see the signs that Sona and Rias were something more than human. Those same signs didn't exist around his memories of Hikaru. Then there was the effort she had put into her kendo. It had simply been too genuine, too driven, for it to be anything but exactly what it had seemed. It just didn't make any sense for a devil to come to this world and put that much effort into a sport that had limited use anywhere else. Not when she could have gotten better, and more practical, training in the Underworld.

"She's also female, how interesting, she entered the tournament as a man," Sona mused.

"That's probably explained easily enough," Tatsumi said.

"Challenge," Sona answered for him. She threw him a look. "And you I guess. You were the only person her age that gave her a real challenge. She lied about her gender so she could fight the best, you."

That was Tatsumi's thought as well. He knew from all the prior training and other minor tournaments they'd been in that amongst the girls Hikaru's age, there were none remotely close to her level. Tatsumi's sister had been the only one to make her struggle but their ages were so far apart they'd never actually meet in an official setting until they were adults.

((I saw Hikaru traveling about the Phenex territory while I was down there spying on them for Hades)) Bennia offered up, already guessing what Sona's next question would be.

Sona just stared at Bennia. "Why were you spying on Lord Phenex?"

"I asked her the same question," Tatsumi said, laughing. "Apparently it's some weird elaborate complicated game between Hades and Lord Phenex. They both know she's spying on the other for each other."

((Gives me something to do when there aren't many souls to carry and they have a good cook that understands our issues!))

Sona just palmed her face and sighed. She muttered a few choice words under her breath before throwing a look Tatsumi's way. "I can get you into Sitri territory, but the Phenex territory is off limits without their permission."

"I saved Ravel from Esdeath," Tatsumi reminded her.

She blinked in surprise, as if just now remembering that. "That's true, isn't it?" Sona said thoughtfully. "The Phenex's have always been a very honorable family, Raiser aside anyways. In fact, if they knew you were interested in coming to the Underworld Lord Phenex may clear all the paper work for us. I have heard Ravel is quite taken with you." Her lips quirked upwards ever-so-slightly. "If she knew the real you she might not be so charmed."

Tatsumi ignored that last little comment. "So you'll help me?"

Sona nodded, "I think I will at that."

"Thank you," Tatsumi said, kissing her lightly, causing a pleasant smile to bloom across her lips.

((Hey! Where's my kiss?)) Bennia complained. Tatsumi made his way over to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. ((That's it?!))

"I gave you more earlier, we ended up naked in the bath, remember? No time for a repeat, need to be at school soon."

"What's this?" Sona demanded.

"Nothing." ((Nothing.)) Tatsumi and Bennia said in unison. Tatsumi and Bennia smiled at each other as Sona glared at them.

Not for the first time Tatsumi was glad he hadn't ended up hating Sona like he did most other devils. Before coming to Kuoh Academy, the idea of going to the Underworld to chase a target, even if he wasn't actually going there to kill anyone yet, had been a dream as distant as travelling to the moon. Now, here he was, making preparations with Sona to do just that.

This was something that would have been impossible if he had continued to hate all devils equally, paint them all with the same brush. To think that so much could change in just a few short months of his life.

He felt a soft smile cross his lips as he watched Sona try and drill Bennia for more information. Bennia showed a surprising side of herself by managing to deflect and evade all of Sona's questions like a professional.

Tatsumi decided to step in and save Bennia. "Sona, we need to go if we're to be on time."

Bennia gave him a thankful smile, which turned into a triumphant grin as Sona turned around and tossed a quick look at the clock on the stove. "I suppose you're right." She adjusted her glasses and turned back around to Bennia. The grin was gone, replaced by an innocent smile. "Do not assume this is over. We'll continue this conversation when school is out."

Now that she was forewarned it was doubtful Bennia would be here when Sona got back. Tatsumi simply shook his head and wrapped an arm around Sona's shoulder, guiding her from the kitchen.

((Have fun you two!)) Bennia called after them.

 **~o~**

The moment Tatsumi stepped through the gates of Kuoh Academy there was only one thought that came to mind.

"What the hell is that?"

There was a box, a regular packing box, running about the front of the school, agilely dodging the other students. Chasing after it was none other than Issei, shouting something almost incomprehensible, and chasing after Issei was Asia. All the while Akeno stood off to the side laughing while Rias held her head in despair.

"Ah, Gasper," Koneko said quietly and then she charged off after Asia to join the chase.

Tatsumi was even more confused "A what?"

" _That_ is Gasper Vladi," Sona explained as she stared at Rias disapprovingly. "Rias' second bishop. She should know better than to allow him to run about the school yard at this time of day."

"Wait… so… Rias' second bishop… is a box?" Tatsumi was utterly confused right then. His entire image of Rias was shattering into a thousand pieces. "Why would she reincarnate a box? _How_ do you reincarnate a box?" Tatsumi wasn't even going to begin to try and understand how it was moving!

Sona just stood there, frozen, as she stared at him with a look of such incredulity on her face that he thought he'd broken her. He poked her cheek a few times and she remained completely unresponsive. "Uh, Souna?" Still nothing.

Uh oh, he might really have broken her.

Tatsumi let out a sigh and without any other alternative headed across the yard over to Rias and Akeno. He didn't want to talk to Rias, but if he wanted to get to the bottom of this strange situation he'd have to swallow his dislike of the red-haired girl and talk to her. The two of them shifted their gazes from the animated box to him as he approached

"Is there something I can do for you, Tatsumi?" Rias asked politely. She glanced past him to Sona. "What's wrong with Souna?"

"I think I broke her," Tatsumi admitted. "But more importantly… why did you reincarnate a box as your bishop?" He asked, pointing to the very animated box that was darting about the yard. "I wasn't even aware you could reincarnate boxes."

Akeno just burst out into a fresh fit of laughter even as Rias groaned into her hands once more. "I didn't reincarnate a box, Tatsumi, but I think I can understand how you broke my best friend."

"I know a box when I see one, Rias, I'm not blind." He threw another look at the brown cardboard box. The other three still hadn't managed to catch it. It was becoming so entertaining that people were stopping to stare and laugh at the trio as they tried their best to catch a box. "But I guess I can understand why you'd want to reincarnate it. It's definitely giving Issei, Asia _and_ Koneko a run for their money. Not sure if that speaks volumes for the box's capabilities… or their lack of."

Akeno was laughing so hard now that she had to hold onto the side of the school to remain standing. It was pleasant to listen to but if she didn't settle down she might end up passing out from lack of oxygen.

Rias let out a long sigh. "That's not it Tatsumi… Gasper Vladi is a first year student but he has a severe case of anthropophobia, a fear of people. The box wasn't reincarnated, he's inside the box. Issei is trying to help him get over his fear but Gasper doesn't want to leave the box, hence the chase." She let out another long sigh.

"Oh." Suddenly Tatsumi felt very stupid. "I think I might need to get my brain checked." There was something wired wrong inside there, he was certain now. He liked school, he thought a box had been reincarnated first instead of thinking there was someone inside it, and he was standing beside Rias without any murderous intent to kill her.

What was next? Sona playing a prank on him?

"Tatsumi!" Sona called out loudly as she stomped her way across the yard towards him. It looks like she was able to reboot her brain and get things sorted out. "Rias did not—" she stopped as she came up beside him. She grabbed his face and pulled him close. "Do you need your brain checked?"

"I just suggested that."

Sona sighed and let him go before rounding on Rias with a stern look. "Rias, I am going to have to insist that you halt this right now. This is neither the time nor the place to cure Gasper of his fears."

"I know, Souna, I really do," Rias assured her, "but we can't even catch him to bring him inside."

"I'll do it," Tatsumi said. He had to admit he was more than a little curious as to who was inside that box. "I want to see this reincarnated box up close."

"I already said it's not a box—"

"It's just Tatsumi failing to be funny," Sona cut her friend off. "I'm going to enjoy the results."

"Yes, I think I will as well," Rias agreed.

What was that? Whatever, Tatsumi ignored Sona's little jab at his expense and turned his attention on the animated box and the trio chasing after it. It seemed to know where Issei, Asia and Koneko would come from and would shift accordingly. That meant by predicting where those three would be, he could narrow down where the box would end up.

Certain now where it would be Tatsumi shot off across the grounds. The box didn't have time to shift direction before Tatsumi appeared before it. There was a scared cry of panic as it bounced off Tatsumi's shins.

"Who do we have here?" Tatsumi asked as he lifted the box into the air.

He wasn't quite sure what he expected to see, but an adorable little girl dressed in a female Kuoh Academy uniform was not it. She stared up at him with wide, terrified eyes as she covered her head with her hands.

Wait, didn't they call Gasper a him?

"Watch out!" Issei shouted in warning.

Gaspar's eyes suddenly glowed and all the world around Tatsumi froze. He blinked in surprise as he looked about. Everyone was frozen where they were. Issei, Asia, Koneko, Sona, Rias, and all the students in the area. There was even a bird frozen in mid-flight.

Unlike before his mind was able to process what was going on in an instant. Time had been halted! Rias' bishop had the ability to stop time. It was just like Esdeath's Trump card, Mahapadma, back in the old world. He glanced down to see Gaspar scrambling to get away, tears of shame streaming from his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Tatsumi said as he quickly caught up to the cross-dressing boy and lifted him by his collar. "Rias wants you. It's time to go back inside"

"Back inside!" Gaspar looked excited by that prospect. If Issei had just stated that from the start the entire chase probably could have been avoided. Gaspar started in surprise when he realized he was talking to someone. "You can move!"

"Of course I can," Tatsumi said as he made his way back to Rias. "Yours isn't the first time stopping ability I've encountered." The Tyrant had adapted to be able to move through Esdeath's trump card back in the old world. It seemed that ability had carried over into this one, even without Incursio active. "You can stop it any time you know."

"I don't know how!" Gaspar cried pitifully. "It just wears off on its own!"

Well that was an oversight on Rias' part. Training Gaspar to properly utilize his ability should have been her first and top priority. The ability to stop time would make her nearly unstoppable once properly under control.

Actually, now that Tatsumi thought about it, perhaps it was a good thing she hadn't.

"When does it wear—" It felt like the world suddenly shifted and everyone started moving again. "—Off, oh I guess right about now."

Sona and Rias heard him. Their heads snapped from where he had once been to where he was now so fast he swore he heard them crack. He could see their eyes widen in disbelief at the same time. Was Gaspar's ability what they had mentioned before? Had they expected him to get stuck in time while they could sit back and enjoy the moment? Tatsumi felt a surge of satisfaction well up inside him as he realized he just deprived them of their amusement at his expense.

Sona reached for him as he came up to them. "Tatsumi… how? Gaspar can freeze time and yet…"

"Oh, you know, reasons," Tatsumi said mildly. As much as he liked Sona there were some things he wasn't ready to tell her yet, and he certainly wasn't going to tell Rias. "Let's just assume I'm capable of moving through Gaspar's stopped time and leave it that, shall we?" He dropped Gaspar on the ground before Rias. The young cross-dressing boy quickly hid himself behind her legs. "I'm immune to his ability."

That much was safe enough to say, after all the two girls had just seen that first hand.

"I've never heard of anyone doing that before," Rias whispered in disbelief. "There are some that are powerful enough they can overcome the influence, but to just be immune?"

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Tatsumi, we need to speak—"

"Tatsumi-sensei!" Issei cut Sona off as he rushed up to him. There was a huge smile on his face and his eyes shone like a miniature pair of suns.

"Sensei?" He didn't recall teaching or training Issei anything.

"Yes! Sensei!" Issei gave him a low bow before flashing him another huge smile. He grabbed his hands and shook them vigorously. Did Issei always have such a strong grip? Tatsumi felt like the boy was about to rip his arms from his sockets. "You were so right! Thank you! Thank you!"

"About what?" Tatsumi asked cautiously as he carefully extricated his hands from Issei's.

The perverted boy leaned in conspiratorial and whispered quietly. "You know, about that conversation we had, before that Vali character showed up."

Tatsumi blinked. "Oh, that." He'd completely forgotten about it truth-be-told. "So how'd it go?"

Issei grabbed Asia by the shoulders and pulled her close. The little girl let out a small squeak of surprise before she settled comfortably against his side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rias start glaring at Asia.

"Sex is so amazing! Rias and Asia feel so wonderful!" Asia's eyes snapped wide and her face erupted in a blush so intense she looked like she was about to pass out on the spot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rias wasn't faring much better. The girl was doing her best to maintain her composure but her blush was threatening to consume her face. "They both accepted me! Oh, I am so glad I took your advice and pushed them down! I just couldn't stop once I started!"

A chill ran down Tatsumi's spine. He could feel them. Those cold, angry eyes digging into the back of his skull. "Ah… ha…" He swallowed hard. "I believe I simply stated that waffling in indecision was bad for you and that you should—"

"You told me to push them down and take them, and if they let me to just keep ravaging them until we were all exhausted!" He thumped his chest proudly. "Ddraig suggested that I empty myself inside them to mark them as mine! They didn't seem to mind that either!"

[Devils are notoriously difficult to impregnate, might as well start trying early.] A draconic voice came from seemingly nowhere.

There went Asia, the poor girl passed out on the spot, oddly she was sporting a rather heavy nose bleed. Rias was looking anywhere but at them.

"I'm fairly certain I didn't say that second part." The air about him was growing frostier by the second. "Or the first part." He added quickly. "Or any part of that for that matter."

An iron grip clamped down upon his shoulder. "Tatsumi, did you advise Issei-san to ravage my best friend?" Sona's asked, her voice cold and deadly.

This wasn't good, he needed to escape and quickly.

 **DING DONG!**

"Oh, look at that," Tatsumi said smiling into Sona's scowling face. For the first time the bell had rung in his favor. "That's the bell. I need to be off to class. Talk to you later, Souna."

With a cheerful wave to the girl he loved he bolted for the main entrance, leaving behind a fuming Sona standing beside a blushing Rias and an unconscious Asia.

 **~o~**

An overcast afternoon found Tatsumi and Sona walking home side-by-side. The day had had started well enough but clouds had moved in by noon bringing with them a slightly cooler breeze from the ocean. The clouds weren't thick enough for rain to be much of a possibility but Tatsumi kept an eye on it just in case.

"You did not need to avoid me at lunch," Sona said, her annoyance clearly visible on her face.

He had been able to hide from her at lunch by ducking into his usual storage room. Koneko had found him easily enough, she could probably find him no matter where he ate lunch, so he did have some companionship during the break. It just hadn't been Sona. He had sent a message along through Tsubaki stating he wouldn't be able to make it so Sona hadn't been forced to wait for him. It was probably because of that message that she was merely annoyed rather than truly upset.

"Couldn't take the chance that Rias might be there with you," Tatsumi said honestly. "And you would have frozen me solid about this morning and… well…" He gave her a quick sidelong glance to try and judge her mood. He didn't want to bring that up again if it meant dealing with her wrath.

Sona just shook her head lightly. "I suppose I might have overreacted a little this morning. I apologize for that. I spoke with Rias shortly afterwards. Issei made it seem far more than it was. All three of them were so unsure at first they spent more time fumbling about than actually doing anything." She shook her head again and focused her gaze on his. "And it's not my place to tell Rias she is wrong to take Issei to bed, even if I do not personally like him." It would be a little hypocritical, all things considered. He didn't say that though, he valued his life. "What does still interest me is how you were able to nullify Gaspar's ability."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Is it that difficult a subject to talk about?"

"It might be." It was a frightening thought in many ways. The hints had always been there, but there'd been so obscure anyone could have missed them. Lately though, since coming to Kuoh Academy, the hints became signs slapping him in the face. "Even if it isn't difficult, it's definitely not something I want publicly known." It wasn't something he could trust with just anyone.

It was a dark secret about himself. One that when all the pieces were brought together gave rise to a very concerning thought. A thought that was discomforting because of how _comforting_ it made him feel.

"I won't say anything more but if you ever wish to talk, I will be here," she said, noticing his sudden discomfort. "I suppose that considering your dislike of my friend, I imagine asking you to help her with Gasper is out of the question."

"You're right, you don't even need to ask," Tatsumi said, glad she hadn't pushed for more. "Honestly, the thought of helping and training devils still makes my skin crawl. I can make an exception for Koneko because I like her and she doesn't even remotely feel like a devil. She's more like a little adorable pet kitten."

"More than you may think," Sona said quietly. Tatsumi gave her a questioning look but she ignored it as she continued. "But surely that's not just because you like her. I know you well enough to know that'd never be reason enough to train a devil."

It almost was. "It's because of what she wants to use that power for. She wants to use it not for herself, but for the sake of others. She's a bit like myself in that regard." Tatsumi turned and started walking backwards as he gazed off in the distance towards the school. "Laugh it off if you want but I just have this feeling that sometime in the future those fists will be used to protect more than just her friends. Koneko has a pure soul and a good heart."

"Well, I suppose it would be selfish of me to ask you to resolve all of Rias' issues for her," Sona mused thoughtfully. A little amused smile slowly made its way to her lips. "And I have to admit I do derive some small pleasure in watching her fumble about with her bishop. Everything has always come easily to her, seeing her struggle for a change is…"

"Satisfying?" Tatsumi provided. Sona grimaced. She didn't like taking heart in her friend's suffering. "Don't feel bad about thinking that way. Just about anyone would feel the same if they saw their best friend and rival have everything handed to them without effort while they worked for every scrap."

"Be that as it may, it's not a feeling I'm going to indulge in long," Sona said briskly.

Tatsumi shrugged as he turned back around. "Well that's up to you, really." He wasn't going to let that thought go so easily. The thought of Rias struggling to control the people she reincarnated actually brought a smile to his face, one he wasn't in any hurry to be rid of. "On a different topic, do I need to do anything to get access to the Underworld?"

Sona shook her head. "No. Lord Phenex is taking care of it even as we speak."

That was quick. "How did you manage that? We've been at school all day."

"I sent my familiar to speak with Lord Phenex," Sona said lightly. A magical circle erupted in front of Sona's hand. A stream of water erupted from the circle and splashed across the sidewalk, forming a perfectly circular puddle on an otherwise flat surface.

When Sona said the word familiar, Tatsumi immediately thought of those small, and often adorable, little creatures that followed a magician around. That wasn't what he got. With a loud roar an enormous, six foot tall woman erupted from the pool of water. Luscious blond curls cascaded down a face hard enough it could chisel marble and settled across a pair of shoulders that looked as if they _had_ been chiseled from marble. The woman, and Tatsumi could only assume that she was considering she wore a male toga that left one of her enormous breasts completely exposed, was so incredibly well built that it was mind numbing.

Tatsumi wasn't that built. Bulat hadn't even been that build. About the only person Tatsumi could even remotely remember being anywhere close to as supremely muscled as this woman was Budo! Tatsumi was someone who could appreciate a good set of muscles but this was just off the charts!

"What the hell?" How was he supposed to react to this?

"How may I serve you, Sona my dear," the Undine asked politely in a voice as soft and gentle as gurgling spring.

Sona had a wide smile on her face as she gestured to him. "Tatsumi, this is my Undine, Sophie. Sophie, I felt it was time to introduce you to the man I intend to marry."

Sophie?! And that voice?! What the hell was this? She sounded like a gentle, delicate soul and had a name to match. But those hands looked as if they could grind rock into powder! This situation was wrong on just about every level Tatsumi could conceivably think of.

What the hell was wrong with this world?

Sophie covered herself with her arms and turned away, giving Tatsumi a bashful look. "Tatsumi-san is struck speechless by my beauty. Oh, what should I do, Sona dear? I'm afraid I might have stolen him from you."

What. The. Fuck!?

"My, it does seem that way," Sona murmured. "I don't suggest you get any ideas, Tatsumi. My familiar is not on the market for another man. The three she already has is plenty."

Wait… what? Huh? Tatsumi didn't know how to respond to that. His entire mind was completely stuck. How was he supposed to react? What was he supposed to say? Do? Be? He didn't know. This went completely contrary to everything he had come to accept as immutable. This had to be a lie. The world was playing a trick on him. His eyes needed to be checked. His brain even. Yes. That was it.

"Tatsumi… what's wrong?" Sona asked, sounding worried.

After everything that had happened to him it was just too much, the final straw.

Tatsumi just let everything go and collapsed into sweet, wonderful darkness.

 **~o~**

Well, that wasn't quite what Sona had expected to happen, although it was satisfying in its own way to watch Tatsumi go into a deep state of shock before collapsing. He was now twitching on the sidewalk with foam dribbling out of his mouth. She'd been waiting all day to do that to him, revenge for what he had done to her that morning.

And a little for not trusting her word about her own peerage.

"Sona dear, I think we took it too far," her familiar said worriedly. There was a whirlwind of water about her form and when it was gone, so to was the muscular female. In its place was a beautiful, delicate woman with golden hair and a rather sizeable bust.

That soft, delicate body she had now was her true form. That other muscular body was what strangers often saw. It was only when one was able to see past their physical form to the beauty inside them that they were willing to show a person this side of them. Undine's were naturally very shy creatures so they only ever showed this form to those they trusted and cared for.

"He'll survive," Sona assured her familiar, "and I am a devil. Even I need to get up to a little mischief every now and then." She nudged him with her shoe and smiled again when he twitched violently. "What did Lord Phenex say?"

Despite her earlier words, that had simply been confidence based on what she knew of Lord Phenex. It hadn't been confirmed.

"He'd be happy to receive Tatsumi-san," Sophie replied with that beautiful, musical voice of hers. "Everything will be in place by the end of the day. An escort should be awaiting him at the train station on Sunday."

"Good, it's about what I expected," Sona said. It was satisfying to know that her predictions had been correct. She gave Tatsumi another look. He was still out of it. "Mind carrying him back for me?"

"Of course not, Sona dear," Sophie said happily. She effortlessly lifted Tatsumi onto her small, delicate shoulder. Even if the muscles weren't there, Undines were still the strongest of the four elemental spirits.

That was a very sore subject for the Gnomes.

"Thank you," Sona said as she started for home. Sophie trailed along behind him.

There was much for Sona to do before now and Sunday. Tatsumi may be going there to search for Hikaru, but Sona saw this as an opportunity to do more than just that. She had always intended on taking her peerage to the underworld at some point, Tsubaki was the only one that had been there before. Now was the perfect time to do so.

It also gave her a chance to meet with her mother and get a feel for how she'll receive Tatsumi. It'll be difficult without her sister there to keep her mother distracted, but this was something that needed to be done. She'd taken her peerage there first, stay the night at her mother's place, and then head over to the Phenex's place in the morning.

Hopefully Tatsumi wouldn't have had enough time to cause any trouble. She trusted Lord Phenex to keep Tatsumi under control, but the worst did often happen to him.

 **x~X~x**

"Opulent." It was the only word Tatsumi could use to describe the Phenex estate.

An enormous structure fanned out across a dozen acres of land. The architecture definitely had some unique elements associated with it but Tatsumi honestly felt it would have been out of place in the human world, albeit it'd be hard to find a plot of land large enough to house it. There were marble colonnades, open verandas, large indoor gardens, expensing floor tiling and the buttresses that held up the high vaulted ceilings had veins of pure _gold_ spiraling up them! Tatsumi wasn't particularly familiar with any of the paintings, busts, or other various decorations, but he could only assume that the devils depicted in them were famous individuals painted by famous devil painters.

Overall it wasn't the sort of place he'd have thought devils lived in.

The entire Underworld was vastly different than what he had envisioned. His imagination had conjured visions of fire and brimstone, lakes of blood, rivers of magma, tornados constructed from pure lightning and a land dyed red under a burning star constructed from the souls of the damned. A place where monstrous creatures ruled the world and the only 'safe' havens were select encampments where demons had agreed to a mutual yet uneasy truce.

There wasn't any of that.

In fact, it was almost sickeningly peaceful on the surface. Instead of fire and brimstone there was fresh air free of smog and pollutants. Lakes of blood and rivers of magma were replaced with lakes and rivers of clear blue water where aquatic life of all kinds lived and thrived. There were no tornados of lightning, just a gentle breeze, and while the land was covered in a perpetual darkness, it was illuminated by a silver moon glowing brightly in the night sky. There were tall, snow-capped peaks that looked ripe for skiing, wide grassy plains, large forests, and cities that look, if anything, _more_ advanced than what could be found on Earth.

It was like instead of traveling to Hell, he had simply gone to a different, alien world or a cleaner, more peaceful version of Earth! It had taken a whole three seconds for the picture he'd painted himself of Hell to shatter into a million irreparable pieces.

"The Phenex family is wealthy," Lord Phenex admitted. The Head of the family was dressed in a regal looking suit. Ravel was at his side dressed in the same purple dress with its phoenix tails as before. Tatsumi did notice thought that she'd taken special effort to make herself look more appealing. "Only we can create the Phoenix Tears and they sell for a hefty price, there is always far more demand for them than we're capable of meeting."

"Just how much was that tear I was given worth?" If selling the tears alone was enough to fund all this, then it had to have been worth quite a bit.

"In your currency, it would be valued at about a hundred million yen." Tatsumi boggled at that amount. That much for a single vial? Sure it had miraculous properties but who could afford that?! Lord Phenex laid a gentle hand on Ravel's shoulder. "They don't normally go for that amount but you were Ravel's first." Ravel blushed and looked away shyly.

"Just how are the tears created?" Tatsumi asked cautiously. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but curiosity was driving him forward.

Lord Phenex smiled. "A member of the Phenex family performs a special ritual where they shed a single, emotionless tear into a cup that is then mixed with water. Once the right concentration is met, and the ritual completed, the resultant liquid is what's commonly referred to as a Phoenix Tear. It doesn't need to be done in the nude, but the effects are more potent if done that way. My daughter insisted."

Ravel rounded on her father, her eyes flaring angrily even as a healthy blush consumed her cheeks. "Father! You didn't need to tell him that part!"

"So I drank Ravel's virgin tears?"

Ravel's face erupted as a heavy blush consumed her. "Y-You don't need to put it that way!"

A slight mischievous streak suddenly ran through Tatsumi and he suddenly knew that he had spent way too much time around Bennia. "But it's the truth, right? It was your first time, your first tear." Ravel squeaked loudly as Tatsumi pushed on. "I consumed the virginity of your tears. It's all mine, a first no one else will ever have. That must be why it tasted so delicious."

"That's not the way it is at all!" Ravel complained loudly. Lord Phenex just laughed as he watched his daughter get all flustered.

((I'm so proud of you Tatsumi! You made tears sound sexual!)) Bennia vibrated happily beside him. ((I knew I'd rub off on you eventually!))

"GAH!" Ravel pounded her fists against Tatsumi's chest. "You will forget it! Forget all of it! I don't want to think of my first time like this!" She gasped as she realized what she said. "NOOOO!"

Bennia all but collapsed on the ground laughing and even Lord Phenex let out a soft chuckle. Tatsumi gave Ravel a sympathetic smile and hugged her. "Sorry if I overly embarrassed you, but honestly, thank you," he whispered into her ear before letting her go.

That tear of hers had saved him days, weeks possibly, of hospital stay. A charitable act that she didn't need to do and giving away such a valuable and important tear actually meant a lot. Looking at Lord Phenex and Ravel here and now he was absolutely certain that they were like Sona, people fundamentally different than Gregorious Abaddon.

That they didn't have devil wings made things even easier. They neither acted nor looked like devils. They were just part of devil society.

"O-Of course!" Ravel said, turning away embarrassed. "As a member of the esteemed Phenex family it is only proper that we see those that help us sufficiently rewarded for their efforts."

"A simple 'you're welcome' would have been enough," Tatsumi said.

Ravel let out a light cough and refused to look at him.

"It's heartening to see you and my daughter getting along so well," Lord Phenex said, smiling at the two of them. The Lord slowed as they came upon a large, ornate door. He opened it and gestured Tatsumi inside. Beyond was a lavish sitting room. A pair of servants stood at attention beside two long couches facing one another across a delicate glass coffee table. Lord Phenex seated himself on one of the long couches and gestured Tatsumi to take the other. "I feared that your prejudice towards devils would affect your opinion of us."

"Is it that well known?" Tatsumi asked as he sat across from Lord Phenex. Ravel was quick to sit beside before Bennia could. The sleepy-eyed Grim Reaper looked startled for a moment before she started laughing silently. "I didn't think I was that big of a deal down here."

"You weren't for quite some time," Lord Phenex said. He glanced up at the servant standing nearby and gestured to a wine cup. "Cordain VI please." He looked at Tatsumi. "What do you prefer? We do serve human wine here."

Tatsumi shook his head. He still remembered what happened the last time. "I'm fine. The last time I got drunk around a devil I ended up tearing off her clothes and… erm…" he trailed off and refused to look at Ravel. He didn't even need to look at her to know what she was feeling. He could feel the heat radiating from her face. Thanks to Serafall it wasn't exactly a secret what happened after that. "I'd like to remain sober while here. Sona explicitly instructed me not to start anything and I'd like to not break that promise before the day is even over." Then there was the fact that even if this was Phenex land, he was still technically in enemy territory. He couldn't afford to let his senses be dulled even for a moment.

"I see, I suppose that is understandable." Lord Phenex gave the serving girl a smile as she returned with a bottle of wine and filled his cup. It was a thick red liquid that Tatsumi would have sworn was blood if it didn't lack the distinctive coppery smell. Lord Phenex took a long sip before continuing. "The offer will remain open indefinitely."

"Perhaps later," Tatsumi said noncommitment. "You mentioned earlier that I wasn't a big deal for 'quite some time.' That hints that something has changed."

"Yes, my earlier point," Lord Phenex stated lightly as he took another sip of wine. He swished it about the glass. "You weren't a well-known entity until your battle with Esdeath. As much of a stir that made in the human world, it made a far bigger rumble here in the Underworld. Here everyone knows of Esdeath and what she's capable of. While those of us that know her prowess in combat could tell she was simply playing, we do know that she was playing hard. That you, a simple human, could force Esdeath to almost get serious was remarkable to say the least."

"I had a lot of help," Tatsumi reiterated. It was starting to get annoying that he had to keep repeating that. He'd lost count how many times he'd said that by now.

Lord Phenex chuckled and gave Tatsumi a knowing look. "You still don't understand, do you Tatsumi? Those three items you used, the Shroud of Longinus, the Bracelets of Aias, and Gabriel's Circlet. Do you truly believe a human can just put them on and use them?" That had actually been what Tatsumi had thought. Gabriel, his sensei, hadn't indicated any differently. "I see that you did. Let me assure you, you're quite incorrect. Gabriel's Circlet is a divine treasure that greatly enhances the processing speed of an individual's mind but it's also _limited_ by said mind. The circlet doesn't think for you, it allows you to simply utilize your maximum potential. Your reaction time there was on par with the Seraph Gabriel herself. I'm not even going to start on the mental strain that places upon one's mind. It would break the average human in under sixty seconds, yet you were able to keep going long after it would have killed any other human."

Tatsumi hadn't known all that but now that he did, he knew why. It was because of the Tyrant, Incursio. His kinetic vision and the speed at which he could think had to be at super human levels to be able to handle Incursio properly and to keep up with many of the monstrous Teigus of the old world. He couldn't very well say that though.

"I suppose I can give you that," Tatsumi agreed. Lord Phenex gave him a piercing look, as if trying to decipher the meaning behind those words. Tatsumi schooled his features so as to not give anything away. He needed to be more careful with his words.

After a few long moments Lord Phenex leaned back and placed a coached smile on his lips. "Well, be that as it may there's more. The Bracelets of Aias. It's one of the greatest defensive treasures in the world capable of stopping any thrown attack, no matter how great. Like the bracelets, it too is limited by the user. It draws upon the stamina and endurance of the individual and not since Ajax himself has anyone been able to summon all seven petals. Then there was the Shroud of Longinus. It utilizes the muscles in one's back to fly. Humans can't naturally fly and as a result they don't have the muscles necessary to utilize it properly. No human has been able to use it properly before you. And not only could you use it, you were able to fly like you were born with the ability. There are some well defined muscles in your back normal humans don't possess, muscles designed for wings."

"You certainly did quite a bit of research," Tatsumi said, sounding surprised. He wasn't surprised at the findings, they all made sense considering what was inside him. What was surprising was that the devils cared enough to figure out that much.

Lord Phenex didn't deny it. "A great amount of time and effort was poured into researching you. Figuring out who and what you were. You're a human that could match Esdeath. Even more effort once your animosity towards our kind was discovered and… why."

Tatsumi quickly stretched his senses out to their maximum and felt for additional presences around them. "I'm surprised that you'd let me come here knowing my feelings towards your kind." He couldn't sense anyone else, it really was just the four of them. Strange, if he knew about Tatsumi's hatred of devils he would have thought he'd have arranged to have himself guarded. Did he trust Tatsumi that much or was he simply that confident in his own power?

"You don't need to worry that this is a trap," Lord Phenex said, looking amused. He'd noticed Tatsumi's actions and correctly guessed why.

Ravel touched his arm lightly, her eyes wide. Tatsumi couldn't see an ounce of deception within those beautiful, luminous blue orbs. "You are a guest here. We would never treat you uncouthly."

"As my daughter stated we would never treat you poorly. You are the hero that saved my daughter from Esdeath and will be treated as such. While there are some that see you as a threat, I simply see someone committed to his ideals of saving others. You saved my daughter, you've openly accepted Sona Sitri and her sister. You've worked with the Fallen Angel, Mine, have taken a Grim Reaper to bed and have even trained the reincarnated devil, Koneko." Either he did some very thoroughly research that continued right up until today, or Sona had mentioned some things about him. It would be safer to assume both so that he didn't underestimate Lord Phenex's ability to ferret out secrets. "These are not the actions of a man that hates people simply because they're different. Whether we end up as enemies will depend entirely on your actions, but I hope that does not come to pass."

Tatsumi shook his head. He was still amazed that he was sitting across from one of the Lords of the Underworld calmly discussing about his hatred for their kind without there being any hint of violence hanging in the air. Life wasn't making much sense right then.

Not that it ever really made sense.

"All I can promise, Lord Phenex." He had to be careful how he phrased this, "is that I've come to accept that there are some exceptions amongst your kind. Devils and families of devils that aren't really evil enough to justify placing alongside the likes of Gregorious Abaddon." Tatsumi let out a soft sigh as he turned to regard Ravel. He really couldn't detect a single ounce of evil within those eyes of hers. "Right now those exceptions include the two of you. I too hope that never changes."

The happiness that shone from Ravel's face was almost painful to look at. How could someone so pure be a devil? Tatsumi was still unconvinced that the Phenex's were actually a true family of devils. Those wings were just too different.

Regardless, it would at least mean one less family of devils preying on humans for their own selfish desires.

"I thank you for that," Lord Phenex said. He suddenly smiled as if an amused thought came to the forefront of his thoughts. "You may not believe this but you've become an enigma the likes of which no one here in the Underworld has seen in a thousand years and it has got imaginations running wild. That both Serafall-sama and the great Gabriel are unusually interested in you fuels them even more. There are already bad stories being written about a forbidden love triangle between a human that hates devils, an angel that loves a human but can't touch him for fear of falling and a devil that hides her identity for fear of being rejected. I hear there may even be a TV show created soon."

"Do I at least get royalties?" He didn't know what else to say.

Lord Phenex's eyes twinkled with merriment. "You'd need to ask, but be warned, devils are notoriously greedy and they won't part with their earnings easily."

"I don't think that's necessarily a devilish trait," Tatsumi pointed out. He could name any number of human ran corporations that did the same. The list of those that didn't was shorter than the list of those that did.

"True," Lord Phenex agreed, "greed seems to be universal." He glanced past Tatsumi at a clock hanging from the wall. "But we can discuss that more later. I do believe dinner will be soon served. Come, let us head to the dining hall."

((FOOD!)) Bennia shouted cheerfully and all but bolted out of the room.

Tatsumi just shook his head and laughed silently as he followed along behind at a more sedate pace with Lord Phenex and his daughter.

 **~o~**

The stars in the Underworld were different as well.

They were beautiful in their own right, twinkling in the dark purple sky above alongside the brilliant silver moon. It was picturesque. Tatsumi had seen so many different sets of stars over his vast life time that it was more of a curiosity than something to be wary about. These stars were different than the stars seen from Earth, or at the very least arranged in a different pattern. Given time he could probably sort that out and he might… if he decided he liked the Underworld enough to have a residence here.

Wasn't very likely though.

While browsing the vast, unending wellspring of knowledge both useful and useless that existed upon the Internet, Tatsumi had seen maps of the Galaxy they lived in and the larger Universe beyond. Was the Underworld another world in that vast Universe? Or was it in an alternate dimension resting alongside the Earth? A dimension closer to it than his old world.

Strange thoughts to have, but he was feeling rather strange at the moment. The Underworld was having an effect on him. He could feel it, just around the edges of his consciousness. It was like a whisper to just let go, be himself, embrace the more natural, basic urges and instincts that lurked beneath the surface of his consciousness.

Sometimes, Tatsumi just wished he could embrace that part of himself. It had been so long, well over a millennium.

"Tatsumi?"

He lowered his gaze from the stars and turned it towards the soft voice. Ravel was there, standing beside the elegant banister that ringed her balcony, one arm resting lightly atop it. She'd let her hair down and now it cascaded down her back, her beautiful blond locks perfectly accentuating the soft red nightgown she wore. The gown gently billowed about her legs, caught upon the soft winds that blew through the night.

"Did I disturb you?" Tatsumi asked softly. He hadn't been aware that Ravel's room was beside his.

Ravel shook her head. "My troubles with sleep have little to do with you," she was quick to assure him.

"You don't have to be formal with me."

Ravel gave him a smile. "You're a guest, and it is expected of me."

His eyes left hers and danced across her body. She was shivering ever so slightly, just a tiny little quake in her body, nearly imperceptible if one wasn't looking for it. Her muscles were taut, one arm was tightly wrapped around herself, just beneath her breasts, and she had adopted that posture that Tatsumi was so familiar with. He'd seen so many soldiers hold themselves like that in the past, those that were trying to flee from him even as he devoured them. The posture of the terrified.

"Is it Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked.

Ravel started in surprise. Tatsumi had been right. Nightmares kept sleep from her. "H-How—" she coughed delicately and quickly regained her composure. "I do not like remembering that woman."

Tatsumi didn't even like remembering that woman and Ravel had suffered far worse under her than he ever did. The Esdeath of his world had been a sadist the likes of which hadn't been seen for nearly a thousand years. This Esdeath wasn't any better.

He beckoned the girl over. She seemed surprised for a moment, unsure, before he saw resolve form in her eyes. A pair of black wings erupted from her back and she took to the air, flying the few meters between her balcony and his.

When she landed beside him he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from her lips. "You looked a little cold. Is this better?"

"C-Cold? I wasn't…" she trailed off and her face flushed a little. "O-oh… I see…" She closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his bare chest. Her arms came up around him and she held him tight. "Yes, this is nice, thank you." He could feel the slight trembling in her body subside and the muscles begin to relax.

"I will save you from her every time," Tatsumi promised. He would save everyone he could from Esdeath.

"I believe you."

Tatsumi smiled and rubbed her back gently. "Come, let's go in." He swept Ravel off her feet and lifted her up into his arms, bridal style.

"W-What are you doing?" Ravel gasped, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's cold outside and we both need our sleep," Tatsumi said as he stepped inside, closing the balcony door behind him with his feet. He carried her over to his bed and gently set her down upon it. "And I know just the thing to help you sleep."

Ravel clutched at her chest, her eyes wide as she stared up at her. "But I'm not ready…I haven't prepared my heart yet and I still smell from the day, I-I need a proper bath."

Tatsumi just smiled and brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face. "You smell fine, I don't even notice it." He brushed his fingers lightly across her cheeks. He could feel her heart beat quicken beneath his fingertips. "Don't worry, Ravel, just leave everything to me."

She just blushed and nodded as Tatsumi joined her in bed.

 **~o~**

"So, she's in there?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at a diner just down the street.

"She is," Sona said confidently. "My familiar found her sitting at a booth in there, drinking some coffee. From what she was able to gather Hikaru has been frequenting that place every day for the past week."

((I noticed her too when I ghosted past the place)) Bennia added.

The three of them found themselves in the small town of Jomargan-ridnaita'zayvia'ilnaviatala where the name had more letters than there were permanent residents. This town was where Bennia had first spotted Hikaru. She was even at the same diner she had been outside of when Bennia had snapped the photo of her. The town was a quaint little place nestled at the bottom of a large snow-capped mountain. It wouldn't even exist if it didn't provide lodging and food for devils that wanted to go up the mountain to ski.

Despite the small size it was a rather busy town. Devils crowded the streets alongside humanoid dragons, youkai, grim reapers and even a couple fallen angels that were doing their best to hide the fact that they were fallen angels.

The skiing here was just that good apparently that the Fallen would risk death to try it. Tatsumi had been told to expect them here. They were allowed for the most part so long as they didn't start anything.

The busy streets did make it much easier for Sona's peerage to blend in with the crowd. They were scattered all up and down the street. Some were eating on patios while others shopped at various roadside stalls. The seven of them were on lookout detail in case this turned out to be a trap. Ravel, along with a few of Lord Phenex's personal guards were elsewhere in the city and capable of backing Tatsumi up.

He hoped none of the precautions were needed, but this entire situation was just too strange for Tatsumi to walk in without it.

"She's waiting for someone," Tatsumi muttered.

((Probably waiting for you)) Bennia said.

Bennia was right. There was a very good chance that Hikaru had deliberately made herself known in the hopes that Tatsumi would notice her and find his way here. There was also a very good chance that if he didn't meet her today, he'd lose the chance. If the devils did as much research on Tatsumi as Lord Phenex led Tatsumi to believe, then they'd know his school schedule, and would know that today would be the most opportune time for Tatsumi to arrive.

Quite frankly, Tatsumi assumed he'd been spotted entering the small town. It was just safer that way.

"Well, I've kept her waiting over three years, no need to make her wait any longer," Tatsumi said as he started for the diner.

While the streets were crowded, they weren't so packed it made it difficult to walk. Tatsumi only had to wait at a crosswalk while a carriage drove past. It was an interesting carriage, with pipes and gears all about it giving it a very steampunk feel to it.

It didn't take the three of them long to reach the diner. Tatsumi noted right away that it was just like any other someone could find in Japan. An all glass front looked into a quaint little dining area. There was a long counter with glass displays filled with a variety of foods and a menu with various options and prices hung from the ceiling above it. If it wasn't for the patronage and the unknown demonic scrawl for letters, Tatsumi wouldn't have thought it was a devilish establishment.

"I can already guess what you're thinking," Sona whispered quietly, and unnecessarily. "Devils aren't really all that innovative as a species, although there are some exceptions such as the current Beelzebub. Most of what we have is actually just copied from your world or brought here by reincarnated devils."

Ah, that made sense. Everything seemed to have its own sort of unique twist on it, but the base concept all felt really human.

As they neared for the entrance Tatsumi glanced through the store windows, looking for his friend. He found her easily, sitting by herself in a small booth. She was reading some sort of book while nursing a small, steaming cup of coffee and a half-eaten muffin. She wore the same clothes she had in the picture Bennia had obtained of her, the skin-tight bodysuit beneath a decorative steel breastplate that emphasized her breasts.

"Remember not to interfere," Tatsumi told the two of them.

"We won't," Sona assured him. "Well get a table near the door so we can watch people entering."

Bennia grinned at him lasciviously. ((Moresome?))

Tatsumi just bonked her on the head. He was not going in there to add to his harem. That thought alone made him feel like he was a giant pervert already. He was here to figure out the truth behind Hikaru being here, in this place, as a devil.

Steeling his nerves, Tatsumi entered the diner and made his way over to Hikaru, making his body move and act as naturally as possible. He wanted to appear as if he had been invited, and wasn't someone approaching someone they hadn't seen for over three years.

"Did I keep you waiting long, Hikaru?" Tatsumi asked as he took a seat across from her. He was taking a calculated risk here assuming Hikaru truly was waiting for him.

Hikaru looked up from the book and gave him a deadpanned look. "Only three years, four months, two weeks, one day and five hours," Hikaru said in that same, soft, quiet voice he remembered from before. Tatsumi started to sweat. She had kept track that precisely? That… wasn't good for him was it? "But I've been told that's not a very long time for devils." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm still getting used to all this."

That confirmed it right there. She was a reincarnated devil. That made Tatsumi feel a little better about all this, and concerned at the same time. Now he had to somehow get details on how this all happened, why, and whether or not she had been what Tatsumi feared she was.

The second person Gregorious Abaddon had gone for that night he killed Mira.

"Sorry about that. I would have come sooner if I had known and had a way. I was… preoccupied with things." Mira's death had made the following few months incredibly dark and depressed. After that he'd been throwing most of his efforts into pleasing his mother and building Night Raid's reputation.

"So I've heard," Hikaru said dryly. "You've racked up quite the body count. You know and made quite a number of enemies down here. The Shax family in particular wants your head stuffed on a pole."

"I thought Serafall took care of that," Tatsumi mused aloud, remembering what Sona had said back then.

Hikaru chuckled as if remembering a fond memory. "That she did. Publicly exposed their deeds and embarrassed the entire family in front of the other Satans and the elders. They were… punished for their transgressions. You won't find a Shax on Earth for the next hundred years." She gave him a long look. "They hate you all the more for it. They can't do anything to fight the punishment as they did technically step out of line, but I wouldn't be surprised if they found some way to make you suffer."

"I see." That wasn't really what he was here for. He didn't care if they hated him. If they wanted his head, they could come for it. That would be all the excuse he'd need to deprive them of theirs. "Honestly though I couldn't care less what they thought of me. I'm more interested in you. When you disappeared, I'd thought you'd just moved, gone over seas or something. I never expected to see you here, or as a devil. What happened?"

It was blunt and tactless, but Tatsumi wasn't going to beat around the bush. It wasn't really like him either.

"Straight to point I see," Hikaru said, sounding almost sad. "Not even going to ask about this?" She gestured at her chest.

"Do you want me to?" Tatsumi asked hesitantly, taken aback by her question. "It seemed a bit inappropriate. I'm sure you had your reasons for hiding your gender."

She was silent as stared intently at him. It was that same, familiar piercing look Tatsumi remembered from all those times they trained together. "I see," she said after some time, smiling as she nodded her head several times. "I had feared you'd turned into a pervert, what with you starting a harem and all."

"Their idea, not mine, it all just sort of happened," Tatsumi said honestly. "The situation I'm in with Sona and Bennia had been in no way planned beforehand."

Hikaru gave him a surprised look. "Bennia and Sona? That's it?" She sounded genuinely confused.

"Yes…" Tatsumi was confused as well. Unless, of course, there was some sort of misunderstanding being spread about. "How many women do devils actually think I've taken to bed?"

"Quite a number, actually," Hikaru said. "Sona and Bennia were two, but there was also Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Esdeath, Mine, Tsubaki, Meguri, Kusaka… well Sona's entire peerage save Ruruko actually. The stories of those orgies…" Tatsumi heard a table break apart across the room. He didn't even need to see Sona to know what sort of expression she had on her face. "Then there's the great Serafall-sama and even Gabriel, although not many put stock in that last one."

Tatsumi banged his head off the table with a solid thud. Lifting it he could only stare at Hikaru incredulously. "Who the hell is spreading those lies?" Hikaru just shrugged causing Tatsumi to sigh. Gabriel couldn't on account of being an Angel and Xenovia had been a single time for some purpose Gabriel refuses to tell him. The rest aside from Sona and Bennia was just pure nonsense. And seriously, Esdeath? Who the hell would think the two of them trying to tear each other in half equated sex?! "Hikaru, I'm being one-hundred percent honest here when I say there's only Bennia and Sona. Xenovia happened once and that was for some weird experiment Gabriel was conducting. I didn't want to, but when Gabriel tells you to do something it's usually painful when you don't."

She just stared at him. That piercing look of hers that made you felt like she was peeling back all the layers of your words to get to the truth beneath it all. Thankfully Tatsumi had spoken the unvarnished truth and after a few long moments she came to that same realization. "So that's how it is." She actually looked rather relived and more than a little happy. "I had kept hope they were just groundless rumors. You never struck me as someone who is driven by their libido."

"I'm not. If the feelings aren't there, it's not happening," Tatsumi assured her. He placed great stock on that emotional investment. "But since you did bring it up, why did you hide your gender? I'm pretty sure I've got it worked out, but hearing it from you would be better than just assuming."

"Why don't you say what you think," she asked, gesturing him to speak.

"Alright. I basically figured you faked being a boy because of me. I was the only one your age that gave you any sort of real challenge and that's why."

"That was about forty percent of the reason," Hikaru agreed.

"And the other sixty?"

"I'll tell you later, if certain conditions have been met."

Tatsumi felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his neck. She wasn't going to tell him? Was it bad? Or was it revenge for leaving her to rot in hell for over three years? "Will you at least let me know if they've been met?"

"Of course not."

Right, because that'd be too easy.

Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Well, do you not want to talk about how you became a devil?" He asked, changing the subject back to what it was.

She blinked twice, slow deliberate, as if she was trying to delay. "You really wish to know?"

"I do."

Tatsumi would have missed it if he hadn't been so on guard that this entire situation was a trap.

In the blink of an eye Hikaru unsheathed her sword, cleaving the table in half as she slashed at his neck. All that training with Gabriel practicing his summoning of Murasame paid off right then. In a flash of black lightning Murasame sprang into existence just in time to stop Hikaru's sword from cutting his head off.

"Power is the reason, Tatsumi!" Hikaru shouted at him. Their faces were mere inches apart as she struggled to cut a new mouth in his throat. Tatsumi was taken aback by the anger and frustration that dripped from her voice. Anger, frustration, and something else.

She used his surprise to plant her steel boot into his chest. He was thrown back thrown the booth into the one beside it. His back smacked painfully off the hard edge of the neighbouring table. Across the diner he saw Sona and Bennia stand to come to his aid but before they could take a single step the entire place erupted into violence as devils fought with devils. Bodies were plowed through tables, chairs broken over heads, and people tossed through windows. Sona and Bennia quickly found themselves in the very midst of a massive brawl, one that others from outside were charging inside to join.

Leave it to devils to brawl just because.

He'd have to hope the two of them could handle themselves as Tatsumi couldn't afford to worry about them as Hikaru knocked the broken table aside and lunged at him. The scream of steel on steel pierced the din of the diner as their blades clashed together. There was a fierce determination in her eyes as she tried to kill him.

In the midst of the clash Tatsumi couldn't help but idly note how easily he was holding her blade at bay. He held Murasame awkwardly across the front of his chest with a single hand while Hikaru was pushing down on him from above with both hands, her black wings spread wide as she put her everything into the strike.

He pushed her blade away easily and slammed a fist into her armored chest. The steel crumpled beneath his fist. Her eyes went wide as she was hurled away from him, slamming through two booths, knocking over a pair of devils, before she finally cratered into the wall of the diner.

Tatsumi was surprised by his own strength as well, he knew he'd grown stronger since Kokabiel, but he hadn't realized just how strong.

He could figure that out later though. He killed his emotions and stalked towards Hikaru, climbing over the shattered booth walls. A Hikaru that would attack him like that was a Hikaru that had been dominated by a devil. That was no longer his friend, his rival.

As much as it made his heart clench in pain, she was someone that needed to be put down for her own good.

"Do you not see why?!" Hikaru shouted at him as she pulled herself out of the wall. "You are why I willingly accepted Gregorious' offer to become his Knight!"

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. She had done what? "You willingly accepted that monster's offer?" Tatsumi asked, his voice came out cold and dead. Anyone willing to side with that monster deserved death.

"Do you know what it's like to always be in your shadow?" Hikaru raged as she blistered across the diner. She was fast, as fast as Esdeath had been. Their blades clashed over and over as she did circles around him, hitting him from every direction. "It didn't matter how much I learned! It didn't matter how much I trained! It didn't matter how fast I was, how strong I became, how long I could last or how well I polished my skills! It was never enough! You were always better than me! I could accept that, accept that I wasn't the best, but then… at that tournament!" Her eyes blazed with fury as she slammed him back against the wall of the diner with a strength fueled by her emotions. "To learn that the entire time you'd simply been playing with me! That you had never once taken me seriously!" Her blade trembled and Tatsumi realized the truth hidden behind her words. "You were an impossible goal I could never reach! One that never treated me seriously. I'd never been more insulted in my entire life!"

"And that's why you accepted his offer?!" Tatsumi snarled back. "That's why you became a devil!?"

"YES!" Hikaru screamed at him. "That's the only reason I accepted his offer! He didn't have to dominate me like he did your weak sister! I became his Knight of my own free will!"

Tatsumi understood now, he understood completely. He slammed his fingers into her crumpled breastplate, easily piercing through the steel. Strength surged through his body as he whirled around and slammed Hikaru into the wall.

Pain ripped through Tatsumi's body as Hikaru rammed her sword through his heart. "You're going to need to do more than pierce my heart with a sword if you want to take me down." With a deep growl Tatsumi fought through the pain and rammed Hikaru through the wall. It exploded into a cloud of dust and mortar as the two tumbled into the alleyway beyond. It wasn't enough, Tatsumi could still feel the eyes on him. He ripped the steel breastplate from her chest and hurled the steel breastplate down the alleyway. It broke the sound barrier several times over.

There was a sharp cry of pain further down the alleyway.

While Hikaru was struggling painfully to her feet Tatsumi ripped the sword from his chest and hurled it back through the hole in the diner. A death cry followed. Hikaru made for her sword but before she could make it back into the dinner Tatsumi grabbed her by the ankle and whipped her around, slamming her into the far side of the alley. He rammed his shoulder into her chest once more. The wall collapsed inwards, carrying the two of them with. Hikaru's eyes went wide with pain even as the air was knocked from her lungs.

Finally, they were alone.

Tatsumi leapt atop Hikaru before she could move and pinned her arms to the floor above her head. He trapped her legs by placing his knees against her thighs. His gaze came down upon a shocked face and a very nice pair of breasts that had been partially exposed when some of the fabric had been torn away with the breastplate.

His eyes froze on those beautiful breasts for several long moments before he forcefully tore his eyes away. When he finally managed to bring his gaze up to her face, he found her blushing fiercely. "Sorry about that," he said quickly. The two of them didn't have much time. "We don't have a lot of time as you know so I'll just say this. I have thirty four years of memories, and something else lives inside me. That's why I was better, you can't expect to match that in just a few years. What I fought you with was always what I earned here, in this world. That last strike was a mistake. It's something that should only be reserved for my enemies."

For a brief moment Tatsumi saw the rival he had fought for seven straight years in Kendo. Then her eyes went hard, angry. "You think I care about such a worthless, pathetic reason?" She demanded. Tatsumi quickly let go but before he could get away she rammed her fingers into his chest, into the wound she had inflicted earlier. Pain seared his mind as he felt her fingers dig away inside him and Tatsumi let himself scream in pain. "I will help Gregorious Abaddon achieve his dreams of beating Bedeze, and in return I will gain the power I need to finally put you down and prove I'm no longer in your shadow!"

She shoved him away and quickly scrambled to her feet. A moment later someone else appeared beside her. A tall, dark skinned male with white hair wearing a skin-tight tank top that revealed well-defined abs. The most noticeable thing about him, however, was the X shaped scar across his face. Tatsumi almost let out a gasp of surprise when he recognized him. Syura, the leader of Wild Hunt, or at least had been in the old world.

"We need to go, Hikaru," Syura said, "Lord Gregorious can't have his best Knight getting imprisoned for starting a brawl. It would affect his reputation and your ability to participate in the next Rating Game. Lord Phenex and his peerage are on the way and we don't want to be here when they arrive."

"Fine," Hikaru spat out. She glared at him. "Just remember, Tatsumi, I will be the one to take you so you better not die before then."

Then the both of them were gone, teleporting away.

Tatsumi let out a long sigh and winced at the same time. Even if a strike to the heart didn't kill him, it still frickin hurt! Turning from the spot they disappeared Tatsumi stepped back into the alleyway. He didn't even make it across the alley before Sona's concerned face appeared through the hole. She and Bennia were both there after having finally made it across the brawling diner. Tatsumi peered past her and realized that Sona had probably had enough and took things into her own hand. The place looked as if a tidal wave had washed through it and all the devils there were either unconscious or running.

"Tatsumi!" Sona gasped in shock. She ripped the hole in the wall larger and raced through it to his side. Her fingers instantly went to the wound in his chest. "You're hurt!"

((He'll be fine)) Bennia said as she came out a bit more lazily.

Sona whirled around on Bennia, clearly annoyed about how blasé she was. "She rammed her sword through his heart! That is normally a fatal wound."

"Normal doesn't apply to me," Tatsumi said lightly. "Bennia is right, I was worse than this after Kokabiel was done with me." Heck, fighting Esdeath left him worse off than this. They really needed to leave, now. "We need to go."

"What happened out here?" Sona demanded.

"Later," Tatsumi said. "I killed two devils here. I don't think I want to be around when Lord Phenex arrives."

Sona rubbed her forehead and sighed in disbelief. "Honestly, Tatsumi. I can't take you anywhere." Her brow furrowed in thought. "We can't just leave without saying anything. That would make us even more suspect. Let us return to Lord Phenex's estate for now. You can explain things to him there where he doesn't have to be quite as formal and strict as he does here in public."

"Fine." Just so long as he was anywhere but out in the open.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief as he settled down upon a nice soft couch in Lord Phenex's estate, it was the same one that they'd first spoke in. His injury had been cleaned and bandaged, although it was still open and bleeding. He had refused to let anyone sew it up.

"What was so important that you needed to evade the law?" Lord Phenex asked, sounding mildly amused as he stood across the room. Tatsumi wasn't fooled by the amused tone to his voice. His eyes said something quite different if he didn't have a legitimate reason.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation," Sona assured Lord Phenex. She seemed more nervous than Tatsumi did. "Tatsumi, for all his faults, doesn't just act on impulse."

Bennia nodded her head quickly in agreement. She was floating just behind him in a posture Tatsumi knew put her half a second away from bringing her scythe out. She'd fight to get him out of the Phenex estate if that was necessary. ((If anything he's too logical! Sometimes I wish he'd be more impulsive!))

"I certainly hope so. There are several dead devils I need to explain away."

"I only killed two," Tatsumi pointed out. "And both of them were probably working for Gregorious Abaddon so do as you may, I won't apologize for my actions." The one in the diner had been set to watch him and Hikaru and may have heard things Tatsumi didn't want him conveying back to his master. The one in the alleyway had been necessary to be alone with Hikaru.

"Yes they were, and the Abaddons are wondering why a pair of their loyal servants are dead."

They already knew? News sure travelled fast here in the Underworld.

"Am I in trouble?" Tatsumi asked. "I figured this was the Underworld, murder should be common place here."

"It's not uncommon, no," Lord Phenex conceded, "in some parts at least. It is uncommon here, especially in that town. Then there is who did the killing as well, that wouldn't look good on me. Whether you're in trouble or not will depend entirely on your reason."

"Father, you can't be serious!" Ravel said quickly. "We owe Tatsumi-san."

The Lord wasn't swayed. "Our debt to Tatsumi is personal, this is something much different." He gave her daughter a long look. "Besides, did you not repay your debt to him last night? I recall you disappearing into his room."

Sona's eyes flashed dangerously. "Tatsumi… if you took advantage of Ravel and Lord Phenex's generosity while I was away!"

((You didn't invite me? I would have gladly joined in and made it a threesome!)) And that was typical Bennia.

Ravel, her cheeks a bright red from embarrassment, stomped the floor angrily. "Father, everyone, that wasn't it at all!"

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking," Tatsumi said. "Ravel was having nightmares of Esdeath and I simply helped her get to sleep. I held her and she clung to me. If that's what you consider sex here in the Underworld, then sure, we had sex."

Ravel blushed in embarrassment at having her nightmare exposed. "Even here that's not considered s-sex!"

"Oh…" Sona coughed delicately. She bowed in apology to him and Ravel. "I must apologize to the two of you. It seems I completely misunderstood the situation here. I will endeavour to wait until I have all information in the future before I jump to conclusions."

"It's alright, anyone could have misinterpreted that."

((Lost opportunity there, Tatsumi)) Bennia added as she eyed Ravel up and down causing the girl to blush heavily yet again. ((She may be a year younger but she's got a fully ripe body. She'd totally accept your offer and you heard Ddraig yesterday. Devils are hard to—))

"That's quite enough of that," Tatsumi quickly interrupted his lover. He could see Ravel blushing so heavily smoke was starting to rise from her face. Any more and the poor girl might pass out. "I think Lord Phenex wanted a reason for my actions?" The man simply nodded. He had been rather patient thus far and Tatsumi didn't want to push it any further. "Well, I might have a very good reason for you." It depended on one key thing. "I just need to read it and figure out what it is exactly." Tatsumi pulled at the bandages covering his chest. His blood began to stream down his chest again as he pulled the bandages back. He ignored the frown spreading across Lord Phenex's face and dug into the wound on his chest, grimacing as the pain flared anew.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing?!" Sona asked, sounding utterly bewildered by his actions.

"Just pulling this out," Tatsumi said as he pulled out a small plastic Ziploc bag from inside his chest. There was a folded piece of paper sealed inside it, although it was difficult to see with all his blood covering it. "Hikaru hid it inside my body when she jabbed her fingers into the wound. I'm pretty sure what I'll find there will corroborate what I'm almost certain of."

"Now this is becoming more interesting," Lord Phenex said, suddenly looking more curious than upset.

Tatsumi wiped his fingers on his pants and opened the bag. He pulled the note out and quickly opened it. There were only six words on it: _"Does Sona Sitri need a Knight?"_

A smile came unbidden to his lips. "That's what I thought."

Showing up here in the Phenex territory, waiting around for him, all of it, was something she'd set up to contact with him. She'd probably tossed out some sort of idea such as feeling out Tatsumi's potential threat to Gregorious to get the man to agree to her coming here.

((Moresome!)) Bennia cheered happily.

"What does it say?" Sona asked as she made her way across the room to his side.

"It's actually to you," Tatsumi said as he handed the slip of paper to her. Lord Phenex came around behind her to read it as well.

It didn't take long for either of them to understand the implication written upon that paper. "She's not his Knight willingly," Sona said, coming to the same conclusion he had.

"At first I thought she truly hated me and joined Gregorious Abaddon for power but… as we fought I came to realize it was all an act." Most of it, anyways. There had been some real irritation beneath all that, but nothing like what her words had suggested. "It was a combination of little things. The way she moved, the quivering in her blade, her tone of voice, the words she chose. From the outside it looked as if she hated my guts but really—"

"It was a plea for help," Lord Phenex finished for him. "She doesn't want to be his Knight."

"No, she doesn't but she has to pretend to be completely loyal," Tatsumi agreed. "It fits everything I know about her as well. She probably accepted on the surface to prevent suffering a similar fate to Mira. Does Gregorious Abaddon have many wives?"

"We count them by the dozens," Lord Phenex said with some distaste.

Tatsumi gave both Sona and Lord Phenex long looks. "Is there any side effect to dominating a person's mind through the evil pieces' system?"

"Not many," Lord Phenex admitted, "but in the case of those with a strong, powerful Will there will always be a conflict of sorts, one that hampers their ability to bring out their full potential."

Made sense, the same thing had happened with Mira. Her strong Will and love for Tatsumi allowed her to actually break the conditioning long enough for Tatsumi to kill her. Gregorious, having actually suffered just that exact situation was probably very self-conscious of having it happen again.

"I imagine having a strong capable Knight fully dedicated to his goal of beating Bedeze Abaddon is a more enticing prospect than 'one more' wife," Tatsumi said, "especially one that had looked like a boy for who knows how long." Knowing what he did of the two he could almost certainly piece together the relationship between the two.

It was a complicated situation where Hikaru was pretending to be what she wasn't, throwing her support behind someone she hated for her very survival, clinging to the hope that someone might save her. Even if Gregorious knew how she felt about him, the prospect of someone as skilled as her fully committed to helping him was better than a half-assed dominated one. There was a time limit though. Gregorious would only keep her around so long as she was the best. If she slipped, became injured, Gregorious found someone better or heaven forbid, Gregorious succeeded in his goal of besting Bedeze Abaddon, Hikaru would lose any advantage she had.

At that point Gregorious wouldn't have any reason to put up with any resistance she might offer. He'd just take from her whatever he wanted. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Well, I am in need of a good Knight now that I can't reincarnate you," Sona said thoughtfully. "And what I did see there in that diner was quite promising."

"Probably why she did it in the first place," Tatsumi said. That entire battle had been for Sona's benefit, to demonstrate her capabilities in front of a prospective owner. "She's not that strong but…"

Sona gave him a flat stare. "Tatsumi, I can only think of a single devil around our age that's physically stronger than you, and like you he's an exception to the rules. You're not a good benchmark. Besides, the strength of a Knight is in their speed and skill, not their raw power. I saw more than enough of both. She is many times better than Meguri, and if her worth ethic is anything like it was when she was human, she would fit in well."

"Well, that's that then," Lord Phenex said, sounding rather satisfied. "It seems that two of Abaddon's servants fell ill and died while eating bad food. What a shame."

"Father!" Ravel was all smiles as she hugged her father tightly.

"I punched a hole through the chest of one with Hikaru's mangled breastplate," Tatsumi said dryly. No one would believe him.

"It was _very_ bad food," Lord Phenex said, smiling.

Well, if that's what he wanted to go with, who was Tatsumi to complain? "Thank you, Lord Phenex," Tatsumi said, bowing his head to the man.

"It's not a problem, Tatsumi," Lord Phenex said, "I don't particularly like the Abaddons so it'll be nice to make them fume impotently. They don't dare call me a liar considering all the lies they themselves have thrown about as of late."

"I thank you as well," Sona said, copying Tatsumi's bow. "You will take care of everything then?"

"I will," Lord Phenex said, before bidding them farewell.

It was time to return home and make plans for the future. Tatsumi would not let Hikaru languish under Gregorious' thumb for long.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And here we have it! Hikaru is officially introduced. She was always meant to be a major part of the story. Tatsumi has always had the goal of killing Gregorious Abaddon, Hikaru was always meant to be the spring-board that kicks Tatsumi into gear and starts him 'truly' driving towards that goal.

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Note on Ravel:** I know I got many people thinking Tatsumi and Ravel had sex. It was intentional, yes. But if the end there wasn't clear, they didn't. It's much too early for them to hit that stage of a relationship. I'm not even sure if I want to. I'll open up the possibility of it happening then let the characters and the story decide when the time comes.

I'll be honest, I want her in Tatsumi's harem, but I've had the characters decide differently before. Both those that weren't supposed to be in it and are, and those that should have been but ended up not.


	16. The Wings of Night Raid

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. This is the defining chapter of my story. This chapter is basically the pillar upon which my story has been building up to, and upon which the rest of it will revolve. Whatever you may think of this chapter, it is as it is meant to be and if something doesn't jive properly with what came before, it's what came before that I failed to properly execute.

 **Chapter 15: The Wings of Night Raid**

"I hope a war doesn't break out," Tatsumi said worriedly as he stared out the window the classroom he was in with Bennia.

Outside, arrayed all around Kuoh Academy was an army of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. They were being civil for the most part, as civil as three factions eternally at odds with each other could be at least. Glares and curses were being hurled back and forth between the three groups but as of yet it hadn't come to blows.

That was probably taking a miracle or three to achieve. It might have also been the threat of pain, retaliation or disappointment from their respective leaders that kept them in check. Tatsumi had watched each of them enter not long ago. He himself hadn't bothered to go home after school, and thus had been inside the building when the enormous and powerful barrier came up around it.

((Why don't we just go now?)) Bennia asked from across the room. ((I'd rather not be forgotten about.))

Tatsumi glanced over at his lover. Bennia was sitting on a desk nearby, his desk to be exact. She had opted to don her Reaper's cloak and skull like face mask. All he could see of her face was a pair of sleepy golden eyes. Considering the importance of the day Tatsumi could understand her need for formality.

He'd done the same. The Shroud of Longinus rested easily across his shoulders, its blue gossamer thread revealing the black armor with its lines of glowing white light Tatsumi wore beneath it. Tatsumi learned from Gabriel that the armor would actually shift and grow with him, a one size fit all type thing, although there were limits to how large it could grow. He wore the same durable black pants he had during his battle with Esdeath.

"Go now? Hmmm…" Tatsumi was tired of waiting and Gabriel had never actually stated when he needed to arrive. He pushed off the window and started for the door. "Sure, why not?"

((Finally! I was getting bored of watching a bunch of lowbies hurl curses impotently at each other!)) Bennia said cheerfully as she hopped off the desk and glided over to his side.

Tatsumi stopped just outside the classroom and threw a confused look at Bennia. "Lowbies?"

((It's a term I heard online. Means weak, low level people or something like that. Humans are making up new words every day it seems.))

Tatsumi deadpanned. "You have way too much free time on your hands."

((You think so?))

"I know so," Tatsumi said as he gave her a quick hug. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Letting go he started for the meeting room. He knew where it was, roughly, somewhere on the second floor. There hadn't been any reason to go there before, it wasn't an often-used room. It was created specifically for this sort of situation, or so Tatsumi had been told, however this was the first time it'd ever been used.

The halls felt empty as the two of them passed through them. During the day they were always so full of life, energy. Even during class there was this palpable buzz of energy. There was none of that. The air felt stale and the silence was absolutely deafening. Neither of them made any sound as they moved so it amplified everything else. He could hear Bennia's heart beat in her chest behind him, beating in time with his own.

The eerie silence came to an end as they neared the meeting chamber. Faint vestiges of muffled conversation floated out from those closed doors. Tatsumi knocked twice on the pair of double doors as he came up to them.

The conversation ceased and a moment later the doors were opened to reveal a beautiful silver haired woman in a blue and white maid's outfit. Tatsumi knew instantly that this woman was dangerous. She had same sort of expression on her face that Sona always did, making her the no-nonsense type of woman. More than that was her demonic energy, like an enormous wellspring of power that was ready to burst forth at a moment's notice. It made his skin itch being this close to her.

"Ah, Nakimori Tatsumi, you are expected," the silver haired woman said before stepping to the side and gesturing him inside. "Your place at the table has been prepared."

Tatsumi glanced past her into the room. A large, ornate table dominated the center of the room. Positioned around it where six large high back chairs while another row of small, less extravagant chairs, lined the wall nearby.

All save one of the large chairs were occupied by the respective leaders of each faction.

Sona's sister, Serafall, was there and for the first time in his life he saw her wearing something other than the magical girl cosplay she always sported. Was it a testament to just how important this meeting was or had someone come down on her with a harsh enough threat? Even dressed as she was he still couldn't envision her as the Leviathan, one of the four great leaders of the Underworld. It just didn't match the person he'd known up until now. Standing just behind her was none other than Sona herself, hovering protectively about her like an escort, although Tatsumi was sure it would be the other way around if battle broke out.

Sona's Queen, Tsubaki, was here as well, although she was standing at the wall by the row of chairs.

On Serafall's right was the current Lucifer, Sirzechs, with his back to the door. That red hair of his was unmistakable, a Gremory, Rias' older brother. Even without being able to see him properly, Tatsumi could feel the unfathomably large amount of pure power that lurked just beneath the surface. It reinforced Tatsumi's opinion that even if he had managed to kill Rias Gremory, he probably wouldn't have lived long enough to see the next sunrise, with or without Gabriel's protection.

Thinking of those two brought his attention the two sitting across from Sirzechs. Gabriel wasn't clothed in anything he'd ever seen her before. She was clad in tight, form fitting golden armor and her circlet glowed softly on her forehead. A glowing halo shone brightly above her head and twelve pure white wings extended from her back. She looked positively demure, like the personification of innocence. It was reminiscent of how she'd looked during the School Visitation Day. Behind her was Xenovia wearing the same robe she'd worn that first time Tatsumi had met her.

Beside Gabriel was Michael, the leader of the Angels and the one currently in charge of maintaining the great system created by God that bestowed divine protection and miracles upon humanity. Tatsumi had trouble envisioning him before just from Gabriel's descriptions but those golden locks and those pure, kind eyes of his fit him better than any description Gabriel had given. One wouldn't even need to see the golden halo floating above his head or the twelve golden wings sprouting from his back to realize what he was. His entire persona screamed angelic.

What Tatsumi hadn't expected to see was Budo standing behind him. Budo had unmistakable presence and his blue eyes, as hard as sapphire, seemed to pierce straight through Tatsumi as if trying to determine his threat level. The only notable difference at first glance between this Budo and the one Tatsumi was familiar with was the color of their armor; gold instead of the dark grey Tatsumi was familiar with.

The last person at the table was Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels. Tatsumi had to secretly admit he was the one he had been most interested in meeting. After all, he'd been the one to send him on that ill-fated confrontation with Esdeath that seemed to have kick started so many different events. He was a tall man with jet black hair and blond dyed bangs sporting a goatee that Tatsumi didn't think suited him particularly well. Unlike the others that were all dressed to impress, Azazel had just thrown on a maroon colored overcoat over a pair of dark pants. He also seemed to have a belt fetish. Tatsumi counted no less than twelve of them wrapped around various parts of his body.

Azazel had brought two people with him. Leaning against the wall nearby was none other than Vali, the White Dragon Emperor. He hadn't been lying about escorting Azazel apparently. Tatsumi quickly pushed him from his mind however as it was the second person that he was more interested in.

Mine. She stood at attention at Azazel's shoulder, waiting patiently on him. She looked no different than the day he first met her at that diner, still dressed all in pink, although the accents were black instead of simply a darker shade of pink.

It only took a few moments for Tatsumi to take in the entire room. There was a lot of power gathered here. It was amazing that the entire place didn't just go pop. Tatsumi had no expectations of surviving more than a few milliseconds against any of those powers.

He looked back over at the maid that had opened the door for him. "Thank you…" Tatsumi trailed off, waiting for a name. She was someone he hadn't been introduced to by Gabriel.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, she's my wife," Sirzechs stated from the table.

"How very amusing, Sirzechs-sama," Grayfia said as she teleported to the man's side. "But please do not spread lies about us. I am your maid."

Tatsumi kept a tight rein on his emotions. "It's nice to meet you, Grayfia," he said politely as he made his way to the sole empty chair at the table, it sat between Serafall and Gabriel. "I suppose you're the reason Sirzechs-san doesn't have a harem?" As one of the Leaders of the Underworld he should have women throwing themselves at him.

Silence reigned as Tatsumi padded his way over to his chair. Sona didn't even acknowledge his existence as he walked past her. Worry started to trickle into his mind. That probably wasn't the best way to greet someone who held more power in his pinky finger than you had in your entire body.

Then Serafall started to snicker even as an amused smile came to Gabriel's lips.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tatsumi asked as he took his seat. Bennia took up position beside him, mimicking the other escorts.

The silence was shattered as Azazel leaned back and roared with laughter. "Not a thing, my boy! Not a thing!" he laughed some more. "Poor Sirzechs! Struck speechless by a mere human in the first exchange! I had my doubts at first but not anymore! That made it worthwhile to let you sit here with us!"

Tatsumi threw the man a guarded look. Sirzechs was trying his best to keep a straight face but his eyes were conflicted. Grayfia shared an identical expression. The both of them very much wanted to throw back a response but couldn't for some reason.

Then it hit him. He had slapped them both with a trick question they couldn't answer. If Sirzechs said no, then it meant he was looking for more, if he said yes, then it made him look as if he was subservient to Grayfia, someone who had just stated she was simply his maid. A Great Satan couldn't do that, not at an official meeting such as this. Grayfia, likewise, couldn't respond because she wasn't technically his wife here, but his maid and bodyguard.

"You don't have to answer," Tatsumi said. No need to start this off on the wrong foot, although it might already be too late for that.

"No, no, I want to hear an answer!" Azazel said, leaning forward eagerly. "We can't start until your little sister arrives, so why not?"

"It is hardly an appropriate topic to discuss here," Sirzechs finally said with carefully chosen words. "Suffice to say that I am content with my current wife and have no desire for more."

"Content? Or resigned to the fact that Grayfia has decimated every woman that's so much as batted an eyelash in your direction?"

"Sirzechs-sama needs to keep his attention focused on handling matters important to our race," Grayfia said without a trace of emotion in her voice. Her white knuckle grip on her skirt spoke volumes as to what she was truly feeling. "It is my duty to ensure that he is not needlessly distracted."

No denial, so Tatsumi had been right in his assumption. Still, if the man truly wished it he probably could pull rank and force her to stand down. That he didn't proved he cared more about her feelings than having additional bed fellows.

Before the conversation could continue there was another knock on the door. Grayfia quickly left Sirzechs side and made her way over to answer it. On the other side was Rias Gremory along with Akeno, Issei and Asia.

"Excuse us," Rias said politely as she bowed to everyone in the room. She was slightly startled when she noticed him sitting at the table along with the other leaders but she quickly regained her composure and entered the room.

"My younger sister and her family," Sirzechs introduced them as they made their way over to the chairs along the wall. Tatsumi felt more than a little smug at the fact that he was at the table while she, the supposed 'owner' of this area, was relegated to the wall. It was bad of him to feel this way, he knew it, but he really just couldn't bring himself to care enough to squash those feelings. "She was involved in the attack by Kokabiel a few days ago."

"Yes, Kokabiel, I saw that he caused quite the disturbance down here," Michael said in a light voice.

Azazel let out an apologetic laugh, "sorry about the trouble Kokabiel caused you." He threw Gabriel and Serafall nervous looks. "I should have stopped him sooner."

His words caused a thread to snap inside Tatsumi. "Why the hell are you apologizing to her?" Everyone's gaze was on him now. "Oh my! Kiba is in a coma, big fucking deal. My parents are _dead_ because you let that bastard run loose, along with several thousand humans! Where are our apologies? Where are your efforts to help us rebuild like you rebuilt this academy? I'm sure a nice brand new school is a welcome comfort to all the parents that mourn their dead children or children who have to walk home to an empty house!"

"That's ah… not what I meant," Azazel said hastily, proverbially backpedaling as quickly as he could. "Of course what Kokabiel did outside of the Academy was unforgiveable. That sort of wanton destruction doesn't serve anyone."

"No, it doesn't, but it is completely fine to pretend it never happens unless someone slaps you in the face with it because we're just human. We don't matter. When you three play, we're the ones that suffer most."

A gentle hand was land upon his arm and he turned to find Gabriel's concerned and compassionate eyes upon him. "Tatsumi, we know. That's why you're here at this table with us." Serafall nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right, Tatsumi," Sirzechs agreed, "We're all so concerned with our own species that we often fail to consider the others."

"We cannot rightly agree to any course of action that would needlessly endanger mankind," Michael added. "Even if we protect ourselves, we would be abandoning our duty if we failed to protect humankind as well. With God gone it is up to us to protect and guide Humanity. We will not fail in this duty ever again."

Tatsumi roughly reined his emotions in and forcibly calmed himself with a few deep breaths. "Fine." He realized he didn't need to be here, he knew that. Any one of them was powerful enough to toss him aside without effort. That they were at least willing to extend an olive branch, even if that branch might not extend very far, was worth his patience. "He still could have at least done something for the victims."

"And how would you expect me to compensate them?" Azazel asked lightly. "I can't just walk up to them and apologize."

"No, but an anonymous donation to the families of each victim would help. It might not heal their hearts, but it'll help them get their feet back under them again. Some of them are still homeless."

Azazel went white as a sheet as the blood drained from his face. The other leaders were all staring at him now. "I do believe selling some of the results of your research into Sacred Gear has made you quite wealthy," Sirzechs said. There was a little smile on his face that didn't bode well for the Fallen Angel.

The temperature in the room dipped dangerously and Tatsumi wasn't sure what the cause was more, Serafall's power leaking from her eyes, or Gabriel's little smile that seemed out of place on such a kind, gentle face. "My, I don't consider it that unreasonable a request," Gabriel said softly. The smile on Serafall's face became dangerously wide and frigid. "Is it not common practice for the victor to demand compensation from the defeated?"

"I hate my life," Azazel whimpered as he sunk lower in his chair. He popped back up soon with a determined look on his face. "Fine! I'll make donations to each affected family. There can't be that many."

((Two thousand, seven hundred and fifteen families in all were negatively affected by this)) Bennia chimed in helpfully.

"I'm going to be broke after this!"

"Perhaps next time you might think about preventing your allies from causing mayhem and destruction?" Michael suggested.

A pitiful whimper escaped Azazel's throat causing Mine to give her superior a startled look. Vali just started to laugh quietly.

"Will that suffice for now, Tatsumi-san?" Michael asked him, smiling.

"Yes."

It was far more than he had expected out of the man.

"Good, then let us begin," Michael said as he gave everyone in the room a smile. Rias took a seat by the wall along with her peerage as Michael continued. "First, let us start with a common ground. Everyone gathered here in this room has learned, from various sources, that God is dead." Asia twitched across the room as pain crept into her eyes. That knowledge must not have sat well with her. A quick glance over at Xenovia showed that she had been hurt by that knowledge as well but she was taking it better than Asia. The fact that she was Gabriel's chosen may help. God may be dead, but Heaven still needed her. "With his death and the death of the original Satans, all three factions were left devastated. If we continue to war it would only bring about the complete destruction of all of us and," he gave Tatsumi a gentle smile, "it would bring untold suffering to the humans. None of us here stand to gain from continued conflict between us."

"Especially not if it's going to cost me millions every time one of my subordinates kicks over a house by accident," Azazel muttered bitterly. "I can't even begin to continue my Sacred Gear research if I'm paying out reparations every day or two!"

Tatsumi was going to assume that was a good thing for humanity but with Azazel one just couldn't be certain.

"Is that why you have been gathering Sacred Gear users?" Sirzechs questioned the Fallen Angel. "I had thought you were gathering them to augment your battle strength so you could wage war against us or Heaven."

Michael seemed to have the same opinion. "Acquiring the Vanishing Dragon reinforced my thought of this as well. Why else would you obtain such a battle hungry individual?"

"It's not to do battle against the two of you." Neither Michael nor Sirzechs seemed to buy that explanation. Azazel just smiled bitterly, "it seems I'm not particularly trusted here. Do you want me to forward all my research to you? A gesture of good faith if you will? I'm perfectly fine with the world being at peace. I can't pursue my goal into researching Sacred Gears if I have to fight off Angels and Devils every time I so much as poke my head out of the ground."

"It would go a long way to earning our trust," Michael said.

"Ours as well," Sirzechs agreed. "There may even be something in that research we devils could use to help rebuild our numbers. That and restoring our society are our number one priorities. This brings me to the devil's position. It is the opinion of all four Satans that we neither have the time, resources, or even desire, to renew hostilities. We must look to our own first and foremost."

"I hope your plans entail more than just reincarnating every useful human you come across," Tatsumi said dryly.

"It does," Sirzechs said, unperturbed by his words. He had obviously anticipated Tatsumi's objection to that activity. "Much of the dark side of the Underworld has been left fallow and empty since the end of that Great War. Reclaiming that from the beasts and animals that have taken it is one step. We're also going to encourage the remaining pure-blooded devils to procreate. I've already taken the initiative with my own wife. With luck we should be expecting a second child before the year is out." How he managed to say that with a straight face, Tatsumi would never know. "Too many others are content to sit back and simply accumulate money and power instead of actively trying to contribute to the restoration of our race. That will change." Sirzechs face became hard. "Reincarnated devils will also play a role. The Evil Pieces system, I'm afraid, has simply become too ingrained in our society to discard it anymore. One's place in society is determined by their success in the Rating Games that are played. That is not going to change." Tatsumi felt his anger bubble up. Gabriel's hand tightened around his wrist sending a calm, soothing wave through him. "I know this upsets you, Tatsumi, but I must be realistic. Without it, my people will die out and I simply cannot allow that just to assuage your feelings." His face softened. "However, that doesn't mean we can't take steps to refine it, make it friendlier to humans and less prone to abuse. You brought up a very good point to my sister a few weeks back. We should not be reincarnating humans without their consent first." Sirzechs reached into a small pocket dimension beside him and pulled out a sizeable stack of documents. "Ajuka Beelzebub looked into it and there is a strong correlation between Stray Devils and forced reincarnations."

"The only Stray Devils to ever appear are actually devils that were originally forced to become members of a peerage against their will." It took Tatsumi several moments to realize it was actually Serafall that was speaking. She was so serious it felt like a completely different person. "Slaves in the truest sense of the word if you will. Whereas devils that willingly accepted to become part of a peerage without any sort of threat or coercion hanging over their heads are all either active members in their peerage or have been let go after their master retired and live out normal lives as part of our society."

"No one likes Stray Devils," Sirzechs continued, "it's in our best interest to shift our strategy in this regard."

"That's all well in good, for those that listen and don't run around behind your back and ignore your orders," Tatsumi pointed out. He knew for certain that Gregorious Abaddon wouldn't give two shits about any rules the Satans put into place. "How do you intend to filter out those that were forced from those that weren't?" Individuals like Hikaru who were very good at hiding their true feelings for their own protection. "And how do you intend to prevent a repeat of what happened to my sister, Mira?"

"That is a bit more difficult to enforce, but we will try," Sirzechs assured him. Serafall was nodding her head in agreement. "Unfortunately, it is difficult to determine whether a devil killed a human out of malice, or out of self-defence. Gregorious' murder of your sister is a fairly clear cut case. An eighteen year old girl is no threat to someone of his stature, but it's not always that way."

"That's not what I was talking about," Tatsumi retorted. He shot a look at Sona and she just shook her head.

"Tatsumi, I never spoke of what you told me to Leviathan-sama," Sona said respectfully. "It was something you said to me in confidence and I would never break that."

"You actually kept it from your sister?" Tatsumi asked in disbelief. That was actually surprising. She truly was different from the other devils. He honestly expected Serafall to know by the end of day.

"Know what?" Serafall asked peering suspiciously between the two of them. "Is So-tan… Sona-san keeping things from me?"

"It's because of this," Azazel said unexpectedly. He pulled out a small oval shaped object that looked like a closed eye. He slid it across the table to Tatsumi. "It's Mira's Sacred Gear."

Tatsumi's blood ran cold as he picked up the metallic object. It felt warm to the touch, like there was a source of life living within it. "Why do you have this?"

"I believe I mentioned collecting Sacred Gears is a hobby of mine," Azazel said and quickly continued on before Tatsumi's mind could conjure up the worst. "I had nothing to do with what happened to your sister, I assure you. Didn't even know the attack was happening until Gregorious broke through the glass and flew off. I just got curious and followed his trail back to the building. I will admit I did take advantage of her death to get my hand on her Sacred Gear but I had no other involvement in that situation." He shrugged, unashamed of his actions. "It's useless to me. Gregorious' actions towards your sister tainted it. Only a human can use it or maybe an Angel."

"What sort of Sacred Gear is it?" Serafall asked curiously as she peered at it.

"It has no battle power by itself, but what it can allow someone to do," Azazel shook his head from side to side and gave Issei an amused look. "I'd rank it higher than the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear."

"You can't be serious," Vali stated incredulously. "We already know about all the higher class Longinus', that thing isn't amongst them."

"Of course not, it's because it exists above the Longinus'," Azazel returned. "Thinking about it objectively, it should be locked away in the strongest, most secure vault in existence and forgotten. If Gregorious had known the truth behind it he never would have left without first ensuring Mira was secured."

"And just what makes it so powerful?" Michael asked.

Azazel shot him an amused look as a short chuckle escaped his lips. "You use the Eye of God to watch over Humanity, do you not, Michael?"

"I do."

"Didn't God have two eyes?"

As one they all turned to stare at him and the Sacred Gear he held in his hands. Tatsumi broke out into a nervous sweat as he realized what he held in his hands. A piece of the almighty God himself. "Well… I was told it could see the past and the future. Mira didn't really deny it when Gregorious spouted its ability."

"So it's true," Michael whispered, sounding awed.

"I've done my own research into it," Azazel continued, "it's not as powerful as the original, not by a long shot. It can't see all possible futures, only the most likely. And it can only look into the past that was and only of this world, not all the pasts that could have been and of all worlds. Still, that is the remains of God's Left Eye after the original Leviathan tore it out in her death throes." He threw a bitter look at it. "It also rejects Devils and Fallen angels, even reincarnated devils. Only humans can use it, or possibly Angels as I said."

Tatsumi rolled the Sacred Gear Azazel had called the Left Eye of God in his hands several times. A Sacred Gear that only humans could use, one that had used to be his sister's. Would it accept him? Could he use it to prevent anyone else close to him from ever dying again?

Yes, he probably could. But at what cost? A price he didn't want to pay.

"Here," Tatsumi said as he offered the Left Eye of God up to Gabriel. "If it really is a part of God, it belongs in Heaven, not down here on Earth."

Azazel let out a long whistle through his teeth. "Seriously boy? You're giving away quite possible the single most powerful Sacred Gear to ever exist! One that had been your sister's! I doubt there's anyone alive more compatible with it right now than you."

"True, but how long do you think it'd have been until someone like Kokabiel decided to use me to their advantage?" Tatsumi asked. "Even if I can see everything, it doesn't mean I'm strong enough to be able to act upon what I see. No, it's better this way." He shrugged, there was one other reason, the most important reason. It was a piece knowledge that came from deep inside him, a piece of instinctual knowledge, something he'd known from _long_ ago. "And if I used it, I'd never again be able to experience Joy, Happiness, Pleasure or anything else. I'd end up becoming an emotionless husk incapable of feeling."

A deafening silence filled the room as everyone turned to stare at him in shock. "What did you just say?" Gabriel whispered quietly. It echoed about the silent room like thunder.

"You never thought about it?" Tatsumi asked them. He could see that they hadn't, that they still didn't understand. For some reason Tatsumi could, so many things just clicked all at once. It almost felt like something else was speaking through his lips, yet wasn't. It was his words, his actions, his thoughts, but he didn't know where it was coming from. It was strange. "I imagine that's probably why God let himself be killed by the Satans." Words couldn't describe the level of shock Tatsumi was witnessing play across their faces. Even Vali seemed stunned. "If God, being as powerful as he was, could also see everything that is, was and would be, is there honestly any force in the Universe that could kill Him unless he wanted it to? He'd see any attack coming his way eons before it arrived and could have a million counter measures in place for it." He could see that Azazel, at least, was beginning to understand. The Governor of the Grigori was starting to tremble uncontrollably. "He probably ignited the whole Great War to strengthen the Satans to a point where they were strong enough to hurt him. The entire reason being he had grown tired of life. There wasn't anything to care about. All of his creations were growing, evolving, becoming something more, and would continue evolving until that perfect evolutionary end point. If he could already see what would happen, and every step of the way to that end state, what's the point of staying around to watch it unfold? You've already seen it happen a million different ways. That's no life I want to live. I'd be looking for the first ticket to the afterlife I could find." It was the issue with being able to see the future. Life _only_ held meaning because the future was unknown. That unknown allowed for growth, evolution. A purpose. "Let's put it another way, and the main reason why I don't want that Sacred Gear. How can you Suffer if you've already Suffered all that there is? How can you feel Joy, when you've already experienced all the Joy that is, was, and will ever be? How can you Love when you've witnessed the birth, evolution, and death of Love an infinite number of times in every single moment of every day?"

Omniscience was the greatest curse in existence and nothing would ever come close to it.

"He… wanted to die?" Gabriel whispered in a horrified voice, like someone suddenly seriously entertaining a thought that they never wanted to.

"I always thought it was because the Satans took advantage of his weakened state after sealing Trihexa 666… but if he knew before hand that would happen perhaps it was deliberate?" Azazel asked to no one in particular. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. "You know what, I'm suddenly very glad I didn't try to force that thing to work for me. Half the joy of research is discovering new things but if I already know the results before I start…"

He understood. What would be the point? Why would you bother to put the effort in to explore an avenue of research if you already knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what the result would be? Why care about what the future might hold when you already knew everything that would ever happen.

"How did we not see this?" Sirzechs asked, his voice subdued.

"Too close to the source," Sona spoke up from her spot beside her sister. "It's a phrase humans have. We're all too close to the source. We can't see the whole as a result. Humans though, they're a bit further back. They can see much more than we."

"That's my Sona-chan!" Serafall cried happily.

"And all things considered, I'm probably even further back than the Humans here," Tatsumi added. He wasn't of this world. He was a stranger from a different world that didn't care much about what a God was or meant.

Tatsumi got a number of strange looks for that comment. He ignored them.

"Quite possibly," Gabriel whispered her agreement as she held the eye reverently. "Your words would make His final actions more sensible now."

"His final orders to me as well," Michael added. He gave Gabriel a gentle smile. "It also explains all the loopholes you so enjoy utilizing, sister."

"Yes." Gabriel tucked the Left Eye of God beneath her armor. "We will safeguard this for now. As a Sacred Gear it's not directly compatible with the system but perhaps someday we can place it alongside God's other eye."

"At least you'll keep it out of the hands of people like Gregorious," Azazel said dryly. "That's one guy I think we can all agree should never get his hands on that."

"I agree but if Mira had such a powerful Sacred Gear, why did Gregorious kill her?" Serafall asked, sounding confused.

Tatsumi flinched. He had hoped they wouldn't ask that. He bowed his head and stared at his blood-stained hands. He could still see Mira's tear stained faced staring back at him. "It's because Gregorious didn't kill Mira." His heart clenched painfully. It still hurt to this day thinking about it. "I killed her. I strangled the life from her with my own two hands."

((We've already been over this!)) Bennia snapped angrily. ((He broke her mind and forced her to try and kill you! It was pure self-defence and—))

"It doesn't matter if she begged me to kill her," Tatsumi snapped back at her. "It doesn't absolve me of the responsibility. I didn't even try to look for an alternative! I just strangled her to death!"

((There weren't any alternatives!))

"Tatsumi, that's enough," Gabriel said, her soft musical voice was filled with concern, "Bennia is right, it's not your fault."

"But!"

"I know Gregorious, he would have come back for Mira if you hadn't killed her," Serafall added quickly. "You might have had a whole two hours to come up with an alternative, do you think you could have done so?"

He wanted to say yes but the words died in his throat. Even with everything he knew today, he still wouldn't have been able to help Mira break free. Back then though? Considering how weak and stupid he'd been, there'd have been absolutely nothing he could have done. He didn't want to admit that though!

"If it's any consolation, Gregorious did try to come back for her," Azazel stated. "I sort of taunted him a bit when I flashed her Sacred Gear in front of him. He flew off steaming, guess he didn't want to fight me for it."

Damn it, why was every one trying to convince him he wasn't at fault here? He hadn't been fast enough to stop her from falling into Gregorious' hands. He hadn't been strong enough to beat his servants before he finished with his sister. He hadn't been quick enough to stop the ritual and save her. He had been the one to kill her with his own bare hands!

He could still feel Mira's soft skin beneath his fingertips. Taste the pain and sorrow that had hung upon that room like a cloud. It was all he could taste anymore, tainting everything he ate. Her death was his burden to bear his entire life. A mistake he must never forget.

A mistake he had made again, and lost his parents as a result. He hadn't been strong enough, fast enough, powerful enough to stop Kokabiel from killing them. He hadn't even been strong enough to avenge them. There were so many corpses strewn out behind him. How many have died because of him? Because of his failures?

He would never forget, he would accept it all and remember. His mistakes would be his strength so that he would never falter again. Kill his emotions, his feelings. Cast away everything, become that perfect killing machine so that he'd never have to suffer again. No one would ever suffer again.

"It's all my fault! They're all dead because of me!"

((Tatsumi! Stop! It's not your fault!))

A gentle hand fell upon his shoulder.

A soundless shockwave rocked the room. The darkness clinging to his mind was banished with a howl, washed away under a tide of overwhelming light. Tatsumi arched backwards, gasping sharply as the warmth of Heaven's kindness filled his being. Standing above him was none other than Michael himself.

"I have spoken with your parents and your sister in heaven, Tatsumi. Believe me when I say that the only person that blames you for their deaths, is you."

Tatsumi stared up into the gentle eyes of the Pillar of Heaven. He who sat on Gods seat in his absence and managed the great system. Within the endless depths of those pure eyes of his Tatsumi saw no blame, no accusation. Just forgiveness and understanding.

Was he really allowed to let go? To set aside the blame?

Was he allowed forgiveness?

For a brief, singular instant he could see them through his eyes. His parents standing behind Mira, their hands on her shoulders as all three of them smiled down upon him. He felt them, there, around him, embracing him. He felt their love for him. Even now, after they were dead, none of them blamed him for what happened.

He let go.

Bennia caught him as he crumpled in his chair. Tears streamed from his eyes unchecked. They wouldn't stop. He didn't even try. He wept into Bennia's arms as all the suffering and guilt he had kept bottled inside for killing his sister drained out of him.

"It seems there was much more to this story than I was informed of," Sirzechs mused thoughtfully while Michael made his way back to his chair. "In this situation I believe we can go one step further."

Tatsumi gently pushed Bennia aside and forced himself to sit up straight. He didn't care if tears flowed from his eyes unchecked. Their opinions be damned. But no one there at the table seemed to hold his tears against him in any way. Even the Fallen Angel, Azazel, had an interested look in his eyes, like he was having the time of his life trying to piece together a complex puzzle. Through the tears he could see Sona struggling with whether to come to his side or stay at her sister's.

"How?" Tatsumi asked Sirzechs tiredly. He felt so exhausted.

"Forbid anyone from participating in rating games with a Peerage that contains someone that has had their personality warped by magic. _That_ is something we can easily detect utilizing magical scans. Prior to each rating game, we scan the competing peerages and if someone is found in violation, they're disqualified." Sirzechs paused. "It would take time to implement the system and checks required to make it work but I believe it would go some ways to resolve that issue."

That… might actually work. It was akin to the anti-doping tests that were adopted here on Earth by athletic competitions. So long as the system itself was perverted or skirted some way, it would severely curtail situations like what happened to his sister. It might even help Hikaru last longer. That would help that situation a bit.

"Is it sufficient Tatsumi-chan?" Serafall asked him. "Levia-tan and Sirzy-chan worked really hard at this."

Tatsumi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The tears slowed. He let out a long, exhausted sigh. Was it sufficient? It hurt to think right then but he had to, for the sake of humanity. The fact was that, no, no it wasn't. That was what Tatsumi wanted to say. It would never be sufficient until Humans no longer suffered at the hands of the mystical and the unknown but would he ever get anything better out of the devils? No. Sirzechs had already mentioned that they needed the Evil Pieces system just to survive, and he believed him. If the Sitri family only had two daughters after how many millennia of existing then the fact was, devils really didn't procreate very much. Without reincarnating humans, they would die out.

The Evil Pieces system, when used for the right reason, wasn't a terrible system. It had just been perverted over the millennia and the devils were now, finally, willing to take steps to correct it.

For his sake.

"It's definitely a start," Tatsumi said finally. He opened his eyes to find Serafall's hopeful violet orbs gazing back at him. "It'd be nice if you didn't need the Evil Pieces system at all, but so long as the survival of your very race depends on it you'll never be rid of it." Tatsumi let out another sigh and gave Sona an apologetic look. "So long as you continue to utilize that system, the battle is never going to end, Sona." He would continue fighting as a member of Night Raid until the day he was killed.

Sona looked away, unwilling to meet his gaze. He could see concern appear on Rias' face as she stared up at her friend. His words were not what Sona had wanted to hear.

"Perhaps not," Gabriel said, "but then we all have battles we must fight." She gave him a brilliant smile. "But we don't have to fight alone."

"I have Bennia," Tatsumi said.

"She's not enough anymore," Gabriel stated.

((Hey!))

"It's simply the truth," Gabriel returned softly. "Before when the two of you were simple unknowns and had the ability to pick and choose your battles, it was fine. You're not anymore. Everyone knows you. This means there will be those that come for you instead of the other way around. Night Raid needs to grow."

She was right. Against Esdeath he had only been enough with Mine's assistance and a lot of borrowed powered. Against Kokabiel he had been completely helpless. Even if he somehow tapped back into that power what would happen if he encountered someone greater than Kokabiel? What if an issue arose that power itself didn't matter, but Tatsumi simply needed to be in two, three, or more places at the same time?

He stared at Gabriel, she wouldn't have brought this up if she didn't already have someone picked out. "I'm not going to just accept anyone."

"Tsk, he accepted way too easily, I had looked forward to tearing apart his arguments," Azazel grumbled across the table.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at the man. "There's more to this than just members." Throwing a look around the table Tatsumi noticed that everyone here already knew what this was about.

"There is," Sirzechs said. "I can make all the promises I want, implement laws and toss about orders by the thousands but unless there is some means of enforcement, some deterrent or penalty, there are a great many that will ignore them. My duties don't allow me to see to it personally."

"He's also a devil king," Azazel added, throwing the man an amused smile. "Only devils will listen to anything he says. That and if he tried to expand his 'Justice' beyond just devilkin to include Fallen Angels, Angels, or any other species…"

"It would cause a war. The Devils are not the only species that preys on Humanity. Nor is it something limited to just our three factions." Michael finished for Azazel. The leader of the Angels gave Tatsumi a compassionate smile. "That's why we have decided that it's much better to have a neutral party chase down and punish those that would attempt to disrupt the peace between us."

"Night Raid," Tatsumi said, realizing where this was going. They were going to use him, his organization, and the reputation he'd already built, to enforce the peace between the supernatural and Humanity. He was going to be used as their tool to chase down and kill all those that would abuse Humanity. "I'm getting aid, assistance, and backing to do what I've always done on a scale grander than anything I had ever dreamed of and yet… why do I feel so utterly irritated?" He couldn't really put this feeling into words. It was like struggling to climb a mountain only for some to grab your hand as you neared the top and drag you the rest of the way. You're grateful you reached the top, they saved you a great deal of struggling and suffering but at the same time you just wanted to hit them in the face.

"That, Tatsumi, is you watching any sense of achievement you might have felt by building Night Raid into a noteworthy organization through your own efforts being flushed down the toilet," Azazel drawled. He breathed in through his nostrils in a long, exaggerated motion. "And it smells like victory to me."

Tatsumi gave Gabriel a questioning look. "Can I punch him in the teeth?"

"Yes."

"Oi!"

"Ignore Azazel, Tatsumi," Michael said gently. "We wouldn't have considered your organization if you hadn't already put in an enormous amount of effort. You were the first choice that came to all our minds, even Azazel's."

"We're not doing all the work for you," Sirzechs added. "The individuals we've chosen hold great potential, but at the same time they still need to realize that potential. We're trusting that you'll be able to bring that out."

"And who are these individuals?" Tatsumi asked.

"They're all individuals you know," Gabriel told him. She stood and placed a hand on Xenovia's shoulder. "From the Angels we will lend you Xenovia Quarta. As the one that Durandal has chosen her potential is amongst the greatest of our followers."

"She's human," Tatsumi pointed out.

"Not for long," Michael said softly. "We Angels will soon have a method of reincarnating our faithful as Angels. Xenovia has already agreed to be amongst the first we raise."

"Oh." That changed everything. Xenvoia was a little on the odd side and fanatically loyal to Gabriel, but Tatsumi didn't have any real complaints about working with her. If her power was boosted by becoming an Angel, that'd make her… actually Tatsumi had no idea what Xenovia was even capable of.

That was something he'd need to figure out.

"I look forward to working with you, Tatsumi-san," Xenovia said, bowing to him. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "And maybe we can try making a baby before I am raised. I've been told it's more difficult afterwards."

He could feel Sona's heated stare on the back of his head. He swallowed hard and ignored it as best he could as he gave Xenovia an uneasy smile. "It's not going to be easy. You can just ask Rias' Rook, Koneko, the type of training I go through. I'll expect everyone that works as part of Night Raid to train daily."

((I don't!))

"And that's going to change."

((Don't I get any say in this?))

"No."

"And from the devil side, we have someone that volunteered," Sirzechs said. He gestured to a spot on the floor nearby. An orange circle appeared emblazoned with a symbol Tatsumi recognized. He wasn't surprised in the least when Ravel rose from the summoning circle. "Ravel Phenex, the youngest daughter of the Phenex family. You two are already familiar with each other I am told."

"We are," Tatsumi agreed.

"I'll serve you however I can, Tatsumi-san," Ravel said politely as she curtsied to him. "I have the power of a bishop and can be a valuable asset in battle. In addition I am able to provide Night Raid with my Phoenix Tears and am good at managing accounts and reports. If you'll let me, I'll be your manager!"

"Bishop?" Tatsumi asked Sirzechs.

"Ah, right!" Sirzechs said, as if remembering something. He pulled out a small bishop chess piece and rolled it across the table to Tatsumi. "Ravel's Evil Piece is technically inside her, but this is connected to it. A physical representation of her status. You obviously can't join any Rating Games since you're not a King, but if you accept it then it will be officially known that Ravel belongs to you."

"I don't need slaves," Tatsumi said as he eyed the bishop warily.

"She's only as much a slave as you make her," Sirzechs told him. "Otherwise she'll just be given to someone else. A Phenex is much too valuable to languish unused for long."

The bastard said that on purpose. Either Tatsumi took the piece, the symbol of her bondage, or Sirzechs would enslave her to someone else. It didn't matter if it was an idle threat, Sirzechs knew Tatsumi wouldn't take that chance. At least Ravel wanted this as well. She was all but begging him to accept the bishop piece.

"Fine," Tatsumi said as he picked up the bishop. "Welcome to Night Raid, Ravel."

The young Phenex was all smiles now. "I won't let you down Tatsumi-san!"

"And that leaves us Fallen Angels," Azazel said from across the table. "There really was only one person I could choose." He tilted his head back and looked up at Mine. "Isn't that right my dear?"

"At least Tatsumi-san won't be broke," Mine returned flatly.

Azazel visibly winced. "I was trying to forget that fact."

"That'll never happen." Mine returned harshly. She turned away from the Fallen Angel leader and pointed at Tatsumi. "You showed promise in our battle against Esdeath. I'm hoping to see more of the same. You better not let me down!"

"I won't," Tatsumi promised. He couldn't believe he actually had Mine back and part of Night Raid. Well, at least a portion of Mine. It was still to be seen how similar this Mine was to the one he'd known was.

Mine nodded in satisfaction. "See that you don't."

A wide smile suddenly creased Gabriel's face and alarm bells started ringing in Tatsumi's head. "These three represent our interest in helping Night Raid succeed. They will not be all the assistance you will receive from us. I will always be here to beat—" she coughed delicately. What was that? "Train you."

"I'll be here too!" Serafall said cheerfully. "Just let me know if Esdeath ever bothers you and I'll tear her to pieces for you!"

"There's one final addition," Gabriel said. Her smile was starting to terrify Tatsumi. Whatever she had in mind would irrevocably change his life, he just knew it. "Xenovia, Ravel and Mine represent our three factions. There should be a couple more for Humanity."

"Who?" Tatsumi asked warily.

"Us, Tastumi."

Tatsumi froze, his eyes widening in disbelief as the door opened and someone Tatsumi thought he'd never see again stepped through into the room. He could see Gabriel and Serafall smirking to either side but he didn't care.

Tatsumi rose to his feet and reached out across the table towards her. "Akame…"

He didn't know how, but it really was her. He could never forget that long black hair and piercing red eyes. The little emotion she'd started to show near the end of the war was gone though. She had changed in other ways, aged and matured. She still wore a sleeveless black top that clung to her figure like a second skin along with the red tie and belt, but the miniskirt had been replaced with a pair of black dress pants and shoes. She still wore steel vambraces on her forearms and Murasame, as always, was belted to her waist.

The biggest change though was the markings on her skin. They ran up her arms and covered her face and Tatsumi had a feeling they covered her entire body.

Tatsumi was across the room in an instant. "Akame," Tatsumi whispered as he reached up and touched her cheek. She didn't pull away. He could feel her warmth beneath his fingertips. She wasn't an illusion, she was real. "It really is you."

"It is good to see you again, Tatsumi," Akame said emotionlessly. Tatsumi didn't like hearing her that way. She'd started to regain her emotions near the end there. It sounded as if she'd completely reverted. Killing him had affected her greatly.

Tatsumi summoned Murasame to his hands and held it up for Akame to see. "I brought a piece of you with me. It's protected me for years."

"Has it?" Akame asked. Tatsumi frowned. She sounded doubtful. It had been useful. A weapon he could bring anywhere undetected was beyond useful. She pulled out her own blade and compared it to his. "It is a good imitation." She rested the side of her Murasame against his. "But it is a sign of my mistake. A burden you should never have been forced to bear." Tatsumi gasped as he felt the curse of death that had lived inside him for the past seventeen years get drawn away from him. It flowed into his Murasame and then into Akame's. He could only watch in detachment as his Murasame faded away as well, disappearing back into Akame.

When the last of the curse had been drawn back into the blade Akame withdrew the blade and held it aloft. The black curse danced along its edge and up her arms. Her eyes had darkened, the red orbs hovering amidst an inky darkness. "I found the cure to my affliction but it failed to work. When I was informed that you were here, Tatsumi, I realized why. The cure failed to work because a part of my curse lingered on in you. You're now free of it."

((She's right! I can't sense the shroud of death clinging to Tatsumi anymore!)) Bennia said from across the room.

"Neither can I, instead I feel something far different." That was Azazel.

"That would be the Tyrant," another familiar voice said.

Tatsumi head snapped to the side so quickly he felt it crack. Najenda walked into the room. She was dressed as she always had been with her black suit that exposed her cleavage. The eye patch was gone though, replaced with an artificial eye and the arm had been upgrade as well to look more sleek and natural. Her face was lined with the years though. She didn't wear them as well as Akame did.

"The Tyrant, is it? That's an ominous word," Azazel said, grinning as he stared at Tatsumi. "It sounds draconic."

"That's because it is," Najenda said. "But an assassin never reveals all their secrets and I would be doing Tatsumi a great disservice by revealing all of his here where the information could easily fall into the hands of those we don't wish to have it." Najenda reached for her hip and Tatsumi noticed for the first time she had something belted there. It was the key to Incursio! "This belongs to you, Tatsumi. We managed to recover it from your corpse."

"I never thought I'd see this again," Tatsumi whispered as he accepted Incursio's key. The short blade with the chain attached to it looked as it always had. It felt like a piece of him had finally been returned.

"That doesn't feel like a regular sword," Azazel said as he peered at it with great interest. "In fact, it feels a little bit like Tatsumi does right now."

"That's because it is a part of Tatsumi. It's as much a part of him as his arms and legs." Najenda explained. The famed general paced around Tatsumi, taking him in from every angle. "You look exactly like you did that day. Was it coincidence that brought us here at this time or something else?" She shook her head. "No matter. Standing here beside you I understand now what happened."

((Bennia would like to have the holes in this story plugged!)) Bennia said as she quickly floated over to Tatsumi's side. ((I'm totally confused.))

That was probably a sentiment shared by many in the room. That didn't make Tatsumi obligated to fill them in however. His past was utterly irrelevant to the matters at hand. He might tell a select few of them in private later, but Tatsumi would much rather prefer if most of them never learned another thing about him.

"Tatsumi, try to use it like before," Najenda urged him. She looked up and as she looked at Bennia Tatsumi noticed her fake eye shift colors and adjust focus. "You might want to stand back, little girl."

((I'm not little!))

"Please, Bennia," Tatsumi asked as well. Clinging to his shoulder like that wasn't the best idea when he underwent the transformation. Bennia pouted but did as asked and floated away back to the table to stand near Sona. Akame and Najenda both step back as well, giving him the room he needed.

Tatsumi took his stance and held the key out before him like he had dozens of times before back in the old world. The connection between him and Incursio was still there, he could feel it, a deep, thrumming pulse that raced from the sword into his body and back again. It felt different than before, more intimate, more powerful.

He took one last deep breath and pulled on that thrumming pulse. "Incursio!"

The room quaked and instantly Tatsumi knew something was off. Always before it felt like the Tyrant rose up behind him and consumed his body, wrapping itself around him in a solid suit of armor. This was entirely different.

His blood surged and boiled, steaming from his pours in waves of heat. His muscles bulged and thickened, strengthening beyond human limits. They warped and twisted, shifting across his skeletal frame even as that too broke and shattered, before piecing itself back together, stronger, and in an entirely different configuration. Tatsumi let out a thunderous howl of pain as a pair of huge draconic wings erupted from his back. He watched as his skin peeled back and tore open as thick scale like armor erupted from within. The scales wrapped around Tatsumi's clothes, subsuming them beneath the surface of his skin.

The key itself warped and shifted, changing from a short blade into the long bladed harpoon he had used to tear a hole through Shikoutazer, the Neuntote.

The Shroud of Longinus suddenly erupted into brilliant blue light. It morphed about his body as it incorporated itself into Incursio itself creating thick lines of blue energy running up and down his arms and across his shoulders. It spread out wide behind him and became a second pair of large draconic wings, matching the first pair provided by Incursio.

He collapsed to one knee after the transformation as a wave of exhaustion rolled over him. "That's more tiring than I thought." Tatsumi stopped, his voice sounded guttural and inhuman. It didn't sound like him at all. He forced his body to stand and turned around to face everyone. Tatsumi couldn't even begin to process the number of different expressions scattered about the room. Shock was the most prevalent of them all however. He looked over at Najenda who stood nearby with Akame. Neither of them looked surprised particularly. Akame was as impassive as always and Najenda just looked resigned, as if the transformation had simply confirmed something she had long suspected. "The transformation was different this time, Najenda."

"I know," Najenda said. She sounded regretful. "There was always going to be a side effect of pushing Incursio too far. We saw some of those signs in Leone after…" she shook her head sadly. "I just didn't think it would go this far."

"I am sorry Tatsumi. This is my fault. If I had killed the Tyrant properly you would not be like this." Akame said. She bowed to Tatsumi. "You have my apologies."

"Don't be sorry, I hadn't counted on a last minute miracle. We aren't living in a shonen manga."

Akame tilted her head to the side, confused. "Shonen manga?"

Oh right, that was a Japanese thing. They didn't exist in the Empire. "I'll show you later."

"He might have ended up like this regardless," Najenda said as she stepped forward. She tapped Tatsumi on the chest and nodded. "I am right. This isn't a suit of armor like it should be."

"It felt like it came from inside," Tatsumi rumbled.

Najenda shook her head sadly. "I know. I heard from Gabriel and Serafall everything that had befallen you, including the odd changes to your personality that didn't quite match the Tatsumi Akame and I remembered. Standing here in front of you I'm now certain of my hypothesis." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry to say this, Tatsumi, but the Tyrant isn't just inside you…"

"…You _are_ the Tyrant."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And so the pillar has been revealed. Night Raid will be the organization that maintains the peace between mortals and immortals. That is the foundation this story has been building up to all this time, and pillar upon which the rest of the story will revolve around.

I really wanted to squeeze the entire conference and the subsequent battle into a single chapter but there was just so much to cover it didn't happen. Plus, that felt like a really good place to split the chapter.

So leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Note on God:** The Biblical God is, by his very definition, infinite. He's an omniscience, omnipotent, omnibenevolent entity that exists everywhere, and at all points in time, at the same time. Taking his biblical definition literal, he'd stand above Ophis and Great Red, albeit only slightly.

There is honestly no way the original four Satans who at their peak would never come even remotely close to cracking the top 10 or even top 20, would ever be able to kill Him, the individual that stands at #1, unless He wanted them to. Especially when he's guarded by the likes of Gabriel, Michael, and the other Great Seraphs. It just doesn't make sense.


	17. The Adventure of Gaby-Tan and Levia-Tan

**Author's Note:** This is an extra chapter that didn't have a real place in the standard continuum of the story itself. It's basically what Gabriel and Serafall were up to while they were gone. It occurs in tandem to Chapter 14 but I couldn't put it in until after 15 though because I wanted the appearance of the AgK characters to be a surprise.

I've had this chapter for awhile now and glad I could finally post it. Sorry if people were expecting the next big chapter. This one was always meant to come out a couple days after the previous. Like every writer, I enjoy getting feedback on what I write and I know from past experiences that if you post 2 chapters at the same time, people usually skip the first and only submit feedback for the second.

 **Chapter 15.5: The Adventure of Gaby-Tan and Levia-Tan**

 **A week before the Peace Conference…**

The home was a typical Japanese residence nestled in the suburbs of Tokyo. It was small, compact, with three-bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a decent size living room. The yard wasn't much to talk about but unless you were in the top one percent of earners in Japan you couldn't afford a home with a decent yard in Tokyo.

The magical girl, Levia-tan, placed a wide scale sleeping spell over the home, sending all its occupants drifting off into slumber even as the white clad ninja beside her, Gaby-tan, was picking the lock on the front door. Levia-tan felt a flare of annoyance as Gaby-tan managed to open the lock in three seconds while it had taken her a solid four for her spell to fully take hold over everyone in the home.

No, Levia-tan knew the reason. She'd been forced to hold back lest she send the entire neighbourhood into a deep sleep some might never wake from.

"My win," Gaby-tan said as she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Gaby-tan was the foremost expert at picking locks in all existence. There wasn't a lock, digital or old-fashion, that she couldn't break through in five seconds and she knew how to override every home alarm system. Whenever anyone question her on it, she just tossed out the same bullshit excuse that it was 'necessary to watch over and protect the devote that were overly paranoid'.

No one truly believed it. She was the one that made Metatron so interested in shinobi in the first place.

"That just makes us even," the magical girl said as she followed her rival inside. She wasn't going to fight that battle. Let the fat-chested angel have her insignificant victory.

The home felt odd to Serafall as she stepped inside. It had this warmth to it, like a home filled with love. One could see it everywhere in the well-worn furniture, the scuff marks on the floor, and the fingerprints on the walls. The sleeping couple leaning against one another in the living room were so adorable that Levia-tan immediately envisioned her Sona-chan and Tatsumi-chan doing the same.

Yet beneath all that warmth there was this a cold chill. It seeped from the floorboards and out of the walls at the strangest of times, like a dark miasma that threatened to consume that earlier warmth. This home had seen a deep suffering at some point in the past.

"This way, Levia-tan," Gaby-tan said, gesturing Levia-tan to follow her upstairs.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or are you going to keep being mysterious?" Levia-tan asked as she followed the white-clad shinobi upstairs.

"We're here to help Tatsumi-chan," Gaby-tan said cheerfully.

Levia-tan delicately sniffed the air again, this time focusing more on the suffering that lurked beneath the warmth. It had a familiar undertone to it. Her eyes snapped wide in realization. "This is Tatsumi-chan's old home!"

Gaby-tan just gave her a gentle smile as she stopped before a door on the second floor. She rapped he knuckles off the worn wood. "Yes, and this is his old room."

Levia-tan opened the door and frowned. The room beyond was completely empty, save for a thick cloud of suffering that covered the floor and walls. It was like the current home owners had taken one look at the room and decided to never look at it again. "This isn't recent," Levia-tan said as she stepped into the room. The suffering all but swirled around her legs, trying to find purchase on her person. She flared her power in annoyance sending it scattering away.

"It's an old suffering," Gaby-tan said as she entered after her. "Mira's death added to it, but it's always been here. Tatsumi-chan has been carrying a deep burden for nearly seventeen years."

"Levia-tan thinks Gaby-tan is going crazy," Levia-tan said, throwing an amused look at her companion. "Tatsumi-chan is only seventeen, how can he possibly…" she trailed off frowning, "Tatsumi-chan is only seventeen, isn't he?"

"I don't actually know how old he is," Gaby-tan admitted. She made her way over to the far wall and stopped next to the window. It gave a nice view of the street beyond. The white-clad ninja touched something unseen in the air a few feet off the ground. Levia-tan saw space bend and warp, as if the fabric of existence had ripped asunder years ago and had yet to properly repair itself. Gaby-tan flared her divine power and that rift opened a few inches. Through it Levia-tan could see the multi-colored fabric of the dimensional gap. "What I do know is that Tatsumi-chan isn't from our world. He remembers a previous life from a different world. Memories from that time chain him to this day." Gaby-tan smiled at her. "We will never be enough. Only those that know all that he once was can help us truly heal the wounds he suffers from."

"How does Gaby-tan know this?" Levia-tan asked as she made her way over to the rift. It did make sense, although she wished it didn't. Tatsumi was an enigma that neither she nor her little sister had been able to figure out. Everything about him was just so wrong. It didn't fit any known configuration of beings on this world. He didn't fit in with any mythology, with humanity, or any of the other races. He was truly unique, and if he came from another world it would explain why.

"Seventeen years again, my brother felt a shockwave ripple across the dimensional gap. Using the Eye of God he was able to track it to this place. He was quite surprised to find that the source was nothing more than a tiny little baby. There were strange things about the baby, but nothing to be particularly alarmed about at the time. Never-the-less, we set a Watcher to look over the baby. While odd happenings kept cropping up about the baby, there wasn't anything so out of place as to put it above a host of other strange occurrences that crop up across the world on an almost daily basis. It wasn't until that ill-fated tournament that things changed. Shouting Esdeath's name, displaying a feat of strength and speed that surpassed a human's ability to achieve without a Sacred Gear, and then his subsequent battle with Gregorious Abaddon."

"You knew about that and didn't interfere?" Levia-tan wasn't really one to talk as she probably wouldn't have interfered either. Back then Tatsumi had just been another human to her.

Gaby-tan shook her head, "Michael and I didn't find out until later. The Watcher had been given strict orders not to interfere, Tatsumi wasn't a believer after all. He reported to us almost immediately, but by the time we got the report and Michael used the Eye… everything was already over. From that point Michael decided that Tatsumi-chan required a more thorough analysis and a stricter watch."

"You?" Levia-tan asked.

"I volunteered, watching him whenever duties didn't keep me busy elsewhere. When he built Night Raid and actively began hunting down Devils and Fallen Angels, I felt a more hands-on approach was necessary. That was when I approached him and Bennia. We didn't want him to get himself killed." Gaby-tan smiled widely. "I'm especially glad we approached him after we discovered his ability to adapt to whatever female he is inside."

So she hadn't known about that beforehand like Serafall had initially thought. "Hoping for some baby angels?"

"It would be nice."

She didn't even try to deny it.

That was fine. Just because Gaby-tan wanted to see little baby cherubs floating around Heaven didn't mean it was going to happen. They'd have to completely alter the system before that could ever occur, or find some way around it. Having a baby didn't cause an Angel to fall, it was the act of conceiving one that did. Love was fine, Lust was not.

"It still doesn't explain why you of all people would get directly involved in Tatsumi-chan's life," Serafall pressed the mighty Seraph.

"Michael and I both had our reasons. He was interested in someone capable of crossing the dimensional boundary, no matter how they accomplished it. That's not something just anyone is capable of and he didn't want anyone who was capable of such a feat becoming an enemy in the future." Self-preservation then, had been the driving reason behind it. The Angels couldn't risk any more threats to their existence with things already hanging in the balance as they were. "As for why I volunteered. That's for reasons I have no intention of sharing with anyone."

"Fine, if you want to be that stingy, go ahead." Levia-tan wasn't going to lose to Gaby-tan anyways. Levia-tan grabbed the edge of the rift and pulled it open wide enough for her to walk through. "Let's go see Tatsumi-chan's home!"

"That's why I brought you here, Levia-tan," Gaby-tan said. She gestured towards the hole. "Children first."

Levia-tan almost blasted Gaby-tan clear across the city right then and there. She gave Gaby-tan a vicious smile, "no, please, the elderly and the senile should be given priority."

"My, my, Levia-tan must be going blind to mistake someone in the prime of their life such as I as elderly, such a terrible thing for a child to be afflicted with," Gaby-tan said, faking concern. Levia-tan was about to retort when suddenly she pitched forward and through the rift into the Dimensional Gap. "Such poor balance too. Oh, Levia-tan, I'm so sorry, are you already developing arthritis?"

"If it weren't for Great Red lurking somewhere in here I'd grind your teeth into powder," Levia-tan growled through her smile. Even together the two of them might were not a match for that dragon. It wasn't fair that a dragon was more powerful than a magical girl!

Gaby-tan adopted a shocked look as she joined Levia-tan in the Dimensional Gap. "I am truly disappointed in you, Levia-tan, such vulgar language is just not fitting of a magical girl."

Oh no, she did _not_ just insult her magical girl qualifications! Great Red be damned, there were just some things Levia-tan could not let slide! Her demonic power surged through her veins as she called it forth from that nigh limitless pool resting within her. "Levia-tan is the greatest magical girl of all time and she won't let some wannabe shinobi that wouldn't know style if it slapped her in those overgrown melons of hers say otherwise!"

Gaby-tan's hair began to levitate as divine power poured off her in waves. "I have no problem showing you just how superior," she crossed her arms beneath her large breasts and pushed them up for emphasis, "a shinobi is to a, _little,_ magical girl like Levia-tan!" Her eyes dipped to Levia-tan's chest as she said that.

Levia-tan saw red. "That's it! It's time for this _little_ magical girl to freeze those cancerous tumors off your chest!"

Gaby-tan suddenly paled and all the divine power she'd been building up disappeared in an instant. Before Levia-tan could even begin to consider what that meant, there was a deep guttural rumble behind her, like some sort of enormous creature was roughly clearing its throat. Levia-tan froze and a sliver of fear ran up her spine. The Dimensional Gap was enormous. There's no way he found them already…

Right?

"He's behind me, isn't he?" Levia-tan asked quietly.

Gaby-tan nodded very slowly, like someone trying very hard not to appear threatening. Serafall hastily threw away all of her power and quickly sidled up next to Gaby-tan. The two of them threw their arms around one another's shoulders and smiled as sweetly as they could up at the monstrous red dragon hovering before them.

"We're just passing through, Great Red," Gaby-tan said quickly. "We would never think about disturbing you in your home, right Levia-tan?"

Levia-tan rapidly nodded in agreement. "Of course not! Gaby-tan and Levia-tan were just playing! We always play like this. We wouldn't really have come to blows."

Great Red, the most powerful being in existence, an entity capable of matching Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God simply pointed a talon longer than they were tall to the side. " **I believe you two are here for that?** " It rumbled in a voice like thunder.

Levia-tan and Gaby-tan nervously glanced towards where he was pointing at. It was indeed an identical rift to the one that they'd opened up in Tatsumi's old room. They both nodded together.

" **Go, and if I catch you fighting in here again I will eat the both of you.** " His gaze shifted to Gaby-tan. " **Even if one of you is a little fatty.** "

It took every ounce of willpower Levia-tan possessed, and then some she wasn't aware she even had, not to burst out laughing. The look of sheer mortification on Gaby-tan's face was beyond priceless. It was the single greatest thing Levia-tan could have asked for. This entire trip was worth it for that alone.

"Come on Gaby-tan," Levia-tan said as she pulled a listless and unresponsive Gaby-tan towards the second rift. "We shouldn't make the True Dragon God upset now by loitering."

"I can't be fatty!" Gaby-tan wept as she let herself get dragged away.

Levia-tan let out a short chortle, she couldn't help it. "It's okay, Gaby-tan, I know, sometimes the truth hurts. We can't all be perfect like Levia-tan." Oh this felt so satisfying. It completely wiped away all the earlier insults. "Gaby-tan should come to the dark side and admit magical girls are the best!"

"I refuse to fall!"

Levia-tan took hold of the second rift and pulled it open wide. "Then Gaby-tan is always going to be second to Levia-tan, how sad." She smiled viciously at the weeping angel. "Seniors first!" She threw Gaby-tan through the rift before jumping through herself.

Gaby-tan managed to right herself in midair and land acrobatically on her feet on the other side. The other side was a large, cobblestone square that looked as if it was plucked straight out of the medieval ages, complete with an elaborate fountain in the very center that wouldn't have looked out of place in modern day Japan.

The square was mildly packed with people and they all stopped to stare at the two strangely dressed women that seemingly popped out of thin air.

Levia-tan ignored them as she surveyed the square. The place had a strange dichotomy that seemed reflected throughout all the architecture of wherever they were. An enormous palace rose far in the distance behind walls so high it could conceal Tokyo Tower with height to spare.

"There are a lot of people here," Gaby-tan said as she did a full circle to take in the whole place. A dim white light was radiating from her eyes suggesting she was seeing more than what was just about them. "This city… is not normal."

Levia-tan surged her own demonic power through her body and into her surroundings. She blinked when she found only city. She stretched them further and further, and the city just kept spreading out in all directions. She could feel thousands of canals running throughout the city, wide enough for galleons and caravels to easily sail down them and beneath tall bridges that arced over them. Eventually she had to give up. After reaching out in every direction for two hundred kilometers, she could still only feel the city. There was no edge!

"Did you find the edge?"

"I did," Gaby-tan said. Levia-tan fumed. Damn her for beating her again. "This city is circular, and over two-hundred thousand square kilometers in size!" That number was staggering. It put this singular city on par with many _nations_ of their world! If Levia-tan hadn't failed to find the edge herself she would have called Gaby-tan a liar. "There are over four hundred million people in this city."

"That's a lot."

"That's more than any city in our world."

"So how do we go about finding someone who can help Tatsumi-chan in a city larger than most nations with more citizens than most people can count?"

Gaby-tan turned to her and smiled. "We make a competition out of it."

"Oh?" Levia-tan was interested. "And what sort of competition does Gaby-tan have in mind?"

As Gaby-tan explained her idea, a beautiful smile came to Levia-tan's lips. It was the perfect competition and if anything she was a little upset she hadn't thought of it herself.

"I won't lose," Levia-tan vowed.

"Neither will I," Gaby-tan returned.

The Capital would never be the same after that day.

 **~o~**

 **One week later…**

Levia-tan found herself sitting beside Gaby-tan on a pair of poorly made wooden chairs behind a table in some dimly lit room inside a guard station. There was a single man sitting across from them on his own poorly made chair scratching his head, his features marred by a look of utter disbelief and exhaustion. He was reading a report, a thick one about a hundred pages in length, as he glanced periodically over at them across a pair of half burnt candles.

They were scented candles at least, which was nice. They helped stave off the pungent stench of sweat.

The whole experience was sort of a novelty to Levia-tan. She'd never been arrested before. Most people were usually too scared to try it. Although technically they weren't being arrested, just questioned. It wasn't exactly unexpected all things considered.

Levia-tan was willing to admit that perhaps she and Gaby-tan went just a tad bit too far in their competition.

The ground rumbled and shook as an explosion erupted dimly in the distance.

"So… let me get this straight," the man started as politely as one could when faced with a situation as utterly ridiculous as the one he was currently facing. "The both of you aren't here to disturb the peace and quiet of the Capital."

"Of course not, captain," Gaby-tan said in that soft, musical voice that could soften even the hardest of hearts. Levia-tan could see the captain questioning them shiver slightly and smelt his arousal rise. "I, at least, have nothing but the best of intentions for you and your own. I am as grieved by the colossal destruction of property that has occurred over this past week as you are. That was never my intent."

It hadn't been Levia-tan's either but one thing had just naturally led to another and all of a sudden the Capital was gripped in a war the likes people were saying they hadn't seen since the revolutionary army had attacked it seventeen years ago.

The man cleared his throat roughly as he adjusted his pants. "Ah, y-yes… about that… the damages are in the hundreds of billions," another explosion rocked the room, "and rising every second." The captain shifted his gaze to her. "And what about you miss… Levia-tan was it?"

"That's right!" Levia-tan said cheerfully. She winked at the man sending a sparkling his way. He just stared at the sparkle as it plinked off his forehead and landed on the report. "Levia-tan just wanted to spread the wonderful magical girl feelings to everyone!"

"And I have said this before a thousand times, Levia-tan," Gaby-tan said softly. "Shinobi's are better."

Levia-tan threw a smile at Gaby-tan so fake it could have been used to stuff breasts. "Those are fighting words, Gaby-tan."

"Please, ladies, don't destroy our city," the captain begged. His tough façade shattered and Levia-tan realized he was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. "We have roughly forty-seven million magical girls warring against an approximately equal number of white clad shinobis in our city! It's tearing it apart! It's a miracle no one has died yet!"

"Good heavens, that is just terrible! We will be civil, yes," Gaby-tan assured the captain. "Shall I presume that we are under arrest?"

"Oh hell no!" The captain said as he shook his head back and forth. "If we arrested you we'd have every single child in the city descending upon whatever prison you two were locked in to break you out! Please, just please help us get them to stop tearing everything apart!"

Levia-tan had admitted perhaps they had been a little too selective in choosing children over adults. There wasn't a single child in the city that wasn't converted to one side or the other. She felt a little guilty, but magical girls were meant to overcome trials! This was just one more trial. If the magical girl army she had meticulously raised from the best children this city had to offer could defeat that rag-tag band of shinobi Gaby-tan had scrounged up from somewhere, it would prove her superiority!

"I'm so sorry for the trouble we've caused you and this city," Gaby-tan said gently. The captain's face eased as Gaby-tan's voice soothed his worries. "The trouble will end once I lead my children to victory over the magical girls that are overrunning your fair city." The man's face was crumpling into despair once more. "But to do that I suppose I will need to spread the word to those outside of the city as well. Spread it across all lands, the entire world."

There, right there, as the keening wail of despair erupted from the man's throat, was the exact moment his sanity was shattered into a million pieces. The man smashed his face off the table and continued to smash it until the table broke apart and he collapsed to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"That's the seventh," Levia-tan noted as a pair of guards walked in and dragged the body out.

"I believe Levia-tan was responsible for five of them," Gaby-tan said as she made the sign of the cross. "May He have mercy on your soul, wherever it may rest."

"That puts me ahead of you," she pointed out.

"This isn't a competition," Gaby-tan pointed out.

"If you say so."

The next time the door opened a very different individual than the officers that had been questioning them before entered the room. She was a tall woman with short silver hair and a single violet eye. She'd lost her right one at some point in the past and it had been replaced with a mechanical one that shifted colors and changed focus as it shifted between Levia-tan and Gaby-tan. She'd lost her right arm as well at some time, and it too had been replaced with a mechanical one. She was clothed head to toe in a black suit that was left open to expose a great deal of her ample bosom.

A second woman entered in just behind her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with long black hair and sharp red eyes. She wore black dress pants but a tight-fitting shirt clung to her chest like a second skin and left her arms exposed. Levia-tan could see some sort of engraving scrawled across her exposed skin, including her face. Belted to her side was a long, curved sword that looked very familiar.

"—hoping you two have better luck." A uniformed man outside the room said to the tall silver-haired woman. "You led a rather unique squad of individuals back in the day or so I heard. They've already driven seven of our best officers mad."

"We'll handle this, Zakara, go get some rest," the silver haired woman said. The uniform officer bowed low and left.

"It's all her fault," Levia-tan said, pointing to Gaby-tan. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew these two were different than the seven men they'd broken previously.

"Of course it is," Gaby-tan said as she rose to her feet. Levia-tan did a double take when she realized that Gaby-tan was no longer playing around. "It is good to meet you two."

"Good is still to be determined," the silver haired woman said as she took a seat where the previous captain had been. She didn't seem perturbed by the blood staining her shoes. "I am Najenda, Leader of the Special Forces here in the Kingdom. The both of you have caused a great deal of trouble for the Capital and unlike the captains before, I have no qualms about seeing you two locked in the deepest, darkest pits we can find."

"Oh my, that sounds just dreadful!" Gabriel said playfully, "will it come with the usual assortment of reptiles, insects, and tentacle monsters I've read about in so many manga?" The two of them just stared at Gabriel unblinkingly. "No? That's disappointing… oh well, I guess Levia-tan and I will simply have to make do with speaking with you two, and a few others. We've come quite far to speak with you after all."

"Oh?" Najenda asked, arching an eyebrow. "That doesn't bode well for you. Those usually seeking us out are those that really shouldn't be."

"Perhaps," Gabriel said lightly. She suddenly glowed and the white ninja outfit disappeared and in its place was her divine garment, the golden armor she wore to battle against the Satans in the Great War. A golden halo came into being above her head as a dozen white wings as pure as fallen snow erupted from her back. Raw divine power rolled off her in waves as the room became bathed in her pure light. "I am Gabriel, the Messenger of God, and one of the four Great Seraphs that protect His heavenly throne, and I am here to help a mutual friend of ours."

That was when Levia-tan realized she didn't actually know what it was they were here to find to help Tatsumi-chan. "Are these two why we're here, Gabriel?" Serafall asked.

"They are two of them," Gabriel replied, her divine voice grating across Levia-tan's skin like claws digging into her flesh.

"I see," Levia-tan said as she stood as well. She let her power surge through her, consume her. Demonic energy rolled off her in waves as her clothes and skin froze under her power. She grew, her form changing into an elemental of ice of unimaginable power. Twelve blue-white wings of ice erupted from her back. " **I am the Leviathan, one of the four Great Satans that rule over Hell.** "

"Neat trick, do you two have anything else hidden up your sleeve?" Najenda asked, unperturbed the power they were putting on display. The woman at her side seemed even less fazed by their presence. Serafall couldn't see any sort of emotion from her.

These two were no strangers to dealing with powerful beings.

Instead of being offended, Gabriel just smiled as she reached inside her armor and pulled out a small clay sculpture that had a number of individuals artfully arrayed across it. Serafall recognized several of the people carved upon it, such as the Fallen Angel Mine, Tatsumi-chan, the Nekomata Leone, the Japanese god Susanoo-no-Mikoto, and the youngest son of the Agares clan, Lubbock. Najenda and the woman at her side were two more. "How about a reappearing act?" She placed the sculpture on the table and turned it so it was facing the two women. "Will anyone else from Night Raid be joining us?"

Najenda frowned as she stared at the clay sculpture. "An interesting sculpture, but hardly much more than that. As for Night Raid, I've never heard of anything by that name."

"Oh my, how unfortunate," Gabriel said, sounding sad and depressed as she picked up the sculpture. "That poor boy, I'll just have to return this to Tatsumi-chan and tell him everyone he knew from his old world is dead." The emotionless woman standing behind Najenda jerked in surprise and took an involuntary step forward. "Oh, I see that name has some meaning. Are we willing to talk or do we still wish to play this game? I like games."

Gabriel wasn't so bad when Serafall got to witness someone else on the opposite end of her tongue.

Najenda gave the emotionless woman a quick glance before letting out a long sigh. "I may be willing to have a bit more of an open mind to what you have to say."

"That's just wonderful! Because your Tatsumi-chan was reincarnated in our world and our world is tearing him apart. We need help putting him back together." Gabriel gave the two women a soft smile. "Are you willing to help?"

"That depends entirely on what you have in mind and how willing you are to stop the war you started in the Capital."

That was the turning point. Gabriel had their undivided attention. This was what they had come here for. They could only repair the damage done to Tatsumi-chan by their world, they couldn't heal the scars inflicted upon him in this one. Only those that had walked beside him, shed tears alongside him, and truly knew the suffering he had gone through, could help him there.

And as the conversation drew long, Serafall felt for certain that these two were just the women Tatsumi-chan needed to heal his old wounds.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The two main things this chapter addresses were how Akame and Najenda got to the DxD World, and why the Angels approached Tatsumi in the first place. Love it or hate it, this is the reason. I'm never going to reveal _why_ Gabriel approached Tatsumi. 'I' know that reason, but that's something I'm going to leave strictly up to your imagination. Be imaginative with your reason and, of course, faithful to the DxD Universe.

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think of their adventure together!


	18. The Weight of an Ideal

**Final note on God:** Lots of different comments on my view of God. Some people voicing their opinion, others citing differences to what's been stated in later volumes of the LN. I'm just going to end this with: It's a fan fiction, things change, and leave it at that. I'm making God in my fan fiction closer to the biblical definition than the Ichiei Ishibumi definition.

 **Author's Note:** **Happy Canada Day** to all the Canadians that read this! I am Canadian and proud to be it!

 **Chapter 16: Ideals**

He was the Tyrant.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, in the deepest recesses of his consciousness, Tatsumi had always known. He _had_ died back there in the Empire. A Teigu did not follow a person into death and they did not move on like the Sacred Gears of this world. Incursio was gone, the Key was gone and yet the Tyrant had remained.

It had always been there, lurking in the depths of his mind, his body. Whenever Tatsumi was in trouble it would shift and surge, granting him the power necessary to push past his limits and become more than what he had been before. The strength to survive any injury.

But what did that really mean? The power had always come from within him, from the Tyrant, and not from some external source. Yet never at any point in time had he felt his control slipping. During the battle with Esdeath and afterwards with Kokabiel, it had been the same. He could distinctly remember each of them. Then there was that strange knowledge, the feelings he had that didn't connect properly with what he could easily recall.

That was when he realized the full implication of what happened after death, why the two souls had still been tethered together as they drifted through the void. The Tyrant had tried to rip away from him, true, but why had they even been joined in the first place? The answer was simple. Just as it had tried to rebuild its body by using Tatsumi's as a base, it had tried to do the same with it's soul and mind.

The struggle in that void... Tatsumi had accomplished his goal, forced the Tyrant to stay tethered to his soul. But what did victory mean and what did it cost Tatsumi?

An unsettling feeling washed over him. How much of the current him was Tatsumi and how much of it was the Tyrant? Where did he end and it begin? Was he human or was he a monster now, a Super Class danger beast?

No, that wasn't right either.

He shook his head, "I am Tatsumi." He wasn't a Super Class danger beast. All he had ever desired was to be left alone, but power drew the greedy and so he had been chased. He had killed to survive, killed to escape, killed in self-defence. The efficiency of his killing had earned him a label he never knew he had. "I am…" he couldn't finish that thought.

What was he?

"You're both, if I'm not mistaken," Najenda said as she circled about him. There was no hint of fear or rejection in her eyes, just curiosity. "Whether you're the Tyrant that gained a rational, thinking mind in the form of Tatsumi, or the human Tatsumi that incorporated all that the Tyrant was into his own existence, is all really just academic at this point. Whatever it is you are, you've lived as it for the past seventeen years and that is fact." Najenda came to a stop in front of him once more. "What matters most isn't what you are, or what you were, but what is it that you wish to be."

He clung to those words like a life line. Najenda was right. He couldn't change the past, all he could do was choose what he would be in the future. He was neither Tatsumi the human nor the creature labeled as the Tyrant, a Super Class danger beast. He took a long, deep breath and withdrew his power inside. It went easily, willingly. The scales receded, the muscles shifted, and his bones realigned and in mere moments a human stood where a dragon had once been. The Shroud of Longinus shifted back to a simple cloak that hung from his shoulders.

"What I wish to be?" He turned to regard the others. His eyes immediately found Bennia and Sona. There was no fear there, no hint of rejection. Bennia just looked confused because she had no idea what they were talking about and Sona looked determined to never let him go. Warmth stirred inside his heart. "What I am is irrelevant. The only real name I have ever been given in any of my lives was Tatsumi and so that is what it shall be." He didn't want the label of Tyrant, even if it did have a nice little ring to it. "All that matters is that I'm strong enough to protect Humanity and the people I care about." His voice was firm. That was his one singular and unshakable ideal. "Sona once asked me what I wanted to be, what my dreams were." He knew now why he couldn't give Sona that answer. "I don't have one. I don't need one. I will protect the smiles of those I care about. Hopefully they'll try to do the same. If you and everyone you know is happy, do you really need anything else?"

((Nope!)) Bennia said happily as she threw her arms around his neck. Her lips quirked up into a mischievous smile. ((and I know several ways to make you smile! I'll show you after this stuffy meeting!))

Bennia was deftly plucked from his shoulders by an irate Sona. Bennia stuck her tongue out at Sona as she was held aloft, and away from him. "I believe Najenda put it quite nicely. Whatever you may be, you've lived it these past seventeen years. That's the only Tatsumi I've ever known and is the one I fell in love with so I see no problems here." She gave Bennia a stern glare. "And certain activities can only do so much. He needs a real woman to make him truly happy."

((A real woman? Wouldn't that disqualify you?))

Michael gently cleared his throat before the two of them could get into an argument. "I keep hearing the term Tyrant, is it too much to inquire as to what that is, exactly?"

Najenda was silent for a few moments as she worked on how best to respond, "In our world we have something called Danger Beasts. They're basically normal wildlife that, either due to mutation or some other… external factor, end up becoming powerful, vicious monsters that attack the living indiscriminately. The Tyrant was one such Danger Beast. A powerful dragon that indiscriminately slaughtered all life it came across—"

"Actually, that's wrong," Tatsumi interrupted her. "Humans attacked first. The First Emperor was a greedy, selfish man that wanted everything. History portrayed him as a great man but when he saw what I… or rather the Tyrant could do, he wanted it for himself. The Tyrant became nomadic and vicious as a means of protecting itself, not because it wanted to." Tatsumi frowned as a far distant memory surface. "It was actually that way for a lot of the Teigus. The First Emperor wasn't satisfied with being a mortal. He wanted to be a God and the Teigus were the end result of his attempt at obtaining absolute power."

Najenda nodded thoughtfully. "There are several schools of thought that agree with that line of thinking. The Emperor was already the leader of the largest, most powerful and advanced nation in the world at the time. Despite his supposed desire to 'preserve his glorious nation,' there wasn't any actual need to create the Teigus. As someone as intelligent as he had been portrayed, he should have been able to foresee how they'd be misused after his death. Despite that, he went ahead and created them. The actual 'why' has eluded scientists and scholars for centuries, although everyone seems to have their own theory." She shook her head. "That's a separate discussion and not one for here. Let's get back on topic." She turned to regard Michael. "We have several levels of classification for Danger Beasts in our world. Super Class is designated for the most dangerous and powerful, of which there are only five known ones. The Tyrant is the dragon that sits at the top of those five as the greatest."

"And we're not going to tell you what it's capable of," Tatsumi said dryly.

"An assassin doesn't reveal all his tricks, is it?" Azazel asked.

"Something like that."

Azazel just smiled. "That's fine, it's more interesting to try and piece things together."

Tatsumi turned to regard Najenda and Akame. "How did you two get here anyways?"

"You can thank those two women over there," Najenda said as she gestured to Serafall and Gabriel. The two of them smiled at Tatsumi. "They made a special trip to our world to get help for you. We agreed, provided they stopped the war they started."

Everyone turned to stare at the two of them. Michael and Sona in particular had rather large frowns on their faces. Azazel just looked like he wanted to laugh.

"It's her fault," Serafall said quickly, pointing at Gabriel. "She refused to accept that magical girls are better than shinobis!"

"No other explanation is needed," Michael said, letting out a soft sigh. "Gabriel, you should know better than to convert people in such a way."

"I am deeply grieved by how our disagreement escalated," Gabriel said softly. She suddenly smiled widely. "I did learn that God's system doesn't extend to Tatsumi's world so it's impossible for Angels to fall there no matter what they do."

"You were able to confirm this?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Yes, I was able to eat bacon."

Michael's eyes lit up happily. "Perhaps I should pay Tatsumi's world a visit."

"Wait, bacon causes Angels to fall?" Tatsumi asked incredulously. That was the most asinine and stupid reason to cause a fall.

"Pig, actually," Michael corrected him gently. "One of God's mistakes apparently, but he was too kind hearted to wipe them out. I've heard the taste is exquisite but Angels are not allowed to partake. That rule is so deeply ingrained in the great system that we'd have to rebuild it from the ground up if we wanted to change it."

"God hated bacon… wow… that's…" Tatsumi didn't know what to think.

"Bacon is what started the Great War," Azazel said, pushing the absurdity to new heights. "Devils taught humans how to whip up bacon and God took offense to that."

What the fuck? Tatsumi just stared at all the powerful figures gathered in this room. They weren't serious… were they? They all looked serious. "The Great War that caused the death of so many was because of bacon?!"

Azazel grinned. "Yes."

Tatsumi gave Michael a pleading look, begging him to refute Azazel. Michael simply coughed and looked away. "Azazel is exaggerating a little. We were already at war with the Devils and the original Satans when the Fallen Angels taught Humanity how to cook bacon. That was simply the reason _they_ were pulled in."

What the hell was wrong with this world? He just wanted to grab it by the throat and throttle it sometimes! It was crazy through and through! Tatsumi never thought he'd long to return to his old life but even being a part of Night Raid during the height of the war was better than this! As corrupt and horrible as it had been at least it'd made sense!

"This is a strange place you've found yourself in, Tatsumi," Najenda said softly. She was eyeing the powerful beings at the table warily. Yes! Someone else that found this place completely nuts! He wasn't the odd one out.

Tatsumi hadn't felt so utterly relieved in a _very_ long time.

"Stupid if you ask me," Akame added. "You should come home. Mine would be overjoyed to see you again."

Wait, what was that? Mine was awake? That completely tore Tatsumi away from the all crazy surrounding the round table in front of him. "She woke up?"

"I'm right here," Mine said from across the room.

"Our Mine," Najenda explained for her. "Mine was a part of Night Raid in our world. She and Tatsumi were close." She gave Tatsumi a sly look. "Very close. Close enough that you left a child inside her before you died, Tatsumi."

"Loli-harem! Ho!" Issei shouted.

Everyone ignored him.

"Taven is doing well," Akame said. "Grew up on stories about his father. He's looking to join the Royal Guard like you always wanted."

A hushed silence fell upon the room as Akame and Najenda dropped that bomb upon it. Tatsumi didn't have to look. He could feel what everyone else was thinking. Would he accept Akame's offer? Even if it had been tossed out there almost in jest due to the craziness of the current conversation, it changed everything. He had a son waiting for him back in the other world, a son and a woman that loved him just as much as those here did. It was a world he had fought and died to protect, to restore order to. That was their origin, Tyrant and Tatsumi both, before they became what they were now.

A part of him _yearned_ to accept that offer. To go see Mine, her smile, and his son.

"If you wish to go, Tatsumi, go," Michael said unexpectedly. Only then did Tatsumi turn to stare at the powerful leaders. He could see consternation on Gabriel and Serafall. They had not expected this development. Sirzechs and Azazel were impassive, simply waiting to see which way he fell. "No one here would blame you."

((But—!))

"Would you keep a man from his son just for your own selfish desires?" Michael asked Bennia softly.

No one was willing to refute that. Oh, Tatsumi could see that some of them very much wanted to. They all wanted him to stay, but no one would stop him from leaving.

He could leave here. Leave this warped and strange world where few things made sense to him. Reunite with the first woman he'd ever loved and a son he never knew he had. Enjoy the fruits of his labor. The village he had left, the parents that were still waiting for him there. Had he not earned it? Had he not done enough already?

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't go back," Tatsumi said.

He'd never be able to live with himself if he did. To just turn his back on this world and let its people suffer just so he could know a few years of peace? He couldn't do that. How would he even connect with his son? They were physically the same age now. More than that he couldn't just appear in his life after not being there for the first seventeen. It just didn't feel right.

And he wasn't the same Tatsumi that had fallen in love with Mine of his old world. He had moved on, resolved to building a life here in this world. Gregorious Abaddon needed to pay for his crimes and he couldn't just leave Bennia and Sona behind. Bennia might come with him but Sona's dreams were all firmly rooted in this world. He simply couldn't sever all the feelings and connections he'd made in this world just so he could go back and make a single woman happy.

The worst thing however… "Mine can't know that I live."

"No, she can't," Najenda agreed. She seemed to understand where he was coming from. If Mine knew, she'd definitely make her way here. That couldn't be allowed to happen. Better that she live with memories that he died loving her, than to live knowing he was alive elsewhere and avoiding her. "If you're resolved to stay here and help this world, you will need to eventually cut all ties with your old one. Even us. You can't protect the happiness of both. It's either our world, or this one."

It would be this world. His old one was done and finished. It was protected. It didn't need Tatsumi anymore, even if a single woman did. Even if that battle had ended, this one was still going strong and so long as this battle never ended, he would continue to fight.

"Just bring her here!" Issei offered from the sidelines. "No man should be denied his loli-harem like this! You can even double-dip with this loli-Mine!" Mine glanced at her chest and then glared daggers at Issei. "It's not fair that you have to give such a delicious flat chest up!"

Azazel managed to restrain Mine a half second before she rammed a large pink spear of light up Issei's ass.

"No." All three of them, Tatsumi, Najenda and Akame said together. They shared knowing looks.

"She's not fit for battle anymore, is she?" Tatsumi asked quietly.

"No, she isn't. Overloading Pumpkin to kill Budo left her bound to a wheelchair." The Budo and Mine in the room shared startled looks. "She can't fight anymore, but if she came here…"

She would try and then she would die. Tatsumi was going to be painting a huge target on himself very soon, if he didn't already have one. He could only surround himself with people that could fight and protect themselves. So far everyone a part of Night Raid was just that, and they would become more. The Mine he knew couldn't.

"It's nice to know that she woke up," Tatsumi said with a soft sigh. He shook his head and made his way back to his seat between Gabriel and Serafall. The both of them looked overjoyed as he retook his seat. "This is where I belong now. I fought to protect the happiness of my old world and succeeded, perhaps that means I can succeed here as well." A wry smile came to his lips. "Hopefully this time I won't die in the process."

"That's the Tatsumi I knew," Najenda said smiling. She approved of his decision. "Since you're trying to rebuild and lead a new Night Raid, it only makes sense that the Leader of the original Night Raid stays around to teach you how to run things properly."

"What about the Empire?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's the Kingdom now and it has become quiet, no one to murder or assassinate in three years. It's been so dull Akame has gone on trips overseas without me."

"There was food I wanted to try," Akame said softly. She made her way around the table to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Najenda and I will help you save this world however we can."

Bennia floated over to Tatsumi's side and took up position behind his seat once more. ((You smell more like Death that Tatsumi did!))

"Perhaps because I am," Akame stated quietly. "As Tatsumi merged with the Tyrant because he pushed Incursio too far, so too have I joined with Murasame." She didn't go into any further explanation.

Unlike this world, they didn't give away their secrets just because it was an opportune time to go into a monologue.

"Well, now that we've finished with the introduction of the new members of Night Raid," Sirzechs said, cutting through the atmosphere of the room like a knife. "There's something else we'd like to present you with Tatsumi."

"There's more?" He was honestly surprise. Just being able to see Akame and Najenda again was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Sirzechs looked amused. "Of course. I, and the others, are aware that you've been staying at Sona Sitri's place ever since your own was destroyed. That was fine for the interim when there was only the two of you." His gaze momentarily shifted to Bennia before returning. "There's seven of you now and her place simply won't do. Again, it would be seen as a sign of preferential treatment and bias. Night Raid can't have that."

Michael nodded. "To that end all three of us," the leader of the Angels gestured to Sirzechs, Azazel and himself, "worked to have a base constructed for you and Night Raid. We purchased the land around your home, the devastated crater that Kokabiel had made, and repurposed it. The scar on the land is gone replaced by the new base of operations for Night Raid."

"That's going to be rather visible," Tatsumi noted. He'd seen pictures of that crater in online news feeds. It was _not_ small. He was used to Night Raid having secret hideouts hidden away in hard to reach places.

"That's the point," Azazel said. "We want you to be in the open. A visible reminder for everyone of what will happen if they step out of line." He laughed. "I also expect it to be raided at least twice a year. It's easier to watch the raid unfold if you're out in the open like that."

Tatsumi turned to Gabriel. "I can still punch him in the teeth, right?"

"Yes."

"Oi-GABUH!" Azazel coughed and spluttered as Mine hauled off and decked him in the teeth. "Traitor!"

Mine just cracked her knuckles ominously. "I'll be living there too. I don't appreciate your insinuation. I know you well enough to know that you might just set those raids up yourself!"

Azazel blinked. "I totally forgot that—BARGH!" He cried out as Mine decked him a second time.

"You're right, Azazel," Tatsumi said, smiling, "it's definitely more satisfying watching it happen out in the open like this."

"I hate my life!" Azazel moaned pitifully.

"She really is the same as our Mine," Najenda said, shaking her head laughing. "I wonder if I'll get to meet myself in this world."

"Want to see Kurome," Akame said softly.

"I don't know about Akame or this Kurome," Michael said softly, "but our Najenda is leading an exorcist corps down in Africa in a joint operation with the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses to root out a rather large heretical organization that believes in ritualistically sacrificing children to an Outer God."

"Perhaps I'll swing by after everything is done over here before heading home," Najenda mused, "might be interesting to speak to myself."

"If this peace truly succeeds and takes hold, I'll arrange it myself," Michael assured her.

"Does that satisfy everything, Tatsumi?" Sirzechs asked him, "a lot has been said and done, but we have yet to hear whether you'll accept. Will you, Nakimori Tatsumi, lead Night Raid and fight for the peace of this world, peace in which Humans no longer have to suffer at the hands of the other powers?"

There wasn't any more need to think about this.

"Yes, I will. So long as the battle still rages, Night Raid will be there to fight it."

There were smiles all around the table now. It was a sealed deal. Night Raid would be the blade that cut down all those that would seek to use Humanity for their own desires without any concern or thought. His gaze shifted to Sona. She closed her eyes and looked away. She knew. Now it wasn't just his own ideals that would clash against Sona's and her desire to open up a Rating Game School. He would be mandated by the very Satans that ruled her society to kill her students if they preyed upon humanity.

She would need to change her dream or watch as Tatsumi cut it to pieces in front of her.

The Archangel, Michael, addressed Issei across the room, "Since the discussion has gone in a good direction and the question of Night Raid has been solved amicably, it would be alright if we heard about the matter you brought up to me earlier, Sekiryuutei."

What was this? Tatsumi looked over at Issei as the young boy rose stiffly from his chair. He obviously hadn't expected to be called upon here, or for Michael to even remember whatever it was they'd discussed. Issei shared a quick look with Asia before swallowing hard.

"Michael-san, I just want to know but, why did you exile Asia?"

Tatsumi blinked in surprise. That was actually a rather intelligent question, and coming from Issei it made it even more remarkable. From what Tatsumi knew of Asia she should be the sort of individual the church would want to hang onto no matter the cost, and yet she had been cast off for some reason.

Michael seemed genuinely surprised as well, and remorseful at the same time, "I can only apologize for that. After God was killed, only the divine system remained. This system empowers holy items and rituals like exorcism, crosses, holy weapons, and others. This system is fueled by the faith and belief of our followers and we Angels are entirely dependent on it. Without it, we ourselves would die."

Ah, now Tatsumi understood.

"Asia was exiled because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well..." Issei trailed off. He seemed to have realized it as well.

"Yes, I apologize again. Her faith in God was never in doubt, but we need to exile and ostracize anything that could disrupt the flow of faith. Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is one such Sacred Gear." Michael glanced over at Xenovia. "Normally those that know the non-existence of God would be included however…"

"It doesn't matter if God is dead," Xenovia said firmly, "Gabriel-sama is my light, and even if He is gone, his teachings still govern my life. I will be eternally grateful to them and the light they have brought into my life. I will fight for Heaven and for Gabriel-sama as fiercely as I once fought for Him."

"Isn't she just a darling?" Gabriel said like someone showing off a prized possession. Xenovia preened under her compliment.

Asia rose to her feet, "It's alright, Michael-sama, you don't have to apologize." The radiant glow on Asia's face truly hit home just how wrong it was for Michael to discard her, even if Tatsumi could accept it from a more rational point of view. "I regret being a devil a bit, but all the things I couldn't do when I served the church, everything that was sealed from me, are now brilliantly coloring my life every day. I can heal and serve without fear of rejection." She gave Xenovia a kind smile. "I might anger the believers by saying this but, I am satisfied with my current life."

"You shame me with your words," Michael said regretfully, "your loss is a true blow to the Church."

"Your words are all I need, Michael-sama," Asia said. She looked absolutely radiant after hearing that praise. "To be able to meet you and talk with you is an honor I never could have dreamed of as a Holy Maiden."

Michael looked relieved at her kind words and Tatsumi once again was struck at how much God's death had affected things. If He had been alive, Asia would never have been ex-communicated. A girl that pure and devote, that kind, would never have been let go. She truly well and belonged in the Church, but here she was, a devil. An existence that was at direct odds with her nature.

"Your words are wonderful to hear," Michael said softly, "if I could have, I would have taken you under my wing myself." Instead of seeing it as an opportunity lost, Asia all but glowed under that praise. "Still, I feel as if we Angels need to do something to make up for our mistake." He reached beneath his armor and pulled out a small blue crystal glowing with a soft, inner white light. "I know it's not much, but it's all I'm allowed to provide at the moment." He sent it spinning through the air towards Rias. She reached out and grabbed it as it arrived. "Give that to your Knight, Yuuto Kiba. It contains the souls of his friends that were taken for the Holy Sword research. Perhaps… it will give him a bit of peace and help heal the wounds of his heart. After that, it's up to him if he ever wakes again."

Rias bowed low. "Thank you, Michael-sama," the crimson-haired girl said from the bottom of her heart.

"Alright we're getting Kiba back!" Issei cheered happily. Asia looked ecstatic as well and even Akeno had a warm smile on her lips. Suddenly Issei deflated. "Oh wait we're getting Kiba back…"

Tatsumi couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. Kiba and Issei were always at odds with each other. Even though Issei was well on the way to having his own personal harem, Kiba was still his arch enemy, that typical pretty-boy that every girl fawned over.

Azazel clapped loudly, bringing their attention to him. "Well, now that everything has been addressed, and boy did that go on long." Serafall and Gabriel glared at him. "I'd like to hear the opinion of two other powers that'll have a great influence on our world in the future." The leader of the Grigori peered back at Vali. "What says the invincible Dragon-sama, the Hakuryuukou, Vali?"

"All I care about is testing my strength against the best," Vali declared openly. He grinned at Tatsumi. "I had thought only the Sekiryuutei would offer me a challenge but now…"

A battle maniac. Great. At least he didn't seem unnecessarily sadistic like Esdeath. Well, so long as he didn't bother humanity as a whole Tatsumi wouldn't mind fighting him at some point in the future. It might even be something to look forward to.

"And what about the Sekiryuutei, the Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel asked, turning to Issei.

"I honestly don't know what's going on," Issei said as he scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "All this stuff with Night Raid and peace and war is just way over my head. I have my hands full with looking after my kohai. Even if you ask me what I think, I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"I see, I see," Azazel said, nodding his head sagely. A strange little smile suddenly came to his lips. "Well, perhaps I can put it in terms you might understand better. If there's a war, you won't be able to have sex with Rias Gremory." Issei went rigid with shock. "If we make peace, you two can have sex as much as you want, make babies by the dozens. If we fight, both of you will be forced to fight as well and that means no sexy time."

Akame and Najenda both stared at him incredulously and he could only shake his head helplessly. Yes, he knew, they didn't need to look at him like that. This world seriously was that screwed up. He didn't even need to pay attention. He could interpret Issei's words even if he didn't pay attention. If you put it like that then Issei would only have one answer every time.

When Rias' face became as crimson as her hair, it was only confirmation.

Suddenly the conference was interrupted by a loud thump against the window. As one they all turned and stared. With a loud squeal a robbed woman slowly slid down the tall glass windows. A trail of blood smeared the window behind, courtesy of a hole punched through her chest.

Tatsumi could only tilt his head and stare. "I just have to ask, but that's not normal, is it?" He honestly didn't know. In this world he wasn't willing to discount anything.

"Do we really look that strange to the three of you?" Azazel asked as he rose to his feet. The other leaders were rising as well.

"Yes," Tatsumi said. Najenda and Akame nodded in agreement. Even as he said that though he was already moving towards the window. It didn't take Tatsumi long to realize that something was very wrong. There were giant holes in the old school building and bodies of scantily clad sorceresses all over the place. He caught a glimpse of a short white-haired girl racing past some windows carrying a box. "Hey! Rias! Koneko is running about with that box you reincarnated."

"I didn't reincarnate a box!" Rias shouted at him indignantly.

"The box is moving," Akame said quietly. She gave Tatsumi a curious look. "They have sentient boxes here?"

"Apparently."

"Strange."

"Noo!" Rias wail of protest brought a smile to Tatsumi's face.

"No time for that," Azazel snapped, suddenly all serious. "It seems that we're under attack by a faction that doesn't appreciate our efforts to sue for peace."

"You seem to know who these attackers are," Michael said as he joined Azazel at a window. "Do explain."

A thousand magical circles sprung up in the air about the academy. From those circles descended hundreds of robed figures similar to the one that had squeaked her way down the window earlier. Alongside them was thrice that number in devils. They outnumbered the guards the various factions had brought by several times.

And they didn't hesitate to attack. The night lit up with flashes of magical light as attacks were unleashed in concert upon the unsuspecting forces below. The room shook and quaked as explosions rocked the school.

Half of the bodyguards died before the rest realized what was happening. The remaining Angels, Devils and Fallen immediately started to fight back.

"It's a terrorist attack. In any era where a power tries to form peace, there are others that will try to disturb it." Azazel hummed as he stared at the ongoing battle. "They couldn't get in unless someone inside made a gate for them. We have a traitor."

Tatsumi was only half paying attention to the battle outside. His main attention was on the white-haired girl in the old school building. Koneko was really making the terrorist work. They hadn't been training together long but already she was showing huge improvements. Tatsumi could only admire her handiwork as she bulldozed through a dozen magical attacks to stomp a magician's face into the floor, splattering chunks of brain matter about the place.

And all while carting about a reincarnated box.

Still, it was taking a toll on her. Her clothes were all but gone and dark welts and injuries were appearing all about her small frame.

"Who are these individuals?" Michael asked.

Azazel chuckled. "The Khaos Brigade." Well wasn't that an ominous name? "They deal in chaos and mayhem and are led by the most powerful being in existence now that God is dead. The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God."

"Ophis isn't really infinite, is it?" Tatsumi asked. No one answered. The leaders all knew about the dragon but none of them refuted his question. "Night Raid isn't ready to fight someone like that."

"Don't be silly, Tatsumi," Gabriel said, dismissing his concern. "Ophis is our problem."

[She'll be all your problems soon enough.] A magically distorted voice spoke up in the room. A devil like runic circle appeared on the floor near the door. [Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade and with her power we'll destroy all three factions!]

Azazel scowled as someone began to emerge from the circle. "It seems the mastermind of this attack has arrived."

Tatsumi exchanged a quick look with Akame. No words were needed. As one the two of them blazed across the room in the blink of an eye. Little more than a mass of brown hair and a pair of violet eyes had appeared before their blades descended upon her. A pair of black snakes caught Akame's blade before it could reach her, sensing the danger that lurked within.

No such snake intercepted Tatsumi's blade as it screamed for her face. The brown-haired lady let out an undignified scream as she quickly jerked her head to the side. His blade careened smashed through her glasses and took her left eye before it continued out the side of her head.

"You brats!" the woman screamed in pain as she hurtled through the portal in an instant. A powerful wave of energy hurled Tatsumi back into a warm embrace and a pair of enormous breasts. To the side he saw that Akame had been caught by Serafall.

"You dare injure me?!" The woman screamed in rage as she clutched at her bleeding face.

"If you're going to make such a slow, lackadaisical entrance, yes," Tatsumi retorted. That overly dramatic entrance was typical of what he'd come to expect here in this world. If you wanted to gloat, do it after you'd won, not before the battle even started.

Gabriel gently placed Tatsumi on his feet before she suddenly disappeared. The bespectacled woman barely had time to react before a powerful fist thundered into her chest. She let out a scream of surprise as she was sent hurtling through the wall, the hallway, the next class room, and out of the school building.

"And I'll do far more than that," Gabriel said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Sensei—"

"Don't worry about Katerea Leviathan, Tatsumi," Gabriel said as she started for the hole she'd punched the woman through. "I told you before it's my responsibility to step in when something above your ability to handle steps up. Katerea is arguably more powerful than Kokabiel if Ophis is empowering her. You may be ready to face people like her someday, but that day is not today. For now, let your Sensei do her job."

"Not alone!" Serafall said as she came up beside Gabriel. "Levia-tan isn't letting Gaby-tan get one up on her! Besides, it's my name she wants."

"Another competition?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!"

"Oi, if you girls destroy the school again, you devils are picking up the bill!" Azazel called out.

"I'm fairly confident it won't happen, we just got a little over excited last time," Gabriel said. She looked over to Michael. "May I, brother?"

"Go with my blessing, dear sister, and show this Khaos Brigade that Heaven is not a power to be underestimated."

Gabriel hurled herself through the hole in the wall and charged after Katerea. Serafall quickly chased after her.

"Those two are becoming fast friends," Azazel mused as he watched two of the most powerful women in existence leave. "That's a terrifying combination."

"If they work together and not against each other," Sirzechs said. "There's still quite a number of rough edges there."

"But it brings me hope that peace truly is something we can all enjoy together," Michael said in his beautiful, melodic voice. "If my sister and the Leviathan can join hands and work together, others should be able to as well."

"We can worry about that later," Tatsumi said as he rushed over to the windows and peered back out into the school yard. The three leaders seemed really laid back as their followers fought a losing battle. It was so strange. "There's a whole army out there that needs to be taken down."

"What are your orders, Tatsumi?" Najenda asked him as she joined him at the window, there was a little smile on her lips as if she was enjoying this.

"My orders?" It was strange hearing Najenda say that. He was used to following hers. "Right now it's hard to give any orders without knowing what everyone is capable of." He had never seen Xenovia or Ravel fight and Mine's one battle with him had resorted to a single overwhelming attack that hadn't actually finished Esdeath off. "Which makes this the perfect opportunity for that. If they wish to disturb the conference then they don't like the idea of a peaceful world where humans are able to live their lives without suffering. That makes them Night Raid's enemy, even if some of them are human." Tatsumi turned to the others. "Is everyone ready?"

Ravel curtsied to him, "it will be an honor to show you what I can do, Tatsumi-san."

An enormous blue-gold sword appeared in Xenovia's hands. "An enemy of both Lady Gabriel and Tatsumi. Durandal and I will cut them down!"

"They have some nerve trying to attack this peace conference while I'm here!" Mine sniffed imperiously. She cracked her fingers. "I'm going to enjoy teaching them a lesson!"

"I know you're willing to reap souls," He said looking over at Bennia. She just smiled and brought her scythe out. "What about you Akame?"

She glanced over at Najenda who nodded. She brought Murasame out and the dark curse flared along its edge and across her form. Her sclera darkened. "It will be nice to fight alongside you again, Tatsumi."

Yes it would. "Alright everyone," Tatsumi turned back to the window. He raised his fist and surged the Tyrant's… no his power through his arm and slammed it into the window. The entire wall ruptured and exploded outwards in a storm of glass, concrete and steel. "Night Raid, your targets are the human magicians and the devils attacking the peace conference. Don't leave a single one alive."

Bennia was the first one out and she didn't waste any time. For her following Tatsumi's orders and taking out his targets was familiar territory. She took to the air, attacking the magicians and devils with quick, precise strikes of her reaper's scythe. They tried to target her but she was simply too fast, moving so quickly from target to target that she left afterimages behind her.

Mine and Xenovia followed on her heels.

Xenovia launched herself at a nearby devil attacking an Angel. Her enormous sword cleaved through the devil like a hot knife through butter. A powerful holy aura erupted around its edge causing the impaled devil to literally melt upon its edge. She used the back of the melting devil as a launch pad to acrobatically throw herself towards her another devil. This one died in a single strike, as did the next as Xenovia leapt and flipped about the battle field.

Mine took to the air and began to rain a hailstorm of pink light upon the devils and magicians. Dozens died in mere moments under the machine gun like rapid fire of light. When they tried to retaliate, Mine simply spun in place, wrapping a wave of pink light about her at arm's length that nullified their attacks. When she stopped spinning, a hundred more spears of light were launched at the devils and magicians. Those that dodged them still died as they the pink spears detonated in a sphere of destructive pink energy.

"There's no Fallen Angel that has more versatility to the way they can manipulate their light than Mine," Azazel said as he came up to the opening in the wall to stare up at Mine. "It's her human heritage that allows her come up and utilize such imaginative ways. You better take good care of her."

"So she's a halfbreed here as well," Najenda mused.

"Seems so," Tatsumi said.

"Mine is better that way," Akame said before she stepped out of the room and fell to the ground below. Then she began to blur across the battle field. A black streak of death that left only corpses in her wake.

"A halfbreed you say?" Michael mused quietly. "Well, it seems she's a Fallen Angel due to no fault of her own. It's not as difficult to raise someone to an angel as it is to create one anew, perhaps I could—"

"Oi! Oi! No poaching!" Azazel protested.

"Ya!" Issei joined in the protest, "how dare you take from Tatsumi another loli for his loli harem!"

Everyone just stared.

Tatsumi shook his head and turned to the young girl that hadn't jumped out the window. "Not joining them?" he asked Ravel.

"My place is beside you," Ravel said. A pair of devils tried to attack them but before they could even get near the room Ravel waved her hand and a pillar of flame consumed them. "A bishop is not a front-line fighter. I will stay back and protect you and the others as best I can from a distance." To emphasize that point she sent balls of fire and summoned pillars of flames at various points throughout the battle field to help support Mine and Xenovia.

Neither Bennia nor Akame needed any assistance. They were never in one place long enough for anyone to actually hit them.

"We're going too," Rias said suddenly as she jumped from through the shattered opening in the wall and took to the air. "Akeno, Issei, Asia, to me, we're going to help Koneko and Gasper!"

"Yes Buchou!" they all shouted as they followed Rias out.

"Tsubaki and I are going as well, Sirzechs-sama," Sona said as she took to the air after her friend. Tsubaki followed closely on her heels."

The six of them raced for the old school building. Issei gathered Asia up into his arms and raced across the grounds as Akeno, Rias, Sona and Tsubaki decimated all the magicians and devils trying to obstruct them.

Looking on the battle field Tatsumi noted one interesting piece of information though. Everyone was so weak. The escorts the three leaders had brought with them struggled against the attackers. The members of Night Raid and Rias' peerage, however, carved through them like they were nothing.

"And what would you have of me?" Najenda asked. There was a small, amused smile on her lips like she was enjoying this.

"Watch us and take notes, I won't be able to keep an eye on everyone out there."

"You're going to join in?"

Tatsumi held Incursio aloft before him, "yes. I need to refamiliarize myself." He focused on the familiar pulse that connected him to the blade and pulled on it. "Incursio!"

The transformation happened faster this time, and it wasn't nearly as exhausting. His blood boiled and surged as his body morphed and shifted once more bringing forth the flesh of the Tyrant. Wings erupted from his back and the Shroud of Longinus quickly integrated itself into his flesh as it created a second pair of matching wings. Old, familiar strength surged through his veins.

"Quicker this time," Tatsumi rumbled. "And I don't seem to be as large as back then."

"I consider that a good thing," Najenda replied offhandedly. "You wouldn't fit in this room if you were."

That was true.

"Vali, go join them as well," Azazel suggested. "With you helping them we can bring this entire thing to an end in short order."

"Understood," Vali agreed. He let out a long breath and wings of light unfolded from Vali's back. [Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

A snow-white aura whipped about Vali's form, momentarily concealing him from sight. When the light faded away his entire body was wrapped in white body armor that was unnervingly similar to the old Incursio.

"Three dragons, one for Humanity, one for the Fallen Angels and one for the Devils," Azazel laughed as he threw a wide grin at Michael. "The Angels need to step up."

Vali chuckled, his voice came out distorted by the armor he wore. "You're only partly correct Azazel."

A thunderclap rocked the room. Bright golden and silver light washed over everything, momentarily drowning out all sight. The room shook violently for several long, agonizing seconds as ear piercing noises and bright flashes of light blinded everyone there.

When the shaking and rumbling finally stopped Vali's blood drenched fist extended out of Azazel's back, grasping a significant length of his spinal column. "The Fallen don't have a dragon," Val whispered as Azazel weakly grasped at his arm.

"Betraying me… already?" Azazel gasped out. He let out a violent cough and a bubble of blood escaped from his lips.

"I got a better offer," Vali said lightly He ripped his fist out and let Azazel drop boneless to the conference room floor. He dropped the bloody spine onto Azazel's bleeding chest. "You can have this back, maybe that little nun will return before you bleed out."

"What is the meaning of this?" Budo demanded. The powerful angel had taken up a defensive posture between Michael and Vali. Lightning violently crackled about his frame. Grayfia had done likewise with Sirzechs and demonic power blazed off her form.

"I can't fight the strong if peace is all we have," Vali said simply. He turned his eyes upon Tatsumi. "And I'm far more interested in testing the limits of this 'Tyrant' than any shitty peace conference!"

"Najenda!" Tatsumi shouted even as he threw himself out of the hole in the wall.

He had a single moment to put his guard up before Vali crashed into him, sending him hurtling across the school yard. The White Dragon Emperor took off after him and behind Tatsumi could see Najenda pulling Ravel back to her feet. She had reacted quickly enough to get the young girl out of the way before Vali had struck. He didn't have any more time to worry about them as Vali came charging towards him again.

Both sets of wings flared dramatically behind Tatsumi but instead of slowing him down they used the strike to amplify Tatsumi's reaction. Vali's armor clad fist hit nothing but air as Tatsumi blurred around him. Tatsumi marveled at how smooth the movement was, it was beyond anything he had experienced before. The two sets of wings gave him a level of mobility far beyond anything a single pair ever could. He didn't waste too much time marveling at it though, and quickly lashed out at Vali with a thunderous kick.

The armor protecting Vali's side fractured beneath his foot and the man was sent violently spinning away. Tatsumi spun Neuntote around in his hand and hurled it at Vali. Air currents rippled off the bladed edge in waves as it shattered the sound barrier. Tatsumi kicked off the air and shot after it.

Vali was quick to right himself, halting his momentum and spinning around to face Tatsumi. He had a split second to recognize Neuntote's threat. The man was quick enough to dodge out of the way before, allowing the bladed harpoon to hurtle harmlessly past him and through the back of an unsuspecting devil. He wasn't quick enough to dodge Tatsumi as he plowed him into him. Vali's doubled over, a painful gasp ripped from his throat. His armor ruptured and split. Slivers of dragonscale steel showered the air about the two of them. Tatsumi surged his blood through his veins and pulled yet more power from the depths of his being. The air shattered in a thunderous roar that nearly deafened Tatsumi.

The two of them blasted past Neuntote and slammed into the ground below. A pair of unfortunate magicians that had been about to end the life of an exhausted female angel was pulverized into a bloody mist upon their impact.

Tatsumi reached up and grabbed Neuntote as it reached them and brought it down upon Vali.

Vali slammed his palm into the side of the blade and knocked it to the side. Before Tatsumi could react a pair of dragonscale boots slammed into his chest, throwing him back into the air. Tatsumi flared his wings behind him and quickly righted himself. By then Vali had taken to the air once more, hovering a dozen paces in front of him.

"Yes, this is the way it should be!" Vali shouted, laughing joyously. "I was right! I don't have just the Sekiryuutei to look forward to! In the future even you may be a worth challenge!"

If Tatsumi had eyebrows to cock, he'd be doing that right now. "You realize I just kicked your ass, right?" He winced and wished he could take his words back immediately. He knew enough about manga and anime to realize those words were basically a death sentence.

"Oh, you think so?" Vali asked, still laughing. His blue wings glowed brilliantly for a brief moment before he hurtled towards Tatsumi once more. "You're strong, fast, and agile! But all that is worthless before my Sacred Gear!" Tatsumi shot forward to stop Vali from activating whatever trump card he had. "Divide!"

Too late.

Instantly his stamina and strength were drained away, halved. Tatsumi had just enough time to realize that wasn't a good thing before Vali rammed his fist into Tatsumi's chest. Pain flared across his chest, momentarily blinding Tatsumi as Vali ripped out some internal bits he was fairly certain he needed.

Vali ripped his hand out, scattering gobs of blood, flesh and bits of intestine across the sky. The White Dragon Emperor whirled around and lashed out with a powerful kick. He couldn't just take that kick. Tatsumi forced himself to see through the haze of pain and tried to dodge to the side. He realized instantly that even his speed and maneuverability had been halved. He had just enough time to bring his arms up to brace his vulnerable chest before he was hit with bone crushing force. His scales shattered, muscles tore, and the bones in his arms broke beneath the force of Vali's kick.

The next thing Tatsumi knew he was cratering into the ground, wracking his body in more waves of pain.

"Do you understand now?" Vali asked, gloating from high above as Tatsumi desperately gasped for the oxygen that seemed to have very rudely left him upon impact. "Do you understand the fear that is the Hakuryuukou? You're stronger than most of the maggots that crawl down there upon the ground, but that's to be expected from a dragon."

His breath regained, Tatsumi slowly sat up. He forced his body to heal quickly, although that was taking longer than it should. Another side effect of Vali's sacred gear? If so that sacred gear was terrifying in its simplicity. Everything was divided in half. It made Tatsumi so thankful the people of this world spent more time talking than fighting. It gave his body the time it needed to heal.

Healing was only the start though. He needed to do something about Vali's sacred gear. Every fiber of his existence felt the same. That sacred gear was a threat he needed to adapt to. Even as the hole in his chest sealed up and the muscles in his arms knit anew, his scales flared, blood surged, and his senses soared to painful heights. What felt like a million tiny little tendrils pricked up through his body and stretched forth, searching and analyzing.

Tatsumi wiped flecks of his own blood from his chest as he climbed to his feet. Vali was still hovering in the air above like some sort of superior being. Perhaps he was stronger than everyone else down here, that didn't make him better.

Vali would have been killed so quickly in Tatsumi's old world. He certainly would have stood on top as the strongest, but everyone would have quickly realized that and found other… less noble ways of ending him.

He still needed a bit more time to finish healing. "That was a neat trick," Tatsumi threw out, baiting Vali to fall prey to yet more of the same issue everyone in this world had.

Verbal diarrhea.

It worked. "Divine Dividing is my Sacred Gear, Tatsumi," Vali said as he slowly lowered towards the ground. "I can halve anything I have touched every ten seconds and add it to my own power."

Tatsumi had already figured out the halving portion, but the rest? Thank you for stupidly telling me everything about your ability. That was one thing he was going to have to stress with Xenovia, Ravel and Mine. Do not spill what you can and can't do just because someone asks.

"Like I said, neat trick, but it won't be enough to beat me," Tatsumi said. Already he could feel his body shifting the direction of its search and analysis.

"Well, at least you're not lacking in confidence, even if it's only fueled by naïve ignorance," Vali gloated arrogantly. "I don't even have to touch you again to divide your strength, once is enough," Vali scoffed. The arrogant dragon emperor stretched his hand towards Tatsumi once more. "Divide!"

He felt it that time. It felt like a wave, or force of energy. It hit him, consuming his energy, before pulling back to where it had come. His body surged and shifted, grasping onto that strange energy, isolating elements and pieces of it. Everything about it was analyzed, the ways of entry into the body, methods of absorption, the types of energy it stole and the types it ignored, how the mental commands that infused it were issued and stored. Everything was consumed, analyzed, and… understood.

Tatsumi felt his body shift once more. Methods of entry closed. His scales fused together, becoming an impossibly smooth reflective surface. Absorption nodules grew capable of devouring invasive energy which in turn doubled as an energy conversion center for his own, altering the makeup, nature and frequency of his own energy every second.

The change did not go unnoticed. "A new transformation?" Vali asked archly.

"Something like that," Tatsumi said, grinning viciously up at the man. Now that the adaptive measures had been adopted renewed strength surged through Tatsumi's body. His muscles grew and thickened beneath the newly formed scales. He needed to be faster, stronger, greater than before.

The Tyrant's body, Tatsumi's body, his body, responded in full. Tatsumi or the Tyrant, it didn't matter. Every piece of his existence wanted the same thing, bring Vali to his knees.

Vali was utterly unprepared as Tatsumi's fist slammed into his gut. The White Dragon Emperor doubled over the fist as it plowed through his armor and shattered the air, sending a powerful shockwave rippling across the battlefield. Tatsumi spun in place and slammed a scaled boot into Vali's chest sending the man hurtling away.

Tatsumi held his hand to the side and the massive bladed harpoon appeared in his hands once more. He flared his wings behind him and kicked off the air, diving after Vali. "Neuntote!"

He was going to end this.

"Divide!" Vali roared.

The power hit Tatsumi and slid off. The few tendrils that made it inside were quickly absorbed by the absorption nodules and converted into energy for Tatsumi to use. Tatsumi grinned as he slammed into Vali like an unstoppable force, utilizing a portion of the man's own power against him. Neuntote tore through the remains of his armor and ripped through the man's chest before erupting out the other side. The strike carried the both of them from the school yard and into the forest beyond. Trees were torn up and smashed apart as Tatsumi carried through and rammed Vali into the ground.

It cratered beneath his body.

"How?!" Vali demanded as he gripped the spear in both his hands. Even if he couldn't divide Tatsumi's power and add it to his own, the man was still incredibly strong on his own. It was only that grip that had kept Tatsumi from bisecting the man entirely.

The look of shock and disbelief on Vali's face made Tatsumi feel warm inside. His belief and faith in his Sacred Gear had been so absolute that it hadn't even occurred to him that anyone or anything could develop an immunity to it.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to spill my secrets, do you?" Tatsumi asked him. "I'm an assassin before I am anything else."

"It's that transformation, isn't it?"

No, the transformation was just a visible external indication of how Tatsumi had changed on the inside. "Figure it out yourself," Tatsumi said as he ripped Neuntote from Vali's chest. "Well I suppose you won't have the time to do that." He raised Neuntote above his head…

…and struck one final time.

 **~o~**

There was a muffled crack as the woman's neck twisted into an unnatural position. Koneko didn't finish there, she grabbed the robed woman and broke her over her knee before discarding her to the side. One more body for the growing pile.

She hated the move. It reminded her of pain, of when Esdeath had broken _her_ like that. But she knew how effective it was.

That woman had been the last of this batch of attackers, magicians hell bent on taking Gasper for whatever reason. She wouldn't let that happen! She hadn't been able to protect Asia or Kiba when Esdeath struck in the church. She hadn't been able to do anything in the rating game and couldn't stop Kiba from being taken and tortured by Kokabiel.

She had truly become the failure of a Rook Esdeath had broken her for being.

But she was different now. Tatsumi-senpai had helped make her different. She'd protect Gasper even if she died!

"Won't… fail again!" Koneko panted as she stood on guard in front of the box that Gasper hid in. Her school uniform had long ago been shredded and only fragments of it clung to her by the thinnest of threads. Her panties were ripped and torn and her bra had been blasted off by an errant laser beam. Lacerations and bruises covered her body, clear evidence of the abuse she had taken from the attacks she hadn't been able to dodge.

"Auuu, I-I-I-can h-help!" A little voice squeaked out from inside the box.

"Stay in box," Koneko whispered to Gasper. "Will protect you."

The magicians had pushed the two of them into a room deep inside the old school building. It was heavily fortified and had enchantments all about it so it wasn't easy to enter. Unfortunately there was only one entrance, one exit and the enchantments wouldn't hold up long. There was no running anymore.

She wouldn't run anymore!

A magical circle appeared on the ceiling and a magician started to come through it. A brief memory flashed across Koneko's mind. Tatsumi-senpai had saved Asia by acting quickly. He hadn't let Raynare finish speaking.

Koneko wouldn't let this woman finish arriving.

"…won't let you!" Koneko declared fiercely as she leapt up at the magician. The woman's mouth went wide in shock as Koneko slammed a fist into her face before she'd even finished appearing. The woman's head popped like a watermelon, splashing the wall and upper corner of the room with blood and gore.

The body limply fell from the circle and bounced off the floor. Koneko stumbled as she landed, exhaustion turning her muscles weak. She growled under her breath and forced her legs to straighten. When they finally decided to obey she kicked the body of the magician over to the pile with the rest before she took up position beside Gasper again.

The box bounced and wiggled. "I-I want to help!"

"Will protect!" Koneko growled.

"Eeep!"

Another magical circle sprang up on a wall, then another and another. They kept appearing until there were too many for Koneko to count in her exhausted state. Koneko threw her exhaustion aside and pounced. The first magician to try and arrive through a portal died instantly as Koneko turned their face into a stain on the wall. The second one died a moment later, a hole pounded through their chest right where their heart was.

Koneko had to move fast, quickly. Kill without mercy. This was how Tatsumi-senpai protected. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to protect anyone. She couldn't waste time sparing them.

The third magician died on the heels of the second, ripped in half by Koneko's strength. The magician's blood spayed all over her, dying her white hair a deep crimson.

Then the spells rained down upon her. Beams of light burned into her flesh while bolts of lightning sent her body into uncontrollable spasms. Through it all Koneko battled. Hitting, kicking, biting and tearing through the magicians as quickly as she could before her body failed her. Every time they reached for the box with Gasper, Koneko was there, ripping their arms from their bodies and beating them to death with them.

Koneko yelped in pain as a beam of light stronger than any of the previous ones punched a hole through her thigh, sending her tumbling to the ground. The door to the room blew off its hinges and more people rushed in. Koneko couldn't worry about them. More magicians were going for Gasper. She had to stop them.

With a howl of desperation, she threw herself across the room and tackled the magician nearest the box. The magician tried to fight back, sending a beam of light into Koneko's face. She just ignored the stinging pain and beat the woman's face into an unrecognizable smear on the floor. More pain lanced up her back as a pair of energy beams reduced what was left of her school uniform to dust as they punched through her skin.

They died moments later, little more than smoldering corpses with lingering traces of yellow lightning arcing across their bodies. The magicians throughout the room died in droves, wiped out by lightning and dark destruction magic.

It didn't matter, she wouldn't let anyone near Gasper! She would protect him from everyone! She scrambled to all fours and hissed angrily at the red-haired woman that was rushing to her side. Koneko would stop all attackers!

"Koneko!" that familiar voice pierced through the blood rage.

She froze and blinked and suddenly the red-haired attacker was gone. Instead she found herself staring up into Buchou's concerned face. She wasn't the only one there. Akeno stood just behind her along with Issei-senpai, Asia-san, Kaichou and Tsubaki-senpai.

"Buchou?" Koneko whispered.

She was enveloped in a large, warm embrace. "Koneko! It's alright, it's ok, we're here now."

Koneko hiccupped and her eyes started to burn. "Protected Gasper?"

"Yes, you protected Gasper," Rias reaffirmed as she embraced her tightly. "You did an amazing job. I am so glad you were here. Without you they would have taken Gasper. Thank you so much, Koneko."

Koneko hiccupped again and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Protected Gasper..." she didn't fail this time! She had… she had protected someone. "I-I didn't fail…"

"No, you didn't," Rias whispered.

She didn't fail. That was all she could take. Koneko clung to Rias and wept tears of pain and relief. The tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked. She continued to weep until exhaustion overwhelmed her and she drifted off to sleep.

 **~o~**

A pole knocked Neuntote away before Tatsumi could land the killing blow. Reacting on instinct he leapt back, and narrowly avoided a retaliatory strike from the other end of the pole.

A tall, handsome young man with short cropped dark hair wearing armor that wouldn't have looked out of place in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms era appeared at Vali's side. Tatsumi eyed the staff he rested easily on his shoulders, that man had been able to knock Neuntote away like it was nothing.

"Vali, I've come for you," the man said cheerfully.

Vali scowled as he struggled to his feet, holding a hand to his chest to try and step the flow of blood. "What are you here for Bikou? I had this in hand!"

"Looked more like you greatly underestimated Tatsumi and got your ass kicked," Bikou said, grinning cheekily at Vali. The White Dragon Emperor threw an irritated glare at the man. "I made it all the way here to pick you up and this is the greeting I get. I feel so loved." The sarcasm was so thick Tatsumi could cut it with a knife. "The whole plan has gone to shit here. Katerea is getting her ass handed to her by Serafall and Gabriel so she won't even get near the leaders."

"I killed Azazel," Vali retorted.

"That's still to be seen. The bugger activated some sort of Balance Breaker armor and is using that to cling to life."

Tatsumi eyed the two warily as they bickered back and forth. They were both very good. Even though they were arguing like children they never once took their eyes off Tatsumi. There was no opening to tear them apart.

He could use the lull himself though to catch his breath. He wasn't used to this transformation yet and it just devoured his stamina at an unbelievable rate. Undergoing an evolutionary transformation in midbattle sure hadn't done much to conserve his stamina either.

"Whatever the case, the mission is a failure and your role is over. Come back with me Vali, it's time to go fight the Norse Gods for awhile."

Vali harrumphed and threw Tatsumi a small grin. "Fine, this was only meant to be a test anyways, and for a first test I must say I am quite satisfied. I look forward to seeing how you grow."

"You realize I was within seconds of killing you." This was his victory and yet Vali was gloating like he had come out on top? That was some ego he had.

"Next time, I'll show you the power of the Juggernaut Drive," Vali vowed.

Right, thanks for warning him. He'd make sure to kill Vali before he could activate it.

"Until then, I suggest you get stronger!" Bikou said to Tatsumi cheerfully as he tapped his pole into the ground. "Vali is rather obsessed with fighting." An inky black circle of darkness opened beneath the two men and a moment later they were gone.

"Not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this," Tatsumi muttered to himself as he stared at the spot the two had disappeared.

The man had escaped after attacking Tatsumi, and taken with him information on what Tatsumi could do. While true it wasn't a lot, even a little could be deadly in the right hands.

Then there was the fact that Vali had disturbed the peace conference, although all he had really done was stab and try to murder Azazel and Tatsumi wasn't too particularly broken up about that. Really, all Vali had done was beat Tatsumi to the punch, literally speaking. Some of those comments Azazel had made during the conference had made Tatsumi want to do the same.

His entire focus had been on Tatsumi. The desire to test his capacity against an unknown. He wasn't evil, nor was he a threat to humanity. He probably didn't even notice or care about them at all on account of how weak the majority of them were.

A battle maniac, that was all he was. Tatsumi could probably ignore him for now. He wasn't a serious threat to humanity. But if he shows up again and causes trouble… "I'll put him down for good next time."

"One would be wise not to underestimate the White Dragon Emperor," came a laid-back voice.

Tatsumi immediately went on guard as someone dressed like a samurai stepped out from amongst the trees. He didn't feel dangerous at the moment, no bloodlust, no killing intent, just a calm amusement as he chewed on the stem of an aromatic herb. It was difficult to tell though as the man's eyes seemed to be perpetually shut.

Still, he moved with the grace of a seasoned swordsman, someone with skill surpassing his own, possibly even Akame, at least the Akame he had known before. And that sword he had at his side, Tatsumi recognized the engravings on the hilt and pommel.

It was the Muramasa. The blade that once unsheathed, couldn't be sheathed until it drank blood.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked warily.

"No need to be on guard, Kousetsu had his fill just a few moments ago." He said as he patted the hilt of the blade at his side. The calm, almost relaxed manner in which he delivered that almost convinced Tatsumi he was being sincere. "I am Oda Nobuizou, Tatsumi, but my acquaintances just call me Izou."

Izou? That name rang a bell, tickled an old memory. Tatsumi felt like he should know this person, or had at some time in the past briefly met him. If it didn't pop up right away, it simply meant he hadn't done anything particularly bad for Tatsumi to bother remembering.

"What do you want?" There was no way he was just taking an evening stroll through a forest.

"I'm trying to decide," Izou said as he stopped at the edge of the crater Vali's body had made in the forest floor. He glanced past Tatsumi to the school beyond. "You've allied with the Angels, Devils and Fallen?"

No point in trying to hide that bit. This man must have spied upon the meeting. If he was as good as he appeared to be, he probably could have read lips through the windows.

"I'm not sure how to label it," Tatsumi said truthfully. "It is true that they're placing their own in my organization. They probably even hope to influence me, guide me in a favorable direction." Lord Phenex's words came back to him. He was a pawn in other's schemes, in a great many schemes. They would use him and he'd let them. In turn he'd use their attempts to manipulate him to further his own goals. "They seek to use me, but that doesn't mean I can't use them. I won't sacrifice my ideals, not for their sakes. I will protect humanity and if at some point in the future they become a threat to humanity, I will point my blade at them no matter who they've placed at my side."

Their ideals coincided, for the moment. The Angels, Devils and Fallen wanted peace, and they wanted to use Tatsumi to help enforce that peace. This was something Tatsumi could agree with. It didn't matter who wielded the blade, so long as it cut down the enemies of Humanity. But if the one wielding it tried to turn it on humanity itself, in any way, they would find out that the blade known as Night Raid could cut both ways.

"That will reassure him," Izou said, seeming to approve of Tatsumi's conviction. "You would turn your blade against the likes of Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs?"

"I'm sure either one of them could obliterate me with a sneeze," Tatsumi said dryly. "That doesn't mean I won't try if it's necessary." An ideal worth killing for, was one worth dying for. "I will say this though. There are enough threats and enemies out there without making more. If some are willing to leave Humanity in peace, I will embrace them, if only so I can focus on those that never will." He had to focus, pick his targets. Take out the most dangerous threats, not in terms of power, but view and opinion. Those that saw humanity as nothing but tools, slaves, or a source of entertainment for sick perversions. "I've befriended several devils. A contradiction one might think and I would have thought the same not six months ago. But because of that I can now chase the devils that harm Humanity anywhere they might run. I might even be able to set up bases and hideouts on their very world! That is an advantage that can't be overstated."

Izou nodded his head, agreeing with Tatsumi. "Yes, I feel much the same. It's like befriending the weak so that you can better focus on those worthy of your attention." He smiled. "I think you and him might be able to work together after all."

"Him?"

"Someone who, like you, fights to protect Humanity from the supernatural," Izou chuckled lightly. "He's a bit more unbending than you, but even if your methods are different your end goals are the same."

"And what is his end goal?"

"An Earth ruled by Humans, free from influence, oppression, and exploitation by the supernatural."

"I suppose we do share the same goal at that," Tatsumi agreed. That was his goal as well. The biggest question though, was how this mysterious person defined 'influence,' 'oppression' and 'exploitation.' Setting her peerage aside, everything else Sona had done here at Kuoh Academy didn't fit within Tatsumi's definition of any of those, but they might for another. "But I should warn you and him. If you point your blade at Night Raid without due cause, I will kill you."

Izou smiled. "Likewise, Tatsumi-san." He bowed his head in respect, "now, if you'll excuse me, I should be going and you…" he glanced past him towards the Academy again. "Should probably see about tending to the injured Gabriel and Serafall," he finished before turning and walking away.

What was that about an injured Gabriel and Serafall? Didn't Bikou just state that Gabriel and Serafall were beating Katerea with ease? Tatsumi whirled on his heel and threw himself into the air. He took off through the trees and shot back to the Academy.

The battle had all but ended by the time he returned. The Fallen Angel, Angel and Devil escorts of the leaders were no longer struggling to survive, but were pressing back. Night Raid was flitting through the ranks of the attackers, destroying them by the dozens. Ravel stood beside Najenda supporting everyone as best she could. Even at this distance Tatsumi could see her eyes light up happily when he reappeared.

Night Raid wasn't the only one backing up the escorts. Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and her peerage were there as well, although they were staying near the old school building. The pressure from both sides on the attackers had given the escorts all the support they needed and now the remaining few devils and magicians were either fleeing or fighting a valiant last stand.

One look was all he needed to realize that fight was well in hand. He shifted his gaze past them to the front of the school where Serafall and Gabriel were. He could only blink and stare at the unbelievably one-sided fight.

"I thought they were in trouble?"

Katerea Leviathan looked as if she was about to pass out. Her once beautiful dress was all but gone and she was covered in so many bruises and lacerations he couldn't make out her natural skin tone. There were dark snake like lines of power wrapped about her body and they seemed to be the sole reason she hadn't already passed on.

That battle was well in—

The sky suddenly split open just behind Katerea Leviathan and an overwhelming wave of power washed over the area. It chilled Tatsumi to the bone, like countless tiny little teeth were biting into his skin and bleeding him dry. Was this what Izou was warning Tatsumi of?

Tatsumi was prepared for just about anything to come through that rift. He didn't expect to see a little girl with long dark hair and a gothic black dress that was open in the front to expose a barely budding chest that was only covered by a pair of tiny x-shaped pasties.

He was too far away to make out what was being said but from the way Gabriel and Serafall suddenly back away in fear, it couldn't be a good thing. The little girl raised a palm towards Serafall and the sky was consumed by an enormous wave of dark energy. It happened so fast he almost missed the small, dark-haired form that got sent hurtling across the sky and off the shore of Japan into the Pacific Ocean. The beam continued on out into the horizon.

The little girl lowered her hand and the beam of dark energy disappeared. She tilted her head to Gabriel and the Seraph instantly summoned all her power to her side. Her form blazed with so much holy, divine light that it seemed like a second sun had suddenly bloomed in the night sky.

A backhand ended it in an instant.

A thunderous shockwave split the night sky and the earth below. The blazing divine light was snuffed out in an instant with the torturous grind of sundered steel. Gabriel's limp body shattered the sound barrier twice over as it tumbled across the academy sky.

Tatsumi moved, bolting across the sky towards Gabriel. He caught her before she could fly past him into the forest. His relief was short lived as he realized his puny strength could do little more than redirect the force her the blow. For the second time that night Tatsumi hurtled back into the forest. He held onto Gabriel as tightly as he could before the two of them slammed into the forest ground.

Tatsumi blacked out for a moment and when he came to his transformation had unravelled. He was back in his human form.

The two of them were in a crater not all unlike the one Vali had made. Tatsumi quickly checked on the powerful woman in his arms and let out a sigh of relief as he felt her chest rise and fall. She was still breathing which meant she was still alive. Whoever that was that had smacked her out of the sky like a fly had been mind-numbingly powerful. A single strike had taken down his sensei, destroyed the golden armor she'd worn and…

He felt the blood drain from his face when he realized that the blow had done more than just destroy Sensei's armor. It had also blown away the right side of the dress she'd worn beneath it. Tatsumi, in his haste to catch her, hadn't paid attention to where he grabbed and now he was not only staring at, but groping the very thing Gabriel had said on any number of occasions she'd be forced to kill him over.

He could almost see why. It truly was the finest breast he had ever seen. It was perfectly flawless in every way and the way it felt! That soft, warm feeling in the palm of his hand was just too much. It felt like jolts of pure ecstasy was shooting through his body, and a part of him responded in kind.

It truly was a treasure beyond measure.

Gabriel groaned as she started to come to. Tatsumi had to act fast or she'd end his life. Before he could do anything an iron grip clamped down upon the wrist of his offending hand.

"Tatsumi?" Gabriel murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You could tell from the wrist alone?" Tatsumi asked, surprised, "no wait, I mean, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention when I caught you. Please don't kill me."

Gabriel let out a soft chuckle. Instead of killing him she simply released his wrist and laid her hand gently atop of his, preventing him from withdrawing it. "Thank you. It's nice to have such a thoughtful apprentice." She gently squeezed her hand, pushing Tatsumi's fingers deeper into her bosom.

"Ah ha… ah, sensei I—"

"Tatsumi," Gabriel cut him off. "I have no idea where your eyes are so I can only assume you've respected my privacy."

She'd read his mind. Tatsumi started to sweat. He had done no such thing, he wasn't even doing that right now. He was literally burning that wonderful sight into memory. There was no way she was so naïve as to assume he… oh. "Another one of those loopholes?"

Gabriel let out a long sigh. "In a manner of speaking. Tatsumi, those rules aren't enforced by the divine system. They're my rules, to prevent me from falling."

"Isn't that still a problem?"

"Not as much as it was before." Tatsumi blinked, what did that mean? "Love and Lust are so intrinsically connected that it's difficult to separate the two. Love is safe, Lust causes the fall. Watching you and your way of thinking has presented me with another loophole in the system, one I am… currently exploring."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not," Tatsumi said.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh, it was a beautiful sound that made him feel warm inside. She raised a hand and held it up to the starry sky above them. "It's simple Tatsumi. If I wish to lay with a man because I desire to lay with a man, I will fall. But if I were to lay with a man to make that man happy, well, it doesn't matter if it's a pleasurable experience that I enjoy immensely. If it's done wholly for the sake of another, it can't be defined as Lust."

"And thus you can have sex without actually falling."

"That's the theory," Gabriel said. "It's a fair bit more difficult in practice though. If for even a single instant during the heat of the moment your passion overwhelms you… you fall. It's easy for us to give ourselves to another for their sake, losing ourselves to passion in the heat of the moment is something else entirely and our biggest risk."

Because they'd never experienced it before. New experiences were always the most intense and that was the problem.

"Oh." Tatsumi rolled his thumb across the top of her breast and for the briefest of moments, Gabriel's wings flickered to black. He quickly jerked his hand away. "Just be careful, I don't want you to fall." He meant that too.

She let out a little sigh, "Of course, Tatsumi." Gabriel slowly climbed to her feet before turning to face him full. She just looked at him as he sweated there in the ground. In his defense, he truly tried to keep his eyes on her face but that beautiful, divine breast just kept pulling his eyes back towards it. He was not pervert like Issei, but there was no man alive or dead, gay or straight, that wouldn't feel an incredible desire to stare. "Interesting." Tatsumi blinked when he realized she was actually smiling at him. It was a beautiful, wonderful smile. "Does this please you?"

"Yes." The word slipped out before he could stop it.

Gabriel let out a pleasant laugh. "I appreciate your honesty. You're such a nice boy." She lifted her arms high and suddenly she was enveloped by a golden glow. When the light died down she was once more wearing her beautiful dress, this one undamaged. "We should head back before we worry the others."

Tatsumi scrambled to his feet and roughly cleared his throat. He couldn't stop the blush that came to his cheeks. He felt so dirty now having stared so openly at the woman, even if she had all but requested it. Was this what it felt like to be Issei? It was a rather unpleasant feeling.

"So who was that person?" Tatsumi asked, eager to change the subject to anything else. That powerful presence was gone so Tatsumi could only assume they'd left, hopefully without hurting anyone else.

Gabriel's smile disappeared. "That, was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God."

"That little girl?"

"Ophis doesn't technically have a gender, but this time it's a she. But to answer your question, yes, that little girl is Ophis." Gabriel shook her head. "We were not ready to face her."

"You and Serafall weren't enough?" Tatsumi asked surprised.

"Did we look like we were enough?" Gabriel asked archly. "Enough would be every God of every pantheon in existence along with the combined might of all Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils."

"You're kidding." She had to be kidding. That was just ridiculous.

"Tatsumi, her label as the Infinite Dragon God isn't just a label, it's a description. Hers' and Great Red's are the only powers on par with God himself. The concept of infinity was derived from her. Her existence defines it."

"So what was she doing here?"

"Saving Katerea," Gabriel said, sounding annoyed, "said something about not being finished with her yet."

"Oh," a thought just occurred to Tatsumi. "What happened to the Left Eye of God?" He hadn't actually seen it on her person.

Gabriel's hands instantly came to her chest before the blood slowly drained from her face. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Ophis took it."

Tatsumi paled as well. An object capable of seeing the future and the past in the hands of a being with infinite power?

That couldn't be good.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Whew! That was sort of an intense chapter to write. Ophis now has the power to see the future! What will that mean for the fate of the DxD Universe? How many events were tied to Ophis being betrayed by the Khaos Brigade? The ripples are getting larger.

Leave a comment in the review about what you thought of the chapter!

 **Note on Akame:** If you haven't figure it out by now, the ending with Esdeath and Akame was a little different. Because she had truly killed Tatsumi, and not just the Tyrant's soul, she activated the trump card completely. The curse of Murasame consumed her entirely and she was able to defeat Esdeath without having Murasame broken.

Aside from that, everything else in the last few chapters unravelled exactly as displayed, minus Tatsumi.

 **Note on Tatsumi beating Vali:** If Issei can beat Vali with the power of breasts alone, the fucking Tyrant can do it too. Besides, Vali didn't go Juggernaut or use all his tricks so he didn't even come close to showing his full power.

Some observant individuals may notice that Tatsumi is basically stealing every major point of the story where Issei undergoes a massive boost in power. All I'm going to say is that by the story's end… it's not going to matter.

 **Side Note on Xenovia:** This Xenovia is going to be different from the one you've seen in the Light Novels/Anime/Manga. In the canon universe, she is excommunicated for learning of God's death and becomes a devil on a whim because she didn't know what else to do. The excommunication and the fall to devil is what turned her into that baby desiring sex crazed maniac in the canon universe. She was no longer held back by the doctrines of the church she was raised by and her inner desires were allowed to come to the surface to play.

That didn't happen in my story. While she may say a few things from time to time that hints at an underlying desire, such as last full chapter when she asked for babies, she's going to be far closer to her original serious, calm and quiet self than the sexual one you're probably all familiar with.


	19. Settling In

**Note on Character Presence:** Since there are now so many characters intertwined with Tatsumi's life, do not be surprised if 2 or more chapters go by without someone appearing. Tatsumi is probably the only one guaranteed to be shown in every chapter. Everyone has a role to play and I can't just justify inserting someone into a chapter just so they can say a few lines and disappear. I'd rather when someone is in a chapter their role has some real meaning and isn't just used as a cameo or reminder that they exist.

This is actually common in published novels when you have a story long enough to be broken into a trilogy or more.

 **Chapter 17: Settling In**

Hades, Realm of the Dead, the Lowest Level of Underworld Worth a Damn. It had various names and none particularly friendly. The names fit the place. It was a dead world, a wasteland as far as the eye could see. The living could not survive here while the dead wallowed in agony and despair, saddled with burdens and tasks forced upon them for all eternity.

The light of the artificial sun, the moon and the stars that lit up the surface of the Underworld didn't reach this deep, dark place. Green and blue luminescent algae and fungus grew on everything. They gathered particularly thick at the very center of the realm, the one place where the most activity occurred. Their light glimmered off a large structure, the largest in the realm and one that very much at odds with its desolate surroundings.

It was a huge, ancient Greek shrine. The structure loomed over the landscape atop a large hill, the same hill Sisyphus was forced to eternally roll the bolder up and fail before reaching the top. The home of Hades, the Lord of the Dead, and all the Grim Reapers that served beneath him.

The interior was unlike anything else in that Realm. It was as if all the light, brightness, color and life had been stuffed inside this one place. The place oozed decadence. Golden ornaments hung from the ceiling. Statues of platinum encrusted marble carved by the greatest artisans to ever live stood side by side with paintings done by the most famous of painters such as Michelangelo and Leonardo da Vinci. The entire place was so gorgeous it didn't belong in the Underworld, let alone Hades of all places.

In the very center of the large Greek shrine was a ritual area. It was vast, beautiful, and eerie all at the same time. A large statue depicting the trinity Gods of Olympus – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades—loomed over the room from a recess in the far wall. The center of the room was dominated by a complex ritual circle capable of performing any magical task that Hades so desired. Millennia of time and effort had gone into constructing it just right. Each visible rune was made up of thousands of smaller runes which in turn where they themselves made of even smaller ones. It was a master piece the likes of which no one else had accomplished.

No one else simply had the time to accomplish it. Not much happened in the Underworld and that made Hades a very bored God. The God, who looked nothing more than a large skeleton wearing the vestments of a priest, sat on a Throne of Bone and Flesh between that ritual circle and the statue of the Trinity Gods.

Most of his Grim Reapers were out doing their duties, but a select few were there to entertain him. Pluto was there, he usually was unless there was some urgent task that needed to be seen to. At the moment he was using the ritual circle to watch a pair of young female Grim Reapers kill each other in an arena he had set up elsewhere.

[Is there any news about that task I sent Apate to do?] Hades asked Pluto.

The Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, one of his strongest, tilted his head slightly. ((There has been. Do you wish to hear it now or afterwards?))

Afterwards? Why would he… oh. Hades understood. One of the female Grim Reapers had taken a little nick. They were immune to each other's weapons, but their clothes weren't. Hades lapped up the sight of the topless Grim Reaper and resolved to invite her to his bedchamber, if she survived. He may be all bone, but that was by choice. He had a reputation to uphold after all. The God of the Dead should look the role. However, even if he was the God of the Dead, he was still a God. He could manifest flesh if there was a need.

Such as the need that would very shortly arrive in his bed chamber. Things were just so cold here without Persephone to keep him company. Her mother had taken her back not too long ago, which meant Hades was free to play around with his Reapers until she returned.

A grim smile came to Hades' skeletal face as the topless Grim Reaper proceeded to beat the face in of the other with her fists. It didn't take her long to reduce the other woman into a dead, lifeless mess. Hades rang a little bell on his throne, it wouldn't be heard here but it would be at the arena.

The topless Grim Reaper suddenly paled through the viewing portal and a resigned, despondent look came across her face as two Ultimate-Class Reapers, Moros and Oizys, took her away.

Satisfied that he would be satisfied later, he gestured to Pluto. [You can start.]

((Yes, well Apate was successful, as was reported last time. She stole Athena's underwear, the used one she soiled while pleasuring herself, and sold it on D-Bay. Odin was quick to buy it up. She just found out about the theft and sale.))

[Good, and the proceeds?]

((In your account in the human world. It's not much use down here as you know.)) Hades nodded. There was no need for currency in Hades. He just took what he wanted and there wasn't anyone to tell him no.

[How did she take it?]

((About as well as you expected. She erupted in a fury and demanded Odin return the stolen underwear. The perverted old man refused of course. Athena is trying to drum up support to lay siege to Valhalla but there really isn't much appetite to wage war against an entire pantheon over a pair of used panties, especially with Cao Cao and Vali laying siege to it already.))

Hades smiled grimly. [Fafafafafa, I can only imagine her face. The so-called 'virgin goddess' having her unmentionables stolen and sold. She probably wants them back because there's proof on them she's not as pure as mankind seems to think she is. That old man, Odin probably knows that and will demand some 'service' to return them.] Hades cackled loudly. That was all within his predictions. There was a certain Valkyrie close to Odin that would take a video for him, which he could then sell for even greater profits, and greater anguish, amongst his fellow Gods and Goddesses.

It was just so boring down here that sometimes entertainment needed a little helping hand.

((Only the Angels are pure,)) Pluto said stiffly. ((And that's only because they're forced to be pure by that ridiculous system that governs them. There isn't a man or woman, God or Mortal, that can remain celibate for thousands of years.))

[Even my dear Persephone has developed a bit of a wild streak,] Hades mourned sadly. He threw Pluto a sly look. [Isn't that right, Pluto?]

((I have no idea what you're talking about, Lord Hades.))

[Well, I suppose I can let her have her fun so long as she entertains me when I need her to.] Hades turned his gaze back to the viewing portal. [It's not like I don't have my own fun when she's not around, which reminds me… Dis Pater!]

There was a long, drawn out sigh as another ultimate-class Grim Reaper phased through one of the walls. ((Yes, Lord Hades?)) The ultimate-class Grim Reaper asked. ((And I would like to remind you, that's not my real name… even if some backwater yokels decided to erase Dis from the books and throw his epithet at me.))

[Bah, you're whatever I feel like calling you,] Hades said, waving away his concern. Hades would never admit that he'd been the one to convince those backwater yokels to erase Dis from the books. The man had annoyed Hades to no end with all that wailing and complaining. Well, he could now wail and complain impotently at the far corner of the Realm of the Dead, far away from anywhere Hades wanted to be. [Where's that daughter of yours?]

'Dis Pater' tilted his head to the side and started at Hades with confusion. ((Nemesis? You sent her into deep cover. Do you not remember?))

[Did I do that?]

((Yes, something about having her deal with those annoying Satans you so dislike.))

[Ah, right, that.] The little darling had even volunteered to be reincarnated to help, although if Hades had heard correctly that reincarnation had encountered issues on account of Dis Pater's drinking problem. Still, even with that issue she should still have power enough to do what needs to be done. The Satans couldn't guard against what they didn't know existed. [She'd better reacquire those wonderful assets of her. If she decides to go flat this time I'll have words with her. She's a delectable flower that I never got to pluck before. I won't miss this time.]

((She's already been plucked and on numerous occasions,)) He informed him. Hades scowled angrily. He lost his chance again! ((In fact, I expect a grandchild from her soon.)) He paused briefly. ((Would Themis not take some objection to your actions?))

[Bah, who cares about that old crone? She's too spineless to do anything with all that power she has. If she doesn't use Nemesis, I will.]

The Grim Reapers followed him, Hades, for a reason instead of their mother Nyx or the Blind Titan, Themis. Hades actually did stuff, stirred the pot, caused cries of anguish to echo across the world. Nyx spent most of her time sleeping while Themis just stayed in her room all day painting nude pictures of herself, although no one really knew how the blind Titan could paint anything let alone of herself.

Or so well! Damn but was she good. Even Hades had to admit that much. He had several of her portraits in this very temple.

((Of course, Hades, that's why we follow you and not them. Still, it would be best to remember she doesn't go by Nemesis at the moment.))

[You say that like there's anyone here that would leak that to anyone that matters.] The only ones allowed in this inner sanctum of his were his most trusted Reapers, and the toys he broke and discarded after he was done with. [How goes that mission?]

((She's managed to ingratiate herself with the Sitri and the Phenex families.))

Hades nodded, that was good. [That's not a bad position for her to be in. She can kill Serafall Leviathan more easily that way.] He waved Dis Pater away. [Go see her, Dis Pater. Stress how important it is to keep her primary mission a secret. She's to kill Serafall Leviathan if the opportunity arises, but not at the expense of being exposed.]

((She knows, but I will do as you request,)) 'Dis Pater' said. He bowed low and disappeared through the floor. That ability to phase through objects was something only a select few of Hades greatest Reapers were allowed to do.

[Nemesis better not fail her mission or I have a special punishment for her.]

He said that every time, but he really meant it this time! She wasn't going to get out of trouble by pulling that adorable, sleepy-eyed look on him again! He'd taken several adorable little Grim Reapers to help train strengthen his resilience.

((I do not believe it will be a problem. She appears to be dedicated to it,)) Pluto said. ((It's not often she goes so far as to be reincarnated, or have her memories locked away.))

A necessary sacrifice. Retribution was difficult to mete out against the powerful. They were always on guard so drastic measures were often necessary to get close. [Have her memories returned yet?]

Pluto nodded. ((They did, yes. There was a sufficient shock to her psyche three years ago. She contacted her father not long afterwards.))

[Good, good,] Hades was pleased with the way things were progressing. If all went well, Nemesis would rid him of a couple of those more annoying bats. Then the upper reaches of the Underworld would be ripe to kick over with help from certain interested parties within the Khaos Brigade.

The pot did need to be stirred every now and then and it _was_ dreadfully boring down here.

 **x~X~x**

It took Tatsumi awhile to realize it was the ceiling of his own room that he was staring up at when he awoke. The large, elaborate nature painting that stretched across the entire breadth of the ceiling was something he was still getting used to. His old room had been plain, barren, spartan, possessing only what was absolutely necessary. His new room was something completely different. The bed was enormous, wide enough that it required four sets of pillows and could easily fit ten or more people. Tatsumi had wanted to replace it immediately until Bennia pointed out the benefits of being able to just roll over and leave things until the morning whenever their activities made too large a mess.

It had a desk he could work at like his old room, but instead of being a small, simple plain thing this was a hulking behemoth that curved about in a C shape. It had more surface space than a buffet table and more drawers than a kitchen had cupboards. His laptop and extra monitor seemed like a tiny spec on that monstrous thing.

Tatsumi wasn't even going to begin on the dresser which easily covered an entire wall! Nor the walk-in closet that was larger than the entirety of his old room! He'd forced the butler to get rid of the paintings and statues. The furniture was too much as it was.

Butler… the place had a butler. It was simply so large it required one, along with a dedicate staff of maids, to take care of it.

He turned his head to the clock on the bedside table, 4:30 am. It was time to get up. If he wanted enough time to get in some training before school he needed to be dressed and outside by five. Tatsumi gently wrapped his arms around the sleepy Grim Reaper clinging to his chest and slowly sat up.

Bennia let out a cute little groan as she tilted her head and stared sleepy-eyed up at him. ((It's too early Tatsumi!))

"Sorry about waking you," he said as he pulled her off him and laid her back down upon the bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips causing a pleasant noise to rise from her throat. "I can't stop training just because we've got more people to help us."

Bennia let out some more cute little grumblings before she cracked her eyes open and gave him an absolutely adorable sleepy-eyed look. ((…fine, I'll be waiting for you in the bath when you get back…))

"I'm going to try the hot spring in the basement this time." Apparently that was Gabriel's work. Somehow she'd managed to convert an entire subterranean level into an elaborate angelic hot spring that looked as if it had been plucked straight from heaven and dropped in his house.

That woke Bennia up in a hurry. Her eyes became lidded as a warm smile spread across her lips. ((Even better!))

"Can you let other people know? I don't want to walk in on Najenda or Akame bathing." Bennia let out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face into her pillow. "Don't think you can laze about forever," Tatsumi told her as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood. "One of these days I will drag you out there with me."

((NOOO!)) Bennia's muffled wail came up from the pillow. ((Never! I'll never train! I have to maintain this perfect girlish figure!))

Tatsumi just chuckled as he grabbed a pair of pants off a nearby chair. The blasted chair was as lavish and gaudy as the rest of the room. Pulling them on he grabbed the weighted bokken from beside the door and headed into the hallway.

His destination, outside, and it was going to be a journey to get there. One he wasn't sure he'd succeed within the given time frame. To call Night Raid's new base of operations colossal in size would be an understatement.

The estate centered squarely upon the final resting place of Tatsumi's old house. One wouldn't have known that Kokabiel spear of light had completely wiped out everything in a half mile radius around it if it weren't for the very spacious property resting smack dab in the center of an otherwise crowded suburb. All traces of that destruction were gone and in its place was a large, luxurious estate surrounded by almost a square mile of perfectly manicured grounds.

The property itself was for all intents and purposes, a large, beautiful park filled with picturesque gardens, sakura trees, gazebos and water fountains topped with beautiful statues of Devils, Angels and their fallen counterpart. A complex set of marble paths gracefully wound their way throughout the garden, connecting with every point of note. A wall twice the height of an average adult with an emplacement of spikes at the top encircled the entire property keeping out the honest and curious.

It was a garden Tatsumi doubted he'd ever have enough time to fully explore on foot.

There was only one visible entrance, a large double gate wide enough for cars to pass each other. There were two of them, anyone could enter the first, but permission had to be asked inside the first to pass the through the second.

Tatsumi had tested those gates the moment he got here. They looked like wood, but they weren't. Even hitting it as hard as he could with Incursio equipped hadn't left any noticeable imprint on the door. Not even a Tank was getting through it. The walls had been the same. They might not keep out the supernatural, but no human was entering the property on foot or by vehicle without Tatsumi's permission.

From the gates it was a straight shot up to the estate, only deviating when it got near as it circled around a large, extravagant fountain that had all the members of Night Raid ringing it, each of them serving as a different water spout. Tatsumi stood in the center with Bennia, Ravel, Mine, Xenovia, Najenda and Akame circling him.

That was when one reached the large, sprawling six story estate Tatsumi was trying desperately to make his way out without getting lost. This place was insane in its size. There were more rooms than Tatsumi knew people. He could literally invite every single person he'd ever met and knew the name of over the course of his entire life to stay the night and still have empty rooms to invite more.

Bathrooms too for that matter.

The bedrooms only accounted for half the rooms in the place. There was a room for everything, and they were all fully furnished. There was even a dedicated foosball room! Tatsumi hadn't even known what foosball was until then.

Tatsumi stopped at an intersection and frowned as he tried to remember which direction he needed to go to get outside. Was it left, right, straight, diagonally upwards or down that spiral staircase? Why anyone thought having a six-way intersection was a smart choice he'd never, but he suspected it was Azazel trolling him. He had already encountered a couple other additions that man added to the estate that wasn't really needed.

Such as one particular room that was a sadists wet dream come true. That place was already locked up as tight as Fort Knox.

"Take your next left and follow the hall to the end and take the stairs down four levels." A deep, baritone voice came from behind him.

Tatsumi spun around and found an older gentleman standing behind him. He appeared to be in his early fifties sporting a full head of hair that was starting to turn grey in just the right way to give him that distinguished look. The way he dressed, held himself, and looked screamed 'butler.' Tatsumi wouldn't have been surprised if a picture of the man was beside the dictionary definition. He looked perfectly normal aside from the fact that Tatsumi knew he hid a pair of black devil wings.

Tirade, the Steward of the estate and a devil, a reincarnated one at that. He had been reincarnated a couple hundred years ago when Butlers were still a big thing.

None of the maids were human either. There were two from each faction, although Tatsumi had yet to meet them. The place was so large it might be weeks before he ever did. The two devils maids were supposedly reincarnated as well and the Fallen Angels had been born Fallen Angels. The leaders of the three factions had chosen those they felt would be least intrusive and offensive to Tatsumi.

He'd rather they weren't here, but he hadn't really been given a choice. This place was so enormous it required a dedicated staff to keep it cleaned and maintained. That wasn't something Tatsumi or any of his friends had time to do.

"Thanks," Tatsumi said to the steward.

"Of course, Tatsumi-sama, it is my duty to serve you. I will see that the ingredients you requested are prepared by the time you finish your morning exercise."

Tatsumi felt his eye twitch. He didn't like being spoiled like this. It had taken several hours of intense debate and discussion followed by an ultimatum and a flat out order to simply get the man to let him cook anything at all. He wasn't going to push for more. He was going to duplicate his mother's cooking no matter what.

His parents were dead but he refused to let everything about them die as well.

"I'm no lord, you can drop the -sama."

"So you say, Tatsumi-sama."

Tatsumi just sighed as he walked away, going straight. At the next intersection he follow Tirade's advice and took a left and followed it to the staircase. After another ten minutes of walking he finally entered the main lobby of the estate. He did his best to ignore the gargantuan golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling. There were supposedly half a million lights in it. Even Bennia had stopped counting after fifteen thousand.

Excessive didn't even come close to describing it.

As Tatsumi walked outside he couldn't help but feel that he was being mocked. He and Bennia had lived simply before. Covert, quietly inside his parent's home. No one knew where to find him, and the only way to reach him was through a website. That was the way Night Raid should be. A hidden group of assassins striking out from the darkness.

Now it was like this.

They couldn't have painted a more obvious target on their backs if Tatsumi broke out paint, a brush and marked the estate with a giant red and white target symbol.

What's done was done though. It was a far too late to complain, and more than a little ungrateful if he did. All of this had been free. He'd just have to make sure any future hideouts were suitably well hidden. It might even be useful. Their enemies, and Tatsumi wasn't naïve to think they didn't already have some, wouldn't bother looking for those other places if there was such a visible one for them to attack.

Despite the moon and stars being hidden behind the clouds the lights coming from the estate itself was enough for Tatsumi to make his way about the darkened property. The air was still, nary a breeze to be had, yet Tatsumi found it relaxing out here. It was neither too warm nor too cold, and the sounds of cicadas chirping to each other was cathartic.

He found a nice flat patch of grass nestled between two perfectly manicured rows of flower to do his morning exercises. He quickly went through his usual series of warmup stretches and as he finished the last few he felt a familiar pair of eyes on him.

He threw an amused look to the side where a pair of golden eyes peered out at him from between a bunch of tulips. "Good morning, Koneko."

It surprised him to see her here. He didn't doubt that Koneko would be able to find this place or get over the wall, it really wasn't designed to keep people like her out, but he'd heard from Sona that Koneko had been hurt rather badly during the peace conference.

"Morning Tatsumi-senpai," Koneko said quietly as she stood. A twinge of worry wormed its way through him. Koneko had never been an expressive person, but even for her she seemed rather subdued. There was the tension in her shoulders and arms she normally did have and she looked very unsure of herself.

"Are you alright?" Tatsumi asked her gently. "I heard you were hurt."

"…I'm fine." She stepped hesitantly out from the row of flowers and paused. "Tatsumi-senpai?"

Something really seemed to be bothering her. "It's alright, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

She rushed forward and barreled into him, knocking him back a step. His legs almost gave out from under him in surprise. Even as his mind quickly tried to process what was happening her arms came up around him and he found her hugging him tightly.

"…thank you Tatsumi-senpai," she whispered into his chest. He could feel the thick emotion in her voice. The joy, the satisfaction… the relief. That last one was so strong he could feel her body shake with it. "Thank you so much. I… I saved Gasper-san. Tatsumi-senpai made me strong enough to save."

So that was what this was about. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, didn't even try. His arms came up around her as he returned the hug. "I didn't do much, Koneko. I just gave you the tools to do it yourself and showed you how. You built that strength, and more importantly, it was the strength of your own heart, the strength to never give up, that ultimately saved him."

She shook her head back and forth, rubbing her face against his bare chest. "Tatsumi-senpai helped me get stronger."

There was just no reasoning with her. Tatsumi let out a small pleasant noise as he gently pushed Koneko out to arm's length. "It was still mostly you though. So how is everything now? How are Issei and Asia?" He didn't particularly care much for Rias and the others.

"…They're doing good," Koneko said slowly. Her eyes suddenly lit up and a huge smile came to her face. "Kiba-senpai woke up!"

"Oh?" That boy had been in a coma ever since the Kokabiel incident. Tatsumi remembered Michael handing something over to Rias during the peace conference. Guess it worked? That was unfortunate. Tatsumi felt guilty the moment that thought hit him. He didn't hate Kiba by any means, not anymore, but the thought of Rias regaining another tool to use for whatever flighty goal entered her mind didn't sit well with him. He was a horrible person. Tatsumi gave Koneko the best smile he could before continuing. "I'm glad to hear it. Don't beat yourself up over it anymore, got it?"

"Mmhmm," Koneko said, nodding happily. "Kiba-senpai is stronger than ever! He said with his friends support he was able to attain peace and balance. Azazel-sensei said that he attained his Balance Breaker."

Balance Breaker? What the hell was that? He'd have to speak with Gabriel tonight, if she'd have him, about what that was. It sounded like Kiba hadn't just woken up, but had awoken stronger and more capable than before. "Wait a minute…" something Koneko said didn't sit well with him. "Azazel-sensei? Didn't he die?" He remembered the guy getting a giant hole punched through his chest and his spine ripped out. People not named Tatsumi generally didn't survive that.

"No? Azazel-sensei is new advisor for the Buchou's club."

The leader of the Fallen Angels advising, and most likely training, the little sister of a Satan. Weren't there laws against that? That was either going to end up horribly wrong, or it was favoritism at its finest. He shook his head, scattering those thoughts away. There probably wasn't anything he could do about it so it was best just to ignore it.

"You still up for some more training?"

"Yes!" Koneko said as she eagerly leapt backwards to make room for herself.

Tatsumi stopped her before she could start. "Did you bring a change of clothes? I'm afraid to say I don't have spare ones your size here." She was wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform and it was bound to get sweaty by the end.

Koneko paused, her head tilting to the side in a thoughtful pose. "…oh. I forgot."

Tatsumi thought she might have. She'd grown too used to Sona's pampering. "Well, maybe you can join me tomorrow when you have a change too—wha?" Tatsumi's train of thought slammed roughly into a brick wall as Koneko undid some buttons on her uniform and let her skirt drop to the soft, dew covered grass. A few more buttons later and her top followed suit, leaving her in nothing more than a set of blue and white striped underwear.

She smiled happily at him. "…won't get dirty now."

"You're fine exposing yourself like that?" Tatsumi asked, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from dropping low as he repeated 'I'm not a lolicon' mantra in his head over and over.

She nodded her head once and started to stretch. "…yes. You're not Issei-san." She paused. "…besides, Tatsumi-senpai is topless too." She reached behind her back for the clasps to her bra. "I should be too—"

"No, no, it's quite alright," Tatsumi said quickly, rushing to stop her before she could unclasp her bra. He roughly cleared his throat and looked away, praying that Koneko didn't notice the tightness in his pants. He really was a horrible person. "I just didn't have time to grab a shirt. You don't need to go that far. Besides, people might misunderstand if they see us." He quickly made his way back to where he'd set his bokken down. "A-Anyways, now that the whole sweaty uniform issue is dealt with." He bent down and picked up his weighted sword and did a few quick swings. The first set of exercises were unique to each other them. Like him, she had a pair of leather gloves that had gravity spells placed upon them. "I want to see you do two thousand punches when you finish stretching."

"Yes Tatsumi-senpai," Koneko said happily.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi let out a pleasant sigh as he eased himself into the hot spring. The warm waters curled about his limbs, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. A light mist clung to the surface of the hot spring creating a thin veil that was just thick enough to make anything that lurked beneath the surface hazy and indistinguishable. The cool air and warm water made such a pleasant contrast that Tatsumi felt like lulling off to sleep right then and there. In the very center of the hot spring was a large marble statue of a naked female angel that looked suspiciously like Gabriel. The water cascading from the marble vase resting on the shoulder of the statue created a pleasant noise.

This place, at least, Tatsumi was glad they had gone all out on.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Tatsumi jumped in surprise, splashing water all over the place. His head whipped to the side and there, across the pool, was Najenda and Akame. The white-haired commander of his old Night Raid was lazing easily back against the far side of the pool with one upraised leg crossed over the other. Akame had her chest up in the air and her head back in the water as she washed some sort of conditioner out of her long black hair.

He averted his gaze so quickly his neck cracked.

"Ah, sorry Najenda and Akame." Tatsumi quickly apologized. He'd been so focused on the hot spring he hadn't bothered to look and see if anyone else was here. He had trusted Bennia to… Tatsumi palmed his face groaned. "Bennia never told you I wanted to use the hot spring this morning, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Najenda said from across the way. She sounded more amused than upset.

"At least we know why she was giggling as we entered," Akame said softly. She didn't sound upset by his presence either.

"That we do," Najenda said, still chuckling. "That girl of yours is certainly interesting."

"Interesting doesn't even begin to describe her," Tatsumi said dryly. Bennia was a lot of different things, but normal wasn't one of them. He put his back to Najenda and rose from the water. "I can leave—"

Before he could take a step a metallic hand clamped down on his shoulder and forced him back into the water. "Don't be such a prude, Tatsumi, we're not going to bite." The metal fingers released him and the hand was drawn back with a loud whine. "I'm far too old and have seen far too much to care about flashing a little naked flesh. Besides, this gives us the opportunity to speak without anyone else listening. Sometimes I wonder if those girls of yours are attached at the hip."

There was probably a pun in there. Tatsumi got comfortable in the hot spring again, making sure to keep his gaze averted from Najenda and Akame. Even if she said they didn't mind, she would hit him if he ogled. They both still looked rather remarkable, despite their age. Keeping active in the Kingdom had seen to that.

The gentle cascade of water reached his ears as Akame slowly climbed to her feet. "Some of them are. At least that little girl, Bennia, was last night."

"She's not little, she's just… small." Tatsumi protested lamely. Short, flat chested, like the majority of the women drawn to him.

"That's the same thing Tatsumi," Najenda gently reminded her.

"Najenda… what do you think—" He jumped in surprise when a pair of familiar arms came up around him. "A-Akame?" She'd gotten even better if she could move through a pool of water without making a single sound.

"I was never able to do this before," Akame said quietly. She squeezed him tightly, squeezing his shoulder between her breasts. "We need to present a strong front before others, no matter what we're feeling inside." Her embrace tightened. "It really is great to be able to see you again after so long."

Tatsumi relaxed into her embrace. "I feel the same," he whispered, his voice soft and head bowed. He didn't even take note of Akame's breasts, it wasn't important. He laid a hand over his own heart and wrapped an arm around her in turn. His heart ached, but it was a pleasant one. Filled with warmth and a deep yearning finally fulfilled. A part of him, a significant part of him, just wanted to burst out with joy. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear your voices again. To know that you both survived, that Esdeath was beaten and there was peace… that everything wasn't for nothing. That all their deaths meant something."

That his death had meant something.

"It wasn't for nothing, Tatsumi," Najenda said from across the pool, "you don't have to worry about that. A new era of peace has truly been ushered in, even if a pair of women with more power than maturity decided to spice things up with their rivalry." Tatsumi wasn't surprised in the least. Serafall and Gabriel were both eccentric and odd people by themselves. Throw them together and things could only go very wrong for someone. "But never mind that. You were about to say something earlier, Tatsumi?"

That brought Tatsumi back to the present with a start. He quickly realized what he was staring at, Akame's breasts and the sweeping curves the curse of Murasame had engraved upon her pale skin. His head snapped up, focusing on the statue in the center of the pool spouting water. "Ah, yes, I was." He really hoped they mistook the heat in his cheeks as a by-product of the hot spring and not his embarrassment. "I wanted to ask what you thought of all this?" Tatsumi asked, gesturing to everything. Her opinion meant a lot to him. The Night Raid Tatsumi had created had become something different from Najenda's. They didn't have secret bases all over the world… they had one obnoxiously flamboyant and in your face home that anyone with an internet connection and five minutes to their name could find. Their existence wasn't whispered in hushed tones in dark alleys, but celebrated and lauded the world over. Tatsumi wasn't a secret to anyone and Bennia wasn't to the ones that mattered. "Sometimes I wonder if I've perverted the Night Raid name."

"You haven't," Akame said firmly before Najenda could speak. She pulled back a little and turned him around so his back was to her. "I think you're trying too hard."

Trying too hard?

"I agree with Akame," Najenda said. The water splashed as if she shrugged or shifted position. "I've always believed the best plan is a flexible one. Night Raid exists for one purpose, to protect the weak by eliminating those that prey upon them. The method is hardly relevant and you know as well as I do that by the end of that war, none of us were particularly secretive nor were our bases well-hidden. Remember your battle against Shikoutazer? Even if we erased Night Raid from the history books, we're burned into the memories of millions for the rest of their lives, and the lives of everyone they pass our tales down to."

He _had_ forgotten about that. Not the battles themselves, but the repercussions. Tatsumi did have a very flashy battle with Shikoutazer that culminated with his transformation into an honest to god dragon. Najenda had led the revolutionary army. Akame had literally walked amongst the ranks of the soldiers to bring down Esdeath and even Mine was well known for having killed Budo.

By the end, none of them had been secrets.

Tatsumi jumped when he felt a pair of soapy wet breasts press against his back. "Akame?" What was she doing and how in the world was she managing to stay absolutely silent this close to him?

"That woman, Serafall, showed me some of these Shonen mangas you mentioned before," Akame said as she began to scrub her breasts up and down his back. Her hands joined her breasts and Tatsumi found four himself beneath the ministrations of four very soft touches. "This is supposedly the way things are done here in this world? Whenever a man and a woman share a bath it's courtesy for a woman to wash the man like this."

What the hell sort of manga did Serafall show Akame? "I think Serafall may have been playing a practical joke on you… at my expense." It would be something that hyperactive devil would do. "I think this is something only lovers do?"

"Oh stop being such a child, Tatsumi," Najenda scolded him from across the way. "We've all fought together, bled together and you even died for us and our ideals. This is hardly something you should feel particularly embarrassed about, not that it isn't adorable in its own way."

"It is, isn't it?" Akame agreed. He could feel her chest shaking slightly behind him, like she was laughing at him. "He's acting the same way Wave did when Kurome washed his back that first time."

Najenda laughed. "And the second, fourth, and… he never did get used to it, did he?"

"He always enjoyed it though. I think I can see why my sister always did it despite his protests."

He was enjoying it, very much so. He cursed his body for reacting to Akame's naked, soapy breasts being rubbed up and down his back and in equal measure wished it'd never end.

Tatsumi coughed and cleared his throat roughly. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible as he positioned a hand over his privates. "A-Anyways…" He felt Akame silently laughing behind him again. She had noticed. "So this is all fine then? Being out in the open like this?"

"It can still be used to your advantage," Najenda's voice became stretched, taut like she was speaking while stretching. "Everyone knows you, or will eventually. There's no point in hiding your existence. For those that are well-known, there is a different method of getting things done behind people's back."

"Deflection," Akame said softly. Disappointment flooded through Tatsumi as Akame pulled back. It disappeared a moment later when she gently took his arm, the one he was using to cover himself, and pulled it back between her breasts. She began to rub her body up and down his arm, his hand often finding itself placed between her legs. "It is a technique we've used several times, both before you joined and afterwards."

"This large estate is actually a blessing in that regards," Najenda picked up for Akame. "This is your base, Night's Raid's base. Everyone knows that. Everyone will expect you to be here, and you should be whenever it matters most. However, because everyone's eyes are drawn to this overly flashing estate—"

"No one will be looking for me anywhere else," Tatsumi finished for her. It was like a magician's trick. Draw people's eyes towards flashy movement in one hand while the real work was being done out of sight with the other.

"Exactly. The same goes for you, personally. You're still an enigma. No one here knows how you, the Tyrant, are capable of doing what you do and until they do, they'll never be able to develop a counter to it."

"Or just hit me with such overwhelming power that nothing I do has any meaning."

"True, but again, that's why you need to make it seem you are here when you're really elsewhere. Overwhelming power is irrelevant if there's no target or it hits the wrong one."

Akame released his arm before pulling his other one over to replace it. This wasn't so bad anymore, it was more pleasant than embarrassing. That Akame seemed to be so clinical about it, and not sexual like Bennia would no doubt have been, made it easier. "Or you can simply strike at them from the shadow before they can even bring that overwhelming power to bear. Even the most powerful, the Satans and the Seraphs, can be brought down in a single strike if they're caught unaware."

"And even Gods can die," Najenda added. "Besides, you have plenty of overwhelming powerful friends that wouldn't mind lending you a hand when your own strength isn't enough. One of the things I intend to teach you is to toss that pride of yours aside. If you're going to lead Night Raid, you're going to have to learn how to use every resource at your disposal, even those not officially affiliated with our group."

Najenda was telling him to use Serafall, Gabriel, and anyone else at their level as much as possible. He didn't want to rely on others. Relying on others meant putting them in danger and he had already seen too many friends die, but she had a point.

Akame let out a sudden little murmur that drew Tatsumi's attention. "Najenda?" Akame asked as she slowed and stopped at the apex of a scrub. "Can you see?"

"Yes. I'm not surprised. He hasn't even noticed. It seems that even if they're one and the same, there are still a few parts of them that are separate."

"What are you two talking about?" They were obviously talking about the two halves of himself, Tatsumi and the Tyrant.

"Just this," Akame said as she touched his hands. That's when Tatsumi realized that his hand was doing more than just resting between her legs. He quickly forced his hand around, and his fingers out of Akame.

"I'm sorry," Tatsumi quickly apologized. How could he have done that to one of his oldest friends?

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Tatsumi, Akame knew the possibility of a slip was high even before she started," Najenda said. "She's not as innocent in those matters as she was seventeen years ago."

"Kurome always seemed so happy with Wave," Akame said as way of explanation. He felt her shake her head slowly from side to side. "It never worked out for long. No one could replace—" she stopped suddenly.

That was an odd place stop. "Replace who?" Tatsumi asked.

"Nevermind that," Najenda said quickly, cutting in. "Regardless this is all something I suspected when I heard you'd started a harem. Men have always been fascinated by the thought but few really try to turn that thought into reality, even when given the opportunity to do so. You never struck me as the sort of individual that would… the part of you that's made up of what the Tyrant once was is a different story."

An unsettling, yet strangely warm, feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean?"

"The Tyrant is naturally a creature of evolution and adaptation. It adjusts to its surroundings and the situations it finds itself in. This all stems from a core trait: survival. Its desire to survive transcends everything, even death itself. Despite its ability however, it has been killed twice and in this world where there are countless entities that can effortlessly throw around enough power to obliterate it a dozen times over, total annihilation is only one bad decision away."

"It's adapting," Akame said softly as she started up again, once more rubbing her naked, soapy body up and down his arm. He made sure to pay attention this time so that his hand didn't flip around again. It was more difficult than he thought it'd be. There was a strong pull to just let nature take its course. "You're adapting."

"If you can't guarantee your own survival, then at the very least you're going to guarantee the survival of your bloodline," Najenda said.

"You have extra bits inside you. Glands that weren't there before. I was able to feel them through your back." That was Akame, never one to forget her mission no matter what it entails or how small it was. "You have a new aura about you, like a scent. It… is distracting, makes me want to be around you more than I should."

Children. He wanted children. To create a new generation so that even if his existence was erased, at least a part of it would live on somewhere in some way. "Do these glands of mine have an affinity towards short, flat-chested women?" Tatsumi asked dryly. As absolutely ridiculous as that sounded, it would explain a lot.

"I don't think that's the glands, Tatsumi," Najenda said, laughing. "You've always been partial to those sorts of women."

"That's just lingering attachment to our Mine coloring your desires," Akame said softly as she let his arm drop back into the water. "That too may change in time, with the proper incentive." He felt her shift and water cascade as she stood. He ignored the disappointment that welled up inside him as she left and returned to Najenda's side.

"You are correct, Akame, the busty ones are starting to gather around him as well."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Tatsumi grumbled under his breath.

Tatsumi let out a sigh as his old friends had a long laugh at his expense. It was nice to see and hear the both of them again, but some things he could do without. Still… having an explanation for why this harem just sprung up around him was sort of nice. It never did seem very logical to him. The more women you had the less time you could spend with any particular one and beyond a certain point you were simply not giving any of them the attention they truly deserved.

"The harem is a forgone conclusion, isn't it?" Tatsumi asked.

"It is," Najenda said, still chuckling. "About all you really have any choice over is who. Your girls are the ones that'll decide on how many."

"I won't be a part of it," Akame said softly. She was already back at Najenda's side. "Najenda and I are heading home after we're done helping you here. This world already has a Najenda and an Akame." It made sense, even if it was painful to hear. He didn't want either of them to leave but knew it was selfish to keep them here. The old world was their home, just like this world was now his.

"You don't really need any more either," Najenda added, "there are plenty of women in this world willing to become a part of that. I doubt you'll be lonely once we're gone."

"No one can replace you two."

He could feel Najenda's smile from across the room. "Well wasn't that nice? Straight from the heart without hesitation."

"You will be fine with everyone here," Akame assured him.

"Speaking of them…" Tatsumi paused. How best to phrase this? "Did I make a mistake with any of them?" He wanted Najenda's opinion on the new members of Night Raid but wasn't quite sure how to ask.

"That's still to be seen but what I can tell you is that it wasn't a mistake to give them a chance," Najenda's voice held a seriousness to it now. "No one can do everything alone. Sometimes you just have to take a chance, like I did with you. They may turn around and bite you, or they might end up sacrificing their life to save the world." She let out a small chuckle. "I'd be wary of that Xenovia girl, but the other two I think you can trust."

"Why Xenovia in particular?"

"She follows you because Gabriel asks her to. Her loyalty is to God first, that Seraph second and you a far distant third, if you're even that. Mine is independent and similar enough to our own that I'm sure you two will become fast friends and that Ravel child…" Najenda let out another soft laugh. "Saving her from Esdeath has earned her undying loyalty. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up as part of your harem before the year's out."

"And Bennia?" Najenda had only said two others so she had avoided saying Bennia for a reason.

"Something about her feels off. The eyes don't match the body. Someone like that I wouldn't normally trust but…" There was the soft sound of popping joints as Najenda let out a small pleasant noise. "If she was going to betray you specifically, she'd have already done it. I've also seen the way she looks at you when you're preoccupied. Her feelings are genuine, I don't doubt that. I don't believe she'll ever betray you."

Tatsumi could read between the lines. "But she might betray the others…"

"Maybe not that Sona girl or the others in Night Raid because of how much they mean to you. But anyone else? It's a definite possibility."

"She's a killer, like I am," Akame said softly. She was back with Najenda now, having arrived there as silently as she had left. "Do not trust her with protecting anyone."

Tatsumi hadn't planned on it, but for a completely different reason. "Not sure Bennia could remain serious enough long enough to be of any use guarding someone."

Najenda let out a soft laugh. "Yes, there is that too." The former leader of Night Raid was silent for a time before she continued. "That girl though, I don't think there's much I can teach her. I saw her fight during the attack on the Peace Conference. Her style is too unique, and that scythe of hers doesn't need any strength to be effective. All she needs is speed and that's not something she needs me for."

"Sensei, erm... I mean Gabriel, thought that perhaps Bennia needed some variety. Something other than just that scythe."

"Gabriel is wrong." Tatsumi blinked in surprise. He had never heard anyone flat out state that with such certainty. It felt rather shocking. "We're Night Raid, assassins. We don't dance with enemies unless its unavoidable, we strike suddenly and without warning. A melee should be avoided at all costs. Besides, she'll never build enough strength in those little arms of her to put any real power behind anything. She just has the wrong build for it. Better to hone her speed so that she can always reach her target. After that, the scythe will do the rest."

"She could add a second blade," Akame offered, "perhaps on the opposite end pointing in the opposite direction. That would eliminate any vulnerability she'd incur if she missed that first strike."

An idea as interesting as it was terrifying, which was probably the entire point. "I'll talk with her. What about Xenovia, Mine and Ravel?" Now was about as good a time as any to learn what Najenda and Akame had discovered during that battle. Weaknesses and strengths the members of Night Raid could work to overcome, and cater to.

There was a little splash across the way as Najenda shifted some before starting. "Xenovia has a powerful sword and a strong, athletic body with incredibly flexibility. However she has no real skill. She just cuts at anything in front of her and trusts her sword to do the rest. She's also lacking a little in the speed department, although I've been told that will resolve itself once she's raised to an Angel. She also tires out quickly, possibly a by-product of that sword she uses."

"Can never be too fast," Tatsumi murmured.

"Yes. Xenovia will best be served honing her speed and stamina… You could help with the latter."

"I'm not taking her to my bed."

"Pity, regardless, the only other glaring weakness was her lack of skill."

"I will take care of that," Akame said firmly.

Tatsumi winced painfully. He knew that tone of voice. Memories of his own training with Akame came flooding the forefront of his thoughts. Xenovia was in for a world of pain, that was certain. Tatsumi had never seen a more skilled swordswoman than Akame, and that included Hikaru. "It was nice knowing you, Xenovia."

"Akame won't break her into too many pieces," Najenda tried to reassure him.

"It depends on her," Akame said softly.

That didn't ease Tatsumi's worries at all.

"Akame isn't being too serious. She's only become a little stricter since she killed you." That wasn't reassuring him very much either. Najenda seemed to realize that and chuckled. "Xenovia will survive, I'm sure. She's tough that one. Now, as for Mine, I'll handle her."

"What's her issue?"

"Same issue our Mine had. She has great control over her light spears and can manipulate them in ways that according to Azazel most Angels and Fallen Angels can't. The power isn't there though. All that fancy manipulation of light is only useful against the weak. The powerful would just laugh it away. I'll work with her on that. If she's like our Mine, I have a fairly good idea why she's like that."

A lack of heart. That was what Najenda was hinting at. Mine's power was directly connected the strength of her will. The stronger her desire, the stronger her belief, the greater the power she could bring to bear.

"What about Ravel?"

"She's the only one that doesn't need any real training," Najenda said honestly. "She knows her role and performs it well. She's long range artillery support. Raw power is something she could always use more of, possibly some variety in the spells she uses, but that's something she'll have to work on herself since it's tied to her magical power. Ravel should always be with someone, aiding them. If she's fighting alone, we've failed not her."

"She'll be happy to hear that."

"I doubt it," Najenda murmured quietly. "She'll probably be put out that every else is working hard to improve while she has nothing to do. We'll need to create some sort of regime for her so that she doesn't feel left out."

"Make her manipulate fire in unique and interesting ways?" Tatsumi asked. "Fireballs and pillars of flames are nice, but being able to curl a river of flame around a corner could be very useful."

"Perhaps, it's something at least until we can come up with some concrete plan. I think she'd be better served with more variety but whether she can manipulate her fire to do what needs to be done, or if she has to branch out and learn entirely different magic, is to be seen." There was another pause. "How invested are you in that Koneko girl you practiced with this morning?"

"You saw that?"

"You didn't do much to hide it."

That was true. "I'm very invested," Tatsumi said firmly. "I don't know what it is but when I look at her I just want to help her." First with her lunch issues, then later with training when she broke down before him in the pool. "I know she's not part of Night Raid and that she's the Rook, a powerful piece for Rias whom we may come into conflict with in the future but…"

"You don't need to justify it any further than that, Tatsumi. That's an important part of you that you shouldn't let go. It was your heart, your desire to help others, that was the defining reasons why I invited you to join Night Raid." Tatsumi raised a hand to his heart. Had that really been a reason? It was so long ago he couldn't remember clearly. Leone had kidnapped him after he'd killed Aria and carried him off to their hideout where he was told he'd work for them in some fashion or die. "Anyone is capable of killing and there's no mincing words about what it is we do. We are killers. It's all the other parts of us that separates members of Night Raid from cold-blooded murderers. We don't just kill, we save. Saving doesn't always involve sticking your sword in someone."

His hand dropped the water misty water, sending small ripples outwards. He slumped forward as relief spread through him. "That's a relief."

"You've done a fine job so far Tatsumi," Najenda said softly. "Far better than I would have thought you possible when I first brought you on board. If you don't remember anything else, remember at least this. Be critical of everything, but never stop helping others."

"I won't."

Najenda chuckled, "that's my boy. And who knows, perhaps you'll draw her in like all the others. You've already started a proper harem here."

"I'm not trying to," Tatsumi muttered to himself. He grabbed a handful of water and splashed it on his face. "The girls just keep throwing themselves at me and…"

"You're too nice to say no?"

And perverted. The part of him that was the Tyrant desired it and so he enjoyed it despite himself. He'd never admit it though. "I'm not adding Koneko."

"I think you should."

Tatsumi's head snapped up and he stared at Najenda and Akame, momentarily forgetting that they were naked in his shock. He quickly averted his gaze again. "What would possibly make you say that?"

"It's strategic," Najenda said. Those words sent Tatsumi's mind racing. "You already have Serafall in your pocket. If you have Sirzechs as well, that's half the leaders of Devil society willing to support you for more than just political convenience." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "It's probably too much to ask for you to seduce that Rias girl."

"I'd rather choke on my own tongue," Tatsumi bit out. He didn't like Rias at all. Partly because she was a devil, and partly because he just didn't like the type of woman she was. Besides, Issei had already claimed her.

"I thought as much. The next best option is to seduce the people Rias is closest to. Akeno is a bit too close to Esdeath in personality for you to be comfortable and Asia is too taken with Issei for you to have a chance." Trust Najenda to be able to pick all that up in a single meeting. "Koneko is different and she is rather taken with you. Girls don't just strip down to their underwear so easily in front of anyone. Not even in a world like this. Koneko can be your way of influencing Rias, and by proxy, Sirzechs. It's a flimsy connection, sure, but it's a far cry from nothing."

"I'm not going to seduce anyone for political reasons," Tatsumi stated firmly. Especially not Koneko. She deserved far better than that. The only people that had ever shared his bed were the women he cared for and he was going to keep it that way.

Xenovia didn't count because that was Gabriel's bed.

"As you wish. I will warn you though, if you continue to help Koneko as you are she may very well take the decision away from you," Najenda said, sounding amused. "Regardless, I think—"

Najenda was cut off as the door to the room was kicked open with a thunderous crash. Tatsumi whipped around just in time to see a naked Bennia charge towards him, her feet tapping lightly off the marble floor. ((Hot Spring! Charge!)) Bennia shouted happily. When she reached the edge of the pool she launched herself high into the air and tucked her knees to her chest. ((CANNONBALL!)) Water splashed into Tatsumi's face as Bennia crashed into the water nearby.

"Bennia… I don't think the water's deep enough to do that," Tatsumi said cautiously as he eyed the shadowy form just beneath the surface. Even light as she was, he had heard her hit the bottom hard.

The water parted as Bennia broke the surface. Her face twisted in a grimace as she rubbed her rear end. ((Ow… that wasn't my brightest idea.))

"I'm not sure you ever have bright ideas."

((Hey!)) Bennia latched onto him and slowly rubbed her chest against his. ((I have plenty of good ideas! Want to see one right now?))

Tatsumi did not like that grin she had on her lips. "Uh, no?"

((Too bad!)) He turned his head and forced him to stare at someone else who had come in behind her. Bennia's voice went low and quiet. ((Threesome!))

Tatsumi swallowed hard as a naked Koneko made her way to the pool side. His eyes trailed down her soft curves unbidden causing a part of his body to react. She dipped her toes into the water a few times, testing the temperature before she slowly eased herself into it. He couldn't tell if her slow, carefree movements were born from innocence or something else.

"Ah, hi, Koneko." Tatusmi cursed himself. What a stupid thing to say. He cleared his throat instead and tried to look away. Bennia wasn't having any of that. "I thought Tirade was drawing a bath to use?"

"…Hot spring sounded better," Koneko said as she leaned back against the side of the pool and stretched her arms above her head. "Tatsumi-san is here too."

((Threesome!)) Bennia whispered urgently as she rubbed herself against him.

"Is that all you think about?" Tatsumi whispered back.

((It is when you're naked, I'm naked, and another willing girl nearby is naked!))

There would be no threesome, not today. Tatsumi was not letting these girls force him into something he didn't want, even if a certain part of his body was standing at attention.

"I won't be labeled a pervert for this," Tatsumi said, gesturing to Bennia's iron-like grip on his face. He really didn't want to be punched across the room.

Koneko just gave him a confused look. "…Tatsumi-senpai isn't a pervert. This is Tatsumi-senpai's home and he was here first. Bennia-san is the pervert."

((WHAT?!))

Her grip loosened enough for Tatsumi to wrench his face from her grasp. "That she is, but she's my pervert… even if she can be a handful at times."

"…Tatsumi-senpai needs a real woman."

((Not you too!))

Najenda let out a loud peel of laughter. Behind him he heard water cascade down into the pool as the former leader of Night Raid and Akame stood. "Never change girls, that carefree attitude is what Tatsumi and I fight to protect. As for you, Tatsumi, take care and think on my advice. Akame and I have things we need to do today to set in motion the training plans."

"Ah, see you after school?"

"Of course, there are things we need to discuss as well." He could hear her start across the floor to the change room. "Be sure to remember what we spoke of earlier."

Seducing Koneko.

Tatsumi couldn't say anything in response. He'd no plans to do that, but it seemed that even without plans it may very well happen. Tatsumi was seriously starting to consider that there may very well be something about him that attracted the less endowed girls to him.

 **~o~**

The air was filled with the sound of laughter and conversation as the students of Kuoh Academy made their way about the school yard during lunch. It joined the singing of birds and chirping of insects creating a pleasant cacophony that just screamed normality. Tatsumi could help but smile as he leaned back on the grass, resting on the palms of his hands as he let the warmth of the sun sitting high in the clear blue sky wash over his face.

This was a wonderful place for Tatsumi, a place where the weight of the world didn't feel like it was pressing down upon him.

It was made even better by the company he currently kept.

"I think you're going crazy, Tatsumi," Ieyasu said, laughing.

A little better, anyways.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying school," Tatsumi said as he sat up and gave his friend a wry grin. Ieyasu and Sayo were sitting next together across from Tatsumi on the green grass. They were all out in front of the main school building having their lunch together. "I have to admit that I am sad that this is the last week. Come Saturday, it's summer break." It was exams all this week, those final tests. Come Friday this place would be a ghost town. Tatsumi didn't even have to come in that day if he didn't want to. He'd already been given a bye for his test.

"Dude! Summer break is the best time," Tatsumi laughed at the excited look on Ieyasu's face. "We don't have to worry about school interfering with our lives! We can so totally hang out at the arcade more or even train if your masochistic." A wide grin came to Ieyasu's face as he flicked his gaze to either side of Tatsumi. "And you have even more reason to want summer. Are you trying to build a harem like Issei?"

"Tatsumi-san wouldn't do that," Sayo said, lightly smacking Ieyasu across the head.

He was, of course, referring to Koneko and Bennia. The two girls sat on either side of Tatsumi. Koneko had one of the box lunches Tatsumi had made that morning resting between her legs as she ate while Bennia, who was dressed as a Kuoh Academy student, was trying to balance her empty one on her nose for some reason.

"No, I don't try to build anything," Tatsumi said as he plucked the empty bento box from Bennia's nose and tucked it away inside his duffle bag. "Things just seem to happen around me. Koneko is just here for the bento, trust me."

"Tatsumi-senpai is a good cook," Koneko said between bites.

"She's my official taste tester," Tatsumi explained, picking at his own half-finished bento box. He popped a delicately season beef wrap into his mouth and frowned. It tasted off.

His frown did not go unnoticed. "Maybe you need a new one?" Ieyasu teased.

Koneko's eyes went wide "No!" Koneko protested loudly, for her anyways. She stole Tatsumi's last beef roll and devoured it. She gave him such a wide-eyed, vulnerable look that try as he might he couldn't be upset that she'd just stolen a part of his lunch. "Tastes fine."

((Something wrong with your bento?)) Bennia asked. ((Mine was just fine, almost like eating your mom's old cooking.)) Koneko nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"No, it's not that," Tatsumi said carefully as he picked at the rice. This tasted like ash like normal. What had been that strange tanginess before? He had used all the same ingredients before. He'd made sure the lemon was ripe. Tatsumi shook his head. Must have just been his imagination. "I just bit my tongue, that's all."

It was enough to mollify the others but a look of concern lingered in Bennia's eyes. She'd seen through the lie. The concern was gone a moment later, brushed aside for her usual playfulness. ((I'm trying to help Tatsumi build his harem but he's so stubborn)) Bennia said quietly, making herself sound defeated. ((I keep trying to bring in more but Tatsumi is always resisting! Sort of like this morning—))

Tatsumi clamped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. "Please ignore Bennia, she's constantly saying things just to get me in trouble."

Sayo gave Bennia a disapproving look as she packed away her own empty bento box. "I'm glad you have Souna-senpai. At least you have one proper woman in your life."

((Why does everyone keep saying that I'm not adequate!?)) Bennia wailed.

"Speaking of student Council President," Ieyasu said as everyone ignored Bennia, "you haven't been eating with her lately. You two have another falling out?"

"She's just been too busy lately." Between trying to run damage control on all the new pictures her sister had released into the wild, dealing with her parents, student council work, tests, and some sort of gathering event in the Underworld happening over the summer, she just didn't have much personal time. "She's assured me that come the new semester she will be insisting that I eat lunch with her again so I decided to eat lunch with the two of you… unless you don't want me here?"

"Of course not, Tatsumi-san!" Sayo said quickly. "Lunch is always better when shared with more people." Her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh, Tatsumi!"

"Hmmm?"

Sayo became very animated as she sat up onto her knees. "We had a special instructor come last Friday to teach us during the Archery club. She was so impressed with my ability that she offered private lessons!"

"That's great!" Tatsumi said as he tried to give Sayo a smile. The sudden offer made Tatsumi a little nervous with everything he knew. Fears of her being taken advantage of by a devil flared up deep inside him. It wasn't very likely. Why would a devil even bother to teach students how to fire an arrow when they could sling magic about? But he worried still. "Perhaps someday I'll see you thread an arrow through a needle point at a hundred meters." The Sayo he had grown up with had bene able to do that, although the needle hole had been large enough to accommodate an arrow head.

((Who's the instructor?)) Bennia asked unexpectedly. Tatsumi shot her a quick look. She still had that same, easy smile as always, but Tatsumi could tell by the way she sat and how she gripped her wrists that she was no longer playing around.

He wasn't the only one concerned about Sayo's new sensei. It was doubtful anyone noticed the change in her demeanor. It was this side of Bennia that Tatsumi appreciated the most. She was playful and mischievous most of the time but when she needed to be serious, the playfulness disappeared.

He and Bennia shared a look and she gave him a quick nod. She knew what to do afterwards.

Sayo paused, her head tilting to the side as she adopted a faraway look. "I think her name was… Natsume?" She nodded her and smiled. "Yes, Tsuchimikado Natsume." That was a name to look into. "She was dressed like a Shrine Priestess, which I found odd but she was definitely very good with the bow." Sayo's face became serious. "I don't want to be helpless ever again."

"I don't think you'll ever be that," Tatsumi said, smiling. He gave Ieyasu a sidelong look. "Any new sensei for you too? Or are you still with the Kendo one?"

Ieyasu adopted a forlorn expression as he let out an exaggerated sigh. "No, nothing for me yet."

"Well, don't give up, someday someone will take pity on you… maybe."

"Gee, thanks Tatsumi, that's just the sort of reason I want someone to train me, because I'm pitiable," Ieyasu said dryly causing them all to laugh. Even Koneko let out a little smile. "I'm just going to be mopping about during the summer, waiting for you two to finish doing whatever exciting things you're doing."

He shifted to the side, allowing the blood to flow through his ass once more. Damn thing had fallen asleep. "I'm not sure exciting is the right term to use for my plans," Tatsumi mused.

"What are you planning?" Sayo asked.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Bennia slipped a gold bracelet off her wrist. It was a special device that made her noticeable by humans. She took off into the air without a word and headed towards their base. She'd have something for him by the time the day was over.

"I'm going to see Hikaru," Tatsumi said as he returned his attention back to his friends. He was also planning to murder a number of devils in a small, localized area of Hell, but he couldn't very well tell his friends that.

"You found him?" Ieyasu asked, looking startled. "I thought he dropped off the face of the earth!"

He did, actually, but Tatsumi couldn't tell them that either. "Considering where Hikaru moved to, it could seem that way. Anyways, I'm planning on meeting up with him this summer." Best to keep her gender a secret for now. He wanted to see Ieyasu's face when he reintroduced her. "He's had it rather rough these past three years but if all goes well he might be joining us at Kuoh Academy next semester along with Bennia." That was the cover Bennia had right now. She wasn't an 'official' student yet. She had simply been here seeing what the place was like. Whether she actually joins them next semester would depend on the situation at the time. "I'm sure Souna will want to have him in the Kendo Club as well."

"Oh man, with the three of us in there…" Ieyasu shook his head and started to laugh. "Can you imagine if we made a team with the three of us on it? We'd totally dominate."

Tatsumi grinned at Ieyasu. "Not sure we really need you for that."

"Hey! That hurts!"

Tatsumi chuckled and enjoyed the rest of the lunch in silence as Ieyasu and Sayo bandied barbs back and forth. It was nice to just relax with his friends like this. He hadn't felt this light, this at ease in a long time.

If only the every day could pass like this.

 **~o~**

"What do you have for me?" Tatsumi called out to Bennia as he entered his office.

His lover stood behind the enormous solid oak desk that dominated the room reading something off the screen of his laptop. Unlike the rest of the estate, this place at least seemed to be more utilitarian than opulent. Bookshelves lined the walls but they stood bare, waiting for him to fill them with relevant books and documents. The light was bright enough to allow one to read without straining their eyes, yet not so bright as to be offensive. What's more there were no windows. The only way into this office was through the door Tatsumi just came through.

Although there was an exit in the floor just beneath the desk if Tatsumi needed to make a quick escape. It dropped into the training room on the bottommost sub level where there was an escape tunnel leading off the property.

Bennia looked up from the laptop as he entered and smiled. ((I found out quite a bit! Although I'm still not sure if we should be worried or not.))

He made his way around the desk. Two additional monitors were set up on either side of the laptop, providing extra space to put things on display. Bennia had filled both them and the main laptop screen with information. Bennia was quiet as Tatsumi quickly read everything she'd found about this Tsuchimikado Natsume.

A pretty woman with long purple hair and almond colored eyes. Like Sayo had said, she wore a shrine priestess outfit, or something similar to it. There were a few differences. Every picture Bennia had been able to find of her had her wearing the same thing. Her family owned a shrine in eastern Japan, one large enough to house multiple families and apparently did. There was something about the main house and branch houses here but it didn't go into much detail.

Everything he read about her seemed perfectly normal. Attended a normal school, won archery competitions, worked at her family's shrine after she graduated, so on and so forth. Nothing about her actions stood out as strange or odd, which did a great deal to ease Tatsumi's worries.

Worries that wouldn't entirely disappear on account of the few troubling facts that did pop out. The first being that she had absolutely no reason to show up here at Kuoh Academy and a quick talk with Sona after school discovered that she hadn't been invited either.

But all that was insignificant compared to the largest issue, the primary reason why Sona hadn't invited her here. According to her obituary, Tsuchimikado Natsume has been dead for twenty years. It wasn't a violent death, just a mysterious one. No body, no blood, no violence. Just one day she disappeared. Her family spent years looking for her. Eventually a body showed up and they declared her dead.

However, Bennia had found an autopsy report on the body. Even if the individual had looked like Natsume, the blood type had been wrong. Someone had pulled one over the authorities to make it look like her body had been found so that the search would be dropped.

Tatsumi had a feeling it had been done by Tsuchimikado Natsume herself considering the fact that her name popped up on several other occasions throughout history with the oldest one dating back to 400 AD. There was even an ancient mural to go with that one, and while the etched painting was faded, there were similarities between what was drawn there and the pictures they had today.

((What do we do?)) Bennia asked Tatsumi once he had finished reading them.

"I honestly don't know." It was obvious that Tsuchimikado Natsume was something more than human. Beyond that, Tatsumi couldn't say. Angel? Devil? Fallen? Youkai? Something else entirely? It was impossible to tell. He feared it could be a Devil or Fallen Angel looking to get back at him, but none of the one's he'd dealt with so far had been particularly subtle. Did they even know that Sayo and Ieyasu were his close friends? Wouldn't it be better just to kidnap them if they knew? Why bother going through this elaborate ruse? Then there was Natsume herself. While she seemed to have been alive at several different points in history, never once did it ever mention her doing anything terrible. She lived entire lives here, and didn't just show up for a few years before disappearing. Catastrophic events didn't follow in her wake, at least not in any of the information Bennia had found.

((I'm not getting any bad feelings from this)) Bennia supplied helpfully.

Tatsumi blew out a sigh as he straightened, tilting his back to work out a kink. "Neither am I. I worry because I think I should worry, not because of anything we've actually discovered. Being immortal isn't a crime." If it was even that. Perhaps she simply had a Sacred Gear that allowed her to be reincarnated. Tatsumi shook his head. That was it then. He'd made his decision and he was just trying to justify it now. "I'll need to convince Sona that I need at least a couple days a week to eat with Ieyasu and Sayo. Just to keep an eye on how she's doing."

((I'll keep looking whenever I'm bored)) Bennia said cheerfully. ((Maybe I'll learn some super juicy secret that'll let me blackmail her into our bed!))

And there went the seriousness of the situation. "You're not blackmailing Sayo's sensei into our bed."

((Awww, you never let me have fun!))

Tatsumi chuckled and rubbed Bennia's hair playfully. "You play enough for the both of us as it is. Anyways, can you gather everyone for me? It's time to let everyone know what our next steps are."

((You haven't even told me what your next steps are.))

Tatsumi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his side. "Sure I have. It's the same plan we've always had but could never actually do until now." A sense of eagerness and excitement began to rise up inside him. It was finally time. "This Saturday, once school is done and out for the summer, we're heading to the Underworld for some hunting. Now that we're not only allowed, but are encouraged, to kill any Devil that preys on humans, it's time for Gregorious to get what's coming to him." Tatsumi paused. "After we take Hikaru from him."

A strange smile crossed Bennia's face. ((I'm looking forward to meeting Gregorious Abaddon. That's one man who needs his foolish pride punished.))

"He needs far more than that punished" Tatsumi said grimly. "I'm going to enjoy inflicting soul shattering agony upon him."

((That sounds like a wonderful idea!))

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Leave a review and let me know what you think! I added a section with Ieyasu and Sayo to remind everyone they're still alive. It'll be a long while before they show up again (not until after the summer break in which I'm going to pack in a lot). Anyways, the next chapter is the beginning of the end of the Gregorious Abaddon arc! Look forward to it!


	20. Conversations in the Dark

**Brief note on Tri-Crossovers and beyond:** It won't happen. There won't be a Tokyo Ravens merge or any other merge. I learned my lesson from The Ninth Sekirei Pillar. What you're seeing here is me using the likeness of certain characters from other anime/games to make it easier for you, the reader, to picture them and grasp the abilities they may or may not have. This'll become even more apparent when I flesh out Gregorious' peerage. The only thing coming across is likeness and abilities. The personality will be different, if you're even shown it. (Only AgK based characters will retain personality traits similar to their original counterparts)

 **Note on Questions in Guest Reviews:** If you're going to ask a question in a review, please log in. I might not always reply to a question asked via a review, but I _can't_ reply if it's done anonymously. I'll never address a review directly in my story. Sometimes I'll make a note about a general area of inquiry, such as the above, but that's as far as I'll ever go.

 **Chapter 18: Conversations in the Dark**

Tatsumi was crouched beside a tall tree, deep within the thick underbrush of the forest. His attention focused upon the large four-story manor that sprawled about a well-manicured acreage just past the tree line. The moon, an artificial construct made entirely of demonic energy, hovered high in the night sky of the Underworld, casting a soft white glow about the estate. It made it easy to pick out even any movement on the property. He hoped his target would make an appearance soon but as of yet, there hadn't been anything.

He didn't have to worry much about a devil's eyesight picking him out where he was. Even they required _some_ light. The thick canopy of leaves above and the underbrush about him left him shrouded in total darkness. The only things that moved about were the insects, utilizing senses beyond their sight to navigate. They chirped incessantly all about him, heedless and uncaring to his presence. Their constant chittering was often punctuated by loud croaks and coughs echoing about the forest from larger predators that used the night to hunt.

They wouldn't bother him. They could sense what was inside, what he truly was, and kept a distance. If only the heat would do the same. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. The place he had found was the perfect place to hide, true, but he certainly wished a breeze would come by every once in awhile. The night had done little to ease the heat of the day. The active volcano sputtering fitfully in the distance saw to that.

This was the lands of Abaddon. A family of Extra Demons that stood outside the seventy-two pillars that ruled over devil society. Even though they were not part of the official body of government, the renown Bedeze and Gregorious had brought the family made them well-respected in all circles.

The estate gleaming in the soft moonlight ahead belonged to none other than Gregorious Abaddon, the target of his revenge for the past three years. A part of him simply wanted to rush headlong across that yard, scale those walls and smash through the window into Gregorious' room where he would do unspeakable things to the man that had broken his sister.

But he had to excise patience, caution. Even if he killed Gregorious, that wouldn't save Hikaru. That knight piece would simply be passed on to someone else in the Abaddon family, possibly even Bedeze. If he simply stole it and ran, politics would demand that Serafall of all people respond in kind. It was strange to think that the Abaddon family lived in her territory. They all had to touch a monument representing a Satan and go through a ritual.

No, Tatsumi thought ruefully, not Serafall's territory, the Leviathan's. It was difficult thinking of that pink bundle of magical girl energy as one of the big terrors in the night. _The_ Leviathan herself. It was like the Universe was playing a practical joke on everyone.

Tatsumi rubbed his hands across his cloak, straightening it despite it not really needing it. He had worn dark clothes this night, to help conceal him in the darkness. Devil's eyes were sharper than a human's so he needed to take extra precaution. He'd need all the advantage he could get once he started tailing his target. He wasn't the only one dressed for stalking in the night. His companion was dressed in equally dark clothing, although she always was.

"Turned out useful that Serafall is the Satan of this area," Tatsumi whispered, earning a sharp look from his companion. Akame placed a finger on his lips and motioned for silence.

Right, Devils had incredible hearing as well. That always seemed to slip his mind. Tatsumi nodded his head slowly and gently brushed her finger away. Their goal here tonight was simple, information gathering. Serafall had gone in to speak with Gregorious. Just a routine checkup that she was actually long overdue since she often shirked her duties.

Tatsumi had wanted to sneak in this night to gather information on Gregorious, either by rifling through papers, listening in on conversations or by speaking with Hikaru. Serafall had offered a better idea, which had felt incredibly out of character at the time, and said she'd send Hikaru to him. He didn't know how she intended to manage that, especially without Gregorious being any wiser, but he didn't really have another choice.

Serafall had warned him that all the estates belonging to prominent members of devil society were heavily warded and Gregorious' estate was no exception. He wouldn't get within twenty feet of the closest wall without the entire place coming down upon him.

That left Tatsumi and Akame sitting out here in the damp, overly warm night air listening to nature make itself busy around them. At least the indigenous animals knew better than to disturb them. He'd seen a few cat like things with yellow spotted fur and long jagged tentacles for whiskers stare at the two of them curiously before darting away.

Movement near the manor drew Tatsumi's attention. He had to squint to make it out but, there, in the distance was someone rounding the corner. It was too far to make out any fine details, but he could tell they were female from the way they moved. He could make out long black hair and the light of the moon glinted off a steel breastplate. A sword was belted to her hip and a large satchel was slung over one shoulder.

That was probably Hikaru.

Even if it wasn't they still probably had information Tatsumi could… extract from them.

Tatsumi watched the woman in the distance make for the trees. A straight line, no deviations. He kept track of her direction and tapped Akame on the shoulder as he stood. She nodded and the two of them quickly flittered through the woods as silent as the shadows they moved through.

The Underworld at Night was far different than Japan. It was the reverse here where things slept during the day and came alive at night. The forest seemed to move with them. Insects buzzed happily about even as small animals darted through the under brush, keeping pace with the two of them. Those small cat like animals with tentacles for whiskers were back. Their golden eyes glowed brightly with an almost mischievous look as they darted between their legs, their steps were every bit as silent as theirs. It was like they thought Akame and Tatsumi were playing a game.

Tatsumi felt at peace as he loped through the forest. Stalking through the night, gathering information on his target, Akame at his side. It was like he had been transported back seventeen years and was fighting alongside Night Raid and all the friends he'd once known all over again.

A sharp crack of a branch drew their attention towards a shadowy figure calmly making her way through the forest to a destination only she knew. Tatsumi and Akame shifted their direction, moving to shadow the woman in parallel. The strange cats followed with them, becoming even more excited as if they understand what Tatsumi and Akame were doing.

He wished he could see her though. It was too dark beneath the trees to make her out at this distance.

As if answering that thought a strong gust of frigid wind blew in from the north, rustling the leaves and shifting the canopy, creating innumerable tiny little openings for the silver light of the moon to filter down to the forest floor. One ray of light washed over the shadowy figure revealing Hikaru's familiar features, her lips pursed and brows furrowed in deep thought.

Tatsumi let a smile settle on his lips as he followed her. As they did Tatsumi noticed the strange cat like creatures with jagged tentacle whiskers congregate around her as well. Only a few at first but the numbers quickly grew. When the forest opened onto a beautiful purple sand beach at the edge of a lake large enough for the opposite side to be hidden beneath the horizon the numbers had swelled to dozens.

Tatsumi paused at the edge of the forest, hiding within the deep shadows of a large tree and looked on as Hikaru made her way down to the water's edge. It was difficult to count all the small, catlike creatures, the energetic things were bouncing all over the place. Their excitement grew into a fevered pitch as Hikaru pulled the large satchel off her shoulder. She pulled out a large container of something and set it on the ground, followed by a second, and then a third. Before she even finished setting the third one down the cat like creatures had already torn into the first. Their tiny little teeth, honed to a razor's edge, carved into the fleshy beads with great abandon.

She was feeding them, just like someone would feed a pet cat or dog. There was a soft, gentle look on her face as she watched them play and eat at the same time. Every so often one of the little spotted cat creatures would zap another with a jolt of electricity from the tips of their long, jagged whiskers, which would set them off in a playful fight that usually ended up with them rolling across the purple sand and into the water.

The pair of creatures at Tatsumi's feet burst from the cover of the forest and quickly raced across the purple sand to joined the others in their feeding frenzy.

Hikaru looked up from the new additions to the treeline. Her eyes widening ever so slightly as her warm brown eyes found his. Even in the deep shadows of the forest she could see him clearly, a testament to just how good the night sight of the devils were.

"Tatsumi…" Hikaru's soft voice drifted over to him.

Tatsumi stepped out from the treeline and started across the beach to his old friend. Akame stayed hidden deeper in the forest, concealed by a large shrub, deep shadows, and her own natural stillness. Her presence here was to get the lay of the land about the estate and a feel for Hikaru, specifically how genuine she was in breaking free from Gregorious.

She didn't trust his opinion, something about being too close to the target. He couldn't deny that he was too close, but he was also certain he wasn't wrong about Hikaru.

"Hey," Tatsumi said as he smiled at his old friend. "It wasn't three years this time."

A warm smile came to her lips. "No, I suppose it wasn't. If it had been I might have really tried to kill you."

"And I would have let you," Tatsumi said lightly. He would have failed completely and utterly as a friend if he left Hikaru in Gregorious' grasp a second longer than was absolutely necessary. The little cat like creatures looked up from their feeding and playing to stare at him as he neared. He stopped when their curious looks took on a dangerous edge. They were very attached to her. "They remind you of your cats?" Hikaru used to have several when she lived with her parents. They might still be there even.

"Yes, I like them, even if they're more violent than the cats we know." Her voice was soft, gentle almost, as she spoke of the animals at her feet. She reached down and picking one up. It quickly squirmed out of grasp and ran up her arm to claim a spot on her shoulder. "They're more intelligent too, if you can believe it. At times, I almost think they can understand our speech." It started to purr as she rubbed its fur. "I've found that most of the animals in our world have a similar genus here in the Underworld, only adapted to the environment they live in. The coerulis are nice enough. They're certainly better than most company I keep these days."

"Hopefully we can fix that soon." You wouldn't think Hikaru was in a precarious position looking at her standing there on the purple sand, all aglow under the silver moon as the water from the large lake lapped gently at the shore. There was a content look on her face as she stroked the coerulis on her shoulder. It purred happily as it stretched out across her shoulder and down her arm, wrapping its long whiskers around her arm for stability. "Maybe we could bring a few these back with us."

Hikaru looked startled for a moment and then let out a soft laugh. "I imagine that would alter the local ecology rather significantly."

"Eh, can't be any worse than we the humans are doing to their own planet and unless they're far more dangerous than they appear, I don't see them supplanting the predators at the top of the food chain."

Hikaru actually smiled at that. "That's true." The smile slowly disappeared. "I couldn't bring them home though. Jasmine and Jasper wouldn't play well with these."

"Keep them at my place then," Tatsumi offered. His estate was large enough for them to have plenty of roaming area and there weren't any other pets or animals to really bother them.

Hikaru stared at him, her lips pursed as she seemed to consider the proposal seriously. The smile returned as she nodded. "That might work, and it would give me a reason to visit."

"You don't need a reason to visit," Tatsumi assured her.

"That's nice." She reached up and pulled the coerulis off her shoulder. It let out a disappointed mewl as she set it back on the ground with the others where it promptly got tackled by a pair of nearby coerulis that were jealous of the attention it had received. After giving one last parting look to the three coerulis tumbling playfully into the water she looked back at him. "I'd love to talk more of this but I don't think this was why you sought me out tonight."

"Serafall passed along my message?"

"I'm not sure what message you meant to pass on. Serafall-sama simply shooed me away. I didn't know you would be here tonight until I saw you, I had simply come to the beach to train like usual. Too many eyes on me when I train at the manor."

That was actually rather cunning of Serafall. A message could have been overheard or intercepted, even if the passing of it had been done secretively. By simply telling Hikaru to be elsewhere for awhile, she relied on Hikaru's own routine and personality to put her in the right place at the right time for Tatsumi to meet with her.

It was these tiny glimpses into the deeper personality and intellect that lurked beneath that playful exterior that Serafall presented that really told the true story behind why she became the Leviathan. Power alone couldn't have been enough. Power alone is too easily defeated.

Tatsumi wasn't going to be one to ruin the subterfuge. "I did want to speak with you again, but you're right that there is something more meaningful I desire." He patted the Teigu, Incursio, belted at his side. "How about a little spar while we talk? If Gregorious is expecting you to train, you should probably do at least a little. No need to let him think you were just relaxing and feeding coerulis' out here."

Her eyes dropped to the blade at his side and a curious look crossed her face. "That's different from your katana."

"A lot has changed," Tatsumi said as he unhooked the clasps to his dark cloak and kicked it to the side, sending it fluttering close to the forest's edge. He drew Incursio held it up, admiring the short flat blade. "This was the blade type I initially learned to fight with. It's also more similar to the shinai than a katana is. You'll find I'm much better with this than that katana."

She drew her own sword and held it at the ready. Her eyes became hard, determined, but the smile never left her lips. "You're certainly going to need every edge you can get to defeat me now. While you've played at High School I've been training and fighting in Rating Games."

Whether the coerulis could understand their words, or simply could read the mood, they quickly dispersed about the two of them. The coerulis formed a circle around them, creating a small makeshift arena upon the purple sand. Their long, jagged tentacle like whiskers levitated above their heads, sparks of electricity dancing at across the tips. With a soft crackle, electricity sparked outwards, jumping from coerulis to coerulis creating an electrical fence around them.

It not only created a very effective barrier, but also provided enough light for the two of them to see each other clearly without being so bright as to draw attention to them from afar.

Tatsumi moved first, moving easily across the purple sand be he sent his blade whistling towards his friend. It was a lazy strike, for Tatsumi at least. For anyone not a supernatural entity, it would have been enough to finish them. For Hikaru it was an easy strike to parry to the side before retaliating with a strike of her own. A step to the side and a quick backhand to the side of her blade was enough to send it wide.

"First, I should reply to your message," Tatsumi said, cutting his last word off abruptly as he slammed his shoulder into Hikaru's steel plated chest, throwing her backwards to the edge of the ring. She was quick to get her feet back under her. "Yes, Sona does need a Knight and she was more than impressed by your earlier display. You'd be welcomed there."

"That's good to hear," her soft voice was filled with an audible note of relief. That relief didn't stop her from darting across the sand and attempting to stick her sword through Tatsumi's neck. There was a sharp squeal of steel on steel as Tatsumi quickly diverted the strike away from his vulnerable throat. Even as he redirected Hikaru's strike he slid to the side and hooked a leg behind Hikaru's ankle. Before he could trip her she jumped away. The two warily eyed each other, determining their next move as Hikaru continued. "Do you have any ideas on how to accomplish the transfer? I am… not the average Knight. Gregorious had to use a mutation piece to reincarnate me. It's not an exaggeration to say that besides his queen, I am his most valuable piece. There isn't very much he'd trade for me."

She knew that situation better than he. If that was what she said, she was probably right, especially if Gregorious had used a mutation piece on her. He'd learned from Sona just how rare, and valuable, a mutation piece was.

He rushed in, striking from the right. She quickly parried the strike and the two began a flurry of strikes, exchanging parries and counter-strikes in equal measure. Throughout the ever-increasing pace of the spar Tatsumi spoke. "The problem is that I don't think he'd accept any transfer, legitimate or not. Even if I did find something worth your value to offer up in trade, he wouldn't honor the agreement."

"The Satans can enforce it," Hikaru grunted out as her knees buckled beneath a particular strong strike. Before Tatsumi could follow-up she disappeared in a dazzling display of speed, leaving behind nothing but an after image for him to hit.

"The Satans are bound by the laws of their society," Tatsumi refuted her as he whirled around a hundred and eighty degrees just in time to divert a strike with his blade and catch her fist with his free hand. "I know Gregorious Abaddon and I've read over all the relevant laws of devil society since the Peace Conference. Serafall and Sirzechs still have a _long_ way to go if they want devils to live in equality alongside humanity. Being a prominent member of devil society, he's protected under so many laws, rules and traditions that it's not even funny. If I lost, he'd take whatever I offered, and if I won, he'd just devalue, in his own eyes, what I was offering to the point where it was no longer worth your price and I would be forced to settle for some lesser piece."

Hikaru frowned as she used his supernatural strength to throw herself back a few steps. "You may be right. I can't see him honoring any agreement he could wheedle his way out of. He's managed to make his way up to fifteenth place in the rating games through a combination of both trickery and the might of his peerage."

Fifteenth? That high? Tatsumi had heard from Sona one time that anyone in the top ten was basically a superstar in the Underworld and Gregorious was that close? That wasn't a rank one could get to through trickery alone. It meant Gregorious had some truly powerful members in his peerage.

"Let's talk about that now," Tatsumi said as he clashed with Hikaru once more. The two of began another long exchange of blows, more as a means of exerting their energy than trying to overcome the other. "Just how strong is Gregorious' peerage?"

He and Night Raid was going to have to deal with them all in short order, officially or not.

A dark scowl marred Hikaru's beautiful face as her strikes became harder and stronger, filling with the anger that coursed through her veins. "I hate Gregorious for what he did to me. He's a monster through and through, but he is not someone to underestimate. His peerage is strong, very strong. In time I honestly believe we'll be able to achieve his goal of beating Bedeze Abaddon."

"Even the strongest can die if taken unaware by a dagger in the dark," Tatsumi said quietly. "When Gregorious and his peerage die, it won't be in a fair battle where they're capable of bringing their best against us."

Hikaru's face became grimmer, if that was possible. "Most of them deserve to die a dog's death. Lilian is about the only one that deserves to live." Her eyes softened. "I feel for her predicament. She's what I would have ended up becoming if I wasn't so useful."

"Oh." It didn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what happened, was happening, to this Lilian Hikaru spoke of. Tatsumi would have to look more into this Lilian, perhaps she was another he could free from Gregorious' grasp. "Let's start with the pawns. How many does he have?"

"Gregorious has a full peerage right now," Hikaru said. She altered tactics in mid-sentence, adding in strikes and kicks in between the flurry of sword strikes. Tatsumi responded in kind, constantly shifting his position across the purple sand as he avoided or outright blocked the new attacks. "He has five pawns, four reincarnated humans with Sacred Gears, and the fifth a devil from a fallen house with a unique power that makes her useful enough to include." Her eyes became cold and furious as she disappeared with blazing speed and began to attack him from all angles. It took all of Tatsumi's concentration to keep her at bay. "Jeina is cold, aloof, and thinks Esdeath is someone to emulate. Her Sacred Gear allows her to manipulate water around her with absolute control, like a small dominion. She generally uses it to create armor that can nullify all but the strongest attacks. She gets along too well with Suzuka, an insane, bisexual masochist that gladly became Gregorious' slave just so she could be abused physically and sexually by him. She's so crazy even Gregorious stopped sleeping with her. He's only keeping her around because she keeps Jeina happy and her endurance and love of pain allows her to keep going long after someone should have given up. Her Sacred gear allows her to contort her body into strange, almost unnatural angles, allowing her to fit through holes and cracks no one else can."

"Sounds like someone I used to know," Tatsumi mused. She could have just as easily described the Suzuka from the Four Rakshasa Demons back in his old world.

"Not a friend I hope." Her voice was tinged with anger as a particularly strong punch slipped past his guard and hit him in the side, sending a sharp pain shooting up his body.

"You really must not like them," Tatsumi said as he rubbed his side painfully. "And no, it was someone I had tried to kill long ago. She was just as crazy as the woman you described."

"I see… sorry, I just get so furious thinking about them," Hikaru apologized as she settled on her heels a few paces away from them. "The other three aren't as bad but I wouldn't lose any sleep over their deaths. Sakuri has a Sacred Gear called Giga Strength that, despite being a pawn, gives her strength greater than that of a Rook. In fact, once she uses the promotion system to become a Rook, her physical power briefly matches that of a Satan." In other words, don't let her lay her hands on you or you'll end up becoming a stain on a wall. "Shadari has a Sacred Gear that lets her control air currents. She uses it to guide a pair of Nanoaluminum pendulums along unpredictable paths. Their points have been sharpened to a molecular level edge that they can pierce through any defence that isn't Lilian's, magical or otherwise."

"Why not try to save them as well?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because both her and Sakuri had their minds broken by Gregorious. There's nothing left inside them to save." Oh, that was unfortunate. Maybe there was a magical spell that could be used to bring them back? "And magic can't save them. Gregorious made sure of that. He used to routinely go inside to snuff anything developing out. Lately though, he hasn't bothered. There's literally nothing inside them left to repair."

"Another reason to kill the man."

"Yes," Hikaru said as she attacked him once more. This time her strikes were more measured, calculated, but faster and more intense than before. Tatsumi responded in kind, meeting and turning aside each strike before retaliating with one of his own. He was actually beginning to enjoy this little spar of theirs'. It brought back fond memories from a time before all this suffering. "Morrigan is a devil through and through, along with all that entails. She's not enemy of humanity, but no friend either. If there was a term best used to describe her, it would be succubus." Tatsumi was familiar with that type of creature. It was feature prominently in quite a number of demonology tomes. Succubus were probably amongst the most harmless demons. In fact, there were many a human that would gladly offer up a portion of their life force for a night with one. "She'd fight to save Humanity, if only so her own source of pleasure and entertainment didn't die out. Unlike most devils, she's capable of manipulating her wings to achieve a variety of results from flight to spikes, whips, blades, and other weapons. She can even use them to create shields and barriers. She's also an expert in Senjutsu and has an unbelievable command of her Touki. Of all the pawns, she's the most dangerous."

The purple sand shifted awkwardly under Hikaru's foot causing her to momentarily lose her balance. Tatsumi was quick to exploit the opportunity, forcing her arms wide with two well placed strikes. Before she could fully regain her balance Tatsumi stepped inside her guard and hooked his foot around her ankle. She let out a little yelp as the two of them tumbled to the ground.

Hikaru landed on her back, her arms and legs splayed wide. Tatsumi landed more gracefully, resting comfortably between her legs with one arm pressed down between the two mounds of her steel breastplate and the other with a firm grip on the hilt of his sword, the tip pointed towards her throat.

"If that's just the pawns, I'm sort of dreading what you'll mention for the rest," he said lightly as he gave her a quick smile. He lowered the sword and took his arm off her chest. "Oh, and I believe this is my victory?"

"Only because the sand betrayed me," Hikaru said softly. Her cheeks colored as she stared up at him. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to pick herself back up and simply continued on. "Gregorious' other Knight, Gin. She has a Sacred Gear Gregorious calls The Juicer. It allows her to consume any narcotic, any drug, without experiencing a negative side effect. I think using her as a means to test new experimental drugs is the only reason he keeps her around and because she's supposedly very good in bed. When she is drugged up, she can be a formidable opponent, but the effects don't last very long so she rarely survives a Rating Game."

"And what about Gregorious' greatest piece, the Knight Hikaru?" Tatsumi asked as he picked himself up off the sand. He offered a hand down to Hikaru and pulled her to her feet.

"Hikaru, Gregorious' greatest piece…" Tatsumi saw her fingers twitch in some strange way before she blurred into another dizzying display of speed. Tatsumi tried to react when suddenly a shock of lightning snapped into his calves, causing the muscles to spasm uncontrollably. He barely had time to register what was going before he found himself falling back towards the sand. This time it was Hikaru who looked down on him from above, straddling his hips with her legs as she pointed her sword at his throat. "is going to keep her secrets to herself for now. Although if you wish to know you can try watching our rating games. Perhaps if we battle someone worthwhile, Gregorious might let me use all my power."

That gave Tatsumi an idea. "I heard from Ravel that her brother is highly regarded."

Hikaru blinked in surprise. "Ruval Phenex? He is. He's rated twelfth and at one time sat within the top ten. He's often considered the guardian that one must surpass if one wishes to challenge the top ten peerages. As you can imagine he gets quite a number of challenges but rarely accepts one. It's a right he's earned."

"Do you think Gregorious would accept a Rating Game with Ruval Phenex?"

"In a heartbeat," Hikaru said without hesitation. "He's already requested one, but he honestly doesn't expect to hear a response until he has a few more successful Rating Games against high level peerages."

Good. Tatsumi had learned a great deal more about these Rating Games from Sona. One of those details was that when the Rating Game system retires a fallen player, it _doesn't_ restore their strength and stamina. It would also provide Tatsumi and Night Raid the opportunity to observe Gregorious and his peerage at their best. They wouldn't hold anything back to beat someone like Ruval Phenex.

"I see. I guess I'll just have to wait until that match to see you go all out then," Tatsumi said, smiling up at her. That being said… he threw a look at the coerulis surrounding them. "I never took you for one to cheat." She had definitely encouraged the coerulis around them to shock him.

"I'm a devil now, Tatsumi," Hikaru said softly. There was an unmistakable look of desire in her eyes as she stared down at him. "As much as I wish that wasn't the case, I have to accept the facts. I will always be the Hikaru you knew, but even that Hikaru had at times wished she could cheat her way to victory. She just never had the ability to do so. Frustration and continual loses can do that to a woman." She lowered her blade and set it on the sand beside them. "I think that's enough for now. I've worked up enough of a sweat to be convincing when I return."

"You're not going to get up though, are you?"

The coerulis all around them started making strange noises, almost like they were laughing. The electric field fizzled out and all of a sudden the two of them were being swarmed by all the coerulis. Tatsumi could only stare as they found various parts of his body to stretch out on.

One even tried to claim his face before Hikaru plucked the small cat like creature from him and placed it on her shoulder again. "I'm comfortable as I am," Hikaru said once the coerulis finished making itself comfortable on her. Her eyes took on both a dangerous, and vulnerable, tint as she turned them back on him. It was an odd look to see in someone's eyes. "Am I unwelcomed?"

"No, that's not it," Tatsumi said quickly. Even if he didn't know what brought on those words, he knew that tone. He'd never completely understand women, but he knew better than to disagree when they took that tone.

Besides, the sand was nice and cool, which was a welcome relief from the minor exhaustion he'd built up sparing with Hikaru and how blasted hot the night was.

She gave a short nod as a small satisfied smile played across her lips. She gently cleared her throat before continuing. "Gregorious only has one Bishop." She paused, a hesitant look came across her face. "Your… sister was to be his second. Like me, he had a special mutated piece for her but when you killed her—" She cut off abruptly.

"It's alright, I've come to terms with it," Tatsumi said quietly. He could feel the sorrow welling up in him, swirling around the empty hole in his heart that would never be filled, but it was no longer the crushing agony it had once been. Michael and Gabriel had seen to that. "She and my parents are all doing well in Heaven. I got to say a longer farewell to them than anyone else ever did for theirs. They may be gone, but they're not in pain anymore. The best thing for me now is to move on and live the life they would have wished for me."

She nodded, looking relieved. "I'm sorry for your loss regardless. Anyways, Gregorious will never have a second bishop. By the time Gregorious realized Mira was dead and had rushed back to where she'd been, someone had destroyed the mutated bishop piece. He muttered something about a Grim Reaper's scythe but that was it." Bennia… it had to be. Tatsumi was going to kiss her into insensibility the moment he got back. "You know who it was?" So she'd read the look on his face. She would probably work it out from there. "It would have to have been Bennia… she was always at your side, wasn't she?"

"Since I was four," Tatsumi said. Hikaru just nodded her head. She didn't look surprised. "Who is the other Bishop?"

"You met him once," Hikaru said, her voice dropped low and became filled with disgust. "One of the two men in Gregorious' peerage, Syura. That man has been with Gregorious for centuries and revels in rape and murder. Half of Gregorious' harem was brought to him by that man, and he's been honored as a result. He's always at Gregorious' side. I would have ended up as a plaything for that man if I was any less useful than I am."

Syura. Tatsumi knew that man, knew him better than he wanted to. It sounded like this Syura was just as bad as the one Tatsumi knew. "There's no need to say anything more about him. His Sacred Gear is Shambhala and allows him to teleport anyone within a certain area to wherever he desires." Hikaru nodded her head. Syura was possibly the most dangerous of them all. He needed to be taken out first so that he didn't escape with Gregorious.

Devils could teleport, yes, but there were limits and restrictions on where they could go, how far they could travel, who they could bring with them, and more. Shambhala had no such restriction. So long as a marker was placed somewhere, Syura could move any number of people and things between one point and the next.

"Lilian, the woman I mentioned earlier, is one of Gregorious' Rooks." Her shoulders sagged as a look of sorrow and pity came across her face. "Her mind wasn't broken by Gregorious… Champ didn't want it broken. He… prefers it when children scream and cry."

Tatsumi went cold inside. She was joking, right? No, from the look on her face he knew she wasn't. "It seems Champ is the same as well…" that sick piece of shit was raping children in this world as well.

"The worst thing is, Lilian's Sacred Gear, the Trojan Wall, doesn't allow her to die," Hikaru said quietly, almost too quietly to make out. "She's impervious to all physical harm, and most magical as well because of her status as a Rook. She can only be hurt through mental attacks… which means Champ can do whatever he wants to her without fear of her ever dying. Her mind though?" She wrapped her arms about her chest and shook her head violently from side to side as if trying to banish a horrible nightmare. The coerulis quickly gathered about her, rubbing against her comfortingly.

Tatsumi sat up and gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "It's alright, you don't have to say any more about either of them." He knew enough about Champ to figure out what his Sacred Gear most likely was. "Who is Gregorious' Queen?"

"You sure?" He nodded and gave her arms a light squeeze. She let out a relieved sigh. "You know the Queen as well. Remember our old sensei, Kurenai?"

"I do…" he went cold again as the last piece finally clicked into place. It all made sense now. That was one piece of the puzzle that hadn't fit. Just how did Gregorious know about Mira's and Hikaru's Sacred Gears? He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary with the two of them. While true, Tatsumi hadn't exactly been looking for them, he was familiar enough with the strange and the impossible being accomplished via Teigu's that if something had truly stuck out, he would have noticed. If he hadn't noticed, there was no way any Devil would have unless they'd been close to them on an almost daily basis. "Kurenai was a devil all along?"

"Yes," Hikaru said, her voice flat and hard leaving no doubt about her opinion of Kurenai. "She's the one that told Gregorious of Mira and myself. Most of the reincarnated devils were pointed out to Gregorious by her. He doesn't have the time to sit in the human world and scout for potential candidates, so whenever he loses some pieces, he sends her instead."

"Anything we need to look out for with her?"

"A great deal, actually," Hikaru said as she looked away from into the forest, her gaze taking a faraway look as it settled on the manor in the distance. "Her full name is Kurenai Balam, and she carries within her all the supernatural strength and durability of the Balam family. She was promised to Gregorious at a young age as a way of tying the two families together. She was supposed to help make him a better man… instead he corrupted her. Her naturally gifted strength and durability is even further enhanced by the large variety of swordsmanship she has learned in the human world and the speed necessary to make it effective. On top of all that, she's a Queen. As far as Queen's go, she's probably ranked somewhere in the top ten, although it's not really fair to compare any Queen to Grayfia so perhaps I should say she's within the top nine? Sirzechs-sama's wife almost beat Serafall-sama for the title of Leviathan, or so I heard."

Oh, that was good to know. Grayfia was at the level of a Satan so don't piss her off. Tatsumi really would have been in a whole world of trouble if he had killed Rias.

Tatsumi shook his head. That wasn't something to be dwelling on right now. He had all the information he really needed out of Hikaru. Now it was time to put that information into action. Serafall would have likely gathered some information about the estate itself and Akame the grounds about it. Between the three of them, and the Rating Game battle between Gregorious and Ruval, it would be enough to make plans to proceed.

"I should be going," Tatsumi said as he pushed himself to his feet. There was a disappointed look on Hikaru's face but she didn't keep him and even rose with him. "Serafall probably can't stay serious long enough to keep Gregorious occupied all night and I have enough now to start making some plans."

Hikaru rested a hand upon his chest and he could feel her pulse through it, along with a sense of nervous anxiety. "How long?"

He just shook his head. "I don't know, honestly. I still need to make plans. However, summer break just started and… I hope to see you there, in class beside me at the start of the next semester. Kuoh Academy could use a decent female kendo member, and I can't wait to see Ieyasu's face when he finds out you're female."

"Ieyasu?" She murmured quietly as she tilted her head to the side. She adopted a thoughtful expression for a moment before recognition dawned in her eyes. "Oh, him, the overly aggressive boy that didn't know how to properly position his feet."

"He's better these days," Tatsumi assured her. "Not our level, of course, but better."

"I would hope so. It's been three years." Hikaru suddenly returned his smile. "Less than two months then… that's not so bad."

"I promise you Hikaru, I will get you away from that bastard as soon as I can." Gregorious wouldn't survive the summer. Tatsumi would make sure of that, one way or another. He took several steps back across the purple sand and gave Hikaru a wave farewell. "I'll see you again soon."

"Take care, Tatsumi," Hikaru said, waving farewell in return.

Tatsumi gave her a wide smile before he turned on his heel and bolted for the woods, pausing only long enough to pick up his fallen cloak. He didn't head for the manor, instead started back towards a meeting point several miles away. The trees flashed past him as he covered the ground as quickly as he could. Every moment he stayed here longer than he needed to was another moment he could be discovered by Gregorious.

If that happened, it would be over.

He was halfway to the meeting point when Akame caught up with him, a silent shadow flittering through the trees beside him. If he wasn't so familiar with the feel of her presence he wouldn't have been able to pick her out.

"Did you get the information you needed?" Akame asked him as she joined him.

"I did. I know all of what Gregorious and his peerage is capable of." A rough estimate anyways. The Rating Game with Ruval would provide the rest. "More importantly, Hikaru mentioned that Gregorious wants a Rating Game against Ruval Phenex. We may be able to use that to our advantage… provided Ruval Phenex is willing to help."

"I have every confidence that you will be able to convince his sister to convince him." Tatsumi blinked as he thought about that. He could go that route, couldn't he? Have Ravel speak to her older brother for him. Akame glanced over at him, her red eyes seemed to pierce straight through him. "I wasn't aware you and Hikaru were on such good terms."

"We'd always been good friends… I just never knew she was female until recently."

"You'll be more soon."

"I… see." Akame was never one to mince words. Tatsumi wasn't quite so certain of that. She was a good friend, a strong rival, and certainly quite pretty, but he had honestly never thought of marrying her. Saving her was all that mattered right now. He could worry about the status of their friendship afterwards. "What did you think of her?"

"She'll be a strong rival, a good friend, and a loyal wife," Akame said quietly. "She has no malicious intent towards you. The same can't be said for her comrades. That manor stinks of death and suffering. I did not enter, but circling was enough. There are countless shallow graves in the forests around while the insects and beasts of the forest won't break the treeline."

It was about what he had expected and it reinforced everything Hikaru had said about Gregorious' peerage.

"How easy would it be for you to slip in?"

A light frown settled on her lips. "With the wards… impossible. Without? Too easy. That place was never designed to keep out assassins. It relies entirely on the wards to alert the residents to someone approaching. There are too many ways to enter and leave."

That was a relief. He had thought the same, but he wasn't as experienced an assassin as Akame was. He'd only been a part of Night Raid for a year and a bit, and only during the last part of the war when the assassinations were often time simply pitched battles against other Teigu users.

"We can't trust Gregorious to adhere to any agreement we make with him, so we need to find some other way to free Hikaru." If Serafall couldn't find anything through the official channels, that left them to paw through the unofficial ones. "We'll see if Serafall can make something for you to pass through the wards undetected."

And once that was done. Once they had a way to free Hikaru from Gregorious.

Night Raid would strike.

 **~o~**

When the blue glow from the teleportation field faded away Tatsumi found himself in a small, sparsely furnished room. A couple chairs and a long couch crowded around a stubby, oval table. A single, lonely painting hung, slightly crooked, from the wall just over the narrow staircase descending to the lower level. There was a small fern in each of the room's corners, a weak attempt at making the place seem a little livelier.

There was little else in the room, save for Bennia who was dozing lightly on the couch. The hood of her Grim Reaper's attire was pulled low over her eyes to block the silver light from the moon trickling in through the room's sole window. He'd have to remind Bennia to keep the curtains shut in the future. Her provocative blue dress was dishevelled, leaving her exposed to anyone that might randomly appear in the room.

Considering the room was found on the third floor above a small, yet popular, diner in Phantasma, the city the Phenex family estate resided in, Bennia didn't have much to worry about. It was to be a place for members of Night Raid to lay low. Here they could rest while they waited to get picked up or wanted to keep their arrival here in the Underworld a secret.

That was primarily why it was so sparsely furnished. It wasn't meant to be a permanent place of residence, and the chances of them needing to abandon it in a hurry was high. Having anything of value here was not only pointless, but a waste.

"Ugh, which door is the washroom?" Serafall groaned from beside him. She was staring down at her hands like they were covered in the vilest substance in existence. "I swear if that stupid man tried to shake my hand one more time I would have frozen him solid for the next hundred years! And that Syura fellow! He wouldn't take his eyes off my breasts… another ten minutes of that and I would have…" her voice trailed off into quiet, unintelligible grumbles beneath her breath.

That was all Serafall could talk about after he and Akame joined up with her at the rendezvous point. She even looked as if she wanted to burn her magical girl outfit, and that was saying something. She had not enjoyed her time speaking with Gregorious Abaddon, that much was certain.

"Over there," Tatsumi said, pointing to a door next to the couch Bennia was dozing on. "Hopefully Ravel finished with it while we were out."

"It is, Tatsumi-san," Ravel said politely as she came up the staircase. She paused just long enough to correct the crooked painting before continuing to the top. Her eye twitched violently as the painting shifted with a soft creak, becoming crooked again. "I finished all my duties exactly as you desired. The bathroom has body towels, hand towels, and an assortment of scent free soaps, shampoos and—"

"Good!" Serafall said happily as she charged towards the bathroom. "Forget washing my hands, I need a full bath! That man was just… ugh!" She slammed the door behind her. "Tatsumi, please kill him quickly so I don't have to suffer meeting him ever again!" Her muffled voice floated out.

Tatsumi started to laugh as the muffled sound of running water kicked up on the other side of the door. "That's the plan."

"Everything is finished here, Tatsumi-san," Ravel continued, unperturbed by Serafall's interruption. Tatsumi supposed someone as polite as Ravel wouldn't make a fuss when one of her four great leaders, a Satan, wanted to speak up. Even if it was someone like Serafall. "The bedroom has been fixed as you requested, and the seals have been placed over the doors and windows, preventing any sound from escaping. What's more the hatch under the bed," she nodded towards the bedroom door opposite the bathroom, "leads to an underground tunnel that takes you out of the city." Not everyone could teleport, and even those that could may still end up having their ability to teleport blocked by barriers, seals, or other magical spells. "This place is as secure as I can make it."

"It's enough," Tatsumi said, giving her a warm smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to his side. "Anonymity is what'll keep this place safe more than anything else."

"Of course," Ravel agreed. There was a happy little smile on her face as she snuggled closer to his side. "I haven't even told my family about this place."

"Good, only members of Night Raid… and Serafall because we probably couldn't keep her out even if we wanted to, are to know of this place." It was to be kept a secret even from Sona.

"Did she do any work?" Akame asked as she made her way over to Bennia. She frowned down at the sleeping Grim Reaper looking unsure if she should adjust her clothes to protect her modesty or not.

"She did what Tatsumi asked of her, and then fell asleep," Ravel said light sniff. Akame nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs. "It is still more than I expected out of her so I suppose I cannot feel too disappointed she refused to help me after she finished moving in the furniture." She stiffened suddenly and her eyes darted to the cloak Tatsumi held under his other arm. "Tatsumi-san…"

"Hmm?" Was something wrong? He followed her gaze to his cloak and could only blink as two pairs of cat like eyes peered up at him out of his bundled-up cloak. With their cover blown two coerulis burst from inside and started darting about the room excitedly.

"Coerulis!" Ravel gasped in surprise. A happy smile broke out across her face as she watched them scamper about the room. "They never come into Phenex territory! Oh they're so cute!" She cleared her throat roughly and quickly regained her composure. "I mean to say they make good pets if you can earn their trust." She gave Tatsumi a long look. "How did you manage?"

Tatsumi shrugged. "I'm not really sure." He could only stare as the two coerulis, now finished with exploring the room, split up. One settled between Tatsumi's feet while the other jumped into Akame's lap. He just knew that these two coerulis were the ones that had ran alongside him and Akame as they'd shadowed Hikaru earlier. "But our main base is rather large and empty. It could use some more life to liven it up a bit."

"You intend to take them to the human world?" Ravel asked sounding rather surprised as she reached down to pet the coerulis. The little cat like animal just stared at her hand until it was no more than a few inches from its head. There was a sharp crackle and Ravel jumped back with a yelp of pain, holding her hand gingerly. "Hey! What was that for?!" She demanded, glaring at the little coerulis. It stared for a few moments before it let out a soft crackling little laugh and darted away. "Why you! I'll get you for that!"

"That's certainly going to be amusing," Akame said as she calmly scratched the coerulis on her lap behind the ears. It was purring softly as it leaned its head towards Akame's hand.

Tatsumi just laughed as he made his way across the room to Bennia's side. The little Grim Reaper that had always been at his side still looked as if she was sleeping soundly. "I know you can't sleep through all this," Tatsumi said as he lifted her up and took a seat before settling her back down upon the couch, her head now resting in his lap.

((Mrmm…)) Bennia grumbled quietly. ((All that artful positioning for nothing.))

Tatsumi bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Another time." He kissed her again, and again.

((This isn't so bad!)) Bennia said happily between kisses. She raised her head a little, her lips parted asking for another kiss. He didn't keep her waiting long. ((What's the occasion?))

"You destroyed the bishop Gregorious used to resurrect Mira… didn't you?"

((I might have…)) her eyes opened a crack and she gave him a sleepy, lidded look. ((Is that what this is about?))

"I'm going to kiss you into insensibility."

A huge smile broke out on Bennia's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ((I should have told you sooner!))

Tatsumi stayed true to his word and smothered Bennia's face in kisses. Right now, there wasn't anyone but the wonderful little Grim Reaper resting in his lap. The rest of the world disappeared as he lost himself in that beautiful smile and cheerful sleepy eyes that happily accepted all of his affection.

He didn't know how long he sat there, reducing Bennia to a happy, quivering mass of flesh that probably couldn't move even if she tried, only that it came to a sudden, crashing end as Ravel tripped over the empty chair in her attempt to snatch a jumping coerulis from the air. All three of them, the chair, the girl, and the cat-like animal, went tumbling to the floor with a loud raucous crash and a triumphant cheer.

Which was promptly replaced by the sound of someone getting electrocuted.

Everyone just turned to stare as a rather crispy looking Ravel pulled herself up to her knees and smiled broadly at the little coerulis held firmly in her grasp. There was a wide smile on her face that her darkened skin and smoking clothes couldn't do anything to dampen. The coerulis just hung there in her grasp, its head tilted to one side with a rather confused look on its face as one of its tentacle like whiskers prodded Ravel's cheek.

A camera flash snapped Tatsumi's head to the right. There, standing naked in the bathroom doorway with her hair wrapped up in a pink towel, was none other than Serafall… with a camera in her hand. She always seemed to have one on hand.

"The perfect shot!" Serafall crowed happily as she all but danced out of the bathroom. "A Phenex holding a coerulis! This'll go for millions! This has to be the first time ever in the history of the Underworld that anyone has managed to capture this elusive moment."

"I think I'm missing something here…" Tatsumi said carefully as he eyed the naked Satan. It was difficult to keep his eyes on her face, they were constantly wandering down her beautiful body. "And do you need a change of clothes?"

Serafall waved away his question. "We're all girls here except you and you've already seen me naked." She brought the camera up and darted all about Ravel, moving so quickly it looked as if she was teleporting. Every time she reappeared she snapped another photo. "I'm not going to miss this rare moment on account of a few clothes! This is far more important than a little bit of modesty! As a magical girl, it's my duty to bring to everyone of the Underworld strange and magical moments!"

Ravel just knelt there, beaming happily, pride all but shooting from her eyes as she held the coerulis up in the air. It was like she was posing for Serafall. Tatsumi just shook his head. He had no idea what was going on. "You have any idea what this is all about?" Tatsumi asked the little Grim Reaper in his lap. She was still smiling, but her eyes had taken on a mischievous look for some reason.

((It's not anything I'd get worked up about but… it's almost legendary here in the Underworld. The coerulis do absolutely everything in their power to avoid people carrying even a hint of Phenex blood in their veins. They don't even live in their territory and scatter to the nine winds whenever a Phenex comes near. No one really knows why, it's one of the great mysteries of the Underworld. To see a coerulis near a Phenex is almost a miracle, but actually holding one? Serafall may not be wrong about how much she could fetch for those photos. The challenge will be getting people to believe they're not fabricated.))

That would completely explain why both Serafall and Ravel seemed so happy about the moment. "Just don't knock over the chair next time," Tatsumi told Ravel. She didn't respond, she just sat there, beaming as Serafall did circles around her, snapping photos. "Ravel?" Still no response. She didn't even seem to notice when the entire left side of her dress disintegrated, the bonds that held the thread together burnt out by the coerulis' electric shock and blown away by the wind getting kicked up by Serafall's circling. Bennia started to giggle and Tatsumi just sighed. "Ravel… your dress is falling apart. I can see your bra."

That got her attention. She blinked twice and stared at him before her gaze slowly lowered to her chest. The white bra almost seemed a little too small to contain Ravel's sizeable bust. She let out a cry of embarrassment and quickly covered her chest. She never let go of the coerulis which ended up being her down fall. Seeing how embarrassed she was it thrashed wildly, sending the rest of her scorched dress scattering about her where it got picked up by the miniature whirlwind Serafall had kicked up.

Bennia was openly laughing now, her light, tinkling laughter echoing about the room. Tatsumi could only stare on as the coerulis struggled mightily. Ravel fought on bravely, but it was a losing battle since she was trying to protect her modesty while clinging onto the coerulis.

The animal eventually won out, tearing free from her grasp but not without taking a souvenir with it. Tatsumi could only sigh as the coerulis leapt onto the table and then onto Bennia's face carrying in its mouth Ravel's bra. Bennia flailed wildly beneath it, coughing and spluttering as it deliberately covered her mouth and nose.

Every time Bennia tried to grab it, the little animal zapped her.

"What have I surrounded myself with?" Tatsumi moaned.

"A fun bunch of people," Akame said. He shot her an annoyed look. There was an innocent look on her face that was so out of place it was impossible to take seriously, especially when amusement danced in her crimson eyes. She was enjoying this. Every single moment of it.

"I won't lose!" Ravel declared fiercely as she jumped to her feet. She had one arm crossed across her chest to hide her breasts as she pointed at the coerulis with the other. She seemed heedless of the fact that she now stood in nothing more than socks and a small pair of lacy white underwear. Serafall stood nearby, smiling proudly as she flipped through the various photo's she'd taken with the camera. At least the whirlwind had died down, even if it had left a mess of ashen fabric all over the floor. "I will make you accept me no matter what!"

She'd already gone back to ignoring her state of undress in favor of capturing the coerulis again. Was it really that much of a big deal? "Ravel?"

"Yes, Tatsumi-san?" Ravel asked, suddenly looking calm and regal. At least as calm and regal as one could be wearing only socks and a pair of panties.

Tatsumi plucked the bra from the coerulis' mouth and tossed it back to Ravel. The coerulis leapt off Bennia's face, whose eyes by then had rolled into the back of her head, and snatched it out of the air. Tatsumi deadpanned as he watched the coerulis dart away into the bathroom with the bra. "Is everything in this bloody world a pervert?!"

"Is that what you wanted to ask?" Ravel sounded confused.

"No!" Ugh! This world was doing a number on his sanity, in a large variety of ways.

"Most things are," Serafall said cheerfully from across the room. "I spent a few weeks in your world, everyone there is so prudish." She shrugged, sending her breasts bouncing distractingly. "You get used to it. After being in your world a few weeks, I definitely prefer mine. People aren't nearly so uptight here."

After seventeen years he should be used to it, but he still wasn't. He might never be. He shook those thoughts from his mind and forced his eyes away from Serafall's chest. "What I wanted to ask, Ravel, was about your older brother." He was also going to ask if she wanted to go home and get some clothes but forget that. She could teleport if it was that important and it seemed to bother him more than anyone else.

"Which one?"

"Ruval, Gregorious has requested a Rating Game with him, hasn't he?"

Ravel's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth in shock. "I had forgotten about that! He has! My brother is a great player of the game! He wasn't going to give that fool the time of day but I'd love to see him beat Gregorious!"

"Think you can convince him for us?" Tatsumi asked. "I want to use him to help us bring Gregorious down. And we'd like to watch, from afar, mind you. I don't want Gregorious to know that we're watching him."

Ravel placed her hands on her hips and thrusted her chin and chest up proudly. Tatsumi forced his eyes to remain on her face. "Of course!" Her face was all lit up at the prospect of being helpful. "I'll speak with my father and brother right away! We have a private viewing room at my home but we rarely use it. Most of my family goes to watch in person. Father won't have any issues with you using it."

"Thanks." Things were starting to come together. Now they just needed to train and—

A large pink teleportation grid erupted on the ceiling, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see Mine descend through it, a concerned look on her face.

"Tatsumi, you need to return to our base."

Bennia's dazed look instantly disappeared and she sat up allowing him to stand. "What's going on?"

"Xenovia is speaking with him at the moment back at our base, but he's here for you."

Tatsumi frowned. "Who is it?"

"The Prime Minister of Japan."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It's taken awhile but Tatsumi is finally starting to move on Gregorious Abaddon. Ravel has her character built a bit and what's more, the consequence of that first battle with Esdeath being made public is starting to be felt by Tatsumi and Co.

How shall things unfold?

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	21. World Proclamation

**Author's Note:** In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have added the Prime Minister to the end of the last chapter. Not because it doesn't fit my story, but more the timing. This should have come AFTER the Gregorious Arc, allowing the story to focus. There are a few things happening behind the scenes that are based off this chapter being here at this time, but I could have moved all that to after the Gregorious Arc.

 **Chapter 19: World Proclamation**

The Prime Minister of Japan waited within a small room on the ground floor of the estate. The room, square in shape, had round, decorative pilasters interspaced evenly along the length of the outer wall. Between each pilaster was a large, arching window that provided a beautiful view of one of the many flower gardens on the estate grounds. Several vases that sat upon small pedestals about the room held fresh flowers plucked from that very garden, adding a splash of color to the room.

From the ceiling hung a large, beautiful crystal chandelier, illuminating the cozy meeting room with a hundred sparkling lights. The crystal chandelier reflected the lights into interesting patterns below it across the varnished coffee table with delicately carved legs. Placed upon the table before the Prime Minister of Japan was a cup of tea and a small porcelain plate topped with berries and grapes. A small appetizer served by Tirade as the Prime Minister waited.

The Prime Minister was an older gentleman in his mid-sixties dressed in a smart black suit with a yellow tie. Short black hair, stylized and combed back was bereft of even a hint of grey was a sharp contrast to the lines on his face and the weariness that rested upon the shoulders of a man that carried a nation on his back. His eyes, however, burned with a fervor, a passion, that was undimmed by age. He sat patiently on the long, plush couch, picking at the plate of berries and grapes. Two aides stood just behind him.

It was this scene that Tatsumi, Bennia and Najenda walked in upon.

"Prime Minister, Shinto Ai," Tatsumi greeted the powerful man with a respectful tilt of his head. "Sorry for not receiving you in person. I was preoccupied elsewhere." Be respectful and courteous. He didn't need Najenda's warning to be on his best behaviour. You did not want to make an enemy of the leader of the very country you lived in.

The Prime Minister had an easy smile on his lips as he rose to his feet. "So I heard from your associate," Shinto Ai said, nodding his head towards Xenovia. The girl was sitting on an identical couch opposite of the Prime Minister. Despite the calm look she put forward, Tatsumi could see the sweat beading on her forehead. The Prime Minister had obviously tried to drill her for information. "She hasn't been very forth coming on what you were preoccupied with."

"Business," was all Tatsumi would say on that. He made his way over to the Prime Minister and held his hand out. "For what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The Prime Minister took his hand and shook it firmly as a little smile flickered across his lips. "Business, hopefully, but perhaps more." His eyes twinkled brightly as he let go. "We shall see how this goes."

"I see." Using his own words against him. Tatsumi wasn't quite sure what to make of this person just yet. Would he be friend or foe? Tatsumi didn't like politics. The politics of the Empire had forever sullied that for him, but he had a feeling if he wanted to lead Night Raid he had better get used to it. "Do you need anything before we begin? More fruit or tea?"

"No, I am good, thanks."

So be it. Tatsumi made a slight gesture to Xenovia as he made his way around the low table. She understood and quickly stood, taking up position behind the couch, mimicking Shinto's aide. Bennia did the same. Tatsumi took a seat on the couch directly across from the Prime Minister with Najenda just to his right.

It was all very strategic. He had arranged it with Najenda on the way here. The impression they wanted to give the Prime Minister was that Tatsumi was in charge but Najenda was a very close confidant, while Bennia and Xenovia were more support. Bennia wore upon her wrist a small bracelet that made her presence known to human. If the Prime Minister thought Najenda was important enough to sit beside him, it would allow Najenda to make interjections that wouldn't be outright dismissed.

He was just glad Xenovia understood what she needed to do without being told anything.

"You mentioned about something about business?" Tatsumi asked once they were all settled. Without even asking a plate of fruit and a cup of tea was placed before both him and Najenda by Tirade who had come seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes, I did," Shinto Ai said softly. The older gentleman leaned back on his couch, peering intently at Tatsumi for some time before finally speaking. "The eyes don't match the face. How curious."

Tatsumi didn't let his surprise show on his face. He wasn't going to let this man distract him. "I have to warn you, my organization is in a rather unique line of work."

"Oh, I am aware, Nakimori Tatsumi," Shinto Ai said without blinking. He held his hand up and one of the aides handed forward a stack of documents. "I know quite a bit about you." A couple pages were set on the table between them, accounts of Tatsumi's youth. "A gifted child, your rate of growth and learning shattered most records." A few more pages. "Your skill with a kendo blade surpassed those many times your age. Reading it all and putting it all together almost makes one wonder if you were a hero of the past reborn." The man leaned forward, smiling ever so slightly. "And that's without taking into account your heroic deeds." He leaned back and dropped a stack of documents held together by a paper clip. "Your sister was brutally murdered three and a half years ago. A tragedy for sure, and one I wouldn't wish on anyone, but it is my job to look at these things objectively." His eyes became sharp. "A young child, capable of 'defeating' those rapists and murders with such brutal efficiency. I saw the autopsy reports. Those were not the cuts of a child wildly flailing a sword about, nor even a kendo practitioner. It was someone that knew just how to kill, and went for that kill as quickly as possible. Then there was the shattered window, the strange, alien DNA in the semen recovered, the dark shape that witnesses saw flying away afterwards."

"You've done quite some research," Tatsumi murmured softly. There wasn't any reason to deny it when the evidence was literally staring up at him from a piece of paper. "It makes one wonder, why?"

"Why indeed?" Shinto Ai asked archly. He dropped another set of documents on the table, held together by a pair of paper clips. "That was not all though, was it? That was no simple rape/murder. Something else happened there, something… supernatural perhaps?" The man smiled. "No, don't say anything just yet. A lot happened that day. Nakimori Tatsumi walked away from the Kendo world, his sister, Mira, dead and his greatest rival, Hikaru, declared missing. A lot of strange occurrences. Then, not long after, mysterious deaths began to appear throughout Tokyo. Horrific crime scenes filled with bodies, victims and perpetrators both. Nothing too out of place, perhaps, unless one were to discount the strange, alien biology of the perpetrators. The police were made to keep it quiet, but we knew. We didn't connect it with you immediately, you were very good at keeping your existence hidden. However, there was one particular incident that I think the entire world saw."

"The battle with Esdeath," Tatsumi said. The news helicopter had live broadcasted the entire battle. Something like that would have exploded across the world faster than light.

"Yes," Shinto Ai said, still smiling. "It didn't take very much searching to figure out what that beautiful woman was. Those black wings fit too perfectly the legend of Fallen Angels. And there you were, standing against that woman. Flashing across the sky in a dazzling display of light like a hero plucked straight from the legends of old. A modern day hero, fighting the nightmares of the past. It set the world afire. Everyone wanted to know everything about you."

"One wonders why you waited so long to contact me."

The Prime Minister actually looked surprised for a moment before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So it wasn't you, interesting." He nodded his head. "We tried, the very next day even. But for some reason mysterious things kept happening. Cars kept breaking down, people got sick, surprise pregnancies, sudden lottery winnings, corrupted e-mail servers and much more. It was almost like all of heaven and hell was striving to keep us away from you." He chuckled like he'd just made a joke. "It's not that we didn't try to contact you. This is simply the first time we've managed to do it successfully, and trust me, it wasn't easy. There are at least three dozen decoys driving about Japan pretending to be me." He paused. "I had to take an ambulance just to get out of Tokyo."

Tatsumi honestly had no idea that was all happening. Did the Seraphs, Satans and the Fallen really go to such length to protect Tatsumi from the prying eye of the public and from the political machinations of the government? It'd be touching if it wasn't so utterly ridiculous. Still, he was thankful of it.

"If you know that much, then you most certainly know what sort of business Tatsumi is in," Najenda said, speaking up for the first time.

"I can guess," Shinto Ai said, glancing between the four of them. "A small, obscure website offering services to fight the supernatural for a fee, an e-mail and a phone number to contact. Not very much, but enough."

"Is there some problem you need Night Raid to take care of?" Tatsumi asked. It didn't really matter of the request came from the Prime Minister or not. If there was some supernatural force somewhere in Japan causing a problem, he'd deal with it.

"Not at this exact moment, no," the Prime Minister said slowly. His eyes suddenly became sharp, piercing. "No, I need to figure out what to do with you. The people see you as a hero, fighting the shadows of the night and the terrors of legend."

"And what do you see?" Najenda asked, her voice low. She sounded as disturbed as Tatsumi felt. The Prime Minister wasn't here to sing his praises.

"I see a threat," Shinto Ai said. "A threat to my people and to my nation." He dropped the rest of the documents on the table. "You have left behind a long trail of death and destruction in your wake. Over three dozen counts of property damage ranging from minor marks to outright destruction of entire buildings, and that's just what we can definitively associated with you, and it only goes up to before the battle with Esdeath." He thumbed a finger on the documents. "They're still repairing the damage that battle caused. The apartment complex the two of you flew out from beneath may never be structurally sound again. There was also the catastrophic damage done to the intersection and the nearby office tower." He thumped the table again. "Again, there was an incident that happened just recently. Two massive spikes of power, yellow lances people called them. It devastated Kuoh City. The people call you a hero for saving so many people but you were the cause of that, weren't you?" Tatsumi flinched almost by reflex. There was no satisfaction in his eyes knowing that he was right. Just a grim acceptance. "One of the lances centered on where people found you, and another upon your home. A retaliation against your Crusade, perhaps?"

He… wasn't very far from the truth. This man was dangerously intelligent.

"That's hardly a fair accusation," Najenda cut in before the man could go any further. "The 'retaliation' as you stated, came about because Tatsumi interrupt Esdeath and if you've researched this much," she gestured towards the documents, "then I know you're aware of what took place in the basement of that apartment complex. Would you prefer that some powerful Fallen Angel was still running about Kuoh City, kidnapping random people and subjecting them to horrific torture? How would the people react to that fact?"

"I was not trying to implying—"

((Shit happens,)) Bennia cut in sharply. ((Tatsumi has always acted in the best interest of the people, to his own detriment most times. We can't make decisions today based on what 'might happen' tomorrow. You may be able to look the other way when people suffer in front of you, but Night Raid won't. Tatsumi won't. I won't.))

"Your voice…" his eyes narrowed suspiciously as he stared at Bennia. "And what might you be?"

((Does that matter?))

"Enough," Tatsumi said, stopping this before it could go any further. "The Prime Minister is not entirely incorrect. I was the reason Kokabiel destroyed those two sections of the city. One could argue that he would have done it anyways after he killed Rias Gremory but that doesn't change what happened." He gave the Prime Minister a focused look. "I am sorry for what happened. I've only ever done what I could but I'm not God. I'm not all powerful nor all-knowing. As Bennia put it, I can't stay my hand on what 'might' happen, otherwise I'd never do anything." Tatsumi was certain of something though. "But that's not what you're here for. If you were here to arrest me, or even charge me, for property damage or to lay blame for the deaths of innocents at my feet, you would not be here alone. You'd be here with the army and every police officer in a hundred kilometer radius."

He could see the corner of Najenda's mouth quirk upwards at his words. She'd obviously caught on to that as well and was hoping he would too.

The Prime Minister just cocked a brow. "Don't think I didn't entertain the idea on more than one occasion." He clasped his hands together as he leaned back on the couch. "The only reason I haven't tried is because of one particular strange happenstance. It is the biggest reason I haven't confronted you sooner and why I am here now, without the Japanese Self Defense Force at my back." His smile slipped away and for a moment Tatsumi saw a vulnerable old man reflected in those eyes. Someone with a great concern weighing upon him. "Forgetfulness. Every time I turn around, an order I've given has been forgotten as if it was never given. Worse, I'm finding myself having the same problem." He glanced out the window and sighed. "If it weren't for the constant reminders and alerts I set, I would have forgotten completely. I admit my memory isn't perfect and that I forget things every now and then, but with this frequency and shared by everyone else?" He shook his head and turned back to Tatsumi. "Someone is making me, making us, forget… and if they're making us forget this, what else have we forgotten? How many times has a Fallen Angel, a Devil, a Youkai, or some other horror of the dark committed an atrocity that no one knows about… because we've been made to forget?"

"A lot," Xenovia said quietly. "As part of the Exorcist group in the Church I was always busy."

((It happens every day)) Bennia added. ((Somewhere, someone, right now, is suffering because this or that mythological creature wants to play.))

"And that's what I suspected and feared," Shinto Ai said sadly. "I thought about putting together a special forces group to deal with these monsters but…" he held a hand up to the second aide. She pulled a laptop from somewhere and handed it to the Prime Minister. He placed it on the table and turned it towards them. There was a video opened up on it. "I fear though, that whatever group I put together wouldn't fare any better than this."

He hit play.

It didn't take long for Tatsumi to guess what happened. A special forces unit wearing the European Union emblem stormed into a compound. Tatsumi could tell from the way they moved and the looks in their eyes that these weren't green-horns. These were veterans, soldiers and special ops that had fought against impossible odds, and won.

It hadn't mattered against what they faced. A devil. The damned thing had been live streaming onto TheirTube the fun he'd been having with a female he'd taken. That live broadcast caught the entire ill-fated raid. The fight lasted barely a minute, and not in favor of humanity. The men in the unit had fared better than the females. At least they had been killed. The devil had… taken his time with the women.

The video had ended when a beautiful woman, the peak of physical perfection, wearing a female Greek Toga walked into the room carrying a golden shield and a long spear. The devil had just enough time to go as white as a ghost before the woman obliterated his existence.

((Athena...)) Bennia murmured softly.

"That woman at the end there?" Tatsumi asked. Bennia nodded.

"Many suspected that too, the description fit well," the Prime Minister said. "Greek paganism is gaining quite a bit of steam over in Greece now, especially in Athens, and—"

 _Do you want me to deal with him?_ a soft voice whispered in his mind.

Tatsumi schooled his features to prevent the surprise from showing. He hadn't known Serafall could speak to him telepathically. _Is that you Serafall?_

 _It's Levia-tan!_

 _What do you mean deal with him? I won't allow you to hurt him._

 _No, nothing like that. I can put him and his aides to sleep, make them forget and—_

A flash of irritation raced through Tatsumi. _No, leave him alone. Humanity deserves to know what's happening to them, no matter how terrible it might be. It's too late to hide your existence, it's time you stopped hiding your actions._

There was a brief moment of silence before she replied, and when she did, she sounded subdued, almost resigned. _So this is it then… as you wish, Tatsumi_. Then her presence in his mind was gone.

"—now come to the conclusion that to fight the supernatural, we need something supernatural of our own," the Prime Minister said, concluding his thoughts. He didn't seem to have noticed Tatsumi's brief conversation with Serafall. "And as much as I wish I could punish you for your role in the wanton destruction of public property and all the lives you've endangered… I fear even more the lives that would be endangered if I came down upon you. That brings me to why I am here." He leaned forward, his eyes intent. "I want to do what I can to help you protect my people. If you can convince those… others that are interfering with my job to stop, we will help you track down that evil. We can't fight them, but we can find them. Be your eyes and ears both here and abroad. With Night Raid as an arm of the Japanese Government, we can provide you with funding and resources. Free accommodations, food, and travel along with access to all the information you need to hunt—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Tatsumi stopped the man with an upraised hand. The man had offered Tatsumi exactly what he wanted and then quickly rushed over a bunch of things Tatsumi didn't, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I like the idea of you helping me find targets, but Night Raid is not becoming an arm of the Government. We'll work with you, but we're staying private." He wasn't going to let Night Raid get incorporated into the government. The moment he did that he'd lose control. The Government would be able to take credit for all his work and worse, dictate what he could and couldn't do.

"I won't be able to provide you with much support if you do that," the Prime Minister pointed out. "The Government is not allowed to fund a private organization with tax payer money."

"I'm aware, it's why we charge for our services," Tatsumi said. "We always have, and always will." Now it was Tatsumi's turn to lean forward and give the Prime Minister a long stare. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I'm not giving any control over Night Raid to the Government. Not all devils and fallen angels are evil and I can't have you or someone you've appointed dictating where Night Raid strikes."

The Prime Minister's eyes narrowed. "I can't just let an organization like yours run rampant across my country without oversight," he said. "What's to stop you from becoming worse than what you supposedly protect us from?"

"Now, now, no need to get all riled up," Najenda spoke up before the conversation could get heated. She looked and sounded amused. "I know boys like to prove they're on top, but we both stand to gain by working with each other, not against." She turned to Tatsumi. "Even with the added assistance you've been given recently, you need help, especially in tracking down breaches of treaty. You know how things were under me. You're not in a position where you can ignore his assistance."

Tatsumi knew, even back in the old world Night Raid hadn't acted autonomously. They had worked for the leaders of the Rebel Army. Sure, Najenda could have been considered one of said leaders, but she didn't make decisions alone, she simply dictated how the decisions were carried out. This was a different world with different rules. He couldn't hand over control like that but… it didn't mean they could work together in some ways.

"As for you, Prime Minister Shinto Ai," Najenda continued, shifting her attention to the older gentleman, "You need us more than we need you. We can, and will, protect your people from the supernatural forces, but it has to be done on our terms." Her mouth curled upwards into a smile. "We could just walk away from all of this and leave you with nothing save the knowledge that your country is overrun by devils, fallen angels, youkai and an assortment of other evil forces preying upon your people."

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously, "you wouldn't. Everything you own is here." He gestured about the room. "Your base of operations is here."

"Nothing that can't be replaced." Tatsumi murmured, catching onto Najenda's ploy. Tatsumi didn't want to leave Japan, but they really could go just about anywhere and be welcomed with open arms. Also, how would that look on Shinto Ai? How would the people perceive his chasing Tatsumi from Japan? It might very well be political suicide. "I have no family, and neither do any of the members of Night Raid. Moving wouldn't be as hard as you might think." He paused for a brief moment. "Europe sounds nice and I hear they have their own problems." His eyes shifted to the still open laptop and the video found therein.

"We want to work together," Najenda continued. "It's in both our best interests to do so. We don't need much from you, simply those 'eyes and ears' in exchange for keeping your people safe, and the freedom to do what we need to do free from Government oversight." She gave Tatsumi a sidelong glance. "You wouldn't mind giving him at least a monthly report on Night Raid's activities, would you?"

"I can do that," Tatsumi said.

"And," Najenda continued, "I do believe you have something called 'elections' coming within a year, right?"

"We do, yes," Shinto Ai said, nodding his head slowly.

Najenda gave the man a knowing smile. "I think we both know the real reason you're here and it's not so much taking control of Tatsumi and Night Raid, but the perception that you're involved. That you, personally, are associated with helping Tatsumi protect your people. It would make for good re-election material."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the man said. However, while he said one thing, the smile on his lips and the look in his eyes spoke of something very different. Tatsumi finally understood. This was a man looking to get re-elected and saw in Tatsumi the perfect ticket to do so. "I am simply trying to do what is best for Japan and her people. We need a hero. Japan, the world, everyone." His eyes shifted to Tatsumi. "By simply existing you would bring hope to the people and while I'm not so naïve as to think that you can solve all our problems, I know you can solve some and your existence may prevent others. That's more than we have now."

"Of course, you are a kind, gentle leader after all," Najenda murmured softly. Her eyes sparkled with understanding. She was playing his game now. "But that would all be easier if Tatsumi were to proclaim himself to the world and if you were the one that introduced him at…" Najenda trailed off as she searched for the word she wanted, "what do you call them? Press Conferences?"

Najenda realized they were asking for more from the Prime Minister than they were giving. The conference was probably her way of evening it out a bit. Giving him the chance to shine to the public and bolster his re-election chances.

"Not just Nakimori Tatsumi," Shinto Ai said, "we would need Night Raid as well. Let the world officially know that there is a Government sanctioned organization led by a genuine Japanese hero created specifically to protect them from Devils, Fallen Angels and others like them."

A risky ploy. If Shinto Ai threw his complete support behind Tatsumi and Tatsumi did well, he stood to gain immensely. Both in popularity and influence here at home and abroad. The reverse was true if Tatsumi failed or caused some sort of catastrophe. He wanted Tatsumi under his thumb to reduce the risk of the latter, but nothing he did could completely negate that risk. He was simply going all-in on Tatsumi and wanted to stack the deck as much in his favor as possible.

"If I am independent and I fail, or become unpopular in the eyes of the people, it'd be easier to distance yourself if I'm not under your direct control," Tatsumi pointed out.

"So it would," Shinto Ai said, nodding slowly. There was a sliver of respect in his eyes for some reason, as if that point was something he had already known about but hadn't expected Tatsumi to catch onto. The man suddenly smiled. "Would tomorrow be too soon for that conference?"

Tatsumi blinked, that was very soon, sooner than would have normally been possible unless… unless this was something the man had been after from the start. How much of what had happened here was planned and how much wasn't? Did he truly want complete, direct control over Tatsumi and Night Raid or was simply suggesting such a controlled relationship to make Tatsumi more amendable to lesser requests?

Tatsumi hated politics.

"Tomorrow as in today since it's now," Tatsumi shifted his eyes to a nearby clock on the wall. It said 2:58am, "early morning? Or Tomorrow as in more than twenty-four hours from now?"

"Thirty-three hours from now," Shinto Ai said. That would put it at noon the following day. "That will give me enough time enough to promote the event."

 _There's no going back after this, Tatsumi-chan_ , Serafall whispered in his mind again. _This will change everything._

 _I know._

Everyone in this room knew that as well. The videos of the supernatural that existed could potentially be explained away by very good CGI, or a movie script, something by those not there and didn't experience it first hand… but if Tatsumi stepped out onto the world stage and proclaimed to the world the truth, and brought with him said truth? The doubts would be gone.

And a new age would be ushered in. An age that hearkened back to the Age of Gods.

He returned his attention back to the Prime Minister and nodded. It was much too late to back out now. "I just need to know where."

The Prime Minister was all smiles now.

 **x~X~x**

Sona busied herself with a set of contracts in the Student Council room at Kuoh Academy. She felt more comfortable here than at her estate in the human world, that place simply felt _too_ cold and empty with Tatsumi moved out. That wasn't the excuse she used to be here though. Even if it was summer break now there was still much to do in preparation for the following semester, including processing Xenovia Quarta's enrollment. True to her word, Gabriel had sent in the application the moment the semester was over. There was an added request to have her placed in Tatsumi's class.

Her initial thought was to decline it, keep that naïve baby-seeking woman away from her Tatsumi, but had thought better of it. She trusted Tatsumi to be responsible enough not to fall prey to her whims, and getting on the bad side of a Seraph just months after signing the Peace Treaty was not a particularly smart move. She was going to have trouble enough getting the elders of the various families to accept Tatsumi as her husband, she didn't need to make enemies of a Seraph too.

"Kaichou, its beginning."

Sona set the contract she'd been staring at aside and turned her attention towards the TV. Her Queen, Tsubaki, was standing nearby watching the large sixty-inch TV that had been set up in the student council room at Kuoh Academy. It'd been set up so that she could watch this very event, so that they could all watch it. Yura, Meguri, Saji and Ruruko were here as well. It wasn't something she wanted to miss. It wasn't something anyone wanted to miss.

Already preliminary numbers of those watching were over a hundred million and still rising. The Prime Minister of Japan had spared no expense promoting _this_ particular event. He had so much to gain by riding on Tatsumi's success, but on the other hand, just as much to lose if Tatsumi failed. It was a gamble but gambling was what Politicians enjoyed most, especially when the potential payout was significant.

A wave of applause boomed from the TV speakers as across a glittering stage of hardwood, reflecting the lights of countless camera flashes, walked Shinto Ai, the Prime Minister of Japan. He looked every bit like a man about to lay his hands upon the proverbial golden goose. The Master of Ceremonies stepped aside as the Prime Minister came to a stop before a podium covered with countless microphones branded with the logos of major news outlets from across the globe.

The crowd quieted as the Prime Minister smiled into the cameras. "Thank you everyone for joining me on this most auspicious day." The Prime Minister began, his voice rising and falling with each word, lingering on vowels to give rise to emphasis and meaning. "Today truly is a special day. A day of new beginnings, and old returnings." The edges of his lips quirked upwards into a smile. "Since the dawn of our species, we have always looked to the sky, to a higher power, to explain that which the understanding of the time could not. Natural disasters such as earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, typhoons and tornados, and so much more were all thought to be by products of angry Gods upset at us for mistreating the land or each other. Likewise good harvests, fine weather, or a gentle rain at just the right time, were looked upon as blessings from the self-same Gods. Proof that we were walking the right path."

The Prime Minister paused dramatically and lazily swept his gaze across the crowd, capturing each camera for just the right amount of time. This man knew how to spin a story.

"As time marched on and our understanding of the world around us grew, we came to realize that it wasn't angry Gods that destroyed our crops or killed our loved ones. Nor were it benevolent ones that blessed us. Theories, studies, and experimentation expanded our minds and helped us grow as individuals and as a collective. We built enormous monuments, wonders and vehicles that have even reached other worlds. But…" His voice dipped and became quiet, filled with a somber mood. "Even as our understanding of the world and universe around us grew, our awe dwindled. Gods and Goddesses became mere whispers, myths and legends, instead of facets of our daily lives. We lost the wonder that made life just that much more magical." He paused and threw a sidelong glance to the side. "Every time I march into my office and see that stack of documents waiting for my signature or those five hundred pressing e-mails you have to get to right away, I can't help but long for those simpler times." He turned his eyes back to the crowd and gave them a sly grin. "I imagine a great many of you can sympathize with my plight."

A bout of laughter filled the room. Even Sona found herself grinning despite herself. She had her own stack of papers sitting on her desk, a stack of papers that wouldn't be nearly as large if there weren't so many different rules and regulations to adhere to.

A cold chill suddenly ran down Sona's back and the smile disappeared in an instant. This man was very dangerous. He was using this moment to reach out to everyone in the world and become an appealing icon. He wasn't content to just sit in Tatsumi's shadow and reap the rewards of his efforts. This man wanted to stand beside Tatsumi on the world stage. Use the man she loved to elevate his own position on the world stage.

Tatsumi couldn't screw up his speech because if he came out sounding weaker, less charismatic, everyone would look to the Prime Minister first, and Tatsumi second. He would be seen as Tatsumi's handler, no matter how things played out behind the scenes.

The Prime Minister waited for the laughter to die down before he continued and when he did, his voice was quiet and filled with a hint of darkness. "It wasn't just Gods back then. There were other horrors that lurked in the night. Fears made manifest. Demons, Devils, Youkais, there were countless different words for them, all describing a different subset of monsters we often used to scare our children into being good little boys and girls. Back when I was a child, my parents used to scare me with stories about them." He let out a good-natured laugh. "It's different these days. Hard to scare your children when they can just run to the internet and learn the truth."

His laughter disappeared and his smile turned grim. "These aren't just stories anymore. We've seen firsthand in recent months the truth behind these stories. Those myths and legends, those whispers in the dark. Unbeknownst to us they took on a life of their own and lingered long after we had all moved on. We've seen devils rape and murder of our kind, we've seen the Fallen battle our heroes in the skies above our cities, and we've seen Gods and Angels descend upon our mortal world. With such evidence presented before us, we have no choice but to accept the truth. Gods and Demons. Angels and the Fallen. All the mythical creatures of legend… they all exist."

A glowing blue circle appeared beside the desk. Sona tossed it a cursory look before letting out a pained groan. She knew that magical circle. A moment later her onee-sama popped through it in an explosion of magical sparkles and confetti.

Serafall twirled in place and swung her magical staff through the air. "Your magical girl onee-sama has arrived!" Serafall said cheerfully.

"Please, not now, I'm trying to listen."

"You and everyone else, Sona-chan!" Sona said cheerfully as she bounced her way to her side. "Everyone is watching this broadcast."

Sona gave her sister a sidelong glance. "Everyone?"

" _Everyone_ ," Serafall stressed that word again. "This is being broadcast all over the Underworld and the various Heavens. Gods, Angels, Devils, Youkai, everyone is watching it to see which way Humanity will move. It's not much of a stretch to say everything hinges on what Tatsumi-chan says after this windbag finishes."

"I'm surprised no one has tried to stop it," Sona said softly. They'd taken great pains to keep their presence, their existence, a secret from humanity for thousands of years. Now it was all about to be thrown out into the open.

Surprisingly her onee-sama just shook her head. "We all knew this day would come eventually. It was easy to hide in the past. The humans didn't have any real way of communicating quickly. Pigeons could be intercepted, horses waylaid, even mailmen seduced and sent wandering elsewhere." Then there was the memory manipulation on top of all that. "It's different now. A single live broadcast and…" Serafall held her hands wide and then gestured to the TV. "It was inevitable. All that we were really doing up until now was simply delaying it. We couldn't reveal ourselves in the past otherwise Humanity would never be able to grow, they'd become over reliant or over fearful of us. Now though? Their collective Ego has developed enough that they can accept us without being chained by us… and it's probably better to let our existence be known now while they still lack the ability to hurt us, than in the future when their technology grows to such a level where they can."

That was surprisingly insightful, especially coming from her sister. Suspiciously insightful, even. "Are those your words, or are you stealing lines from Ajuka Beelzebub again?"

Her sister looked hurt. "Your onee-sama was thinking it! He just said it before I could… and way better than I probably would have."

"Kaichou, Serafall-sama, I think he's wrapping up," Tsubaki said respectfully.

Sona quickly shifted her attention back to the TV.

"…fear the shadows in the night, nor do we have to rely solely on the whimsical natures of the Gods above to protect us. Just like in the past when the heroes we speak of in legend walked the world and protected us from the supernatural threats, so too do heroes exist in this modern day." The Prime Minster of Japan shifted and gestured towards someone offstage. "It is my esteemed honor to present to you all one such hero and some of those that fight alongside him, Nakimori Tatsumi and Night Raid!"

There was a thunderous applause as the man Sona had fallen in love with strode across that glittering stage with a face filled with confidence and conviction. Even here, on the other side of the TV, Sona could literally hear hearts breaking as he cut a wide swath through the ladies in the crowd with his easy smile, wild, untamed hair, handsome face, and enormously powerful physique that was only further emphasised by the form fitting black body armor and the soft blue Shroud of Longinus that trailed along behind.

If Sona didn't know the real man that hid behind that smiling face, she could have believed that he was every bit the hero the Prime Minister said he was. But Sona had seen his face crumple in despair, held him as he wept tears of sorrow. Tatsumi was no hero. Just a man with a kind heart doing what he could to help those in need, and suffering for it.

He didn't step onto the stage alone. Bennia followed almost on his heels, hovering a few inches above the ground looking every inch the Grim Reaper she was and nothing like that playful and often lascivious girl Sona had come to know. Sona wasn't surprised she was with Tatsumi, she usually was. What she was surprised to see was the bracelet around her wrists that made her presence noticeable by the average human.

Along behind her came the exorcist, Xenovia, wearing her holy raiment and Najenda dressed in the same black suit she'd worn the day she first arrived. The Holy Sword, Durandal, was visible for a change, strapped across Xenovia's back in a vibrant holster. It radiated with powerful, divine energy that Sona could feel even here, through the TV.

Tatsumi and the Prime Minister briefly clasped their hands together and exchanged smiles before the Prime Minister stepped away, allowing Tatsumi to take the stand with Bennia and Xenovia taking up positions on either side. Najenda stood behind and slightly off to the side.

This was it, Tatsumi's public address to the world. Her onee-sama was right. Everything would change after he finished speaking. What everyone was waiting for was what that change would be.

"Don't screw this up, Tatsumi," Sona whispered softly.

 **~o~**

With an annoyed grunt Najenda ripped her blade from the face of a dead cultist. The edge had a large nick in it now from where it'd scrapped off the dank stone wall. The cultist's face hadn't offered enough resistance. At least she was dead now, and the child she'd been about to ritualistically sacrifice cradled safely in Najenda's arm. The poor little thing was sobbing, her voice barely more than a whisper from crying for so long.

This was one child that wasn't being sent to some strange god called Yog-Sothoth. Najenda had never heard of it before this mission. Supposedly it was one entity you did _not_ want visiting your world. Goddesses like Isis were considered planetary level entities, Yog-Sothoth was a cosmic, universal level entity.

It basically ate planets along with any mortals and immortals associated with that planet. Regardless of what this Yog-Sothoth was, saving babies from being sacrificed was something Najenda could support.

"Ah, I see you've finished in here."

Najenda glanced over to see a beautiful, dark skinned woman with a sizeable bust step into the room. She had a great deal of fantastic makeup on her face, enhancing her already super natural beauty, and wore a simple white dress accentuated with gold trims that matched the jewellery she wore about her ankles and wrists.

"I am, Isis, have the others finished cleaning up their chambers?"

Isis smiled happily. "They have, and not a single death on our side. I consider this a job well done. You mortals can be surprisingly efficient when given proper motivation." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "And ruthless."

"And we still pale in comparison individuals like yourself," Najenda returned dryly.

There had been a terrorist organization with her name over in the Middle East at one point in time. It hadn't lasted very long. The moment Isis saw her name being defiled she took steps to correct it. Several normally dry rivers in Syria and Iraq had run red with blood for several weeks after she finished cleaning house.

Najenda hadn't asked what the body count had been. No one had. But it was fact that there were at least several million fewer people in Iraq and Syria than there had once been.

"You're too kind," Isis said, not the least bit perturbed for being called ruthless. She knew she was, especially when someone tried to harm a child, and didn't find offense to it. "I've simply had more time to perfect the art. Come close, I have something to show you."

Isis could also be very kind and generous to those that were on her side. Najenda approached the Goddess with interest as the immortal raised a hand and turned her palm skyward. A projection appeared above it, casting a soft glow about the dark stone chamber. It was a projection of an address to the people. She recognized the Prime Minister of Japan.

Then she recognized the person that walked out along side the man the Prime Minister introduced.

"So that's the me Michael-sama mentioned," Najenda murmured as she watched herself walk across the stage. It was an strange feeling, really. She knew that wasn't her, but at the same time it was. It helped a bit that she was noticeably older, but if that's what she had to look forward to in seventeen years… well, she didn't mind aging that well.

"It is, it seems the you of another world is supporting this Tatsumi," Isis paused, watching, staring, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. "Do you wish to watch?"

What Isis was saying was that she wanted to watch, but didn't want to seem overly interested in the on-goings of a simple mortal she had nothing to do with and was hoping to use Najenda's own curiosity as an excuse. One look at the Goddesses told Najenda that Isis knew that she saw through the excuse.

Well, Najenda couldn't help but admit to being a little curious, if for no other reason than observing this man the alternate, older version of herself had supposedly thrown her support behind.

"Are we truly finished here?" Najenda asked again for confirmation as she glanced past the Goddess to the hallway beyond.

"We are."

"It might be a nice change of pace, but perhaps in a less bloody location?" Najenda asked, tossing a glance at all the dead and broken bodies scattered about the room.

The smile on Isis's face was absolutely breathtaking. "I believe that is acceptable."

 **~o~**

"…Tatsumi and Night Raid!"

"About time," Athena muttered as she lounged across her bed wearing little more than a white toga about her body and her head propped up by half a dozen pillows. "If I had to listen to that worthless human drone on about myths and legends for a moment longer…"

"Oh hush, child, you're too interested in this Tatsumi to turn away for such a trifling reason," a childlike voice spoke up nearby.

Athena threw a hurried look over at her companion. She was short with long silver hair that reached the floor framing an oval face that was more adorable than beautiful. A white blindfold embroidered with a set of scales covered her eyes. Athena's gaze momentarily dropped to a chest most called the largest and greatest of all the Greek immortals. Aphrodite took offense to that, of course, but she never complained too loudly.

Those that wanted to live long, healthy lives didn't argue with the Titan, Themis.

Thick streams of silver energy undulated about her body, raw power in its purest form. It wasn't a display of power or a means of showing off, it was simply the excess power Themis had to expel from her body so she could fit in that small, five-foot nothing human form. Themis' natural form, as was befitting of a Titan of her stature, was simply titanic and far too large to fit into Athena's bedchamber.

The large-chested titan wasn't even looking at her but instead focused on the oval picture hovering in the air above an indigo viewing crystal. How she could see with that blindfold on, Athena didn't know. It was one of the few mysteries no one really questioned. You didn't question why a Titan did what they did, and Themis was one of the few you _really_ didn't want to be on the wrong side of.

To be powerful enough to bring about divine justice, one had to be powerful enough to stand above _all_ the divine. Hades only thought he was the most powerful Greek immortal because Themis hadn't seen the need to correct him yet.

Athena's attention was drawn to the handsome man entering onto the stage. "So that's this Tatsumi I've been hearing about so much about lately," she mused as she watched the strange human stride across the stage towards the Prime Minister of Japan. She liked the way he moved. There was a wariness about his movements, an edge. That was a man that had seen war, battle, the worst that life could throw at you and still held his head high and back unbowed.

Word of mouth, rumors, gossip. It was all useless information to Athena. You never truly knew a person until you met them yourself. He was also the first person to successfully use the Bracelets of Aias since she gave them to Ajax over two thousand of years ago.

"There was a video of him fighting that child, Esdeath," Themis reminded her.

Athena stretched her arms and legs out and let out a pleasant noise as the kinks worked themselves out. "I don't trust human videos. They never capture what's important." Athena had watched a whole five second of that live broadcast before walking away. Human cameras weren't capable of catching all the tiny little nuisances of battle that she was most interested in. She grabbed a few purple grapes from the bowl on the bedside table and popped them in her mouth. Her eyes flickered briefly to the Grim Reaper that floated at his side. She recognized that particular mask. "Well, at least we know where Nemesis went."

"I'm going to have some words with Hades in the near future." Despite her calm, quiet words Athena couldn't stop the shiver of fear that ran down her spine. "I don't care what he does with the rest of the Reapers, but Nemesis belongs to me. I judge and she dispenses Retribution to those that ignore me. If he has sent her on another one of those hair brain missions again…"

"You know Nemesis would never accept a mission that would go against her epithet," Athena said as gently as she could. You didn't want to upset Themis. You didn't even want to be _around_ an upset Themis. "And look at the way she stares at that boy. I'm not so sure Hades is the reason she's hanging around this Tatsumi."

Themis let out a loud harrumph. "At least it's with someone agreeable," she said, nodding approvingly. "If what I've heard of this Tatsumi is true then I might need to speak with him as well, although for different reasons than Hades."

"You'll need to bring him here," Athena reminded her. "The further we wander from Greece the less we become. Here you are all powerful. The same can't be said in Japan and there are other powers that have their fingers on him."

Themis waved away her words, unconcerned. "You say that like you think I'd drop to the level of a Seraph or a Satan if I leave Greece." The tone of her voice left no doubt what she thought about that. Athena supposed Themis would have to fall pretty far to ever become _that_ weak. "Besides I'm not going to hurt him, just talk. Now hush, he's about to begin."

Athena returned her attention to the handsome human with the piercingly sharp eyes that seemed to skewer you. Had she been mortal she may have even found herself affected by that look. She raised herself on her elbows and waited for the man that had captured the hearts and imaginations of humans the world over to dictate the direction humanity would walk.

It began with a simple, genuine smile.

"Thank you everyone for taking the time out of your busy days to listen to what I have to say. I think, perhaps, that the Prime Minister was overly generous in his praise. I don't consider myself a hero by any means. I'm just a man like anyone else. I love and hate, laugh and cry. The only thing that separates me from the rest of you, is a little bit of strength and understanding."

"Humble." That was the word that Athena felt best described the man she was seeing right now. He wasn't just saying those words. It was evident in the way he held himself and the softness around the edges of his face that he genuinely believed his words. It wouldn't do any good to say that. All the heroes of the past were much the same, except that braggart Hercules. Trying to pass yourself off as humble would only make people more assured of their opinion.

Themis's soft chuckle indicated she had noticed the same thing Athena had. "He just caused half the women in the world to swoon with those words and that smile."

The smile faded away and his features hardened and he seemed to age almost two decades on the spot. No one looking at Tatsumi right then would have believed him to be some wet-behind-the-ear seventeen-year old teenager. "I can't say I took up arms against the Devils and Fallen Angels out of a sense of Justice. Like all of you I didn't know they existed until a devil murdered my older sister, Mira." For a brief, singular instant Tatsumi's face was a twisted mask of pain. Athena had to stop herself from reaching out to comfort the man that was half a world away. "That was what started it all and as many of you who have been placed in similar positions can attest, there's nothing noble about our intentions. Those first few devils I killed, it was out of revenge. I won't deny that." His eyes slowly closed as his head tilted towards the ceiling. A gentle sigh escaped his lips before he continued. "However, revenge by itself is hollow though. It didn't fill the hole in my heart, nor did it bring my sister back." He brought his head down and regarded the crowd once more. "As I witnessed atrocity after atrocity I came to realize I wasn't the only one suffering. That's when my thirst for revenge ebbed. That's when it became more about making sure no one else suffered as I did. That was when Night Raid really started to take shape."

"And there goes the rest of the women. That's the stuff heroes are made of." Athena said softly. Themis just chuckled again.

"I don't believe there was anything heroic about what I've done these past three years. The Devils and the Fallen Angels I killed brought misery, pain and death to humanity and I brought the same down upon them. About all that separated me from those I killed was intent. They brought pain and suffering upon us to indulge in their own selfish desires while I did the same to protect you all from those desires." Tatsumi let out a long sigh as he slowly shook his head. "Intent. Across all the battles of my life, the wars I've fought in… I've come to learn that single word, intent, was all that separated one side from another. Us from them, right from wrong, good from evil… a Human from a Devil or any other supernatural entity." He placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the Grim Reaper at his side and no one could mistake the emotion that entered his eyes right then. "And from that I realized that all those books and stories written about the supernatural creatures hold about as much truth as Barry Hotter series. About all they got right were the names."

Themis snorted loudly and started to laugh. "Isn't that the truth."

Athena could only agree. The Greek Legends in particular only spoke of what they wanted them to speak of, and Zeus had a heavy hand in editing it. That sex crazed maniac had made it sound like he'd slept with every Goddess on Mount Olympus and that every God, Goddess, and even remotely respectable human, had been sired by him. Athena had been labeled as a 'Virgin Goddess' because she'd laughed away his attempts to woo her behind Hera's back and that was his silly, immature attempt at revenge.

The stories were all giant loads of ox shit. Everyone knew Hera kept Zeus on a tight leash. That was why Hades was stronger than his brother. Zeus was too busy being Hera's whipping boy. Those 'God Inspired stories' written about the Greek Gods was the only leeway Hera had ever given her husband.

About the only things Zeus stayed true to were their names and their epithets, and that was only because Hera refused to let him change them.

"A prime example of this is this lovely woman at my side here, Bennia," Tatsumi said, giving Nemesis a loving smile. "If someone had told me a cute little girl like her was a Grim Reaper, I'd have laughed them away." She pulled her mask off and gave everyone a cute little smile before replacing the mask on her face.

If Nemesis hadn't been hovering several inches off the ground carrying an enormous black scythe strapped to her back that just oozed with a black, inky darkness that screamed death, it was likely no one would have believed Tatsumi either. Thankfully, Nemesis made sure no one could mistake her for anything but what she truly was.

Tatsumi needed that legitimacy to his words.

"Bennia is it, now?" A deep, angry noise rumbled inside Themis' chest. "Adopted an alias and reincarnated. Hades definitely has her on another one of his errands."

"Do you believe she'll stay flat or do you think she'll let them grow out naturally?" Athena asked. In her natural state, Nemesis matched Themis in the chest department. However she could control their growth, or lack thereof, each time she reincarnated herself.

It was a trick she never told anyone else, much to the chagrin of the Greek Goddesses everywhere. Aphrodite in particular was jealous of that ability. Athena didn't much care that she had a smaller than average chest. Preferred it even. Large breasts got in the way during battle.

Themis just shrugged. "Depends on what this Tatsumi desires."

Tatsumi's face darkened and his features hardened once more as he continued. "Some elements of the stories hold true. Gods, Goddesses, Devils, Angels, the Fallen and many other supernatural forces of the world… they don't take us seriously. From the dawn of their creation they've looked down upon us as lesser creatures. Sometimes that's for the better such as in the case of the Angels. Because they see us as lesser creatures, they feel it is their duty to guide and protect their faithful. Grim Reapers are another that simply see us as a job, souls to guide after we pass on to whatever fate lies in store for us after death. Then there are some such as the Fallen and the Devils that see us as tools, slaves even, to use as they see fit for whatever whimsical desire that floats in their minds." Tatsumi trailed off into a deafening silence as everyone waited for his next words.

"This is where we come back to intent and the hardest lesson for me to learn these past three years. It required me to see hard, definitive proof that I could touch before I could even begin to accept it…" What came next was barely more than a whisper, but it was heard around the world and changed everything. "Not all Angels are good nor are all Devils evil. That's why we have Fallen Angels and I've seen firsthand love, compassion and self-sacrifice from a devil. This simple fact goes for all the supernatural factions out there. There are good Gods and Goddesses just as there are evil ones. Benevolent Youkai and cruel ones. Just as each and every human is unique and different, so too can that be said for all of them. _What_ they are simply skews the ratio of good to evil in one direction or another, it doesn't preclude either from existing." Tatsumi paused, allowing those words to sink in before he continued. Athena could almost see the shift happening in Humanity before her very eyes. If the hero that fought the evil of the night said it was true, it had to be true. "Night Raid and I, we do not judge an individual based on the actions of an entire race, but by their own individual actions. If any supernatural entity rises up against Humanity to harm you in some fashion, whether they be Angel, Devil, God, or gifted Mortal, we will fight them." Tatsumi smacked his palm off the podium, sending a loud crack throughout the auditorium and across the world. "Humans are not toys to be used for another's amusement. Your lives are your own! Anyone that tries to strip from Humanity that right, the right to choose how you live and how you die, will be cut down by Night Raid!"

It was a declaration heard around the world.

"Well, that's that," Themis said lightly as a deafening roar of cheers rose up from the assembled crowd. The speech was all but done now as the Prime Minister stepped forward once more to take the podium. Themis let the image disappear and a beautiful smile bloomed on her face. "Judging each individual based on the merits of their own actions and the intent behind them. That is the most difficult road to walk."

"But also the most true," Athena finished for the Titan. "I know a few Gods and Goddesses he's made an enemy of."

"But not us."

"Not the two of us two at least," Athena reminded her. "Ares, Hades, Hermes are three I can think off the top of my head that aren't going to let a simple speech from a human they barely know anything about stop them from having their fun at the expense of humanity."

"True." Athena shivered as a chilling smile spread across Themis' face. "But it has been so quiet lately and one does get a little bothered if they don't have Divine Justice to spread as often as they would like. I look forward to being… relevant again."

 **~o~**

"Well, that was interesting," Najenda said as the image disappeared. "A difficult road that man chose. It still doesn't explain why the other me is following him, but I imagine they have some personal history together."

Isis' eyes twinkled with amusement. "You think so? You do know what that would insinuate."

That Tatsumi wasn't of this world, just like that older version of herself. "What I've heard is not enough for me to follow someone. Perhaps allow someone to work under me, but to follow? No, I'd only follow those that have earned my trust and respect and if that Najenda is anything like me, she hasn't been in this world long enough for Tatsumi to have earned it."

"Having come to know you as I have these past few months, I came to the same conclusion," Isis said, smiling widely. "I might have a talk with Gabriel and see where she found that interesting child of hers."

"Later, we've got some rituals to stop and children to rescue," Najenda said.

"Very true," Isis said, still smiling, "and I feel another ritual starting up thirty miles to the west." Isis turned to regard the other exorcists under Najenda's command. "Let's be off children, there's still plenty of darkness left."

 **~o~**

Night Raid would defend Humanity's freedom. The freedom to choose how they lived their lives… and how they died.

Sona shook her head slowly as a little sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know what I was worried about," The cheers were still booming from the speakers long after Tatsumi had left the stage. The Prime Minister didn't seem to be in any hurry to settle the crowd down as they chanted Tatsumi's name over and over. "Tatsumi completely overshadowed the Prime Minister's speech." And it had nothing to do with the quality of it either. In terms of quality, the Prime Minister was far better than Tatsumi, which wasn't surprising since half his job was giving speeches. In the end it hadn't amounted to anything. The sheer force of Tatsumi's reputation and presence had been enough to erase whatever popularity the Prime Minister had created.

From the look on the man's face, he knew it as well. That was the look of someone that knew he was beaten. He'd definitely try to keep Tatsumi as close as possible in the future regardless. Try to use his popularity to elevate himself. If Sona wasn't mistaken, elections were coming up soon.

"It had little to do with the speech itself," Tsubaki said, adjusting her glasses as she approached the TV. She turned it off and regarded Sona with a contemplative look on her face. "He appears to be quite popular. Not unsurprising. Most people desire to be a hero or, baring that, have a hero they can look up to. It's hard to grow too attached to the 'everyday' hero that saves someone from a burning car or helps an old lady across the street. They're too much like themselves. Tatsumi feels and looks more like a hero plucked straight from the legends and mythos of old. It's very easy to lose one's self in their imagination with someone like him as the figure head."

"Will he have a superhero name?" Ruruko asked, her voice filled with excitement. Sona could practically see the girl vibrating with energy.

A sharp snap echoed throughout the room.

"Saji, you'll be purchasing the next box of pens," Sona said.

"He's not like you though Saji-kun!" Ruruko said quickly. The girl just looked embarrassed and guilty now. "Tatsumi-san is everyone's hero. You're mine, you're always here whenever I need your help. Tatsumi-san never is."

"It was just a slip," Saji said hurriedly. There was a wide smile on his face as he looked up at the girl. "I'm not going to try and compete with Tatsumi-san. I'm Saji and I'll do what I can for the people I care about most."

"That's a good sentiment to have, Saji-san," Sona said. "Everyone is different, unique. Each of us has a role to play in life. There's no point in trying to be someone else. Just be yourself and that is enough. That's all I ask of you."

The smile on Saji's face could have lit up the room by itself. "Of course Kaichou! I'll protect Ruruko-chan and help you both achieve your dreams!"

"I still think he needs a superhero name," Ruruko said softly as she poked her fingers together shyly.

The door to the Student Council room burst open and slammed against the wall with a thunderous crash. "He's the Loli Dragon Emperor!" Issei shouted as he dove headfirst in a superman dive through that open portal, the green jewel of his Boosted Gear gleaming brightly with Ddraig's presence. The dive lasted a whole two seconds before Issei slammed into the nearest table with a loud crash sending both it, and he, tumbling over. Unperturbed Issei pointed his gauntleted hand to the ceiling. "He's the Loli Dragon Emperor because of all the lolis he's got around him! Bennia, Kaichou, that fallen angel Mine and even Koneko-chan has fallen for his whims! Then there's Ravel-chan too! She's got a large chest but she's small enough to be considered a loli!"

"No." Sona was shutting down that suggestion right away. A brief thought flashed through her mind that she should find someone with a large chest to throw at Tatsumi just to end any possibility of that name sticking.

"Sorry about Ise-kun," Rias said as she strode into the room with her peerage behind her. Asia quickly rushed over to Issei's side to see if he was alright. Gasper was doing his best impression of Flacid Snake in the corner with that box of his. "He has this inane idea that Tatsumi-san is trying to start a harem."

"He is!" Issei shouted energetically as Asia helped him sit up. The air about him buzzed with the same excitement that had clung to Ruruko earlier. "I wouldn't expect anything less from my rival!"

"Ara, ara, if you wish to be better than Tatsumi then shouldn't you try branching out?" Akeno asked as she strutted over to Issei and bent at the waist, dangling her breasts almost directly in Issei's face. The perverted man's gaze instantly latched onto those enormous breasts and drool started to leak from the corners of his mouth. The trickle became a water fall as Akeno rubbed her hands over her breasts. "I could always be your third."

"That's quite enough Akeno!" Rias snapped. Anger billowed about the red-haired beauty like an aura, whipping her hair about. "Ise-kun belongs to me!"

Asia just pulled Issei away from both of them, clutching him tightly like a child would a favorite stuffed toy. She tried to glare at the two devils, but coming from an adorable face like that the effect was lost.

Sona just sighed and rubbed her head. This ridiculous scene wasn't what she wanted right now, and she was fairly certain Rias hadn't come here to fight Akeno and Asia over Issei in the middle of Sona's room. She also knew it was rather futile to try and stop it before it ran its course. What she needed wasn't here. A change of scenery.

She stood and headed for the door. Instant relief washed over her as she stepped into the hallway. The headache that had been slowly pounding its way up into a frenzy subsided.

"Are you alright Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked as she came up alongside her.

"I will be." She hadn't realized just how anxious she'd been about Tatsumi's speech. Even if he had accepted some devils such as herself, onee-sama and the Phenex family, that didn't mean he'd extend the same courtesy to all devils. He had the perfect opportunity there to destroy their society.

Had he spoken against them as a whole, it'd cause the entire Evil Piece system and devil contract systems to collapse. The number of people willing to be reincarnated as a Devil or to even accept a contract with one would collapse almost overnight. It would be absolutely devastating. Their species wasn't at the point where they could afford to make the entirety of humanity their enemy.

It would have crippled their attempt to rebuild.

Was that why…

"Why what?"

Sona jumped in surprise as her onee-sama popped out of thin air wearing her usual pink magical-girl uniform. She carrying that ever-present smile on her lips as she stared eagerly at her. It was only then that Sona realized that she'd spoken that last bit aloud.

"Tatsumi… that's why I had to make him accept me, wasn't it?" Sona said quietly so that only Tsubaki and her onee-sama heard. "Beelzebub-sama saw this coming from the very start."

"Why does it matter if he did?" Serafall said cheerfully. Sona noted that her sister didn't try to deny it. "It doesn't matter anymore! That speech was about as good as we could have hoped! Humans probably wouldn't have accepted anything better even if Tatsumi had pushed for it. With so many millennia of books, stories, tales, movies and magical girl monsters, no one would believe more."

"He's also correct in his assessment of devil society," Tsubaki added carefully. Her tall, buxom vice president glanced back into the room to the television. "There are a great number of terrible devils out there. Humans do need to be on guard for them."

"As do we," Sona said softly. Those terrible devils Tsubaki referred to didn't just hate humans, that was just a by-product of their natural temperament. They'd take advantage of weak devils just as quickly as they would humans. Sona arched backwards and stretched her hands above her head. A small, pleasant noise escaped her lips as the last few kinks worked themselves out of her muscles. "I haven't had time to speak to Tatsumi much since he moved into his new place. Will you two be coming?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't break that up?" Her onee-sama asked, throwing a sly look through the open door where the fighting over Issei was getting ever more intense. Issei was squashed between three pairs of breasts and from the significant stream of blood pouring from his nose, he didn't seem to mind.

"I'll just bill any damages to the Occult Research Club," Sona said simply. "Or take it out of their next budget." She had ways of getting what she was owed here. Kuoh City may be Gremory territory, but here at school her authority superseded Rias'.

It wouldn't even get that far. Her friend would probably apologize and offer to pay for any damages before Sona even had to go that far.

"Yes! Rias-chan is good for that!" Serafall's eyes suddenly filled with mirth and mischief. "And I'm sure Tatsumi-chan will need some relaxing after having to deal with that stuffy politician! I know I always do after listening to all the elders."

"Go, Kaichou," Tsubaki said taking a step back towards the council room. She paused for a moment before looking over her shoulder towards the ruckus happening inside the Student Council room. "Someone should deal with that before it gets out of hand."

"Just make sure you don't get dragged in yourself," Sona told her.

"I'll make Yura, Saji, Ruruko and Meguri help."

Sona gave Tsubaki a small smile. "Thank you." Her Queen nodded in return before she turned on her heel and marched back into the classroom. Tsubaki was already barking orders before Sona turned back to her sister. "Let's go."

 **~o~**

Tatsumi let out a relieved sigh as the light from the teleportation circle died down and he found himself standing once more in the main lobby of his too-large estate. The large golden chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceiling of the lobby cast a pale white light about the area creating an intricate network of shadows in the various alcoves and corners of the room as they played with the moonlight streaming in through the large stain glass windows towering above the large front doors. Night had fallen by the time the conference had well and truly ended and Tatsumi had finished shaking the hands of the seemingly endless line of dignitaries from across the world.

It felt good to be away from all that.

His nose twitched as a pleasant smell suddenly caught his attention. His stomach rumbled quietly reminding him he hadn't eaten anything since this morning. That would need to be rectified as soon as possible. There were expectations to live up to now, and he wasn't going to be able to do that if he collapsed from hunger.

((GAH!)) Tatsumi felt his lips quirk upwards as a smile tried to worm its way onto his lips. Bennia had suffered worse than he had in some regards. ((If I got asked one more time if I really was a Grim Reaper I was going to give them a firsthand demonstration!)) Bennia swung her scythe down for emphasis. Despite his words, there were a number of people that kept asking her about it.

"And those that managed to look up your dress?" Tatsumi asked. There'd been a few of those too. One even had a camera on his shoe.

Bennia's eyes flashed dangerously. ((I haven't forgotten about them! Tatsumi… I'll be back.)) She slipped the bracelet off her wrist that made her visible to humans and disappeared through the wall.

Tatsumi winced. He had tried to convince her to forgive them but she'd flat out told him her body belonged to him and no one else. She wasn't going to outright kill them, but she was going to shave several decades from their lives as punishment for their actions, along with destroying the video that one man had taken. Apparently Bennia was only very free with her nudity when it came to those she didn't mind actually seeing her in the nude, which meant only other women or Tatsumi.

"Excitable girl," Najenda said, sounding amused. The amusement faded away as she turned to regard him. "I'm going to check in on Akame and see if she's prepared for tomorrow."

"Thanks," Tatsumi said to his old commander. She gave him a small smile before she left the lobby, heading towards the training rooms on the sublevel. Tatsumi knew Najenda was just using that as an excuse for to give Tatsumi some space to relax. Akame was the one person you could count on to _always_ be ready.

Tomorrow was a big day for all of them, but more so for Tatsumi in particular.

With Najenda gone, Tatsumi found himself alone with Xenovia. He gave her a smile and gestured her to follow. They could talk while they made their way towards that delicious smell. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I will be ready, Tatsumi-san," Xenovia said cheerfully. He gave her a sidelong glance and found her eagerly staring ahead. "Is that food I smell?"

Tatsumi grinned. She was just as hungry as he was. "I think both of us could use something good to eat after having gone through all that."

"Do you think there's any cake?" Tatsumi almost laughed at the eagerness in her voice.

"You'll have to ask Tirade when we reach the kitchen." Tatsumi paused. "How were things back there? I lost track of you in that giant mass of bodies." There really had been far too many people for such a small reception hall.

"Everyone kept asking me about Lady Gabriel." Xenovia shook her head. "I won't spill Lady Gabriel's secrets! Or yours Tatsumi." She rushed a few steps ahead of him and turned, walking backwards in front of him.

"Thank you, do you need anything for tomorrow?"

"No, I am fine," Xenovia said. "I just need some time for prayer." Her eyes brightened. "There is a shrine to God and Jesus Christ in the chapel out back. I should go there first and tell Lady Gabriel everything! A cleansed soul is more important than a full belly! Make sure to save some for me and tell Tirade I want some cake!" With a small bow and a cheerful wave Xenovia started off in the opposite direction.

He continued on alone and without distractions it didn't take long for Tatsumi to find his way to the kitchen. That was one place, aside from his own bedroom, that he spent more time in than anywhere else. Every morning he faithfully tried to recreate his mother's dishes, and like clockwork Koneko was always there as well willing to taste test. Right now, Tirade was there with food on hand, waiting for him. Like everyone else he had seen the conference and had predicted Tatsumi would be hungry when he got him.

Tatsumi was grateful for that. He quickly finished eating and left instructions with Tirade to have the same, along with some cake, ready for Xenovia before Tatsumi left for his room.

The moment he entered his room his eyes fell upon the bed and everything else fled from his mind. Those crisp, warm sheets looked so inviting right then. Boots came off, socks went flying along with everything else save for a pair of boxers. With a groan he collapsed upon the bed, face buried in the warm, soft white pillows. No sooner did he collapse on the bed then did all his energy flee from his body and exhaustion washed over him.

Gods was he tired.

"I'd rather fight Esdeath again than have to deal with that," Tatsumi groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. That was a horrible experience and one he was going to do his best to avoid for the rest of his life. Never had he seen so many fake smiles or heard so many false platitudes.

You didn't need to be a genius to know what everyone in that damn reception room was thinking. 'How can I best use Tatsumi to propel my career?' That was all they thought and their every word and action played on that. It had been absolutely exhausting not to commit to anything and he was certain if Najenda hadn't been at his side helping him he would have been tripped up.

There was a soft knock on the door to his room, which he realized he'd left open but was far too tired to care.

"May I come in Tatsumi?"

It was Sona. "Come in, doors open," Tatsumi mumbled into the pillow. He didn't even have the energy to wave her in. "But close the door behind you."

"What about me Tatsumi-chan!?"

Tatsumi let out a tired laugh. "I couldn't keep you out if I tried… would you even listen?"

"Probably not," Serafall agreed, laughing.

Tatsumi felt more than heard their feet padding softly across the floor, the minute vibrations running up the feet of the bed and into the pillows his face was buried in. The bed shifted as someone settled next to him and a warm hand was placed on his back. "That was exhausting for you, wasn't it?" Sona asked, her voice was as soft as her hand as she gently rubbed his back.

"Never. Again."

He didn't need to see Sona to know her lips quirked upwards into a smile. "You're the leader of a world renown organization now, Tatsumi. You can probably avoid more social responsibilities than most by citing you're too busy with missions, but you're probably going to need to attend some."

"Not anytime soon." At the very least he was taking the summer to do things he needed to do.

"Yes, not any time soon." She agreed. There was a long pause filled with only the gentle touch of Sona's fingers on his back. When she continued her voice was filled with warmth and gratitude. "Thank you, Tatsumi."

"For what?"

"Your speech today!" Serafall said cheerfully for her sister. "You have my thanks as well, and that of the other Satans. We want to be on good terms with Humanity and the others but we never would have been able to if you turned all of Humanity against us. It's going to be hard, but at least we have the ability to make peace."

"I just spoke the truth," Tatsumi murmured. "Even if a large portion of your race is evil, you're not all evil. You two are proof of that. As are Ravel and Lord Phenex."

Expecting devils to be as saintly as Angels was utterly unrealistic since not even Humanity had that expectation placed on them. Devils like Sona and Serafall really weren't all that different from a human. They just had wings and could toss around a tremendous amount of power. In fact, Tatsumi could think of any number of humans _far_ worse than Sona or Serafall.

"The speech is only one part of it, Tatsumi," Sona said softly. "I had time to think about what you said today while we waited for you to return from that gathering." There was another pause. "I have a solution."

"To what?"

"My Rating Game School." That peaked Tatsumi's interest. Had she figured out an answer to her problem? "I still need time to properly word it since I will be required to present it at the Young Devil Gathering in a couple weeks but I have discovered a way to achieve my dream without you having to worry about my students exploiting Humanity."

"I look forward to hearing it," Tatsumi murmured. He could feel his consciousness fading away as sleep came for him. He didn't even try to push it away.

"I look forward to telling you about it," Sona returned easily. "For now, just sleep. You've done more than enough for today."

Yes, sleep. Sleep was good.

And so he slept.

* * *

 **Note about Themis and Bennia** : In Greek Mythology Nemesis (who I'm making Bennia to be an alternate version of) and Themis were closely tied together, closer than any other two Gods/Goddesses. Basically Themis Judged, and Nemesis dispensed Retribution on those that ignored or found ways to circumvent Themis' judgements. Nemesis was essentially Themis' instrument when she was too busy or simply didn't feel like getting involved herself.

Now, before I go into this next bit, I have a fairly strong understanding of the power rankings of the strongest DxD Universe individuals. Do note that the order is an educated guess based on all the information I could find and should by no means be taken as definitive. What _is_ definitive, are the individuals in the top 10. Those names were specifically stated by the author in the afterword of Volume 13 of the Light Novel and stated it's a DxD Original ranking so it's not a true reflection of our world's mythologies.

Anyways, the order at the start of the series is: Ophis, Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, Śakra, Hades, Aten, Thor, Lugh and then Fenrir.

The author goes on to state that Great Red doesn't fight, so he isn't ranked, that the Hindu Gods would occupy the upper ranks because of their hax'd abilities, and that Sirzechs and a serious Ajuka would rank in the top 10 as well. We also know Sirzechs would place above Hades based on what was mentioned in the Light Novel. Also, since Typhon would replace a depowered Fenrir, we can assume that Typhon clocked in at #11, and Fenrir #10 before the doggy got boned. Based on that information, along with the fact that Fenrir and Ophis have both been depowered, the current DxD power rankings are, I feel, as seen below.

Power Ranking 2: Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma, Śakra, Sirzechs, Hades, Aten, Ajuka, Thor and Lugh with Typhon still coming in at number 11.

Why does all this matter aside from being an interesting tidbit of information? I'm altering the order slightly. I'm inserting Themis into the top 10 and Ophis may not end up losing her top spot considering she has the Left Eye of God now. I'm placing Themis at #5, above Sirzechs but after the Hindu/Buddhist gods. It fits her epithet perfectly as the Titan in charge of dispensing Divine Justice (as opposed to Dike who is more about Mortal Justice). Don't worry too much about her ranking, it won't have a major impact on the story. It's more a statement of how the other immortals will receive her whenever she decides to wander about the world.

 **Author's Note:** Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think. This chapter is both very important, and at the same time probably not quite as important as it seems. It sets a lot of foundation and background work that will very rarely be visible but will have a constant effect on the story as a whole.


	22. Laying the Groundwork

**Author's Note:** Only 2 chapters left in the Gregorious Arc. This chapter and the next!

 **Chapter 20: Laying the Groundworks**

Lord Phenex had spared no expense in ensuring that the Viewing Room was set up just right for Tatsumi and Night Raid to watch his son's Rating Game. Spared no expense didn't mean that it was lavishly furnished either, it was exactly what it needed to be. A burgundy, c-shaped couch soft enough to make even the longest Rating Games a pleasant experience to sit through, encircled a round table inset with a variety of runes. A touch here, a touch there, and any number of food and drink would appear before them. Several menus rested atop the table with the list of what was readily available and what had to be prepared.

The couch faced a large, blank wall that was scrawled with tiny red runes from end to end. They glowed with a soft, red light as they projected an image of the landscape that served as the arena for the upcoming Rating Game. It gave the appearance that the entire wall had simply fallen away and they were simply looking down upon the arena from on high.

From their vantage point they could see everything. The 'arena' that the Rating Game was going to be played at was an arena in name only. All it had in common with an actual arena was a set of boundaries marked by a semi-transparent wall of energy. The landscape was a part of the Underworld itself, an area sectioned off for this express purpose. It was a landscape that quite obviously favored Ruval Phenex. The side of a volcano. A charred forest, still smoldering from a recent eruption, fanned out around the base of the large volcano. Tatsumi wondered if the volcano might erupt during the game, it was still smoking and small streams of lava trickled from holes in the sides of the volcano, winding their way down the slope along a lazy, meandering path.

It was essentially a wide-open battle arena. The magma _had_ created numerous pockets one could hide in where it had eaten away the softer rock and dirt leaving behind only dense sedimentary stone it couldn't melt, but the pockets weren't very large and no one could hide from even a cursory inspection.

Tatsumi didn't know what sort of peerage Ruval had, but being a fire based individual, a lava field seemed to play to his advantage more than Gregorious', especially since he had it on very good information that Ruval was going to have his base at the summit, while Gregorious would be at the base.

Terrain and height advantage.

Tatsumi turned his attention to the rest of the room but there wasn't much else to take note of. A few small ferns sitting in each corner added a splash of color and a small table sat next to the door for servants to quietly deliver food, drink, or whatever they needed without disturbing them. There was little to draw one's attention away from the arena that was displayed before them.

"Lord Phenex really outdid himself," Tatsumi said as he seated himself, hopping over the back of the couch so that he sat directly facing the viewing screen. "It almost feels like we're there."

"When my father does something, he likes to do it right," Ravel said as she made her way around the couch. She was far more sedate as she took her seat, each motion proper and regal. "My father also saw the value in having a place like this at home. I do not believe this will be the last time this room sees use."

Bennia didn't so much hop over the back of the couch as she rolled over it, landing on her back. ((This place is so totally the best! We can order all the food we want!)) Tatsumi quickly found his lap occupied with Bennia's head and her arms were quickly wrapped around his waist. She grinned up at Ravel as the young girl settled on Tatsumi's left. ((Mine!)) Ravel's eyebrow just twitched in irritation.

"I'll just stick with the end," Mine said as she took a seat at the end of the c-shaped couch as far from Bennia as she could manage.

((I didn't mean you! I said Tatsumi is mine!))

"Just ignore her, she's making terrible puns on purpose," Tatsumi said to the Fallen Angel.

Mine sniffed the air delicately. "I intend to. We're here to gain information on our enemies, not play around."

((That's just because you're not talented enough to do both!))

Mine whirled around on Bennia, her eyes blazing with anger. "What was that?!"

"This is pretty good!" Xenovia suddenly spoke up. As one they all turned to her. She was seated next to Bennia and there was already a plate of onigiri in front of her. They'd been here a whole two minutes and she was already stuffing her face. For what must be the hundredth time Tatsumi wondered if the church ever bothered to feed Xenovia when she was an Exorcist.

Everyone just stared at the Exorcist. Not even Mine could remain irritated at Bennia as they all watched her stuff her face with food not five seconds after arriving.

((Seriously?!)) Bennia asked incredulously. ((I know I made a comment about food but already?!))

"Want some?" Xenovia asked as she offered Bennia an onigiri. "Wherever this food comes from, it's really good!"

Bennia hesitated, wavering between wanting to accept the snack and pushing it away. Eventually her restraint won over and she shook her head with a sigh. ((Maybe later… I don't want to get crumbs in Tatsumi's lap.))

How considerate of her. Tatsumi craned his neck back and looked up at Najenda. She hadn't bothered to take a seat. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Najenda gave him an amused smile. "I'll stand for now, I may take a seat if the game goes overly long. I find myself spending too much time sitting as it is." A loud voice suddenly boomed across the arena, echoing into the room where they all sat. "It seems to be starting."

Bennia quickly sat up, her playful smile disappearing as if it was never there as she became focused on the screen. "Pay attention everyone, these will be our targets," Tatsumi said as he leaned forward as well. He didn't want to miss a single detail. "We have names and capabilities, but we don't have any faces to attach all that to, or what they're truly capable of. Assume everyone on Gregorious' side is an enemy."

"Even Hikaru?" Ravel asked, sounding rather surprised.

"I intend to rescue Hikaru, but not at the risk of any of you. Until we've officially pulled her from Gregorious' grasp she's to be considered a threat, albeit one we're to disable, not kill." As much as he cared about Hikaru, and as much as he wanted to save her… she was secondary to eliminating Gregorious. A very, _very_ , close secondary, but still only that. "Gregorious is still our priority. His death takes precedence over everything else and we have to be prepared for any possible situation."

"Tatsumi and I will be going over a strategy afterwards, I'm counting on you girls to pick up on anything we miss," Najenda said.

Everyone murmured their agreements and turned their full attention on the screen. This would mark the true beginning of the first major operation for Night Raid.

 **~o~**

Even before the light of the summoning circle ebbed the acrid scent of sulfur assaulted Hikaru's senses so she wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes to find a volcanic landscape. Small streams of magma still gurgled out of the sides of the volcano suggesting that the volcano wasn't quite finished yet belching. That was something Ruval Phenex would be able to utilize to his advantage, and something for them to watch out for. This was a battlefield that benefited their opponent more than them.

Gregorious Abaddon, her master, let out a soft snort as he took a few steps forward, testing the ground as he did. It was covered with a thick layer of ash that got kicked up by Gregorious' prodding and carried away by the wind. Beneath that was good solid dirt. "As I suspected, Ruval Phenex chose this battlefield out of all the options available. Well, no matter, my recognition will only rise that much further if we manage to defeat Ruval while he has the field advantage."

As they were the challengers, it was Ruval's right to choose the location of the Rating Game.

A large screen appeared in the air above the grounds and the Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, appeared on the screen clad in his formal armor and cloak. [Greetings everyone. I, Sirzechs Lucifer, shall be carrying out the role of Arbitrator in the Rating Game between The Gregorious group and the Ruval group on this occasion.]

A low whistle escaped from Morrigan's lips. The devil stretched her wings out behind her and leapt a few meters into the sky to get a better look at the image. She smiled widely up at the image as she stretched her arms behind her back, sending her distractingly large breasts bouncing. How she managed to keep them contained in that skin tight latex bunny suit Hikaru would never know. The one time she'd brought it up Morrigan had just laughed and patted her cheek before telling her she'd tell her if Hikaru grew a bit more.

Hikaru really hated her, and it had nothing to do with her relationship with Gregorious.

"Sirzechs himself is it?" Morrigan said, her voice warm and rich as she gazed longingly up at the image of Sirzechs. "We have a Satan arbitrating our game."

Hikaru just shook her head in disgust and looked away. That woman was far to free with her body and it didn't help that she had a voluptuous body that Hikaru would never admit she was envious of. She glanced down at her own modest chest, held in check by the metal breastplate she wore. It had taken so long for her to develop she had feared at one time she never would. She knew she should be happy that she had anything at all but… it still didn't stop her from wishing she had more.

"As it should be," Gregorious said, nodding his head in satisfaction. There was a pleased smile on that man's lips as well. "It is about time our games started to get the acknowledgement they deserve."

After a brief pause to allow everyone to acknowledge his presence and his words, Sirzechs continued. [On the honor of my position as Lucifer, I vow to watch over this game between two worthy rivals in both a fair and honest manner. The challenger of today's match, Gregorious Abaddon, will battle against Ruval Phenex on a field of the latter's choosing. The lava field of a still active volcano. The boundary is the breadth of the lava field with the east edge ending at the mouth of the volcano while the west edge the beginning of the ashen forest at the base.]

"Base advantage and field advantage," Syura scoffed loudly. "This is neither fair nor honest. Ruval already starts several steps ahead of us."

"As is the right of the challenged," Gregorious said, waving away Syura's complaint. "I have used that self-same position to our advantage in the past as well. It's intended that way so that only the truly strong continue to rise." Gregorious paused as he rounded on Syura. His eyes were lidded and dangerous, "or are you insinuating you're incapable of utilizing your abilities to overcome such an advantage?"

A dangerous threat hung in the air. Was Syura too weak to be of any further use to Gregorious?

"Nothing of the sort," Syura was quick to reassure him.

"Good," Gregorious said as he turned back around to face the screen with Sirzechs on it and what was most likely Ruval's base in the far distance at the lip of the volcano.

Syura threw an irritated look at the man's back. Hikaru tried to avoid Syura whenever possible, but what she had learned over the past three years was that he wasn't someone that liked to be ordered about. He enjoyed doing the ordering. He had tried to do the same with Hikaru.

That ended when Hikaru proved fast enough to rip him out of the warped space between teleportation points. She was his better in every regard and as much as she knew that angered him, it also caused him to leave her alone.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded when he caught her staring at him.

She gave him the most innocent smile she possibly could. "Nothing important."

His face clouded over in anger. "Why you—"

A powerful grip clamped upon Syura's shoulder, effortlessly driving the man to his knees. "You had best remember your place, child," Kurenai hissed beneath her breath to the scar faced man. "Do not think my Gregorious is unaware of your defiant attitude. Be thankful you're still useful enough to tolerate it." She paused and gave Hikaru a smile. "And never think for a single moment that he finds you more useful than Hikaru."

Gregorious was quick to reward good work and just as quick to punish those that defy his authority or fail to live up to his expectations.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Gregorious' base is the small, raised hill near the ashen forest that has not been covered in lava. Ruval's base is at the top at the lip of the volcano. In order for a pawn to promote they must either enter an opponents base or enter one of the designated special zones.]

As if his words were the queue, four pillars of light lanced towards the sky, two red and two blue. The red beams were high up on the mountainside near Ruval's base while the blue beams were to either side of theirs. Little extra rules like this were common in higher games. It added an element of excitement. If they wanted to prevent any of Ruval's pawns from being promoted they'd need to protect all three spots. Or, they could ignore those spots and focus on taking down the King before the pawns have a chance to promote and become a problem.

[There will be a few additional rules added to this game. First is that neither side can use a Phoenix Tear for any reason.] That was an obvious rule both sides knew would come. Ruval Phenex essentially had an unlimited supply at his command while Gregorious had none. There was giving the challenged team an advantage and then there was just blatant favoritism. [Second, neither side is allowed to interrupt or intercept the recall of a downed opponent. If the Rating Game system has deemed someone no longer fit for battle, you will _immediately_ cease all actions towards said individual and move on.] That was for Syura, since his Sacred Gear could interfere with the recall system. That was put in place to prevent him from raping anyone else after he'd knocked them out.

Now he just raped them while they were still considered active. At least there was a way for people to tap out of a game early if they felt they were done… or to prevent being tied up and raped.

[The third rule is that anyone forced out of boundaries by an opponent will be automatically returned to the point of ejection.]

Again, that was for Syura after he teleported a King out of boundaries and won a match by default. It was such a piss-poor way of winning that it had raised complaints and protests across the Underworld. If that rule hadn't been implemented no one would have fought Gregorious ever again.

[The fourth rule is that you're not allowed to arbitrarily teleport random parts of an individual's body into a random part of another's body.]

Again for Syura. It caused complications with the recall system when people started to get mixed up, such as when one body had two heads, with the second head stuck halfway up the ass of the first. The recall system ended up tearing the first person in half because it didn't know how to deal with it.

"At least I can still rearrange a person's innards," Syura smirked. He was proud of all these rules that were created explicitly to limit what he was capable of. It inflated his already over-inflated Ego.

Hikaru tuned out the next seven rules that Sirzechs listed off, each pertaining to Syura and what he could, or couldn't, do with his Shambala Sacred Gear. Hikaru knew placing rules on Syura would be futile right up until the point they just outright banned him from participating. Every time they placed one restriction on Syura, he just found a new and creative way to exploit the system and, unfortunately, entertain a large number of pure-blooded devils that actually looked forward to the creative uses of his abilities.

Syura was one of the few reincarnated devils that most of the older devils accepted and appreciated. They all just chalked up his human origin to a mistake in the grand reincarnation system and that he should have been born a devil from the start.

It wasn't until Sirzechs started in on the twelfth rule that Hikaru's attention was drawn back to what the Satan was saying. [The twelfth and final rule is that a piece, once defeated, is allowed to return to the battlefield starting at the base of their King after a thirty-minute downtime if they are able and willing.] What? Hikaru was shocked, she'd never heard of a rule like that, not just in their games, but in any Rating Game. It wasn't exactly against the established core rules that governed how the game was played, both sides theoretically benefited equally from it, but it was a precedence. To the side, she noticed that Gregorious Abaddon was equally surprised by the addition of the rule. [The game has no time limit and will continue until either Ruval Phenex or Gregorious Abaddon has been defeated. You have thirty minutes to come up with a plan. Until the thirty minutes are up neither side is allowed to cross the halfway mark or interact with the opposing side in any way.]

The screen disappeared signalling the start of their thirty-minute prep-time.

"The lack of time limit is unusual," Kurenai commented as she threw a hard look up the mountain side. "Even the top ranked games have a limit of at least half a day. And that last rule? This is going to be a rather unique game."

"An interesting one never-the-less. The return to the battlefield feature supports us more than them. Syura and Champ can ensure certain members of Ruval's peerage don't want to return to the battlefield." There was little need to interpret the meaning behind that, especially considering the wide smile that sprang across Syura's lips. "As for the time limit, it's not needed here," Gregorious said as he eyed the lava field. He looked every bit an a general surveying the battlefield of an upcoming battle as he determined the best course of action to take towards victory. "It's too open. There's no choke points, significant hiding spots, or anything that could potentially cause a rating game to get drawn out indefinitely. There's no place for a King to hide."

"It also ties in with the last rule," Kurenai asked.

"Yes, with no time limit it means defeating the King is the only thing that matters." Gregorious frowned as he went into deep thought. "The lack of time limit and that last rule makes this is a blitz type game. Take out as many of the other pieces as quickly as possible at the same time and then move onto the King before they have a chance to return and reinforce. In that regard, it might benefit Ruval more overall than us. It plays to that man's advantage. He has an offense orientated group and Phenex's are notoriously difficult to bring down quickly."

Gregorious had a more well-rounded peerage. They had individuals like Jeina and Lilian that could guard a choke point all day without issue, Hikaru and Kurenai to go on the offensive and Syura for support.

"They have most of the advantages," Morrigan said, letting a sigh drift down from above where she floated. Her wings were stretched out behind her, transformed into a makeshift chair. "Perhaps we should change the terrain?"

Gregorious gave Morrigan a firm nod. "My thoughts exactly and I have just the person to do it. The most problematic issue at the moment are the multiple promotion points, we need to remove the two extra ones as quickly as possible." Gregorious turned to her and for once his eyes didn't wander down Hikaru's chest. He was all business, a testament to how important this game was to him. "Hikaru, I need you to get one of Syura's markers to the promotion point on the left."

"That's the one closest to us, they'll expect me to make a run for it," Hikaru pointed out. "Ruval Phenex's two knights can definitely intercept me before I make it there."

"I know, and I expect you to be able to get past them," Gregorious said. He would force this plan to work no matter the pain it caused her. "You just need to get there and place the marker for Syura. After that you're to deal with Ruval's Knights, keep them locked down so they can't interfere with anything else."

"I won't be able to without—"

"Use it if you find yourself unable to get past them otherwise," Gregorious said calmly. His eyes bespoke of a punishment if she used it without due cause however. "The time for keeping your Sacred Gear hidden is over. This match is too important to risk losing just to keep a trump card hidden."

Hikaru nodded. That was fine. If she was allowed to use her Sacred Gear she could keep Ruval's entire group tied up if need be. It would also showcase her abilities to Tatsumi. Show him how much better she had become. Her anger towards him that day in the diner hadn't been entirely faked. It had frustrated her to no end that no matter how good she became, she was never as good as Tatsumi.

That would change. She knew he was watching from somewhere. Hoped he was. She didn't want to have to suffer through another Rating Game for this piece of shit.

"Good," Gregorious, satisfied with her response, turned his attention to Syura who was brushing some ash off his knees. "Once the marker is in place Syura you're to teleport Lilian and Sakuri there."

"Why not all the useless pawns?" He asked.

"Because unlike a certain someone who is incapable of seeing past the first move, I know how Ruval will act," Gregorious retorted. "Don't question my orders. Just get those two there." Syura managed to keep his face schooled this time as Gregorious moved on. "Lilian—" he paused and scowled at someone behind Hikaru. Turning she found Lilian, trembling as Champ's hands wormed their way beneath her clothes. "Champ, what have I told you before?"

The fat clown-faced man was quick to jump away from the little girl, his hands quickly came up in a gesture of peace. "Ah ha, I just couldn't help myself! Such a delectable—"

"Touch my piece again while we're in a Rating Game and you're replaced," Gregorious said in a dark tone that broke no argument. 'Replaced' was Gregorious' way of stating Champ would be disposed of, permanently, and one of any number of backups he had for Champ's spot brought in to replace him. His eyes shifted over to Lilian. "Lilian, I need you to immediately make for Ruval's camp to attack him. If you manage to keep him there until I can bring everyone else to bear against him, I'll see to it that you sleep alone until our next rating game."

"What about me?!" Champ protested. Hikaru scowled in disgust. The man couldn't think about anything beyond his next molestation.

"What about you?" Gregorious demanded. Kurenai cracked her knuckles loudly. "You didn't perform particularly well in the last Rating Game. You have worth you need to make up." Gregorious' face softened a bit. "But I am feeling a bit magnanimous on account of securing this critical game. If you manage to prevent any of their pawns from entering this base, I'll see about finding some children in my territory to keep you occupied in lieu of Lilian."

Champ was all smiles now. "I'll protect this place with my life!"

Gregorious had already moved on as he sidled up next to Lilian. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and draped his hand down her front. He rolled a finger across her right breast and smiled. "You're starting to bud. It may be time to consider moving you into my bed. You'd like that, right?" Lilian nodded her head. It was all she could do. Anything was better than Champ. "I was serious about my promise. Help me win this Rating Game and I will see to it that you're able to sleep alone until the next."

Hikaru actually wanted to believe the man. He was cruel, vicious and perverted beyond all measure. However, all that took a backseat to his desire to beat Bedeze Abaddon. To him, winning Rating Games and advancing his societal standing took precedent over _everything_.

This battle against Ruval Phenex was the most important one to date. Ruval had at one point been within the top ten and was still considered a contender for one of those spots. If Gregorious could win here it would greatly propel his efforts to reach his cousin. It would open the gateway to allow Gregorious to challenge those in the top ten spots.

It was something the man would sacrifice everything for.

"…will do it…" Lilian's voice came out quiet and broken.

Gregorious smiled and gave her shoulder a gentle pat. "Good. Don't worry about anyone else. Ruval Phenex is your only target."

"What do you wish of me, master?" Sakuri asked. Her eyes were completely blank, devoid of all life and thought. She had well and truly been turned into a tool.

"The moment you get to that pillar, promote to a Rook and rush to that promotion area," Gregorious said, gesturing to the tall blue pillar glowing off to their left. "I want you to hit the ground here at base with your Giga Impact."

"How hard?"

"Everything you have."

"Yes master!"

Hikaru could see where Gregorious was going with this. If they destroyed the two promotional areas to the side of the base it would be just that much more difficult for Ruval to promote his own pawns since the promotion points would be no more. There was nothing in the rules that stated they couldn't destroy them.

If Gregorious could promote all his pawns while denying Ruval the same, it would very quickly shift the tide of battle in their favor. It was also necessary to take Ruval down. Since the man was a Phenex, he was all but invulnerable with his ability to regenerate and heal from virtually any injury. The only way to truly defeat Ruval Phenex was to wear him out mentally to the point where he couldn't regenerate anymore.

They needed the added power provided through promotion to do that.

The rest of the organizing went as Hikaru expected it would. Everyone else was on defense until Sakuri could destroy the various promotion points. After that Syura would teleport the rest of the pawns to Ruval's promotion point, promote everyone, and then do a full concerted assault on Ruval himself. The idea was to overwhelm him before his forces could reorganize and make it back to protect him.

The plan was solid, as good as any plan one could come up with without any information on how Ruval intended to play this Rating Game. She had her duties and she would perform them as instructed. It was up to Gregorious to make the necessary changes to adjust to Ruval's battle strategies. She'd give her all to provide Gregorious his victory.

And then she'd have her own victory once Tatsumi made good on his promise to rid the world of that man forever. She just hoped he had some plan to acquire her from Gregorious otherwise she may very well find herself passed along to a different Abaddon, possibly even Bedeze himself.

"This is it, Hikaru, prepare yourself!" Gregorious' voice snapped through the din of her thoughts. Her eyes went up to the large image of Sirzechs hovering in the air above the field.

[I trust that both teams have had enough time to prepare their strategies. As stated before, the game will continue until a King has fallen. Now, begin!] The screen blipped out of existence.

That was her queue.

She didn't even wait for Gregorious to tell her to start, she knew what the man expected of her. Her muscles flexed and blood surged through her veins as she launched herself from the base. The sound barrier shattered as she raced up the side of the volcano. The slope didn't impede her at all, it was no steeper than the hills she trained on, it wasn't even all that much different from the one's she used to jog up and down in the human world.

She was as comfortable racing uphill as she was down.

A pair of black wings erupted from her back which she used to lighten her step even further, reducing the weight of gravity upon her form. Demonic energy crackled about her form further fueling her speed to even greater heights.

The sound barrier broke a second and third time.

There was no point in flying when she was faster afoot than in the air.

Halfway up the volcano Hikaru noticed a pair of forms racing across the broken, ash strewn mountain side, angled towards her. They were too far away to make out perfectly, even with her heightened eyesight as a devil, but they could only be Ruval's two knights. That speed was simply too much for anyone else save possibly his Queen.

There was other movement happening up near his camp as well. A group of four was making their way down the slope towards Gregorious' base, albeit at a much slower pace than the two knights. Another was making their way towards the very spot Hikaru had set her sights on.

Hikaru pushed for even greater speed, surging up the broken landscape at breakneck speeds. Her hopes of causing them to misjudge her speed and outpace them was for naught as both forms surged faster as well.

She clicked her teeth in annoyance. It had been incredibly unlikely that she'd make it to promotion point without getting intercepted, but she had hoped. Under any other circumstances she'd have loved to test her skill against Ruval's Knights, but not here, not now. She just wanted this game to be over with.

The glint of steel caught her eye as the foremost individual racing towards her pulled out a long blade. It seemed a battle was unavoidable.

They were close now, too close to keep running and risk stopping on unfavorable ground. Hikaru could pick out the features of the one in front. Lucina, a skill swordswoman that had fought alongside Ruval longer than Hikaru had been alive. Ruval's Knight launched herself from the broken ground and took to the air, her long blue hair whipping out behind her as her wings caught the air. She came down upon Hikaru from above even faster than before.

Hikaru found a solid patch of ground and stopped, crouching low on the balls of her feet. In a single, fluid motion as quick as lightning she drew her blade. The scream of metal on metal pierced the air as the two blades met. The blades became locked at the hilt as Lucina tried to force Hikaru to her knees or, more likely, prevent her from being able to counter the second knight that was racing for her.

"You didn't take to the air," Lucina commented, her words coming out so quickly they tumbled over one another.

Her muscles flexed as she shifted and spun on her left foot. Faster than Lucina could react Hikaru slammed her right foot into the woman's stomach. A sharp gasp was ripped from Lucina's lips as she was sent knocked up. Before she could fly far Hikaru spun in place and slammed her foot into Lucina's side, sending the blue-haired swordswoman tumbling down the mountain side. After how effortlessly Tatsumi had taken her attacks at the diner it felt a little satisfying to see someone react like that. "You can't attack me from below."

This wasn't just any knight though, this was one of the best that fought alongside Ruval Phenex for centuries. Lucina was quick to recover regaining her breath and righting herself in midair before she tumbled more than a dozen feet away.

Lucina let out a short little laugh. "Are you certain of that?"

What did she mean by that? Hikaru's eyes went wide. The other knight! She whirled around to deal with the other knight, Seri, only to find someone else standing before her. Clarine, one of Ruval's bishops, and there was a large amount of demonic energy racing up and down her arms.

"Your bishop Syura is too much of a one-trick pony! You're all woefully unaware of what a real Bishop can do!" She slammed her hands upon the jagged, rocky ground. "Nyarlathotep's Tentacles!"

The ground beneath her disappeared, consumed by endless darkness. A cold chill pierced through her body, like the very marrow of her bones were freezing. Hikaru didn't wait to find out what was going to come up from within that depth. She surged across the landscape, barely managing to keep outside of the ever-expanding circle of darkness.

That last for a whole two seconds. More demonic energy poured forth from Clarine and the darkness raced across the landscape an instant, utterly defeating her speed. Nearly half of the mountain side was consumed by that darkness, including the promotion point. There was no way to escape from it. Not on foot. With no other choice Hikaru launched herself into the air, narrowly avoiding an enormous mass of black tentacles reaching up from the darkness.

Lucina was waiting for her to do just that. "You're good, but you don't have nearly enough experience fighting in midair!" Ruval's Knight crowed as she slammed into Hikaru from the side. Hikaru grit her teeth and bit back the pain as she hastily righted herself in midair. Lucina was on her almost immediately, her sword screaming from Hikaru's throat. She managed to get her blade up just in time to deflect it to the side but it was sloppy, even from a beginner's perspective. "Your human heritage and training is your downfall! You need to have your feet firmly planted on the ground to be a real threat!"

Hikaru didn't respond. She wasn't going to let them rile her up. She needed to keep her compose and focus on dealing with this threat.

If only the Bishop wasn't here she'd have been able to manage. Tackling two Knights wasn't a problem, tackling a Knight backed by a powerful and versatile Bishop wasn't something Hikaru was used to, or had a proper counter for.

Ruval probably knew that which was precisely why he had sent his Bishop to back of Lucina instead of both Knights.

"I think she's confused!" Clarine laughed cheerfully from below. "You are, aren't you?"

"No," Hikaru bit out as she struggled against Lucina. She was and she wasn't, she probably knew the answer but didn't have time to think on it as she twisted around another blistering fast strike from Lucina only to just barely get her katana raised in time to block the follow-up strike.

Hikaru had far more pressing things to worry about than why she was in this situation, such as getting out of it. Even if Gregorious had permitted her to use her Sacred Gear, that didn't mean she was allowed to use it without exploring every other option first.

"Oh don't be shy! It's simple. I simply made myself look like Seri and then used my own magic to boost my speed!" The pride in her voice was evident. "The speed boost is only temporary but it was enough to fool you and get me here so who cares!" From the corner of her eye she saw Clarine's mouth split wide with a smile. "We'll show you all how a real peerage supports their King and his goal!"

"Someone that would willingly serve a selfish man like Gregorious wouldn't know anything about that!" Lucina added.

Clarine placed a pair of fingers against her forehead and grinned. "This is real teamwork!" An enormous amount of demonic energy billowed about Clarine, whipping her clothes about her as it was summoned from the depths of her being. Her hands snapped forward, tracing eldritch runes into the air before finally clasping together into a tight ball.

"I pray to you, my lord, who destroys all things!"

Hikaru paled. Clarine was beginning a chant! Each line she spoke would amplify the effect of the spell by a magnitude! There were only a few spells that required a multi-line chant, and all of them were battle ending spells.

In a way it was a little satisfying knowing that Ruval would go to such lengths to neutralize her. It was an indication of how great a threat they perceived her to be. With the amount of power Clarine was pouring into the attack it was doubtful she'd be of much use afterwards.

It was also going to be incredibly painful and Hikaru did not want to be on the receiving end of it!

"Lead me from the darkest pits of the abyss!" The demonic energy swirling around Clarine became visible to the naked eye, tendrils of raw power crackling about her form as it swirled towards her clasped hands.

Hikaru wasn't going to just let Clarine get the spell off. A chant, as dangerous as they were, could be stopped if the channeller was interrupted in mid chant. A punch to the face or a blade through the gut would suffice.

"Ah, I can't let you go off on your own," Lucina said, as if reading Hikaru's mind. The Knight had placed herself between Hikaru and Clarine. "Your battle is with me… right up until the moment Clarine ends your involvement in this game."

"And grant this tiny body the almighty power of the divine!"

Three lines… this wasn't good.

"Ascend from the Abyss and rule over the Earth!" The earth and air howled in agony as the demonic energy was whipped up into a frenzy. The concentration of it at her clenched hands was so intense it leaked out from between her fingers to encompass her gloves in a dark, translucent glow.

She needed to reach Clarine now, there wasn't any more time!

Hikaru made for the Bishop. The point of Lucina's sword nearly found a resting spot between her eyes. Pure instincts was all that allowed Hikaru to shift out of the way just in time, and more than a decade with a sword in hand the experience and reflex required to follow-up with a palm-strike to the flat of the blade, sending it wide. She flexed her wings, surged her demonic energy through her body and propelled herself past Lucina.

Her vision was consumed by back of a clenched gauntlet. Hikaru had no time to adjust her flight path as Lucina back-handed Hikaru in the face. Pain flared across her face as her head was rocked back.

By the time Hikaru shook the pain away and forced her eyes into focus she found herself a dozen feet away from Lucina, and twice that from Clarine. Lucina hadn't bothered to follow up despite her vulnerability.

There wasn't any need for her to.

Clarine's clasped hands broke apart and gathered between the palms of her hands was dark, translucent ball of incredibly dense concentration of demonic energy. " **War Satan Strike! Futsunomitama!** "

The color of everything shifted, darkening, like a thin, black veil had been pulled across her eyes. Before she could even begin to escape an overwhelming force slammed into her above. An embarrassing yelp was torn from her throat as she was ripped from the sky and unceremoniously slammed into the inky darkness below.

Hikaru's lungs burned as she gasped for breath. Her lungs didn't want to draw in breath. Her body almost didn't respond. Everything felt so heavy, sluggish, it was like all the weight of the world was pressing down upon her body. Movement was impossible, her limbs felt like they were a thousand times their normal weight.

She knew what it was she'd been hit with now. A divine-class gravity spell. If kept up it would smother her completely, possibly even cause her body to break apart.

To further compound her issues the dark, grasping tentacles that reached up from that darkness latched onto her, wrapping around her legs and arms. They wound across her body, searching for chinks in her armor and slipping through cracks.

Raw anger surged through her as the grasping tentacles brushed across parts of her body they had no right to be touching.

Gregorious Abaddon and this Rating Game didn't matter to her right then.

"I… was hoping… not to need this… but…" Hikaru managed to force out through clenched teeth. "Now… I want to… beat you for my own… sake!" She reached inside herself, grasping the power that dwelled within her soul. She brought it up, bringing it to the forefront of her being. "You. Have. No. Hope!"

"You sure talk big for someone who is about to be eliminated!" Lucina said, looking down on her from on high. The gravity spell even distorted the woman's voice.

Hikaru pushed back against the gravitational field to raise her head and glare at the Knight hovering above. " **Trigger:** **Raiten Taisō!** "

 **~o~**

A dark shadow, cloaked all in black, hid within a small alcove just behind a tall black marble pedestal with veins of red spider webbing through it. It was topped with the bust Gregorious Abaddon, carved out of a black marble with a pair of rubies for eyes. Just beyond the bust topped pedestal was an extravagant hallway. A long purple carpet ran the length, running past dozens of alcoves identical to the one the shadow hid within. Each alcove held a similar pedestal, most with the same bust although a few were topped with other priceless artifacts, works of art of famous devil artisans and rewards for winning bets made upon Rating Games.

A pair of devils, young women in matching black and white maid outfits, made their way past the alcove, heedless of the individual hiding only a few feet from their position.

"…think of the game going on right now?"

"Couldn't care less! That man isn't here which means I can actually get a few hours sleep without…"

A meaningless conversation. One that had been parroted by many others before them.

There was a different air about the manor than usual. The people living were more relaxed and at ease. It was this way due to Gregorious Abaddon and certain individuals in his peerage being out. As bad as some members had it, they at least aided Gregorious in his goals and so were treated better than the rest. The servants were more like slaves.

Some of them envied slaves.

Their pain was going to come to an end soon, one way or another.

When the two servants disappeared down the hallway the shadow moved on, slipping out from behind the pedestal. The shadow paused just long enough to make sure the hallway was empty, before moving down the hall as silent as death and just as unseen, both by the people in the estate and the wards about it. The pink brooch pinned to the inside of her collar kept the wards from perceiving her as an intruder.

It didn't take long for her to reach her destination. It was a large ornate door at the end of the hallway. The risk of someone coming up on her was minimal at best. Most of the servants were taking advantage of their Lord's absence to get in some much needed sleep. The shadowy figure pulled out a small key made out of ice that would never melt and slipped it into the keyhole. The key molded to the shape of the keyhole as it slipped inside. For a few brief moments nothing happened, then a small blue circle of runes sprung up around the lock. A series of soft clicks and pops rose from the lock, sounding unnaturally loud to her heightened senses.

There was a flash of light as the final locks and wards on the door unravelled and the door opened a crack revealing a dark room beyond.

It seemed that a magical girl was indeed capable of a few magical feats. Having her meet Gregorious before hadn't just been a means to get Hikaru and Tatsumi to meet, but to also analyze and unravel all the security features the Lord of the Estate had in place.

The shadow edged the door open slowly, listening, smelling, tasting, feeling the air for any sort of disturbance.

There was none. The room beyond was completely empty. She stepped into the room and silently closing the door behind her. It was pitch dark inside. Almost unnaturally so considering the time of day. She had prepared for that. The shadow pulled out a small clear globe from within a pocket of her pants and raised the clear globe above her head.

"Ignite." It was barely a whisper but it was enough. The globe lit up, filling the room with a soft, warm glow.

It was Gregorious' study. The place where he kept everything of any importance. A large, extravagant desk dominated the room with an equally large and extravagant chair to go with it. The desk was covered in decadent gifts from those attempting to curry the Lord's favor, or make amends for a perceived wrong. It was the sort of furnishing one would expect from a pompous, self-entitled aristocrat. There was little in the way of actual work to be seen. It was more a display of one's wealth and station than a place to study, research or do any sort of legitimate business.

If they were to find any sort of incriminating evidence that could be used to undermine his position in society, and his right to own a peerage or participate in the Rating Games, it would be here. The most suspicious and likely place for that to be was in the enormous metal safe located directly behind the desk. It towered from floor to ceiling covered nearly the entire wall.

It was so in your face that the shadow immediately disregarded it. In a world where people had enough power at their finger tips to wipe out a small nation, a safe like that wouldn't last long against a determined burglar.

The shadow turned from the large safe and swept her eyes across the rest of the room. There was nothing strange or out of place at first glance. There were a few bookcases, lined with tomes, scrolls, and bound parchment and more black marble pedestals similar to those out in the hallway, each topped with what one could assume was an expensive piece of artwork.

She, however, had been trained from a young age to pick out the most minute details. It was what caused her to ignore the overly cliché door hidden behind a bookshelf and instead focus on the pieces of art on the pedestals. One in particular stood out.

It was a bust of Serafall Leviathan, topless of course, made out of some blue-white stone and carved with perfect, exquisite detail, right down to the tiny little details on the nipples. What drew her gaze to the bust wasn't some minor detail such as there being less dust accumulated on it than the rest, the entire place was spotless clean, no it was something even more minute.

The sculpture itself was just ever so slightly _more_ worn than the rest of the sculptures in the room, in particular the breasts.

The Shadow made her way over to the bust of the Leviathan and held the light above it to get a better look. Her eyes hadn't lied. The breasts were definitely more worn than the rest of the statue. Setting the globe of light on the pedestal beside the bust she placed her hands on the pair of incredibly details breasts. The statue's dead eyes immediately lit up with a soft, ice-blue light. "I hope you're having a wonderfully magical day my lord!" a very good impression of Serafall's voice came out of the statue's lips. Only the wrong inflection on certain words was off. That thought was interrupted by the sound of a soft click and the bust shifted. The chest split down the center and opened to reveal a red button.

 **Click.**

The shadow grabbed the globe of light and stepped back as the bust silently receded into the pedestal, then the entire pedestal receded into the floor. The floor itself split open to reveal a small metal platform. It lit up as she stepped atop it and as silently as everything else the platform descended down into darkness.

If one good thing could be said about Gregorious it was that he kept everything well maintained.

When the platform finished its descent, the shadow found herself in a room quite unlike the rest of the estate. Rough hewn earthen walls surrounded her on all sides and a small, pitiful circular rug the color of fresh blood was the only attempt made to add a splash of color to the otherwise barren room. It was barely large enough to feature the low table that sat between two simple wooden chairs.

The room branched off into three directions, left, right, and straight ahead. The poorly made archway to her left led off into an open room that was positively barren. A cursory glance showed nothing of interest which meant there had to be something. It didn't take long for her to notice the engravings upon the floor. It was very similar to the teleportation grids she had seen devils use before, although she didn't recognize any of the insignias engraved in the center.

Putting that room from her mind for the time being she opened the door on the right. It opened into a large natural cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, mineral water dripping off their tips onto the stone floor below where the droplets of water ran along together, collecting at a small stream that meandered its way out of the cavern.

In the very center of the cavern, towering a good twenty feet into the air, was an enormous statue of a devil. It didn't look like Gregorious, but there were similar features. Unlike the other statues above, this one was not well taken care of. It was badly damaged, like it had been used for target practice or to test new abilities.

Whatever the reason, this room held nothing of use for the shadow.

She left the cavern and tried the last door.

Her eyes went flat the moment she stepped into the room. "This is… disgusting."

It was a shrine to Serafall Leviathan. There was no other way to describe it. A statue of Serafall Leviathan dominated the room towering from floor to ceiling. The beautiful Satan was captured in an artistic pose and with the same perfect detail as the bust above. Everything was there, even down to the perfectly manicured pubic hairs. The statue itself was a work of art. Even the shadow, who had no true artistic sense, could appreciate the beauty and emotion captured in it. Joy and happiness almost seemed to radiate from the statue's face.

What made it disgusting was the thick layer of semen that coated the entire thing.

Before the statue was a black marble altar with a deep impression, cushioned with the softest of fabrics, along with a pair of foot rests. The altar was set up like a chair where someone could sit and masturbate. The shadow could almost envision Gregorious sitting there whacking off to the statue of Serafall Leviathan.

It made her stomach churn in disgust.

The rest of the room wasn't much better. The walls were completely covered in pictures of Serafall Leviathan. There wasn't an inch of wall that didn't have her in this or that pose. There were pictures of her from her TV show, pictures of her from official meetings where she presided over elders, but most of the pictures were of the sexual variety. In particular, all the shopped images Sona Sitri had spread of her sister for revenge.

Interestingly enough, the shadow noticed that the photoshopped images that had Tatsumi in them were no where to be seen. She'd heard he'd been in a few of them.

What caught her interest the most was something most would not even notice. There was an almost invisible outline of a small panel near the base of the altar. A quick knock on the altar confirmed her suspicions. It was hollow. If there was going to be anything incriminating it would be in there. At least she hoped so. The shadow brought the light near the panel and the light shifted colors, changing to a dark blue. It confirmed another suspicion.

It was warded. There was no opening it without help.

She reached inside the collar of her shirt and tapped the pink brooch three times.

Nothing happened.

The shadow frowned and tapped it three more times. Was she asleep?

The answer came moments later as a loud boom momentarily deafened her. Blue and green lightning entwined together and arced from the floor to the ceiling, writhing and twisting around… something. Runes the shadow hadn't noticed before, glowing a deep blood red, flared into life, fighting back against the lightning only to die just as quickly as they appeared as the lightning scoured the energy from them.

It didn't last long, the two brilliant streamers of lightning, blue and green, made short work of the runes in the place. As the lightning beat the runes further and further back, a magical runic circle appeared just in front of her, shining the same color as the blue lightning that destroyed the red runes.

"I won't let some stupid ward get the best of this magical girl!" Serafall cried out as she popped up through the teleportation field. "Me and Akame-chan make the best team—WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!"

"Your shrine," Akame said dryly as she watched with some amusement as Serafall stared at the room in abject horror. "Congratulations. Gregorious Abaddon worships you."

Her wail of horror pierced the heavens.

"I believe we need to do this quickly and _quietly_ , Serafall Leviathan." A second person rose up from the teleportation circle. Akame frowned. She'd never seen this person before. A tall, handsome man with light green hair and blue eyes. He held an air of authority similar to that of Sirzechs and Serafall, when one could manage to get the latter to be serious. "We must not raise suspicion that we have been here so do not touch anything."

"But… but…!" Serafall reached out towards the pictures on the wall. It must be horrifying to see so many pictures of your self enshrined by that man.

"She hasn't seen the statue yet," Akame murmured.

"Statue?" Serafall asked, whirling around to stare at the enormous sculpture of herself. Her eyes lit up for a single, brief instant before she noticed that it was covered in white goop. "It's a very good statue of me but… please tell me that's not covered with what I think it is."

"It is exactly what you think it is," the handsome man said.

"Noo! Say it ain't so Juka-tan!"

"You needed us?" The man asked, doing his utmost to ignore the sobbing Serafall.

Akame nodded and softly padded her way across the room to the altar. She reached down and pointed to the almost invisible panel. "Warded."

"Ah, I should be able to do something about that." The man was all smiles as he knelt down before the altar. "Hm-hmm, a complex ward, interesting. Definitely not something Gregorious Abaddon could create. In fact, I've seen work like this before." He let out a little satisfied noise as the wards about the panel flashed into life and then disappeared like so much smoke in the air. "This feels like the work of a certain Shalba Beelzebub, a known leader of the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade."

"Teleportation room outside," Akame said, pointing out the door. "Didn't recognize insignias."

"I'll have a look before I leave," the man said. He pressed his fingers against the panel and it swung open. "Perhaps we shall find what we need in here?" It was a question to himself. The man reached inside without hesitation and pulled out a number of documents. Some bound loosely, others rolled up tightly in scroll cases. "Gregorious Abaddon is meticulous if nothing else. He never agrees to anything unless its on paper. More so that he is able to modify it later." The man stood and nodded, he was already flipped through several pages. "And that ultimately makes it easier for us to find incriminating information on him." He held out a document for them to read.

"Can't read it," Akame said as she stared at the utterly alien letters. She couldn't read, write, or speak any of the devil's numerous languages.

"I got it Akame-chan!" Serafall said cheerfully. "It's the outline of an agreement between Gregorious Abaddon and agents of the Khaos Brigade, specifically…" Serafall's cheerfulness suddenly disappeared and the temperature dropped. "Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Serafall shot the handsome man a sharp look. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Apparently not," the man replied. "But it does answer some questions. Regardless, it appears that Rizevim Lucifer is allied with the Khaos Brigade, even if the manner in which he is allied is still shrouded in mystery. If Gregorious has dealings with that man, and we have proof right here that he is, then it automatically means he's guilty of treason against devilkin and with the simple approval of at least two Satans, he can have his rights and privileges stripped."

"And we just happened to have two right here!"

"I'm certain Sirzechs would be in agreement with us as well."

"What is the agreement about?" Akame asked.

"Oh, I never got that far," Serafall said, letting out a little laugh. She turned her attention back to the document and quickly scanned the contents. "In exchange for privileged and confidential information pertaining to devil society that only a member of high standing can obtain, Rizevim Lucifer will use his vast network of informants in the human world to notify Gregorious Abaddon of young humans that have been born with promising Sacred Gears."

"I always did find it odd that his Queen was so adept at finding such unique and interesting individuals to add to her King's peerage," the handsome man said grimly. "It seems we now have the reason behind that."

"He's been using the Khaos Brigade to help him forcefully acquire individuals for his peerage," Serafall said.

"Yes, he is, and I do believe that according to current rules, not even the new one's we're going to be implementing as per the results of Peace Accord, that invalidates his legitimacy as King and any rights he may have on the pieces in his peerage."

Was that good news or bad news? Tatsumi would need to know what that meant. "What happens to them afterwards?" Akame asked.

"It means that they become free pieces," the handsome man said, "not bound to anyone or anything. Up to be grabbed by anyone that can convince them to join their peerage over another."

"Usually there's a lot of backroom dealing, threats, bribes, blackmail," Serafall said, "but in this case it might be a bit different. There will be too much scrutiny on the pieces on account of Gregorious' ties to the Khaos Brigade for much of that to happen. Of course, the offers for the better pieces will probably reach astronomical levels." Serafall brightened visibly. "Do you think any of them are interested in becoming magical girls?"

"You'd have to ask them," Akame said carefully. She knew Tatsumi intended to kill most, if not all, of them so the likelihood of that happening was very slim. No need to let Serafall know that though.

"I think I will!"

"Leave that for later," the man said as he held the documents before him and let go. They floated there as he held one palm beneath them and another out to the side. A green circle appeared above both hands and before Akame's eyes the whole lot of them were copied. "We have what we need. Proof enough to utterly ruin Gregorious' standing in society and strip from him the right to own a peerage." He returned the originals back to their spot inside the altar and closed it up, redoing the seal that had been on there before. "I don't think I need to take a look at the teleportation room. I have a feeling I know whose insignia we'll find engraved upon the dirt."

"Lucifer."

"Yes," the man said as he beckoned for Akame and Serafall to come close. "It's time for us to leave."

Akame stepped up beside Serafall before the man as he created a green teleportation circle beneath them. A moment later they were gone, leaving that disgusting shrine.

All that was left to do now was return to Tatsumi with the good news.

 **~o~**

The secondary promotional point was different from the rest of the volcanic landscape. Effort had been made to clear some of the ash away and beneath what was left wasn't the cooled remains of a volcanic lava flow, but soft dirt, grey rock, and sparse once deep red grass that had taken on a darker tone from the ash fall.

The ash stained grass smoke and charred as Hikaru stopped at the secondary promotion area. Arcs of brilliant golden lightning flashed from the tendrils of energy that had once been her feet to the ground, creating a fantastical lattice of electricity that spread out across the ground. With a thought the flows of electricity that were now her arms came up about her creating a spherical barrier of golden lightning all about her.

She glanced back.

The air was split, rent asunder by a long streamer of golden electricity that annihilated the air particles along its immediate path creating a superheated tube of plasma. It was only now in the process of collapsing back upon itself.

With a motion akin to taking a deep breath, Hikaru let go of the power raging inside her and pushed it back down into the depths of her soul. As the lightning dissipated back inside, her arms and legs reformed, flesh and blood like she was used to. Her gauntlets and boots were gone now. Everything below the shoulders and her thighs was simply bare skin. She still had the black latex body suit and breastplate that covered the important parts.

If she wasn't careful the lightning form would reform her entire body causing her to be naked when she returned to her human form. Her thought process returned to normal as well and time sped up to its natural speed.

Behind her a deep thunderclap boomed across the mountain side.

[Ruval's Knight has retired.] [Ruval's Bishop has retired.] Sirzechs' voice rumbled across the battlefield with the results of the fight.

Having a billion volts of electricity rammed through your heart was a good way to guarantee that the system would retire you. There had been countless ways she could have finished them off, some final enough that the retirement system couldn't recall them before their lives were ended but there was no need to go that far. Irritation wasn't reason enough to kill someone. She wasn't Gregorious Abaddon.

"Well, since I'm now here," Hikaru said as she turned to stare up at Ruval's base. Even now she could see a pair of Ruval's pawns racing towards her. "Far too late."

She pulled out Syura's marker which she had kept tucked beneath her breastplate and dropped it on the ground. The moment the marker hit the slope a large, complex runic grid erupted about it. It shone a brilliant blue and a moment later Lilian and Sakuri jumped from Gregorious' base to her side.

"Promotion: Rook!" Sakuri shouted happily. There was a surge of energy as the system recognized the promotion request and boosted Sakuri's abilities accordingly. There wasn't a moment hesitation in her actions. The moment the boost was finished she turned and bolted back down the volcano.

"You're to attack Ruval-san, I take it?" Hikaru asked.

The little girl nodded, her head bobbing awkwardly. "…wish I could be like… you. You're strong…"

"You can be too," Hikaru assured her.

A single tear dripped down her cheeks as she shook her head and turned away. "…just a… toy. Always… a toy." And then she was off, her little legs pumping hard as she pushed herself up the slope towards Ruval's base.

Hikaru sighed and looked away. She wanted to do something for the little girl, but she couldn't even do anything for herself. It was taking all she had to stay just useful enough that Gregorious would tolerate her dismissals of his advances.

"Maybe I can convince Tatsumi-san to save her too," Hikaru whispered to herself. Or perhaps she'd save her, herself once she was free from Gregorious. She shifted her gaze across the volcanic slope to the various forms making their way across the battlefield. Her eyes focused on a particularly swift individual that was most likely Ruval's second Knight. "In the mean time, I have a Rating Game to win for…" that sick monster that held all their leashes in an iron grip.

 **~o~**

"They made her use it, I see," Syura spat out as Lilian and Sakuri disappeared through his teleportation circle. "It pisses me off every time I see it."

Because she could counter his teleportation even after he had already left. Having yet another tool to keep the rebellious Syura in check was wonderful.

"Now everyone knows just how great my peerage truly is," Gregorious said, letting the pride well up inside and flow through his veins like a soothing balm. "Seeing her so effortlessly defeat Ruval's brilliant Knight/Bishop combination warms this old heart of mine to no ends."

"Makes it worth tolerating her quirks," Kurenai said.

Gregorious snorted roughly. "Quirks? She's already falling into my trap and just doesn't know it yet." He gave Kurenai a wicked grin. "I need to thank you for pointing out to me the attachment she's beginning to feel towards little Lilian. I can't risk having her talents ruined by… bending her mind a little but there are other means of convincing her. I may not have anything she desires personally but she may be willing to make certain… concessions, for Lilian's sake." Gregorious said as he stared at Hikaru in the distance. It was too far to make out any details but he could envision all that naked skin. He knew what the lightning form did to clothes. It made him want to rip off whatever she had left and take her right then and there. "I don't mind treating Lilian well if it means I can finally take that woman to bed. And if not, well, I still get to see Lilian writhe in agony beneath Champ's touch. I know how much of a knife that'll twist in Hikaru's gut, what with her believing Lilian's increased suffering is the result of her own stubbornness." Gregorious barked out a sharp laugh. "No matter the outcome, I get what I want."

Syura let out a dark chuckle. "I knew I liked you for a reason. I thought you were getting soft in your old age."

"Never."

But that was something to focus on tonight. For now, beating Ruval and throwing wide the door to the top of society was all that mattered.

 **~o~**

"That got people's attention," Tatsumi noted as the murmurs from the spectators filtered in through their viewing screen. Everyone was talking about whatever it was Hikaru had turned into, microseconds before she completely decimated Lucina and Clarine. He could completely understand their surprise. Even he was a little awed by what Hikaru had just pulled off. That Sacred Gear of hers was no joke. It packed some serious power. To simultaneously shatter two powerful demonic spells, defeat a Knight, a bishop and reach her ultimate destination all within the blink of an eye…

That was speed few could follow, let allow actually do anything about. Tatsumi had only barely managed to follow her with his eyes, and he never would have managed that had he been any closer than he was.

Trying to stop Hikaru when she was in that form was akin to stopping a force of nature. Tatsumi wasn't sure he could. The Tyrant was resistant to lightning, sure, but there was a limit and Hikaru was capable of far surpassing that limit.

"I heard from Akame that Hikaru is quite taken with you," Najenda mused thoughtfully. She rested her elbows on the back of the circular couch and leaned forward, staring at Tatsumi's friend intently. "What are the chances of getting her to join Night Raid? Someone with that sort of speed would be invaluable."

"I'll ask," Tatsumi said. "But I'm not going to force her." It would be nice to fight side-by-side with an old friend, righting the wrongs the were done to them and against the world. But what they did wasn't nice, and it wasn't clean. After living with Gregorious for three years she might not want to even look at that part of the world anymore.

"You'll have to fight a lot of other people," Ravel said, equally intrigued by Hikaru as Najenda was. Everyone in the room was. "I know my people. There are a lot of peerages, powerful peerages, that would see her as a valuable addition."

((Probably won't be that much trouble)) Bennia said lazily. The little Grim Reaper had already shifted her sight away from Hikaru and was watching the rest of the Rating Game unfold. ((If Hikaru is even half the girl Tatsumi and I remember from before, she's not someone that chases fame or fortune and there's not much else those old devils can offer her.))

"Power? Men?" Mine suggested.

((I think she already has her sights set on someone.))

"And Hikaru was never one to accept borrowed power," Tatsumi added. "If she doesn't earn it herself, she's not interested."

"Good food?" Xenovia asked as she munched on a slice of pizza.

((Then she'll definitely pick Tatsumi! I doubt those shitty devils can match his cooking very easily!))

"Glad you enjoy my cooking but I think she'll pick Sona," Tatsumi said.

((Oh, right, that message. Totally forgot about that. Probably right. It gets her away from the worst of the Rating Games, close to someone protected by a Satan and close to Tatsumi. It's a win-win-win for her.))

The room was suddenly filled with a soft blue glow, momentarily drawing Tatsumi's attention away from the screen to a teleportation circle appearing on the floor. He recognized the insignia as Serafall's and smiled, turning back to the Rating Game in time to see Gregorious' Rook, Lilian, run straight past Ruval's two pawns, completely shrugging off their attacks like they were nothing more than annoying little gnats.

"How did things go?" Tatsumi asked when the light dimmed.

"It was a piece of cake for this magical girl!"

((Didn't Akame do most of the work?)) Bennia called out from Tatsumi's lap.

"Serafall got me into the estate, and assisted in breaking through the last few wards protecting the necessary information," Akame said in her usual, stoic voice. She didn't make any effort to hide her presence as she walked up to stand beside Najenda. Tatsumi accepted the document proffered to him by Akame. It was completely written in some devil language that Tatsumi couldn't read. "This document is really all we need to destroy Gregorious Abaddon's societal standing. It's proof that Gregorious Abaddon is working with the Khaos Brigade, and that much of his peerage, including your sister and Hikaru, were located for him by said terrorist organization."

Ravel gasped in surprise, her eyes wide with understanding. She knew the implications of that. "That makes his peerage invalid!"

"Yes it does!" Serafall said happily. "He's done for! Levia-tan will be going now! She needs to visit a particular statue where hopeful Kings swear to their respective Satans and go through the ritual of divesting Gregorious of his rights to be a King! Once that's done he no longer has any control over Hikaru, magical or otherwise."

Tatsumi could only smile as he stared at the document he held in his hands. This was everything he could have hoped for. "Then we have everything we need."

"We do indeed," Najenda agreed. "We simply need to finish analyzing the abilities of Gregorious' peerage so that there's no surprises when we move on them and trust in Ruval to do the rest."

The rules for this Rating Game were put in place not to make the Rating Game more unique or challenging for one side or another.

It was entirely to make sure that Gregorious' peerage and the man himself were far too exhausted by the time night rolled in to put up a real fight when Tatsumi and Night Raid struck. When Ruval had learned of the true reason Tatsumi had wanted the man to accept Gregorious' challenge to a Rating Game, he had been very willing to help. Him and his peerage.

It was about time something actually went as planned.

* * *

 **Note on Hikaru's Sacred Gear:** Any similarities that it may or may not have to a special magical trump card of a certain 10-year old magical boy that teaches at an certain magical academy teaching a giant class of wacky girls that all seem to want his dick, merged with the incredibly cool and detailed form of a certain Level 5 Esper on her path to being forcefully pushed to a Level 6 is purely coincidental.

 **Note on Clarine's Spell:** Any similarities that it may or may not have to a certain badass individual kicking a gigant's ass in a safe zone turned not safe zone inside a giant tower that hates Gods is coincidental as well. (You may also notice certain… artistic adjustments to fit character/setting. Also coincidental.)

*Whistles innocently*

 **Author's Note:** I had originally wanted to do the entire end to the arc in one chapter, but there was just too much to cover. Chapter was long enough as is. I Even had stuff planned for Gregorious' peerage. Wanted to do more coverage of the actual game itself but... Word constraints didn't give me that luxury.

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think! The Gregorious Arc comes to a close next chapter!


	23. For Those Passed On

**Author's Note:** Placeholder to keep the chapter title properly aligned.

 **Chapter 21: For Those Passed On**

Exhaustion weighed heavily upon Hikaru. Her legs were burned like they were on fire, the muscles pushed to their breaking point and then pushed even further beyond. Each step felt like she was trying to move a pair of boulders firmly rooted into the ground for centuries. They screamed at her in protest, demanding that she stop. She kept an impassive look on her face, showing none of the weakness she felt, as she forced one foot in front of the other. The only outward sign she allowed herself was the rivulets of sweat that ran down her face and back.

Weakness wasn't something Gregorious tolerated, and something Syura would try to exploit.

Her Sacred Gear took a huge toll on her, sapping her mental and physical stamina like nothing else could, and the game had gone on _long_. If it had gone on much longer, Hikaru wasn't certain she could have made it to the end.

She stopped beside a large, marble pillar, one of several that supported the high vaulted ceiling of the lobby, and leaned back against it. Gregorious liked to make a good first impression even if everyone's opinion of the man dropped the moment he opened his mouth. A pleasant sigh escaped her lips as the cold chill of the black marble pillar seeped through the back of her body suit. It was a nice, comforting feeling against her super heated skin. Even more than that, it was proof that it was finally over. That damnable Rating Game that seemed to go on forever was finally finished.

"I am quite pleased, yes, quite pleased indeed," Gregorious said, his voice vibrating with excitement. The twisted devil was standing in the center of the lobby, slowly turning in a circle to capture each of their gazes with his own. The man looked as exhausted as Hikaru felt, his once immaculate suit was torn and ripped in many places. Where it wasn't, it clung to his body, soaked with sweat. Like her, he didn't let the exhaustion show in his posture or his face. It wasn't just his voice that vibrated with excitement, the man himself seemed to vibrate. "Ruval Phenex proved to be as worthy an opponent as I had expected. His peerage was truly magnificent, but there can only be one victor and my peerage proved to be superior to his!"

"I suppose it wasn't so bad at the end there," Syura said. The scar-faced man was leaning against a pillar across the lobby like Hikaru. "I got a piece of that bishop near the end there. The other girls tapped out before I could take them." Hikaru didn't let her disgust show on her face. Of course that man would be satisfied with that. Clarine had suffered under Syura's… touch because she had no choice. If she had dropped the spell she had used to entrap Gregorious, the man would have hit Ruval with a powerful spell that would have ended the battle sooner than it did. "Pity she didn't come back after that I was looking forward to making her a necklace out of her own entrails." Syura let out an exaggerated sigh. "All that wasted preparation."

"Do not fret, there's plenty of women I can reward you with later," Gregorious said, waving away his last complaint.

"I prefer it when they struggle." He gave Hikaru a meaningful look.

"Any time you want _me_ to hang _you_ by _your_ entrails, you're free to try," Hikaru threw back at him.

He looked away, scowling darkly.

Hikaru moved her arms to cover key parts of her body. Her gear had barely survived that battle, although that was partly her own fault for utilizing her Sacred Gear. Her metal breastplate was dented and gouged, biting uncomfortably into her skin. She wanted to take it off right then and there but was afraid of what she'd end up exposing to the perverted to Syura or Gregorious. The parts of her bodysuit that wasn't covered by the metal breastplate had seen far better days. There were cuts all over it, an indication of what probably laid beneath the breastplate, and an especially deep cut exposed more skin below her navel than she'd have preferred. The bottom half of her bodysuit had come very close to separating from the top.

"You'll have your women Syura, I won't have you touching my best piece and the MVP of that Rating Game."

Right, she had received that hadn't she? Her eyes flickered over to Kurenai. Gregorious' Queen was holding onto it for her. She'd been told it'd been all but assured once she got Syura's marker to the promotion point. Her efforts after that had only sealed it.

She had to admit, that was one thing she did like about Rating Games. Every time she received that reward it felt like her hard work and efforts were being recognized and rewarded, and not by someone like Gregorious Abaddon.

Kurenai gave her a little smile, she'd noticed the look. "This belongs to you," she said as she made her way over to Hikaru's side and handed the MVP reward to her. For this game it had turned out to be a ring with a fine chain wound through it. She could wear it around her neck or on her finger. It looked extravagant and expensive. "You can add it to your ever-increasing collection. It won't be long before you have more than Syura." Proof of her usefulness. Proof that she was better than Syura. She could feel his hatred from across the lobby without even looking as the medal was hung around her neck. Before she came around Syura had usually been the one to earn the MVP reward.

Losing to a woman probably stung his pride quite a bit.

"I won't keep you all very long tonight, that game went on overly long I think and you are all exhausted. You could all use a good night's sleep. Perhaps tomorrow I'll even have a little celebration for all of you. We have certainly earned it with our victory over Ruval Phenex." The man could be magnanimous, but only when everything went his way, such as it had today. That smile on his lips might even be genuine. He certainly sounded as if he was in a good enough mood to mean it. "After defeating someone like Ruval Phenex we are most certainly now within the top fifteen groups in the Underworld. Due to the excellent performance all around, I believe we may finally be able to challenge the best groups."

"Including your cousin," Kurenai added.

Gregorious shook his head. "Not so soon I think. I know that arrogant fool. He won't even give us a second glance until we break into the top ten and even then the coward will probably make some excuse citing family issues. We'll have to force his hand. There are others that will accept my challenges now. We'll increase our rank to the point where Bedeze isn't allowed to turn us down."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lilian let out a huge yawn, swaying. She stumbled and almost fell over. The little girl was falling asleep where she stood. That Sacred Gear of hers was powerful, but it was also mentally taxing.

"I think Lilian surprised Ruval several times," Hikaru said, speaking up on behalf of the little girl. She was hoping to bring Gregorious' attention back to the little girl and the promise he'd made with her. Considering the man's good mood, he just might keep it. The little girl deserved something, no matter how small it was.

The little girl jumped when Hikaru spoke her name and she gave her a startled look. The startled look became complete surprise when Gregorious laid a pair of gentle hands on her shoulders. "Ah, yes, Lilian, you certainly performed well this day. You kept Ruval busy in his base for over an hour causing all sorts of havoc on his plans."

"…just… doing as told…" Lilian whispered.

"And your loyalty is greatly appreciated, never think it's not," Gregorious said. The man was all smiles as his eyes ran up and down the little girls' body. The smile widened ever so slightly as it took on a lecherous quality. "I am a man of my word. From tonight until our next Rating Game, you're permitted to sleep alone. After that you and I…" his eyes fell to her chest and then her waist. The lecherous smile only grew. "Well, we can talk about that later. I'm certain you're tired. Please, don't wait on my accord. You have my permission to retire for the night."

Abject shock was the only word Hikaru could use to describe the look on the little girl's face. She had not expected Gregorious to remember his promise, let alone keep it. Gregorious, sensing her hesitation, stepped to the side and pushed her towards the enormous split staircase that wound its way up to the second and third floors.

Lilian took a single, cautious step, as if unsure if this was a trick. When no one moved to stop her it was followed by a less hesitant second, and then a third. By the time she took her fifth step she was all but running for the stairs, the prospect of a bed all to herself propelling her forward ever faster despite her exhausted state.

"That was strangely kind of you," Kurenai said, letting out a soft laugh as Lilian disappeared up the stairs and down one of the wings of the estate towards her room.

It had been uncharacteristically kind of Gregorious. Hikaru was happy for Lilian, but at the same time a little worried if this was the prelude to something else. Gregorious never treated anyone that well… at least not anyone that didn't go by the name of Serafall Leviathan. She was worried that Lilian had more in store for her in the future than just sharing Gregorious' bed.

Gregorious delicately arched an eyebrow at Kurenai. "Whatever do you mean, my dear? I am always kind to those that do good work for me." Only if he had something to gain. And he was an absolute tyrannical nightmare to those that aren't or even those that simply aren't useful _enough_. "Besides, she will need to catch up on sleep. I won't let her have much after the next Rating Game, not for a good long while."

"Ah, I see." Kurenai paused to toss a glance towards Lilian's bedroom before continuing. "She'll be number fifty-seven."

"Fifty-eight, actually," Gregorious said. He gave a little dismissive wave. "But that's neither here nor there." He turned slowly, addressing them all. "Like I said, I don't want to keep you all long. Good work all around, and if all continue to do good work there will be great rewards for all of you in the future. The rest of the night is yours. You're free to do what you will, within reason."

In other words, do whatever you want so long as it didn't bother Gregorious in any way. Most of them would probably just go to sleep. Everyone was too tired to do much of anything. Even the ever energetic Morrigan and rapacious Syura were probably headed for their beds.

Hikaru pushed off the pillar and started for the staircase much like everyone else. Her burning legs wanted nothing more than to rest and her bed sounded like the best place right then. Halfway there Kurenai stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Gregorious would like to speak with you in his bedchamber. Get cleaned up and meet him there."

A trickle of worry wormed its way through her mind. What did he want with her? Usually when someone was asked to his bed chamber at this time of night it was for an encounter of the sexual variety. She was unique in that she was the only one Gregorious hadn't forced. Had the man finally decided otherwise now? Worry blossomed inside her, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Hikaru steeled her features and marched on. There wasn't any point in arguing with Kurenai though, she was just passing the message along. In fact the woman herself hadn't waited for a reply and had already walked on.

She'd just have to clean herself up and see what Gregorious wanted. Perhaps it wasn't what she feared? He had to know that she wouldn't say yes to his advances, and after the performance she put on he wouldn't dare risk weakening her just for the sake of a pleasant night. Would he?

Maybe he thought this was good enough? Perhaps she'd been too effective and he felt she could still be a powerful tool even with her mind broken…

Worried thoughts plagued her mind as she made her way to her room, slower now. She wasn't quite as interested in returning as she'd once been.

 **~o~**

There was a little hum on her lips as she stepped out of the bath and grabbed a soft blue towel from a nearby rack to dry off. It was a little tune her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. A tune from happier days before she was taken from her parents and forced to be his Rook. It was something that she just couldn't stop herself from doing whenever something good happened.

She didn't get a chance to hum often these days. It was getting harder to care. Harder, to even remember her mother's smiling face.

But tonight was a good night! Lilian quickly rubbed the towel through her hair and skipped out of the bathroom, pausing just long enough to grab a light chemise to throw on. She stopped inside her room. It was small, dirty, and smelled like someone she didn't want to think about right then.

The room's sole window was thrown open, allowing a breeze of fresh air to swirl inside, kicking up the curtains in a playful manner that she just watched for several minutes. A little chill ran down her spine as a particular cool breeze blew in, reminding her of where she was. She turned from the window and quickly busied herself in her room. Tidying up here, wiping down there, cleaning up the room until it almost shone.

With that done she turned and smiled at the bed. Finally! She went to work on the bed, gathering up all the sheets and pillow cases before dumping it all in the trash. Poking her head out into the hallway, she saw no one, and before anyone showed up she quickly went over to the linen room and grabbed a fresh set of everything.

It didn't take long to change her bed and soon she stood before a fresh smelling bed in a room that looked and felt a little like home once had. It didn't smell like that man. It smelled like lemons and flowers.

With her first smile in years Lilian let herself fall forward, flopping onto the bed with a gentle sigh. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and buried her face into it. The smell was more pronounced and it was wonderful.

She'd finally get to sleep all—

A massive thump rattled the door, causing her to jump in fright.

"…w-who is it?" Lilian asked nervously as she sat up in her bed. Her hands curled into fists as she pressed them against her chest.

 _His_ voice came through the door. "You wouldn't really go to sleep without me, would you?"

"…g-go away." No, this wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't what her master promised her. She did well, didn't she? Wasn't that enough?

Why?

The door was locked, but that didn't stop that man. A hissing, bubbling noise kicked up from the handle as acid burned its way through the lock. With a pop the lock on this side of the door fell to the floor. The door slowly opened revealing a large, fat man wearing a clown's makeup. There was a wide, sick grin on his face as he stared down at her.

His smile widened even further when he noticed the clean room. "How nice of you to have cleaned things up. It was getting a little dirty in here."

"…M-Master said I—"

"Gregorious said you could, not that you had to," Champ said as he stepped into the room. He held his hand up before him and a large ball of acid appeared. "You won't tell him that you don't want me here, will you? You certainly wouldn't want another bout of… indigestion, would you?" He held the ball of acid towards her for emphasis.

Lilian flinched in pain. She remembered that first time when he had forced that down her throat. She couldn't die… so she had simply writhed in agony as it worked its way through her body.

Champ hadn't cared, by the time she had finished passing it through, he'd already had his way with her, several times.

"…no…" Lilian whimpered.

Anything was better than being forced to eat that… anything.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Champ reached out for her.

 **~o~**

The silver moon that hung high in the night sky couldn't pierce thick canopy of leaves of the forest around Gregorious' estate, leaving the forest floor covered in a thick veil of darkness. A cool breeze blew in from somewhere, gently caressing Tatsumi's cheeks and rustling the leaves of the trees as it rushed past him. Beyond the rustling of leaves, the forest was silent. It was like it knew what was about to happen and was holding its breath in anticipation.

It certainly wasn't fear that kept it silent. There were numerous coerulis all about him, hiding in bushes, lounging across branches or peering down at them from the canopy above. The tips of their tendril like whiskers glowing softly with electricity.

"It's ready, Tatsumi."

He turned from the coerulis to the small, blonde-haired girl nearby, Ravel Phenex. She knelt upon the leafy floor, heedless to the dirt she was getting on her purple dress. Her focus upon the large runic construct before her was so complete she either didn't notice, or care, that the trees were alive with watching coerulis.

After everything Tatsumi had been told about the Phenex family and coerulis, he was surprised to see so many about. Perhaps their curiosity out-stripped their distaste of being around members of the Phenex family.

Tatsumi knelt down beside the girl, peering intently at the soft red light radiating from the magical construct. "You're certain this will work?" He knew little about what Ravel had built, only that it looked pretty.

"It should, or at least I've been told it should." So she didn't know much more than him, that probably wasn't good. Ravel held up a piece of parchment. The glow from the magical runes wasn't enough to illuminate the ink on it but from what he remembered it held detailed instructions on how to construct the very runic grid that Ravel had just finished. "We'll simply have to trust that the Satans have not led us astray."

"I have trust issues," Tatsumi muttered. There was no point complaining too much. Whether this worked or not, they were still going forward. Having it work though would greatly improve their ability to carry out this mission. "Akame, do you have the item?" Tatsumi asked, looking up from the magical circle to a dark shadow leaning against a tree.

The shadow broke away from the tree and Akame's features became visible as she entered the soft light of the runic grid. "I do, Tatsumi." She reached inside her collar and pulled out a pink brooch. She dropped it into the palm of his hand. "That was certainly useful getting into the estate earlier. It masked me from the wards… or rather it made the wards think that I was an authorized guest so they didn't activate."

That was the key element that mattered most. The fact that the ward felt whoever wore that brooch was allowed inside. It was something Serafall had given Akame.

"Let's hope it works," Tatsumi said as he handed the brooch over to Ravel. The girl quickly placed it upon an insignia set within several concentric circles of runes. It was one of several circular grids that wrapped around a much larger circle of runes. "Otherwise we're going to have the entire estate on us before we can reach the walls." He turned to Xenovia and gestured her over. "Let's not give Gregorious and his peerage any time to rest. Ruval and his peerage went through a great deal of hardship to wear them all out."

"I'll get it done!" Xenovia vowed, her face set and as hard as stone as she made her way into the center of the spell. "I respect Clarine for sacrificing herself for the greater good. I won't let that sacrifice be in vain!" She held her hand out and summoned Durandal to her grasp. Then without hesitation she slammed it down into the earth in the very center of the magical spell. "Let's show this man what Night Raid can do!"

"Yes!" Ravel hissed fiercely as she placed her palms on either side of the pink brooch. "The days when that man can get away with things like that is over!"

Demonic energy surged through Ravel's form, wrapping around her arms and spiraling its way down into the magical array. It brightened noticeably, so much so that Tatsumi shot a quick glance through the forest towards the estate, worried that the glow might be seen. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Tatsumi turned his attention back to the magical array as Ravel's power continued to flow into it. It flowed through the brooch, spiraled around Xenovia, and then a long tendril of magical energy shot out across the ground, snaking its way across the leaf covered forest floor towards the barrier ward that encompassed the estate.

While the plan was simple in concept, it was much more difficult to pull off in actuality. Ravel was going to disable the protective wards around the estate using Xenovia's Durandal to cut through them. And to ensure the wards believed that this was intended and not an attack, they were using the access granted by the pink brooch. Since Gregorious was absolutely obsessed with Serafall, the hope was that he'd granted her total access to her estate.

It was all theory as there was no way to test it before tonight, although Akame being able to reach Gregorious' inner most sanctum without raising an alarm did tilt things in their favor.

The barrier ward around the estate briefly shimmered into existence as the tendrils of magical energy reached it before unravelling, peeling back from the top, down to the grassy lawn. Tatsumi held his breath and waited, would there be an alarm? Did someone see the ward dissolve? He didn't see any activity, but he had to make sure.

He tapped on the ear piece he wore, a miniature headset that everyone in Night Raid wore to keep them all in contact with each other. "Najenda, are you there?" Tatsumi whispered.

"I am. Just saw the barrier come down." There was a pause. "No sign of any activity over here. I gather from the tone of your voice everything is quiet on that side?"

Tatsumi allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips. Trust Najenda to know what he was contacting her for without needing to speak a word. "It is. Seems like the plan worked."

"Glad to hear." There was a brief pause. "These 'headsets' are interesting. I might need to bring a few with me when Akame and I return."

Tatsumi chuckled. That was also very much like Najenda, always looking for an advantage. "You'll need to bring with you a way to charge them. Unless you developed power plants since I was last there your world hadn't developed electricity."

"I'll think of something."

Tatsumi just smiled and slowly rose to his feet. "Akame, Bennia," Tatsumi whispered quietly. The two women in question stepped forward. Bennia had her reapers' mask drawn across her face, concealing everything but her eyes which, for a change, didn't have their usual sleepy look in them. "You have your targets, go."

The two girls nodded. "I won't fail," Akame said as she turned towards the estate. "This Gregorious Abaddon is just like Honest was back in our world. Someone like that deserves to die." Then she was gone, slipping into the shadows and disappearing towards the estate.

((You don't have to worry about me, Tatsumi)) Bennia said quietly. ((Just focus on Gregorious. I'll pick up any slack. I won't let anyone stop you from dealing the Retribution Gregorious Abaddon so rightly deserves.)) Then she too was gone, disappearing back into the shadows she'd stepped from.

He trusted those two more than anyone else.

"Will you two be fine here?" Tatsumi asked Ravel and Xenovia.

"Go, Tatsumi, we will take care of this," Xenovia vowed. "I'll keep Ravel safe if they find us."

"If they find us there's no point in keeping the ward down," Ravel added. She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile. "You can count on us in the mean time!"

"Thank you." He turned from the two girls and glanced around at the coerulis. "This may be asking a bit much but I'm going to be busy, watch over the two?"

He had no idea if they could understand him or if they could if they would even follow his request. They simply chittered amongst themselves for a bit before returning to their quiet vigil over area. Tatsumi didn't know what that meant but there wasn't any more time to sit around and wonder.

He left Ravel and Xenovia there and slipped into the surrounding forest as well, heading towards a place where he'd have a good vantage on Gregorious's bedroom. The moment that man let his guard down, Tatsumi would strike.

Tonight was the night Gregorious Abaddon would die.

 **~o~**

Najenda padded softly through the dark forest surrounding Gregorious' estate, half her attention idly drifted back to her time leading Night Raid in her world. She had often been required to do this back then, to meet with this informant or that messenger from the Revolutionary army. Sometimes she even took part in the actual battles that played out.

She didn't do that so much anymore. Her face and name were well-known and well-respected. She walked openly now through the streets of the Capital, and that was only if she wasn't in a carriage surrounded by a large escort.

Oh how things have changed. Being out here brought back that familiar, comforting feeling of getting something accomplished. She had never liked being stuck behind a desk, but that was where she was required these days more often than not.

She'd never tell Tatsumi, but being here in this world with Akame and him, doing the same things they'd once done as part of Night Raid.

It felt like a vacation.

She pushed the nostalgic thoughts away as Mine came into sight. Najenda had tried to convince the girl to wear something darker, the bright pink dress stuck out like a sore thumb, but was just as stubborn as the Mine Najenda was familiar with. At least the accents on it were black. It helped, a little.

"Are you ready?" Najenda asked, her voice low and quiet. The forest was silent tonight and loud voices carried a long distance.

Mine just nodded, her attention focused through a small opening in the large bush she hid behind. Her gaze was on a lithe, female figure standing in lit window across the way. Jeina, one of Gregorious' pawns and one with the strongest defense after Lilian. It had been very tough for Ruval Phenex's peerage to crack her defenses during the Rating Game after she'd been promoted to Rook.

That water barrier of hers was automatic. It didn't require thought to control, which made it very problematic. Bennia and Akame couldn't guarantee they could kill her before she cried out in alarm.

Which was where Mine came in.

The Fallen Angel had a gold and black bracelet wrapped around her right wrist, a focusing gear that allowed her finer control over her spears of light. It had been a parting gift from Azazel before she'd officially left his side to join Night Raid. Mine was putting the bracelet to good use right now. Her pink divine energy swirled down her arm and into the bracelet where it was focused into a tight, compressed little ball of energy in the palm of her hand.

"I spoke with Tatsumi, the barrier is down, you're free to take out your target just we practiced," Najenda said as she knelt beside the Fallen Angel.

Mine was used to simply unleashing her power without a care, this mission would be good practice on the finer points of control. The bracelet helped, but there was still a ways to go. Wholesale destruction had its uses and its place, just not tonight.

"I'd much rather just blast the entire place to pieces," Mine muttered beneath her breath.

"We're trying to avoid collateral damage," Najenda reminded her, "we don't commit genocide, we make surgical strikes taking out only the key, corrupt elements in society. From Akame's recon earlier half of Gregorious' servants would gladly turn over a new leaf and the other half are probably just too scared to voice that opinion even when the man's not there."

"They're just devils." Mine let out a grumble then sighed. She became focused and her hand raised, pointing towards Jeina in the distance. Time seemed to slow for Najenda as the energy shifted and formed a miniature spear of broiling pink light. Impossibly the already silent forest stilled even more. Even the wind itself stopped.

It happened so fast Najenda would have missed it if she hadn't been watching for it. One moment the pink spear was in Mine's palm and the next Jeina's head ruptured, detonating with a brilliant pink light. The headless corpse dropped like a sack of potatoes. From the outside the only hint that anything had happened was the tiny circular hole punched through the glass.

"Nice shot."

"Of course, I never miss," Mine said proudly with a wide smile on her lips.

"Don't let over-confidence consume you, it'll cause you to make a mistake at the worst moment," Najenda chastised her. She stood and started towards their next spot to get vantage on their target. "Now, let's go, there's one more target on this side of the estate we need to take care of."

"What if they fail to take out their targets?" Mine asked as she followed.

"Then you create the largest spear you can and reduce the place to ash." They were 'trying' to avoid collateral damage, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided.

Mine let out a short laugh. "I'm not sure if I want them to succeed now or not."

Najenda just sighed. As much as some things were similar, it seems there were still a few differences.

 **~o~**

She shivered again as she ducked through another marble archway. The further she got away from that fat clown the better. She felt sorry for little Lilian, sometimes, but it was better for all of them if she suffered instead.

No one had to know it was her idea to send Champ after Lilian to save her own hide. It was either her or that little girl and she was going to pick herself every time. They all would. She was only good for keeping that fat clown entertained anyways.

Right now she could use a drink to forget about those greasy, sweaty fingers, something from the master's special stock perhaps. She could always just blame it on someone else.

She froze the moment she stepped into the kitchen. Gin and Shadari had come here first, as they were won't to do after a Rating Game. Shadari was usually the one to feed an exhausted and almost comatose Gin. It seemed that while her Sacred Gear, the Juicer, could allow her to take any drug without the negative side effect, it didn't do anything about restoring the stamina that performing at such a high level demanded of her.

Shadari wasn't doing much feeding however, and Gin was even less responsive than usual. Having one's head separated from their shoulders tended to do that. Shadari, the emotionless, was even more emotionless than usual as she laid sprawled across the floor, her body covered in some sort of strange, alien language written in black writing.

They were both dead.

She whirled around to scream, shout for help, when an iron grip clamped over her mouth. In a single instant she was whipped about and slammed against the kitchen wall. A red-eyed woman with long, black hair in dark clothes stared at her with a blank, emotionless face.

"How unfortunate for you to stumble upon this before I finished cleaning it," the red-eyed woman said without a hint of remorse in her eyes. "Success of this mission is paramount and more important than your life."

Sharp pain scorched her mind as a long, slender blade was slid across her throat. She whipped and struggled, futility trying to throw the woman off. There was no escape. Those eyes promised only one thing.

Death.

 **~o~**

Hikaru was nervous as she slowly made her way down the long hall towards Gregorious' room. The time spent taking washing the dirt and grim of the Rating Game from her body in the shower had done little to settle her nerves. Quiet the opposite. All manner of scenarios had plagued her mind, fueled by her imagination and the cruel acts she had personally seen Gregorious commit. At one point during the shower, she'd feared he had learned the truth behind her meeting Tatsumi and had wanted to take her for himself before Tatsumi could strike.

But if that had been the case he wouldn't have used Kurenai to ask her to meet him in his room. He would have confronted her directly.

Still, even if the worst probably wouldn't come to pass, even the best-case scenario had her worrying.

Those fears had stopped her from wearing the dresses she owned. Gregorious would expect her to arrive looking her best, he usually did when this sort of summons was issued. He'd get her in her regular clothes instead, the black bodysuit with its protective metal breastplate. They wouldn't do much to slow Gregorious if he forced himself on her, but it would send a statement from the very start.

Maybe he would take the hint?

Oh, who was she kidding? Tatsumi was more likely to come for her this night than Gregorious taking a hint. Even if he saw it he'd just ignore it.

A slight rumbling in the floor drew her attention just as a heavy thump reverberated through the door to her right. Glad for anything to pull her away from her thoughts and delay the inevitable just a little bit more, Hikaru made her way over.

Hikaru stopped at the large, heavy door and knocked twice. "Jeina, are you alright?" There was no response, just complete silence. Hikaru frowned, concerned. She didn't particularly like Jeina and she often ignored Hikaru entirely, so her silence wasn't uncommon.

However, Jeina was also very quick to speak up when someone knocked.

Something had probably happened. Hikaru didn't like Jeina enough to particularly care, she didn't much like anyone in this estate save for Lilian, it just gave her an excuse to delay the inevitable arrival at Gregorious' room. When it was obvious that no response was forth coming, Hikaru let out a sigh and continued on towards Gregorious' room.

At least Jeina had been good for a thirty second distraction.

She slowed as she neared Gregorious' room and glanced back the way she had come. Something had felt off ever since she left her room. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Everything just felt too silent, too still. It'd taken her several minutes to make her way here from her room and she hadn't seen a single maid in all that time. It wasn't an impossible occurrence, just very unlikely.

Shaking her head slowly she turned back to the thick, ornate door that separated her from Gregorious. "Probably just me." She was probably just trying to find a reason to delay.

She wished there'd been more reasons to delay.

Hikaru took a deep breath, steeling her nerves as she reached his door. Gregorious wouldn't wait for her all night and it was better to come to him than make him come for her. As ready as she'd ever be she rapped her knuckles off the hard wood door.

"What is it?" Gregorious' angry muffled voice came in response.

"Kurenai mentioned you wished to see me?" Hikaru asked politely.

"Oh!" The note of anger was gone from his voice.

Hikaru could hear the faint creaking of the bed and a few moments the door opened to reveal a topless Kurenai. Her short dark hair was messy and sweat glistened on her face, tiny beads of sweat that rolled down her cheeks and neck to her chest. There were signs that she was using a breathing technique to control her breath.

"You've come, great," Kurenai said with a large smile on her lips. The woman stepped back and beckoned Hikaru to come inside. "Come on in and don't mind the mess. Beating Ruval Phenex has put my husband into an affectionate mood."

The stench of sweat and sex assaulted into Hikaru's nose as she stepped into the room. She refrained from wrinkling it in disgust. It was a pungent smell if ever there was one, and it didn't get any better thinking of who it belonged to. There were clothes scattered all over the room, too many for two individuals.

Hikaru found the owners of those other clothes laying naked atop the bed, breathing heavily in exhaustion. They were two of Gregorious' many wives. Hikaru had a vague recollection of them. She'd seen them about the estate from time to time but she'd never spoken with either of them and didn't have any names. He had far too many to remember them all. Hikaru doubted the man himself remembered all their names. He only cared about the size of the breasts and how loud they screamed his name as he plowed them.

The man himself, Gregorious Abaddon, was sitting on the edge of his large, four-posted bed. He had a black bath robe tied about him but he hadn't bothered to put his arms through the leaves, allowing the upper part of it to pool on the bed covers.

Gregorious' bare naked chest and all its hairy glory was not something Hikaru had any interest in seeing but at least he had bothered to cover a little. She'd been forced to see far worse in the past.

It wasn't difficult to keep her gaze on his eyes. There wasn't anything there she wanted to see. "You wished to speak with me?"

"I did, yes, thank you for coming. I know how exhausting your Scared Gear can be." Hikaru was instantly on alert. Something was wrong here. The man was almost being _nice_ to her, and that easy-going smile couldn't be real. It didn't matter how great he was feeling from beating Ruval Phenex, this was completely contrary to everything she knew about the man and his personality. Gregorious slowly rose to his feet, that easy smile ever present on his lips. "Don't mind my wives. I was just so ecstatic from our victory I couldn't contain myself."

'Our' victory? It was never 'our' or 'us' with Gregorious. It was always 'my' victory. He'd spoken the same sort of words earlier in the lobby. Now Hikaru was really worried.

"It's not my place to mind what you and your wives do in private," Hikaru said, keeping her voice soft and quiet. She didn't want to make the man think she found anything wrong with this.

"True," Gregorious said slowly as circled her. She could feel his gaze scouring her body, undressing her with his eyes. "You don't need to wear your armor here. We've just won a great victory. You should relax and take it easy."

"I appreciate your concern, Gregorious, but I feel most comfortable dressed as I am," Hikaru said quietly. "Not everyone here is as generous and kind as you are."

"Ah, you mean Syura? Don't mind him. If he so much as touches you I'll have him turned inside out." He walked past her and stood by his bed once more. "I don't want to mince too many words when our breaths can be used for more enjoyable endeavours." He turned and gave her a wide smile. "I want you Hikaru. You've turned out to not only be a powerful asset, but a fine lady as well." His eyes dipped to her chest unashamedly.

"I'm sorry, Gregorious, but I'll have to decline," Hikaru said. She had a feeling it was something like this. It didn't do anything to ease the butterflies in her stomach. If anything it made it worse. Gregorious _knew_ how she felt. He wouldn't have asked her unless he had a different angle to approach this from. "It's not you, I'm just not interested."

"I can make it worth your interest," Gregorious said. "I know you don't need anything luxurious, you're not fickle like most of these woman that throw themselves at me." He tossed a disdainful look back at the two exhausted women on the bed. "So instead I have something else to offer."

"What's that?" Hikaru asked cautiously. She kept a wary eye on Kurenai as the woman sidled up beside her.

Gregorious' smile was almost wide enough to split his face. "Lilian. I can keep Champ away from her indefinitely. Give her a room he can't force his way inside. Allow her the time to grow and develop into the woman she deserves to be. Give her the chance to develop just as I have given you, free of Champ's disgusting touch." He lowered himself back to the edge of the bed. "And I won't take her to my bed unless she herself desires it. I won't even force her to desire it. If you'll take her place, she'll spend the next several years living as _she_ wants."

A surge of anger flared deep within her, burning away the nervousness from before. She couldn't stand this bastard. He was using Lilian against her. That smile, the gracious words and kind attitude. It truly was all just a façade. He was a monster through and through. All she had to say was yes and Lilian would get life she deserved. Which meant of course there was a reverse to it.

"And if I still say no?"

The smile never faltered as Gregorious followed through with the punch Hikaru knew was coming.

"There has always been a certain amount of… interest in Lilian from certain parts of society. The offers before were never worth really considering. With how brilliantly she performed during the battle against Ruval Phenex, that's already changed." Gregorious shrugged lightly. A reflection of how little he cared about anyone other than himself. "Champ isn't the only cruel, sadistic pedophile out there. I can use Lilian to make quite the fortune between Rating Games." He let out a light chuckle. "Unlike you, she doesn't need to be sound of mind to be of use to me."

Kurenai laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "My husband isn't that demanding. He might request your presence every night for the first little while, but after about a month or so he'll find another pretty woman to take to his bed and you'll find yourself sleeping alone more often than not. It'll be like nothing had ever happened." She squeezed gently. "A single month of pleasuring my husband for years of freedom for Lilian. Seems like a fair trade does it not?"

"I'll even step in and stop Champ from breaking my promise to Lilian," Gregorious added. "I know that man well enough that he thinks he can get away with raping her by forcing her to tell me everything is fine." He smiled again. "It's up to you whether I take that at face value."

Hikaru had to look away or else have her face betray her real feelings towards that man. He and Kurenai were utilizing some of the oldest tricks in the book, offering honey up to her if she said yes, and punishing her if she said no. Accept his demands, suffer under his touch for a month or two, and Lilian gets to live the next few years of her life without having to worry about being raped.

Provided Gregorious stayed true to his word after having his way with her. There was no way to tell if he would or not. What _was_ certain, however, was that he would make Lilian suffer if she said no.

She had been so close to getting free without having to suffer that man's touch. Tatsumi had said he'd find some way of separating her from Gregorious before the end of summer. That wasn't even two months. A blink of an eye in the minds of most devils. If she hadn't met him, if she didn't know of his plans to come for her, she may very well have said yes.

Now she didn't know what to do.

"I…" she trailed off, unsure what to say. Gregorious was expecting an answer and if it wasn't favorable, Lilian was going to suffer. She walked over to one of the large arched windows overlooking his property. It was dark out there, but that darkness was nothing compared to what sat not five meters to her left. "When do you need an answer by?"

"Now, if you want me to stop Champ from taking what he wants from Lilian," Gregorious said. She could practically hear victory dripping from his words. He could sense her breaking. "Tomorrow morning if you don't want me to have her sold off by lunch."

He wasn't giving her any time to figure a way out of this. Not that there was one—

That train of thought came to a crashing halt as she noticed a pair of brilliant green eyes peering up at her from the edge of the forest. A pair of familiar coerulis were crouched low at his side, their long tendril like whiskers still. He noticed her gaze. His hand moved to the pommel of his sword and he smiled.

It was happening tonight?

Suddenly everything clicked. Ruval's sudden acceptance of Gregorious' request for a match. The rushed timing of the game, the odd rules, Sirzechs himself mediating the game. All of it. It was designed to watch, weaken and prepare Gregorious and his peerage for Tatsumi and his allies.

Just how high up did this rescue go? How many people were involved in ridding the world of Gregorious Abaddon?

None of that mattered though. Not right then. Gregorious Abaddon needed an answer and now that Hikaru knew Tatsumi was coming for her tonight, she had options. What mattered wasn't whether she said yes or no, but how, and in what way she could position Kurenai or Gregorious in front of the window to let Tatsumi get that single, perfect strike to take one of them down before the other realized what was going on.

She might be the proverbial damsel in distress in this situation, but that didn't mean she had to like it or couldn't take control of the variables that she could.

 **~o~**

Bennia quickly flittered through the rooms of the estate, peering through the walls to make sure the other side was empty before rushing through it to the next. There was urgency in her actions, a need to be somewhere quickly.

Sakuri was dead, that had gone fine. The woman 'appeared' as if she was sleeping peacefully beneath the covers of her bed. It would take more than a cursory glance to believe anything was wrong with her or enough time to pass for her body to start rotting. Even then few would be able to identify the cause of death.

After all, killing a soul left the body unharmed. One would have to suspect a Grim Reaper from the start, and analyze the body soon enough after death to catch the fragments of the soul flittering away in pieces, to properly identify the cause of death.

That was part of her mission had gone fine. What hadn't gone fine was her inability to find Champ. The man hadn't been in his room or the kitchen. Gin and Shadari had been in there and Akame hadn't needed any help dispatching those two.

The girl was more death like than many Grim Reapers Bennia knew.

Champ was missing and that worried Bennia. If he was missing, then there was one very probable place for him to be and she didn't want to consider that.

She slid through the wall and into another bedroom. The woman sleeping in the bed below her never noticed Bennia as she silently floated up to the ceiling and poked her head through.

Her fears became reality the moment she laid eyes on that enormously fat man in clown makeup. Her target was focused on molesting someone in his grasp, his shoulders and arms moved furiously as his hands did… something to whoever it was he was holding. She couldn't see who it was around his enormous girth, only a pair of dainty little legs twitching and spasming between his thick trunks. All about his feet were torn, shredded remains of some sort of cloth. It was far too shredded to even guess at what it might have been.

"Ah, a delectable little angel like you! I'm the only one that has any right to touch you! I'm going to make sure you're so used and broken that the moment Gregorious tastes you he'll turn his nose up and throw you back at me!"

A weak, pitiful whimper curled its way around the large man.

That was all Bennia could take.

She popped through the floor in an instant and materialized behind the larger man. She grabbed his shoulder and flared her power. It rushed out of her with all the force of a tsunami. The darkness of death consumed her and spread across the breadth of the room, plunging the room into deep shadows that the light from the hallway seemed terrified to illuminate.

"What?!"

((Retribution comes for you,)) Bennia hissed as she dug her fingers into Champ's shoulder, piercing his soft, weak flesh and clamping around the bone. Champ had no time to react as Bennia hurled him across the room. He slammed into the wall with bone crunching force, cratering it beneath his massive girth. ((And she is pissed.))

She phased across the room, arriving at the downed man before her words reached his ears. Champ had just enough time to look up before Bennia ground her boot into his dick, pulverizing the offending appendage into a shower of bloody meat and fat.

"GAH! You bitch!" Champ roared as he whipped out a ball of flaming acid.

Bennia grabbed the orb of flaming acid in her small hand and crushed it like a grape. She waved her hand, scattered globs of acid and licks of flame about like it was little more than a nuisance before she grabbed his thick, meaty wrist and snapped it like a twig. His howl of pain was abruptly cut short when she ripped his larynx from his throat.

((Night Raid has ordered your death. How fitting that those orders coincide so well with my epithet.)) Her scythe came down and cleaved into the fat man, cleaving through his soul and sucking the life from his existence. ((Unfortunately for you, I'm more than your average, common Grim Reaper.)) She grabbed his soul as it seeped from his body. ((Death is too easy a release for you, I have different plans for you. I'm going to enjoy making you suffer your Retribution in full before I finally obliterate your disgusting soul.))

There were some men that deserved no mercy, no kindness and no second chances. Gregorious Abaddon was one. This disgusting piece of garbage was another. This was one soul that wasn't going to find rest in Hell. Whenever she couldn't play around and have fun with Tatsumi and everyone else, she'd bring it out to play.

A terrified hiccupping wheeze grabbed her attention.

((Ah, right, there was one other here)) Bennia said as she dramatically turned to stare down at Lilian. The little girl was curled up into a ball on her bed, tucked into the corner of the room and had pulled the sheets between the two of them. ((They say you can't be hurt by physical means and that you're nigh impervious to magic as well.)) She floated over to the bed, carrying with her the shroud of death and darkness. The little girl buried her face in her hands, her breath squeezing out of her lips in a scream she was too terrified to let out. ((How well do you think your Sacred Gear would work against a Reaper's curse?))

A trail of yellow liquid leaked out from between the girl's legs. She wouldn't even look at Bennia. She just huddled there in a tiny ball, quaking in sheer terror.

Bennia raised her fist and slammed it into the outside wall, blowing out the window and a sizeable portion of the wall itself. ((Unless you wish to find out, run! Run and keep running until your legs can no longer carry you and then run some more! For if you do not run I will be there!))

With a wail of despair Lilian tore off the bed and through the hole in the wall. Her scream intensified as she fell three stories and bounced off the grassy lawn, but she didn't stop running. She was off the ground in an instant, tearing across the yard as if chased by an unimaginable nightmare. Bennia kept watch until the little girl was gone, disappearing into the tree line.

Only then did she let the shadows and darkness fade away. ((Ugh… that was unpleasant. I really don't like doing that, especially to someone who doesn't deserve it.)) Bennia grumbled beneath her breath.

It had been necessary. It was something she had worked out with Najenda, Tatsumi and Serafall. Lilian was way beyond the point where kind words would get her moving. She was too beaten down, too broken. Only a fear greater than that of her fear of Gregorious Abaddon could get that girls' legs moving. So Bennia had become that fear. She was the only one that could to do it.

No one else could kill her, or even badly injure her, and Lilian knew that. Just like she instinctively knew that her Sacred Gear wouldn't protect her against a Reaper's Scythe.

((Everything better work out for that little girl or I'm going to have choice words with certain people.)) Bennia grumbled as she stepped out of the hole and took off into the darkness.

Her role this night was done. All she could do now is leave and trust everyone to complete their roles as well. In the mean time, she'd keep a watch over Lilian from on high. Just in case something went wrong.

 **~o~**

Akame used the bedsheets to wipe the blood off Murasame before sheathing it. Behind her on the bed were two more corpses, Morrigan and the man she'd been spending the night with. Neither of them had noticed Akame before she struck.

It was better that way. She had nothing personal against either of them.

With Morrigan taken care of, her three targets were dealt with. She'd heard a detonation come from the room they'd identified as Suzuka's on her way here which meant Mine had taken care of her as well. If Bennia was even half as good as Tatsumi assured them she was, she should be nearly done as well.

Akame made for the door and paused, listening. A pair of muffled voices reached her ears.

"…left in such a hurry." It was a soft, female voice, one that held diffidence and respect towards whoever they were speaking to.

"I, for one, am glad he's gone. He doesn't seem to care that I am one of Gregorious' wives. I can't tell you the number of times that man has forced his unwanted attention upon myself. I've reported him to Gregorious but the wonderful man is so busy he just doesn't have time to deal with him."

"But why did he keep saying 'why is that bitch is still alive?' as he left?" the first voice asked.

"Does it matter why that brute, Syura, disappeared?"

"I guess… he seemed like he was panicking or something. I've never seen him so worked up before."

"Good, about time someone got that man worked…"

The voices became too distant to hear clearly but Akame had worked out the important part. Something had spooked Syura and the man had left. That would come back to haunt them in the future, just like it had in their world. There wasn't anything to do about it for now though. Perhaps she could have Serafall label him as a stray. That would set the Underworld against him.

She'd been told he hadn't made very many friends here due to his actions in the past Rating Games. Gregorious Abaddon was about the only one that tolerated him.

Akame touched the ear piece, she needed to let everyone know. "Targets eliminated. Overheard a conversation about Syura bolting. We spooked him," Akame whispered low and quiet into the microphone, just in case Bennia wasn't finished.

"Understood," Najenda's voice came back over the line. "Return to Mine and I, Akame, we saw you in the window dealing with Morrigan. We'll meet up with Ravel and Xenovia afterwards."

"Will do."

"Good work, Akame," Tatsumi's voice came over the line. "I saw Bennia fly after Lilian earlier. She's done as well. I have Hikaru and Kurenai in sight, Gregorious is most likely there as well. Even if he's not, Syura is gone so there's no way for him to easily escape. It's time for the final act to begin."

"Good luck," Akame whispered.

"Thanks."

 **~o~**

Tatsumi lowered his hand, letting the line go dead. Syura may have escaped, but everything else had gone smoothly. Gregorious' peerage was really only secondary to Gregorious and Kurenai. Targets of opportunity. While Syura was definitely one of the better opportunities they wished to exploit, they had to remain focused.

Across the open lawn in a tall, arched window on the third floor of the estate was Hikaru, her back turned to him. She had seen him out here, saw her eyes widened with recognition. He'd returned a signal he hoped meant he was going to save her tonight. She hadn't made any sign that she'd understood. That meant she either didn't, and thought he was just there scouting, or she did, and was intelligent enough not to let it show to anyone inside. He really hoped it was the latter.

In the window Hikaru's head bowed a little, her eyes downcast. He could see her lips moving but couldn't make out what she was saying. A few moments later however she stepped back out of sight and Kurenai came to the window. The woman wasn't interested in anything outside, her focus was entirely on Hikaru. An easy-going gesture, a soft smile, a kind look in her eyes. She was obviously trying to sweet talk Hikaru into something.

Whatever the case may be, she was completely exposed, off-guard and just where Tatsumi needed her.

"If she does realize and has presented me with this opportunity… I'm not going to waste it," Tatsumi murmured as he slowly rose to his feet. He pulled the key to Incursio out, the focus point, and jammed it into the earth like he had so many times before. "Incursio!"

His blood boiled and surged as his body morphed bringing forth the flesh of the Tyrant once more. Bones hardened and realigned, muscles thickened and coursed with that familiar, overwhelming strength. Wings erupted from his back and the Shroud of Longinus he had brought with him transformed to create a matching pair just below the first. The key reformed into a long, harpoon shaped weapon designed to inflict maximum damage.

The transformation was nigh instantaneous. It was coming to him faster and faster each time.

"It's time to end this!" The two coerulis at his side quickly darted away, sensing it wasn't safe to rest near him any longer.

The forest floor cratered as he launched himself forward. The air screamed with his passage, shattering as he flashed across the yard faster than sound could travel. Even if Kurenai had turned around at that exact moment, Tatsumi would have been on her long before she realized there was anyone out there. Tatsumi barreled into that window with all the force of a freight train. A million tiny jagged fragments of shattered glass blasted inwards as Tatsumi bulldozed through the window. The frame, sill, and even part of the wall followed. Mortar, pestle, marble, and wood, all joined the glass in a storm of ruptured and ruined particles.

Kurenai didn't know what hit her. The storm of ruin was preceded by a wicked looking harpoon. It sheared through Kurenai's side and kept going, bisecting her across her mid section. Tatsumi palmed her head in his enormous, clawed hand has he thundered past, ripping Kurenai's upper half from her bottom. He slammed her upper body through the far wall, sending a cloud of dust and concrete billowing out into the hallway beyond.

Kurenai's scream was short lived as Tatsumi popped her head like a melon, sending fragments of bone and blood squirting from between his scaled fingers.

He was making sure she _stayed_ dead.

"Kurenai!" Tatsumi turned to regard Gregorious Abaddon. The object of Tatsumi's hatred was on his feet, clothed in little more than a soft, black bath robe opened to the waist. There was a look of shock on his face as he stared crumpled, ruined form that had once been his wife. That shock quickly turned to outrage, his mouth curling up into an angry sneer as he glared at Tatsumi. "How dare you kill my wife! I don't know who you are but you're I'm going to make you regret this for the rest of your life as I flay the skin from your bones!"

Tatsumi chuckled, it was a low, guttural sound that he barely recognized. "You don't recognize me, Gregorious Abaddon?" He took a single step towards the man. The marble tile floor cracked beneath his weight. "It's only been three years since we last met. I've been told that's little more than the blink of an eye for someone like you." He flared his wings out behind him, brushing them against the ceiling. "It's been three years since I failed to stop you from raping and murdering my sister. I failed to save Mira. I won't fail to save Hikaru."

There was a gasp of surprise from the right. "Tatsumi-san?" There was a look of understanding in her eyes, but also confusion. She obviously did not expect this form he now had.

He tried to give her a smile, it probably came out pretty bad considering the rows of sharp, jagged teeth he now sported. "I told you before there was something inside me." He turned back to Gregorious. "I was wrong." He took another step forward and Gregorious instantly went on guard. "I am Nakimori Tatsumi. **I** _ **am**_ **the Tyrant and I have come for your head, Gregorious Abaddon.** "

Tatsumi thundered across the room towards the man that had caused so much suffering. Now that he was finally here, now that he was finally face-to-face with the man that had started Tatsumi down this path.

He couldn't contain his rage. It surged through him like molten fire, scorching his veins. He needed to break Gregorious in ways that would make even devils shiver in fear.

" **GREGORIOUS!** " Tatsumi's roar shook the room as he lashed out at the arrogant devil with an enormous fist. He wasn't worth using Neuntote on. A large, black portal sprang into existence between the two of them. An Abaddon's 'hole' ability. Tatsumi knew all about it.

He also knew there was a limit to how much it could absorb before it crumpled. Ruval had revealed that amount in his Rating Game. That limit was even less now that the man was so exhausted.

It'd didn't even slow Tatsumi down. Sharp slivers of pain ran up his arm as Gregorious tried to reflect the power behind the strike but it simply wasn't enough. The hole collapsed as Tatsumi tore through it and hammered a massive fist into Gregorious' gut. The man doubled over as he was sent hurling over the bed and across the room to slam into the wall next to his personal bathroom.

The two women on the bed bolted for the door. Tatsumi didn't bother giving chase, they were inconsequential. He stomped through the bed, ripping it in two and throwing the two halves aside like they were nothing more than children's toys.

Gregorious hauled himself to his feet and threw his hands out before him. An enormous stream of lightning infused fire roared from his palms. The heat was so intense everything within five feet burst into flames.

It felt like a warm summer breeze to Tatsumi. Gregorious was no Phenex. He was never going to be able to generate fire hot enough for Tatsumi to ever notice. A thick, scale boot proved that to Gregorious. A cry of pain was ripped from that man's throat as he was sent hurling back into the wall again. This time it collapsed beneath the impact sending the man tumbling into the bathroom beyond in a shower of marble sheathing, mortar and pestle.

"You're weak," Tatsumi bit out viciously. Just breaking the man physically wasn't enough. Tatsumi wanted to break him mentally as well. Tear down everything he had built. Make him realize just how final this death of his would be. "You may have been a threat in peak condition, but Ruval Phenex has tired you out. You can barely utilize a tenth of your strength." His lips curled up into a violent smile. "Everything has gone just as I planned. You don't honestly think he accepted your challenge because you were worth his time, did you? And that victory you were so drunk on? Worthless. His goal wasn't to win, but to make you too weak to stop me from ripping your intestines out and hanging you with them! He threw the game because he knew you wouldn't live to see the morning come."

"Lies! It's all lies!" Gregorious roared as he leapt to his feet. He was tenacious if nothing else. The man hurled more lightning and fire at Tatsumi, using his hole ability to send it striking at Tatsumi from all directions. Tatsumi barely felt them and waltzed through the attacks without a care. That level was nothing to the Tyrant. He had already lived through and adapted to far worse. "He accepted the challenge because I was worthy! Because I have what it takes to beat my cousin! I won't let it all come to an end here! There are other's like Kurenai, I can replace her, I can replace all of them!" His gaze shot past Tatsumi to Hikaru behind. "Help me kill this man and I'll give you whatever you want! Everything!"

Hikaru slowly made her way across the room, walking past the shattered bed and flaming bits of furnishings to stop at his side. She gave Tatsumi a single, quick look, before turning a disdainful gaze down upon the man that had caused her so much suffering over the past three years. "There is only one thing I want." The room was consumed by a brilliant yellow light. A roar of thunder deafened Tatsumi and when it was all over, Gregorious was on the bathroom floor, screaming in pain as arcs of lightning ripped across his body. A crumbling hole hovering above the man showed that he had tried to stop Hikaru to little avail. She was on the other side of the bathroom, her back to them as she dropped out of her lightning form. "And that is to watch Tatsumi-san hang you by your entrails." She let out a long sigh of satisfaction. "You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to give you your comeuppance."

"Traitor! I AM YOUR KING!" Gregorious roared as in rage as he twisted on the floor and reached out towards Hikaru. A familiar pattern of runes appeared in the palm of his hand, one that Tatsumi instantly recognized. It was something he could never forget. It was the same thing he had done to Mira.

Not this time. Tatsumi wasn't going to take the chance that Serafall hadn't finished the ritual.

The wall proved no barrier as he smashed his way into the bathroom. His scaled boot came down on Gregorious' arm before he could complete the spell, pounding the tiny fleshy meat stick into the tile floor. Gregorious screamed in pain as Tatsumi felt his arm give way beneath his boot. Blood began to pool around his foot.

"What a wonderful sound," Hikaru said softly. "I've waited a long time to hear that as well."

"Glad to be of service," Tatsumi returned cheekily before he turned his attention down on the devil writing beneath him. "I'd like to correct you on something, Gregorious Abaddon. You're not a King." Gregorious twisted around to glare up at Tatsumi. There was a squelching sound as his right arm split apart where Tatsumi had crushed it. "Not anymore."

"No one can take my right as King!" Gregorious roared. "Especially not a worthless cur like yourself!"

"No one save for the Satan you swore yourself too," Tatsumi corrected him. Gregorious froze, his eyes going wide. "Serafall found your little shrine to her in the basement, along with your association with the Khaos Brigade, a known group of terrorists." He was trembling now. He knew where this was going. "It only takes two Satans to approve of your removal from the Rating Game system, and last I checked, all four of them had aligned against you. You're nothing now."

"Lies!" Gregorious grabbed his chest and focused on something distant. He went white as a sheet when he discovered the truth behind Tatsumi's words. "No… it has to be a lie!"

Tatsumi would never be able to describe to anyone after that point just how good it felt watching Gregorious come to that single, shocking realization that everything was over. That he would never achieve his dream. That he would never be able to prove that he was better than his cousin. People had often said that revenge never accomplished anything.

Sometimes they were wrong.

Watching Gregorious' face crumple in despair was the most delicious thing he had ever witnessed.

"It seems you're no longer my King," Hikaru said, sounding more than just a little pleased. She turned around and strode over to them. "So this isn't considered betraying you and going stray." She broke his nose with a single, well placed strike.

"And this is for Mira!" Tatsumi shouted as he hit Gregorious so hard he bounced off the floor. A second fist hammered him back into the tile floor, shattering the tiles to pieces. "I promised her two."

"And now it's time for Tatsumi-san to kill you," Hikaru added.

"Not quite," Tatsumi said. "Serafall suggested that I inflict Soul Crushing agony upon Gregorious Abaddon before I finally kill him." He gave Hikaru a smile, or at least as best a smile he could in draconic form. "Would you like to help?"

Hikaru closed her eyes and let out a long, luxurious sigh. "I think I would very much like to, Tatsumi-san. Soul Crushing agony sounds just about right for someone like him."

"No, no! SOMEONE HELP!" Gregorious shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No one is coming for you," Tatsumi said as he rammed his claws into the man's chest and lifted him into the air. "Syura has abandoned you, Lilian has fled and the rest of your peerage is dead. There's no one left here that will help you. No on left that can."

Gregorious Abaddon could only scream as the Retribution that he rightly had coming to him for centuries was finally paid in full.

 **~o~**

An hour later found Tatsumi walking into the dark forest that surrounded Gregorious' estate with a soft smile on his face. Gregorious' death wouldn't bring Mira back, but all debts on that account had been settled. After so long, it was all finally over. That man wouldn't harm anyone ever again.

"How does it feel?" Tatsumi asked, casting a glance to the side at his old friend.

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Hikaru said softly. "Knowing I don't have to fear waking up in the middle of the night to find him atop of me is a relief you can't begin to understand." She looked far better as well, less stressed and high strung as she walked beside him. She pulled along behind her a large suitcase filled with everything she cared to take from that place. Strangely enough, she kept all the MVP medals and trophies she'd earned.

Even if they had been earned under Gregorious Abaddon, they hadn't been rewarded by him, but by other, more respectable individuals who had found merit in her skill and ability. Hikaru always had been very competitive.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Tatsumi assured her. "Sona would gladly take you as her second Knight, and that's one thing you don't have to worry from her."

"I know," Hikaru said softly. "Gregorious often mentioned how the younger devils were too soft. Too much codling of flesh and blood he said. Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri and Seekvaira Agares were three names he constantly spouted off as examples."

Before either of them could continue the conversation they were swarmed on all sides by the coerulis. They darted this way and that between their legs, making movement difficult at best. Several leapt from the trees and landed on Hikaru, one claimed the top of her head, two more her shoulders. One even climbed atop of Tatsumi, that one he recognized as the coerulis that always seemed to find him and followed him while he was in the Underworld.

"I think they're happy to see us," Tatsumi remarked as he watched his feet cautiously so he didn't step on any stray whiskers or tails.

"They are very intelligent," Hikaru said as she petted the one on her head. There was a particularly fond smile on her lips as she did. "I wouldn't be surprised if they already know Gregorious is gone and I'm free."

"I'm not sure they'd all fit on my estate," Tatsumi said as he eyed them all. Hikaru gave him a startled look and then she started to laugh. It was the first laugh he'd heard from her in years. Even the coerulis seemed surprised. They all stopped to stare. "What did I say?"

"They're not pets, Tatsumi-san, they're my friends," Hikaru said softly between little fits of laughter. "I don't need to bring them with me. I can always visit them whenever I come to the Underworld."

That was still to be seen. She called them friends, they might think differently of her. He'd better think up ways of accommodating the whole lot of them, just in case. He did have a large property, but Tatsumi got the impression that these creatures liked to hunt. If he didn't want to see Kuoh City depopulated of dogs and cats within the first month, he'd have to figure something out.

"Anyways, you still up for being Sona's Knight?" Tatsumi asked. He didn't like the Rating Game with its current inception, but he knew well enough that if Sona didn't snap Hikaru up, someone else would. Better it be someone Tatsumi knew and trusted.

Hikaru was silent as she gave him a long look that seemed to drag on. Then she nodded. "I do, but it will depend on her response to a certain request of mine." She looked away and started forward, taking long deliberate strides. Tatsumi quickly caught up and took the lead again. The coerulis were nimble enough that he didn't have to worry about stepping on them after all. In fact they almost seemed to be making a game of it. "I watched that news conference you had with the Prime Minister of Japan." She paused. "I think just about everyone did. Gregorious scoffed at your dream. I think he's probably regretting that now."

"I don't think he's regretting much of anything anymore," Tatsumi pointed out.

"True. I don't believe I've ever seen someone so definitively dead as that." Gregorious truly was hanging by his entrails back at the estate, what was left of him anyways and it wasn't much. "Look at the two of us now, Tatsumi-san, I'm a devil who just killed her Master and needs to quickly find another or be hunted down and killed while you're the leader of Night Raid, a multi-national, multi-racial organization created to hunt down and kill anyone that would prey upon the weak." She gave him a warm smile. "Not even three and a half years ago our biggest concern was how we would beat the other at the Kendo Finals."

"Life certainly took a different turn for the both of us," Tatsumi agreed. "But there's no use complaining about it. There's no one who would listen, no one to care. We can only take what life has given us and make the best use of it that we can."

"Yes," Hikaru agreed. There was another short pause before she jumped to a completely different tangent. "Have you always been a dragon?"

Now it was Tatsumi's turn to laugh. "It's a long, complicated story," Tatsumi said lightly. Through the trees he saw the spot they were to gather. From the looks of it everyone was there save for Bennia. "I'll tell you about it when we're safe, and we have time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will," Tatsumi said and turned sideways, gesturing to his friends. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone, to the members of Night Raid. After that, we can get out of here."

She gave him a warm smile. "I would like that."

With a smile on his face, his sister avenged and his old friend back at his side, Tatsumi walked on into the beginning of a new chapter of his life.

 **x~X~x**

In the dark forest some distance from Gregorious' estate a naked little girl panted heavily as she raced through the underbrush, heedless of the prickly bushes she rushed through or the branches that smacked off her small form. Her legs felt like they were on fire, as if molten lead had been poured inside them and her lungs burned with each gasping gulp of air. There was never enough air. Her lungs, her body, always demanded more than she could gasp.

But she didn't dare stop. She couldn't. Fear pushed her on. Terror the likes of which she had never felt before. She was scared that if she looked back she'd see death chasing after her, that wicked scythe searching for her soul. She hated her life, but she didn't want to die.

Why did this have to happen to her? She was supposed to be asleep, alone, without worry. She had worked hard. She had done everything that had been asked of her. Why her?

She tripped over a tree root she hadn't noticed in her panicked state and went tumbling to the ground. "No, no no no!" Lilian cried out as she scrambled back to her feet.

She never got there.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and yanked her backwards, pulling her back against a warm, soft embrace. "Found you!" a happy sing-song voice called out from just behind her. Lilian let out a wail of fear as she was swung back and forth by some monstrously powerful force.

"No!" Lilian wailed as she struggled against her impending death. "…no… noo! Please… no…." Death had found her. She was going to die.

The force didn't let her go, if anything it only held on more tightly.

Lilian wept. "…why me?..."

"Because I need a magical girl side-kick to combat that side-kick Gaby-tan just recently acquired!"

Lilian froze. What? Magical girl? She slowly turned her head and instead of that strange, deadly Reaper, she found herself staring into the smiling face of Serafall Leviathan. The Satan was dressed strangely as well. She was garbed in this odd pink outfit that seemed completely unbefitting of a Satan. There was even a pink staff topped with a yellow star sitting on the forest floor nearby.

"…magical girl?" Lilian was completely confused. "…Leviathan-sama?"

"No! I am the magical girl Levia-tan!" Serafall said cheerfully. She snuggled her face against Lilian's and hugged her tightly. "And I've found the perfect person to be my sidekick! Levia-tan's magical assistant Lily-tan!"

"…but…"

"No buts!" Serafall said as she her hands suddenly glowed. Lilian felt something shift inside her as the Rook piece surged and registered Serafall Leviathan as her new master, her new King.

The implication of that made her eyes go wide. One of the Satans, Serafall Leviathan herself, had just taken Lilian as her Rook. It was an honor that Devils competed for, fought for, and sacrificed everything for, and she was chosen just like that? Why?

"…why?"

Serafall gave her a queer look and for a brief moment Lilian feared she was to be discarded when Serafall just bonked her on the head. "Why? I told you silly! I need a magical assistant to combat Gaby-tans!"

"…I'm just…"

"I needed a Rook anyways," Serafall continued without seeming to hear her at all. "Sirzy-tan keeps teasing me about not having a full peerage. We'll show him though won't we! We'll drown him in enough magical girl energy he'll run screaming!"

Lilian didn't know what was going on anymore. She just let everything go and wept. "I just want to sleep…"

"Then sleep," Serafall said, her voice now warm and gentle. The energetic and craziness from before wasn't there anymore. Just remorse and sadness. "Sleep and when you wake up, I'll have a nice warm breakfast ready for you. My So-tan is a great cook, you'll see."

"…alone?"

Serafall's embrace became warm and motherly. "Yes, alone. Alone for however long you like. No man will ever force his way into your bed again, not so long as I still draw breath."

That was it. That was all Lilian could take. Her emotions erupted from within, overwhelming her completely as she broke down right there in Serafall's arms, weeping and sobbing until blissful slumber finally took her. Through it all Serafall simply held her, comforting her like her mother once did long ago.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Gregorious and his peerage, killed the Night Raid way!

We can now say that the singular, primary thread that drove this story from the very start, has been finally tied up. Gregorious was the individual that opened the door to the DxD storyline/world for Tatsumi and although now that door is closed, Tatsumi has both feet firmly planted within that world.

What adventures await Tatsumi in the world of DxD? Well… its up to you if he has any more. Read the note below.

 **Note on Ending the Story:** I could probably end the story here, write up an epilogue that touches on all the little threads I'd started earlier, the villains that still exist, etc., etc., to give hints of how they'd play out or a miniature preview for the next story if I wish to pick this up again later. I've got another good 13 chapters already written that I'd love to post but… I worry about one thing far more than wasted words: Reader Fatigue.

I worry whether or not you still enjoy my story or if you are just reading it to see how it ends. I'd like to know, honestly. The feedback you give me in this chapter will determine if I go for another 20-30 chapters, or if I end it with the next.

If it continues, there will be a mix of unique scenarios alongside integration of the Highschool DxD story elements. These are the major arcs that I have planned and the order in which they appear: Young Devil Gathering - Sona vs Rias Rating Game - Athena's Mission (Unique Arc) - Loki Conflict. After that I'm not 100% sure but the story probably won't go much more beyond and the Kyoto Arc would be the very last DxD storyline plot I'd use before the end (if it even gets that far).

I'll leave whether that all happens up to you, the readers. Let me know what you think about the story so far in a review, and whether you think I should just wrap it up or keep going.


	24. Divergence of Fate

**Author's Note:** I'm rather overwhelmed by the multitudes of responses I received last chapter. When I asked that question, I thought I'd get maybe 30 or 40 replies with at least a quarter of them negative. I got a lot more than that and nearly all of it supportive.

It answered one question, but raised another. Instead of wondering 'if' I should keep writing, it became more of 'how' do I keep writing? Do I keep moving forward with one large story or break it out into multiple?

It was a surprisingly difficult decision for me to come to but ultimately, I decided to stick with the status quo. I've always written just one long, continuous story and every writer on this site I follow, the good ones at least, do the same.

Splitting it into 2 stories would also require additional time and effort I'd much rather put into pushing the story on further ahead.

Anyways, without further ado, for good or for ill, let's continue!

 **Chapter 22: Divergence of Fate**

For what felt like the hundredth time, Tatsumi felt that the headquarters of Night Raid was ostentatious, overly large, and quite frankly, far more than they needed at present time. Tatsumi had been given a tour of the place when he'd first moved in, but even to this day he was discovering rooms he was certain hadn't been there during that first initial tour.

The room he found himself in was one such place. To say the room was large and extravagant was an understatement. The ceiling vaulted high above the main floor, painted with a large motif of the battle between Angels, Devils and the Fallen. It was supported at regular intervals by two rows of marble colonnades. The pillars ere carved into alternating themes of angels, devils and the Fallen. A balcony ringed the room part way up, tucked just behind the rows of pillars and delineated by a chest high marble banister. Tatsumi supposed it would allow visitors to look down upon the proceedings happening on the main floor without actually getting in the way of anyone down there.

Not that Tatsumi had any intention of allowing anyone to simply 'look in' on the sorts of meetings he was about to hold. He didn't even want to hold it in this room but Ravel had suggested it. She'd been eager to utilize what she considered one of the nicer rooms in the estate. Xenovia had voiced her support of that plan and from there everyone just naturally gravitated towards it not giving Tatsumi a chance to refute it.

Without any real complaint, aside from how obnoxious the room felt, Tatsumi went along with it. Making the other members of Night Raid happy was more important than assuaging his own sense of discomfort.

The idle clink of glassware drew Tatsumi's attention across an enormous table that nearly spanned the length of the room. The resident maids bustled about those assembled here, setting down small little plates and tea cups. Matcha green tea was being poured into the cups while freshly baked biscuits were placed on the side.

They were even offering back rubs.

Tatsumi had declined, but Ravel and Xenovia had both been quick to accept. An angel worked on Xenovia's shoulder's while a devil had her hands down the back of Ravel's dress. Being hunched over in the forest for the duration of the mission had done a number on them. Neither had been particularly used to holding that posture for such a length of time.

There was still a lot to get used to here at the new base. It was a novel experience to come back from a mission to be served tea, biscuits and offered a massage. When it had just been Bennia and himself they'd just flopped on his bed and promptly fallen asleep.

Tatsumi turned his gaze from the servants to those gathered at the table with him, everyone from Night Raid was there. Najenda on his left with Akame beside her and then Mine. Ravel on his right with Xenovia at her side. Hikaru had declined to take a seat and stood comfortably at his side.

There was only one person missing, Bennia. She'd gone off to make sure Lilian was fine after she'd chased her off. That Bennia wasn't here yet, long after Hikaru had already been shown their HQ, meant either she was still off doing that, or she was nearby enjoying making them wait on her.

"Either way…" Tatsumi whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Just saying we should begin," Tatsumi said, drawing everyone's attention. That was the servants queue to vacate the room. Ravel mumbled a little complaint as her masseuse left as well. "It's getting late and if we need to begin, with or without Bennia—"

((Wait, wait, wait! Don't start without me!)) Bennia shouted as she popped in through the ceiling.

"Were you making us wait on you on purpose?" Mine demanded.

Bennia adopted the single most innocent expression Tatsumi had ever seen on her face as she lowered herself onto Tatsumi's lap. ((Would I do that?))

Tatsumi poked her cheek. "Yes, yes you would."

((You have so little faith in me! It took Serafall so long to find Lilian that you'd all left without me and I had to find my own way back, lost and all alone in the woods!)) Little tears started to form in Bennia's eyes.

"You were flying over the forest, you weren't in the forest, and you could have teleported straight back here from wherever you were, I've seen you do it before," Tatsumi pointed out.

The tears were gone in an instant as she grinned up at him. ((Details, details.)) She said with a light wave of her hand. ((One should never let little things like that get in the way of spinning a good story!))

"You made us wait to spin a story?" Mine demanded incredulously, "I'm hot, sweaty, and I stink. I can't believe my bath has been delayed just for that!"

Bennia flashed her a grin. ((Don't worry about that, Tatsumi like's a little sweat on his girls. If I can't smell you from here, you're not bad enough to have to worry about it!))

"What?!" Mine shouted, rearing back in surprise. "T-This has nothing to do with trying to impress Tatsumi!"

"Sweat, huh?" Xenovia said absentmindedly. She turned to Ravel beside her and smiled. "Maybe we should find some dirt to roll around in if Tatsumi likes it so much."

Ravel gave Xenovia a startled look. "Y-You think so?" she asked, none of her usual rigid formality was there at the moment as she pressed two fingers together shyly. She tossed him a sidelong glance and quickly looked away when she noticed him looking. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least try, once… maybe." She coughed loudly and roughly cleared her throat. "No, as a respected member of the House of Phenex certain standards must be upheld!"

"Well, some changes are to be expected after the fusion with the Tyrant," Najenda said with a sigh. For some reason she refused to look at him.

"You should always try and follow proper hygiene, Tatsumi," Akame scolded him. "Even if you like a little dirt, that's not always healthy. A proper bath before any sexual activity is simply par course to ensure nothing is caught."

Tatsumi just deadpanned as everyone in the room got the wrong impression of him, courtesy of the cute little grim reaper winking exaggeratedly up at him. "Bennia… I will get you back for this," Tatsumi vowed.

((Hehehe.))

He cleared his throat roughly, regaining all of their attention. "We're all tired, and we _all_ ," he stressed that word quite firmly. No need to reinforce their misconception of him, "need a long, warm bath to clean up after this night, so I don't want to keep everyone overly long. While we may not always meet in this room," he gestured to the overly opulent meeting room, "there will always be a debrief of some sort after each mission, regardless of the outcome."

((I vote for meeting beneath a bedsheet!))

Tatsumi bopped Bennia on the head before her turned to Ravel and Xenovia, continuing. "Anyways, thanks, you two, for keeping the ward down. Everyone else was able to take out their targets without worry of being found. Without that we'd have had to fight a forewarned and prepared high ranked peerage. Even as exhausted as they were, they would have put up a fight."

Tatsumi had faith they still would have come out victorious, but not unscathed.

"Just doing what I can in service of you and Lady Gabriel!" Xenovia said cheerfully. "Men like that need to be punished and I was happy to do my part." She paused and smiled slyly. "Do I get a reward?"

Tatsumi swallowed hard and took a few moments to compose his words properly. They were all going to get paid from his own personal funds since he was the requestor of this mission but… Tatsumi had a feeling she was hinting at something else. "We can discuss that later…"

"Beneath a bedsheet per—"

"I'm certain that Tatsumi-san wishes to hear my thoughts now," Ravel said, interrupting Xenovia before the strange girl could suggest anything. Ravel gave Tatsumi a respectful bow. "Your thanks are much appreciate, Tatsumi-san. I, Ravel Phenex of the House of Phenex, am glad to be of service. Any time you need me to support you I will be there."

"Thanks," Tatsumi gave her a smile before sweeping his gaze across the assembled. "Thank you all for your efforts tonight. Considering how often things go wrong for me, tonight was almost miraculous in how smooth it was. Is there anything anyone wants to say or concerns you had with tonight? Now's the time to bring it up."

"This mission was so simple it was almost boring," Mine said in the same haughty attitude that Tatsumi was used to hearing. It was so familiar it actually brought a smile to his lips. She stared at him suspiciously for a moment before continuing. "What I want to know is why we didn't just blow the entire place up after we saved her," Mine gestured to Hikaru standing at his side, "that little girl, Lilian, would have survived."

Tatsumi could see Najenda and Akame giving him knowing looks. They knew why, it was the same reason Night Raid didn't indiscriminately kill back in the old world. This was his Night Raid though and it was his place to set down the rules.

"Because we're better than Gregorious Abaddon," Tatsumi said. "What we do may be murder," he felt Bennia grow still in his lap even as Ravel and Xenovia turned their gazes downwards, "but it's murder with a purpose. It's what differentiates us from the monsters we hunt down. It's… the only differentiation. Gregorious' wives and the other servants may be devils but…" Tatsumi let out a long sigh, "they haven't done anything I am aware of that warrants killing them. Simply being a devil isn't enough to warrant death." He gave Mine a pointed look. "It's like how being a Fallen Angel/Human half-breed shouldn't be cause for discrimination."

Mine looked away, suddenly embarrassed, "fine, I suppose when you put it that way I can accept it."

"Thank you," Tatsumi said, giving the Fallen Angel a smile. He caught her eye for a brief moment as she glanced back. She blushed and turned away completely. Tatsumi turned his attention to Akame. "Anything else?"

Surprisingly, Akame spoke up. "I overheard some people talking about how Syura disappeared. He found out about the raid in the middle of it and escaped."

"He didn't bother to warn Gregorious?" Tatsumi mused.

"Syura and Gregorious never had a particularly close relationship," Hikaru spoke up for the first time. "Gregorious found him very useful, both on the field of battle and finding women to warm his bed, so he was kept. I am not surprised he simply left the moment the situation soured."

Akame nodded. "Syura always was a coward when confronted with a situation he did not have full control over. And while this is only third-hand information, I overheard a couple of women speaking of the man. He supposedly fled due to seeing a woman he thought he'd killed before, someone he had feared."

Oh, that was interesting. But who was it that chased him off? It couldn't have been Xenovia, Ravel or Mine, it was very obvious to anyone even remotely up-to-date with current events that they were still alive, and it wasn't him for obvious reasons and—

He saw Akame's fingers clench ever so slightly. Oh… she'd already thought this through to its natural conclusion. Her reaction was all it took for Tatsumi to reach the conclusion as well. "I'm sorry Akame."

"It's fine," Akame said without any emotion in her voice. Still, Tatsumi could see worry in her eyes. Not for herself, but this world's Kurome. "I came here to help you, not to meet my alternate self. Now I don't have to worry about running into her."

"Will you be—"

"I'll be fine Tatsumi," Akame assured him quite firmly.

He didn't press her any further. He knew Akame well enough that she wouldn't say anything more, especially not in front of everyone here.

"What happened to Lilian?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

((Oh! I can answer that!)) Bennia said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully ((Found that Champ fellow molesting her.)) Tatsumi noticed Hikaru's expression become strained. ((I broke his balls, throat, wrist, and other parts of his body before I cleaved his soul and then chased Lilian off. Serafall found her.)) Bennia's smile became lopsided. ((There's gonna be another magical girl prancing about now.))

"I had hoped Champ hadn't…" Hikaru shook her head. "It's done though. I only wished he had suffered a bit more first. Lilian had to go through so much because of him."

Bennia just gave them an owlish look before she grinned widely. ((Who says he's not still suffering?)) She asked. A spike of black, deathlike energy appeared in her hand before she promptly stabbed a small little jewel she had attached to her wrist. The jewel was something so small and innocuous that Tatsumi never really noticed it before.

He noticed it now, especially when it let out a shriek of agony in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Champ.

"Tatsumi, that's a scary little girl you've taken to your bed," Najenda murmured softly. "Although if this world's Champ is even remotely similar to our own, I can't say he doesn't particularly deserve that sort of end."

Tatsumi felt a sweat drop run down the back of his neck. "Bennia… if you had done that to anyone but Champ I'd have to seriously rethink our relationship…" her eyes snapped wide with genuine fear, "but like Najenda said, since it's Champ we're speaking of I find myself unable to care enough to even chastise you." He coughed and looked up from an obviously very relieved looking Bennia.

"How did Gregorious find his end?" Xenovia asked suddenly. "I heard so many bad things about him. Did he at least get his due? If not I can see about speaking to Lady Gabriel about finding his soul in Tartarus."

"No," Tatsumi said when he noticed Hikaru's eyes sparkle with interest. Tatsumi wanted to inflict more agony on the man too, but they were better than him. He got what was coming to him. Best to simply bury him. He didn't deserve any more of their attention. "He suffered, greatly. Hikaru and I made sure he knew how much we had suffered on his account. Soul shattering was a phrase Serafall once suggested. I think we got close." Tatsumi gave Hikaru a smile which she returned. "Hikaru was very enthusiastic in helping me. She kept that man's heart beating long after it should have shut down. It seems her Sacred Gear can be used to keep people alive long after they really have any right to be."

"I had three years of grievances to explicitly spell out to the man," Hikaru said in way of explanation. Her soft, quiet voice made her sound so innocent as she spoke. "I just didn't want him to die before I was able to get through them all."

"After that we hung what was left of him by what was left of his entrails."

"There wasn't very much of either," Hikaru added. "It might take anyone who stumbles upon him several hours of magical analysis to properly identify the remains."

((You didn't take any pictures, did you?)) Bennia asked, pouting slightly.

Bennia let out a soft cry of surprise as Tatsumi flicked her forehead. "No, and neither will any of you. While I don't mind the world knowing the results of our official missions, the details should remain shrouded in secrecy, always."

"Don't even have pockets to carry a camera," Mine said, shrugging.

"Any other things?" There was silence around the table. Tatsumi took that as a no. "Then this meeting is done. For our first official missions, we couldn't have done better. Now, I only have one last order for each of you."

((Oh? Is this a fun order?)) Bennia asked teasingly.

Tatsumi bopped Bennia on the head again. "My order is this, go and relax, sleep if you want, you've all earned a nice break." He paused for a moment to let that sink and, "and I'll be sure to pay you all for helping me with this personal request."

"Paid? We get paid for this?" Mine asked, sounding rather surprised. In fact, they all had varying degrees of surprise on their face. "I thought we were doing this all for free. For the 'good of humanity' and all that." She used air-quotes to emphasis her sarcasm.

If Azazel hadn't ordered her, and it hadn't been him in particular Azazel had asked her to support, she probably wouldn't even be here.

"Well, yes, you're all getting paid, we're not charity." It was nice to fight for an ideology but that didn't put food on the table or kept the lights on. Even before they became well known they'd charged a fee. "I've always charged for our services. Even in the beginning. This time though, since I was the client, I'll pay out of my own pocket. Bennia and I are actually rather wealthy thanks to a certain rather difficult mission not too long ago."

((Does this mean I'll get paid too?)) Bennia asked.

"Your money is my money, just like always. You're the one that wants to marry me, that means our finances are joint and I'm the one that manages it. Better get used to it."

((Awww…))

"Besides, I pay you in other ways and I've always gotten anything you've actually needed."

((That's true.)) She gave him a rather lascivious grin. ((Some things are much better than money.))

"Sure…" Tatsumi returned hesitantly. "Anyways… back to my earlier. Everyone's dismissed, get some rest and relax." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "And ignore Bennia's earlier comment. We could all probably use a nice long soak in a hot bath."

((Hehehe.))

Tatsumi watched as everyone started away. Some Tatsumi knew would head straight for the baths, while others would probably grab a bite to eat or do something to relax and unwind from the mission they'd just completed. Few would stay up for much longer. Everyone was tired. He could see it in the way they moved, their slouched shoulders, how they dragged their feet along the ground or, in Xenovia's case, the rather large yawn she kept sporting.

He honestly thought she'd fall asleep during the meeting but some how she managed to make it through.

He was proud of them all. Watching them all file away he couldn't help but feel hope for the future. Night Raid truly was reborn again, reborn and accomplishing real things now. No longer was he simply reacting to a threat and hoping he arrived before it disappeared back into whatever dark hole it crawled out of.

Now he was crawling through that hole and making sure that evil never surfaced again.

 **~o~**

As much as Tatsumi wanted to fall asleep in blissful slumber after finally dealing with Gregorious Abaddon, there was someone he wanted to make sure was settling in first, Hikaru. He knocked twice on her door, softly, just in case she was asleep.

His concern was unfounded as Hikaru's cautious, guarded voice floated through the solid door. "Yes?" Not unexpected, after living with Gregorious Abaddon for over three years, it'd probably take some time before she let her guard down.

If she ever did.

"It's just me," Tatsumi called back, "do you have some time to speak or should I come back in the morning?"

Silence was all he got in return.

Did he say something wrong or was Hikaru just that tired that she didn't hear him? He spoke again, a little louder this time. "I can come back tomorrow if you're—" His words stopped as soft click came from the door. It swung inwards to reveal a fresh looking Hikaru, her long black hair still damp from the shower she'd just taken. A soft blue bath robe clung to her shoulders, tied only loosely about the waist. It left it parted slightly in the center, exposing just a glimpse of that soft, white valley between her breasts.

"Don't be so quick to leave. It takes time to walk across a room this large," Hikaru told him before she turned her back to him and started towards her bed, which Tatsumi noticed had been moved from its original place to sit in the corner furthest from the door. She paused halfway across and threw a frown over her shoulder at him. "Are coming in or not?"

"Ah, right, sorry," Tatsumi said quickly. He stepped inside and threw a quick glance about the room. Just a cursory look was enough to note that Hikaru had already rearranged the place completely. The bed and dressers were moved away from the windows, and as far away from any entry point into the room as possible. The rest of the furniture had been moved strategically to put as many obstacles as possible between the bed and the door.

It wouldn't really stop anyone but the appearance of a barrier probably brought some semblance of comfort and security. It made Tatsumi wished he'd gotten to her sooner.

"Close the door and lock it please."

Tatsumi did so, making sure both locks and the chain were in place. "Trust issues?" he asked as he made his way to the center of the room, which was currently home to a kotatsu surrounded by two almost half circle couches.

"I trust you, Tatsumi-san. No one else." Her soft, quiet voice became even quieter as she went on. "Trust is something that has to be earned… I can't just give it out anymore. I'm sorry, I know you trust your friends but I don't. I don't know any of them."

"I won't ask that you do, just give them a chance." She nodded her head. Time was what Hikaru needed right now and he'd make sure she had it. "What about Sona Sitri?" Tatsumi asked. Hikaru had asked to become her Knight.

Hikaru stopped at the side of her bed and gave him a weak smile over her shoulder. "I don't trust her either but… I know enough about her to know that she's better than every other 'King' out there, and the one... probably most like myself. I know I'll have to be picked up by someone. After putting my Sacred Gear on display I can already see a law mandating that I have to be a part of some peerage or another. Devils have lots of tiny little worthless laws that only apply to particular individuals, some of them are still in play even long after the individual is dead."

"Why not make a law to mandate which peerage you have to join?"

"Because they're not allowed to go that granular. I can thank Ajuka Beelzebub for that one. He didn't want his Evil Pieces and the Rating Game to become little more than political tools, even if one's status in the Underworld is greatly influenced by your rank. They don't do it very often, maybe a dozen times since the Rating Games first started, but they _can_ force promising members of devil society that balk the system to join a peerage, they just can't decide which one for you. Not officially at least. There are other means they employ to ensure that you choose correctly."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yes," Hikaru said softly. She started unpacking the suitcase she had open on the bed, pulling out articles of clothes to fold away into the dresser. "Devils are still devils. It really is only recently, these past hundred years or so I guess, that the devils really started to have a change of heart. Prior to that, people like Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri were few and far between and ironically, four of them became Satans." She shook her head like she couldn't believe that. "Just goes to show that power means far more to devils than anything else. If you're strong enough, it doesn't matter what you say, do, or which agenda you push for. They'll look up to you."

"You know quite a bit about devils."

"Gregorious Abaddon made sure I knew everything I could, didn't want me to… embarrass him at the high society gatherings he was so certain he'd be attending soon." Tatsumi could see her lips curl up into a smile. "He might have even received an invitation to one of those gatherings by now if you hadn't dealt with him."

"We, you mean," Tatsumi reminded her. "I recall you were pretty enthusiastic about making him suffer."

"I had reason."

"We both did."

They both fell silent after that, it was a comfortable sort of silence. Tatsumi watched Hikaru work through it, putting away her clothes. He saw several sets of the same latex bodysuit she always wore beneath her suit of armor along with, surprisingly, some very nice looking dresses. One thing he didn't see were any sort of casual clothes. He'd need to take her shopping later to get her some.

He settled down on the circle couch and stretching out his legs beneath the kotatsu. It was warm beneath it, the heater was on. It was a stark reminder that the butler, Tirade, liked to keep the estate cooler than Tatsumi preferred. Hikaru probably felt the same if she had it on.

The glint of steel caught his attention as Hikaru pulled a silver, decorative breastplate out from her suitcase and tucked it beneath the bed. "Hikaru…"

"Hmm?" She pulled out a second decorative breastplate and placed it under the bed with the first.

"Why the breastplate?" Tatsumi asked as she pulled out a third breastplate and stacked it beneath the bed with the other two. "I mean, it certainly looks cool, but—"

"That's it," Hikaru said quietly. "I know it hinders my movement and it's not particularly practical considering even a weak devil can crumple it like paper, but I like the way it looks."

"Oh." Well, that was as good an explanation as any. "Any source of inspiration?"

"Valkyries," Hikaru said softly. "I saw some accompanying Odin once. They…" she coughed and turned her back to him. He could have sworn he'd seen a slight blush on her face. "I just liked the way it looked on them, alright?"

Tatsumi raised his hands in peace, even though she couldn't see them. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I think it looks good on you. Your—guh" he bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that her breasts were just the right size to make it look _good_. Too small and there wouldn't be anything to emphasis, too large and it'd just be obnoxious.

Hikaru turned to regard him curiously. "My what? You were about to say something."

"It's nothing," Tatsumi said quickly.

She stared at him suspiciously for a moment before she turned back to the suitcase and quickly finished unpacking. The last of the breastplates came out along with spare boots, vambraces, and other gear she used for battle. The medals were the last thing, and those she displayed proudly atop the long dresser. Once the last medal was properly adjusted alongside the others Hikaru tossed the empty suitcase into the far corner and made her way over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly.

He nodded and patted the spot beside him. "It's your room," Tatsumi said. He wasn't about to tell her what she could and couldn't do in here.

"Is it?" She asked as she settled beside him.

A pleasant noise escaped her lips as she stretched her out her arms and legs, extending them beneath the kotatsu and above her head. At some point in time between letting him in and now the belt holding her robe close had loosened so when she sat up straight the front of her robe opened wide. He felt his body react as his eyes fell upon the sight of that beautiful, naked breast.

Tatsumi swallowed hard and quickly averted his eyes. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice. "It is. I have more rooms here than I know what to do with. This place is yours."

She leaned against his side and closed her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, I don't have a home to go back to."

Were her parents dead as well? "Did Gregorious…"

"They're still alive but they think I'm dead. Gregorious made sure of that," Hikaru said quietly, following his train of thought. "And I'm a devil now. I don't want to bring anything down upon them. Especially once I join Night Raid."

Join Night Raid? "You want to join?" He certainly didn't have any complaints.

"I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did."

A better reason than most. "Then we're definitely going to pay a visit to your parents. They'll find out eventually if you join Night Raid. Better that they find out from you in person then see you standing beside me at a press conference." Hikaru grumbled a little but didn't voice a complaint. "Anyways, I'd be happy to have you as part of Night Raid." Perhaps he could get Sirzechs or Serafall to do something similar to Ravel Phenex, where he got a physical representation of their piece, but wasn't actually their king. Still… "But what about Sona Sitri?"

"That's one of the reasons I want to be part of her peerage," Hikaru murmured quietly. "I saw the pictures, I know you two are close. She won't mind me helping you." Her eyes suddenly went flat. "At least she better not. She shouldn't but with devils you just never know." Hikaru shook her head and her eyes softened. "So long as I help her with her Rating Games and at school in some way it should be fine."

"You've thought about this quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Ever since I saw you fight Esdeath," Hikaru murmured. She shifted against his shoulder, settling into a more comfortable position. "When I saw the videos of you still alive and fighting Esdeath, I saw a chance to escape. I hoped that if you knew I was alive you'd come for me… I saw Ravel Phenex in that video at the end. They're an honorable family. I had hoped…" she trailed off into silence for a few moments. "It took three visits to their area but you came eventually. I was so overjoyed at seeing you and at the same time irritated that I did need you."

"So that's why I felt irritation."

"That and I was abruptly reminded that you've never fought me seriously."

"Ah. Perhaps some day we can have a real match, with the healers we're both going to need by the end standing nearby."

"I'd like that." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Tatsumi glanced over at her and realized she was drifting off to sleep. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Just get some rest, Hikaru, and in the morning your new life starts."

She reached up and pulled his arm down, bring it across her stomach where she tucked it in tightly against herself. "A new life…" she murmured softly as she drifted off to sleep.

A soft smile came unbidden to his lips as a wave of contentment washed over him. He rested the side of his head against hers and finally relaxed. All the built-up stress and exhaustion from the long day burst forth like a breaking dam and washed over him. Without any further reason to stay awake, Tatsumi drifted off into slumber.

 **x~X~x**

"What news do you have for me of the human world and the lesser levels of the Underworld?" Hades asked his most trusted servant, Pluto, as he paced along the bank of the River Styx. Pluto was keeping pace exactly two steps behind him, gazing out across the river's still waters along with Hades. The fog beyond was nigh impenetrable, even to his eyes. It was the barrier between the world of the living and that of the dead.

It was one of several means of getting to the Underworld, and the most suicidal of them all for all who paid Charon's fee to cross those waters invariably ended up in Hades domain. He demanded a tribute from all those that crossed it.

Such as what he was going to demand of the woman that was even now crossing it on Charon's boat.

((Is this really the place we should be discussing this?)) Pluto asked cautiously. ((Voices carry far across the waters and you are expecting a guest.))

He was, in a manner of speaking. Hades hadn't invited the woman, she had invited herself by paying Charon's toll. Well, who it was mattered little. He would extract his own 'payment' from her when she arrived. Hades was his realm, and any that crossed those waters into it were his to do with as he saw fit.

"It won't matter what they know once I am done with them." It would be nice change of pace to have a woman that wasn't an obedient Grim Reaper to keep him occupied for a time. "Speak, I am interested." It was much too difficult to get current information down here. Few people visited that he could interrogate.

Perhaps he'd do something about that in the future.

((The hero faction has moved as you predicted. They've laid siege to Valhalla along with Vali and his team. Unfortunately not many major players are moving in that war. Each side seems to be content with sending low level players at each other. Weak Sacred Gear users that have yet to achieve Balance Breakers versus Valkyrie's for the most part. I don't see that war lasting more than a couple months before both sides get bored.))

"Cao Cao and his lap dogs haven't fought any of the Gods there yet?" Cao Cao was the only interesting one of the bunch. That Longinus of his was dangerous, but only if he was allowed to use it. So long as Hades remained in his own realm, he could prevent Cao Cao from ever getting close enough to use it.

((Not as of yet, although they do keep calling them out. They've slaughtered Valkyries and Einherjars by the dozens, but the Gods won't show.))

"That old pervert is smarter than he lets on. He knows the True Longinus can kill even him." There were only five beings in existence that could probably survive it outside of certain conditions or sanctuaries, Ophis, Great Red, and the three major Hindu Gods. "I expect that war to drag on right up until the moment Cao Cao finds something more responsive to focus his attention on." He waved Pluto to continue onto the next bit of news.

((There are rumors that the Angels will soon develop the ability to raise new Angels from base humans.))

Hades snorted. "More fodder for Azazel I guess. Humans are emotional creatures. Even the most devote and faithful will fall sooner or later."

((Quite possibly why Azazel was so willing to share his research with the Angels. Whether he subverts them to his side as a human, or convinces them to fall as an Angel, it amounts to the same thing,)) Pluto stated. ((There was the news recently about an odd human that goes by the name of Nakimori Tatsumi.))

"Oh?" The name tickled a memory in the back of his mind, something he'd heard in passing. Had it been a few of the younger Grim Reapers that had been talking about it or someone else? If he couldn't remember it couldn't be that important. "What's so interesting about a mortal human that I should care?"

((He's the one Nemesis has chosen to take as a lover.))

Hades stopped and turned to regard Pluto fully. "Why would Nemesis be even remotely interested in a mortal? She kills them, she doesn't mate with them."

((She's mating with this one, quite often from the sounds of it,)) Pluto returned. ((I believe Orcus mentioned it before. He expects a grandchild soon.))

"I might have to do something about that." If Nemesis wanted to take some random God as a lover, that was one thing. But a mortal was just insulting and Hades didn't permit insults. "Go on, what's so interesting about this mortal?"

((He was the focal point of what the humans call, a Press Conference, recently,)) Pluto stated lightly. ((At that Press Conference he essentially declared war against all supernatural entities that see Humanity as a source of exploitation. It was… well received by the humans. He has an internationally recognized organization called Night Raid dedicated to enforcing his views.)

"And he's still alive because?" Hades asked. That sort of proclamation got people killed, quickly. Hades could name dozens of immortals that would squash someone like that like a bug. Something like this Night Raid needed to be squashed in its infancy before it could grow to be a real nuisance.

((Because it was well received by a great number of the supernatural as well. He declared all those that would exploit Humanity as enemies, but at the same time he suggested those that didn't exploit humanity are to be accepted.)) Pluto paused, letting Hades chew over those words for a few moments before he continued. ((The Satans accept Night Raid, so do the leaders of the Grigori and the Angels.))

"You make it seem like that's a problem."

((Athena and Themis support him as well, as does Zeus, oddly, although that could just be Hera making him support. You know how that is.))

Now that was a problem. Not so much Athena, Zeus or Hera, but Themis. If she decided to actually get off her lazy rear and start meddling in the world it could cause him problems. She was the only other member of the Greek Pantheon that could cause him issues.

"Has Themis done anything?"

((Aside from voicing her support, no,)) Pluto said. ((And that's worrisome. It also seems she has disappeared from Mount Olympus.))

That could be problematic. He'd have to put in contingencies in case she came to visit. He could hold his own against her with preparations. She liked to conveniently forget things that she didn't agree with, and losing Nemesis to him in a bet was one of them.

"Anyone else?" Hades said in annoyance.

((Many, actually. Vishnu has already told Shiva to back off, so don't expect the Hindu Gods to get involved, not directly. The Egyptian Pantheon will probably support this Night Raid as well on account of the aid the Catholic Church is currently lending them in their crusade against that cult.))

"Bah, the only one in that pantheon that matters is Ophis and she's on our side."

((Aten?))

Hades had forgotten that man. He could be problematic at times, and aside from Ophis the only one of any note in that pantheon. Him and maybe Isis, but Isis was only a concern if she had someone covering her. She was powerful, but couldn't take a hit. "I can handle him. What about the Norse Gods?"

They were busy with Cao Cao at the moment, but Hades knew better than to expect that distraction to last long.

((Hard to say. They're pretty fractured right now, just as the Greek Pantheon is. I imagine that old man, Odin, won't have an issue. He's more concerned about chasing skirts and peaceful relations with humans simply means more skirts to chase. Thor will probably follow her father as well. That means most of the Valkyrie's will too. I trust Loki to strike at him though, he has been plotting something for some time now. Freya might as well in her own, unique way, if only to spite Odin and his womanizing. The Japanese Gods are all behind him for obvious reasons.)) They would be. Tatsumi was of Japanese descent. Still, they were lesser players at best. Pluto could deal with all but Izanagi and Izanami by himself. ((Most of the other pantheons are taking a wait and see approach. The ones over in the Americas don't even seem to care.))

That last part was about what Hades had come to expect from the Aztec and Mayan Pantheons. They didn't much care about the mortal world after their own worshippers were all slaughtered.

"Seems there are enough individuals for and against to leave the world pretty much in stalemate." No one could help or hinder Night Raid in their duties because there were too many others that would stop or take advantage of them if they tried.

((It seems that way, yes,)) Pluto agreed.

"Then they're a non-issue," Hades said, brushing the matter away with a wave of his hand. "A petty human barking at entities far beyond his stature. Until he has an achievement greater than simply 'surviving' against that weakling, Esdeath, when she's feeling playful I'm not particularly worried."

((About that…)) The man adjusted his jet black robes. ((This just happened recently but it seems that this Tatsumi and his Night Raid has struck a blow against the Abaddon family.))

"Bedeze?"

((No, his cousin, Gregorious Abaddon. While there's no 'confirmation' that it was Night Raid, they haven't taken credit for the deed, everyone assumes it was them. It fits their modus operandi and Tatsumi had every reason imaginable to end that man's existence. There are few broken up by the deed but it's fair to assume that Gregorious Abaddon and his entire peerage was destroyed by Night Raid.))

"So a weak bat was killed by a slightly less weak human—"

((The point, Lord Hades,)) Pluto cut him off much to his annoyance, ((is that he went from someone who could barely survive against a playful Esdeath with the help of powerful artifacts to someone that can kill a high ranked member of Devil society in the span of a few months. Gregorious Abaddon was briefly ranked thirteenth after defeating Ruval Phenex in a rating game. He did not get there by being 'just another devil.'))

Ah, Hades understood now. It wasn't what the man was capable of now that Pluto was worried about, but what he might be capable in the very near future. "That is an explosive growth rate. Unnaturally explosive."

((Yes, and what's more, I heard from Vali that this Tatsumi isn't entirely human. He's some new classification of dragon called a Tyrant, and he's from a different world.))

"I see," he knew what needed to be done now. "Pluto, go kill him."

((Now?))

"Now."

((And Nemesis?))

"You're to restrain her and drag her back here. I need to educate her properly. She should have already realized the potential threat this man poses and dealt with him accordingly." Nemesis wasn't the only plan he had in motion to see the Satans eliminated. Dealing with a potential future threat was more important than having Nemesis in place for an easy kill or two.

((It shall be—)) Pluto froze, staring past Hades at something across the river. Pluto was never one that let emotions get the best of him, so when his eyes went wide with shock, Hades knew something was off.

"What is it?" Hades asked, turning around to search for what had so shocked his most trusted aide. He saw a small, rickety wooden boat emerge from the dense fog. "It's just Charon carrying with him our…" Hades trailed off when he realized who their guest was.

It was a small, unassuming little girl with long black hair framing an adorable face. A pair of steely grey eyes peered out from beneath her bangs. There was little emotion to behold in that small, round face. She looked like a perfect, porcelain doll dressed in black gothic Lolita clothes that left the delicate flesh of her stomach and chest exposed for all the world save for a pair of strategically place X-Shaped pasties that covered little more than the nipples of her still budding breasts.

She was nearly motionless as she waited patiently for Charon to row her to the shore. Her only movement was to play with a small piece of metal in her hands that looked oddly like a closed eye.

"Why are you here, Ophis?" Hades demanded as arguably the most powerful entity in existence now that God was dead was delivered to his shore. "Shouldn't you be whipping those spoiled, self-entitled bats into some semblance of unity? I heard that Katerea Leviathan got herself embarrassed pretty badly by Gabriel and the current Leviathan."

Ophis tilted her head to the side cutely and tossed the small, metallic object into the air before catching it. [It won't show me everything.] Was she pouting? It almost seemed like she was as she stepped off the boat onto the shore. [But it showed some. Katerea is a good girl. Young though. Needs some obedience. The others?] She tilted her head to the other side and peered up at him intently. Hades suddenly felt like sweating despite the fact that his physiology prevented him from sweating in the first place. She shrugged and looked away. [Those three won't help me achieve my desire so they're gone.]

Three? Did that mean Rizevim Livan Lucifer was gne as well? "So you removed them from your Khaos Brigade? Dead or let go?" Ophis just blinked up at him. "Why ask? This is you. Fafafafafa, I'm not too broken up about the loss of some bats. I had intended to kill them myself after they stirred up enough trouble in the Underworld, provided they weren't obliterated by the other Satans first. That Sirzechs is something more than he lets on."

((What brings you here, Ophis?)) Pluto suddenly asked. The man had managed to regain his composure faster than Hades had thought. There weren't many that could keep their composure when confronted by the most powerful being in existence.

[Hmmm… why did I come here?] She turned away and took a couple steps up the river bank before stopping and turning around. She nodded twice. [I remember. I don't want a daughter.] She gave Hades a long, hard, unblinking stare. [Silence is all I desire. I wish to have my silence returned to me.]

"Yes, yes, you've said that before. That's why you created the Khaos Brigade, to gather allies to help you oust Great Red from the Dimensional Gap." Hades snorted in contempt. That wasn't going to happen with the worthless runts she'd picked up. Even Hades would be hesitant to face Great Red and he could squash most of those Ophis had gathered like bugs.

[He was born from the void. Like I was. Like Great Red was. Not a concept… not yet.] Ophis suddenly said, jumping onto a tangent that didn't make any sense. [Where one is a stalemate, perhaps two can overcome.] A little smile came to her lips. [Useful avenue to explore, need to test. Can't see that far yet. If it's possible…] A little smile suddenly spread across her lips. It was utterly terrifying. [Will make him suffer to help him grow, evolve. He'll be even more useful then.]

"Who is this he?" Hades asked cautiously. A smiling Ophis rarely spelled good news. It usually meant that someone, somewhere, was going to be wishing they were dead. Perhaps he should deal with Ophis sooner rather than—

Her gaze snapped to his, her stare became hard, focused, and intense. [Can't grow with Samael around. I can't reclaim my home with that beast in the hands of one that would willingly unseal it.] A chill ran down Hades' spine. There was no way she could know of his plans. He hadn't even set them into motion yet. They were all simple, vague ideas in his head. How could she possibly…

How mattered very little as his answer came with a deafening boom that rocked the realm. Waves upon waves of raw, infinite power rolled off her small form, billowing her gothic Lolita dress about her form like it was kicked up by a hurricane. A hurricane of raw power that stirred the still surface of the River Styx, beating the waters into a frenzy. Charon was halfway across the river already, surfing across one particularly large wave atop his rickety old boat.

One dainty little hand slowly rose into the air, its palm pointed towards the ruler of Hades. There was no hatred in her eyes, no fear, no disgust. It was like staring into the eyes of someone that was simply brushing dirt off their shoulders…

And he was that dirt. It made the terrifying smile Ophis had on her lips before seem pleasant.

[Hades, I have seen it. Like Rizevim, you stand between me and my silence.]

Hades barely had enough time to raise a defense before Ophis' infinite power crashed down upon him like an unstoppable force. For the first time in his life he was brought face to face with the overwhelming possibility of the Infinite and knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that no protection, no preparation, could have altered this outcome.

Nothing in the world could have stopped Ophis right then.

 _Goodbye… Persephone—_

…

..

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Boom! What a note to end the chapter on! I told you the ripples were going to grow and grow until they consume all of DxD. Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!

A smaller chapter than you're probably used to, but I didn't want to needlessly drag it on. It did what it needed to do. You can also probably tell why I asked what I did last chapter. This chapter ends with the opening of a massive can of worms that'll continue until the end of the story. If Chapters 1-21 were the 'Gregorious Arc' the rest of the story will be the 'Ophis Arc.'

 **Note on Story Changes:** As you can probably tell, some rather significant alterations to the DxD storyline happened here. I'm not taking my story through all 23+ Light Novels. I don't think I can write that much and I doubt any of you would really want to hang around for that long. Fatigue is a real thing, and even if you don't feel it now carrying my story on another 80-100 chapters and breaking the 1,000,000 word mark most certainly will cause Fatigue to set in.

No, there's going to be a far different story line, and one not nearly as long as the original, that arose due to the crash of Akame ga Kill into the DxD Universe.


	25. An Undercurrent of Fear

**Author's Note:** I know not everyone will like Hikaru, original characters are not as desired as already existing one. However, some focus is required to at least build character and create a place for her in the story and amongst the characters.

 **Chapter 23: An Undercurrent of Fear**

The air whistled softly as Hikaru cut through it with her katana. Her sharp eyes, further heightened by the devilish nature flowing through her veins, captured each moment with perfect clarity. A single leaf that had been softly floating towards the ground split in half and flittered off in two different directions.

It felt good to be out here, swinging her blade merely for the joy of practicing, rather than the urgent need to be the best so she didn't end up in a monster's bed. The cool morning breeze that blew in off the Pacific Ocean was a nice change as well. It carried with it just a hint of that salt water, proof that she truly was back on Earth. There were no oceans in the Underworld and it was always hot down there. She'd almost forgotten what a cool breeze felt like.

This was a nice reminder.

She even relished the feel of the morning dew that clung to the soft, _green_ grass as it squished between her toes with each step she took. Even though she knew she'd have to return to the Underworld eventually, in some form, she intended to spend as much time in the human world as possible.

A devil she may be but her heart still lived on Earth.

It was also nice being able to walk about in just her black bodysuit. All her armor was tucked away in her room. As much as she liked it, there were times she just wanted to be comfortable.

She threw a quick sidelong glance over at her companion. A shirtless Tatsumi stood only an arms length to the side swinging a magically enchanted bokken. Even in the darkness just preceding the sun rise her devil-enhanced eyes could make out the faint, blue runes engraved upon it that increased its weight by magnitudes. Rivulets of sweat ran down his sculptured body and she found it hard to keep her eyes off his chest.

He had no clue just how distracting that was.

Hikaru forced her gaze away from that wonderful sight. She needed to focus on her own exercises. "Do you do this every morning?" she asked as she swung her blade once more.

"I do," Tatsumi replied, his words punctuated by a soft grunt as he swung the heavy practice sword. The air was silent with its passage, but let off a small boom each time he brought it to a halt. A testament to how great the weight had been increased to. "Well, everyone morning I can. In the evenings, I would spar against Gabriel, although I haven't seen her in awhile."

"I heard about the Peace Conference," Hikaru said softly. Gregorious had been strangely entirely supportive of it. Although, whether it was due to Serafall's support or the ease at which it'd allow him to steal prospective Sacred Gear users, she didn't know. "Perhaps she's simply busy?"

"Maybe, I'll check up on her soon."

Gabriel could perhaps be hoping exactly for that. "Women don't like to be kept waiting, they also appreciate it when someone they care for expresses interest or worry for them."

Tatsumi flinched ever so slightly. "Sorry."

It still bothered him, the fact that he'd left her with Gregorious Abaddon for over three years. It wasn't really fair to judge him on that, and she didn't really. He couldn't have known her situation and she hadn't even counted on his help until the fight with Esdeath. "Just so long as you understand and take responsibility for your mistake." Still, that didn't mean she couldn't hold it over him for a little while.

It was something her mother taught her. Whether it was a man you cared about, or a man you despised, if you had a little string to wind them around your finger, you'd best make good use of it. String doesn't last very long and you had best be in an advantageous position when it broke.

She didn't intend to exploit Tatsumi or anything, but there was lost time to make up and competition she needed to fight against.

If there was one thing Hikaru had kept from her time as a human, and if anything expanded upon during her years as a devil, it was her sense of competition. She refused to lose to anyone, for any reason. Whether that be to Tatsumi as a blade master, or as a woman to the girls Tatsumi had gathered around him, she would put her all into coming out on top.

Figuratively and literally.

That lost thought made her body heat up a little and she quickly focused her attention upon her sword, channelling all her thoughts and feelings into it and, with a quick cut, sliced them apart. She could worry about that competition later.

For now, she simply wanted to enjoy a good early morning practice that didn't come accompanied with any worries of expectations.

"I'll find some way of making it up to you," Tatsumi promised.

Hikaru smiled. It was a small one, out of sight from Tatsumi so he wouldn't notice. Had to use that thread before it snapped. "I have a suggestion, if you're open to them."

"Anything. It's for you after all, I'd much rather do something you wanted, than try and guess. I never seem very good at that." He paused, not just in his speech but also his swing. There was a cautious look in his eyes now. "Just nothing that hurts anyone that doesn't deserve it."

"You don't have to worry about that." Hikaru quickly assured him. Honestly, she didn't want to do anything that included the others. Not yet, at least. "It's been over three years since I was last here and I'm not familiar with Kuoh City," she gave him a little smile this time. "How about showing me the sights? I don't want to just read about what's changed, I want to see it as well."

"I think I can do that," Tatsumi said, letting out a light laugh. "It almost feels like a date."

It _was_ a date. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, it's just the last time I went on a date with someone I got drunk and ended up in bed with them." He had a hesitant looking lopsided smile on his face. "I got lucky she didn't object to it in the morning."

"Ah, yes, that infamous first time with Sona Sitri," Hikaru said, nodding her head up and down. She remembered that. She also remembered the ruckus it caused in the underworld at the time. An heiress sleeping with a human? It was a huge scandal… right up until the moment Tatsumi fought toe-to-toe against Esdeath and the interest that both Serafall Leviathan and Gabriel Celeste had in Tatsumi came to light.

Then it started to become romanticized.

"Yes, that time, was it really a big thing in the Underworld? I sometimes worry I made things bad for Sona."

"No, it wasn't too bad," Hikaru lied. He didn't need to know the details, it was all a moot point now that devils realized how much they could profit from it. "Anyways, if you're worried about that, don't be. I'll let you know if you cross a line I don't want crossed."

"With your sword?"

She held back her amusement, keeping it to just a smile. "I am fairly proficient with it."

He rubbed his chest, in particular a scar over his heart where she'd jabbed her sword through him. "Yes, I know that first hand. Probably better than most." A tinge of concern wormed its way into her thoughts. Did that still hurt? Did it bother him?

"That's not really a good example," Hikaru said quietly, looking away. "I actually missed my target and hit your heart. You were too quick, too tough. I thought I had just killed you and my only chance of getting away."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Made it look more realistic," Tatsumi said, waving away her concern like it didn't matter.

Hikaru felt herself flush once more, only this time it wasn't with desire. Tatsumi truly was a kind person at heart. She could probably spend the rest of her life looking and never find someone as nice as him.

She definitely wasn't letting him get away.

"On a different note though…" He stopped and looked towards a row of hedges. Hikaru followed his gaze and found an odd flash of color hiding in the leaves. "You don't have to hide there Koneko."

Out from the bushes came what Hikaru could only view as the single most adorable little girl she had ever seen. That short white hair, the wide, luminous yellow eyes, the almost perfectly round face and huggable body. Hikaru knew who she was looking at. Even without the tail and the ears, it couldn't be anything but a Nekomata.

"…private conversation?" Koneko asked softly.

"If we wanted a private discussion, we'd have it inside," Tatsumi told her. "If we're out here training, just come join us."

She nodded her head and brought out something from behind her. Koneko held up a coerulis up for them to see. "Found this in the bushes. Smelt a few others about."

"They ah, followed us home," Tatsumi said lamely. "They avoid Ravel but… other than that they seem friendly enough. They'll probably prevent us from ever having any rodent—what are you doing Hikaru?"

What was she doing? It was obvious wasn't it? She hadn't even noticed that her feet had carried her over to Koneko's side but now that they had, she knew what she had to do. No matter the cost, it had to be done.

Without warning she threw herself at the both of them, wrapping both Koneko and the coerulis up in a huge embrace. "…so cute!" She couldn't help herself. It was just too much for her. She nuzzled her face against Koneko's cheek. The girl seemed startled at first before her eyes became lidded and a soft rumble began to reverberate through her chest. Ah, this feeling. It was so good. She needed more. The coerulis was next, and it happily obliged, rubbing its nose and butting its head against her cheeks as well. It took began to purr. "Cuteness overwhelming."

"Are all _three_ of you purring?" Tatsumi asked, sounding utterly bewildered.

"You wouldn't understand," Hikaru returned evenly. Right now, Tatsumi didn't matter.

The little girl, Koneko, somehow managed to nod her head while nuzzling her and the coerulis at the same time. It was a three way nuzzle fest, it was almost more than Hikaru could take.

"…Tatsumi-senpai wouldn't understand."

"We're… supposed to be training." Now he sounded like a wounded puppy. Too bad Hikaru was a cat person.

"It's summer, we have all day," Hikaru returned evenly as she tried to drown out Tatsumi's voice and surround herself with just the purrs. "Now quiet, I don't want to hear your voice anymore. I just want this."

"Why do I feel like I just lost a competition I didn't even know I was in?"

"…quiet Tatsumi-senpai."

That's right, you tell him Koneko.

Tatsumi was silent for so long Hikaru actually thought he had left when he finally spoke up again. "Ah, if… anyone needs me… or even cares about me… I'll be training elsewhere…" He sounded like a man that had been completely defeated. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he quietly slunk away.

Hikaru barely noticed. Tatsumi would always be there, this much cuteness was something to cherish whenever it appeared.

 **~o~**

Bennia let out a wide yawn as she slowly woke up. She was in her own bed in her own room for a change. She'd been so certain he'd drag Hikaru there and make up for lost time she had been disappointed to find out the two had simply fallen asleep holding each other on a couch.

It was positively innocent, aside from Hikaru's rather deliberate act of exposing her chest to Tatsumi.

Perhaps she should let her own grow out. Tatsumi had been rather drawn to it. His eyes never left it, at least not until he'd fallen asleep. She'd ask him about it. She didn't mind having a flat chest, breasts of any notable size only got in the way when moving at high speeds. They affected balance unless properly secured, which usually didn't last long as weapons, spells and abilities tended to target those support pieces first. And then she could tease Sona Sitri for having the smallest chest in Tatsumi's budding harem.

That almost made it worth it right there.

((I'll ask, if he doesn't have any complaints perhaps I will,)) Bennia murmured softly as she stretched her arms and legs out. The room was momentarily filled with the popping of her joints. A luxurious sigh escape her lips as she let her limbs drop limply upon the bed. ((I don't need to make them _that_ big, just enough to make Sona jealous.))

((Petty as always.))

Bennia rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids and held back a sigh. What was he doing here? Bennia slowly, lazily, rolled her head to the left and opened her eyes. Right there, sitting at the side of her bed, was one of the last people she wanted to see at the edge of her bed.

((Gah! A monster!)) Bennia screamed theatrically. She bolted backward across the bed and let herself fall in a tangle of sheets and pillows over the side. Her head thumped solidly off the hardwood floor sending a small sliver of pain shooting through her skull. ((Ow.))

((To have one's own daughter call them a monster…))

Bennia pulled out a white flag from beneath the bed and waved it above her. ((Ow. I give up monster!))

Orcus, her father, let out a long sigh. ((Bennia… now's not really the time for your jokes.))

He sounded serious, but then, he was always serious. That was a strong bone of contention between the two of them. Orcus took life too seriously and, if Bennia was being objective, she didn't take life seriously enough.

She tried to sit up and found that she couldn't. In her haste to escape from her father she'd gotten herself completely tangled up in her bedsheets. ((Help! I'm stuck! The blankets are attacking me!))

((Can you at least be serious for five minutes?))

((I am serious, I'm seriously tangled up.)) Try as she might she couldn't actually get free. The blasted thing had a strangle hold on her cute, delicate little body. ((I'm totally stuck.))

((You can phase through them…))

So she could, but that would take away all the fun in laying here, upside down with her feet dangling in the air wrapped in several white sheets that were only slightly damp as a result of her wet dreams of Tatsumi.

((You see, this is why you're so old and grumpy. You refuse to enjoy the little things in life!))

Her father suddenly let out a hacking, ripping cough that did _not_ sound healthy. In fact, it sounded like his lungs were tearing themselves apart. ((If you want to keep enjoying the little things in life, you need to know when you have to take it seriously.))

Bennia phased through her blankets and rose above the bed, suddenly concerned. She hadn't really given her father much more than a cursory look before she'd acted like a scared little girl coming face to face with the boogey monster, but now that she focused on her father she realized that something was wrong.

His face was paler than she could ever remember it being and he was hunched over, like a great weight lay upon him or he was in a lot of pain. Her eyes shifted to his lips where there was a smear of blood, one that matched the smear on the back of his right hand.

That was when Bennia realized his Reaper's cloak hung loosely against his left side.

((Where's your arm?)) The words tumbled rapidly from her mouth as she shot over to his side. He didn't protest when she pulled his cloak back. His arm really was missing and the left side of his chest was only kept together by tightly wound bandages. Bandages that were soaked through and in dire need of being changed. ((Which Goddess did you try to sneak a peak on this time?)) Bennia asked, trying to make light of the horrific injury.

Her father didn't seem particularly amused by her quip. ((Stay by Tatsumi's side, never leave it and no matter what you do, don't return to the Underworld.))

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. ((What's going on?))

Orcus held his side as he slowly eased himself to his feet, Bennia helped him as much as she could. As much as she hated her father for what he did to her, he was still her father. Her father gave her a long look before nodding. He stood straight with a loud groan.

((You do have the right to know, considering your epithet. You're not like most Grim Reapers.))

((Of course not, I'm much cuter.))

Her father just shook his head. ((Nemesis, I am here to give you your new orders.))

((Oi! Don't use that name, I'm Bennia!)) What if someone overheard? That name came with roles, responsibilities, and most of all an expectation that she was this looming, unknown threat hiding in the shadows ready to strike down those whose hubris had grown too large.

There was no way she was going to let 'Nemesis' bleed into Bennia. She was loving her life right now, it was far better than any previous life. She even had Tatsumi! Not even Themis could force her to go back to Nemesis.

Well, not very easily at least. But Themis was understanding and not all that active anymore.

((That's for you to decide from here on out,)) Her father said. Bennia frowned at those words. They held an ominous note to them. The playful mood drained from her as she realized that perhaps something very serious was going on. ((Your mission for Hades is hereby canceled. You're to stay true to whatever form you wish to take, Bennia or Nemesis. However, you are to stay at Tatsumi's side and protect him.))

((You don't need to state the obvious)) Bennia pointed out. ((I'd protect him no matter what you or that old man decided upon, and I didn't really have any intention of carrying out his mission anyways.))

((I thought so. You seemed to be enjoying this life a little _too_ much. You should be thankful Hades never found out.))

((And he never will, right?)) Bennia asked, glaring up at her father.

Orcus sighed and nodded. ((I couldn't tell him even if I wanted to. Ophis turned him into little more than a pile of charred bones at the bottom of a smoking crater, him, Pluto, and many others.)) Bennia's blood suddenly went cold. Her father wasn't one to joke, in fact he had less sense of humor than a stone. If what he said was true then the ramifications… ((The realm of Hades is all but destroyed, the spirits of the dead that once lived there are running amok and the Grim Reapers are scattering to every corner of existence.))

That was about as bad as it got.

((Ophis? But why? She's never cared about anything anyone did! She shouldn't care about Hades at all!))

((I don't know either, the only ones who might are all dead.)) Her father pushed her away and started for the door. ((I will need to find those that are still alive after this so I can't tarry much longer. After Ophis' attack, I am now the highest ranking Grim Reaper still alive.))

((What about Apate? Oizys or Eris?))

((Oizys, Hypnos and Philotes are dead, Eris is on the run with the few children she still has left while Apate is helping me find those that are still alive. Charon is still surfing on the waves Ophis made upon the river Styx. No one is crossing those waters any time soon.)) Her father paused. ((Not that there is much to cross over to anymore.))

Bennia could only stare at her father in abject shock. This didn't make any sense. No matter how much she might have hated Hades and Pluto, she wasn't going to lose sleep over _their_ deaths, the chaos that was happening in Hades was… it would disrupt everything! So many pantheons used Grim Reapers to ferry the souls of the dead. If they were too busy fleeing for their lives the souls would end up building up in the human world.

Her father needed to get things under control soon or the entire world was going to face a catastrophe like no other. The faithful that were spurned the right to enter the heavens after a life time of devotion were the most dangerous ghosts to leave on the mortal plane. They were the ones that ended up hurting the living. The Gods and Goddesses couldn't fetch their followers because their enemies would leap upon that chance to strike at them. Them and their worshippers.

It was the whole reason Grim Reapers were decided upon to be the neutral party to ferry _all_ souls to their final destinations.

((Who knows of this?)) Bennia asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Her father stopped at the door and turned back to her. ((Every pantheon by now. Ophis wasn't particularly subtle with her actions. The Underworld shook to its core. Even the devils and the Fallen felt it. The Satans were probably the first to find out what happened. Once Grim Reapers started spilling out into the human world… it didn't take long for all the other pantheons to figure it out.))

((You need to bring everything back under control.))

Orcus shook his head. ((I plan to but I'm no Hades. Not everyone will follow. Things are going to be different for our kind from now on.))

Bennia made her way to her father's side. ((What about Nyx?)) The mother of their race certainly must know about this.

((Still asleep as far as I can tell. I doubt she'd much care if she was awake anyways. She never liked Hades, nor the fact that most of her children sided with Hades over her. If she ever woke up she'd just give Ophis a medal and roll back over.)) Orcus rested his remaining hand on her shoulder. ((You won't be able to reach me for awhile.))

((That's a problem?))

((Nemesis…))

(It's Bennia, father.))

((You'll always be Nemesis to me.))

Bennia just grumbled beneath her breath. Her father could be such a stickler sometimes. He had no problem changing his name from Orcus to Dis Pater, but was she allowed to change from Nemesis to Bennia? Nooo! Just because Bennia wasn't a particularly imposing name. He'd have no issue if she'd chosen something intimidating like Bane or Devastia.

((Fine, go and save what you can but…)) perhaps now she could get the truth from him, ((before you go and get yourself offed by Ophis, can you at least tell me why you decided to sleep with a human instead of Amaterasu? I had to promise a lot of favors to get her agree to be the mother for this incarnation.))

Favors Bennia didn't have to uphold now, true, but just remembering that she had to grovel before Amaterasu still irritated her.

Her father coughed guilty and looked away, ((I was set to meet her but while I was waiting…)) he cleared his throat and immediately winced in pain. ((The Japanese have strong spirits and that waitress did have unusually large breasts for a woman of Japanese descent…))

Bennia boggled at her father. That was the reason? She had to of heard wrong. ((Are saying that me being half-human instead of a full-blown Goddess was a drunken mistake!?))

She had no idea how she looked right then but her father took one look at her face and disappeared. It was all the answer she needed.

((Are you kidding me?! You stupid shitty father! I hate you! DIE! GO LET OPHIS KILL YOU!)) Bennia screamed at the now empty space her father had once occupied, using all the force of her Will to telepathically send her hatred at her father.

She couldn't believe it. She was half-human because her father had gotten drunk and then promptly slept with the first busty human woman he laid eyes upon! This was outrageous! No wonder Amaterasu hadn't followed up with her! That damn Goddess was probably _still_ laughing at her!

((It feels like I'm the butt of some huge joke)) Bennia grumbled irritably. She let out a sigh and floated through the door into the hall. ((Well, I suppose it's not all bad.)) She had to remember the main reason she'd found Tatsumi is because she'd been half-human. If she had been born a full-fledge Goddess she doubted she'd be allowed to just loiter around what at the time had been little more than a simple human with an odd smell.

The thought of Tatsumi brought back her father's earlier warning. Bennia bit her lip softly rushed to the window. Tatsumi wasn't outside training like usual, but Koneko and Hikaru were, both of them were heading on inside and neither looked particularly worried if anything they seemed overly content… and was that three coerulis following them?

Bennia shook her head. She didn't care about that. If Tatsumi wasn't outside, and those two didn't seem worried, that would put him in his usual after workout spot, the hot spring. She headed there. Tatsumi should be safe, nothing untoward appears to have happened while she was asleep, but she had to be certain.

That little niggling worry inside her wouldn't be satisfied unless she was sure.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi had never really found much reason to come to the training room. It was located in the deepest part of the estate and a pain to get to for one. Another reason was that he much preferred to be outside as close to nature as he could. Whether that was because of the Tyrant's affinity to nature or Tatsumi's old training habits, he couldn't be sure, but one thing he was sure of was that the training room was much larger than he thought possible.

It was vast a room, square in shape and almost two acres across. A single, spiral staircase, located in the very center of the room, wound its way down from an opening in the ceiling to a floor of alternating black and white tiles. The ceiling towered high above, easily a good thirty or forty feet up, supported by rows of thick stone columns. There was plenty of room to fly about in here, which was probably the intent.

"It's way too empty." His voice carried far, bouncing off the far walls and echoing back. That was the single greatest thing he disliked about this place. Even with everyone in here, the place just felt so _empty_.

He eased himself down from his one-handed vertical pushups and transitioned in his next exercise.

"Then do you mind some company?" Gabriel's voice echoed about the chamber.

No, he wouldn't. Anything was better than being in this huge empty place alone. He hadn't seen Gabriel since the Peace Conference and he didn't realize just how much he actually missed having that constant in his life, even if it was often accompanied by a great deal of pain as she kicked his ass up and down her sanctuary.

"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to," he said, trying to be glib.

"Do not think that way, Tatsumi," Gabriel said as she stepped off her staircase to heaven and became visible. She was wearing her beautiful white dress that looked as if it had been spun from light itself. There was a soft, easy smile on her lips, but for some reason her eyes looked troubled. "If you truly don't want me here, I can leave you to your exercises. This is your home now and I won't impose myself if I am not desired."

Tatsumi felt like a heel. "That's not how I meant it," he assured her quickly. "I was just trying to be funny, sorry."

"It's fine, Tatsumi, I know you mean well," she said, her warm voice soothing to his ears. His eyes couldn't help but drop to her chest as she made her way across the tile floor to his side. The way her breasts sway with each step she took it seemed as if they were about to fall out of her dress, yet some divine miracle kept that fabric firmly in place. "Most of the time, at least. It seems you and Issei have some things in common."

He quickly snapped his eyes up to hers. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Ah, sorry." He didn't like being compared to Issei, but he _had_ been staring… wait a minute. Her eyes weren't on his either. In fact, they were fixated on _his_ chest. "I could say the same for you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Tatsumi," Gabriel said as she knelt down next to him. He paused in mid exercise as she reached out and touched his chest. "I was simply admiring how much work you've put into your body."

For some reason that made him feel very self-conscious and for the first time made him wished he'd thrown on a shirt before he started his morning exercise.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably. "Ah… and that's not perverted?"

"No, because instead of wishing my breasts would fall out of my dress, I was thinking that perhaps you might be able to utilize touki." Tatsumi flushed heavily. She had totally seen through him. She tapped his chest a couple times before she sat up straight again. "Having muscle is something anyone can do, but to refine that muscle to this degree? That takes dedication few are willing to see through."

"What's touki?"

A jolt of warmth raced through him as a genuine smile came to her lips. "It's a means of utilizing one's life force to further enhance and push their power, durability and agility to newfound heights. It's normally something only those capable of Senjutsu can utilize, but those that push their bodies to the utmost limit are able to as well." She trailed a finger over his bicep, across his forearm and into the palm of his hand where they did a few circles before they left. Her touch left behind a trail of goosebumps and a raging, unfulfilled desire. "I think you're at that level now."

"Are you sure this is just about touki?" Tatsumi asked as he lightly brushed his arm where she'd ran her finger. He had to get rid of that feeling before he embarrassed himself in front of her. Again.

"Of course, Tatsumi, whatever else could this be?" She asked, looking so innocent and naïve that Tatsumi instantly knew she was hiding the truth behind a question.

He wasn't going to get any more from her. That was fine, he was actually more interested in this touki thing she was talking about. "So, how do I go about learning tou—"

((Tatsumi!))

He had just enough time to look up before Bennia barreled into him from above. The two of them tumbled away from Gabriel in a tangle of flailing limbs until the two of them finally came to a rest a dozen feet away.

"Ah, good morning?" Tatsumi asked up at his lover. He couldn't see much as she was sitting on his face. He could tell she'd forgone panties, again.

((Do I get a morning kiss?))

Tatsumi didn't know why he did what he did next. Maybe being ignored by Hikaru and Koneko for a snuggle fest with a coerulis left him feeling unwanted. Or perhaps it was the teasing Gabriel had just put him through. Whatever it was it made him give Bennia a long, deep, passionate kiss, digging his tongue as deep inside those soft pink lips as he could. Her sharp gasp and pleasant moan was all the urging he needed to go on and he didn't stop until he had reduced Bennia to a quivering mass of spasming flesh.

A dreamy sigh rose up from the floor where Bennia lay sprawled out with her rear in the air. ((That was so good. I should ask for a morning kiss more often!))

"You can thank Gabriel," Tatsumi said, throwing a glance at the Seraph. She actually seemed rather startled by that comment. "She teased me and I know she won't satisfy me so, I sort of used you." That actually sounded really bad now that he said it aloud.

And Bennia didn't care one bit. A soft smile simply spread across her lips as she lazily lifted one fist into the air. ((You have my permission to tease Tatsumi more often! Every morning in fact! You can even do it again right now! I wouldn't mind a round two, or three, or even ten!))

"Oh my, has Bennia become a full fledge nymphomaniac?"

((If it involves Tatsumi, yes!)) Bennia pulled her knees forward and pushed herself up into a sitting position before turning around and giving him a speculative look. ((Do you think can get Murasame back? It was much easier to find you before when you smelled like death.))

"Much easier for everyone else to find me too," Tatsumi reminded him. it was because of that curse that Kokabiel had found him in the first place.

((That's true…)) She nodded her head twice and smiled happily. ((I guess I'll just have to never leave your side!))

"You'd have to come to school."

The smile slid right off her face. ((I'll just hang around the area then…))

Gabriel let out a rather insistent cough, drawing their attention. "If you're quite done playing around, Bennia, the adults here have something we need to discuss."

Bennia wasn't one to let something like that go, and true to her self, she erupted. ((Adults! I am an adult! I'm just as old as Tatsumi, older even!)) Her eyes narrowed to tiny little slits. ((Or are you making a reference to my chest?))

It was so quick you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking for it, but for the briefest of instants, Gabriel's eyes dipped to Bennia's chest. A smile so false you'd have to be blind to accept it as genuine, came to her lips. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I would never think to assume chest size has anything to do with maturity. With you, I don't have to."

Tatsumi just gaped at Gabriel in surprise. Did she really just say that? That was the single most pointed jab he'd ever heard. Judging from the look on Bennia's face and the crater her jaw made in the floor, she was equally surprised.

Then she whipped and was in his face, close enough for their nose to touch. A grip like iron came down upon his shoulders. ((Large, medium or small? Which do you prefer?))

"Uhh… in regards to what?"

((Large, medium or small!?))

He had never seen Bennia look so wild before, or so insistent. She wasn't going to explain herself, nor was she going to let him go until he answered. He decided to play it safe. "Small?"

Bennia continued to stare into his eyes for several long moments, making him rather nervous in the process, before she finally nodded and let him go. ((I see.)) She scooted back a few steps on her knees and whirled around to throw a smug smirk at Gabriel. ((It's not about size! It's all about preference!))

"I personally believe it's all about how it feels, but to each their own I suppose," Gabriel said lightly. Her fake smile had a slight, downward tilt to it and for some reason Tatsumi couldn't help but feel a slight sense of disappointment coming from her. "Large, medium or small. If it feels like lumpy stones it's not going to matter."

"I feel like I'm missing half of this conversation," Tatsumi said as he glanced back and forth between the two.

((You don't have to worry about Tatsumi)) Bennia assured him with a wide smile. ((They won't feel like lumpy stones!))

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's quite alright, Tatsumi, you don't need to," Gabriel said smoothly. "It's just a minor disagreement between Bennia and I. Now, let's get to the important thing, touki."

"Oh, right, we were talking about that weren't we?"

"Yes, before this one interrupted us."

((Touki?)) Bennia asked, her head tilting slightly to the side as she peered at him. ((I've heard of that… I suppose Tatsumi might be able to do it now.))

"There's no might about it, I'm certain he can," Gabriel said smoothly. " _I_ have faith in him."

Instead of getting upset, Bennia just ignored Gabriel and laid a single finger on the very center of his chest. ((Touki is the essentially the basis of all life. Your life in this instance. With your fine control over your body you should be able to feel your own life force, and if you can, you can take control of—))

Whatever it was Bennia was trying to explain to him was cut off as Gabriel tripped and fell into his lap. Her hand, which was for some reason clad in a golden gauntlet and clenched into a fist, accidentally slammed into Bennia's stomach, knocking the little grim reaper clear across training room.

Tatsumi could only blink and stare as he got an eyeful of Gabriel's enormous chest.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I tripped and fell," Gabriel quickly apologized to him.

((Liar!)) Bennia's voice floated in from afar. ((I saw that gauntlet!))

"I don't know what she's talking about," Gabriel said as she gathered her feet under herself, momentarily smothering his face between her large breasts in the process. When he could both see, and breathe, again, the gauntlet he thought he saw on her hand was no where to be seen. "Now, about touki." She placed a finger against his chest in the same place Bennia had. "It should be right about here, although since you aren't fully human it may be off slightly. This here is the very center of your being, where the flame of your life force should burn. Close your eyes and reach for it, I will send a tendril of my energy to guide your thoughts, your concentration. You'll know when you find it."

Tatsumi closed his eyes as instructed and concentrated on his chest. He had no idea what he was looking for but he trusted Gabriel was telling the truth. The tip of her finger warmed on his chest. That warmth grew in intensity before it slid inside. His body reacted and pushed back against the foreign energy as it analyzed it, trying to determine if it was a threat or not. Finding no ill-intent, the resistance ended and the warmth moved on.

He followed it, taking a winding path through empty vessels he never knew existed. That neither the Tyrant nor Tatsumi knew existed. It wound through him, diving ever deeper inside, pushing past the flesh to what lay beneath the surface.

That was when he felt it. Another source of warmth, different from Gabriel's. It pulsed, shaken awake by Gabriel's energy. It didn't feel draconic, but neither did it feel human. It felt like something else, something different, unique almost. It was him though. It was all that he was, Tyrant and Tatsumi.

"That's it, that's what you're looking for," Gabriel's soothing voice reached the depths of his consciousness. It felt like a shining star, watching over him from above. "Flare it and bring it out. Your body is ready for it. Perhaps it always was, like it was designed for this."

Flare it? He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. His memories weren't of any use, none of them new or ancient. This was new to both the Tyrant and Tatsumi, but he tried anyways. He focused on that warmth, trying to grab at it, pull it, hold it in his mind.

"Think of it like a candle that's about to go out." Her words came again, gentle, soothing. "Blow on it gently, coax the flame higher."

Like fueling a fire? He knew how to do that. It was like building the flame in chest. Maybe. He tried it, feeding it like he did the flames he fired from his mouth. It worked, too well. The warmth erupted into an enormous inferno that scorched away Gabriel's warmth. It smashed through the barrier between the seen and the unseen, surging through his body along the once empty vessels.

It was so hot. Tatsumi felt like he was burning up from the inside… and it felt so good. Strength akin to transforming into Incursio surged through his muscles and fatigue he didn't know he had just melted away. With a roar the warmth that had transformed into a raging inferno erupted from within, engulfing him and everything around him.

"My, that was a bit more explosive than I thought it would be," Gabriel said lightly. Tatsumi opened his eyes to see the Seraph fixing her dress, repairing it actually. She held the snapped broken straps up as her magic repaired the fabric. She didn't seem to mind though, in fact she had a wide smile on her face as she stared at him. "But it seems to have worked."

(( _My_ Tatsumi really is talented!)) Bennia said happily. At some point during the training she'd returned to his side. She floated a few feet away, smiling happily down on him.

"True, but that's not to say it's of any use in battle," Gabriel gave the two of them a smile that didn't seem nearly as warm as the one she just had for him. There was a brilliant flash of light and the flowing dress was replaced with her white shinobi outfit. "How about we put your new ability to the test?"

Tatsumi swallowed hard. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?" Even with this newfound strength Gabriel still felt like she was as far away as the moon.

((Probably, but don't worry Tatsumi, it won't be that bad for you.)) Bennia said, trying to comfort him.

"Why do you say that?"

((Because I think I'm going to get the worst of it?)) She offered lightly.

One look at Gabriel was all it took to realize that she was probably right. "Still doesn't mean she's not going to beat me to within an inch of my life."

"I wouldn't do that Tatsumi, I'd give you five inches at least," Gabriel said, smiling happily.

For some reason that didn't really make him feel any better.

 **~o~**

"That looked painful," Najenda said as she helped him sit up, resting his back against one of the large columns in the training room.

Tatsumi hissed in pain as the jagged end of a broken piece of tile dug into a very sore rear end. He swept it out from under him and let out a shuddering breath before responding. "I thought maybe I'd closed the gap a little." He winced as Najenda eased him against the pillar. "With my new strength, Incursio, touki I thought—" he let out a hacking cough, sending a lance of pain shooting up his chest. He was certain there was something broken in there. Several somethings, even. "All I really learned was just how much she'd been holding back in the earlier training sessions."

And the gap still felt as large as ever. He and Bennia had given it all they had and it hadn't been enough, not even close. The training room that had once felt so large ended up feeling rather small after getting tossed across it for the twelfth time. Broken tiles and small craters dotted the floor and many pillars were cracked, chipped, or had a Bennia sized hole torn through them. A testament to just how many times Gabriel had bounced them off the floors, ceilings, and pillars in ever increasingly painful and embarrassing ways.

"She is quite powerful," Akame said. Both his old friends were here with him, drawn by the rumbling their being body slammed into the tile floor sent reverberating up through the estate. "More powerful than our Esdeath by far. You'll need to become stronger." Akame shifted her gaze to the Seraph. The powerful woman stood by the spiral staircase looking all calm and serene, completely unscathed by the training session. She barely looked winded for that matter! Xenovia was there at her side, staring up at the beautiful Seraph with pure adoration in her eyes. The training had brought her down here as well, but unlike Akame and Najenda, she had cheered on Gabriel.

Gabriel probably felt the need to look good in front of her devoted follower. Her arrival had coincided with Gabriel suddenly ramping up the training session.

"Are you ok, Tatsumi-san?" Ravel's voice drew his attention. The girl had a glass of water in one hand a first aid kit in the other. Like Xenovia and his old companies she'd been drawn by the commotion as well. Everyone had in fact.

Not too far off to the side where Bennia lay staring up at the ceiling counting stars was Mine, nudging the little Grim Reaper in what Tatsumi could only assume was an attempt to see if she was alright. Tatsumi had recalled seeing a smidgen of pity in her eyes right after Gabriel had suplexed Bennia into the carter she was now currently occupying.

"I feel like I was just hit by a train," Tatsumi complained as he accepted the glass of water. He quickly finished it and set it aside. "A train with a mean right hook."

"It is a great honor to be trained by a Seraph."

"Want to take my place?"

Ravel coughed delicately as she knelt beside him. She refused to meet his eyes and focused on pulling bandages out of the first aid kit. "I would never think of taking this honor from you, Tatsumi-san. Regardless there are political factors I must observe. I am the sole daughter of the great Phenex family. It could cause friction between the Devils and the Angels if a Seraph were to beat—I mean train me as such. We can't have that so soon after the Peace Accord was signed."

He had so caught that. She had about to say get beaten by Gabriel. Well, she wasn't that far off and it would probably look bad if Tatsumi had to apologize to Lord Phenex because Gabriel had beaten his daughter black and blue.

"Sit up Tatsumi," Najenda instructed.

He groaned and did as he was told, allowing Ravel to wrap some bandages around his chest.

"You don't need to do this, I'll heal quickly," Tatsumi grumbled in protest.

"But you're not healed now," Najenda pointed out. "And if Ravel is going to take care of you now and in the future, it's good that she knows how to properly dress an injury."

"Just magic it away." He knew devils had healing magic. They used it rather liberally after Rating Games.

"I never took you to be a complainer," Akame said softly. "Has this world pampered you too much?"

Pampered him? If anything it was the reverse! And why were both of them so insistent about this? Ravel could heal using magic and his own natural healing factor would ensure he was perfectly fine by tomorrow. There wasn't any reason to bandage him.

He was about to utilize his authority to tell Ravel to stop when he saw her face. It was covered in a mask of concentration as she followed each of Najenda's instructions, tugging the bandages tight here, wrapping it just right there. When to tuck it in and when it was enough. More than that though, was what Tatsumi saw just beyond that mask of concentration. That little spark of joy and happiness.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Tatsumi said, looking away. "At least I won't bleed all over everything and magic should be preserved for emergencies."

It sounded rather lame to his ears but just seeing Ravel's face light up with happiness out of the corner of his eyes made it worth enduring.

"How's Bennia doing?" Tatsumi called over to Mine.

"I don't think she knows where she is," Mine returned easily as she nudged the little grim reaper again.

((So many birdies and stars! Pretty!)) Bennia's hand shook violently as it rose into the air, grasping at something only she could see. ((Stars will make me invincible if I catch one!))

"She'll survive," Gabriel said as she sashayed her way over with Xenovia following obediently in toe. At some point in time she'd ditched her shinobi attire for the flowing dress of light again. "Would you be a dear and take her to her room? It looks like she needs some time to recover."

Bennia instantly shot up. ((No need! I'm good now!)) She zipped over to his side and settled on his other side. For some reason she didn't look nearly as beat up as he thought she would. She'd definitely taken the brunt of Gabriel's training this time. ((I'm not leaving Tatsumi's side!))

"So you do know…" Know what? Gabriel shook her head and didn't elaborate any further as she gave him a smile. "I did not come down simply to train you, Tatsumi, although I suppose now is as good a time as any to insist that our training schedule be started once more. I'll expect you in my sanctuary every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday evening, provided you're not busy with your work. I came to let you know that I will be taking dear little Xenovia with me for the day."

"Why?"

"It's done!" Xenovia said happily. "Irina and I, and some others, we're all going to be serving Heaven more closely now!"

Oh! Today was the day Xenovia would be raised as an Angel. Perhaps she'll finally stop asking for babies now that it'd make her fall. Tatsumi had to admit he was actually looking forward to it.

"Yes, it is time to raise them," Gabriel agreed. She gave him a knowing look, like she knew what he was thinking. "After that work will begin on the creation of a zone that doesn't cause Angels to fall simply for loving. There is quite a lot of support for that initiative. Michael and I, at some point in the future, may need to take a trip to your world to get some ideas on how to implement it."

"Just don't start another war," Najenda warned her.

"You do not have to worry, Najenda," Gabriel assured her. "That simply arose because of a little disagreement between Serafall and I. She won't be joining us." The Seraph tapped Xenovia's shoulder and gestured her to follow. Xenovia eagerly followed Gabriel to the staircase to heaven and the two disappeared as they followed its steps upwards.

"Is this how you two used to train with Gabriel in the past?" Mine asked once the Seraph was gone. She gave the two a once over and wrinkled her nose slightly. "You could both use a bath."

((A bath with Tatsumi, I like the sound of that!))

"Not this morning, you won't," Ravel said imperiously. "Tatsumi is too injured for any sort of rough-housing."

((You can join us.)) Ravel twitched in surprise, jerking on the bandage she was tying around his arm. A He gasped sharply as a pain shot up his arm.

"Ah!" Ravel quickly dropped the ends of the bandage and gently rubbed his arm. "I'm s-sorry, Tatsumi-san."

"It's fine," Tatsumi reassured her, "I'm blaming Bennia for that one."

((He's not saying no!))

Tatsumi promptly ignored her and turned to address Mine and her earlier question. "It was a little rougher than usual, and Gabriel usually heals us afterwards, but we usually train at least this hard." That she didn't heal them this time had to be intentional. Gabriel wasn't one to forget something like that.

Mine glanced about the room, stopping every so often on a rather particularly devastated part of the place. "An alternate world, this Tyrant thing, and training from a Seraph. It's no wonder you're so much better than regular humans."

"I too was just a regular human," Hikaru said as she suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs with Koneko and the three coerulis. She jumped off, flaring her black devil wings behind her and glided down to the floor. "I was the only one in the Ruval-Gregorious Rating Game not to get temporarily eliminated from the game. Do you believe that was merely luck?"

King's aside, of course, since the moment one was eliminated the game was over. Even Lilian had been taken out once when she came under a concerted bombardment from both of Ruval's Bishops.

"There are always exceptions," Mine said loftily. "And you have a Sacred Gear."

"No need to argue," Tatsumi said quickly. He paused as one of the three coerulis raced up his leg and curled itself into a ball on his lap. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another climb up Akame's form and claim her shoulder. He just stared at the cat-like creature and realized he didn't actually had a name for it. "Bolt." He picked the coerulis up and held it in front of his face. "That's what I'll name you, Bolt." It proceeded to shock him. Tatsumi gave Hikaru a grin. "I think he likes it."

"Midnight," Akame said as she gently patted the coerulis on her shoulder. "She likes hiding in shadows with me."

"What about you, Hikaru?" Tatsumi asked her. The third coerulis was sitting on her head, it's two long tentacle-like whiskers wrapped around her shoulders. "Going to name yours?"

"I already have."

"Which is?"

Hikaru blushed and refused to answer. "A-Anyways, enough about the coerulis." Was there something strange about what she named it? Considering her reaction to Koneko this morning it made Tatsumi's imagination run wild. "How do I get in contact with Sona Sitri?"

"That's our queue!" A cheerful voice echoed about the enormous training room.

The air was filled with a magical theme song as brilliant blue and pink beams of light erupted from a large runic grid of devilish magic, creating intricate and delicate patterns across the ceiling. A large cloud of smoke erupted from the blue magical circle and to the thumping base of a Japanese Pop song three shadowy silhouettes appeared.

The shadowy silhouette on the right shifted posture, leaning heavily to the right as it held a star topped rod into the air. "In the name of the Milky Spiral Galaxy, Levia-tan will use her magical power to blast away all the evil dragons!" The shadowy silhouette spun like a top, blasting away the right side of the smoke to reveal Serafall Leviathan in all her pink magical girl glory, posing for all to see.

The figure on the left, smaller than the other two, shifted its weight to the left and like the first lifted a star topped rod into the air. "I-In the name of t-the Milky Spiral Galaxy, Lily-tan will… will…" the soft-spoken girl trailed off as she forgot her lines.

"…smite all evil doers…" Serafall somehow managed to throw over towards the little girl without moving her lips.

"A-Ah, right! I will smite all evil doers and as Levia-tan's magical girl assistant, Lily-tan!" The shadowy silhouette spun in place and the left side of the smoke was blown away to reveal none other than Lilian, Gregorious' old Rook, dressed up in a yellow magical girl outfit that was an identical match to Serafall's posing with her own magical rod held high into the air.

Serafall quickly teleported over to Lilian's side, adjusted her posture, shifting her foot this way, her arm that way, thrusting her hip further out to the side, before teleporting back to where she was.

Serafall leaned ever so slightly to the left towards the figure in the center of the cloud of smoke that was somehow still there. "Sona-chan! It's your turn!"

Tatsumi could have sworn he heard teeth grinding. A third star topped wand rose into the air and a voice too cute and doll-like to be Sona erupted from the central silhouette. "Magical Girl Sona here! I'm going to eliminate many brutal villains with my dazzling magic!" The figure spun in place and blowing away the last of the smoke revealing a red-faced Sona Sitri, dressed head-to-toe in the blue magical girl outfit Tatsumi had so often seen Serafall dress Sona up in.

Hikaru's jaw dropped.

Serafall Leviathan had gotten to her sister, again. Tatsumi could see the mortification on her face. This was probably not how Sona wanted her first meeting with Hikaru to go down. Najenda had no such reservations as she roared with laughter. Bennia, never one not to laugh at another's expense, was rolling around on the floor laughing right alongside her. Even Akame cracked a smile.

Ravel was hiding her face in her hands. Poor girl was probably embarrassed by Serafall's display.

"Hikaru… you had better get used to this if you want to be part of Sona's peerage," Tatsumi said, trying his utmost to hold back his own laughter. Sona would make him pay if he so much as cracked a smile. "This is a common occurrence. Serafall Leviathan is… an interesting individual."

"Trust me, Hikaru-san, it wasn't my idea," Sona bit out through gritted teeth. "But when my onee-sama says you're going to do something…"

"I, ah… see…" Hikaru said glancing between the three of them. Her eyes landed on Lilian and she blinked twice before recognition finally kicked in. "Lilian!?"

The yellow magical girl jumped in surprise and "H-Hikaru? You're here?" She took a couple steps forward, breaking the formation. She gasped when she realized she'd broken formation and whirled around to Serafall, her eyes fearful.

"We'll work on it more later," Serafall said, beaming happily at Lilian. She shooed her towards Hikaru. "That was really good for a first try! We only had an hour to practice before we came here!"

"You'll do it without me," Sona said as she threw her staff against the floor. She probably would have ripped the cosplay outfit off as well if she had a change of clothes with her. "There was no reason to include me in this!"

"But the more magical girls the better!" Serafall protested as she quickly picked up the blue wand and cradled it to her chest like a newborn child.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked as she picked at the yellow magical girl outfit Lilian was wearing.

Lilian tilted her head to the side and blinked up at Hikaru. "M-Magical Girl Assistant Lily-tan?"

Hikaru shook her head. "Never mind that, are you alright? How is Serafall treating you?"

"I… woke up alone," Lilian said in wonderment. Her voice was filled with such awe and disbelief it actually hurt. Just how much had that little girl suffered that simply waking up alone would be considered a miracle?

Serafall appeared behind Lilian and wrapped her arms around the girl, causing her to let out a short, terrified squeak before she realized who it was that had grabbed her. "Lily-tan is just so cute! She makes the perfect magical girl! I couldn't let anyone else take her when I realized she'd be up for grabs! That I needed a good Rook was really just secondary. Maybe even tertiary! I'm going to adopt her!"

"WHAT?!" Ravel, Sona, and Mine all shouted at the same time.

"Uh, is that strange or something?" Tatsumi asked.

"I believe it's unheard of?" Hikaru said cautiously, "but I'm not quite sure why it's so surprising."

"Having a child is one thing, but adopting a child is like stating you approve of this individual. Some may even construe it as Serafall approving Lilian as a potential successor to the Leviathan title and there's so much more that goes into that!" That probably wasn't what Serafall probably had in mind considering that entrance, but she wasn't really one to care about what other people thought of her. Sona shook her head and rounded on her sister. "But you can't just adopt her! That's not for you to decide onee-sama!"

"Sure I can! Sirzy-tan has a son! I can have a daughter! Lily-tan Sitri! I think it sounds good!"

"You're not part of the Sitri family anymore, onee-sama. This isn't like Sirzechs-sama who had a child with Grayfia-san, adoption requires paperwork and—"

"I-I'm not wanted?" Lilian asked, her quiet voice cutting across the room. Her soft, luminous eyes were wide and vulnerable, like a delicate glass statuette a single hair's breadth away from shattering.

Sona was defeated in an instant, forced to look away from that heart-breaking sight. "I-It's not that. I'm just saying there's proper procedures that need to be adhered to, rituals observed, and permission to be granted. You need a blood transfusion from onee-sama as well to turn you into part Sitri. Mother still runs the household and we… sort of need her permission first."

"Don't worry! I already got kaa-san's permission!" Serafall said as she whipped out a document from seemingly nowhere. "Just requires your signature and we can get started!"

"B-But what about what she wants?" Sona protested.

"I… I slept alone…" Lilian said, her voice filled with the same wonderment as before. Lilian didn't need any other reason than that. Serafall gave her the chance to sleep in peace and to Lilian, that was worth more than all the gold, fame, and power in the world.

"I think you're completely defeated, Sona, might as well just sign it. It'll be less painful than resisting," Tatsumi said to her. He really didn't know what was going on but one thing he did know was that Sona was fighting a losing battle.

It was better to just give up and spare herself the effort.

"I know, the problem isn't Lilian, it's my onee-sama," Sona muttered under her breath. "You can't believe how excited she was this morning about having Lilian around. I just know I'm going to get dragged into more of her silly magical-girl stuff because of this."

((Too late! You already are!))

Sona threw an angry look at Bennia who simply keeled over and started laughing some more. She muttered under her breath a few more times before straightening with her hands on her hips. "Fine, but we'll take care of the later when it's just the three of us, this isn't what we came here for. Sometimes you forget things onee-sama and Lilian needs to know everything she's getting herself into first." Sona let out a long sigh before finally turning to face Hikaru. "I'm sorry about this. I had hoped our meeting would have been a bit more formal."

"I had heard your sister was eccentric, seen signs of it myself when she visited Gregorious Abaddon but this..." Hikaru gestured towards Serafall and Lilian. The two of them simply blinked at her like she was the crazy one. "You're not going to turn out to be some strange hikikomori gamer girl are you?"

"She likes to play chess, does that count?" Tatsumi asked. He could feel Sona's glare burning into the side of his head. "Ah hah… umm, well she's as advertised, Hikaru. She suffers because she is normal like us. She's probably one of the few normal people you'll ever meet, especially if you wish to be part of Night Raid."

"What's this?" Sona asked, suddenly more curious than upset.

Hikaru took that as her queue. "I don't want anyone else to suffer as I did. I want to be part of Tatsumi-san's Night Raid and live here in the human world," she said, taking a few steps away from Lilian and Serafall towards Sona. "That's why I expressed interest in your peerage over any other."

"Because of how close I am to Tatsumi," Sona said.

"Yes."

Sona adjusted her glasses and nodded. "I have no issues with that. The members of my peerage are essentially free to live their lives as they wish whenever they're not participating in Student Council duties." She gave Hikaru a piercing look. "Do you have any issues with being a part of the Student Council?"

"I'd rather be part of the Kendo Club."

Sona paused, her mouth half open to protest when her words fully sunk in. Her mouth slowly closed as a pensive look crossed her face. "You were quite skilled, weren't you? And we don't have a very strong female kendo practitioner like we do with Tatsumi and Ieyasu… then there is the fact that once I graduate…" she nodded her head twice. "Yes, perhaps that might be the best for the long-term interests of Kuoh Academy." A smile came to her lips. "We may even be able to take both the male and female singles next year. Fine, that makes more sense. It's a slight inconvenience for me but..." she gave him an accusatory look, "that's nothing new for me."

"Thank you."

"One final question, if there was a conflict of duty between Night Raid and duties as part of my—"

"Night Raid," Hikaru said without missing a beat. "I wouldn't be of much use anyways. I'd be worrying too much over the people I should be saving."

Sona actually smiled at those words. "I was hoping you would say that. I have no desire to bring someone onto my peerage that puts glory and fame above the lives of others. I didn't think you were someone like that, but it's nice to have confirmation." She held her hand out towards Hikaru. "I'd be honored to have you as my Knight."

Hikaru accepted her hand. "I would be honored to be your Knight."

"Out of curiosity, if you had to choose between protecting me and protecting Tatsumi, which would it be?" Sona asked his friend.

"Tatsumi-san of course," Hikaru said without hesitation. "I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. Tatsumi-san needs all the help he can get."

Tatsumi felt more than a little offended by that remark.

Sona simply smiled. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Hikaru-san."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** It doesn't seem like very much happened, but most of it was necessary to tie up lose ends, build character, and set in motion some events.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	26. A Tearful Reunion

**Author's Note:** I've heard a few comments about Sona not getting enough screen time. This is actually true of every character, save Bennia. Highschool DxD has a LOT of characters, even more when you throw in a second Universe. It's even further compounded by Sona not being a part of Night Raid. Sona does show in the future, and there will be more interactions between her and Tatsumi. I can assure you of that. However, she, like everyone except possibly Bennia, will have periods where several chapters will go without any mention of them at all.

 **Chapter 24: A Tearful Reunion**

((I really think you should wear something a bit fancier)) Bennia said as Tatsumi eyed him up and down.

Tatsumi just rolled his eyes. This was like the third time she had brought it up, in the past ten minutes. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

It had been awhile since he'd worn something like this. Not since he swore that oath back to Mine in the old world. A nice, beige colored sweater vest over a black t-shirt and black pants. The coat and combat boots he had worn with this outfit would be left behind. Aside from the strange looks he knew the coat would bring, it was way too hot to wear it. The white sneakers he wore were simply much more comfortable than the boots.

((You're going on a date! You need to look sharp and respectable!)) Tatsumi bonked Bennia on the head. ((Ow! What was that for?)) She cried as she held her head like he'd actually hurt her.

"It's not a date, I'm just showing Hikaru around Kuoh City," Tatsumi said as he picked up the short blade that had once served as Incursio's key. He threw the sheathed blade around his shoulders. "If Hikaru is going to be living here city then she needs to know where everything is. I even intend on popping by the school at afterwards to show her around."

He had a little surprise planned for Hikaru at the school. One he was certain she was going to like… or at least she'd like it after she got over hating him for doing it to her.

((You're even taking your sword! How unromantic are you trying to be?!))

Tatsumi rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to be romantic. I can't summon Murasame anymore so I take this big knife wherever I go," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the hilt. "No one is even going to give it a second glance. Everyone knows who I am and what I do."

Bennia flopped over and let out a long groan. ((Tatsumi… are you deliberately trying to deprive me of my moresome?))

Tatsumi just sighed. "I'm not trying to add to my harem, Bennia." He appreciated a nice, healthy set of breasts, but burying his face in every single pair wasn't an all-consuming goal for him like it was for Issei. "There needs to be that emotional connection."

She stared at him looking utterly bewildered for a few good solid seconds before she finally managed to find her voice. ((How can you say that after everything that's happened recently?)) she let out a pitiful sob. ((Now I know you're doing this just to spite me! Just go enjoy your date and I swear if you even _try_ to turn her down when she starts ripping your clothes off, I'll tie you to the bed and rip them off myself!))

He rolled his eyes. Bennia was being dramatic again. He had little to worry about. Hikaru wasn't a nymphomaniac like Bennia was.

A loud knock on the door pulled his attention away from her. That was probably Hikaru letting him know she was ready. He had intended to meet her at her room but Bennia had kept him overly long.

"That won't happen, we're just friends," Tatsumi assured her. He grabbed the door and opened it. "That's all—" the words died in his throat.

Hikaru stood before him wearing something he'd never seen on her, a gorgeous dress. The sleeveless dress hugged her body almost like a second skin, flaring out only slightly as it went past her hips and ended just above her knees. The neck was a deep V, cut low past her breasts, exposing the gentle valley of her breasts. The shimmering fabric looked so soft he just wanted to reach out and touch it, and her. She hadn't done much with her hair, honestly Tatsumi didn't think it needed anything, but she had applied just a touch of makeup to her face, accentuating her already beautiful features.

Bennia sidled up next to him and snickered behind her hand. ((Right, friends… I bet that status lasts until she brings you home tonight.))

Tatsumi coughed and roughly cleared his throat. "Just ignore Bennia, Hikaru, she can be—"

"Whatever happens, happens," Hikaru interrupted him quietly. Tatsumi felt his pants grow a little tighter as the room grew hotter. She probably just misheard Bennia or something. That had to be it. Her eyes flickered to his shoulder left shoulder. "We're taking our swords with us?"

"Ah, always need to be prepared?" Tatsumi said lamely.

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, I wasn't sure," she reached to the side and pulled into view her katana. She had the sheathed blade attached to a long, thin black string that she pulled over her shoulder much like Tatsumi had his.

((You as well?!)) Bennia boggled at Hikaru. ((You two are seriously perfect for each other!))

Hikaru flushed lightly, "I will take that as a compliment."

Maybe he should have worn something a little nicer, if only so that Hikaru didn't look like she was escorting a bum. "Sorry about the clothes, I thought we were doing casual."

((I told you so! You should have dressed better!))

"It's fine, I would have dressed casually if I had anything casual to wear," Hikaru said softly. "I either have my battle clothes, or the extravagant dresses Gregorious bought for me. Perhaps we could stop at a place and pick up something a bit more casual?"

"We can do that," Tatsumi said, relieved that something normal happened.

((That means bras and undies too Tatsumi! And she'll need you to give your opinion on them as well!))

"I—"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, but that is a good idea," Hikaru said. "I haven't had time to catch up on current fashions." She bowed low, nearly exposing her breasts to him. "I will be counting on you Tatsumi-san."

"Ah, right…" There was absolutely no way he could refuse her now. The phone in his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out and checked the notification. Their ride was ready. He quickly stepped out of the room and gently pushed Hikaru on ahead down the hallway. "Shall we get going? Tirade has finished preparing our ride." The sooner they left the sooner they could be away from Bennia and her ideas.

((Maybe you could go to the—))

"You've helped us quite enough, thank you Bennia," Tatsumi called back over his shoulder. He picked up the pace. Hikaru quirked an eyebrow at him and let out a little laugh as she let him usher her through the estate and out the front doors.

There was a short limousine, the color of night, waiting for them outside, the windows tinted black for privacy. The back door was open and Tirade stood beside it, immaculately dressed as always in his black butler outfit, awaiting their arrival. He would be their chauffer for the day which saved them a lot of headaches. Tatsumi hadn't even known he had a driver's license, let alone the permit required to drive a limo, until this morning.

He hadn't even known they'd owned a limo before today. It had apparently been stored in the back of the underground garage that Tatsumi had little reason to ever visit.

The limousine was opulent, way beyond anything Tatsumi had any experience with. Cream colored leather seats, a TV embedded into the wall separating the driver from the passengers and a small little bar fridge just beneath it. Atop the fridge was a small basin with several glasses firmly secured. There were a pair of extra seats on either side of the TV facing the back that could be folded down to accommodate a couple extra individuals.

"You really have moved up in the world," Hikaru murmured as Tatsumi settled beside her on the back seat. Her eyes were darting all over the interior of the limousine, picking up all the details.

He really couldn't refute her, what with this, the estate and everything else. "It's been an interesting ride, that's for sure."

Bennia floated up to the side of the car and pouted. ((How come we never go out on any dates?))

"You don't have the patience for it, you just want the intimacy," Tatsumi pointed out.

It just felt odd as well. He and Bennia were beyond that point, or at least that's the way it felt like to him. Going out on a date now just seemed like a cheap, superficial way of acknowledging what the two of them already knew. If she liked to eat at a nice restaurant and then take a long, relaxing stroll along a beach, that'd be one thing, but Tatsumi knew, after being by her side for the past thirteen years, that'd she'd much rather just laze about at home while Tatsumi… pampered her in various ways.

About the only part of a date she had _any_ interest in was the food, and they ate out plenty as it was.

Bennia paused, her mouth half open to protest. ((You know, you're probably right. Why go through all that hassle when I can just skip all the boring stuff and get right to sucking your d—)) Tatsumi slammed the door shut, muffling whatever else Bennia had been about to say.

"She's quite the interesting Grim Reaper," Hikaru said as she stared at the closed door. "I've met a few in the past three years but they've all been dour, grim and boring. She's the complete opposite."

"That she is, and I'm glad she is," Tatsumi said honestly. Hikaru made all Grim Reapers sound like Akame, which was bad because Tatsumi didn't like seeing Akame the way she was now.

The limousine shifted and a moment later a voice came over the speaker. "Where to first, Tatsumi-sama?"

Tatsumi leaned forward and pressed what looked like the intercom button to reply. "Let's find a nice place to eat."

"Very good, I know just the place."

 **~o~**

Soft grunts of exertion echoed quietly through the training room beneath Night Raid's base of operations. It wasn't unusual for someone to use it, as new as the room was it was already starting to bear the scars of training and battle. What was unusual was its current occupant.

A small, blue-haired Grim Reaper whirled about in mid-air, lashing out with her foot at an enemy of her mind's creation. She continued her spin around, bringing her enormous scythe down upon the mental image of her foe, cutting it in half. She landed without a sound, spinning on the ball of her left foot. More mental enemies came to mind and her scythe whipped out creating a cyclone of steel, a tendril of darkness, death incarnate, trailed behind the tip of her scythe.

With the enemies dispatched she stood and threw a quick glance over at what appeared to be a hole in the fabric of space time, hanging in the air nearby. All pantheons had a means of looking down upon humankind without being seen, the Eye of God was merely the way the Angels did it. That hole was how the Greeks did it, how Hades did it, and how all Grim Reapers that were sufficiently powerful enough did it.

How it was created was irrelevant, magic was the common response given. What mattered was that it was a one-way mirror that displayed any place in the world. It could be stationary, or attached to something.

Bennia had it attached to the man she loved. Hikaru and Tatsumi were even then exiting from the limousine to go eat at a _very_ nice restaurant.

She'd loved to have gone and watched Tatsumi in person, possibly even from the dining room floor since she did want to sample the food there. Unfortunately, Tatsumi was too observant for her to follow that closely and she didn't want to ruin his date with Hikaru. It was a date, no matter what Tatsumi thought. She wanted that to go well. Not only was Hikaru powerful, and Tatsumi needed powerful people around him now more than ever, but she was pretty as well. She was very serious about tying him up if he pushed Hikaru away. Bennia didn't want her and Tatsumi hook up just for his sake.

Being bisexual was something Bennia very much enjoyed.

All that aside though, the most important reason was Ophis. Why was it on the move? It didn't make any sense. There should have been no reason to attack Hades and the Grim Reapers, and yet it had. Until Bennia knew exactly why Ophis was getting its hands dirty, she was going to heed her father's advice and watch over Tatsumi.

Not that she hadn't planned on watching over him in the first place. There was just a bit more urgency to it now.

She returned to her training, jumping, dodging, flying, and whipping about the training room fighting off imaginary monsters and entities. If Ophis appeared, Bennia had no illusions about whether she'd live or not, but if she was a little bit stronger, a little bit faster, perhaps she could buy Tatsumi the time he needed to survive.

Another spinning flip, her scythe buzzed through the air like a saw. She landed on her feet, softly, silently, and brought her scythe to a halt, the tip hovering a hair's breath above the tile floor.

There were other reasons to train hard. Other threats that weren't Ophis that could threaten Tatsumi in the future.

A deep frown furrowed Bennia's face as one particular individual came to mind. The next time Esdeath showed up, Bennia wasn't going to pretend to be a weak middle-class Grim Reaper.

Her eyes flickered over to the hole in the air. Tatsumi and Hikaru were seated now, appetizers had arrived as well. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, probably catching up on old times. That brought a smile to her face. At least that was going well.

Her gaze shifted back to her scythe but before she could begin another round a familiar presence made itself known, slowly descending from a set of invisible stairs. No, not just one. Two. There was a second divine being, this one much weaker, following closely behind.

"I am surprised to see you so enthusiastic about training," Gabriel said as she stepped off the stairway to heaven. A few moments later her apprentice, Xenovia, became visible as well.

Bennia ignored the jab at her laziness and fired back a quick grin. ((Tatsumi likes sweaty women. I intend to be very sweaty for him when he comes home!))

"Oh my, really? I didn't know Tatsumi had such crass tastes," Gabriel said, sounding surprised. "That's not good for him, or for you! You should make sure to wash up first."

Bennia stared at Gabriel suspiciously. Was she feeling alright? She was playing the part of the naïve… oh, right, Xenovia was here. That was why Gabriel was playing the part of the 'perfect' Messenger of God. Innocence, playfulness, wholesome light and all that.

She'd still be her usual self, she'd just hide the barbs beneath the mountain of sugar she'd pile on each word.

((Maybe I will!)) Bennia said cheerfully. ((With luck I can pull Hikaru into the bath with Tatsumi and I! That promises to be lots of fun.))

She watched as Gabriel's eyes flickered to the hole in the air. A frown marred the Seraph's face for the briefest of moments before she was all smiles again. Whoops. Bennia had forgotten to close that when Gabriel arrived—

Oh what did it matter anymore? Hades was dead. Her mission for him, which she never really had any intention to fulfill, was over. There wasn't any further reason to hide what she was. It didn't matter if Gabriel found out Bennia could create a rift in time-space that only Greek Gods and Goddesses were capable of forming.

"My, are we spying on Tatsumi?" Gabriel asked mildly. "Does he know?"

((Need to make sure Hikaru and Tatsumi don't have any sexy time without me!)) That actually was _a_ reason why she was spying on them, even if it wasn't the most important one. ((So why are you here? Tatsumi isn't here and it's strange for you to be about the mortal world without a reason.)) The sooner she was gone, the sooner Bennia could get back to training.

"Oh yes!" Gabriel gasped loudly as if suddenly remembering why she had come down. Bennia didn't believe her for a second. "I was just bringing Xenovia home and found a strange miracle occurring here. It was so abnormal I completely lost myself! My apologies!"

Yup, the barbs were still there. Bennia could do the same. Xenovia looked positively demure beside Gabriel, like she had attained an inner peace as an Angel she never could as a human. Just looking at her set Bennia's teeth on edge.

Bennia gave Xenovia a toothy smile. ((Oh! You're an angel now? Congratulations.))

Xenovia glanced over at Gabriel who simply smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She threw her cloak off and clasped her hands together before her. A bright pink symbol of a Queen shone through her gloved hand. Golden light spun above her head, forming a halo even as two pairs of wings, white as freshly fallen snow, erupted from her back.

"I am Gabriel's Queen," Xenovia said warmly, joy radiated from her voice. "I will give my all in serving her."

Bennia's toothy smile became a wicked grin. ((Oh, also, congrats on remaining celibate for the rest of eternity!))

Xenovia's demure, inner peace fractured and for the briefest of instants her wings flickered to black. Whoops, looks like that inner peace of hers didn't go very far beneath the surface. There truly was a sexual deviant buried beneath all that light and prayer. Bennia didn't have any intention of pushing it any further though, no need to give Azazel more girls.

And from the look on Gabriel's face, Xenovia's façade wasn't the only thing that fractured. Gabriel's smile was the same as always but the look in her eyes had become just a tad bit dangerous. Perhaps making her newly raised angel fall the day after she was raised wasn't such a great idea.

((You started it)) Bennia said lamely.

"Start it? Whatever could you mean?" Gabriel asked lightly, too lightly. "Xenovia, dear, would you mind sparring with Bennia here? She does seem to be in the mood for some training."

"I would be honored, Lady Gabriel," Xenovia said as she held her hand out to the side. A large blue sword with a golden edge erupted from a series of golden symbols. She grabbed the hilt of Durandal and the chains that bound its power shattered, allowing her to whip it out and hold it out in front. "It will give me the chance to test my strength."

Bennia felt her brow twitch in irritation. Was Gabriel seriously going to have Xenovia spar with her? Didn't she know what Bennia was capable of now from their spar just recently? She'd seen what Xenovia could do out there during the peace conference. She was so far beneath her it wasn't even funny.

She gave Gabriel the best smile she could, which wasn't very much. ((I think you're going senile if you think Xenovia can beat me.))

"She may surprise you," Gabriel said as she took a few steps back to give the two of them room. "She took very well to being raised."

Her brow twitched again, more violently this time and with it her emotions started to churn.

This was not what she wanted to be doing right now. She wanted to be left alone, not dealing with all this!

It was too much. Everyone had a limit.

Anger and worry bubbled up inside her, mixing together, creating a storm of unpleasant and uncomfortable feelings inside her. Anger at Gabriel and her hubris in her charge. Worry over Tatsumi's future. Anger at her father for screwing up her reincarnation. Worry over what Ophis being on the move meant, and whom she would kill next.

And so much more.

There was no outlet for it. Champ hadn't been satisfying enough to relieve any of it and she didn't want to burden Tatsumi with it. It was tearing her up inside.

"If you're not going to attack than I will!" Xenovia shouted aloud, falsely assuming Bennia's inattentiveness was something she could exploit. Bennia just stared as Xenovia barreled towards her, Durandal stretched out like a spear. Her movements were so pitiful it was like watching someone moving in slow motion. Xenovia had strength in her arms and the power of Durandal… but absolutely no ability to bring any of that strength to bear. Right, left, up, down, there were countless openings from every direction. Xenovia had absolutely no technique!

This was what Gabriel thought would serve as a decent training partner? This is what Bennia's time was being wasted with?

Bennia snapped.

Gabriel must have noticed something was wrong because in that single moment she made to stop the battle.

It was far too late.

Her epithet surged from deep with, a power she hadn't used in over seventeen years. A power she had hoped she could live this entire life without using. Life was never that easy. An instant before Durandal struck a black wall of negative energy sprang up between the two of them. A sound like lightning ripped across the vast training room, deafening everyone within. The coppery scent of blood filled her nostrils as Xenovia went hurtling across the room at hyper-sonic speeds.

Gabriel caught her a split instant before she slammed into the far wall with enough force to break every bone in her body.

Xenovia's right arm bounced off the floor a hundred paces to Benna's left, the hilt of Durandal still firmly clasped in its grip.

((Retribution comes to all those that let hubris cloud their sight)) Bennia said in a cold, dead voice.

"Reflection…" Gabriel's whisper echoed across the room. The Seraph raised her hand and Xenovia's severed arm whipped across the room to her grasp. A golden light sprang from her hands as she quickly reattached the arm before Xenovia could loose too much blood. "You turned her attack back against her." She shook her head. "No, not reflection. This isn't like the Mirror Alice…" Gabriel carefully set the unconscious Xenovia against the wall and stood. "It wasn't Xenovia's power that did this to her." The Seraph started towards her in a slow, measured pace. Even as she did her beautiful white gown disappeared and in its place, was her golden battle armor. "It was my power that did this to her. The Bennia I know isn't capable of something like this."

((You mean the Bennia I let you know about,)) Bennia fired back. She tossed a quick look through the portal, their entrées had arrived now. It irritated her that she wasn't there with Tatsumi. She didn't want to replace Hikaru, no, she just wanted to be alongside the two of them. She returned her attention to Gabriel. She wanted her gone. ((I'm not in the mood right now for your games, Gabriel. Unless you have some meaningful reason to be here, go put Xenovia to bed and get lost so I can get back to training. I only hope it'll be enough to buy the first man I've ever loved the time he needs to run if Ophis ever shows up.))

Gabriel stopped, frowning, her head tilted to the side as if deep in thought. "The love is there, it is genuine. These feelings you have for Tatsumi… they are Bennia's and yet this power of yours. This presence leaking from the depths of your existence…"

((Does it matter?))

Gabriel closed her eyes and after a long moment she slowly shook her head. A soft, warm smile came to her lips. "No, I suppose it doesn't. Mortal or immortal, human, angels," her eyes opened, "and even Goddesses can love and worry." So, she figured it out. Whatever, it didn't matter anymore. With Hades dead there wasn't any reason to remain incognito. Bennia went on guard as Gabriel summoned to her hand a long spear of light. "I, too, have found myself rather stressed recently, for a variety of reasons that include Ophis as well. I haven't been able to find a worthy sparing partner to work that stress out. No one in Heaven is willing to fight me seriously." She raised her spear and pointed it at her. "How about it, Nemesis?"

Bennia flicked a little lever in the center of her scythe and it broke in half. A second blade popped out of the lower end of the now separated hilt. She slid into an old stance and held the twin scythes at the ready. ((I suppose this is a meaningful enough reason, there's only one thing.))

"Oh?"

((I. Am. Bennia!)) she shouted and charged forward to meet the strongest woman in Heaven.

 **~o~**

"Thank you, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi turned and gave Hikaru a warm smile as she walked out of the book store behind him. There was a happy smile on her face as she carried a plastic bag filled with books. Tirade had offered to carry it like he was everything else, the man stood silently nearby with his arms laden with purchases, but she'd declined. This was something she wanted to carry.

"It's not a problem. Your smile is worth the price." Now where had that comment come from?

The way her eyes went wide with surprise and joy made it worth it. Somehow her already beautiful smile became even more breathtaking. "I'll find some way of paying you back," she promised.

"You don't need to." He hadn't gotten her those because he wanted to be paid back. He glanced down at the plastic bag she held. "Still, I took you more for a novel sort of person, not manga."

"Do you find it strange?" Hikaru asked softly. The plastic bag rustled as she lifted it up to peer inside. In there was a number of slice-of-life romance manga.

"Strange? Yes, but that's not necessarily bad. We're all strange in Night Raid." More than a little strange. If liking that type of manga was the weirdest Hikaru became, it would be a refreshing sense of normality in this otherwise crazy world. "Where do you want to go next?" He asked, glancing about the mall.

He didn't want to stay standing out in the main concourse for long. It would only be a matter of time before—he was momentarily blinded by the flash of a camera. Tatsumi rolled his eyes and sighed. Too late. He did his best to ignore the giggling of the group of girls standing next to a bench as they tossed desired filled glances his way.

And dark, nasty ones towards Hikaru. They wouldn't confront them, no one would.

Who knew wearing their swords in public made everyone think they were out and about hunting the big evil monsters that lurked in the night? Tatsumi had received just as many 'go get them!' as he had pictures and requests for selfies.

He'd received a few 'go get her!' too. Those ones were definitely not about hunting monsters.

"Somewhere without an audience," Hikaru said, noticing the giggling girls as well. She grabbed his elbow and pulled him close, nestling his arm between her breasts. The dark looks the girls were sending her way became darker. "How about there?" she asked, pointing to a lingerie store. When she raised her voice Tatsumi knew it was specifically meant for those girls. "I need some lingerie and I want your opinion."

If looks could kill, Hikaru would be a pile of goo on the mall floor. Hikaru didn't even glance back at the girls, she could feel their looks. Tatsumi knew she could, the smirk on her face was too out of place for her not to.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"I have standards, Tatsumi," Hikaru said. She reached behind her back with her free hand and adjusted her katana. "Standards some people will never be able to match." Again her voice was needlessly loud.

The group of girls suddenly decided they'd rather be somewhere else.

"Ah ha… shall we go?" Tatsumi didn't wait for a response. He just started for the lingerie shop Hikaru had pointed out. It had to be better in there than out here.

With luck the two men that had been following them since they entered the mall wouldn't follow them into the lingerie store.

Stepping into the store felt strange to Tatsumi. It was like he stepped through a barrier. Not one of magic or science, but of perception and thought. It was a world not for men, but for the fairer sex. A world for girls and women. The world inside the glass walls of this store was vastly different from any other place he'd ever been. A distinct sense of unease and discomfort settled across his shoulders.

It was only Hikaru's comforting presence at his side that kept his feet moving. It was like she was a key, or permission. With her here he was allowed to enter. It was alright.

The girls and women here didn't give him weird looks or shoo him out. They didn't berate him or look down on him like he was a pervert. They just took one look at Hikaru clinging to his side and turned away, knowing smiles coyly playing across their lips.

The whole experience felt rather surreal.

"So, what do I do?" Tatsumi whispered to his friend.

She released his arm as she looked around the room. Her eyes seem to light up as they caught sight of something. "Right now, just follow me. I'll let you know when I need your opinion on something." She tugged on his arm and started for whatever it was that caught her interest.

Tatsumi simply followed behind. Hikaru seemed to know what she was doing. Despite being in the Underworld for the past three and a half years, she seemed almost at home here. Her hands darting out to grab this and that from the racks. He didn't keep track of what she was doing, trusting her to guide him safely through this strange, alien world.

"This way," Hikaru said, gesturing with her head for Tatsumi to follow. She had several different sets of lingerie in her hands. There were so many styles and colors he couldn't process them all.

Tatsumi obediently followed Hikaru through the store to a small section at the back that was tucked away out of sight from the main store. A female employee standing at a counter next to the entrance gave them a curt nod before letting them through without question.

The fitting room beyond was circular with a round, cushioned sofa in the center. A velvet colored carpet covered the floor, a stark contrast to the severe tile from before. Forming a circle around the room were eight fitting booths with a curtain the same color as the carpet that could be drawn across it. All eight curtains were open at the moment. They were the only one's here.

Tatsumi peered into a booth, there wasn't much inside, just a chair, a bench built into the back wall, a mirror on each wall, and some oddly placed metal bars. One at around waist level and one above his head. "Where's everyone else?"

"There are two sets of change rooms here," Hikaru said softly, "most use the other ones."

Ah, he hadn't even noticed the other change room. He hadn't noticed much of anything. He'd spent most of his concentration trying very much _not_ to focus on anything at all.

"Give me a moment," Hikaru said as she stepped into the nearest booth and pulled the velvet curtain closed.

With nothing to do but wait, Tatsumi sat on the round cushioned seat in the center of the room as he tried his best to not focus on the sounds of Hikaru undressing behind that curtain. The curtain didn't quite extend all the way to the ground so he noticed when her black dress pooled around her feet and again when a pair of simple white panties landed beside it.

Tatsumi adjusted his pants and did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. He should be used to this. Bennia and Sona, he'd been with women before. He was not a stranger to lingerie. A part of him even enjoyed it and wanted more. He recognized that part, the instinctual part of his being. The part of him that was made up of the original Tyrant.

It didn't help him feel any less self-conscious and nervous. That was an old friend on the other side of the curtain. A friend and a rival with whom Tatsumi shared many of the same interests. Tatsumi wasn't as oblivious to the signs as he had been back in the old world, not with the experience he had now and Bennia all but hammering him over the head with it at every moment.

Hikaru was interested in being more than just friends and rivals. What he needed to sort out was whether or not he wanted the same.

Well, whether the Tatsumi part of him wanted the same. The Tyrant was all but urging him to just join Hikaru on the other side of that curtain and take her right there. Could he feel that way about Hikaru? For so much of their past he'd always thought of her as a he, a male friend like Lubbock. Could he throw away all those misperceptions that still clung to the vestiges of his thoughts and feelings?

"Tatsumi." Hikaru's voice snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw that her feet were pointed towards the curtain. "I need your opinion."

Tatsumi swallowed another lump in his throat and slowly got to his feet. They carried him the couple steps to the curtain. He paused. "Are you sure? I saw mirrors—"

"I want _your_ opinion," Hikaru said again, stressing her words.

Tatsumi took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. Why was this so difficult? It was just Hikaru! His old friend. He'd seen countless naked women before now. Hikaru wasn't even naked! At least she shouldn't be.

His nerves finally steeled Tatsumi pulled back the curtain a little and poked his head inside. In that singular instant when his eyes landed upon Hikaru, those misperceptions from before, all thoughts of her still being a him in his mind, were blown away like so much smoke on the wind. His eyes trailed down her body, following the soft contours of her body. They lingered on her full breasts, cupped in a black lacy bra, transparent save for the decorative shapes woven into it that teased at everything, yet covered the most important of places. Down his eyes travelled, across her stomach to where they lingered once more upon her hips, dancing across the matching panties.

Hikaru was all woman and there was nothing for his lingering misconceptions to cling to.

"How do I look?" Hikaru asked as she artfully posed for him, seeming not to notice his eyes lingering overly long where most would consider inappropriate.

He snapped his eyes upwards. "You look amazing," Tatsumi said quickly, the words tumbling out before he could even consider what he was saying. He wouldn't have taken them back even if he had. He meant every word.

A little knowing smile came to her lips. "Thank you, Tatsumi, but I meant the underwear, how does it look on me?"

"I don't know, I'd have to see the others to—" he clamped his mouth shut before he could stick his foot in it. That was about to sound very perverted.

Hikaru just laughed and smiled. "I'll be happy to show them to you…" the smile slide off her face with a sigh. "It'll have to wait until afterwards."

Tatsumi opened his mouth to ask why when it hit him. There was a hint of bloodlust and killing intent in the air. It was faint, but growing stronger every second. He didn't want to think what that meant, but it could mean very little else. The two men that had been following them the past little while weren't content on following them any longer.

He sighed, "sorry about this, Hikaru."

"It's fine," she said as she unsheathed her katana. "Neither of us are simple humans anymore. Simple lives and simple dates are a luxury we can't afford."

"I know but—" he was cut off by a scream outside the change room. There was a loud crash as if someone had been knocked away into a rack of clothes. Tatsumi turned around just in time to see a seven-foot ogre with red skin and a large horn jutting from his forehead smash his way into the change room.

Tatsumi just sighed and reached inside himself for the power Gabriel had taught him just the other day. It came easily, surging through his veins like fire, invigorating him. For a brief moment he was intoxicated by the power it brought, blinded by the sweet vigor, but it was gone almost as quickly and he regained his senses.

He blinked twice. For some reason his vision was still blocked, only this time by four massive red fingers. He hadn't even noticed he'd been hit. Before the Oni could pull his fist away, Tatsumi grabbed the wrist and jerked him forward, throwing the seven-foot, four-hundred pound monster off his feet.

Tatsumi went low and slammed his palm upwards into the Oni's chin, much like he'd been on the receiving end of from Gabriel any number of times. The Oni didn't fair as well as Tatsumi usually did. The head snapped back, sending a sharp crack echoing through the change room. Tatsumi surged once more, slipping down and around behind the monster. Even as he fell forward from Tatsumi's initial tug, Tatsumi grabbed his now backward facing head, and twisted it violently so he was facing the ceiling when he finally hit the floor.

"Hikaru!" Tatsumi called out as he shot a look towards the booth. It was empty.

"I'm done here as well," Hikaru said from behind him.

He whipped around and stared out the entrance of the fitting room. Hikaru was slowly making her way back inside, wiping the edge of her katana off on a piece of cloth she'd taken from the clothes of the person she'd killed. Another Oni, although not quite as big as the one Tatsumi had brought down, was slumped against the wall with a precise surgical cut in his chest just above the heart. She still wore the black lace lingerie she'd put on for him. Miraculously she hadn't gotten a drop of blood on it.

"We were attacked by Oni," Tatsumi said, shaking his head. "I knew coming out and stating Night Raid's intention to the world was going to attract unwanted attention from certain quarters but…"

"It's always good to hope, Tatsumi, but I know you're too much of a realist to not know something like this would happen sooner rather than later," Hikaru nudged the Oni he killed with her toes. "If anything I'm surprised it was only two, and weak ones at that."

"Considering where we are, I'm not that surprised," Tatsumi said. "A large scale attack would draw the attention of two very overprotective Satans." The next attack would be either a full-on invasion the two Satans couldn't handle alone, or more assassins like these, only more powerful.

Hikaru nodded. "That makes sense."

"Looks like we're going to have to come back another day for the rest." He really did want to see how Hikaru looked in the other lingerie, especially if she looked _this_ good in what she had on now.

"I have no problem with that, I enjoyed today," Hikaru said as she stepped past him and into the booth. "Attack withstanding of course."

Tatsumi chuckled, "we may have to bring Bennia along with us. If she'd known we were going to eat out she may have followed us."

"Perhaps we can actually convince her to wear something," Hikaru added. Tatsumi blinked, she didn't mind having Bennia along? "I've noticed that Grim Reaper of yours doesn't believe in wearing underwear."

Bennia was better off without any, but he couldn't say that in front of Hikaru, or anyone else for that matter.

Any further conversation about that had to wait as the store manager quickly rushed inside, her eyes wild and fearful. She froze in her tracks when she saw the corpses along with both him and Hikaru unharmed.

"Sorry about the mess," Tatsumi apologized. "We didn't know it would devolve to this." If he had, he would have confronted them sooner, in the open, and without people nearby. "Is the lady outside alright?"

The store manager regained her composure and roughly cleared her throat. "Yes, she's fine. A little bruised and shaken up, but fine." She shook her head. "Never mind that! What about you Tatsumi-san? Are you alright?"

"You know me?" Sure he'd held a press conference and all that, but how many people actually watched that?

She nodded her head vigorously. "Everyone knows you!" She stepped around the large Oni Tatsumi had killed and quickly reached out to him, touching him on the arm. Her eyes practically glowed with adoration and worship. "I'm the one that must apologize. Thank you so much for dealing with these monsters! It's so reassuring to know that you're here protecting us."

"Ah, he's fine," Hikaru said as she politely, yet firmly, removed the store manager's hands from him.

"And she is?" the store manager asked suspiciously.

Tatsumi smiled and wrapped an arm around Hikaru's shoulder. "An old friend, and a member of Night Raid." He nodded to the second Oni. "That was her work."

The suspicion in her eyes disappeared, replaced by stars and sparkles. "You're part of Night Raid as well? Oh, you're so lucky!"

Hikaru smiled up at Tatsumi. "I really am."

"Anyways, we should be going," Tatsumi said, "it's probably going to take awhile to clean this up."

The store manager stepped back and fidgeted anxiously, casting glances past Hikaru into the booth and the pile of still untried lingerie. "Ah, why not just take it? It's free, on the house."

"I don't understand." Tatsumi was all for free stuff, but this was sort of coming out of nowhere.

"Consider it our apology for ruining your experience," the store manager said hurriedly. She gave Hikaru a wide smile. "Please, we insist. I'll ring you out myself to ensure everything goes smoothly."

Hikaru glanced at him and shrugged before she headed back into the booth. "Why not Tatsumi? I can just try them on for you at home."

If the store manager was willing to do it, and Hikaru was willing to accept the gift, who was he to stand in the way?

"Alright, we'll take them."

 **~o~**

The training room was utterly devastated. No part of the room, save for a tiny area around where Xenovia rested, was unscathed. The tiles were torn up, shattered, and thrown about in places where they hadn't been outright destroyed and a crater formed in their place. Pillars were cracked and crumbling, some had even been totally destroyed. The far corner of the room had completely collapsed and water trickled down from hot spring above. Water had cascaded down when it first collapsed, filling the craters and leaving behind a thin film of water across the surface of the training room.

It was a miracle that more of the upper levels hadn't collapsed.

Bennia just couldn't bring herself to care as she laid there, naked upon the floor, her pale skin slick with water, sweat and her own blood. She was beaten, battered, bruised and bloodied… and it had been years since she felt so refreshed.

"Are you dead?" A voice called down from above. Bennia blinked and shifted the focus of her attention from a particularly large crack in the ceiling to a pair of concerned crimson eyes staring down at her.

Akame.

((Not yet!)) Bennia said cheerfully. She wanted to add a fist pump to it but she was just way too tired. ((Did we scare anyone?)) Now that she thought about it, her 'spar' with Gabriel had become rather violent.

"Ravel is hiding in her room and refusing to come out until the shaking stops," Najenda said from across the room. Judging from where the voice was coming from, she was probably tending to Gabriel. "Mine is using the earnings from Tatsumi's mission to buy herself some clothes so she wasn't here and you know where Tatsumi and Hikaru are."

((Ow)) Bennia complained as Akame helped her up into a sitting position. ((I suppose that's true… are you dead Gabriel?))

"Not quite," the Seraph said, her voice dripping with exhaustion. When Bennia managed to muster enough strength to turn her head enough to look at the woman, it was easy to see why.

Her golden armor was missing, Bennia had ripped that from her chest early in the fight. What remained of that was embedded in a wall. The dress she wore beneath that was missing as well, along with every other shred of fabric she'd been wearing before. It was interesting to note that, while it was well-groomed, angels did _not_ shave down there. At least Gabriel didn't.

That didn't really matter to Bennia as much as her condition. Gabriel's naked body was as sweat covered and dirty as Bennia's and the bruises from her strikes were starting to form across her body.

Gabriel wasn't as roughed up as she was, but Bennia had gotten a few good hits in. Well, more than just a few.

((Maybe I should make the viewing hole two-way so Tatsumi can see the great Gabriel naked!)) Bennia teased.

"I wouldn't mind that as much as you might think," Gabriel said tiredly. With groan she rose to her feet, causing a sliver of irritation to surge through her. For someone that never had sex, damn did that woman have a lot of stamina. "But I don't think you have the strength for that."

She was right, Bennia didn't. It was still tempting though. No man had ever seen Gabriel naked, that was a first Bennia wouldn't mind letting Tatsumi steal.

((Oh, is Gabriel starting to fall?))

"Hardly, no man or woman, mortal or immortal, is allowed to come between me and my duty," Gabriel took a deep breath and started for Xenovia. "That doesn't mean I can't enjoy things that don't hinder my ability to do my duty." She stumbled and nearly fell before Najenda caught her and lent her a shoulder.

"You really should be resting," Najenda said. There was a sharp, speculative look in her eyes that Bennia knew meant she was seeing much more into this situation than what appeared on the surface. "You're exhausted."

"They both are," Akame said as she poked Bennia's cheek. Bennia didn't even have the strength to respond.

"I need to see Xenovia to her room, after that I don't mind laying down for a while to regain my strength," Gabriel said. She touched her lip and wiped away a bit of blood. "There will be questions I'd rather not answer if I return looking like this."

"We have more guest rooms than we know what to do with," Najenda said as she helped Gabriel over to Xenovia. "Let me help."

"What about you?" Akame asked Bennia.

Bennia tossed a glance up at the viewing hole that spied up Tatsumi's date with Hikaru. There'd been an unspoken agreement between her and Gabriel not to disturb it. They both wanted to watch over him. Through it now she could see Tatsumi and Hikaru meeting Sona and her sister, Serafall, at the front gates of Kuoh Academy.

She let the viewing hole close. There wasn't anything more for her to do. If Serafall couldn't protect Tatsumi, Bennia wasn't going to be able to do much in her state.

((I could use some sleep so I'm ready to ravage Tatsumi when he comes home)) Bennia said, trying to make herself sound wise.

"It's always about sex with you," Gabriel admonished her.

((You're just jealous you can't have any!))

Bennia couldn't help but smile as Gabriel's brow twitched in annoyance. The seraph may have won their little spar, but Bennia got the last jab in.

 **~o~**

There was a smile on Tatsumi's lips as he followed Sona and Hikaru out the door into the school yard. Sona was explaining all there was to know about the school in her usual clear, crisp voice and Hikaru interjected at times with questions of her own. It was nice to see that the two of them hit it off so well.

He lifted his face to the sky and let the warm rays of the later afternoon sun wash over his features. This really was a good idea in more ways than one. A relaxing way to end their outing, for him at least. It would turn out to be rather emotional for Hikaru before it was all over.

"Looking forward to the end of the tour?"

Tatsumi cracked his eyes open and tilted his head to the side. Serafall was there, walking in step with him dressed in her usual pink magical girl outfit. There was a huge grin on her face as she stared after her little sister. She knew what he had planned.

"I am, this is the last stop, isn't it?" Tatsumi asked as they neared the kendo club building.

"Yes it is!" Serafall whirled around and waved at someone behind them, "hurry up Lily-tan! You can practice the spin when we get home!"

"…r-right!" There was the rapid pitter-patter of footsteps as a young girl rushed up to Serafall's side. Lilian was dressed in a magical girl that was identical to Serafall's in every way save for the color, yellow instead of pink.

That was one person Tatsumi was glad they managed to save.

"This is the Kendo club building," Tatsumi heard Sona say as the two girls stopped in front of the door. She pulled out a small key and unlocked it the door before opening it and stepping inside. She waited for Hikaru to follow her inside before she continued. "Tatsumi and Nijo Ieyasu provided some useful advice on how to improve the club room when they first joined. I'm hoping you might be able to provide some insight in areas where they don't have much knowledge."

"The main floor is all that matters," Hikaru said as she tested the wood. "And this seems to be very nice. Beyond that it's simple management of the equipment."

"I see," Sona said. "Well, since you've already decided on Kendo as your club of choice, if you have any requests or concerns, bring them to me, especially if it comes to fortifying the women's change room against perverts."

Hikaru gave Sona and then Tatsumi a confused look. "Is that a major issue here?"

Tatsumi let out a weak laugh. "I want to say no but…"

"We have a trio of individuals here at the school that make it their top priority to spy on women changing as often as they possibly can," Sona said, disgusted. "One of them has improved, a little, if only because he has… other women to lust over."

That would be Issei.

Hikaru's eyes went flat, showing how little she cared about that thought. "I'll keep that in mind." Somehow she made her soft, quiet voice sound as cold and hard as steel.

"If you catch them peeping feel free to punish them as you see fit." Sona said. "Just don't kill or permanently cripple them. I don't want their parents filing a police report." She adjusted her glasses on her nose and glanced back towards Tatsumi and past him to the school building beyond. "That's it for the tour of Kuoh Academy, what do you think?"

"It's better than my old school," Hikaru said. "A lot nicer in every way. I'm looking forward to attending school again." Her eyes found Tatsumi's. "Will I be in Tatsumi's class?"

"His class is full but I should probably arrange something," Sona said thoughtfully. "If for no other reason than to not give Issei another girl to ogle. He's already getting someone new."

"New? Who?" Tatsumi asked. He knew Xenovia was probably going to end up coming to this school. There was someone else as well?

"Issei's childhood friend, Irina, is joining as well." Sona let out a long sigh. "With Xenovia, that makes two angels… I really hope this school will survive." For some reason Tatsumi wasn't surprised that Irina was raised as well. "But let's be off, we have one more stop before finish here."

"The tour isn't over?" Hikaru asked as she followed Sona out the door. They all waited for Sona to lock up first before they started back towards the school proper.

"The tour is, yes," Sona said as she took the lead, "but there is some paperwork I need you to fill out before the new semester starts. You're here now so it's as good a time as any to finish it."

Hikaru seemed to accept that easily enough. It was even true to some degree. Tatsumi knew exactly what sort of 'paperwork' Hikaru had to fill out. It had nothing to do with Kuoh Academy… but it was required for her to attend.

They continued on in silence, quickly crossing the school yard and back into the main school building. Sona's steps were long and purposeful, making poor little Lilian have to jog to catch up at times. Sona probably didn't want to give Hikaru the time she needed to think of what paperwork Sona had meant. After all, Tatsumi hadn't been required to sign anything to attend Kuoh Academy. He just had to send back the acceptance offer with a confirmation on it.

As they neared the Student Council room Tatsumi noticed Tsubaki standing patiently just outside. The long-haired beauty was wearing her school uniform, just like Sona, despite it being summer and school out. Had they adopted it as their unofficial uniform or something?

"Has there been any problems?" Sona asked as they neared.

"None, Kaichou," Tsubaki said as she stepped across the hall and gestured towards the open door. "They've been patient."

"They?" Hikaru asked, sounding confused. She made to step into the student council room and froze, her eyes going wide with shock.

"Yes, they," Tatsumi said. The room wasn't empty. There were two individuals sitting anxiously at the table closest to the door. An older gentleman with dark hair that was just starting to show signs of grey and a beautiful middle-aged woman that looked strikingly similar to Hikaru. "Your parents."

He pushed her inside.

"No!" Hikaru whirled around, her eyes wide and panicked. Her normal composed self nowhere to be seen. "I'm not ready… this isn't… I can't!"

"Hikaru-chan... is that really you?" the older woman asked as she slowly stood. She took several steps towards Hikaru and reached out, her fingers ever so gently touching Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru flinched and slowly turned back around. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared into her mother's eyes.

"She looks just like you did twenty years ago," Hikaru's father said as he stood as well.

Tatsumi could see Hikaru start to tremble, "hello kaa-san… tou-san…"

The older woman's fingers lifted to Hikaru's cheeks. Her voice trembled with each word she spoke. "This voice… this face… your eyes…" Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Before Hikaru could react or pull away she threw her arms around her. "My Hikaru-chan! I have my Hikaru-chan back!"

That was all Hikaru could take. Her arms came up around her mother as she broke down as well, sobbing into the shoulder of a mother she hadn't seen in years. All the emotions and stress, all the fears and pains and worry she'd been forced to endure for years came pouring out in the comforting embrace only a mother could provide. Hikaru's father brought his arms up protectively embraced the both of them as well.

Tatsumi blinked and wiped at his eyes. It was getting misty in here for some reason. Serafall passed him a damp handkerchief to use. Her eyes seemed to be a little watery as well. He couldn't see Sona's face, her back was to them.

It was quite some time before anyone could find words to speak.

Hikaru slowly lifted her head and turned back to them. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "What about the papers I'm supposed to sign," Hikaru asked softly, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Society thinks you're dead," Sona said matter-of-factly. Her back was still to them but she had her glasses in one hand as she rubbed her eyes with the back of the other. "We need to correct that before you can attend Kuoh Academy. There are papers you need to sign, papers necessary to reintegrate into human society."

"This'll give you time to catch up with your parents as well," Tatsumi added as well. He continued before Hikaru could even begin to protest. "Cherish the time with your parents. We don't all have that luxury." Hikaru flinched as if struck. She knew his parents were dead and gone. After those words there was no way she could push her parents away. "I'll be heading back with the stuff we bought today. Go out and spend time with your parents. Have dinner and talk things over."

"Thank you," Hikaru whispered.

"Yes, thank you so much for bringing my Hikaru-chan back," Hikaru's mother said. Her smile was as beautiful as Hikaru's. If that was what Hikaru was going to look in twenty or thirty years, then he only had to look forward to her becoming even more beautiful.

"If there's anything we can do to help you Tatsumi-san, you or Night Raid, just ask," Hikaru's father added. "I'm not sure what we can do, but we'll try."

"Thanks, your sentiments are enough," Tatsumi said. "Just be here for Hikaru, she's had it rough these past few years, but I know I don't even have to ask that." He waved farewell and started off down the hallway.

It wasn't until he reached the lobby that the others caught up to him.

"Wait, Tatsumi, there's one more thing," Sona said as she quickly caught up to him. Tsubaki, Serafall and Lilian were all with her.

"What's up?"

Sona took a moment to catch her breath. "In two days I am leaving for the Underworld with my peerage. Rias is doing the same. There's a big event happening down there."

"The Young Devil Gathering!" Serafall said cheerfully. "All the major and important upcoming young devils will be there."

"What does this have to do with me?" It might be good to go just to get information on what sort of people he may be dealing with in the future, but he wanted to know why Sona and Serafall were bringing this up.

"I want you to be there," Sona said. "Each of us, Rias, myself, Sairaorg and the others, will be required to state our dreams and goals in front of the elders of our society." There was a firm look on her face as she stared him directly in the eyes. "I will present my dream then. My answer to the dilemma you posed."

"You're not giving it up, are you?" Tatsumi said.

"No, I don't have to," Sona said, smiling. "I simply needed to think outside the box. In a way, your constant failure to use Gasper's box to be funny gave me the inspiration I needed. I also know why you refused to tell me."

"It has to be your idea," Tatsumi said. "If you don't believe in it, no one else will."

"Exactly."

"Well, I was going to ask you to come as well Tatsumi-chan!" Serafall said cheerfully. "His presence has actually been requested by the elders. They want to see first hand what this Night Raid is all about."

Sona rounded on her sister, her eyes wide with surprise. "I never heard anything about this onee-sama!"

"I know!" She said cheekily. "I think destroying Gregorious Abaddon has made those old farts nervous!"

Sona sighed and gave Tatsumi a sympathetic look. "Sorry Tatsumi, guess you're not going to be just watching. Be careful around them. Most of them still remember the 'good ol' days' when the original Satans still ruled. Some of them may end up being your enemy in the future."

"And they want to get a close look at what their future enemy is and can do," Tatsumi surmised. Well, that could go both ways really. He intended to learn as much about them as they did about him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lilian fidgeting nervously. "Ah, Serafall, I think your sidekick as a question."

"What, really?" Serafall asked as she spun around to face Lilian. The little girl jumped in surprise and cast nervous looks between him and Serafall. "What is it Lily-tan?" The little girl gripped the hem of her magical shirt and twisted anxiously back and forth. "It's ok, I'm not going to get upset."

"but… I…" she trembled and stared down at her feet like she didn't want to see, or even hear, Serafall's response. "…can I… can I see my momma and poppa too?" she trembled like she was afraid she was about to get hit for daring to request something so outrageous.

Serafall froze as she tried to process Lilian's words. Tatsumi could see hesitation in her eyes, and he knew why.

It was a difficult request. Serafall would probably be overjoyed to have Lilian meet her parents but… did they still live? That was the major question. None of them knew. Did she say yes, and get Lilian's hopes up only to see them dashed if they turned out to be dead? Or gently let her down so that hope never blossomed at all until they were able to make sure she still had parents to meet?

And if they were still alive, would they demand Lilian's return? Would they reject her? So many unknowns that could cause so many new problems.

"We can look for them," Sona said for Serafall, he tone was cautious and careful, "but we have no idea where they are, or if they're even still alive."

"Exactly as my So-tan said!" Serafall said as cheerfully as she could. She embraced little Lilian causing the girl to jump in surprise. "We'll do everything we can to find them and even if they are dead I'll just invade heaven and grab their spirits for you!"

"How about we just ask Michael-sama instead of breaking the peace treaty weeks after it got signed?" Sona fired at her sister.

Tatsumi chuckled, drawing their attention to him. He had one piece of advice for the little girl, something from his own experiences. "Even if they are dead, you're not alone," Tatsumi said. "My own parents are gone, but I have those I care about all around me. They help me through each day. You have two right beside you now, and I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind being your friend." There it was, a small hesitant smile on her lips. He gave her a smile in return as he took a couple steps back from them. "I should go and it seems you two are going to have your hands full with Lilian tonight and tomorrow."

"And the Young Devil Gathering?" Sona asked again.

A thought occurred to him. "I'm not forced to go, am I?" She shook her head, confirming what he thought. He wasn't a devil, nor was he or Night Raid directly connected to devil society. They couldn't force him to show up. "I'll go, but only because I'm interested in hearing what your answer is."

Sona looked relieved. "Thanks Tatsumi, and good night."

"Good night." He gave them a wave and walked outside. The limousine was parked on the side of the street just outside the gates. Tirade was waiting next to the limousine. He opened the back door for Tatsumi as he neared. "Let's go home, Tirade, Hikaru will be awhile."

"Of course, Tatsumi-sama. Home it is."

 **~o~**

Tatsumi rubbed the towel through his wet hair as he stepped out of the bathroom with a soft green bathrobe drawn about him. He felt refreshed after a very long day. It had started peacefully enough, almost normal, had a little bump with an attack, smoothed out and then became a misty-eyed water-works festival.

Tatsumi would have been satisfied if it had been left like that. Unfortunately, when he returned home…

"Those two… seriously… how did they manage to do that much damage?"

What should have ended on a feel-good note ended up becoming a hectic, fast paced construction repair job to fix the damage caused by Bennia and Gabriel's little stress relieving session. He didn't know what that all entailed but they'd completely trashed the bottom two sublevels of the estate and nearly caused the upper ones to come crashing down.

He'd just finished helping a number of devils, angels and fallen, including the maids and butlers, fix the damage done by those two. Michael had taken Gabriel off somewhere to talk about something. He didn't know what it was, but Gabriel looked like a chastised little puppy as she followed along behind him.

Bennia was still unconscious. According to Akame she was out like a light the moment she was put to bed and hadn't woken up since.

Well, whatever the cause had been, the damage was fixed and there wasn't any lasting harm done to anyone. Bennia was going to have to explain herself though. Night Raid may have been given the estate for free, but repairs weren't. At least Michael had been kind enough to foot half the bill since half the responsibility fell upon Gabriel's shoulders.

How he intended to do that when Heaven didn't have currency, he didn't know and didn't feel like it was his place to ask.

His eyes wandered to the window. Night had fallen and the moon was out, illuminating the yard with its soft glow. It made him wonder how Hikaru was doing. Would she stay here at his estate or would she move back with her parents? It wasn't very likely seeing how they stilled lived in Tokyo and it would completely ruin every plan they've made since rescuing her, but it was still a worry.

Family was the most important thing in the world.

A soft knock on his door broke him from his thoughts. He turned from the window to regard the door. "You can only come in if you're not here to tell me something else has been broken!" Tatsumi called out.

The door opened to reveal Hikaru in her revealing black dress. She said nothing as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Then she locked it.

Tatsumi gave her a smile. "Hikaru, how did everything go with your parents?"

She took a couple steps towards him. "You… you…" her soft words trembled. Her muscles were clenching and unclenching, like she was trying to hold back an incredible desire. It was her eyes that concerned him the most. They were ablaze, filled with intensity.

"Ah, Hikaru?" Tatsumi asked, worried. That was a really intense look she was giving him. It brought back words from this morning, words Bennia had said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," she said stated firmly as she stomped across the room towards him. Her eyes blazed with so much emotion Tatsumi took an involuntary step back. She didn't let him take a second. She grabbed his head and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. "Marry me," she whispered breathily into his ears.

"W-Wha?!"

Those two words caused his mind to slam into a brick wall. Things got even worse as a moment later, Hikaru's dress slid to the floor. Her underwear lasted a whole half-second before the torn fabric was sent flying across the room. She ripped his robe from his body and threw him onto the bed.

He laid there, stunned as he stared up at her naked body. His body reacted, standing at attention as desire raced through his veins. Tatsumi had no idea what was going on, but the Tyrant in him knew exactly what it wanted, and what this beautiful woman was offering.

"You have done _so_ much for me without asking for _anything_ in return. I could look my entire life and never find another man as kind and generous as you." She climbed atop the bed and mounted him. "I'm not even going to try. I'm not letting you get away."

Behind her, floating through the ceiling was Bennia, upside down grinning at him with a victorious smile on her lips. She had some rope and a knife in her hands. Tatsumi had no doubt she really would tie him to the bed and let Hikaru have her way with him if he pushed her away.

There was no getting out of this.

There was no need to. It didn't take Hikaru very long, or much effort, to convince _all_ of Tatsumi that this was what he desired as well.

* * *

 **Note about Tatsumi in the lingerie shop:** For the record, that was me imposing my own sense of awkwardness upon Tatsumi. That's how I feel whenever I walk into a lingerie shop, even when I have a legitimate reason to be there. I can't help but feel I'm really out of place. I don't know if that's how Tatsumi would actually have reacted, but it's the only realistic reaction I know how to describe.

 **Note on Tatsumi's Harem:** That's number 3! Hikaru! And yes, she was planned from the start. I do want to add one little caveat to the 'harem' bit. Individuals in the harem are girls Tatsumi will eventually marry.

That doesn't mean he won't end up in bed with other women that don't become part of the harem either because they can't, aren't allowed or simply wish to be friends 'with benefits.'

 **Author's Note:** Anyways, the interlude stuff is all done! Hikaru is firmly entrenched in Night Raid, everything set up, so I can shift focus to other characters. Anyways, let me know what you think! As was mentioned in this chapter, the next one begins the Young Devil Gathering, only from the perspective of Tatsumi, and not Issei.

Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	27. The Young Devil Gathering

**Author's Note:** Not many reviews last chapter, and to be expected. Wasn't much to comment on last chapter. I think this chapter will be different. Maybe.

 **Chapter 25: The Young Devil Gathering**

Michael looked down upon the Earth with a heavy heart. His right eye closed as he watched the happenings down below through the eye of his Father. Chaos was everywhere. Not the in the form of screaming people and crashing cars, but in a subtler yet more dangerous way.

Hades had always been a necessary evil. The Grim Reapers had been integral in ensuring that the good and the faithful were properly shepherd to heaven, while the villainous were given the fate they so justly deserved.

Hades had understood the importance of this and thus had kept his supposed neutrality. His Grim Reapers help everyone equally. Now that he and nearly everyone of importance was dead, the Grim Reapers were striking out on their own. A great many saw an opportunity to finally get what they felt they've always deserved, but Hades would never allow them to claim.

Some factions were capable of paying the price the Grim Reapers asked of their services. Heaven was not one of them. They neither had currency to pay, nor pleasures to grant. Miracles from the system could not affect non-worshippers, and they couldn't part with any of their divine treasures, they'd go through them too quickly for it to make any difference in the long run.

It made for a difficult problem Michael was still sorting out.

"I haven't seen you look so disturbed since our Father was killed."

Michael glanced to the side as a beautiful angel with eight wings as pure as freshly fallen snow settled beside him. A blue halo glowed brightly above her head, matching the color of the long hair that flowed about her shoulders and down her back.

"I have to watch our faithful that have passed beyond languish painfully upon Earth," Michael said as he regarded the spirits of the faithful gathering around symbols and places of faith, praying to God even in death. "It pains me to see them suffer so."

"You could simply bring them back as we did before our Father died."

"It is simply too dangerous, Haniel," Michael said, letting out a soft sigh. "It was dangerous before Ophis started to move. It's even worse now. Until we know why…"

"Ah, that, I came to tell you why," the Arch Angel, Haniel said, smiling widely.

Michael opened his right eye and turned to regard the Arch Angel fully. Haniel hadn't been back in hundreds of years so he almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was much longer, and there was a small scar in the center of her chest. She wore the beautiful white robes that exposed a great deal of her ample bosom as always though.

He didn't focus long on her appearance, her words mattered far more. "Please tell, dear sister."

"Ophis asked me for help with something she's planning," Haniel said, her brilliant blue eyes twinkling with Joy and merriment. "I was planning on doing something along those lines soon anyways, but she's giving me an opening too perfect not to grasp." Haniel paused for a moment. "You know what she took from our sister, right?"

"The Left Eye of God," Michael said. Gabriel had confirmed that just after the peace conference, in secret of course, so as not to worry everyone.

"Ophis managed to operate it… partially. What happened in the Underworld was entirely because Hades was planning on helping someone use Samael against her in the near future."

"Ah," Michael nodded. That would move the Infinite Dragon. Samael was quite possibly her only weakness. "And you believe she won't move against Heaven?"

Haniel just smiled, "now? No, but I can't speak of the future and if she does it won't be because we're bringing home our followers. The Khaos brigade has also undergone some… changes in upper management recently. It's not as dangerous to rescue our faithful as it had once been. At the very least the centers of major faith such as Vatican City should be safe enough."

He trusted Haniel. No matter what she may have become in the days since their Father's death, her loyalty to Heaven had never once been in doubt. Still, it couldn't hurt to be cautious. Perhaps they could send some angels down with Uriel or Raphael watching in case some other faction tried to intercept.

A thought occurred to Michael, causing him to frown at the Arch Angel. She had been gone hundreds of years, and that could change anyone. She and the other Virtues were also unique from the rest of them in one key, critical way. "You seem to know quite a bit. Too much. What is this thing she's asked of you?"

"It will not bring harm to the faithful," Haniel promised him. That was good at least. "Well, at least not any physical harm. Might I ask that you ensure that Gabriel and her little one, Xenovia, are kept away from my dear Tatsumi in the near future. I'll let you know when exactly."

Michael arched an eyebrow at the Virtue. "Have you not hurt him enough already?"

"I am simply doing God's will, as you are. He's a Nexus point. Through him I can bring the proper Suffering required to those that stand above me and he's one of the few capable of surviving the pain I bring." Haniel said as she looked past him. Behind Michael towered the Throne of God. "How many know about the secret of the system? Miracles can't be brought from nothing. For one to experience a miracle, another…"

"Must suffer an equal amount in turn, I know," Michael said. "It is part of the Great Balance that you and the other Virtues uphold."

"We must all become more than we once were to fill the Void that our Father left behind. You manage the system, Gabriel was tasked with finding ways to help the Angels grow while still bound to the system, and we Virtues…"

"Were tasked with ensuring a proper balance of negative and positive emotions within Humanity, so that they can properly appreciate life and all the flavors in which it comes." Michael finished for her. The world shone at its brightest when light and darkness existed in equal measures. Too much of either led to a dead, empty world bereft of meaning and purpose.

"Yes, but more than to just Humans, but to all creatures," Haniel said, still smiling. "The Joy and Suffering I bring… they're one and the same. Two different sliding points on the same scale. Degrees, not absolutes. I can no longer simply bring Joy to the world below, I have to also bring the Suffering that Father once did himself." Her wings flashed, shifting colors to become as black as night.

The halo never left her head, glowing with the same blue divine aura as always. Their Father had told the Virtues, and them alone, the ultimate truth behind why Angels fell. As a result, _all_ Virtues without exception, were capable of ascending and falling at will. It was one of the primary truths Gabriel was searching for.

Although for Gabriel, the purpose was perhaps a little less noble than that of the Virtues.

"Just keep Gabriel and her little one away when I ask, dear brother," Haniel said softly as she took to the air. "We have everything to gain from Ophis obtaining her wish of returning to the Dimensional Gap. Great Red is in the way. Ophis has seen in a select few the means to achieve its desire. If it does, two of our greatest threats will forever be gone. That, I believe with all my heart, is worth a little Suffering."

Michael bowed his head and nodded. Instead of Uriel or Raphael, he could send Gabriel off to ensure that their devoted followers were safely returned to Heaven. "I will do as you've asked, little sister." Though it pained Michael to do so, he couldn't cater to his own desires. The weight of Heaven pressed down upon him, and he had to stay strong for it. Heaven and its future took precedence over everything.

Even the happiness of his sister, and the human she was more than fond of.

 **x~X~x**

"Now arriving at the Hall of Lucifer," the announcement came over the intercom system of the subway.

Tatsumi shifted his weight as he steadied himself as the subway train rapidly decelerated. Beside him Sona wobbled on her feet, unused to the motion of a subway train. Tatsumi grabbed onto the metal railing above him and wrapped his arm around Sona's waist, steading her. She gave him a startled look that quickly changed into one of gratitude.

"Thank you," Sona said as she leaned into his side.

"Any time," Tatsumi said. Everyone else was fine. Sona's peerage sat around them on the seats of the subway train either in pairs or trios. Hikaru was the only one standing along with him and Sona, and her balance was better than even Tatsumi's.

It still amazed him to this day just how much the Underworld had in common with modern day Japan. There was a full subway system that looked as if it had been ripped straight out of downtown Tokyo. From the way the seats lined the walls, the square windows with the round corners looked out onto a concrete tub to the metal poles to hold onto. It was all the same. Even the lights in the tunnels that flashed past them as they sped through the darkened tunnels were the same.

If he hadn't arrived at the subway on a flying train that had sailed through a purple sky through magical circles that jumped it hundreds of kilometers at a time, he wouldn't have believed he was in the Underworld.

The subway train rocked gently before coming to a complete stop. There was a soft ping as the doors opened. "We have now arrived at the Hall of Lucifer."

Tatsumi released Sona, much to her obvious displease, before making his way out of the train and onto a small, but extravagant platform. It was only the length of a single subway car, and easily just as tall. Marble pillars covered with delicately carved depictions of the original Lucifer rose high above to a vaulted ceiling.

"So this is where the gathering is taking place?" Tatsumi asked as his gaze followed the pillars up to a ceiling painted with a rich motif.

"It is," Sona said as she stepped up beside him on the platform. Behind them Hikaru and the rest of Sona's peerage quickly filed out and spread across the platform. "I want everyone to be on their best behaviours here. Each and every one of your actions will reflect on the peerage as a whole. Many of the people we will meet today we will most likely face in a Rating Game in the future. Do not show anything shameful." She adjusted her glasses and as she gave Tatsumi a sidelong glance. "I'm not sure they'll be able to handle anything more than what Tatsumi is sure to do and say to them."

"I'll do my best," Tatsumi said, giving Sona a wide smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Despite her words, he saw the brief shadow of a smile flicker across her lips.

"Do they know I'm your knight now?" Hikaru as she came to stand on Tatsumi's other side.

Tatsumi was actually surprised when he saw a smirk form on Sona's lips. "No, they don't. Not even Rias does. I look forward to seeing their expressions."

Tatsumi gave Hikaru a concerned look. "Think I rubbed off on her?"

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her breastplate. "In what way?"

"Not that way," Tatsumi said quickly, knowing that Hikaru was referring to this morning. Sona had walked in on him and Hikaru. Instead of being upset she had simply taken off her clothes and joined in.

"Tatsumi's personality is not rubbing off on me," Sona cut in. "I won't let it. We all have little things that we enjoy. Now enough talking, everyone follow me."

Sona started across the platform for the elevator on the other side. Tsubaki quickly took up her position beside Sona as was her right as Queen. The rest of her peerage quickly followed. Hikaru followed last, giving Tatsumi a concerned look before he gestured her on. He would come last. He wasn't part of her peerage, he was simply travelling with them. It was important that distinction was made from the outset.

Not that it'd do much. His relationship with Sona was already common knowledge in the Underworld.

The elevator door closed on Tatsumi's heel and a moment later the floor shifted as the elevator started its rapid ascent. "I have a question, why do Devils have transportation like subways, trains, and elevators when you can all just fly and teleport?" Tatsumi asked as he made his way to the back of the surprisingly spacious elevator.

"A variety of reasons. It's rude for one, to simply teleport into another's territory unless it's an emergency," Sona explained. "Another reason is that in many cases, such as this place, you can't. There are countless wards and seals that prevent people from simply teleporting in without a proper key ward. Powerful beings can force their way through, but anyone that does is assumed to be an enemy. Sometimes the distances are too great for flight or teleportation to be a viable option and then there is always the tried and true reason that exists for everything," Sona adjusted her glasses again. "Sometimes it's simply nice to walk or let something else do the work for you. There are more reasons, but those are enough, correct?"

"More than enough." That was as good an explanation as any Tatsumi had ever heard.

Any further conversation on the subject ended as the elevator reached the top floor with a ding. The door opened and Sona stepped out first without hesitation.

They were greeted immediately, or rather it was more accurate to say that Sona was greeted.

"Welcome, Sitri-sama. Please come this way, everyone else has already arrived."

Tatsumi glanced past Sona's peerage to the tall devil standing at attention by the elevator door. He was dressed smartly, like an employee at a posh restaurant or hotel. The devil was all smiles and courteous as they came when addressing Sona. The moment his eyes fell upon Tatsumi the smile turned into a scowl for the briefest of moments.

Great, a fan, this promised to be fun.

No one came to greet Tatsumi as he stepped out of the elevator so he simply trailed along behind Sona. If they weren't going to have someone escort him to where he needed to be he'd just tag along. It wasn't like he had to be here or anything.

If the devil elders were hoping to make a good first impression on Tatsumi, they were already failing. So far it seemed as if he wasn't much more than an after-thought.

It wasn't long until they reached an antechamber with a large set of ornate doors. On either side of the doors were another pair of devils, dressed the same as the first. They opened the doors as Sona approached. She strode in without hesitation, her head held high and a confident aura about her. It seemed to affect the rest as they proudly strode in behind her.

The employee that escorted Sona and her peerage here held an arm out, stopping him as he made to follow. "You're not allowed in there."

Definitely not a good first impression.

Tatsumi just turned and arched and eyebrow at the man. In the corner of his eye he saw Hikaru reach for her sword. He jerked his thumb towards what he hoped was an exterior wall. "Do you really want me out there, wandering about, unsupervised in the capital of the Underworld?" Tatsumi asked lightly. He adjusted the key to Incursio across his back for emphasis. "I don't think that's the wisest move.

The employee's scowl deepened but he did remove his arm. "Do anything funny and we'll skin you alive."

"Then you had better hope no one in there thinks they're allowed to treat humans as their play things," Tatsumi fired back. He was not taking shit from a devil with an over-inflated Ego. "Otherwise funny is not the word I'd use to describe what I'll do to them, or how little you'll be able find once I'm done."

Tatsumi didn't wait for a reply as he swept past the angry employee and into the room beyond. He found himself in an extravagant banquet hall. Beautiful golden chandeliers, filled with countless little lights hung from a high, vaulted ceiling filled with stain glass windows that let the light of the Underworld filter down into the room beyond in an unearthly beautiful display of light and color. It also just so happened to reveal a room in complete disarray.

"I've seen a few parties thrown from time to time and I know devils tend to be more rambunctious than humans but… really?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at the smashed tables, broken chairs, fractured floor tiles and what had to be at least several tons of ruined food that was thrown all about the place. "Come on, at least eat the food first before you destroy the furniture."

What a waste, some of that food actually looked really good. Such as that burger with twelve patties, twelve slices of chees and more strips of bacon than he could count due to them being scattered about half the room.

"This tends to happen when certain hot heads are brought together with those of us that know better," Sona said regretfully.

She and her peerage were standing nearby, staring at the wrecked room with almost as much disbelief and regret as Tatsumi was. Saji in particular had apparently looked forward to the food and stared at all the ruined stuff mournfully.

"And so arrives the only female relative of a Satan that actually managed to set aside her 'holier than thou' attitude long enough to open her legs." Tatsumi turned to regard the rather vulgar voice coming from across the room. It was a devil that looked so much like a devil his picture probably sat beside the definition. Dark skin covered by a host of black tattoos and spiky green hair that defied gravity. Even if his appearance didn't give it away, the wicked grin on his face and malice in his eyes were a dead give-away. "Too bad it was with a boy and not a real man. Couldn't find a devil willing to scratch that itch for you? Had to get a human to stick his dick in you. How sad and pathetic. I could show you how a real man does it."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have to spend half an hour trying to find it with a microscope first," Sona retorted without missing a beat. "Nor a 'man' that would be spent after a mere fifteen minutes. Unlike the girls you pay to sleep with, I have standards."

Tatsumi couldn't help but let out a low whistle. That was good. The way the devil was spluttering and screaming Sona had just struck a deep nerve.

Hikaru leaned over and whispered quietly to him. "I think perhaps you are rubbing off on her just a bit."

"I consider that a good thing," Tatsumi said, ignoring the rather doubtful look Hikaru gave him.

"You really do have a death wish, Zephyrdor," another voice drew Tatsumi attention. Across the room was another group of people, this one led by a beautiful female devil that wore glasses like Sona. Demonic energy swirled about her form, causing her hair to flutter behind her upon currents of energy. Unlike most devils, she actually appeared to be dressed appropriately with a very nice, but conservative dress! That instantly raised Tatsumi's opinion of her by several notches ranking her far above most devil kind. "Challenging me and insulting Sitri-san in the span of a single minute. Do you wish for us to slaughter you where you stand? No one will blame us for your death."

"Why you little bitch—"

Before the arrogant, spluttering devil could respond any further a thunderous boom cut through the conversation, reverberating around the dining hall even as a pair of doors on the far side of the room slammed open against the wall. Through that door strode a large, powerfully built man leading a sizable group of people. Tatsumi instantly recognized it as a King and his peerage, even if he didn't recognize any of them personally.

They weren't alone though as another large group of people trailed in behind them. These people Tatsumi did recognize. Rias, Issei, and everyone else. Koneko gave him a little wave when she noticed him looking. Beside her was Kiba, looking as fit as ever.

"He's welcome to try, I wouldn't mind tying him up for you, onee-san." It wasn't the newcomers that said this, but someone standing next to the conservatively dressed devil. It was an old, familiar voice. "We could use some entertainment to go with the refreshments."

That familiar voice snapped Tatsumi's head to the left so fast it cracked loudly across the room. His eyes went wide as he stared into the face of someone he hadn't seen in a very long time. He could never forget those eyes of his, or that brilliant green hair. It often stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd. That really was Lubbock standing beside the well-dressed female devil.

He was even dressed the same and clutched between his fingers were wires, the same weapon he'd used back in Tatsumi's world.

"You know him?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"An old friend I lost in my…" he trailed off. He didn't want to say any more where others might hear.

Hikaru nodded and relaxed, letting the tension flow from her muscles. She knew his backstory, he'd told her yesterday.

"This place is a waiting hall where we're on standby until called," the large, heavily muscle King that just entered said. Tatsumi thought he was speaking to him for a moment until he realized he was actually speaking to Issei, his voice was just so loud and commanding it cut through the room with ease. "To explain it better, us young devils are gathered here to greet each other. But, this is what happens. When gathering so many hot-blooded people together, problems always come out. The old devils of the old families and high-class devils can't help but assume that this is a good thing. I don't want anything to do with this, but it can't be helped."

The large king cracked his neck and stepped away from Issei and everyone else. Issei tried to go after him but Rias quickly reined him in.

"Just watch, Ise-kun, watch Sairaorg carefully."

"Eh, why? Because he's your cousin?"

"No, because he's number one. He's the strongest amongst our generation."

That peaked Tatsumi's interest. This Sairaorg was stronger than Rias and Sona? He was curious as to what this man was capable of, and whether or not he'd end up being a threat in the future. Perhaps coming here to hear what Sona had to say wasn't so bad after all.

"Seekvaira, Princess of the Agares family and Zephyrdor, trouble child of the Glasya-Labolas family," Sairaorg's voice rumbled dangerously throughout the room. Tatsumi could feel a strong aura emanating from the man, pressing down upon the room. It might have bothered Tatsumi if he hadn't been exposed to far worse many times before. "If you go any further than this, I will be your opponent. This is your only warning. Depending on your next words, I may need to beat my point into your skulls." He flexed his fingers, sending loud pops and cracks echoing throughout the room for emphasis.

Seekvaira seemed to take the hint and backed down. The demonic power that had been swirling about her form subsided and disappeared back within. Lubbock stood down as well, his wires disappearing inside his coat.

The other one did not. Anger flashed in Zephyrdor's eyes as a vein started throbbing on his forehead. Zephyrdor took a threatening step towards Sairaorg with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants and got into the larger boy's face, staring up at him like he was worth less than the spoiled food at his feet. It was the same posture Tatsumi had seen countless bullies and delinquents use to cow others.

"If the incompetent failure of the Bael clan thinks he—"

Sairaorg didn't even wait for him to finish. He hammered a fist into the boy's face with a meaty crunch that was probably heard halfway across the city. Tatsumi watched, bemused, as the boy rag-dolled across the room doing no fewer than a dozen cartwheels before he cratered into the far wall. Time seemed to stop for a brief moment before Zephyrdor's body flopped out of the crater in the wall and landed in an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Huh, he didn't shout out what he was going to do first," Tatsumi said, breaking the stunned silence that followed. He was more amazed by that simple fact than the feat of brute strength Sairaorg had put on display. "That might be a first."

Especially since he hadn't given any visible indicators of the touki he had channelled into that strike. Tatsumi had noticed it, felt it, only because he could use it as well. That reason alone was enough for Tatsumi to feel that Sairaorg was someone to take note of.

Sairaorg gave him an amused look as if he completely understood Tatsumi's amazement, before turning back to the unconscious Zephyrdor and his peerage. "I told you that was your last warning." He took a threatening step towards Zephyrdor's peerage, quelling their outrage and rebellion through the sheer force of his presence. "Don't bother challenging me, you've nothing to gain from it. See to your master so that he's fit for the important function that's about to begin, unless you'd rather drag his unconscious body before all the family Elders." That was all it took to get them moving away from Sairaorg and towards the downed King.

Sona came over to him. "You could learn a thing or two from Bael-san," she whispered quietly.

"You knew what you were signing up for when you fell for me," Tatsumi whispered back. "I'm not him, so I don't have to try to be him."

"It wouldn't hurt to learn a few things from him," Sona returned easily.

"Seekvaira Agares, there's still time before the gathering," Sairaorg's voice caught Tatsumi's attention before he could respond to Sona. "You should go fix your makeup. It wouldn't do for you to attend the function mused as you are."

A blushing Seekvaira nervously adjusted her glasses. "…I-I understand. Thank you." She and her peerage quickly left the hall after that to tend to business.

"He'll hate me for it, but I probably saved his life." Tatsumi glanced away from the retreating Seekvaira to Sairaorg. The heavily muscled man was tossing a sidelong glance across the hall to the fallen Zephyrdor as he made his way over to Tatsumi's side. Sona and Hikaru quickly positioned themselves to either side. He didn't even glance at them as he addressed Tatsumi. "You're not bound by our laws as tightly as we are. I heard the Satans themselves have mandated you with the responsibility to ensure peace is maintained between the three factions and Humanity."

"A fancy way of saying they're now helping me do what I've always done," Tatsumi said lightly. He glanced past the large devil to the fallen Zephyrdor, "has he really exploited Humanity that badly?"

Sairaorg crossed his arms across his chest and shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't think very highly of Humanity at least and that seems to have kept him away. Even if he hasn't, I know him well enough to know that it's only a matter of time before he said something insulting enough for you to stick that sword of yours through him." He gave the two girls at his side a quick glance, hovering just a little bit longer on Hikaru, "or if not you, the two lovely ladies at your side most certainly would have."

"I wouldn't sink so low as to let myself be goaded by the likes of him," Sona said imperiously.

"He's not worth my time," Hikaru added. "But if he had resorted to more than just words…" her hand edged closer to the hilt of her katana.

"You really think I'd kill a devil just because they slung about a few insults?" Tatsumi asked.

Every single person in the room just stared at him like yes, yes he would.

"I heard about what you did to Gregorious Abaddon," Sairaorg said. Ah, now Tatsumi understood what was going on. This devil was trying to gauge Tatsumi as much as he was trying to gauge him. "And you have quite the body count sitting behind you for someone who has been doing what he is for less than four years."

Tatsumi just shook his head. He really had gained quite the notoriety down here. "If I killed someone just because they hurled a few insults at me, my body count would be four times greater than it currently is, and most of them would be my own kind." He paused for a moment to let that sink in before continuing, louder than before so that everyone could hear, even Zephyrdor who was just starting to wake up. "I'm going to put it this way. I don't care what you say, I only care about what you do. If you start raping, murdering, enslaving or forcefully reincarnating humans against their will just because they're cute or have a unique Sacred Gear, I will cut you down no matter your 'political status' here in the Underworld. Gregorious Abaddon did all that, and more." Tatsumi bit out a short laugh. There wasn't much that Gregorious Abaddon hadn't done to terrorize and hurt Humanity. "You don't do that and we'll get along just fine."

"Tatsumi-san isn't a bad person," Rias said as she came up to stand beside her cousin with Issei and Koneko in tow. "He's a bit strange and can be addled in the head at times, but he's a good person at heart."

It felt strange to hear that come from the girl he had been planning to kill not two months past. Of course she didn't know he had planned to kill her. Sona, judging from that knowing look she was giving him, hadn't told.

"Exactly! I'll vouch for Tatsumi as well!" Issei spoke up cheerfully. "It was because of his advice that Rias and Asia and Akeno and I are finally together!"

Tatsumi's brow cocked. "Three? Already?" He glanced past Issei at the other two girls in question. Akeno and Asia were both helping Sairaorg's peerage clean the place up. Tatsumi could see the both of them accepting Issei… but damn he was working quick. Just half a year ago he was nothing more than a perverted high school student peeking into the Kendo women's change room.

How quickly things change.

"My dream of a harem is nearly complete!" Issei crowed loudly. "I won't give up until I have every shape and size of breast in my harem!" Issei gave him a wide grin. "I've got three to your two, Tatsumi! I'm winning."

Tatsumi groaned and palmed his face. He could see Rias doing the same across from him. Sairaorg just looked like he wanted to start laughing. "This isn't a competition."

"And you haven't beaten Tatsumi," Hikaru added softly. Her eyes burned with intensity. Tatsumi forgot about that. Hikaru _was_ someone that liked to compete. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "He has three as well."

"Not even a week separated from Gregorious Abaddon and you've already claimed her?" Sairaorg asked, sounding more than a little surprised. "You move quickly."

"I didn't give him a choice," Hikaru said quickly. "And I've been waiting for this since we were children. If anything Tatsumi made me wait _too_ long."

"Ah, childhood friends, that makes more sense," Sairaorg said, nodding sagely. He seemed to accept the situation completely now.

"Better find a fourth," Tatsumi said to Issei, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. Bennia really was starting to rub off on him.

Issei gaped at the two of them for a few long, stunned moments before he whirled around to face Koneko who had come along with them. "Koneko-ch—!"

For the second time that day a body rag-dolled across the room as Koneko sent Issei cartwheeling across the room just as Zephyrdor had done a few minutes earlier. "…bad Issei-san, don't be a pervert."

Unlike Zephyrdor, Issei wasn't knocked unconscious, although he made little effort to pick himself up from where he rested with his head on the tile floor and his legs dangling in the air. "We're friends though, right? Your chest is perfect, amazing, the stuff that delicious flat chest lovers dream of!"

Koneko crossed her arms and looked away with a huff. "…rather be part of Tatsumi-san's. Has Hikaru-chan, and fluffy-kun."

"NOOO! You stole her from me!" Issei wailed.

"Hikaru-chan?" Tatsumi asked the woman still tightly gripping his arm.

"You wouldn't understand." Was all she said.

A thought just occurred to Tatsumi, "you named that coerulis Fluffy?" Tatsumi yelped loudly as she pinched his arm painfully.

Sairaorg suddenly started to laugh. A loud, booming sound that echoed about the dining hall. "I like you Tatsumi," the large devil said, still chuckling through his words. "The Satans had painted you to be this powerful, mysterious force capable of killing even the strongest of our kind, and taking out Gregorious Abaddon and his entire peerage really only served to reinforce that opinion."

"I'm still capable of killing your strongest," Tatsumi said. Even Satans had to sleep, and no one could be on guard every moment of every day. There was always a time, a place, a special moment where everyone let their guard down, just for a moment. That was all Night Raid needed.

"Perhaps you are, but I don't think there will be problems between us," Sairaorg said, still grinning happily. "My policy is that if it's not earned, it's undeserved. That goes for both love and war. I can't guarantee I will leave Humanity alone, but I can guarantee I won't simply take from them." He turned from him to Rias. "How about that tea now? We haven't spoken in quite some time."

"That would be lovely," Rias said. She gave Sona a quick smile and a respectful nod to him before she started away with Sairaorg. Issei and Koneko went with the two of them, leaving Tatsumi with Sona and Hikaru.

"An interesting individual," Tatsumi said as he watched him depart.

"You won't have to fear him, Tatsumi," Sona said quietly.

"You're probably right." At least at this moment anyways. Tatsumi hadn't sensed any true malice emanating from the guy. He felt like one of those straight foreword, honest sort of individuals that kept to a moral code of some sort. It didn't seem like the two would come into conflict in the future, but like all things in life, nothing was truly certain. "You two should go get something to eat." Even now servants were bringing in new dishes to replace those that had been tossed all over the ground in the scuffle between Seekvaira and Zephyrdor.

"'We', should get something to eat," Sona corrected him.

Tatsumi just shook his head. "This your day, not mine. I'm just here to observe," he said. He wasn't hungry and he couldn't taste food anyways, except citrus. For some reason anything citrusy had this strange tanginess to it. "I'm just here to hear your answer to the problem I proposed."

And that, Tatsumi was willing to admit, he was something he was very much looking forward to hearing.

 **~o~**

When it came time for everyone to enter the chamber to the elders Tatsumi noted that the peerages were escorted inside in a particular order. Sairaorg Bael entered first along with his peerage. Seekvaira Agares entered in second behind him. Third was Sona, followed by Zephyrdor and his peerage, a pretty boy Tatsumi didn't recognize entered fifth while Rias and her peerage walked in sixth.

Tatsumi was last, which was just where he wanted to be. Today wasn't about him.

The room they were brought into had a strange vibe to it. A clash of modern and medieval. Someone had taken modern materials and used it to craft an auditorium, or even coliseum that wouldn't have looked out of place in ancient times. The large room was circular in shape, with only a single door by way of entry. The dark floor tiles, cut into perfect diamonds, were polished until they gleamed in the fluorescent light beaming down from above. The walls were sheathed in black marble streaked with veins as red as fresh blood.

Tatsumi's eyes rose as he entered the room. There were three levels above them, the first starting about five feet off the ground. The first two levels ringed the room entirely and interspersed evenly around it were a number of plush, velvet chairs. Tatsumi quickly counted seventy-two in all, although only thirty three of them seemed to have anyone sitting on them. Above the first two rows was a third level, although this section was much smaller and was positioned directly across from the door. It didn't ring the entire room, it didn't need to. Tatsumi could make out Sirzechs and Serafall, who for the second time in Tatsumi's life seemed to be wearing something formal, sitting in two of the chairs. They were accompanied by two more that Tatsumi didn't recognize but could only assume were the other two Satans.

It was very obvious from both the way the room was designed, and the looks of superiority that were being cast down upon everyone standing on the floor, that this room was designed to stoke a devil's natural superiority complex by allowing them to look down upon anyone that entered.

He didn't follow Sona and everyone else as they made their way into the center of the room where they formed up into lines behind their respective Kings. Instead he took a few steps to the side and simply leaned back against the curved wall next to the entry hall.

Once everyone was settled the six Kings took a single step forward towards. Before them on the second level and situated just below the four sitting Satans, was an elderly devil dressed in a fine set of robes. The elder clasped his hands together as he stared solemnly down upon those assembled.

"I am glad to see that you have all come together here," the elder devil said, his voice strong and firm as if in defiance of his age. His eyes left the six Kings and settled upon him. "And I am especially pleased to see that the Leader of Night Raid, The Tyrant, Nakimori Tatsumi, has decided to grace us as well."

The Tyrant. That was what they called him. He couldn't really deny it. There was truth to it. However it also told Tatsumi how they viewed him. They did not see a human, they saw something else, something more. A dragon perhaps? A justification more like it. Having a human enforce the peace and cut down their own was most likely an unbearable insult. Having some _thing_ called The Tyrant do the killing, well, that became more like a badge of honor. The Tyrant was a suitably imposing name.

Tatsumi didn't let those thoughts reflect on his face, he simply nodded back to the man.

The elder continued. "This gathering has purpose. To show to all us, those that came before, the faces of the next generation. Those that will be tasked to help carry our kind into the future, and for the younglings to see the faces of those that came before them."

"Difficult to see that child's face," one of the elders on the first row commented with a sharp laugh. "They couldn't even make it to the gathering without getting into a fight?"

Chuckling echoed throughout the chamber as several other devils let their amusement be known. Sirzechs rose to his feet and spoke, ignoring the chuckling as if it was all very common place. "This gathering is common place for us, it happens on a regular basis. However it has been quite some time since we've had so many of the next generation with such pedigree and ability. That's why we wish for the six of you to compete against on another before your public debuts. I hope that this will increase your power and your capability so that when you step out into the world at large, you all have long and successful careers."

Sirzechs hadn't been lying before when he had said that the Rating Game system was deeply ingrained in their society. From what Tatsumi could gather, anyone that wanted to be someone, had to either be a King with their own peerage, or join a peerage and help their King achieve success. Even just being a part of a peerage was enough to elevate a devil above all those that weren't.

"Will we also be sent in battle against the Khaos Brigade?" Sairaorg asked suddenly.

Tatsumi held back a groan as he palmed his face. Really? He actually asked that? Sure, the peons that the Khaos Brigade employed weren't all that much, but Tatsumi doubted Sairaorg was one to be satisfied with just the peons. Gabriel had said Katerea was more powerful that Kokabiel, and if that was the case, anyone on that level would just steam roll over everyone on the floor here and not even notice.

"Looks like the lowly human has a problem with Bael's request," one of the elder devils said, laughing.

Definitely not a good first impression. They really didn't care what he thought about them. Not here even five minutes and they were already trying to find some fault with him. Tatsumi wanted to fire back a retort but Sona's earlier words came back to him.

"… _I know you so I know you won't like most of who you'll meet in that room. You will hear things you will not like. Don't react to it. They want to make you out as a petulant child so they can dismiss you." She grimaced like she'd eaten something sour. "Those old men will probably dismiss you anyways, but don't give them any real justification to do so."_

" _So you want me to just sit back and stay silent?"_

" _Yes, unless they address you directly." She glanced past him to the door that Sairaorg and his peerage were starting through. "They're all old, ancient even by our standards, with the youngest still being several millennia. Change is something they resist as a matter of principle." She adjusted her glasses and turned from him to get ready to lead her peerage after Seekvaira Agares. "I fully expect them to ridicule and deride my dream. Let them. I know I will need more than just words to convince them."_

Tatsumi opened his eyes and sighed. He remembered her words. She'd left just after that.

Was this the beginning of what she had warned him of? At least he had a way out this time.

"I'm not the only one," Tatsumi said lightly, deflecting the attention towards Sirzechs with a glance. He could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to send them out either. He knew that they'd just die if they ever came up against someone of Katerea's level. "And probably for much the same reason."

"Why not?" Sairaorg asked, ignoring Tatsumi and focusing his attention on Sirzechs. "It was stated here already. We are the future, we will help carry our people forward. We can't do that if we're coddled—"

"Sairaorg," Sirzechs began, silencing the youth in an instant, "it is not your bravery or your willingness to help that is in doubt. Nor is it your strength, for it is great for someone so young. It is your recklessness that holds you back. It is a recklessness born from inexperience. It would be too great a loss if you, if any of you," Sirzechs cast his gaze over all six Kings, "were to lose your lives so soon. You are our future and our greatest treasure. Grow first, become stronger and more importantly, more experienced. Do that, and you will have your battles."

It was all about experience. Sairaorg Bael didn't have that, none of them did save possibly Hikaru. It wasn't a question of ability, power or skill. It was about knowing when to strike and… when it was time to retreat. It was quite possibly that second part that was most crucial. Not all battles were worth winning, or even needed to be.

Sairaorg relented, although he didn't seem particularly happy about backing down. "Fine, I understand."

"Do not worry, Sairaorg Bael, the time will come when you will be able to prove your worth and mettle to all our kind," Sirzechs said, giving the young King a kind smile. He swept that smile across the other five Kings and their peerages. "You are all still so young, use your youth to enjoy all that life has to offer. Battle each other in Rating Games, spar and train outside. Gain valuable experience and I promise you will have the opportunity to put it to use." He paused dramatically. "The Khaos Brigade isn't the first threat we've had to deal with, only the latest. Even if the Khaos Brigade has been defeated by the time you're ready, there will always be another battle to fight."

The battle never ends… the story of Tatsumi's life.

"The first step to gaining that experience is through Rating Games, now I know some of you, Hikaru in particular, are quite familiar with…"

Tatsumi tuned Sirzechs out as the man went on explaining what the Rating Games were all about, the various rules and conditions associated with it, its history and so much more that Tatsumi really couldn't care less about. Instead he focused on the elders present and the other Satans.

They were as varied as could be. Every color of the rainbow was present here either in their hair, eye, and even skin color. Some could have passed as a human without issue, like Sona and Rias. Others had more of a demonic flare to them, such as those with beast like features or pointed ears. Most had the same condescending look on their faces, differing only by intensity and minor facial quirks.

Not all, though, but most did. Of the thirty-three present here, only seven of them didn't look down upon those assembled like they were beneath them, and Tatsumi recognized one of them as Lord Phenex. He had given Tatsumi a little smile when he noticed him looking. Another looked like Sirzechs and had the same flaming red hair as him and Rias. That was probably Rias' father. He had a look of pride in his eyes.

The Satans were different though. Serafall grinned and waved at him when she saw him looking. The tall, handsome man sitting beside her with the name plate of Beelzebub engraved above his chair had given him a respectful nod. The other Satan, Asmodeus, looked as if he was about to nod off to sleep. Those four, although it was hard to tell with Asmodeus, didn't look down upon the young devils as if they were superior.

Tatsumi's attention was drawn back to what Sirzechs was saying as the man started to wrap things up.

"…apologize for speaking overly long. I speak for all of us when we see our hopes and dreams in you young ones. I wanted you to understand that at least. You are our greatest treasures." Sirzechs could spin a story at least. Everyone on the floor was staring up at the man with respect or adoration. They clung to each of his words like it was the sweetest nectar. "To finish things, we would all like to hear of your respective goals."

Sairaorg stepped forward almost on the heels of Sirzechs words, his eagerness to reveal his dream obvious to all. "My dream is to become a Satan."

There were murmurs of wonder and respect bandied about by the family elders as they commented to one another on his declaration.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it, especially the heir," Lord Phenex said.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become a Satan, I will become one." That caused even more murmurs of respect.

Tatsumi just rolled his eyes. There were so many things wrong with that declaration he didn't even know where to begin.

"Oh? It seems the human doesn't think too highly of that," one particular elder said, sneering down at him. "Does the high and mighty human think so little of the position of Satan?"

Now Tatsumi wanted to sigh as everyone shifted their attention to him. He knew he'd be judged, but this was ridiculous. His every action wasn't just being watched, but commented on as well. "Just had something in my eye," he lied easily as he pretended to rub something out of it. "They're allowed to strive for whatever they want."

Even if it was an absolutely stupid and ridiculous dream.

The elder harrumph as he sat back, obviously annoyed he didn't manage to get a suitable rise out of Tatsumi. Sona looked as if she was both thankful he'd defused it, and annoyed that he did anything that allowed them to speak out against him at all.

It was Rias, of all people, that saved Tatsumi from further scrutiny as she boldly stepped forward and spoke with a loud clear voice to the assembled elders. "My goal for the future is to live as the next Gremory head and to win each Rating Game battle!"

Tatsumi made sure to school his features better this time but he really wanted to just smash his face off the black marble tile. He was glad she drew attention away from him but really? That dream was nearly as bad as Sairaorgs! What was wrong with these people? Sure they were young… but that was it? It was absolutely maddening to hear them say that. Even when he had been seventeen and travelling to the Capital with Sayo and Ieyasu he had been surer of his future than them!

Those weren't dreams to achieve, but tools useful in achieving one's dreams.

"I'm going to become the next head of Glasya-Labolas and put everyone that insulted me in their place!"

"I wish to finish my peerage and play beautiful Rating Games and make a name for my family. I wish to improve Beelzebub-sama's opinion of the family he left when he took on the mantle of Satan."

These people were the future of Devilkind? Their precious treasures? This was what they considered treasures? Tatsumi had to rub his ears to make sure they weren't bleeding. He could almost feel his IQ dripping out of his ear canals. Tatsumi knew he was being unfair to think so little of them, but if this was what they intended to be in the future, the future was screwed.

"I wish to follow in the steps of Leviathan-sama and help improve our relationship with the other pantheons," Seekvaira Agares said when it was her turn. "I've read about the past. Constant warfare nearly destroyed our race. In this new age where Humanity is aware of us, we can no longer afford that. We can't stand alone. I believe that this truce with the Angels and the Fallen should only be the first of many."

Tatsumi closed his eyes and sighed softly as he let those gentle, soothing words roll over him. Finally! Somebody that got it! It might only be one in five but at least _someone_ had a noteworthy dream they wished to achieve! Of course it would be someone related to Lubbock. It was so refreshing to know that at least someone other than Sona had a dream that you could actually sink your teeth into.

"We don't need to work with the other pantheons…"

"…presumptuous child should just…"

"…the Agares family sure has fallen far."

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the elders in disbelief. Aside from the Satans, Lord Phenex, Lord Gremory, and the other five elders that hadn't been looking down upon them like they were bugs, everyone was glaring daggers and insulting Seekvaira Agares.

The Satans better do something about those elders otherwise they'll stifle the future 'treasures' Sirzechs had gushed about so much for the better part of the last hour.

Seekvaira Agares, for her part, seem unperturbed by the response she was getting, almost as if she already knew how it would be received. Both Serafall and another woman with the same vibrant green hair as Seekvaira sitting in the seats above were giving her looks of support and approval.

As Seekvaira stepped back, Sona stepped forth.

Tatsumi's attention was pulled from the stands above as he focused on the woman he'd come to love. This was it. This was why he had come. To hear the answer to the problem Tatsumi had posed her earlier. How was she going to create a Rating Game school that didn't cause her students to try and prey upon Humanity? A school that wouldn't cause Tatsumi and Night Raid to show up, blade in hand.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games," Sona said in a loud, clear voice. There was no hesitation, no doubt. Tatsumi saw a woman that knew what she wanted and would do it no matter how it was received.

"A school like that already—"

"I don't want to build a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted," Sona said, cutting the elder off. "I wish to build a school where _everyone_ is accepted, Devils, Angels, Fallen, Humans, Gods, Valkyries, Youkai…" Tatsumi could see the mouths drop and eyebrows disappear into hairlines as Sona continued to list off various pantheons and factions. Tatsumi couldn't be certain he wasn't gawking either. "…want a Rating Game school free of discrimination! Where everyone from every race and religion can join. I wish to work with Ajuka Beelzebub to expand the Rating Games to involve everyone, not just Devils. A system where devils do not have to prey upon another race for members of their peerage, but a system where those members are taken from those who freely wish to participate!" Sona fell silent and took a step back, letting her words sink in.

And sunk they did. The silence in the room was absolutely deafening. The shock, palpable. Tatsumi could have cut it with a knife. The Satans were no different. Sirzechs was frozen with shock. Serafall looked as if she was about to rush down to the floor and engulf her sister in an enormous hug, Ajuka Beelzebub looked interested, and Asmodeus was awake and paying attention.

Tatsumi smiled. So that was her answer. He could see the pride shining brightly in Serafall's eyes. That was one person that would back Sona one hundred percent. Tatsumi would as well. The average human of today or even tomorrow may not be ready for that, but in time they may be. Now that he understood that he was part Tyrant, he might even live long enough to see that dream truly fulfilled.

Her dream no longer conflicted with Tatsumi's ideals. If anything, they ran alongside them. A dream that promoted cooperation with, not exploitation of, humanity. There would need to be a great many checks and balances… but it was a good first step.

It was something he could stand behind one hundred percent. Sona had come up with the same solution Tatsumi had, and then took it two steps further beyond. It was more than he could have hoped to hear…

Laughter was not what he expected to break the silence. Like a dam breaking, that first bout of laughter caused more to erupt, until nearly every elder in the stands above were laughing uproariously as if Sona had just told the greatest joke of the decade.

"This is just brilliant!"

"Oh, what it's like to be young, naïve and ignorant!"

"A little girl who dreams foolish little dreams!"

"We were almost fooled!"

Tatsumi blinked. They were laughing and ridiculing her? Seriously? This was even worse than how they treated Seekvaira. Oh, how he wished there were name tags associated with their chairs so he could take down names, individuals that spurned cooperation with Humanity. They would be future targets of Night Raid.

If Sona hadn't specifically told him to stay silent and if he hadn't known before hand that she fully expected this reaction to her declaration, Tatsumi would have given them all a piece of his mind. He might still do that, in his own way.

A sultry looking devil dressed as a dominatrix giggled and licked a rather wicked looking leather whip. "Please, dear, we all know—"

"Oka-san, be silent," Sona snapped irritably. "I'm talking to the adults here."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You're not the head—"

"When you find another Sitri, anywhere, I'll be worried about you replacing me," Sona retorted. She turned towards the Satans, leaving her mother screaming at her from the side. Tatsumi noted that Serafall looked ready to strangle more than a few of the elders, her own mother included. "I'm serious about my dream."

Another devil, one that Tatsumi noted hadn't been laughing, stood and the laughter instantly cut short, as did Sona's mother's screaming. This was someone that everyone in the room respected. "Sona Sitri-dono, I respect the conviction you have towards this dream, but for dreams to succeed they must also be grounded in reality. Before you can even begin to incorporate the other races into our Rating Games, you need to convince our own people to be more accepting and open of our own. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils are selected to be a part of a peerage based on their talents and in all but the most extraordinary of cases, such as with Tannin, are expected to serve their masters and nothing more. An institution such as you're proposing could make the old families, who overly value tradition to the point of stagnation, lose face and injure their pride. That is not a good way to garner support from the very people you will need to rely on to make this succeed. While we may be in a period of change, not all change is good. Such a radical dream risks undermining the very foundation upon which our society is built."

"I never took _the_ Diehauser Belial to be a coward," Sairaorg suddenly cut in, causing many of the elders to gasp sharply. The man himself, who Sairaorg had identified as the Belial, had an angry look on his face. "You may be ranked first amongst the Kings, stand atop of the Rating Games in rank at number one but you can't claim to be the best." Sairaorg paused for dramatic effect. "You can only claim to be the best amongst _devils_. Are you so scared to lose you position at the top that you're opposed to competing with those outside of our kind? I, for one, look forward to that! I relish the challenge! Rating Games that include everyone? Whoever stands at the top reigns as the undisputed King, the most powerful peerage in all the world and all the pantheons." There was a huge smile of Sairaorg's face now. "Sounds far better than simply being the best amongst the devils we 'allow' to play."

Alright, now Tatsumi genuinely liked the guy, even if his dream was no different than a little child looking up at a super hero they see on TV and wishing they could be like them.

"I never stated I did not find merit in certain aspects of her dream," Diehauser Belial said cautiously. Being called a coward rankled him but he also could not go back entirely on what he said before. He was a man used to playing the political game. "I was simply pointing out issues she will have in achieving it. Such an undertaking would be difficult even for one such as myself. Someone like her will need to prove herself, not only to the elders here, but society as a whole."

"No goal worth achieving is ever easy," Sona said firmly. "Whether it takes ten years, a hundred years, or even a thousand years. I will work tirelessly towards it."

One of the elders sneered down at her. "Why work so hard towards a dream that will never be achieved?"

Well, there was no need to think too hard to interpret those words. That was someone that didn't believe in Sona and worse, might actively get in her way. Tatsumi reached inside the pocket of his pants and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What did you say your name was?" Tatsumi asked the elder politely as he tapped the pad with the end of his pen. "I want to make sure I write it down properly."

"Why would I lower myself to telling you anything, human?" The elder sneered at him.

Tatsumi just blinked at the man. So he was 'just a human' when they wished to insult him, and Tyrant otherwise. How typical. Tatsumi glanced up at Serafall and cocked an eyebrow. The Leviathan returned his look, confused for a moment before realization suddenly dawned in her eyes. She knew what he intended to do. "That's Lord Shax, Tatsumi-san," Serafall said, smiling happily.

Really now? That was the Lord Shax? Tatsumi hadn't forgotten what that man's son had wrought in the human world, or the revenge his daughter had tried to extract. It seemed the apples hadn't fallen all that far from the tree. He wrote that name down on the pad of paper before tucking it away. "Thank you, Leviathan-san," he said with a respectful bow. She just smiled back.

"Oh, woe is me! A human wrote my name down. I'm so scared," Lord Shax said, shivering with false fear.

"A human that just so happens to be the head of an organization charged with hunting down and killing anyone, devils included, that view Humanity as an opportunity of exploitation," Diehauser Belial pointed out dryly. "I suggest you start locking your doors and reinforcing your wards, Lord Shax."

"I'd like to see him try! I haven't forgotten what he did to my son! The Satans tied my hands before but they can't protect him if he comes for me himself!"

Tatsumi just shook his head. The man was basically asking Tatsumi to try and kill him. Mine was rather upset she couldn't just annihilate Gregorious Abaddon's entire estate. Perhaps he'd let her go all out this time, and let the rest of Night Raid could clean up whatever was left over.

Serafall suddenly clapped her hands together, drawing everyone's attention. "I won't let anyone insult my Sona-chan's dream any further! If my Sona-chan wins lots of Rating Games there's no problem right? Everyone will love her and many things can be granted if you win enough Rating Games!" There was a look on her face like she would strip the hide off anyone that disagreed with her. Serafall was not going to tolerate anyone else making fun of her little sister. "No one has any objection, right?"

Tatsumi shivered. Was it just him or did the temperature in the room suddenly drop several degrees?

"I think that's a fine idea," Sirzechs spoke up. "It fits in well with the original purpose of gathering these young devils together. We can have the first Rating Game be between my Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. Place two dreams, one lauded and one derided, against each other."

"Not that I feel your suggestion is unwarranted," one of the elders said respectfully lest he upset both the Lucifer and the Leviathan, "but I have noticed that Gregorious Abbadon's old Knight, Hikaru-san, is now a member of Sona-dono's peerage. It would seem to me to be a little unfair to place someone with so much experience amongst those that have none."

Hidden in his words was an opinion that he felt Hikaru was too good for Sona. That perhaps she should be taken away and given to a different peerage, a more established peerage.

Serafall picked up on that as well. Tatsumi had known arctic glaciers to be warmer than the smile she was now giving that particular elder. "How is that a problem?" Serafall asked in a tone that hinted at extreme pain if you answered incorrectly, or at all. She didn't even wait for the man to respond before she continued. "Rias-chan snagged the Sekiryuutei. If my Sona-chan hadn't claimed Hikaru-chan for herself, the unfairness would have been tilted the other way and no one would have complained!"

"Overcoming obstacles such as this is common place in Rating Games," Diehauser Belial added his voice to the discussion. "I, myself, had to overcome many such seemingly insurmountable odds in my rise to the top. Having to experience that early is a boon, I say." The old devil turned to look up at Sirzechs. "Or is your sister unwilling to deal with such a disadvantage?"

"Does it appear that way?" Sirzechs asked, sounding amused as he gestured to the floor below.

Sirzechs was right. Rias and her peerage didn't show any signs of nervousness as they grinned across the floor at Sona and her peerage. That right there was a rivalry going back years and even the addition of Hikaru wasn't enough to dampen it.

"I don't believe I have to even ask, but Rias, Sona, would you like to fight each other first?"

Words didn't even need to be said as the two stared at each other with identical grins of excitement. Tatsumi could almost see the sparks flying between the two of them. They were rivals in every sense of the word.

"It may not be official, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first opponent, Rias."

"I feel the same, but now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, not even if you have Hikaru-san."

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan is the best way to fire things up!" Serafall said cheerfully. She was all smiles now.

"Then so be it," Sirzechs said. "Azazel has been gathering Rating Game fans from each of the powers under the pretext of watching the games of our young child before their official debuts so it is sure to be an exciting event. The date of competition is August twentieth in the human world time. You may do as you wish until that time, details about the game will be sent later."

Sirzechs finished with a hint of finality that suggested they were moving on to the next important topic. Him. Well, he had already decided how he was going to handle this. Sirzechs eyes shifted to him with an expectant look that lasted a whole two seconds before a frown came to his lips. He didn't like what he found in Tatsumi's eyes.

"Now that the introductions with our younglings is over, I would like to address our other guest," said the initial elderly devil that opened the entire proceeding. "The Leader of Night Raid, the Tyrant, Nakimori Tatsumi, has agreed to speak with us here today."

That was his queue. Tatsumi pushed off the wall with his heel and took only a couple steps forward before stopping. "I'd like to say thank you for having me here, but we all know what this is really for," Tatsumi said louder than was necessary. He hadn't cared much about this meeting before arriving, and he cared even less now. "Since arriving here in Lucifaad my every word and action has been insulted, questioned, or outright dismissed, Satans withstanding of course." He gave the Satans a respectful nod. He didn't want to alienate them at least and Serafall had been very helpful. "We all know what you wanted me here for and I have better things to do than listen to you scoff and laugh and insult me all afternoon before ultimately dismissing every word I've said a few minutes after I've left, if you even entertain them that long. If you refuse to take seriously the words of your own kind." He gave both Seekvaira and Sona meaningful looks. "Then I know you won't care about mine in the slightest."

And with that said, he turned his back on the entire, assembled leadership of devil society and marched out the door.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, Tatsumi just walked out on every major leader in devil society. He probably didn't make very many friends doing that.

Anyways, this is my Christmas Gift to all of you! Although it was rather convenient that the 3 week period did come to an end just prior to Christmas. Since I'll be busy Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, decided to put this chapter out a day early.

So to everyone reading this, have a leave a review and have a Merry Christmas!


	28. Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:** Sorry for late posting. I'll admit, I've been rather distracted by games recently (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 being the most current. Lost Sphear is coming out this week as is Monster Hunter World, gods, so much). I've also started to burn out. 'I'm' getting writer's fatigue. I mean, I still have a lot of chapters left to post. I'm currently half-way through Chapter 36 right now (and I'm only now just posting 26) so don't expect things to dry up any time soon. It's just whereas before I was writing a chapter every 1-2 weeks, now it's taking me almost 6 weeks to write one. I fully intend to finish this story, but as I move into what I'm planning to be the final arc, it's getting harder and harder.

Anyways, enough about my complaining. You're not here to read that! You're here for the next chapter in The Battle Never Ends, and thus, I bring you...

 **Chapter 26: Unexpected Arrival**

Tatsumi sat upon the ledge of the roof of the Hall of Lucifer, looking down upon Lucifaad, the old Capital of the Underworld.

The city was unexpectedly normal. Like the rest of the Underworld, it completely bucked the trend for what Tatsumi thought the Underworld should be. Instead of a hellish landscape filled with horrific and monstrous architecture befitting its name and nature, Tatsumi found a normal looking city. If anything, it almost made Tokyo look medieval. Futuristic looking sky scrappers rose up from the ground, creating a forest of steel and glass. They each had their own unique look to them to differentiate itself from the others, but nothing Tatsumi saw here would look out of place in any major city back on Earth.

Above him the artificial light the Satans had created to simulate the human world for the reincarnated devils was dimming with the coming of night. As the sun dimmed the city became more active. The skies began to fill with flying carts, flying devils, dragons, and even stranger things. Even if the city looked like a human city, it filled with devils and their cities became more active at night in contrast to the one's on Earth.

The soft clearing of someone's throat drew his attention away from the city as a familiar presence settled on the rooftop behind him. He started slowly over to his side, making sure Tatsumi was well aware of his presence.

"Good evening, Lord Phenex," Tatsumi said without turning around.

"So this is where you went," Lord Phenex said quietly.

Tatsumi waited for the older man to stop beside him before replying. "The staff were just waiting for an excuse to throw me out." He had given them more than enough reason to do that. Insulting and turning your back on the entire collective political body of society was more than enough for many things. "I'm fairly certain if they felt they had a chance of killing me they'd have attacked as well."

"You were fairly rude back there," Lord Phenex pointed out, "and I'm putting that as delicately as possible. I don't think anyone has ever walked out on us before. I consider myself fairly laid back and even I felt a little put-off by your actions."

"Was I wrong though?"

"No, you weren't, and that's half the problem," another voice suddenly cut into the conversation. Tatsumi did shift his gaze this time and noted a devil he recognized from the assembly, Diehauser Belial, settle upon the rooftop nearby. Lord Phenex tensed beside him, putting Tatsumi on guard as well. "Quite a number of my colleagues are quite upset they weren't given the opportunity to suitably put you in your place. Most of them are still in there creating new insults to hurl at you. It's not nearly as satisfying when the man himself isn't there though."

That was pretty much what Tatsumi thought was going to happen. "Then I'm hardly sorry that I left." He paused for a moment, a thought occurring to him. "You said half the problem?"

"Yes, the other half was the impression you gave by doing so. You no doubt realize that you were brought there so that we could gauge in person what sort of individual you were. There is a surprisingly lack of information on you and your activities and a single press conference is hardly telling of a person's true character. We all know they're fabricated at best." Diehauser turned away from Tatsumi to gaze down upon the city below. His features were hard, but there was a softness in his eyes Tatsumi didn't expect. "Whether you wish it or not, whether it's true or not, your words, actions, and conduct back there is how our society will judge you, and I fear it will not be favorable."

Tatsumi just rolled his eyes. "It was never going to be favorable."

"For most, true," Diehauser Belial said. "But there were some in the middle who did not know how to view you. Now, I fear, they may view you negatively whereas before your conduct could have possibly swayed a few more to your side."

Diehauser Belial was making the assumption that Tatsumi had come here to sway anyone. Tatsumi honestly didn't care. It was not up to him to convince them to accept Humanity. It was up to them to prove to him they didn't need to be put down.

He didn't say what he was really thinking. It probably wasn't a good idea to state that to one of the most influential and powerful devils in the Underworld while he was in the very center of their power with no way to get home unless the devils let him leave or Bennia became impatient enough to come looking.

"People like yourself?" Tatsumi asked instead.

"Oh, no, I'd already come to my own opinion before your arrival. Scarce though the information on you may be, it is there for those who know where to look and have the resources to do so." He paused, casting a glance Tatsumi's way as if expecting another question. When none were forth-coming he cocked a brow. "Not going to ask what that is?"

"That information is too valuable for you to just tell me."

"…hmmm," was all the older devil said. Despite the lack of response there was a look of satisfaction in the man's eyes. "Some of us did have legitimate questions we wished to ask you." He said suddenly, shifting the topic.

"You're free to ask, I can't guarantee you'll hear the response you want."

He couldn't go anywhere at the moment anyways. That was one thing Tatsumi hadn't thought through all the way. He should have been hitching a ride back to the human world with Sona and her peerage. That wasn't going to happen now. There was no way they were going to let him anywhere near their 'precious' future generation, never mind that he goes to school with two of them.

Half the reason he'd been up here was to plan a route out of Lucifaad. He had a basic idea of where the Phenex territory was. If he could make it there he could hide low at the hideout until Bennia or Ravel came looking for him.

"You stated several things during that human press conference," Lord Phenex said, speaking up instead of Belial. "One wonders what your definition of exploitation might be."

That was actually a decent question, and one Tatsumi didn't mind answering. "I guess it comes in two parts, really. The first is law. If it's something the law would see as a violation of an individual's rights and freedoms, I consider that exploitation." Tatsumi gave Lord Phenex a sidelong glance. "The second is sort of a grey area. You can do many things we don't have laws for. That becomes case-by-case. If someone gives consent, and it's not coerced in any way, you're obviously allowed to do whatever they've given consent for. Otherwise it's up to intent really, and that's something I will judge personally. Did you do this or that to help them? Or was it done because they had something you wanted? The first I'll let go, the second I'll stop."

"Let's talk about consent for a moment," Diehauser Belial said, "since a great number of contracts between Devils and Humans—"

"I consider that consent," Tatsumi said, knowing where he was going. "If a human knowingly summons a devil, they know what they're getting into, or should, anyways." What Tatsumi wanted to protect was Humanity's right to choose, even if that choice was dallying with the devil.

"Well, that's not so bad," Diehauser Belial said, sounding satisfied by what he heard. "The devils that will find that restrictive are the sort of devils I won't miss." He gave Tatsumi another look. "Are there any limits to who you'll kill?"

"No," Tatsumi said. "Man, woman, child. Young or old. Weak or powerful. Influential or not. It doesn't matter." It was cruel to include children in that, but he couldn't leave that loophole. The devils would take advantage of it. "I won't judge a person based on what they are, but what they do. I'd even point my blade at Serafall and Sirzechs if they ever went too far."

"Bold words."

"I know, and I'd probably lose if I did challenge them," Tatsumi admitted. He was still a long ways from matching them. "An ideal worth killing for is an ideal worth dying for. Thankfully I don't think it'll ever come to that. The Satans seem to be nicer than the elders."

"Nicer?" Diehauser Belial asked. There was an incredulous look on his face for a long moment before he suddenly broke out into laughter. "Nice?! You should have seen them during the civil war when they fought against the Old Satan faction! They were utterly ruthless!" Diehauser shook his head, chuckling. "I still get shivers thinking back to those days. The people unified behind them because they were too terrified not to. I can't say I don't agree with why they feel we need to change, but they were absolutely ruthless about forcing those that were less agreeable to become, shall we say, more agreeable?"

"Hey now!" Serafall's voice rang out clear across the darkened rooftop. The roof behind him erupted in a shower of steel, concrete and pebbles as Serafall blasted out from below. Tatsumi just sighed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest and a pair of warm, firm breasts squeezed against his back. "Don't give Tatsumi-chan weird ideas about me! Sirzy-tan may be evil and cruel!" Tatsumi could have sworn he heard a groan coming from down below, "but Levia-tan is nothing more than a kind, beautiful magical girl!"

"Is everyone listening in on us?" Tatsumi asked Diehauser Belial, trying his best to ignore Serafall and those breasts of hers. Was she aroused? He could feel her nipples through his clothes!

The man shrugged and didn't deny it. "As was said before. Some of us had legitimate questions we wished to ask, and even more wanted to hear the response. Those that are more concerned about the future of our race than coming up with new ways to insult you are listening in."

"I would never speak ill of Leviathan-sama or the other Satans," Lord Phenex chimed in. There was a strange look in his eyes as he stared down at him and Serafall. Like he was trying to piece together a relationship and couldn't quite figure it out. "But Diehauser is not entirely incorrect. The Satans can be absolutely ruthless when they need to be. We have simply been blessed with four Satans that placed pragmatism above personal desires. They saw the direction our race was headed and realized we needed to change if we didn't wish to die out. We needed to work with Humanity, treat them with respect, even kindness, if we wanted to survive."

"The Evil Piece system and the Rating Games," Tatsumi said.

"Correct," Diehauser Belial said, "pragmatism is what moved them, even the Leviathan, despite how she acts these days. The birth of her little sister softened her a great deal."

"Sona-chan is just so cute and adorable! I just want to hug her and squeeze her all day," Serafall crowed happily as she demonstrated on him, rubbing her breasts back and forth across Tatsumi's back. Tatsumi noticed that she didn't deny their words at all.

Diehauser Belial arched a single brow at the two of them. "And now Tatsumi-san has stolen Sona-dono from—" His mouth suddenly clamped shut as a flash of fear darted across his face.

What was that about?

Tatsumi's confusion was magnified even more when he saw, rather than felt, the temperature drop around him. The moisture in the air was literally crystalizing before his eyes yet he felt warm. Almost too warm. Serafall was radiating a lot of heat for some reason and her hands clutched at the front of his shirt almost possessively.

"I don't think I've stolen Sona from her sister," Tatsumi said carefully. "I certainly don't try to stop her from doing anything." Not that he could. Serafall would just force her way into his room if he tried so he just let her in whenever she wanted. "It's nice having both around."

It wasn't that bad even. He'd gotten used to it. He could do without the pictures being spread all about the world, but it'd reached the point now that it wasn't even news worthy. Serafall couldn't even sell them anymore because the market was so flooded with them.

"Tatsumi-chan has accepted both of us!" Serafall said, her voice sounded cheerful, but there was an icy edge to it that made him shiver. Her grip tightened and the chill was chased away by her heat. "Tatsumi-chan has provided me with so much quality time and amazing pictures of my Sona-chan being happy!" Tatsumi blinked as a lattice of ice formed between him and Serafall, and everyone else. Just how cold was it outside that bubble of heat Serafall kept him in? "It's you old geezers that keep me away from her more than I would like."

Diehauser Belial hastily looked away but his voice was firm. "You knew what your duties would entail when you became the Leviathan, Serafall-sama. You're free to step down and pass the title on to another at any time. There are others that are willing and capable of taking it from you."

"Anyone that thinks they can do better than magical girl Levia-tan…" Serafall's voice suddenly shifted, going low and dangerous, " **are welcome to try and take Levia-tan's name from her.** "

The instinctual urge for survival within him was screaming at him to change the subject. Do something, anything, to shift away from the topic of Serafall's qualifications.

"Ah, Serafall," Tatsumi said, gently touching the back of her hands as he peered around behind to look at her.

For a brief instant Tatsumi saw a look on Serafall's face so murderous that even death itself would shit itself and flee for the deepest pits of Hades. It was gone an instant later when she noticed him looking, replaced by a wide smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Tatsumi-chan?" Serafall asked brightly. "You missing my Sona-chan already? I know, she's just so adorable and cute! I want to hug both of you together at the same time!"

"Ah, no, well, maybe later," Tatsumi said. That seemed to be the right thing to say as her eyes lit up happily. His instincts stopped screaming at him to change the topic and even the air about them warmed as the icy lattice that had been forming in that air melted away entirely. "I was hoping we could get back on topic?" He looked away and gave both Belial and Phenex questioning looks. For some reason the two of them looked enormously relieved. "Are there any more questions? If not I need to figure out some way to get back to my world now that Sona has left on the subway."

"Don't worry, Tatsumi-chan, I'll take you back myself," Serafall said happily. The smile she gave the other two devils would have frozen a lesser man's blood in his veins. "You old men have anything else to ask my Tatsumi-chan?"

"Oh dear," Lord Phenex said, sighing softly. "It was just supposed to be a rumor."

"It does seem that there's more truth to it than we realized," Belial said, shaking his head slowly. "The writers are going to have a field day with this, but no matter, that's not what we are here for."

"True." Lord Phenex agreed. "We wouldn't want to keep you here overly long. As the leader of Night Raid, you do have duties that you must see to, so there is only one final question."

"Which is?"

"It's more of a demand, a warning, than a question I suppose," Lord Phenex said after a moment. "We can't afford for any more families to go extinct, that includes the Shax family." Lord Phenex gave him a meaningful look. They both knew Tatsumi would move on them sooner or later. "When you target the head of a family, you will ensure that at least one heir, one direct, full-blooded descendent, survives."

"And if they have no heirs?" There was definitely room for exploitation there for those that didn't have any. Although, Tatsumi wasn't sure how many didn't have children.

"Then you're not allowed to target them at all," Lord Phenex said seriously. "We are aware of the issue that presents so we will do what we can on our end to force the two elders that don't have children to have heirs as soon as possible. They're in violation of law as it is and are taking an enormous risk even without the threat of Night Raid hanging above them. You're not the only danger our kind faces, simply the most visible."

"You don't really have to worry about those two anyways, Tatsumi-chan," Serafall said cheerfully. "I know them both. They're not the type of hurt Humanity like Gregorious Abbadon or Lord Shax."

"If you can't promise us that, you won't be returning to the human world." Diehauser Belial vowed in a voice as cold as death. He gave Serafall a stern look. "I'll see to it myself if I have to, and the favor of the Satans won't protect you and your little organization from me. As much as they may like you and support your organization, their duty to our people comes first, no exception. We simply cannot allow you to eradicate an entire family because a human got raped or murdered. Not even your own kind goes that far in punishing their own."

He wasn't allowed to wipe out an entire family. That wasn't normally an issue, except in the case where the family wasn't very large. As much as he had entertained the thought of having Mine utterly obliterate Lord Shax's entire estate with everyone in it… he realized it wasn't realistic. It wasn't how Night Raid operated, and it violated a promise he made with Sona and the declaration he made to the world.

Treat each individual as their own person.

Tatsumi could see where Diehauser Belial and Lord Phenex were coming from, but damn did he hate being given ultimatums. There was a part of him that wanted to resist for that reason alone. He squashed that side of him quickly. He couldn't let stubbornness rule him here.

"I wouldn't wipe out Lord Shax's entire family anyways," Tatsumi said quietly as he looked away from the two leaders of Devil Society and out over the city. Night had fallen in full and the city was bustling with activity as the nocturnal devils came out to play. "I said it before, I will treat each individual as their own person. While Lord Shax has sealed his fate, the rest of his family is different. I know nothing about them or anything they may or may not have done. Any attack on Lord Shax would be as surgical as the one on Gregorious Abaddon." He looked away from the city and back at Lord Phenex. "The same would go for any family."

It was a difficult issue and something all leaders had to face eventually. The clash between reality and idealology. Between doing what was right, and what was necessary. To stay true to his ideal, he sometimes had to bend them. Bend with the wind instead of standing tall and snapping.

Lord Phenex suddenly clapped his hands together, startling all of them. There was a wide smile on his face now. "Well, now that, that's been decided, we don't have any further pressing questions to ask." Ravel's father gave Diehauser Belial an amused look. "I actually look forward to forcing 'The Emperor' to have children. You've been putting it off for far too long."

"I know lots of young women that are drooling for the chance to jump on The Emperor's Sword!" Serafall added cheerfully.

Diehauser Belial coughed delicately. "We'll continue this discussion later." A bright teleportation circle appeared beneath him and he disappeared without waiting for a reply.

"Don't worry about him, Tatsumi-san," Lord Phenex said, still smiling broadly. "I'll throw so many women at him he'll do it just to get me to stop!" Then he to disappeared through a teleportation circle, laughing all the way.

Tatsumi just deadpanned as he stared at where Lord Phenex had been mere moments before. "I know I shouldn't be surprised… but I am."

"You'll get used to it, eventually," Serafall said cheerfully.

"When?"

"Oh, give it a few hundred years or so."

Tatsumi just groaned as a blue teleportation circle spread out beneath the two of them. He gave the city one last look before Serafall took him away.

 **x~X~x**

The large, subterranean hot spring beneath the Night Raid headquarters was one of the most frequented areas of the estate. Nearly everyone that lived there used it at some point during any given day. Some did it to clean themselves of the day's sweat and others, such as the pair of coerulis gently paddling around, were in it for more leisurely activities.

For Tatsumi right then, what had started out as the former, had ended with the latter. He hadn't minded too much. He needed a bit of the latter after dealing with those elders.

He let out a soft sigh of contentment as he leaned back over the side of the hot spring, resting lightly upon his elbows. His eyes fell upon the dark-haired woman resting gently upon him, her chest rising and falling in time with his own. Yes, he definitely could use a bit more of this. They both could. Sona Sitri arguably had it worse than he did.

"Feeling better?" Tatsumi asked the woman who had her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Much better," Sona murmured softly in contentment. There was a hint of exhaustion in her voice. Tatsumi had made sure she'd been _thoroughly_ satisfied. She shifted slightly, causing a certain part of him buried deep inside her to regain its former stiffness. "This needs to happen more often."

"Can't argue with that."

He had no desire to separate from her any time soon, and she felt the same. It was nice with her. Different than when he was with Bennia and Hikaru.

With Bennia it was always rough and face paced. With Hikaru then had been a hint of demand and urgency. Sona though? It had been warm, gentle, soothing and just the sort of thing he needed the day after dealing with the elders of the devil race. It was probably just what Sona needed too after having her dream insulted and ridiculed by them.

A flash of a camera shattered the warm afterglow.

"Sona-chan and Tatsumi-chan, basking in the afterglow of love making!" Serafall said cheerfully from the side with camera in hand.

Tatsumi suppressed a groan. He'd almost forgotten Serafall was there with them. The older devil had watched the entire thing with an eager smile on her lips. The thought of asking her to leave hadn't occurred to him, especially after her reaction towards the devil elders on the rooftop.

A small part of him also enjoyed having her here. She did nothing to protect her modesty as she sat there on the edge of the hot spring with one foot in the water and the other folded beneath her. Her everything was exposed.

"You can't sell them anymore," Tatsumi said, throwing the camera in her hands a quick look.

She shrugged, sending her breasts bouncing distractedly. Tatsumi had to force his eyes to not follow them. "They're more for me, later." She said as she threw her camera to the side where it disappeared into some sort of alternate dimension through a magical circle of runes. "And it warms onee-sama's heart to see the two of you so lovely dovey this early in the morning!"

Tatsumi had to force himself to look away as Serafall hugged herself tightly and twisted from side to side. If the shrug before had been distracting, this was down right arousing.

Sona murmured softly on his chest, no doubt feeling that arousal throb inside her.

"Onee-sama, please, not this early," Sona groaned into Tatsumi's chest. "I'm not ready for more just yet."

Tatsumi pushed himself up on one hand and wrapped his other around Sona, holding her close as he sat up straight. He cut off her quiet groan with a quick kiss. He gently rubbed her back. "I've come to accept that this is just one of those things we'll have to live with," Tatsumi said quietly. "Might as well accept it."

Sona scowled. She knew Tatsumi was right, but this was probably a battle she'd wage until the bitter end.

"I agree completely with Tatsumi-chan!" Serafall said as she zipped over to their side. Before either of them could protest she wrapped her arms and legs around the both of them and hugged them tight. Tatsumi tried his best not to stare at the beautiful breast that was pressing into his side. "I love you Sona-chan, you're my one and only baby sister!" She kissed Sona on the cheek, causing her to look away embarrassed. "Between me and my Tatsumi-chan, we'll make you the happiest girl!"

Sona looked shocked before she shook her head like she was dismissing a thought or heard something wrong. "What about your… assistant," Sona asked.

"…I'm here," a quiet voice floated over from across the hot spring. Tatsumi saw across the way little bit of blond hair poking out from the other side of the large angelic statue in the center of the room. The little girl had been so quiet and unassuming Tatsumi hadn't even noticed her there.

"Ah… you heard all that?" Tatsumi asked. Realizing she'd been here for the entire two hours he and Sona had been… "Sorry, if I had known…"

"You'd have done nothing different," Sona told him in no uncertain terms. "I needed this far too much to have it denied because my onee-sama." She struggled to move her arms but Serafall's embrace was too tight. "Onee-sama, I can't move."

"Aww, just let your onee-sama hold you like this for a bit longer!"

Tatsumi did his best to ignore Serafall. "Your sister aside, are you feeling better, Sona? I know it couldn't have been easy taking that ridicule from those old men."

"Yes," she murmured softly. She gyrated her hips against his, sending slivers of pleasure racing through him once more. "A lot better."

"Hopefully today's a safe day," Tatsumi murmured as he let the soft pleasure from her actions infuse his being. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the pressure building before she coaxed it out in a warm, pleasant climax.

"Tatsumi, today is quite possibly the most unsafe day," Sona refuted him. Tatsumi cracked an eye to look down at her. Her eyes were closed as she clung to him. Even without noticing his look she seemed to read his mind. "You don't have to worry about anything, Tatsumi. Even if a child does result from this, I won't let it interfere with your studies."

It was so like Sona to worry about that of all things.

"My Sona-chan really did need this," Serafall said as she smiled at the both of them. "But Sona-chan was also ordered to. Your unique ability to adapt is known and Sirzechs order to all devils to procreate whenever possible came into effect last week."

It didn't take long for the implication of her words to sink in. "Wait… are you telling me Sona has been ordered to get pregnant?" Tatsumi asked, incredulous. She was still in school! They both were! They both had dreams and responsibilities… this wasn't the best time to start a family.

"Don't worry about it, Tatsumi," Sona said. "The chances of it happening are slim. It is… difficult for devils to have children, its why there are so few of us." She did crack an eye then to stare up at him. He could see the love and the desire in her eyes. "Really, all it does is give me an excuse to spend more time with you. Is that bothersome?"

"Of course not," Tatsumi said without hesitation. He gave her a long, passionate kiss to prove his point. "Never think that. You have no idea how nice it is to just be able to enjoy this."

"Like I've said before, you need a real woman in your life," Sona said lightly. "A woman like—"

((GAH! NOOO!)) a loud voice suddenly shattered the calm. ((How could you not tell me you were having a threesome! I could have made it a foursome!)) Tatsumi and Sona gave each other identical looks before sighing at the same time. A moment later a short, little Grim Reaper barreled into the three of them. Tatsumi didn't know how she managed to do it but somehow Bennia managed to worm her way beneath both Serafall's and Tatsumi's arms to squish herself against both him and Sona, opposite Serafall.

Serafall looked startled for all of three seconds before her cheerfulness returned in force. "Levia-tan wasn't in the threesome! It was just my Sona-chan and my Tatsumi-chan being all lovey dovey while I took beautiful wonderful pictures of the two!"

Bennia gave Serafall a wicked grin. ((That was totally a missed opportunity.))

Was it just his imagination or did Serafall look stunned for the briefest of moments? Whatever that look was, it was gone a moment later as she let them go and zipped back to where she'd been before, straddling the side of the hot spring.

"Either that or she has more sense than to interrupt quality time between two loving individuals," Hikaru said as she joined them. Tatsumi looked up just in time to stare as Hikaru stepped into the warm waters and sat next to him. His eyes lingered on her, trailing across the soft contours of her body. Unlike with Serafall, Tatsumi felt no shame staring at her. Hikaru had all but demanded that he stare before.

((No one here is woman enough to satisfy Tatsumi completely!)) Bennia returned with a smile, unperturbed by Hikaru's words. ((Just look at Sona! She's completely exhausted but Tatsumi looks like he's ready to go another two or three hours!))

"Just give me a few minutes," Sona said tiredly.

"Kaichou, I believe you also had something you wished to ask Tatsumi while you were here?" Hikaru said softly. So Hikaru had started to call Sona Kaichou like the rest of her peerage did. Did Sona insist or was Hikaru simply readopting the mannerisms she had been forced to drop three years past?

"Ah, right, I nearly forgot," Sona said as she straightened with obvious effort. The past two hours really had left her an exhausted mess. She didn't even try to fix her hair. Tatsumi brushed the few strands of renegade bangs that had swept in front of her eyes out of the way. She gave him a thankful smile before continuing. "I, Sona Sitri, would like to request the aid of Night Raid in preparing for our Rating Game against Rias Gremory."

"I'm going to assume you don't want us to murder half her peerage," Tatsumi had to throw out there.

She gave him a deadpanned look. "That would be a correct assumption. No, I mean training. Rias and her peerage are getting a lot. I learned that Tannin, a former Dragon King and an ultimate-class devil is going to be training Issei. Azazel, the Governor of the Grigori, will be organizing their training as a whole. Each of them will have a unique regime tailored to them with the best instructors Sirzechs-san can find for them."

"This can't be because of Hikaru," he said, casting a glance over at his friend. No one even knew about Hikaru until yesterday. Arranging to have all that happen seemed to quick to be because of that.

"No, Sirzy-tan had that all planned out from the start," Serafall said, pouting. Tears unexpectedly welled up in her eyes. "He is so mean! My Sona-chan was going to have a hard enough time as it was and he goes and does this! Well Levia-tan won't stand for it! She wants to get the best for her Sona-chan too!" Serafall leaned towards him, her luminous eyes wide and pleading. "Please won't Tatsumi-chan and Night Raid help my Sona-chan? I'll pay whatever you need! It can be a mission! It won't be for free, I promise!"

Get paid by a devil, to train devils to beat devils… what the hell sort of arrangement was this? Although Tatsumi had to admit he wasn't entirely opposed to it. Actually, the more he thought about it the more he liked it. He cared deeply about Sona, and her peerage wasn't too bad either, Kusaka aside. She also had an admirable dream she aspired to achieve. The same couldn't be said for Rias.

The thought of helping Sona hand Rias a crushing defeat appealed to Tatsumi more than just a little. Plus they would get paid for it.

"Why Night Raid? Aren't there others willing to help?"

"Not amongst the devils!" Serafall wailed loudly. "They all want to see her dream get crushed by Rias-chan! I won't let that happen!"

"We are getting some additional assistance as well," Sona said by way of explanation. "My onee-sama is overexaggerating. Not all devils think my dream is foolish and a few did approach me on my way home about helping, those betting on my victory over Rias. Then there are the Fallen Angels. Azazel is a bastard, but not a complete bastard. Some of the other leaders are willing to help by providing information and advice." Sona let out a soft sigh. "I can sense more than a few political overtures happening here."

Tatsumi could as well. Various important and influence people were taking sides. There would be bets, gambling, transactions and business deals done in tandem to the battles between the young devils. By the time they made their 'debut' into society as a whole, each of them will already be caught up in this or that faction.

They may even end up making a few new ones.

"Well, I can't say I don't want to see you crush Rias," Tatsumi admitted.

"So you'll do it?" Serafall asked eagerly.

"There are a couple conditions," Tatsumi said. He had their attention now. "Night Raid's primary mission focus comes first, and I won't force anyone in Night Raid to help you if they don't want to."

"You'll be paid in proportion to how much aid you provide," Sona pointed out.

"That's fine."

((So who do I get to beat up—I mean train?)) Bennia asked with a look so innocent on her face it instantly sent alarm bells ringing in all their heads. There was a confused look on her face as she glanced back and forth between them. ((What? What's wrong?))

"I'm having second thoughts," Sona said.

((What?!))

"She's just joking."

((But Sona doesn't know how to tell jokes!))

Sona tilted her head back and touch her forehead, groaning softly like she had a headache. "And here I was thinking of getting up and letting you spend some quality time with Tatsumi."

((Shutting up now.))

A little victorious smile came to Sona's lips. With a groan that was not fake, Sona gathered her feet beneath her and forced her tired body to stand. A wave of disappointment ran through him as she stood. She wasn't gone but a moment and he already missed the warmth of her body. "Thank you, Tatsumi. Hikaru-san knows how to contact me if I'm not at my place for whatever reason. Just let her know which members of Night Raid have decided to help train and I'll work out who will most benefit from that training."

"May wish to work with Najenda on that, if she agrees to help," Tatsumi added.

Sona nodded as she stepped away from him. "I might just do that. Najenda-san is a woman with a solid head on her shoulders, unlike most of the girls you've gathered around you."

Bennia tilted her head to the side and blinked innocently. ((Is she talking about me?)) Tatsumi didn't say anything and Sona refused to even look at her. ((She's talking about me, isn't she?))

"Onee-sama, we should be going," Sona said as she slowly made her way over to her sister's side with a noticeable limp. "We only have so much time before the game with Rias and I don't intend to waste a single moment."

((Why is everyone ignoring me?!))

"Anything for my Sona-chan!" Serafall said cheerfully. She looked past them all to the statue in the center of the hotspring. "Come along Lilian! Time to go."

"…alright."

((Still being ignored...))

Tatsumi politely looked away as Lilian hesitantly came around the statue. When she realized he wasn't looking he heard her rush across the pool to Serafall's side. It would be a long time before Lilian would ever be comfortable naked in the presence of another man, if she ever was.

"Off we go!" Serafall said cheerfully. There was a flash of blue light and the three of them were gone.

((Now it's just us three!)) Bennia said happily as she climbed atop of Tatsumi, taking Sona's place. She gripped his face with both her hands. ((And I won't be ignored!))

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tatsumi said innocently.

((I don't know if I should be happy or upset that I've started to rub off on you,)) Bennia said honestly. She gave Hikaru a sidelong glance. ((Want to join us?))

"I came here to bathe," Hikaru said lightly.

((Oh, I see, you're scared of being shown up by little ol' me?)) Tatsumi blinked in surprise and stared at Bennia suspiciously. He knew that look on her face. That was the look Bennia adopted when she was trying to manipulate someone into doing what she wanted.

"You think too highly of yourself," Hikaru returned easily.

Bennia's smile became wicked. ((Can't stand to lose, I see.)) Hikaru stiffened and in that moment Tatsumi knew she'd lost. If there was one thing Hikaru couldn't stand, it was losing. ((I know I can outlast you in every way. I've been with Tatsumi for years. I know _all_ his sweet spots. You though? You're still new at this. You probably couldn't last thirty minutes!))

That had actually been how long she'd lasted that first time. Had Bennia been watching? That was a dumb question. Of course she'd been watching. She'd been there hanging from the ceiling with a rope ready to tie him up if he pushed Hikaru away.

"…That's… not it," Hikaru said softly, swallowing hard. She refused to look at either of them. From the way her body was heating up Tatsumi could see that she was fighting a losing battle with both Bennia, and herself. "Intimacy between a man and a woman should be private and…"

((That's fine, just means I win this competition by default.))

There! Right there! That was the exact moment her resistance shattered. Tatsumi could actually see the moment everything changed. Her head snapped around, her arm went around his back as she leaned up against him, pressing her breasts firmly into his side. "Tatsumi was tired from a long day of work, that is the _only_ reason it lasted thirty minutes." Hikaru hissed at Bennia, her eyes blazing with desire and the drive to win. "I'll show you want _real_ stamina looks like."

((Words are cheap!))

If the situation wasn't so ridiculous Tatsumi would be laughing at how easily Bennia had played Hikaru. Now he was just wondering if he'd ever manage to get out of this hot spring. He did sort of want to finish washing so he could start the day. He still needed to collect the reports from Ravel on how the two missions went and then there was seeing who did and didn't want to help train Sona's peerage.

"Uh, do I get a say in this?" Tatsumi asked the two of them.

The two girls shared a brief look before they turned back to him.

((No.)) "No."

 **x~X~x**

The loud crack of wooden training swords smacking off each other resounded across the training room, mingling in with the grunts and groans of exertion throughout the room. The normally quiet and empty training room was noisy and almost crowded. Sounds of practice echoed off the stone walls as certain members of Sona's peerage trained alongside their instructors.

What the other people were doing wasn't Akame's concern. She had her own little charge to whip into shape in a very short amount of time. Exhausted brown eyes peered up at her from between messy auburn bangs. Sweat dripped down her face and soaked her Kuoh Academy uniform. The sweat had turned her blouse transparent and it clung to her body like a second skin.

Despite her exhaustion, the bokkan she held in her hand was upraised and steady. Her eyes blazed with determination.

When it came to strength of will and determination, Tomoe Meguri was not found wanting. It was everything else that Akame had an issue with.

Tomoe lunged forward, her bokkan screaming towards Akame in a very straightforward and predictable manner. Akame shifted her feet ever so slightly and let the wooden blade whiff harmlessly past. Her own bokkan came up lightning fast and smacked against the side of Tomoe's, sending the blade wide. With the young woman thrown off balance, Akame stepped inside and slammed her shoulder into Tomoe's chest, knocking her to the ground. Her bokkan was held to her throat before she even had the chance to look up.

"You're still over-extending yourself," Akame chastised the girl as she removed the tip of her bokkan from her throat and helped her up to her feet. "If the first foot of steel isn't enough to kill someone, the last four feet aren't going to help."

"But there are big monsters and devils," Tomoe protested. "Like a Cerberus."

"You don't need to cut something in half to kill it," she glanced over her shoulder at Tatsumi who was squaring off against Hikaru. He was the only one that could fight her seriously. "Tatsumi being the exception because of what he is. For anyone else just hamstring it, cut off the wings or take out the Achilles tendon to disable it. If you need to kill, a cut across the throat, through the eyes or ears, or simply reaching the heart is enough. A couple feet of steel is all you need to do any of that, and you won't risk over-committing yourself to a strike you can't recover from if your opponent evades you."

"Yes, sensei, I will remember that," Tomoe said, bowing her head.

"Good, now, I want a hundred laps around the room done within ten minutes."

It wasn't just Tomoe's skill that was lacking. She was lacking in speed and stamina as well. She was better than the average human, sure, but she was literally nothing compared to other Knight class devils.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "What?!"

"And if you can't do that, I'll add a hundred more until you can."

Her eyes filled with horror. Akame was not going to be gentle with her. There was fire in Tomoe, steel, and Akame would forge it into something worthy of wielding a katana, or she would break it. She had faith though. Tomoe's desire to help Sona succeed was too strong to be broken by something like an overly harsh training session.

Akame tapped a stop watch Tatsumi had bought for her for just this purpose. A useful tool she was going to take back with her when she left. "I've already started."

"You're a devil!" Tomoe wailed as she started racing along the length of the wall.

"And no cutting corners!" Akame called back.

"THE DEVIL!"

 **~o~**

Ravel watched as six purple balls of pure demonic energy zipped through the air in an irregular pattern that had them criss-crossing amongst each other. Four of them hit their marks, slamming into three large circle bullseye targets that had been set up a hundred paces from her. They detonated with thunderous force, consuming a large portion of the room in a billow of flame and smoke. A shockwave rippled outwards across the training room, sending Ravel's dress billowing about her frame.

A pair of explosions followed soon after as the final two balls of energy hit the floor and exploded a fair distance further away.

"You're getting better," Ravel said to her charge, Momo Hanakai. For the next two weeks it was her duty to ensure that Momo knew more than the most basic of basic magical spells. While it was true that Ravel didn't have much use for such a weak spell, her own natural flames inherited from her father far surpassed such a rudimentary attack, it was useful for someone not as lucky as her. "The first time you tried you couldn't even reach the targets." There were a number of scorch marks and craters in the tile floor between here and the targets was testament to that. "Accuracy seems to be what we need to work on most right now."

"It's more difficult than you made it look," Momo said, panting heavily. She was drenched in sweat and it made her white blouse cling to her.

That had been more of a fluke than anything. Ravel wasn't going to admit that in her attempt to look cool and fire twelve balls of pure demonic energy that she'd lost control. It was a fluke, a miracle even, that all twelve managed to hit a target. It wasn't her fault! She didn't need to use this spell and so had left it to languish unpracticed for years.

"W-Well, I am the daughter of the proud Phenex household," Ravel said, trying her best to sound confident. "And a thoroughbred devil. It's just natural that this comes easier to me. You've made quite the progress despite being reincarnated. You shouldn't be discouraged. At this rate, I can see you getting the hang of this in just two more days. After that we can move onto something a bit more advanced."

At least she hoped it would take her at least two days. It would take Ravel that long to figure out the next spell she wanted to teach Momo. This was almost as much training for her as it was for Momo! Did Tatsumi realize that? Was that why he assigned her to Momo?

Members of Night Raid needed to be flexible and what would she do if she came up against someone that could eat fire? It had to be that. Tatsumi knew everything. He was simply too kind to tell her she needed more than her family's techniques. He knew how much they meant to her.

Yes, that had to be it! Well don't worry Tatsumi! Ravel would be everything he needed her to be!

She would work hard on all of this at night when Tatsumi wasn't around to see her fail.

"Ah, sensei?"

Ravel blinked in surprise and realized she was staring at Tatsumi as he sparred with Hikaru. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look away. "Y-Yes?" Ravel asked. She really hoped her voice didn't sound as high pitched to Momo as it had to herself.

Momo turned to stare at what had caught Ravel's attention before turning back to her. There was a knowing look on her face. "You love Nakimori-san."

Ravel most certainly did not squeak. That was not what escaped from her throat! "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She did not love the way his soft, warm, kind smile sent a wave of heat through her body. Nor how unimaginably cool and gallant he'd been when he fought Esdeath to save her. There was that amazingly chiseled chest of his, that sad, terrible past that that made her want to just hold him until everything was better. And her body was most certainly not aching, _yearning_ to take him inside her right then, training be damned!

She didn't love Tatsumi!

"It's fine, I understand," Momo said, still smiling conspiratorially. Ravel scowled at her body. The damn thing had given her away. Her arousal was visible through her dress and she could feel her panties dampening beneath it. That ache she felt between her legs ever was most certainly not appropriate. "I could help you—"

"No, that's quite alright," Ravel said quickly. She noticed Tomoe running along the edge of the room. Stamina training! That was perfect, just the thing Ravel needed to get Momo out of here and her time to regain her composure. "The main issue here is your stamina. Three attempts and you're already this tired? We need to work on that!" Ravel pointed at Tomoe. "Chase after your friend, Tomoe, and don't stop until she does!"

Momo groaned but didn't voice a complaint as she waited for Tomoe to come around before joining up with her. Sona had given them strict orders to follow their every command so long as it wasn't life threatening or perverted. This was neither.

Ravel let out a sigh of relief as Momo disappeared. That was too close for comfort. She needed to regain her composure.

"She really is a devil!" Momo suddenly screamed in horror.

Ravel blinked twice and tilted her head to the side, confused. What was that all about?

 **~o~**

"…this situation, how would you react?" Najenda asked the young girl standing beside her. Shinra Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, was an attentive pupil that took her duties as Queen seriously. That was something Najenda liked about her, and wanted to fix, eventually. Loyalty was fine and all, but everyone needed something they enjoyed doing outside of their duty.

That was for another day though.

Tsubaki frowned as she stared down at what Najenda had laid out before her. It was a map of the mall near Kuoh Academy. Upon it were a number of pins in two different colors. Blue denoting members of Sona's peerage and red denoting members of Rias'.

Serafall had managed to wheedle the location of the Rating Game out of someone, somehow. Najenda didn't ask too many questions about how she managed. She was simply going to use that to help train Najenda. Sona was even now making her own plans, but Tsubaki needed to be able to think up strategies on the fly.

"I would wait at my position until I received change of orders from Kaichou," Tsubaki said. "We were positioned here to prevent Kaichou from being flanked, we need to protect it at all costs."

"And that's how you lose," Najenda said as she shifted some of the red pieces. "If Rias realizes that your forces are split she'll send everything she has at one side, overwhelm it quickly, and rush the King. Even if Rias isn't someone that does that, you will most certainly face someone that will. In that event, it doesn't matter if this flank is protected. You lose."

"I…"

"You need to be flexible and—" she was momentarily cut off as a brilliant flash of light engulfed the room followed by a loud draconic roar.

Tatsumi and Hikaru were ramping things up in the center of the room. One had transformed into pure lightning, the other into the Tyrant. Hikaru immediately took the upper hand, flashing all across the room, through and around Tatsumi as fast as the lightning she was made out of. It was all Tatsumi could do to resist at first. Then he seemed to adjust, a bit at least. Najenda didn't think the Tyrant was capable of becoming utterly immune to that much electrical power, but he found some way not to become incapacitated with each strike and started a chase. Sonic booms erupted all throughout the training room as the two shot all over the place faster than anyone save Akame and Najenda could follow, and she could only follow it because of her artificial eye.

"—not be overly brave I guess," Najenda said, amused by what she saw. Hikaru was faster than Tatsumi, much faster, but there was a pause each time she finished moving as she reoriented herself. It was in that moment that Tatsumi was able to catch up. Hikaru's mind didn't move quite as fast as her body did. Najenda looked over at Tsubaki and noticed her staring at the two of them as well. "Focus."

"Right," Tsubaki said as she tore her gaze away from what had to look like nothing more than streaks of lightning and rippling shockwaves. "What should I do then?"

"What you should do should depend on the situation," Najenda instructed. "Your King, Sona, may not always be able to get instructions to you. They could be intercepted, she may not realize in time the change on the battle field or was incapacitated in some way. You need to keep an open mind and adjust with the flow of battle. If the enemy has focused all their efforts on one flank, then you should move as well to flank them." Najenda said as she moved two of the three blue pieces to flank the red ones that were assembling against the left side of the map. "But always leave at least one scout or individual behind in case the enemy is trying to pull your forces out of position."

Tsubaki nodded twice as she adjusted her glasses. "I see. Doing so may even catch them off guard giving us a greater advantage."

"Exactly." Najenda said. "What's more, you should apply this not only to a macro level, but a micro level too. A fight is never a static thing. Opponents can grow even in midbattle, you've already seen this in Tatsumi and Issei."

"Yes."

Najenda nodded. Tsubaki picked things up quickly. The role of a Queen typically is to lead where the King cannot. Be a pillar of support for the rest of the peerage. That meant having more at her disposal than just the strength of arms or magical prowess.

But that was necessary too.

"I heard you had a counter-type Sacred Gear?" Najenda asked. "The Mirror Alice if I recall what Sona mentioned. How does it work?"

"It absorbs an attack and reflects it back upon the attacker with twice the force," Tsubaki said.

Simple concept, but that didn't really tell Najenda as much as she hoped. "Can you show me?"

Tsubaki hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. She held her hands before her and gestured grandly before her as if she was tracing the outline of an enormous mirror. "Mirror Alice!" Najenda watched with interest as it formed before her. The seemed to take shape in the wake of her gestures.

When it was formed it took on the shape of a large, rectangular mirror large enough to completely conceal Tsubaki. How strong was it? That was what Najenda wanted to know next.

"Tatsumi!" Najenda called out across the training room.

Tatsumi froze in the center of the training room, hovering in place with the Shroud of Longinus and his draconic wings.

"Yes—GAH!" Tatsumi yelped as electricity tore through him. He fell from the air and crashed into the tile floor, his muscles spasming uncontrollably. "H-h-h-e-y-y!" Tatsumi yelled up at Hikaru as she reappeared some distance across the training room. He quickly regained control of his muscles and shot Hikaru an annoyed look. "That was a cheap shot."

Hikaru reappeared at his side in an instant. She was almost unrecognizable. Her entire form seemed to be made entirely of lightning and there was some sort of strange alien crown hovering above what Najenda could only assume was meant to be her face. "Sorry." Even her voice came out warped, crackling like a static charge. "You stopped so suddenly."

"It's fine," Tatsumi growled as slowly climbed to his feet. He gave Hikaru a gentle smile before turning to regard Najenda. "What's up?" His eyes drifted over to Tsubaki's mirror. A wariness crept into his eyes, and rightly so.

"I want you to hit this as hard as you can."

"That's the Mirror Alice," Tatsumi said.

"I know."

"It's going to reflect the damage back onto me…"

"It's for science," Najenda said, giving Tatsumi a rare smile.

He shivered in fear for some reason. His shoulders drooped as he became despondent. "Well… guess I'll see you tomorrow everyone."

Hikaru dropped out of her Sacred Gear, returning to her physical form. It was interesting to note that Tatsumi had pushed her far enough that she'd needed to fully embrace her Sacred Gear. She didn't have a stitch of clothing on her after retaking her physical form.

"I'll take you up to your room," Hikaru said comfortingly.

Tatsumi gave her another smile. "Thanks."

Tatsumi took several deep breaths before he focused on the mirror. He crouched, knuckles touching the ground. His wings flared behind him. "This is going to hurt," Tatsumi muttered before he blasted across the room, the floor cratering beneath his feet. Najenda couldn't follow Tatsumi's movements, even with her artificial eye. One moment he'd been getting ready to charge, the next he was hammering an enormous fist onto the surface of the Mirror Alice.

There was nothing. No powerful boom, no shockwave, no random explosion. Nothing. There wasn't even sound. Tatsumi just hung there suspended in the air.

Tatsumi blinked. "This isn't so bad—"

The mirror shattered.

A thunderous boom deafened everyone. Najenda didn't see what happened. One moment she'd been staring intently at the surface of the mirror and the next she was being hurled back through the air. She gasped painfully as she bounced off the floor, the air in her lungs ripped away. In the distance she heard the thunderous roar of a large marble pillar collapsing to the ground.

Najenda quickly scrambled to her feet and stared. Tatsumi was across the room, embedded into the wall and very much unconscious. The support pillar between him and said wall had been destroyed, a large section of it obliterated by his passage. His right arm, the one he'd used to hit the mirror, was twisted and mangled into an unrecognizable mess. As she watched Tatsumi's form shifted, reverting back to his human shape. He pitched forward, falling out of the hole in the wall.

"Tatsumi-kun!" Ravel shouted, panicked. She was closer than any of them and made it to him almost as fast as Hikaru could have as pure lightning. The young girl caught Tatsumi as he fell and gently laid him against the ground. "Just hang in there Tatsumi-kun, I'll heal you."

"Do you have any spare phoenix tears?" Najenda called out. While Tatsumi could heal from grievous wounds there was a limit and at the rate he was currently losing a lot of blood. His entire body was covered in his own blood. It seemed to be coming out of everywhere and that was not a good complexion. Najenda had to admit she was a little worried.

Even Akame was rushing over to his side.

"I do!" Ravel said as she dug around into her pocket for a vial.

"Will he be alright?" Tsubaki asked. Even she sounded concerned. "Kaichou will be upset with me if I killed Nakimori-san."

"He'll live," Najenda said, eyeing Tatsumi as Akame did what she could to reset Tatsumi's broken bones. Hikaru was at his side now as well, doing what she could to stem the tide of blood gushing from his body. Ravel quickly poured the phoenix tear down Tatsumi's ruined throat. It didn't change his appearance noticeably. "I hope." Either the phoenix tear wasn't as effective as Najenda had been told, or Tatsumi was far more injured than he appeared which was saying something considering he was all but bleeding out of every pore in his body.

Tsubaki gave her a startled look. Najenda just shook her head. "That was easily the same level of power he used to rock Shikoutazer, and that Teigu was as large and as heavy as a mountain." She said as she turned from the scene of Tatsumi's broken body. Najenda forced Tsubaki to pay attention. She wouldn't let Tatsumi's pain and sacrifice be for nothing. "I believe in its complete state like this, there is no limit to what it can absorb and reflect. That being said, I see a major weakness."

"And that is?" Tsubaki asked. Najenda had her full attention now.

"For you to absorb it the attack needs to hit the surface of the mirror, right?" Najenda asked.

"Yes."

"The weakness is that the mirror only protects your front. If your enemy gets behind you, it, or sends an attack around the edge…" there was no need to finish that thought. She could see that Tsubaki understood. She may have always known. "Have you thought about multiple mirrors?" Najenda asked. Tsubaki's eyes went wide as she understood. "If the surface is all you need then the surface only needs to be as large as the attack you're trying to block. We're going to see if we can split the mirror. If you can protect yourself from multiple directions you may be able to deal with those that are faster than you or capable of altering the course of their attack in mid-flight."

"Altering a Sacred Gear?"

"Surprising, I know, which is why your opponent will not suspect that you can do it until it's too late." But that could be done later. For now there was something else she needed to do. She had the same problem everyone else in the Sitri peerage had. "Start running with Tomoe and Momo. You all need to increase your endurance."

"For how long?" Tsubaki asked as she waited for the two to come around.

"Just run as long as they do."

Tsubaki nodded and took off alongside them when they came around. With Tsubaki occupied Najenda started across the room to see how Tatsumi was doing. He really was in rough shape. He may need more than a single day to recover from that.

Along the way Najenda could have sworn she heard Tsubaki calling her a devil for some reason.

 **~o~**

((This isn't fair!)) Bennia complained as she flicked her wrist on the plastic handle sending the tiny little plastic soccer ball bouncing across the small enclosed field.

"You just wanted to beat some of them up," Mine said as she quickly reacted on the other side the game table, twisting this and that handle sending little men stuck on the rod twirling in place as she knocked the ball back her direction.

"Who would you train?" Xenovia asked seriously as she looked on. "And how? You're a Grim Reaper. You can't teach them anything you know."

((That's not the point!)) Bennia whined as she sent the ball spinning back across the game field. The game of foozball had been going on for fifteen minutes and neither had been able to score on the other.

The game seriously wasn't designed to be handle by two players with lightning fast reflexes, quick fingers, and vision capable of following the ball like it was in slow motion.

((I wanted to help!))

"You can help by not getting in their way, we're being paid for this," Mine grunted as she flicked her wrist, sending the ball arcing above the players. She almost scored but Bennia managed to save it with her goalie. "Well, Night Raid is. I wasn't asked either."

((You wouldn't have helped.))

"Not the point."

((And that's what I said!))

"I turned them down. I serve Lady Gabriel and Heaven, I'm not going to help devils get stronger unless she tells me to," Xenovia said, shrugging like she didn't care. Xenovia placed her hands together and looked up to the heavens as she prayed. "She's taking me to the Vatican tomorrow too! I will get to speak with the Pope in her presence. Ah, such a wonderful and joyous occasion. Praise the Lord!"

((Bring me back some souvenirs!)) Bennia said cheerfully as she kicked the little ball back across the field.

"You can just pick some up yourself, we'll be in the area," a light, child-like voice cut into their conversation.

Bennia froze as an unimaginably powerful force rolled over her. She knew this presence, recognized that voice! It couldn't be… why would she be here? Now of all times?

She was trembling so badly as she looked up, she scored on herself in the game. There, standing before them was one of the most powerful beings in existence. Her stature was small, her breasts large, and streams of pure power undulated about her diminutive form. The blind Titan had her gaze upon her.

((A-Ah… hi Themis… h-how you doing?))

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking," she said. Bennia swallowed hard as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. This was not how she imagined her afternoon going. She looked around for support and found none.

Xenovia had no idea who this woman was, but she could feel the power rolling off her and had quickly backed out of her way. Mine was gone entirely, through a hole blasted into the exterior wall. She hadn't stayed long enough to see what Themis wanted. Bennia couldn't really fault her for that. It was sort of what she felt like doing and would have likely done if she didn't know beyond a shadow of a doubt Themis would just chase her down.

You didn't want Themis chasing after you. The world wobbled in uncomfortable ways when she moved too quickly. It always made Bennia sick to her stomach.

((I-I'm sorry for not contacting you for so long b-b-but—))

"Oh don't get so worked up, Nemesis, I'm not upset at you or this Tatsumi you've fallen for. I simply found myself in the area and decided to drop by."

Themis never 'just found herself' in an area and dropped by. She was here for a reason. At least she didn't seem upset, that much seemed true anyways. You knew when Themis was upset. That Bennia wasn't flattened to the floor by the sheer force of her presence was evidence enough that Themis was in a good mood.

((I-It's Bennia now? I mean, you can call me what you want but… I…)) her gaze flickered over to Xenovia. Maybe she'd forget all this in her fear? At least Mine wasn't around to hear that. She knew who Nemesis was.

Themis just shook her head, sending waves of power crashing about the room. "You still haven't told him. How sad. You will have to eventually."

Bennia bowed her head. ((I know…)) she didn't want to tell him though. What he if thought differently about her? How would he react to know that she was actually the Goddess of Retribution? Or, half-goddess now really since her father SCREWED UP HER REINCARNATION! ((Stupid shitty father!))

She'd never let him live that down. Drunken mistake! GAH!

"I can correct his mistake if you wish," Themis said as she placed a hand on Bennia's shoulder. Bennia wasn't surprised that she knew about what her father did. "It is a trifling matter to make you full-blooded once more, but I will need to take you back to Greece and there will be a period of readjustment."

That was tempting… very tempting actually. With Hades gone, she no longer had to pretend to be undercover. She could regain her complete power and be of more use to Tatsumi. She'd be able to survive at least twice as long if Ophis ever showed up.

Six seconds instead of three!

That alone made her decision, although from the way Themis was looking at her the only answer she was willing to accept was Yes anyways. Might as well go willingly and hope Ophis didn't show up while she was gone.

((I will go.))

"Good, we can talk about other things along the way, such as this mess Ophis has made of Hades. I am a little vexed with that thing. I had wanted to chastise Hades myself but it beat me to it." She paused. "At least it did a thorough job, I'll give it that."

((Of course,)) Bennia said, bowing her head respectfully. You were always respectful to Themis if you wanted to live a long, healthy, happy life. Bennia gave Xenovia a weak smile. ((Will you let Tatsumi know I will be gone for a bit? I'll return as soon as I can.))

"You could tell him yourself," Xenovia said. "He's just down in—" the entire estate shook as a booming sound reverberated up through the floor.

"He's incapacitated at the moment," Themis said. She turned her gaze upon Xenovia and Bennia could see the blood drain from the girl's face. "You will deliver the message, child."

Themis didn't wait for a responsive. She simply tightened her grip on Bennia's shoulder and the two of them disappeared from the estate.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Certain members of Sona's peerage are getting one-on-one training from members of Night Raid! Bennia has been abducted by Themis and Xenovia is heading to the Vatican with Gabriel! Tatsumi is once again on the receiving end of a lot of pain!

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	29. Feminine Charm

**Chapter 27: Feminine Charm**

The first thing Tatsumi noticed as he came to was the heat. It covered him like a blanket, seeping into his skin and warming him from the outside in. It pulsated almost like it had a life of its own, beating in time with his own heart. Within that warmth he could feel the press of another against him. The source of that warmth. It radiated from that person like a furnace. The woman, he could tell by the press of a pair of ample breasts against his chest, was wrapped tightly about him. Her legs were intertwined with his, one arm tucked beneath his back, and the other, her free hand, gently stroking his chest.

It was a pleasant sort of warmth.

His first thought was that it was Hikaru, the chest was much too large to be Bennia or Sona, but something was a bit off. The woman was a little too short to be Hikaru, and the chest too large.

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes and found not what he expected. A head covered by a beautiful wealth of blond hair dominated his vision. The curls one could normally find there were missing, her hair was undone and loose. Her head was nestled against his chest and her eyes closed. His eyes lingered briefly upon her ample breasts, tracing their soft curves as they rose and fell in time with his breathing. It was Ravel resting atop him, as naked as the day she was born, gently stroking his chest.

At least the source of the warmth made sense.

He tore his eyes away from her naked breasts and forced himself to look her full in the face. She looked so adorable he didn't want to disturb her, but he needed to know how much he'd missed.

"Morning Ravel," Tatsumi greeted her. The little girl almost smacked into the ceiling, she jumped so high. He chuckled and glanced past her to his window. "Well, I guess it's more night really. How long have I been out?"

"A-Ah… this isn't what you think!" Ravel said, her words tumbling out of her mouth almost atop one another even as she gestured wildly in front of her. "I can explain!"

Tatsumi arched an eyebrow and decided to have a little fun. "You can explain why you're sleeping with me, naked, gently stroking my chest like a lover?"

"N-Not that… I mean… y-you were so cold! Warmth, that's right," Ravel quickly shook her head as tried to regain her composure. "Y-you almost died! You were so cold, lost so much blood. Hikaru-san was here at first but Sona-sama came and said she has responsibilities and she has to train and…" Ravel's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "Someone had to do it… Xenovia-san and Bennia-san are gone and I don't trust that stupid Fallen. Akame-san and Najenda just laughed and said you'd be fine." She coughed a couple times and roughly cleared her throat before glaring down at him like all of this was his fault. "I was simply doing my duty as your Manager! Is there a problem with that?"

"Your duties as manager includes sleeping with me naked?" Tatsumi asked. He almost burst out laughing as steam erupted from her face. Any more and she might pass out. "You didn't slip at all during the night?"

It was more than she could take. She looked away as shame and guilt flooded her face instead of embarrassment. "I-I'll see myself out… Tatsumi-sama should have a Manager that doesn't let her desires get the better of her."

Tatsumi blinked in surprise when he noticed the tears in her eyes. He had gone too far. He quickly sat up and wrapped an arm around her before she could crawl out of bed. She let out a soft squeak of surprise as he pulled her back into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing you. I think Bennia has rubbed off on me," Tatsumi said quickly. "You don't have to leave."

"Oh," Ravel said softly. She looked away, blushing heavily.

Tatsumi could tell she was still upset and ashamed of her actions. He needed to do something to cheer her up. "You were right though, I am feeling a little cold." She turned back to him, her eyes wide. He smiled at her as he pressed her tightly against his chest. "You wouldn't want me to freeze to death, would you?"

Ravel coughed loudly, "of course not! It is my duty as your manager to see to your well being!" She shifted in his embrace until she was properly straddling his waist before wrapping her arms around him. Her large breasts were pressed quite firmly into his chest. He could feel her body heat up as her flames surged through her body. "How is this?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Perfect, just be careful down there. One wrong slip down there and you can't get married," he said jokingly.

"Not unless I marry you—I-I mean you don't have to worry about that Tatsumi-san!" Ravel said quickly as he made her keenly aware of what he could feel. Her face was consumed by a blush so intense it rivaled the flames she could conjure. "I won't make a mistake!"

Despite her words, or perhaps because of them, she squeezed her legs about him tighter.

Tatsumi just shook his head as he rubbed her hair affectionately. "I'll take your word for it." He glanced past her to the door and decided to shift the topic to something less perverted. "What did I miss?"

He didn't know how long he'd been out for. One day? Two? Shouldn't be much more than that.

Ravel cough delicately as she forced her blush down. "Ah, Bennia isn't here."

That was strange. Bennia was always around him, even more so lately. It was like he could do anything or go anywhere without her either tagging along or watching. "Where did she go?" Tatsumi asked, concerned.

"Themis-sama came for her," Ravel said. He could feel her body quiver against his as fear ran up and down her spine. "No one says no to Themis-sama. No one."

"I can't say that name rings a bell." Gabriel had hammered a lot of different names from a great number of pantheons into his head. So many in fact that many of them got lost and some jumbled together with others. Like, was the God, Baldur, Greek or Norse? He couldn't remember. Still, if it was enough to make Ravel react like that, she was up there.

"Themis-sama is from the Greek pantheon," Ravel said quietly. "The Titan responsible for divine justice. She is the strongest woman in existence, bar none. Only the Hindu Trinity Gods and Indra stand above her, along with Ophis and Great Red but they're exceptions."

"So… how much stronger than Serafall or Gabriel would Themis be?" Those two were the best bench marks for him to use because he was the most familiar with them.

"Remember how effortlessly Ophis swatted Gabriel-san from the sky?" Ravel asked.

"Yes."

"She could do the same."

"Oh." That much. In other words, she was in an entirely different league all together, several leagues possibly. She stood so far above and beyond Gabriel and Serafall it was like trying to compare a newborn to a veteran of a thousand battles. If someone that powerful came for Bennia, Tatsumi probably wouldn't have tried to stop it either. "Why did she take her?"

"I don't know," Ravel said, "Xenovia-san just said that Bennia-san told her to tell you that she'd be back as soon as she could be. Gabriel-san wouldn't let her speak of anything else. I think Themis-sama scared her. She wanted to be done with the subject as quickly as possible."

"A lot happened while I was out, it seems," Tatsumi said, casting his gaze to the window once more. He blinked and tilted his head when he noticed a pair of luminous eyes peering back at him through the window. Tatsumi waved and the coerulis that was on the sill disappeared into the night. It seemed Ravel wasn't the only one that had looked over him. "How long was I out?" he asked again.

Ravel bit her lip and hesitated. Was it that bad? Eventually she gathered enough courage to speak. "Two weeks."

"Oh that's… wait what?!" Damn he knew he was strong, but strong enough to knock himself into next week? That was talent. No, wait, that wasn't the issue right now. "What about all the training and everything else? What about all the missions that have come in since?"

"The training is all done," Ravel said. He seriously missed it all. "Sona-san wanted to spend the last few days working with everyone together and going over combat simulations. We've been able to do a few missions here and there. I-I took care of all the payments just like we discussed before! It hasn't been too bad. Even if everyone knows of us, not many people actually know our e-mail or how to get in contact."

"I've seriously missed so much," Tatsumi groaned. "Is there anything I didn't miss?"

"The Rating Game between Rias-san and Sona-san?" Ravel supplied helpfully. "That's in a few days."

"At least I didn't miss that," although it had been close from the sounds of it.

Tatsumi flopped back and stared up at Ravel's naked body. Most of the women of this world truly were incredibly beautiful. Ravel was no exception, even more so with her mature features. She was short, sure, and her face still had that childish hint to it, but beyond that her body was very much fully mature.

"D-Do you like what you see?" Ravel asked shyly. "I'm fairly confident about my looks but you have Sona-san and Hikaru-san…"

Tatsumi trailed his fingertips across her thighs and up her sides to her breasts. She shivered with pleasure and leaned forward to make it easier for him to cup her breasts. "Yes I do." No matter how embarrassing it felt to say that, no matter how much of a pervert it made him feel. He could tell she wanted his honest opinion. After the way he treated her just after waking up and for all the nursing she'd done, she deserved it. "I wish I could just keep staring at it."

"Oh," she blushed heavily once more, but it was a healthy blush. She didn't make any attempt to cover herself. "W-well I can't go anywhere until you're all healed up and better so I'll… just sit here…" She flushed again and she threw a glare at him. "Don't you dare say anything!"

"I won't, I'll just stare and touch."

"You better!"

The two of them just stared at one another before they both started to laugh. It shattered the awkward mood and lightened the air almost instantly. The two of them made quite the pair. They were both normally very serious people but when it came to stuff like this, very awkward. Even Tatsumi, despite having three girls already, still felt ham-fisted every time he came face to face with something like this.

It was probably one of those things he'd never truly get used to.

"Just listen to the two of us, can you imagine if anyone actually heard us?" Tatsumi asked as he let his hands trail back down her side to rest easily upon her thighs.

Ravel giggled loudly. "We will never speak of this to anyone. It would bring shame to the Phenex family name if they heard I had behaved like a young, virgin child in the presence of her first crush."

"But aren't you?" Tatsumi asked.

"It doesn't matter if I am or not, I'm not supposed to act like that," Ravel said imperiously. She managed to stay serious for all of two seconds before she broke out into more laughter. A large smile remained on her face as the laughter slowly ebbed. "Thank you, Tatsumi-san, for everything, and for being a part of my life."

"I should be thanking for you putting up with everything," Tatsumi said. He knew it couldn't be easy helping him out. Normal didn't apply to his life and she was going to get sucked into that abnormality no matter what she did.

But what did he do about Ravel?

He did genuinely like Ravel but there had to be an end to his harem. He wouldn't let it grow indefinitely. Sona, Bennia, Hikaru. He already had three. How many more until it was too many? Until he couldn't provide them the attention they deserved? Already he felt like he was ignoring Sona. It made him feel awful sometimes.

How much worse would it get, for all of them, if he added Ravel? He really needed to sit down with all three of them and have a serious discussion about the future and…

…

What the hell was that?

Up at the ceiling, perched atop the rotating ceiling fan were a pair of golden eyes peering down at him, spinning slowly in a circle with the fan itself. Tatsumi would have been more worried if they didn't have a very familiar feel to them.

"Koneko?" Tatsumi asked.

"W-What?!" Ravel shouted in surprise. Her head snapped up to what he was staring at. "Koneko! What are you doing here?! Wait no… did you hear all that?!"

"Nyan?"

Yup, that was definitely Koneko. This was giving Tatsumi serious deja-vu to that first encounter with Koneko when she'd peered down at him through the ceiling grate of the Janitor's closet at Kuoh Academy.

"Koneko, come down here," Tatsumi ordered. He was more worried about the ceiling fan breaking away due to the extra weight than Koneko actually being here.

"…okay," Koneko said softly. The eyes disappeared and a moment later a small, lithe form dropped from the ceiling and landed next to the bed. "…is Tatsumi-senpai a pervert now?" Koneko asked softly.

Tatsumi just deadpanned. "That's the first thing you ask? I should be the one asking you that." She went rigid with shock. She honestly probably didn't expect Tatsumi to turn it around on her. "I mean, you were peeping in on me. This is my bedroom, my private sanctuary where I was having a personal, private talk with Ravel. Even more than the bath, the bedroom is the one place I should be allowed to do this sort of stuff, so I ask, is Koneko-chan a pervert?"

Koneko seemed to wilt in front of him. "…maybe? If it's Tatsumi-senpai…" She looked up and glanced between him and Ravel a couple times. Before Tatsumi could even comprehend what was happening, Koneko's Kuoh Academy uniform slid down her body to the floor as she undressed before him. A moment later her uniform was joined by her bra and panties. "…does Tatsumi-senpai prefer yakitoras or nekos?"

"Hey! This is my moment!" Ravel snapped angrily. "And it's a phoenix! A majestic phoenix! So of course he prefers birds you stupid cat!" Ravel grabbed his left hand and squeezed it upon her breast. "See?"

Koneko grabbed his other hand and placed it upon her own small, budding chest. "…saw Tatsumi-senpai first. Taste tester and training partner."

"W-Well I'm his manager!" Ravel snapped back.

Tatsumi had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. He was so utterly confused he didn't even register Koneko climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her small breasts against the side of his face.

"Ah, Koneko, what are you—"

"H-Hey! Get off Tatsumi-san! He's still healing!" Ravel snapped as she copied Koneko, only on the opposite side. Tatsumi found his face squished between a very warm, large pair of breasts, and Koneko's small ones.

"…smells fine, smelt arousal grow. Tatsumi-senpai likes this."

Tatsumi was also having a hard time breathing. The both of them were squeezing their arms around his chest and he couldn't… breath.

"I will not lose to you!" What did she mean by that? Tatsumi found out a moment later when she enveloped his face with her breasts. Now he really couldn't breath! He struggled against them, trying to gasp for breath but it was a futile effort. Something was fueling both these girls way beyond their normal limits! He couldn't budge them!

What the hell!?

"…won't lose either!" he heard Koneko growl as a small, soft hand slipped between his thighs and started to dance across the sensitive skin. "Better than you!"

"No you're not!" Another hand joined the first. "I know what he likes better!"

That was it. Tatsumi gave up. Between the two girls and the lack of oxygen, it was more than Tatsumi could take. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back into sweet, blissful slumber filled with dreams of a cat and a bird fighting each other.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi awoke with a start, his eyes darting around quickly as he tried to figure out where he was. It was his room, he recognized that ceiling. The bed around him as well. There were also a pair of concerned eyes peering down at him, a set of blue and a set of yellow. Koneko and Ravel.

"Tatsumi-san you're awake!" Ravel said, sounding relieved. She held a hand to her chest and let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm so glad."

"…you suffocated him," Koneko accused Ravel.

"You wouldn't let him go—"

"Enough!" Tatsumi barked, cutting them both off. "Sit!" he pointed to a spot to the side, and off him. Both of them quickly shifted across the bed allowing Tatsumi to be able to actually sit up. He took in several large, deep gulps of air and, satisfied he could breath properly again, shifted around to face the two young girls.

They were both completely naked because of course they were. It wouldn't even occur to them to get dressed in a situation like this. At least Tatsumi felt absolutely no urge to stare at them inappropriately. He was far too annoyed to be consumed by thoughts of lust. He had wanted to wait until everyone was gathered to speak of this but it seemed he needed to hold a preliminary talk with these two.

Ravel fidgeted nervously. "Tatsumi-san I—" He stopped her with a raised hand.

"Look, I get that you both care about me, that's great," Tatsumi said firmly as he held each of their gazes for several long moments. "But there are limits! I haven't been setting them lately because honestly I didn't think it'd be a problem, but now it is." Both of them seemed to wilt under his words. "I'll be speaking to Bennia, Hikaru and Sona as well, although the latter I don't think I need to mention this."

"…sorry." Koneko said softly.

"I know you are, both of you." Ravel had been nodding her head vigorously. "That still doesn't excuse what happened. I'm not some piece of meat the two of you can fight over. If you want to fight it out, do it amongst yourselves and come to me with whatever resolution or whatever the two of you come to."

Sparks flew as the two glared at each other. Tatsumi could only imagine the battles that would happen out of sight from now on.

"This'll go for Bennia and Hikaru as well. No more will I allow any of you to just jump on me and have your way. It was funny at first, but between losing half a day in the hotspring thanks to Sona, Bennia and Hikaru and this today," he shook his head. It was just too much. Ground rules needed to be established. "If I say no, it's a no, and if I don't say yes, you can assume it's a no." He held both their gazes long enough to make sure they understood. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," The two of them said together.

"Good, now put some clothes on," Tatsumi said as he swung around away from them and stood. He almost collapsed under his own weight but he caught himself on the bed. There was no strength in his legs from not being in use for two weeks. He could feel his body quickly working to rebuild the muscle and fill it with renewed strength, but he'd definitely need to do some walking to help it along.

"Where are you going, Tatsumi-san?" Ravel asked as she climbed off the bed beside him. "Aren't you still cold?"

No, he wasn't. He hadn't really been cold, it had just been to make Ravel feel better. He couldn't say that though. "I haven't eaten anything in two weeks." As if in response to his words his stomach growled loudly. He could almost feel the acid trying to eat the walls of his stomach in its need to find something, anything, to digest. "I also need to work the life back into my legs but…" he threw a quick glance at both of them as the girls pulled on their clothes. "I could use a taste tester or two."

"Yes!" Both of them said, raising their arms together. Sparks flew once more as the both of them glared at each other.

It didn't take very long for the three of them to get dressed, Ravel in her purple and red, phoenix tail dress and Koneko in her Kouh Academy uniform. What did take them awhile was making their way through the estate to the kitchen. It didn't matter how many times Tatsumi made the journey, it felt like it took forever. A turn here, a turn there, down that corridor, up those flights of stairs, down another hallway and then four more stair cases, through a tunnel, around fourteen more corners, five more hallways, three dozen more staircases and an elevator to eventually make it to the kitchen.

Tatsumi honestly wondered for what had to of been the hundredth time that Azazel had designed this place with the express purposes of annoying the residents as thoroughly as he possibly could.

One day, there would be renovations that included a second, closer, sub-kitchen where Tatsumi could make his own meals, but that day would have to wait for a time when he wasn't trying to catch up on two missing weeks.

Tatsumi had asked for absolute silence as they made their way here. Ravel understood. It was so difficult to find one's way here from their rooms that it needed his full concentration to get here.

Once they rounded that final corner however and the door to the kitchen came into sight, Tatsumi let out a relieved sigh and finally allowed conversation to take place.

"Alright, we're here now," Tatsumi said as he stepped into the kitchen. It was a luxurious place equipped with quite literally every type of conceivable cooking appliance, in duplicates. A state of the art steaming machine sat alongside an eighteen element stoves. There was a tower of ovens, a stone fire place and sinks of every size and shape. There were cupboards enough to hold dishes capable of serving a two-hundred guest meal, and pantries and freezers large enough to contain the spices, vegetables and meat necessary to feed them all. This place was normally Tirade's domain, although he grudgingly shared it with Tatsumi when required. He knew everything that went on in here, or would go on.

While half the reason Tatsumi felt the distance between his room and the kitchen was so long was because Azazel was a dick, the other half was probably so that Tirade could have things prepared for him when he arrived.

Such as the all the fresh meat and produce freshly purchased or thawed, just sitting on the counter waiting for Tatsumi to whip up into something delicious.

Tatsumi didn't pay it much mind though. It was something he'd grown used to. He made his way over to the stack of food and began to pull out the ingredients he needed.

"…what are we cooking this time, Tatsumi-senpai?" Koneko asked as she watched on eagerly.

"I figured something simple to start," he said as he turned on an element on the stove the medium. "Grab the bacon?" he asked as he added a hint of oil to the bottom of a pan and threw it on the element.

"…bacon," Koneko said as wandered over the to the fridge and brought back a pack of partially thawed bacon strips.

"Thanks," he grabbed nine slices and tossed them on the pan. A soft sizzle picked up almost immediately. As he fell into a familiar routine of making a dish he'd made so many times before, his mind was freed to dwell on other things, in particular one curious little issue. "Koneko, I have to ask. Just why were you hiding above my ceiling fan?" He asked as he turned to Ravel, the girl was standing to the side anxiously waiting to be given some instructions. "Ravel, can you get me some apples? Koneko, onions."

Koneko was silent as she fetched him an onion bulb. It wasn't until he took it from her that she finally spoke up. "…wanted to see Tatsumi-senpai?"

"I appreciate the sentiment," Tatsumi said as he pulled over a large black walnut cutting board and started mincing the onions. The knife flew across the board with expert precision, turning the onion into tiny pieces in moments. "But you hesitated there. What's the real reason?" He gave Ravel a smile as she brought over some green apples. He swept the onions into a second pan and set that on another element, turning the heat to medium there as well. A little dollop of butter made sure they didn't stick to the bottom. "Stir them so they don't burn," Tatsumi instructed Ravel, handing her a small little spatula to handle the onions.

Ravel went at the onions like her life depended on them turning out perfectly.

"…does Tatsumi-senpai like cats?" Koneko asked softly.

"What do you think that is?" Tatsumi asked, pointing at a pair of golden eyes peering at them through the kitchen window. It was Bolt, the coerulis that had grown attached to him. He, along with several others, roamed his property now. Tatsumi quickly flipped the bacon over and started dicing the apples on the board. "I like most animals, well, so long as they don't try to kill me anyways."

Koneko was there with a large measuring cup filled with three cups of rice. She already knew from the start what he was cooking. "Tatsumi-senpai…" she seemed hesitant about something. "Is Tatsumi-senpai human or dragon?"

"Both? I think. I'm something in between, probably," Tatsumi said as he flipped the bacon once more and set the pan off to the side. They were done now. He took the rice from Koneko and took over for Ravel, dumping the rice into the large pan. He quickly went to work on them. "Can you get me some white wine and apple juice? Should be over by the fridge," Tatsumi asked Ravel, pointing across the room. "Can you grab some consommé from the other fridge, Koneko?"

The kitchen was silent as the two went off to get the ingredients he asked for. When Koneko returned with the consommé she was unusually silent.

He paused, giving her a long, sidelong glance as he took the stock from her. Her golden eyes were wide and luminous, a burning need to know simmered within them. Her posture though, the way she held her hands to her chest. She was scared of something. A fear of something within or without?

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked softly.

Koneko hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. When she did, her voice was low and soft. "Are you… ever afraid of losing control?"

He took a moment to think about it before responding. "Not any more, no," he said softly. Ravel was back with the white wine and apple juice. He dashed a healthy amount of white wine into the pan and sent it back with Ravel. He quickly mixed the apple juice with the consommé and an equal amount of water before he went to stirring the pan, allowing the alcohol to burn off. "But back when the Tyrant and I first became… acquainted that fear was there. That fear even manifested itself in the final battle against Shikoutazer. I pushed Incursio too hard, too quickly, and the Tyrant started to take over. It wanted to use my body and my soul as a means to reincarnate itself." He gave her a gentle smile. "Yes, it was scary at the time but…" he turned back to the rice and started adding the apple juice mix, an eighth of a cup at a time. "Do you want to know what was scarier?" He saw Koneko vigorously nod her head out of the corner of his eye. "Failing my friends. We were fighting against a tyrannical empire at the time and I needed all the power I could get to protect my friends and the innocents. If I saw my friends fall and the innocent die and it was because I held back, because I didn't give my everything…" Tatsumi shook his head sadly. "I don't think I could live with myself. In the end, the Tyrant very nearly did take over, but I don't regret it because I was able to protect that which mattered the most in spite of it." He poured the last of the apple juice in the pan and stirred it vigorously. He gave Koneko a small smile. "I don't know what you're afraid of but I do know that there is nothing worse than the regret of failing to save. It's even worse when you had the power to do so and held back because of a little fear. What's more, you have powerful friends that are willing to help you overcome your fears, just like I had Akame back then."

Koneko seemed to brighten with each word he spoke until she was practically bobbing her head happily by the end. "…Tatsumi-senpai is wise, not like Issei-senpai."

"Not sure I'd call myself wise," Tatsumi said, laughing. The rice was almost done. He brushed the apple squares into the pan with the rice and added some lemon juice along with salt and pepper. "But I do know what it means to overcome fear. I've had to do that plenty of times in my life."

He felt Koneko bump into his side and wrap her arms around him. "Thank you Tatsumi-senapi!"

He glanced down at her, "You're welcome?" He blinked. Were those cat eats poking up out of her hair and a tail waving behind her? "What?"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ravel squawked indignantly.

Koneko released him and stepped back smiling. "…Koneko won't lose! She'll protect Tatsumi-senpai and Rias-senpai and all her friends!"

"Ah, sure," Tatsumi wasn't quite sure what to say as he stared at what quite obviously was not a simple set of cosplay accessories. He shrugged and looked away. She looked sort of like Leone when she went under transformation. He'd ask Sona about next time he saw her. "Anyways, anyone up for some apple risotto?" Tatsumi asked as he turned the elements off and portioned the meal out into three plates Ravel had graciously gotten for him. He added three strips of bacon to each one before balancing the plates over to a nearby table. "Best to eat it while it's hot."

"I'll taste test one!" Ravel said eagerly.

"…will as well!" Koneko agreed. She suddenly broke out three pairs of chopsticks for them.

"Well, I hope it's as good as usual," Tatsumi said as he cracked his chopsticks and took a bite. Instantly his mouth was assaulted by a strange host of flavours.

They both noticed. "What, is it too hot?" Ravel asked concerned. She quickly ate a bit of hers and shrugged. "Taste's fine to me." She frowned and stared at it. "It tastes really good actually!"

"No, it's not that," Tatsumi said as he took another bite. There it was again! A myriad of flavors that sparked old memories. Memories from a time before Mira had been killed… It hit him like a bolt of lightning, stunning him as he realized what was going on.

He could taste again.

He could finally taste his mother's cooking. Tears started trickling down his cheeks.

"Tatsumi-san!" "Tatsumi-senpai!"

They were concerned. Anyone would be. These weren't tears of sadness though. "No, it's alright," he said softly. "It's… finally alright."

 **x~X~x**

A beautiful summer day found Tatsumi walking amongst the garden paths of his estate with his two oldest friends, Akame and Najenda. Only a few, pale wispy white clouds marred an otherwise clear blue sky. The sun hung high in the sky above, pausing for a brief moment at the apex before starting its inevitable journey down towards the horizon. With the high sun came the heat, a scorcher of a day that baked the ground. There was no breeze to ease that heat and so birds and animals alike sought shelter beneath the boughs of trees or the cool, refreshing water gurgling from any one of the innumerable fountains that dotted the grounds of Night Raid's estate.

The coerulis that Tatsumi had brought with him to the human world were no different. Tatsumi could only smile as the three of them played along the edge of one particularly large fountain depicting Tatsumi standing triumphantly over some nameless devil. Their play inevitably found them tumbling into the fountain with a splash. No doubt more to cool off from the hot sun than anything else.

Tatsumi didn't mind the heat himself. He could feel it on his skin, but it felt warm and pleasant. Not at all uncomfortable. He was used to heat far greater than this, could generate that heat himself. Tatsumi could literally breathe fire even without transforming although it did cause some problems.

Akame and Najenda didn't fair quite so well.

Akame had changed out of her usual attire into something cooler. She had traded out her pants for the same short skirt he was so familiar with seventeen years ago along with her calf-high socks and shoes. Her legs still looked smooth and young, although Tatsumi noticed a few old, faded scars here. It was difficult to notice them beneath the dark markings engraved upon her skin from activating Murasame's trump card. Akame had also ditched her usual top in favor of a tight sports bra that emphasised her bosom. She still wore her elbow length gloves and her red armguards and Murasame was belted at her waist. Dressed even as she was, she was ready to fight in an instant.

Najenda hadn't changed although Tatsumi could tell she wished she had. There was a disgruntled look on her face as she picked at her suit. Sweat glistened across her forehead and her suit had dark sweat stains across the front and back.

"I heard from Ravel that the training finished while I was unconscious," Tatsumi said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them when the two women had joined him on his walk. "How did it go?"

"It went well," Najenda said calmly as she adjusted her coat across her shoulders again. "Tsubaki in particular is a very quick learner. She already had complete control over the basic usage of her Sacred Gear. It hadn't taken very long for her to develop new ways of utilizing it." She gave Tatsumi a sidelong glance. "She could use someone to test—"

"Never again!" Tatsumi said quickly and firmly. "I've lost enough weeks of my life already."

"Pity, she'll just have to do trial runs against Rias' peerage," the smile on Najenda's face sent a chill running down Tatsumi's spine, "those poor fools."

Tatsumi wondered if he should warn Koneko. He wanted to, if for no other reason than to spare her the pain she'd suffer, but he knew she'd tell the rest and Tatsumi would rather they not know what was coming before it hit them.

He didn't want to be the only one on the receiving end of that suffering.

"What about the other two, Meguri and Momo?" Tatsumi asked as he stepped off the path and into the little square with the fountain. The courelis were rolling around playfully in the water now. They hadn't bothered to get out again. "They were both rather… lacklustre when I saw them last."

"Meguri is acceptable now," Akame said. She paused as he sat on one of the marble benches ringing the perimeter of the fountain square and joined him on it before continuing. "She is still not on the same level as the assassins of the empire and she never will be." Akame looked over to the large statue. "She doesn't have the same threat of death hanging over her head like we had. She fights for another's dream, a pleasant dream, not for survival and not to protect or save." She turned back to Tatsumi and nodded. "She doesn't need to be on our level and at least now she is not a total embarrassment."

"It's hard to judge Momo's progress," Najenda said, continuing on the heel of Akame's words. She covered the short distance to the fountain and stared down at the playing coerulis. "She has a better grasp of certain spells and is has a larger repertoire than before, but how well she can use them in actual combat is still to be seen. It—blast this heat." Apparently having had enough of the heat Najenda did something about it. She quickly undid the buttons on her suit and stripped it off. The thing was soaked in sweat as she dropped it on the edge of the fountain. "That's better," Najenda said as she stretched her arms above her head.

Tatsumi averted his gaze to the side. Even if Najenda was wearing a grey bra beneath her suit, it was still inappropriate to stare. Especially as she splashed water from the fountain across her face and chest, turning her grey bra almost transparent.

"So what do you think of Sona's chances of beating Rias?" Tatsumi asked, trying to find something of interest in the boughs of a distant tree.

"I'd say it was all but guaranteed," Najenda said. She sounded amused like she knew why he was looking away. "Except you went and helped that girl Koneko get stronger. I did some research on her race after I saw those ears and that tail. She's probably at least ten times stronger now than before."

"Even with Hikaru?" Tatsumi asked.

"Depends on the Generals," Akame said softly. "Kings I guess. None of them can defeat Hikaru, but Hikaru can't be everywhere. Only the King needs to be defeated, nothing else. Sona is strong, but Rias has several pieces that are greater. If any one of them reaches her before Rias herself is defeated…"

"Before Rias only had two that I felt could reliably defeat your girl in battle," Najenda added. "Rias herself, and that child, Issei. Rias can't attack for obvious reasons, too dangerous to expose her to Hikaru. That only left Issei. Sona could have shut him down any number of ways, we've already discussed several and I imagine she intends to employ them. However to shut down Issei while reserving Hikaru to take out Rias when she shows herself will require a number of resources, especially while dealing with the other members of Rias' peerage. Koneko gives Rias just that many more ways of beating Sona."

"How do you know all this?" Tatsumi asked, turning back to Najenda. He made sure to keep his eyes locked to her face and not get distracted by her wet bra. They seemed to know more about Rias and her peerage than he did, and he'd been around them far longer.

"We weren't training three members of her peerage, but five," Najenda said, shrugging lightly. "Sona paid in full for Hikaru even though you got knocked out. She took responsibility for that since it was Tsubaki's Mirror Alice that hurt you so badly. Sona herself was the fifth." Najenda smiled. "She didn't need us to make her stronger, but me to help her better utilize what she already had. We spent a number of days strategizing, and to make a proper strategy, one needs information on their opponents." Najenda nodded over to Akame. "She helped as well."

"Oh?" Tatsumi asked, eyeing Akame.

"Infiltration was a success," Akame said quietly. "We know the place will be the Mall, we know the Moderator will be Sirzechs wife, Grayfia. We also the capabilities of Rias and her peerage, along with the training they went through."

"Won't Grayfia be a problem?" Tatsumi asked. "She's related to one of the competitors."

"We thought the same," Najenda said, "but this match will be under too much scrutiny for Grayfia to be anything but impartial. I have it on very good information that a certain Satan will get very disruptive if she senses any sort of favoritism happening."

"Ah." Nothing more really needed to be said on that. "Then why do you make it sound like Sona is still going to lose if everything seems to be at her advantage?"

"Because she can still lose," Najenda said. "Sona definitely has a slight advantage right now, but Rias does have the tools she needs to win. What matters most is how the two utilize said tools. On an individual level, Rias has the stronger peerage, but Sona has more, and she has Hikaru. Strategy, luck and because it's this world of all places, guts, will determine who wins and who loses."

"Hope I didn't violate our agreement with Sona by helping Koneko," Tatsumi muttered.

"We were paid to help train Sona's peerage," Akame said, "not to not train Rias'."

Oh, semantics, but then it did provide the loopholes necessary… oh who was he kidding? He doubted Rias or Sona would care very much. Sona might scold him for helping Koneko if she lost, but that'd be the extent. She might not even do that much. She may even thank him for helping the girl. She might even still do that even if she did scold him.

"It's in a couple days, wonder if we can watch," Tatsumi mused. He wasn't very well liked in the Underworld and he didn't want to keep imposing upon Lord Phenex. Even if they were doing it at the mall here in the human world, Tatsumi didn't have the means to watch it properly without their help.

"You can," a clear, beautiful voice floated gently across the square. The three coerulis suddenly bolted out of the fountain and disappeared into the bushes. Tatsumi looked up to see Gabriel descending from the sky with Xenovia at her side. Their wings unfurled behind them. Xenovia was dressed in her usual skin-tight exorcist outfit.

Gabriel had decided to wear her beautiful white dress that looked as if liquid light was wrapped around her body. Tatsumi mused idly for a moment whether or not he should tell Gabriel that descending like that allowed him to see up her dress. At least she had her legs crossed so that he couldn't see anything forbidden.

"I heard you'd gone to the Vatican from Ravel, how did that go?" Tatsumi asked as the two angels settled on the stone near the bench. There was a pure and innocent expression on Gabriel's face. The Seraph was definitely acting the part right now "Last time you caused a riot."

"Yes, I am filled with great sorrow over that incident," Gabriel said, sounding genuinely concerned by what happened last time. "A mistake not made a second time. Our arrival was kept secret and private with the Pope. Michael had felt it best that I personally informed our representatives here in the human world of the changes that have occurred. He will know how to best inform the faithful of them."

"Changes?" What was she talking about? "Anything I need to know about?"

"Oh my, I forgot you didn't know," Gabriel said lightly. Her lips pursed in thought as she crossed her arms beneath her bosom, pushing them up to the point where Tatsumi thought they'd pop out of her brilliant white dress. "A change happened in Hades and the Grim Reapers are no longer ferrying any souls to their final resting place." Gabriel looked away, the sadness on her face was genuine. "Until Bennia's father can get things under control, or at least partially under control, each faction will have to see to their own." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I may be busy and away often as a result."

"Its fine," Tatsumi said reassuringly. "We each have to do what we need to. I'm sure you'll just train me that much harder whenever you have time."

"You are so understanding, thank you," Gabriel said, smiling.

"I know you enjoy beating me all over your sanctuary too much not to let me skip out on that," Tatsumi added. Gabriel's smile shifted just a hint, but it was enough to convey a completely different meaning, one that told Tatsumi he was completely correct in his assessment. "Enough about that anyways," it didn't have anything to do with Night Raid unless Grim Reapers started messing with Humanity. "What did you say earlier about us being able to watch?"

Her eyes widened with feigned shock, as if she'd forgotten all about it. "My apologies! Yes, before. As I was saying, a great number of individuals, not all of which are devils, have been invited to watch the first game. That dear, Azazel, has been promoting it to everyone." That, pure smile and an innocent expression was back upon her face. "I would be happy to help Tatsumi-san watch the game."

"Thank you—"

"If Tatsumi would be so kind as to do something for me as well," Gabriel continued right over Tatsumi.

Alarm bells immediately started ringing in his head. It wasn't just the light, easy smile on her beautiful face that didn't fit the personality he knew lurked behind it that set them off. Nor the kind, gentle eyes that were just a touch too hard to be genuine. It was her posture. The way she leaned forward just a touch more than was necessary, showing off a more than generous amount of skin of those large, bountiful breasts. The way her head was innocently cocked to the side. How her arms gently embraced her body, like a lover would.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying yes?" Tatsumi asked no one in particular.

"I would never consider forcing you to do anything, Tatsumi," Gabriel said softly. Her eyes became downcast as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "If you don't wish to attend the party with me, I will not hold it against you. I will understand if you do not wish to be seen with me." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I will still help you watch the game."

"To think you'd become such a brute," Akame said sadly, shaking her head from side to side. "Wave never treated Kurome like this."

"Hmm, every time I think you've grown, Tatsumi, you've show me just how much further you have yet to go," Najenda said morosely.

"Wait, why are you two siding with her when none of us knows what she wants?" Tatsumi protested. "And those tears couldn't be more fake if she used an eye dropper!"

"Tatsumi still has much to learn about women," Akame berated him. "Did these past two weeks unconscious truly make you so soft?"

His eyes darted between the three women. Najenda had a pitying look on her face, Akame a disappointed one. Gabriel looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked for no reason. Tatsumi knew all three of them were playing him, but what was this overwhelming feeling of guilt welling up inside him?

Eventually the looks just became too much. "Argh! Fine!" Tatsumi shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "I'll attend this party none of us know anything about with you."

He was totally going to regret this, but what could he do about it?

"Thank you, Tatsumi," Gabriel said, giving him a beautiful smile that sent slivers of pleasure racing up and down his spine. "I did not wish to attend the Elder Devil Gathering alone."

Tatsumi blinked. "The what?"

Gabriel's smile never left her face as she explained it to him. "It's being affectionately called the 'Elder Devil Gathering'. The Young Devil Gathering was a few weeks ago, you attended that. It's more than just that gathering however. There is a party being hosted tonight where all the young devils gather and mingle amongst each other. The elders have their own at the same time where they gather and mingle with each other. With the advent of the Peace Treaty, Fallen Angels and Angels have been invited. There will be other deities there as well or so I've heard."

"I'm pretty sure most of the elders in the Underworld hate me right now," Tatsumi pointed out. "As Diehauser Belial rightly pointed out, I did not conduct myself very well."

"Oh, this and that are different," Gabriel said, waving away his concern. "No one ever really lets personal feelings get in the way of politics. They may hate you, but they'd rather you be there where they can manipulate you or the people around you into a more favorable position, than up here where the only time they may encounter you is at the other end of your sword."

A sinking feeling of dread welled up from the pit of his stomach. "I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?"

Gabriel just smiled and there was nothing innocent about this one.

 **~o~**

It only last a few moments, but Tatsumi was almost disappointed when the soft white light that enveloped him slowly dissipated. A part of him yearned for that warmth once more, the comfort and joy it brought. He'd never been teleported anywhere by an Angel before and the experience was far different from that of a Devil's. Whenever Sona or Ravel had ever teleported him anywhere, it had been quick, sudden, almost jarring, like you were being picked up and thrown the whole way. It was nothing like the warm embrace of the Angels.

He had to admit, he preferred it.

Tatsumi couldn't dwell on the comfort long as there was another difference between an Angel and a Devil. Devil's rose up from the ground which meant you had two feet on solid ground when it was over. Angels descended from the sky, which meant Tatsumi was in free-fall at the moment, the wind roar past his ears as he fell towards the ground five miles below.

He quickly activated the Shroud of Longinus, creating two large soft blue gossamer wings behind him. The shroud had changed due to its owner. Even without assuming his Tyrant form, the wings still took on a draconic look. His wings caught the wind and he quickly halted his free-fall, using them he flew back up and settled beside Gabriel and Xenovia once more.

Gabriel had changed out of her dress from this morning. She wore her formal battle armor, the same form fitting golden armor she'd worn to the Peace Conference. A pair of knee-high golden greaves graced her feet, styled into high heels. A white miniskirt made out of pure light flared out around her hips, covering her upper thighs but leaving the skin between her the hem and her knees bare. It moved with what seemed like a life of its own, always positioning itself to hide the forbidden garden beneath. Her golden breastplate perfectly accentuated her enormous breasts, making them appear even larger than they actually wear. Her shoulders and upper arms were left bare and a pair of delicate white gloves covered her hands up to her elbow. Golden armguards, similar in function to Akame's, but different in design, protected her forearms.

"You could have warned me we'd appear five miles up," Tatsumi said.

"My apologies, Tatsumi, it slipped my mind!" Gabriel apologized.

He stared at her suspiciously for a moment, wondering if she was being serious or not, before deciding it simply wasn't worth it. He was more interested in where they were. It was obviously the Underworld. That purple sky and artificial moon in the sky gave it away, but he didn't recognize any of the surrounding landscape, which meant he was somewhere completely new.

Spread out beneath them was a vast clearing carved out from the center of an enormous forest that seemed to stretch on to the horizon. Within the midst of that clearing were multitudes of lights, both mystical and mundane, covering an area greater than Kuoh City. A massive building dominated the small city. An enormous two-hundred story tower that just seemed to rise endlessly into the sky.

"I thought the meeting was taking place at a hotel," Tatsumi said as he stared at the small city below.

"It is," Gabriel said. She pointed to the enormous tower. "That's the hotel. Devils so do like to show off. Everything else in this area is… entertainment for the guests staying there."

"This whole place is a resort?!" Tatsumi boggled, as he stared down at what could only be thought of as a decent sized city below. "It's bigger than Kuoh!"

"As I said, they like to show off," Gabriel said, shrugging lightly. "Let us land. Our ride awaits us."

"Ride?" Tatsumi asked as he descended with Gabriel and Xenovia. Gabriel didn't respond. Tatsumi gave Xenovia a questioning look and she just shrugged. She didn't have any more of an idea than he did. Their ride became visible as they neared a small park at the edge of the city. "Why are we taking a limousine to the gathering?" Tatsumi asked as he stared at the long vehicle. "Why don't we just fly over?"

"Security reasons," Gabriel said as she landed softly beside the luxury vehicle. She waited for him to land beside her before she continued. "This place is on the edge of Gremory territory. It's a shared border with three other families. I have been told there is quite a bit of tension here. Flying within city limits without permission is strictly forbidden."

"Oh," Tatsumi said as he got into the limousine.

It was luxurious, spacious and just as gaudy as his estate making him wonder how much of the needless display of wealth there was Azazel trolling him or Sirzechs. Once Gabriel and Xenovia had seated themselves inside the limousine got under way, rumbling through the city towards their destination.

"What should I expect when I arrive?" Tatsumi asked the Seraph sitting beside him. She seemed to know quite a bit about this gathering.

"The usual," she let out a long sigh and Tatsumi realized she wanted to be here even less than he did. "Politics will occupy the start of the night and it will eventually devolve into drinking, carousing, gambling, and every other vice known to mankind." He could already see the irritation building in her eyes. "I will, of course, be required to patiently stand by and vapidly nod my head as irritating devil after irritating devil shower me with hollow compliments in a vain attempt to trick me into their bed all while staring unashamedly at my chest or trying to peek beneath my skirt."

That sounded more than a little unpleasant and for the first time realized that perhaps Gabriel would have a much harder time than him and perhaps found this obligation even more annoying. For some reason that made him feel a lot better about all this. He glanced over at Xenovia, wondering if she'd be subjected to the same. Her outfit was even more revealing than Gabriel's, if for a different reason. The skintight bodysuit left nothing to the imagination. Every contour of her body was visible.

"I will be fine, Tatsumi-san," Xenovia said, noticing his look. There was a grim look on her face as she held up her hand. The handle of Durandal broke through the dimensional barrier at will. "Unlike Lady Gabriel, I don't have to vapidly nod my head to appease a bunch of perverted devils." A smile came to her grim face. "My body is for you and you alone, Tatsumi-san! I gave you my first, my purity. My body belongs to you. Once Lady Gabriel finishes with that room I'll be happy to bear your children!"

"Now, now, Xenovia, no one is to know about that," Gabriel gently chastised her.

"Ah, my mistake," Xenovia said, bowing her head low to the Great Seraph. "Please forgive me for my transgression."

"You're forgiven."

"Ah, that's great," Tatsumi said, looking away as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "W-Will Sona and Hikaru be there?" He cursed his fumbling.

Gabriel shook her head. "The younger devils have their own little gathering with peers, members of other families around their own age. We just watch on from afar. We're supposed to amuse ourselves with their fumbling but I never really found much joy in that."

"You don't mind seeing me fumble."

"You're wrong, Tatsumi," Gabriel said firmly, startling him with the intensity of her words. "I make you fumble so that I can correct your mistakes and help you grow. I want you to become a better, stronger man. There's none of that here. It's purely for amusement." Her eyes darkened ever so slightly. "I find it repulsive. I tolerate it for the sake of the greater peace, but I will find little joy in tonight's gathering."

"Is that the real reason why you asked me to come along?" Tatsumi asked. "So you're not surrounded by people that take pleasure in the humiliation and suffering of others."

She smiled and gently brushed her fingers across his cheek. "That is half of it, yes, but there is another reason. Another is supposed to be here tonight and she's interested in speaking with you. A job, perhaps, for Night Raid."

Tatsumi couldn't ask anything more as the limousine rumbled to a halt. He glanced out the window and found himself in front of an enormous entry way. A long red carpet had been rolled out from the large sliding doors to the limousine's back door and all along both sides was a wall of guards and servants, holding back a host of curious devils. Many of them held cameras and other recording devices.

Gabriel was the first to step out and the place lit up as a hundred camera flashes went off all at once. They continued to rapid fire as Xenovia and then Tatsumi stood out. It was a rather surreal feeling standing there beside Gabriel and Xenovia with what had to be a thousand devils all snapping pictures and recording their arrival.

If this was what being a movie star in Hollywood felt like, Tatsumi could do without.

Gabriel wasted little time on the red carpet, striding across it as quickly as she could while still maintain proper decorum. The vapid look and innocent smile already fixated firmly upon her face. She looked every bit the patient, kind, gentle, innocent and naïve Seraph that most of the world knew her as. Tatsumi supposed she was kind and gentle through and through, but she wasn't innocent nor naïve and while patience was one of her virtues, he knew it wasn't endless.

Tatsumi followed quickly behind, wanting to remain out here as little as she did. The large glass doors slid open on their arrival and the three of them entered an enormous and elaborate foyer. He followed Gabriel as she made straight for the elevator. Attendants were on hand to quickly usher them inside. If any of the employees here thought little of Tatsumi, they wisely kept their opinions to themselves.

When the elevator stopped at one of the upper floors the doors opened to reveal an enormous, multi-tiered room. The main floor seemed as if it stretched the breadth of the building. The center of the room was raised up ever so slightly and upon it were dozens of female devils and fallen angels, all erotically dancing amongst one another in extremely provocative clothing, if they had any on at all. Half of them seemed to be naked… and enjoying the coin and bills thrown at them by the few devils, fallen angels and other mythical beings in attendance.

All around the dais were decorated tables, some were occupied but most were empty. Most people seemed to be mingling about, either at the raised dais or at one of the two long buffet tables that lined either side of the room. The one on the right was loaded with more food than Tatsumi had ever seen in one place in his entire life while the buffet tables on the left were loaded with an equal amount of alcohol.

A tiny little table in the corner held more mundane things such as water and juice.

Two sets of inner balconies ringed the room with stairs leading up to them in each of the four corners. Upon those balconies Tatsumi could see some of the more important figures in society speaking amongst each other in private. Diehauser Belial for instance was speaking with what Tatsumi knew to be the Asmodeus on the second tier on the left. On the third tier on the right near the corner Tatsumi recognized Sirzechs and Michael speaking together. Grayfia and Irina were in attendance there, Irina with Michael and Grayfia at her husband's side.

Above the dance floor was what Gabriel had warned Tatsumi about. There had to be nearly a hundred little portals looking in upon another room in the hotel. Some weren't so bad, the larger portals gave a nice overlooking view of the room as a whole, but some of the smaller ones were in very inappropriate places. One hovered above Rias' chest, staring down her dress. Another had found a way up Sona's skirt and a third up Seekvaira's dress as well.

Every now and then a portal would try to sneak a peek up Hikaru's dress, it was the same black one she'd worn on her date with him, only to be destroyed as an irate coerulis zapped it whenever it appeared. How she managed to smuggle one of them into the gathering Tatsumi didn't know since last time he saw the little thing, it was playing back at his estate. Still, that little cat was doing her best to protect Hikaru's modesty.

From what Tatsumi was hearing from the whispered about the room, no one was upset that Hikaru prevented them from sneaking a peak, and instead took the presence of the coerulis as a challenge to be overcome.

"This world is full of perverts," Tatsumi said, giving the room a deadpanned look.

"It's not entirely hopeless," Gabriel said too quietly for anyone but him and Xenovia to hear, "but I do confess there are certain aspects of your world I prefer to my own. I don't have to worry about people looking up my dress there." She gave him one last gentle smile. "I should greet the important dignitaries. Hopefully I can get through most of them before Serafall finds me. Take care Tatsumi and be careful."

Wait, after dragging him to his party and saying how much she appreciated his presence here, she was going to just leave him here? He blinked a few times, shock paralyzing him just long enough for Gabriel to disappear into the crowd with Xenovia in toe.

Well, now what was he supposed to do? He had agreed to come here, but not actually do anything once he was here. That made this a game of survival. He simply needed to last until the gathering was over, or at least until the mood shifted and people were allowed to leave. He couldn't just leave right now. It was different this time. He'd arrived with Gabriel and that had meaning. If he left early or snubbed people too much, it'd reflect poorly on Gabriel, Night Raid and the entire peace efforts.

Besides, Gabriel had said there was someone here who may have a proposition for Night Raid. Perhaps he could try to figure out who that was. If that was all sorted out he could use work as an excuse to leave early.

He looked about the room and realized that wasn't going to happen. How was he supposed to find this person? Gabriel hadn't given him anything, neither name nor description. He didn't even have a gender! Was it a devil? A Fallen Angel? Perhaps that dragon over there or that female dressed in a Greek toga? Or perhaps it was the face palming armored woman standing beside the old man who was drooling over the naked devils dancing on the dais? There were even several Grim Reapers in attendance! Maybe they wanted Night Raid's assistance for something. He heard from Gabriel things had gone pretty badly for them recently.

"This is hopeless," Tatsumi muttered under his breath. With nothing else better to do he headed for the buffet table.

Might as well eat while he was waiting and hope whoever wanted to see him would approach first.

On the way over he saw something strange happening through the portals. Koneko looked startled, almost scared, as her eyes followed what appeared to be a black cat out of the room. When the cat reached the elevator Koneko bolted from the room, chasing after it. Tatsumi quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Hikaru's number. He didn't quite know how the cell phones still worked in the Underworld, but they did, so long as the person he was calling was also in the Underworld.

The devils hadn't quite figured out how to create cross-dimensional phone calls. They didn't really need to for the most part. Magic could take care of that in most situations.

Through one of the portals he saw Hikaru frown at the purse she was carrying through. The look of disgruntlement on her face disappeared when he saw that she noticed his name on her phone.

"Yes, Tatsumi, is there something wrong that can get me out of this place?" Hikaru asked quickly. It was strange seeing Hikaru talk from one direction, and hear it from another.

"You don't like us spying on you?" Tatsumi asked dryly.

She looked startled and glanced about the room. "You can see me?"

"Got invited by Gabriel, and yes. You'll need to treat that coerulis of yours something extra special later. She's saving your modesty something fierce. The devils here are making a game out of who can get a viewing portal up your dress first."

He saw Hikaru's face get darker with each word he spoke. "I ask again, Tatsumi, is there something wrong that can get me out of here?" There was a note of desperation in her voice. It made Tatsumi wonder just how many people actually wanted to take part in all this.

"Yes, actually," Tatsumi said. He saw a palpable wave of relief wash over her face. "Something spooked Koneko and I can see Rias and Issei chasing after her. I don't know what's wrong, but I want you to watch her." He paused. "Don't interfere unless you have to, but I'd feel better if you were there, just in case."

He didn't care much about Rias, but Issei wasn't too bad once you got past his perverted tendencies and he genuinely liked Koneko. He didn't want anything bad to happen to those two.

"I'll let Kaichou know," Hikaru said as she started towards her King. There was a brief pause before she continued. "Is this Night Raid business?" There was a hint of hope in her voice.

He paused, thinking, before finally nodding. "Might as well. Reconnaissance is also something we do. Watch, listen, and report everything back to me afterwards."

"I will. This should help me convince Kaichou to let me go," Hikaru said. She paused again. "I owe you one."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me," Tatsumi said, laughing.

He saw her blush through the portal. "You're right, I will. I promise you that," Hikaru said. The line went dead as Hikaru hung up. He watched until she spoke with Sona. Their words were too soft to make out and their mouths covered. But Sona did nod her head and with that Hikaru was gone, disappearing from the room and out of sight of the portals, although one did try to follow her. The coerulis made sure it didn't make it to the elevator.

Strangely, it was about that time that a spout of water whipped about inside Sona's dress, blotting out the portal that had made its way inside it.

Tatsumi turned away from the portals. "Well, now that, that's taken care of…" he trailed off when instead of finding the banquet tables before him, he found a beautiful, young woman with long, black hair and ruby eyes. She wore an elegant purple dress that flared out about her hips and cascaded to the floor in waves. It shimmered every time she moved, shifting from opaque to semi-transparent. The cut in the front was almost scandalous in how low it plunged. Any more and Tatsumi was certain there wouldn't be any point in wearing anything in the first place. "Yes?"

Was this the person Gabriel had mentioned. She didn't seem obviously like a devil, but then, neither did the majority of the people in this room at first glance. Few had their wings out on full display, not even the Seraphs did.

"Greetings, Tatsumi-san," The beautiful woman greeted him with a slight bow that did expose her chest to him for the briefest of moments. A little smile played across her lips as she noticed his eyes dip. Her eyes darted to the portals before returning to his. "Is it always business for you and Night Raid?" she asked curiously.

"Not always," Tatsumi said cautiously. "But we're always prepared to move in case something arises."

She nodded like she understood. She crossed her arms beneath her bosom and pushed them up ever so slightly, exposing just a hint of her areola. Tatsumi swallowed hard and as she took a step forward he found himself involuntarily taking a step back. "I've never seen Night Raid in action." Her eyes lit up with genuine excitement. "It does seem so interesting up close!" She took another step forward and he a step back. "I had thought all those rumors of cloak and dagger missions, behind closed door meetings, espionage, and sneaking about all exaggerations! But I see now it is the exact opposite!"

"Ah, thank you?" This woman seemed overly excited about Night Raid. Was she a fan of them or something? He didn't quite know how to handle her. He took another step back and bumped into something solid. He glanced over his shoulder and a large drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he realized she'd pushed him back against one of the large pillars that held the upper balconies up.

He started in surprise when she laid a soft, gentle hand upon his arm. "I would be interested in learning more about Night Raid," she whispered softly. She quickly continued before he could become alarmed by her request. "Nothing sensitive, of course. I would never try to pry into your inner workings, but it's just you do such interesting stuff I can't help but be intrigued! Anything you wish to tell me, I'd be willing to listen." Her fingertips gently caressed his skin. "There are some private rooms around here we could retire to and speak privately if you don't wish to speak openly."

The way she spoke hinted that talking wouldn't be all they'd do if she managed to get him into one of those private rooms.

"Why not ignore this tramp and spend some time with a real woman?" A new voice cut into the conversation. Tatsumi's head snapped to the side, hoping to find rescue, and found the exact opposite. He recognized that face. The black hair and violet eyes, the features that looked so similar to someone Tatsumi was intimate with.

He did not recognize the seductive look on it.

Lady Sitri, Sona's mother, sashayed her way to his side, sidling up next to the other woman. Her blue dress with its silver accents was styled differently, but no less revealing, than the first woman.

"I am not here for so crass a reason as you, Lady Sitri," the first woman said, glaring at the new arrival. "You made your opinion of this fine man well known during the Young Devil Gathering. I'll have you know I don't share your opinion of him."

"Oh bother that," Sona's mother said, waving away the words with a gesture. "I let my emotions get the best of me. That was my mistake." She grabbed his arm and pulled it between her breasts. The motion caused both her breasts to pop out of her dress, giving Tatsumi an eyeful of those wonderful globes. Now he knew where Serafall got her chest from. "In hindsight, I realized a man like Tatsumi is good for my dear Sona. She needs someone strong and hard-headed. Someone who can't be pushed around easily." She smiled seductively up at him. "It makes me very interested just how wild you can be in bed. Those pictures my eldest took only provided a brief glimpse into those escapades."

"Ah, you realize your daughter and I are in a relationship?" Tatsumi pointed out.

Sona's mother let out a tinkling laugh. "What does that matter? I'm also the one that gets to decide whether you're a compatible fit for her." Her eyes dipped to his groin. The blasted thing betrayed him at that moment by going erect. "Which is to say, I wish to see how well you fit inside the Sitri family."

The first woman rolled her eyes and sighed. "You see how she is? All these terrible puns she makes. She just wants to ride your dick. She's the reason her daughters are as eccentric as they are. They were desperate to be _anything_ but what she is."

Lady Sitri threw the other female devil a dismissive look, "and is that not the reason why you're here?" Her eyes hardened ever so slightly. "Who are you anyways?"

"Seri, Seri Shax," the female devil said with a smile.

Tatsumi's head snapped to the first woman so quickly the entire room probably heard it crack. This woman was from the Shax family? This was the sister of the man who had tortured and killed all those families and the sister that had tried to exact revenge?

She seemed to notice his discomfort. "You said it yourself, Tatsumi-san, not all devils are evil. I can't deny that most of the family is evil. Lord Shax and his wife are tyrants, and not the good tyrants like you are, while you've already seen first-hand what two of their children are like." Seri said, scoffing loudly. "They're both better off dead. They bring shame to the Shax family name."

"I see…" Tatsumi said slowly, unsure what to make of this new development. "You really feel that way about your family?" The thought of hating his parents or Mira never once crossed his mind, let alone desiring their deaths. But then… he wasn't part of the Shax family.

"Yes?" She shrugged callously. "One needs a family worth valuing before any value can be placed upon them. If you had siblings and parents like that for a family, I don't think you would either. You were blessed with a warm, kind family, so it makes sense for you to value family." She gave him a warm smile that was very unlike a devil. "Unlike the Shax family, I know the value of working with the Satans as opposed to against them." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, only the foolish and the stupid get their jollies from torturing the weak and defenseless. Everyone has a use, a purpose. Why ruin it with needless pain and death?" She stepped forward, pressing her breasts up against his chest. "But enough of that. Unlike Lady Sitri, I do not simply wish to use you to satisfy my sexual urges." Her eyes became lidded and desire surged within those ruby eyes. "You and I both have much to gain by helping each other and what better way to exchange information secretly than with a simple late night rendezvous?"

"If Tatsumi-san wants any chance of marrying my daughter, he'll turn you down and accept my offer," Lady Sitri dropped the ultimatum. "All I need to remove Sona as heir and any chance of the two of you ever marrying is to have another child, and that's something I've held off on by choice, nothing more."

A soft, tinkling laughter cut in as someone else appeared. Tatsumi glanced to the side and almost sighed in relief as Lady Phenex approached from the one side that wasn't completely blocked. Lord Phenex's wife was dressed in a beautiful crimson gown. From the hips down it was a solid piece of flowing red fabric that sparkled every time it shifted. Above the hips was something else entirely. A pair of thin, red strips of fabric went up her chest and tied around behind her neck. There was just enough fabric there for the dress to be considered decent. It exposed more skin than either Seri Shax or Lady Sitri.

"Oh my, it seems Tatsumi-san has gotten himself trapped."

That was one way of describing this situation.

He pleaded to her with his eyes. Get him out of this mess! He couldn't just run, that would look really bad. What's worse turning down Lady Sitri would hurt things with Sona, whereas Seri was actually willing to provide him with information to help bring down the worst elements of the Shax family. He had to admit, that was actually tempting. Tatsumi had heard old stories from Akame back when he first joined Night Raid of the original assassination teams. Some members had slept with their targets to get close to them. This was similar, which made this a situation he didn't know how to handle. It seemed no matter the outcome, he had something valuable to lose.

What's worse, Seri Shax was sounding more and more every moment like the woman Gabriel really had mentioned was waiting for him here. There was legitimate Night Raid business to be had with her.

"What are you doing here, Lady Phenex?" Sona's mother demanded. "Why not go play with that husband of yours. He seems lonely over there."

"I hate to agree with Lady Sitri, but I do," Seri added. "Please do not disturb Tatsumi-san and I. I am trying to arrange a business meeting."

"My husband sent me here, actually," Lady Phenex said, laughing lightly. Thank the lord! She had no idea how good it was to hear those words. "He saw Tatsumi-san in trouble and felt it best to try and rescue him."

"Someone like Tatsumi-san doesn't need to be rescued," Lady Sitri said, seductively as she rubbed her breasts her and down his arm. "He's the one that does the rescuing, and right now I need to be rescued from the boredom of this party."

Seri Shax rolled her eyes. "Can you be any more desperate?" Seri demanded, sounding and looking every bit as disgusted as Tatsumi. "There are dozens of men here willing to plunge their dicks into you, go bother them."

"I've already sampled them all," Lady Sitri said dismissively. Her eyes raked Tatsumi's body up and down. "Tatsumi is fresh meat, and if the look on my daughter's face in those pictures is anything to go by, he's very delicious meat."

Yup, Tatsumi wanted out. Like right now. He wanted to be as far away from here and this woman as possible. His relationship with Sona be damned, he wasn't letting this woman anywhere NEAR his manhood. The danger signs and red flags being thrown up were so numerous even the blind could see it!

Number one rule of dealing with a yandere is that you do _not_ stick your dick in crazy!

"I ah—" Tatsumi never got to finish that as Lady Phenex sidled up to his other side. Before he could even process what was happening his arm hand been pulled between her breasts and his hand had somehow found its way down under her dress and between her thighs! "Lady Phenex, what is this?"

"Both of them!" Seri said exasperated. "Her idea of saving you is dragging you to a private room herself."

Tatsumi swallowed hard and glanced nervously at Lady Phenex. All that relief he'd felt earlier at her arrival quickly changed into something akin to dread. Lady Phenex was not here to defend him. He was trapped on all three sides by women that wanted to take him somewhere 'private.'

"You realize your husband is watching, right?" Tatsumi asked desperately, hoping the man's attention would cause her to behave.

"And?" She asked archly. "I want another child and my husband is very affectionate after each time I cheat on him. That's how we conceived all our other children." Was she serious? The beautiful smile on her face suggested that she was. "Won't you help an old woman save her species? I promise I won't steal you from your girls. Just a single night to stir up my husband's drive is all I ask. My husband has been very accommodating of you in the past, and we will continue to be so in the future. Is this really so much to ask?"

The world was ending, that had to be it. The day sleeping with a member of the Shax family sounded more appealing to him than a Phenex or a Sitri had to mean the world was coming to an end! Ragnarok had come! The end was nigh!

It was at that moment someone decided to take pity on him.

"Now children, don't you think you're being rather forward towards someone several thousand years your junior?"

Tatsumi's head snapped to the new voice, desperately hoping it was someone here to save him and not add to the colossal mess he found himself in. Standing just behind the three women was yet another beautiful woman, although this one was beautiful in an entirely different way. She looked like a female at the pinnacle of physical perfection, not just in beauty, but strength and poise as well. There was real meat on her bones, muscles with definition in her arms and the one leg she had exposed from beneath her white toga. A wealth of blond hair topped her head and amusement danced in her warm, blue eyes. She was the woman Tatsumi had seen earlier wearing the Greek toga.

Lady Sitri glared at the woman. "How about you go elsewhere—"

"I have business with him. I think I'm going to insist," The woman said, her eyes flashing dangerously as she took a step towards them. "Get away from him or they'll be spending the next year scrubbing you off the walls!"

Lady Phenex and Seri Shax were quick to let Tatsumi go and back away. Lady Phenex looked rather upset by the sudden interruption and Tatsumi realized she'd been legitimate about wanting to commit adultery with him.

"This isn't Greece, Athena, don't think you can order me around without consequence!" Lady Sitri snarled, but she backed away as quickly as the others.

"When you wield even a fraction of the power I have in my pinky, I'll take your threats seriously," the woman identified as Athena retorted. "Until then, the others see more benefit in making good with the Greek Pantheon than helping you satisfy your urges, now shoo, be off with you."

Lady Sitri snarled angrily before she whirled around and stomped away, thunder clouds brewing above her head. Lady Phenex was already striding away back towards her husband. Tatsumi could see a comforting smile on his lips. When he noticed Tatsumi looking he winked and nodded towards his wife. Tatsumi just deadpanned when he realized that meant the offer would remain open indefinitely.

"Think on my words, Tatsumi-san," Seri said, curtsying to him. "I was being sincere earlier. We both have much to gain by helping each other." Athena stared at Tatsumi with an empty look in her eyes as Seri quickly hurried on. "I'll see about contacting you another time when there are fewer distractions." And with that she was gone, hurrying off into the room and away from Athena.

"Vultures, both of them," Athena said as she watched Lady Phenex and Lady Sitri disappear. She gave him a sidelong glance and chuckled. "You have the look of a warrior, not a politician. I had a feeling you wouldn't know how to deal with those leeches."

"Thanks," Tatsumi said, "they each had something I wanted…" or some reason for him not to offend them.

"That's what makes politics so sickening," Athena said, "the people that try to use you always have something that you want. The issue is, what you're usually forced to give up is worth far more than anything they'd ever give you. After all, coming out on top is the entire point. I have no patience for it and thankfully here in this place filled with so many children, I don't have to tolerate it."

"Must be nice," Tatsumi said as he raked a hand through his hair. He was glad that was over. "I was starting to get a little nervous when Seri Shax, a daughter of an enemy, sounded the most appealing of the three."

"Who?" Athena asked, confused. She shook her head like she was dismissing an errant thought. "It doesn't matter. Politics is a messy business I dislike but I've lived long enough to understand it. Lady Sitri is the worst of the two. You give into her once, and she'll demand twice, thrice, and eventually more than you can provide." Tatsumi could see that, easily. He hadn't any intention of accepting her offer, he just didn't want to offend Sona's mother. "Lady Phenex was obviously trying to hasten payment for saving her daughter. They still feel like they owe you and until then, you're free to demand whatever you want from them. Sleeping with Lord Phenex's wife is considered a scandal. The price required to cover that up would use up the rest of what they owed you. Is a pleasant night worth that?"

"Not even slightly," Tatsumi said. He personally didn't feel that Lord Phenex owed him anything, but the man himself did and Tatsumi had to admit that sense of indebtedness had come in handy on more than one occasion. "Which by default makes Seri the best option."

"I suppose?" Athena said slowly, giving him a weird look. Did he say something wrong? "Whatever the case, you were best off turning the both of them down and accepting the consequences of that later."

"Argh, this is all so complicated!" How did Najenda deal with it on a daily basis back in the old world? "Thanks for saving me from all that."

"You're welcome. I admit, I had my own reason for searching you out as well."

At least she was honest about that. He looked about the room, searching for Gabriel. He found her and Xenovia both over by the buffet table. There was a harried look on her face as Serafall buzzed about her in her magical girl outfit. For some reason Serafall had a white version of her outfit in her hands and was waving it in the air in front of Gabriel. His eyes met the Seraphs for a brief moment before her eyes flickered over to Athena. She nodded to him once before returning her attention back to Serafall and whatever crazy antic she was trying to get up to this time.

Finally, this was the person he was here to meet.

"Gabriel said there was someone here that wanted to speak with me, is that you?" Tatsumi asked.

"You and Night Raid," Athena said, not denying it. "There is an issue I'd like dealt with in Europe, and I felt it best to enlist your aid before things got out of hand."

Finally! Work! This was something he could get behind. "I'd need to hear more before I can make a decision one way or another."

"Of course," Athena said. She threw a glance about the room. "Let's retire to a private room to speak."

Tatsumi couldn't help but be filled with a sudden sense of apprehension. "This isn't going to become sexual, is it?" he asked warily.

Athena blinked in surprise for a moment before suddenly laughing. "Oh yes, I'd forgotten both of those harpies said the same thing. No, not tonight. I simply felt it best to discuss business where prying ears can't listen in."

"Well then, lead on," Tatsumi said, gesturing for the Goddess to take the lead.

Athena smiled and took the lead, guiding Tatsumi to the far side of the room. They stepped through a black oak door into a small room with an amazing view. It jutted out partially past the edge of the tower and the entire far wall along with a portion of the floor and ceiling was made out of glass providing them with a breathtaking view of the surroundings.

The room itself was sparsely furnish, only a single, plush couch flanked on either side by simple side tables. The couch was large, easily large enough for two to have an enjoyable night upon.

Athena locked the door behind them, causing a series of demonic seals to light up that ensured their privacy.

"Sit," Athena said as she rounded the couch and sat on it.

"You sure nothing will happen?" Tatsumi asked cautiously as he sat beside the Goddess. This close to her he could feel the power thrumming through her. If she wanted to take him, there was probably very little he could do to stop her.

Athena just laughed. "My aren't we paranoid? Well, after dealing with that out there," she gestured to the door, "I can't entirely blame you." She smiled. "No, we're not going to have sex. We're not even going to cuddle." Tatsumi let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not some easy woman that spreads her legs because she has an 'itch' like those harpies back there. I have standards, and more importantly, requirements. Someone has to prove they're worth placing between my legs."

"Thank you, that's refreshing to hear," Tatsumi said. He meant it. A woman in this world that had standards was a rarity it seemed. "So, what's this issue you wanted dealt with?"

"There is an issue between Pantheons that could break out in war if not dealt with delicately," Athena said as she lounged back upon the couch. "Recently Hades, who is now deceased, stole something of mine and sold it to a particular Norse God. I want you to get it back for me."

"That's it?"

"I'm willing to go to war to get it back," Athena said. "I don't want to. People will die if I do, many of them innocent and that is not something I want. I hope to exhaust all other options first, which is why I am here speaking with you."

Tatsumi appreciated Athena's honesty and made him want to help her all the more. "What is it that you want me to get?"

She hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. "Most people think it inconsequential. To that pervert Odin, it's a means to blackmail me into sexual acts I do not wish to partake in. To me, it's one of the few treasures I still have left. It's a memento of my first time. Of the night I spent with the first man I ever truly loved."

"Ah, and what is it exactly?" He needed to know what he was looking for if he wanted to fetch it for her. He had already decided he would. If it prevented deaths from occurring in the first place, that was even better than getting revenge for deaths that had already happened.

For some reason his words caused her cheeks to flush a little, "you are not allowed to speak of this outside this room."

"Of course."

"It's the only pair of panties I ever wore. Ajax had a thing for them. They're blue, with grey little frills."

Tatsumi nodded, "alright, do you have any thoughts on how to go about approaching this?"

Athena blinked, looking rather surprised. "You did not laugh, strange."

"Should I have?" Tatsumi asked, curiously. "I've encountered far weirder things than that in my life here. If you say it holds as much value as it does, I believe you. What it is, is irrelevant outside of knowing what to look for."

"Huh," Athena looked genuinely surprised by his words. "You're probably odder than we are. Still, it is nice to know you are taking this seriously."

"Anything Night Raid related must always be taken seriously," Tatsumi said. "Alright, let's talk about payment. Night Raid, as much as I'd like to, can't work for free. Being a charity doesn't keep the lights on or us warm in the winter."

"You do not have to worry about payment," Athena said, "the Bracelets of Aias that I know you've used belong to me. Gabriel is overly late in returning them to me, it's one of the reasons I'm here tonight. I can lend them to you as payment, or perhaps gold and silver, platinum and jewels. We are quite wealthy, unlike the Angels."

"There would definitely be some coin requirement," Tatsumi said as he latched onto that solid point.

"The payment doesn't have to be entirely in gold you know," Athena pointed out.

"I know," Tatsumi said. "And as you say, this mission appears to have a variable difficulty level to it. That makes it hard to judge ahead of time how much it's worth. Still, I stand to risk upsetting Odin, the price won't be cheap."

"Then how about in Japanese terms we start with one billion yen worth of gold bullions for retrieving my precious reminder," Athena proposed, "and we add jewels, artifacts and other rewards after that depending on obstacles and difficulties you encounter."

That would be more than enough, more money than he had ever seen in his entire life, combined. It was also probably just right as the starting cost for going up against the leader of an entire Pantheon. "What I think, Athena, is that we have a deal," Tatsumi said, smiling happily. "On one final condition."

"And that is?"

"We don't start until after Sona's Rating Game. I wish to see that before I do anything else."

Athena just smiled, "I have no objection to that. Azazel did invite me to stay and watch and there is something I need to attend afterwards."

"Then we have a deal," Tatsumi said, extending his hand out to the Goddess.

"We do indeed," Athena agreed, shaking his hand.

Finally, Night Raid's first real mission.

The night sky was suddenly lit up by a giant explosion as a distant mountain disappeared in a brilliant explosion that sent a funnel of smoke high into the stratosphere. What appeared to be a dome shaped barrier of some sort was breaking apart into tiny little shard like pieces before dissolving before their eyes.

"It looks like the party is going to end early," Athena said, sounding amused. "As laid back as the devils are, they're not going to ignore an attack like this." The Greek Goddess stood and stretched her arms above her head. "You should head back before your date becomes worried I kidnapped you."

"Gabriel is not my date," Tatsumi said quickly.

A knowing little smile came to her lips. "I don't believe I mentioned a name."

Tatsumi just flushed as the Goddess left the room, laughing. A moment later Xenovia appeared, looking slightly worried as she poked her head into the room.

"Lady Gabriel wishes to see you," Xenovia said quickly. "The Khaos Brigade has attacked."

"Are they still here?" Tatsumi asked as he quickly rounded the couch and left the room.

"No, Lady Gabriel said they've left."

There was no need to ask how they knew that. Many of the portals that had been hovering above the dance floor had been shifted out over the forest surveying it. Through them Tatsumi could see what appeared to be a battleground of sorts. Koneko, Rias were downed by a tree, both looking rather sickly. Nearby was someone dressed in what appeared to be red battle armor of some sort shaped to resemble a dragon. The color reminded Tatsumi of Issei's Sacred Gear.

Hovering in the sky above was an enormous dragon.

Hikaru was nowhere to be seen, which was good. Either she had already left, or she had yet to be found.

Gabriel was quickly coming towards him. She had that naïve, innocent look on her face she always adopted in public, but Tatsumi could see the relief in her eyes. The party was ending early and she was not sad to see it happen. She wasn't alone, either. Michael and Irina were approaching as well.

"Oh, Tatsumi-san!" Gabriel said worriedly, "were you able to properly enjoy the party? It has ended so soon I fear few were able to really enjoy it."

"Define 'enjoy,'" Tatsumi said dryly. He could see amusement dancing in her eyes now. She had noticed his discomfort and had deliberately chosen not to save him. Misery liked company and all that, he supposed. "But Night Raid has a new mission and Hikaru," Tatsumi nodded towards the portals, "should have something for us. I sent her after Issei and Rias."

"I see, that is good," Michael said in his warm, gentle voice. "Then there is little reason for us to remain. Most of the others have already started to leave. Let us be off as well."

Those were sweet words to his ears.

* * *

 **Tatsumi and his sense of taste** : Now that I've tied up that loose end, a bit about it for those that didn't pick up on it. Tatsumi lost his sense of taste when his sister was killed. Everything tasted like ash. It wasn't that his taste buds had changed though, his mind had twisted as a result. Despair, regret, pain. It had altered his ability to perceive that which he once enjoyed. He no longer tasted 'food' but his own 'despair' whenever he ate.

Michael, during the Peace Conference, washed away the final bits of that despair and regret. It allowed his mind to start to unravel and straighten out. At first only fringe stuff came back, like citrus, but in this chapter, enough time has passed and he's been surrounded by enough good things, that his mind has finished straightening out.

Also, about the Apple Risotto… I know that there is a mistake in the cooking. It usually takes 15-20 minutes for the rice to fully cook and there was no way 15-20 minutes passed in that conversation. Please overlook that little mistake?

 **Author's Note:** So, what did you think of this chapter? There was a lot happening in it but it helps to serve to solidify the shift from one arc to the next. The Rating Game battle between Rias and Sona is the next chapter, and then things shift to Europe.


	30. Clash of Dreams

**Author's Note:** Long chapter is long. The problem was that there just wasn't any place to really split it. The battle is designed to fit in a single chapter, but there wasn't enough content at the end or the beginning to stand alone as a separate chapter… so, we get a giant one.

 **Chapter 28: Clash of Dreams**

"Well this is interesting," Tatsumi said as he stepped out from the darkness of the tunnel and into the stadium.

There really wasn't any other way to describe it. He found himself at the bottom of what looked like a giant football stadium with rows upon rows of bleachers overlooking a central area. A number of VIP rooms overlooking the stadium while the top of the stadium was ringed by a large a retracted domed roof.

Aside from the field itself it looked like any number of sports stadiums in the human world. The field, if it could even be called that, wasn't oblong like a football field but circular. Then there was what stood in the center of said 'field'. Instead of AstroTurf or grass, a large number enormous pedestals rose up from a tiled floor. Above each pedestal floated a large, spherical crystal. There were fifteen in all, with fourteen smaller ones surrounding a large central sphere.

Tatsumi could see a number of devils making their way between those pedestals. Seeing their tiny forms down there below just hammered home how enormous the pedestals and crystals were. The fourteen smaller pedestals managed to make the devil attendants that walked and flew about them seem like ants.

"This is the official viewing area for Rating Games, Tatsumi-san," Ravel said, hands on her hips as she looked proudly down upon the viewing area. She sounded very much like how a tour guide would explain new sites to their entourage. The young Phenex stood beside him, hands on hips looking proudly down at the crystals. "The large central crystal will provide an overarching view of the entire battlefield in a simulated manner while the fourteen around it will actually display images happening in the game in real time."

"There isn't anything like this in the human world," Tatsumi said, marveling at the intricate usage of magical technology.

"It's nothing particularly special," Mine said, scoffing at the sight. "Humans are already at this level with all their technology and I could do this much myself!"

"This magic seems to be as useful as technology," Najenda mused thoughtfully. "If I could bring even a bit both back with me, I could revolutionize the Kingdom."

"Don't even think about stealing our secrets, _human,_ " a female stadium attendant spat out, sneering at Najenda with a look of disgust in her eyes. Her eyes swept across their entire group before coming to a rest on Tatsumi. "Can't believe someone like you is allowed to wander around freely down here. Just move along, there are more important people waiting for you to move on."

Lovely, he had another fan here.

He cast a quick glance behind them and found the hall they were exiting empty. "There's no one behind us right now—." Tatsumi tried to point out.

"Exactly, now shoo, all of you," the attendant said, shooing them away.

Ravel's eyes flashed dangerously as she bristled at the insult. "Excuse me, that's no way to speak to Tatsumi-sama or I, Lady Ravel Phenex of the—"

"Oh look, the Phenex whore knows how to speak, did your handler give permission?" the attendant spat out, giving Tatsumi an accusatory look as she did.

Ravel nearly choked on her own tongue. "W-What?!"

"You're just as bad as the rest. A devil that's turned traitor just so she could whore herself out to a human. Just go! Anyone willing to deal with that thing is beyond foolish!"

"My, does that include me?" Athena asked, leaning down over the railing above them. The Greek Goddess wore the same, flowing white toga she'd worn back at the party but with a few additions. The Bracelets of Aias ringed her wrists, taken back from Gabriel at the party most likely and upon her head was a roman helmet, topped with a beautiful mane of horse hair. A long, beautiful spear engraved with so many magical runes it was nearly impossible to see the wooden shaft beneath the light, leaned lazily against the railing beside her while up some ways leaning against an aisle seat was a large, golden buckler.

The devil went rigid as her eyes snapped up towards Athena. The Goddess had a little smile on her face that promised total obliteration if she heard anything other than what she wanted.

"A-Ah, n-no," the attendant said hastily. "I was just—"

"—going to be somewhere else, am I correct? You had a pressing engagement back home?" Athena asked, still smiling.

The attendant nodded her head vigorously, quickly picking up on what Athena was hinting at.

In other words, she got lost very quickly.

"Thanks," Tatsumi thanked the Goddess. "I didn't have very many friends here before the young devil gathering, and it seems pissing off most of their elders only made things worse."

Politics may keep the elders and those that preside over devilkin courteous and respectful, but no one else had to be. No one else was. Tatsumi had quite firmly placed everyone into one of two camps. The select few that liked him, and the vast majority that hated him.

Athena waved away his thanks. "It's not an issue. I find devils and their over-inflated sense of self-importance tiresome and I find some enjoyment in popping their egos," Athena said. The smile on her face was genuine now. "As for Najenda's earlier comment, we may not be far off from having magic be common place in the human world." The Goddess grabbed her spear and made her way down the last few steps to them as she spoke. "With our existence now common knowledge, a few entrepreneurial individuals might see the advantage of introducing magical artifacts such as this. Magic does exist in your world, few just know how to use it."

"That might go a long way to bridging the distrust between races," Tatsumi said. Well, except for him. Devils were never going to like him. "If the corporate world begins to see a monetary benefit, they'll all but get on their hands and knees and beg." He shifted his gaze from the crystals to the seats and a thought occurred to him. Where should they sit? He had been invited but he hadn't been given a seat number. He didn't even see seat numbers. Back in the human world you usually reserved a particular seat for events like this. "Hmm…"

"You can sit anywhere," Athena said, reading his mind. "The VIPs get to watch from a special lounge so we won't meet anyone here that'll raise a real issue."

"You're not a VIP?" Tatsumi asked. That seemed rather odd all things considered.

Athena wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I am, but I'd rather not have to listen to Zeus go off on how luscious and beautiful all the female competitors are." The Goddess gestured up towards the golden buckler. "If you'd like you can join me. I've spent most of the morning looking for what seemed like the best place to watch from."

"We'd be happy to join you," Tatsumi said.

"This way," Athena said, gesturing for them to follow her up.

As they all started up the stairs following the Goddess, Tatsumi took that time to look about the stadium. Like the stadiums in the human world there were a number of entrances, tunnels that led back inside. People were filing in from all of the tunnels. There were people from many different pantheons and factions. Angels and their Fallen counter-parts, Gods and Youkai, and other mystical creatures. Most of the people filing in were devils, members of this and that well-known family.

Tatsumi noted that the other young devils were here as well. Sairaorg Bael sat directly across from where Athena was leading them with his peerage all around him. Nearby was Seekvaira Agares along with Lubbock and her peerage. Far to the right was Zephyrdor and to the left, Diodora.

A tap on his arm drew his attention from the growing crowd to Mine who had come up beside him. "How can you speak so casually with a Goddess," Mine asked quietly. "If you piss her off she'll obliterate the whole lot of us."

Tatsumi shrugged, "maybe Gabriel and Serafall have desensitized me? Besides, she's hiring us. She won't do anything like that. It's only common sense to be courteous to your employer. Besides, you'll need to get used to it. I'm taking you with me on the mission."

"Ugh, fine, if you say so," Mine said, casting a cautious look at the Goddess. "And does she have to sway her ass like that?"

Tatsumi followed her gaze. Athena did have a very nice rear. It was full, round, firm and utterly lacking in panty lines. Was she even wearing any? Bennia never did… was it a Greek thing? Tatsumi didn't know and found himself caring little as his eyes swayed back in forth in time with her steps. Mine was right, there was a hypnotic sway to her ass. The way the skirt of her toga alternated molding itself to those cheeks with each step was erotic. His eyes just naturally started to sway in time with her ass.

Mine noticed him staring and growled. "Men!" she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Tatsumi cough loudly and ripped his eyes from Athena's ass. None too soon either as she stopped and turned around. She would have no doubt caught him staring if he hadn't and he didn't know how Athena would react to that. He doubted the sway had been intentional.

If Athena had noticed his staring, she didn't give any indication as she gestured for them to take a seat. "I have the aisle, but the other seats nearby should offer a proper view."

"Thanks," Tatsumi said, forcing his eyes elsewhere.

A loud hum started up as the crystal came to life. The large central crystal shimmered before projecting an image in the air above it akin to an engineering design of the mall the Rating Game was going to take place. Superimposed upon that image were a number of colored chess pieces, red for Rias and blue for Sona.

The game was about to start so he quickly grabbed a seat next to Athena and got settled in. He didn't want to miss anything. This game was going to be interesting because he noticed something off right away.

Rias had two Knights. The last time Tatsumi had met Rias, she'd only had one.

 **~o~**

Deep-seated dread filled her, crushing her spirit as it filled her mind with terrible thoughts. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. Her teeth were broken and her gums ruined. A sharp, aching throb flared in her mouth with each beat of her heart. She'd made a mistake. A very big mistake.

She known it was a mistake the moment Athena had glared down at her. She just didn't realize how terrible it'd end up being, not until now.

Hope died as she slowly lifted her head to stare at the source of her fear.

"Did I say you could look at me?" Ruval Phenex's cold, dead voice slapped her across the face and before she could lift her head high enough it was slammed back into the cold, concrete floor. A sharp cry of pain was ripped from her throat as her nose split open, splattering blood across the floor.

They weren't alone, but no one offered so much as a word of protest. Not even a concerned glance. Ruval Phenex was one of the strongest and most respected people in the Underworld, while she was just a commoner, unaffiliated with any house or peerage. If anything, some had stopped to look on in interest.

"I-I—"

"She can still talk…"

Her blood froze with fear. Ruval's Rook lifted her head and a hand was slammed through her mouth, tearing out the rest of her teeth. She could only scream in agony as sharp fingers dug into her tongue and tore it out.

"To think someone as lowly and insignificant as you would dare to pass judgement on my little sister, on a member of the Phenex family," Ruval's voice was so cold goosebumps broke out across her skin. "You called her a whore… and a traitor, despite having been asked by Lucifer himself to serve at Tatsumi-san's side. I wonder who the _real_ traitor here is."

"I say we flay the skin from her body," one of Ruval's Knight, Lucina, said in a voice as cold and dreadful as her King's. "That she thinks she knows best who Lady Ravel should or shouldn't be allowed to be with…"

"I too, had concerns about leaving my little sister in the hands of a strange man, even if he had saved her from Esdeath," Ruval said. The attendant didn't dare hope he'd chosen to let her live, "but those smiles… It has been _years_ since I last saw her smile like that. I won't have someone like _you_ , tarnishing them."

"What do you want done with her?" The Rook holding her to the floor asked.

"An example should be made, in case anyone else believes my sister is a traitor… but killing her is simply too wasteful. Send her to the yardai pits. I'm sure the creatures there will find _some_ use for her."

No… no, no, no! Not there! Anywhere but there!

"Right away," the man on her back said as he stood and hauled her to her feet.

Her mind shut down completely as the Rook dragged her off to one of the most terrible and horrific places in the Underworld. A place where she'd spend the rest of her life being a mother to the shadows that walked the dark places of the Underworld.

 **~o~**

Sona blinked the spots from her eyes as the light from the teleportation circle died down and glanced about for the rest of her peerage. She trusted the systems, but mistakes have happened. Thankfully all was well this time. The others had arrived with her, Saji and Ruruko were standing together, holding each other's hand. Tomoe and Yura looked excited to begin. Momo was her usual stoic self and Kusaka was the same as always. She shot a sidelong glance at Hikaru and Tsubaki. Those two were critical to her plans. Both Rias and herself had people capable of taking out the other's King in a single shot. The victor will be the King capable of hiding the best.

And Sona was depending on her predicable friend to assume she'd send Hikaru after her.

She set those thoughts aside for the moment and observed her surroundings, the place that would serve as her base of operations for the Rating Game to come. Information she'd managed to obtain from her onee-sama had suggested that the game would take place in the mall near the academy.

That information, it appeared, was correct. She recognized where she was, she'd made sure to thoroughly memorize the layout of the mall the day before. The rows of produce and fruit lining the low counters placed her and her peerage on the bottom level of the mall's large grocery store. Logic would dictate that Rias' base would be as far away as possible which would place her in the Ichiramaru's Diner on the upper floor on the far side of the mall.

It wasn't going to be easy to get there without being seen. There were only three possible routes through the Mall: through the long atrium with it's long balconies and open floor, across the roof or through the parking garage. The atrium was the worst route to take. The only cover there were the stalls and benches sporadically found along its length. Anyone going that route would be discovered quickly and easily.

Sona expected Rias to send Issei that way. He was the only one on that side that could take a lot of punishment and keep going. He'd probably have support as well. Who that'd be, Sona wasn't entirely sure but surmised it'd be either Koneko, Kiba, her new Knight, or some combination of the three. Whoever didn't accompany Issei would probably be sent along one of the other two routes. Sona didn't expect Rias to send any of them alone. Only Akeno had the raw power to take out multiple members of her peerage without help.

Rias would probably stay in the diner and oversee the battle until things started to turn her way. If the battle turned in her favor she'd come attack with everything to end it quickly and if it turned the other way, she'd play a defensive game. Asia was almost guaranteed to stay with her.

The big question that Sona didn't have an answer to was how would Akeno move? Would Rias keep her back to counter Hikaru? Or would she use her in a more offensive fashion? Possibly cover the second route to her? There was only so much Sona could plan before hand. How Akeno moved would dictate which plan she'd set into motion.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud, clear voice rung throughout the mall.

[Everyone, I, Grayfia, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, will be performing the role of arbiter in this Rating Game between the Gremory group and the Sitri group.]

Sona let a small frown crease her lips. Her sister had failed _that_ it seemed. When they learned that Grayfia would arbitrate the game, Sona had asked her sister to get that changed, alter it to someone who was well and truly impartial. Either it had been too late, or it had been ignored. Well, Sona hadn't held much hope it would work anyways.

Sona simply hoped Grayfia's bias towards the Gremory group didn't affect things too much. Even if she tried to be impartial, there would be subconscious slips. An overlook of an offense because she was simply used to it. The slight delaying of the removal of Rias' peerage members after they've been beaten or the early removal of Sona's. Small little things that wouldn't matter in a one-sided match. But now that Issei had achieved his Balance Breaker, this wasn't a one-sided match.

Heedless to Sona's thoughts, Grayfia continued. [In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It is my pleasure to be here. The battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuoh Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend. It has been placed within a separate space for this game so that damages are not reflected in the real world.]

[Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-sama's base is on the second floor on the east side while Sona-sama's base is on the first floor of the west side. In order for Pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's bases.]

They absolutely couldn't let Issei get to this base. If he combined the power of his Sacred Gear with the promotion to Queen or Knight, it would be the end.

[This time there will be special rules. A document has been sent to each group so please read it. A single bottle of Phoenix Tears has been provided to each team. The game will begin in thirty minutes, until then you're free to strategize but contact with the enemy is strictly forbidden. You can begin.]

Everyone quickly gathered around her as she pulled out the document Grayfia had mentioned. The magical seal on it was broken, allowing her to unfurl it.

"What are the special rules?" Hikaru asked softly, "in my previous games they were generally restrictions, mostly for Syura."

"It's the same this time," Sona said as she adjusted her glasses on her nose. "The first one is that we are not allowed to destroy the department store."

"At what point do they consider it destroyed?" Hikaru asked, frowning.

"I would assume so long as the ceiling still stands, it's not destroyed," Sona said, "but I can't be certain. I suppose we'll find out very shortly." They had a little surprise in store for Rias that Sona was fairly certain her friend would _not_ like. "This rule, however, only truly applies to Rias' pawn, Issei, who can destroy a mountain with a single shot while in his Balance Breaker form."

"I can't use him then," Tsubaki said quietly. "It'll have to be Akeno or Rias herself."

"Hopefully not Rias," Sona said, "we don't know if that'll even work. If Akeno isn't with Rias, we need to draw her back somehow."

"Are there more rules?" Saji asked.

"There are," Sona said, nodding. "Gaper Vladi's Sacred Gear is sealed, which makes things easy for us. Rias will rely on his vampiric abilities and because he has severe anthropophobia, she'll give him a role that doesn't rely on direct contact."

"Scouting," Hikaru murmured.

"Precisely. He's uniquely suited for that due to his ability to disperse himself into bats and scout out every part of the building at once," Sona said. "Momo, Kusaka and Hikaru, you three will deal with him. Once the game starts grab all garlic and go to the second floor. Work on that Unison Raid, draw Gasper's attention to you. Once most of his bats are here, draw him back into his physical form. The garlic should do the rest."

"Yes, Kaichou!" The two girls said together. Hikaru nodded her head.

She turned to Hikaru. "Once Gasper's gone, head to the security room and use the security cameras. I want to know where they all are."

"You'll have their positions," Hikaru promised.

Sona scowled as she read the last rule. "There's one more special rule." She gave Hikaru an apologetic smile. "We should have suspected this would happen. There are many that do not like the fact that you're in my peerage. They think it gives me an unfair advantage. Like Gasper, your Lightning Form is locked."

"Do they give a reason for it?" Hikaru asked.

"They feel Rias' peerage is too weak." Which was ridiculous considering they had the Sekiryuutei. Her friend, Rias, would be livid at being considered weak. "If you hit them with the same level of attack you used against Ruval Phenex and his peerage, they're scared you'll outright kill them before the recall system can summon them back."

There was a deadpanned look on Hikaru's face. "I can control it."

"I know that, you know that, and they know that. This rule exists for no other reason than to help Rias secure victory," Sona said. "If I fail here, even with you on my side, they're going to try and use my inexperience as justification as to why I shouldn't have you."

"They can't forcefully take me."

"They shouldn't be able to," Sona corrected her. "I wouldn't put it past them to try and find _some_ loophole."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It would be the last thing they do. I'm done being chained to others. I'm part of Night Raid now. If they try to force it, Tatsumi will kill them and I will be there to help him."

"Let's try to avoid that as best we can," Sona said. "All we need to do is win and then it won't matter. And, it says 'Lightning Form' specifically. Your Sacred Gear as a whole isn't sealed." She rolled the special rules up and set them aside next to a container of pears. "I know Rias well enough to have a basic idea of how she'll move." She eyed Momo and Kusaka. "You two need to act fast. I need Gasper out of the way as quickly as possible." She shifted her attention to Saji and Ruruko. "I know what you want, Saji. You and Ruruko-san will go through the atrium. Issei will most likely be there."

"I won't fail you Kaichou!" Saji declared loudly. "I won't let anyone laugh at your dream, our dream, any more and I'm tired of being in Issei's shadow!"

Sona smiled grimly. "Good, I like that determination. As for the rest of you, you're to stay here until we an idea of how Rias is moving." Where and how Rias deployed her peerage would dictate how Sona countered. "Let's show Rias and all those elders that our dream is not something to be laughed at! That even against the Sekiryuutei, we can win."

"Yes!" They all shouted at the same time.

 **~o~**

"When did Rias get a second Knight?" Tatsumi wondered as he stared at the unknown woman chatting animatedly with Kiba through image displayed by one of the fourteen small crystals. The two of them seemed quite friendly with one another as they made their way back to Rias, walking up the stairs from the first floor to the second.

"Shortly after the young devil gathering, or so I hear," Najenda said. She'd taken a seat to his right and beside her was Ravel. Behind Tatsumi sat Mine and Xenovia. "Apparently some of the older devils didn't like the number advantage Sona had over Rias, so worked to equalize it a bit. They offered Sirzechs' little sister a second Rook as well but she put her foot down on that."

"It says here in the program that Rias' two knights are Yuuto Kiba and Karlamine Strand," Athena said. Tatsumi shifted his attention to his left where Athena sat. She had a program in her hand that had a list of all the members of each peerage and their estimated stats. "It states that she used to be part of Riser's Phenex's peerage and that ownership was transferred to Rias. It doesn't specifically state why, only to clear a debt of some kind." Athena flipped the page once before flipping it back. "Not much else on that but I'm catching a whiff of politics. Sometimes I wonder if the devils need politics to survive as much as they need food and water."

Tatsumi was starting to think the same way. Every time he turned around this or that there was some devil or another politicking. More importantly though… "where did you get that and where can I get one?" Tatsumi asked, pointing at the program.

Athena just shrugged. "It was given to me when I arrived."

"I wasn't given one."

Athena gave him a little smile. "They probably just forgot."

Tatsumi had a feeling it hadn't taken very much to make them forget.

His attention was drawn back to the screens as Grayfia's face appeared upon them once more. It seems the time limit give then to the two was up. [Thirty minutes have passed. It is now time to begin. Furthermore, this will be a blitz-style game. The time limit is three hours. Without further ado, the game has now begun!]

 **~o~**

The air hummed with power. Gusts of wind swirled about the aisles, rushing towards a singular point near the sliding doors of the grocery store that led out onto the second floor balcony that ringed the mall. The gusts of wind swirled around a ball of intense magical energy before finally being sucked in.

Momo stood, one hand upon the ball, urging, coaxing, it to grow larger and larger. Each time it expanded to the size of a basketball Momo tapped its surface with her free hand. A ripple sped across its surface and a magical runic grid appeared just above it's surface. Magical energy was sucked from the orb into the runic grid until it was reduced to the size of a baseball. The runic grid darted away, joining the dozen other grids that hovered above Momo's head.

Kusaka stood just behind Momo, hands outstretched to either side. Extending from the palm of her hands were two large runic grids. Her magical energy raced across her arms, through the runic grids where they were caught by Momo and fed into the magical ball of energy, recharging it each time Momo extracted energy.

Aside from Sona herself, Kusaka had the most magical energy of anyone in Sona's peerage. The multitudes of contracts she had with large, energetic men that were more than happy to spill _all_ their vigor into her saw to that.

Power and Control being brought together for a massive long-range magical attack.

Her attention was drawn away from the Unison Raid as she noticed bats gathering inside the grocery store. A small smile creased her lips. That much magical energy being drawn into a single point would draw anyone's attention. It was probably felt across the entire breadth of the store.

It was the perfect trap to draw Gasper in because, as Sona had predicted, Rias had sent him to do recon via his vampiric abilities. There was no obvious way to tell what the spell Momo and Kusaka were setting up was intended to do, so Gasper would most certainly wait until he got orders from Rias, or perhaps—

Hikaru paused that thought when she noticed how many bats had entered the store. She wasn't entirely certain how many bats Gasper could split into, no one knew for certain, but nearly a hundred had gathered together in the far corner where he probably hoped he was out of sight. He obviously was underestimating Hikaru's situational awareness. That was one thing she was thankful of her time with Gregorious Abaddon.

No devil could ever sneak up on her. She was always on edge, sensing for their presence.

"Are you almost ready?" Hikaru asked softly as she pushed off the cashier's counter and started towards the two girls.

"Almost, is he…" Momo trailed off.

Lightning sparked between Hikaru's finger tips. "You won't have to worry about him anymore." Her hand snapped towards the large congregation of bats and before Gasper could even begin to register what was happening a large arc of electricity leapt from her finger tips into the mass of bats. It bounced between each bat like chain lightning, electrocuting the whole lot of them. It wasn't even a fraction of the power she could wield in her Raiten Taiso, but it was enough for Gasper.

Gasper couldn't maintain his bat form. They merged together, consolidating into a single, jerking form of a boy far too cute to be male wearing a female Kuoh Academy uniform. Gasper fell from the ceiling with a cry of pain and surprise. He bounced off shelves filled with bread and buns before landing on the tile floor, twitching violently.

The spasms wouldn't last long, but it was long enough for Hikaru to wheel a shopping cart filled to the brim with garlic and dump it all over him.

"N-n-n-o-o-o-o, ga-ga-ga-ga-h-h-h-h!"

His last, final, pitiful cry as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. There was a sound like shattering glass and the garlic mound shifted.

[One of Rias' Gremory's bishops has been retired.]

"That's done," Hikaru said as she made her way over to the two girls. "I'm going on to the security room."

"Roger!" "We'll win for Kaichou!" The two girls said together.

Hikaru just smiled and rushed out of the grocery store. Ahead she could see Saji and Ruruko rushing across the ground floor of the mall. Those two would draw attention away from her actions. She did her best to mimic Tatsumi's movements, moving on the balls of her feet, keeping to cover and avoiding anything that could give her presence away.

It was lucky the security room was so close to their base. Hikaru was able to get there without any trouble. The electronic lock on the door didn't prove to be much of a hindrance either. A shock of electricity short-circuited the controls and caused it to lock and unlock repeatedly. She waited for it to unlock before opening it and slipping inside. The security room was bland, severe. There were a couple filing cabinets next to the door, which she ignored in favor of what mattered the most.

The wall covered in monitors. They were even on, how helpful. It gave her complete coverage of the entire mall. There were cameras on the roof, in the parking garage in the atrium and every single store. Hikaru could see everything.

She touched her ear piece.

"I'm inside Kaichou. It's as you suspected, there are cameras everywhere in this store. I can see every member of Rias-san's peerage, even her new Knight."

"Good," her voice came back over the ear piece, "what are her moves?"

Hikaru eyes darted across the screens. "Hyoudou-san is moving across the left side of the upper atrium as you suspected. He only has Koneko-san with him. Kiba-san and Strand-san have just entered the parking garage. Akeno-san and Asia-san have stayed back with Rias-san." Hikaru's lips curled up into a smile. "All three are still in the diner."

"I see, so that's how she moved," Sona mused softly over the line. "Foolish. Staying in one's base is normally a good idea, except when the enemy has a clear line of sight from their own and you're within striking distance." There was a pause. "Hikaru-san, can you deal with both Kiba-san and Karlamine-san without your Lightning Form?"

"Better than anyone else," Hikaru said confidently. She didn't know the full extend of Kiba's proficiency with his Balance Breaker, or what training Karlamine had undergone these past few weeks with Rias. But unless they were both magnitudes greater than they had been, Hikaru shouldn't have trouble. "I will deal with them."

"Good, do so. I'm putting plan C into motion."

Sona had Plans A through J. None of them were more likely to succeed than the other, just different types of deployment based on Rias' movements. Plan C put Hikaru in the Parking Garage. She needed to move quickly then. The parking garage was as far from where she was as it could be.

 **~o~**

Koneko was completely focused on victory as she rushed along the upper balcony alongside Issei. There was no need for them to sneak, Buchou wanted the enemy to know they were attacking and to try and stop them. Koneko wouldn't let her down. Her ears were out and her tail waved behind her as she gathered all the spiritual energy around her, all the ki. She could feel what she feared, the malice and ill will, but she wasn't afraid.

Tatsumi had been right! It was only scary if she let it be scary. She would use all of it to help Buchou win this game and to show Tatsumi how much she'd grown. She'd show him that she was much better than that yakitori!

She would never let herself fail again!

That was the single, driving motivation that pushed her forward, more than anything else. She'd failed when Esdeath had attacked, had been useless against Riser, couldn't prevent Kiba from being taken and tortured by Kokabiel and she'd failed to be useful at all when he'd attacked Buchou later.

"They're coming Issei-senpai," Koneko said as she felt the pulse of their spirits, "two of them." She embraced the pulses, breathed it in. "Feels like Saji-san and Ruruko-san."

Issei pounded his fists together and grinned happily. "Alright! Saji! I was hoping I'd get to fight him!"

[One of Rias Gremory's bishop has been retired.]

"What? Already?" Issei shouted in surprise. "Come on Gasper! That's way too soon!"

"…Gasper-kun is down," Koneko whispered. Her focused sharpened. "Won't let anyone else lose!" She'd get revenge for him. The pair of individuals she felt rushing towards her suddenly shot up. "…above!" Koneko called out in warning.

Swinging down from the glass ceiling of the atrium upon a line of some sort was Saji. Koneko's sharp eyes picked out Ruruko clinging to his back. A surprise attack from above! She knew there was no way Issei would be able to react quickly enough to dodge it.

She was different. Tatsumi taught her to be different.

"—Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!" Saji shouted.

The balcony beneath Koneko's feet fractured as she threw herself at Saji and Ruruko. "…mine," Koneko corrected him as she bulldozed into them. She missed Saji, but she didn't miss the Pawn clinging to his back. Ruruko barely had time to cry out as Koneko crashed into her. She slammed a fist into the girl's face, ripping her from Saji's back and sending both her and the boy into uncontrollable spins. Ruruko smashed through the glass storefront of the pet shop and tumbled across the floor inside.

"…Tatsumi never gives the enemy time. I won't either!" Koneko shouted as she landed. The tile floor fractured again as she hurled herself with all her might through the shattered window front. She summoned all the ki in the area around her fists. Ruruko managed to look up just in time for Koneko's spirit clad fist to slam into her face.

Koneko wasn't done, she surged the spirit energy, focusing it into a long jagged spike of energy. Ruruko let out an ear-piercing scream as a lance of spiritual energy ripped through her brain. She didn't so much dissolve as she instantly disappeared as the recall system went into overdrive to bring her back before the spirit strike could do irreparable damage to her brain.

[One of Sona Sitri's pawns has been retired.]

 **~o~**

"Hmm," Athena murmured, "that young Nekomata is a very dangerous little girl. She's quite possible more dangerous that the Sekiryuutei now in his current state, even with his Balance Breaker. There was no hesitation in her movements. She went for the quickest possible victory."

"Ah-hah… Sona's going to chew me out for this later isn't she?" Tatsumi said nervously. If Sona lost this game, it may very well be because of everything he'd taught Koneko. He didn't regret teaching her or helping her, but damn was it going to make this a much more difficult battle for Sona.

"She'd make a nice addition to Night Raid," Xenovia said cheerfully, "she's really good!"

"No! I refuse to let her join!" Ravel snapped. "I won't let that stupid cat anywhere near my Tatsumi-kun!"

"Your Tatsumi-kun?" Athena asked archly.

Ravel's face went pure crimson as steam erupted from her ears, "I-I-I didn't mean it like that! It's simply that someone like Xenovia-san shouldn't have any say in who becomes a part of Night Raid. That's Tatsumi-kun's decision and he—"

"Uh huh," Athena said. There was little doubt in her voice about her thoughts. Ravel simply trailed off stammering, refusing to even look in his direction.

Tatsumi did his best to ignore the gentle ribbing going on and focused on the game once more.

 **~o~**

There was a stunned look on Saji's face as Koneko slowly padded back across the pet store floor towards the shattered window. The boy had been so certain about his surprise attack he hadn't even considered the possibility of it failing.

If you wanted it to be a surprise, you needed to stay silent. She understood now why Tatsumi was always groaning whenever someone shouted out what they could do or yelled before a surprise attack. It was like asking someone to spoil your attack.

Koneko had plenty of time to get used to attacking people before they were ready while protecting Gasper during the Peace Conference.

Jagged fragments of glass from the shattered window crunched beneath her foot as she stepped on window display case. The sound snapped Issei and Saji out of their stuns.

"Ruruko-chan!" Saji shouted as he quickly scrambled to his feet. "How? She trained so hard these past few weeks!"

"Way to go Koneko-chan!" Issei cheered at her loudly. "You totally kicked her ass! You see that Saji? We're totally going to win this game for Buchou! Koneko-chan and I are storming all the way to your base! Now fall before me!"

"I won't give up! I'll defeat the both of you if I have to!" Saji shouted defiantly. He crouched low and held his Sacred Gear out before him. Koneko noticed a line extended from it to his heart and that magical power was flowing along it to the Sacred Gear.

Saji was fueling his Sacred Gear with his own life.

"...I'll help," Koneko said as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"Sorry, can't have you doing that!" a cheerful, sing-song voice broke in. Koneko had to quickly duck to avoid the swing of a katana. She lashed out with a strong kick only to find nothing but air as Tomoe danced away. "You're going to have to play with us!"

"Us?" Issei asked, confused.

There was one more, coming down at her from above. Koneko didn't even need to look to see it, the ki in the air was enough. She leapt back, narrowly avoiding Yura's fist as she planted it into the floor where she'd just been. A fist size hole was knocked out of the balcony.

"I'm here," Yura said as she quickly straightened. "I'm Yura, Sona's Rook. I want to see just how strong Rias' Rook is!"

"And we're not all Kaichou has planned!" Tomoe said in light, sing-song voice. As if her words were the trigger signal, four thunderous words boomed throughout the mall.

" **Unison Raid: Demonic Bombardment!** "

All sound ceased, drowned out and consumed by the massive beam of purple energy that thundered across the length of the mall. All glass windows along the store front shattered with its passing. The tall clock in the center of the atrium was ripped to pieces in its passage. Even the overhead lights seemed to dim beneath the brilliant radiance of the attack.

Koneko cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor, only to be picked up and tossed about by the thunderous shockwave left behind in its passage. Her senses were completely overwhelmed. The amount of ki and magic ripping through the place threw everything into out of order. Senjutsu was a powerful technique, but there was another weakness beyond the malice and ill will of the world that someone as inexperience as her had.

Over-stimulation.

She barely managed to cling to consciousness as the beam thundered into the diner at the far end of the building, detonating with a brilliant flash of light. A powerful, concussive force picked her up yet again and tossed her over the edge of the balcony. She grasped pitifully at the air above her as she fell and bounced off the tile floor below.

It gave her a perfect view of the second part of the Unison Raid. Tiny balls of compressed demonic energy, each the size of a small baseball, streamed overhead. Tens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of them. It seemed to go on forever. Each one slamming into the diner at the far side of the mall and detonated with explosive force. The diner was gone, an inferno that would make even a Phenex proud. The neighbouring stores, the arcade and the bookstore she'd found Issei and Akeno having a quickie in, were completely engulfed in flames.

Fire alarms started ringing throughout the mall as the sprinkler systems activated. Koneko could only stare numbly up at the glass atrium ceiling as the water rained down on her, soaking her Kuoh Academy uniform and turning it transparent.

[One of Rias' Bishops has been retired.]

"What?! Asia-chan! No!" Koneko heard Issei wail from above. "I thought we weren't allowed to destroy this place!"

"It's not destroyed, Hyoudou!" Koneko heard Saji call back. "The walls are still standing and the ceiling hasn't caved in! That means it's not destroyed. We will win no matter what and prove that Sona's dream is not something to be laughed at!"

Asia was down? The game had just begun and they'd already lost both Gasper and Asia! Was she going to fail again?

Sona's Rook, Yura, suddenly vaulted over the edge of the balcony. There was a huge grin on her face as she descended upon her. "Time for you to go to sleep as well kitten!"

Failure… it was descending towards her…

Rage exploded in her mind, consuming every fiber of her being. A wild, primal scream roared from her lips. The blood in her veins boiled with overwhelming emotion. She wouldn't fail! She would never fail ever again! She brought in all the ki around her. All of it! Every last ounce! She embraced it all. She needed power enough to never lose again! To never fail!

Her body jerked as overwhelming strength raced through her body. Her muscles bulged, veins popped out. Her vision took on a red haze.

The look on Yura's face turned from one of victory to one of absolute shock.

Koneko didn't care as she launched herself from her prone position up at the descending Rook. She was supposed to be Sona's toughest asset, the one with the most physical defense. Koneko didn't even notice it as she rammed her fist through Yura's body. All her vaunted Rook like defense protected her as well as wet paper.

"…I will never fail again!" Koneko screamed. She grabbed Yura's side with her other hand and jerked. Yura screamed as Koneko ripped her in half, or nearly did. The recall system activated before it could happen in full.

 **~o~**

"Blood rage," Athena said. There was a sad look on her face. "So young. That's just not right."

"Blood rage?" Tatsumi asked, confused. He knew there was some danger in Koneko using her Senjutsu. Was this it? Her skin had darkened, blood red veins had popped out all across her body. Her hair stood on end and her eyes had become bloodshot. Steam poured out of her mouth with each gasping breath she took. She looked insane and there hadn't been any semblance of the kind girl Tatsumi knew in those eyes as she had tried to tear Yura in half. "Is that all the malice and ill will of the world consuming her?" Tatsumi asked, worried about the girl he'd helped so much.

"No," Athena said, shaking her head. "That's her own malice. Her own regrets and her own fears. The malice in that place can't even begin to compare to the darkness lurking inside her own heart. Each race deals with their darkness in their own way. For Nekomatas and the other neko races…" Athena shook her head. "This is it. Blood rage. Until she's calmed down, she might not even be able to tell friend from foe."

"Is she really hurting so much inside?" Ravel asked hoarsely, a stunned look on her face.

"She wouldn't be able to fall into this state if she wasn't," Athena said.

"How do we calm her down?" Tatsumi asked.

"They win, she's knocked out or someone she cares about more than victory appears." Athena gave him a long look. "Which is either going to be you or Rias. Possibly that Issei kid, depending on close they are."

There was no way it could be him and Rias was having trouble of her own. Her base was completely gone, as were all the preparations she'd made to counter Hikaru. She and Akeno were doing their best to find their way out of the second-hand book store on the ground floor. They were both disorientated after being dumped there when the floor gave out. The burning books was only making things more difficult.

Issei, it was all on you. To Tatsumi's credit, he truly felt Issei could snap her out of it. He was someone who could accomplish the strange and implausible on sheer guts alone.

 **~o~**

Hikaru ignored the shaking and booming that reverberated through the concrete floor of the parking garage as she waited for her opponents at the bottom level of the dimly-lit parking garage. She could faintly hear the fire alarms going off. The Unison Raid must have been quite effective then. There weren't any sprinklers in here so she didn't have to worry about the water rusting her armor.

She trusted Sona to handle things over there. She had her own duty to perform here, preventing Rias' two Knights from slipping around behind the front lines and striking at Sona's flank. Her attention was drawn to the ramp as the two she awaited descended. When Kiba and Karlamine stepped off the ramp and onto the floor Hikaru walked around the pillar she'd been hiding behind.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get past here," Hikaru said as she drew her katana. "I may not share Sona's dream, but I have my own reasons for delivering her victory."

Kiba's eyes lit up happily as he brought out a sword that gave up both a demonic and a holy aura. "Hikaru-san! When we saw that your form was sealed Buchou thought that Kaichou might change her strategy." There was an easy grin on his lips. "I lost to Tatsumi-san once in Kendo and I never got to have a serious rematch afterwards. But you were always his equal, weren't you? Beating you will be almost as satisfying."

"I'm better than he is, now," Hikaru said softly as she settled into her familiar stance. A sideways stance, resting on the ball of her left foot with her katana held in both hands, blade up and pointed at Kiba.

That just caused his grin to widened. "Then there won't be any dispute that I'm better than him if I beat you, will there?"

Hikaru refrained from rolling her eyes. He actually thought he was better than her? Until about a month ago he was simply creating random magical swords and swinging this way and that without thought or technique, relying on little more than his above average speed to bring him victory. From the way he held his sword now and had his feet positioned? He was still relying on his sacred gear to carry him to victory.

Without the speed boost granted by being a Knight, even Ieyasu could beat Kiba and that was saying something.

"Save some for me," Karlamine said, grinning happily. "I'd like a chance to fight the famed Hikaru-san as well."

"You should both come at me," Hikaru said, "that's the only way you have any chance of victory."

"I think she's underestimating us," Kiba said lightly.

Hikaru did roll her eyes then. They were underestimating her. Well, they'd understand soon enough. They'd either work together, or she'd make quick work of both.

She shot forward, blistering across the parking garage at super-sonic speeds. Kiba reacted instantly, lunging forward to meet her half way, his sword raised to stop her strike. It was cute, him thinking he was quick. To her, someone who could reach speeds nearing the speed of light, it almost seemed like he was in slow motion.

And Karlamine might as well be standing still.

She surged forward, faster, lighter, barely touching the ground. The wind screamed past her ears as wispy tendrils of air streamed off her body. She reached Kiba long before he met her half way. Her blade cut through the air faster than he could blink, its edge searching for his blood.

Kiba, to his credit, wasn't completely green behind the ears. He realized after only two steps that Hikaru was much faster than him. He shifted his body to the side, bringing his sword to against the edge of hers. Steel screamed as the blades scraped across each other.

Instead of finding his heart, her blade cut across his collarbone.

Then she was past him, but she wasn't done. As Kiba slid to a stop, grasping at his injury Hikaru had moved on. Karlamine barely managed to get her sword up in time to stop Hikaru's second strike.

"That's not your normal sword," Hikaru said as she eyed the blade Karlamine wielded. A decorative hilt topped with a six pronged hilt shaped like a dragon's talon that guarded a short blade with notches near the base.

"Issei-san isn't as bad as I thought he was," Karlamine said grunted out as she struggled against Hikaru. "I was certain he'd demand a feel for lending me this blade but he was just happy to help Rias-sama win."

Hikaru couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction well up inside as she sensed Kiba rushing to Karlamine's aid. The two of them were going to take this seriously now. "Please, let me enjoy this. I need both of you to take this seriously if I wish to gain anything from it. You're too weak alone, no matter the fancy swords you use."

"Normally it's against my honor to fight 2-on-1 but if that's what you want, fine!"

Karlamine's muscles bulged with a grunt she threw herself forward, pushing Hikaru back. She was strong for a knight. Stronger than Hikaru. There wasn't any point in trying to win a strength battle against her. She didn't resist, instead redirecting her strength to the side, causing Karlamine to stumble past her towards Kiba.

The battle paused momentarily as Kiba and Karlamine gathered their wits about them. They stood against her now, side-by-side with swords drawn.

Hikaru smiled. This was what she wanted. A real challenge.

 **~o~**

Win! She had to win for Buchou! She was counting on her!

There were sounds of battle above her. The clang of steel on scale, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, painful cries and deep groans. If there was battle, there was someone to fight. Someone she needed to put down for Buchou!

Koneko crouched low. Power surged through her body, infusing the muscles in her legs. She took a long, deep breath, exhaling excess heat from her body in the form of steam. The floor crater beneath her as she launched herself into the air. She underestimated her strength as she shot past the railing and soared high into the sky above the battle below. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. They were fighting.

She would end the fighting. Those three were her targets!

She dove down upon them. The boy with the strange dragon shaped gear on his wrist attached to his heart with a line saw her at the last moment and dove out of the way. Koneko's fist was driven through the floor

"I got Saji-san, Koneko-chan—whoa! Are you alright?"

"Hyoudou! Is this one of her special abilities?"

"I don't know! I've never seen her like this before!"

Pity? From the enemy? A ruse! It must be. She glared at all three of them, regret and fear lurched about in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't let either of them get in her way! "Enemies must be destroyed!"

"This doesn't look good!" The boy with the red gauntlet shouted.

"I got her," the girl said as she charged forward, blade in hand. Koneko dismissed it entirely. Ordinary steel? That wouldn't be enough. Koneko charged forward towards her initial target. The girl tried to stop her, the blade screaming for her neck. Koneko grabbed the blade with her hand, strengthening her muscles with her ki, her spirit energy. "What?!" That was all the girl managed to get out before Koneko ripped the blade from her grasp and threw it away.

A tiny pinprick stabbed her neck. The boy had a second line now, one attached to her. She could feel her power being drained, her strength. She wouldn't give him the time he needed to drain enough. Tatsumi taught her to never give up, never show mercy, and never give your opponent the time they needed.

"Wait, Koneko-chan! Saji and I are still—"

"Must eliminate all threats!" Koneko screamed as she hurtled across the balcony at the boy. He backed up as quickly as he could to get space but Koneko was faster, much faster.

"Oh shit!" The boy shouted as Koneko pounced on him, tackling him to the floor. "I can't fall here! Kaichou is depending on—gah!" She hammered her fist into his face. He was still here. Shit hit him again, and again, and again. Blood splattered across the floor and her face. Her knuckles became drenched in blood as she hammered Rook empowered fists enhanced with spiritual energy and further pushed beyond with her newfound strength into the boy's face.

There was almost a sense of disappointment when he finally shattered into a multitude of brilliant white lights.

[One of Sona Sitri's pawns has retired.]

Yes! She'd taken another one out for Buchou! She'd take out all the rest as—searing pain lanced up her back as cold steel cut into her unguarded and unprotected back. Koneko whirled around and leapt to her hands and feet. That girl had struck her from behind! Her blood coated the edge of her katana. How could she have left herself be so oblivious to her surroundings? Tatsumi would be so disappointed in her.

She had to make it up. She had to prove to him she was good enough for him. She had to make sure Buchou won this game! She was better than that fried chicken.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan. I don't know what's wrong with you but this isn't normal!" The girl said as she backed away, eyeing Koneko warily.

Koneko screamed. An ear piercing howl that reverberated across the length of the mall. She would destroy this enemy! Rend it asunder! She crouched low and launched herself at the sword-wielding woman. She was next! Koneko would take her down and give Buchou victory! "Wait Koneko-chan, calm down!" the other boy shouted, getting between her and the woman.

So they were on the same side! That battle before had just been a feint to lower her guard! She wouldn't be tricked. She backhanded him as he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop him. He let out a loud grunt as he was knocked several meters away where he bounced off the floor and slid until his back crashed into a bench.

With him out of the way she focused on the girl. She whirled back around to the sword-wielding woman and—she was gone!

Before she could react another searing pain lanced across her back as she felt the cold bite of steel dig into it, creating a perfect X across it. Her bra, now completely cut through, shifted beneath her wet shirt, sticking to her skin in a lopsided fashion that left one breast covered, and one exposed through the transparent shirt.

She charged after the woman but she was fast, too fast. She blazed around her almost beyond her ability to see. Her Senjutsu was useless. Even if she knew where she was, Koneko couldn't react fast enough to hit her. Every time she tried, the girl shifted around her attack and countered perfectly. It was never strong enough to go deep, biting only lightly into her reinforced skin before disappearing. She wouldn't give Koneko the opportunity to grab it. It was frustrating her!

She couldn't lose again! She had to win for Buchou's sake and to prove to Tatsumi she was better than that fried chicken! That his training wasn't useless!

The water slick ground was red with _her_ blood now. The water from the sprinklers that never seemed to end and her blood made the ground treacherous. If only the girl would trip and fall! She would be able to catch her. Her injuries weren't severe yet, but there were dozens of them and it was adding up when combined with the two deep wounds on her back. If she didn't end this soon.

 **[BOOST!]** "I won't let you beat Koneko-chan! I might not be able to fire this in my Balance Breaker form! But if they can do the Unison Raid than this is well within the limits!" the boy shouted as he charged in. **[BOOST!]** "I will protect Rias' dream with her. Dragon Shot!"

Koneko thought he was firing at her until she realized that blast missed her completely. It shot harmlessly past her and past the girl who managed to dodge out of the way just in time. It did nothing as it sailed to the other side of the mall and detonated, destroying the front wall of the grocery store.

Nothing save throwing the girl off balance and completely cut off her ability to dart around outside of Koneko's reach.

"For Buchou's dream!" Koneko shouted as she leapt forward. The girl had just enough time to realize the trouble she was in before Koneko slammed a spirit clad fist through her chest.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me," the girl gasped out as blood erupted from between her lips. Before Koneko could realize what she meant a steel blade slipped between her shoulder blades, out her chest, and into the girl's. "Let's go to the treatment room together!" There was a smile on her lips as she shattered into particles of light. "They'll help you." Her final words whispered upon the wind.

[One of Sona Sitri's Knights has been retired.]

"Koneko-chan! Are you alright?" She looked up and found the concerned face of Issei staring down at her. She blinked in surprise. Issei had been here? Where was the other enemy? "Damnit if only I had the Phoenix Tears I could…"

It wouldn't have helped. Koneko knew her body well enough. It was only a matter of time before the system retired her. She'd lost too much blood. She collapsed upon the floor and lifted a fist to the atrium ceiling. Water from the sprinklers still raining down on them.

"Do you think… Buchou would be proud of me?"

"Of course!" Issei said cheerfully, "you were a bit scary but you totally kicked their butts! I have to give it my all now as well to match you!" Tears were streaming down his eyes for some reason. "My little kouhai has surpassed me! I need to work extra hard for her sake and Asia's sake and Gasper's too! I'll avenge all of you!"

She'd surpassed Issei? It didn't quite feel right. He was the Red Dragon Emperor. She was just a young Nekomata. There was no way she was better than him. "I'll… get better… too…" Koneko whispered. "Can't let… Buchou… or Tatsumi-senpai… down…"

"Nooo! I've totally lost you to him!"

Koneko couldn't help but smile as she felt herself get recalled by the system.

[Rias Gremory's Rook has been retired.]

 **~o~**

Hikaru balanced easily upon the ball of her foot as she held herself at the ready. The two combatants before her, Karlamine and Kiba, were both down on one knee, leaning heavily upon their swords.

"You really are strong!" Kiba gasped out painfully. There were numerous wounds all over his body. His shirt was long since gone, a bloody resting in a heap upon the good of a car. He had a well-muscled chest, but it paled in comparison to Tatsumi's.

"I guess those MvP medals you won while in Gregorious' peerage weren't just for show," Karlamine said, gasping just as heavily as Kiba. Her ragged clothes hung from her frame, doing little to protect her modesty. "You're strong, very strong! And an amazing swordswoman! I have no regrets even if I fall here! I only hope we can fight again."

"Train some more and I'll think about it," Hikaru said. In contrast to the two before her, there wasn't a single nick on her body. They simply weren't fast enough to put one on it.

[One of Sona Sitri's Knights has been retired.]

[Rias Gremory's Rook has been retired.]

"That's our queue," Kiba said as he pushed himself to his feet. "With all of Sona's pawns down we don't have to worry about promotion and with you here, and Sona's other Knight and Rook down, it should be a piece of cake for Buchou to finish off Sona."

Karlamine pushed herself to her feet as well. "I don't really care about the outcome one way or another, but I'm not willing to quit yet! A Knight never admits defeat until she is defeated!"

It could be problematic if Issei regrouped with Rias and Akeno. Sona still had Tsubaki, but it was risky having her face off against Issei, Rias and Akeno at the same time. That had to be avoided no matter what. Momo and Kusaka wouldn't have much strength left after unleashing the Unison Raid so they wouldn't be able to provide very much support.

Which meant it was time to finish playing around here.

"This battle is over," Hikaru said as she sheathed her sword. "Thank for you the spar. Its refreshing to be able to fight without having to worry about what might happen to me if I failed."

"You don't think you can beat us without a sword at all, do you?" Kiba asked, "isn't that getting a little too cocky?"

Unlike the two of them, her sword wasn't a special magical construct or artifact. It hadn't lasted long under the combine might of Ascalon and Kiba's Balance Breaker. The remains of the blade lay scattered about the garage.

Even if she didn't have a sword, there was still little fear of defeat.

Hikaru just smiled. "I was doing more than just fighting you," she said, tapping her foot upon the ground. It lit up with hundreds of electrical currents that scattered throughout the room. Each of them connected to one of any number of vehicles in the underground parking garage. "I too had no greater role then to keep you two delayed here. But I was also told that if the frontline collapsed, I was to go there to reinforce it."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be the one to defeat Buchou?" Kiba demanded.

"Me?" Hikaru laughed softly. "With Akeno-san there who can create and manipulate lightning freely? My Sacred Gear is powerful, but it does have weaknesses, weaknesses Azazel-san has no doubt already informed Rias-san of." Kiba frowned darkly, suddenly feeling rather unsettled by her words. She was right then. Sona had correctly guessed that Azazel would tell them of her form's weakness. She became lightning and could move at incredible speeds… but anyone that could control lightning as a natural, innate ability, could redirect her elsewhere, such as straight into a massive ball of destruction energy that Rias could conjure. "Besides," Hikaru continued. She stepped forward and activated the lightning grid. Arcs of lightning raced across the ground and crackled across the vehicles. They were all lifted up off the ground, completely under Hikaru's control. "I'm not Kaichou's strongest piece, not anymore."

Looks of surprise were the last thing she saw on their faces as she hurled all the vehicles in the parking garage at the two Knights. They tried to dodge, but as exhausted and injured as they were, it was ultimately futile. Hikaru buried them both under a hundred tons of steel, iron, leather and plastic.

Hikaru had already turned and started walking away as Grayfia's voice resounded across the battlefield.

[Both of Rias Gremory's Knights have been retired.]

 **~o~**

There they were.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were gasping for breath down below on the ground floor of the atrium. Smoke and fire billowed out behind them obscuring the entire eastern side of the mall. Momo and Kusaka had done well in drawing the two of them out. Here, in the open, they had nothing prepared. No traps, no contingencies, and if what she had heard from Grayfia was right, no allies besides Issei who was too far away to reach them in time.

"It's time to end this, for you Kaichou," Tsubaki said as she adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She twirled her Naginata in her hands and pointed it down at Rias below. "The Sitri group will win."

She smashed the glass ceiling of the atrium and dropped straight down upon the two of them.

Tsubaki almost ended the game right there. The two of them hadn't heard the sound of the glass shattering, lost as it was beneath the blaring alarms and roaring flames, but they didn't miss the pieces of glass bouncing off the floor.

Whether it was instinct or something else, Rias managed to jump out of the way just as Tsubaki arrived. Her naginata narrowly missing Rias, as it shot by and bit deeply into the floor of the mall. Tsubaki landed gracefully upon her feet beside it. She pulled the bladed spear out and held it at the ready. "Rias-sama, I'll have to ask you to retire here."

"I won't admit defeat!" Rias declared loudly. "For all my precious servants that fell for me in this battle, I will win."

"Ara-ara, is it just you?" Akeno asked as she stepped forward. "That seems rather foolish. You should have brought Hikaru-chan along with you." Her eyes became heavy as a creepy smiled came to her lips. "I wanted to play with that one for a bit."

[One of Sona Sitri's bishops has been retired.]

Tsubaki didn't give any indication that she heard the announcement. She needed to goad Akeno into making an attack on her quickly. "I have no time for weaklings that deny their own heritage," Tsubaki said. Her words were carefully crafted to dig at Akeno's mental wounds. She knew that there was a deep rift between her and her father, her fallen angel heritage. Equally she knew that the training Akeno had undergone these past few weeks had been to master that side. Tsubaki wanted her to use that against her. "When you're not afraid of your own shadow, I'd consider you worthy of crossing my blade with."

"Rias-sama, please step back and let me handle this woman," Akeno said as she stepped to the side, placing herself between Tsubaki and Rias. "It seems Sona-Kaichou failed to teach her basic etiquette. I think I'll volunteer to teach in Sona-Kaichou's place, after all…" Akeno's lips twisted upwards into a sadistic smile, "knowing how to beg for mercy is a wonderful skill."

"Just make it quick, Akeno, we need to catch up with Issei before he finds Sona. I know my friend, she'll have him running around in circles until Hikaru finds him, or us."

"This won't take long," Akeno said as lightning danced between her hands. "Helping Rias achieve victory is far more important than any grudge I may bear towards my father." The lightning crackled ominously as a divine, holy aura began to emanate from it. Akeno was mixing both lightning and holy energy together. Tsubaki crouched low, prepared to move in any direction at a moment's notice. "Holy Lightning Strike!" Akeno shouted as she fired a massive wave of lightning at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki simply smiled and dropped her naginata causing a wave of confusion to wash over Akeno's face.

"Mirror Alice – Mode One: Standard," Tsubaki said as she traced a small, oval shaped mirror in the air before her. That confusion turned to surprise as the lightning was sucked into the mirror. The mirror vibrated for a brief moment before shattering into a million pieces, firing a bolt of holy lightning back at Akeno with twice the strength.

Akeno dove out of the way, but Tsubaki wasn't finished.

"Mirror Alice – Mode Two: Interceptor."

Another mirror popped up, this one away from her and in the path of the reflected holy lightning. It was absorbed again and the mirror shattered released a bolt of holy lightning four times as strong as Akeno's initial strike back at Tsubaki.

"Mirror Alice – Interceptor." She caught the lightning a second time. This time she redirected it to her left. "Mirror Alice – Interceptor." To the right. "Mirror Alice – Interceptor." To the left. "Mirror Alice – Interceptor." To the right.

As the lightning bounced back and forth between different Mirror Alice's its strength doubled each time. Four times, eight times, sixteen times, thirty-two times. By the tenth time it bounced, it was over a thousand times stronger than the original strike.

There was only two words on the minds of everyone watching. "Oh shit."

"Mirror Alice – Mode Three: Wide Angle," Tsubaki declared as the lightning lanced one last time, strike a different sort of mirror, a curved mirror that bent around her. It wobbled and shattered, unleashing an enormous cascade of holy lightning over two-thousand times stronger than the original strike in a fan across the entire eastern side of the mall.

Akeno and Rias were recalled before it ever hit them. Grayfia teleporting them out of the battlefield and away from a strike that was sure to kill them faster than the automated system could activate.

[Rias Gremory's Queen has been retired.]

[Rias Gremory has been retired. Victory has been confirmed for Sona Sitri-sama.]

 **~o~**

"Najenda… I am never, ever, touching that mirror again," Tatsumi declared in no uncertain terms as he watched Tsubaki blanket a wide area with enough lightning to suppress the raging inferno instantly. "Like, ever."

"She managed to pull it off," Najenda said calmly. The smile on her lips sent a shiver of fear running down Tatsumi's spine. "She'll need to work on the speed and mobility. An enemy isn't going to just sit her and let her do that next time. But, the theory turned out to work in practice after all."

"She can infinitely increase the power of an attack and unleash it in a single, massive counter-attack that, once strong enough, no being in existence can defend against," Athena mused lightly. "She's somehow managed to make her little Mirror Alice a match for some of the strongest Longinus' in existence, how fascinating."

"Not infinitely," Najenda corrected her. "Making the mirrors smaller also reduce the maximum limit she can absorb. It's not always in her best interest to amplify it like that."

"And what's that limit?" Tatsumi asked dryly. "Strong enough to scorch all life off the planet's surface?"

"No, not quite that high," Najenda said. "Just a small continent."

"Just a small continent!" Tatsumi couldn't even fathom that level of power. That was easily on par with a Satan. "I reiterate my earlier point. I am never touching that mirror again."

"I wonder if it only works on range attacks?" Xenovia mused aloud. "If I cut it, could she double the strike endlessly or does it only work on something fired at range?"

Tatsumi blinked. Xenvoia actually had a good point. It would be rather difficult to endlessly amplify a physical strike. That meant she wasn't any stronger in that department, simply more flexible in where she could make the mirrors. That eased his concerns just a bit and if he didn't know better, Athena looked a bit more relaxed than a few moments ago as well.

"You figured out one of the weaknesses," Najenda said, confirming Xenovia's thoughts. "She needs space between the two mirrors. Physical strikes like a sword or a fist has the recipient too close. The force of the counter-strike would hit them before it'd hit any mirror Tsubaki could create."

"And she only seems to be able to have one out at a time unless she's hiding that ability," Athena said. "She never made the second one until the first broke. However, them being small allowed her to make them very quickly, and at a distance."

The images displayed above the fourteen smaller crystal orbs disappeared as the last members of Sona's peerage were teleported away from the game area. The light within the orbs dimmed and eventually disappeared. Only the large central one remain. The image on that shifted from an overview of the battlefield to a results summary of the game.

 **Sitri group vs Gremory group**

Victory – Sitri group

 **Kings**

Sona Sitri – Survived

Rias Gremory – Eliminated by Tsubaki Shinra

 **Queens**

Tsubaki Shinra – Survived

Akeno Himejima – Eliminated by Tsubaki Shinra

 **Rooks**

Tsubasa Yura – Eliminated by Koneko Toujou

Koneko Toujou – Elimianted by Tomoe Meguri

 **Bishops**

Kusaka Reya – Survived

Momo Hanakai – Eliminated by Issei Hyoudou

Asia Argento – Eliminated by Momo Hanakai and Kusaka Reya (Unison Raid)

Gasper Vladi - Eliminated by Garlic

 **Knights**

Hikaru Yule – Survived

Tomoe Meguri – Eliminated by Koneko Toujou

Yuuto Kiba – Eliminated by Hikaru Yule

Karlamine Strand – Eliminated by Hikaru Yule

 **Pawns**

Genshirou Saji – Eliminated by Koneko Toujou

Ruruko Nimura – Eliminated by Koneko Toujou

Issei Hyoudou – Survived

"Well, looks like it's official now," Tatsumi asked as he read over the results being displayed above the largest viewing crystal.

Athena slowly stood and stretched her arms out above her head. Letting out a small grunt of satisfaction she gave Tatsumi a sidelong glance. "I should be going now," she said as she stepped out into the aisle. She hoisted her shield over her shoulders and across her back before grabbing her spear. "I need to help Hera babysit Zeus in a bit. There's an important meeting happening soon and we can't have him throwing a temper tantrum." Athena gave him a small smile. "I'll see you again when you finish your preparations to head to Europe."

With that Athena left, making her way back down the steps towards the exit, her ass swaying from side to side with the same hypnotic motion from before.

Najenda coughed loudly.

Tatsumi ripped his eyes away from Athena's ass and started to sweat as he noticed everyone staring at him accusingly. "Ahem, does anyone mind if we make a stop before we go home? I want to see how Koneko is doing." That blood rage still concerned him somewhat.

"Of course Tatsumi-kun," Ravel said as she all but climbed over Najenda to get to his side. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up out of his seat. "Come along, Tatsumi-kun, we should off before another ass distracts you."

Tatsumi couldn't say anything to refute that.

"I wonder how I could get an ass like that," Mine murmured as she stood as well.

"I'd worry about your chest before your ass," Xenovia said.

"Excuse me?" Mine snapped, whirling around to glare at the angel. "My chest is perfectly fine! Yours is the issue! How can you move around with those giant sacks of fat flapping all over the place?"

Tatsumi just sighed as Ravel dragged him away. He wasn't even going to try to get in the middle of that fight.

 **~o~**

The recovery hospital for the Rating Game looked exactly like any normal Hospital back in the human world. Long, white hallways, severe style and that sterilized smell of ammonium that clung to everything. Doors lined either side of the long hallway Tatsumi found himself walking down his boots clicking softly off the harsh, tile floor. There were numbers engraved upon copper plaques above each door, labeling the room and a clipboard hung at eye height beside each. Most of the doors were closed, but a few were open and from them he was able to pick up snippets of conversation as he passed them by.

"…lucky the system retired you when it did. There should be little more than a scar across your chest…"

"…there was more fisting going on this game than that orgy I went to after the Elder Devil Gathering…"

"…your teeth will be fine. I wouldn't eat anything solid for awhile though…"

This rating game had been more brutal than anyone had anticipated. That, it seemed, turned out to be a good thing. At least in the eyes of the devils. They liked blood and there had been a lot of it. So long as no one died, or suffered long-term debilitating injuries, they wanted to see walls painted red. It was a cultural thing, apparently. So long as they kept it to their own people, Tatsumi was willing to look the other way.

He glanced over his shoulder at his companions. Xenovia, Mine, Ravel and Najenda all followed closely behind. "Sorry for dragging you all with me."

"Someone needs to make sure you don't piss off half the Underworld, again," Mine said. A wry grin on her face told that she wasn't too particularly upset by his earlier actions. "Or at least someone to be around to record their reactions."

That was Mine for you. Her dislike of devils as a whole was something unique to this Mine.

"I'm worried about Koneko-san as well," Ravel said unexpectedly. Tatsumi wouldn't have thought Ravel cared much considering the strange rivalry that suddenly, and randomly, bloomed between the two.

"Don't worry about us," Najenda told him. "I told you before, cherish your caring heart. It's what separates you from those you fight."

"Thanks, I hope this won't be long," Tatsumi said. He slowed as he came up upon the door he was looking for. A plaque above it had the number '525' engraved upon it.

"I'll wait out here," Xenovia said as she crossed to the other side of the hallway and leaned back against the wall. "I don't want to crowd her."

"I will as well," Najenda said, "and you Mine. We don't really have any need to be in there."

Mine clicked her teeth in annoyance, "fine."

Tatsumi gave all three of them a thankful smile before stepping inside the room. He was glad they'd decided to stay outside. It really was a small room that was made to feel even smaller by the assortment of medical machines. There was a simple, basic bed on wheels barely wide enough for an average sized man. It was flanked on either side by an assortment of machines and electronics, none of which were in use at the moment. The wall to the left was covered with cupboards and drawers with a long kitchen like counter going the entire length. It was even complete with a pair of sinks. Half a dozen pot lights in the ceiling illuminated the room, the sole source of light since thick curtains had been pulled across the far window.

Tatsumi found Rias, Akeno and Koneko quickly. The latter was sitting up in her bed, a lost, forlorn look on her face. She was dressed in a simple hospital dress, her Kuoh Academy uniform was folded neatly on a small table beside her. Rias and Akeno stood next to her, looking no worse for wear after their close brush with death. Rias had one of Koneko's small hands held gently in both of hers.

Issei sat quietly in the corner on a small stool. It was strange to see the boy so quiet, he was usually the loudest of them all. He looked up as Tatsumi entered and gave him a weak smile. Did losing the game affect him this badly or was it Koneko's condition that had him worried?

Perhaps it was both.

Tatsumi put the best smile on his face he could as he sidled up next to Rias. "Hey Koneko!" Rias started in surprise at his loud, boisterous introduction. Koneko was less responsive. "I was in the area so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. I saw the Rating Game between you and Sona, you did well."

"I failed," Koneko said in a broken, hollow voice. "Buchou lost because—"

"It wasn't your fault Koneko-chan," Rias said quickly. "Tatsumi-san is right, you did great out there!"

Her ears wilted even further. "…such low expectations of me…"

"Hardly low expectations," Tatsumi said reassuringly. "I don't know what orders Rias gave you, but taking out four members of an opposing peerage is more than anyone else did."

"…not quick enough," Koneko said. "And I failed as well. Buchou wanted Issei and I to pressure Kaichou. I hurt Issei-san too."

"That was nothing!" Issei protested from the corner. "You've hit me into walls harder for perving on you!"

Rias let out a long sigh and gave Tatsumi a sad smile. "She's been like this ever since the match ended. Nothing I say can get through to her."

"What did you ask her to do?" Tatsumi asked curiously. "Surely you weren't depending on her to take out Sona."

"Of course not," Rias said. "I just mentioned if the opportunity presents itself, do so. If not, at least try and chase her out of her base so that Issei can promote himself to Queen."

"…failed to do any of that—"

"Oh I've heard enough of this!" Ravel snapped irritably. She stomped across the tile floor and leapt up onto the bed. It creaked and shifted under her weight as she dropped to her knees and brought her eyes level with Koneko. "This is my rival?"

Ravel slapped her. The loud crack echoed about the room. It wasn't very strong, a Bishop trying to actually hurt a Rook physically was laughable at best in any situation. But the suddenness of it took them all by surprise, Koneko most of all. She stared at Ravel in shock, her eyes wide and her head cocked to the side. A small hand print was starting to form on her skin.

"I thought you were better than this?! What was all that talk about beating me? About saying you're better for Tatsumi-kun than I am?" Ravel crossed her arms beneath her chest and harrumphed loudly. "Of course I'm better than a stupid nekomata like you. Someone such as myself who comes from the noble Phenex family is far superior to a simple—"

"…you're not better," Koneko muttered, her eyes flashing with the first sign of life that Tatsumi had seen since arriving. "Just a fried chicken that wants to get skewered."

Ravel blushed fiercely at the skewered comment. "E-Excuse me! That's no way to talk to me!" She jagged a quivering finger at Koneko. "And what about you? At least I don't get all mopey and depressed just because I fail once or twice. I know how to land on my feet."

Anger flashed in Koneko's eyes. "…what do you know! You couldn't have done any better! You can't do anything but pretend you're useful to Tatsumi-senpai!"

"What was that?!" Ravel screamed. The two girls locked hands, pushing and pulling against one another. Their eyes were mere inches apart, caused lightning to spark and jump between them. "I'm more useful than you'll ever be!"

"I'm stronger than you!"

"This is strong?" Ravel snapped angrily as she pushed Koneko back. "This is weak! You're so caught up in your own self-pity you don't even want to try and listen to Buchou and Tatsumi-kun!"

"…I do listen!"

"No you don't!"

"…do so!"

"No!"

"I think that's enough of that," Tatsumi said as he plucked Ravel off the bed and set her down beside him. The girl quickly harrumphed and turned her back on Koneko. He could see her smile out of the corner of his eye. It hit him then. Ravel had staged the entire outburst to cause Koneko to open up.

And it worked.

Perhaps his words could get through to her now.

"You didn't fail, Koneko, and I can prove it," Tatsumi said.

"…how?" Koneko asked, her luminous eyes wide and vulnerable. She was definitely willing to listen now. He only hoped Rias realized that as well.

"Rias, your entire strategy was based on the assumption that Sona would send Hikaru to fight you, am I correct?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes," Rias said. "I had Akeno set up traps in the diner for her. Hikaru-san is good, but without the use of her Sacred Gear, she's just a very strong Knight. Akeno and I could have handled her together, especially with Asia-chan healing us."

"And that would have put more than just one person in the garage to guard against Karlamine and Kiba."

Rias nodded. "I expected them to send Saji-san after Issei-kun, the two have a sort of rivalry. Aside from him and Hikaru-san, Sona only has two or three pieces that could fend off Kiba-san and what I had hoped would be an unknown Knight. Yura-san, whose tough enough to take a few hits, Meguri-san, a fellow Knight, and Tsubaki-san, her Queen."

"In other words, Koneko," Tatsumi said, facing Koneko once more. "You didn't fail, Rias failed. You were only meant to face off against Saji and Ruruko, possibly a bishop as well. Against that team you and Issei would have steamrolled over them and easily made it to Sona first, especially if Hikaru had been neutralized by Akeno. The problem was that Sona had anticipated Rias' plan from the start and made adjustments to that end. The Unison Raid, Hikaru not attacking, Tsubaki's Sacred Gear. All three of these elements were things you didn't know about, and had no way to guard against. Rias became too locked onto a single plan to be able to adjust quickly enough. The moment she heard Gasper get taken out and felt the magic from the Unison Raid building, she should have moved elsewhere where she could do some reconnaissance of her own." He gave the buxom redhead a sidelong glance. "You failed pretty spectacularly here, Rias."

An angry tick developed on her forehead. "I hate how you phrase that, but you're not wrong."

"…but I lost control… my Senjutsu… I…"

Tatsumi gently rubbed her hair. Her cat ears twitched adorably. "That was something different. That wasn't you losing control over Senjutsu. Athena said it was something called Blood Rage and it comes from inside you, not from the world about you." Tatsumi gave her a wide smile. "Just think of it as one more tool in your arsenal that you simply need to practice with."

"…but—"

"No more buts, Koneko," Tatsumi cut her off. "This wasn't 'your' Rating Game," her eyes went wide with shock. "You weren't trying to win this game, Rias was. It was her game to win, and to lose. You were just a single piece she had to use to achieve that victory. It's up to her to create the winning strategy. It's up to her to adjust things if something goes wrong or changes in mid-battle. You're supposed to carry out whatever role she assigns you, and you did that." He paused. "Honestly, you're the only one on her team that did, and you did that despite being surprised by reinforcements."

"I agree, as do many others," Sirzechs Lucifer said as he suddenly entered the room.

"Onii-sama!" Rias gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just performing one last duty for this game," Sirzechs said, giving his sister a smile before turning his attention fully on Koneko. "The others hadn't thought very much of you, not until you started decimating Sona's peerage. You got a lot of people excited with that performance you put on." He pulled out a small box and opened it. Within it sat a golden medal. It was the MVP award for the Rating Game. "It was almost a unanimous decision that you get this, Toujou Koneko."

Koneko's eyes were wide with disbelief as she slowly took the medal from the proffered box. "…why? We lost."

"MVP isn't about winning or losing, it's about who shone the brightest," Sirzechs said simply. "Tsubaki may have defeated Rias with an interesting application of her Sacred Gear, but she did very little else. Hikaru had the potential to contribute the most, but at the same time a lot was expected of her because of her experience and what she could do. There are also some that don't want to give her MVP out of spite." Sirzechs just shook his head at that thought. "Sona Sitri is the only other one that truly performed at an above average level, but Kings are excluded from getting the medal for obvious reasons."

The Kings decided who did what, when, where and how. It would be very easy for them to give themselves a role that made them stand out and look amazing while relegating everyone else to secondary or tertiary roles. For that reason alone they were excluded from being labeled as MVP.

"Looks like you're the only one that thinks you failed, Koneko," Tatsumi said. "Don't you think it's time you accepted that?"

"You did well, Koneko," Sirzechs added. "Continue to do well please, and help my sister in the future games."

Koneko clutched the medal to her chest. The former despondent look on her face now a thing of the past "…yes! Will definitely help Buchou win next time!" Koneko glared at Ravel as well. "And will prove I'm better than a Yakitori!"

"Well you're going to have to stop moping and get out of that bed if you want that to ever happen," Ravel said as she made her way out of the room. She stopped inside the door and glanced over her shoulder back at her. "And don't think I'm just going to sit back and let a nekomata get one up on me!" Sparks flew between their eyes for a moment before Ravel turned around and left completely.

Tatsumi just smiled and took a step back from the bed. "I need to get going as well. There are things I need to set in motion today but one final thing Koneko." The girl's ears perked up as she stared at him. "Everyone fails sometimes, even me. That's not real failure though. Real failure is not getting back up on your feet and trying again.

Giving the small girl one last smile, he turned and left the room, leaving behind a much happier Koneko.

It was time to head home and prepare for the trip to Europe. He didn't have much time if he wanted to be done before the new semester started.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So what do you think of my take on the Rating Game? Similar, but different and with a much different outcome.

It also went on long, primarily because of that last section. Unfortunately it was something necessary to further build the relationship between Tatsumi, Ravel and Koneko and it didn't fit anywhere but where it is.

Because this chapter signals the end of the Young Devil Gathering/Rias vs Sona arc. Next chapter starts the beginning of another original one, this time in Europe.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Note on Koneko's Blood Rage** : I figured Blood rage would be something interesting to give her. Anyone that's seen No Game No Life will be familiar with the base ability as it was taken from there and adjusted for my story. It was also hinted at once before, during the Peace Conference.

 **Note on Ruval Phenex:** In case you didn't figure it out, being the only sister, a certain brothers are all rather… protective of his baby sister.


	31. A Cold Reception

**Author's Note:** Apology in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes. Been really busy lately which is why the chapter is late. Didn't have the opportunity to do the usual number of passovers.

This chapter marks the beginning of the a new arc, a totally unique one to my story, but still very much a part of the DxD Universe. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 29: A Cold Reception**

The tree line abruptly faded away and structures of steel and concrete rose around the small limousine. The change of scenery drew Tatsumi's attention out the window. A deafening roar of a jet's engine shook the vehicle as it soared past them, casting a dark, fleeting shadow across the ground. It felt as if it was about to land on them. It almost was. They were at the Narita International Airport to catch a flight to Athens, Greece.

Even though it had been his idea, he was having second thoughts.

There had been plenty of options available. Sona and Serafall had both offered to teleport him over. Athena had offered a gateway. He'd declined them. Tatsumi hadn't been seen publicly since that press conference and, as the Prime Minister had rightly pointed out, silence made people nervous. He needed to reassure the people that he was still here and doing something. A public appearance, if only brief, would be enough.

Still, this wasn't without risk. Tatsumi wasn't oblivious to the rather large and obvious target he'd painted on his back due to his actions over the past year. There was some risk to the general populace. It was why even though he was making a public appearance, he wasn't taking a commercial flight. He'd travel to Athens in style upon a private jet offered by the Prime Minister.

There was also the slight issue that there were no direct commercial flights to Athens from Japan or vice versa and Tatsumi didn't want to have any layovers. Still, even on a private jet the chance of being intercepted was high. The crew on the flight would be minimal at best. A single pilot and two stewards, all three who knew and accepted the risk that came with flying Tatsumi anywhere.

"You going to be alright?" Tatsumi asked his companion.

Mine looked away and sniffed the air delicately. "Of course not. I'm just not looking forward to being gawked at by thousands of humans."

"Sorry," Tatsumi said. "This mission for Athena is going to require a degree of stealth and people that can defend themselves. You're the only one I could bring with me."

Mine, despite her bright pink dress, knew how to keep quiet and hidden. A lifetime of persecution and discrimination from other Fallen Angels, before Azazel found her, had taught her everything she needed to know about keeping a low profile.

The others weren't particularly stealthy. Akame would have been perfect, and indeed had been his first choice until the Prime Minister had reminded him that he needed to make at least a _few_ public appearances. He didn't want the world to know about her yet. A secret card he kept in his back pocket for when secrecy was of the utmost importance. Only those present at the Peace Conference knew she existed, and none save he and Najenda, knew what she was truly capable of.

Mine wouldn't be the only one he took on this mission though. According to Athena, Bennia was on Mount Olympus. Bennia _could_ be stealthy when there was need. That was the entire reason Tatsumi was flying to Athens instead of straight to Copenhagen. It also had another benefit in that once in Athens, Tatsumi and the others could sneak to their destination. Arriving in Greece might make it seem like they were concentrating on an issue there and not with the Norse Gods. A little misdirection could go a long way.

It was going to be hard enough to get across the Bifrost without the Norse Gods suspecting Tatsumi was there for them.

Mine just shook her head as she gave him a deadpanned look. "You're not the issue, Tatsumi. I understand your reasoning." She shifted her gaze back out the window as the car started around a sharp bend. A massive crowd of people appeared near entrances of the Airport's Terminal One building. "I just don't like them. They're not a superior human like you, Akame and Najenda."

Superior human, Mine's term she used to describe anyone from this other world. She was quite adamant in her opinion that they were only as good as they were because they weren't from this world.

The car shifted as Tirade, his butler, eased them over to the far-left lane. Tatsumi turned his attention out the window once again and grimaced at the thick, dense crowd out front of the Terminal. While he wasn't as averse to the crowd as Mine, he wasn't looking forward to this either. He didn't like being this exposed.

"This is going to be annoying," Mine muttered when she noticed the crowd.

Tatsumi didn't respond as Tirade pulled up to an open area. A section of the terminal had been cleared for him. A low, metal barrier had been erected and a wall of police officers stood at attention along either side. As the short limousine came to a stop the energy of the crowd picked up with everyone clamoring and pushing against the barrier. There were so many camera flashes going off Tatsumi was half afraid he'd go blind the moment he stepped out.

"It's still not too late to tell Tirade to drive back home," Mine offered quickly. "I could take you to Greece myself!"

"It was too late the moment the Prime Minister asked us if we were ever going to do something," Tatsumi said dryly. Tirade wasn't even in the car anymore. The butler had moved over beside his door and was waiting for Tatsumi to give him the signal to open it. "He presented a hero to the people and he expects that hero to do hero like things."

Or at the very least, be visible where people could see him.

Oh, he was not going to look forward to going back to school. Strange how much a single summer could so drastically change his opinion of that place.

"Then let's just get this over with," Mine grumbled irritably.

"Here's to hoping the Tyrant can't go blind from camera flashes," Tatsumi muttered under his breath and knocked on the window.

The din of the crowd became thunderous as Tirade opened the door and Tatsumi stepped out of the limousine. He stood there for a few moments for dramatic effect. It was at that exact moment that realized why every major star did the same thing when they stepped onto the red carpet and why they frequently stopped to pose.

It was so they could blink the bloody spots out of their eyes!

When the thousand tiny little lights dancing in his eyes finally decided they wanted to dance out of his vision he took a couple steps away from the limousine and waited for Mine. The cameras shifted from him to Mine the moment she stepped out and she

"Stop that!" Mine snapped irritably at everyone before turning to him. "How can you humans stand this? All that blinking and flashing is annoying!" she whirled around and glared at the crowd. "Stop taking my picture you stupid humans! Don't make me shove those cameras down your throats!"

Tatsumi couldn't help but wince as the flashing stopped and a hushed, stunned silence fell across the crowd. He had to act fast, that wasn't the sort of impression he wanted everyone to have of Night Raid. Thankfully, he was in Japan, and had the perfect way to defuse it.

"Don't read too much into it, she's a tsundere."

"Ohhh!" Everyone said at the same time as a collective understanding fell upon the crowd. The cameras lit up once more, possibly even more frequently than before. A real life tsundere right in front of them! One that looked like she could have been plucked straight from their anime with her pink hair and pink eyes.

She flushed in embarrassment at being called out like that and glared at him. "Tatsumi! I am not a tsundere!" She pounded her fists off his chest. "Don't give them the wrong idea!"

She couldn't have proven his point better if she had admitted it with her own words. The crowd were completely into it now. Tatsumi could feel the energy about them, the excitement and eagerness, the near constant flash of cameras.

Tatsumi just gave Mine a patient smile as he took her arm. "Let's go get catch our flight."

"Che! Anything is better than being out here," Mine snapped as she clamped her hands on his arm and all but dragged him towards the sliding glass doors. Behind them followed two airline stewardesses with their luggage.

Their hope of getting out of the limelight quickly was dashed before they made it even halfway to the doors. The patient smile on Tatsumi's lips faltered and slid off even as Mine stiffened at his side.

"We can't win, can we?" Tatsumi said quietly under his breath. Mine just groaned.

There were two people walking out of the doors that were completely, unequivocally, undeniably… not human. They both looked human, but even the blind could tell they were something else entirely.

Tatsumi recognized Athena instantly. The beautiful Greek Goddess walked with that certain deadly grace that no one else Tatsumi knew could quite mimic. A white, Greek toga clung to her shoulders and cascaded down her immortal perfection. She didn't wear her golden helmet, but her spear was held easily in one hand and her golden buckler strapped across her back. One might have been able to mistaken her for an exceptionally beautiful cosplayer, if it weren't for the luminous, divine glow that infused her being. It emanated from her like an aura, giving her this presence that even the blind could feel.

Walking beside her was someone Tatsumi didn't recognize but knew was quite possibly just as powerful as Athena. It was a tall, Japanese woman with long, luscious black hair that reached her legs. She wore what could only be described as a beautiful and overly decorated shrine maiden outfit of red and white. Unlike Athena there was no halo or aura about her body, there didn't need to be. Her eyes were endless pools of energy. It was like the woman had captured a pair of suns within her eyes. Pure, liquid flame undulated about her body in streams that all consolidated at a singular point just above her head, creating a brilliant, blazing orb of fire. Her very presence caused the air about them to heat up to almost uncomfortable levels.

A hushed, stunned silence fell across the crowd as everyone gaped at these two immensely powerful beings. Neither of them seemed to care, or even notice, as they walked up to Tatsumi and Mine.

The moment he saw them it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He knew why they were here. It brought back an old conversation the first time Tatsumi meant Lord Phenex just after his encounter with Esdeath.

… _are all pawns in one scheme or another. What matters is how much personal benefit we can derive from being used by others, and in turn enact our own schemes that use them. It's called life, Tatsumi-san, something you'll have to grab hold of yourself soon, lest someone else takes control of your life…._

They were entering a new age. An age where the mystical and the unknown were no longer myths and legends, but reality walking amongst you. If the power of a God was derived from the strength of their legend, their mythos. Then being seen in public could only strengthen that power.

There were probably still rules though, restrictions and risks. Perhaps the reason the world wasn't flooded with the divine and the mystical was that they needed some reason to come down to the mortal world and weren't allowed to just waltz about it on a whim?

Tatsumi honestly didn't know what rules and laws governed the immortals.

Whatever the case may be, unless Tatsumi wanted to remain purely a pawn, he had to do as Lord Phenex said long ago. Derive as much benefit from this as he could.

"Good morning, Athena," Tatsumi said politely, tilting his head respectfully to the Goddess. "I thought you had gone back to Mount Olympus with Zeus and Hera after that meeting with Odin, Michael and the others."

Name dropping. It was all he could do at the moment. Let everyone think he was privy to divine knowledge. It was pitiful, really, but he was trying to build up his 'reputation.' It was for a very terrible reason too. The more people revered him… the more he'd be able to get away with. If he could push it to the point where he could openly kill and people would simply accept it because they assumed that person deserved it…

He knew it was terrible way to think but also invaluable if he ever managed to reach that level.

Athena smiled lightly, seeing straight through to the heart of what he was doing. "That meeting only took place here because we wished to speak with the Japanese Gods and Goddesses as well. Unfortunately—"

"I will not have anything to do with Odin or Zeus," the second woman stated in a voice like a raging inferno. "Those two are the biggest perverts in all existence. Any discussion between our pantheons will be done without them!"

"As you can see, Amaterasu doesn't care much for Zeus," Athena said, laughing heartily. "He does have a bit of an oriental fetish right now and we don't need war breaking out because that man tried to sneak a peak up Amaterasu's dress. I stayed behind to discuss things with them on Zeus' behalf while Hera took her husband home. A Valkyrie by the name of Rossweisse stayed behind for Odin."

"Ah," Tatsumi said, nodding sagely like he completely understood what the two of them were talking about. "That explains why you're still here in Japan, but not why you're _here_." He gestured to the airport. "Is there something the two of you need of Night Raid?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two powerful women.

"We have the same destination," Athena said, gesturing to him. "It is a simple matter to return but joining you would give us some time to… talk, privately."

Mine stepped out in front of him protectively. He couldn't see her face but he didn't need to, to know she was scowling at the Goddess. "What are you scheming?"

Athena blinked at Mine in surprise as if noticing her for the first time before letting a soft chuckle escape her lips. "Nothing you need to worry about, child."

The camera flashes were back now. The people in the crowd were snapping pictures so fast now Tatsumi heard a few of them break.

Tatsumi placed a hand on Mine's shoulder and stepped forward before she could snap back at the Goddess. He could see her face going red with anger at being called a child. They didn't need an argument out here.

"And you, Amaterasu?" Tatsumi asked the Japanese Sun Goddess. "What brings you down from the heavenly realm?"

"The one you know as Bennia," Amaterasu said lightly. She reached within the voluminous folds of her robe and pulled out a sealed letter. Tatsumi accepted it when she offered it to him. It looked like any other letter, save that there was an old-fashion wax seal that glowed bright orange with Amaterasu's divine power. "When I heard you were travelling to Mount Olympus to retrieve her from Themis I saw this as an opportunity to send a message. You're the only one I can trust not to open it first." Amaterasu gave Athena a sidelong glance. "I know you Athena, it wouldn't be in your hands five minutes before you had it read."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Athena said without missing a beat.

So, he was to be her errand boy. She could have just as easily given it to him on the plane in private but that, of course, wouldn't give Amaterasu an excuse to flaunt her divinity in front of her people.

"I'll see that she gets it," Tatsumi said, tucking the letter into a large pocket on his pants. "Anything else?"

"Yes, a verbal message to pass on if you ever have the chance," Amaterasu's eyes narrowed dangerously and her divine power flared about her. It brought everyone around them to their hands and knees. Tatsumi barely managed to remain standing beneath such pressure. "If you ever run into Bennia's father, Orcus, tell him I do _not_ appreciate being snubbed for some busty tavern wench! **If he ever steps foot onto Japanese soil again I will burn out his very existence!** "

And with that Amaterasu disappeared, shooting upwards in an enormous ball of flaming light before disappearing into a rift in space and time.

"That's Amaterasu for you," Athena said, laughing softly. "She's nice enough, until you cross her the wrong way. Then there isn't a more unforgiving individual in any pantheon." She gave Tatsumi a wide smile. "Shall we be off?"

Tatsumi could only swallow hard and nod. He could already tell that this was going to be a trip he would never forget.

 **~o~**

The private jet the Prime Minister had chartered for Tatsumi was luxurious to say the least. Their seats were more suited for a posh living room than an airliner with their soft, leather cushions. They were arranged around a crystal table that was probably worth more than Night Raid's total earnings to date. The place even came with a large, flat screen TV embedded in the left wall that displayed local news. The floors were carpeted and there were several full bathroom suites complete with a full sized bathtub! There were several bedrooms, multiple lounging areas, a bar, kitchen, and so much more.

It was more like a flying house than an airplane. It was many times more luxurious than the home he'd shared with his parents before Kokabiel turned it into a crater.

"I knew it was going to be nice but this is…" Tatsumi marveled as he took a seat next to the window. His eyes were everywhere and he wasn't ashamed by it in the least. Even Mine and Athena both seemed rather surprised by what they saw, although they kept their gawking to a minimum. "This almost feels too nice."

"Humans certainly have come a long way when it comes to luxury," Athena admitted as she set her spear and shield down beside her seat and sat across from him. She crossed one leg over the other and smiled. "You might some day match reach our level."

"I'm not sure I can take much more luxury than this," Tatsumi said honestly. "I'm afraid I'd get fat if I'm pampered anymore than I already am." He gave Athena a sidelong glance as Mine took a seat next to him. "How do you combat that?"

Athena blinked innocently. "I'm a Goddess. I can eat whatever I want. Man's belief in me keeps me fit and thin."

"I hate you!" Mine snapped at the Goddess. "You're the enemy of all womankind then! Do you know the sacrifices I have to make to keep looking like this?"

Athena just smiled. "Not my problem."

Mine continued to glower at the smug Goddess as a stewardess came to check up on them. She didn't tell them to buckle in, but suggested they should since they were about to take off. Tatsumi did as asked and Mine, reluctantly, followed suite. Athena didn't bother. After making sure they were comfortable she left them to their conversation.

The jet engines revved up and the plane shifted as it pulled away from the terminal. It bumped and rocked as it sped across the runway before it tilted sharply back and roared off into the sky. Flying like this was interesting, especially since there wasn't any real fear of crashing. All three of them could fly on their own.

"So, Athena," Tatsumi started, drawing the Goddess' attention. Now that they were in the air and in, relative, privacy, there were some things he hoped Athena could answer. "How much do you know about the Norse mythology?"

"Not as much as your probably hoping," Athena said, "but a great deal more than what's written in those books and poems."

"That's what I was hoping to get a grasp on," Tatsumi said. He'd read everything about Norse Mythology in preparation for this mission. The problem was how much of what he read was real and how much of it was pure fiction? "What are the differences between fiction and reality?"

"A lot less than most other mythologies," Athena admitted. "Greek and Roman mythology is almost entirely made up, aside from names and epithets. Norse Mythology is much more accurate."

"In what ways?"

"For one, Asgard is on a separate plane of existence, separated from Earth, or Midgard as they call it, by the Bifrost. Getting across the bridge without Heimdall noticing you, or at least getting permission to cross, is going to be your single biggest challenge."

"Are there no other ways into Asgard?"

Athena shook her head. "No. If there are other ways in and out of Asgard from Midgard, I don't know it. The Bifrost is the only way. They're very much sticklers about people going to and from the mortal plane. Now, if you were speaking between Asgard and the other seven realms, oh yes, there are countless dimensional portals and teleportation shrines that go between them. You can even walk between Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim and Nidavellir."

"What about the Gods and Goddesses?"

Athena scowled. "Very hit and miss. Some like Loki, Tyr, and Freya, are exactly as described in legend. Others such as Thor and Odin, not so much. Heimdall himself will surprise you. He likes to rap and he's not very good at it."

Tatsumi had a very hard time picturing the guardian of Asgard rapping atop a rainbow bridge.

"He also likes playing cats-craddle with himself."

"Right…" Heimdall sounded like he was going to be a very interesting individual.

"As for Thor, she's not at all like what's told in the stories. Like her father, Odin—"

Tatsumi quickly held a hand up, stopping Athena. Something about that sounded off. It wasn't until he went over her words a couple times that it finally clicked. "She?"

Athena nodded, "yes, Thor is female and gets very upset when someone mistakes her for a boy. She goes to extreme length to design armor and weapons that help emphasis her female assets." The Goddess' went flat for some reason. "She and Freya have often competed to see who could wear the least while still being considering decent."

"I'm finding that as hard to imagine as the rapping guardian," Tatsumi muttered.

"Don't mistake her dress for thinking she's easy though," Athena warned him. "She wants to be seen as female, but mistake it not, she's _not_ interested in men."

Thor was a lesbian.

Tatsumi had no words to describe the level of 'what the fuck' he was feeling right now.

"Try to stay away from Freya," Athena said seriously. "She _will_ rape you in the street. It's pretty much accepted in Asgard. If she sets her eyes on you she will ravage you until she's drained you dry. It's just something people have come to accept in Asgard, and why few meetings involve her or even take place in Asgard. Freya always interrupts them at the worst times in the worst ways." A faraway look came to her eyes and a short chuckle escaped her lips. "You should have seen the one time she set her eyes on the biblical God. That didn't end well."

"What happened?" Tatsumi asked, almost dreading to hear the answer.

"The Christianization of Scandinavia. It took awhile for Michael to get around to fulfilling God's wish after he died, but he did eventually make good on it."

"Oh." For the first time Tatsumi was honestly doubting the purity of Heaven. Michael, on behalf of his dead God, converted an entire religion. He'd stolen every worshipper of another pantheon just to satisfy a grudge several millennia old that formed for little more reason than because Freya wanted God's dick. "You immortals get uptight about the strangest things."

"If you live for a thousand years and you don't pick up strange quirks of your own, you're allowed to talk," Athena said lightly.

"He already has some!" Mine said, laughing sharply.

"Hey! I do not!"

"Right…"

The conversation quieted as the stewardess returned with a smile. "Would anyone like some tea or coffee?" she asked politely.

"I'll have some tea," Mine said.

"I'm fine," Tatsumi said.

"As am I."

The stewardess smiled at Mine, "I'll be back with some tea then." She swept that smile across all of them. "Lunch will be served in an hour." And with that she disappeared further into the plane.

"Nice child, that one," Athena murmured. "Sometimes I forget how full of life humans can be. They don't have thousands of years of regrets dragging behind them, and an eternity before them to collect more."

"It's something worth protecting," Tatsumi said. Athena murmured her agreement and even Mine started to nod before she caught herself. "Anyways, is there anything else about Asgard I should be aware of?" So far he knew the Bifrost was the only way in, Heimdall was a rapper, Thor a lesbian, Odin a pervert, and to stay as far away from Freya as possible.

"Not much else, I'm afraid," Athena said. "At least not anything that will be of use. Although Odin's palace is the tallest structure in Asgard. His quarters are at the top." Her lips curled down into a scowl. "He's tried to invite me in on a number of occasions."

"A question on the item we're to retrieve," Tatsumi said, "I don't know what sort of condition it is in when I find it. Is there going to be a problem if…" he trailed off.

"You won't be able to tear it," Athena promised him. "Trust me, not even Themis could put a tear in it. No, there's no need to worry about it being damage nor do I expect it to be clean." She shivered in revulsion. "I know Odin, that man has probably already used it any number of times."

"What are we retrieving?" Mine asked suspiciously.

Athena looked surprised. "You didn't tell her?"

"No, and I'm not going to unless I have to," Tatsumi said. He wouldn't laugh at what he needed to retrieve, neither would Mine or Najenda, but the others? He knew Mine, even his Mine would have made a snarky comment. He'd tell Mine if and when it was necessary.

"I don't think I want to know what it is," Mine said cautiously. "Anything Odin would use is something I don't want."

The airline staff returned with Mine's tea, a gentleman this time. "Your tea, m'lday," the familiar man said as he set the tea down on the crystal table. A lovely scent wafted up from the tea that almost made Tatsumi want to order some. Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

"Thank you," Mine said as she picked up the tea and took a long sip. "Finally, something decent. The Japanese stuff is too weak for me."

Something tickled at the back of Tatsumi's mind as he watched Mine sip her tea. Something strange, off almost. He didn't know what it was. The tea looked and smelt normal. Mine hadn't noticed anything wrong with it and you'd have to be insane to do anything in front of a Goddess like Athena.

So why was the familiar steward with that cross shaped scar across his face just standing there like he was expecting something…

Tatsumi's eyes snapped wide in alarm. "Don't drink that!" he snapped as he knocked the tea out of Mine's hands. The seat belt was ripped from the seat as he rushed to his feet. "Syura!"

"Who?!"

"Too late Tatsumi!" Syura laughed loudly as an bubble of crackling divine energy erupted around Athena. The former member of Gregorious' peerage pulled a strange, twisted golden staff out from behind him. Athena's eyes went wide with horror as she pounded on the barrier. Her divine aura flared about her but all her divine strength availed her nothing as she beat at the barrier from the inside.

There was a bright flicker of light from the crystal orb that topped the golden staff and Athena disappeared.

Tatsumi pulled Incursio out of it's sheath and pointed it at Syura, cautious of what the man might try. He had no idea what that staff was capable, or what Syura had in mind. Someone that could teleport anyone, or anything, anywhere, as quick as thought wasn't someone you could simply charge at and hope to win. "What are you doing here, coward?"

"I have a new master," Syura said, laughing. "She's much more understanding than Gregorious Abaddon. I almost have to thank for you ridding me of that man. I'd grown bored of being chained to him anyways." His eyes twinkled with true amusement as if everything was going his way. "Fallen Angels are so much better than Devils anyways. Easier on the eyes in most cases too." His gaze dipped to Mine. "Present company excluded."

"You bastard," Mine roared as she jumped to her feet, and promptly keeled over into Tatsumi with a startled yelp. There was a look of incomprehension in her eyes as she looked down at herself. "W-What?"

"A little brew I concocted," Syura said. "Not my recipe, I don't care for such weak methods. Don't worry, it won't kill you, although you might wish you were dead once it kicks in full."

"I'm going to hang you with your entrails!" Mine shouted and then gasped sharply, her face twisting into a mask of pain as she held her stomach.

"How unoriginal," Syura scoffed, "Tatsumi already did that to Gregorious Abaddon." He gave Tatsumi a little smirk. "Excellent work there, by-the-way. I approve."

Tatsumi cradled Mine protectively against his chest as the girl grew weaker by the second. He never took his eyes off Syura. "You still haven't told me what you're doing here," Tatsumi said, hoping to extract even more information from Syura.

"Some entertainment," Syura said, "but the real question isn't why I'm here." Suddenly the entire plane jumped and twisted as if it had been ripped from the air and thrown somewhere else. Gravity shifted violently sending Tatsumi and Mine tumbling across the cabin. Screams kicked up from the elsewhere in the plane as it did a nose dive. "But where are you?" And then he was gone, his laughter lingering on the air.

Tatsumi held Mine tight to his chest as he threw a glance out the window. It was difficult, the plane was rattling so badly Tatsumi couldn't get a clear look out it. All he could make out was that it was dark, snowy, and for some reason, the plane was missing its wings.

This wasn't good.

"Brace for impact!" Came a panicked cry across the intercom.

There was no time to brace. A terrifying crunch resounded throughout the entire plane. The roar of shattering steel and glass followed on its heels. Tatsumi barely had time to wrap both his arms around Mine before the plane around him crumpled around him. Pain flared across his body like a thousand knives were digging in from every direction. A thunderous boom deafened him as the plane exploded, sending fragments of the jet across the landscape.

Tatsumi was thrown airborne, ejected from the point of impact in a storm of shattered glass, melted plastic and warped steel. The storm of destruction was consumed by an even larger and more ferocious howl of wind and snow. Bitter cold deeper than anything Tatsumi had ever experienced consumed him, wrapping about him with the howling wind.

He opened his eyes in time to see a snow-covered mountainside rushing towards him. He twisted in midair so that he would cushion Mine during the impact. The snow did nothing to lessen the impact of a human body travelling at over three hundred miles per hour. A scream of pain was ripped from his throat as all the plane fragments in his back were driven deeper by the impact and for a moment he blacked out.

Coughing, forced himself back into consciousness. He struggled up out of the snow and glanced around hastily for Mine, she'd been ripped from his grasp when he blacked out. He found her easily enough a dozen feet to his right curled up into a tiny ball coughing and shivering as she held her stomach.

"Mine!" Tatsumi shouted over the howling, bitterly cold wind. He ignored the searing pain racing up and down his back as he clawed his way through the snow to her side. "Mine!"

"I-I c-can h-hear y-you!" Mine snapped angrily through chattering teeth.

Mine was still being Mine, good, that made Tatsumi feel so much—

She disappeared.

"Ah, I can't let things end that easily," Syura's voice drew his attention upwards. The bastard was hovering above him, gloating down with a look of superiority on his face. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he saw the bastard holding Mine by her throat. "I couldn't care less that Gregorious Abaddon is dead but I do care about being forced to run! I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Let her go!" Tatsumi roared. Where was Incursio? He'd lost it when the plane crashed! Fears plagued his mind about what Syura would do to Mine. Visions of her naked, violated body, brutalized and broken hanging in some dank, dark dungeon consumed him.

Syura smiled and Tatsumi's fears intensified. They only grew when he spoke. "Sure."

He tossed her aside, away from him. Tatsumi knew this wasn't over but he rushed for Mine anyways. He had to do something! He never reached her. The ground beneath him bucked violently, throwing Tatsumi from his feet. He quickly activated the shroud of Longinus, creating a pair of blue gossamer wings and took to the air. Faster than a bullet he shot towards Mine.

It wasn't quick enough.

An enormous clawed hand ripped through the frozen ground, swatting Tatsumi from the sky. He smashed into the mountain side in a massive cloud of snow and could only watch in horror as an enormous, serpentine dragon burst from the ground. It had scales as black as midnight with light underbelly and four enormous, bat-like wings.

One of it's enormous claws snatched Mine from the air and slammed her into the ground. The air was shattered with her blood-curdling scream of agony.

Tatsumi saw red. Power surged through his body, infusing every fiber of his being and chasing away the bitter chill of the mountain like it had never existed. The air steamed about him, snow sublimated into gas before it ever reached him. All about him the snowy mountain melted. The heat built inside his chest, growing every larger until he could no longer contain it. It raced up his throat and out his mouth as Tatsumi unleashed an inferno upon the black dragon.

It erupted right in its face in a massive explosion that lit up the sky and instantly vaporized all the snow within a fifty-meter radius. If the dragon noticed the heat, it didn't give any indication. It was all Tatsumi could do without the transformation though, and it was more than enough to blind the dragon.

It gave Tatsumi the time he needed. He blasted through the air, a stream of superheated air and vaporized water trailing behind. " **Get off Mine!** " He roared as he hammered his fist into the offended appendage that held her down. He didn't care that he wasn't transformed. He didn't care that the dragon was many times larger than him. All that mattered was Mine. " **NOW!** "

The air was shattered by a powerful shockwave. The black scales shattered beneath the force of his blow. His fist continued on through, plowing through the softer flesh beyond until he slammed into the thick bone.

It shattered beneath his strike.

The black dragon felt that one. It reared back, roaring in pain. The massive leg and claw was pulled away splattering blood all over the rocky, super-heated ground. Tatsumi ignored the dragon for the moment and dropped to Mine's side. A sharp gasp escaped his lips when he saw her condition.

Her dress was ripped and torn, exposing her sensitive skin to the cold. He could see bruises forming all across her body, broken bones and more, even as the skin itself started to turn bright red from the cold. The worst of all was her face. Blood streamed down her face and where her beautiful pink eyes had once been were now nothing more than gaping holes filled with blood and gore.

"No…" Tatsumi whispered, horrified.

"I'll let you and Nidhoggr become acquainted with each other," Syura called from above. "Please try not to die. My master's master would be rather upset if this is all you amounted to." And then he was gone once more, his haunting laughter clinging to the wind.

That fucking bastard!

" **I was only doing this because the Infinite told me to, but now it's personal!** " Nidhoggr roared, his thunderous voice bouncing off the mountain causing it to rumble and shake as avalanches were triggered everywhere. " **She doesn't matter! Only you do! I'm going to enjoy devouring her before your very eyes!** "

Tatsumi glared up at Nidhoggr. The enormous, black dragon glared down at him with dark, malevolent eyes. Vile, acid dripped from its jaws, steaming and spitting as it encountered the rocky mountain side below. He wanted to murder that dragon, obliterate from existence, but Mine came first. If he wasted time trying to kill it, and he wasn't sure he even could, she would die.

He had to stabilize her and that meant running.

Tatsumi picked Mine up and cradled her against his chest before he rushed across the ground and back out over the snow. He knew where Incursio was, he could feel it, pulsating softly in the deep snow.

" **Are you running you coward?!** "

Tatsumi didn't even look behind as he heard the dragon take to the air. His eyes were glued to the place he could feel Incursio. He urged the Shroud of Longinus to carry him faster even as he fought against the violent crosswinds that surged across the mountain.

He sensed more than saw Nidhoggr dive for him. He swerved sharply to the right and then to the left, sweeping out from under the massive dragon as he slammed into the mountain side. Tatsumi twisted in the air and dove into the snow. Using one hand to hold Mine tight he reached out with the other and grabbed Incursio's by the hilt.

"Incursio!" Tatsumi roared as he used the blade as a focal point.

He felt the change erupt from within. Bones shifted, thickened, and elongated. Muscles grew larger and new ones formed, wrapping themselves around the old. A pair of enormous draconic wings erupted from his back even as the Shroud of Longinus, like so many times of before, shifted and evolved to become a second pair. The shift was different this time though. Tatsumi knew what he needed to survive. The human, Tatsumi, may never have felt cold this bitter, but the Tyrant had, long ago. Instead of thick scales, a thick carpet of blue fur erupted all over his body, covering every inch. Mine, still held to his chest with one large, clawed hand, all but disappeared inside the thick carpet of fur.

" **GWAHAHAHAH! That's more like it! Now you're worth devouring!** " Nidhoggr roared with laughter. " **And now I know why the Infinite cares so much! Now the real fun can begin!** "

" **No, it won't,** " Tatsumi spat out in a deep, guttural voice. " **We will settle this, Nidhoggr,** " he vowed as he glared up at the large dragon, " **I will break you in half and burn you inside out so that I can feast on your flesh! But not now, not today.** "

Incursio's trump card in the old world had been restricted by its human host. Only a fraction of its ability could be brought forth. But here, now, with Tatsumi as he was. Its full potential could be realized. The greatest survival ability the Tyrant had.

Total presence concealment. He disappeared from sight, scent, hearing, and even another's ability to sense his presence. At that moment it was impossible for anyone to directly sense or track him. He could hide even from Heimdall's omniscient sight.

The Tyrant took to the air and, cradling Mine to his chest, took off into the night sky, looking for a place to hide and tend to her wounds.

Behind him Nidhoggr raged impotently as his prey escaped.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi didn't know how much time had passed since he'd found the small cavern. Time didn't seem to have any meaning wherever he was.

At least they were out of the wind and the snow. The cave was a frozen wonderland of indescribable beauty. Ice and rocks and minerals came together to create fantastical shapes that could steal away one's breath. Any other time under any other circumstance, Tatsumi could have admired it for days. Unfortunately, the beauty was utterly lost upon him, and even more so upon Mine. Tatsumi was too worried about his companion to care, and the other no longer capable of gazing upon anything at all. Icicles the color the sea dripped fresh, clear water upon the frozen, icy floor with a soft little tinkle, like chimes dancing in the wind. It trickled across the icy floor towards a small spring that meandered its way through the cavern, both its origin and destination somewhere else deeper within the mountain.

A small fire sparkled brightly within a small hollow in the ground, a section of ice that had been melted away to reveal the hard rock beneath. Its cheerful light danced across the cavern, reflected over and over by the countless clear icy sculptures. Tatsumi huddled in front of it, holding Mine tightly to his chest where she could be warmed by both the fire and his own body heat. There was nothing to burn here, only ice and rock. Tatsumi had to feed the flame with nothing more than his own desire, breathing fire periodically from his mouth into the small hole in the ground, making sure the rock was hot enough to produce heat to keep them warm.

In here, out of the wind, the cold wasn't so bad, but it was still ruthless compared to the winter's Tatsumi lived through back in Japan. Only by going into the deepest recesses of the Tyrant's memories could he ever find a place that had cold this bitter.

It had been a sanctuary at the very edge of the world where humans couldn't survive.

He shivered slightly as the fire dimmed and the cold crept back in. More fire was breathed into that pit, chasing the chill away for the moment.

This was not how Tatsumi envisioned their mission starting. Trapped in some unknown frozen hellscape for who knows how long. It felt like days, but it could have been far longer or far less. It was perpetually night here. A faint light came from somewhere up above, the snow reflected it in just such a way that there was enough to see by, but not much else. There was no warmth to be found in that light.

He'd spent the entire time desperately flew about for a safe place to hide from that dragon, Nidhoggr. Hide and seek with a bloody thirsty dragon that wanted to eat Mine. Not Tatsumi's idea of fun, not that hiding curled up in the corner of this cave was any better.

Aside from Nidhoggr, Tatsumi hadn't seen a single shred of life anywhere. Not even insects.

It was too dangerous to keep going with Mine in this condition. He glanced down at the small woman he had cradled in his arms. Blood still trickled periodically down her cheeks, slipping out from beneath the pale blue makeshift bandage he'd wrapped around her eyes. The upper half of her dress had been completely wrecked by Nidhoggr, so Tatsumi had ripped the upper half away from the skirt and used what he could from it to clean her injuries. Fresh, clean water at least wasn't something they were going to have to worry about. She looked better, but her chest was still a criss-crossed with half-healed lacerations and more bruises than Tatsumi could easily count. Her breathing was harsh and labored, but at least she wasn't shivering anymore, or turning blue.

Tatsumi wasn't without injury either. Fabric similar to what Mine had wrapped around her eyes were wrapped around his left arm. He couldn't move it very well, large chunks of flesh had been carved from it and the cold and hunger was slowing his ability to heal.

"Uhhh…" Mine moaned softly as she shifted in his arms.

Was she waking up or was she just moving in her sleep? Tatsumi didn't know but he knew she'd be hungry once she woke up. With his good arm he reached over and grabbed a long, flat rock he'd found nearby and laid it over the fire pit. He breathed into the pit, stoking the flames higher. It didn't take long for the long thin rock to start to glow red. Tatsumi grabbed a chunk of raw meat sitting beside him. It was large, thick, and meaty, about the length and width of a man's hand. One of a dozen hunks of meat, all he could provide in his current state. He hoped it'd be enough.

He placed it upon the super heated rock and instantly it began to sizzle, filling the cavern with a strange, thick smell. Tatsumi couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust. Still...

Tatsumi didn't know if it was the noise or the smell, but Mine let out another groan as she was roused from her sleep. She shifted in his arms, one hand stretching out blindly before her as the other felt its way across his chest. He could see her eyelids blinking behind the makeshift bandage.

"Tatsumi?" she called out weakly, her voice hesitant and filled with something he'd never heard from her before, fear.

"I'm here," Tatsumi said, squeezing her gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Your voice…"

"Breathing fire out of a human throat causes one to go hoarse, who knew?" Tatsumi said, trying to make light of their situation. Which reminded him. He leaned forward a bit and breathed more fire into the pit before reaching over to flip the hunk of meat.

"That heat, that was fire," Mine whispered weakly. She started to quake in his arms and tears joined the blood leaking from her eyes. "This pain and I couldn't… it's all dark. Tatsumi… I'm…"

She was blind. She knew she was blind but couldn't say the words.

"I know," Tatsumi said as he held her tighter. "I know, it'll be alright."

"Damn it… damn it… damn it…" Mine cursed and wept as she clung to him. Her body shook with each word she spoke. His own eyes started to mist over as he held her, his heart clenching painfully as he held the proud Fallen Angel in his arms. "Damn it all."

"Maybe once we get back someone can heal you," Tatsumi offered hopefully. "Gabriel or Michael, maybe there's a Greek God or Goddess that can do something."

"There's a limit and you damn well know it," Mine bit out between wracking sobs. "There has to be something there to heal… I can't… I can't feel anything!" She pounded against his chest. Blows so weak he barely felt them. "They're just empty! I'll never see anything ever again!"

She was probably right. She'd been alive longer than him, she'd know more about that sort of stuff.

Even the most powerful healing item he knew about, a Phenoix's Tear, could replace what was lost. Every method of healing Tatsumi knew of required something to be there to heal. It was more like it aided the body in healing itself.

"I've heard Themis can see without sight," Tatsumi whispered quietly, grasping onto anything he thought might help. He'd heard about that from Athena earlier. "Maybe there's some other way to see?"

"Maybe?" Mine sounded unsure of herself but at the same time she sounded better than before. That meant that there was a chance. There was no way to heal her, but perhaps there was some other way for her to regain some sort of vision. "What does it matter? That Titan won't give her secrets out. She's never told anyone how, why would she tell someone like me?"

"Because I'll nag her incessantly until she does," Tatsumi offered. "Or maybe I'll sic Bennia on her."

Mine just scoffed at him, regaining a sliver of her former self. "She'd just swat the both of you like flies and then flick you back to Japan." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice now. "If she doesn't just squash you on the spot."

"You're worth trying."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being nice to me!"

"Can't do," Tatsumi said as he leaned forward and breathed into the fire pit again. He grabbed the chunk of meat and brought it over to Mine. "Here, some meat. It's not very well cooked, probably still raw inside." The thing _was_ still raw on the inside, which was half the point. A little bit of blood still trickled from the deeper cuts. "But it's something."

Mine wrinkled her nose in disgust, "what is that? It smells like the inside of my shoes."

"You don't want to know," Tatsumi said honestly. If she knew, she probably wouldn't eat it. No, he _knew_ she wouldn't eat it. "But it's literally the only thing I've found that you can eat so it's this or go hungry."

"Can I go hungry?"

Tatsumi was actually a little offended by that. "You'll have to eat it eventually, unless you'd rather starve."

"Might be a better fate if it tastes as bad as it smells," Mine grumbled under her breath. She really knew how to hit him with those jabs. "Fine, feed me."

Tatsumi's lips quirked up into a smile. The old Mine was starting to show through. He knew it would. Even if she wasn't his Mine, she had most of her traits, including her strong will and capability of pushing ahead through even the most difficult of situations.

"I can't guarantee the taste," Tatsumi said as he brought the half-cooked hunk of meat up to her lips.

"Ya, ya," Mine grumbled as she bit into the meat. It was tough, chewy. She fought with it for a bit, shaking her head slightly before she finally managed to rip a piece of it off. A frown creased her face as she chewed and chewed before she finally she gave up and swallowed most of it. "Are you sure you cooked this properly?"

Tatsumi couldn't tell her the truth. "No, I didn't cook it properly. I don't have what's necessary _to_ cook it properly."

"It's still bloody inside and its tough," Mine complained bitterly. She opened her mouth and leaned forward to rip off another bite. A few more chews and she swallowed again. "You're lucky it tastes a lot better than it smells."

"Tastes like chicken?" Tatsumi teased.

"Strangely? Better," Mine said as she leaned forward again for another bite.

Tatsumi just smiled as he helped Mine eat, taking the meat back to the fire at one point to heat it up again. It took the better part of an hour, but Mine finally managed to finish the whole thing. It helped that they had an endless supply of fresh water to help wash it down. It hadn't taken much to make a few hollowed-out rocks and fill them with water.

Just eating and drinking something caused Mine to already look better than before. A little of the proper color had returned to her cheeks and it even some of the bruises were a little less dark than before.

"How bad is it?" Mine asked softly.

"How bad is what?" Tatsumi asked as he leaned forward and breathed more fire into the pit sending a new wave of heat rolling over them.

"Don't tell me you haven't looked," Mine snapped irritably. Her voice was still weak, but it was nice to hear the fire back in it. "You've been ogling my breasts this whole time, I know it. So how is it? How's my chest! How… how bad is it. Everything hurts so I… I can't tell."

"I don't think even Issei could get aroused by this, it's just that bad," Tatsumi said honestly. While Mine did have nice breasts, they weren't nearly as small as her clothes made them seem, it was hard to get aroused when they were varying shades of blue, purple and yellow. "I did what I could to clean the wounds but I needed something. The upper part of your dress wasn't doing much to protect your modesty as it was."

"It hurts to breath." She took a deep breath and a sharp gasp was ripped from her throat.

"At least your lungs don't appear to be punctured," Tatsumi pointed out. She'd be coughing up blood if they were.

"Just everything else," Mine fired back. She shakily reached up and touched the makeshift bandage around her eyes. "What is this? It feels… different. There's some sort of energy flowing through it."

"I didn't have much to work with," Tatsumi said honestly. "I ripped that off the Shroud of Longinus." The rest of it was wrapped around his left arm.

Mine froze, her mouth open as she gaped blindly up at him. When she finally managed to get her voice back it was filled with utter disbelief. "You destroyed a divine artifact just to bandage my eyes?!"

Tatsumi shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal. Ya, sure, it had divine power flowing through it and it could help him fly without transforming, but that didn't really compare to Mine. "Yes. It's just an artifact."

"It's one of a kind! It can't be duplicated or ever recreated again!"

"You're one of a kind as well, and a fair bit more important to me than some piece of cloth that lets me fly."

Mine buried her face into his chest and pressed her fists into his chest. "I don't get you." Tatsumi barely heard the words. They were barely more than a whisper. He felt fresh tears roll down his chest. "You're insane."

"I'll become as insane as I need to be so long as it gets the two of us out of this place," Tatsumi told her.

"I hate you!" There was no heat in her words. "I hate you. I hate you." She kept whispering those words over and over again until she drifted off asleep again.

"Hate me however much you want, Mine, I'll always protect you," Tatsumi whispered softly.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi awoke to Mine's shivering. He blinked in surprise and realized he'd fallen asleep at some point. The fire in the pit was out but the rocks, glowing hot red from the heat of the flame, had kept them warm for some hours afterwards. That heat however, didn't last forever and the last vestiges of it were fading away.

His body heat in his human form alone wasn't enough to keep Mine warm in this cold, god forsaken cavern. He leaned over her shoulder and breathed deeply into the pit once more, pausing a few seconds before repeating the action, heating the rocks up once more and rekindling the flame that had been burning there before.

Mine's shivering quickly stopped as the air about the warmed up to normal temperatures. It was also enough to rouse the small woman. She groaned as she came took, rubbing her head against his chest from side to side.

"You feeling better?" Tatsumi asked softly.

"Yes, but I still hate you," Mine mumbled as she pushed back just enough to bring them face-to-face. There was a strange expression on her face, like she was trying to figure out just who or what he was and how he fit in the grand scheme of the world. "Who does that? Michael and Gabriel are going to—"

"Do nothing," Tatsumi cut her off. He honestly didn't expect either of them to do more than smile. "If they raise an issue about me destroying an artifact so that I could help save a life… doesn't that sort of go against everything that they stand for?"

"Well, maybe, I guess," Mine said, her voice trailing off. "They are partially insane for giving you it in the first place, and then there was that incident when Gabriel lent you her circlet…" Mine was referring to that battle against Esdeath that ultimately changed everything. She shook her head. "You know, you might be right."

It was nice hearing Mine speak with strength again. She was definitely stronger than before.

"Nothing to worry about now in any case," Tatsumi said. They had far more important things to worry about than a possibly irate Seraph. He grabbed another hunk of meat from beside him and placed it on the long flat stone that stretched across the pit. It began to sizzle immediately filling the frozen cavern with a thick, pungent smell. "How about a bite to eat before we go?"

"Ugh, that really does smell repulsive," Mine grumbled as she wrinkled her nose. "You would never guess it tasted so good."

"It's cooked with love!" Tatsumi said jokingly.

She turned to face him, staring at him with those bandaged eyes. "Searing both sides has got to be the most half-assed love I have ever seen."

"Eh, it fills your belly," Tatsumi said, shrugging lightly. He paused, hesitant to ask. He hoped it worked but the chances were slim. "How… are you feeling?"

She muttered a few choice curses under her breath before she pushed away a bit further, allowing him to fully examine her naked chest. It still looked like someone had stained her chest was blueberry jam but she did look better. Some of the larger lacerations were noticeably smaller and the larger bruise on her left breast, the one over her heart, was now a faint yellow.

"Everything still hurts, but not as much as before," Mine said, "I think I can actually point out parts of my chest that don't hurt now." She paused for a moment before continuing, "we can't stay here forever. We need to find some way back."

"I know, I was waiting for you to be well enough to travel," Tatsumi said as he pulled her close and breathed over her shoulder into the pit. He reached for the hunk of meat and flipped it over onto the other side, causing a fresh batch of popping and sizzling to fill the air. "I can keep you warm enough as we travel, but I need you to be strong enough to hold on, just in case Nidhoggr shows up."

He was down an arm so he needed the other one to fend the dragon off. He couldn't afford to cradle Mine anymore.

"I'm well enough. I won't be babied anymore," Mine said firmly. "After I eat this putrid smelling thing, we can leave."

Tatsumi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, if you insist," he grabbed the hunk of meat off the superheated stone and held it up to her face. "Yum."

It was almost adorable how Mine wrinkled her nose. "It's not even as cooked as last time, is it?"

"Nope."

Mine grumbled but went at it anyways, tearing chunks off the hunk of meat. She was definitely stronger than last time as she managed to chew her way through it this time. There was fresh water to help wash it down as well. It only took Mine a few minutes to go through it this time and with one last gulp of water they were ready to set off.

"So how are we doing this?" Mine asked as Tatsumi helped her to her feet. Her legs trembled and threatened to give way until she glared at them, or at least tried to, and forced them to stop. "As much as I wish otherwise, I don't think I'm going to be able to fly."

"Especially without a top," Tatsumi added. Mine flushed and moved to cover her chest until she realized that it was far too late to worry about something like that and let it drop to her side. "No, I'm going to do the travelling. You just need to hold on."

"Hold on to what?"

"Just wait," Tatsumi said as he wrapped hunks of meat up in what was left of Mine's top. It was dirty but they had no other choice. He pressed them gently against Mine's chest. "Hold onto these for me."

"They smell like…"

"It's dinner, and all we'll have until we get out of this place," Tatsumi said.

He hoped it would be enough to last until they escaped. Tatsumi was very much trying not to think about the possibility that there was no escape. He didn't know where they were. For all he knew Syura dropped them in the middle of the Antarctica. It was summer now in Japan which meant the south pole experienced six months of total darkness. The temperature matched, the snow matched, the perpetual darkness matched...

If the snow storm would just clear up or if the stars would bother to show, both of which had yet to happen, Tatsumi would be able to a clearer idea of where they were.

Until then, he was literally fumbling around in the darkness.

He grabbed the short blade that was Incursio's key and held it out before him. "Giving up is not something Night Raid does."

"Of course not," Mine said, sounding confused by his words.

"Incursio!"

The change happened rapidly as his Tyrant body erupted from within. The frozen cavern was filled with grunts and cracks as Tatsumi morphed and shifted, becoming an enormous dragon like creature covered in thick blue fur and a pair of draconic wings. The Shroud of Longinus that had been wrapped around his left arm shifted as well with the transformation. To Tatsumi surprise instead of expanding to cover the wound, it entered the wound, morphing into a new set of muscle and sinew, serving as a replacement for what had been lost.

" **Well that's interesting,** " Tatsumi rumbled as he flexed his front left leg. There was still some pain, aches and sharp pricks whenever he shifted the muscle in a new and different way, but the strength was all there.

"What is?" Mine asked, looking this way and that despite not being able to see.

" **Ah, it's nothing,** " Tatsumi said quickly.

Mine growled at him. "You can't say it's interesting then say it's nothing! That's a contradiction!"

" **Are we going or not?** " Tatsumi asked, shifting the subject quickly. He didn't want her to worry about him. She needed to focus on taking care of herself.

Another grumble escaped her lips along with a choice curse or two. With one hand clutching the meat to her chest she reached out with the other, feeling for him. Her hand came upon his fur and she jerked back involuntarily. She reached out again and this time didn't pull away. He could see the surprise on her face as her hand, wrist, even her entire forearm, sank into his fur before her cold hand met his warm skin.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice filled with surprise and wonder.

" **I evolve with my surroundings,** " Tatsumi said easily. " **This isn't the first time I've had to survive cold weather like this. The fur keeps me warm, and in conjunction, it will keep you warm as well, so long as you stay beneath it.** "

"Wish I could see it," Mine whispered.

" **Sorry,** " Tatsumi said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mine snapped angrily. She grabbed some of his hair and yanked on it causing him to yelp in surprise. "It's that stupid Nidhoggr! I'm going to roast _him_ over a spit!"

" **I already called dibs.** "

"You're going to have to share."

The two paused, staring at each other before they started to laugh. The mood significant lightened after that and Mine allowed Tatsumi to pick her up and set her on his back. She quickly crawled her way up his back and nestled between his shoulder blades and wings, burying herself in his fur. He felt her legs curl around the base of his wings tightly as her hands grasped onto his fur.

"You really are warm," Mine murmured softly. "It feels like I'm wrapped up in a warm cocoon. Why did we need a fire when I could have just had this?"

" **Food?** "

"Oh, right, that putrid stuff."

Tatsumi just chuckled as he lumbered towards the entrance. It was barely large enough to fit his enormous form and snow had covered it while they had stayed. " **It's going to be cold and windy out there, be sure to hang on tight.** "

"I know how this is done," Mine returned flatly. "I _am_ older than you… wait, am I older than you?"

He could see how it would be confusing. Tatsumi had only lived for thirty-four years, but he wasn't just Tatsumi. He was also the Tyrant, and the Tyrant had lived for much longer than thirty-four years. " **If you just count Tatsumi, yes, but what I am now has lived for far longer than you.** "

"Huh, that's interesting. This isn't so bad then."

Tatsumi paused just shy of the entrance and glanced over his shoulder at the small woman clinging to him. " **What's interesting?** "

"It's nothing," she said, a wide smile growing on her face. She enjoyed throwing his words back in his face.

" **Alright, here we go,** " Tatsumi rumbled before surging forward.

The snow proved to be no barrier at all. It exploded outwards in an explosion of snow that was quickly swept away by the powerful wind howling in from above. He felt Mine's grip tighten as he rushed across the side of the mountain, kicking up a wave of snow in his passage.

He had no plan, no direction, no goal. He only hoped that by going in one direction that he would eventually end up somewhere that wasn't just mountain, snow and howling wind. The snow helped with that at least. Even though it erased his tracks, his size left a mark long enough for him to ensure that he really was going straight.

It wasn't just one mountain they had to contend with. Every so often the mountain he was on would dip, angle downwards and in the distance, another would rise up. Sometimes they met quickly and Tatsumi could leap across the rocky ravine that separated the two. Other times there was a large gap between the two mountains, and Tatsumi found himself burrowing through the snow.

It was too dangerous to fly. Aside from the winds being even stronger up above, it made them too easy to be spotted.

"You're leaving a very obvious trail!" Tatsumi heard Mine shout over the howling wind at one point.

He knew. It wasn't just the tracks in the snow. His body heat was so intense it was causing the snow that fell on him to melt. In effect it caused streams of water vapor to curl about his form. He stuck out like a sore thumb. That heat had been what Nidhoggr had been able to track him with, even through the total concealment.

" **Nothing I can do about it,** " Tatsumi called back.

The ground rumbled slightly, causing Tatsumi to freeze and Mine to clam up. Nidhoggr was still out there. Was he on the move or was it something else? They paused, waiting, listening. Nothing. Keeping a cautious eye on the sky and his senses open to even the slightest vibrations in the ground, Tatsumi started forward again.

Rumbles came and went several more times as Tatsumi romped across the side of the mountain. It wasn't natural rumbles, Tatsumi knew that after the third time. It felt like it was following them, waiting for just the right time. He sensed that Mine felt the same. She kept quiet but he could feel a slight pulse coming from her chest, as if she was bringing whatever divine power she could muster to the front, just in case.

Their travel was suddenly halted as the mountain came to a sharp end. The entire side of it was sheared off like some enormous sword had cut through it. The mountain that should have been in front of them was gone and the one after that in the distance had suffered a similar fate as the one they were on now.

Between the two carved out mountains was just a large plain of snow. The wind howled across it, picking up and dumping snow in equal amounts as it swept along its way.

" **You might get a little wet,** " Tatsumi rumbled as he stared out across the vast snow plain. If that was as deep as it looked, it would go over his head.

Mine peaked over his shoulder and stared blankly forward before remembering she could no longer see. "I hate this…" he heard her grumble before she ducked back down beneath his fur. "Just do whatever. I want out of here."

With that confirmation Tatsumi spread his wings wide and leapt off the side of the mountain. He struggled against the wind as he used his wings to glide down to the snow below, fighting against the wind's insistent desire to push him to the left. He didn't know what was over there and didn't want to find out. The snow stretched on for as far as he could see until it was swallowed up by the blizzard.

When his feet touched the snow he curled his wings back and dropped. His enormous weight fell through the snow, and kept going. Over his shoulders, head, and more. He kept sinking into the snow and he was about to leap back into the air when he finally stopped, the snow compressed enough to support his weight.

"How deep is this!?" Mine gasped as snow fell across Tatsumi's back. It only lasted a moment before his own body heat melted it.

" **Over my head,** " Tatsumi said as he glanced up. The surface was easily a good thirty or forty feet above his head. " **By a lot.** " At least there wasn't any wind down here.

Tatsumi turned from the surface to the wall of snow in front of him. He'd need to dig their way to the next mountain so that Nidhoggr wouldn't find…

He blinked in surprise. Why were there a pair of ruby red eyes peering up at him from the snow? Realization dawned on him a moment later.

" **Shit!** " Tatsumi cursed as he jumped back slamming his enormous form into the wall of snow behind him.

" **Boo!** " Nidhoggr roared as he erupted from the snow below them. The black dragon wasted no time rushing at Tatsumi, putrid smelling saliva dripped from his gaping maw filled with razor sharp teeth.

Tatsumi quickly threw himself to the side, tearing a massive gaping hole in the snow walls in his desperation to escape those teeth. The black dragon didn't slow but simply burrowed into the far snow wall far faster than Tatsumi thought he could, faster than Tatsumi was able to react. Nidhoggr's serpentine body was far more suited for burrowing through this snow than Tatsumi's bulky, muscular one.

"It's him isn't it!?" Mine shouted.

" **Yes!** "

"I'm going to kill him!"

The snow suddenly shifted beneath him. Tatsumi leapt up just in time to avoid those jagged teeth. He was more prepared this time. His wings snapped wide and hastily beat the air once to hover in place. A thick, fur covered hind claw slammed into Nidhoggr's jaw, snapping it shut and knocking the dragon to the side.

There wasn't much strength behind it and the black dragon recovered almost immediately. The dragon curled around the edge of the basin of snow. It's claws effortlessly grasping at the floor and wall and somehow, not causing it to cave in.

Nidhoggr knew how to traverse this landscape. It was like the bloody dragon lived here.

" **I will devour you both!** " Nidhoggr roared as it surged forward.

Only to get a face full of pink light. A powerful explosion detonated in the dragon's face, causing more confusion and disorientation than actual pain. The shockwaves shook the deep hole, causing the sides to cave in from above. Snow cascaded down upon them from every direction.

" **You can see him?** " Tatsumi shouted in surprise as he quickly capitulated on the distraction. He dropped to the snowy floor and dove beneath the long, serpentine body. He raked his front claws across Nidhoggr's soft, exposed underbelly. Warm, fresh blood spilled from the gaping wounds across the snowy battlefield, staining it red.

"I don't need to be able to see him!" Mine shouted back, barely heard of the roar of anger and pain erupting from Nidhoggr's mouth. "I can smell his breath! It's worse than that meat you cooked!" She emphasized that point by firing several more pink lances of light up at where she thought Nidhoggr was. Some of them missed and punched their way up through the snow into the sky beyond, but most of them hit their target.

Unfortunately they didn't do much more than annoy the dragon. Tatsumi leapt out of the way as narrowly avoiding a large, clawed hand as Nidhoggr tried to rake his face. Another claw came at him and Tatsumi grabbed the forequarter before it could land. He struggled, holding it at bay within his own clawed grip. Nidhoggr was strong but Tatsumi was stronger still. He flared his life force, touki surged through his body, strengthened his muscles. The air around him became super heated, causing the snow the vaporize beneath him. A boiling pool of water atop what seemed like an endless pit of snow. Every second the two dragons sunk deeper into the snow as the boiling water melted more and more snow, creating an ever deeper and larger pool of water.

Even the snow raining down from above shifted, melted before it reached them became a gentle rain instead of blowing snow.

Nidhoggr wasn't to be outdone by just that however. If one claw was immobilized, so what? It had three more. It slithered through the rapidly rising pool of water, striking at Tatsumi with all four claws. Tatsumi quickly found himself on the defensive as he batted away, dodged and redirected Nidhoggr's attempts to tear him limb from limb.

The water bubbled and steamed as the two fought back and forth. Wrestling across the makeshift pond. Rain fell from above, the sides of the snow pit melted and froze, and melted again. Water was whipped about in streams and waves. It was all Mine could do to hold on.

So focused on the claws Tatsumi never noticed the tail until it wrapped around his leg.

" **Got you now!** " Nidhoggr roared triumphantly as he whipped Tatsumi around the bubbling pool and through him into the side of the snow pit. The wall gave in, compressing beneath Tatsumi's massive weight and size.

His heart was seized by a cold fear as a sharp cry of pain was ripped from behind him.

Tatsumi quickly leaned forward and threw a hurried look over his shoulder. " **Mine, are you alright?** "

"Gah! Ow! I'm totally going to kill that piece of shit!" Mine cursed and coughed. He could feel her body tremble in pain against his back. She was _not_ alright.

" **No, I'm going to eat you, and it's going to be the most delicious thing I've had in centuries,** " Nidhoggr said as it swam towards them.

They were at a disadvantage here. From what he'd seen, he could beat Nidhoggr, but he needed room, space, and more importantly, not to have Mine clinging to his back. His options were too limited with her there. He couldn't take risks, and even the smallest mistake could kill her in her condition.

Seeing Nidhoggr swim towards him gave Tatsumi an idea. He burst out from the pit in the wall and splashed across the water. Nidhoggr surged forward, his mouth wide, acid dripping from his wicked teeth. Tatsumi threw himself into the air, narrowly avoiding that gaping maw. Nidhoggr twisted in the water and tried to follow but Tatsumi had other ideas. He twisted around the black dragon and slammed him back into the water, forcing the entire length of twenty-meter dragon beneath it.

Perfect! Nidhoggr roared painfully as Tatsumi's claws punched through his scales and dug into his flesh.

With all his strength Tatsumi leapt from the impromptu lake once more only this time he kept going. He soared up out of the deep pit of snow with Nidhoggr gripped tightly within in his claws. The black dragon tried to twist around to snap at him, use his own four wings to redirect Tatsumi, but Tatsumi was far stronger. The Tyrant's full strength pushed beyond the limit by touki was more than what Nidhoggr could fight against.

He wasn't without options though, and Tatsumi hissed in pain as the dragon twisted around and bit his hind leg. Sharp pain lanced across his chest as Nidhoggr's claws dug deep gouges into him.

It was too little, too late though. They erupted from below the surface and were once again fully exposed to the storm. Tatsumi released Nidhoggr and blurred around behind Nidhoggr so quickly he left behind an after image. Before the ancient wyrm could react Tatsumi grasped Nidhoggr by the tail and spun.

" **Freeze!** " Tatsumi roared as hurled Nidhoggr as far away as he could.

Tatsumi was heat personified right then. The air couldn't freeze him. Wet, even as they were, his body temperature was such that the frigid air couldn't make the water more than simply unpleasant.

Nidhoggr was different. He wasn't particularly warm, he was just immune to the cold.

He could see the look of shock and then horror on Nidhoggr's face as the completely soaking wet dragon was consumed by a frigid blizzard intense enough to freeze the water on his scales in an instant. It was more a giant block of ice than a black dragon that fell to the ground. When it slammed into the snow covered ground it sank deep, disappearing from sight.

Tatsumi contemplated going after him, seeing if he could finish the dragon off, but decided not to. That ice was little more than a temporary prison. Nidhoggr was still fine beneath it. They needed to find another place to hide before Nidhoggr broke free.

But with that menace temporarily taken care of, there was no longer any need to crawl through the snow. Tatsumi turned to face the far mountain and took of towards it. Right now, haste was more important than stealth.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi couldn't tell if they were lucky or not. They were trapped in some unknown frozen hellscape with a dangerous, powerful dragon hoping to eat them constantly chasing them all over the place. Not something most people would consider lucky, and Tatsumi was the same, yet finding another cave like the first so soon after leaving a frozen Nidhoggr behind wasn't just fortuitous, but damn near miraculous.

The entrance was just there, gaping up at him from the side of the mountain as if it was inviting them inside.

If they weren't so desperate for any sort of shelter, Tatsumi would have avoided it out of pure suspicion. But they needed to get out of the wind and the snow. He needed time to rest a bit. That fight with Nidhoggr had taken more out of him than he thought.

A by-product of having nothing to eat since leaving Japan. He couldn't let Mine know and kept his stomach under strict control. He needed her to think that he was eating just fine.

Tatsumi quickly got to work inside the cave. Melting the icy floor until he found a nice spot. A small dip in the ground that put his back against rock. He dug a deep pit in the rock where he could create fill with flames. Mine climbed off him, allowing him to transform back into a human form.

"Another cave," Mine said as she twisted her head this way and that. A habit from when she could still see. "Is it any different than the other?"

"An ice cave is an ice cave," Tatsumi said, as he wrapped an arm around Mine and pulled her close against his chest. He eased the both of them down into a sitting position beside the fire pit. "There's no wind, plenty of fresh water, and there's a pit for me to make a fire. Can't really ask for much more than that."

"Right," Mine said as she set the wrapped up hunks of meat beside them. "So now what? Do you have any plans for that stupid dragon?"

"Run until you're strong enough not to need me to carry you, then cook it from the inside out." Tatsumi didn't really take himself as a cannibal, but he was willing to make an exception this one time.

"I get first bite."

It helped that Mine shared his opinion about eating Nidhoggr.

"Probably won't taste good," Tatsumi mused before blowing more fire into the pit, stoking the flames higher.

"It's not about the taste, it's about the principle," Mine said haughtily. She suddenly started to shiver violently. "G-g-getting e-eaten after t-t-talking about e-e-eating s-s-serves him r-r-right!" Her teeth chattered with each word.

Tatsumi quickly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her up and down. "You're freezing!" Was he and the fire not enough? The air was almost too warm for Tatsumi.

"I-I-It's n-n-not m-m-my b-b-back you d-d-dummy!" Mine chattered. She twisted around in his embrace and pulled at her dress. "L-L-Legs… c-c-cold!"

Tatsumi understood. Her clothes were soaking wet. They needed to be dried out. Wearing them was only causing that to take longer, and keeping her cold in the process.

"I'm sorry, Mine," Tatsumi apologized as he grabbed the skirt of her dress and pulled it down her legs. She simply flushed in embarrassment and looked away, making no effort to stop him. He pulled her boots and stockings off, setting them next to the fire pit before going to her panties. There he stopped, unsure.

"Coward," Mine snapped as she grabbed her own panties and pulled them down her legs. She dangled them in the air in front of his face. "Dry them with the others."

Tatsumi could only swallow hard as he took her wet panties and set them beside her skirt. He became overwhelming self-conscious of the fact that Mine was utterly naked in his arms.

"Aren't you supposed to warm me up?" Mine demanded imperiously. "Some man you are. You're the one with hands like a furnace!"

"Sorry," Tatsumi said. He was apologizing a lot today. This entire situation made him uncomfortable. With Mine like this, naked in his arms, Tatsumi couldn't help be reminded of another Mine. Where did this one end and that one begin? They were so similar in so many ways that naked like this, Tatsumi couldn't tell the difference.

"Your hands aren't moving."

Tatsumi swallowed and forced those thoughts down. That wasn't important. There was a comrade in his arms freezing to death. He had to do what he could for her. His hands rubbed across her body, pausing only briefly before they dipped over her rear and down her legs. Her entire body was chilled and Tatsumi did what he could to fix that. His hands roamed everywhere, her feet, calves, thighs, and even between her legs. She didn't complain, simply letting out soft, pleasant moans as his hands brought warmth back to the cold and intimate places of her body.

He only hoped he'd survive the night without giving into his urges.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Shit's starting to hit the fan again! Things have been going well enough long enough. Time to make things rough again. He himself doesn't have much left to lose, save for the people he cares about. So… will Mine survive? If she does will she be crippled forever? What shall happen?

Let me know what you think in a review!


	32. Sacrifice and Survival

**Character Focus:** As many have probably noticed, up until now Mine hasn't gotten very much screen time. She's been a part of the story, but little more than a quip here or a jab there. If she wasn't riding on the familiarity of her AgK counterpart, no one would care about her. This arc, aside from hopefully being interesting, is my solution to that. By the end, once the smoke clears, things will be different.

Much different.

 **Chapter 30: Sacrifice and Survival**

Across the ages countless civilizations have risen and fallen, from the ancient Mesopotamian to modern day nations. The world was covered in the scars of these past wars, relics and ancient ruins depicting civilizations long since gone. There wasn't a single nation in the entire world that wasn't built upon the bones of an older one.

People fought for every reason imaginable, and some that no longer are. Some fought simply because they could. Others because they wished to hide a secret, a past, or a shameful action. Even more still fought for what they felt was right, even if no one else shared their belief.

Wars came in all different shapes and sizes, lengths and reason. Some were small, a single person waging war against those they felt denied them what was rightfully theirs. Others spanned the entire globe and caused the deaths of millions.

And in the wake of those wars were villages, cities and fortress alike left shattered and ruined.

One such village, shattered by a personal war rested against the edge of the Caspian Sea, forgotten by time. Surrounded as it was by desolate desert, it had little to offer in the way of resource or placement. The eras had passed it by, heedless to its existence.

Even the wind barely seemed to notice it, the forlorn cries of those left behind never left the village edge. Their everything taken from them by a single man who did not want any part of his history to remain behind after he moved on. The woman had suffered, the men had been killed and the children turned, brought up and raised to be the perfect slave for those that had never been human.

The bones of that village lay baking in the scorching sun, waves of heat rose up from broken buildings that hadn't seen a spec of life in hundreds of years. That changed in a sudden, violent explosion of sound and dust. The sky above ripped apart by forces beyond the comprehension of the ghosts that cowered behind crumbling walls. A woman imprisoned in a bubble of pure force tumbled forth, her pure white dress whipping wildly about her form as she desperately tried to reassert control.

With a sharp crack like lightning tearing across the sky the rift snapped shut, sealing the fabric of the world above like nothing had happened.

A thunderous boom shook the area as the imprisoned woman slammed into the broken ruins of the forgotten village, sending a cloud of dust and dirt billowing everywhere. Silence slowly settled back upon the area, spoiled only by the faint pitter-patter of tiny rocks clacking off ruined stone walls like a gentle rain. The silence didn't last long as a faint cry, like a woman's shout, grew louder by the second. The ghosts of the dead villagers scattered in every direction as the air became filled with the sound of shattering glass and that faint cry became a deafening roar that sent insects and lizards in the surrounding area scurrying for cover. A pillar of light lanced into the cloudless sky as a powerful wind kicked up around the point of earlier impact. The cloud of dust and dirt was blown away, sent billowing out between the broken buildings and into the desert beyond. All that was left behind was that beautiful woman in the pure white dress standing alone in the center of the dead, broken village.

A woman that no one could mistake for anything than what she truly was.

A Goddess.

Athena was not happy. A deep scowl marred her otherwise beautiful features as she raised her arms into the air. She called them to her, her spear and shield. She felt them answer, but from a far distance. Far further than they should have been. It felt like she was calling across dimension. Two more rifts in space were torn open as a golden spear and shield ripped through the dimensional barrier to heed Athena's call. She grabbed the shield in her left, the spear in her right and banged them together. A signal for war. Her helm materialized on her head even as her bright golden armor formed around her body. Her simply white sandals were replace with golden greaves capable of treading across the surface of the sun itself.

She quickly glanced about her surroundings, taking in the broken ruins of the village and the terrified ghosts of villagers that had worshiped a God that died long before they were ever born. Athena knew nothing of this Syura fellow that Tatsumi had shouted at, but she didn't need to know much to know that he was an enemy. She had fully expected a trap to be waiting for her when she appeared but…

There was nothing. She couldn't sense anything aside from nature within a five-mile radius.

The truth of the matter clicked instantly causing an annoyed growl to escape her lips. She hadn't been the target. Tatsumi was. She'd simply been removed so that she couldn't get in the way. She, Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War, had been trivialized! Ignored! And by a human no less!

She wondered if it would be possible to convince Tatsumi to share Syura a little once they caught up to him.

It was only an idle thought though. Athena's mind had already moved beyond that. "There's a larger scheme at work here. There is no reason a reincarnated devil should have Loki's staff."

Athena cared little about this Syura, in the grand scheme he was probably minor at best. Whatever the scheme was, it involved Loki, an Asgardian. Did they suspect what Athena had asked Tatsumi to do? She had noticed Odin watching as she took Tatsumi away during the Elder Devil Gathering. He hadn't protested all that much when Amaterasu told him in no uncertain terms to go home, either.

She bit her lip softly. She could see it happening. Odin wouldn't want to risk getting involved directly. He had her treasure, but if how he acquired it got out it would look especially bad on him. If instead he got Loki to do something about Tatsumi… no one would suspect Odin at all. Loki would probably do it just because he could.

Athena shook her head softly. There was no use thinking too much on it now. There simply wasn't enough information to go on. It was all pure speculation at this point. She needed to return home.

But first… she turned her gaze upon the lonely spirits hiding amongst the ruins and called upon her divine power. She turned her palm up, letting the energy pool within for a few moments before she channelled it into a long distance, inter-dimension connection.

The divine energy just sat there, crackling with static like a TV without a signal, then with a little pop it connected with something. A small oval image appeared above her hand and Michael's kind, gentle face appeared.

"Athena, my, this is a call I did not expect," Michael said. He sounded genuinely surprised. "Especially all things considered."

Athena frowned slightly. That was an odd greeting and it hinted at things she didn't like. "I just wanted to inform you that I found about seventy or eighty of God's worshippers, their spirits at least, hiding in this deserted town I have found myself in." Lost worshippers, especially now that Hades was dead, were important. "I was about to head back to Mount Olympus but I thought I would let you know. Never know when a future favor will be useful."

Michael arched an eyebrow at her. "A favor? Considering what you're being accused of? I'm not so certain many would be willing to keep any favors owed to you."

Athena blinked in surprise at his words. What did he mean by… a sinking feeling started to well up in the pit of her stomach. Loki's staff was capable of quite a number of things. Syura could transport an individual across space. Loki's staff was capable of manipulating time, slow it down, even freeze it. If the two were to be combined…

"Michael, what day is it?"

Now it was his turn to stare at her suspiciously. "According to the standard human calendar, August 24th."

Athena palmed her face and sighed. "Three days. Damn you Loki." Michael's suspicious look became speculative as he pondered the meaning of her words.

Another thought had occurred to her, a more terrifying possibility than Odin targeting Tatsumi came to mind. What if she really had been the target? The world had watched Athena get on that plane with Tatsumi. If it was suddenly destroyed and Tatsumi killed but she was nowhere to be found?

Everyone would blame her and by proxy the Greek pantheon.

She needed to return home.

"Thank you, Michael, I need to go." There was no reason to stay here. She could already see several angels descending from the heavens. The spirits of the villagers looked up at them with awe and, for the first time in hundreds of years, hope.

"Yes, it seems there is something else going on here," Michael said softly. His face was kind as always, but there was a strong resolve about it as well. "I know you're not one to kill without reason. I'll keep my sister in check. She's feeling rather betrayed by you right now, and has been talking with Serafall secretly."

Athena shook her head softly. "Please do. I can't even begin to try and resolve this mess if I have to worry about those two nipping at my heels." Even together they weren't a real threat, well, so long as she kept out of Heaven or the Underworld at least. "Until we speak again, Michael."

"Yes, I hope you resolve this quickly, Athena," Michael said and then he was gone.

Athena didn't waste any further time in the village. She channeled more divine power into her hand before throwing it at the air in front of her. The divine energy shimmered briefly before coalescing into a beautiful white door frame with every Greek God and Titan carved into its surface appeared. The eyes of each carved deity glowed brightly as divine energy raced through the arched doorway. The energy shot out from the frame, coalescing in the middle and with a sharp crack a portal to Mount Olympus opened.

She threw one last glance about the ruined village, taking brief note of the spirits leaving the mortal plane of existence for Heaven with the angels, before she stepped through the portal.

Mount Olympus was both similar, and quite different, to what the stories described. It was, indeed, a mountain, but only so much in its overall shape and height made it thus. The 'mountain' could more accurately be described as a vertical continent. Hundreds of enormous terraces covered in small lakes, forests and plains, slowly made their way up to an endless sea of clouds. There were countless waterfalls as rivers wound over the edges of the upper terraces and cascaded down into larger ponds and lakes below. The summit of Mount Olympus, the edge of the vertical continent, was a place no God, Goddess or Titan, had ever been to. Enough energy sparked through those clouds to obliterate even Themis, the greatest of them.

That was one exaggeration in the stories. Zeus did not live at the summit, although he did live as close to the sea of clouds as one could without getting themselves killed. The upper most terrace belonged to him and Hera.

Athena found herself on her own terrace, several levels down from Zeus'. A large, round marble platform jutted just off the edge of it to be precise. Her temple rose up before her, a larger and more beautiful duplication of what had once existed in Athens. It was sturdy and durable, marble and concrete, reinforced with divine energy. The large marble pillars that held up the veranda were sculptured with the visage of past heroes that had adored or worshiped Athena.

Ajax himself had a place at the very center. Athena never forgave Zeus for driving Ajax to suicide. Did anyone honestly think she'd favor Odysseus? Still, Zeus could create a convincing illusion when he wanted to. Athena had gotten him back by setting up Heracles' death. Deianira had been quite willing to betray her 'husband' for Athena.

There was a second sea of clouds at the base of Mount Olympus, spreading out just as endlessly as the one above. Those clouds were just as dangerous to the Gods as the ones above, although the Titans were able to move through them. Many of them were doing so even now. Their titanic forms towering miles into the sky as they stood up to their knees in the cloud cover below. Athena could see Kronos speaking with Rhea across the way, Phoebe was in quiet conversation with Artemis while Tethys was chasing Eros about, blowing bits of cloud from below at him causing the poor demi-god to flutter about in a panic. Even Themis was out and about, in fact the blind Titan she was looking right at her.

" **You've returned, Athena,** " Themis rumbled in a loud voice that was heard across Mount Olympus.

Athena winced. That was not quite how she wanted her return to be announced. She could _feel_ the hushed silence descend upon the mountain. The tension in the air was palpable. Everyone here had heard about what happened, even if none knew the truth of it. The truth might not even be important anymore, the reputation of the Greek pantheon had already been damaged. Athena opened her mouth to defend herself when a dark chill fell upon the area.

((die die die dIE DIE DIE DIE **DIE DIE!** ))

Athena had just enough time to spin around and raise her shield up before an enraged Nemesis slammed into her. The golden shield rang like a gong as she was thrown from her feet and sent tumbling backwards across the platform. She quickly rolled up onto her feet and crouched there on guard, shield held at the ready before her with the spear pointed forward.

Before her stood Nemesis, rage practically steamed off her form as she glared bloody murder at her. No where to be found was the little girl known as Bennia that Tatsumi was so used to. This was Nemesis in her complete form, the one Themis had restored to full divinity. She still had the long purple hair and golden eyes, but there was no sleepy playfulness to be found therein. A Grim Reaper's cloak hung from her shoulders, now pitch black indicating her restored status as an Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper on par with the likes of Orcus and the now dead Pluto. She stood as tall as Athena, and her once flat as an ironing board chest now rivaled Themis' enormous breasts. It made her already scandalous purple dress even more revealing. It barely managed to contain her chest.

(( **DIE…** ))

"Wait, Nemesis, I can explain," Athena said quickly.

((It's Bennia! And I don't want explanations!)) Nemesis roared as she charged across the platform. She zipped from side to side so quickly countless afterimages were left behind. To a mortal it would look as if Bennia was attacking from a hundred directions all at once. To Athena's immortal perception she followed the real one and quickly brought her shield around to block her strike. The shield rang loudly a second time but Athena was more prepared this time. She kept her feet and quickly retaliated with her spear, not so much as to hurt Nemesis, but to drive her away and open up some room. ((You get on a plane with my Tatsumi and boom! It explodes and you're gone! What's there to explain?!))

"It wasn't me!" Athena shouted back at the angry Goddess.

((Of course not! You just sat there and did nothing as someone else killed him! How is that any better?!))

Athena froze for a single moment as that thought struck her. She had sat there and done nothing, so assured in her own power and ability that she hadn't bothered to even put up a guard. If she had reacted the moment Tatsumi had knocked away Mine's tea…

She was not entirely without blame. Inaction was often just as bad as the wrong action.

Bennia used her momentary pause to strike. She phased forward, disappearing from her sight. By the time Athena realized what she was doing it was too late to bring her shield around to block the trans-dimensional strike. A small, delicate hand wielding enough power to pulverize a small mountain hammered into her rib cage. Her golden armor cracked as it absorbed most of the blow. The force behind it picked her up off her feet and threw her back the way she came towards the edge of the platform.

Athena stared at Nemesis in shock as pieces of her armor fell away and clattered to the marble floor. If she hadn't been wearing armor… that might have killed her. Nemesis was serious.

" **It was confirmed that you were the only immortal there, Athena** ," Themis rumbled from above. " **And every mortal capable of defeating you accounted for elsewhere.** "

She could see how that would look pretty bad from the outside. Still, one thing didn't quite add up.

"I know all of you can sense the time dilation on me!" Athena shouted back at Nemesis and Themis, even the other Gods and Goddesses that were starting to gather around to watch the spectacle.

((I don't care!)) Nemesis roared as she prepared to attack Athena once more. ((I don't have anyone else to hit!))

"Enough, Nemesis," a new voice interrupted the battle. Everyone stopped and looked up as the true ruler of Mount Olympus, Hera, floated down to the platform. "I, and everyone else, would much rather figure out what really happened so we can defuse the rapidly deteriorating situation down in the human world."

((But—))

"I said enough," Hera snapped angrily, causing Nemesis to scowl and look away. Hades had ruled Hades, Poseidon the seas, and Zeus the skies, but here, on Mount Olympus, Hera ruled. Only Themis stood above her but she wasn't one for politics so she never took the lead unless there was something she actually wanted. "What happened."

Athena slowly straightened, keeping a cautious eye on Nemesis just in case she attacked again. "Loki gave his staff to some human by the name of Syura," Athena began. "There's not much else. He imprisoned me with it and used a combination of his Sacred Gear and the time manipulation effects of the staff to send me elsewhere. To all of you, this happened three days' past. To me, it wasn't even thirty minutes ago."

"If I couldn't sense Asgardian magic clinging to you, I'd call that a convenient excuse." Loki was in an interesting situation where everyone blamed him for everything that went wrong. More often than not, he was involved in some way, but not always, and as a result unless someone could prove it, no one would believe it was him. "But I can, we all can, and that is exactly something Loki would do."

"I originally thought Odin had caught wind of what I hired Tatsumi to do, but I don't know anymore. Shredding my reputation alone would be enough for Loki to move."

((What did you hire my Tatsumi to do?)) Bennia demanded as she stomped towards her, only stopping when Hera held out her arm before her. ((If he's in danger because of you…)) she left the threat hanging in the air.

"He's always in danger and that has nothing to do with me," Athena corrected her. "I hired him for a mission that would take him into Asgard. He accepted. He and that fallen angel, Mine, were headed here to pick you up first before heading north."

((Well he never arrived and now he's gone!)) Nemesis snapped angrily. She turned to Hera. ((Can I stab her please?))

"No."

((How about just partially stab her? In the face maybe. An eye? She doesn't need both.))

" **Nemesis, that's enough,** " Themis rumbled overhead.

((It's Bennia! Not Nemesis!))

Themis completely ignored Nemesis' complaint as she turned to regard Hera. " **This needs to be resolved, but nothing can occur until we can provide more evidence than the testimony of a single Goddess, who is the prime suspect, and the faint vestiges of Asgardian magic. No one but us will believe or accept this. We need real proof, possibly even Tatsumi himself.** "

"Yes, there were no corpses at that crash site and the wreckage was much less than what a plane that size should have created," Hera mused. She turned to Athena and nodded. "The more I consider it, the more likely this appears to be Loki's handiwork. He never liked peace. You will head to Asgard to speak with Odin. He will be willing to listen. Odin wants peace and this goes contrary to his desires."

((I'm going too!)) Nemesis jumped in. ((If Loki really did hurt my Tatsumi I'm going to turn him inside out!))

" **I'll go as well,** " Themis rumbled, sending a ripple of shock through the assembled Gods and Goddesses. Themis rarely ever did anything, so to suddenly offer to go to Asgard like this? It'd been over two thousand years since she'd done anything of equal magnitude. " **If for no other reason than to keep Nemesis—** "

((It's Bennia!))

"— **from killing Athena in her sleep. My presence will keep all the children playing nice.** "

"Good, then it's settled," Hera said, nodding in satisfaction. "You three will head north the moment you're ready."

"I'll clear our name," Athena promised. She was not going to let Loki tarnish the Greek pantheon with his tricks.

Hera leveled her gaze on her again. "Don't come back until you do."

 **x~X~x**

"We will not speak of this ever again," Mine stated firmly to Tatsumi as she pulled her now dry panties up her legs, "to anyone!"

Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle as a smile crossed his lips. That, of course, caused Mine to glare at him all the more. As amorous as Mine had been earlier she'd flipped a hundred and eighty degrees the moment she woke up and remembered what happened. Tatsumi had never quite seen someone move as quickly as Mine did when she jumped off him. She'd been chastising him ever since.

As pleasant as last night had been, he preferred the old Mine and it was nice to see her back.

"We simply did what was necessary to keep warm," Tatsumi agreed, doing his best to keep a straight face as he pulled his own pants back up.

It had gone on long and she'd been quite thoroughly warmed up by the time it ended.

"Exactly!" Mine said as she faced him with her hands on her hips. Dressed in nothing but her pink panties Tatsumi couldn't help but let his gaze wander across her body. Last night, if it had been night, had awoken something in him. He wasn't quite ready to place Mine on the same level as Bennia or Sona but…

It was also hard to see her as just a comrade in arms which brought up another worry.

How much of was he feeling for this Mine was due to his lingering attachment to what he had left behind, and how much of it was genuine? He didn't know, and it was quite possible that conundrum would forever keep them apart.

At least she was looking much better. He hadn't been sure of his scheme, it had been a hail-mary long shot, but it seemed to be working. Aside from her empty eye sockets the only visible injuries on her body were a few yellow bruises on her chest where she'd suffered the worst injuries. If the strength of her voice and the way she moved was any indication she didn't just look better, she felt better as well.

Tatsumi reached over and grabbed a hunk of meat from the bundle and tossed it onto a superheated rock that rested across the fire pit. Mine would need something to eat before they went outside again. She was recovering quickly, which was a good thing. Her chest was still covered in bruises, but most of them were now just large yellow spots instead of the angry purple and blue of yesterday.

At least Tatsumi assumed that it was yesterday. There was no day-night cycle wherever they were so time might as well not exist here.

"Ugh!" Mine wrinkled her nose in disgust as she pulled on her stockings. "That really smells rancid."

"Not much I can do about that."

"Didn't say there was," Mine retorted.

"The food won't take much longer." He flipped the hunk of meat causing a fresh wave of pungent smell to waft into the air.

"If I don't get dressed, do I still have to eat that?" Mine complained as she shifted her attention to the stinky meat.

"Yes? You know it doesn't taste as bad as it smells." At least that's what she'd said before. Tatsumi wasn't going to eat any of it so he could only trust her words.

"Bah," Mine snapped as she grabbed her skirt and pulled it up before quickly tugging on her boots. "Just breathe more fire and let's get the stupid thing seared so we can get out of here. I'm sick and tired of this cold."

"You and me both," Tatsumi said, forcing a laugh. He didn't have the heart to tell Mine he had absolutely no clue where they were, or how they were getting out of here.

It didn't take them long to break camp. The meat was wrapped up tight and their stomachs were filled on freshly melted water they were ready to go.

"So what's the plan this time?" Mine asked as she stood there staring at where she thought he was.

"We saw how little sneaking across the mountains availed us last time," Tatsumi said. Mine's head to shift in his direction. "I have a sinking suspicion that this is Nidhoggr's home, or at least familiar territory." The way he'd been lying in wait and how he'd so expertly used the environment to his advantage all pointed to that. Nidhoggr knew this terrain, knew how to traverse it, and knew how to fight in it. "We're not going to be able to sneak past him so we're going to have to try and outpace him."

The food would only last so long, after all. Once it ran out…

"Good, the better we can find some place with a bath, the better," Mine said happily. She brushed her fingers through her hair, pulling at the tangled mess. "Five days without a bath is ruining my hair."

She could tell how long it's been by the condition of her hair?

"Then let's not waste any more time," Tatsumi said as he pulled Incursio from its sheath. "Incursio!"

The transform came quicker this time. Muscle, sinew and bone shifted as he reassumed his large, draconic form with thick blue fur. Transforming was coming easy, but it still required the key to be that easy. The sword wasn't required though, it was just a focusing point. He should be able to control his transformation without it. That was something he resolved to fix when he got home. If he had been able to transform without it maybe he could have stopped Nidhoggr from catching Mine.

"Don't worry about it," Mine said as she climbed onto his back and quickly crawled over to her previous position between his shoulder blades.

" **I didn't say anything,** " Tatsumi said quickly.

"You don't have to, I can feel it," Mine said, patting his back. "It was my stupid mistake. I never should have drunk that tea. I'd have been able to avoid that stupid dragon if I didn't foolishly incapacitate myself."

" **How about we just blame Syura and hurt him badly the next time we see him,** " Tatsumi rumbled.

A vicious smile split Mine's lips. "You don't always have good ideas, but I like that one."

That offended him more than it should have. " **I have plenty of good ideas! They just don't always turn out well.** "

"I believe you should be moving?" Mine asked archly, completely ignoring his protest. "We won't get home if you just sit here."

Tatsumi just looked away and rolled his eyes. Women! Still, she was right. " **Just don't fall off.** " He felt her grip on him tighten as he lumbered forward, bursting through the pile of snow blocking the entrance to the ice cave. Instantly the two of them were assaulted by the cold, blistering wind howling in from above. The blizzard was even more intense than before! He couldn't even make out the endless plain of snow at the base of the mountain anymore.

Moving quickly was definitely the order of the day. If this got much worse they wouldn't be able to travel at all and that was a death sentence.

He cast a quick gaze about the mountain, making sure Nidhoggr wasn't waiting right outside the cave for them to appear, before he threw himself into the air.

It was tough to make any headway. He fought against the blowing wind and blinding snow every inch of sky he covered. It wanted to slam him into the mountain side and bury him in snow and Tatsumi very much didn't want to be on the ground where he couldn't see Nidhoggr coming. Still, despite the howling wind, progress was made and they did cover ground much more swiftly than they would have on foot. It didn't take them long to leave the cleaved mountain behind.

Tatsumi wasn't sure how long they'd been travelling for when he noticed a change in the mountains. The steep mountain side became gentler. The peaks, which had once been lost in the storm above, became visible. Even the snow seemed noticeably less. Tatsumi could see more and more cave openings appearing on the mountain sides whereas before he was lucky to find one.

Then everything changed.

It happened all at once. Tatsumi flew over the peak of one mountain and the wind just stopped, dead, as if it had hit an invisible barrier. The mountain was still covered in snow, but it seemed more incidental, as if avalanches or flakes still in motion after being blown about so hard had kept going before landing on the ground. He could actually see rocks poking up out of the ground in some places.

The biggest change, however, wasn't in the weather, but rather the geography. The base of the small mountain didn't end at an enormous plain of snow like before, but instead a frozen lake. Although, Tatsumi could only assume it was a lake, even this high up he couldn't see the opposite end. It was vast, more like a sea or an ocean. The strangest thing about the entire lake however was what Tatsumi could only think of as the very center of it. There the water still flowed, but instead of laterally like physics would normally dictate, it flowed upwards, disappearing into the darkness above as if heading for some unknown destination.

"This feels promising!" Mine shouted over his shoulder.

Perhaps Mine would know what the heck he was looking at because Tatsumi knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they weren't on Earth. This wasn't the Antarctica. " **The mountains gave way to an enormous, frozen lake that's got a vertical river? I'm not quite sure what I'm looking at. Do you know where we are?** "

Mine was silent for so long Tatsumi couldn't help but cast back a worried look. She was just staring forward, her mouth open in abject shock.

" **Mine?** "

That snapped her out of her stunned state. "We're in Niflheim!? How the hell did we get here?!"

" **Ah, isn't that the lowest of the Asgardian worlds?** "

"No, but it might as well be," Mine snapped. "But… that makes this the Spring of Hvergelmir! Maybe there's a passageway here to one of the upper worlds? If there's one anywhere in Niflheim it would be there."

" **Can't hurt to look,** " Tatsumi said as he tucked his wings in and dove towards the ground. " **At least it explains why we haven't see anyone but Nidhoggr.** " Niflheim was one of the realms of the dead. There wouldn't be anything living here. If they could just put Nidhoggr down for good they'd be free to search for an exit without worrying about anyone—

Tatsumi blinked and pulled up, halting his descent as he noticed something on the ground below.

" **Why is there a little girl at the edge of the lake?** " Tatsumi asked. He could see her, a young child that looked no older than thirteen or fourteen. Long blond hair that reached her feet, a face so adorable it could melt the heart of even the most dour individuals and eyes that were the color of… Tatsumi didn't know. Every time he tried to pin a color they changed. Blue, red, purple, black, yellow, brown, green, and every shade in between. It was like the eyes couldn't decide what color they wanted to be.

"This is Niflheim, there shouldn't be anyone here except Nidhoggr. One of Yggdrasil's roots snakes its way here and he likes to gnaw on it."

" **I know what I'm looking at,** " Tatsumi said. " **And she's not wearing much**." Just a plain white, sleeveless dress that reached her knees. Even her feet were bare. " **I'm going to say hello,** " he said as he tucked his wings and continued his dive to the lake's edge, this time though he angled his descent towards the individual.

Tatsumi didn't get the feeling from this child that she was dangerous. She wasn't giving off any sort of bloodlust or deadly intent, she simply stared up at them with idle curiosity.

"Oh, sure, just go say hello to a strange, random _living_ child standing at the edge of a frozen lake in one of the _dead_ realms of Asgard!" Mine said sarcastically. "What can possibly go wrong?"

Everything, now that Tatsumi thought about it, but it was too late to pretend they hadn't seen her and neither of them knew how to get out of Niflheim. Perhaps she knew? Honestly, things really couldn't get much worse. The two of them were stuck in a frozen hellscape with no way to get home, no food aside from what Mine carried with her and being chased by a powerful black dragon hellbent on eating them.

Seriously, five different types of death were chasing them. What was one more?

Tatsumi dropped to the rocky shoreline of the frozen lake a half dozen paces from the child. "What are you doing here, child?" Tatsumi asked her gently.

The child with the shifting eyes tilted her head to the side and blinked before responding. "Standing," she said in a quiet, childlike voice.

Tatsumi felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his head as Mine snickered behind him. "I didn't mean literally. Well, I did, but not in that regard, ugh…" Tatsumi did his best to ignore Mine's snickering. This was harder than he thought. He tried a different approach. "Do you have a name? We can see about getting you home." Once he figured out how to get out of this place he could always let other people know that she was here.

She tilted her head to the other side. "This is home. Everywhere is home." She blinked. "I am Ymir."

He heard Mine gasp sharply and Tatsumi himself felt like he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. He'd done some research on Norse before taking the plane. He was familiar with Ymir. The verses pertaining to him were conflicting based on the source, but all basically agreed that he was the first. A giant. The legendary figure whose body was supposedly broken apart to build the cosmos.

A being that supposedly would have been on par with God, Great Red and Ophis…

Except the little girl standing before him now didn't look like a massive giant. Nor could Tatsumi sense any strength lurking beneath that small form of hers. And wasn't Ymir male? And Dead?

" **Aren't you supposed to be…** " Tatsumi trailed off. How was he supposed to describe what the stories told? Killed, carved up, and used to build the universe?

Ymir blinked a couple more times before responding. "I am here." She blinked again. "You wish to leave?"

" **Ah, yes, actually,** " Tatsumi said slowly. Ymir was all over the place with her thoughts. " **You're not going to try and stop us, are you?** "

"Have no power," Ymir said simply. "I simply am." The first giant glanced past him. "That young child, Nidhoggr, will try." She blinked again, a slow, lackadaisical motion that almost seemed as if she was falling asleep. "Defeat him. Then you can leave."

The moment Ymir's words faded into the distance the ground beneath them bucked violently as if some raging animal was tearing its way to the surface. With a massive beat of his wings that blew Ymir off his feat Tatsumi leapt into the air. Just in time as well, as the rocky shore beneath his feet erupted in a shower of ice and rock as the black dragon, Nidhoggr burst from beneath the ground.

" **You're not leaving, Tatsumi!** " The black, serpentine dragon roared. " **Not until I've devoured that cowardly little Fallen Angel clinging to your back like a frightened child!** "

There were few words capable of riling Mine up more than calling her a coward. She jumped to her feet on his back and hurled a large lance of pink energy down at the black dragon. It hit Nidhoggr in the snout, exploding into a massive ball of pink energy that consumed the dragon's head.

"I'll show you frightened child! We're going to rend you limb from limb and eat you!"

Nidhoggr just snorted loudly, blowing away the divine energy and the resultant fire and heat. The serpentine dragged surged into the air, it's mouth gaping wide. Tatsumi waited until the last second before he dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the rather sharp teeth. Claws flashed into sight and Tatsumi hastily beat his wings, throwing himself back towards the ground.

The ground shook as he dropped heavily onto the rocky shoreline. He needed to fight Nidhoggr on the ground. This body wasn't designed for aerial combat, the wings were barely enough to fly with and without the Shroud of Longinus he wasn't going to be able to match Nidhoggr. Above the black dragon was twisting around in the air and dove at him from above.

The air was shattered by Nidhoggr's triumphant roar as he screamed down from above. Tatsumi waited for the last second before he reared up on his hind legs and stretched his two legs forward. His body morphed and shifted in mid battle, altering the shape and consistency of the internal muscles and bones so that his front legs transformed into humanoid arms and the primordial claws into human like hands with sharp claws for fingers.

Nidhoggr was not prepared for the sudden change and wasn't able to pull up in time. Tatsumi clamped his clawed hands upon Nidhoggr's jaws and wretched them wide, stopping the serpentine dragon in its spot. The air boomed about them as a powerful shockwave rippled outwards. The ground beneath Tatsumi cratered as the entire force of Nidhoggr's charge was channeled through Tatsumi's body and into the ground below.

With a deafening roar Tatsumi twisted his arms and slammed Nidhoggr into the ground like he was trying to chop the icy lake apart using the serpentine dragon as the axe. The surface of the Hvergelmir cracked ominously as the black dragon's body unceremoniously slammed into it.

Tatsumi wrenched the jaws further, hoping to split the dragon's face apart. Nidhoggr writhed from side to side, ripping his razorsharp teeth across the palms of Tatsumi's hands. With one last violent shake Nidhoggr ripped his jaw free and darted backwards, staring at Tatsumi. There was a hint of caution alongside the usual overpowering desire to consume everything.

Tatsumi quickly checked his hands. The razor sharp teeth had shredded through the thick fur and even thicker skin beneath it, but nothing he couldn't work past. His regeneration was slow to kick in, not having anything to eat for days does that to a person, but the wounds hadn't been that serious.

Mine suddenly jumped off his back, landing on the rocky shoreline.

" **Mine?** " Tatsumi called back, concerned. He couldn't take his eyes off the black dragon for a second.

"You just keep him busy for me!" Mine snapped angrily as she lifted her hands above her head. Divine energy began to surge through her body, sparking between her upraised hands as it coalesced above her into a large pink lance of divine light that grew in size every second. "I'll show him frightened child!"

Tatsumi wanted to protest. Even if the wind wasn't blowing here the temperature was still well below freezing. However he knew that tone. His Mine always took the same tone when she was going to do something no matter what anyone else might think. The best thing for him to do was exactly what she asked.

" **I'll keep him busy. Just remember to leave a part of him intact, we need something to eat,** " Tatsumi said, playing on their earlier conversation.

"His tail is enough," Mine spat out.

" **Try if you think you can!** " Nidhoggr roared as he surged forward once more

Tatsumi clenched his clawed hands and charged forward to meet the black dragon head on. He reached deep inside him and flared the power waiting within. It came quickly, easily, as if it was just as eager to put this dragon down as Tatsumi was. Touki filled his entire body, strengthening his muscles, reinforcing his bones, toughening his skin. Each thunderous step Tatsumi took forward hit the ground just a little bit harder, came just a little bit quicker.

Now that Mine was no longer on his back he could go all out.

The two came together upon the surface of frozen lake with thunderous roars on their lips. Tatsumi ducked beneath the swipe of a powerful claw and struck back, his clawed fist curling into a large, powerful fist. A magical barrier glowing with sickly green and black light sprang up between Tatsumi's fist and Nidhoggr. Behind it he could see the dragon's lips peel back in a wicked smile. Tatsumi didn't care. He didn't even notice. Thick, corded muscles designed to rend the strongest beings in half pushed beyond their limits by a life force that burned brighter than the sun was combined with all the irritation of being chased for days, stuck in this dead world, and all the pain and suffering this piece of shit inflicted upon Mine.

The barrier was utterly ineffectual. Paper would have done a better job at protecting the dragon. The smile on that dragon's face disappeared as Tatsumi plowed through the barrier like it wasn't even there, sending fragments of sickly green and black energy scattering about. His fist slammed into Nidhoggr's unprotected jaw with a thunderous boom that sent an ice shattering shockwave blasting across the frozen lake, ripping it apart. Nidhoggr's entire twenty-meter long serpentine body did a complete three-hundred and sixty degree back flip.

A second fist buried itself into the black dragon's back, burying the wyrm deep into the ice.

"Leave some for me!" Tatsumi heard Mine shout from the coast line.

" **He'll survive,** " Tatsumi rumbled.

He stomped his way over to Nidhoggr's tail as the black dragon struggled to pull himself out from the ice. Not waiting for the serpentine dragon to surface Tatsumi grabbed the end of his tail and with a roar of fury ripped the dragon from the ice. He whipped the dragon over his head by its tail and slammed him back into the ice. Before the ice finished shaking from the latest set of shockwaves Tatsumi was whipping the dragon over his head once more. And again, and again.

 **Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham. Wham.**

Thunderous booms and earthquakes continuously shook the frozen lake as Tatsumi rag dolled Nidhoggr. Turning the once perfect, pristine surface into a shattered and broken hellscape. It reminded Tatsumi of that one super hero movie he watched with his sister long ago where the green bulky Halk did something similar to some God or another.

It didn't matter.

The rag dolling came to an end when the tail suddenly broke under the strain of being whipped all over the ice. Scales shattered, muscles tore and the last four meters of the tail ripped away from the rest of the dragon, sending the serpentine dragon bouncing across the shattered lake surface.

" **There's our supper,** " Tatsumi said, tossing the tail end to the shoreline. " **Feel free to utterly obliterate him.** "

"Oh you don't have to worry about that!" Mine bit out viciously.

It was only then that Tatsumi realized he could feel the energy rolling of Mine's attack. He turned and could only stare at what had to be the single most terrifying thing Tatsumi had ever seen. A massive lance of pure pink energy a full _mil_ e in length hovered high above Mine's head. It was so enormous Tatsumi couldn't make out the back end of it. It had burned a hole into the mountainside! Innumerable magical circles rotated slowly around it, accompanied by thousands of smaller, lesser lances of light.

The look on her face was filled with such anger and rage that Tatsumi, for a brief moment, actually felt sorry for the dragon that would soon be on the receiving end of that. Mine was capable of drastically increasing the strength of her attacks by charging them and her power increased with the strength of her heart and the direness of the situation.

And right now both were at a level that there were no words to describe.

A perfect storm.

" **Please don't hit me with that,** " Tatsumi whimpered. He doubted even he'd be able to survive a direct shot from that. He might not even survive being in the vicinity! There was so much power rolling off it the lake was actually melting beneath it!

"You had better find some way to pin him down then!" Mine shouted at him.

That, Tatsumi could do.

Nidhoggr, sensing the danger from that spear, threw all caution to the wind as it charged towards Mine. Tatsumi rushed to intercept, bounding over jagged ice to meet the dragon before it could reach Mine. Tatsumi slammed a powerful fist into the dragon's side, shattering the scales and bursting the flesh beneath it.

" **Move! Move! Move!** " Nidhoggr roared as he knocked Tatsumi's arm away, barely noticing the damage in his haste to get at Mine.

" **No,** " Tatsumi said as he snagged a passing wing and threw himself atop the dragon, straddling him like one would a horse. Tatsumi dug his back claws into the ice, slowing Nidhoggr's charge enough to buy himself the time he needed as he raised one hand above his head. The very sky split and Neuntote flashed into his grasp.

This wasn't just the regular Neuntote, it was one enlarged to match his new draconic form and came all sorts of interesting new little spikes. He spun the wicked harpoon around and slammed it through Nidhoggr's back. The black scales, strong enough to deflect all but the most powerful of magical weapons, was as nothing before Tatsumi's overwhelming strength and the razor sharp teeth of the harpoon. A scream of pain was ripped from Nidhoggr's throat as the weapon sheared through his body and into the ice below. Tatsumi twisted the harpoon, catching the wicked ends into the thick ice below. A second, more agonizing scream of pain was ripped from Nidhoggr's mouth as the spear tore through several meters of his body. The dragon's momentum quickly petered out, drowned beneath unbearable agony.

This was it. Nidhoggr was pinned and ripe for Mine.

" **Throw it!** " Tatsumi roared as he bounded away from the dragon.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" Mine roared as she threw the spear at Nidhoggr. Her aim was impeccable. Even blind as she was, she could smell with pinpoint accuracy where Nidhoggr was.

With breath like his, it wasn't hard.

Tatsumi shot across the ice passing beneath the enormous pink spear as he pushed the fur covered form faster than it had ever moved. He reached Mine and covered her body with his just as the enormous spear of light lanced into Nidhoggr's face.

Mine's strike detonated with force the like's of which this frozen world had never experienced before. A howling wail like a thousand horny angels crying out in ecstasy at the moment of their fall drowned out all the sound of the world. A world that disappeared from sight, devoured by a brilliant pink. The two of them floated there, held aloft by waves of divine energy, gently holding each other like two lovers embracing.

For that one, singular moment that seemed to stretch on forever, it was just the two of them. And in that moment Tatsumi saw for the first, and only time, a soft, gentle smile on Mine's lips. Like all the stress and worries, all the fears and pains, were wiped away, and there was just the gentle soul that Tatsumi knew she always had beneath that tough exterior, laid bare.

Reality shattered that singular, blissful moment as a storm of rock, ice, and water, all moving at supersonic speeds, slammed into them, into him, scorching his fur, tearing through his skin, piercing his flesh. he cradled Mine to his chest, refusing to let even a single fragment reach her.

He was glad his cry of pain drowned out by the deafening roar of fire and destruction.

And then it was over. The sound fading away but never gone, forever echoing off and between the distance mountains. Behind that fading roar came the soft pitter-patter of falling rain and rock. Tatsumi continued to hold Mine as it fell about them, an almost gentle touch after the storm that had descended upon them moments before.

"Y-You don't have to hold me anymore," Mine whispered, breaking the silence. Tatsumi glanced down and found the small woman blushing fiercely. "N-Not that I don't appreciate your cover." She coughed roughly and looked down, away from Tatsumi. "Y-You're a good shield if nothing else."

" **You're welcome,** " Tatsumi rumbled as he smiled down at the blushing Fallen Angel.

"Stop it!" Mine snapped irritably. "Did I get him? No, I know I got him! I had to have gotten him. I wouldn't make a mistake like that."

Tatsumi just chuckled as he rested on his rear and turned around to face her handiwork. He ignored the sharp pinpricks of pain from his injuries and brought Mine around to sit in his lap. Even if she couldn't see the result of her efforts, she should at least be able to face it proudly.

" **You got him,** " Tatsumi said, awed. Amazement didn't quite cover how he felt staring upon the result of her strike. " **Him and the lake.** "

"What do you mean about the lake?"

" **It's not frozen anymore,** " Tatsumi said as he looked out across it. The entire thing had been melted, melted and stirred up. Waves were rolling across it and most likely would for some time. Mine's strike had altered the very geography of the land. It almost felt balmy here right now. He didn't know how long it'd take for Niflheim's natural climate to reassert control, but for the moment it was warm.

There was no need to be a fur covered dragon when it was this warm out. Even Mine would be fine wearing as little as she was. Tatsumi let out a long deep breath and reverted back to his human form. His left arm fell uselessly to his side as the Shroud of Longinus became little more than a makeshift bandage. At least the injuries on his back were covered up with fresh skin, even if it continued to sting and bleed beneath.

He really needed to find something to eat. His regeneration was really slowing down. Much longer and he wouldn't have anything at all.

He pushed that all aside for the moment however and poked Mine in the cheek. "You even chased away the cold. I think you changed the climate for awhile."

"Not my fault! Stupid lake shouldn't have been there and this stupid place has no right being as cold as it is!"

Tatsumi didn't even bother to try and refute that statement. "At least Nidhoggr is dead." The dragon was nowhere to be found and Tatsumi knew well enough that dragon wouldn't leave an opportunity like this to finish Tatsumi off alone.

"He's not," a childlike voice said from behind.

"What?! That had to be enough!" Mine snapped as she whipped her head back and forth trying to find the source of the words.

Ymir walked out from behind Tatsumi and sat down beside him at the edge of the lake. "Nidhoggr can't die," she explained as she brushed a few stray bits of rock and ice from her dress. "He is the dragon that heralds the start of Ragnarok. Body is destroyed. For now." Ymir tilted her head to the side and blinked up at them. "Will take time to rebuild his body. That will give reprieve enough to leave."

He heard Mine grind her teeth in frustration. "Well, at least we can leave."

"Yes," Ymir agreed. She pointed to the vertical river that, despite Mine's attack, was unperturbed. "Follow river. Portal to Hel exists where the river of water meets the river of fire."

"Isn't Hel just another realm of the dead?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes," Ymir agreed, "Will find means to reach Asgard. Portal that takes one close to Valhalla. No such portal exists in Niflheim."

Well, it was something at least. A goal, a direction, a destination and hope of actually getting out of this place. All things they didn't have even an hour past.

"We should get going, Mine, before Nidhoggr pulls himself back together," Tatsumi said, pulling Mine to her feet as he stood. He gave Ymir a sidelong glance. "How long will it take him to pull himself back together?"

"A hundred and five years."

A sweat drop rolled down the back of Tatsumi's head. "That's more than just a small reprieve."

"It is small for Eternals," Ymir said simply.

"Ah." Tatsumi focused on his back, fighting through a fresh wave of pain as he forced his body to grow a large pair of draconic wings to fly. It came, with difficulty, pushing aside the injured flesh to erupt from his back. Again, he was glad he'd made cuts in the back of the black and white body armor to accommodate the wings. "You ready Mine?"

"I was ready days ago," she returned.

"Then…" he trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

"What is it? He's not back already is he?" Mine asked, worried.

"No, not that," Tatsumi was quick to reassure her. He turned to Ymir. "Want to come with us?"

He knew it was irrational. This was Ymir, one of the first entities to ever exist and the first in Norse Mythology. This _was_ home for her. From the way she acted she didn't mind where she was, and the cold didn't bother her, but he couldn't just shake it from his mind. It just wouldn't feel right to leave a little girl standing here all alone at the edge of a formerly frozen lake for all eternity.

"Why?" Ymir asked. There was no change of expression on her face, just a slight hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes, why?" Mine demanded, leaning towards him with hands on her hips. "This ought to be good!"

"I don't really have a good reason," Tatsumi said honestly. It was almost like with the coerulis. Did he have a fetish for collecting living things? "I know you're the first giant, that you're Ymir, and probably far more than what you appear to be but…" Tatsumi let out a sigh. "I just don't want to leave a little girl standing here all alone."

"Yup, that's about the sort of reason I've come to expect from you," Mine said, letting out an equally long sigh. "Tatsumi, you're an idi—"

"Boy," Ymir interrupted Mine to correct him.

"What?" they both asked.

"I'm a boy," Ymir asked. "Female half is in Muspelheim. Fire demons there held a democratic vote. Voted overwhelming in favor of my female half."

"Demons and girls…" Tatsumi could only imagine the horrific things those fire demons were doing to Ymir's female half.

"Yes. Enjoy playing leap-frog. Hopscotch. Cats-cradle," Ymir said, nodding his head. "Sometimes even play multiplayer minesweeper."

Tatsumi's mind went blank as he stared at Ymir. He couldn't even begin to envision what that was supposed to look like. Fire demons playing leap frog with a little girl and cooling down with a multiplayer version of a game that can only exist in single player form?

"I ah…" he had to grasp onto something solid. Something that might make sense. His eyes dipped to Ymir's apparel. "You look… why a dress?"

"I like dresses," Ymir said simply. "Comfortable. Cute."

That didn't help things very much. There were two of them. He and Gasper were a pair. "You know, I think you and Gasper would get along quite well."

"The half-vampire?" Ymir asked quizzically. His eyes took on a faraway look for a moment before nodding. "Has good taste." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "I will come. We will share dresses."

"This has got the be the strangest conversation I've heard in a very long time," Mine said exasperated. "And that's saying something considering the recent company I've kept!"

"At least things are never dull," Tatsumi pointed out.

"Much to my dismay," Mine muttered bitterly. "Fine, grab the kid… Ymir… and oh this is not going to go well with the Asgardian Gods."

"Eh, I don't think it'll be that bad," Tatsumi said as he took Ymir's hand. "He can even show us the way to Asgard once we reach Hel."

"Fine, fine!" Mine said, giving up completely. "You're taking full responsibility though!"

"Of course."

And with that said, the three of them took to the air and left Niflheim behind, taking Nidhoggr's tail with them.

* * *

 **Note about that ruined village:** The one that Athena appeared at. Just because few will pick up on it but I want everyone to know what it is… that village is Syura's home village. He was born there, and when Gregorious found him, they destroyed it, leaving behind the wails of despair. They also killed the Grim Reapers that had come to ferry the souls, just because they could, leaving the villagers to linger on in perpetuity.

 **Author's Note:** Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think!


	33. A New Land, Beyond Sight

**Author's Note:** Sorry ahead of time if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Work is busy yet again and it's not leaving me much time to spend writing/proof reading as I'd like.

 **Chapter 31: A New Land, Beyond Sight**

The Rosenborg Castle Gardens was a major tourist attraction in Copenhagen, Denmark. It was the oldest park in Copenhagen, created hundreds of years ago to satisfy a king's ego and unlike most human creations had actually survived the test of time without degrading. It had been built upon several times over the years, pushing it ever larger and more beautiful with each passing decades. It was a wide, expansive garden filled with tree-lined boulevards, large vibrant lawns, beautiful flower gardens, and a number of statues and monuments hailed back to a time of ol'.

It was home to several other structures of historical significance to the humans, often drawing in tourists from across Europe and the world. Even now the place buzzed with activity. The din of the city nothing more than a distant murmur as people walked the garden's stone paths and took in history with each breath they took.

Many didn't realize but the place had been blessed years past. Sif had walked its stone paths for a time and had taken a liking to it. Even to this day her blessing remained upon it. It was in part due to that blessing that, kept the garden preserved and the unwanted noise of the city at bay. Her blessing made the plants and trees more resilient to hard times, and more energetic during the good.

Bennia found it difficult to bring herself to care. This place could be as beautiful as it wanted to be, but unless Tatsumi was there, she didn't even notice. That wasn't really the garden's fault, it was just hard to care about much of anything. She felt cold inside, fear eating away at her warmth.

Everything was just so dark and washed out without Tatsumi around.

She never should have accepted Themis' offer to become a full Goddess again, not that Themis had given her a real choice. If she had stayed with Tatsumi she would have been with him on that plane, with him even now, instead of stuck here in this stupid garden in this stupid city waiting for stupid gods to get off their stupid asses and answer Athena's stupid call!

Bennia was a little irritated right now.

((Have they responded yet?)) Bennia demanded of Athena for what must have been the hundredth time since arriving in the city.

Athena was upside down above her, leaning back on her hands upon the grass with her legs splayed out before her. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit and instead wore jean shorts that were so short the edges of her ass were hanging out with a mid-riff baring white tank-top and a pair of sneakers. The only thing that she had on that could identify her as Athena were the Bracelets of Aias around her wrists.

It had been Themis' idea to wear disguises. They didn't want to startle the mortals. The blind titan herself stood nearby eating a popsicle of all things. She was covered head to toe in a thick, heavy silver cloak that was, if one were to look closely enough, constantly shifting like liquid. The titan had taken the excess power she had to expel from her body when shrinking into her small body and fashioned it into the shape of the cloak she now wore.

There was enough power bound into each individual 'thread' of that cloak to wipe Denmark off the map so Themis was very careful who she rubbed shoulders with. Even an accidental brush against a mortal would erase their existence.

Bennia hadn't bothered to change. No one could see her unless she wanted them to.

The dark-haired Goddess just threw Bennia an annoyed look, which Bennia threw right back at her, before shaking her head. "No, nothing yet." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice as well. Athena liked being ignored as much as Bennia liked being without Tatsumi. Which was not at all. "I've sent multiple messages to Sif, Thor and Odin and not one of them have responded."

Themis pulled the grape-flavored popsicle out of her mouth and regarded Athena with a frown. "At first I thought perhaps they may be busy, it happens and we can't expect them to receive us on a whim. Two days, however, is a bit much and now I suspect something else."

((Suspect the worst so we can just barge in there!)) Bennia snapped to the sideways titan. ((I want my Tatsumi.))

"Do you think perhaps someone is intercepting the message?" Athena asked Themis.

((Trying to excuse your incompetence?)) Bennia snapped at the now upright Goddess.

"Or blocking it," Themis said thoughtfully. Bennia fumed as the both of them seemed to utterly ignore her. If Athena didn't connect with the Aesir soon, Bennia would do something to her she couldn't ignore. "If Loki truly is involved, he would try to prevent us from meeting with his counterparts." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion. "The longer the silence continues the more I suspect he truly is involved. Odin knows better than to ignore me."

((Then just tear your way into Asgard! It's not like any of them can stop you,)) Bennia snapped at the Titan who was now sideways again.

"True," Themis said thoughtfully, "Thor is the only truly dangerous one amongst them."

"We're trying to do this peacefully," Athena reprimanded Bennia. "We want to garner their aid, we're not going to do that by stomping our way across the Bifrost and kicking Heimdall out of the way."

Bennia glared at the upside-down goddess. She was all for stomping across the Bifrost and kicking Hemidall out of the way, especially kicking Heimdall out of the way. That man was incapable of taking a hint! ((Then you stay here while Themis and I kick down the gates of Asgard.))

"Themis wouldn't do…" Athena trailed off as her eyes searched the blind Titan's face. She started to go pale when she saw what was there. "You wouldn't…"

"I'm tired of waiting, Athena," Themis stated simply. She popped the popsicle back inside and crunched down hard. She tossed the rest of it away before continuing. "I've got a half-finished painting I need to get back to and I can't do that so long as we're stuck out here." Her face darkened. "Half my paint has probably dry by now. I am not amused anymore."

Bennia felt it was wise not to mention to the now upright Titan that she was here by choice and could leave at any time. Themis, once she set her mind on something, went after it with a single-minded purpose that was terrifying because there were few that could actually stop her from doing whatever it was she wanted.

Athena quickly jumped to her feet with a panicked look. "Wait, let me try at least once more and then we can go someplace out of the way—"

 **BOOM!**

A shockwave rippled across the King's Garden as Themis unleashed her divine power about her. The thick, silver robe blew apart and became long, undulating streams of power that flowed about her like small twisting rivers. Her small form now hovered several feet above the ground, encased in a powerful halo of light that was too bright for mortals to stare at for long without going blind, those that could stare anyways.

Themis made the world wobble when she moved, it affected everyone. It wasn't painful, just _very_ uncomfortable. Every human within a one mile radius keeled over, emptying their stomachs in whatever they could find. Tires squealed, horns blared, and crashes echoed all over the city as a thousand car accidents happened all at the same time, their drivers and occupants becoming violently ill at the sudden unleash of power.

And it didn't just affect the mortals.

((Ugh! The world is wobbling!)) Bennia complained as everything quivered around her.

"Then stop spinning!" Athena snapped at her as she herself tilted dangerously upwards. The dark-haired Goddess pointed at all the smoke rising into the air from the countless accidents. "That's why I wanted to go elsewhere!"

" **What do I care about those that live within the influence of the Aesir?** " Themis rumbled, her titanic voice echoing across the city. " **Their Gods should have answered our call if they didn't wish this upon them.** "

Then Themis moved and all of Denmark and most of Sweden wobbled violently.

((Oh no! She's moving! Gah! BLARGH!)) Bennia couldn't help it. It was all too much. The mortal realm was never designed to handle the movement of a Titan with his or her power unleashed. They were miles tall, and when you compressed all that into a tiny body and then moved it around, gravity started doing weird things to the fabric of reality. Everything thing wobbled and quivered around Bennia. With her head spinning and her body spinning coupled with the movement of Themis… it was just too much. Her lunch erupted from her mouth in a violent explosion that sprayed all over Athena, drenching her head to toe in putrid smelling green and brown vomit. The Goddess of Wisdom and War just stood there, staring uncomprehendingly at the vile puke that coated her. ((It won't—BLARGH!—stop! Make –BLARGH!—it stop!))

It felt like everything Bennia ate in the past week was coming up to greet Athena.

"THEN STOP SPINNING!" Athena screamed at her. The dark-haired Goddess had her golden shield held protectively out in front of her now to ward off the waves of vomit raining down upon her. "Oh Themis! Stop, please! I can't take any more of this! I need a bath, I need fire, acid! I need anything!"

" **Nemesis, Athena, stop acting like children,** " Themis boomed their names across the city, but at least she came to a stop, hovering over the very central most part of the gardens. " **We're going to see why Odin has decided to ignore me.** " And just like that Themis ripped the sky open, revealing a long rainbow bridge surrounded by endless darkness that reached up to a set of golden gates protecting the enormous and beautiful city of Asgard. " **Hurry along children, I won't wait for you.** "

"Anything to get away from her!" Athena shouted as she launched herself into the air and away from Bennia. Her body shimmered in midflight as Athena purified her of Bennia's former meals. When the light died away she was dressed once more in her Greek outfit, complete with the golden armor.

((I'm coming too!)) Bennia said as she raced after them, making it through the rift in the sky just before Themis closed it.

"Why are you still spinning?!" Athena cried out before she bolted up the Bifrost to get away from her.

((Because I think last Friday's supper still wants to come up to greet you!)) Bennia shouted as she chased after Athena, still spinning in circles.

Themis just shook her head in bemusement, " **Nemesis... if you weren't so adorable I wouldn't put up with you.** "

 **x~X~x**

It was a large cavern, thirty meters wide and half that tall. The floor was covered in countless stalagmites, packed together more tightly than the quills on the back of a scared porcupine. They reached for the ceiling where an equal number of stalactites awaited them. The entire cavern had the feel of a maw filled with countless razor sharp teeth ready to snap shut upon unsuspecting interlopers. Only in the very center of the room, upon an upraised platform of stone barely three meters across, was it safe to stand. That platform, held aloft by a stone pillar that seemed far too thin to support its weight, was connected to the room's sole entrance by a long, arching bridge of stone.

The platform was magically constructed and reinforced with countless magical runes buried deep within the stone. The place of a gateway between Hel and Niflheim created during the earliest days of the Nine Worlds before the great war between the Vanir and the Aesir and the subsequent peace. Upon the platform was a large oval like stone structure, five meters high and half that wide. It stood upright without any support suggesting that like the platform it rested upon, it wasn't a natural construct. The weight of the construct alone should have caused the platform to snap off its support and collapse into the stalagmites below.

The stone portal which had been dim and inactive for centuries suddenly lit up brightly as the countless runes engraved across its surface lit up all at once, filling the dark cavern with a soft blue light. The only light it had seen in just as long. A sharp crackle, much like the discharge of static electricity, filled the cavern, growing louder with each passing moment as it built into a deafening crescendo that climaxed with three soft little pops. Three people stumbled into the cavern, two of them gasping deeply for breath while the third just looked on.

The crackling kept echoing throughout the chamber long after the portal dimmed and went out.

"You never said anything about it being a vacuum!" Tatsumi managed to force out between deep gasps for air. That had been horrible! Nearly as horrible as travelling across Niflheim! If they hadn't been so certain that there was a portal exit, Tatsumi would have turned around long before reaching it.

Seriously, who was that portal designed for? It was impossible to leave Niflheim unless you knew exactly where to go and exactly how to activate the portal and had the means of getting there quickly!

"Niflheim is the Land of the Dishonored Dead," the young crossdressing child said calmly. "You're not supposed to leave once you're sent there. That portal exists solely for the Aesir. Vanir. Myself. We don't need to breathe."

"So I noticed!" Tatsumi gasped out. Could Ymir read his mind? It felt that way sometimes.

He glanced about wherever they were. It was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. He squinted hard as he tried to force himself to see something. There had to be at least a little light.

His own eyes changed in response. Everything suddenly appeared in varying shades of grey, white and black. He could see the three of them clearly as very distinct white outlines along with the large portal behind him. Everything else was varying shades of grey, with the far reaches of what Tatsumi could only assume was a cavern based on the nearby stalactites he can see, pitch black.

"How interesting," Ymir murmured. Tatsumi turned to the child like giant and found him staring at Tatsumi with interest. "Yes. I see. It makes sense."

Right… Tatsumi wasn't going to ask. He felt he was better off not knowing what was going through Ymir's mind. He was very quickly realizing that Ymir didn't think like the rest of them. His thoughts were completely alien.

"Where are we now, Tatsumi?" Mine asked as she turned her head this way and that. A habit from when she could see, not that she'd have been able to see much anyways even if she had her sight.

This place was darker than black.

"A cavern of some kind. Don't worry, even with your sight you wouldn't have been able to see anything. There's no light in here at all," Tatsumi said.

A brilliant white shape suddenly appeared next to Ymir. "Here," the giant said, handing something to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi blinked several times and his vision returned to normal. He could only stare at the flaming torch that Ymir was offering. "Where were you hiding this?" Tatsumi asked as he took the torch. He wasn't really one to look a gift-horse in the mouth but, really. What the hell?

"Pulled it out," Ymir said calmly.

Out of where? Tatsumi wanted to ask but felt he really didn't want to know.

"Thanks?" Tatsumi said as he turned and held the torch high above. With a proper light source he could see the cavern clearly now, including the bridge crossing a chasm filled with pointed stalagmites. "That'll hurt."

Well, it'd hurt if he wasn't encased in Touki, transformed into a dragon or even wearing the armor he was wearing now.

"Just stone," Ymir explained, confirming Tatsumi's thoughts. "More imposing than dangerous. Even your lover wouldn't suffer injury."

Mine squawked loudly as a furious blush consumed her cheeks. "I am not his lover!"

Ymir tilted his head to the side and blinked. "In that cave back in Niflheim—"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Mine cried out. "How do you even know—it doesn't matter. You will not speak of that to anyone! Are we clear?"

Ymir just shrugged. "Okay."

"Well, let's not wait here on this platform, I'd like to see what's at the end of that tunnel," Tatsumi said nodding towards the gaping entrance to the room. He reached to the side and took Mine's hand. She jumped violently in surprise and quickly ripped her hand away.

"W-W-What are you doing?" she demanded, blushing furiously.

"The only way to the exit is across a long, narrow bridge that spans a chasm of razor sharp stalagmites." Tatsumi explained. "I could carry you instead." Flying wasn't really an option considering how low some of the stalactites above came. Some of them would brush his head just crossing the bridge as it were.

Her hand was back inside his. "That won't be necessary," she said quickly.

Tatsumi just smiled and said nothing. He pulled her hand up and placed it in the crook of his elbow before starting forward. He picked his way carefully across the narrow bridge with the torch held out in front. He made sure to pick a path that would keep Mine in the very center of the bridge.

The going became a bit smoother when they reached the tunnel. No narrow bridges, death defying stalagmites or stalactites dipping so low they threatened to part your hair. That was it though. It was still a pitch black cave tunnel with no significant identifying features.

"Not even moss," Tatsumi noted as they slowly made their way through the tunnel.

"This is Hel, Land of the Dead," Ymir explained. "Nothing lives except Hel." The young looking giant paused, tilting his head to the side. "Partially. Half dead." He shrugged. "Had crush on Hades. Tried to mimic him."

"Had?" Tatsumi asked ducking a little to avoid a particularly low section of ceiling. Mine and Ymir as short as they were didn't have to.

"Hades used her once. Tossed her aside. Couldn't compare to Persephone." Ymir paused for a moment before finishing. "Left Hel with broken heart. Grudge."

"How long ago was this?"

"Gregorian Calendar? Two thousand, three hundred and five years, six months, two weeks, one day, five hours, eight minute and fourteen seconds." Ymir shrugged again. He hopped over a small crack in the ground, sending his little white dress swishing about his legs. "Time has no meaning for Eternals."

"That word, Eternal, that's the second time you've used it," Tatsumi pointed out. He paused as they reached an intersection, causing Mine to lightly bump into his arm. He held the torch out in each direction, hoping to find some sort of identifier that would let him know which way to go.

"Straight," Ymir said.

"Thanks," Tatsumi said, continuing on forward. "Is there some sort of difference between an Eternal and an Immortal?"

"Immortals can be killed. Eternals cannot. Ymir, God, Ophis, Great Red. All Eternals."

"God's dead," Mine said curtly. "Dead for a long time too, before I was ever born."

"God's not dead," Ymir said. "Life itself requires God to be alive. Your life required that he be alive."

What? That caused Tatsumi and Mine to both stop and stare at the child-like cross-dressing giant. "I'm fairly certain he's dead." Tatsumi said. Mine nodded her head in agreement.

Michael and Gabriel had been completely adamant about that. Everyone had been. He'd even made a big speech about it himself.

Ymir stopped as well, peering up at him with his stoic, unblinking gaze. "God can't die," Ymir repeated himself. "His body can be destroyed, yes. He can choose not to rebuild, true. Can he die? No. He is Eternal." Tatsumi felt Mine go still at his side.

"I don't understand," Mine said quietly. "He has to be dead. Why would he just abandon the Angels? All of us?"

"To grow," Ymir said without emotion. "Norse. Greeks. Romans. Hindu. Shinto. Catholicism. All of them. Kept secret from Humanity so humans could grow into their own. God did the same. Separated himself from the world so that _all_ his creations could grow. So that you could grow. So that the Angels. The Fallen. Could become what he had always envisioned for them. With God alive you did not need to think. Feel. Grow. Nothing more than what you were created to be. A construct. You were stagnant. Empty. Frozen." Ymir's head tilted to the side. "Now you are not. You are moving. Everyone is becoming more than what they were created as." He paused. "Some slower than others," he admitted.

"If God isn't dead, then where is he!" Mine snapped.

Ymir slowly reached out and touched Mine gently in the very center of her chest between the gentle swell of her breasts. "Inside you. Inside all of you. God is an Eternal. The personification of the mortal soul. You are a half-breed. A piece of him resides within you." Ymir paused as he slowly pulled his finger away. Mine quickly touched her chest as if wondering if Ymir had burned a hole through it. "Not just human souls. All souls on all worlds across the entire breadth of the cosmos."

"There is more than just life on Earth?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes," Ymir said quite firmly. "Can feel that life all across the universe."

Tatsumi suddenly paled and he felt the faint stirrings of sheer terror building within him as he finally realized what he was staring at and just why Ymir felt and thought so differently from the rest of them. Ymir, in Norse Mythology, was supposedly torn apart and his body, his flesh, used to build the cosmos. What if there was more truth in that mythos than Tatsumi first gave credence? What if the interpretation was in fact, a weak, pale attempt to try to explain to a simplistic mortal race just what Ymir actually was.

What if that explanation didn't even come close to reaching the truth?

"You're…" Tatsumi's hoarse voice trailed off into a whisper. He didn't want to give voice to that thought.

"Yes," Ymir said, again seemingly able to read Tatsumi's thoughts. "I am the canvas upon which God painted the universe." Ymir gestured at itself. "This is simply a basic construct used to house my consciousness. Have no power. Have no need for power. I _am_ everything."

Holy fuck.

"Tatsumi… please tell me we're not stealing the Universe straight out from under the Norse pantheon, are we?" Mine pleaded desperately. "Please? Pretty Please? Just lie to me!"

"Eh, it sounded like a good idea at the time?" Tatsumi said as he tried to defend himself.

"That's not the lie I was looking for!" Mine screamed at him.

Ymir just tilted his head to the side, like he couldn't figure out why it was a big deal. "Wish to trade dresses with Gasper Vladi," he explained his reasoning for coming along.

"The Universe is a cross dresser…" Mine said in a voice bordering on absolute hysteria. "This is the sort of thing you can't make up!"

"You are mistaken, young Fallen One," Ymir said. "I am not the Universe. Simply the canvas upon which the Universe was painted. I, it's flesh. God, it's soul. Together we are only part of the whole. The concepts that govern us make up the rest."

"Ophis and Great Red are two of those concepts?" Tatsumi asked. His head was really starting to hurt from all this.

"Yes," Ymir said. "Ophis the Infinite. Great Red the Dreamer. Dragons are all connected. The three work together. Ophis represents the infinite, endless possibilities that exists in all things. Great Red represents the form those infinite, endless possibilities can take."

"And the third?" Tatsumi asked.

"The third represents the ability for all things to grow. Evolve. Achieve the dreams that line the unending, Infinite Path." Ymir paused for a moment. "The Infinite paves the road. The Dreamer creates the destinations. The third provides the means to walk along that road to those destinations."

"Who is this third dragon?" Tatsumi asked. He knew of a great number of mythological dragons. He wasn't sure if any of them matched up to Ophis or Great Red, but there were certainly a large number of very powerful ones.

Azazel made it seem like Ddraig and Albion were immensely powerful dragons in their own right.

Ymir didn't answer right away. He just stared at Tatsumi. It continued for so long Tatsumi feared he'd done something to upset first giant when he finally spoke. "The third doesn't exist. For a concept to be a concept, it must be accepted as a concept by both itself and the people around it." Ymir shrugged. "The third is not there yet. Might never get there."

"Oh…" Tatsumi trailed off He wasn't quite sure how to respond to all of that. It wasn't every day a piece of the Universe just randomly explained how things worked at a fundamental level. Well, standing here wondering about all that wasn't going to get them of Hel. "We should continue."

He could work on sorting all that out later. If it could even be sorted out.

"Yes, I don't think I want to hear any more of how the Universe works," Mine said. her voice was small and weak as she faced Ymir. His words had completely unnerved Mine.

Without any more prompting Tatsumi started through the tunnels again. Mine clutched his arm tightly, following so close she was almost tripping over his feet. Ymir followed just behind him seemingly without a care in the world. He probably didn't. Their fears and concerns were simply two amongst quite possible trillions upon trillions of others.

They did not matter. A simple blip on Ymir's radar that only registered because they both happened to be just slightly more than the average mortal.

"Did God have a change of heart?" Ymir asked suddenly.

"Change of heart? In what way?" Tatsumi asked, almost fearing what sort of strange, earth shattering tangent they were about to end up on.

Ymir tilted his head to the side as they walked. "Breast size." He pointed at Mine. "Your Lover has a small chest. Not like Him."

Ok, that was not what Tatsumi was expecting to hear. They definitely went off on a strange tangent, but this wasn't quite the earth shattering topic he had been thinking about.

"Excuse me?" Mine demanded. That comment about her chest wiping away all her earlier fears. "What did you just say, I must have you heard you wrong."

"Chest is smaller than God's accepted standards," Ymir explained. "We debated which size was best. I prefer small. Less strain on shoulders and men better appreciate what is presented when not served too much. God objected. Prefers larger." The strange giant shrugged lightly. "Your chest is perfect. Large enough to enjoy. Small enough not to spoil appetite for more."

Mine just gaped in the direction of Ymir's voice, looking completely confused. Should she go off on him and tear a strip off his side or be flattered that the physical personification of the Universe itself felt she was perfect, ideal? Ymir had been staring, but at the same time everything he stated was so clinical and matter-of-fact, it was difficult to get upset. Besides, he was everything. In a very real sense, Mine's chest was just another facet of him.

If Ymir noticed Mine's shock, he didn't let it show. "Quoting God: 'A true women must have enormous breasts so that they are better able to smother men in Joy and Happiness! Gabriel is my pride and joy! The perfect face! The perfect figure! The perfect ass! The perfect breasts! She is the ideal upon which all women must strive to achieve!' end quote."

Did God actually sound like that? Ymir's voice had completely changed to be this deep, masculine voice that sent this odd, thrum of excitement through you.

Correction, this was earth shattering, but in a completely different way. God, it turned out, was quite possibly the single biggest pervert in all of existence. Issei would cry tears of joy knowing that God shared his fascination with breasts.

"This is one conversation that can't leave this cave," Tatsumi said.

"I-I think I can agree with that," Mine said, still utterly confused at what she should be feeling.

"Back to your question… I don't think God has had a change of heart." What sort of conversation was he having here with Ymir? This was totally messed up. "Shouldn't you be able to figure that out yourself?" Tatsumi asked. "I mean, if you're the physical representation of the Universe, you should be able to sense the average breast size of every Angel and Fallen Angel..." he trailed off as Ymir shook his head.

"No. The Underworld, Mount Olympus, Heaven, Nirvana and your world. Alternate dimensions. Do not exist there. Body used to create the nine worlds and the Universe beyond. Feel all there is here. Not there."

Ah, that actually made a certain sort of sense. In that case, Tatsumi answered Ymir as best he could. "I haven't met very many Angels and Fallen Angels, but Mine is sort of the exception. Aside from her and one other Fallen Angel, everyone one I have met did have large breasts."

"Stubborn until destruction, pity," Ymir said, almost sounding mournful. He turned to Mine and nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. Not all are large. Exception? Anomaly? Mutation?" He paused. "The Fallen One that died upon my flesh was similar. Half-breed, like your lover."

"I am not his lover!" Mine protested.

"Small chests can arise when there is a mixing." Ymir continued without hearing Mine's protest. He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Influence lessened in those instances. More variation would arise."

Tatsumi just shook his head and tried very hard not to think about a certain golden-haired woman and her enormous breasts.

They continued in silence after that. Twisting and turning through what could only be a maze of winding tunnels and intersections. Ymir, at each intersection, directed them this way or that. Just thinking of trying to make their way through this maze without him filled him with dread. Unless all those other tunnels came to a dead end right after they turned out of sight, it would have taken them longer to make it through this place than they had food to last, even with the tip of Nidhoggr's tail that Mine was dragging behind her.

They had to stop soon. Mine's stomach was rumbling so loudly Tatsumi feared it was trying to eat its way out. Miraculously, just as Tatsumi started to look for a place to stop and eat, the tunnel they'd been following opened up into a small little cave with a decent size fire pit in the center with a long, flat rock spanning the gap to cook meat on. There were even several crescent shaped stones circle the fire pit.

It almost looked like the place was designed for a party to take a break.

"No wood, but that's not a big problem," Tatsumi said as he guided Mine over to one of the crescent shaped stones. He helped her down and turned back to find Ymir dropping pieces of chopped wood into the fire pit? "Do I even want to know where you found those?"

"Inside," Ymir said simply as he dropped the last couple pieces of wood into the pit.

"Right, inside, sure." Too many weird things had already been said and done on this trip for Tatsumi to question that for long. He stoked the fire in his chest and breathed it out into the pit. The wood burst into flame and quickly heated up the room.

"Here, cook it," Mine said, dropping Nidhoggr's tail on the stone floor at her feet. They really were going to eat Nidhoggr. A strange sort of poetic justice. Mine was right in a way. There was a certain sort of satisfaction in eating something that had repeatedly stated it was going to eat you.

"Strange," Ymir said as he watched Tatsumi tear the scales off.

Tatsumi paused halfway through ripping another scale off to stare at Ymir. _He_ was calling _them_ strange? He wasn't really one to talk. Tatsumi just shook his head and finished ripping the scale off. He sliced several large hunks of flesh off the tail and placed them on the long flat rock spanning the fire pit. Like with the other meat Mine still carried, the small cavern was filled with a thick, pungent smell that caused even Tatsumi to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

It was all they had though. Mine might be able to pass it off and eat the other meat, but Tatsumi couldn't.

"I think this smells worse than that other meat you found for me in Niflheim," Mine said, wrinkling her nose in disgust as well. "I thought I was used to it but this is just… maybe it'll taste even better?"

"One can hope," Tatsumi said.

"This isn't cannibalism for you, is it?" Mine asked as Tatsumi flipped the hunks of meat over.

"For this one meal, I am one-hundred percent the human, Tatsumi."

"Must be convenient to just change your race on a whim like that."

"It's a perk," he said, not denying it. If the devils were allowed to change what he was on a whim, he could too!

A comfortable silence filled the small cavern as the three of them sat around the fire pit. Tatsumi periodically flipped the hunks of meat, cooking them more thoroughly this time than before. Nidhoggr wasn't the cleanest of dragons and Tatsumi wanted to be sure anything strange inside it was thoroughly killed before they consumed it.

Once he felt it was ready he pulled them off the fire and blew on them gently, cooling them down a little.

"Ready?" Tatsumi asked the woman beside him.

Mine rubbed her hands eagerly together. "I'm going to enjoy devouring that stupid dragon." She leaned forward, mouth open waiting for Tatsumi to feed her.

"Here's to hoping it tastes better than it smells," Tatsumi said as he brought the meat up to her lips.

Mine took a large, ravenous bite from the meat and instantly her face twisted as if someone had just stuck the most sour and vile thing in existence inside. She chewed slowly and with great reservation, driven on by an overwhelming desire to prove to herself that she did in fact eat what had tried to eat her.

She swallowed, hard, then coughed and spat out what was left when she was done.

"I'm finished," Mine said quickly, pushing away the rest of the meat. She felt around for the bundled up meat Tatsumi had given her earlier and pulled out another chunk. "Throw this on the fire instead. I need something to forget that taste."

"Sure," Tatsumi said, doing as asked. Compared to before, an almost pleasant aroma wafted up from the heated rock. "How bad was it?"

"Have you ever eaten rotten compost?" Mine asked.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well you're about to."

Tatsumi let out a long sigh. That was not what he was hoping to hear but after that face he hadn't really had much hope. To be honest, Tatsumi hadn't much hope from the start and Mine probably didn't either. She ate it out of sheer principle, and little else.

He took one last mournful look at the meat and dumped both of them into the fire. Guess he was going hungry until get got out of Hel. He hoped he'd survive that long. He wasn't quite sure how long someone could survive without eating, at least they'd had their fill of water up until now. That was usually the real killer.

It didn't take long to cook the old hunk of meat. Tatsumi only seared it lightly on either side, and soon Mine was happily munching away on it, murmuring how much better this was than that garbage she'd eaten earlier.

"Why do you eat that strange meat?" Ymir asked just as Mine finished the last few bites.

"Because there's nothing else?" Tatsumi offered.

Ymir tilted his head to the side and blinked twice. A moment later the cave floor beside them shifted and moulded. The rock rose up, forming an elegant banquet table complete with white linen cloth, porcelain plates, cutlery, and a host of mouth watering meat, fresh vegetables, fruit, and water.

Mine clutched at his sleeve. "Tatsumi… what am I smelling? That can't be steak!"

"It is…" Tatsumi said. "It seems our friend, Ymir… is capable of creating food from… nothing?"

"Not nothing," Ymir corrected him. "I am everything. No power. Do not need it. Do not need to destroy. Create. Simple little things. Food and water. Everything that is natural is born from inside, can give birth to the same."

Tatsumi's mouth started to water as he stared at the food. His stomach, abused and ignored for so long, rumbled loudly enough to shake the floor.

"Ymir…" Mine asked softly.

"Yes, Fallen One?"

"If you can make water… and plates… can you make a bath tub filled with hot water?"

"Yes?"

"And soap?"

"Yes?"

"And dresses?"

Ymir quickly stood and stepped back from Mine. "Sense that existence is at risk."

"Oh, no, it's not at risk," Mine said softly. The wild, almost feral look on her face belied the gentle tone. "Not so long as I end up in a warm bath within the next five minutes."

"I'd just do it if I were you," Tatsumi advised the first giant. "I've learned that one of the last things you want to do is get between a woman and her bath, especially when she hasn't had one in nearly a week."

Ymir swallowed hard and nodded his head. For the first time since Tatsumi met him, there was real emotion in his eyes.

Fear.

 **~o~**

"I feel so much better," Mine moaned as she stretched her arms above her head. "I think we might actually make it out of all this." She lifted her face to the sky and let out a luxurious sigh as a warm, gentle breeze blew across the mountain. A sharp contrast to the bitter, gale force winds that had hounded them in Niflheim.

Mine looked as good as she felt. Her injuries from before, minus her eyes, were completely healed. The Shroud of Longinus still wrapped around her eyes. Her dress, which had once been torn off at the waist, had been toss aside and replaced with a new one courtesy of Ymir. The sweat and dirt from days of travel gone, replaced instead by scented soaps. Her hair was still slightly damp, the by-product of a second bath she had this morning before they'd set out. Her reasoning? Didn't know when the next bath would come.

She'd even forced Tatsumi to at least wash off. He did feel better, but he was going to wait until they got somewhere safe before he let his guard down and took a full bath.

Their camp for the night had actually been fairly close to the entrance. Only a few paces beyond it and both light and wind started to filter into the tunnel from outside. Their pace had quickened when that first faint tickle of wind brushed past their cheeks and it hadn't been long before they'd emerged from that cave system.

Tatsumi just smiled at Mine and turned to look across the barren mountain to the world beyond.

The cave system had led them out to the side of a tall, lonely mountain from which the land of Hel extended out in all directions. The solitary mountain stood surrounded by rolling hills and empty plains. There was no life to be seen anywhere. Just an endless sea of grey rock and hard baked dirt beneath whatever this place had for a sun.

There was movement out on that plain. Spirits all of them. They moved individually and in groups. The only commonality between them though, was that they were all headed towards, or away from, a large castle visible on the horizon. It was enormous, Tatsumi could tell even from this distance. Surrounded by a huge wall and topped by hundreds of towers with a main keep that rose up above even that. It looked very much like a super-sized version of the fortresses that used to dot the European landscape during the medieval era.

"Hel's Castle," Ymir said as the female-looking, cross-dressing, tiny giant came over to stand beside him.

"Mm." He glance down at the first giant. "That camp we stayed at last night back inside there. You made that, didn't you?"

"Hungry. Needed place," Ymir explained. "Keep must be earned. Is that not how Night Raid operates?"

"He's done more than that!" Mine said as she let out another luxurious sigh. "If he could restore my sight as well I might trade Tatsumi in for him."

"No interest in the pleasures of the flesh," Ymir told her. "Sight will never be restored. A lesson learned would be forgotten if consequences were so easily negated."

"So could you or couldn't you?" Mine demanded.

"That's enough," Tatsumi said, "you've already coerced more from him than you had any real right to." He wanted to restore Mine's sight but this was different. It felt different. Besides, Tatsumi really didn't want to annoy the physical manifestation of the Universe.

"But…"

"Cannot heal, only create," Ymir clarified himself. "A clone, yes. But empty. Soulless. Can do nothing for what already exists." Mine let out a sigh but said nothing more about that. "Do not need sight."

"It would make things easier," she said. Her shoulders drooped in resignation. Another hope for having her sight restored gone. Tatsumi rubbed her back comfortingly. He couldn't imagine how Mine was feeling right now. To be without sight? Tatsumi wasn't sure he could take it.

"Easy is relative," Ymir stated simply. "Your eyes will never again perceive light." He paused. "Sight of a different kind is possible."

Mine's head snapped up, her interest obviously peaked by those words. "What do you mean by that?"

"Half-breed. Posses same capability for growth as a human. Posses same core as an Angel. You are best of both." Ymir pointed at her. "Flexibility in usage of divine power. Use it to see."

"Like a sonar pulse?" Tatsumi asked.

"Poor example," Ymir said, "sonar is limited. Your lover is not."

"I'm not his lover," Mine insisted through clenched teeth. She blew out a sigh and shook her head. "How am I supposed to do all that exactly? Just telling me to use my power doesn't help! If it was that easy someone would have thought of it long ago."

"You can sense your own energy." It was more a statement than a question.

"Well, yes, all Angels can."

"Bring it forth," Ymir instructed.

Tatsumi stepped back and leaned against the stone wall just inside the cave entrance. There was a need to get home but this was equally important. More so, possibly. If Ymir was actually able to help Mine see again, even if it wasn't the same as before, it was worth waiting. He was also just plain curious. Now that they knew Ymir could create food and water, and there was no risk of dying to hypothermia, the urgent need to just survive wasn't as intense.

"Like this?" Mine asked. Tatsumi couldn't see anything at first, but the longer he stared the more he could make out a faint pink aura emanating from Mine's body.

"Too little," Ymir said sadly. "Not worth trying this—"

"Then tell me that first!" Mine snapped. Now Tatsumi could see her power easily as the pink aura flared about her body. Little bolts of pink lightning crackled across her body.

"Still too little," Ymir repeated. Before Mine's face could crinkle in anger and despair Ymir's next words came. "Enough to start though."

"Just hurry up and tell me." Mine demanded. Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. "This isn't as easy as it looks!"

Power was meant to be used. To bring it all rushing forward and then stop it at the moment of release was probably excruciatingly irritating, possibly even painful. Tatsumi could only imagine it being akin to having your entire body itch but you couldn't even touch it, let alone relieve the sensation.

"It will become easier," Ymir said. "It needs to. Maintain that level. Release it about you. Create a mist. Bubble. Sphere." He spread his arms wide, forgetting Mine couldn't see him. "A zone. Your zone. Fill it with your power."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mine demanded.

"Evolve."

"Well that was the single most unhelpful piece of advice I've ever been given," Mine snapped. She wasn't looking at Ymir though, she was staring at her hands with a look of extreme concentration.

"I've seen you eject your power and hold it in place, building it over time until its many times greater than it started," Tatsumi offered. "I've also seen you utilize more than just spears of light and—"

"Tatsumi," Mine cut in sharply, biting her words out through clenched teeth.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

Tatsumi just looked on as Mine struggled with her divine power. It crackled across her form and a brilliant display of light, but little else. Sometimes small bubbles would appear in her aura, expanding ever so slightly before popping, sending a burst of light firing in one direction or another. Tatsumi had to duck as one bubble burst in his direction sending a flash of pink light zipping towards his face.

Through it all Ymir just watched, saying nothing. Whether there was nothing else to say or he had confidence in Mine's ability to succeed, Tatsumi didn't know.

Tatsumi didn't know how long they'd just been standing there but at some point he became aware of Mine muttering something under her breath.

"Zone, mist, bubble. Zone, mist, bubble."

Tatsumi tilted his head in confusion. Why was she chanting that?

"Zone, mist, bubble… bubble… argh screw the mist zone bullshit!" Mine roared loudly and unleashed all her built up power from her body. Dozens of balls of dense pink energy shot from her body in all directions.

"Whoa!" Tatsumi shouted as he quickly raised his arms to his face to block the oncoming barrage.

Nothing hit.

Tatsumi peaked around his arms and saw that Mine had complete control over the situation. The balls of energy were floating softly about her, three dozen in all. Each were about the size of a billiard ball, bobbing gently upon the mountain breeze as they moved about her in a clockwise manner.

"Bubbles," Mine stated firmly. For some reason they were both staring at him. "Tatsumi, don't speak, don't make a sound. Just try to p-put your arms around me."

Was that a stutter there? Probably best not to bring any attention to it. Ymir had her riled up enough as it was by calling her his lover.

Taking a deep breath Tatsumi readied himself, scanning the ground and picking a path to Mine that crossed the least number of loose stones. Like Akame taught him all those years ago he slowed his heart rate and matched his breathing with his target, masking it with hers. The wind made more noise than Tatsumi as he stepped across that rocky ground.

He knew even before he started that it'd be impossible to put his arms around Mine without getting smacked by those pink orbs of divine energy that floated around her. He only hoped they didn't explode when they invariably smacked into him. Steadying his nerves and preparing himself for the very real possibility of being blow clean off the mountain side, Tatsumi took that last step forward.

His muscles tensed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. The orbs started to bump into him. He braced himself, certain that they'd explode into a fiery ball of pink death that would burn the flesh from his bone. That didn't happen. They bonked into him, sure, but they didn't explode. They simply slid around his body before continuing on their way.

"You have the general idea," Ymir said suddenly.

"This is it?" Mine asked, clearly surprised by Ymir's words. "I thought it was—"

"The simplest acts are the most versatile," Ymir explained.

"Hmmm," Mine murmured. She rested her hands gently upon his as she leaned into him. "Need to readjust them after they bump into something but… I can feel Tatsumi behind me." The three dozen balls of pink energy suddenly split, become six dozen balls half their previous size. "argh, this is going to get difficult," she complained as a fresh wave of sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy," Ymir stated simply. "Practice. Repetition will make it second nature."

"Do you want more time to practice before we start?" Tatsumi asked the woman in his arms.

She started tracing circles on the back of his hands. "That might not be a…" she stiffened when she realized what she was doing. Her hands jerked away and she quickly jumped out of his embrace. She stumbled and nearly fell. Tatsumi started to go for her until she slammed dozen or so pink balls into the ground behind about her and used that to steady herself. "Oh, I can use them for that as well. This is giving me ideas," Mine said, her earlier embarrassment already gone.

Tatsumi just smiled. It was nice seeing Mine motivated like this. She now had a definitive purpose beyond just getting out of here alive, one that might help compensate for her inability to see anything. There would be no true replacement for her lost sight, but for the blind, anything sort of perception was worth pursuing.

"She is ready," Ymir said.

"I gathered as much when she bolted away from me like I was Nidhoggr," Tatsumi said dryly.

"I did not react that badly!" Mine protested.

"Uh huh," Tatsumi said as he started down the hill, slowly, for Mine's sake. She was going to need time to get used to her new ability.

"Seriously!" Mine protested. "And don't just leave me here!"

"Well you don't want me touching you so…"

"That's not why I… I… argh!" Tatsumi heard her grumble beneath her breath. He threw a look over his shoulder and saw her picking her way down the mountain behind him. A number of orbs were circling about her, but most of them were by her feet, sweeping and tumbling across the ground to give her a feel for what was beneath her feet. "You better not leave me here!"

Tatsumi said nothing.

"Tatsumi!?"

"If you don't hurry I might just leave you behind," Tatsumi's voice called out from further beyond. Tatsumi's head snapped towards the voice and found Ymir a significant way ahead of the both of them. The little giant had perfectly mimicked his voice!

Mine wasn't able to tell the difference. "Don't you dare!" She snapped towards Ymir. There was a hint of panic in her voice as she started to walk faster.

Tatsumi knew what Ymir was doing. He was pushing Mine. There was no telling what they'd be forced to face before they got out of here. They didn't have the luxury of going slow, of taking it easy, of getting 'used to it.' Mine had to be pushed as hard and as fast as possible.

So he stayed silent and took to the air. He flew silently above her, matching the pace she set and always staying just out of reach of her orbs. Every time Mine thought she'd caught up or called out worriedly for Tatsumi, Ymir would respond from further and further away, spurring Mine ever forward, making her move faster and take ever more reckless actions. It forced her to grow. Pushed her past her limits. Over and over the balls of pink energy split, encompassing an ever-larger area giving her more time to interpret what she was feeling so she could react to it.

Two hours after they'd started, she was running as fast as an average human could sprint. Within four she was moving faster than Olympic athletes, running and jumping over the rough, jagged down-hill terrain. By the time the mountain started to level out at the base, she was gliding on her wings.

It took them the rest of the day to reach the base of the mountain. The light that served as the sun here in Hel had dimmed to the point where darkness similar to their world had fallen across the land. In that short amount of time Mine had made an unbelievable amount of progress. There were hundreds, possibly even a thousand, of tiny little balls swirling all around her within a ten-foot radius. They were getting so small it was becoming difficult to make out individual ones unless he strained his eyes.

The progress was nothing short of miraculous.

Tatsumi knew she had it in her. Mine had always thrived and grown exponentially whenever she was placed in a pinch. The fear of being left behind, regardless of how irrational it was, lit a fire under her just as powerful as the threat of death by Nidhoggr and the cold had earlier.

Ultimately though, it was that self-same pressure that brought the day's journey to an end. She could only take so much for so long. Her chest heaved with each breath she took and her dress clung to her body, drenched with perspiration. No matter how much the mind was willing, the body had its limits and Tatsumi knew she was reaching hers.

Tatsumi shot just ahead of her and dropped to the ground just in front of her. "We'll stop here for the night," Tatsumi said.

Mine didn't slow and for a brief moment fear seized his heart. Had he taken things too far? Was she just running forward heedless of his voice? Had she assumed he'd left her behind? That fear became a very different kind of fear as she slammed into him. Tatsumi quickly reached out to steady her and found there was no need as she spun on her heel, grabbed his arm, kicked his legs out from under him, and flipped him over her shoulder. Tatsumi could only gap as the world turned upside as Mine judo threw him into the hard, rocky ground, knocking the wind from him.

"Don't you ever," pain seared his mind as Mine twisted his arm in a direction it was not supposed to twist, "do that to me," Tatsumi gasped and choked as she knee dropped his stomach, "again!" She followed up by hitting him over and over in the chest. "Are we clear!?"

"Crystal!" Tatsumi gasped out painfully.

They couldn't use this method tomorrow to help her grow. She really would kill him if they tried.

"Good!" Mine snapped. She released his arm as she sat up, still straddling him. Her face started to twist painfully. "Don't you dare leave me here!"

"I—"

"Do you know what's it like?!" Mine cut in before Tatsumi could get a word in edge wise. "I can't see anything! It's all gone! Gone! I'll never be able to see anything ever again!"

"I'm sorry," Tatsumi said earnestly. "But you've come a long way with this new ability. Before long you'll be able to see—"

She cut him off, grabbing the lapels of his shirt and shaking him so hard his head kept banging off the rocky ground. Tatsumi could only stare as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Are you kidding me!?" She cried, her voice breaking as she screamed at him. "THEY'RE NOT EVEN REMOTELY THE SAME! At best all this'll ever help me do is function! All that I was once able to see! Gone! The beauty of the vast world unfolding below me as I soared through the clouds, poof! The stars and the sun, the earth, moon, and sky… all of it has been ripped away! Even your eyes…" her voice trailed off, her face a twisted mask of pain and sorrow. The tears continued unabated. "You have no idea what its like having borne witness to all the beauty the world has to offer and to know I will never again be able to look upon it! All that beauty will now, and forever, remain as nothing more than ever fading memories!"

Tatsumi was silent as he laid there, staring up at Mine as she sobbed atop him. Her face was a twisted mask of pain and loss as tears streamed down her cheeks. The weight of her words rested heavily upon him. Sight was more than just a way of interacting with the world… it was a way of appreciating the world. How much had she lost that she could never get back? When Tatsumi truly thought about it, of all the ways life had changed for her… it was overwhelming.

He couldn't even begin to understand what it was like to lose the light of the world.

But he understood that Mine was hurting.

Tatsumi slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her gently. "You're right, I don't know what it's like. I'm sorry. What I did today was stupid."

"Yes it was!" Mine sobbed into his shoulders. Her small frame quivered in his arms as her own arms came up around him. "I don't know what I'd do if you left me too!"

Tatsumi stiffened, the blood draining from his face. "Too?" She couldn't mean…

"My mother dumped me on the streets… My father wanted nothing to do with me… Even Azazel pawned me off to some stupid human organization so he could go chasing that a devil's tits!" Her arms tightened around him. "You're all I have!"

Shock shot through him like a bolt of lightning as Tatsumi finally understood just what had caused the strong, willful woman he knew to have a total breakdown. This was about way more than just losing her sight. Everyone important in her life had left her, thrown her away, abandoned her. If Tatsumi abandoned her as well? In Hel of all places while she was suffering from vision loss… even Tatsumi felt the yawning pit of despair rise up before him just thinking of that.

Tatsumi's eyes found Ymir's and the first giant just shrugged like he didn't care. Like he had always known, and despite knowing the little shit had still put Mine through it. Ymir's cute voice and childlike appearance was at odds with the utterly ruthless nature that lurked beneath it all.

Or perhaps Ymir had long since moved beyond caring about concepts such as right or wrong, good or evil. Perhaps to him there was only necessary and not. That little childlike figure standing before him was well and truly, alien. Tatsumi wondered if it was too late to retract his offer to bring Ymir along. He had a feeling Ymir would follow anyways.

But Ymir could be dealt with later. Right now, he needed to be here for Mine. He was at fault here as well and if Ymir wasn't going to do anything to make amends, Tatsumi at least would.

"I won't leave you, I promise," Tatsumi vowed. He tightened his arms around her, comfortingly stroking her hair. "I'll always be here."

Tatsumi wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

 **Note on Mine's Vulnerability there at the end:** I don't think I have to explain this, but just in case… What Tatsumi and Ymir did here to Mine to push her mastery over her ability was absolutely dreadful. Never, ever, do that to anyone that's blind, _especially_ someone that just lost their vision. They're already dealing with the trauma of no longer being able to see the world around them, but to give them the impression that those closest to them are just going to walk away and leave them all alone?

For someone that has just lost their vision, the terror can reach crippling levels that sends them spiraling down into a pit of depression so deep they may very well kill themselves. It's only going to work out well in my story because I can control the character interactions, but in real life, never do that.

Ever. For any reason. Not even as a joke.

 **Author's Note:** Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think!

I'm going to try and pick up the pace from here on out. I've accomplished most of what I needed to accomplish, now it's just getting Tatsumi home in a realistic fashion. Expect Asgard next Chapter, and a bunch of interesting stuff.

 **Author's Note:** Long chapter because god damn it all I'm finishing the arc. 4 Chapters is long enough for it.


	34. Chaotic Insanity

**Author's Note:** Long chapter because I added a bit more to make the flow work better and so the arc doesn't drag on too long. Also, forgive any errors that appear. Some of this was written just today and I didn't have time to do my usual 2-3 passes.

 **Chapter 32: Chaotic Insanity**

Bennia only threw a cursory glance about the room she was in as she, along with Themis and Athena, were escorted to their seats. It was, like all things in Asgard, large, beautiful, and ostentatious. The ceiling soared high, supported by sweeping buttresses and delicately carved colonnades, with a beautiful painting of nature covering its breadth. There were multiple levels of balconies overlooking the central floor where a long table and cushion chairs awaited them. Large, arched windows spanning the multiple levels looked out upon a beautiful and majestic city that was part fantasy, part sci-fi, and all mystical.

"Well, this is certainly the most impromptu and unorthodox meeting I've been a part of in quite some time," Odin said, his incredibly long beard wriggling from side to side with each word he spoke as if it had a life of its own.

Bennia did her best to keep her frustrations under wraps as she seated herself at the table, just to Themis' left. Athena took a seat to the Titan's right. This was an important meeting, and the fastest way to finding her Tatsumi. At least she kept telling herself that. A part of her, a very large part of her if she was being honest, wanted to be out there unearthing every stone in the Nine Realms looking for Tatsumi.

She made short work of several parts of Asgard already. Then the Norse Gods showed up and stopped her. Now they were here.

Across from her, Athena and Themis sat the three most prominent Norse Gods.

Odin sat in the center, directly across from Themis, dressed in his long white robe and blue shawl. A gem studded, gold and black hat capped his head, doing little to contain a large mane of grey hair. He had an enchanted monocle in place of his left eye, which he had traded for his walking staff, a weapon with enough magical power stored within to sink a small continent. Said staff was propped up against the table.

To his right was his daughter and across from Bennia was, Thoria, or Thor as she was known outside of Asgard. Brilliant golden hair cascaded across her shoulders and down her back, framing a beautiful face and blue eyes that could skewer a mortal at a thousand paces. The Goddess was supremely muscled, more so than even Athena, and showed it all off. Her modesty was protected by little more than a metal bikini, and a chainmail loincloth. Her signature weapon, Mjolnir, rested against her chair.

On Thor's left was his wife, Freya or Frigg, depending on which mythos you believed. Blond hair and blue eyes just like Thor, and also like Thor, she wore as little as possible. A thin, transparent chemise just barely managed to cling to her shoulders and did very little to conceal her modest bosom. The nipples were still quite visible through the sheer fabric. They were large by Asgardian standards, but she might as well be flat compared to Bennia or Themis.

There were a number of others in the room, both invited and not, standing around observing when they weren't being a nuisance.

"It wouldn't have been impromptu if you had just answered my call," Athena snapped irritably as she did her best to fix her hair. Her irritation had absolutely nothing to do with Odin and more to do with the fact that Bennia had sprayed her a good dozen more times after that initial burst.

The Goddess was going to have to go through a special purification ritual back in Greece if she ever wanted to get rid of the smell.

Just thinking of all the trouble Athena would have to go through brought a triumphant smirk to Bennia's lips, and a glare from the Goddess. She knew what Bennia was smirking about.

"I would have responded if we had received your summons," Odin assured her. He turned to regard Themis, his eyes dipping to her ample chest. "Especially if I knew we were going to have such a significant guest."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Themis asked softly.

Odin paled every so slightly and quickly snapped his eyes back to her face. "O-Of course not. I believe that you did send the messages, I was simply stating we did not receive them."

"And that's part of the problem of why we're here," Themis stated calmly.

Odin stroked his long beard as he nodded. "Yes, so I've been told." He paused, looking hesitant before asking his next question. "Did you have to tear the gate to the Bifrost open like that? The world wobbles when a Titan moves, you know."

"It is not my fault God fashioned Earth from a ball of fat taken from Ymir's ass. If he had chosen something sturdier, such as muscle or even bone, it would not quiver so," Themis said without any hint of remorse. "Society will survive, there are too many of them as it is."

"You didn't need to call me out personally," Odin muttered under his breath. He sighed and shook his head. "They're going to blame me for all the damages, injuries and deaths."

Car accidents, cap-sized ships, trips down stairs, off roofs or construction sites, heavy machinery, botched surgeries and so much more. When entire countries started hurling chunks at the same time bad things happened.

There was a lot of damage all across northern Europe. Themis wasn't one to apologize for her actions though and no one in the right mind would ever demand her to.

"You should have answered the call," Themis parroted Athena's earlier words.

A faint rumble was heard off in the distance followed by a loud crash as a large portion of a fairly tall Asgard structure fell to the ground. The room shook violently for a moment.

((I'm not paying for that)) Bennia said quickly.

"You deserved it," Athena fired back.

Northern Europe hadn't been the only place to suffer due to their arrival, although Themis had little to do with the damage done to Asgard.

Between Bennia tearing buildings up looking for Tatsumi and Athena trying to get her revenge, there was a significant amount of damage to the city.

"I'll pay for that trouble! All you need to be is my double!" Heimdall espoused enthusiastically next to Bennia. "My eyes do not lie! Do not be shy! You make me high with those delicious thighs!"

Bennia's fist flashed out of sheer reflex, hitting Heimdall in the face and sending the all-seeing God skipping and bouncing across the floor before he cratered into the far wall. ((That doesn't count. Heimdall will pay for that.)) There was snickering and laughter throughout the room. Half the Gods and Goddess that watched from above weren't here for the meeting, but to watch her suffer, and Heimdall's subsequent beating.

Even Thor and Freya snickered as Odin just blew out a long sigh. He gave Bennia a long look. "You can always just marry him."

((No.))

Heimdall was on his feet and at her side moments later, "Please reconsider! I am a home run hitter!" The beautiful blond god laid a hand against his chest and held out a box with two rings with the other. "I want you for life! Please be my wife!"

((No.)) Bennia said before hammering Heimdall in the face again. Once more the god bounced across the floor before cratering into the far wall beside the previous one.

More laughter and another sigh from Odin.

"If Heimdall doesn't behave, I will make him behave," Themis said, her words carrying a sharp chill that sent shivers running down their spines. "We're here on important business. Namely, Loki, and the issues he's causing right now."

"Loki?" Odin sounded genuinely surprised. His eyes flickered briefly to Athena. "I thought for certain this was… no, that doesn't matter." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did Loki supposedly do that was so terrible it lured Themis from her paintings?"

There was a warning there, hidden within his words. Caution, really. Loki was often accused of many things. He was guilty more often than not, but there had been enough nots in recent years that proof was needed.

Themis' word was generally proof enough. She couldn't lie and that was well known across all the pantheons. And so Odin gave Themis his undivided attention. A frown came to his lips as Themis explained the situation, a frown that deepened as Themis went from point to point starting with Syura's arrival with Loki's staff and flowing into Athena's entrapment, the faint vestiges of Asgardian time magic clinging to Athena, and all turning of the people against the Greek for their supposed actions against Tatsumi.

By the time Themis was finished even Heimdall, who was usually too preoccupied with wooing Bennia to notice anything else, had a worried look on his face.

"You worry me, Themis," Odin said, finally, after pondering Themis' words for a time. "This mischief sounds very much like something Loki would do, but at the same time it doesn't."

"I know what I saw," Athena insisted. "That was his staff!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong," Odin told her. "I'm simply stating that Loki is one to stir up trouble, but he was both too reckless and not ruthless enough, in his actions this time. I am aware of some of his plans and they have nothing to do with the Greek pantheon," Odin gave the three of them each a look. "Dragging you in would only make things more difficult for him. He's not so foolish as to start a war on two fronts. Then there was this issue with Tatsumi and Athena… why would Loki lend a reincarnated devil he has no love for, and no reason to trust, his most prized possession, for little more reason than to isolate Tatsumi somewhere? That's not like him. He would have made Tatsumi's suffering public."

Both too reckless and not ruthless enough. Bennia could see where Odin was coming from. ((It doesn't change the fact that he did, and my Tatsumi is missing as a result!))

"Of course," Odin agreed. He gestured and a nearby figure stepped forward, a Valkyrie judging by her long silver hair, black spandex, and fantastical gold and white armor. "Rossweisse, be a dear and try to contact Loki for us."

"Of course, Lord Odin," Rossweisse said. She raised her hand and a small, magical circle sprang into life, glowing with a soft green light. It slowly expanded, increasing in size as it took on the shape of a holographic screen. "Connecting now and—GIYAH!" Rossweisse screamed as she was launched back across the room as if she'd just been electrocuted.

The holographic screen remained, hovering in place as black energies began to curl up around its edges. The entire room held their collective breaths as a picture formed upon the screen. Bennia felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach when a little girl dress all in dark, gothic Lolita clothes appeared. There was no emotion on her face, no anger or irritation, no joy or pleasure either. Just a look of resignation like she knew this was going to happen and simply wanted to get it over with.

[Go away, I'm playing with Tatsumi,] Ophis said as it made gentle shooing gestures at them, [shoo, shoo.]

The screen shattered, leaving behind nothing but a hushed silence.

"Oh dear," Themis murmured softly, sending an almost sympathetic look Bennia's way. "That certainly complicates things."

Odin just let out another sigh. "Loki… what have you dragged us all into this time?"

Bennia didn't even hear them. Her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach, a churning pit of acid that ate away at her thoughts. She stared up at where the screen had once been. Where Ophis had once been. There was only a single despairing thought running through her mind.

She'd been too late. She hadn't lasted six seconds against Ophis. She hadn't even lasted three.

She hadn't been there for him at all.

 **x~X~x**

The three of them set out across Hel at first light. Ymir provided a full meal without being asked. Whether that was because he felt anything over what he put Mine through or he simply did it because he felt like it, was impossible to tell. It was impossible to tell why Ymir did anything that he did. He certainly didn't seem sorry for what he put Mine through the day prior.

Her breakdown after they'd stopped for the night was yet another element of the trip they both swore never to speak of.

Despite the meal Ymir provided, Mine still insisted on eating a hunk of the meat Tatsumi had obtained for her in Niflheim. There was less than half the original number by now. When Ymir pressed, asking why she still ate that almost raw meat she gave two simple answers.

"Because it tastes good and I don't want it to go to waste," she'd said, and left it at that as she continued to much away on it in preference over the pancakes and bacon Ymir had provided.

Ymir didn't ask again.

It took them several days to cross the vast, open area. The long plains were hard, wizened dirt so parched for water it cracked and crumbled beneath their feet. Sometimes the ground was so desiccated it threatened to fall away beneath them, forcing them to navigate over long, narrow cervices. Mine actually turned out to have the easiest time navigating. The zone she had created around her penetrated into the ground now and she could tell where sections of the earth would fall away under heavy load.

The long, parched plains weren't all they had to deal with. At times it shifted, changing into rolling hills of loose grey rock barely held together. Ages of weathering from the wind had blown away all the dirt and soil and eroded the hills until they were little more than a large mound of barely connected hunks of rock.

They weren't always alone. They often passed groups of spirits. Most of them hobble this way and that, backs bent with age they could no longer feel. Others coughed and moaned, sick with some mysterious ailment. All were transparent, and all seem to be able to perceive something he and Mine could not. They'd come and go at random, as if disappearing inside or emerging from something hidden. They often talked and laughed, resting upon furnishings they couldn't see.

It was all very surreal. They didn't seem to notice the three of them as they continued on towards the ever rising fortress in the distance. That fortress, it seemed, turned out to be a bit more than Tatsumi had first assumed. As they drew nearer to it, the walls seemed to stretch further and further out, until it disappeared into the horizon on either side. In front of them was an enormous gate that only grew larger as they approached, making them seem as ants before an elephant. What concerned Tatsumi the most is that on the third day he'd tried to angle away from the gate, towards the wall itself, only to crest a hill and find the gate in front of them once more.

They were being draw to it, willing or not.

Time flowed differently here as well. Tatsumi could feel it upon his skin. Some days moved quickly, others more slowly. The 'sun' was never bright for the same amount of time each day.

It was about 'noon' on the fifth day, and Tatsumi only considered it noon due to the brightness of the 'sun' that beat down on them from above, that they finally arrived at base of the enormous gates.

"Well, we're here, I guess," Tatsumi said as his eyes slowly rising up, and up, and up. He had to crane his neck to see up to the top. A massive iron wrought gate that seemed to pierce the very sky itself. How it could possibly be moved by anyone, Tatsumi didn't know. It was tall enough and wide enough that a flight of dragons could soar through it with room to spare!

"About time," Mine said, hands on hips as she glared at the enormous gate. "I finished the last of that meat this morning."

"There's always Ymir," Tatsumi pointed out. The girlish looking boy had been kind enough to provide them meals every day.

She gave him a long, leveled look. "I don't trust him, Tatsumi. I know that meat will keep me alive. I don't know what his food will do to me."

So there was a reason like that. Tatsumi had felt that her earlier explanation was too simple, even for her, but he hadn't realized she'd thought that far. He could probably survive most of what Ymir could do to the meal while still having it taste proper because of his natural resistances and ability to evolve.

Mine couldn't.

He turned his attention from his friend and regarded the large gate once more. "I wish they weren't so large," Tatsumi mourned as he swept his gaze across the enormous monstrosity.

"No! Don't you even try!" Mine snapped at him. "I know what you're thinking because I'm thinking it too!"

"But… but… then I'd be able to state that I've literally kicked down the Gates of Hel! No one has said that before!"

"With good reason!" Mine snapped. "Because they can't be kicked down! It's not so much a gate as it is a representation of the barrier between life and death! You'd have to shatter the cycle first if you wanted to kick down the gates." She turned to the large gates and scowled at them. "Not that it isn't tempting! Why is anything allowed to be so obnoxiously large?"

Tatsumi gave her a sly, sidelong glance. "Think we could do it together?"

She froze and for a split second Tatsumi thought he had her, but then she roughly shook her head and scowled at him. "Don't you try to tempt me!"

"Worth a shot," Tatsumi said. He turned to Ymir "So how do we… get… through…" Ymir wasn't there anymore. "Well that's not foreboding…"

"What is… hey, where did Ymir go?" Mine asked, noticing the same thing Tatsumi had.

Before either of them could pondering the meaning behind his sudden disappearance an ear-piercing squeal stabbed their ears. At the base of the enormous gates a small door he hadn't noticed earlier shrieked loudly in protest as it slowly swung open. Although calling it small was relatively speaking as it was still large enough for Tatsumi to walk through in his Tyrant form.

Out from behind that door strode a gloomy looking woman with strangely discolored skin. Half of her was pale, flesh like in color while the other half was a dark blue. Messy, scraggly looking hair that looked as if it had never been washed framed a face that had never been graced by a smile. Beady eyes stared out from within a sunken, gaunt face, and her limbs were thin, almost skeletal. Tatsumi wouldn't have thought she was a female at all if it weren't for the large breasts that were quite disproportioned compared to the rest of her body.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Her voice came out high and nasally, the type of voice not even a mother could love.

"We sort of got lost around the Sea of Japan and next thing you know we're here," Tatsumi said glibly as he very much tried not to focus on how unbelievably ugly she was. It was all the more shocking after having been subjected to beautiful women after beautiful women his entire life. Tatsumi wouldn't be surprised if all the ugliness of the world had decided to collect within this one woman. "I'm going to assume we're not dead considering we still get hunger pains, bleed red blood, and don't seem to fit in particularly well with the locals."

Mine curtsied of all things to his women, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hel," she said, causing Tatsumi to do a double-take. This was Hel? Weren't Goddesses supposed to be mind-numbingly beautiful women? The pinnacle of physical perfection that all women strove to achieve? "We don't want to bother you. We simply wish to return home after being forcefully dropped here by a stupid reincarnated devil I'm going to rend limb from limb!" Mine growled, those last words coming out harsh and violent. She regained her composure before continuing. "We heard there was some way to reach Asgard from here."

"My, that does sound like a problem," Hel said. She started to cackle. "Not my problem!" Her eyes narrowed as she eyed Tatsumi up and down in a very uncomfortable manner. "I can't just let anyone use my stairway. What sort of ruler would I be if I did that?"

"A benevolent one?" Tatsumi offered lightly.

"I'll leave the benevolence to those foolish Angels," Hel said, dismissing his words with a wave of her hand. "I require payment." She let out a little pleasant noise as her eyes raked his body once more, making him squirm uncomfortably. He was still fully dressed right? Because it didn't feel like it under her gaze.

"Tatsumi… is she doing what I think she's doing?"

"Eying me up and down like a thick piece of juicy steak she wants to ravage over and over?" Tatsumi asked lightly. Mine nodded. "Pretty much."

"A juicy steak needs to be properly appreciated," Hel turned to regard Mine. "That blind wench over there wouldn't know how to treat a steak as rare as you if she was hit over the head with it."

Mine gaped at Hel in shock. If she still had eyes Tatsumi knew they'd be bulging out of her eyes right then. She was completely at odds with herself right then. Refute Hel, and admit that Ymir was right in calling her, his lover, the entire time or accept her words and deny her femininity.

The former eventually won out. "What did you just say?!" Mine roared, all hint of civility from before gone.

"You heard me, ironing-board," Hel retorted. Veins bulged all over Mine's face and neck as she tried to fire lasers out of her empty sockets at the Goddess in a vain attempt to burn her alive. "Short, blind, no chest to speak of, no hips, no ass, what redeeming features do you have? You're nothing." Hel turned to him, leaving a raging, fuming Mine behind. "I may not look like much, but I assure you I am more than capable of properly appreciating a man like you."

"Ah…" Tatsumi didn't want to touch this, or her, with a ten-foot pole. How was he going to get out of this situation—?

"I've pulled better looking women out of a dumpster than you." Words that Tatsumi didn't speak came from his general area. "I'd have to be as blind as Mine to tolerate you and deaf to boot. Your voice sounds like nails scrapping across a chalkboard, and even that's an insult to the chalkboards!"

Those words brought even Mine up short as she stared at him in surprise.

"That wasn't me…" Tatsumi said lamely. It really hadn't, but it'd been his voice, from his general area. Even the inflections had been right. It was just like when Ymir… oh that little shit. Not again! "I am going to strangle him, Universe or not."

Hel wasn't smiling anymore. Her face was an emotionless mask as she stared at him. Her eyes as dead as her realm. "Then you can rot here for the rest of days," she said as she marched back through those doors and slammed them shut behind her.

Tatsumi whirled around to face Mine. "That really wasn't—"

"I know, your lips weren't moving and the air next to your left ear was vibrating. Someone was mimicking your voice, I could feel it." Tatsumi blinked in surprise and slowly closed his mouth. Mine was really starting to get a hang of her zone.

"How large is your zone now?" Her little balls of energy were so small and numerous now they were imperceptible to the naked eye.

"A hundred yards or so," Mine said shrugging. Her face twisted once more back into a mask of anger and rage. "Tatsumi, you know how I said earlier about not kicking down the Gates of Hel?"

"Yes?"

She raised her hands above her head and an enormous amount of divine energy, glowing a soft pink color, started to gather above her head. "I change my mind."

"What about the whole representation of life and death?" Tatsumi asked. Despite his words he could help but grin in anticipation as he pulled Incursio out of its sheath. This was more like it!

"It can go to Hel!"

"Technically, it's already in Hel."

"IT CAN GO TO ALL THE HELLS!" Mine roared as her pink spear doubled in size, and then double again, and again, until it dwarfed even the spear that had obliterated Nidhoggr.

"Incursio!" Tatsumi shouted. His body quickly shifted and morphed, assuming the same, powerful form he'd possessed when he'd knocked Shikoutazer, a Teigu the size of a mountain, on its ass. Neuntote appeared from the sky, evolved in a quadruple bladed harpoon with a wicked point. "Mind if I land a helping hand?"

The wild grin on Mine's face as all he needed.

Over the ages countless people have stated they'd gladly storm the Gates of Hell for their loved ones. A select few heroic figures, even managed to scale the walls, sneak past the gates or convince Charon to give them a ride. Famous people like the Goddess Ishtar, the Gods, Dionysus, Izanagi and Hermoor, the Greek heroes Odysseus, Orpheus, Heracles, Theseus, and so many more.

But no one could actually state they had successfully kicked down the Gates of Hel.

On August 27th, 20XX, that all changed.

It all began with an earthquake. Soft, gentle at first, barely noticeable, but with each beat of the heart, it grew, stronger and more intense, building into a crescendo that shook the very foundation of Hel. All of Hel wobbled like a Titan was on the move. The earth split across the length of the great wall. Massive hunks of earth and rock ripped away and sent hurtling away, that which wasn't incinerated by the following inferno. The air screamed in pain, howling across the entire breadth of Hel, whipping the gates with winds the likes of which had never been seen in Heaven or on Earth. The spirits nearby, and whatever it was they were enjoying, were blown away, disappearing into the horizon creating a beautiful pattern of a million shooting stars

Then a deep, booming clang sound began to reverberate across the land. Like an enormous hammer beating against an anvil. The enormous gates that had weather countless ages and countless assaults both mystical and mundane, began to glow as an intense heat greater than anything it had ever experienced before started to eat its way through.

It happened in an instant. Amidst that howling inferno that shook Hel to its core, a wicked, quadruple-bladed harpoon piercing the veil between life and death with a thunderous boom so loud it was heard across the nine worlds. A shockwave of energy rippled across the cosmos, causing all that lived and all that had died to pause and take note that something strange, something monumental, had just occurred. In Hel, the gate that had stood tall and untouched since the dawn of life itself, detonated. A storm of super heated steel screamed as they tore their way into the compound beyond.

Tatsumi floated there, just inside the gates with Neuntote held aloft in his hands. A huge smile on his face as he basked in the glory of his achievement.

Hel, the Lord of the Dead, the master of this realm, could only stare on in abject shock as the very symbol of the boundary between life and death was violently, and very thoroughly, obliterated before her eyes.

"How do like that, bitch?" Mine screamed as she shot in behind Tatsumi and came to a stop at his side. "I've got nothing on you, was it? Try to nothing _that!_ " She crowed loudly, pointing back at the shattered gate. "Now if you'll excuse me," she grabbed Tatsumi's arm and pulled him tight against her side. "I have a juicy steak to enjoy while you stand there admiring my 'nothing'!"

And with that the two of them left for the main keep in search of the way out of Hel, leaving a stunned and shocked Goddess behind.

 **~o~**

"What on Mount Olympus are they doing?" Athena wondered, leaning against the wall as she peered out their apartment window.

Odin had been nice enough to provide accommodations while they figured out what to do about Ophis and Loki. While the presence of Ophis was certainly unexplainable and worrisome on many levels, it was also definitive confirmation that Loki was involved with Tatsumi in some way. Odin and the others had become very cooperative after that. Needless to say it wouldn't reflect very well on any pantheon if it became known that they had a hand in Tatsumi's death.

He was a symbol of freedom now. The freedom for humanity to choose its own future. Killing him would be akin to a declaration that you did not want Humanity to have that freedom. It wasn't a label Odin or Greek wanted associated with them.

"I believe it has something to do with that trans-dimensional shockwave that just rippled across the entire breadth of the cosmos," Themis said calmly as she rocked back in forth in her rocking chair. She had a pair of reading glasses, that she didn't need, on and was reading a book Odin had given her without seeming a care in the world. "Someone, somewhere, just did something very reckless."

((Maybe it's Tatsumi going crazy?)) Bennia asked hopefully from where she laid stretched out across her bed.

She didn't really have much hope that it was Tastumi but she was willing to grasp at anything right then. They had no idea what to do. It was obvious that Loki had done something to Tatsumi and that Ophis was involved, but they still had no idea _where_ he was, and the only person that might know was being protected by Ophis.

"I'm going to ask," Athena said as she marched across the room to the door. Opening it she peered out into the hallway beyond, searching for anyone. "Hey! You!" Athena called out to someone outside.

"Yes?" A female voice floated in.

"What's everyone so excited about?"

"You didn't feel that?!" the exclaimed cry came from outside.

"Of course I felt it, but that doesn't mean I can identify from where it came from," Athena snapped. The normally calm Goddess had been on a very short fuse lately for some reason.

"Someone just kicked down the Gates of Hel!" The panicked voice cried out. "It's the start of Ragnarok! It has to be! Ah! I never finished watching my high school drama! I'm very sorry Miss Athena, I have to go!" And then the voice was gone, rushing away down the hallway.

Bennia sat up as Athena stepped back inside the room, a perplexed look on her face. "Someone kicked down the Gates of Hel? Is that even possible?"

((Think they'll let us go check it out?)) Bennia asked eagerly. Never mind the implications of kicking down the barrier between life and death, there were very few people that would actually do so, and even fewer that could! Bennia knew one that was both and he was currently missing. ((I know my Tatsumi! That's exactly the sort of thing he'd do!))

"You don't honestly think he'd kick down the Gates of Hel," Athena asked her. "That's just…"

((Something he would do,)) Bennia assured her. ((I remember him musing a few years ago just after we started Night Raid about kicking down the gates of hell and chasing down all the Devils. Things are different now but…))

It was still something on Tatsumi's to-do list. Perhaps now that item had been ticked off.

"Then we don't have to do anything," Themis said. "If that really was Tatsumi."

Bennia jumped to her feet. ((I'm going to go look—))

"No," Themis told her, bringing her to a sudden stop. Bennia couldn't move even if she wanted to. One of Themis' streams of power had wrapped itself around her. "Ophis said play, not kill. I don't think it has his death in mind. If that was Tatsumi, and we wait here, he will come to us. I won't do anything that might cause Ophis to move even more erratically. That dragon has always been an enigma."

Bennia felt her heart clench painfully as Themis shut down her desire. ((But—))

"No buts, Nemesis," Themis stated calmly. She hadn't looked up from that book once.

((It's Bennia)) Bennia corrected her.

"You can go to him the moment you have confirmation it's him, Nemesis," Themis continued without seeming to have heard her. "I have a hunch that Ophis' game will be over when the Asgard God's find him." The blind Titan paused before giving her a quick sidelong glance. "Save your strength for when he is found."

With a heavy heart Bennia dropped back atop her bed. Tatsumi was so close and yet... she couldn't defy Themis. No one defied her.

Still…

She had said Bennia couldn't leave until she had confirmation that it was Tatsumi. Themis couldn't fault her for conducting a little investigation of her own.

Bennia got up and floated over to the window. The beautiful city of Asgard stretched out before her but Bennia couldn't care less about it. Her gaze was on something in the distance. The mountains upon which the hall of Valhalla rested and the closest gateway to Hel.

If that had been Tatsumi then he was so close she could almost see him…

"Nemesis…" Themis said in warning.

((I know, I know!)) Bennia snapped, turning around to throw an angry glare at Themis. ((And it's Bennia!)) The anger was expected, but it was also entirely feigned, or almost at least.

Bennia had one arm outside the window, dangling down the side of the smooth wall. Having her Divinity fully restored also brought back a few old tricks of hers. Such as the one where she could make a miniaturized version of herself, almost like a Devil's familiar, and send it out on errands she didn't have time to perform or was unable to for some reason.

Such as rushing towards the Hall of Valhalla and the Stairway to Hel in her place.

 **~o~**

"So what now?" Mine asked Tatsumi as the two of them raced through the Halls of Hel. "Do you know where the gateway, portal, stairway, or whatever it was Ymir mentioned is?"

"Not a clue," Tatsumi said as they reached an intersection between the Hall of Agony and the Hall of Sorrow. There were little bronze plaques on the corner of each wall labeling what the hallway was. "Hoping a sign will pop up stating 'Stairway to Asgard' or something."

"Oh, great, that can't go wrong," Mine said. Tatsumi took the right passageway, turning off the Hall of Agony onto the Hall of Sorrow. "We have right up until Hel pulls her jaw back up to get out of this place and we have no idea where we're even going!"

"Would you rather still be standing outside those gates?"

"I never said I had a better idea."

Tatsumi just smiled. Mine was just being her usual self, giving voice to irritation and annoyances about her in an effort to hide the fear just beneath. This was Hel's home. She knew where everything was, and where they were headed. Fighting a Goddess was not what either of them wanted to do, especially after they literally busted down her front door and spat in her face.

"If only this place wasn't so blasted large," Tatsumi said muttered as they came upon a T-Intersection. The Hall of Sorrow split onto two different Halls, the Hall of Black Death and the Hall of Cancer. Suitably ominous names and quite frankly, Tatsumi didn't want anything to do with either. "Let's just go straight."

"Straight! There's nothing there!"

"I know," Tatsumi said as he started running for the wall. Just a few feet shy of the wall he turned sideways, did a quick little hop, before planting his feet firmly into the stone floor. His life force roared through his body, infusing his muscles, pushing them beyond the limit. Touki, his aura and lifeforce, enveloped his body.

The wall stood no chance.

With a loud boom a large section of the stone wall blew inwards in a shower of dust and stone fragments. Beyond it was, strangely, a kitchen of all things filled with the latest technologies and advancements in culinary progress. There were large ovens for rotisserie chicken, high-tech smoking stations, vats of oil for deep-frying. Gas, electrical and heat based elements and more cookware than Tatsumi had ever seen before.

The most confusing thing of all however wasn't the kitchen or its advanced technology.

It was the short, female-looking child dressed in a white dress with long blond hair standing mixing batter in a mixing bowl, heedless to the dust and stone fragments that were landing on, in, and all around him.

"Ymir… what are you doing?" Tatsumi asked incredulously.

The first giant looked up and tilted his head to the side. "Cooking?"

He could see that. They could all see that. That was the problem. " _Why_ are you cooking?"

"Food was dismissed by your lover," Ymir said by way of explanation. "Need to improve."

"I'm not his—ARGH!" Mine shouted in irritation.

Ymir tilted his head to the other side and blinked. "What you said to Hel—"

"Fine! You know what! We are lovers!" Wait what? Tatsumi was suddenly jerked to the side as Mine grabbed his arm and pulled it between her breasts. "If I'm going to be called Tatsumi's lover then I'm going to bloody well get the perks too!"

"I think you broke her, Ymir," Tatsumi said, swallowing hard as he tried very much not to pay any attention to the softness of her chest. Wait, that wasn't the issue right now. Tatsumi quickly shook his head. "No, forget that. We need to get out of here before Hel recovers." This might actually be a good thing now that they found Ymir. "Where's the way out of this place?"

"Almost done," Ymir said, turning his attention back to his cooking which was thoroughly ruined by a thick layer of dust and rock he was mixing into the batter.

Tatsumi pried his arm from Mine's grasp, causing her to grumble a little, before jumping through the wall. "We don't have time for this," Tatsumi said as he grabbed Ymir and pulled him away from the counter. "I have a kitchen at home that you can use. Just get us out of Hel before Hel comes for us."

"Already there," Ymir said as he turned around and started walking under his own power. He still had the mixing bowl in his arms for some strange reason. "Fight to get past."

Damn, they'd wasted too much time. No use crying about it though. Staying still wasn't going to get them home. He'd have to just wing it.

"I'll think of something," Tatsumi said. "Just get us there, quickly."

Ymir nodded and led the two of them from the kitchen. The hallway beyond was nearly identical to the one they'd just left behind, save for the small plaque labeling it as the 'Hall of Gluttony.' The three of them rushed through the enormous Palace of Hel, going from one hallway to another. Gluttony became Pizza, which then turned into Cheese afterwards it became the Salt, Sugar, then Caffeine. Then changed so many hallways Tatsumi lost count at some point.

They went through so many twists and turns that Tatsumi feared Ymir was trolling them again until they turned off the Hall of Fuzzy Teddy Bears and into the Hall of Life and Death.

This place was far different from all the others. Gargantuan didn't even come close to describing it. The hallway was split down the center by an enormous row of columns, each with a diameter wider than Nidhoggr was long. Their tops were lost to darkness, the ceiling so far above no light from it reached the floor below. Each side of the of the hallway had an enormous rug running its length, one a vibrant green to symbolize life, the other a pale grey, to symbolize death.

They had come out on the side with the vibrant green carpet, which Tatsumi could only assume was a good thing. It was empty for one, whereas the other side of the hall was filled with the spirits of the dead slowly making their way along its length. Their destination was so far away it too was lost to the horizon.

Their origin was not. The Hall of Fuzzy Teddy Bears had come out not a hundred meters from an enormous staircase that spiraled upwards. It was from that Staircase that the dead marched into Hel.

There was probably something very symbolic about all this, but right then Tatsumi had more important things to worry about then Norse Symbolism. Such as the fact that Hel was standing at the base of the stairs. The look on her face so murderous that words couldn't give it due justice. It was a look that could literally kill.

Tatsumi felt his heart stop beating for a moment before he managed to get it started again.

"Plan?" Ymir asked quietly.

"I'm going to wing it," Tatsumi said, "stay close to my side."

"Alright."

Tatsumi spun on his heel and charged straight at Hel. Ymir easily kept pace with Tatsumi, remaining at his side within arm's reach. The Goddess's eyes lit up with a raging fury as she noticed their approach.

"So you've come you worthless mortal!" Hel screamed at them, spittle flying from her mouth with each word she spoke. "I won't let you return to the land of the living! This place will be your grave!" Her finger shifted to Mine. "And you, you're going to wish you were never born!"

"I already do so if you don't mind I'm going to grind my boot into your face instead!" Mine fired back in retort.

"Eat Ymir!" Tatsumi shouted as he suddenly reached out to the side and plucked Ymir off the ground. With a single, smooth motion he hurled the first giant at Hel like a missile.

Hel's eyes flickered momentarily to Ymir and was about to dismiss him entirely until she realized it truly was Ymir. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes went wide with shock. All the power she'd been building just sort of froze in its place. "Ymir!?"

"Hi," Ymir said.

"YMIR?!"

Boom!

Ymir slammed into Hel with perfect accuracy. The bowl of baking batter that Ymir had been whipping the entire time they'd been running through the halls slammed into her face, caking it completely in the mushy, thick stuff. The Goddess was completely bowled over by the sudden and ludicrous attack. Ymir went tumbling over her onto the first step as Hel smacked her head off the stone floor.

"Chance!" Mine shouted as she leapt over Tatsumi's shoulder and landed on Hel's face, grinding the heel of her boot into her face before leaping off her onto the first step beside Ymir.

"Satisfied now?" Tatsumi asked as he raced past the fallen Goddess.

"Let me do that again!"

"We need to be gone before she wakes up!" Tatsumi said as he grabbed Mine's elbow and pulled her away from the Fallen Goddess.

Tatsumi didn't care how much Mine wanted to grind her boots into Hel's face, they were not fighting a Goddess at the very _center_ of her power in a realm she had _full_ control over! It was suicide! Grudgingly Mine let him pull her away and soon all three of them were racing up the enormous spiral staircase, following the green carpet all the way up.

They passed countless spirits on their way up, thousands, tens of thousands even. Tatsumi didn't know how many exactly but there were a great many. They didn't notice Tatsumi and the others as they rushed past them. It was the living that cared about the dead. With only a few exceptions, those that had passed on and had been collected no longer cared much for the living.

A loud roar suddenly shook the stairway and from far below they heard the pounding of feet upon the stone as if some enormous, four-legged beast was racing towards them. A screech of rage followed on its footsteps.

"What the hell was that?" Mine shouted as they pushed on even harder than before.

"Garmr," Ymir said calmly. "Hel's guardian. Found as puppy. Fenrir's playmate. Equal, sort of."

Wasn't Fenrir a large, god killing wolf? That didn't bode well for them if it caught up to them on this staircase. Tatsumi urged himself to run faster, pushing both Ymir and Mine to the limits of what they were capable of.

"Anything you can tell us about that monster?" Tatsumi gasped out between breaths as they raced ever upwards.

"Norse version of Cerberus," Ymir said. "Not weak like Cerberus."

Of course not, because nothing could ever go their way. Tatsumi threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Why can't we get some backup for a change!"

He knew it was irrational thinking like that while in the middle of enemy territory, but it just always felt like Tatsumi was one the one receiving the short-end of the stick. The only time things had ever gone right was with Gregorious Abaddon, and that had only come after a whole hell of a lot of wrong!

"Pop!" A cutesy little voice suddenly emoted a sound effect. For a moment Tatsumi thought he'd gone insane because there floating before his eyes was a chibified version of Bennia. Complete with the head as large as the body, wide luminous eyes, adorable stubby little limbs, and a body that just did not match anything. "Swoosh! Swoosh!" Chibi Bennia emoted as it flew about Tatsumi's head.

"I think I'm going insane," Tatsumi said as the chibi Bennia landed on his head and settled in his hair. It grabbed his hair and started whipping it like a rider would the reins of a horse. "Completely insane."

"Tatsumi," Mine gasped out, "what the hell –gasp—do you have –gasp—in your hair –gasp—and can I swat it?"

"We're both going insane."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Mine shouted at him.

"Adorable," Ymir said as he peered calmly up at the Chibi Bennia. He nodded sagely. "Next time."

"That's going to be terrifying," Tatsumi murmured. He didn't even want to imagine a giant chibified version of Ymir running around. "No, wait, what the hell is going on!"

"Hel," Ymir corrected him.

"Smash! Boom! Swoosh!" Chibi Bennia emoted loudly.

"Right…" Silly him. He was trying to have a conversation with a hallucination. "I'm just going to stop trying to make sense of anything and just go with the flow."

Because right then nothing made sense. Tatsumi and Mine were currently rushing up the Stairway of Hel with the personification of the physical Universe at their side while being chased by Hel, the beast of Hel, probably the entire horde of Hel, after just kicking down the Gates of Hel. What was a chibified version of Bennia compared to all that?

 **~o~**

"I am not paying for that," Athena said as she stared at the large hole in the wall of their apartment, right where the window had once been. Already there were a couple Valkyrie's arriving to stare at the hole in confusion.

In the distance Athena could see Nemesis' fading form as she blasted across the sky.

"Nemesis has certainly become energetic recently, hasn't she?" Themis said as she flipped the page in her book.

Athena just deadpanned. "I liked her better when she wasn't head over heels in love with a mortal."

 **~o~**

The pounding on the stone grew louder with every passing second. No matter how fast they raced up the huge staircase, their impending death drew ever closer.

"How close are we to the surface?" Tatsumi asked Ymir as they raced upwards. The bloody staircase felt like it went on forever. They'd already done at least a hundred complete spirals.

"Close," Ymir said.

"You said that last time," Mine threw out there. "What'll happen first? Us getting out or the old crone reaching us?"

"Old crone," Ymir said, shrugging. He paused and tilted his head, he even blinked, twice. "Human standard time. Two minutes until they catch up. Five until surface."

"A clear answer from Ymir," Mine said, sounding utterly bewildered, "we really are going insane, Tatsumi."

"Already accepted that earlier," Tatsumi said. "Which is why my idea might actually work!" They needed to do something to slow them down and Tatsumi had an idea so utterly insane that it would probably work because nothing at the moment was following common sense. "Ymir, can you make stuff on the move?" Tatsumi asked the small giant.

"Don't have any more baking powder," Ymir told him.

Tatsumi blinked. What? Where in Hel was his thought process? "No, not that. We need to slow Garmr and Hel down. Can you make a giant doggy biscuit?"

"A what!?" Mine shouted in surprise then she sighed and palmed her face. "You know what, that's so crazy it might just work and I have to be insane because part of me is expecting it to work."

"Can do," Ymir said, nodding his head. "What flavor?"

He could pick a flavor too? Now this was getting exciting! "How about we add lots of barbeque and hot sauce to it. Wrap it in bacon just for good measure."

"Anything else—"

"Just throw the damn thing I can feel them approaching now!" Mine panicked. That put them a hundred yards out, just out of sight around the corner.

"Throw it!" Tatsumi said.

From seemingly nowhere a massive doggy bone longer than Tatsumi was tall appeared in Ymir's hands. It was dripping in delicious smelling barbeque and hot sauce and was wrapped tightly with several layers of thick, juicy bacon.

"Throwing!" Ymir said as he tossed it before him. The massive bone clattered off the stone steps and tumbled out of sight as they continued to spiral ever upwards.

There was nothing at first, then suddenly a thunderous crash and a scream pierced the air followed by a wet splat.

"What are you doing?!" Hel's screechy, nasally voice echoed up the staircase. "Stop! Put that down! I order you! No! Don't lick me! Stop! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!? Why is there so much bacon?! How does anyone know his weakness?!"

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Mine said, utterly flabbergasted.

"Chomp! Chomp! Wheee!" Chibi Bennia cried out happily on his head.

Tatsumi just started to laugh. He couldn't help it. Everything was just so crazy right now he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. He continued to laugh the rest of the way up the stairs, his laughter drowning out the screeches and threats of death echoing up from below.

As utterly ridiculous as it had been. Ymir's distraction bought them the time they needed. The staircase came to an end and before them was a short tunnel that led out into daylight. It streamed in through an enormous archway made of white bone and brown tree roots.

Renewed hope and strength filled Tatsumi upon seeing the exit. It filled the others as well. Tatsumi surged forward, faster than before, racing for the light. Mine, feeling the difference in the tunnel blasted past Tatsumi, flying past him as she blurred through the tunnel.

"Fast," Ymir said, staring after Mine.

Tatsumi wasn't going to lose. He grabbed Ymir, tucked him under an arm, and hurtled down the tunnel, quickly catching up to Mine. That in turn caused her to fly faster, which pushed Tatsumi faster. The sound barrier shattered as breached the archway and soared out into the bright world of Asgard beyond.

The world beyond the archway was breathtakingly beautiful. Tall, snow-capped mountain stretched out in all directions as far as the eye could see, but these weren't the desolate, cold things that had dominated Niflheim. The peaks were high, but the sides gentle, rolling down into large valleys and canyons of vibrant green life of all kinds. Life was everywhere. Birds flew high in the sky, animals scurried beneath the boughs of trees, insects buzzed from flower to flower and the air was filled with the wonderful scent of nature.

This was the first sign of real life Tatsumi had seen since Syura slammed their plane into the side of a frozen mountain and it was absolutely _wonderful_.

So wonderful in fact that Tatsumi failed to realize his charge had taken him right off the side of the mountain until those leafy green trees started rushing towards him dangerously fast.

"Shit!" Tatsumi shouted as he quickly unfurled his wings from his back and caught the gentle uplifting air currents and took to the air. He floated up to where Mine was giggling. "Not funny."

"I thought it was."

"You could have warned me."

"We were moving too fast," Mine said. She suddenly became downcast. "Hundred yards isn't enough. I need more."

When you could move at super-sonic speeds, a hundred yards was little more than the blink of an eye.

"Don't worry about it," Tatsumi said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll work on it when we get back home. For now, let's get away from here before any more crazy—"

"How dare you kidnap that child!" a loud voice roared above them. Tatsumi's head snapped up just in time to see a massive, beautiful, and utterly deadly, spear poised above his head. "In the name of the Valkyrie I shall stop you!"

Too late. Crazy had already found them in the form of a beautiful, silver haired Valkyrie wearing a sea blue breastplate and pauldrons over a white skirt with gold patterns along the hem. There was a look of righteous superiority as she pointed down at him with an elegant looking sword. There was no doubt that the powerful, magical looking spear belonged to her.

" **Divine Assault:** **NIBELUNG VALESTI!** "

Tatsumi saw movement out of the corner of his eye and latched onto another crazy idea.

"Mine, redirect it to the left!"

"Redirect what?!" A moment later she knew as the massive spear lanced towards them. "Oh!" The zone around Mine quickly flashed into visible sight around them. It solidified and dispersed in just such a way as to create a slide like funnel that caught the massive lance and redirected it to her left.

Right into Hel's face as she came charging out of the tunnel atop Garmr.

The spear struck with a thunderous roar and a brilliance that outshone all the stars in the night sky combined. Tatsumi shied away from that light, covering his eyes as he tried to blink the spots that bloomed out of them. The wonderful scent of nature was momentarily overpowered by the sickening stench of burnt fur.

It'd do little more than slow them down, but that wasn't the point. There was something oddly satisfying about constantly humiliating Hel.

"What did I hit?" Mine demanded as she whipped her head back and forth. "I hit something!"

"Hel, right in the face," Tatsumi said, grinning.

"Ker-splat!" Chibi Bennia cried cheerfully.

Mine perked up at that thought. "Oh!"

"Yes," Tatsumi said, which meant he needed to get rid of Ymir so that he didn't slow Tatsumi down. "She's here on Garmr."

"I'll deal with the bitch, you put the dog down," Mine said as she crouched low in mid-air. Her face took on a determined look as she faced the Stairway to Hel.

"Fine," Tatsumi said. He looked up and found the Valkyrie just staring at the cloud of smoke and fire dumbfounded. She'd be perfect. "Hey! Catch!" Tatsumi shouted up at the Valkyrie and before waiting for her to respond whipped Ymir up at her.

"Missile!" Ymir shouted as he zipped towards her.

"Zip!"

The Valkyrie let out a yelp of surprise as she quickly reached out to catch the airborne child. There was a dull gong as Ymir bounced off her chestplate but she quickly caught him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She gave him a quick once over to make sure he was alright before she threw another glare at Tatsumi. "How dare you throw a child around like that you monster!"

Tatsumi rolled his eyes. He just couldn't win. "You wanted me to unhand him so I did, now hush. Unless you want to explain to Hel why you hit her in the face with your whatever it was."

"So you're aiding these interlopers, Lenneth?" Hel hissed as she floated out of the cloud of smoke. Her scraggly hair was burned short, her face covered in char marks and her once pristine clothes utterly ruined. "You can die along with them!"

Lenneth gasped in shock. "Lady Hel! You're wrong—"

"Good job, Lenneth!" Tatsumi quickly cut her off. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled. He could see Hel's face darkening with each word. Perfect. Now her fate was tied to theirs. "Just sit back and look after Ymir for us, we'll handle the rest!"

"Do-do DO!" Chibi Bennia said, making dark, ominous sound effects.

"You're completely evil," Mine murmured under her breath. Despite her words though there was a wicked grin on her face.

"Wait, I didn't—YMIR?!" Her shock echoed off the mountains as she stared at the child in her hands with abject shock.

Ymir tilted his head to the side and blinked up at her, completely unperturbed by the chaos happening around him. "Hi. Going outside for a bit. Dresses to try."

Lenneth looked like she was about to faint on the spot.

"Lenneth! I hope you're prepared for death after I deal with these two!" Hel's scream echoed all about them. "And I'm going to start with that little nothing bitch that kicked down my gates!"

"Hey, I helped!" Tatsumi protested. He was not going to have his achievement taken away! They'd both kicked down the Gates of Hel!

"Exclamation!" Chibi Bennia shouted indignantly.

Hel snapped her fingers and pointed at Tatsumi. "Garmr, kill!"

The smoke billowed violently as an enormous form lunged forth out from between the enormous archway of bone and roots. Blasting out from the smoke was an enormous white wolf easily twice as large as Tatsumi in his draconic form, it's mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, was gaped wide as it Tatsumi threw Mine out of the way and ripped Incursio from it's sheath.

"Incursio!"

"Wyah, Wyah, Wyah! Level-Up!"

Skin ruptured. Muscles grew and strengthened. Bones shifted. It all happened in an instant as Tatsumi grew to enormous proportions, matching the look and size when he had fought Esdeath in those last few moments in the old world. This time though, Tatsumi wasn't weak, he wasn't slow, and he wasn't being rapidly consumed by the Tyrant.

Garmr looked more than a little surprised to find a bite size morsel suddenly grow into something that, while not as large, was at least as tall as it. Tatsumi slammed a clawed fist into the side of its head before it could recover from its shock, sending it spinning down towards the forested valley below. Trees were crushed beneath its enormous size as it crashed into the ground, sending birds flapping and animals scattering in all directions.

"Pow!"

" **I'm going to go put this dog down, be back soon,** " Tatsumi said as he kicked off the air and dove for Garmr.

"Don't make it too quick!" Mine shouted back. "I want time to grind my boot into her face again!"

"Zoom!"

" **I know, I know, you don't need to make a sound effect for everything I do,** " Tatsumi told the hallucination _still_ riding atop his head. The Chibi Bennia stiffened for a moment before its face crumpled in despair. Massive, hiccupping sobs erupted from her mouth as an unbelievable amount of tears gushed from her eyes creating miniature waterfalls dripping down either side of Tatsumi's head. Tatsumi just sighed. " **That's not going to be distracting or anything.** "

He did his best to ignore the crying hallucination as he rushed at Garmr. The enormous wolf was on its feet now, shaking off the impact. Garmr looked up as Tatsumi crashed down upon it.

The earth shook beneath the impact. Nearby trees were flattened to the ground. The ground ruptured beneath his fist, causing massive slabs of earth and rock to rise and shift.

He'd completely missed.

The air shattered as two enormous forms went super sonic at the same time. Garmr on the offensive, and Tatsumi reacting by instinct. He rolled to the right just as Garmr snapped at him. Rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth clamped down on the spot where Tatsumi's head had just been.

The oversized dog was fast. Too fast! Tatsumi could shatter the sound barrier dozens of times over yet this hound was magnitudes faster than him! The hound may even be faster than Hikaru!

Even before it'd realized it had missed Tatsumi was lashing out with Neuntote, the wicked harpoon like weapon screaming through the air faster than sound.

It did little more than tear through the after image left behind by dog's ludicrous speed.

Hot pain ripped down his back as razor sharp claws tore through his scales like a hot knife through butter. He hammered the end of the spear haft with his free hand, letting it whip around behind him. It hit nothing. Garmr was gone long before Neuntote came close. It was exactly as Tatsumi predicted, which was why when Garmr reappeared to strike again Tatsumi's fist was already there, ready and waiting. Garmr's snout creaked and shifted awkwardly as he backhanded the dog across the face. Garmr's speed. Tatsumi's power. A loud crack echoed through the ancient forest as the enormous dog bounced across the landscape, tearing up trees in his wake.

A weakness lay within that speed. Garmr couldn't react as quickly as it could move. Fighting against Hikaru had taught Tatsumi how to deal with beings faster than him. You couldn't react, you had to anticipate, predict, and move with them, before them even.

Tatsumi took he brief reprieve to focus on healing his back, forcing his regeneration into overtime to close it quickly. He needed to come up with a plan to beat this thing.

Ymir had said Garmr was Fenrir's equal. Tatsumi could see it. He didn't know how Garmr ranked compared to the other super natural creatures out there, but he knew Fenrir ranked twelfth. If Garmr was even remotely close…

There was no more time to think.

Garmr blurred forward, moving so fast he disappeared even from Tatsumi's own superior vision. Neuntote whirled to the left, a wall of steel to reduce the angles Garmr could strike from. A roar of fire from Tatsumi's throat blocked the front, which only left the right and the rear. He dropped to his haunches and made to react to Garmr's reappearance and—

A mass of teeth came at him from the left, snapping onto his arm. The powerful maw crunched through his scales, crushing the muscle and bone beneath. Even the layer of touki rushing through him had done little to protect him from this monster.

Tatsumi tried to hit it, both with flame and power. Yet again the overgrown mutt was gone, taking with it a sizeable chunk of Tatsumi's arm.

 _mine mine mine._

No, this was different from Hikaru. It didn't react based on what it perceived either. It hadn't cared that the left was the most dangerous and risky direction to attack from. It had acted on pure instinct. Predicting the movements of a creature that didn't act based on anything Tatsumi could use as reference was futile.

This battle might be more than he could handle—

No!

A guttural growl escape from his throat. The Tyrant, taken down by this worthless mutt? It was utterly disgusting! A disgrace. It could not stand. If he could just follow its movements! See where it would attack from! It didn't matter how, just somehow!

" **RARGH!** " Tatsumi roared in rage as he channeled all that he was into this fight with the Hound of Hel.

He needed something! Anything! He was the Tyrant! The ultimate evolutionary being! He stood at the top of the food chain! All others stood beneath! Their fate was his to determine!

Their fate… their future…

A deep, chilling cold consumed him. Washing over him like a tidal wave. It rippled outwards, consuming everything. Garmr, once too fast for Tatsumi to perceive became perceivable. The dog slowed ever more until it came to a complete stop. Above and all around everything came to a halt.

Even the wind ceased.

Mahapadma. Balor View. Hikaru's Lightning Form.

He was not a stranger to those that could manipulate, stop, or surpass the constraints of time. This body, this mind, had been subjected to it many times. The mind knew how to work in that moment between seconds, if only for a brief moment.

That wasn't enough. Seeing the now wasn't enough.

His eyes analyzed all that Garmr was. From the tips of the fur that covered its body, to the subtle nuisances in the way each muscle moved and worked. Where the eyes shifted, how ligaments contracted and expanded. His eyes burned as if on fire. His mind screamed at him. Things shifted inside, rearranged, adjusted.

Tatsumi evolved.

There was no longer just one Garmr, but a thousand, a long trail of lopping figures that tore its way across the ground. Teeth aimed for his throat.

Time reasserted a little bit of control and Garmr started moving again, slowly to Tatsumi's heightened state of perception, following the predicted path perfectly. Tatsumi reacted as quickly as he could, reaching for the precise place Garmr's neck would be when it went for the kill.

Tatsumi's heightened state of perception slipped away but it had been enough.

Garmr let out a high pitch yelp as Tatsumi's clawed fingers dug onto Garmr's throat a split instant before those teeth would have torn Tatsumi's throat out.

 _minE MINE MINE MINE._

" **If I can't see the you of now! Then I'll just destroy the you of tomorrow!** " Tatsumi roared as he slammed the enormous dog into the ancient forest floor, torn up by their battle.

He tried to slam Neuntote through it's stomach but Garmr ripped himself from Tatsumi's grasp. The Hound of Hel eyed Tatsumi warily from a distance, blood dripped from its throat, soaking into the torn-up forest floor.

The battle wasn't over. Every time Tatsumi moved, the line of Garmrs shifted as well, instinctively altering the direction in which it would attack. It was only at the moment of commitment that he would be able to react.

Garmr lunged forward again, faster than before. Tatsumi was ready this time as well, a fist hammering into Garmr, throwing the enormous hound to the side before its razor sharp teeth and claws could reach him. Again and again the Hound lunged at him. It was all Tatsumi could do to stay alive.

This hound was just insane. God killing indeed. Tatsumi doubted even Gabriel could handle this thing.

It lunged once more, but differently. Instead of straight at him it stopped half way, closer. Tatsumi could see every movement it would take. The moment it landed Tatsumi shifted to stop the attack. The line of Garmrs shifted in response.

There was no time to react. The distance before had barely been enough to knock the hound away. There wasn't enough time with him this close! Even if Tatsumi could see where Garmr would strike, he wasn't going to be fast enough to stop him—

The strike never landed. Tatsumi watched with a mixture of bewilderment and confusion as the line of Garmrs suddenly altered directions, twisting in place and barrel rolling to the right.

The reason appeared a moment later as Bennia appeared out of thin air, diminutive against Garmr's massive form. The size difference didn't stop her from sending Garmr tumbling to the side with a loud yelp of pain.

(( _ **MINE**_ _ **MINE!**_ )) The words were hissed through clenched teeth as Bennia arrived.

" **Bennia?** " Tatsumi asked cautiously. She had the same, familiar yellow eyes, the long purple hair, and the mask that hung at her side was the same as always. She was even the dress similarly. It looked like Bennia… if Bennia had a suddenly aged ten years in the past few weeks. Her chest now rivaled Gabriel's, threatening to spill out of a dress that looked five sizes too small.

His eyes lifted to the Chibi version of Bennia sitting on his head. It had stopped crying and was cheering happily. Then 'Bennia' turned and Tatsumi saw the unconditional love within those eyes. That was all the confirmation he needed.

Tatsumi quickly braced himself as Bennia flew right into, knocking his Tyrant form back a few feet before he finally managed to stop their momentum. She embraced him as tightly as she could without being able to get her arms all the way around him. It was almost too tight. Her strength was bone crushing.

(( **Mine!** ))

The Chibified version of Bennia leapt off his head and wailed all the way into Bennia's bosom. "Gabu! Gabu!"

((There, there, Tatsumi was just being a meanie.)) Bennia said as she patted the sobbing chibi form comfortingly.

" **I have no idea what's going on anymore,** " Tatsumi said as he stared at the very adult version of the spunky, fun loving, nymphomaniac that was his and the adorable chibified hallucination of her. " **Absolutely no idea.** "

((I'm so glad I found you! I thought Ophis… I…)) Bennia said, all smiles now as she looked him up and down.

There was an angry growl to his right. " **Can we talk about this after we've put this mutt down?** "

He needed time to sort all this insanity out, and fighting Garmr was not the time.

Her eyes became as cold as death itself and an almost frighteningly alien look twisted her face. ((Just sit back and relax Tatsumi. I will break this thing.))

" **He's as strong as Fenrir,** " Tatsumi warned her as he turned to face Garmr with her. She'd need his help. " **Together we can.** "

((And all that strength won't amount to anything at all,)) Bennia growled ominously.

What was she talking about? He knew Bennia was strong, but strong enough to take on Garmr alone? That didn't make any sense. Tatsumi with all his power and capabilities had been put on the ropes. He'd been told that Bennia had been taken by Themis for some reason.

Had she really been powered up that much?

He would soon find out.

Garmr changed targets, his eyes now glaring balefully on Bennia, identifying her as a legitimate threat to be taken out first. It lunged at her, faster than ever before. Tatsumi could see the line of Garmr's rush towards her, threatening to devour her in a single bite.

That bite never came. An instant before the Hound of Hels struck Bennia was consumed by a shroud of absolute darkness which not even Tatsumi's enhanced, evolved sight could pierce. A clarion gong rang out across Asgard, shaking the world to its very core. The world was plunged into darkness absolute.

And in the next instant light returned.

Bennia stood there, floating before him utterly untouched. The same couldn't be said for Garmr. The head was simply gone, vaporized into infinite number of tiny little droplets of matter. The body itself was split straight down the center, each half thrown clear from them, blood gushed from the horrific wound, drowning the ground around it in an ocean of blood.

" **What just happened?** "

((I am retribution.))

That wasn't very helpful.

((It's done, Tatsumi,)) Bennia said, turning to give him a wide smile. ((You don't need to do anything. I'll handle things from here on out.))

" **Right…** " Tatsumi trailed off, still not understanding what it was he had just witnessed. Whatever it was, there was no coming back from that. Tatsumi readjusted his form, shrinking it down to human size and shape. "We need to help Mine," he said before throwing himself into the air to look for her.

Lenneth was floating nearby, staring at everything in total shock and confusion as she held Ymir at arms length. She didn't want to drop the little boy, but at the same time it was Ymir. Tatsumi wasn't entirely certain how the Asgards felt about Ymir, but it was enough to cause Lenneth to treat him like she was holding a poisonous snake.

A sharp cry of frustration snapped Tatsumi's head to the side. Mine hovered in midair, her pink dress billowing about her legs as she dodged this way and that, avoiding Hel's magical strikes at the last second. Her six black wings extended to their fullest behind her as she utilized all her ability to evade the Goddess' strikes.

Mine was fighting a losing battle. Hel was sporting a few new burns, including a second boot print on her face, but that had cost Mine. Hel hovered far out of range of Mine's ability to perceive her and launched attacks from different directions. Tatsumi could see magical circles pop up all around Mine. She was able to dodge them, but even time she retaliated she hit nothing but air. Her pink spear of light just continued on through the already fading magical circle to detonate on a far mountain or the forested valley below.

There was no way she was going to beat Hel the way she was.

" **Mine!** " Tatsumi shouted as he started for Hel. If he could chase her down into Mine's zone then—

"Stay back!" Mine roared at him, stopping him in mid-flight. "I have this!"

((I can deal with her just as easily as I did her pet mutt.)) Bennia supplied helpfully as she floated up next to him. The chibi version of her was sleeping softly in her bosom, only her head peaked out from inside Bennia's dress. ((In fact I think I will insist.))

"You will NOT interfere!" Mine roared. "I'm going to ram my heel so far up her ass she'll be spitting leather!"

((Ooo, I actually want to see that!)) Bennia said, looking far too cheerful than someone really should after hearing that.

"That's where you're wrong, child!" Hel threw her voice at Mine from a different direction. "You will do nothing! You have nothing!" A blast of lightning erupted from a magical circle behind Mine. It lanced towards her and then slowed as it reached her zone. Mine darted out of the way allowing it to shoot harmlessly into the sky. "You are nothing!" Another magic circle from another direction. Heat blasted Tatsumi in the face as a raging inferno roared at Mine. Again it suddenly slowed as it entered her zone, giving Mine enough time to shift out of the way. It roared past her, slamming into a distant mountain peak with explosive force. The area rumbled as an avalanche of water, snow, and rock cascaded down the mountain. "Why don't you just admit it and die! You're just a burden now!" A hundred spears, each crackling with lightning, rained down on her from all directions. They slowed like the earlier two attacks allowing Mine to weave between them, almost like she was dancing. "You're useless without your eyes. That dragon keeps you around out of a sense of responsibility! You don't honestly think he'd keep you around once you return, do you?"

Hel knew absolutely nothing about Tatsumi if she honestly thought he would abandon Mine for such an absurd reason. Blind? Since when was that a weakness? The Mine Tatsumi was watching before him was effortlessly avoiding all of Hel's attacks. And there was more to a person than how useful they were in combat.

Still, Tatsumi was worried about Mine. Hel was unknowingly playing against her greatest fear.

"Mine, don't listen to—"

"SHUT UP!" Mine roared, her voice booming across the mountain range. "Useless? Nothing? Weak?!" Mine's body started to tremble violently as arcs of pink energy sparked across her body. "I'll show you useless!" The air about her trembled and vibrated, after images making it look as if Mine was in a half dozen places at the same time. "I'll show you nothing!" Tatsumi could feel the energy surging about her now. It whipped the air like it had a life of its own. Even Hel backed away a bit, nervous by the sudden display of energy radiating from Mine's body.

Her next words boomed across all of Asgard.

" **I'll show you weak!** "

A massive detonation of pink energy rippled out from Mine, an ever-increasing sphere of pink energy that just kept expanding and expanding. It rolled over Hel, Tatsumi, Lenneth and Ymir, and kept on going, rolling over the distance mountains and valleys.

Beyond the wave in the epicenter of the explosion was Mine. Her pigtails had come undone and her long pink hair streamed behind her, held aloft on currents of divine energy. Her entire body was aglow with it. A brilliant pink-white light.

The most noticeable change however were her wings. _Ten_ jet black wings were flared out behind her, each one so dark they seemed to suck the very light of the world.

What concerned Tatsumi the most wasn't Mine however, but what hovered high above them in the sky above. There was a large violently spinning orb of blue and white fire. It felt like he could reach out and touch it, it was so close, but he could tell it was still as far from the surface of Asgard as the Moon was from the surface of Earth.

Unlike the moon, however, it was not just a simple chunk of rock, nor was it stationary. In fact… why was Tatsumi starting to tilt upwards towards the… oh hell no!

Mine had summoned a star.

" **Feel the wrath of the Fallen! Morning Star!** " Mine roared in a voice like thunder. Then she launched an enormous violently spinning blue and white star at Hel.

"Um, shit," Tatsumi said as he watched Mine literally throw a star at Hel. He knew he had been driven insane, but even in the deepest depths of his insanity he had never considered this. He even recognized it. He knew what a violently spinning blue/white star is, or was rather. "Is that a pulsar? Please tell me that's not a pulsar she's throwing at Hel!"

"Pulsar," Ymir confirmed with a nod. "From galactic quadrant X75-493-A47."

The sweat drop that tried to roll down the back of Tatsumi's head was instead sucked upwards into the sky.

"We… are so dead."

"You are," Ymir agreed. He peered up at Lenneth. "And you." He peered over at Hel. "And her." He tilted his head to the side and blinked. "Interesting."

Interesting was not the word he would have come up with.

Tatsumi felt the moment the star touched the atmosphere. The entire world felt it. The world _screamed_ as the very sky burned. Unbearable heat pounded the land. Plants spontaneously burst into flames, animals died, the snow-capped peaks melted in an instant.

They were all about to—

The star suddenly stopped and all the heat disappeared.

Tatsumi could only gap as an utterly titanic woman held it up. Her form was so massive it towered far above the mountains. Brilliant silver hair streamed out behind an adorable looking face. Like Mine, she wore cloth around her eyes, only these were emblazoned with the scales of Justice. She wore little more than a simple Greek toga dress. At the same time a wave of divine energy rolled out from the palms of those hands, encasing the star in a prison of power, instantly blocking out the heat and returning gravity back to normal.

Tatsumi could only stare. "Uh… what?"

Bennia followed his gaze. ((Oh, that's Themis! Ya, she can do stuff like that. She's the most powerful woman in existence.))

"Ophis?"

"Ophis has no gender," Ymir said. "Nemesis is correct." His head tilted to side. "Correction, most powerful woman associated with Earth's sphere of influence."

Tatsumi gave Ymir a strange look that he slowly shifted to the woman at his side. Bennia twitched and looked away, whistling innocently.

"Nemesis?" Tatsumi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

((Ah-ha… ha.. ha? Can I explain that another time? I don't think now is the right time considering...)) Bennia trailed off as Tatsumi suddenly noticed dozens of enormously powerful energies rapidly arriving.

Almost like they were dropping out of warp, a number of divine entities started to show up. Tatsumi recognized a few of them and some he thought he probably should but things weren't quite right. There was Heimdall, who was glaring daggers at Tatsumi for some reason, and Freya. Tyr and Baldr. Another that looked sort of like Thor and wielded his hammer but was female and far too scantily clad. The most preeminent of them all was Odin.

A portal opened up near Tatsumi and Athena stepped through.

"This battle is over," Odin said as he stepped between Hel and Mine. "No more. Enough damage has been done to Asgard. I won't allow any more."

"You should destroy them both!" Hel shouted, pointing at both Tatsumi and Mine. "They destroyed the Gates of Hel and killed my poor little Garmr!"

"You had it coming!" Mine raged. "If you'd just let us leave instead of insulting us!"

"You insulted me first!"

"No," Ymir said suddenly, cutting through the conversation like a hot knife through butter. All eyes turned to him and more than a few went wide with shock. Even Themis, who by this time had sent the star spinning back to where it had been plucked from, became interested and stepped over a few mountains to get closer. "Mimicked Tatsumi's voice." He tilted his head to the side. "Wanted to see Gates kicked down."

"Totally don't regret that though," Tatsumi said. There was no point in trying to deny it. It wasn't like he was ashamed of it or anything. It was a bragging point.

((You should have invited me along!)) Bennia complained. ((You know how much I wanted to kick it down as well!))

"Next time," Tatsumi whispered to her.

"T-That was you?" Hel gasped.

"Tatsumi innocent," Ymir said firmly.

"This battle is over," Odin repeated more firmly and Hel had no choice to back down. His eyes shifted down to the bloody remains of Hel's pet. "As for Garmr, I'm not without compassion. He was a nice puppy." The leader of the Asgardian Gods pointed at the bloody remains. "Bang!" A ball of green energy zipped from his finger and smacked into the ground between the split halves. The bloody mist and chunks of Garmr were sucked up inside very quickly the ball grew in size until it was the size of a normal wolf. With a loud pop the green ball ruptured and out from within a baby Garmr popped out.

Hel gasped and shot towards the baby Garmr. She landed beside it and scooped the rather large puppy up in her arms. "Garmr! Mommy is here for you!"

" **Ymir, what brings you up here?** " Themis rumbled in a voice like thunder.

"Going outside," Ymir said, eliciting gasps from all the assembled Gods and Goddesses. "Lots of new dresses. Will share with Gasper. Trade. Will be interesting." He turned to regard Tatsumi. "Tatsumi offered place. Accepted."

Everyone turned to stare at him then. More than a few had burning glares of accusation. Tatsumi really wanted to hide somewhere. Being on the receiving end of so many angry glares from Gods and Goddesses was not particularly pleasant.

Tatsumi wasn't the only one to notice the glares. Bennia hovered protectively in front of him with her arms out to either side like a shield. ((Any time you want to rumble I'll be happy to bring Retribution upon you!))

One god wasn't glaring at Tatsumi. Odin. He just started to laugh. "Well, this should make for something exciting to watch!" his eyes rose to Lenneth. "Ymir will need a handler though."

Ymir nodded and then looked up at Lenneth as well. The Valkyrie started to sweat bullets. "This one."

"Done!" Odin said, sealing the Valkyrie's fate. Tatsumi could see the blood drain from her face. "Until such time as Ymir is finished having fun in the mortal world, Lenneth, you will see that he is properly taken care of." Why did she look like Odin had just handed her a death sentence? "And while we're at it…" his eyes flickered between him, Bennia and Mine. "The Greek technically have a member amongst Night Raid, do they not?"

((You referring to me?)) Bennia asked, pointing at herself.

Odin didn't reply. He simply nodded his head, satisfied with something. "Yes, this works out well. Humanity, Angels, Fallen, Devils and the Greek. If we're going to join an alliance with all them it is only fitting we contribute as well." Odin grinned up at Lenneth. "If you'll have her, Lenneth would be a fitting addition to Night Raid. You certainly won't find her lacking compare to your other members of Night Raid." His eyes lingered on her chest. "In _any_ way. She hides some very nice… weapons beneath that breastplate of hers."

"I'll… need to think about it," Tatsumi said cautiously.

"Please do, Lenneth will have plenty of time to convince you while looking after Ymir, right?" Odin asked, smiling at the Valkyrie. The woman just started sobbing. Odin took that as an acceptance and turned back to Tatsumi. "It seems you and your Fallen Angel, Mine, have been through quite a lot on account of one of our own."

"That's the understatement of the year," Mine muttered as she slowly floated over to Tatsumi's side.

"So I would like to offer what hospitality we can provide," Odin said, gesturing back the way they came. "You both must be exhausted from what you've been through. Why not rest and relax a bit before you head home."

Tatsumi was certain there was some sort of ulterior motive for offering all this. He could be genuine, but Tatsumi doubted it. Odin was probably currying favor, or perhaps trying to look good in front of Themis. Honestly, Tatsumi really couldn't care at this point. The prospect of a warm meal, a real bed, and a proper bath was simply too much.

"Lead the way," Tatsumi said, very much glad to be finally putting all this behind him.

Their adventure here in the Nine Worlds was finally coming to an end and it couldn't happen soon enough.

* * *

 **Note on Heimdall:** I felt it'd be amusing. He's a thigh master, loves thighs, and has his sights set on Bennia's.

 **Note on Garmr:** Norse Mythology is unclear as to whether or not Garmr and Fenrir are the same wolf. There are hints that they are, but it's never explicitly stated. Considering how Highschool DxD allows for stuff like Hades and Pluto to exist (when they're technically just different names for the same God) I'm going to assume it's fine to do the same. Garmr and Fenrir are probably two names used for the same wolf in Norse mythology, but here I split them out.

Also, Bennia isn't 'stronger' than Garmr, it's just that her epithet makes her absolute against those that possess a strong hubris, and she is able to instinctively sense those that have such hubris. The more arrogant an individual is, the more of an advantage Bennia has over them. Against people like Esdeath, Ophis or Great Red who never let their arrogance dictate their actions or thoughts (or simply aren't capable of being arrogant), Bennia's epithet wouldn't do anything at all, reducing her to nothing more than a Grim Reaper on par with Pluto.

But against Hel and her Hound? They'd have a better chance of beating Themis than Bennia. She has the ultimate anti-personal ability, but it has a strict activation requirement.

 **Author's Note:** Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think! It was late coming because I made a lot of last minute changes.


	35. The End of a Journey

**Author's Note:** Place holder to center the title

 **Chapter 33: The End of a Journey**

Tatsumi felt so much better as he stepped out from under the Gates of Asgard onto the Bifrost. A decent night's sleep without worry of being ambushed, warm food, and a proper bath had done wonders to wash away the memories and hardships he'd just been through.

Now he was ready to head home. His eyes fell upon the Bifrost. The bridge was all that separated him from Earth. It was beautiful. The descriptions in the stories hadn't done it justice. The magical bridge that connected Asgard to Midgard glimmered with all the colors of the rainbow, but was infinitely more vibrant.

"The Bifrost," Odin said as he walked in step with Tatsumi. "The gateway to Midgard, Earth." He paused, giving Tatsumi a sidelong glance. "Are you certain you won't stay longer? You still have some time before the new semester starts in Japan. Athena or Nemesis can get you home in a few minutes."

Tatsumi shook his head, "I want some time to unwind first. There's also going to be a lot of questions from a lot of people." It was all true, but it didn't touch on the real reason he wanted, needed, to be gone from this place.

"I can't be gone from this place soon enough," Mine snapped irritably. Unlike Tatsumi she had no qualms about stating her displeasure. It was her right, really. No one could fault her, not after what she'd been through. Mine took a few steps ahead of him before stopping to turn around. A piece of the Shroud of Longinus was still wrapped about her empty eyes, although she had taken the time to wash it this morning. "I hate this place."

Odin gave her a patient smile and a simple nod. "I understand. Just do not take this one bad experience for all that we have to offer. You've been forced to experience the worst. The best is still waiting to be enjoy—"

"I don't care old man," Mine fired back as she adjusted her blindfold. "I _really_ don't care."

Odin let it drop.

"It might be nice to visit under better circumstances in the future," Tatsumi said, throwing the old God a bone. Mine was allowed to be uncouth, and more than justified. Tatsumi had to be diplomatic. "Just give us a while to get over the previous experience a little first."

"I understand," Odin said smiling, "and if you can bring that Seraph, Gabriel with you. I wouldn't mind talking with—"

A metal gauntlet whapped Odin upside the head. "You mean ogle her chest," Rossweise said as she stopped beside the first of the Norse Gods. Lenneth was with her, Ymir's right hand firmly, possibly too firmly, clutched in her left. "We don't need you embarrassing us in front of the other Pantheons. Things are already bad enough."

"How is it out there?" Tatsumi asked, gesturing down the Bifrost to Earth.

"There are more theories than people," Rossweise said. "Everyone has their own thought of what happened to you, and why the 'Greek Gods' decided to invade Asgard. It's going to take awhile for the misunderstandings to disappear."

"Not as long as you think," Tatsumi said. "There's a reason I'm going to take a stroll through Copenhagen before dropping Athena and Themis off at Mount Olympus. I intend to drop the blame upon the feet of those responsible."

"A good thought," Themis said as she arrived, stepping through a portal. Odin's eyes instantly snapped to her chest. "But do not make mention of Ophis. The mortals would not understand."

"Wasn't planning on it," Tatsumi said as he turned to greet the powerful titan. Athena stepped out from the portal behind her and tried to take in where she was. Athena was roughly shoved to the side as Bennia came barreling out of the portal and into Tatsumi's chest. "Trouble?" He asked her.

((Let's get out of here quickly!)) Bennia begged him.

"Oh, I think we should stay a bit longer," Athena said, sounding rather smug. "You wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Heimdall, would you?"

((Yes I would! I would very much want to leave without saying goodbye!))

It was just too good a situation to get back at her for all the times she'd made his life, and everyone else, more difficult.

Tatsumi sniffled lightly, letting several fake tears slide down his cheek. "I can't believe Bennia would cheat on me with another man." He gently pushed her back. Her shocked look was almost too much for him. "I don't want to get between you and Heimdall. You're both immortal, it makes sense for immortals to be together."

Tatsumi could see Athena chortling into her hand behind Bennia. She was definitely someone that had been on the receiving end of Bennia's mischief more than a few times.

((Nooo! Don't you dare do this to me!)) Bennia cried out as she forced herself back against his chest. She wrapped her arms and her legs tightly about him. ((This isn't funny! Not letting you go! Ever!))

A dark shadow appeared over head followed by a loud crash as Heimdall landed on the Bifrost. He stepped forward to accost Tatusmi only to find Mine suddenly standing between him and Tatsumi. He stopped and just pointed. "You are a disgrace. I will take his place!"

((No, no you won't! I like him in his place!)) Bennia said quickly.

"Why is he so insistently pursuing you?" Tatsumi asked. He'd very quickly discovered that Heimdall had a major crush on Bennia, but not why. Everyone had simply been too amused by the whole situation to give him a clear answer.

Tatsumi feared there wasn't one.

((He wants my thighs for some reason!))

"Oh."

((Oh? That's it?))

Tatsumi gently stroked her bare thighs causing the not quite so little Grim Reaper to shiver. They were warm and unbelievable soft, yet carried a deep firmness that bespoke a strong, underlying strength. "They are really nice. I can see why he'd like them."

"A man with good taste, but one must not be in haste or else they will go to waste!"

Bennia completely ignored Heimdall. ((Then they're yours! Take them so Heimdall will stop chasing them!))

"I already have… oh wait, those were the other ones."

Bennia blinked twice and then suddenly she shrank before his very eyes, returning to the small, slim, young body he was so familiar with. ((These thighs?))

"You can shapeshift between?!" Tatsumi asked incredulously.

((Yes?)) She asked, sounding confused.

"Do you have any idea how jealous we can make Issei?"

A mischievous look suddenly crossed Bennia's face. ((That had occurred to me once or twice. It would drive him crazy, wouldn't it?))

"And then he'd drive Rias crazy as a result."

Tatsumi knew the grin on his face mirrored the one on Bennia's. She well and truly had corrupted him. ((Win-win,)) "Win-win," they said together.

Heimdall blew out a long sigh. "I admit defeat! That I cannot beat!"

Mine rounded on them two of them and tapping her foot impatiently upon the Bifrost. "Can we just go already?"

Mine was right. They probably should be gone. He turned to Odin and held out his hand. "Until next time."

"Take good care of those thighs and breasts, young-one," Odin said as he clasped Tatsumi's hand tightly. "And next time you arrive I'll show off Freya."

"I don't think you really need to show her off," Tatsumi said dryly. The woman might as well be naked for how little that cloth did to protect her modesty. Tatsumi stepped back and turned to regard the others. "Well, let's be off."

With that they all started off down the Bifrost, passing by Heimdall who just watched them go with a forlorn expression on his face. His eyes lingered on Bennia the entire time. They said nothing as they walked, all of them enjoying a bit of silence for once. As they neared the end of the Bifrost, which just ended over empty space, Themis stopped, bringing the rest of them up short.

Her hands raised and like someone parting curtains from a window she cast them wide. The air before them responded in kind, splitting apart without sound. The capital city of Denmark, Copenhagen, spread out before them through that rift in time and space. Bennia had told them how they'd entered Asgard from the Rosenborg Castle Gardens and there they were, the vibrant green gardens spreading out below them.

At least, Tatsumi was certain they'd be vibrant and green if he could make out anything through the mass of people gathered below.

There was also a _lot_ of activity down there.

The gardens were packed. People from all across Denmark and even further beyond had packed into the Rosenborg Castle Gardens. There were so many in fact that there was also a heavy police and military presence. There were officers at every intersection of paths and military hardware situated around the edges.

Themis' actions had not gone unnoticed, and neither had her tearing the gate to the Bifrost open a second time. Countless people were pointing up into the sky at them.

"Well, let's go meet the public," Tatsumi told everyone.

"You will, I am going home," Themis said.

Tatsumi didn't argue. Anyone that could catch a pulsar with their bare hands and then send it hurtling back through space like it was nothing was not someone Tatsumi was going to argue with.

He gestured to everyone else. "Let's go," he said before stepping out of the rift and dropping to the excited crowd below.

 **~o~**

A whirlwind of activity consumed the central area of the subterranean training room at Night Raid's base. The squeal of steel scraping against steel pierced the air. A rapid cacophony of varying pitches as a long, slender blade with a gentle curve that could kill with a single scratch easily darted back and forth, keeping two other blades, one similar in shape but no where near as deadly, and the other large and bulky, at bay. Intermingled amongst those high pitched clangs were grunts of exertion and the occasional sharp gasp of pain as a slender, older woman not only kept up, but far surpassed her two sparring companions.

"Don't just swing," Akame chastised Xenovia as she causally sidestepped a huge, overhead swing. She smacked an open palm off the back of the younger girl's wrist, sending the blade wide. Akame's right foot slid forward and Xenovia was sent sprawling across the floor. "Being tired is no excuse to get sloppy. It is the most important time to remain focused."

It would take a few seconds for Xenovia to get to her feet. The girl just didn't have the same stamina as Akame and Hikaru. Her chest heaved as she gasped She was drenched head to toe in sweat, it ran down her face in rivulets. They'd have to stop soon just so she could get some water back inside.

A blade whistled towards her from behind. Akame felt the attack long before she heard it. Her body moved on pure instinct as she whirled around. Her long katana knocked Hikaru's high. With a smooth motion her free hand snapped up, slamming her open palm into the base of Hikaru's katana. The curved blade shot up and out of Hikaru's grasp, spinning through the air a few times before it clattered to the ground in the distance.

Hikaru reacted quickly, leaping backwards to put some distance between her and Akame. The older woman was faster still. Letting Murasame drop she grabbed Hikaru's outstretched arm with both hands and jerked her back, twisting in the process. Hikaru yelped in pain as her arm was twisted in an awkward angle that was only compounded into even more pain as Akame threw her over her back and slammed her onto the hard tile floor, knocking the wind out of her.

Before Hikaru could get her breath back, Akame was on her chest, sword held to her throat.

"And you're too analytical," Akame told the girl on her back. "You're skilled with what you know, but you rely on that skill too much. You need to be more flexible, more adaptable, and warier of the unexpected."

With those words said Akame stood and helped Hikaru to her feet.

"No matter how good you think you are, there's always someone better," Hikaru said under her breath.

"Yes," Akame agreed, "as it should be."

"I'm surprised that you're all still training so enthusiastically with your leader gone."

Akame didn't even bother to throw a glance back at the man leaning casually against one of the large round pillars. Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. Her back was all she wanted to show him, his eyes would be on her chest otherwise. While she wasn't nearly as tired as her two training companions, her sweat still caused her shirt to cling more tightly than usual.

She didn't want to show that unashamed pervert more than she had to.

The first amongst the Grigori hadn't explained why he was here at the estate, but they couldn't rightfully chase him away either. He was one of their major benefactors, the employer of two of the maids here at the estate, and someone that had put a lot of time and effort into not only building this place for them, but also repairing it the few times they'd done significant damage to it.

Like Gabriel, Sirzechs and Serafall, he was free to come and go as he pleased.

"Tatsumi is not Night Raid," Najenda told the man. The former leader of Night Raid had taken it upon herself to watch over the Fallen Angel while he'd stayed here the past few days. A minder to prevent him from causing too much trouble. He found it amusing and even listened at times when Najenda told him to not molest the Angelic maids. "Even if by some chance he is dead. Night Raid will live on. Tatsumi defined this organization, but he does not carry it. It's carried on the shoulders of each of its members. So long as even one of them holds true to its ideals and seeks to see them through, Night Raid will live on."

"Didn't answer my question," Azazel pointed out.

"Perhaps you'll answer some of ours?" Najenda asked archly.

The Fallen Angel governor laughed heartily. "What can I say? I like this place!"

Akame rolled her eyes. That's the same response he had given her, the same response he gave everyone. Akame had her suspicions. He had shown up the same day news of Tatsumi's disappearance had reached them and hadn't left since.

They were connected, but she wasn't sure in what way. Najenda probably knew, she was better at picking up the little hints Akame always missed.

As for their training, there was a good reason to do this. To get better, to be stronger. Tatsumi was a major focus of their lives, but he wasn't everything. Xenovia and Hikaru both had goals outside of Night Raid that this sort of training would only benefit.

That was the response they always gave Azazel, at least. It was even true, to some extent.

The real reason was so that it kept their minds off what Tatsumi and Mine might be going through and gave them the satisfaction of knowing that they were doing something, even if he wasn't here. Something that might give them an edge to help him.

"I _really_ like this place," Azazel stressed.

"Pervert," Xenovia bite out as she slowly climbed back up to her feet. "Oh please My Lord, protect me from this lewd pervert! This body of mine belongs to you, Lady Gabriel and Tatsumi-san!" With the prayer, out of the way she rounded on the Fallen Angel Governor with a glare. "It is wrong of you to tempt Angels into falling."

"There's nothing wrong with falling," Azazel teased her, "don't you wish to explore all the pleasures you've left behind?"

"Not with you."

Akame's lips twitched upwards as Azazel grunted like he'd just been punched. Xenovia always was a rather blunt and pointed girl.

"I'll have you know, many women have—"

A loud beep cut the man off as the intercom system came alive. "Everyone! Come quickly!" Ravel's voice echoed throughout the training room. There was a sense of urgency in that tone, urgency and relief.

"Well, that sounds promising," Azazel said, his playful tone suddenly nowhere to be found. Akame turned to find a serious Azazel looking back. He'd noticed the relief in Ravel's voice as well. "Let's go girls." He snapped his fingers without waiting for their acknowledgement.

A bright light momentarily blinded all of them. It died down only a moment later and when it did they found themselves in the communication room.

It was perhaps the one good thing Azazel did after arriving. He'd taken one of the spare guest rooms and had refurbished it in a single day. Now the walls were lined with dozens of TV screens, covering every spare inch of wall. On the far side of the room was Ravel, sitting in a large chair behind a massive control panel covered with hundreds of buttons, switches, dongles, and controls. Stretched from the end of the control panel across the center of the room were a series of couches, placed back to back and positioned so that one could easily view the screens on the wall.

There was no need to ask Ravel what the cause for excitement was. Each TV screen had a different news station on it. Every major Japanese news station was present, along with all the major ones the world over.

They were all very rapidly interrupting their regular news schedule to flash over to another part of the world: Copenhagen, Denmark.

There in the air above the Rosenborg Castle Gardens was another tear in reality, but Akame and everyone else in the room didn't care much about that. They cared about who was visible through that rift.

Tatsumi and Mine.

They stood just to the side of the Titan, Themis who, as Azazel had assured them, was not someone you wanted to get excited, let alone upset. There were others with him. Akame recognized Athena and Bennia, but she didn't recognize the woman who was dressed so much like the iconic Valkyrie that she couldn't be anything else or the little girl she held in her arms.

Akame also couldn't quite figure out why the Valkyrie looked as if she was carrying a death sentence with her.

"Tatsumi," Akame spoke the name that was on all their minds.

"Yes, but not without issue," Azazel murmured. There was a strange, murderous aura about him as he stared at one of the screens. His eyes were focused not on Tatsumi, but Mine. "I have some burning questions I hope to soon have the answers to."

"Oh no!" Ravel gasped as she noticed what Akame and Azazel had already. Mine had a bandage around her eyes, a semi-transparent bandage. One that allowed them to notice the empty sockets behind. "Even Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi had a bandage around his left arm.

"Why isn't it healing?" Najenda mused. "Unless…" her eyes narrowed. "No… he wouldn't…" she shook her head. "He would. For Mine, he definitely would."

"Najenda?" Akame asked.

"Not here," Najenda said, gesturing her to silence. "Let's listen. They're stepping out."

 **~o~**

"Look So-tan! It's our Tatsumi-chan!"

For once Sona didn't mind her sister's exuberance as she all but bounced around the small sitting room in excitement. Her magical girl uniform fluttering about as tiny little sparkles pinged off everything in the room, even Sona's head at times. All Sona could feel was an overwhelming sense of relief as the tightness in her heart slowly eased.

When that plane had exploded and all signs of his presence gone without a trace Sona had felt like a piece of her had died. Everything just didn't have the same color anymore, the same vibrancy. Even her own dream had felt less important. Tatsumi had been the driving reason to expand it to include everyone and for him to die before he could even see her start to fulfill it…

Well, he wasn't gone so there wasn't any use dwelling on that any further. She refused to be consumed by her emotions like some hormonal teenager. She'd leave that to Rias.

"Told you Tatsumi-chan would be fine!"

Sona just shook her head and adjusted her glasses. Her onee-sama had been more worried than any of them. The name Esdeath had come to her lips and she'd been in such a frenzy, terrified that woman had gotten a hold of Tatsumi. She'd even schemed something with Gabriel, something neither of them would talk about which made it all the more terrifying.

It was only yesterday that her sister started to accept that perhaps it wasn't Esdeath. Something about that woman taking too long to show off the results of her 'work.'

Sona wasn't the only one to feel that way.

"…huh?" Lilian's quiet little voice floated over from across the room. She was as equally unconvinced as Sona. "…but you and Gabriel-sama…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Serafall said far too quickly as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

Sona threw a glance in Lilian's direction. The pint-sized magical girl was doing better, much better. They had Tatsumi to thank for that and not just because he had ordered her to be saved, not killed.

The young girl clutched at a framed picture like it was a lifeline. In some ways, it was. It was a picture that had been taken just last week. A picture of Lilian's mother, father, a new baby sister she hadn't known about… and of Lilian herself. Lilian sat between her parents, her new baby sister on her lap, and a pair of devil wings expanded behind her back. There was a look of absolute shock and wonder on her face, and the faint hint of a smile on her lips.

That picture was proof that it had all been real. That she hadn't dreamed it up one night.

That they had found her parents.

Those thoughts only briefly occupied Sona's mind though. Right now her thoughts were on someone else, some that was currently stepping through a large rift in space.

"Settle down, onee-sama," Sona chastised her sister. "I won't be able to hear what's being said if you keep pinging stars and sparkles off the furniture."

The stars and sparkles stopped pinging off everything as Serafall bolted to her side. She leaned over the back of Sona's chair and dropped her breasts atop Sona's head as she embraced her from behind. Sona ignored her sister's assets with a patience born from eighteen years of dealing with it on a daily basis. She reached over and grabbed the remote and turned the sound back on.

"…crowd here is incredible!" The Japanese reporter on the other side of the screen said as she pushed her way through the crowd. The camera dipped and shook as the cameraman followed as closely as he could. "Going to try and get as close as we can."

After Themis had appeared above the gardens every major news outlet in the world had sent a team of journalists to the site. Not only them, but Governments, inspectors, and curious citizens too. That rainbow bridge that had appeared through that first rift had been unmistakable, as had the names tossed out in that thunderous voice. The whole world knew that some Greek Gods were meeting with the Norse ones.

There had been all sorts of wild speculations from a regular gathering to the start of Ragnarok.

Sona changed the channel to a different station and found their journalist no better off that the other. She flickered through several more before finally finding a station that'd had a journalist close enough that they could see and hear Tatsumi. She could see the makings of a barrier of force, creating a zone of space between Tatsumi and everyone else.

"Athena-chan's work," Serafall said cheerfully. "She doesn't like being touched by those she deems unworthy."

"Where's Themis-san?" Sona wondered. The Blind Titan was missing.

"Themis-chan doesn't like mortals, few Titans do." Serafall said. "Probably just went home, which is for the best."

From what Serafall had told Sona of Themis a few days' past, it was better if she wasn't around. Pushing the blind Titan from her mind, Sona settled herself in to listen to whatever crazy situation Tatsumi had managed to find himself in this time.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi was unsure what to do next as he stood there in the center of the large crowd of people, all clamoring loudly for his attention. If it weren't for Athena he was certain they'd all be mobbed. Instead everyone was pressed comically up against the edge of an invisible barrier.

He was at a complete loss until he found a Japanese looking woman holding a microphone with an logo he recognized from back home. Even the Japanese had sent journalists here.

"Let's just go home," Mine whispered quietly. Tatsumi barely heard it over the noisy crowd. She understood what he intended to do without him saying anything. "You don't have to do this, you don't owe them anything." the center of that zone until his eyes landed upon the reporter Sona was watching. His eyes brightened and he started for her.

"Perhaps," Tatsumi said to Mine, "but I know human curiosity well enough that I have to give them some sort of answer. They'll never let us be unless I do." They might still hound him back in Japan, but at least this way he might be able to get rid of some of the less persistent.

Mine grumbled under her breath but didn't say any more on the subject.

Tatsumi turned his attention back to the Japanese woman. She noticed him looking, and everyone else noticed him looking at her as well. Instantly a dozen microphones were jammed next to hers and Tatsumi could almost envision Japanese interpreters across the world getting ready to translate his words to their respective viewers.

"It'd be nice if I could speak all languages, but oh well," Tatsumi mused as he approached the Japanese reporter.

"That's not difficult," Athena said. Her fingers traced eldritch runes across the air and then sent them shooting towards Tatsumi. "Speak normally, and everyone will understand."

Tatsumi paused to cock an eyebrow at the Goddess. "That's convenient."

"It is, you don't honestly believe I've been speaking to you in Japanese all this time, do you?" Tatsumi hadn't actually thought of that, although now that he did, perhaps he had simply assumed Athena knew Japanese and was speaking thus out of courtesy. Athena shrugged. "It's a simple spell."

Tatsumi just hummed and turned to regard the Japanese reporter again. "Can I assume you want to know where I've been?" he asked her.

"Yes! Please can you tell us what happened aboard that flight?" The reporter was quick to jump on the question.

The silence that fell upon the gardens was almost deafening as everyone strained to hear his words. There wasn't a soul there that wasn't interested.

A small frown creased Tatsumi's features as he thought about how much he should say. There were definitely parts he wasn't going to mention. Large parts of it. They probably didn't need, or even want, specific details. Not right then anyways.

"It's a long story," Tatsumi started, "one far too long to relay in full here and some things… are better off left forgotten." Most of Niflheim fell under that category. Tatsumi's features hardened. He knew what to start off with. Blame. Everyone wanted that and Tatsumi had no qualms about laying it out there. "Everyone knows what I do, what Night Raid does. One cannot do what we do without making enemies. One of them decided to pay us a visit while we were in the air. That man, Syura, wouldn't have normally been an issue, except Loki decided to lend him his aid."

Whispers and murmurs rolled through the crowd as people digested that piece of news. Few outside of devils would know who Syura is, but everyone would know who Loki was.

"Does this mean the Asgard Gods have decided to oppose Night Raid?" the Japanese woman quickly asked. She tried to thrust her microphone forward only to have it careen to the side due to the barrier.

"I wouldn't say so." Tatsumi said. He jerked his thumb back towards Lenneth. "Odin, Thor, Heimdall and a number of other Asgardian have made it clear they don't want a war. Lenneth is even their gesture of good-will. Their representative in Night Raid, I guess you could say."

"And the little girl? What about her?" the Japanese journalist pressed.

Tatsumi threw a quick glance over his shoulder at Ymir. He just cocked his head to the side like usual and blinked back. Lenneth looked was rapidly shaking her head back and forth. She did not want to tell them about him. Tatsumi agreed.

"Ah… you don't know want to know," Tatsumi said, turning back to the journalist. "Trust me when I say, you really don't want to know. _I_ wish I didn't know." He shook his head softly. "I still have trouble understanding it." He could tell his answer didn't satisfy them but he didn't care. They really wouldn't understand. He pushed thoughts of Ymir out of his mind for now and continued. "Anyways, back to what I was saying earlier. Most of the Aesir and Vanir Gods and Goddesses aren't so bad, but I'm not so naïve as to think Loki is the only one that wants me dead."

"Hel wants us dead now too," Mine pointed out.

"I think that has more to do with the fact that we kicked down the Gates of Hel, threw dough in her face, stomped on it—"

"Twice," Mine added.

"—twice," Tatsumi agreed, "killed her pet dog, Garmr, and then you dropped a Pulsar on her head."

"She deserved it."

"A pulsar?" the Japanese woman asked, confused. She seemed to think he was talking about something else. "Isn't that some sort of star?"

"Not really? I guess you could say it's what's left over after a star goes supernova. They're not very big, but they're big enough." Tatsumi rounded on Mine and frowned at her. "You know if Themis hadn't caught the pulsar and thrown it back out into space you may very well have destroyed Asgard."

Mine's face went flat. "You say that like you think I care. After all the shit I went through back there…" her voice trailed off into unintelligible grumbles.

"Wait, I'm so confused," the Japanese reporter said, "how do you catch a star?"

"With your hands?" Tatsumi offered helpfully. "There's a reason the world wobbles when Themis moves. Titans, when they're not compressing their forms into human sized shapes, are large enough to hold small planetoids in their hands."

He could tell she still didn't understand, but there were a few people in the crowd who were looking rather pale at the moment. Perhaps they were finally realizing just how large a gap there was between a God and themselves.

He decided to quickly move on. As much as they wanted an explanation, Mine was right and they did need to get out of here. "Anyways, we got ahead of ourselves there. Syura, with the aid of Loki, slammed our plane into a mountain in Niflheim. We had to work our way back from there, through Hel, and then Asgard itself. A lot happened, most of which we're _not_ going to talk about." Tatsumi stressed those last few words. He wasn't going to mention anything that happened prior to reaching the Gates of Hel. No one needed to know what the two of them had gone through. "After we reached the main Asgard world we had a pitched battle with the Goddess Hel and her pet guard dog, Garmr, where Garmr was killed and Mine tried to drop a pulsar on Hel. The pulsar got the attention of Themis and the Asgardians and things pretty much came to and end there. Odin and the others were accommodating after that." Tatsumi gave them all a weak smile. "Right now we really sort of just want to get home. Not by plane though, not this time."

With that said Tatsumi took a step back and turned his back to the crowd, signalling he was done. The crowd instantly erupted as everyone shouted questions back at him, desperately pushing against the barrier as they pried for more information.

Tatsumi was done. He'd said what needed to be said. The details they'd keep to themselves.

"We can leave now, Athena," Tatsumi said. They needed to make a stop at Mount Olympus before they headed back to Japan. Bennia said there were a few things she wanted to take with her this time.

The air split, creating an oval portal revealing a beautiful marble temple with a large mountain for a back drop. Athena gestured for them to go through. "Then let us be off. Truth be told, I look forward to returning home as well."

Tatsumi gave her a smile and stepped through the portal, glad to finally be away from this place.

 **~o~**

"Niflheim, Loki, hmm," Azazel mused aloud as they watched Tatsumi and everyone else leave through Athena's portal. "The Trickster God has really done it this time. I might need to pay him a visit with two special little ladies in toe."

"I didn't think you cared that much about Tatsumi," Najenda said bluntly.

"Who says it's him I care about?" Azazel returned.

Mine. His eyes hadn't left her since she'd appeared. In particular his eyes had been on the bandage around hers. One could easily tell Azazel was not taking her vision loss particularly well.

"Strange to see a Fallen Angel care so much," Xenovia said. "Aren't you all just creatures of base desire? Fallen due to your lust and betrayal of Him, Our Lord and Savior."

"I care!" Azazel protested. "I care about all my cute little subordinates."

"How much would you care if she wasn't female?" Akame asked.

Azazel winced and didn't say anything else. Najenda narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Fallen Angel. She knew when someone was faking an expression, and that had been it. There was some reason he cared about Mine and it had little to do with gender. Perhaps it had something to do with why she had been under his wing before being handed over to Night Raid?

Questions to ponder later.

"I need to speak with her about that Pulsar," Azazel said instead. "I know that spell. Morningstar. It seems her bloodline has awakened, took it awhile, probably because she was a halfbreed." He shook his head softly from side-to-side. "There are certain abilities, techniques and spells that all factions have agreed shouldn't be used, ever, in any situation. That's one of ours."

"Will there be problems?" Najenda asked.

"Not this time. She most likely just came into the ability to use it, and under great duress from the sounds of it. She'll be forgiven, especially since Themis was there to ensure no lasting damage." Azazel's eyes narrowed as he focused on the spot where the portal had been. "She won't be forgiven for using it a second time." He nodded his head as if coming to a decision. The leader of the Fallen Angels pushed himself up out of the couch he'd made himself comfortable on. "I think I'll pay her a visit now. The sooner she knows, the better." He gave them all a wry grin. "If you hadn't noticed she does have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" Ravel asked flatly.

Najenda laughed heartily and even Akame smiled. "Oh, we know all about that. Some things never change."

Azazel gave them both a wide grin before he disappeared through a teleportation circle with a flash of light.

Najenda turned to regard everyone there. "Well, now that we know Tatsumi and Mine are still alive, we should make sure the two of them are as comfortable as possible when they return."

"Yes," everyone said together.

 **~o~**

"Crazy doesn't quite begin to cover it," Sona said, her voice dry and hard. Slammed into a mountain in Niflheim, kicking down the Gates of Hel, picking a fight with a Goddess, and then dropping a star on someone. "I really should be surprised by all this, but for some reason, I'm not. It just feels like standard fare around Tatsumi."

Despite her words though, there was an immeasurable sense of relief welling up inside her. He was safe now, away from whatever crazy situation he'd found himself in, and, despite it being just as crazy as Sona had assumed it'd be, there had a certain sense to it. Loki was known for his mischief, and Syura had a reason to get back at him. It didn't make things much better, but at least more understandable. Things that could be understood, could be dealt with, prepared for, and countered.

"He needs a leash."

The words slipped out of Sona's mouth before she could stop them. She wasn't serious, but there had to be something they could do to prevent Tatsumi from ending up in these strange situations.

Above her, her onee-sama just laughed as she swayed back and forth. Sona's eye twitched in irritation as her onee-sama's much larger breasts rubbed across the top of her head. "I totally like that idea! But I don't think Tatsumi-chan can be leashed." Her arms tightened around Sona's chest. "We just have to watch over him more closely!"

They would. That much Sona intended to do.

"The Asgardians are sending a representative to Night Raid," Sona mused as her thoughts drifted over to other matters. "I don't think it's as simple as an apology to Tatsumi and Mine-san."

"Of course not," Serafall said as she stepped back, giving Sona some breathing room. "But I'm more concerned about Brynhildr."

"Lenneth," Sona corrected her sister as she turned around in her seat to regard her. She turned off the TV in the process, there wasn't anything else going on save for useless commentary from humans that couldn't even begin to grasp the enormity of what had occurred.

Her sister gave her a cheerful smile, "Lenneth is her real name, in her legend she's called Brynhildr." The smile disappeared. "Brynhildr isn't your average Valkyrie… so why was she utterly terrified of that little girl she was holding on to and why was she holding on to her so tightly?"

"It was a little boy," Sona corrected her sister. Serafall gave her a confused look but she refused to back down. She knew she was right. "I've been around Rias' Bishop, Gasper, long enough to know what to look for."

"Little boy? But she was wearing a dress…" the blood drained from Serafall's face as she went as white as a sheet. "No, no, he wouldn't… he would. Oh Tatsumi-chan… what have you done?" Alarm shot through Sona as her sister actually started to weep! "The world is not ready for this… I'm not ready for this!"

"Onee-sama?" Sona asked cautiously. Even Lilian was giving Serafall a concerned look. The little girl even got off the couch and went over to pat her shoulder comfortingly. "Is there something I should know?"

"No, no you shouldn't," Serafall said quickly, shaking her head vigorously from side to side. "You really, really shouldn't."

Tatsumi had said the same thing. The two of them actually agreed on something? Now Sona was genuinely worried.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of her sister Sona stood. "I'll just have to ask him on Monday, when school starts."

Unlike her sister, Tatsumi was not going to be able to get out of telling her what was up. He owed her that much for worrying her so.

 **~o~**

The Temple of Athena was beautiful with its high, vaulted ceilings held aloft by sweeping buttresses and pillars of marble delicately carved with the visages of ancient Greek heroes. The floor was sheathed in marble tiles of alternating colors of gold and white.

The main central chamber of the temple was enormous, stretching hundreds of paces in length, lined on either side by even more delicately carved pillars of marble. At the far end was an enormous statue of Athena herself, carved from a solid block of marble. It dominated the room, a monument to the goddess herself and carved with such perfection that it nearly outshone Athena herself.

Tatsumi could help but stare as he slowly made his way through that enormous chamber, Bennia and Mine at his side. Lenneth and Ymir had been taken elsewhere. Hera in particular was interested in speaking with the two of them at length about the relationship between the Norse and the Greek.

Bennia didn't seem all that impressed with the temple, having no doubt seen it countless times before. Mine though, she was doing her best not to look interested but Tatsumi could her features twitch ever so slightly whenever her zone encountered another interesting part of the temple.

"How do you like it, Tatsumi?" Athena asked him as she came to a stop next to a large, white marble fountain. It was one of several large fountains that graced the center of the enormous chamber. Each fountain had a statue of its own, albeit one much smaller than the towering monument to the Goddess. This one had a statue dedicated to the Greek hero, Achilles, who held aloft a round shield and spear that looked very similar to Athena's own. Water spouted from the edge of the shield, creating a thin veil, or curtain as it cascaded down into the basin below. There was a light smile on Athena's face as she continued. "It's not much, but I like to think of it as home."

If Tatsumi wasn't so taken by everything he'd have deadpanned. Not much? If Athena considered this as 'not much' than the human world wasn't anything at all. The place definitely held a sense of perfection and serenity no place on Earth could ever match.

"It's amazing," Tatsumi said honestly. He wasn't usually one for flowery words or praise, but this place, Mount Olympus as a whole, was simply breathtaking. Asgard had been beautiful as well, but it felt more futuristic than magical. Tatsumi could see humanity some day matching the beauty of Asgard.

There was no way Humanity was ever going to match this place. The level of perfection, of serenity, even the scale… it was just too much. Asgard felt like a future Humanity could achieve, this place felt like a heavenly realm mortals could never reach.

((I have a temple too, you know,)) Bennia said from the side, giving him a sly grin.

Tatsumi's head snapped to the side as he stared at her in shock. Bennia of all people had a temple here on Mount Olympus? But she was just... oh, right. Nemesis. That was a true, honest-to-goodness, Olympian Goddess. Even if she wasn't as renown as some like Athena, she was still a Goddess. She would have her temple.

It was just very difficult to associate the cheerful, mischief, child-like girl floating at his side here with the Goddess of Retribution, Nemesis. It was easier in her adult form, but Bennia hadn't reassumed that form since she reverted.

Truth be told, he preferred her like this.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Athena cut in quickly. "You've lived with her for years. You know what she's like."

((It's not that bad!)) Bennia protested indignantly. ((It just needs a little cleaning, some repairs, and maybe a few construction cranes…))

"Maybe we can stop by before we head home," Tatsumi said. Even if it was in disrepair, and he could only imagine how much disrepair it was in with Bennia as it's owner, he was still curious.

Bennia, however, was vigorously shaking her head from side-to-side. ((No, no, no, no. Another time, after I've cleaned it up. I can't show it to you like this!))

"Thanks Bennia, looking forward to it," Tatsumi said, giving her a wide grin.

((NOOOO!))

"I'll show you there afterwards," Athena supplied helpfully.

((You're evil!))

"And who was it that wouldn't stop spinning?" Athena said, glaring daggers at the small Goddess.

((Ah, sorry?))

"Far too late for that," Athena said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Can we talk about this later?" Mine snapped loudly. "I just want this done and over with."

"Oh, right," Tatsumi said. He could completely understand where Mine was coming from. Especially considering what he had asked her to do for him. "We should move onto the mission you gave us, Athena."

The mission to recover her stolen unmentionable. It had been the entire reason they'd gotten on that plane in the first place. What had kick started everything.

The Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom grimaced and looked away, guilty. "Consider it cancelled," she said quietly. "I'll pay up something in compensation for the hardship you two have gone through. I failed in my duty to see you safely escorted to Mount Olympus and I can't rightly expect you to go back to Asgard to finish it."

"I'm never stepping foot back in that realm again," Mine bit out viciously. She gently touched the Shroud of Longinus wrapped around her eyes. "I can't afford to lose anything else."

"I won't ask you to, either," Athena agreed. "I will find some other way to retrieve my precious artifact."

"About that," Tatsumi said slowly. He tapped Mine on the shoulder. "If you would."

((Uh oh, what did you do this time Tatsumi?)) Bennia asked with a mischievous look on her face. She was obviously expecting something crazy. All things considered, he couldn't really blame her.

And she wasn't exactly wrong either.

"Oh not much," Tatsumi said in an off-handed way. Mine shifted uncomfortably at his side.

"Out here?" Mine asked.

"You wanted this done," Tatsumi reminded her.

Athena's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at them suspiciously. After a few moments, a curious look entered her eyes. "What's this about?"

"It's about that mission you requested of us," Tatsumi said. He tapped Mine on the shoulder once more. "Mine."

"Pervert," Mine muttered as she took a step forward. She threw him a sidelong glare. "I am never doing this again. If they had done any sort of search…" she shivered. Shaking the fears away Mine reached up under her pink dress and grabbed the edges of her panties. With a single, smooth motion she pulled them down her legs.

Athena could only stare in abject shock as a pair of blue panties with grey frills came into view. Athena's panties, to be precise. The very ones she had requested Tatsumi to steal back from Odin.

"What?!" Athena's voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "How?! You were under constant watch the entire time! Odin and all the other Gods and Goddesses were on full alert due to Ophis! It should have been impossible to steal them!"

Tatsumi just grinned. "Does it matter how? All I needed was a single night." The Tyrant's trump card, the ability to go invisible. It hadn't done much in Niflheim since the heat from his body left a telltale stream of steam behind him, but in Asgard? It was a completely different matter. The only one that may have been able to detect him, Heimdall, had been so busy chasing after Bennia he hadn't noticed Tatsumi. "Sorry about having Mine wear them out, but that was the only way I could guarantee no one would find out until it was too late."

After everything Mine had gone through, the last thing any of the Asgards wanted to do was offend her. They owed her more than they could ever repay.

"Take the damn things already," Mine snapped as she held the panties out to Athena. "And I want the full amount you owe us! I'm not walking home penniless after all the crap we had to go through!"

Athena took the treasured object from Mine with shaking hands. "It's really them…" she whispered as she held that soft material in her hands. There was a look of pure wonder and awe on her face. "After everything you went through, you still managed to…" she clutched the panties to her chest tightly. "There are no words of gratitude I can speak that can accurately match how I feel."

"Good, then give us gold, bullions I remember you promising," Mine snapped.

A beautiful smile appeared on Athena's lips. "Yes, of course. I will pay you in full, and more. Gold and much more. You deserve it." Her eyes shifted to Tatsumi. Tatsumi swallowed hard as burning look entered her eyes, a look he was all to familiar with seeing in Bennia's. "Achilles was the first man I ever took to my bed. If you so desire, Tatsumi, you can be the second."

"What?" Tatsumi was surprised, shocked. Athena was offering herself? Were the panties truly that important to her? Tatsumi was flattered, he truly was, and Athena was certainly beautiful enough that a rather large, instinctual portion of him wanted to leap into her arms and devour her body right then… but it felt wrong. Like he was taking advantage of a woman's gratitude.

He'd probably never get another chance to take Athena up on her offer after her gratitude fades, but that was fine. Despite the Tyrant in him wanting to spread its genes as far and wide as possible, the Tatsumi in him felt no such compulsion. Quite the opposite, really. He had enough women to deal with as it was.

Then there was Mine. Her face had gone flat, expressionless. There was no obvious sign of emotion from her, save for her white-knuckle grip on her dress.

"I think I'll pass—"

His words were cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. ((He accepts!)) Bennia said for him. She gave him a wide grin. ((You're not taking this threesome from me Tatsumi!)) Her voice became a little softer. ((And you need it. I can feel it in your back, your chest, your arms… everything. You're stressed to the limit. You need a night where the only thing you have to worry about is which Goddess you're going to release yourself inside.))

Maybe she was right and maybe she wasn't. Whatever the cause, the pain he saw creeping into the corner's of Mine's eyes weren't worth it. "No, Bennia, I won't." Tatsumi said softly. He gave Athena an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. You're beautiful and under any other circumstance, I may very well have taken you up on your offer." He shook his head softly. "Not now though. Just gold and jewels is enough, Athena."

For the briefest of moments the Goddess' eyes flickered to Mine, "I understand. I won't press you any further."

"Thanks for your understanding," Tatsumi said, bowing graciously.

((NOO! You're seriously taking this from me!?)) Bennia wailed pitifully.

"Oh grow up!" Mine snapped at her. The relief in her voice was clearly evident to all of them. "Tatsumi doesn't need to dive between the legs of _every_ woman that opens them for him!"

((You don't understand…)) Bennia whispered quietly.

"I'll make it up to you," Tatsumi promised, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go, I want to see your temple!"

((Uh, I'm not so sure about that,)) Bennia said hesitantly.

"And then you can explain to me what all this Nemesis business is," Tatsumi said as he turned her around and guided her back across the Temple of Athena. "If I'm going to be married to this Nemesis then it's only right that I get to know _everything_ about her."

That perked her up a bit, understanding the hidden meaning in his words. ((That's true isn't it! The… exploration might take some time!))

"I'll have your reward by morning," Athena promised him. There was a tone of wistful regret in her voice. "Return here then and I'll see both it and you three safely taken to Japan."

"Thanks," Tatsumi called back with a little wave over his shoulder.

 **~o~**

Mine sat listlessly upon the edge of the round marble platform just outside Nemesis' temple, kicking her legs back and forth as she stared down into the darkened sea of clouds that she couldn't see.

Night and day on Mount Olympus worked very much like it did in the human world. Although there was no sun or moon, the amount of ambient light dimmed at night, and grew during the day. The temperature followed suit as well, cooling at night and warming during the day. It was even downright chilly during the winter months.

Mount Olympus, despite being a heavenly realm separate from the mortal world, was still inextricably tied to the origin of its myth, specifically Mount Olympus in Greece. As such the cycles of day and night as well as the temperature followed the same patterns as said country.

Like Greece, and most of the world, when night fell activity diminished. There had been a lot of activity when they'd first arrived considering everything that'd gone on. The Gods and Goddesses had all heard Tatsumi's words and Themis had filled them in on other issues that Tatsumi hadn't spoken of, namely Ophis, before they'd even arrived.

While Mine couldn't see the changes, she could feel them, and hear them. Mine was thankful that things had settled down. Like the darkened sea of clouds below, she had dark clouds of her own hung above her head. A testament to her mood. Dark, angry, depressing thoughts consumed her.

She was in no mood to talk to anyone.

The source of her irritation was furiously 'exploring' all the 'new' nooks and crannies of Nemesis in the beautiful temple behind her. Mine had held some hope that Nemesis' temple would be old, dusty, and dilapidated based on her reaction, but no, that hadn't been the case. It had been simple and uninspiring compared to all the other Temples on Mount Olympus, which meant it still put to shame anything humanity could do.

Anger swirled around inside the pit of her stomach just thinking about Tatsumi and Bennia. The logical part of her mind knew this would happen. The two had been together longer than anyone else, madly in love before she even knew he existed. Yet why did it hurt so badly? Why did it feel like it should be her in there, and not that barely known Goddess?

In Niflheim he'd been so caring, so attentive, so focused on her… and the moment they got back it was all gone like it never existed.

She was just another member of Night Raid now. Another tool to use and then discard whenever he found another pretty face and luscious pair of legs to squeeze between.

Mine let out a scream of frustration as she slammed her fist into the marble platform, cracking the tiles. Her voice somehow echoed out across the vast ocean of clouds, drawing the attention of a few Titans. A couple gave her an amused, understanding smile before returning to whatever world shaking topic they'd been conversing about.

"Why do I even care what that horny human does?" Mine bit out viciously beneath her breath. It shouldn't matter if he slept with every woman in existence! He was just a human!

And quite possibly the only person that truly seemed to care about her aside from Azazel, but that man didn't really count. Just thinking about being intimate with him…

Mine shivered in revulsion. Fallen Angels may be more promiscuous than most, but there were some lines even they didn't cross.

"Oh, I know that shiver! Thinking of me again, my dear?" A familiar voice suddenly called out from above.

The confusion settling upon her almost drowned out her despair as she raised her head to face Azazel. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts she hadn't even noticed his approach. Now that he'd spoken she could feel him within the zone of her influence, floating there in the sky above her. His twelve jet black wings splayed out behind his back. He looked just as he always did, dressed in his usual clothes with countless black belts wrapped around parts of his body they didn't really need to be wrapped around.

She could feel the same lackadaisical grin that he always had on his face as well.

Floating beside him was a Greek Goddess, this one wearing a voluminous strapless dress that barely managed to contain her absolutely enormous breasts. The upper portion of the dress was as white as freshly fallen snow but it transitions in color as one followed the thread to the hemline. All the hues of the setting sun could be found until one reached the hem itself, which was the color of blood. Brilliant green eyes sparkled with mischief, framed by a wealth of silver hair. For some reason there was a stuffed plushy bear plopped atop her hair that was… clinging to it like a baby and swinging around a tiny little club?

Mine did her best to ignore the strange individual and focused on Azazel.

"What do you want?" Mine snapped irritably up at the leader of her race. "Come to gloat over the fact that Tatsumi tossed me away the moment he returned to civilization?"

The Greek Goddess beside "Oh my, Nemesis would take offense if she heard that!" her eyes shifted to the temple. "I guess she's too busy to notice though. My, but is she ever enjoying herself." Her eyes brightened as she looked up at the stuffed plushy clutching to her hair. "Orion my dear! We must emulate her actions at once!"

"Are you fricking kidding me!? With what?" The plush toy demanded. "Does it look like this stuffed plush toy I'm stuck in has any tools I can even use? Get real!"

"Our love will overcome such small barriers!"

"Barrier?! It's not so much a barrier as it is an insurmountable peak!"

Azazel just shook his head, chuckling, his eyes lingering on the Goddess' enormous assets. "The Greek Goddesses are always interesting."

"Interesting isn't the word I'd use," Mine snapped at the man. She was utterly disgusted by Azazel's actions. It was completely in character though. The man was a pervert through and through and was proud of it. This was widely known and accepted.

But right then Mine just didn't care.

"Well, I've brought you to your little subordinate," the Goddess said, giving the both of them a wide smile. "I need to be off now so I can spend precious time with my dear Orion! Do not make any trouble please," her eyes became as hard as diamond. "Or rather, I wouldn't mind if you do. I haven't hunted anyone worthwhile in years. Please give me a reason." Her smile became cheerful again and with one last wave she flew off into the sky.

"Ah ha ha ha…" Azazel's laugh was a little weaker this time than before. "I think we should do as she says and stay calm."

"I **am** calm," Mine bit out viciously.

"I'll take your word for it," Azazel said. She felt him settle down on the marble platform next to her. She felt his divine energy surge and a familiar feeling fell across her and the area about her. He'd used his magic to encase the two of them in a barrier to prevented sound from escaping. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She could feel him stare at her face, where her eyes had once been. "What's there to talk about? I screwed up and now I'm blind!"

Azazel turned away from her and gazed out into the distance. "Blind… but not unseeing. Not entirely." Mine wasn't surprised he'd already picked up on that. He could probably even sense how she was detecting her surroundings. "Who taught you this technique? It's definitely interesting, I may be able to duplicate something like it with a tool but you may be the only Fallen Angel that can manipulate her divine energy like this."

"What does it matter?" Mine muttered bitterly as she turned away from Azazel.

Azazel turned away and stared out into the distance but said nothing. A long silence stretched between them after that, leaving Mine with the same stewing thoughts as before. Primarily how easily she and her feelings had been pushed aside the moment Tatsumi had returned to civilization. It was like all she was to him was a replacement for more important women.

She chewed on that thought, her mood darkening with each second.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Azazel whispered, still gazing out into the distance.

It did hurt and she didn't even know why. She couldn't admit that though. Not to him, not to Tatsumi. Not even to herself.

"I have no idea what—"

"You had him all to yourself," Azazel continued right over her. "And now he's gone. Swept away by the tide of life and taken away to a place you feel you don't belong. A place you don't feel you have the right to be."

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Mine snapped at the elder Fallen. His words were striking far too close to home. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I chase a lot of women, Mine, but rarely do I catch them," Azazel said, "she is gone, far away, taken by the Angels and locked up tight within their heavenly realm. Penance for my fall, _He_ said. For daring to place Love above Duty and _His_ teachings." The leader of the Grigori shook his head slowly from side to side. Mine could hear the emotion in his next words, the regret, the sorrow. "I Fell for her and for her do I still pay penance. There are few things harsher than Life itself." He turned to regard her. "He is still within arms reach you know. You just need to have the courage to reach out."

"It's not that simple!" Mine shouted at the powerful Fallen. "It's not just about how _I_ feel! But how _he_ feels! How much of what he did for me was because he cared about me… or because I'm a reminder of what he's lost!"

Her feelings put into words. Her pain and agony. Her indecision. How much of Tatsumi's kindness was towards her? How much of it was towards a memory of someone that looked like her? Mine's pride wouldn't let her be just a reminder. Her heart couldn't handle it.

Azazel turned away again. "I don't know. I wasn't there. Tatsumi's was rather tight lipped over in Copenhagen."

"For good reason!" Mine muttered. "He knows better." she didn't want to world to know that she'd screwed up on that jet and what had happened as a result. "At least I got to obliterate Nidhoggr."

"Nidhoggr?" Azazel asked, sounding surprised. Mine winced, and cursed her loose tongue. "What does that filthy dragon have to do with your trip?"

Mine sighed and turned away. She didn't want to talk about it but… this was Azazel. Like Tatsumi he had saved her, taken her in when she had no one else. Taught her so much about how to utilize her powers, helped her get over her hatred of her half-breed heritage. Besides, this _was_ Azazel. He'd find out somehow anyways and… "Nidhoggr stole my sight." Mine said quietly.

"Oh," his voice was low and filled with sympathy.

"He almost killed me. Tatsumi… saved my life." If it weren't for him she'd be little more than a frozen corpse buried under snow upon a frozen mountain in Niflheim.

"How?" Azazel pressed gently.

And like that, like a damn bursting open, the words spilled form from her mouth. The whole, unvarnished truth about what happened in the Asgardian nine worlds. Her stupidity on the jet, the battle with Nidhoggr, Tatsumi nursing and healing her. The journey across the frozen hellscape, the battle at the spring, their trip through Hel, everything.

Through it all Azazel just stood there, silently listening to all she had to say.

When the last words finally spilled forth and all that there was to say of the journey had been said, Mine fell silent. Strangely, she felt better, lighter. Maybe she had needed this. To get it off her chest. She couldn't go to Tatsumi. He had been there with her. Suffered beside her. He shared her burden. She couldn't offload her issues onto him when he had plenty of his own.

"May I see your wings?" Azazel suddenly asked unexpectedly.

Mine was startled by the request but saw no reason to really deny him. With a surge of divine power and the flexing of her back muscles five pairs of jet black wings erupted from her back.

"Happy?"

"Hmmm," Azazel murmured, pacing around her, slightly hunched over to peer intently at her wings. It went on for seemingly forever and just as it started to become uncomfortable, he straightened and made his way back to his original spot beside her. "I see, interesting."

"What is?" Mine demanded.

"It is not unheard of for Fallen Angels, or Angels for that matter, to experience a surge of growth when under duress, but to jump straight to ten wings from six? You may very well have been the first to ever do that."

"I was under plenty duress," Mine muttered.

"Yes, you were," Azazel agreed. He was silent for a time and Mine could feel that he was struggling with something. Like there was something he wanted to mention but wasn't sure how to say it, or if he even should. Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke. "Mine, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"There is no food in Niflheim."

She turned to face him, her face scrunched him in confusion. "Yes there is. Tatsumi hunted some for us. I know what I ate. That meat may have smelled like compost, but it tasted good, nothing like Nidhoggr's tail."

"Nidhoggr aside," Azazel said, snickering a little at that thought. "Niflheim is the realm of the dishonored dead. Nothing lives there, not even bacteria. Nidhoggr doesn't even live there, but beneath it near the root of the world tree. He has to gnaw on its roots _because_ there's nothing else."

"I know what I ate!" Mine protested.

"I'm not doubting that you ate something," Azazel said softly. He hesitated again, a brief pause as he casted a glance towards Nemesis' temple. "I'm only doubting where that meat came from. You may not be aware but draconic meat always smells terrible, but the taste is variable. In fact, one could say that one's own personal feelings towards the dragon they're eating dictates how it tastes." He turned to her and she noticed his features hardened. "The more you hate the dragon you're eating, the more disgusting it tastes, hence the taste of Nidhoggr. However… the reverse is also true."

A sinking feeling started to well up in the pit of her stomach. "Wait a minute, what are you saying?"

"Mine… did Tatsumi have any strange injuries? Possibly self-inflicted injuries?"

A look of absolute horror crossed Mine's face. Disbelief and horror swirled around inside her, raging against each other and her own morals, clawing at everything she thought. "No! NO! He hunted!"

"There's nothing to hunt, Mine," Azazel told her softly. "That meat you were eating…"

"Stop! STOP!"

"You were eating Tatsumi."

Those words slammed into her with all the force of a freight train. Mine went rigid with shock as his words reverberated through her mind. That delicious meat she'd been happily devouring, it had been Tatsumi. He had been carving himself up to keep her from going hungry.

No, no there was no way he would do that! There was no way anyone would do that! Especially not for her!

"I can feel the Tyrant inside you. It's faint, barely noticeable, but it's there. You're now part dragon, part Tyrant. The injuries you described, they shouldn't have healed as fast as they did. But healed they are. A four-wing jump in power? Impossible under normal circumstances."

"No…" Mine's voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper now as she desperately tried to banish the horrifying thoughts that were consuming her mind.

"But Tatsumi has abnormal healing capabilities and an ability to adapt to whatever situation is thrown his way. If he fed himself to you to not only keep you full, but to heal you as well…"

"Then what did he eat?!" Mine protested loudly.

"Did he eat?"

That brought her up short. At no point could she ever remember him eating anything. Not until Ymir started making food for them. Only water, but that came from melted snow and ice.

Azazel leaned down towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mine, do I think Tatsumi still has some lingering attachment to the you of his world? Yes, and he always will." Azazel told her. "Just like there will always be a place in my heart for _her_ , no matter how many women I chase after. But does that mean there is no place for you? For the young Fallen Angel I see before me?" He fell silent as he straightened. He turned, this time looking back towards the temple. "Do you honestly think anyone would go to such extremes to honor a memory?"

"I…" she didn't know. Tatsumi was strange, normal didn't apply to him.

Azazel reached down and helped her up off the edge. He casually threw an arm around her shoulder and uncharacteristically embraced her comfortingly. "I can't pretend to know what's in his mind, but I can tell you that people don't just casually carve off pieces of themselves like that. That's a level of sacrifice I've only ever seen in someone that loves another beyond what words can define."

"If he loved me he wouldn't have pushed me aside from her," Mine spat out bitterly.

Azazel was silent for a moment before he responded. "Did he push you away, or did you walk away out of fear of being rejected again?"

Mine stiffened as his point hit far to close to home. She shrugged his arm off and shuffled away. "I was pushed away," she repeated firmly.

"Pushed away? That doesn't sound like the Tatsumi I know," Azazel responded easily, "but we can bandy what ifs back and forth all night. Why not ask if you're still in doubt? Tatsumi doesn't strike me as someone that would leave you hanging."

"No," Mine said firmly. Tatsumi had enough issues to deal with without having her own personal internal struggles burdening him even further. "I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Azazel asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," Mine whispered, more to herself than Azazel. It was the perfect plan, and the only way to be sure. The only way to step out from beneath the shadow of a memory. Hel had forced her to admit to herself that perhaps she did like Tatsumi, just a little. She needed to be certain he felt at least a little in return. She wouldn't let herself be nothing more than a replacement for a memory. "Azazel, can you take me to Tatsumi's world?"

She could feel Azazel stiffen in shock beside her. The emotion was genuine, palpable. He understood what she intended to do and it had truly caught him off guard.

"There will be consequences, possibly dire ones," Azazel said after a long period of silence.

"I don't care," Mine stated flatly. "If Tatsumi is anything like the man I think he is, the memory of his former love bothers him as much as it bothers me. We both need to come to a resolution." She let out a small snort. "And if it doesn't, then he deserves to be bothered by it for all the trouble it's put me through!"

Azazel started to chuckle. "Well, I've always wanted to take a trip over there. I mean, Serafall and Gabriel both took a trip. It only seems fair that the Fallen Angels send a pair of representatives over to check it out as well."

Good, that was what Mine had wanted to hear. "When?"

"Not right away," Azazel said. "There's going to be too much scrutiny in the near future for you to just disappear for a week or so."

"You had better not leave me behind and go off by yourself!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And this officially wraps up the Athena Arc! What did you think of the original arc I created? Leave a review and let me know!

No Athena for the harem. Tatsumi isn't going to accept EVERY invitation he's offered. No lemon with the new Bennia for those that were hoping. My view is that there needs to be a 'reason' for it. Something character and/or plot related needs to happen in conjunction. Sex for the sake of sex is just pointless smut.


	36. Old Places, New Feelings

**Author's Note:** Well, you'll be both happy and sad to hear that I have finished writing. The Epilogue is all done and ready to be posted whenever we get to it. This is good since the story is finished and you won't be left hanging with an incomplete story. Bad as in the story is coming to an end. The last Chapter is Chapter 44, and then an Epilogue follows. So that gives you an idea of how many chapters are left.

Also, as I'm now finished writing and I no longer have a need of a buffer, I'll start posting chapters faster. Every two weeks or possibly ever week instead of every three.

 **Chapter 34: Old Places, New Feelings  
**

There was something to be said about the phrase, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'.

The headquarters of Night Raid, the enormous, gaudy, over-the-top flashy estate that had been dumped into his lap with the combined blessing of Heaven, Hell, and the Fallen that lived in between, had always grated on Tatsumi's nerves. It was more than he needed, more than he deserved. It went contrary to how he'd lived his life up until this point, both in the new and the old world.

He always worried what people thought of him of him living here. An enormous estate built atop the broke homes and bodies of those that had died because of him. Because of his mistakes. Was it arrogance? Ego? Whatever others thought of it. He himself had always held reservations. He had never really grown attached to the place. It always felt like a home that belonged to someone else and he was only here temporarily.

The impromptu trip to Niflheim changed that.

As the light from Azazel's teleportation spell dimmed and the sight of the estate came into view, Tatsumi couldn't help but be struck by that feeling of coming home. His eyes ran across the lines of windows and balconies. Traced the delicate stone work of the columns. Took in the way the light from inside played across the stones outside. Tiny little details he had always ignored before suddenly became more interesting. Meaningful. It was strange. He'd never really cared much for this place before. Simply a place to rest his head before going elsewhere.

He hadn't been gone that long, two weeks at most, and yet in that time so much had changed. It felt like an eternity had come and gone and he was finally returning home after a long departure.

Home.

It was well and truly, finally over. He was home.

"Oh, finally admiring the beautiful artistic talent of my subordinates?" Azazel asked teasingly beside him.

Tatsumi flushed a little when he realized he'd been staring a little too hard at the motif of topless fallen angels embracing each other that had been carved into the columns of marble and stone.

"I was just—"

"No, you don't have to say anything," Azazel quickly interjected, a wide, mischievous grin on his face that wouldn't have looked out of place on Bennia's. "Being around my dear Mine for so long while she was topless—" an indignant squawk erupted from the person in question, "—must have awoken your inner desires. If she's not enough I could convince the maids here—"

Azazel's words were cut off by a loud yelp of pain as Mine stomped on his foot, hard. A thunderous boom resounded across the estate as Mine buried her fist into his stomach, doubling the man over. As he tried to gasp for breath Mine dropped him to his knees and started to choke the life out of the man. Azazel, the leader of the Grigori, the most powerful Fallen Angel alive, was brought to his knees by a five-foot-nothing woman.

"I think—" Tatsumi started.

"You will _not_ be convincing the maids here to do anything," Mine hissed down at the powerful fallen Angel she was choking. She leveled her angry gaze on Tatsumi. "And you don't need any other Fallen Angels flashing their tits at you, got it?"

"Yes!" Tatsumi said quickly. He hadn't even considered it in the first place, but what did she mean by 'other' Fallen Angels? Was she excluding herself?

Right now didn't seem like the right time to bring it up.

"Is this common here?" Lenneth asked as she looked on warily, unsure if she should come to Azazel's aid or let the leader of the Fallen Angel perish at the hands of his subordinate.

"It is," Ymir, the young cross-dressing boy said as he obediently held Lenneth's left hand in his right. "Interesting things happen here. Strange too. And sexual." He tilted his head and blinked up at her. "Wish to join?"

((There's always room for more!)) Bennia piped up.

"Ah, no thank you," Lenneth said quickly, looking very much like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Help!" Azazel gasped out.

"I haven't heard a yes from you!" Mine hissed at him.

"Fine! Fine! Yes! I won't convince them!" Mine nodded, satisfied, and let Azazel go. The leader of the Grigori collapsed to his hands and knees upon the brick walkway, gasping for breath. "Your tits are the only ones he should see—GABUGH!"

Azazel went flying across the yard as Mine hauled-off and decked him across the face. As he flew past Tatsumi he saw the man wink at him. A sweat drop rolled down the back of his neck. It was obvious that Azazel had planned all of this out but… was it to cheer her up or something more sexual like the man was known for?

Tatsumi just shook his head and sighed. It was probably safer to assume both.

He turned to Mine who in turn, turned away. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Mine I—"

"Don't, Tatsumi," Mine said. Her voice seemed thick and heavy. "It's not you. You've done so much… I…" Shaking her head she let out an annoy growl. "Let's just go inside. I need some time alone. To think."

"Take all the time you need," Tatsumi said. It would be a long while before she came to grip with her blindness. He'd give her all the time and space she needed to do so. "You will get paid for this mission we had." He added. "Since it was only you and I, you're entitled to two-fifths of the reward Athena gave us." The rest would go to Night Raid, which indirectly meant it would be his to use as he saw fit.

It would definitely keep them going for some time. Athena had been more than generous with her reward.

"Thanks," Mine mumbled quietly before starting for the doors.

He silently watched her go, her back straight, her steps steady, yet with a dark cloud hanging above her head. He didn't know what else to do for her but give her the time and space she wanted.

((That's probably all she needs,)) Bennia said softly as she floated over to his side. It was another one of those rare occurrences where Bennia's playful smile was nowhere to be found. ((Six centuries of sight, taken away forever and you have no one left to blame for it save yourself. Be here for her. She needs reasons to keep going.))

Tatsumi hadn't even considered an alternative.

"I'm even more confused now," Lenneth said, staring at Bennia like she'd grown a second head.

"Nemesis has suffered. Seen suffering. Caused suffering. Cheerfulness only an act," Ymir said succinctly. His head tilted to the other side. "Mostly. Happier now. Tatsumi to thank."

"Ah,"

((If I wanted their pity I'd have ask for it,)) Bennia muttered irritably beneath her breath. Too quiet for anyone but Tatsumi to hear. Then the seriousness was gone and Bennia was back to her normal self. ((Let's go say hi to everyone! I bet they all missed me!))

Right…

Still, she was right on one point. There wasn't any reason to remain out here. Even Azazel had disappeared somewhere after leaving a crater the size of a man's head on the side of that fountain over there.

Tatsumi turned and gave Lenneth and Ymir both a small smile. "Welcome to Night Raid HQ," he said, spreading his arms out, gesturing to the wide estate. There was a hesitant look on Lenneth's face but Ymir was shifting his head this way and that curiously. "Sorry about that earlier display with Mine and Azazel, not everyone here is crazy."

Ymir's head snapped forward and he nodded once. "Hikaru, fine."

"Akame and Najenda aren't that bad either," Tatsumi added.

"Akame? Najenda?" Ymir asked, confused. He tilted his head back and stared. "Huh?"

Tatsumi blinked, as confused as Ymir felt, as he stared at the personification of the physical universe. Could he not see them? Feel them? That thought trailed off as it hit Tatsumi like a ton of bricks. He couldn't feel them because they were from a different dimension! Those two weren't made up of his own flesh like everyone else was. Even Tatsumi, although his spirit was from a different world, was physically of this one. That brought a wide grin to his face that would have made Bennia proud.

In fact, it did.

((Oh! I know that smile!)) Bennia crowed happily from beside him. ((That's the same smile I have each morning when I plan to… do stuff.)) She trailed off at the end there and looked away, whistling innocently.

Tatsumi just continued to grin at Ymir, "I think you're in for a treat, actually." He bent down and grabbed the handles of a large gilded chest filled to the brim with gold bars. With a soft grunt he heaved it off the ground and settled it on his right shoulder. The stone beneath his feet cracked slightly beneath the combined weight. Tatsumi barely noticed. "Can you grab the other one?" he asked Bennia.

Athena's payment to them for accomplishing the mission despite the monumental hardships they were forced to endure was inside. The chest Tatsumi hoisted onto his shoulder was filled with gold bars and coins, while the one Bennia was floating in the air with magic was filled with gems and priceless artifacts with no real use but high auction potential.

He'd have to speak with the Prime Minister later about getting all of this converted into yen, something he could actually use.

"Come on, you can explore out here at your leisure. Let me get the two of you settled in first," Tatsumi said, gesturing the two to follow as he started for the door.

"Confused," Ymir said as he quickly followed along behind. There was a note of curiosity and interest in his voice. Something that wasn't often heard. "Najenda in Egypt. Akame died hundred and seven years ago to Gregorious. Nearly killed Syura for deeds done to sister." Tatsumi heard his pace pick up as he did his best to keep up with Tatsumi's longer strides. Poor Lenneth was dragged along behind him like a lost puppy. "Messy death. Wouldn't break. Even when raped. Tortured. Flayed. Dissected." Ymir's voice became quiet. He was focusing real hard, concentrating on something the rest of them couldn't see.

"Don't mention any of that to Akame," Tatsumi said softly as they reached the front door. "She already suspects that the her of this world is dead. She doesn't need to know how, or why." Akame was strong, it was doubtful something like that would break her, but Tatsumi didn't want any needless burden placed upon her.

She was already doing him an enormous favor risking her life for him and a world she had no connection to beyond their friendship.

"Will keep quiet," Ymir agreed.

"Thank you," Tatsumi said as he moved to open the front door. He didn't get the chance as it opened on its own. Surprised Tatsumi stepped hesitantly inside and stopped, staring.

Tirade stood at attention just to the side, next to the door. The reason for it opening on its own. That wasn't too surprising. What was were the six maids lined up on either side of the red carpet that ran the length of the lobby. They stood with each pair facing the others. Angels first, the Fallen second, and the two female devils made up the last pair.

"Welcome home, Tatsumi-sama," all six maids said in practiced unison.

It was like something taken straight out of an anime.

"Welcome home, Tatsumi-san," Ravel said as she appeared at the top of the grand staircase. The young devil gracefully made her way down to the ground floor. She wore her usual purple dress with its phoenix like tassels but her face looked more radiant than usual. It was almost enough to hide the large bags beneath her eyes. She came to a stop just before the row of maids and curtsied deeply. "It is good to see you home safe and sound."

((What's the occasion?)) Bennia asked as she squeezed in around Tatsumi and darted over to the young devil. Ravel's brow twitched in annoyance at her sudden appearance.

"Uh, this is new," Tatsumi said carefully as he stepped inside to give room for Lenneth and Ymir to get inside. The second chest floated along inside after them. "Not sure how to respond to this."

Did Ravel prepare this all before hand? It was touching, sort of, or at least it would if it didn't seem too much like it was ripped straight from an anime. Tatsumi could name several where this exact scene had played out. The next thing that should happen would be for Ravel to offer—

"What would you like first, Tatsumi-san? Dinner, a bath, or perhaps—"

"Dinner!" Tatsumi said hastily before she could finish. Had Serafall gotten to her or something or had she watched one too many anime while he was gone? "And maybe a bath afterwards. That's it. Nothing else." Lenneth came into sight. "Well, actually, both Lenneth and her charge will need rooms as well."

No need to say who he was in front of the maids. They'd probably find out eventually but Tatsumi wanted to delay it as much as possible.

If Ravel was disappointed that he didn't take her up on the third, unsaid option, it didn't show. She simply gave him a small smile and curtsied once more. "Of course, Tatsumi-san," Ravel said politely. She threw a quick glance over at Tirade.

"Tatsumi-san's bed is fine," Lenneth said. The Valkyrie's eyes snapped wide and she spun on Ymir. "Stop that!" she whirled back around. "That wasn't me! I—Just want to be with Tatsumi—Stop that!" Lenneth told Ymir indignantly.

Ravel's brow twitched violently. "You'll get whatever room we give you. I think we have one on the other side of the estate that will do just fine."

Lenneth's shoulders dropped as she gave up. Her life here was going to be one giant misunderstanding from now on. Tatsumi just rolled his eyes. Nearby Bennia snickered, thoroughly enjoying every moment of Ymir's trolling.

Tirade, the butler, clapped his hands sharply, gathering everyone's attention. His attention was wholly on the six maids. "Sera, Yule, please head to the kitchen immediately. Rachel, see to the bath and…" Tirade continued to give orders to the six maids. As each order was handed out they disappeared off into the estate to see them through. The two devils made a bee-line for the kitchen while the two Fallen Angels made their way upstairs to prepare rooms for Lenneth and Ymir. The Angels took off to see to Tatsumi's bath.

"Are you alright, Ravel?" Tatsumi asked as he eyed the young girl. "I appreciate that you take your responsibilities seriously but this seems a bit much, even for you."

"If I am a bother, I shall see myself off," Ravel said, her voice soft and vulnerable.

"Confused. Scared. Relieved. Uncertain." Ymir stepped forward, speaking in a simple, monotone voice. "Doesn't know how to act." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "Spent an hour this morning practicing in front of the mirror. Another hour applying makeup. Reapplied seven times."

As Ymir continued to speak Ravel's eyes grew wider and wider. Her face became flushed with embarrassment until it looked as if she would pop.

The final blow came not from Ymir, but from another.

"She was more worried about you than anyone else, Tatsumi," Akame said as she entered the lobby from a side hallway. His old friend looked the same as the day she entered this world, wearing her long black dress pants and sleeveless shirt. Murasame was, as always, belted at her side. "Spent every waking moment searching for you across every media outlet and internet forum she could find. Slept little and ate even less."

"T-Tatsumi-san doesn't need to know all that!" Ravel protested loudly.

"Then there was the night she found out he was still alive," Ymir went on.

"No!" Ravel shouted as she jumped forward and clamped her hands over Ymir's mouth. "Don't you dare say any more! How do you even know all that! Who are you?"

A small chuckle escaped Tatsumi's lips. He set the large chest filled with gold bullions down before making his way over to Ravel. Gently, he pried her hands away from Ymir and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. "Sorry about worrying you."

Ravel melted into his embrace. Her arms came up, hesitant at first, unsure, before they slowly wrapped themselves around him as well. She buried her face into his chest. "Y-you better be sorry," she mumbled. The front of his clothes grew damp from the small little tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. "Don't you go missing on us again!"

"I don't intend to," he assured her. He threw his old friend as a soft smile. "Sorry for worrying you as well, Akame."

"I wasn't worried," she said lightly. Despite her words there was definitely a tenseness about her that was only beginning to subside. "The Tatsumi I knew wouldn't be done in by something like this, especially with the Tyrant backing him."

Tatsumi didn't press the issue any further. "Where's Najenda and Xenovia?"

"Najenda is with Mine," Akame said, "as for Xenovia—"

"Tatsumi-san!"

The world turned upside down. Tatsumi floated there in the air, blinking up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on, before gravity reasserted control. A loud smack rang out across the lobby as Tatsumi bounced off the marble floor and skidded several feet before stopping. When he finally came to a halt the view above was much different than before.

A pair of beautiful breasts, just the right size, filled his view. They were just barely contained by strips of white fabric that went up around and tied up behind someone's neck. Before he could fully register what he was seeing a pair of arms wrapped around his head and smooshed his face between that bountiful bosom.

"I knew you wouldn't die! There was no way the man Lady Gabriel and I have chosen would die that easily!"

Tatsumi knew that voice, Xenovia, but the tone, the words. He could feel the tears dripping onto the top of his head. He felt bad for what they went through. Even though it was of no fault of his own. Each of them had worried about him.

Still, it would be nice if he could breathe.

That thought was rewarded a moment later as Xenovia was roughly pushed away from him, partially at least. Enough for him to breath. He was able to get a good look at her now and realized she was wearing a dress similar to Gabriel's instead of her usual skin tight bodysuit

Above them knelt Ravel, glowering down at Xenovia as she pushed and pulled her this way and that. "Grrr! Get off him! I was hugging him first! Wait your turn, you stupid angel!"

"It is an angel's responsibility to teach devils how to share," Xenovia said as she tightened her arms around Tatsumi's head.

"That makes no sense!" Ravel snapped as she continued to fight with the Angel. "You're an Angel! You're supposed to be kind, understanding and, hey no! Stop that! Wait your turn!"

Xenovia was pressing her breasts once more against him, the side of his face this time.

"It is good to see you've come home."

Tatsumi looked up to find Gabriel standing above them. There was a kind, gentle look on her face. Her eyes filled with relief. They briefly flickered over towards someone else. "I do not wish to get in the way of your reunion with everyone, but do you suppose we could speak privately? You, I and our new tenants?"

She knew who Ymir was. She had to know. Of course she would. The others should probably know as well if the two of them were going to be a part of Night Raid.

"Sure thing, Tirade, can you see about getting the chests to the vault?" Tatsumi called out to the butler.

"I will see them safely there," Tirade promised.

"Thanks."

It was time to officially introduce Lenneth and Ymir to Night Raid.

 **~o~**

They were all gathered in the main study, the place where Tatsumi and Bennia did most of their research on targets and missions. The computer system was set up on the large desk that Tatsumi now stood behind. Bennia floated at his side, calmer and more patient than she usually was. She kept a wary eye on Gabriel more than anyone else.

The Seraph herself stood near the door with Xenovia at her side, arms crossed beneath her ample bosom. She had an easy smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes. The reason was obvious, a pair of individuals sitting on a couch just to her right, Tatsumi's left. A beautiful woman with silver hair, a Valkyrie from Valhalla and Odin's representative in Night Raid. Beside her was the primary target of Gabriel's attention. Ymir. He sat beside Lenneth, completely still aside from the odd tilting of his head back and forth as he stared across the room at Akame.

If Akame noticed his inquisitive look, she didn't let it show. She simply learned back against one of the numerous half-empty shelving units that lined the walls. Her eyes shifted this way and that, watching everything, yet never settling on anything.

Across from Lenneth and Ymir was Ravel, sitting an identical couch. She could tell there was something important going on, but the confusion in her eyes told that she didn't know what. Beside her was Hikaru, wearing her Kuoh Academy uniform. She'd joined them on the way here.

Only Najenda and Mine weren't here. The latter didn't need to be and the former could be filled in later.

At first glance nothing seemed off, but there was a tension in the room caused by a Seraph's wariness of a newcomer.

At the moment the most important thing was to appease Gabriel. Tatsumi had a feeling he knew what was concerning her. He'd be lying if he said it didn't concern him either, but Ymir was, for the most part, harmless. You just had to get used to the fact that he didn't think the same way they did and he loved to make people's lives miserable through mimicry.

His thoughts were simply alien. That wasn't really a crime. It was just a by-product of being nearly omniscient.

"I do believe it's fine to make new friends," Gabriel said in an easy-going voice. Her eyes closed softly and she looked truly angelic as she continued. A façade she most likely had to keep since there were so many others here. "But don't you think it's rude to invite them in without first introducing them to all of us?"

A subtle hint that he had better know who and what he had dragged in.

"No problem," Tatsumi said, returning her smile. "First off, the woman with the silver hair is Lenneth, a Valkyrie from Valhalla, Asgard if you will. Lenneth, if you will?" Tatsumi urged her to continue.

The silver-haired Valkyrie nodded and rose to her feet. Hikaru seemed particularly interested in her armor, more-so than the woman. "As Tatsumi stated, I am Lenneth, but my more well-known name is Brynhildr."

"Isn't that the name of the famous Shieldmaiden that appears in the Volsunga saga?" Ravel asked as she learned forward eagerly.

"Not just the Volsunga Saga, but also the Nibelungenlied," Hikaru added. "There is a lot about her in various Norse mythology, including…"

Tatsumi stared at the two girls as they fired tidbits of information back and forth between each other about the legend of Brynhildr.

"I'm afraid most of that was fabricated," Lenneth said, interrupting the two after they'd gone on for some time. "The truth was just too much so we had to convince the writers to leave the stranger and more unbelievable parts out."

"Seriously?!" Both girls said at the same time.

"Yes, but that is not what I am here to discuss," Lenneth said, "I am Lenneth, as I said earlier, and I am here at Odin's behest to aid Night Raid in any way I can. The Norse Gods wish for peace, and like the other factions, I am to represent the Norse." She threw a quick glance at him. "I am also an apology for the hardships Tatsumi and Mine have gone through. For them…" she hesitated before continuing, "for them I am to be more lenient and accepting of… odder requests."

That was an odd hesitation. It made Tatsumi worry what it is Odin had really said to her, especially considering how much of a pervert her was. He decided not to dwell on that thought for long though.

"And who might this child be?" Gabriel asked, turning to Ymir.

"Child?" Ymir asked, turning away from Akame for the first time to regard Gabriel. "I was old before you were created. You were His way of proving me wrong. He liked large breasts." He reached over and placed a hand on Lenneth's chest. The Valkyrie stiffened but didn't do anything to resist. "Smaller is better."

Gabriel's smile cracked ever so slightly. "I did not take you to be a pervert."

There was a confused look in his eyes as he removed his hand from Lenneth's chest, much to the Valkyrie's relief. "Confused. Projecting personal feelings upon another."

Her smile cracked just a bit more.

"Ah-ha," Tatsumi quickly cut in before something bad could happen. "Everyone, the little boy before you—"

"Boy!?" Ravel shouted, surprised. She gasped when she realized she'd interrupted him and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Tatsumi just grinned at her, understanding her shock. He'd been much the same. "Yes, that's a boy. Like Gasper, he enjoys cross-dressing. That's actually an important point we'll get to later."

"Like dresses," Ymir said.

"Anyways, everyone, I would like you to meet Ymir," he could see Ravel's and Hikaru's eyes widened immediately. Not with horror, but with interest. They recognized that name. Xenovia and Akame did not. "The literal physical personification of the Universe."

"So you do know what this thing is," Gabriel said. She didn't even bother to keep her voice tranquil and pure.

"I do, and I have no problem with him being here," Tatsumi told Gabriel. "Honestly, he's not even here for us."

"Tatsumi-san, what do you mean by 'physical personification'" Ravel asked, her brows scrunched up in confusion.

"God broke apart my body and used it to build the Universe," Ymir explained. "Hurt, but not dead. Still there. Feel it. Feel everything." He tilted his head to the side and pointed at the couch he sat on. "This is Ymir." He pointed at the floor. "Ymir." He pointed at Ravel and Hikaru. "Also Ymir." He pointed at Akame last. "Not Ymir. Interesting. Can't feel. Unknown." His eyes sparkled happily. "Been so long."

"T-Tatsumi…" Ravel's voice was barely more than a whisper as she stared at Ymir in abject shock. She was having the same trouble Tatsumi did at first. "He… he can't be—"

"Did you just invite the Universe in for tea?" Hikaru asked, her voice sounding a little strangled. "The Universe… The universe is sitting across from me… w-what do I say to him?! How do I address him?!"

"Don't think about it too hard," Tatsumi said gently. "Just think of him as a strange little boy that likes to try on dresses and learn about new things." It wasn't entirely wrong. It just didn't do a very good job at describing what Ymir actually was.

"The Universe is a cross-dresser?!"

"Like I said, don't try to make any sense of it," Tatsumi tried his best to placate her.

There weren't any words in any human language capable of truly describing Ymir's existence. Likewise, there wasn't a human emotion capable of truly capturing the feeling of coming face to face with an existence beyond your ability to comprehend.

Even Akame's normally stoic features were showing more than just a little strain.

Gabriel used that moment to chime in again. "Tatsumi's, this thing is not like us, it—"

"I know," Tatsumi cut her off. This was already a done deal, Gabriel just had to accept it. They could force Ymir back to Niflheim, but Tatsumi really did not want to have the Universe itself out to get him. He had trouble enough following him around as it was. "He thinks differently. Being the literal Universe itself made manifest means he's omniscient. That would change how anyone thinks. But regardless he's not evil."

"Yes, that thing isn't evil, it's _nothing_ ," Gabriel refuted him. Her eyes were open now, serious. "It's not good, or evil. It has no concept of right or wrong. It could cause incalculable amount of damage without even realizing it. Or caring. It's privy to all the happenings of the Universe, and doesn't have the common sense to keep that knowledge to itself."

"Can't see heavens," Ymir said. When his eyes shifted to Akame they started to sparkle happily again. "Or other dimensions. Very interested. Want to do more than trade dresses with Gasper. Interested in other world."

"You'll have to behave if you want any information about my world," Akame said.

Ymir sat up straight. "Will behave," he promised.

"See, no problems," Tatsumi said, grinning at Gabriel. "He's basically out for a walk to try out new dresses and learn about a different world. Nothing more. I imagine once he's grown bored he will return to Asgard."

"Nidhoggr not much for conversation," Ymir added.

"I will look after him," Lenneth promised Gabriel. "I have two duties out here. To aid Night Raid, and to make sure Ymir doesn't do, say, or make anything troublesome."

"Fine, I relent," Gabriel said, "but more because I can see it's pointless to try and convince you any further." Her gaze shifted to Ymir. "I think I'll move in. Lenneth will need help keeping this one in line."

"Wait, you're going to live here?" Tatsumi asked, surprised.

Gabriel gave him a sweet smile, "I would love to, Tatsumi, or is there something wrong with my being here?" Her voice was light but her eyes held a very dangerous tint to them.

"No, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want," Tatsumi said quickly. He honestly had no problem with it. The suddenness of it had simply taken him by surprise. "I'll see to it that Tirade prepares a room—"

"That's quite alright. I'll speak with the maid, Rachel and have her help me," Gabriel said. Rachel was one of the Angelic maids that had been let to Night Raid to help take care of the place. Gabriel turned to Ymir once more. "I'll be watching you. If you say or do anything out of place. I'll personally see to it that it takes you a hundred years to build yourself a new body."

There was no killing Ymir, Gabriel understood that. But she could prevent him from materializing his consciousness in a physical body for awhile. That was enough.

"Understood," Ymir said calmly, not the least bit perturbed by Gabriel's threat.

"Good," she turned back to Tatsumi. "Something else, Tatsumi, that we need to discuss."

"Which is?"

"The Shroud of Longinus."

Tatsumi winced and looked away. "Ah-ha, sorry." He'd ripped the thing in half to give Mine a bandage for her eyes and used the other half for himself. It didn't work anymore, at least not for flight. He found out that when he transformed it would still transform with him and enhance his abilities, but the ability for flight was gone. "I really did a number on that and I know how important it was."

"Yes, it is very important," Gabriel said. Tatsumi didn't know what to make her of. Her voice was neutral and her expression gave away nothing. "Why?"

"To save Mine," Tatsumi replied without hesitation. "She—"

"That's enough," Gabriel stopped him. Her smile lit the room up, sweeping across all of them like a wave of pure warmth. At least Tatsumi found it warm. Ravel and Hikaru didn't look so good. "To save, said without hesitation and from the heart. That is enough."

"But I ruined—"

"To save another," Gabriel said, stopping him again. "Tatsumi, it was a very valuable and important artifact, yes, but never think we'd prioritize it over the life of another, even the life of a Fallen. The Shroud you received wasn't it's first incarnation and I suspect its current form won't be its last either. What was once one, is now two. Eventually it will become one again. What matters more than what it is, is what it's used for."

"Oh," Tatsumi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That was a weight off his shoulders. He would have stood up for his reasoning, but there wasn't any need to. "Thank you."

"Just keep doing what you're doing, that's thanks enough," Gabriel said lightly. She made to leave but stopped, her hand on the door handle. She threw a smile over her shoulder at Tatsumi. "Oh, and Tatsumi-dear, please be sure to be ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Tatsumi asked, confused.

Gabriel's eyes twinkled with real merriment now. "Yes, tomorrow. After all today is Sunday and tomorrow…" A sinking realization hit Tatsumi and he just knew he wasn't going to like her next words. "You have school."

"Shit."

That sinking feeling because a ball of dread in the pit of his stomach. He, Tatsumi, a hero known to world over, was about to be laid low by the most mundane of things.

Homework.

He hadn't done any of the homework that'd been assigned to him over the summer break.

Sona was going to tear strips off his hide.

 **x~X~x**

It rose before him. A large edifice of learning and knowledge. A place for children to grow and find their place in society. To make friends, contacts, and to experience all the joy there was to experience as a teenager. A haven of learning. A beacon of knowledge. A sanctuary.

School.

Tatsumi chewed on that word for a while as he stared out through tinted windows at the institution of learning. That was a word he hadn't thought of in what felt like forever. So much had happened over the summer it was ridiculous. Ending Gregorious Abaddon and saving Hikaru, attending the Young and Elder Devil Gatherings, watching the rating game between Sona and Rias, and culminating in the insane mission to Asgard for Athena.

It felt unreal to be back here. Before, school had seemed like a sanctuary. A place to get away from all the crazy of the world. Now it felt like a dream out of his reach. Was he really allowed to just spend half a day wasting away within the halls of a classroom while the world outside moved on without him?

Sure, Bennia was back at HQ keeping tabs on everything with the help of Najenda. Then there was Gabriel who had moved in over night and was keeping a watch on Lenneth and Ymir. Night Raid wouldn't be completely stationary while he was relaxing at school.

It made him feel guilty.

Tirade had driven him here. Had said it wasn't appropriate that someone like him attend school on foot. Wasn't safe either as it made him a target for any supernatural being with a grudge.

"Tatsumi-sama, I believe the bell will—"

"I know, I know," Tatsumi said quickly. He couldn't sit in the limousine forever. More and more people were stepping through those gates, a sure sign that the bell was about to ring and they'd close.

Few people wanted to come back to school after the summer so everyone was late the first few days. It had been that way in Tatsumi's previous schools too.

There wasn't any use sitting in here any longer. Unless a horde of zombies suddenly attacked the school he had little reason to not attend. It was odd that he almost wanted something to happen just so he had an excuse not to go.

Different reasons, same desire. Perhaps he wasn't so different from the other students in some ways.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Tatsumi said as he cast one last glance about the limousine wondering if that zombie apocalypse was about to happen.

He honestly wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Tatsumi took a long, deep breath to steady his nerves, before opening the door and stepping out into the light of the morning sun. Blinking the bright spots out his eyes he took a single step towards the school gate and—

"Kyaa! It's Tatsumi-san!"

"Tatsumi-san!"

"SQUEE! I love you Tatsumi-san!"

"Teach me your ways Tatsumi-senpai!"

The students all around the gate and nearby instantly noticed him. Their voices filled the air and hammered him on all sides with adoration, respect, awe and love.

Tatsumi just placed an easy smile on his lips. He waved to them as he quickly made his way through the front gates. Had to make it to class before they could do more than just shout words at him. If they swarmed him he wouldn't make it inside on time.

A strange thought came to Tatsumi's mind as he quickly made his way through the crowd of adoring fans and fanatical worshippers to the school entrance.

He almost preferred the craziness of summer to this.

 **~o~**

Invisibility.

Incursio's trump card. The skill that the Tyrant had developed in an evolutionary change to hide from the Empire and its overwhelming power. The ultimate, perfect presence concealment skill capable of shielding Tatsumi even from the sight of Gods like Odin and Heimdall.

Right now, it was being used to hide from a bunch of hormonal teenage girls.

School was, in its own way, scarier than Nidhoggr and Esdeath combined. Fan girls were simply in a league of their own. So much so that neither Tatsumi nor the Tyrant had felt any qualms about using its absolute concealment to hide from them.

He really hoped Koneko wasn't anywhere nearby. It would be difficult to explain to her why he was crawling along the ceiling towards his classroom. Below him were a number of said girls, swiftly talking and laughing with each other as they swiftly made their way this way and that. They seemed peaceful enough, but Tatsumi knew if he revealed himself that would change.

The mob that had descended upon him when he stepped into the main school building had been proof of that.

Relief settled on his shoulders as the door to his classroom came into view. He was almost there, almost to safety. He scrambled faster across the ceiling, being ever careful to keep his presence still hidden from the ravenous teenage mob passing beneath.

At the door he stopped, waiting for another to open it first. Then he zipped inside, clinging to the ceiling of the class. He quickly scanned the room. Most people were in their usual seats. His own was empty and beside it was…

Tatsumi blinked in surprise when he saw Ieyasu sitting at his desk, cheek cupped in the palm of one hand. There was a bored look on his face as he stared at the back door of the classroom.

Probably waiting for him. Maybe.

Quickly making his way across the ceiling positioned himself above his seat. He let go of the ceiling and his invisibility at the same time. He did a little flip and landed heavily in his chair.

"Yo!"

Ieyasu very nearly hit the ceiling Tatsumi just dropped from. "Good god man! Where the hell did you come from?" He demanded, holding his chest to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Nice to see you too," Tatsumi said, grinning widely. The rooms undivided attention was on the two of them now, at least no one was swarming. Yet. Hopefully the bell would ring before they did. "Have a nice summer?"

"It was boring," Ieyasu muttered irritably. "I get why you were busy, everyone knows what _you_ were up to. It's all the news can talk about these days. But did Sayo have to be busy as well? I talked to her all of once, and that was at the start of summer."

"Did she say anything about where she was going?" Tatsumi asked.

"Didn't say anything at all," Ieyasu muttered, his face was furrowed with annoyance. "All my calls after that went nowhere. Kept saying out of service. Couldn't even get a hold of her parents."

That brought back thoughts of last semester. Just before summer hit Sayo had mentioned a new sensei. He and Bennia had looked into it, but hadn't found anything suspicious enough to truly act on. Perhaps they needed to do more than just basic internet searching.

"If I hadn't seen her walk through the gates earlier I—"

"She's here?" Tatsumi asked quickly.

"Ya, plan to see her once class breaks for lunch." He gave him a weak smile. "Want to come along? Be nice for the three of us to hang out again."

"If Sona doesn't drag me back to the student council room, sure," Tatsumi said, laughing lightly. Inside he wasn't quite so light hearted. It was good that Sayo was here, but where had she been all summer? It worried him as much as it did Ieyasu. "I may have worried her more than a little over the summer."

Ieyasu gave him a playful grin, "I bet, what with that whole disappearing to Asgard thing. Did you really fight against the Gods?"

"And Nidhoggr," Tatsumi said, "although Mine did most of the work. She really didn't like that dragon."

"Is she really a tsundere?" Ieyasu asked suddenly. "I saw what happened at the airport. She seems like a real—"

Ieyasu was cut off as the bell rang and the front classroom doors opened up. A tall, older gentlemen dressed in a fine suit stepped into the room. He carried with him a sort of quiet dignity that made one want to give him your undivided attention. His balding head glinted whenever the light hit it just right, suggesting he waxed it often. To everyone in the room, he was the principle of the school and the foremost authority here. To Tatsumi, who knew the truth, he was Sirzechs' mouth piece.

"She definitely is," Tatsumi whispered back before quieting to hear what the devil had to say. He doubted it had anything to do with him. They wouldn't come out in the open like this.

Tatsumi quickly learned he was both right, and wrong.

"I have come to inform you all that your former homeroom teacher had a fortuitous stroke of luck and won the lottery a few days before the new semester started," the principle said. "He has since retired. But, do not worry, we found a new homeroom teacher to replace him in time." He turned to face someone standing just outside and gestured them to come in. "Everyone, I would like for you all to treat her with respect, especially considering she will probably obliterate you on the spot if you do not."

Murmurs started up around the room and Tatsumi had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to end on a good note. Especially when someone he was intimately familiar with stepped into the room.

"I would like you all to give a big round of applause to your new homeroom teacher, the Greek Goddess, Nemesis."

Tatsumi could only stare in utter disbelief as Bennia walked into the room with a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eyes. It wasn't the small, childlike form he was familiar with either, but rather her tall, full-bodied Goddess form she had regained due to Themis' efforts. There were other changes as well. Her reaper outfit had been left at home. Her dress was the same style as before, but instead of being blue it was a color so dark it seemed to absorb the light. In fact that very light seemed to be emitted back from the dress along lines of what looked like yellow lightning darting across the edges.

What the ever-living fuck was going on here? When did all of this happen?

"Uh, principle, why is there a Greek Goddess…" Ieyasu trailed off as he turned to stare at him. In fact, everyone was staring at him. Tatsumi started to sweat nervously. "What did you do this time?"

((Nothing new,)) Bennia said as she cheerfully made her way over to the podium in the center of the room. ((My Tatsumi has a habit of getting into trouble when I'm not around, so I'm not letting him out of my sight.)) She grinned at him. ((I will marry you when you can't use 'age' as a reason to say no and I intend to make sure you live long enough for that to happen.))

"Ah ha… ha… this is going to start rumors."

((Good,)) Bennia gave him one last smile before giving the other females in the room a smile that was not nearly as friendly as the one she'd just given him. ((Stay away from my Tatsumi. If I want you near him, I'll let you near him.))

Tatsumi groaned loudly and banged his head off his desk. This was not how he had envisioned the semester starting. But… maybe it would mean the girls wouldn't mob him in the halls now? He had too look for a silver lining. Anything to make this bearable.

"Yo, dude, is she a yandere?" Ieyasu whispered to him.

"You know, she very well might be." He wasn't really being serious but right then he was just too confused to really know how to respond.

"But what about the unspoken rule that you don't stick your dick in crazy?"

"Do you want to tell her that?" Tatsumi asked snidely. Bennia wasn't really that bad, not even close, but she could be oddly possessive at times.

"Not me man, what a Goddess wants a Goddess can take," Ieyasu whispered back, "I don't want to be turned inside out."

"I hope you will all treat her with the respect and… caution she deserves," the principle said hesitantly. He gave everyone in the room a slight nod of his head before turning to Bennia. "I'll leave it to you, Nemesis, to introduce the two new students."

And with that, the principle swept out of the room like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Murmurs and whispers started up even before the principle left. Everyone was curious and excited at the same time about having a Goddess as a home room teacher, even if it was one with an ominous name like Nemesis. They all seemed to have forgotten her earlier warning about staying away from Tatsumi.

Bennia didn't let them forget for long.

((Quiet!)) Bennia snapped. She let out a tiny little bit of her divine presence. To Tatsumi it was barely noticeable, to Ieyasu, who had see first hand Raynare murder Issei, it was tolerable. To everyone else it was nearly overwhelming. It swallowed them up and there was an audible click as mouths clamped shut across the room at the same time. Silence descended upon the room in an instant. ((This isn't going to be too bad after all, so long as you all listen.)) Bennia definitely had their undivided attention as she turned to face the new students out in the hallway. ((Alright you two, come on in!))

"If I hadn't seen the other side of you first…" Hikaru said, shaking her head softly as she stepped into the room.

"She still doesn't have anything on Lady Gabriel," Xenovia chimed in as she stepped in afterwards. Her hands came together and her eyes lifted to the ceiling. "May the Lord and Lady Gabriel watch over these children."

The pressure on the room actually dimmed for a moment before it suddenly surged once more. Bennia's brow twitched once with irritation. Had there just been a minor battle of auras happening in this room between Gabriel and Bennia?

Tatsumi wasn't even going to ask. What happened between those two could stay between those two, just so long as they didn't threaten the structural integrity of HQ again.

((Yes, yes, Gabriel is great. Stupid large chested bimbo.)) Tatsumi refrained from pointing out that right then, in her adult form, Bennia's own chest rivaled, if not surpassed, Gabriel's. ((Would you two be so kind as to introduce yourselves to the class?))

"Of course," Hikaru said smoothly. She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name out across the blackboard. 'Hikaru Yule.' "I am Hikaru Yule, and for those of you that remember Tatsumi's last official appearance in a Kendo Match at the National tournament, yes that was me facing him."

A chair squealed across the floor as Ieyasu jumped to his feet. "Wait, you're a girl!?" Ieyasu shouted in disbelief. "Why are you a girl?!"

"Shocking, isn't it?" Tatsumi said, grinning up at his friend. He had so been waiting for that.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Wanted to see your reaction," Tatsumi laughed. "Worth it."

"Argh! I feel so stupid now!"

"And that's new because…?"

"I hate you."

Hikaru interrupted them by clearing her throat roughly. "If you two boys are done bickering…" they both settled down. Hikaru turned to Ieyasu. "I had my reasons at the time however, as you can see," she gestured to her ample bust which was rather nicely accentuated by her Kuoh Academy uniform, "I can't hide what I am anymore." She swept her gaze across the room. "I hope we can all get along."

((She, I allow near my Tatsumi,)) Bennia said cheerfully. ((There's a spot next to Tatsumi for you to sit at.))

"Where?" The girl on Tatsumi's left asked curiously.

Bennia just stared at her, hard. The girl started to sweat as she realized what Bennia was insinuating. She quickly grabbed her books and moved across the room to a different desk. Hikaru gave Bennia a grateful smile before gracefully making her way up the isle towards her new seat.

"That's an abuse of power," Tatsumi muttered under his breath.

"Don't think anyone is going to say anything," Ieyasu whispered back.

"Probably not."

Any further conversation was cut off by a loud squeal as Hikaru moved the desk next to his own. She gave him a sweet smile he knew was too sweet to be genuine, before sitting. "I'll need to borrow your books for today," Hikaru said by way of explanation.

"Sure, hopefully Koneko won't show up to distract you," Tatsumi said, referring to an earlier event in the summer during a certain training session where he'd been all but thrown to the curb in favor of cuteness.

Hikaru's eyes brightened noticeably at that name. "She's here? Of course she is. It's Rias'…" her eyes sparkled even more brilliantly. "I shall find her at lunch."

Was this a good or a bad thing? Tatsumi didn't know. He had packed an extra homemade lunch for Koneko but would she show up if Hikaru snatched her up first? Which would she choose? Lunch or snuggles?

Koneko was about to be hammered with her most difficult life decision yet.

"It's my turn now to introduce myself," Xenovia said, taking a single step forward. "I am Xenovia Quarta, a member of Night Raid as anyone who watched Tatsumi's introduction to the world is aware of." Her eyes lost their seriousness and instead a wave of devotion and awe consumed her. A symbol on her left hand glowed with a brilliant pink light as two pairs of brilliant white wings erupted from her back. The collective thump of jaws hitting the desk reverberated through the room. "Ah! Lady Gabriel, I am so thankful to you and the Lord for this chance. I shall bring your blessing to all those that need it." She lowered her gaze from the heavens to everyone in the class who were staring at her slack jawed. "I am Lady Gabriel's Queen and I shall spread the good word of the Lord in her name wherever I go!" She smiled at them. Tatsumi could feel a hint of her divine grace sifting through the room, easing Bennia's presence. "I hope we can all get along this semester."

The presence was cut short as Bennia karate chopped the back of her head. ((You know you're not supposed to let out your presence like that. That titty-monster warned you, remember?))

"Oh, right," Xenovia said, pulling her wings back inside. She gave everyone an apologetic smile. "Can everyone just forget that?"

Tatsumi could feel a large drop of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. Like hell anyone would. He didn't need to be able to read minds to know what everyone was thinking.

The newly risen angel gave the boy sitting in front a Tatsumi a smile. "Could you—"

"Right away!" The boy said without hesitation. His books and himself, were moved across the room faster than Tatsumi could blink.

"Thank you, may the Lord and Lady Gabriel bless you with their light," Xenovia said graciously before making her way to the newly vacated spot. The grin she gave him was nothing like the gentle smile she had on her face before.

((Now that that's all settled, let's start!)) Bennia said cheerfully. Her fingers danced across the air and a spell was suddenly unleashed upon everyone. ((And we'll start… by taking a nap until the first teacher comes!)) The room was filled with yet more thuds as everyone not a part of Night Raid slumped in their chairs and fell fast asleep.

Tatsumi groaned and banged his head off the desk again. This was not how he had envisioned the new semester starting.

 **~o~**

As much as some things had changed with the new semesters, some things had stayed the same. Blessedly so in this case. Tatsumi found himself sitting across from Sona, a checkered board topped with little metal figurines splayed out on the desk between them. A good ol' fashion game of chess, and she was kicking his ass as usual. But that was fine. It was just nice to have something normal back in his life again.

Bennia had made the first half of the day anything but.

Sona had obviously not skimped on the games over the summer. If anything, she was better now than she had been at the end of last semester while Tatsumi had let his skills dull, consumed with far more worrisome things than the outcome of a chess match.

Tatsumi knew Sona was much too observant not to notice his lacking of ability, but she didn't say anything. Her face was calm, almost serene, as she decimated his forces across the board, and after each quick game she gave him advice on what he'd done right and where he could improve.

It was mostly the latter though.

"Checkmate," Sona said for the fifth time that day as she moved her queen into position.

"Well, at least I broke twenty moves this time," Tatsumi said dryly as he stared down at the board in disgust. He knew the chances of beating Sona was all but nil, but he hated losing, especially when he should be playing better than this. "Is there anything I can do that won't get me utterly destroyed?"

Saji snickered from across the room. Tatsumi threw him an annoyed look but the boy wasn't even looking at him. He seemed to utterly preoccupied with another girl, one of Sona's pawns, Ruruko, as she fed him from a bento box she'd made for him. That was one happy little girl. Tatsumi wished them all the best of luck.

Sona just shook her head and smiled. "Take your time, you're improving with each game. That's enough. In time you might even beat me."

"Maybe in fifty years—"

His stomach decided to interrupt them at that moment with a loud grumble.

Sona gave him an amused smile, "Fifty is being a bit generous I think," she said. Tatsumi just stared at him incredulously. Did she just make a joke at his expense? She didn't give him any chance to respond. She quickly moved past that topic, like she'd simply been stating a fact instead of poking fun at his skills. "I think that's enough chess for now. Shall I assume you brought your own lunch?" she asked as she grabbed her own bento box from her bag on the floor.

"I did," Tatsumi said.

He quickly brushed the chess pieces into a little box designed to hold them before grabbing a pair of bento boxes from his own duffle bag. "Even brought one for Koneko. Even if she doesn't show up for lunch I'm sure she'll—"

"…here, nyan" Koneko said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Before he could fully register where the voice had come from Koneko sitting happily in his lap with one of the bento boxes already in her hands. "Smells good, nyan. Will be there to help taste-test tomorrow, nyan."

"Ah, Koneko?" Tatsumi started, not quite sure what to say. What did he ask first? Why her tail and ears were out or why she was sitting in his lap?

She just peered curiously up at him, blinking a few times. "…yes?"

"You're in his lap, Koneko-san, Tatsumi doesn't understand why," Sona pointed out helpfully.

"…oh." The nekomata turned away and started digging into the lunch he'd prepared for her. "…Tatsumi's lap is Koneko's, nyan. Won't let fried chicken anywhere near."

It was probably best just to go with it. It wasn't unpleasant, Koneko was warm, soft and smelled nice. It just made it difficult to eat. The three of them ate in peace, quiet, and for once Koneko didn't ask for more of his food after she finished her entire bento box in under five seconds.

Lunch was a pleasant experience. A definite shift from those first few times he'd been forced to sit here.

Still, one thing did bother Tatsumi.

"Sona…" Tatsumi started, trailing off hesitantly when Sona peered at him curiously. He was unsure of how to really broach the subject since he'd been so certain she would first. "Why do you seem so… I mean I figured you'd… what I'm trying to get at is—"

"Why I haven't inquired about your health or what really happened?" Sona finished for him.

Tatsumi swallowed a mouthful of rice and simply nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

She gave him a gentle little smile. "It's enough to know you're alright. I'm not like Rias, I won't cling to you every moment of every day, fussing over every little bruise you get." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms beneath her chest. "But now that you've brought it up, how are you holding up? I know what you went through couldn't have been easy."

"That's one way of putting it," Tatsumi said softly. He glanced out the window into the school yard. It was busy out there. Students, male and female, talking, playing, and otherwise having a good time. It was peaceful and filled with joy and happiness. It was what he fought to protect. "Things happened I wish I could undo." The past couldn't be changed. "Redo, better." If he hadn't hesitated the moment Syura appeared, none of that would have happened. "Still, when I see stuff like this, and know my efforts help ensure this continues… it becomes bearable."

Mine's injury would be a burden he'd always bear, but it was one bearable knowing what he did helped ensure the innocent remained innocent.

Sona had an almost sad look on her face as she turned to stare out into the yard with him. "Sometimes I wonder if you're too good for us. All of us, I mean, the world," she quickly added, clarifying her remark. "And the rest of the time I'm glad you're here. Any time you just need an hour to rest and relax, this room is open, and anytime you need someone to speak with, I'll be there. You, more than anyone, needs a place you can set your worries aside."

Tatsumi turned to face Sona and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks." It was nice to hear something like that. "You'll keep Bennia out too? Love her, but sometimes I just need a break."

There was little knowing smile on her lips. "I will," Sona promised him.

This brought to mind another question, one that'd been on his mind all morning. "I get Hikaru and Xenovia, but why is she here?"

"Not my choice," Sona said, frowning down at her nearly finished lunch. "She went above me, to Sirzechs-san himself. Approached him not as Bennia of Night Raid, but Nemesis of the Greek Pantheon." Her eyes narrowed as she focused on him. "Did you know she was a Goddess?"

"Just found out a few days ago," Tatsumi was quick to assure her.

There was along, pregnant pause before Sona let out a small little harrumph. "Well, whatever the case, Themis came along with her when she asked. Sirzechs-san… didn't really have a choice." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Tatsumi was quick to assure her. "I can deal with it, just would have been nice to be forewarned."

"That makes two of us," Sona said. "I didn't find out until I came to school this morning." She shook her head. "There have been other changes as well. Gasper-san has started this year as well, first year. That's going about as well as you might expect."

"He hides in a corner in a box all class?"

"Yes." There was a wry grin on her face as she said that. "Rias has quite the ways to go with that one before he's ready. Irina Shidou has also started, she's in Hyoudou's class. Azazel has also come on board in whatever capacity the whimsical governor feels like doing."

"It almost feels like this place is being pulled in a dozen different directions by various pantheons," Tatsumi said.

"It doesn't just _feel_ that way, it is that way," Sona said. "Kuoh City is 'officially' Rias' territory, but that's only something that the three factions truly recognize. The Greek, Norse and even the Japanese pantheon don't recognize this as devil territory and with you here…" she shook her head. "I expect this school to have many more additions to it before you graduate."

"Sounds funs," Tatsumi said dryly.

"Fun is not really the word I'd use to describe it," Sona muttered under her breath. She threw a quick glance at his bento box which for some reason was empty. Had he really been that hungry or was that look on Koneko's face more innocent than it should be? "If you're finished lunch, we should have time for one more game before the period ends."

With a soft little sigh Tatsumi helped Sona get the board and pieces into place so she could kick his ass one last time at chess before lunch finished. All the while Koneko simply looked on, happily sitting in his lap.

He wondered how long this normalcy would last. Hopefully at least a few days. Fate owed him that much at least, right?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Not a lot happened, but this is basically the final scene transitioning Tatsumi from Summer Madness to Fall Madness. For the record, we've officially starting 'Volume 6' arc I guess. Although I say that loosely because Tatsumi's involvement in this world has thrown everything off kilter. Expect the 'Rating Games' to occur, everything else is going to change.

Everything.

So leave a review and let me know what you think! Even though not a lot actually happened.


	37. Matters of the Soul

**Author's Note:** There are 2 arcs before the end. This one which ties up an important loose end, and then the final arc. This one is 3 chapters in length and I think you'll find it interesting.

 **Chapter 35: Matters of the Soul**

Massive structures of steel and glass towered high into the sky. They blocked out the sun, casting their shadows upon the cramped, clustered streets below that, to the residents of the city, seemed to be in a perpetual state of construction. Cars, trucks, buses and even the odd transport tried to squeeze their way through streets much too narrow for the amount of traffic passing through.

Streets made even narrower by the constant digging and filling as the aging infrastructure was updated to handle the load that the ever-increasing number of high rise buildings demanded of the system.

It was a major city, one of the largest in North America. A shining beacon of freedom and prosperity steeped in enough corruption to make any politician feel right at home. The symbol of the city, a sky scrapping, free-standing structure with a round top and a pointed tip, towered over the rest of the city. A monument to architectural ingenuity when it was built in the 70's and still remains, to this day, one of the tallest structures in the world.

Toronto, an enormous melting pot of individuals containing people of every nationality in the world, and a few not of it.

The perfect place for those looking to hide, to do just that. There was always so much happening in the city, and so many strange and weird people out and about, that unless someone became visibly violent, no one cared. Few gave the small girl dressed in a black gothic lolita dress much more than a passing, cursory glance as she walked down the sidewalk in the heart of the business district, passing by the headquarters of enormous banks that could toss around enough money to buy a small country. Compared to the homeless woman streaking up the sidewalk cackling like a witch as she was chased by city police or the strange looking clown banging his head against an invisible wall, she was almost normal.

The people of Toronto might have paid that young girl a bit more attention had they known that she was the most powerful entity in existence, Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. As it was, no one so much as batted an eyebrow as the young-looking girl turned off the sidewalk and stepped through the revolving glass door of the nearby TD tower. An enormous glass atrium opened up before her, spanning the breadth of the tower. People of all shapes and sizes travelled through here, some heading into the large TD bank building, others piling upon each other on the escalators and stairs as they squeezed their way down to the lower level.

Ophis joined the crowd, standing silent, still, upon an escalator step. The people around Ophis gave it some space. Whether it was out of respect, or fear of being accused as a pedophile, was anyone's guess.

It found the escalator fascinating in a way. Human technology was evolving ever more rapidly. It would not be long before this world could no longer confine them. What need would they have of Gods and Demons then? Perhaps it was a good thing that they came forward when they did. It wasn't just fear of being surpassed by human technology that the supernatural had to worry about.

Being forgotten entirely was far worse.

It was an idle though. Ophis might even return in the distant future to see how Humanity had progressed. But that would be long after it had reclaimed the silence it so desired. The dimensional gap was her home long before humanity started to dream. Great Red had no right to it.

The crowded escalator parted as it reached the lower level with most people angling to the left to join the ever swelling tide of human bodies meandering their way through The Path.

The Path, or PATH, was what this place was called. A giant network of underground pedestrian tunnels, elevated walkways and at-grade walkways connecting most of the downtown office towers. Every inch of the thirty-kilometre expanse was utilized in some way, whether that be lined with shops, elevators to office towers, lounging areas or subway terminals. While many major cities had underground networks, The PATH was the largest of its kind in the world.

It was impressive in some way, more so because it was built _after_ the city above was already finished, than because it was a major architectural achievement. Maintaining the stability of the enormous office towers while digging tunnels beneath them was not something that could be done off-the-cuff.

Ophis wasn't here to explore the PATH, as interesting as it was, she didn't even need to go far in it. She had turned off the upper street at the Toronto Dominion Bank office tower for a reason. Just beneath the glass atrium was a large food court.

The soft, orange glow from the fluorescent lights shimmered off the polished, tile floors, providing a soft, gentle ambience to the place. Ophis' stomach rumbled ever so slightly as the smell of delicious food wafted from the various establishments the lined the court. Tables with chairs and benches around them filled the central portion of the food court, allowing the press of human bodies to stream by along either side without weaving between tables.

Her destination was here, the absolute last place anyone would ever think to look for a group of criminals wanted the world over by nearly all supernatural entities.

They were all there, all the leaders that Ophis hadn't purged from her Khaos Brigade because they had no intention of helping her. Esdeath sat comfortably on a cushioned seat, munching on a greasy burger without seemingly a care in the world. A half empty container of some sort of carbonated beverage rested next to the burger's wrapper, along with what humans called, frank's fries? Strange name but Ophis couldn't bring herself to care enough to raise an issue about it.

Another sat with Esdeath, a human turned devil that had proven very useful recently. Syura had a slightly lecherous look on his face as he leaned back in his chair, feet crossed atop the same table Esdeath was eating at. From his vantage point he could look up at the people ascending the escalator and see up their skirts and dresses.

Katerea was there as well, fidgeting with her hands as she stared suspiciously down at a pile of North American Chinese food that really just seemed like an excuse to drown perfectly good meat and vegetables in so much random sauce that it no longer had any of its original taste, texture, or consistency. She looked up and glanced about as if looking for a reason not to eat whatever it was she had in front of her. She jumped when her eyes fell on Ophis, a mixture of fear and relief darting across her eyes before she regained her composure.

She knew what Ophis had done to the others of the Old Satan faction, had seen it first hand, and knew her continued existence depended entirely on her loyalty. Ophis had given her freedom outside of that, of course. She had even found an interesting partner high up in Devil Society to keep her company at night.

There was another there, two others in fact. They weren't directly part of the Khaos Brigade, but their interests aligned at the moment and both had more to gain by aiding the other than not.

The first was a tall, handsome gentleman wearing an elegant white robe over a suit of similar color. Long, beautiful light blue hair framed a delinquent face. The hair floated behind him, held aloft by a combination of magical power and sheer ego. A brilliant blue gem adorned his forehead and golden earrings dangled from his ears.

It was Loki, the Norse God of Mischief.

He wasn't the only one from Norse here. His faithful hound, Fenrir, was as well, although none would guess the tiny looking puppy was actually the god slaying hound feared from Norse Mythology. The little puppy sat on the table next to Esdeath's happily chomping away on the same type of mishmash of food Katerea was hesitant to even touch.

Fenrir, at least, seemed to be enjoying the food.

All of them being here together was a sight odd enough to rival the naked homeless woman that had streaked past Ophis on her way here. They would most certainly have drawn attention if not for the magical enchantments woven around their tables. It didn't do much more than misdirect a person's attention to somewhere else, but it was enough for regular humans.

Anything more would draw attention from eyes they didn't want on them.

[Where is he?] Ophis asked as she approached the group of powerful misfits. She had asked, ordered really, that all of them be here, and he wasn't.

"Just getting some food, Ophis," Cao Cao said as he sauntered up to them. There were two long packages in his hands, wrapped up in some sort of flimsy paper and branded with the name 'Sabway.' Strange name. "I bought you one as well. Chicken Teriyaki or some such thing. Didn't look much like chicken or teriyaki to me, and it still managed to look better than most of the garbage they serve here."

Cao Cao, a young man with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a sort of bastardized combination between a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. He was the leader of the Hero Faction, one of only two factions Ophis still let continue to exist under her rule. The other being the Nilrem, the magician faction. Of all of them Cao Cao could pass most easily amongst the city. He was, in fact, human. Super human, true, but still human. He wielded the strongest sacred gear in existence. The True Longinus. A spear capable of killing Gods.

A God killing spear. Ophis wasn't a God, but a dragon. Against her, the spear's unique property was useless. There was little reason to fear it, the same could be said for Great Red. When it came time to face that monster he wouldn't be of much use but that was fine. Ophis didn't need him to face Great Red.

Him and his faction existed to run interference so that the other mythologies couldn't move too openly against her. It was a role he took to most enthusiastically. Ophis knew of his desire to eventually kill her. She might even let him try, just so that he would know he was no match and wouldn't come looking for her in the Dimensional Gap after Great Red was dealt with.

"Convenience and speed is the name of the game down here," Esdeath interjected as she popped the last bite of her burger into her mouth. She chewed a few times and swallowed before continuing. "The humans here don't have time to waste, always so busy needing to be somewhere else. So long as it fills them and tastes better than the dirt on the ground, they're satisfied." She wiped a bit of ketchup off her mouth with a napkin. "It can be a nice change, to better appreciate real food when you have it once more."

Cao Cao simply rolled his eyes before offering one the 'Chicken Teriyaki' to Ophis. "Well?" He asked.

It was about to decline when it's stomach betrayed its hunger by rumbling. [I will let it pass.] Ophis said as she took the food from Cao Cao.

"Why thank you," Cao Cao said disingenuously as he stepped past her and grabbed a nearby table. "Don't take too long, Izou. We don't want to keep our benevolent leader waiting."

"I'm here," Izou said. The dark-haired samurai, descendent of Nobunaga, appeared almost from thin air at Cao Cao's side and took a seat next to him. He had a salad, a self-proclaimed vegetarian, which was a strange title to claim considering he loved letting his blade drink the blood of his enemies. As eccentric as any of them. "You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to convince these people that all you want is a salad when you can't speak English."

That was the issue with humans. Cao Cao knew multiple languages, including English, but not all members of the Hero Faction could speak all commonly spoken human languages.

[Enough, let's not waste time.] Ophis said as she knelt on a chair so she was tall enough to properly eat at one of the small round tables. She unwrapped the sub and took a small bite. It was surprisingly good, despite not looking like much. She gave Loki a glance. [What news of Mine? Did it go as suspected?]

"Why not use that precious eye you stole?" Cao Cao threw at her. "You can see all that there is, right?"

[Have seen most of what needs to be seen. Why waste effort forcing it when I can spend less forcing you?] Ophis returned just as easily. Returning to the Dimensional Gap utilizing as little effort as possible was her desire.

Loki looked annoyed briefly before regaining his composure. "It did go as you predicted," he said. "Tatsumi fed pieces of himself to that little fallen Angel, Mine, to keep her alive. In doing so he passed some of his draconic nature to her. In truth, she is now two-fifths human, two-fifths fallen, and one-fifth dragon."

[More than just healing?]

"Yes, going from a six-winged Fallen to a ten-winged Fallen is not something that can be achieved through natural means." A grin split Loki's face. "It seems eating Tatsumi can grant you the same evolutionary powers he posses. To… some extent at least. Enough to cause an explosive, exponential growth in a Fallen Angel that had already peaked."

[Good, then we shall proceed with the next phase,] Ophis said. [Loki, you're free to fight Odin with Fenrir. The Khaos Brigade shall support you by making sure those that would come to his defense, can't.]

"Why thank you for letting me do what I was already going to do."

"My people are already tied up, don't expect help from my end," Cao Cao interjected.

"'tied up' is it?" Syura asked, tilting his head to stare at Cao Cao, "Aren't you just throwing them by the hundreds at impossible situations to force a Balance Breaker evolution?"

"It amounts to the same thing," Cao Cao said and shrugged lightly, not denying it in the slightest. "Many of the world's mythologies can't move about carelessly because of it."

[Vali's status?] Ophis asked, expecting to hear what she had already seen through the eye.

"Off doing his own thing of course. I'm surprised he stuck around to play with the Norse Gods as long as he did. Anyone could see from the start the Gods had no intention of leaving their little sanctuary," Cao Cao said while unwrapping his sub. He took a bite before continuing. "That man does his own thing, which revolves entirely around fighting whatever next big battle arrives." There was a speculative look on his face as he glanced over at Loki. "I imagine he has you in his sights now. He split about the time he learned you were going to pick a fight with Odin."

"He's welcome to die trying," Loki said, unperturbed by the thought of the White Dragon Emperor coming after him.

[Vali won't be a concern,] Ophis said. Vali was one of the few she could count on for support, if that was what she desired. The chance of fighting Great Red would be too great for him to want to pass up. Before that though, he would be useful keeping certain elements distracted so she could do what needed to be done with Tatsumi. [He will return when he finds out he will have an opportunity to face the Sekiryuutei. Esdeath?]

The blue haired sadist grinned at her, already knowing what was going to be asked of her. "I've been ready for months. I've been waiting for this opportunity for centuries. To teach Serafall a lesson. The look on her face as I tear her little sister apart piece by piece and carve up Tatsumi before her eyes… Oh, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I _break_ them into pieces!" The smile on Esdeath's face was truly terrifying. Enough that even Syura shivered in fear. "What will she choose? Revenge or salvation? I can't wait to see."

[Be sure to give Michael the message.]

"I will, he'll make sure my _onee-sama_ , and that little one, Xenovia-san, are no where near the conflict when it occurs." She paused and threw a look over at Syura. "I should make sure the other angels are far away as well."

Even Ophis didn't know what would happen after that point. How would Gabriel react to Michael's supposed betrayal? The eye wouldn't show her that.

"Tsk, you take all the fun out of this," Syura muttered. "I was looking forward to making another angel fall."

The temperature of the air dipped several degrees as Esdeath gave Syura a chilling smile. "I suppose you were looking forward to dying then."

Syura's face became guarded. "What does it matter to you? They're just angels."

"I couldn't care less what you do to humans, devils or the other Fallen, but touch another Angel and I'll flay the flesh from your bones," Esdeath promised.

Syura tsked loudly as he looked away.

[Then we're settled on our next course of action,] Ophis said, cutting into their little argument. They couldn't remain here for too long. Even if Canada was far removed from the centers of any major religious power, there was still an active, on-going search for them. She finished her sub before continuing. [Cao Cao and his faction will continue to keep the various pantheons and factions busy. When Loki is ready to strike Odin, Esdeath will get Michael to redirect Tatsumi's angelic allies elsewhere and then we'll strike together. Loki, Fenrir and the Midgardsormr will keep the important pieces in place while the rest of us deal with the nuisances that could potentially interfere.]

She'd already seen parts of the future. But even if she hadn't, with the way things were moving in the Underworld, there truly was only one place Tatsumi could be in the near future.

Then Ophis would strike and she would have her solution.

Ophis and Great Red were equals. To break that equality, Ophis needed to become more. Power alone wouldn't serve her. She needed to grow in a different way. Something beyond what she currently was. Consuming Tatsumi was the key to that. Even if it was only a tiny, miniscule sliver of a growth. Any growth would be enough to tip the balance between her and Great Red in her direction.

"It won't be too long now," Loki said. "Ragnarok is nearly upon us! I can't wait to see the look on that old man's face when—"

Loki collapsed to the ground in a heap in mid sentence, knocking chairs all about him in a noisy clatter. A loud commotion picked up all around her. Glass shattered. Metal squealed. Chairs and tables were knocked over and shifted. Fenrir flopped over into his pile of chow. Esdeath's face smacked off the table she was sitting at. Syura's chair tipped all the way back and he collapsed to the floor in a heap. Both Izou and Cao Cao were asleep too. Katerea as well.

They weren't the only ones. Every human in the PATH had collapsed to the ground. The escalators had ground to a halt and everyone, everywhere, had fallen unconscious. Unconscious, not dead. Ophis stretched her senses to the max, reached out across the entire city.

 _Everything_ had ground to a halt. Cars and trains had been brought to a stop and even planes were aimlessly circling in the sky.

There was only one person that could do this, that would do this. Even knowing who it was didn't make it any less confusing as she walked into view, seemingly appearing out of thin air. Well, she was wont to do that whenever she appeared.

They all had their quirks. He, Ymir, Ophis, Great Red. Even Tatsumi, in time, would develop his own if he didn't already have them.

Ophis didn't recognize the form. The long black hair, the ruby eyes. The elegant purple dress that cascaded about her body. But then, form was irrelevant to them. Ophis, herself, was only female because she felt like being female.

[Why are you here?] Then was no need to ask how. It was an irrelevant question with an irrelevant answer for the likes of them.

{Keep things leashed for a few weeks.}

[Why?]

The woman tilted her head and smiled. {There's a… lose string I need to tie up. Not long. Need two weeks. The opportunity I need will occur by then.}

[Not impossible. Issue is delaying the games.]

{Convince Azazel. He's always been good for that sort of thing.} She turned ever so slightly and walked up to Esdeath. {It's so nice seeing children work so faithfully to please their parents.}

[Wouldn't know, have no children.]

{Have you ever thought about changing that?}

[I had the chance.] Lilith had been a possible future. It was not an unpleasant future by any means, but not the one she desired most. [Silence is desired. Children bring the opposite.]

{They bring a lot more than just noise.}

[Have had enough noise for now. Need silence. Maybe next millennium.]

{Your loss} The being shrugged. A gentle hand reached out and touched Esdeath's hair, stroking it ever so softly. She brought her lips to her ears and whispered. Words to low, to soft, to directed, for any to hear. Ophis didn't so much hear, as she felt the vibrations in the air.

Esdeath murmured softly in her sleep. Too softly for even Ophis to make out, but whatever Esdeath murmured brought a smile to the other person's lips.

[Are you certain?] Ophis asked. [Could cause a strain.]

{That is what I want. Sometimes a change of perspective is needed. Perhaps then she will understand.} A soft, gentle smile came to the being's lips. {Enough Angels have fallen.} The being turned and gave Ophis one last smile. {Azazel has grown fat and lazy. Teach him a lesson for me, will you? It's time… time for a change.} It paused again. {Two weeks. All I ask.}

[I can do two weeks.]

With a nod she turned on her heel and left. Ophis stared after her and when she blinked, the other was gone. Instantly everything went into motion once more. Planes continued on their flight, trains and cars continued their course. Humans awoke and continued like nothing had happened.

Even the powerful individuals around her didn't seem to have noticed that they'd all just been asleep not moments past.

[Small change of plan,] Ophis said, turning to everyone. [Plan delayed two weeks. Esdeath, go find Azazel for me. I need to convince him of a few things.]

She ignored the confused looks on their faces. What they thought was irrelevant. They would obey or they would be replaced. She wasn't the only one moving. Something was going to happen soon, and Ophis had to admit, she was a little curious.

 **x~X~x**

Being famous made school a chore. The second day had almost been as bad as the first. He hadn't been swarmed the moment he set foot inside the main building and he'd managed to make it to his class without having to resort to one of the Tyrants greatest abilities, invisibility, but that was about it. The girls still drooled at his passing, the boys all wanted to be like him, and the stares of adoration followed him everywhere. It'd been unnerving, more so than usual.

At least they gave him some room. Most likely due to Bennia's threat to stay away from him. Unfortunately, she'd never specified how far and everyone was testing just where that line was.

Kendo practice had been especially bad. Introducing Hikaru to the female team had sent them to the moon. They had been just as excited to have such a powerful and capable kendo practitioner on their side as they were to have Tatsumi there.

Hikaru had all but begged him with her eyes to save her. He hadn't. It was refreshing to have so much attention diverted away from him.

She'd made sure he regretted that decision later when the two had faced off. She was well and truly the better sword fighter, and she now had the speed to keep up with him. Despite the humiliating losses to her, it had been refreshing to fight someone that could actually push him. Ieyasu was the only one there that had been even remotely challenging.

He was also the only one aside from Hikaru even willing to take up a stance against him. No one else wanted to fight the Hero of Japan.

But things did eventually die down. Now, a week and a half later, things had almost settled into their usual rhythm. People still stared and whispered whenever he came around, but for the most part people kept to themselves.

Today was the first time he'd been able to eat outside without getting chased away by the stares. He leaned back against the rough bark of the large tree behind him, eyes closed. His features relaxed as a gentle breeze washed across his face. The heat from the midday sun was muted here beneath the boughs of the large tree. It was nice, refreshing, and made even better by the company he kept.

"I didn't understand how you could like school so much at the end of the last semester," Ieyasu said to his right. Tatsumi cracked an eye open and glanced over at his friend. He sat cross legged on the grass beside Tatsumi, a half-eaten bento box prepared by Sayo sitting open in his lap. He was only giving Tatsumi half his attention as he dug into the food. "But after everything you've been through over the summer, I guess I can understand now. School may be bad, but I'd take that any day of the week over getting trapped in Niflheim."

"There was a lot of things going on back then," Tatsumi said simply. "Not on the same level as the summer, but enough."

"I can only imagine." He paused, chopsticks halfway to his lips, and turned to regard Tatsumi. "Actually, I take that back. I don't want to imagine it."

Tatsumi could only chuckle in response.

"…eat Tatsumi-senpai. It's good, nyan," Koneko said as she captured a portion of seasoned rice between her chopsticks. The little nekomata shifted around in his lap as she brought the food up to his mouth. "…say, ahhhh."

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Another pair of chopsticks, this one grasping a piece of fish, quickly pushed the seasoned rice out of the way. Ravel glared at her rival, Koneko. "He just had some rice! He needs a balance to properly appreciate the varied flavors of his cooking!"

"…rice, rice, fish, combination better than rice, fish, rice, fish, nyan," Koneko returned. Her soft voice carrying a hint of steel in it. She batted away Ravel's chopsticks with her own, sending little grains of rice scattering in the breeze.

The fish returned with a vengeance, smacking the rice away. "You wouldn't know good taste if it was spelled out in front of you! You just shovel everything down your throat without tasting it!"

"…do too!"

"Do not!"

"Ah, don't fight please," Tatsumi begged, leaning back as best he could with a tree behind him, eying the waving chopsticks like they were implements of mass destruction. "If you're not careful—"

Too late. With a vicious clash the chopsticks snapped in half, dumping a spoonful of seasoned rice and fish all over the front of Tatsumi's uniform. The world seemed to freeze as everyone stared at the front of Tatsumi's shirt. Bits of rice stuck to his shirt as the piece of fish slowly slid down the front, leaving a long and painfully obvious grease stain behind.

The two of them looked absolutely horrified. At least, Ravel did. Tatsumi was assuming Koneko was horrified at dumping rice in his lap and on his shirt and wasn't just mournful over the waste of perfectly good food.

"I-I'm so sorry, Tatsumi-san!" Ravel blurted out quickly as she grabbed the chunks of rice and the fish. She dabbed at his chest with the sleeve of her uniform in a vain attempt to clean up the grease stain but managed to do little more than make it worse. "Ah!"

"…silly yakitori can't do anything right," Koneko said as she pushed Ravel away. Before Tatsumi could even begin to process what Koneko was going to do to make the situation she bent down and started _licking_ his shirt.

To the side Ieyasu let out a strangled choke. Yup. That was enough of that.

"Ok, you're both just making it worse," Tatsumi said as he pushed the both of them away. "I don't need help eating, and I don't need help cleaning up." He was touched by how much they cared but really, there was a limit. Especially in public like this.

The two small girls were suddenly lifted into the air as Hikaru came to his rescue. "Let Tatsumi-san finish his lunch in peace," Hikaru said, giving each girl held in her outstretched hands a long, even look.

"Yes, Hikaru-san," "…ok…" The two girls said in unison.

The both of them looked like little kittens that'd just been kicked. Tatsumi held firm and simply gave Hikaru a thankful smile. The two of them had to learn and he had to admit that he was probably too soft hearted. Hikaru sat them both down on the grass across from Tatsumi before settling down beside him, opposite of Ieyasu and Sayo.

"And that's why I never want a harem," Ieyasu said, "way too much trouble."

"You think I'd let you have one?" Sayo asked, elbowing Ieyasu in the ribs.

"I don't need anyone else if I have you," Ieyasu said quickly, too quickly.

"I hope you remember those words," Sayo said, smiling sweetly.

Tatsumi couldn't help but smile at the friendly banter tossed between the two. Sayo had definitely been doing some training when Tatsumi hadn't been looking.

"I didn't aim for a harem," Tatsumi pointed out. "It just kind of happened."

Ieyasu let out a loud snort, a disbelieving look on his face. "That's what they all say. I'm sure you just so 'happened' to capture the hearts of most of the beautiful women here at Kuoh Academy." There was a sharp whap as Sayo smacked him across the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Ahem," Sayo coughed delicately and gave Ieyasu a long stare.

"Ah-ha… I wasn't including you?" She whapped him a second time. "Ow!" Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head and grumbled beneath his breath before giving Tatsumi a sidelong glance. "Your girls at least don't seem to hit you."

"No, they've just suffocated me a few times," Tatsumi said. Koneko and Ravel both looked away guiltily.

"We both got problems it seems." Ieyasu turned to the school yard. There were a number of students out and about, some alone, others in pairs or groups. A few, like them, sat together in various shady parts of the front yard having their lunch. Tatsumi caught more than a few looks being tossed his way. "You don't have Akeno tucked away in your back pocket either, do you?" his friend asked.

A certain perverted boy came to Tatsumi's mind causing him to let out a short chuckle. "No, and thankfully that won't ever happen. That's one girl that has no need of me." He glanced over at Sayo. "So how was your summer break? All I've heard is Ieyasu moaning and complaining he wasn't able to see you."

"You didn't need to say that," Ieyasu bit out under his breath.

Sayo just laughed. "I didn't mean to disappear like that. Things just turned out that way. I accidentally dropped my phone while training with Natsume-sensei in the mountains and it broke. I couldn't get a new one until I finished my training." There was a sheepish look on her face. "Oka-san and oto-san were so mad."

"But I apparently don't matter," Ieyasu said bitterly.

Sayo gently rubbed his arm. "Oh, don't be like that. I apologized, remember?"

Ieyasu swallowed hard and flushed a little, "I-I suppose so."

"Do I want to know what form that apology took?" Tatsumi asked archly. Sayo flushed a little and Ieyasu started spluttering incoherently. "Uh huh, I think I'm good."

"You're bad," Sayo said, glaring at him. The effect was somewhat diminished by the heat in her cheeks.

"Changing the subject a little," Tatsumi said before Sayo could get too upset at him. She had a temper if you pushed her too far. "Did you learn anything interesting from your immortal sensei?"

"Oh! I learned quite a lot from Natsume-sensei—" she let out a sharp gasp but quickly regained her composure. "W-What do you mean—"

"Immortal?" Ieyasu cut in, sounding rather confused. He glanced back and forth between him and Sayo. "What do you mean immortal?"

"I, well, you see—she's not immortal!" Sayo said far to quickly to be believable in the slightest. She knew right away that no one believed her. Ieyasu wasn't the only one staring at her. Hikaru, Koneko and Ravel all were as well. "Really!"

"You don't need to hide it," Tatsumi said gently, hoping to coax his friend into opening up. "I was worried at the end of last semester when a random stranger whose been technically dead for twenty years suddenly showed up, unannounced and uninvited, and showed an unusual amount of interest in one of my friends." He picked at his lunch, letting his words sink in a bit as he ate a few mouthfuls of food. Swallowing he continued. "Didn't find anything too out-of-the-ordinary though, only that Natsume has showed up several times throughout history." He gave Sayo a wide smile. "So, learn anything interesting."

"I… well…" She threw a hurried look at Koneko, Ravel and Hikaru. "I can't."

"Can't because you think those three are human or can't because she asked you not to say anything?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm a devil," Ravel said unexpectedly. "So don't worry about me."

"…nekomata…" Koneko added. "Better than stupid yakitori."

"I am not a fried chicken!" Ravel snapped at Koneko angrily.

"I was human," Hikaru said, shrugging lightly. "I'm not anymore. I wasn't given much choice in the matter."

"Wait, how many devils and strange creatures are out our school?" Ieyasu asked, gaping at the three of them.

"I know of at least thirty," Tatsumi said. There were those in Night Raid, Sona's Peerage, Rias' Peerage, much of the faculty and a great number of others.

"More than that I suspect," Ravel said. "This place has become a major meeting ground between the three great factions."

"You don't need to worry about any of the one's at this school." He added, noting the wariness in his friend. That time in the park still got to him, it would get to most. "Trust me, if they were someone to be fearful of, I'd have already killed them."

"That's true," Ieyasu said, relaxing noticeably. He blinked a couple times as if he remembered something and quickly turned to Sayo again. "Are you something different too?"

"No," Sayo said quickly, almost too quickly. "I was born human, just like you. Don't worry." She gave him a reassuring smile. Tatsumi kept his features schooled at her odd choice of words. No one else seemed to notice so he kept it to himself for now.

Ieyasu let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Man, don't know what I'd do if I was like the only normal one here."

"Eh, I'm not sure I'd call you normal," Tatsumi pointed out.

"Hey! You know what I mean!"

"Anyways, we sort of got off track here," Tatsumi said, glancing over at Sayo.

"Can we stay off-track?" She asked.

"Oh! I want to know!" Ravel said as she crawled over to Sayo.

Koneko was quick to follow suite. Peering intently up at Sayo with soft, kitten like eyes. "…me too. Want to know, nyan."

The effect of two of the most adorable and cutesy girls at Kuoh Academy peering up at you with the most adorable heartfelt looks they could muster was absolutely devastating. Sayo stood no chance of surviving the onslaught.

"Gah! No! Stop! Anything but those eyes!" Sayo cried as she tried to shield the sight from view. "Gah! Please… too adorable… guck! Fine! I give up! I give up, please just stop! I'll tell you everything!"

Tatsumi hid his smile behind his chopsticks as he stuffed the last of his lunch into his mouth. Whether those two girls did it for his sake, or their own, it didn't matter. Their devastating looks had obliterated Sayo's defenses and got Tatsumi the information he ultimately wanted.

"Natsume-sensei isn't human like you all suspected," Sayo said. She started slowly, words carefully picked but as she continued they came faster and clearer. "She's an angel, a virtue to be precise. The Virtue of Courage. She said she was drawn to me, to my courage. To how I was so full of fear and despair but struggled on despite that…" her voice dropped into a mumble and she looked away embarrassed. "I don't know much about all that. I just didn't want to be helpless if a fallen angel ever tried to—" her hand shook for a moment before she gripped the wrist tightly with her other, stopping the shaking. Her eyes were resolute as she stared Tatsumi straight in the eyes. "I won't be a helpless bystander ever again. I won't just sit here quietly while the powers that be dance about us uncaringly. Just like you protect us Tatsumi, I want to be able to protect you and my parents and…" she glanced over at Ieyasu and flushed a little. The meaning was clear. "I can't do that if I'm weak but what scares me most… is not being able to draw my bow when it matters most. Natsume-sensei helped me. She taught me what I needed to know." Her hands went to the buttons of her shirt and she undid the top two, revealing the tanned skin beneath. There, emblazoned in the center of her chest just above her breasts and between the chain of her cross, was a crest.

A familiar crest.

Tatsumi's smile cracked in half as he stared at it in disbelief. Something was very wrong here. There was a critical part of her story that did not add up with an earlier conversation.

He needed to talk to Gabriel.

In the mean time though, Tatsumi was determined to be supportive of her. She was still the same Sayo he'd always known and what he fought to protect was humanity's choice to choose their future. This was quite obviously her choice. It's exactly what he knew she'd do if given the chance, what she would have jumped at in the old world as well.

Ieyasu wasn't much different.

"So you learned a lot of special techniques?" Ravel asked eagerly.

"…fire off a caladbolg?" Koneko asked right after her.

"Caladbolg…" Sayo gave them both a strange look. "What's that?"

"Awww…"

Hikaru sighed and palmed her face. "This isn't Destiny/Chaotic Day, it's the real world. There's not going to be a Anti-Counter Guardian firing off swords as arrows in this world." She paused for a moment. "That was a very good manga though. I'm glad you recommended it to me."

So they hadn't asked for his sake… For some reason Tatsumi was feeling a little disappointed about that.

"Did you learn how to fire arrows of light with your bow?" Tatsumi asked, thinking of a more reasonable and logical possibility.

Sayo seemed startled by that but quickly smiled and nodded. "Yes, and a bow to go with it. I broke my old bow trying to fire one."

"…disappointing."

"Aww, just regular arrows of light." Ravel was pouting too!

Sayo gave them an apologetic smile. "Natsume-sensei says that bow isn't necessary, but you can get more distance with less effort by using one. The bow takes care of the distance so you can just focus on making the arrow as powerful as possible."

"It'd be slower though, wouldn't it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," Sayo said. "But she told me if they're close enough that I don't have time to fire an arrow using my bow, they're close enough I probably don't need it."

Against the level of enemies Sayo stood any chance of fighting against, this sensei of hers was probably correct.

"You so have to show me later," Ieyasu chimed in. "I wonder if I can make a sword of light."

Ieyasu wasn't really the sort of person Tatsumi would peg for angelic. He wasn't all that religious, not like Sayo was. Tatsumi opened his mouth to say just that—

 **DING DONG**

The lunch bell rang clear across the school yard, cutting through their conversation.

Sayo launched to her feet so quickly her skirt billowed out, briefly exposing her panties to the world. "Oh! Would you look at that! The bell! We need to return to class!" She abruptly turned on her heel and shot away as quickly as she could without breaking out into a full run.

They all just stared as she left. Then Ieyasu started to laugh. "I haven't seen her run away from a conversation so quickly since that time her mother talked about her wetting the—"

Like an arrow a bento box snapped across the front lawn of the schoolyard and smacked Ieyasu in the face before he could finish. The box impacted with a brief flash of white light and Ieyasu was knocked flat on his back. In the distance Sayo was hastily hiding a bow up her skirt.

Tatsumi didn't even want to know how she managed to do that.

"Hikaru, mind taking him to—"

"Come along, Ravel, Koneko, time to go to class." She wasn't listening to him. Instead she was herding the other two younger girls away. All three of them were doing their utmost to pretend Ieyasu didn't exist.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Tatsumi said under his breath. He glanced over at his friend unconscious friend. "Looks like you're going to get yelled at by the teacher for being late. I need to try and clean up this stain as much as possible before class starts."

Standing, Tatsumi smooth his pant legs and brushed some grass and dirt from it before starting for the front doors. Everyone was heading back inside and thankfully they were all too preoccupied with getting to class on time to bother Tatsumi. More than a few did send little smiles and awed looks his way, but Tatsumi ignored them. To do any less would only invite more and worse.

He made it to the wash room without being accosted, which in and of itself was probably a miracle. Ignoring the stalls and urinals on the right and made his way over to the sinks and grimaced. It was bad. The stain hadn't appeared that bad when looking down at it from above, but now that he was staring at it full on in the mirror…

"This is going to be embarrassing," he muttered as he ran the water, waiting for it to go warm, before dampening some paper towel. "I'm going to have to start bringing degreasers to school if this is going to be a daily thing," he mused as he futilely dabbed at the stain.

There was just no dealing with this. He might as well go back to class.

"Hmm, no class for you today, Tatsumi-san," a familiar voice came from behind.

A familiar, feminine, voice.

Tatsumi whirled around and stared as she waltzed out of the stall seemingly without a care in the world that she was in the men's washroom.

"You! What are you doing here. I thought the—"

 **BZZZT**

He blinked and she was gone. What was that? It looked and felt as if the world just went out. Like a television show became all static and fragmented when a large storm interfered with satellite TV.

"We all have a place we need to be."

Tatsumi turned around. There she stood, standing at the sink next to his, admiring herself in the mirror. Her ruby eyes in her reflection shimmered with a strange light the original did not have.

"Aren't you defying the Satan's—" His words died in his throat as the image in the mirror turned to smile at him while the one standing beside him remained motionless.

 **BZZZT**

He blinked to get rid of the fragmented world and she was gone again.

"Satans… interesting choice of words for them to use." Tatsumi turned again, this time unsurprised to see her on his other side. She sat on the edge of the sink, her hands gripping the edges and her legs swinging back and forth beneath the porcelain bowl like a child eagerly awaiting a new toy from their parent. She turned to him and smiled. "Did you know the first amongst those that fell was Lucifer? Aren't you curious how the first devils came to be? Has anyone questioned their origins? Why is it that 'Lucifer' is passed down amongst Devils and not the Fallen? The Lesser Key of Solomon is not a Christian tale. It is heathen. So why?"

"I don't know."

 **BZZZZZZZT**

Tatsumi violently shook his head, gripping the edge of the sink to steady himself as he fought against the massive bout of vertigo that threatened to overwhelm him. He rapidly blinked his eyes to get rid of the fragmentation of the world. When the world settled down and he didn't feel like he was going to throw up, he glanced over to find her gone. He wasn't surprised. He didn't bother looking either. He just turned back to the mirror and found her smiling at him from the other side. His own reflection was gone.

"You're not a normal devil, are you?" Tatsumi asked the reflection in the mirror.

She reached through the mirror and gently placed her hands on either side of his face. For some reason he couldn't resist. He could do nothing as she drew his face to the mirror.

"One final thing, before you disappear, Tyrant." He frowned at her. Disappear, what was she talking about… he suddenly realized he couldn't feel the rest of his body. He knew he should be concerned, worried, but his emotions were muted. Like they belonged to someone else. As if he was just a participant. "If Angels were never meant to have children, they wouldn't have genders."

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him. There was no pain, no pleasure, no sensations at all. No sight, no sound, nothing. Just a strange sense of nothingness. A familiar feeling almost. He remembered it despite it being years ago. Seventeen years to be precise. When he'd died that second time and had floated in the vast emptiness. When he had struggled against that human and his soul and found, for the first time, something he could not overcome.

There was no anger this time though. No need to struggle. While it felt the same, it also felt different. There was a sense of being guided. There was no fear of being lost to a vast emptiness for all eternity.

Sensations suddenly came rushing back with all the force of an avalanche. It slammed into him from all directions. Touch was first, tiny, miniscule vibrations in the ground crawled across his scales, shaking him to his core bringing with it the next sense.

Sound. It is amazing just how much sound there is in the world, and how much the mind actively blocks out so that one is capable of making sense of their surroundings. For a brief, few moments as he came to, that filter wasn't there. The beat of his heart, the rush of his blood, the tiny noises from countless tiny little insects shifting more dirt in a single moment than industrial movers would in their entire life time.

Taste and smell came next, together. A foul, coppery taste in his mouth. His own blood, carved from his flesh with his own razor sharp teeth. More than just that. Dirt and insects, countless little things that had crawled inside and through while he had laid there, untouched and unmoved for years. They screamed with his awakening, their tiny little feet, claws, and wings beating hastily in their attempt to flee from him.

Sight was last, and with it came nothing. There was no light to perceive down here. It took only a moment to process where he was.

Underground. He'd been buried. But, why had he been buried alive and why did it feel like it had been ages since he'd last moved? His entire body burned, itched, as it healed old wounds and decay. The earthen life that had found its way into his body to feast in turn became sustenance for him as his body crushed all within and absorbed it in its search for nutrients from which to obtain energy to heal.

A new sound appeared, one distant or muffled. It came from above, the surface. A voice, although he couldn't make out the words, he could make out the general feel. A female. it was soft and filled with regret, sorrow, yet there was a hint of strength behind each word as well. It sounded as if it was coming from directly above him.

Was there someone mourning his death at a grave?

He had absolutely no idea what was going on. One moment he was in the washroom trying to clean the stain off his school uniform and the next he is buried underground with no explanation as to how he got here.

One thing for sure though, he couldn't _stay_ here. There was too much that needed to be done still. He had to get back to school before people worried. The end of summer was bad enough. A second disappearance in so short a time? No one would let him leave the house after that!

Tatsumi tried to move his arm and was relived when it moved. The soil, while pressing down upon him, wasn't packed in particularly hard. He shifted some more, use his claws to tear away at the dirt around him, pushing it to the side, making room for himself as he packed it in about him. He ripped at the soil above, forcing himself through it. There were muffled gasps and a shout from above. Clearer now, and filled with shock.

He didn't stop. He needed to get free.

It wasn't long before his hand punched through the surface. He hadn't been buried very deep. Six or seven feet at most. His grave was longer than it was deep. He gripped the ground above. The feel of soft grass tickled the edges of his scales.

With a powerful heave he pulled himself up through the ground, shifting large mounds of dirt and soil to the side as he erupted from the earth.

Sight came to him now. A blinding, piercing light from the blazing sun above. It burned his eyes, sending slivers of pain shooting into his brain. With a growl he rubbed his eyes and squinted blearily down at the ground. It took time for his eyes to heal and adjust to the light, but gradually it did. At first just a green and brown blurry mess, then he could start picking out clumps of dirt and blades of grass. Then came finer details such as tiny little insects, veins in the plant life, and tiny little differences in the soil.

"No… how?"

Tatsumi froze at the sound of that voice. Slowly he lifted his head and found himself staring into the eyes of someone he never thought he would again.

The years weighed upon her just as they did upon Akame and Najenda. Her pink hair and eyes were still as vibrant as always, but the faint lines of grief and worry now marred a face that had once been absolutely flawless.

It was Mine.

His Mine.

Tatsumi didn't even notice the memories of his new life drift away like so much smoke on the wind.

* * *

 **Note on Ophis meeting place:** I choose Toronto for a very specific reason… it's where I live. That's it, only reason. And yes the place I described does in fact exist, I've been there myself. I walk through there whenever I'm downtown for training. In fact I think you can actually use google street view to look at the very place I described. Anyways, as a Torontonian, I did input some of my own bias views of my current place of residence. And yes, I've seen the stuff I described there in person. I have seen a woman streak naked through the business section of downtown Toronto. There are some weird people here.

 **Author's Note:** There! Chapter done! What do you think of how it ended? There are a couple things I want to accomplish with it before I jump into what'll be the last one.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	38. Kill the Doubts

**Author's Note:** Wouldn't it be the ultimate troll if it turned out all this time, everything Tatsumi had experienced in the DxD was just a fanciful hallucination that occurred after death and none of it was real?

I'm not saying that's what's going on, but… just saying. That'd be very trollsy of me, eh?

 **Chapter 36: Kill the Doubts**

Large didn't even come close to describing the scale of the cemetery. Rows upon rows of headstones, bedrock hewn into perfect rectangles. They stretched for as far as the eye could see, disappearing only when it rolled up over the top of a hill or over the horizon. A name was carved upon each stone, along with the day of birth and death. Beneath the date was a small quote, dedicated to the fallen. Often there were flowers sitting before a headstone, an offering from those loved and left behind.

It was obvious at first glance that a great deal of care had been taken with each one. An achievement of no small feat considering the sheer number.

Another feat of no small measure was how well maintained it all was. Cobblestone paths, stones fitted neatly together, wound their way through the enormous graveyard. Each stone looked as if it had been hewn from rock just the day before. Even the soft, gentle green grass was perfectly manicured.

One place in particular though, saw more attention than all the rest.

In the very center of the vast cemetery was a comparatively small walled in section. The stone wall wasn't particularly high. A full grown adult could see over it. It wouldn't keep anyone out, but it wasn't mean to. The whole cemetery was dedicated to the fallen, those that fought in the great war not for greed or power, but for an ideal. Those within the wall-off section were those that went above and beyond. Men and women who sacrificed not just their lives, but their right to even be known.

The headstones within lay blank, unmarked.

Those that needed to remember those that laid within, remembered and paid tribute.

The final resting place for those destined to be written out of history.

Or at least it should have been the final resting place.

The dead normally had the decency to stay dead and resting in their graves. However, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone that a certain dead individual had a certain sort of allergy to being dead, one that often caused him to survive or revive when he really shouldn't have.

And thus, Tatsumi was at a loss for words as to what to do or say as he sat there with his lower half still buried underground, staring down at an obviously, and understandably, stunned and shocked Mine.

Her usual, vibrant pink dress swayed about her in the gentle breeze that blew across the cemetery. There was a light dusting of dirt and soil lay across the vibrant pink, thrown across her from Tatsumi's sudden eruption from beneath the earth. Her hair was still as vibrant as always, but long gone were the ponytails. She wore her hair down now, a single, large mass of beautiful locks that swayed in the breeze.

For a long, silent moment, the two of them just stared at one another. Drinking in deep the sight of the other. Countless emotions raced through her eyes. A stunned shock was first, followed by disbelief that slowly morphed into confusion. A dozen more emotions flicked across her eyes and her face. Too many, too quickly, for Tatsumi to grasp. As the small woman before him slowly processed what she saw before her, a single emotion settled upon her.

Fear.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Mine shouted as she jumped back several steps. Out whipped a large can of something in one hand while the other grasped the empty air behind her back as even after all these years she instinctively reached out for her ruined Teigu, Pumpkin.

"Wait! Mine, it's me!" Tatsumi protested quickly even as Mine squeezed the top of the can. A large wave of the foulest, most stomach curling spray washed over his face. "Oh gods, the smell!" Tatsumi gagged as he reared back in agony. It was so wretched it burned! His nose was on fire! What was _in_ that thing?! "Gah! Ugh! Cough! What—bleh—help…!"

He clawed at his face as he desperately tried to get rid of whatever that was Mine had just sprayed at him. Forget Pumpkin, that thing was on an entirely different level!

"Wait… you're… Tatsumi?" Mine asked slowly as her fear slowly shifted back into confusion. Her eyes flickered down to the can in her hands and for the briefest of instances Tatsumi saw mortification flash across her face.

You had better feel guilty for spraying liquid hell in his face. Egads, what he could even taste it! Tatsumi keeled over to the side and emptied out his stomach.

"What… gah… what is that?!" Tatsumi gasped out. "I'd rather get hit with Pumpkin than that!"

"It's…" She glanced at the can and another bout of guilt flashed across her face. She quickly hid the spray can beneath her dress. "It's your own damn fault for scaring me like that!" Mine snapped at him. "Do you have any idea what I've… what…" Her head bowed as she gripped her dress tightly in her fists. "I… Taven and me… we…" When she lifted her head to stare up at him once more he saw tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. "Damn it, Tatsumi! If you're going to die at least let me know if you're going to come back!"

Tatsumi didn't have any words to say to that. What could he say? He _had_ left her behind. He couldn't even use the excuse that he couldn't as a reason why he didn't, because when given the option to… to what was it again?

Right, he'd died and left her here all alone despite promising he'd return to her.

He was a terrible person.

The ground rumble as Tatsumi pulled the rest of himself out of his grave. "I'm sorry," Tatsumi said, getting on his hands and knees, prostrating before her. It must have looked very strange to anyone that looked on to see a massive dragon kneeling before a tiny woman barely taller than his head. He slowly lifted his head. "Next time I'll let you know."

He was in the same draconic form he'd used in his final battle against Esdeath. The one he'd died in. The one Akame had killed him in. Could he return to his human form? He didn't know but it felt like he could for some reason.

"Why do you say that like you think there's going to be a next time?!" Mine demanded through her tears. She rubbed her eyes furiously, scattering droplets into the breeze. There was a fierce look in her eyes. "Isn't giving up your humanity and _dying_ for the world enough? The world _owes_ you!"

"The world doesn't owe anyone, anything," Tatsumi rumbled. The world cared very little about the on-goings of individuals. Someone had mentioned that to him once. He couldn't remember who though.

He shifted his attention from Mine to himself. It was there, in the back of his head. Knowledge on how to return to his human form. It shouldn't be possible after becoming the Tyrant, but the knowledge was there… would it work? There was only one way to find out.

It was slow at first, so slow he thought that it wasn't going to work at the start, but gradually he did begin to shift. Small changes at first. Scales shifted, becoming rounder and smaller. Then larger changes as bones shifted and shrunk, muscles compacted. Redundant organs disappeared and the pair of wings on his back retracted inside. His body protested every inch of the way.

Tatsumi collapsed to his knees, panting in exhaustion upon the grass beside his unearthed grave. Exhaustion pressed down upon him from all directions. Bones creaked with each breath he took, muscles ached and even his eye lashes hurt!

As Tatsumi stared down at his hands he noticed something off. Gone were the smooth fingers he was used to seeing. In their place were worn ones, as if they were many years older than they should have been or rather, had been.

Or perhaps they _were_ the right age.

"I don't suppose… you know some place we… can talk in private?" Tatsumi gasped as he lifted his head to give Mine a weak smile. "And possibly some food? It feels like I haven't eaten in seventeen years."

"You—" Mine released her deathlike grip on her dress with a harrumph. "Fine, I guess since you're too weak and helpless to do anything on your own, I will do what I can as is proper of a loving, caring wife."

Tatsumi didn't recall getting married before he died. It was probably best not to comment on that, all things considered. "Thanks," he said as Mine helped him up to his feet.

Tatsumi intended to use all the time it took for Mine to take her to wherever she had in mind to figure out what the hell he was going to do and what he was going to say.

He'd rather have another life and death battle with Esdeath than this. What was he going to say to her?

Tatsumi was utterly confused.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi wasn't surprised to find out that Mine didn't live in the Capital like so many others did. She had spent much of her early life fighting against it and its ideologies, working with Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army to topple the corrupt Empire. It was where Lubbock had died. It was where he had been killed. It was the place of so many unpleasant memories.

Her home was near the western border, close to where she'd grown up. Tatsumi had thought it'd take days to get there but a lot of changes had occurred over the past seventeen years he'd been dead. The canals that ran through the Capital now ran throughout the entire country. Large, steam powered ships freighted large numbers of people and cargo along those canals covering large distances in a very short amount of time, something that had only previously been possibly via the use of specialized Teigus.

Even here though, she didn't take up residence in the small town near the border. Instead she had a small house on a parcel of land just outside of it. Several acres of land ringed by a low, chest-high wall to keep out the more docile wildlife. The back wall butted up against a large, dense forest that stretched to either side as far as the eye could see, broken only by the canal they had arrived by and a hard-packed dirt road that ran alongside it.

Near the front of the property, resting at the end of a short, winding dirt driveway, sat a simple, one-story log cabin. Signs of subsistence farming could be seen to the side of the log house. A sizeable garden filled with a large variety of vegetables. On the other side of the property was a copse of fruit trees that were already brimming with ripe fruit ready for the picking.

It felt strange, stepping into that log cabin. There was this warmth to the place that he couldn't quite describe. Almost like he had finally come home. The place had been well taken care of, which was no surprise considering Mine's perchance for perfection. Everything was in its place, exactly where it should be and nowhere else. A small couch sat in the middle of the front room, facing a stone hearth across a soft animal rug. It laid cold now due to the warmth of the days, but had seen much use in the past. Tatsumi could almost envision Mine sitting on that couch, drinking some tea as she stared into that fire, reminiscing about the past.

Above the hearth was a mantle upon which rested a number of paintings and pictures of Night Rad, including a delicately carved clay sculpture that had all the members posing together. A nostalgic and beautiful piece of work despite its impossibility. Sheele and Bulat had been killed prior to Chelsea and Susanoo joining.

"Wow, this place is nice," Tatsumi said as glanced about the room. It was simple, homely. Everything was well-made, but nothing was too extravagant. "I thought for sure you'd have the place filled with expensive stuff."

"It was, once," Mine said delicately, "I learned very quickly that a young child thinks 'put that down' means 'throw it against the wall as hard as possible'."

Tatsumi winced ever so slightly. He could only imagine Mine's reaction to that. "Taven was a bit of a wild-child then?"

"Takes after you more than I'd like," Mine said, sniffing delicately as she bent down and undid her travelling boots. She stepped out of them and gave him a quick, sidelong glance before continuing. "He's just as bullheaded and reckless, something that didn't change as he got older."

"Ah-ha… ha…" It seemed their son had given her quite the hard time growing up. He decided to change the topic. "Have things improved with the West?" Tatsumi asked her as she made her way across the room.

He honestly hadn't expected her to move back out here. There were quite possibly as many bad memories in this part of the country as there were in the capital.

Different memories, but no less traumatizing.

She stopped in the doorway to what appeared to be the kitchen. She gave him a small smile over her shoulder. "Mmhmm, the Kingdom went out of its way to make amends and pay reparations to the neighbouring countries for the damages caused by the Prime Minister and Esdeath." She stepped through the door and continued, her voice floating in from the kitchen. "They accepted them pretty easily. I think they were just tired of war and wanted to put it behind them. Things have been better since then, the discrimination from my childhood..." her voice trailed off into intelligible mumbles.

Tatsumi shucked his own boots from his feet and quickly followed Mine into the kitchen. He found her pulling a pack of cured meat from a small pantry. She tossed it on the counter, next to the wash basin, before making her way over to the smokeless fire pit.

"I can do that," Tatsumi said, quickly making his way over to the fire pit before she could. He threw a few logs and a couple chunks of coal into the pit and lit it with the flint sitting next to it. "You did all have me make meals for you when Night Raid was still around."

He saw Mine smile out of the corner of his eye. "We did, didn't we? Our son didn't inherit your cooking skills. I think I might look forward to having properly cooked meals again."

Tatsumi chuckled lightly as he adjusted the temperature by shifting manipulating the heat currents with metal plates. "I saw a garden on the way in. I don't know what vegetables and spices you have but—"

"I'll be right back," Mine said as she started back towards the main room. She paused at the doorway again and threw a backwards glance at him. "And please don't die while I'm in the garden."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never."

Tatsumi smiled as she left and quickly prepared the meat while Mine went to the garden. Tatsumi had just finished dicing the meat up into small chunks when Mine returned with an armful of ingredients, far too many for Tatsumi to ever use up.

"I didn't know what you needed," Mine said by way of explanation.

He recognized all of them. There were at least a dozen different combinations he could use with the meat. There was no need to make it all go to waste though. "Do you have any bearian sausage and ichty ribs?"

"Yes," Mine said and went to the pantry to grab them.

With the two of them working together it didn't take long for a large, full-course meal to be prepared and placed upon the kitchen table. Mine had learned a few things in the seventeen years she'd been forced to care for Taven alone. She didn't have the aptitude for cooking, but she wasn't incompetent either.

"And no Akame to eat everything on us before I even finish cooking," Tatsumi mused as he stared at the large spread on the table.

"I'm not sure what she missed more some days, you, or your cooking," Mine said glibly as she took at seat at the table. She didn't waste any time taking a bite of the seasoned ichty ribs. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as an almost orgasmic moan escaped from her lips. Tatsumi had a sudden, strange vision of her clothes being ripped off in an over-the-top and ridiculous manner, before reality reasserted itself and Mine was back, smiling happily at the food on the table. "Oh, I've missed this so much."

"Not me? Just the food?" Tatsumi asked, chuckling as he sat at the table across from her.

"I guess it's nice to have you back too," Mine admitted.

"Oh gee, thanks," Tatsumi said sarcastically. The wide grin on Mine's lips made it impossible to take offense at her statement.

Tatsumi piled some food on his plate and dug into it. His body immediately reacted, finally having the sustenance it needed after seventeen long years of nothing at all. He could feel renewed strength and stamina flowing through his limbs. The Tyrant, or at least certain traits, was still very much still inside him even in his human body. It made Tatsumi wonder where he ended and it began, or if there even was a beginning and an end.

The two continued to eat in silence, just enjoying each others company and the good food.

It was near the end of the meal when Tatsumi finally decided to speak up.

"There's been a lot of changes since I died," Tatsumi started. "So many I barely recognize the place."

"A lot of new technologies and theories were created during the war both to fight with and against Teigus. Now that the war ended, those theories could be applied to more mundane, civilized things," Mine said as way of explanation, "or at least so I've been told." She glanced past him to the door. "There certainly have been rapid changes and development in many areas, especially transportation."

"How is the Kingdom?" he asked. "I guess it's better than the Empire."

Mine gave him a deadpanned look. "A festering cesspool of disease and garbage would be better than the Empire." She snorted and looked away. "The Kingdom is so different from the Empire it's hard to imagine that one gave rise to the other." She shook her head from side to side as if even she couldn't believe the difference. "I keep thinking it will go bad. I keep waiting for it to happen. Every time I step into a city I think someone will try to…" she wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself tight. "I wish I still had Pumpkin."

Some things you just didn't get over. Scars of the war, especially the things they'd seen and had been forced to do, would never truly heal. No one was immune to them, not even Tatsumi. It wasn't so much his own suffering he was worried about, but the suffering of those he cared about.

"That spray would dissuade even the most powerful Danger Beasts," Tatsumi said comfortingly.

"Good," she smirked and gave him a sly look. "Thank you, Tatsumi, for being my first test subject. I'm glad to know it's effective."

"Why am I always the one people test things on?" Tatsumi muttered.

"What was that?" Mine asked archly.

"Nothing," Tatsumi said quickly. "So, the Kingdom?" he asked, hoping to shift the subject back on track.

"Right," Mine said, "the Queen seems to be intelligent enough, capable too. She can be as firm or as gentle as she needs to be." She grimaced. "I don't know much about her personally. Taven is always bringing home invitations for me for tea and stuff but I've never cared much for that sort of display." A downcast look crossed her face. "Night Raid is best off disappearing."

"We were a part of the darkness of the Empire," Tatsumi said softly. "Part of the problem, and the solution. We are better off just fading away into obscurity."

"Yes."

They were silent for a time as they reflected back on the days of Night Raid. The thrill of the hunt, the feeling of satisfaction when they brought down a target and brought a bit of light back into the world. The pain and sorrow when Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, and Susanoo died.

It was Mine that broke the silence that time. "Taven is going to be taking his test to get into the Royal Guards soon," Mine said happily. "He sends home money to help out from time to time. He's got your sense of responsibility at least." She frowned slightly. "Hopefully it doesn't get him killed like it did you."

Still not letting it go it seems.

"The Royal Guard, huh?" Tatsumi mused. "That's what Sayo, Ieyasu and I all set out originally to become. We wanted to join the army, be a part of the royal guard, and do some good for the country." Send money home as well as their village hadn't been doing very well. "So he's about to manage what I never could."

"I hear he routinely trounces all the other guards during practice so I have no doubt he'll pass," Mine said, crossing her arms beneath her bosom and grinning wickedly. "Which is only expected from _our_ son after all. Anything less isn't acceptable. From his last message, it sounded as if he expected the Queen to make him one of her personal bodyguards." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "She better not get any funny ideas about him. Just because they're the same age doesn't mean she's allowed to take advantage of him. I'm not old enough for grandkids."

"Think she'll use his promotion as an excuse to disappear with him for a day or three?" Tatsumi asked.

Mine opened her mouth to shut that idea down and froze. A moment later she snapped her mouth shut and quickly left the room. "Don't you move! I have a message to write."

Tatsumi leaned back in his chair and peered through the door into the main room and watched as Mine quickly wrote something down on a piece of parchment at the small desk near one of the bedroom doors. She was mumbling to herself, under her breath. Tatsumi was only able to pick up a few words.

"… _fall for… feminine… careful… no grandkids… stay healthy… love…_ "

Done, she rolled it up and sealed it within a small scroll case.

"We'll be making a trip to the town first thing in the morning," Mine said when she came back.

Tatsumi felt a large drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck. Poor Taven. He could only imagine what he had to go through growing up with Mine as a mother, and Tatsumi's reputation as a father.

"What happened to everyone else?" Tatsumi asked as Mine came back to the table.

Instead of sitting down she started collecting the dishes. "Akame and Najenda both survived," Mine said as she carried the dishes to the sink. Tatsumi got up and helped her. "Leone she…" Mine stopped and wiped her eyes. "Damn her. At least she got that fat bastard, the Prime Minster."

So Leone had died at the end as well. Damn it. Tatsumi had a feeling he'd already known that Najenda and Akame had survived. But Leone? He had hoped but… "She almost made it." His eyes started to sting as he padded his way softly to her side and emptied the last few dishes into the sink. "At least she got her kill. That's how she'd have wanted to go."

"A slow death in a bed due to old age really isn't like her, is it?" Mine agreed quietly.

"I can't even imagine her being old," Tatsumi said wryly. "She'd have wanted to go out wild and free, partying from sundown to sunup."

"She would, wouldn't she?" Mine said, smiling now.

"Yes," Tatsumi said softly. He brought his hand to his chest and clenched his fist over his heart. There was something he needed to say to her. He turned to face her fully and bent at the hips, bowing as low as he could. "Mine, I just want to say… for what it's worth, I'm sorry." That burning ball guilt searing the pit of his stomach. It demanded an apology. He had treated her horribly. He didn't know how, or why. It felt more than just dying on her. "I really am. I wish I could have been there with you, and with Taven. I'll do whatever you want as recompense."

There was no response, no sound, nothing, for a long moment. It went on so long that Tatsumi thought he might have said something wrong, but was too scared to look up to see her expression.

Then her hands came down, cupping the sides of his face. She lifted his head and forced him to look at her full on. He could read her at all. The face, her eyes, it was completely neutral. Had he said something wrong?

Then she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Whatever I want? What I want from you right now… requires that you go take a bath. You smell like you've been rotting in a grave for seventeen years."

"I—" That wasn't quite the response he'd been expecting.

"Tatsumi, that way," Mine said, pointing out the kitchen door. "You're not coming to my bed smelling like the grave."

"Yes dear," Tatsumi said obediently. Now that she had brought it to his attention he did smell rather wretched. How had she been able to take it?

"Now."

Tatsumi was out the door and bolting for the bathroom as quickly as possible.

 **x~X~x**

"Where are we?" Mine asked after the teleportation spell concluded. They weren't on solid ground anymore, that was certain. She called forth her power and cast a wide net of energy about her trying to get a feel for where they were. Nothing at first, causing her to frown and push her 'Dominion of Sight' as Azazel liked to call it, further and further.

It took a few moments but eventually the outlines of buildings appeared far below her. Directly below there were a number of small homes and business. A suburb. She could feel the faint outline of much large buildings at the outer fringes of her zone. She knew they were over a city, but she didn't know which one. There weren't any readily identifiable landmarks nearby.

Mine turned to face her companion. "Was it really necessary to drop us five miles above the city?" she demanded.

Azazel's chuckle was her first response. "Call me curious."

She frowned. "About what?"

"How far your dominion can extend." She could feel that wide grin on his lips and she just wanted to hit him for it

She kept her temper in check though. Azazel was her only way to get to where she needed to go.

"It can extend as far as I want, it just gets less dense the further away it's pushed," Mine retorted. "At this distance I can do little more than feel what's about me."

"That's all most can do," Azazel said.

"'Most' can see for over 300 kilometers from this height. I can barely make out six."

"Now, now, there's no point in getting upset over that," Azazel said quickly, making placating gestures with his hands. "We're right above our target. Let's head down, you should be able to feel it."

"Right above?" Mine asked, frowning again. That didn't make any sense. What she was sensing directly below didn't match what she thought she knew.

"Right above," Azazel confirmed. Without another word he flipped around and darted towards the ground.

Mine quickly followed, trusting Azazel that he was being honest and was not simply trying to lead Mine into another embarrassing situation, something he had been fond of doing before he'd pawned her off to Night Raid.

She drew in her Dominion as she neared the ground, getting a better feel for the complex she and Azazel were headed for. There was a tall stone wall around the entire property, easily twice as high as the average Japanese man. An expansive structure dominated the front half of the property, it's gentle sloping roof, tile shingles and artistic carvings a hail back to the old traditional Japanese buildings of the pre-Meiji era. The back half of the property was open, exposed to the night air.

An open-air hot spring, split in two by a tall wall to separate men and women. It seemed rather busy as well. Azazel was, of course, staring unashamedly at the women's side of the open-air hot spring. Mine wouldn't have been surprised if Azazel came here often at night just to stare lecherous down at them.

"So how are they?" Azazel asked as he she caught up to him.

"Who?" Mine was genuinely confused.

"The men, of course," Azazel said. "Your dominion should give you a far clearer picture of their assets than most—"

"Shut it pervert," Mine snapped, blushing deeply. She had been distinctly trying to ignore the fact that she could, indeed, feel everything about the naked men in the hot spring. Trust Azazel to make her keenly aware of that. "I have no interest in them."

"Uh huh, but I'm right, aren't I? You're blushing—"

"Don't make me hit you," Mine growled low.

Azazel just laughed but didn't say anything else until they landed on the sidewalk just outside of the establishment.

"You don't have to be too embarrassed," Azazel told Mine as he gave the man leaning against the arched gate a small nod. Mine frowned at him as she followed Azazel inside. "Most of them are Fallen Angels. This is a place we can come to relax and not worry about being found out while in the Human world."

"Most?" Mine asked, tilting her head to face Azazel.

"Devils visit sometimes as well. No Angels as of yet though."

Mine would be very surprised if any Angel ever showed up to bath in a house owned by Azazel. None of them were _that_ stupid.

"That's all well and fine but… shouldn't this be Tatsumi's old place?" This was where he had lived before moving to Kuoh City, or at least where he used to have lived.

"Bought it from the previous owners. They seemed only too happy to leave." He paused at the front entrance of the hot spring establishment. Tilting his head back Mine felt him smile at her. "I didn't even magically coerce them and I gave them a fair price. I already feel I've made back my investment."

"Pervert," Mine fired back at him, knowing full well how he'd made back his investment.

"It's enjoyable," Azazel said as he slid shoji open and stepped inside. "If you didn't restrain yourself so much, you'd feel the same."

She did _not_ restrain herself. That was offensive. She was brutally honest with everyone about everything. The heat that built up between her legs every time Tatsumi walked in the room had nothing to do with being a pervert. It was probably just some side effect of ingesting him…

Mine scowled darkly. Why had he fed himself to her? She couldn't understand it. How could anyone consider that option? One's survival instinct just didn't let you think of feeding yourself to another as the _first_ option.

"Thinking about that?" Azazel asked softly.

"No," Mine said quickly, too quickly. She felt Azazel's brow raise and flushed again. Damn, even if he was a massive pervert, he was still the leader of the Grigori. One did not get that position by being stupid or unobservant. "Let's just get this over with."

He arched his brow again. "I believe we're doing this for you."

"Shut it!"

Azazel just laughed as he turned and led her through the establishment. Mine followed closely, her heels clicking softly off the polished hardwood floor. The place was busy, far busier than Mine would have suspected. They passed a small line at the front counter and people waiting nearby for their turn to get into the baths, there was a limit to how many could be in at any one time. More to prevent fights than fear of overcapacity, Mine realized quickly. There was an entire room dedicated to massage chairs, and nearly all of them were filled with women sighing softly as they drank cold milk.

Only half of them bothered to cover themselves. Mine had to kick Azazel in the rear to get him moving again.

Eventually they stopped at a small room far away from most of the hustle and bustle. A single male fallen stood guard at the door. Mine recognized him, one of the few Fallen she genuinely liked and got along with. Partly because he preferred men and Mine didn't have to worry about inappropriate or unwanted advances from him. His huge pompadour was still as surreal as always.

He tilted his head respectfully to Azazel as they approached.

"Anyone tried to go through?" Azazel asked.

"No," the man said. "People are curious, but not that curious."

"How many have you sent screaming?" Azazel asked, grinning.

"Just a few men," he said with a sigh. "So hard to find a _real_ man amongst them. I'm still waiting for the day I find him."

"Well, keep up the good work, Bulat," Azazel said as he slid the shoji open. "The last thing we want is Great Red to come busting through here."

Mine completely agreed. Great Red should stay exactly where he was. It was nice hearing something responsible out—

"Can't have my lovely sanctuary of breasts ruined by his massive bulk."

Right, of course. She should have known better than to expect any sort of responsible thing to come out of his mouth.

"In here, Mine," Azazel called out.

He'd already gone inside. Mine quickly followed, already knowing what she'd find inside. Hanging in the air was a large portal opening up into the Dimension Gap. It was large enough for a single person to step through. The metal ring that surrounded the rift was a stabilizer, allowing it to remain open indefinitely so long as the ring was not damaged. Although the rift was open, it was also blocked. A sheet of metal, molded to fit perfectly over the opening, had been fashioned and then further enhanced with countless magical runes. A tactical nuke couldn't break that cover open. One would have to be at least a ten-winged Angel to have any chance of damaging it.

However, the stabilizer was far more fragile than the cover itself, meaning that one was far more likely to break the stabilizer and cause the rift to snap shut than they were to pry open the cover.

Azazel stopped beside the rift and turned to face Mine. There was a serious expression on his face. Serious enough that it caused Mine to come up short. "Before we head over there, there's one thing I'd like to mention."

"What is it?" Mine asked cautiously.

"That spell you used in Asgard."

"Spell?" Mine asked, tilting her head to the side to regard Azazel in confusion. What spell? She thought back to her time in Asgard, a time she really didn't want to remember at all. A lot had happened. "Which one?" She'd thrown a number of spells around. Her favorite being the huge spear she'd thrown down Nidhoggr's throat.

That definitely ranked number one for her.

"Morningstar."

Oh, that one. She'd have dropped a Pulsar on Hel if it weren't for Themis stopping it.

"Yes?"

"Don't use it ever again."

Now Mine was utterly confused. "Why? I can obliterate a large area with it and—"

"That's exactly why," Azazel said. He was still deadly serious. "And it's not just a 'large area.' That spell, the Morningstar, can destroy a planet. You're lucky you used it in Asgard. That's one of the heavens and it's a fair bit sturdier than Earth on account of who lives there. It could probably survive the impact with a Pulsar." Azazel looked away to stare at the outer wall of the place. "Earth is differently. You don't even need to hit Earth with it. Just bringing it within orbit would cause irreparable damage to the planet. It'd burn off the atmosphere completely and rip everything on its surface apart with gravitational forces far beyond it's ability to withstand." Azazel turned back to her. "There are rules that govern the powerful and now that you have ten wings and access to your bloodline spell, they apply to you as well. Any technique, any spell, capable of causing global destruction is banned. This is a rule all entities on this planet obey. From Great Red and Ophis to the various Devils, Gods, Angels and Buddhas. As much as we fight amongst each other, we fight for ownership of this planet and no one wants a dead, empty world."

"I understand," Mine said. Global destruction was bad. Humans might irritate her to some extent, but she didn't hate them. Besides, this was Tatsumi's home. She wasn't going to blow it up.

"Do you swear?" Azazel pressed her. "This is too important not to have your solemn promise. If necessary I _will_ seal it." Magical energies sparked between his finger tips.

He'd make good on that promise, Mine knew. Azazel wasn't serious very often, but when he was, he was a force to be reckoned with. Even with her newfound power she was no match for him. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't fight him over this anyways. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"I promise."

"Good, see that you do," Azazel said. The magical energies swirling around his hand died away. "I don't want to see you get killed by Themis or one of the other top ten powerful entities because you threw a second Morningstar in a fit of rage."

"I won't," Mine promised again.

"Good, then let's go find the other you in Tatsumi's world," Azazel said as he turned around and unlocked the cover over the rift.

Finally, this was it. She knew Tatsumi didn't want this. She knew this would cause problems, but she didn't care. This incessant spiralling sense of dread and pain. She didn't know what to do, what to feel. She hated all this uncertainty.

It needed to end.

 **~o~**

Mine wasn't quite sure what to expect when she stepped out of the Dimensional rift and into Tatsumi's world. Dragons flying freely in the sky. A medieval fantasy setting with knights and mages. Maybe even just a quaint country town filled with simple humans living simple lives.

One thing she had not expected was to come face to face with a city that seemingly had _no end_. It didn't matter how far she stretched out her Dominion she simply found more buildings, more streets, and even more people.

A good number of which, mostly children, seemed to be dressed up as magical girls or shinobis. Mine didn't even want to know what happened to cause that. Were shinobi and magical girls really popular here or something?

She shrunk her dominion so that it was concentrated on a half-mile radius. At that range she could make out even the most minute of details. The people around here didn't seem very different from the humans of her world. While their level of strength was greater, approximately thrice that of a human from her world on average, it was still inconsequential.

Perhaps Tatsumi, Akame and Najenda had been exceptions even here?

"So, now that we're here, what's your plan on finding Mine?" Azazel asked her.

Mine turned to Azazel and stared. Plan? She thought he had the plan. She'd been so focused on getting here and what she'd say to the Mine of this world that she hadn't thought about how to get from point A to point B.

"I hadn't thought that far."

"I thought as much," Azazel said, grinning widely at her. "Just follow me. I want to explore. I'm sure something will happen."

"We're staying away from bath houses," Mine told him firmly.

"But there so good at obtaining information!"

Mine blew out a long sigh. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

 **~o~**

The three circled him cautiously, their swords held easily, yet firmly, in their hands. Each step they took was carefully calculated, more of a slide than an full lift so that their balance was never disturbed. Each of them were older than he, late thirties, and another in his early forties. Professionals all of them. veterans of in the old Revolutionary Army.

Now they were members of the royal guard. Some of the best soldiers the Kingdom had to offer. They wouldn't put up much of a fight against a powerful Teigu user, but against everyone else they had few equals.

Few, save the one they were circling now.

One of them, Captain Raven, had fought against Esdeath herself in that final battle. Nearly lost his life too, until the forgotten hero, Tatsumi, saved him from Esdeath's spinning meat grinder of ice.

But he couldn't let that distract him now. These three wouldn't hold back. They would show no mercy. He would show none as well.

They were too good to present an opening for him, so he'd need to make one himself. The toe of his steel boot tinked softly off a small stone on the ground.

He became a flurry of movement. He lunged towards Captain Raven even as his steel boot dug into the hard-packed dirt beneath the small stone. The Captain took a step back, preparing himself for the charge he thought was coming, only it didn't. With a heave, he launched the small stone into the air and slammed a steel-clad fist into the stone. It shot at the second soldier, Sergeant Itania, with pin-point precision, a gift he inherited from his mother. The soldier, already stepping forward to intercept his attack on the Captain, was unprepared for the small stone to come hurtling at his face.

There was no time to wait and see the stone connected. No need either, as he knew it would strike true. Spinning on the ball of his foot he charged towards the third soldier, Sergeant Carlin. He didn't curse or despair, this was a veteran of countless battles. He faced him with a stoic resolve that he admired and looked up to.

Even if he was hopelessly outclassed.

The Sergeant swung his blade, fast and precise and with enough strength to cleave a boulder in two. To him though, he might as well be in slow motion. They always were. Mother had said his father had been a powerful swordsman, someone capable of going toe-to-toe with the best Teigu users in the Empire. He had inherited that skill, and more.

His eyes flashed, turning yellow with elongated slits. He could see into the future, briefly, a few moments at best, giving him a sense of how the Sergeant would react to anything he did. It presented so many openings it would have caused a lesser person to lose out of sheer indecision.

But he knew it didn't matter how he won, only that he did. Something his mother had ingrained in him from the moment he could talk. There was no such thing as a clean fight. There was only the victorious and the dead.

His muscles bulged and the ground cracked beneath his feet as he surged forward, reaching super-human speeds only possible with the use of a Teigu. Sergeant Carlin could only stare on helplessly as he easily slipped around behind him and cut him down, dropping the man to the ground in a heap.

The other two, Captain Raven and Sergeant Itania were already rushing towards him having recovered from his earlier feint and attack, but it was all but over. What had started as seven-on-one was now only two-on-one. They both knew they were defeated, but their pride wouldn't allow them to admit defeat unless it was handed to them.

All the royal guards were like that. It was what separated them from the regular army. Individuals that would charge into hopeless and impossible situations if it meant buying the Queen an extra moment of time to get away.

He blurred forward, dancing around their blades as if they were little more than children waving around sticks and branches. His steel practice sword thunked solidly into their sides and backs, causing what would have been fatal wounds had their weapons been real and not blunted steel.

"That's it!" The voice of the exam's proctor rang out across the training yard. A white handkerchief floated towards them to punctuate that it was over. The five that had been downed before Itania and Raven nosily clattered to their feet. They'd been instructed to remain laying on the ground after being downed to properly simulate a real battle field. Corpses didn't just disappear after all, they became obstacles one had to account for. "The exam is over. Taven has successfully suppressed his opponents."

Cheers thundered across the training yard. There were stands all about the oval field. They were usually fairly empty, but today they were packed to the brim with every open spot filled. The exam to get admitted into the Royal Guard were not normally publicized like this, but Taven had garnered a bit of a following since arriving here in the Capital. That he was the son of Mine, the woman that defeated the General Budo, and Tatsumi, the one that had brought down the Shikoutazer and helped suppress Esdeath long enough for Akame to kill her, was probably the worst kept secret in the Kingdom.

He cursed Najenda for spilling that secret on his first day here.

"Congratulations, Taven," A soft, feminine voice drew his attention to the beautiful woman approaching him. She wore a long white gown with blue accents along the fringes. Tiny little green vines crawled their way up from the hem, stopping just shy of her waist. All along the green vines were little flowers in full bloom. The dress was cut with a high slit to allow for ease of movement, although the deep V that exposed an ample amount of her bosom was not standard at all. Her brilliant violet eyes sparkled with happiness as she came to a stop before him. "One does not need to best the royal guard to become one, simply demonstrate sufficient skill and courage. You have inherited both from your parents. I am happy to accept you into the Royal Guards."

"Thank you for your words of praise, your Majesty," Taven said, bowing low to Queen. "I swear to do my utmost to protect you and your own."

"… our…"

Taven tilted his head as he tried to hear what his Queen was saying. "Your majesty?"

Her long black hair swayed from side to side as she shook her head. "It is nothing, Taven," the Queen said. "And just call me—"

"Taven!" A new voice cut into the conversation. A look of annoyance briefly flashed across her beautiful features before she turned to face the new arrival.

"This had better be good," the Queen said, her voice filled with all the imperial authority of the throne.

Taven recognized the newcomer as Yew, a messenger for the palace. The young boy blanched as the Queen glared down at him. "M-My apologies Queen Akeno, but I just thought that Taven should know his mother is here, in the capital with a strange man."

"Mother is here?" Taven asked, whirling around in surprise to face the messenger in full. "But she swore to never return here." This was where his father, Tatsumi had died.

"Speak, you know better than interrupt me for such a minor thing," Queen Akeno stated imperiously.

Yew nodded his head vigorously. Everyone was listening in now. "Y-Yes, your majesty. She's here in the Capital, not far from the royal palace. What's more, she appears to be blind. There are bandages around her eyes but Yuffie assures me that there's nothing behind them."

"What?" Taven shouted in surprise. "I have to go—"

"And there's more," Yew went on.

"More?" Akeno asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, she's with a strange man who seems to have an unhealthy obsession of peeping on women bathing in the publics baths."

Taven spun around to face the Queen. "Your majesty…"

"I think I'd like to take a trip into the city," Queen Akeno said suddenly. "I would will take my usual escort plus one, I think."

Taven bowed to the Queen again. "Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome, but only if you call me, Akeno." Her lips quirked upwards. "'Your majesty' is much too formal an address for the two of us. We're far too familiar with one another."

Taven swallowed hard and nodded his head hesitantly. He wasn't used to seeing that predatory look in the Queen's eyes.

 **~o~**

Evening had settled upon the Capital, the sky stained a deep orange from the setting sun. The buildings cast long shadows and the last vestiges of light spilled out across the cobblestone streets from the alleyways between buildings.

The streets were starting to empty, the busy traffic of the day giving way to the peaceful quiet of the night as everyone hurried home towards the comfort of friends and family

Not all places of the Capital were emptying though. As many of the inner streets and primary thoroughfares emptied, a few grew more crowded still. The cobblestone roads that ran alongside the large canals for instance. There were wharves all along it, and where there was a place to dock a ship or a boat, one would find an establishment to service those upon them.

"Are you finished?" Mine snapped angrily as she dragged Azazel out of yet another pub.

"We'll see, it depends if we find another pub or bathhouse while we wander about this metropolis," Azazel said, letting his subordinate drag him out without protest. "And this is only the eighth."

"That's eight too many," Mine snapped. "Whatever it is you're trying to do, it failed. We need to find a place to stay before it gets too late. Preferably one that doesn't have more rats than people."

What was with this man? She knew he was a perverted fool want to lose himself within every vice known to man, but this was way beyond the norm. There had to be a reason for it. Every time she turned around he'd disappear. She'd be forced to search for him, only to find him peeping through the wall of a bathhouse on that poor woman or cheating his way through the coin purse of that poor sod. The first four times he'd been thrown out by the bouncers before she'd gotten there.

She'd was getting better at tracking him down now. This last time he'd barely found someone to cheat out of all their money before she'd dragged him out.

They were here to find the Mine of this world, not take a tour of every bathhouse and drinking establishment in the Capital.

"Well, it seems eight is all I'll need," Azazel said suddenly. He straightened, stopping in the center of the street.

What was that? Mine frowned and hesitantly let go of him. She fully expected him to disappear again until something appeared at the edge of her Dominion of Sight. The thick crowd, made thicker by the oncoming night, was parting as a large carriage drawn by four horses rumbled down the street towards them. Alarms bells started ringing in her head. That carriage was far too nice to just 'wander' its way onto this street. Not when there were larger, nice, and smoother boulevards it could take to get to wherever it was going.

Encircling the carriage were nine soldiers, two on each side, two at the rear, and the rest up front. One of the one's in front was different from the rest. He felt stronger, more primal.

A bit like Tatsumi, actually.

That's when it clicked. She knew exactly what Azazel had been doing this whole time. They didn't need to find Mine, they just had to make themselves visible, and they'd come find them. Mine had a son, Taven, who would most certainly come to her if he knew she was here.

That didn't explain why the carriage was here.

They waited patiently as the carriage rolled up and stopped in front of them. A crowd immediately formed around them as curiosity brought onlookers by the hundreds. Mine felt more than a little self-conscious, especially since the young man she was certain was Tatsumi's son, Taven, was staring at her so intently.

"Careful, my Queen, the cobblestone is a bit loose here," the Knight said as he held an arm up for the carriage's occupant.

Queen? Why was the Queen here? She instantly shot Azazel an accusing glare, wondering if he'd done something she hadn't been able to stop in time. The innocent look on his face did nothing to reassure her.

"Thank you, Captain," a familiar voice floated out from inside the carriage. A delicate hand reached out and accepted the Captain's arm and out stepped the Queen of the Kingdom.

The moment the person inside stepped out Azazel started howling with laughter, causing everyone around them to instantly go on edge. Weapons were drawn and pointed at them in case they made a wrong move. They both ignored them, there was nothing to fear. Those weapons _might_ cut their clothes, if that. Instead Mine could only stare unseeingly at the person she felt. She _knew_ her. Had seen her many times before, only she wasn't a Queen.

Well, she was, but a different kind of Queen. She started to snicker as the irony start to sink in. Now she knew what Azazel found so humorous.

"A Queen here and a Queen there, who would have thought?" Azazel wheezed out between his fits of laughter.

"I think you should stop," Mine told Azazel, trying herself to keep her amusement under control. What would Rias think if she learned that her Queen, Akeno, was also a Queen in Tatsumi's world? But a much more powerful Queen, relatively speaking. "Even if it is rather ironic."

"Mother, what's wrong with you?" the one she suspected was Taven asked her. His words all but confirmed his identity. "What happened to your eyes and who is this man?" He pointed his sword at Azazel.

"I too wish to know who you are and why you seem so insistent on breaking the laws of our country to peep on its women," Akeno stated firmly as she stepped up beside Taven. The guards formed up around her.

"Well, do you wish to take over?" Azazel asked Mine. "We are here for you, after all."

"Fine," Mine snapped irritably. She faced Taven full on and without any sort of warning flared her full power to life. Ten black wings erupted from her back as she drowned the city around her in her power. "I am Mine, but I am not your mother. I come from a different world, a world where your father found himself reincarnated seventeen years ago after he grappled with the Tyrant's soul in death." She let her power ebb as she retracted her wings into her back. "We're not here to cause trouble. There are some things I wish to speak of with your mother. Issues related to Tatsumi, to your father. To the man we both know."

She didn't care about the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Subtlety wasn't her forte. One way or another, Mine would have her resolution.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi rested the trowel on the wall after smoothing out a crevice. He leaned back and let out a small, satisfied noise escape his lips as he relieved the strained muscles. One did not recover from seventeen years of decay in a couple days, even if that was someone that had the regenerative prowess of the Tyrant. Being bent over all morning filling in the mortar along the chest-high wall that surrounded the property showed Tatsumi just where and what parts of him were still very much recovering.

There was a lot more bending over to do before he was finished too. The wall had looked fairly solid from a distance but the truth had been something far different. It was covered in cracks and holes where the mortar had crumbled due to a combination of age and weathering.

After they'd returned from their trip into town that morning, Mine had tried to help. She seemed to think that if she let him out of her sight he'd go and die on her again or something, but the exertion and the warmth of the day had taken their toll on her.

Najenda had been right. She wasn't physically fit anymore. She didn't even have a fraction of the strength of the Mine of old.

He frowned. Where had that thought come from? Well, whatever. "Back to work," Tatsumi mused as he grabbed the trowel once more. "This isn't going to fix itself."

Tatsumi quickly went back to work filling the holes and cracks in as best he could. Parts of the wall were crumbling away entirely and were in dire need of real repairs, not the haphazard slapping of mortar that Tatsumi could provide now. A job for another day.

The sun slowly worked its way high into the sky as Tatsumi worked his way along the back wall. It was nearing noon when a clattering rumble drew his attention across the property to the dirt road that ran past the homestead.

A large, horse-drawn carriage was clattering its way towards the house. It wasn't just any carriage either. It was large, sturdy, and trimmed in gold. Tatsumi could tell at a glance it was designed both to please the eye and withstand an ambush. If the carriage itself wasn't telling that someone of importance was arriving, the four thoroughbred horses pulling the carriage were.

Horses of that sort of breed were not something the average person could get their hands on.

Tatsumi grew alarmed when the carriage didn't just drive up to the house, but stopped outside the gates.

"Ah, who…" it couldn't be. Mine had only sent the letter this morning. Could it really have reached Taven and the Queen and… no, this felt different. He knew the Queen wasn't here to meet Mine because of the letter.

Especially when there wasn't an escort.

Tatsumi glanced down at the trowel and bucket of wet mortar in his hands. "I need to change." He didn't think the people who had arrived were here to hurt Mine, but he wasn't going to take that chance. And if it was the Queen, it wasn't proper to meet her in a workman's attire covered in splatters on mortar.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi quickly pulled the clean sweater over his head as he stepped out of the bedroom. It was a simple, plain beige sweater similar to what he'd worn during his early days of Night Raid. In addition to sending the letter off to Taven, Mine had decided to buy Tatsumi a little something as well.

He made his way over to the entryway and pulled his boots on. Mine was already outside and considering she wasn't screaming in pain or shouting in rage, he could assume that whoever was here wasn't hostile.

That didn't mean there wasn't some sort of urgency though.

Their voices floated inside, muffled by the thick door. It made it impossible to make them out clearly but he could hear the incredulity in Mine's voice. Whatever was out there, while not hostile, was enough to put Mine on edge.

Tatsumi pulled the front door open, stepped outside. "Mine, who is it—" Tatsumi started to ask before he froze in place, staring.

He'd been partially right on his earlier assessment. The Queen was here, or at least the person who he assumed was the Queen judging by the crown she wore atop her long, thick wealth of black hair. He violet eyes twinkled with amusement as she looked on the situation unfolding before her.

Shouldn't she be with Rias?

An idle thought gone as quickly as it had come.

A boy stood beside her and Tatsumi didn't need anyone to introduce him. He looked so much like Tatsumi did when he was his age that he couldn't be anyone other than his son, Taven. He looked good in crimson and black, the colors of the Royal Guard. The armor looked as if it had been tailor made for him and the sword at his side good, solid steel.

Mine was there as well, dressed all in pink as she was wont to do. She stood several paces ahead, her back to him with her hands on her hips. She was pointing accusingly at someone that looked so uncannily similar that the two could have been identical twins. The only difference was that the one who could have passed as Mine's twin had black accents on her pink dress, and wore a blue cloth around her face, covering what Tatsumi could tell were empty eye sockets.

So odd was it seeing the two of them there he didn't even notice the last individual standing off to the side, behind the blind Mine.

He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Mine?"

"Yes?" "Tatsumi?" The two Mine's said at the same time. "Wait, why are you here?" The blind one asked. "You should be in school!"

"What do you mean why is he here? This is exactly where my husband belongs!" The sighted Mine snapped as she rounded upon the other. "And what the hell is school?"

"That's my father?"

"My, if that's what you'll look like in seventeen years then I have much to look forward to," the Queen said, eyeing Tatsumi up and down.

"No!" Both Mine's said at the same time as they rounded on the Queen. Akeno, or rather the Queen, looked surprised at their sudden outburst.

 **BZZZTT**

Tatsumi blinked and shook his head to shake off a familiar bout of vertigo. He had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on here.

"Oie, what was that?" the man behind the blind Mine suddenly spoke up. He took a couple steps towards Tatsumi, frowning worriedly.

"What was what?" The blind Mine demanded.

"That flicker," the oddly familiar man said. Tatsumi stared at him, frowning to himself. He felt like he knew him. The name was there, right at the edge of his consciousness. It kept flickering in and out of his thoughts like a leaf blowing on the wind. "Tatsumi, just try to hold on. Don't let—"

 **BZZZTTT**

Tatsumi wobble on his feet. He reached out and grabbed the doorframe, steadying himself as he tried to shake away a second bout of vertigo. It was getting rather annoying.

"What's happening to him?" Mine asked worriedly. He didn't know which Mine said that. Maybe both of them did?

The name floated in and this time he was able to grasp it. He knew this man. That dark hair with the blond bangs, the long maroon trench coat. The belt fetish.

Tatsumi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Azazel?"

In that instant it all came flooding back. Seventeen years in a different world. A second family. The love, the warmth, the pain, the despair, the regret. All the people he'd saved. All the people he'd killed. All the people he'd loved, and all the people he'd damned. The parents and sister he failed to protect. The Mine he had left behind and the Mine he had gotten hurt because he hadn't wanted to let go. Everything. It slammed into him from all sides like an unstoppable tidal wave of emotion and sound.

A massive wave of vertigo washed over him.

"NO!" Azazel roared.

The last thing Tatsumi saw was Azazel surging towards him with a terrified look on his face.

 **BZZZZTTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I'm really leaving it there like that. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, next chapter might be a bit simply because I'm going on vacation next week and will be away for awhile. But, expect it before the end of August regardless.

 **Note on Akeno:** If there are AgK characters in the DxD world, why can't there be DxD characters in the AgK world? You know, just saying.


	39. Kill the Boundary

**Author's Note:** I hate it when work just disappears. I had made modifications and changes to it a couple weeks back, basically the entire mid-section of the chapter was replaced with a far better rendition, and when I went to post it last week, all my work was missing. Took me awhile to get the motivation back to redo it all. But I have and here it is!

 **Chapter 37: Kill the Boundary**

There was no pain, no pleasure, no sensations at all. No sight, no sound, nothing. Just a strange sense of nothingness. A familiar feeling almost. This was the third time now. Or was it the fourth? It was hard to keep track. The empty, comforting embrace of oblivion had taken hold of him once more.

The first time there had been anger and rage. A struggle against fate. The second time there had been just acceptance. There had been no need to fear for he'd had a destination.

This time though it was different. He wasn't guided. He had no destination. He tumbled recklessly across the endless void of oblivion. Streaking across the Dimensional Gap and—

Sensations suddenly came rushing back with all the force of an avalanche. It slammed into him from all directions.

And with it came the sensation of pain. His body hurt all over. His ribs were broken in several places. He could feel liquid filling up inside his lungs. His left eye was blinded by blood. His left arm was warped and twisted, and he couldn't even feel his legs anymore.

Tatsumi rubbed his one good eye with his right hand and when his vision returned he didn't know what to make of his surroundings. He was sitting in what was left of a cockpit of a ruined battle mech. The entire bottom half of the mech was gone, along with his own legs. He could see the lower half of it some meters away through the shattered glass of the cockpit. Blood, his blood, leaked out from within. The left arm of the mech had been reduced to a twisted, mangled lump of steel and wires, along with his arm.

"…guess this is it?" Mine's voice suddenly filled the ruined cockpit. He'd recognize her voice anywhere, even if it did have a mechanical tone to it. "I'm sorry, Tatsumi. I failed you in the end. We promised to see this through together and… if only…"

His head tilted down to the command console in front of him. It was cracked, but still functional. The green backlight on the display lit up a name. M. I. N. E., Mechanized Integrated Nano Entity "It's not your fault. We both… knew this * **cough*** was only going * **cough** * to end one way."

The words came out of his mouth, but he hadn't spoken them. Or had he? He was so confused.

"I'm glad it was you that piloted me," Mine's voice filled the cockpit again. "Thank you for giving me a chance when no one else would."

"What can I ***cough*** say? Love at first sight…" he trailed off as _they_ came into view. Twisted mockeries of life. More mouths and claws than they were anything else. They hungered endlessly to devour that which they were made to mock. The **BBZZZTT** 's greatest mistake.

And their greatest success.

Tatsumi ripped a plasma pistol from the holster on his right and blasted the nearest one. A tentacle went flying. He fired again. A claw. Another tentacle. A mouth. He kept shooting, firing into the disgusting masses as they shambled their way towards him. It was endless, hopeless. They were already consuming the lower half of the mech. His legs were long gone.

But if he was going to die…

"Mine ***cough*** let's take these bastards to hell with us!" Tatsumi roared in defiance.

"Yes… tonight we dine in hell!" Mine's roar filled the cockpit. Then her roar was replaced with the roar of the anti-matter reactor going critical—

 **BZZZZTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him again and...

He jerked forward, his final roar of defiance still on his lips. The rocking chair dumped him on the stone floor for his stupidity. He hated that thing sometimes. Mine could always get it to work but he was always falling off backwards or forwards.

"What's wrong, dear?" An older Mine asked as she rushed into the room with a worried look on her face. A half dozen pair of little eyes and adorable faces peaked around the edge of the door. Tatsumi's eyes immediately went to her stomach which was heavy with their seventh child. "Nightmares of the war?"

"Ah, no, that's not it," Tatsumi said. Well, it had been a war, but not this war. "Well, maybe a little."

There was a gentle smile on Mine's face that seemed out of place as she waddled her way over and knelt down beside him. "I know it hurts. I wish Akame, Najenda and all the others were here with us." Her eyes lifted. He followed her gaze to a picture of Night Raid sitting upon the mantle of the hearth. "It's just us now. It took us twenty-five years to kill Esdeath and end her winter, but we did. They've been avenged." She gave him another smile and patted her stomach. "So who do you think this one will be? Lubbock or Chelsea?"

"I'm hoping for Lubbock, how many daughters can you have in a row?" Tatsumi asked bitterly. One son and five daughters. Sheesh!

Mine snickered at him, "a lot more." She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll always be here for you—"

 **BZZZTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him again and...

Tatsumi found himself staring down into Akame's crimson eyes, his sword, Incursio, buried deep between her breasts. Bright red blood stained her dark clothes, spreading ever further across her chest. The bright shine in her eyes he was so familiar with was fading fast as life fled from her body.

It had taken everything they'd had to kill Akame.

"—aren't going to be killing anyone else!" Mine hissed through clenched teeth as she fired Pumpkin into Akame's kneecap, blowing the lower half of her right leg off. Blood splattered all across the cobblestone road. Akame didn't so much as even flinch. It was doubtful she could feel anything anymore. "You rebels in Night Raid are all the same! Thinking you have the right to dictate what's right and wrong! What should and shouldn't be! You've caused more pain than the Empire ever did!"

"I will… avenge… everyone," Akame whispered through bloodstained lips. "I will, I must—"

Whatever else she'd been about to say was ended abruptly as a sharp jagged chunk of ice ripped through her face, ending her misery.

"Not anymore. With your death it is the Empire's victory," Esdeath said as she walked over to the two of them. Her once pristine white outfit marred by cuts where she'd narrowly avoided death. Fingers on her left hand were gone, replace by ice. It was a testament to just how skilled Akame had been. To be able to match the Empire's greatest strike for strike.

She might have even won had it not been for Tatsumi and Mine.

Esdeath gave them both a warm smile, a sharp contrast to the icy landscape around them. "Let's go, you two. It's time to hunt down Najenda and snuff out the rebel's final ray of hope."

Tatsumi ripped his sword, the Teigu Incursio, from Akame's chest, and wiped it once across her clothes before sheathing it. "Any idea where she is?"

"Running, like usual," Esdeath said, laughing. "But there's nowhere she can run that we can't find her." There was a little knowing smile on her face now. "The three of us can even finish our honeymoon on the way—"

 **BZZZTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him again and...

He was looking forward to the honeymoon. They had this great place booked in the mountains, a hot spring resort where they could just relax, the two of them. The King had secured the whole resort for just the two of them.

A gift for bringing about the end of the Empire even if it had cost him the life of his daughter.

But first, there was the ceremony to get through, and the expecting eyes of his soon to be wife.

Tatsumi gently lifted the thin veil that covered her face and stared into her beautiful pink eyes. Today was a special day. Their special day, and quite possibly the only day he'd ever see Mine in something other than pure pink. The white wedding dress was absolutely stunning on her, perfectly accentuating her best features.

He leaned forward and captured her waiting lips with his own. Cheers filled the church and—

 **BZZZTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him again and...

A bloodied Mine reached up towards him with a shaking hand. They'd almost made it. The war was over but… of all the worst things to happen. Tatsumi refused to look at the massive piece of metal, a fragment of the ruined Shikoutazer that he'd just destroyed, piercing her chest.

He wouldn't last long either. The Tyrant was there, clawing at his soul, his mind, his body. Soon he would be gone, just like her.

"Stay with me…" she whispered.

He took her hand in his. "Until the end," he promised—

 **BZZZTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him again and...

 **Click.**

It was the perfect picture.

A wide, panoramic view of the space with countless stars sparkling across the heavens. A gorgeous blue star glimmered in the distance. The World Spire rose from the surface of Xalga Prime to grasp the moon within its embrace. An uncountable number of branches reached out from the core, spreading across the emptiness of space. They were covered with crystalline flowers of white, blue and pink, a sharp contrast to the emptiness of space they dwelled in.

None of that could compare to the focal point.

Standing before it all on the star base observation platform was Mine wearing a pink and white dress, her face lit up with a smile that outshone the universe itself.

"Tatsumi-kun I love you—"

 **BZZZTT**

Mine blushed bashfully as she reached around to undo the strings of her dress. "I-I guess we can, but don't tell Esdeath, Tatsumi!"

 **BZZZTT**

"I love you Tatsumi!"

 **BZZZTT**

"Don't you dare die on me Tatsumi!"

 **BZZZTT**

"Tatsumi!"

 **BZZZTT**

The cold slammed into Tatsumi, tearing through the holes in his clothes and biting into the sensitive flesh beneath. The shock brought him to his senses fast enough for him to grab onto this fragment before he was ripped away again. All around him was a raging blizzard. It consumed the world, or at least it felt like it did. At the very least the entirety of the Empire was drowned in snow.

If only Akame hadn't been killed by her sister…

He shook those thoughts away. He had to figure out what was going on. What was going on with him! Who was he? Which was the real Tatsumi? Which life was the real life? Were they possibilities of what he could have been, or alternatives of what he currently is?

"I'm… sorry… Tatsumi…"

He threw those thoughts aside for the moment and focused on the small woman he was supporting. Tatsumi was in rough shape, he could feel injuries all over his body and the clothes were doing little to protect him, but no matter how bad he was, it didn't compare to Mine. The fur cloak she wore was shredded to pieces and the pink dress didn't fare much better. Tatsumi would survive, the Tyrant would ensure that. Mine was different. Her skin was already turning an unhealthy shade of blue and black in places. Frostbite was starting to settle in.

About the only thing that had survived was Pumpkin. She clutched the Teigu like it was a lifeline.

It may very well be.

"Don't talk, I'll find a place for you to rest." If they didn't find some sort of shelter soon she would… he didn't want to entertain that thought.

Mine let out a short, bitter laugh, "we both know… that's not… going to happen," She whispered. She stumbled and fell into the deep snow. Tatsumi was quick to drop to her side and wrap her up as best he could. If he could just share his warmth. "Thanks… going like this… is the second… best way to go…"

"Only the second?" Tatsumi asked jokingly. Trying his best to keep things light-hearted. He didn't want to admit it but there was no saving her.

"O-only second… g-going out killing… that bitch, E-Esdeath, would… have b-been b-better," Mine whispered brokenly, her voice shaking badly from the cold.

"I'll kill her for you, I promise," Tatsumi swore.

"I b-believe you," she said. Mine lifted a single, shaking arm and pressed Pumpkin tightly against his chest. "F-find someone… f-finish what we started."

"I will."

"Be with… wh-whoever… it accepts…" her voice was so quiet Tatsumi had to strain to hear it. "Don't… let me… be a s-shackle…"

And then she was gone.

Tatsumi clutched Pumpkin to his chest as he gazed at the woman he had loved. "I swear, I will have our revenge—"

 **BBZZZTT**

With the sound of breaking glass, the world shattered around him again and...

A hand grabbed him, holding him in place.

{I think that's enough of that} a new voice reverberated in his mind.

Who?

{Just focus on recovering. Not everything can be seen. The further from the Primary the more difficult it is to peer into.}

Primary? Primary what?

{Oh, you're not from the Primary, not even close, neither are any of them. But they are closer than most.} There was a brief pause. {Just wait. You'll be back in no time.} Another brief pause. {Good luck, you're going to need it.}

 **~o~**

"This is impossible," Azazel muttered as he worked feverishly.

Tatsumi, or rather the empty shell of his body, was laid out across the grassy front yard of the homestead. Drawn up all around him was a large, hastily scrawled runic construct. The first thing it did was preserve the body, constantly regenerating it so that it wouldn't start to cool and decay. The second thing the circle did, and the most important piece, was that Azazel had managed to snag a tiny thread of Tatsumi's soul before it had fled his body. That thinnest thread was trapped by the magics blazing around his body.

Keep the body alive and maintain a way back to it for the soul.

It had all happened so suddenly Azazel hadn't the time to do anything more. There wasn't anything more he _could_ do.

"I demand to know what you're doing to my Tatsumi!"

"Keeping him alive, child," Azazel told Mine. It wasn't the Mine of his world. That one he'd sent back immediately. There was someone she needed to bring here as soon as possible. "Damn, how is this even possible?"

This really shouldn't be possible.

"I swear if you kill him after he just came back to me…" Mine said, letting out a low, angry growl as she stepped towards him.

Tatsumi's son, Taven, a young boy that was just as serious as his father, and the Queen, a woman who seemed to be just as flirtatious as Rias' Queen, stood nearby, unsure of themselves. What should have been a happy reunion had turned out to be something beyond their ability to understand.

Azazel couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on in the mind of Tatsumi's kid. What did he think seeing his father flop over and die only minutes after reuniting? If it was Azazel, he'd have exploded in frustration.

"As I told the Queen and your son on the way here," Azazel started calmly. No need to get upset with a child. "Your 'Tatsumi' died seventeen years ago. Seventeen years ago, he was reincarnated in my world. That makes him the property of the Mine of my world, not you."

"What's mine's mine, and what Mine's mine," Mine stated firmly.

Azazel would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. "Well unless you want to lose him for all eternity, you'll let me do my thing." Without that thread there was no way for Tatsumi to return to his body. Without that he'd be lost… wherever he was. Both worlds would lose him.

His world couldn't afford to lose Tatsumi at this critical stage. There needed to be a bridge between Humanity and the Supernatural. Without Tatsumi, that bridge would crumble before they could finish building it. Then all of Azazel's hard work would go to waste. There was only one way he could ever see _her_ again and it'll never happen so long as the Angels and his people were at odds with each other.

A flare of divine power in the distance caught his attention. It was so powerful it nearly drowned on Mine's despite her reaching her newfound height.

There was almost as much a difference between ten wings and twelve wings as there was between six and ten.

Azazel didn't have to wait long after that before a brilliant white glow appeared in the distance over the trees. It steadily grew ever larger. Just as the figure within that brilliant white glow became distinct enough for Azazel to make out it disappeared.

"What's going on, Azazel?" Gabriel demanded as she landed softly on the grass next to Tatsumi's prone body. There was none of her usual naïve, innocent self. "Mine was fairly scarce on the details."

"Well I didn't have time to tell you any more!" Mine snapped as she settled down on the grass. Her legs buckled under her, dropping her to her rear. Sweat poured down her face, a testament to how hard she'd pushed herself trying to keep up with Gabriel. "You left me behind!"

"You're here now," Gabriel said as if that was enough. Her eyes hadn't left Tatsumi since the moment she arrived. "Why is his body here?"

"Shall I assume he has an empty shell of a body back in our world?" Azazel asked lightly.

Gabriel simply nodded as she knelt on the grass beside Tatsumi's body. "Bennia has been in a panic ever since she found him collapsed in the bathroom. No one outside Night Raid and those that live there knows of his condition yet though. If it's discovered he's disappeared a second time in such a short period."

"Not good," Azazel said simply. Society could give him a pass once, especially since he got done in by the machinations of the Trickster God. This time though? And so soon after the previous? People would start to question his ability.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" the Mine of this world demanded.

"Hush child," Gabriel said softly, "I need to be able to concentrate if I am to find his soul." She reached out and gently touched Tatsumi's chest. Her eyes closed and her breathing softened as she reached out. "If I follow this thread—" she gasped sharply and her eyes snapped open. She rounded on Azazel. "Impossible!"

"That's what I've been saying this whole time," Azazel agreed. "But impossible or not, it _is_ happening."

Gabriel returned to Tatsumi with a renewed focus. Azazel felt, more than saw, Gabriel's conscious leave her body and follow the thread of Tatsumi's soul into whatever strange place he'd found himself in this time.

Azazel resigned himself to waiting for her to finish. At least she left herself bent over in an advantageous position. He tilted his head a little more to get a better view. Advantageous for him at least.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi didn't know how long he floated there, held tight by some unknown and unseen force. It could have been seconds or it could have been days. Time didn't seem to have any meaning here. At least not the standard concept of time that every used to measure the passage of events.

That unseen force didn't speak again after those initial few words, leaving Tatsumi with nothing more than his own thoughts to keep him occupied.

How many lives had he seen? How many alternate realities? Universes? Timelines? There was a constant in each one. Mine. She was always there, always a part of his life in some way. It was like that concept humans had where everyone had a soulmate. Was Mine his?

He didn't know but… it wasn't an unpleasant thought. Mine could be brash, stubborn, loud, and haughty, but beneath all of that was a heart of gold and an iron clad desire to protect those she loved and cherished, no matter the cost.

If he ever returned… what would he do? Which life was real? Was the life he'd live until now that of a fake Tatsumi? A pale shadow of the original that existed at the core of all these different dimensions? What did that mean for Mine? For everyone he knew?

{All are real. You are you. Whether you are here or there, you are always you. She is always she. You two are _always_ together. For good or for ill, _always_.}

But am I still Tatsumi? I am the Tyrant.

{Irrelevant. Souls merge all across creation. Oversouls they are called. Countless exist in as many ways as one can imagine. Combination and separation occur daily. For now, you are combined but Tatsumi you remain even as you remain the Tyrant. You are more, not less, greater than the sum. Still all that Tatsumi is, still all that the Tyrant is, and more.}

That was an oddly comforting thought.

But what of Mine? What was she going to think of him leaving her there in that world while he went off to start another battle and pick up a harem in the process?

{Good luck.}

And the helpful advice was gone. If he didn't know better, he'd think this entity was similar to Ymir.

{Quicker than anticipated. Growth noted. Good.}

He was about to ask what he meant when he felt it. In this void of emptiness and nothing, a warmth. It grew steadily closer, seeping into his being, making him feel alive despite not. Then there was a pair of hands on him, arms, two large mounds pressing against his existence, and more. He felt himself drawn into a warm embrace.

 _Tatsumi._

Who?

{Yes, larger is definitely better. I knew I was right.}

Tatsumi heard a loud gasp in his mind. _How?!_

{Please do take care of him, daughter.}

Tatsumi felt the first hand let go as the other entity started to withdraw. It was only when it started to move that Tatsumi realized just how unbelievably immense it was. Not just in strength or size, but in sheer concept.

 _Father!_

{Farewell.}

And then the presence was gone, slipping away across some unimaginably vast distance in an instant.

The one whose embrace Tatsumi paused only a few moments beyond that before she too started to move, only this time Tatsumi was brought along. Even though he could see, hear, or feel anything, there was still this sensation of speed. A sort of constant acceleration. Faster and faster he could feel himself drawn back towards something.

The acceleration came to a sudden and abrupt halt as he slammed into something solid. He was ripped from the warm embrace.

The solid barrier was shattered. He could feel the hum of power all about him, cradled in a cocoon of pure energy. It pulled him up and Tatsumi shot up, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. Light painfully stabbed into his eyes but he didn't care. The pain was welcome. It meant he was no longer lost wherever that was. Oh it was so wonderful to be able to feel again. The warm sun on his skin, the gentle breeze across his face, the grass beneath him, and the unbelievably soft pair of enormous breasts pressed against his back.

He tilted his head and blinked at the beautiful, golden haired woman behind him.

"Gabriel?" he was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

"Good, you're back, just relax," she said softly. "The bindings that normally keep your soul tethered to your body were severed. It'll take a few weeks for them to reattach fully. You need to be careful until then."

"What happened?" He asked weakly, still trying to process what was going on.

He was back in his world. The one he'd helped save with Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army. Azazel, both Mine's, Taven and the Queen were all gathered around him. Their eyes filled with varying degrees of worry. But just moments before he'd been… what? Tumbling across the dimensional gap between various dimensions?

He honestly had no idea what he just went through.

"That's what I'd like to know," Azazel said as he slowly rose to his feet. The large magical circle around Tatsumi disappeared as he did. "Although I know how it all happened, I have no idea why." He combed his hand through his hair and started to laugh. " _He_ always was a strange one."

"Father has only ever done what was necessary," Gabriel said was quick to come to His defense.

"Wait, is that Pumpkin?" the sighted Mine shouted suddenly, her voice filled with incredulity.

Tatsumi looked down at what Mine was staring at and found Mine's Teigu, Pumpkin, resting lengthwise across his lap, completely intact. Pumpkin from before Mine overloaded it killing Budo. He remembered Mine entrusting it to him as she lay dying in the snow. How had it crossed the boundary between dimensions?

It hurt even trying to entertain that thought.

"Heh…" it was a sharp, bitter laugh, an indication of just how drained he was. This wasn't really a situation to laugh at, but it was all he could do. "Heh, heh heh."

"Tatsumi?" Mine asked worriedly.

"I'm going to sleeping," Tatsumi was all he managed to say before the world went dark and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 **~o~**

When Tatsumi awoke, he found himself tucked into a warm, soft bed, with the covers drawn up to his chin. Mine's scent tickled his nose, one that he breathed in deeply. It was a nice scent. When she didn't smell of blood and violence due to her duties in Night Raid she'd had this particular, floral scent that eased your worries.

Even before opening his eyes he knew where he was. Mine's bedroom. They'd brought him here after he'd collapsed.

Cracking an eye open he let it be drawn to the window. Heavy pink curtains had been drawn across them to keep out the sun which, from the color of the rays that peaked through around the edges, indicated that the sun was setting.

Or rising. That was a possibility he mused after a moment. He didn't know how long he'd been out. He was refreshed though. The Tyrant, if nothing else, could recover quickly.

Opening both eyes wide he drew them across the room. Mine's bedroom was the one place in the entire house where'd she been allowed to have nice stuff and not run the risk of a young Taven breaking it. Everything looked stylish and expensive, from the large chest dresser, to the four post bed with its delicately carved posts and gauze curtains. A large dressing table with its gold sheathed frame, large mirror and delicate accents was her pride and joy.

His eyes fell upon Taven, his son, sitting in a small chair next to the bed, head bowed. His messy brown hair identical to Tatsumi's own framed a pair of worried pink eyes several shades darker than his mother's.

"Taven…"

His words caused his son to jump up out his chair. "Father! You're up!" Taven quickly leaned over the bed to check on him but hesitated, unsure what he should do.

"How long was I out?" Tatsumi asked, sitting up in bed. The covers fell to his waist revealing his bare chest. Mine had most likely undressed him. His eyes found a set of fresh clothing for him on the dresser.

"Half a day," his son said, wringing his wrists as he sat back down in his chair. "I…" he trailed off into silence.

Tatsumi could only imagine the thoughts running through his son's mind right then. What did you say to a father you thought had been dead for the past seventeen years? A father you'd lived your whole life hearing larger-than-life stories about and had aspired to belike?

He wasn't any better off. How do you hold a conversation with a son you didn't know you had until just recently and hadn't met until just this morning? A morning in which said son nearly lost the father he'd never known he had mere minutes after meeting him!

Without anything better to bring up, Tatsumi latched onto something they had in common. "So… I hear you've been accepted as a Royal Guard?"

"Oh! Yes!" Taven said quickly. Relief that he had something to jump on evident in his expression. He picked at the black and crimson uniform he wore. "I just finished the initiation. I'm going to be Queen Akeno's bodyguard from now on. Captain Raven and Sergeant Itania are really strict. They make sure I never miss any training and test me at every turn."

"Good," Tatsumi said, nodding, "one should always practice. I do so even now. Not a day goes by when I'm not doing something to improve." Tatsumi stared at the palms of his hands. How many lives had he taken with them? How many lives had he failed to save because he'd been too weak? "Never stop training. The day you do, is the day someone will take from you that which you hold dear."

"I won't!" Taven promised.

"So, how is Queen Akeno?" Tatsumi asked, sending his son a sly, sidelong glance. "I know an Akeno back in my world and if this one is anything like her, she'll have you tied to her bed naked in no time."

"W-We're not like that!" Taven said, blushing heavily. "S-She's always been affectionate. It's just her way. I'm certain that once I've settled in my role, we'll be back to normal."

Uh huh, Tatsumi didn't believe that for a single moment. "If you say so, just don't her push you around too much… unless you want her to." No accounting for taste after all. "Take a hold of your own feelings. Decide what they are and treat her based on that. You owe it to yourself, and to her, to be honest."

"I will."

"That being said, don't waste opportunities either," Tatsumi said, sending his son another sly grin. "Your mother and I when we were back in Night Raid. That night of passion came hot and furious and you came as a—"

"Father! I don't need to hear that!" Taven protested loudly. "I don't want to know what you and mother do!"

Bennia was definitely rubbing off on him and if it was this fun interacting with a son… he wanted more.

That was later though, Taven was here now. "Fine, fine, how about you show me."

"Show you what?"

Tatsumi nodded to the window and the outside world. "How good you are. I'm curious where you stack up compared to where I was at your age. I believe there are a pair of sparring blades in the shed." He'd seen them there while pulling the tools out this morning.

"Oh! My old training swords that Akame practiced with me when I was little!" Taven bit his lip, looking uncertain. "But are you sure? Mother said you should be resting and—"

"We just won't tell her then," Tatsumi said grinning.

"But—"

"I'm going to have to go back to my new world after this. You might not get another chance for a long time."

That blew away what little doubts remained. His son rushed across the room and brought his clothes over. "Mother washed these for you."

"A domestic Mine, never thought I'd see the day, honestly," Tatsumi said as he climbed out of bed. He took the clothes from his son.

"What was she like before?" Taven asked as he got dressed.

"She made me do everything."

"Oh, she made me do everything too."

"Guess that much hasn't changed," Tatsumi said as he tugged the clothes tight. "Let's go."

Tatsumi threw the blinds wide and searched for the hidden latch on the window he knew would be there. Mine would never sleep in a room with only one exit. Finding it he flicked it, and a large section of the wall opened outwards on hinges hidden within the wall itself.

Outside, Tatsumi found a place on the wide-open lawn and began to stretch as his son ran over to the shed. He wasn't as limber and strong as he'd been in the other world, but he was close to his peak during his time in Night Raid. It should be enough to test his son.

When Taven returned, he tossed a simple short sword his way. Tatsumi caught it in one hand and eyed it closely. It was well crafted. The steel was thick, durable, and oiled. The edges were blunted to prevent accidental dismemberment and death, but aside from that it was a perfectly serviceable weapon. Even the balance was correct.

Gripping the weapon in a loose, easy grip he rounded on his son who had settled into a basic stance that Tatsumi recognized. His style was strongly influenced by Akame. It was a good style, one of the best really, but Tatsumi knew it very well. His son was good. Not his level good, but still very good. The way he balanced himself, the grip on the sword, and the way he held himself. He had experience.

"Come on," Tatsumi urged his son.

An excited smile broke out across his son's face. He had probably wished all his life that something like this could happen. To spar against his father. "Alright, here I come!"

The ground was shredded in Taven's passage, his footsteps kicking up massive clots of grass and dirt. He was, faster than Tatsumi had thought possible. It came as a shock, even more so when his eyes turned yellow and the iris became elongated.

It was only due to his experience fighting Esdeath and Akame at their best that allowed him to react fast enough. A loud clang of steel on steel rang out across the property as Tatsumi got his blade up in time to block his son's strike. It was heavy, for someone his age at least.

He knocked the blade wide and slammed his shoulder into Taven's chest, throwing his son off balance. Taven let out a startled grunt and quickly tried to gather his feet back under him but Tatsumi acted faster. Grabbing Taven's ankle he quickly spun in a circle and whipped his son back across the yard.

Taven, to his credit, shook off the shock and righted himself in midair, landing on two feet. He'd even managed to maintain a grip on his practice sword. He was definitely no Akame, but he wasn't bad for his age.

Better than Tatsumi had been.

"Every part of your body is a weapon," Tatsumi told him. "Don't let your guard down just because you think you've got someone's weapon tied up."

"Yes, father, Akame said the same thing," Taven said as he climbed to his feet.

"Should listen to her."

"I'll remember," he said as he crouched low again.

It was his turn now. He wanted to wow his son, leave behind a lasting impression. He used all the knowledge of his old life. Searched the depth of his body for that core and drew forth the life energy within. His eyes shifted, brain evolved, and future movements of everything around him sprang forth causing the grass beneath his feet to become a sea of green shifting back and forth like ocean waves. Muscles bulged, strength surged, and a visible glow of energy enveloped his body.

The wonder filling his son's eyes brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

"Here I come," Tatsumi said.

Even prepared for his charge, there was little Taven could do. The ocean of green beneath him cratered and turned a dark, muddy brown as the earth crumpled beneath the force of his charge. His son had a split second to react. It wasn't enough. Tatsumi slapped his training sword into his son's, sending a loud, high-pitched squeal echoing across the property. The force of the strike ripped the sword from his son's grip and sent it spinning across the yard where it thunked into the wall of the house.

Tatsumi wasn't finished. Even as his son was knocked back by the force of his charge, Tatsumi disappeared from his son's sight once more. This time he circled around behind and was there for him to fall back against.

"You alright?" Tatsumi asked, gently patting Taven's shoulder.

"That was amazing!" Taven said, whirling around to face him. "How did you move so fast?!"

"Well you see—"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Mine's voice cracked across the yard.

The both of them stiffened and turned to look across the yard. Mine, Taven's mother, was literally climbing out of the kitchen window in her haste to get at them as quickly as possible.

"M-Mother! Umm, we were just…" Taven trailed off nervously.

"You should be in bed resting, Tatsumi!" Mine snapped as she stomped across the grounds. "And you should know better than to humor your father, Taven!"

"But I—"

"No buts!"

"We were just bonding," Tatsumi said, remembering a lesson from Bennia. If you want to ease a person's anger, make them feel guilty. "Or am I not allowed to bond with a son I never got to watch grow up?"

That brought her up short. "I… That's not what I meant… Argh! Why swords?!" Mine demanded, shifting tactics. "Why did it have to be swords?"

"I just wanted to see how good he was," Tatsumi pushed on, victory now in sight. "You know the dream I shared with Sayo and Ieyasu was to get into the Royal Guard. Our son has done that. I wanted to see what his efforts had amounted to."

"Then have him demonstrate on someone else!"

"Who?"

"Urgh…" Mine shifted her gaze elsewhere. There wasn't anyone else and she knew it. He had her pinned. She'd either blow up on him or… "You don't have to worry about Pumpkin."

Change the subject. He'd won. It didn't happen often but he'd managed it somehow. He could be graceful in his victory. He tried his best to ignore the shining look of admiration in his son's eyes. He wasn't sure if it was due to his skill earlier or how he'd managed to bring Mine to heel so easily.

"What happened with it?"

"I have it, Tatsumi," the blind Mine said as she rounded around the front of the house. She wasn't alone. Everyone else had come with her, Azazel, Gabriel, and even Queen Akeno. "It seems the thing has taken a liking to me."

"It's very useful," Azazel pointed out. "We were able to confirm that it completely negates the charge time. You can hurl lances of light stronger than anything I could ever make, and just as fast. Faster even!"

"I never said it wasn't useful," the blind Mine said, sniffing delicately.

"If Tatsumi and his son would be so kind as to put away the practice swords, I believe there are some questions the rest of us would like to ask," Gabriel said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Like what the hell happened to you," the blind Mine said. "We've all shared our stories. We just don't know what happened with you."

He supposed he did owe them that much, even if nothing that had occurred was his fault or because of anything he'd done.

Tatsumi glanced about and saw that everyone shared her thoughts. "There isn't much to tell," he said, glancing down at his hands. He turned them over, glancing at their backs. "I was at school in the bathroom trying to wash a stain out of my shirt. Then someone…" he frowned. Tried as he might he couldn't seem to be able to recall anything about the person, only that there'd been someone there. "I don't know who, said some strange things that didn't really make sense. I start to fade out of existence and then the next thing I know," he glanced up at the sighted Mine, "I'm waking up in my old body, here, in the grave where I was buried and with the memories of the last seventeen years I lived fading away like smoke on the wind." He turned Azazel. "When I saw you, they all came rushing back and…" he trailed off.

He didn't really know how to explain what happened after that.

"That's when your soul became disentangled again," Azazel said. "I've seen something similar before."

"What did you see?" Gabriel asked gently.

Tatsumi turned to the Mine's. "I saw Mine. I only ever saw Mine. Each life, each world, each dimension… Mine was always there at my side. No matter how different the world, no matter how different the life we led, we were always together in some way."

"Well of course! You're mine I'd never let anyone else take you," the sighted Mine said.

… _all are real. You are you. Whether you are here or there, you are always you. She is always she. You two are always together…_

"I heard something in there," Tatsumi said. What the enormous entity had mentioned. "I am always me. You are always you. We are always together."

"You make it sound like you and Mine being together is predetermined by Destiny," Azazel said, sounding rather interested.

"I…" was that was he was saying? He'd certainly seen nothing to contradict that thought. "I guess so."

"It's not impossible," Azazel mused. He seemed to take Tatsumi at his word.

"Even in our world it happens," Gabriel added. "Soul mates that are born time and again that always find one another in each life, even if they're not aware of it. It is not so strange to think that the same could exist across the dimensional boundary."

"I don't like the thought of my fate being determined by someone else," the blind Mine said, scowling angrily at the thought.

"But if it's with Tatsumi, I suppose it's not so bad," the sighted Mine said.

"I guess it could be worse," the blind Mine admitted.

"So what did you all decide while I was out?" Tatsumi asked. There was no need to ask what it was they were deciding. His fate was the only thing it could be. After stories were shared, what would logically come next was how to deal with him. One mind, one soul, two bodies, two worlds.

"You're coming back with us," Azazel said simply.

The sighted Mine grumbled under her breath. "I, grudgingly, accept that that world does have more need of you than this one." She glared at him. "I still think you should remain here. you've paid your dues. You've given up your life, your very existence, for the sake of this world. You should at least be able to enjoy it!" She let out a long sigh. "I'd be going with you if I didn't need to stay here and make sure a certain someone keeps her hands to herself." She threw a meaningful look at the Queen who looked far too innocent to be sincere. "I'll be moving to the Capital as a result. I need to keep a close eye on the children."

"I can always come back!" Tatsumi said quickly. There was no reason to avoid this world anymore, not now that Mine knew he was alive.

"That's part of what we agreed on," the blind Mine said. "Once a month for a weekend."

"It will depend on your duties with Night Raid, of course," Gabriel added. "You can't rightly expect to drop everything simply because a month has come and gone."

Tatsumi gave his son a smile, "guess we'll have more time in the future to hang out after all."

Taven was all smiles.

"More time to annoy me from the looks of it," Mine said, throwing an irritated look at their practice swords. "But I should have expected this. Like father, like son."

"I'll bring Akame and Najenda with me if I can," Tatsumi said.

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Oh yes, please do so. I have some… choice words I wish to share with them for not informing me you were alive before they go traipsing across dimensions!"

Sorry Akame and Najenda, but he needed to direct Mine's ire somewhere and you two weren't here.

"Now that we have all that sorted out," Gabriel gave Tatsumi a wide smile. "How about making us all dinner before we head home?"

Tatsumi just rolled his eyes and started to laugh. Some things just never changed.

 **x~X~x**

The four powerful individuals were each preoccupied with their own thoughts as they landed softly on the stone sidewalk outside Night Raid Headquarters. There had been nothing but silence between them after they'd left Mine's homestead. A deep, heavy silence brought about by the thoughts of those weighed down by heavy concerns.

Tatsumi couldn't get Mine out of his head. The revelation that he and Mine were always together. Soulmates bound to one another no matter the world or situation, had come as a bit of a shock. Seeing all those different realities, different worlds, different versions of himself and Mine.

It wasn't an unpleasant thought in and of itself. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved the Mine of his world. But the one of this world? The blind, pink-haired Fallen Angel that stood at his side now? She was immortal and he… he was something more than human. Something more than even the Tyrant. He didn't know what he was, or was becoming, but he knew he wouldn't live for just a hundred years, or even two hundred. This Mine at his side, she could stay at his side that entire time.

He needed time to process everything he saw and everything he heard. What that entity had stated while he had floated there had resonated with him. His feelings for the Mine in all those other dimensions and worlds he'd seen hadn't differed. They'd all been the same intense feelings he'd had for the one in his old world.

The same feelings that caused him to go as far as he did to save and protect Mine in Niflheim. The same feelings that rose up even now whenever he glanced in her direction.

He had no idea what to do. No, that wasn't right. He knew what to do. What mattered was whether it was enough for Mine.

Unbeknownst to him, the similar thoughts were running through Mine's mind as well.

Mine had gone to that world to resolve her internal struggle. Her feels for Tatsumi and in return, his feelings for her. She still didn't know if she had her answer. If the struggle was done. The Mine of that world had given her blessing. Pumpkin sat on her wrist as proof of that. She was free to love Tatsumi and be with him in whatever capacity she desired. In that regard, her burden had eased.

The problem was with Tatsumi. That he still had feelings for the Mine of old was obvious. He always would. There was no erasing that. She would have to accept that. But now that he had that Mine back… did he still feel the same way towards her as he had in Asgard? She didn't know what scared her more.

That he didn't, or that he still did.

Gabriel had come face-to-face with the realization that He wasn't dead. That her maker was still very much alive and had simply chosen not to return to them. It was comforting to know that He still lived in some capacity, somewhere, but it was tempered by worry and concern over his absence and what it meant.

Had the Angels disappointed him enough during the Great War that he'd felt they were hopeless, or was his absence a test? She still had his parting words to comfort her. It was all she had to fight off the worry that they'd been abandoned.

Azazel was the only one that seemed unfazed by everything. That God still existed in some capacity was more of an interesting conundrum than a soul shaking revelation and the introduction of Pumpkin into the equation was something he was very much interested in investigating more. His eyes constantly drifted to the new crystal topped bracelet Mine wore.

Tatsumi let out a sigh and stopped at the doors, hand on the handle. He looked back over his shoulder at the leader of the others. "How do I handle disappearing a second time?"

"An apology is always a nice start," Gabriel said, smiling.

"I know several that could be won over by kissing them into submission," Azazel added, referring to Bennia, Xenovia and possibly even Ravel.

"Ugh," Mine scowled darkly.

Tatsumi threw her a quick glance before shaking his head. "Apology then." Not that he had any choice in the matter, but an apology always helped and it didn't cost him anything.

He shook his head and turned back to the door. Hopefully things wouldn't be too bad. He hadn't been gone long. Gripping the handle tightly, he took a deep breath and opened the front door, stepping inside.

They were all there waiting for him when he stepped inside. Bennia, Akame and Najenda, Ravel, Xenovia and Hikaru. Even Ymir and Lenneth were there, although they hung at the back.

"Tatsumi!" ((Tatsumi!)) Bennia, Ravel and Xenovia all said in unison before the three of them rushed him. They nearly bowled him off his feet.

He glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel and Azazel, confused. How had they'd know he'd be here?

"I let Xenovia know we were returning," Gabriel said by way of explanation. Behind her Azazel was grinning knowingly. It couldn't be a coincidence that the three he'd suggested Tatsumi kiss in to submission had tackled him.

He turned back to the girls. "Sorry for worrying you again," Tatsumi said softly as he struggled to juggle the three girls while also making way for Gabriel and Azazel to step inside. "It wasn't planned."

((When is anything ever planned with you!)) Bennia said with tiny little tears in the corner of her eyes. ((How many times do you have to disappear on me before I put a tracking device on you?))

"Hopefully never again," he said, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She smiled brightly and pressed herself even closer against his side. ((Disappearing or tracking device?)) There wasn't any real conviction in her voice. Guess the kissing suggestion wasn't so bad after all.

Tatsumi chuckled. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips that nearly caused her to melt on the spot before rubbing her head and turning his attention to Ravel and Xenovia. "Sorry you two."

"I second Bennia's suggestion!" Ravel said with her face buried in his chest. "Stop disappearing on us! I can't manage Night Raid without you here!"

"And how am I supposed to have any babies if you disappear?" Xenovia demanded.

"I'm confident you two can manage, but I'll try not to let it happen again." A wry smile came to his lips as he looked past the three girls to Hikaru, Akame and Najenda. "Have I been gone long? And how is everyone taking it this time?"

"Not as bad as you fear, Tatsumi," Gabriel said as she walked past him into the lobby. Azazel wasn't far behind. The Governor of the Fallen made his way over to one of the large pillars and leaned back against it to watch.

Mine slipped away, unnoticed by all save Tatsumi, Akame and Najenda.

((The public doesn't know.)) Bennia said quickly. ((When you didn't arrive at class, I went looking for you.))

"I mentioned you'd gone to the washroom before class," Hikaru added. She glanced away from them, up to the third level in the direction of his room. "She found your body there."

((Brought you back before anyone noticed. Everyone just thinks you're off doing Night Raid stuff in secrecy. Najenda's idea.))

Tatsumi glanced over at Najenda. The older woman looked immensely relieved that he was here. "So long as the people think it's planned, they won't think negatively of your disappearance. We just needed to buy some time to figure out what happened to you."

"You have returned, too," Akame added. "Show up at school tomorrow and…"

"That might be a problem," Hikaru said as she suddenly frowned. "Why do you look like you just aged twenty years?"

He flinched involuntarily. "Ah-ha… that's… complicated." How was he to explain this? He could see the gears turning in Najenda's mind as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She'd probably already figured most of it out. "You see…" he'd completely forgotten about that! What was he supposed to do now?

"Can help," Ymir offered, stepping forward. "Body is upstairs. Can combine it with this one."

"No!" Gabriel said quickly. She quickly regained composure and reassured the supernatural patience and grace she was known for. "There are dangers, side effects, like total obliteration."

Ymir tilted his head to the side. "Why? Interested in an unknown body. Can't explore if erased."

"But if you make a mistake, the world will be deprived of Tatsumi," Gabriel said gently.

"Mistake?" Ymir asked curiously. He looked as if he was tasting a new word he wasn't familiar with.

"Ymir has never made a mistake, and you know it, Gabriel," Azazel told the High Seraph. "We may not always understand why he does certain things, but when he states something will be, it will be. That _is_ a universal truth."

((Ugh, I don't want my Tatsumi to be obliterated!)) Bennia said, clutching tightly onto him.

Ymir tilted his head to the other side. "Tatsumi is different from you. Body can be destroyed. Soul cannot. Like I. Like God. Like—"

Gabriel gasped sharply, her eyes widening with understanding, and fear. "What are you—"

"You can't be serious," Azazel cut her off. His full attention was on Ymir now. His eyes sharp and searching, filled with knowledge and understanding that no one else there had. "He's not capable of fulfilling…" Azazel trailed off, his eyes darting about the front lobby as if searching for someone not there. "Damn. He could. He very much could…"

"Tatsumi isn't a play thing." Gabriel said softly. "I won't let you turn him into one."

"Not turning him into anything," Ymir said simply. "It is simply what is. All it requires is recognition."

"And that's why you spoke up," Azazel accused him. He threw Gabriel a sidelong glance and then sighed. "Well, whatever, not like it'll affect me much." Suddenly there was a huge grin on his face. "Actually, it may even be interesting to watch."

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Tatsumi said. It felt like something earth shaking was being tossed back and forth but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

((Don't worry about it, Tatsumi,)) Bennia said, ((so long as you remain you, I don't care.))

Even Bennia seemed to understand what was being bandied about. Everyone else seemed just as confused as Tatsumi.

"It seems it falls to me, then," Gabriel said softly. She marched up to Ymir, passing Najenda and Akame without so much as a glance. She bent down and whispered something into his ear before moving on past him.

"He is what he is," Ymir said simply in response to whatever it was that Gabriel said, "he will be what he is meant to be. Fate decides. Not you. Not I. Simply stating things as is. Nothing can change that."

Tatsumi didn't know what sort of look Gabriel had on her face but it sent Lenneth scurrying out of her way as she walked past her and up the grand staircase to the upper floors. When she reached the top, she turned back to them, to him, with a warm smile on her face.

"You've had a trying time Tatsumi, be sure to get plenty of rest before school. What you need now is rest and relaxation. Come, Xenovia, there are things we need to talk about." And with that she was gone. Xenovia hesitated for only a moment before she hurried off after Gabriel.

"I should take my leave as well," Azazel said. "It seems there may be exciting things on the horizon. So many things to look forward to." He gave Tatsumi a pat on the shoulder and a wink before he swept past him and out the front.

"You said something about fixing my age?" Tatsumi asked Ymir, trying to get the conversation back to something understandable.

((The same thing can't exist in the same place,)) Bennia interjected quickly. She apparently knew, which made sense considering her true age. ((If you were to touch your old body one of two things would happen. You would either be obliterated or combined.))

"I see… wait, what would have happened if this Mine touched the Mine of my world?" Tatsumi asked quickly.

"Obliteration," Ymir said simply. "Usually. Depends on Universe. Each dimension handles things differently. But usually obliteration."

Tatsumi shuddered at that thought. Those two had been so close to touching so many times. Mere inches away from total annihilation.

"Won't happen with you," Ymir promised him. "Decide that here. Combining would reduce aging. Not total reversal. Average."

It was something at least. "Alright, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Ravel asked nervously. "If we lost you for good."

"We have Ymir's promise," Tatsumi said, "and I don't want to have to explain to everyone why I look like I'm in my mid-thirties." He looked over at Hikaru. "Never mind explaining to the public why a middle-aged man is sleeping with a high school girl, because that can't go badly."

"It would be inconvenient trying to explain it to people," Hikaru did admit. She shot Ymir a long look. "If something happens to him, I'll hunt down all your incarnations."

Ymir was unperturbed. "Unoriginal. Take pointers from Gabriel."

Just what the heck did Gabriel whisper to the Universe?

"Alright, then let's do that," Tatsumi said, trusting Ymir not to obliterate him on the account that he had more to gain from keeping him around. "Let's go find somewhere comfortable and then I can explain to all of you what happened."

 **~o~**

"How is she?" Tatsumi asked quietly as Najenda stepped out of Mine's bedroom.

"Exhausted," Najenda returned just as quickly as she closed the door behind her. "Not physically, mentally."

"Will she be fine?"

Najenda peered at him intently, searching his eyes for something. After a time she shrugged. "That depends on you." Najenda paused for a moment before continuing. "Why do you think she went to our world?"

So much had happened to him in such rapid succession he hadn't time to consider why before now. Why had Mine be there? Tatsumi wracked his brain trying to find an answer. Mine could be impulsive, sure, but not like that. She and Azazel had been there for a reason. She'd arrived with Taven and the Queen, which meant the two of them had used them to find… Mine.

Mine hadn't been there to find Tatsumi, but to find Mine. To speak with her?

About what?

What was there that the Mine of his old world that the Mine of this one would care…

He leaned back against the wall next to her door and let out a soft sigh. "She went there to speak to Mine about me."

"Yes, and now the most important question, why?" Najenda asked, pressing him further.

She'd gone there to speak with Mine about him. But what could she have to gain from anything Mine could tell her? Tatsumi's mind ran across a thousand different reasons but nothing seemed to jump out at him as 'the one.' Then his memories went further back, beyond Tatsumi, to a time when the Tyrant had observed its greatest prey and its greatest hunter.

It was in those memories. The memories of women fighting over men that Tatsumi found the answer. Those memories mixed with the realization that he and Mine were always together.

"Yes, that's it," Najenda whispered. "You said it yourself. Every Mine has loved Tatsumi, and every Tatsumi has loved Mine. Yet, what happens when there's two Mines and only a single Tatsumi?"

"I—"

"It's on you now, Tatsumi," Najenda said as she walked past him. She paused a few steps past him and threw a look over her shoulder at him. "She has accepted her feelings for you. What torments her, is whether you've accepted yours. I know you're not just Tatsumi anymore, but this isn't just Mine we're dealing with here either. You need to come to a decision, Tatsumi. The woman laying in bed in that room. What are your feelings for _her?_ Accept her or not, that's your decision, but you need to make one. She deserves at least that much. She _needs_ it."

And with that Najenda was gone, leaving Tatsumi alone with his thoughts.

What were his feelings for her? He already had that answer. The only question was whether it was enough for Mine.

He let out a soft sigh and pushed off the wall. There was only one way to find out. Whether they were enough, he didn't know, but Najenda was right. He needed to make a decision, and Mine had the right to know what that was.

Tatsumi knocked on the door and opened it a little. The room beyond was dark, the only light came from the hallway and the faint city lights filtering in through the drapes. "Mine?" Tatsumi called out softly.

Had she fallen asleep while he'd been talking with Najenda?

Just as he was about to close the door and try again in the morning he muffled voice floated over his way from the bed. "I'm awake. Come in and close the door."

"Coming in," Tatsumi said, wincing ever so slightly over the redundant statement. Never-the-less he quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

With the light of the hallway gone a deep darkness fell back upon the room. It took several moments for his eyes to adjust to the faint light filtering in through the drapes. He could just barely make out the faint outline of Mine's body under the covers. Only her face and hair were exposed, her long, pink hair spilling across her duvet as she burrowed her face into her pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Tatsumi asked softly, trying to find some way to break the ice. He couldn't just come out and say what he felt about her. Talk about embarrassing.

"Fine."

Tatsumi winced. He knew that tone. Whenever a woman said they were 'fine' with that tone, they were anything but.

He started across the room slowly, well aware that even with her face pressed into her pillow, she could feel his presence with that Dominion of hers.

"We haven't really had any time to talk, just us two, since Niflheim."

"Didn't know you even cared," Mine's voice was so low and muffled her words were nearly lost.

An opening! Whether she gave it to him on purpose or not, he was latching onto it.

"I do care," Tatsumi said as he stopped beside her bed. He sat on the edge and turned to face her prone form, still sprawled out beneath the covers. "I care a lot."

"Do you really?" She slowly lifted herself up, turning around so she was sitting on the bed, facing him with her legs sprawled out beneath the covers. She wasn't wearing anything. The darkness prevented him from seeing anything more than just a faint outline. It was enough for his imagination to run wild. He reined it in though. This wasn't a time to fantasize about her. "Or am I just a replacement?"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

He looked away, tilting his head to the ceiling. The large four-posted bed almost reached it. There were curtains on it that could be drawn. They were left open. He was going to give her his answer. It was up to her how to receive it.

It was all he could do.

"That's for you to determine," Tatsumi said softly. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift back to all those alternate realities he had experienced. "When my soul became lost, I saw different versions of you. Of Mine. Do you want to know what I felt towards all of them?"

It was a rhetorical question, not really meant to be answered.

"The same as you… the same as the Mine I left behind," Tatsumi said softly. He opened his eyes and turned back to her. He couldn't read her expression, not in the darkness. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that there is no Mine to replace. The Mine here before me now and Mine over there are, to me, the same. I guess, I think, I have always had feelings for you. They're always the same, no matter the world, no matter the dimension. The only thing that changes, is how I came to realize those feelings for you." He let a warm smile cross his lips. "In a sense, I was born into this world already in love with you." Tatsumi paused briefly, let those words sink in for a moment before he continued. "That's my answer. I don't know if that's what you're looking for but it's the honest truth about how I feel. You deserve that much."

Mine was silent for a time, her head bowed and bangs covering her face. He had no idea what was going through her mind, but she was thinking about his words. He was glad that she hadn't outright rejected them, but the silence made him nervous.

She clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest. Words too quiet to hear escaped her lips before she let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Prove it."

"What?" Tatsumi asked, not entirely certain he heard her correctly.

"Prove it," Mine repeated, this time through back the covers to expose herself completely. She hadn't a stitch of clothing on, not even panties. Her legs went wide and she held her arms out to him as if waiting for an embrace.

"I…"

"Prove you love me as much as you love her," Mine told him, growing more irritated by the moment.

"Are you sure—"

"Did you hesitate when you were with her?" she accused him. "That night you were together where you had your son."

Wait, she couldn't be seriously thinking about having children. About conceiving one right here and now, could she?

"If you won't prove it, then get out of this room and my life."

Tatsumi quickly grabbed her wrists before she could lower them. "That's not it at all. It's just… are you sure?"

Her response was a swift and merciless. A hot passionate kiss that sent a burning desire shooting through his body. He felt like his entire body was on fire. A raging desire surged through him and all he could think about was her. Was there something in her saliva or was it all her?

Those thoughts burned away along with all his inhibitions a moment later.

Mine let herself fall back to the bed, her head on her pillow with her undone hair splayed out in all directions. "Prove it," she said one last time in a heavy, lust filled voice.

He spent the rest of the night proving it.

* * *

 **Note on Mine:** I had a different outcome for this chapter originally. I had wanted the resolve the issue of 'dual Mines' by combining them into a single individual through some made up universal law that the same person can't exist in the same place at the same time.

I STILL prefer that ending to what I have here, especially since the next chapter would have been absolutely amazing because of it, but this ending affords me more flexibility later. There is also a very important reason I went this route instead.

It doesn't nullify all the character development I spent the entire Asgard arc developing and doesn't erase all the consequences that had arisen from it. My previous ending basically made the Asgard arc pointless.

 **Author's Note:** Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	40. Growth

**Chapter 38: Growth**

A disgusting feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach as she knelt in front of the toilet. It rushed through her, unbidden and unwanted, surging up her throat and—

Sona bent over and emptied her stomach into the toilet. A vile, putrid stench rose up from within and she hurriedly hit the handle, flushing the foul smelling liquid away. As the green disappeared, and the clear returned, she saw her reflection in the pool of water: Tired, blood-stained eyes peered up at her from within a mass of messy, unkempt hair. Her transparent blue chemise clung to her by only a single shoulder strap, the other having already fallen away some time before.

She looked like crap.

Being ill in the morning was definitely something Sona could do without.

"So-tan! Are you alright?" the whirlwind of energy that was her older sister asked as she flew into the bathroom. Sona didn't look up as she entered, too tired and ill to care. She knew the look that'd be on her face. She could _feel_ the worried nervousness about her normal energetic self. It'd have been touching if it wasn't completely unneeded. "Can your beautiful onee-sama get you any medicine? A healing spell? A doctor? I'll use my magical girl power to kill that nasty virus that's making you sick!"

Sona shook her head but said nothing as another unpleasant feeling surged through her. There was no need to hold it in as her body expelled what surely had to be the last of whatever it was she had eaten last night.

Sona flushed the toilet once more and waved her worried sister away. "No, I'm fine. Just something I need to get used to and don't you dare try to kill it."

"Your onee-sama is just worried. Devils… don't get sick like this. Not unless they've been—kill it?" She gasped sharply. "Someone poisoned my onee-sama! Or it's a parasite!"

Sona let out a long, tired groan. "Would you stop? This is going to be happening for a while so just get used to it." It wasn't even her first morning. The first time she thought the same as her sister. But after the third morning straight… "Look on the counter."

She'd have pointed but her gurgling stomach pulled her attention away and she was once again too preoccupied with making sure her aim was on point to entertain her sister.

"Counter… counter…" she heard her sister shuffle around a bit. "Oh! Is this it…" her voice trailed off and a hushed, stunned silence fell upon the room. When her voice came back, it was barely a whisper. "Is this true?"

"Everything points to it," Sona grumbled as she flushed the toilet again. "Onee-sama is going to be an oba-san… in six or seven months."

Sona was certain her sister's squeal of joy was heard clear across the entire breadth of the city.

 **x~X~x**

Tatsumi hesitantly stepped out of the limousine onto the sidewalk in front of Kuoh Academy. It was the first day back after his impromptu trip back to his old world. He wasn't looking forward to today. The hesitation had little to do with fears of being mobbed by the other students. That had all but died down after the first week in no small part due to Bennia's thinly veiled threats against the female students.

It had everything to do with his appearance.

Unlike before he had not come back without some noticeable differences. Aging years almost overnight wasn't something one could hide.

((Seriously, it's not as bad as you think)) Bennia said as she stepped out beside him. She grabbed his arm and pressed it between her ample breasts possessively. Her adult form was as distracting as ever and in a way a blessing. The few guys outside the gates were so busy staring at her tits they didn't notice his miraculous aging. ((No one will notice the difference.))

"If you say so."

((I do say so! Besides, you can't avoid this.))

Bennia started forward, dragging him along with her. Tatsumi quickly found his feet and fell into step beside her. With no other choice, he put on a brave face and hoped no one would ask too many questions.

That hope lasted a whole five seconds.

"Yo, Tatsumi and—what the hell happened to your face?"

Tatsumi winced mentally as he turned to face his friends. "Ah-hah… nice morning, isn't it, Ieyasu, Sayo?"

His two friends, dressed in their Kuoh Academy uniforms, were standing just inside the gate, almost as if they were waiting for him.

"Thursday mornings suck, the only good thing about today is that tomorrow is Friday," Ieyasu complained. "But seriously dude, what the hell?" Sayo smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What? Don't tell me you didn't notice either!"

Tatsumi shot Bennia an accusatory glare. No one would notice, right? The very first people they met that didn't have their eyes glued to her chest had noticed! She gave a sheepish laugh before throwing an annoyed look at Ieyasu.

Tatsumi brought his free hand up to his face and traced the blemishes on his skin that definitely weren't there five days past. "Things happened that I'd rather not talk about."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sayo asked, concerned. "Will you age again? You look like you should be in college. If you suddenly became an old man…"

He shook his head, "don't worry. What happened to me won't happen again." Thankfully he'd been able to undo some of the aging by absorbing the body he had left behind here. It had definitely been a strange experience going through that recombination process.

"I hope not dude," Ieyasu said, "get any older and they may not let you through the front gates."

"Really?" Tatsumi said hopefully. "Then I can skip school and not have to take any more tests!"

Ieyasu dropped to his knees in front of him, his eyes filled with worship and adoration. "Teach me your ways, senpai!"

Sayo whapped him upside the head again. "You're not getting out of school that easily!"

"I concur," Sona said as she stepped through the front gates of the school with her Queen, Tsubaki at her side. She took one look at him and blew out a long sigh. "I feel like I should be surprised, but I'm not."

"He does have quite the attraction for trouble," Tsubaki said, adjusting her glasses. "Have you reconsidered the leash I showed you the other day?"

Wait, leash? He didn't like the sounds of that!

"The one with the GPS tracking and remote vitals monitoring system?" Sona asked. Tsubaki nodded her head. Sona threw him a sidelong glance. "It's tempting."

"I object!" Tatsumi stated firmly. He would not have a leash put on him!

A little smile flittered across Sona's lips. "I wasn't being serious, Tatsumi." There was a brief pause. "At least not _too_ serious."

"Ah-ha… can I go to class now?" A crowd was starting to gather and he didn't know if he could endure the stares for much longer.

"Of course, Tatsumi," she threw a glance at the other two. "That goes for you two as well."

"Of course, Sona-senpai," Sayo said quickly. She gave them a quick bow and pulled a struggling Ieyasu away.

"You'll tell me your secret right?" Ieyasu called back as he was dragged away. "We're friends, right!?"

Tatsumi just shook his head as a small chuckle escaped his lips. That was Ieyasu for you. Tatsumi didn't know if he honestly wanted to find a way to skip class or was just trying to cheer him up, but it helped him feel better.

Sona sidled up next to him, opposite of Bennia who had his arm clasped between her breasts in a death grip. "You will tell me what happened, won't you?" she whispered under her breath. Her face was impassive but Tatsumi noted a hint of concern in her voice.

Tatsumi nodded. "At lunch, sure. Don't worry, this is a one-time thing and… you're probably not going to believe me."

"Tatsumi, with you, I'm willing to believe God came back to life to play a practical joke on you." Tatsumi started to sweat nervously. If it was a practical joke, it was in bad taste, but for her to hit so close to the mark… His thoughts must have showed on his face or something because Sona let out a soft groan. "Lunch then, I'm going to need time to process this…" With that said she left his side and headed into the school, Tsubaki following ever faithfully.

"We should go too," Tatsumi said to Bennia. While she had no qualms about arriving late, who was going to chastise a _Goddess_ , that didn't mean he was going to encourage it.

((Of course, dear!)) Bennia said as she cheerfully escorted him to class.

Today was going to be a very long day.

 **~o~**

The student council room fell silent as Tatsumi finished explaining what'd transpired to cause his sudden and unexpected aging. Turning from the window where he'd been staring out into the school courtyard he was greeted by a wide range of expressions.

He'd kept some more intimate stuff and stranger things from them. They didn't need to know the details of the various dimensions and worlds he'd been bounced around or what he and Mine had gotten up to at night.

Sona sat in her usual place at the desk next to the window, a pensive expression on her face. The chess board and pieces were neatly tucked away in a special compartment just beneath it. Atop the desk was the remains of Sona's bento box. Her entire peerage was here as well, summoned at her behest. They sat scattered about the room, taking up most of the rest of the desk space in the room.

Hikaru was the only one not seated, choosing instead to stand next to him. Bennia stood across the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. Tatsumi knew there was a Mini-Bennia sitting on the floor outside. He could hear the muffled sound of sound effects wafting through the door whenever someone passed by. She, Xenovia and Hikaru were the only ones that didn't react to his words. They already knew what happened.

"Tatsumi, I was trying to make a joke when I said God came back to play a practical joke on you," Sona finally said after some time. She gave him an accusatory look. "It wasn't meant to be taken literally."

"Hey, don't look at me," Tatsumi protested, raising his hands protectively in front of him. "That wasn't exactly my idea of a holiday."

"So you were actually thirty-four and became twenty-seven when you combined with the you of this world?" Irina asked, sounding confused. Her face was scrunched in deep thought as she tried to piece everything together. She stood next to her friend, Xenovia, near the chalkboard behind Sona's official desk. "How does that work?

((Matter can not exist in the same place at the same time.)) Bennia spoke up. ((It's a contradiction and the universe will act upon it instantly. If it can't merge them together, it'll obliterate them both.)) She gave him a long look. ((It normally obliterates. Fewer complications later that way.))

"Does something like this happen often?" Tatsumi asked her. Bennia didn't normally act serious, but when she did she was capable of offering incredible insight.

((First time in my lifetime,)) Bennia admitted. ((But I've spoken with Ymir after you gave me a heart attack. It was quite common near the start of the Universe's creation. He said there were lots of problems back then. Mostly to troll God, but there were real accidents. You're lucky you befriended Ymir.))

"Strange how that seemed to have worked out."

If he hadn't met Ymir in Niflheim and had spontaneously decided to bring him along, he'd either be obliterated or answering a lot of uncomfortable questions in a police department.

"What was the name of that store with the leash?" Sona asked Tsubaki.

"I believe it was—"

"And that's enough of that," Tatsumi quickly cut in. Sona didn't sound like she was joking there!

Before anyone could say anything else, the air in the center of the room split open. A harried Lenneth jumped through and glanced about the room. When her eyes found his she flew across the room to him.

"Tatsumi, have you seen Ymir?!" she asked, the words coming out so quickly they were tumbling over each other.

"Uh, no? Should I have?" Tatsumi asked cautiously. Could he even go missing? He was the Universe. He was everywhere at once. He'd never admit it but hearing that name so soon after just talking about him made Tatsumi a little nervous he'd said something to offend him.

((How do you lose someone like Ymir?)) Bennia asked. ((Can't you just talk to a chair?))

"I tried that! He wouldn't respond," Lenneth said, panicking.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Saji said as he glanced back and forth between Tatsumi and Lenneth. "Talk to a chair?"

There was an annoyed tick pulsating on Sona's temple as she stared at him. "Tatsumi, did you kidnap the Universe while God was playing a trick on you?" she asked archly.

"He came of his own accord!" Tatsumi protested quickly. "I'm just giving him a place to stay!"

Sona palmed her face and let out a long, resigned sigh. "That was meant to be rhetorical."

"Ah ha, ha ha…" He hadn't meant to confirm her suspicions. The fewer people that knew the truth about Ymir, the better. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and threw a quick glance out the window. "A-Anyways, if he's missing then we just need to think about this logically. Where would… oh… I see him."

He really should have suspected this first. After all, it was a primary reason for him leaving Asgard in the first place.

"Where?" Lenneth asked as she rushed to the window and pressed her face against it.

"Over there. Near the forest," Tatsumi said, pointing to the far side of the school yard. "Next to Gasper."

Lenneth hurried over to the window, her eyes lighting up happily as she followed his gaze to Ymir in the yard below. "That is right. He did say something about exchanging dresses."

"It seems he's making good on his promise," Tatsumi said as he watched Gasper and Ymir trade dresses. Gasper seemed to be having the time of his life trying them on with Ymir. The two didn't even seem to notice the gaggle of girls starting to crowd around them. "Never seen Gaspar that excited before."

"Or so uncaring of being outside," Sona added. Everyone had made their way over to the window by this time and were looking on.

"Why don't you go down there and make sure those girls don't mob them," Tatsumi suggested to Lenneth. "Who knows what Ymir might do if those girls ruin his dress and share time with Gasper."

A look of sheer terror came across Lenneth's face and she was gone faster than you could blink. The window blew out as she smashed through it without a care in the world. A moment later she was standing between Ymir and the girls, carving little runes into the ground to create a barrier to keep them away.

((You're pure evil,)) Bennia snickered beside him. ((You know Ymir can't do anything to them.))

"I blame you," Tatsumi said.

((How?))

"For corrupting me."

((Oh! I'll gladly take credit for that!))

Tatsumi chuckled and threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the clock above the door. "Well, look at that. We'll have to wait for another time as the bell's going to ring soon." He gave Sona a wide grin. "You wouldn't want me late for class, would you?"

Sona threw an annoyed look his way before waving him off. "You are right. Class is important." She gave him another long look. "Just promise me you'll consult with the people that care about you before you engage in potentially existence obliterating actions."

"I promise."

 **x~X~x**

The spear was a beautiful work of art. The long golden haft was polished to a shine and the gleaming steel blade on the end was engraved with so many divine runes the metal was all but invisible beneath the blazing glow. A priceless artifact that was as deadly as it was beautiful. It could penetrate all defenses, stone, steel, alloys of all types, diamond and even dragon scale.

Tatsumi knew all to well from experience just how easily that spear could shear right through his scales. The wind screamed past his ears as he spun on the ball of his left foot and threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding that very spear as it tore through where his chest had been only moments before. Being able to see its trajectory before it reached him was the only reason he'd was able to avoid it.

The ability he'd developed in Asgard while fighting Garmr was coming in handy here. It was the only reason he was keeping up.

Even as he dodged, he countered. Heat surged through his system as he flared his life force, his touki, into overdrive. The pristine white tiles beneath his feet crumpled. A clawed fist, clad in scales stronger than the hardest metal in the world, thundered force, air rippled and burst as he sheared through it faster than sound. Neuntote, a wicked harpoon shaped spear, pierced forward afterwards, a follow-up to guarantee victory.

It didn't matter to his beautiful, agile opponent. Even as Tatsumi committed to his attack her future images shifted and flowed like light, bending back and around. His fist sailed harmlessly above her chest its passage caused her beautiful white dress made of liquid light to flutter dangerously, almost exposing her to Tatsumi before the sight disappeared as she continued to move. Her divine spear screamed faster than thought, spinning around her like a whirlwind, shearing through the white tiles to intercept Neuntote. The air was split by an ear-piercing squeal as the two powerful weapons clashed. Neuntote was throw off-course, harmlessly sailing past her like Tatsumi's earlier strike.

Against most, Tatsumi could have recovered. Neither the strike nor the harpoon had been overextended beyond his ability to recover. But against this woman, it didn't matter. The circlet on her forehead that blazed with her divine light, boosting her ability to process information far beyond anything Tatsumi could deal with. He could think several steps ahead, could even _see_ the steps his opponent would take, but with that circlet and her own natural ability she could react faster than him.

That sight of his, which would be a boon against most, ended up being a liability here, causing him to commit to actions that had no hope of success.

With a brief flash of skin, a delicate foot clad in simple, white sandals struck him in the chest with all the force of a freight train.

A painful gasp was ripped from his throat as he was sent hurtling across the white-tiled courtyard. He bounced painfully off the tiles once before his wings flared out behind him. Claws came out, tearing into the tiles even as his wings caught the wind, slowing him down. He dug a deep furrow across the pristine white grounds as he brought himself to a halt.

He didn't pause to collect himself. The sound barrier shattered several times over as he launched himself forward once more. His enhanced kinetic vision picked up every little detail of the beautiful, golden haired woman. Her clear blue eyes that sparkled with equal amounts joy and concentration. The white dress she wore that look more like liquid light than cloth. Her circlet, blazing upon her forehead enhancing her thought processes by several magnitudes.

Gabriel Celeste, the most powerful and beautiful woman in Heaven.

She spun and twisted about, dodging the whirlwind of wicked steel that was Bennia in her adult form. Twin death scythes spun and twisted, following Gabriel as she moved almost as if they had a life of their own. Trails of darkness followed their passage creating a beautiful and yet terrifying lattice of death lingering in the air.

It was still taking time for Tatsumi to truly process and accept the fact that Bennia was a Goddess. In her adult form with those wide hips, large breasts that threatened to spill out of her dress and mature face, she certainly looked far closer to his envision idea of a goddess and yet she had always been Bennia to him. It was just too difficult to merge that carefree, mischievous girl he knew before with the Goddess of Retribution, Nemesis. Perhaps he didn't need to. She didn't seem to care if he did or not, if anything she preferred it if he didn't.

Still, all that godly power wasn't helping her much now as Gabriel ducked and weaved around Bennia's attacks as effortlessly as she had his own.

The wind howled in his ears as he surged forward, even faster. He ripped Neuntote from the ground as he passed by.

An instant later Neuntote split the air, searching for its target. The smile on Gabriel's lips widened ever so slightly as she flicked Bennia's wrist, redirecting one of her scythes into Neuntote, causing both of them to go wide of their intended target.

He and Bennia shared a look and in that singular instant a thousand thoughts passed between them. A plan formed. Actions put into motion. Bennia kicked Tatsumi in the side of his chest, causing him to go into a rapid spin. Tatsumi buffeted his wings at the same time, increasing the centrifugal force of the spin by many times. Neuntote, which had been knocked wide, was suddenly sent screaming back towards Gabriel.

Her eyes went wide as she was taken by surprise by the sudden strike. Tatsumi watched as if everything was in slow motion. There was no way she could avoid it. Every future image he saw witnessed her getting struck. This was it! Neuntote closed upon Gabriel. A meter became centimeters, centimeters became millimeters. The wicked edge of the black harpoon like spear reached her, slowly splitting open her beautiful dress made of liquid light as it searched for the soft skin found beneath.

Tatsumi had less than a millisecond to register the sudden change in the images he saw before all Heaven broke loose.

The circle upon Gabriel's head blazed with an insane amount of light. Divine light filled his vision, momentarily blinding Tatsumi even as a thunderous roar echoed around the courtyard. Neuntote never landed. He didn't feel the bite of flesh. All he felt was the painful feeling of white tiles being ground to dust with his face. His chest ruptured and pain flared across his body, momentarily drowning out all other thoughts.

It only dimmed as he came to a skidding stop at the white wall that surrounded the courtyard.

"Ugh… what was that, a meteor?" Tatsumi groaned painfully. Pain flared across his chest as he struggled to his knees. A harsh, ripping cough tore through his body and a stream of blood spilled from his mouth onto the ruined grounds. He covered his mouth with his hand and fought through the pain. He had to get up, Gabriel wouldn't let him off that easily.

"Not quite," Gabriel's soft, musical voice came floating from across the courtyard. He glanced up and found her standing where she'd been before. She was standing a perfectly pristine chunk of the courtyard that was surrounded by a large circular furrow. There was a look of genuine concern on her face. "I may have struck you a little too hard."

She hadn't followed up… strange. He glanced down at himself and grimaced at the gaping hole in his chest. His scales were obliterated, the flesh burned off, and the muscle ripped to shreds. He could see his rib cage and some of his organs pulsating.

One of his lungs had collapsed. That explained the extremely uncomfortably feeling in his chest and the blood in his mouth.

"Ok… that explains why it hurts so much," Tatsumi groaned as he struggled to his feet. His body didn't want to cooperate at first. He redirected some of his touki from enhancing his muscles to healing his body, speeding up his regeneration. He'd be fine. He'd survived worse with that damned Mirror Alice counter. "Bennia?" he called out, looking about the courtyard for her.

He found her on the other side, picking herself up as well. ((Over here,)) Bennia called back, giving him a pained smile. She looked better off than he did, but the blue dress she once wore slid off her body, ruined beyond its ability to continue functioning as clothing. She gave him a wide grin. ((We almost got her. That she resorted to _that_ attack is proof.))

"Oh?" Tatsumi asked as he eyed Gabriel. She didn't even look winded. True, he'd almost landed a strike. There was a large tear in the side of her dress that exposed a good deal of her right side, but even if it had landed, it would have been their one versus her hundreds.

((She used it to beat me before,)) Bennia said as she shrugged off her reaper's cloak, letting it fall to the ground as well. Tatsumi had to look away as she stood there naked save for her purple boots and arm length black gloves. He loved both version's of Bennia, but her adult form was _far_ more distracting. He had to stay focused. ((You can blame that spell for collapsing the hot spring into the training room.))

Tatsumi raised a questioning eyebrow and Gabriel coughed guiltily. "Michael spoke with me after that. Have no fear Tatsumi, I won't be using that spell in the training room again."

"Thanks… but," he gave Bennia a curious look. "I don't get it. If you two were almost evenly matched back then, and this was before Bennia became a full-blooded Goddess with Themis' help, why is Gabriel kicking _both_ of our asses now?"

Weren't Gods and Goddesses supposed to naturally be stronger than Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils? Even if that individual was a Satan or a Seraph?

((It's not that complicated,)) Bennia said as she summoned her twin scythes to her hands again. For a split moment there were two Bennia's, one back where she was and another striking at Gabriel. The great Seraph however was prepared and her divine spear whirled through the aim, effortlessly deflecting both of Bennia's strikes. ((As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm not very powerful as far as Goddesses go.)) Bennia went full-on offensive. There was never just one of her there, sometimes there were as many as three or four Bennia's all existing at the same time as Bennia used her divine power to strike in the past. Throughout it all Gabriel flowed like light, weaving around the strikes and countering as well. Bennia always disappeared before the strike hit. ((Nemesis isn't all that well-known, or worshipped.)) She continued as she and Gabriel danced a deadly and beautiful dance. ((In the minds of Humanity, I was just created to fill in the gaps of the stories of the greater Greek Gods and Goddesses. My power is correspondingly second-rate to them. My brothers and sisters are all the same. We're still far stronger than the average devil, fallen or angel, but at our peak, we're only about equal to the greatest Seraphs and Devils. Someone like Athena could beat this annoying Seraph anywhere, anytime, blind-folded and with one arm tied behind her back.))

"My, aren't you underestimating me just a little?" Gabriel asked, smiling innocently as she slammed an enormous spear of light into Bennia's chest, sending her bouncing across the courtyard. The Seraph gave him a little smile and gestured for him to attack.

Skin was starting to knit across his chest and the scales would soon follow. He would be fine, and it was better to attack, otherwise Gabriel would be the one to go on the offense. That she gave him time to recover at all was her apology for hitting him 'too hard' as she said.

"There's more to it than just that though," Tatsumi said as he shot towards Gabriel, taking a slight detour along the way to grab Neuntote. Gabriel was ready for him as he came crashing down upon her. The divine spear left behind trails of blazing light as she expertly redirected each of his strikes. "From what I heard from the others, you two were almost equal when you fought in the training grounds."

"I didn't have my circlet then," Gabriel said.

((And more importantly,)) Bennia cut-in as she suddenly reappeared above Gabriel, twin scythes descending upon the High Seraph. Gabriel was quick to react. Her spear springing about her in a whirlwind of steel and light, knocking the scythes away. Even with Bennia drawing her attention she never lost focus on him. The butt of her spear slammed into his solar plexus, sending him skidding back several feet. ((It's all about the location,)) Bennia grunted as she let herself get thrown a few meters away.

"There is that," Gabriel admitted as she settled into a battle stance, eyeing the both of them warily.

"Location?" Tatsumi asked as he rushed in again, more cautiously this time.

There was a flurry of steel as Tatsumi probed Gabriel for the weak points he knew he wouldn't find but had to try anyways. He noticed Bennia slinking silently to the side, but so did Gabriel. It soon became a game of positioning as much as battling as Tatsumi tried to position Gabriel so her back was to Bennia while she tried to keep them both in her vision.

((Location matters a lot,)) Bennia said as she continued to circle around Gabriel, trying to get behind her to strike. ((She's a lot stronger and more durable than I, but I'm much faster and can process more thoughts simultaneously than she can. On Earth, without the aid of artifacts, she wouldn't be able to touch me.))

"My, I think I'd have more luck than that," Gabriel said with a hint of steel in her voice.

((I almost won before Themis restored my full power,)) Bennia shot back. ((You'd have no chance now… not without that circlet of yours.)) She lunged forward and Gabriel reacted instantly, swinging her spear around to confront Bennia. Only the not-so-small Grim Reaper turned Goddess darted back again.

There! A small, infinitesimally small opening caused by Bennia's feint. Tatsumi only noticed it because he knew where Gabriel would be. Gabriel's circlet didn't make her all-powerful. She could only react to what she knew was going to happen, which was why he needed to hit her with something so surprising she couldn't anticipate it. Neuntote screamed towards Gabriel's shoulder, eagerly seeking its target. The Seraph spun back around, spear lancing towards him to force him to back off.

Only he didn't. He didn't so much thrust Neuntote, as he threw it at her. It sailed harmlessly past her face as she weaved out of the way, but that momentary distraction was enough for him to slam the palm of his other hand into the shaft of Gabriel's spear, throwing it wide. The hand that he had used to throw Neuntote at Gabriel shifted with her movements, reaching for her dress. She bent way back at the knees so that she was parallel to the ground, her wings flaring out to either side of her to help stabilize. She twisted her wrist, spinning the spear around brought it down upon him.

Tatsumi smiled and tripped her. Thrown off balance he was able to easily catch her spear between his arm and his ribs.

She was ripe for the picking as Bennia reappeared above her, scythes descending upon the falling Seraph.

Even if she could think faster than either of them with that circlet, there was still a limit to the range of motion she had available to her. The body could only be made to do so much. If he limited her body movements to only a few options, he didn't need to think faster than her, all that extra time she had to think of a counter was useful for was watching her own impending doom.

Or, at least that was the idea. Tatsumi forgot one crucial fact about all Angels.

Gabriel still had a free hand. A hand that even now was filled with divine light that was forming into long, beautiful spears of light before their very eyes.

Gabriel smiled up at them.

"Oh shit," was all Tatsumi had time to say before a beautiful, yet very large spear of light painfully slammed into his chest, picking him up off the ground and throwing him away from the Seraph.

Tatsumi quickly righted himself and landed gracefully on his feet some ways away, rubbing the sharp stabbing pains in his chest. Tendrils of smoke lazily rose into the air from the scales that had been charred black by her strike. Across the way he found Bennia picking herself up off the ground as well.

Bennia shot the circlet on Gabriel's forehead an annoyed look. ((You see what I mean? We had her beat! But noooo! That stupid circlet of hers! With that circlet, I lose that speed advantage. It'd probably end up being a stalemate again. However…)) she drawled that word, ((if we were in Greece, Olympus or Hades, I'd be able to trounce her. There, I am close to the center of my mythos. As a result I'd gain a substantial increase in power, speed, and everything else while Gabriel would gain nothing.))

"I guess that makes sense," Tatsumi said. At least Hades and Olympus did, anyways. "But wouldn't Gabriel gain something by being closer to the Vatican?"

Gabriel shook her head, "no, unfortunately not. If I were _in_ the Vatican, perhaps, but Christianity is celebrated the world over and there is no place in the world where I am not known. I fear outside major places of worship, my power neither grows nor diminishes while on Earth. A boon and a bane one could say."

"I think I understand," Tatsumi said as he glanced about the white courtyard and the large church that stood serenely within it. "This is Gabriel's home. The very center of her being, her existence. Here she is at her strongest."

Here, in this place, she would stand supreme amongst all beings within the Christianity mythology. Well, those still alive at least.

((At her strongest and using her strongest divine artifacts,)) Bennia added. ((That we're forcing her to go to this extent to win is something at least.)) She blew out a heavy sigh. ((I was really hoping to show you something special, Tatsumi.))

"Special?"

Normally when someone said they wanted to show you something special, it was a good thing. With Bennia, one could never be too certain.

"Yes, I thought your strikes were rather targeted," Gabriel said, sounding rather amused. She seemed to know what Bennia was hinting at.

((You said you didn't mind before.))

"I believe I simply stated I wouldn't mind as much as you think I would, and that I didn't mind enjoying things so long as they did not interfere with my duty."

((You seem to have a lot of problems with it right now.))

Gabriel let out a soft, tinkling laugh that sent thrills of joy racing up Tatsumi's spine. "No, I don't, but things unearned are also undeserved."

Bennia gave Tatsumi a wide grin. ((I'll definitely earn it for you! Just you wait, you're going to like it!)) Without another word she teleported across the courtyard and began to assault Gabriel anew. Her black scythes cutting towards the beautiful Seraph with renewed purpose.

Tatsumi had absolutely no idea what the two of them were talking about. Regardless of whatever crazy thoughts were floating through Bennia's head right now, Tatsumi didn't want to go down without at least some sort of victory. He felt like he was finally closing the gap, even if it was only a little.

He drove forward, diving into the fierce melee combat between Bennia and Gabriel. The three of them danced with each other, a deadly dance of blazing divine steel, wicked metal and blades of death. Their battle took them all across the courtyard. Pristine white tiles were cut and sliced, ground into powder, or ripped from their place and hurled like projectiles.

In the middle of it all, Gabriel continued to effortlessly beat back their assault.

It frustrated him. Rationally he knew it was foolish to think he could defeat Gabriel easily at the very height of her power, but that irrational part of him that wanted a victory anyways kept growing by the second as Gabriel beat them back.

It was that smile of hers. It felt like she was treating them like children, never mind that comparatively speaking he was a child to her.

He had to do something to cause her to mess up enough for them to eke out some sort of victory! The perfect surprise attack that Gabriel wouldn't see coming and had no way to react to!

The epiphany came so suddenly he froze and nearly got his head cut off by Gabriel's spear. He managed to avoid it just in time.

"No day-dreaming, Tatsumi," Gabriel chastised him.

"That's not what it was," Tatsumi said, using her words as an opening to hit Gabriel where she wasn't expecting it. "I just remembered something."

"Oh? I do believe I've mentioned before that strays thought are dangerous in battle," Gabriel told him, "almost as dangerous as day-dreaming."

Tatsumi spun blocked Gabriel's spear with the haft of Neuntote. It took both hands to stop her from throwing him off his feet. "I know, but it was something that person told me before sending my soul to my world."

The strength lessened ever so slightly, allowing Tatsumi to shift a foot closer to the Seraph. "That's nice," Gabriel said, still smiling. "Did _He_ say something strange like mentioning my measurements?"

Why would he do something like that? Had that been a problem back then? Tatsumi only learned earlier today that the person who had pretended to be Seri Shax had quite possibly been a fragment of God thrown into the future prior to his death. He knew God and Ymir had arguments about breasts sizes but he honestly hadn't expected God to be that hung up on them.

"Not that, no," Tatsumi said. "It wasn't something all that important but I felt maybe you should know since, well, he's your God."

"He's such a considerate boy," Gabriel said to Bennia as she came in to strike her from behind. The spear disappeared, whirling around to deflect Bennia's scythes. Before Tatsumi could bring Neuntote to bear upon her, the spear was back, blocking him.

"He told me… if Angels weren't meant to have children, they wouldn't have genders."

Gabriel froze, a stunned look on her face. Even through her dress of liquid light Tatsumi saw a brief surge of desire appear as her nipples went hard.

It was only for a single moment.

It was all he needed.

Neuntote was too slow. He struck, a clawed fist streaking for Gabriel's exposed chest. She broke free of her stunned silence when she noticed. Her circlet flared. Divine light filled the courtyard. She moved impossibly fast, twisted away from Tatsumi. Energy gathered all about her.

Tatsumi wasn't being blown away without something. He felt fabric brush across his scales. He latched onto it.

A thunderous roar filled his ears.

He bounced five times, this time he had the presence of mind to count, before he continued sliding across the courtyard coming to rest at the wall.

"Hi wall, my friend, we meet again," Tatsumi groaned as he sat up painfully. It wasn't just his chest that hurt this time, his entire body hurt. The entire front of him was blackened and smoking. Once again Gabriel had beaten them both. This time though, Tatsumi had taken with him a consolation prize.

Gabriel's dress, or at least a significant portion of it, was clutched tightly in his fist. It felt just like it looked, like he was holding liquid light. It was an alien feeling. There weren't any words he could use to describe how soft it was. It was like there was a piece the concept, comfort, made manifest in his very hands.

Bennia's laughter floated to his ears from across the courtyard. ((A considerate boy? Bahahaha! Yes!)) Tatsumi glanced over at her and found her propped up against the far wall, too tired to get back to her feet again, or perhaps she didn't feel the need to. ((Look Tatsumi! Stare and admire! I didn't think you had it in you to use _Him_ to distract her! Oh, the look on her face! Totally worth the beating!))

His eyes were drawn, unbidden, towards the beautiful Seraph standing upon a few, pristine white tiles surrounded by a circle of devastation. Her spear was held loosely in one hand, the butt against the ground as the remnants of her beautiful dress fluttered to the tiles about her feet.

Tatsumi had seen a glimpse of this before, back during the Peace Conference after Ophis swatted Gabriel out of the sky. Back then though, it had only been a part of her dress.

Gabriel Celeste, the Messenger of God, one of the four Great Seraphs that managed the Divine System and the most beautiful woman in heaven, stood before Tatsumi as naked as the day she was created. Her enormous breasts, warm and supple. Those gentle, perfect curves. The wide hips, parted as Gabriel leaned heavily on one foot, drew his gaze to those pink lips with their golden crown, glistening with moisture that was most certainly not sweat.

"My, that was a dirty trick," Gabriel said softly, making no move to cover herself. "Using Father's words to distract me."

"You've always said to use everything at my disposal," Tatsumi defended himself.

A soft smile came to her lips. "I know." She let her spear disperse into particles of light, signalling the end of the training session.

Tatsumi let out a long breath, pulling his touki back into his core.

He was unprepared for the wave of exhaustion that rolled over him as all the fatigue that had built up over the course of the battle slammed into him at once. He fought against his own exhaustion and the urge to just let his eyes close and drift off to sleep. His draconic transformation unravelled as well, his scales, wings and everything else being drawn back inside. With that came a fresh wave of pain as his charred scales were replaced with charred flesh. His clothing hadn't fared much better than he had, not with Gabriel routinely charring his scales and flesh off his body with blasts of light or tearing through his scales with that spear of hers.

Tatsumi let out a groan and flopped backwards onto the cold tile floor. Far too tired and in too much pain to care much about his state of undress.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Gabriel made her way over to his side, her large, naked breasts bouncing with each step. He swallowed hard as she came to a stop directly in front of him. She had plenty of time to recreate that dress of hers.

Yet she hadn't.

"It was a dirty trick, but sometimes tricks are needed," Gabriel said softly. She lowered herself to the tiles beside him and drew his head into her lap. Her breasts dropped into his face as she leaned forward. A gentle light sprung up within the palms of her hands and she started healing him, infusing his body with a pleasant warmth. "A trick like that may help you survive a battle in the future you might not have survived otherwise."

"Thanks?" Tatsumi mumbled into the unbelievable soft breasts. He didn't know what to do anymore. Gabriel, who put so much effort into protecting her modesty, was seemingly doing nothing now. All he could see were her bountiful breasts and she smelled wonderful, like dew or honey. Tatsumi couldn't take his eyes off her naked breasts.

((Argh, she's too accepting of this! I wanted more of a reaction!)) Bennia grumbled from across the courtyard. Gabriel raised her head and, did something. He couldn't see her face from this angle because of her breasts. Bennia though, saw whatever it was. ((Hey! What was that!? Angels aren't supposed to do that!))

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel said innocently. She leaned back, pulling her breasts out of his face and gave him a warm smile. "Now, Tatsumi, why don't we discuss everything Father spoke to you about?"

 **~o~**

A sigh of relief escaped him as he stepped off the invisible staircase and back on to the solid ground of the training room. It meant that ordeal he'd just been through was well and truly over.

The training with Gabriel hadn't been so bad. In fact, Tatsumi considered that the highlight. He and Bennia had made incredible progress against Gabriel. They were still far from her level when fighting her in that place, but Gabriel no longer seemed like an insurmountable obstacle. This mountain he could never scale. Her level of strength was something Tatsumi could now see himself attaining some day.

And with how rapidly his strength had been increasing of late, that would end up happening sooner rather than latter.

That was fine, Tatsumi was looking forward to the next training session.

It was what had come _after_ the training that had been the real ordeal.

He had absolutely no idea Gabriel could be so utterly ruthless when it came to prying information she really wanted from someone.

She dug at him from every direction, prying up every single word He had said, every action, every intonation. Constantly coming back at him in ways he didn't even consider. From that very first encounter at the Elder Devil Gathering to the final moments after he'd caught Tatsumi's flailing spirit.

Gabriel hadn't been cruel or anything, nor had anything she'd done been unpleasant. In fact, if anything it had been the complete opposite, and that'd been the problem. With each new piece of information she'd reward him. A light touch here, a shot of warmth there, bending or tilting her body to give him that perfect pose so his eyes could drink in her beautiful body in new ways, tinkling laughter, sparkling eyes, gentle smiles, pleasant scents.

It had been too much, left him craving for more and more. He'd become filled with an intense sense of loss and emptiness whenever that warmth disappeared or the touch ended. Maddening even.

He couldn't even complain either or ask her to stop! He hadn't wanted her to! She'd given to him the epitome of every man's fantasy.

For someone who was more used to suffering than joy, that pleasure was so intense it was borderline torture. He was equal parts glad it was over and upset he didn't have any more information to give her. He wasn't sure how much more he could have taken.

((Wishing she was still stuffing her breasts in your face?)) Bennia snickered as she stepped off the staircase onto the tile floor beside him. She threw a sly glance behind her to the staircase as Gabriel stepped off it. ((I'm sure you can come up with something else to get her out of that dress.))

A part of him very much wanted to take her up on that offer. Tatsumi squashed it ruthlessly.

"Those circumstances were extraordinary," Gabriel said, smiling softly. "I most certainly would not do something such as that in the human world."

"There's also nothing else for me to say—" The rest of his words died in his throat as something did occur to him. Something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to bring up so soon after that drilling.

There was a wicked grin on Bennia's face. ((Seems like you remembered something you forgot to tell her!)) She threw a look over at Gabriel. ((Shall we head back up?))

"Oh my, I thought I had thoroughly drained Tatsumi of everything he had," Gabriel said, sounding surprise. "I must be out of practice."

There was a little click as Bennia hit pause on a tape record. ((And that right there, is why I always keep one of these handy.)) She hit rewind and then play, "…thoroughly drained Tatsumi of everything he had…" played back in Gabriel's unmistakable voice. ((Oh the misunderstandings this could create!))

"You're terrible," Gabriel chastised her.

((And I enjoy every second of it!))

"It's not about God," Tatsumi assured Gabriel. "You drained me of that. This is something else I remembered from school. Before this whole incident happened."

"Oh?" Gabriel asked, arching her brow. "And what happened at school that would give you pause at such a time?"

There was no point in beating around the bush. "Sayo is an Angel," Tatsumi stated firmly. "I saw a crest on her chest similar to what Xenovia has on her hand."

"Sayo… your friend?" Gabriel asked, frowning worriedly. "Only Michael, Raphael, Uriel and myself should have Brave Saints, and our crests are all on their hands." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, it glowed white," Tatsumi said. A thought occurred to him. Sayo was an Angel which meant her benefactor was an Angel. Her new sensei. Gabriel would be able to confirm a number of things for him. "Tsuchimikado Natsume." Gabriel twitched ever so slightly. Confirmation one. "You know who she is."

The Seraph was silent for a time as she weighed her options. Tatsumi could see that she was trying to figure out if she should confirm or deny what he asked. Eventually the former won out. "I do," Gabriel said.

"Is she really the Virtue of Courage?" Tatsumi pressed.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment before answering. "She was… before she fell."

"Fell?" That didn't sound quite right.

"Yes," Gabriel said, nodding her head slowly. "Natsume isn't her real name, it's the alias she assumes when she comes to Earth. After Father died she, like Haniel and all the other Virtues, Fell. She's no longer the Virtue of Courage, but rather the Vice of Fear."

"Couldn't she still be?" Tatsumi asked thoughtfully. "Courage and Fear sort of compliment each other. Courage requires Fear to exist because it isn't so much the absence of Fear, but rather continuing to walk forward despite of it. For us to _be_ courageous, there must first be something we're afraid of—" he stopped when he noticed the look on Gabriel's face. It was the look of someone coming face to face with a truth they wished they hadn't. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's… nothing," Gabriel said, her voice filled with a quiet disbelief. "I just, need time to think, later. Go on, what was it you wanted to speak of about Sayo? You went off on a tangent earlier."

"Oh, right," Tatsumi said, remembering what it was he wanted to mention. "Well, I'm positive Sayo is a Brave Saint, and judging by how cheerful she was, I don't think she's fallen either." Sayo was devoted to the church and to her religion. She would not have agreed to become a Fallen Angel, and if she had Fallen after becoming an Angel, it would have weighed upon her spirit and reflected through her actions. If anything she seemed more upbeat than usual. "Is there any way an Angel can have sex without falling?"

"No," Gabriel said without hesitation. A moment later a look of uncertainty reflected in her eyes. "At least there shouldn't be. We don't know of any way. It's why we're constructing…" she trailed off, frowning slightly. She rethought her words and continued. "Well, I guess I just want to say 'we' don't know of a way of circumventing the system but perhaps it's more accurate to state that 'I' don't know of a way." Her eyes hardened ever so slightly. Tatsumi could see she'd picked up on what he was hinting at. "I think I'll pay your friend a visit. I'll bring my Queen, Xenovia, with me. It's only courteous for Brave Saints to get to know one another."

"Don't be too harsh with her," Tatsumi said quickly.

Gabriel gave him a confused look before realization dawned on her. She let out a little laugh and gently patted his cheek. "You have nothing to fear, Tatsumi. Even if she is a Fallen, I am still fond of her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Let me know what you think about the chapter. The important bit was the battle between Gabriel and Tatsumi. To help you, the audience, gauge how much stronger he's become since the start of the story. Because I've woven 'location and proximity to faith' as a factor of an individual's strength (like with the Nasuverse), Gabriel, using her artifacts and standing in the center of her personal sanctum, would be fairly close to the top ten. If she'd fought Bennia and Tatsumi anywhere else (including other parts of Heaven), she'd have lost and fairly handily as well.

I could have gone on longer, it's not really a cliff-hanger spoiler and all that, but this was the best place to break it up. If I didn't stop here, the next few chapters would either be too long, or too short.

Next chapter though will start the final arc, the Rating Game between Rias and Diadora… except I won't be writing about them. That's just the 'timeline' point we're at. There's actually going to be a rating game between Sona and someone to be revealed next chapter.


	41. Politics

**Chapter 39: Politics**

Gabriel found herself sitting on the front porch of what anyone would assume was a simple Shinto Shrine similar to countless others scattered throughout Japan.

There were all the standard features of a Shinto shrine. Beautiful torii flanking a short set of stone steps leading up to a cobblestone path that ran the length of the front yard to the Haiden, the hall of worship. Off the main path at the end of smaller, lesser cobblestone paths were the other expected features such as the purification font to wash one's hands and face, the Ema where wooden plaques bearing prayers and wishes hung, a small traditional Japanese home for the Shrine Maiden, and behind the prayer hall, the Honden, the main hall where Kami was supposed to be enshrined.

In truth, it was anything but a simple Shinto Shrine.

Beneath its simple, surface appearance was something far different. Anyone sensitive to the divine would have felt something off right away and those that decided to take a closer look would have found even more oddities.

The surface of the tall posts of the torii flanking the stone staircase were delicately carved with angelic motifs. The font was filled with holy water, purified and blessed by an Angel. The wooden plaques on the Ema were all prayers to the one true God. The Hall of Prayer, despite its exterior appearance, had been set up inside to mimic a typical Christian church and Instead of a statue to a Shinto God, there was a statue of the Messiah, God's son.

Then there was the aura coming from the Honda, the shrine in which Kami was supposed to be housed. There was no mistaking that feeling. It was the heavenly realm she hailed from. There was a staircase to heaven there, one that most likely led to the home of the woman that sat beside her even now.

The one that went by the name of Tsuchimikado Natsume in the human world. Gabriel knew her for who she really was, Ariel, the former Virtue of Courage.

Her eyes darted this way and that across the front yard of the shrine as Xenovia and Sayo dashed about, engaged in a little friendly spar. There were a few restrictions. No flying and no Durandal. Just pure physical combat and whatever natural divine power they had. Even with the restrictions she thought Xenovia would have little trouble with Sayo. Just as she had before with Bennia before, Gabriel had found herself in err.

It was true that Xenovia couldn't bring forth even a quarter of her power without Durandal, but Sayo was easily holding her own against Xenovia. She was quicker than Xenovia and fought smarter. Was the woman sitting beside her that much better a sensei than Gabriel or did Sayo simply have that much potential locked inside her?

Gabriel was careful to keep her outward appearance was as demure and gentle as always, showing none of the turmoil she felt within.

"You've taught her well, Ariel," Gabriel said approvingly as she continued to watch the two dart across the yard.

"The potential was always there," Ariel said lightly, her hands slowly clasping and unclasping in her lap. "I've rarely seen someone so driven before. Humans are usually just so content to take things as they are."

"Is that what drew you to her?" Gabriel asked. "It is… odd for someone such as you to take on an apprentice, especially in recent times."

A bead of nervous perspiration ran down the side of Ariel's face. "It was just time."

"Time for what?" Gabriel asked gently. She was far better at keeping her own composure as she questioned the supposed Fallen Angel at her side. She didn't let any of her internal feelings show on her face.

Tatsumi had been right about Sayo. She was a Brave Saint, and not a Fallen one. Those brilliant white wings splaying from her back were all the evidence Gabriel needed. She was a true Angel, no more and no less than the likes of Xenovia or Irina.

Gabriel almost wished she had been Fallen. This caused unpleasant and concerning thoughts to plague her mind.

"It was just time," Ariel said softly, looking anywhere but at Gabriel. "With Humanity being aware of our existence, I can't do it alone anymore."

Gabriel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Do what alone, perhaps there is something Heaven can do for you."

She did look at her then, a pained look in her eyes, "please, Gabriel-san, I can't. You can't. This is my burden. My duty."

Duty. Fallen Angels had no duty. Or rather, it was more accurate to state that they'd discarded their duty in favor of earthly desires.

"I won't push any further," Gabriel said, letting her go. She wasn't _really_ here to figure out what Ariel was doing, but rather to work out the strange inconsistencies between the reality she saw before her and what she had always known to be absolute. "I'm simply surprised you've managed to secret yourself into the Brave Saint system."

As far as she was aware, only the four Great Seraphs were part of it, although there were plans to expand it to the lesser Seraphs shortly.

"Ah," Ariel looked away, blushing. "Michael-sama knows more that he's allowed to share and…" she hesitated for a moment and when she continued, her voice was quieter than before. "Azazel-san can be very accommodating under certain circumstances."

"Oh my, did that pervert demand something inappropriate?" Gabriel asked softly. Inside she was ready to rip the man's head off. She already knew what Azazel would have demanded of her, which only made the situation all the stranger.

"It's nothing," Ariel said quickly. "Sayo-chan doesn't know. It's done. I just want to forget about it."

Gabriel let out a soft sigh and nodded. "Alright." She didn't fault anyone for wanting to forget that man's touch. He had his uses, but that didn't change the fact that he corrupted everything he got his hands on.

If Michael knew of it, then Gabriel wasn't going to question it any further. She trusted her brother's judgement. He'd never do anything that would bring harm to Heaven. Still, she made a mental note to make Azazel's life as miserable as possible the next time she saw him.

Beside her Ariel fidgeted nervously, casting little looks her way whenever she thought Gabriel wasn't looking. Nervous and fearful. She hadn't shown her wings since Gabriel had arrived. There was a reason for that. Were they black as night or were they pure? Was she afraid of disappointing Gabriel by displaying her status as a Fallen One or did she fear what the implications of being Pure might entail? By all accounts they should be black, but nothing that was happening here followed logic.

They'd been close during the Great War, there hadn't been many female Angels in the higher echelons of Heaven and the few had been close-knit. Even Haniel, who became Esdeath after her fall, had been part of them.

Gabriel kept silent, knowing what it was doing to her. The worries and concerns that plagued her mind. She could just be here to visit an old friend, but she knew Ariel knew better. What it was Gabriel was here for was making her very nervous.

Which meant there was a great deal she didn't want Gabriel to know about.

When the silence finally became too much to bear Ariel spoke. "Gabriel-san, h-how have you been—"

"Sayo, your charge," Gabriel said softly, bringing Ariel up short. There was a tightness in her shoulders that hadn't been there before. "She's not pure of body, is she?"

Ariel said nothing, her eyes focused straight ahead on the girl in question. Her left hand, which she probably thought was hidden, gripped her hakama tightly.

"You don't need to hide it," Gabriel said softly. "Tatsumi is her friend. The two of them were close long before you found her. But it's not him, it's the other one. Ieyasu."

"I can't." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I haven't asked anything," Gabriel said lightly. "Are you really Fallen?"

"You're not allowed to know," Ariel said. "Kill me if you must. I—"

"I'm not going to kill you," Gabriel said, shaking her head softly. "Do you really think so little of me? I have no intention of harming you or Sayo." She turned to Tatsumi's friend. The pure joy on her face as she sparred with Xenovia. There was no way Gabriel would do anything to taint that. Regardless of what Sayo did in her private life that was the face of someone totally devoted to His teachings and her Duty to Heaven. If anything, Ariel had more to worry about Gabriel stealing her away then harming her. "There are simply so many confusing happenings. To learn that Father isn't dead and chose not to return to us…" she held her hand to her chest. How did she feel about that? Elated that He was still alive. Worried that He had refused to return because they'd disappointed Him in some way.

Ariel's face was full of shock and surprise, "He's alive?"

Gabriel nodded. "He's simply chosen not to return to us." She gave Ariel a gentle smile. "Like you I'm just trying to find my place with Him absent."

Ariel bit her lip and looked away. "I can't say anything," she repeated, "but…"

"But what?" Gabriel coaxed gently. It seemed dropping that nugget of knowledge had indeed jarred something loose. Anything was more than she once had.

"Why do Angels Fall?"

"Because they let impure thoughts take precedence over their Duty to Heaven and the teachings of Father," Gabriel said without hesitation. That was common knowledge. It only took a singular moment, but that alone was enough to cause an Angel to forever Fall. Or at least that was what they'd all assumed. "The moment the System detects that, we Fall."

"Yes," Ariel said softly. Her eyes hadn't left Sayo once. "The answer to your question rests with the Brave Saints. That's all I can say."

The Brave Saints? What could she possibly—

Gabriel gasped sharply as her mind turned ever so slightly and she was able to see it from a slightly different angle. Brave Saints were humans. They were part of the system, albeit indirectly. They could still fall just as easily as any Angel. They were, for all intents and purposes, an Angel. An Angel in all ways except one.

Their birth.

The humans that were made into Brave Saints were devoted followers of the faith, true. Their loyalty and dedication were without question. But could one truly state that they'd never had an impure thought? Not a one? Not even as a babe? Even as adults, were they all chaste and pure? That never at any point in their life did they doubt their duty?

And yet they were made into Angels without issue. The system did not care what you _once were_ , only what you _are now_. Which meant that any Angel that Fell, could also rise again, even more so if the 'Fall' was orchestrated, intentional, in order to fulfill a greater duty placed upon them. If the system deemed that she must be one way, and He had asked her to be another. She would fall despite carrying out His Word.

A Duty to fill the gap left behind by His death.

"You're both," Gabriel said softly. Everything was clicking into place now. Her attention shifted to Sayo, Ariel's Brave Saint. "So long as she never places Ieyasu above whatever duty you've given her, and her faith in the teachings of Heaven, she will never fall. No matter how many times she's with Ieyasu."

Or how many children they had together.

That was the trick. The secret. It was so obvious. The answer had always been there, she'd always known it, so why hadn't she seen it until just now? What was different?

There was only one answer she could think of. The same reason so much had changed these past few years. The same reason that had forced her to come face to face with truths she hadn't even considered before. The same reason that had brought her to this very shrine.

Tatsumi.

It was all because of him that she had her answer. He'd forced her to change her point of view. To look at a situation from a different angle. Because of his words she had grown—

"That's not fair, Ymir," Gabriel whispered under her breath, ignoring the curious look Ariel sent her way.

Whether she wanted it or not, Tatsumi wasn't the only one that was changing. Everything around him was as well.

 **x~X~x**

It felt like it'd been an eternity since he'd last been here despite it having only been a few months. His feet still knew where to take him. He didn't even need to think as his they carried him through Sona's home. The large estate looked exactly like it had the day he'd moved out into Night Raid's new base of operations.

He missed it.

It was certainly a better place than his current home. It didn't take ten minutes walking to get anywhere for one. Sona was a very practical woman and her home reflected her personality. Tatsumi liked that. Her room wasn't buried deep in a maze of corridors and stairways. It was a single short hallway from the main lobby from which everything of importance could be found off.

He slowed as she reached her door and knocked softly.

"You don't have to knock, Tatsumi," Sona's muffled voice floated through the door.

"Force of habit," Tatsumi apologized as he opened the door and entered the room. He took a quick glance around the room as he closed the door behind. Everything was still as he remembered. Tall wardrobes filled with clothes lined one wall while the bed dominated the other. The kotatsu she had in the middle of her room, the one Tatsumi had broken in a fit of rage, had been replaced as well.

The floor, as always, was spotless and not a thing could be found out of place.

Sona herself was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at him. She wore her usual nightwear, a simple transparent blue chemise that did more to emphasis her curves than hide them.

"Thank you for coming, I know things must be busy over at Night Raid, what with you having gone so much these past few weeks."

Tatsumi winced. There was definitely an edge to her voice. As relieved as she'd been to learn of his return, she didn't entirely forgive him for worrying her so, even if it wasn't his fault.

"It'll take a while to catch up on everything," Tatsumi agreed, "I'm glad Ravel is here. She's been a life saver."

It wasn't much of a stretch to say that behind Tatsumi himself, Ravel was the most important individual in Night Raid. It was her handling of affairs during his absences that had kept things going straight. With her there, managing things, it allowed him to focus on completing missions without worrying about Night Raid sinking.

"You've truly had an eventful past few weeks," Sona said, patting a spot beside her on the bed. She continued as Tatsumi made his way over to her side. "I wasn't entirely joking about the leash."

"I'm not going—"

"I know," she said quickly, holding up her hand to stop him. "I'm not talking about a physical leash, really. Or anything to restrict your movements but… you're going to be targeted more in the future. It would be nice if we had some way to find you when it happens again."

"You're certain it'll happen again, aren't you?" Tatsumi said dryly as he lowered himself to the bed beside her.

"Yes," she said. "It's not a question of your ability, but rather knowing what some of my people can be like. I worry that even my own mother might try something."

That concern wasn't entirely unjustified. Her mother _had_ tried to make a move on Tatsumi during the Elder Devil Gathering and it had only been the timely arrival of Athena that had saved him from that confusing situation. That was something Sona was better off not knowing about.

"Maybe for all of Night Raid," Tatsumi mused. "I'm not the only one that is at risk of being targeted."

Sona looked surprised for a moment before she gathered her composure once more. "I was certain you'd resist."

"I'm not wearing a real leash," Tatsumi told her flatly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She didn't resist, nuzzling her head into his neck. He continued in a more moderate tone. "But something isn't a bad idea. It'd have to be done properly though." It wasn't a bad idea in principle, but there needed to be ways to disable it. Anything they created to track their members could be hacked into, hijacked, or duplicated by others. There wasn't going to be a perfect solution but they could do something. "There are times when we have to go dark for our missions and anything that we used to track our members can be taken control of."

"We can think about something later," Sona said. Her arms snaked around his waist, holding him tight. "This is nice."

"It is," Tatsumi agreed as he just sat there, enjoying the moment. A sense of peace and contentment washed over him. It was refreshing, like a layer of dirt and grim being wiped away. This place, here, had been a bastion of healing for him after his parents had been killed and his home destroyed. He hadn't known Sona had been a devil at back then, but even so… if Sona hadn't been here, if this place hadn't been here. If all he'd had was Bennia and a cold, lifeless apartment, things would have turned out differently. Darker and colder. "If you'll have me, I'll be here more often."

"You're always welcome here, Tatsumi," Sona murmured warmly. "I wish you'd visit more often." There was a hint of irritation in her voice now. "I love them both but my onee-sama can be difficult to deal with at the best of times and Lilian-san eagerly goes along with whatever she says."

"I will," Tatsumi promised. His fingers trailed across the surface of her chemise. Her stomach twitched beneath his touch and he felt something off. It was so minor, so insignificant, he wouldn't have noticed if Sona hadn't twitched nervously. "Are you alright?"

"You can be inconveniently observant at the worst of times," Sona muttered under her breath. She let out a little sigh. "I was going to tell you soon… I just wanted to be sure first. The tests aren't _always_ right."

"Tests?" Tatsumi asked, now genuinely concerned about her. Was she sick? Was it serious?

"I wanted a couple months to be certain but… there's a very good chance you're going to be a father soon."

"Oh, I see, so you're not seriously—wait what?!" She was pregnant? Sona was… he was going to be a… he couldn't believe it. He pressed a hand against his chest. A wave of warmth washed over him like he'd just been swaddled in a fresh, warm blanket. Relief seeped into every fiber of his being, relaxing parts of him that hadn't even known had ever been tense. Joy, excitement, so many emotions followed afterwards, swirling through him. This was what he had always wanted. To be a father. Was this what he missed when Taven was born? But no, this was more important. _He_ was expecting a child soon. His lineage, his bloodline. "Are you certain?!" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She lifted her face and kissed him lightly. "As certain as I can be, yes." A little mischievous smile briefly flittered across her lips. "You should see your face right now."

"I don't care," he whispered as he embraced her tightly. "A father. I… after so long." Taven was there, of course, but that was different. That had been the son of his from another life. A son of Tatsumi that the Tyrant had managed to implant a piece of himself into. This was a legitimate child but more importantly…

He'd be here for it. Watch his child grow up. Take their first step, say their first word, grow into their own.

"You're not just the Tyrant, Tatsumi," Sona whispered. Trust her to see straight through his words to where the feelings were coming from. "You do have a son in that other world."

"Well, yes, I suppose I do," Tatsumi agreed slowly. He gave her a warm smile. "But this is different." It felt different. He loved Mine and felt he could come to love Taven as well, but he hadn't been there for Taven. He hadn't watched him grow inside Mine, come into the world, take his first steps, speak his first words, swing his first sword. He was just handed a full grown child and told, 'he's yours.' While he cared about Taven, and was confident that in time he would come to love him fully, this was different. It felt different. "It's _our_ child."

"I like the way you say that," Sona said softly. The edges of her lips quirked upwards. "Bennia may have been your first love here, but I'm having your first child." Tatsumi did a double-take when a mischievous look came upon her face. "How do you think she'll take it?"

Tatsumi started sweating bullets. "She's probably not going to accept any of my excuses any more. I think she'll only be a few months behind you."

"Only if we tell her," Sona said.

That was true. Bennia didn't know yet and he didn't need to tell her. She'd chew his ear off if he kept this from her, but then she'd probably chew his ear off regardless. "I guess she'll find out with everyone else."

"My victory," Sona said, sounding strangely competitive.

He eyed her strangely. "Did I rub off on you or something?"

"I'm not a simple, one-dimensional person, Tatsumi," Sona said dryly. "I'm just as competitive as any other woman, I just don't see the need to flaunt it like the others."

"Ah," Tatsumi decided to let that go. He really didn't want to ruin the mood. His gaze shifted to the bed. "Do you want to get more comfortable?"

A soft smile came to her lips. "That sounds nice, but first…" the smile changed to a frown. "The reason I asked you over."

"I'd rather just enjoy this," Tatsumi said.

Sona let out a small chuckle. "I do too," she agreed, still chuckling, "and we will, afterwards, but first I need to speak of my next Rating Game."

"Oh, it's been decided already?" Tatsumi asked. The last one had been rather exciting to watch.

"Yes," Sona said, "First the results of the other games. Diodora Astaroth surprisingly defeated Seekvaira Agares while Sairaorg Bael didn't so much win, as completely crushed, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas."

"Not particularly sad to see that guy get crushed," Tatsumi said, remembering the comments the devil had casually tossed about during the Young Devil Gathering.

"Neither am I," Sona agreed, "however when I say crushed, I mean _crushed_. That vulgar fool is no longer fit to lead a peerage, mentally or physically." So much for the precious treasures of the future. Oh well, that was one piece of fool's gold that Tatsumi wouldn't cry over being broken. "Not a particularly large loss in my view but it did create a somewhat problematic issue in determining who would fight next. Sairaorg is, undoubtedly, the strongest King amongst the six of us and while he was going to get a pass to fight the victor between the Rating Game of the other two winners, Diodora Astaroth has specifically requested to fight Rias."

"That doesn't sound good," Tatsumi mused. Did Diodora Astaroth think Rias would be an easy victory to follow on the back of his previous? Or was there some other reason he wanted to fight her? He knew nothing about the guy so it was impossible to tell.

Sona didn't seem nearly as concerned as he did. "I'm confident Rias will emerge victorious," she said. She had complete faith in her friend. Tatsumi didn't have nearly as much faith in her, but at least Koneko was there, and Issei. Those two could probably pull her through to victory somehow. "The issue is that no one wishes to see me fight Seekvaira Agares. Everyone just assumes I would win."

"You would though." Especially with Hikaru and Tsubaki's terrifying sacred gear.

"Perhaps, but therein lies the problem, there's only one other peerage to face."

"Oh," Tatsumi could see where this was going now. Sairaorg Bael. He was supposedly the strongest devil of their generation, but that had been mentioned before anyone realized Hikaru was part of Sona's peerage or Tsubaki became so dangerous. "You have Hikaru and Tsubaki…" he trailed off as Sona raised her head and shook it from side to side.

"Combine your strength, determination and hard work with Issei's ability to overcome any obstacle through sheer guts alone, and you have Sairaorg."

"That's not good." It didn't paint a particularly advantageous situation for Sona, but why was she telling him all this? Unless she wanted to hire Night Raid's services again. "Do you want Night Raid to eliminate his peerage before the game?" he asked, presenting the same offer as before.

It was more of a joke really, he knew she didn't like to win her battles that way and Tatsumi had little reason to single him out.

Sona gave him a deadpanned look before shaking her head. "No, not that, but I will need Night Raid's assistance."

"You'll have to pay," Tatsumi told her. "I love you, but I can't let Night Raid's operations be swayed by personal feelings."

"You'll be paid," Sona promised. "Especially since I need you to do something extra dangerous."

"And that is?"

"Alter the rules of the game."

That wasn't going to be easy. He wasn't even certain that was possible. It would require that a set of documents, either digital or physical, would be kept somewhere to server as the master copy to be handed out to the competitors and the moderator.

"They're going to restrict Hikaru again, aren't they?"

"Yes, they will," Sona said. "They want to see my dream crushed and while many hate Sairaorg, they respect his strength. They'll go back to plotting against him after he's crushed me in the Rating Game."

"We'll do what we can," Tatsumi promised, "but in the morning. We can go over the details then."

"Thank you," Sona said softly as she trailed her fingertips across his cheek. Her body heat up as a hungry desire began to smolder within the depths of her lavender eyes. "Now… you mentioned earlier getting comfortable?"

"I believe I did," Tatsumi said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Her arms came up around his neck and the two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

 **x~X~x**

The smell of cooking wafted through the room as Tatsumi worked busily within the familiar kitchen. Everything was exactly where he remembered it being from before. That was one thing Tatsumi liked about Sona. She was meticulous and orderly. It didn't matter how much time passed between visits, the place would never be unfamiliar as everything would be exactly where they'd been before.

She might update, but never move. The old toaster was gone, replaced with a shiny new one, but it was in the same place as the old.

Numerous slabs of thick, Canadian bacon sizzled on a black frying pan in its own fatty grease, momentarily left on its own as Tatsumi flipped the eggs on the other frying pans. He reached over and hit the lever on the toaster, sending four slices of white bread into a crispy death.

He wasn't alone. A curious onlooker had appeared early in the preparations. At first she'd stayed out of sight, sending only cautious looks around the corner every so often. But as the wonderful scent of breakfast filled the air caution was overruled by a hungry stomach that gurgled loudly every time he flipped the eggs.

Tatsumi quickly made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a block of butter. The toaster dinged just as he made it back, sending four slices of perfectly toasted bread shooting into the air. Without even looking he snagged a plate off the island behind him and caught all four slices before laying them beside the butter.

Beside him Lilian's eyes sparkled excitedly. Tatsumi just smiled as continued to do his best to put on a show for the little girl. Eggs did acrobatic flips in the air. Bacon strips all but danced across the surface of the pan. A butter knife, heated to the extreme by a quick spit of flame, sparkled with melted butter as Tatsumi made even the simple task of buttering toast seem magical. Through it all, Lilian watched with fascination.

Sometimes it was the little things that were the most exciting.

Putting the last finishing touches on breakfast, Tatsumi grabbed a plate and laid out three strips of bacon beside two sunny-side up eggs cooked to perfection and a couple pieces of buttered toast.

"Careful, it's hot," Tatsumi said, smiling softly as he held the plate out to Lilian.

"I know," she said quietly as she took the plate from him with an excited and hungry look on her face. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Tatsumi said, still smiling as the little girl rushed over to the table, eager to start eating.

He noticed a minor issue right away.

Tatsumi quickly grabbed a knife and fork from the drawer next to the sink and spun them through the air. They hit the table and skidded across it to position themselves perfectly in front of the little girl who was just now sitting down. She looked startled at first, then thankful. He grabbed a glass and went over to the fridge. He grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured the girl a glass of juice before he headed back to the stove.

"Ooo! If you're that good with little Lily-tan, I can't wait to see how you are with Sona-chan's children!"

"It's only natural to protect the future." Tatsumi said. "Sona's child, our child, I will protect no matter the cost." Taven was the son of the Tatsumi that died, this was the child of the Tatsumi that lived. It was a minor difference, but an important one.

That was one thing that race didn't differentiate between. Children were precious to everyone. He'd burn this world a thousand times over if that was what was required to protect his child.

He doubted it'd ever come to that though so it wasn't a thought he had to entertain seriously.

He threw a glance towards the voice. Serafall stood in the large archway between the kitchen and the dining room. He quickly averted his eyes, flushing a little as he did so. Serafall wasn't wearing much. Just a soft blue towel loosely draped across her shoulders that did nothing to conceal her naked form.

"Just finish with your bath?" Tatsumi asked, coughing lightly as he returned his focus to breakfast. He still had two more meals to make, one for him and one for Sona. The second meal here was for Serafall.

"I did!" Serafall said cheerfully. She bounced across the kitchen and stopped at his side, leaning forward to get a closer look. "Does it taste as good as it smells?"

"See for yourself," Tatsumi said as he finished artfully positioning the bacon, egg and toast together. "This is yours. It's not much, but I wasn't sure what I was allowed to use."

The soft blue towel dipped dangerously close to the element as she reached out for the plate. He reacted on instinct more than anything else as he grabbed it and pulled it off her shoulders, folding it in four before setting it on the counter beside him.

Serafall gasped theatrically and quickly covered her bare chest. "Oh no! What is this onee-sama to do! Tatsumi-chan has fallen for her magical charms! But I dare not return them! My So-tan would be so devastated if I stole her Tatsumi-chan away! What is this onee-sama to do?!" Serafall wailed helplessly to the ceiling.

"What!? No! The towel was about to burn and you're the one that walked in here naked!" Tatsumi protested quickly. That was when he noticed the mischievous look in her eyes. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe," Serafall said, sending a sparkle flying his way with a wink, "and I don't think my So-tan would mind so much if I joined in."

Tatsumi groaned. "Please don't turn into another Bennia, I can't deal with two of you." He deliberately ignored that other comment she'd made. He was not adding to his harem. No matter how beautiful Serafall was or how much he wanted to…

He shook his head violently, banishing those thoughts along with the image of a naked Serafall laying beneath him upon a bed.

"She knows how to have fun," Serafall said, grinning widely. "But don't worry Tatsumi-chan! I'll always be your lovable magical girl Levia-tan!" She left him with those words and a sly wink before she made her way over to Lilian's side.

Tatsumi just sighed and quickly grabbed a second pair of utensils. They went spinning across the table top like the first pair, stopping just before Serafall.

He accepted Serafall's cry of thanks with a nod and went back to preparing breakfast for Sona and himself. It was almost six thirty, Sona would be waking soon, if her sister's loud, energetic voice hadn't already woken her. He grabbed some fresh strips of bacon and slapped them into the frying pan. Eggs followed into the two pans and more toast into the toaster.

The good thing about this meal is that it didn't take long to make. It didn't take long for it to draw Sona to the kitchen either. It was only a couple minutes later that a refreshed looking Sona walked in, wearing her usual Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Onee-sama, why aren't you dress?" Serafall asked curtly, her ire being drawn that way almost immediately.

"I was going to, but then I smelt Tatsumi-chan's wonderful cooking and my feet just took me here instead of there!"

Sona let out a sigh identical to his earlier one. "She didn't harass you too much, did she?" Sona asked him as she made her way over to his side.

"No more than usual," Tatsumi assured her.

"A simpler breakfast than usual," Sona commented as she looked over what he was making.

"I wasn't sure what I could use and what you had saved for future meals," Tatsumi answered honestly. "I could do something more if you wish."

"Mmm, this is fine," Sona said softly. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile. "It's nice to have breakfast cooked for you instead of having to cook it for everyone else."

"Koneko is going to be so confused when she shows up at my place and—"

"… breakfast, nyan!" Koneko said, suddenly bursting out from the cupboards below the sink.

"HOW?!"

"Smelled it, nyan!"

The back door suddenly burst open and Ravel marched inside. "Don't you dare think you can sneak around behind my back and steal my Tatsumi-kun away!"

Tatsumi just gaped uncomprehendingly at the two girls. What in the ever living hell was going on? He'd only told Akame and Najenda where he'd be. He'd kept it from Bennia because he knew she'd try to follow. Yet this had Bennia's mark all over it. He just knew somehow, in some way, Bennia was responsible for these two being here.

As if to emphasis his feeling he thought for a brief moment he heard Bennia's familiar playful giggle coming from some place far away.

Sona just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed at the two new arrivals. "Don't try to understand, Tatsumi. This may be one of those things you wouldn't be able to comprehend it even if it was explained. Just make a couple more servings."

That was probably for the best. His mind was making things up trying to come to some sort of conclusion.

"You two will have to wait," Tatsumi said, to the two of them. He'd cook for them, but they weren't butting in line. "I wasn't planning on there being six people."

"…I will wait, nyan," Koneko said cheerfully.

"Don't you dare get in his way," Ravel told her.

"…Same goes for you!"

Tatsumi sighed as he reached for more eggs. "Sona…"

"I'll get another package of bacon," she said, noting as he had that there wouldn't be enough bacon in the current package for everyone. "And another loaf of bread."

"Thanks."

 **~o~**

Sona's office was everything Tatsumi thought it would be. Rich, detailed and functional. Everything here was of the highest quality, but there wasn't more than was necessary.

A large, U-shaped desk dominated the far corner of the room. It was a large behemoth of solid hardwood that would be too heavy and unwieldy for humans to carry. The desk was pushed up against two walls. The front of the desk ran along beneath a window while the left arm was adorned with shelving units for documents associated with the administration of Kuoh Academy, management of her peerage, and other important documents. On the right arm of the desk was Sona's computer, the monitor positioned so that it could only be viewed by whoever was sitting at the desk. Along the outside of the right arm of the desk were a pair of comfortable, cushioned chairs.

There was a massive pin board on the wall next to the desk. On it were all battle strategies that Sona had worked out with Najenda for her first Rating Game against Rias Gremory. Closer to the door was a large circular table with ten chairs neatly tucked around it.

Tatsumi could almost envision Sona standing next to the pin board with her peerage arranged around that table as she went over battle strategies with them. This room would probably see use again very soon with the upcoming Rating Game.

"Please, have a seat," Sona said, gesturing to the pair of cushioned chairs next to her desk. "I'd offer the more comfortable accommodations, but this is the only room in the house I can be certain no one can overhear us."

"I'll guarantee it!" Serafall said from where she leaned against the wall next to the door. Demonic energy suddenly flared around Serafall as she proceeded to ward the room even further against intrusion, placing several more protective layers atop the ones that were already on it. "I won't let those stupid Elders get away with anything else!"

Tatsumi was getting a whiff of politics here. That wasn't good. At least Serafall was dressed.

"Thanks," Tatsumi said as he guided Ravel around the table to the two seats. After he'd gotten over the surprise visit, Tatsumi realized it'd actually been a boon that Ravel was here. As the manager of Night Raid, she should be present at these sorts of meetings.

As Sona took a seat behind the desk she turned to Ravel. "Do you need anything else, Ravel-san?" she asked the young girl.

"No, I have everything I need, Sona-sama" she answered politely as she took the left chair and set the tablet down in her lap.

It was an expensive piece of technology. The Underworld Tablet 4 it was called. The devils had seen what the humans had been creating and had improved upon it and come out with their own version. This one could do everything the best human tablets could do, and more, being further boosted by magical spells. It had perfect facial and speech recognition. It would record every word spoke at this meeting, interpret them correctly, and create a legal document complete with signatures upon completion.

All it required from Ravel was judgement. Which phrases to keep, which to remove, and which to edit. The tablet would create the legal document, she would make it neat and concise.

Tatsumi took the chair next to her. "So, about your request to Night Raid."

"Yes, about that," Sona said as she started typing on the computer in front of her, "as I mentioned last night, we're going to need aid if we wish to beat Sairaorg Bael."

"I never took you for someone to ask for help from others to win your battles," Tatsumi felt the need to point out.

"I don't, but this game has become bigger than just me and Sairaorg," Sona said. A small frown came to her lips as she adjusted her glasses her on her nose. "The Elders are doing everything in their power to ensure I have a swift and humiliating defeat. They're tainting the game with their touch. I just need Night Raid to equalize things. I'll take it from there."

That was about what Tatsumi had expected.

Another trait Tatsumi like about Sona was being put on display right then. She knew her limits and the limits of those around her. Rias would just try to bulldoze through Sairaorg without any real plans beyond 'train to your limits!' and an overreliance on the power of 'guts.' Sona didn't let pride blind her. Her dream was more important than that.

Tatsumi respected that. He was the same.

Yet he knew this wasn't going to bode well for Sona. The more he heard, the less he liked.

"From what you're saying you'll require more than just training assistance," Tatsumi asked for further clarification.

Sona nodded, "yes, although I will request some of that. I would like to hire Akame-san to train Meguri-san once more and I would definitely like a week or so to strategize with Najenda-sama. Her ideas were invaluable against Rias. I wouldn't have thought to do a long-range bombardment style attack right at the outset on my own."

Sama was it? Well, Tatsumi did suppose that Najenda was both older and her superior when it came to leading people. "Ravel, is there anything pressing that we need the two of them for?" he asked the young girl at his side.

Ravel quickly paused the program on the tablet and swapped over to a calendar. Her eyes danced across it for a brief moment. "Not that I can see, Tatsumi-sama. At least not until later this month." Her eyes came up. "When were you thinking of hiring?"

"Tomorrow, if I can," Sona said. "The game is in two weeks, the same day Rias is set to battle Diodora Astaroth."

"Then I don't see any problem with that," Tatsumi said.

"Yes, the rest may also participate to a lesser extent," Sona added. "I was very impressed at how much Night Raid managed to improve Meguri's, Tsubaki's, and Momo's stamina last time. They wouldn't speak of what happened, but whatever method you used far exceeded what I put the others through."

Tatsumi started to sweat nervously remembering what he'd been told. Next to him Ravel shifted uncomfortably as well. From all accounts those three had been put through a literal nightmare course.

"They… may not thank you," Tatsumi said cautiously.

"Their thanks are irrelevant at this point in time," Sona said in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "I _must_ emerge victorious over Sairaorg Bael in this Rating Game. I won't let my dream die here."

"It won't," Serafall promised. "I'll have Rita-chan and Sonya-chan train Mo-tan and Kusaka-chan. Make proper Bishops out of them." Her eyes darted to Ravel. "No offense Ravel-chan, but your methods were too soft. It was enough against someone as easy as Ria-tan and her peerage, but it won't amount to much against Sairaorg Bael."

"Ah, no, it's alright," Ravel said quickly.

What was going on here?

"Onee-sama! What are you saying? I know the Elders are getting involved but—"

"I don't care," Serafall growled angrily. Tendrils of demonic energy began to swirl around her. "You weren't supposed to fight Sairaorg Bael. They went around behind _Our_ backs to adjust the Rating Game schedule. Well, I'm going around their backs and if they want to complain..."

Her eyes glowed dangerously as an enormous amount of demonic power surged within her. There was no doubt that Serafall would go to war if they so much as even thought about raising a complaint.

"I guess it's too late to change it back?" Tatsumi asked cautiously.

Sona shook her head, "I wouldn't even if we could. It would be taken as a sign of weakness, of cowardice. It'd be even worse than losing. Even if I lost if I put up a good enough fight it would be enough in the eyes of many."

That would put a serious damper on any chance of achieving her dream. Tatsumi knew enough about devils that none of them would follow a coward. This put a new perspective on everything that was going on.

Tatsumi glanced at the three of them, his question in his eyes.

"Ah, well," Ravel decided to speak up when no one else would. "Sairaorg Bael is considered the strongest of the young devils, and by a lot. No one expects him to lose. The bets are on how long Sona will last, not if she will win or lose."

"Just how much politicking is going on behind the scenes here?" Tatsumi asked no one in particular.

"More than any one person can keep track of," Sona assured him. "So we're not going to concern ourselves with what everyone else is doing. We're going to focus on what we can influence."

"Your own peerage and the rules that affect them," Tatsumi said, bringing the conversation back around to what she'd mention the night before.

"The rules have already been written up," Serafall said, her mouth twisted angrily ass she all but spat out those words. "They're going to restrict Hikaru-chan again. They didn't even bother to put in a reason this time. It's so blatantly obvious what they're doing, but there are so few that care…" she let out an angry growl. "'A foolish little child sleeping with an arrogant human that wishes to overturn society to satisfy her childish whims!'" Serafall mocked, doing her best impression of what Tatsumi had to assume was one of the Elders.

Politics, politics, politics. That's all this was. Devil politics. That caused a major issue.

"This brings up a problem though," Tatsumi said carefully. He didn't want to upset an already visibly upset Serafall.

"Which is?" Sona asked. "I'll do what I can to address any issue you might have."

Tatsumi sighed and placed a hand over the tablet, signalling the cancellation of the deal. "This isn't something Night Raid can help with."

Serafall took a step forward, concern clearly written across her face. "I can get you into the administrative—"

"It's not that," Tatsumi said. "It's the very principle the request is built upon." He let out a resigned sigh. Last night he'd let emotions do the thinking. Excitement over having a child had made him want to do anything to help Sona. But now that morning had come and he'd had time to think about it… "Night Raid doesn't get involved in internal politics. Just like I refused to place Night Raid under the control of the Prime Minister where we'd be wrapped up in international politics, I have to refuse this. I can't get involved in internal devil politics."

"But—!"

"It would ruin Night Raid's impartiality."

That brought Serafall up short. Across the desk Sona bowed her head, her eyes closed. She too, knew where this was going. Neither of them could fault him or his next words.

"We're the neutral party that stands between all species, keeping the peace and maintaining good relations. Everyone can trust us because we're neutral. If we show demonstrable preferential treatment for this or that political faction, then that neutrality can be called into question."

"And then your actions themselves, which once were protected no longer would be. The Elders could use that as a reason to Undermine the Satan's authority," Serafall's voice was barely more than a whisper. For as childish as she usually acted, there was a sharp mind behind all that. One didn't live for thousands of years, with much of that being at the top, without picking up a few things.

It went beyond that. No one could trust them. Not just the devils. Tatsumi couldn't let his personal feelings for Sona bleed into Night Raid's operations.

"Training her members of her peerage is one thing. That we can still do." People of all sorts of backgrounds were brought in to help training the peerages. It was even expected. No one faulted Night Raid for doing it earlier against Rias, so no one can fault him now. A precedence of acceptance had already been set. "But we can't do anything more than that. Night Raid can't directly influence this Rating Game."

It hurt to reject Sona like that. Personally, he really wanted to help her out. Not just because he liked Sona, but because he wanted to stick it to all those Elders as well. But again, those personal feelings were even more reason why Night Raid _couldn't_.

There was a slightly pained expression on Sona's face when she lifted her head. "I understand, Tatsumi. I won't ask again. It was selfish of me to think I could use Night Raid as a tool to further my own political ambitions."

"I do want to help," Tatsumi said gently, "for you, and to stick it to those arrogant pieces of shit. Night Raid just can't though."

"I understand," Sona said, letting out a soft sigh. That was not the answer she was hoping for, but she understood. "At least I can get some training out of it. That's something at least."

"We can do that," Tatsumi said, leaning back in his chair. "Ravel, can you work out the details with Sona?"

"Yes Tatsumi-sama," Ravel said respectfully.

Ravel and Sona quickly got down to working out the details. How many hours each day, which days of the week, for how long, the members that would be trained and by whom and in what way, and so on and so forth.

As the two hashed out the details Tatsumi stood and made his way over to Serafall. She watched him approach, crestfallen, but with a little glimmer of curiosity as well. This was another side of her Tatsumi wasn't used to. She was always so sure of herself, so full of energy. It made Tatsumi realize there was a real person, a real woman, behind that façade she often wore.

"Sorry that Night Raid can't help," Tatsumi whispered quietly so that only Serafall could hear.

"It's not your fault," Serafall whispered back. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before they shifted back to her sister. "This is just one Rating Game. So-tan isn't even expected to win. I just wanted to…" her hands clenched tightly into fists. "I hate my people sometimes."

"I think it's more accurate to say that you hate certain members of your race," Tatsumi corrected her.

She looked startled for a moment before she let out a small little laugh, causing the discussion across the room to pause for a moment as the two girls glanced curiously their way. "You're right. I love my people, I just hate those old fools that think their way is the only way."

"Humans aren't much different in that regard," Tatsumi said. "Politicians are scummy people, but most regular people are genuinely nice individuals. Rare is the individual that doesn't become corrupted by power."

"Yes," Serafall agreed. Her eyes suddenly grew unnaturally sharp. "But all that isn't why you're whispering."

A brief smile flickered across his lips. "No, it's not. Night Raid, can't help you," Tatsumi said, "but Nakimori Tatsumi, the simple human? Well, I've heard he's a lustful man driven to make decisions based on his lower half. I'm certain that there's some way you and Sona can convince such a sexual deviant to help you."

"Simple, right, well, I suppose a few of those Elders did call you that," Serafall said, a soft little smile coming to life across her lips, "and did I hear that correctly, Tatsumi-chan?"

"Hear what?" That look in her eyes suddenly made him very nervous.

"You said So-tan and 'I,' could convince you. Has Tatsumi-chan fallen for the onee-sama as well?"

He flushed heavily as an image of a naked Serafall spread out beneath him on a bed flashed across his mind again. "A-Ah, that's not what I meant," Tatsumi protested hastily.

Serafall just laughed. "I know, but a magical girl can dream, right?"

A laughing Serafall walked away, leaving a blushing Tatsumi facing an empty wall, desperately trying to find some deeper meaning to her words so that they didn't sound so much like an open invitation.

* * *

 **Note on an Angel's Fall:** I tried to incorporate as much actual lore from DxD as I could while putting my own spin on it. There are some things in that universe about an Angel's fall that just don't match up, such as there being a special 'room' that allows impure thoughts and actions, and yet a Fallen Angel doesn't have the option to become an 'Angel' again if they repent their ways and purify themselves. It makes me think it's not the 'impure thought' itself that is the issue, but the emphasis placed upon it by the individual. There's something more there that's not being explained so I'm creating my own interpretation that incorporates as much from the Universe as possible.

 **Final Note on Tatsumi's Harem** : Koneko and Ravel are two individuals I've wrestled with from the start of my story. Not only are they young, there's a real, significant age gap between the two of them and Tatsumi. Did you know I've written three different sexual encounters with Ravel to date? I've deleted them all because they always felt off. There will be something, but I have to cook things to make it palatable for myself to swallow.

For Koneko it's a different story. Unlike Ravel who looks mature for her age and act mature when the situation calls for it, Koneko acts and looks the age she is. I can't even bring myself to write one for her or hell, even think one up. I don't know how to handle her without feeling like a disgusting pervert. As a result, there isn't going to be one for her in this story, not even a hint of one. There needs to be like a 3-4 year time skip before I can even consider doing it.

 **Author's Note:** Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think! We're about to see some real stealth action soon!


	42. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 40:** **Setting the Stage**

The floor of the estate rumbled every so often as Tatsumi padded along the richly decorated hallway. Each rumble brought a soft, crystalline melody as the extravagant crystal chandeliers overhead rattled about. The training for the Rating Game was in full swing far below on the lowest level. Extra precautions had been taken to reinforce the pillars, walls and ceiling so that they didn't collapse beneath the extreme training. Further sound-proofing methods had been employed as well.

Despite all the extra securities that had been put in place, it wasn't enough to dampen completely the effects of the training.

Or rather, it wasn't enough to dampen Rita Mordio, Serafall's bishop.

It had been like this every day since the training started. After school Sona would drag her peerage here, subject them to the torture found below, and then throw them home after they were either too exhausted to continue, or midnight rolled around.

As bad as the weekdays had been, they were probably wishing they would go on forever. There was no 'throwing them back home' during the weekend. Nor was there a significant break in the middle of the day to enjoy the relief brought about by school.

Another rumble shook the house causing the pictures on the walls to sway a little.

"If they bring the ceiling down again…" Mine trailed off as she threw an aggravated look at the floor.

Tatsumi threw a quick, sidelong glance at the short, pink-haired woman walking beside him.

"They won't," Tatsumi said. Mine didn't really care what happened to the training room or even the estate. It was the large, extravagant bath just above the training room that she cared about. "We reinforced things this time. It shouldn't collapse like it did the first day."

"Still don't trust them."

Tatsumi didn't say anything in response to that.

"I haven't had much time to stand in during the training, how's it going?" Tatsumi asked Najenda.

Mine wasn't the only one with him. While Mine flanked his right, Akame flanked his left and Najenda brought up the rear. He enjoyed spending time with his friends but something felt different today. Their presence felt like a cage as if they were preventing him from bolting.

"It's going well, surprisingly so," Najenda said. "Your girl has surrounded herself with good people. They moan and complain, but they don't give up. I respect that."

"But you'd know all this if you had watched instead of sneaking around behind our backs!" Mine accused him. "What's going on Tatsumi?" He opened his mouth to protest but she swiftly cut him off. "I know you. You're preparing for something."

"I'm always preparing for something," Tatsumi said quickly, a little too quickly. Even he realized that sounded like an evasion of the question.

Akame stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest. "Tatsumi, trust us. We will understand."

"We're also not as oblivious to the obvious as everyone else in this world is," Najenda added as she leaned against the wall next to him. "What's going on with that girl, Sona, that requires you to be so secretive?"

"I really can't keep anything from you three," Tatsumi said, laughing lightly.

"Of course not! And you never will!" Mine added, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Now out with it. There's no one within ear distance, trust me." Her angelic power flared and for a moment the hallway was filled with a soft pink light. She had her zone out in full force. "I'd sense them, even if they were watching by magical means."

That was one handy ability to have. Blind she may be, but observant was a trait she'd always have. Azazel had said that without an artificial sacred gear, she was almost his equal. She may have two wings worth of power less than him but that was equalized by Pumpkin, allowing her to throw around power equal to his own without a charge time. Add to the fact that she was far more tenacious and had near omniscience within her Dominion of Sight and you had someone that was downright terrifying at times.

Azazel still held the edge over her in experience and the sheer number of tricks he knew, but that'd only last so long.

Tatsumi pushed those thoughts aside for now.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's all about plausible deniability."

"We know how to keep our mouths shut," Mine said. Her features softened and a strange, vulnerable look entered them. "We need to know in case something happens. I don't want you disappearing on us again." Mine gripped the skirt of her dress with white-knuckles. "Don't put me—us, through that ever again."

"I'm not just disappearing off the face of…" Earth. He was, actually, so that didn't really work. "I mean there are others that will know where I am."

"Sona Sitri? Would she tell us the whole truth?" Najenda asked. "Does she even know the entire scope of what it is you're doing?"

"Yes and sort of? Enough." All he was willing to tell her. She knew where he had to go at least.

"You trust them. Why don't you trust us?" Akame asked.

Tatsumi winced painfully. That was a low blow. "I do trust you it's just…" the three of them just stared at him with differing looks of disbelief. He let out a final sigh and relented. "Fine."

Najenda cracked a smile, "that's a good boy. Now, what sort of trouble are we going to have to rescue you from?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Tatsumi shot her an annoyed look.

"You have to admit, we have had to save you more than a few times," Mine pointed out with a large, triumphant grin on her face. "Remember when I had to save your ass from getting executed?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Tatsumi asked, shooting her a sharp look. This Mine shouldn't know about anything that'd happened to him during Night Raid, let alone speak as if she'd been there!

"I… don't know?" Mine said, frowning in confusion. "The words just sort of slipped out."

There was a piercing, speculative look in Najenda's eyes. "Ymir stated that there are two ways for a Universe to deal with the same person existing in the same place, obliteration or unification."

"They didn't merge like I did with my body," Tatsumi pointed out. "They both still exist."

"I know, they didn't physically touch each other but…" she threw a glance at him. "Did at any time it seem like their thoughts were in unison? There is more to a person than just their body."

"Well… now that you mention it," Tatsumi mused. "There had been a time when it felt like only a single Mine was talking to me from two different mouths."

"But I never touched her!" Mine protested.

"What about your Dominion?" Najenda asked.

"That's…" she trailed off as her face grew white.

"You know more about divine power than I, but what is it made up of?"

Mine let out an uncomfortable grunt and turned away. "W-Whatever, it doesn't matter! This isn't about me! This about Tatsumi and him disappearing on us again!"

"I get it, fine, sheesh," Tatsumi said, grinning at the smaller woman.

"You're not concerned with this?" Najenda asked him.

"No, Mine is Mine," Tatsumi said, still smiling. "To me, they're all one and the same."

"Well, if you're fine, then I won't say any more," Najenda said.

"Be nice to talk about old times without having to return," Akame added, shaking her head softly, "now out with it, Tatsumi. No more delays."

"Sure," he said, chuckling softly. Truth be told, it felt nice to know that if everything went south he could trust Najenda to have some sort of contingency in place. "Sona's Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael is rigged. She wasn't even supposed to fight him. The matchup was fixed, the game is fixed and the rules are fixed. It's all designed so that she suffers a swift, brutal, and humiliating defeat and if something isn't done about at least one of those three aspects, all this training will amount to very little."

"So that's what you're doing then, you're going to alter the rules," Mine said. All three of them knew that it was far too late to alter the matchup and altering the game type would be too suspicious. "How bad are the rules?"

"I don't know," Tatsumi said honestly. "Neither do they, but we can assume Hikaru's abilities will be locked."

"A fair assumption and most likely politically driven. This Sairaorg Bael is supposedly stronger than Hikaru." Najenda mused, a thoughtful expression her face. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I can see why now you've kept this secret. Night Raid can't get involved because it's purely internal politics."

"If I get caught so long as I'm the only one involved, I can claim I did it because of my relationship with Sona," Tatsumi said, nodding his head. "The moment I involve anyone else, Night Raid's neutrality is finished."

"Makes sense," Akame said. "Are you going alone?"

"And where is it happening?" Mine asked. "So we know which part of the Underworld to raze to the ground when you get kidnapped. Again."

So much for her vote of confidence, but then, he did have a habit of getting kidnapped. Both here and back in his old world. It was almost like a defining character trait or something.

"The details haven't been worked out yet," Tatsumi said. He hoped to have that all done this weekend. He had a meeting planned in the Underworld for that very reason. "As for where…" he turned to Mine. "The same place the game will take place. The floating city of Agreas."

"Of course that's where it is!" Mine said exasperated. "It just had to be the single most heavily defended, guarded and restricted place in the entire Underworld." She fixed him a long look. "They won't let someone like you, or any of us for that matter, within a hundred miles of that place without a reason. Ravel is the only one they'll even…" her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I thought you said you weren't involving anyone in Night Raid?"

"I'm not," Tatsumi said then grinned at them. "However, I have no right to tell the Phenex family or their members what they are, or aren't, allowed to do when it comes to things unrelated to Night Raid."

They were the only ones he could rely on. He didn't even know if they were up to helping him, or what it might cost for their aid. All he had right now was a hope and a prayer and a lot of ideas. Ideas that he had no way of telling would work until he actually spoke with the few people he thought would genuinely wish to help and not so they could have something to blackmail or backstab him with later.

Najenda clapped her mechanical hand on his shoulder. "You're really starting to shape up to be a real leader. I had my doubts when I first heard you started up Night Raid again. You always were impulsive and reckless."

"He still is," Mine pointed out.

"True, but he's starting to temper that. It gives me hope that I won't be stuck here until I'm in my nineties," Najenda said.

"He has grown up," Akame said, smiling as well. "Just a bit."

"Thanks," Tatsumi said wryly. The three of them never could just give him a straight compliment. "Now do I have your permission to go ahead, ladies?" he asked, giving them a low, sweeping bow.

"Oh, I suppose so," Mine said as she rolled her eyes. Then she started to laugh. The other two joined in and even Tatsumi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, we shouldn't delay you too much longer," Najenda said as she gave him a gentle push, starting him forward again. Akame quickly stepped to the side and fell along beside him once more. "He's going to need all the time he can get his hands on."

"Maybe I can use it as an excuse to skip school on Monday."

"Not likely," Najenda said dryly. "I know a certain Greek goddess that'll drag you back here herself if she has to, if only so that she didn't have to suffer that place without you there." She was probably right. Bennia wouldn't tolerate school without him, and Sona would send her to fetch him if he wasn't back in time. A little, secretive smile slowly came to her lips. "Oh, and Tatsumi, if you ever need to… say, throw a few hypothetical questions my way, feel free. My role here _is_ to advise you on how to lead properly."

"Thanks," Tatsumi said, and this time he truly meant it.

 **x~X~x**

When the light of Ravel's teleportation ebbed Tatsumi found himself in a familiar looking hideout. The couch and chair sitting around the coffee table. The pictures on the wall that were always crooked no matter how much they were straightened. The simple bedroom and bath, both completely outfitted with the necessities.

It was Night Raid's hideout in the Underworld. They couldn't use it as a base of operations for what was to come, they had to cut ties with everything related to Night Raid no matter how insignificant, but it was useful as a gathering place.

"It could use a bit of a cleaning," Tatsumi mused as he eyed the not-so-insignificant layer of dust covering everything.

Ravel perked up. "I could always—"

"Later," Serafall cut her off sharply.

Tatsumi and Ravel weren't the only one here. Sona's hyperactive, magical girl crazy older sister, Serafall, had been waiting for them. She sat on the couch wearing something much different from her usual attire. Most of it was hidden beneath a large, voluminous black cloak she wore across her shoulders, but from what Tatsumi could see peaking out from beneath revealed something thin, form fitting and elastic.

"You're not dressed as usual."

"What we're doing is too serious for me to play around," Serafall said curtly. "What we're doing is undermining one of the pillars of foundation of devil society. Not even I will be able to escape this unscathed. Some may even call me unfit to hold my title."

"And yet you're still doing it," Tatsumi said.

"Sona-chan is worth the risk and it only matters if we get caught." Serafall rose from the couch and made her way across the room to stand in front of him.

There was the unspoken acknowledgement as well that they were really only doing second what the other elders had already done first. The difference was that those that had rigged the things against Sona would have enough backing that it would make no difference if accusations were leveled against them. It wouldn't be the case for them.

"This way," Ravel said, gesturing towards the stairs. He hadn't told her anything beyond the basics, that this was dangerous, risky, and that he and Serafall needed to speak with her parents secretly. No one could know they had been here.

"Lead the way," Tatsumi said as he and Serafall followed after Ravel.

As he descended the stairs he pulled the hood of his own dark cloak up over his head. It was deep, concealing most of his features within its deep shadows. He pulled a mask off his belt and slid it over his face. Serafall and Ravel followed suite.

Anyone that saw them would think something secretive was happening, but they wouldn't know what. Tatsumi simply hoped no one's curiosity would be peaked enough to follow them.

They encountered no one as they descended the stairs and slipped out a backdoor into the alleyway behind the establishment. Ravel took only a moment to grab her bearings before she started off to the right. Tatsumi wrinkled his nose once, trying to banish the pungent smell that clung to the alleyway, and quickly followed her as she led them through a long, winding warren of back alleys. While the main streets of Phantasma, the capital of the Phenex Territory, was cleaned and well maintained, the same couldn't be said for this place. They often had to dodge around large piles of filth and garbage. The place was filled with grotesque, monstrous rat like things with teeth as large as knives scurrying between piles of refuse.

At times they would peer at them intently, wondering if they could grab a quick bite from them as they passed by. A single glance from Serafall was all it took to send them scurrying into the deepest, darkest corners.

Ravel had little trouble finding her way. Tatsumi didn't know if she had the route memorized or if there were markers she was looking for but she eventually found what she was looking for and cam to a stop before a wall like any other. There were no identifying features that would differentiate it from any other part of the maze they'd just traversed aside from a lack of garbage piled up along the base.

She paused and glanced over at Serafall, a question dancing in her eyes.

Tatsumi felt a pulse of demonic energy wash over him and spread out around them. A moment later Serafall shook her head and beckoned her to go on.

Ravel quickly turned back to the wall and ran her fingers along it, searching. Her fingers stopped and pressed into the stone. There was a soft click and a series of clunks went on inside the wall. With a groan the wall shifted and swung inside.

The three of them quickly stepped inside and once they were all in Ravel closed the secret door tightly behind them.

"Light?" Ravel whispered the question softly. He could see her eyes shimmering softly in the darkness, her and Serafall both. They were using magic to augment their sight to see.

"I can see fine," Tatsumi whispered back. His body had already adapted to darkness like this, deeper darkness even, back in Hel. His sight shifted and he could see a different spectrum, one not reliant on light. "Hel was worse."

She nodded and didn't say any more. Turning around, she guided them down the dark tunnel of hewn stone.

Soon after leaving the entrance, or exit Tatsumi couldn't be certain, the tunnel dipped sharply downwards and continued that way for some time. The air became damp as he walked down into what felt like the bowels of the Underworld. The damp air clung to everything, covering the walls and floor in a thin sheen of moisture that made footing treacherous at best. At the deepest portion they found the tunnel flooded. It didn't quite reach the ceiling, but it was deep enough to be a major inconvenience.

"This runs under the Gargoyle River," Ravel said by way of explanation. "It's always leaked. I hate this part."

It made sense. Fire and water went together as well as Tatsumi and Esdeath. That was to say, not at all.

"You've had to use this before?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, many times when I was younger, we all have," Ravel said as she stepped into the water and started to wade across it. Tatsumi and Serafall followed along behind. "All members of the Phenex family must know of this tunnel and all its branches, entrances and exits." She grumbled a little when the water reached her breasts. The tunnel seemed to level out at that point though as it didn't rise any higher. "As peaceful as we look on the surface, assassination is not uncommon and there are times when oka-san and I needed to get away while oto-san and Ruval-san took care of the attackers."

"As much as many of us want to move forward, there are some families very much stuck in ancient history," Serafall added quietly. She turned to peer at him through her mask. "You've met some, Tatsumi-chan."

Gregorious Abaddon and the Shax family to name two. There had been others, and there would be more.

There was little else in the way of conversation as they waded across the flooded part of the passageway. At the other side at started upwards, ascending back up towards the surface. It was around this time that other passageways leading into this one started to appear. Ravel led them on, ignoring them until they'd nearly reached the surface. There she choose one of the branching passageways seemingly at random.

It made Tatsumi wonder just how many times she'd been forced into these passageways as a child that she could recall so much from memory.

It wasn't long before they came to the end of the tunnel. There was no hesitation in Ravel's movements, finding the buttons required to unlock the secret door. It swung inwards revealing a bedroom beyond that was most definitely a woman's room. It was filled with so many bright colors Tatsumi didn't know where to look.

"Sit anywhere, I'll get my parents," Ravel said as she hurried for the door.

"Looking like that?" Serafall asked, stopping the girl in her tracks. It would look rather strange if Ravel walked about her parents estate wearing a dark cloak, mask, and soaking wet.

"Oh," Tatsumi could feel the heat coming off her face. She fidgeted nervously with her back to them.

"I'll get you a towel," Serafall said as she disappeared into the on-suite bathroom.

"We could all use one," Tatsumi called after her.

Serafall returned shortly with three towels in hand, two pink and one purple. She handed him the purple towel before heading over to Ravel's side.

"I'll turn around," Tatsumi said, turning his back to Ravel to respect her privacy.

"Ah, no that wasn't…" she trailed off into unintelligible mumbles.

"You need to force it with people like Tatsumi-chan," Serafall said comfortingly. "He's too nice for his own good."

"I refuse to become a pervert like Issei," Tatsumi said. He was not so stupid he didn't know what they were talking about. Ravel wouldn't have any issue with him looking at her, not after everything they've been through. Still, it was the principle of the matter. He'd do the same for Sona or Bennia in the same situation.

Bennia though probably would have forced it like Serafall mentioned.

"And some day you'll come to accept that isn't a big deal to us," Serafall tossed back at him. "But we don't have time to convince you of that right now."

Tatsumi just shook his head as the sound of rustling cloth reached his ears. He did his utmost to keep his thoughts pure and not think about a naked Ravel being wiped down by Serafall. He needed to tend to himself. There wasn't much he could do to dry his clothes so he simply soaked up as much as he could with the towel and raised his body temperature to dry it sooner.

"I'll be back soon, please feel free to sit anywhere," Ravel said once she was dried and changed. She gave the two of them a quick curtsey before leaving to find her parents.

All they could do was wait now. There weren't many places to sit, the bed was off limits. He didn't want to even think what Ravel's parents would do if they found a man sitting on their daughter's bed. Not that he thought they'd do anything bad to Tatsumi, it was the reverse he was afraid of.

His eyes fell on the only other place to sit, a small red couch circling a coffee table. He sent a quick mental apology to Ravel for getting water all over her couch before taking a seat.

"You could have at least snuck a peak," Serafall whispered as she sat beside him. "She's risking a lot bringing us here like this."

Was she still going on about that? "We need to stay focused."

"You might need to become a bit more liberal before we're finished," Serafall whispered to him.

He threw a sidelong glance at her. Her eyes were hard and piercing. She was very serious about this. "In what way?"

"I'm not sure yet," Serafall admitted. She turned to stare at the door. "But I do know that we're not going to be able to enter Agreas without a disguise. That means for a time, at least, you'll have to act like a devil."

"We?"

"I'm coming too," Serafall told him.

"Why with me?" Tatsumi asked. "I wasn't aware they could keep you out."

"They can't, but if I don't want my every action watched with suspicion, I need to get in there without anyone knowing."

Tatsumi grunted an acknowledgement and let the conversation fall silent. If Serafall said she was coming with him, then she was coming with him. There wasn't anything he could do but work her into whatever plan was set into motion.

As they waited, Tatsumi let his eyes wander about the room. This was the first time he'd ever been in Ravel's bedroom. It was surprisingly girly. She was normally so serious that sometimes Tatsumi forgot she was only sixteen. The bright colors weren't all that strange, they matched in many ways what she wore. It was everything else. The soft frills, the mountains of stuffed toys, and there were literal mountains of them. They were everywhere.

His eyes wandered back to the secret door they'd entered by and frowned. He hadn't thought much about while traveling through it, but now that he was here, there was a direct passageway between some random back alley and Ravel's bedroom.

"Isn't that a security risk?"

"Probably—"

"—Not as much as you think," Lord Phenex's disembodied voice floated into the room. There was a bright flash of crimson light as a teleportation circle appeared in the middle of the room. The Lord slowly rose from within that runic circle, dressed casually and with a seemingly unconcerned expression on his face. "That passage way is heavily warded. We knew the moment the door was opened and more importantly, who was coming through."

"Who is we?" Tatsumi asked nervously. If the wrong people knew he was here…

"Just my husband and I," Lady Phenex spoke up. Tatsumi's head snapped to the right so fast his neck cracked. There, in Ravel's bed, the Lady of the household was slowly sitting up. She was even dressed in one of Ravel's night gowns. The slip was a little small for her and caused memories of the Elder Devil Gathering to flash across his eyes. Tatsumi was forced to avert his eyes lest she thought him eager to take her up on her earlier offer. "When we realized it was the two of you that were with our daughter, we didn't feel the need to inform anyone else."

"Indeed, in fact, considering a certain someone's attire," Lord Phenex's gaze swept over Serafall no doubt noting her lack of cosplay or formal attire. "We thought it prudent to keep your arrival secret. At least for now."

A hidden little warning there that if they didn't like what they heard, Tatsumi and Serafall being here would very quickly get to the outside world. It wasn't so bad as they hadn't actually done anything yet, but they could also forget doing anything if they were found out.

Say what you will about devils, the Phenex family was _very_ protective of their own. Especially Ravel.

But why warn them at all? They had yet to do anything. They hadn't even said anything. Until they actually did something that threat was fairly harmless. In all the dealings Tatsumi had with the man, Lord Phenex had never passed himself off as someone to hand out toothless threats, especially towards a Satan.

Harmless or not, Serafall took it seriously. "You will keep it a secret," Serafall warned him. Tatsumi couldn't see her expression through the mask, but he felt a hint of killing intent rise from the normally energetic woman.

Lord Phenex arched his brow. "Is that an order, _Leviathan-sama_?"

"You know as well as I that the Leviathan can't directly command one Lords overseen by Lucifer," Serafall said in a sweet voice. Too sweet. It sent a shiver running up Tatsumi's spine.

The temperature of the room seemed to dip sharply before rising again just as quickly. Was that a lattice of ice forming around Serafall? A lattice that seemed to be melting as quickly as it formed.

"I am glad to hear that the trials your little sister must overcome has not caused you to become entirely bereft of all civility and decency."

Tatsumi was completely confused. What the hell was going on here? Weren't the Phenex family close to the Sitri? Wasn't Lord Phenex and Serafall close allies that often agreed with each other in politics? Why were the two of them about to go to war and neither side knew what the other even wanted!?

"The Leviathan would never think of overstepping her bounds and usurping the Lucifer's authority," Serafall said in a voice as cold as the arctic north. "But I am not she. Not right now."

"Oh? Then that doesn't give you any authority at all."

"My might gives me all the authority I need."

"Falling back upon old ways, are we?"

"Diplomacy has its uses, but power is a nice fallback to deal with those that don't want to listen." The air between the two of them erupted in a brilliant display of ice and fire before fading as way as quickly as it had come.

Lord Phenex shivered as if suddenly afflicted by a bone chilling cold.

That was all Tatsumi could take. He wanted to help Sona, but not like this. Sona's dream would suffer a set back if she lost to Sairaorg, sure, but it was a given that she was expected to lose. Everyone was expected to lose against him. It would be a setback, but she could recover.

Tatsumi wasn't going to throw away his relationship with the Phenex family and drive a wedge between them, Serafall, Night Raid and the Sitri family on account of something like this. What's more it was obvious they couldn't rely on the Phenex family for help. If there was this much animosity before they'd even started to discuss what Tatsumi was here for…

No, he'd simply have to give the bad news to Sona.

Tatsumi stood and stepped between the two of them, causing both of them to start in surprise. It was as if they'd both forgotten he'd even been here.

"We're leaving," Tatsumi said to Serafall.

"But, wait—" Serafall started to protest.

Tatsumi ignored her and turned to Lord Phenex. He bowed low to the man. "Sorry for barging in like this."

"That's—" Lord Phenex started, looking even more startled.

"I wanted to get your help for something but if it's going to cause this much friction between you and Serafall, it's not worth it." Tatsumi continued over the man. "I know Sona. She'll manage despite everything. I value our relationship too much to damage it over something like this."

Tatsumi took Serafall's outstretched hand and pulled her to her feet. "Sorry, looks like we'll have to find someone else to help us."

Serafall just stared at him in confusion.

Then Lady Phenex started to laugh, filling the room with beautiful notes of amusement.

"What?" Tatsumi asked, confused by her reaction.

"It was just a greeting, dear," Lady Phenex said, still laughing, "it was fairly obvious you two were here to negotiate something. With any negotiation, it's important to determine who leads it. Those two were just deciding that with their little verbal spar." Her eyes twinkled with merriment. "And I dare say you just ruined all their fun."

"Oh…" he trailed off. That was just a greeting? They were just playing around? His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I thought the two of them were about to try to murder each other."

Serafall let out a long groan and palmed her face. "Oh, Tatsumi-chan."

"He's not a devil," Lord Phenex said, blowing out a long sigh. "It is to be expected that he is not inherently familiar with how politics is played down here."

"I completely forgot," Serafall said. "This was fairly civil, actually. We were rushing things because of how important this was. For important decisions, we officialise it with a Rating Game."

"Ah…" He didn't really know how to respond to that. "I would have thought my Young Devil Gathering debut you'd have figured I'm not very good with politics."

"True, very true, I admit that this was a miscalculation on my part," Lord Phenex said, giving a rare admission of failure. Lord Phenex gave Serafall a questioning look "From the way you let him take control there shall I assume you are with Tatsumi, and not the other way around?"

"It was Tatsumi-chan's idea to come to you," Serafall admitted.

The edges Lord Phenex's lips upturned into a smile. "Then I hope you don't mind us cutting this short?"

"Only if we can make it up later."

"It's a date."

Lady Phenex gave Tatsumi a mischievous look. "We could have a date at the same time." With that look in her eyes, the smile on her lips and the way she leaned forward ever so slightly to allow her dress to dip just far enough for Tatsumi to see those beautiful globes in all their glory, there was no doubt about what she was hinting at.

"Ah, I'd rather just focus on the present right now," Tatsumi said quickly, deflecting the offer to another time.

"That wasn't a no."

Tatsumi turned to Lord Phenex, a pained expression on his face. "Can we just go?"

Lord Phenex just laughed uproariously before slapped an arm around Tatsumi's shoulder. A teleportation circle sprung up beneath him that encompassed both Tatsumi and Serafall. "Of course. Let's go somewhere we can talk privately," he threw his wife an amused look, "before my wife drags you to bed."

As Lord Phenex whisked the two of them away, Lady Phenex's beautiful laughter followed after.

 **~o~**

It was a dark, secretive room where Tatsumi found himself explaining the situation to Lord Phenex. Low burning candles cast a dim glow about the room, shrouding the corners of the room in shadows. There was a faint hint of moisture and mildew in the air and every so often he heard the skittering of insects across the floor.

Tatsumi thought it felt all rather cliché, but then, clichés existed for a reason. He wasn't going to voice a complaint after ruining their earlier fun.

Serafall sat beside him, both were still cloaked and masked, on a small red couch. Across from them, over a low coffee table, was Lord Phenex and beside him, his wife. Everyone knew Lord Phenex was in secret talks with someone, but no one would know with whom or what was spoken.

There was a pensive look on Lord Phenex's face as Tatsumi sat back on the couch.

"I see, I feel like I have a grasp of the situation now," Lord Phenex said. "I hadn't given much thought to Sitri-san's situation, given the irregularities that have appeared around Sirzechs' little sister upcoming game."

Tatsumi didn't know anything about that situation, only that Diodora had insisted on fighting Rias. There was nothing inherently wrong with that. Just like there wasn't anything inherently wrong with making Sona face Sairaorg. It was inevitable if Sona ever wanted to realize her dream. The problem Tatsumi had was everything else. If Sona and Sairaorg were going to battle, it had to be fair.

"There are strange things happening there?" Tatsumi asked. It was more out of curiosity than any real desire to help.

Lord Phenex nodded as he leaned back. "Diodora is the devil that caused Asia to get thrown out from the church, and all so that he'd have the opportunity to take her for himself. This battle is very much over her. If Rias loses, she has to hand Asia over to Diodora."

"And if she wins?"

"She wins, she doesn't get anything," Lord Phenex said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tatsumi didn't like Rias, but he knew enough about the girl to know that she'd never agree to such a one-sided deal. No one would! Not even under threat of pain. She was far too possessive about her pieces to give them up to anyone.

"I know," Lord Phenex said. "I've been helping Sirzechs figure out how that little agreement came about. Rias' signature is on the document though, so no matter how much we might complain about it, it is binding."

"Strange."

"Yes, but that's not what you're here for."

"No, it isn't." As interesting as it was to find out that Rias was having problems of her own, it didn't matter to him. He'd seen Diodora's peerage at the young devil gathering. They were all women. Issei was going to dominate that game so easily. Those poor women. Tatsumi felt more for them than he did for Asia's and Rias' predicament. "I need to get a look at the rules for the game and to do that, I need to get into Agreas before the game."

There were three ways into the city. Teleportation, airship and gondola. None of them were going to work without aid.

"There's no way to jump you straight there," Lord Phenex said, writing that option off the table immediately. "Only VIPs are allowed to jump straight there. Too much scrutiny for trickery to work. It's been tried."

"What about Airship or Gondola?"

"Both could work," Lord Phenex said, "but they also both come with their own unique set of issues. Airships land at a docking area that is heavily protected. Perimeter scans would see through any disguise we provide, magical or otherwise. Disable the scans and you can get through, unfortunately that'll raise suspicion that _something_ is happening. They don't go offline just because. The city will be on high alert until the cause is determined."

"And Gondola?"

"In an airship I could hide you amongst my servants and no one would give you a second look," Lord Phenex said, "the gondola is different. I would never take it under any normal circumstance. The same goes for anyone in the Phenex family. We're known to be too proud for such mundane modes of travel. It would raise too much suspicion if I did. I would be able to do very little to smooth your entry into the city."

"Would I need it?" Tatsumi asked. "Your help I mean. Getting into the city through the Gondola."

"You're not a devil," Lord Phenex stated bluntly.

"Thanks for noticing."

"He means that you don't act like a devil," Serafall said, turning to face him, "you're very human in the way you treat others. You need someone with you at least long enough to get established."

"Is that not why you're coming?" Tatsumi asked her.

She looked away with a guilty look in her eyes. "I just need to get into the city undetected. There is something else I need to do there." She faced him again, her eyes hard as diamond. "I'm trusting you to fix the rules. There are other matters that need tending to."

"Which are?" Tatsumi asked, wondering if there was something that would get in the way of what he was trying to do.

"Just dealing with a little usurping of authority," Serafall said grimly. "It's best that you don't get involved."

"This is starting to sound a lot more complicated that I originally thought," Tatsumi said.

"I know," Lord Phenex said. His eyes were actually twinkling with excitement! "Unlike the issue with Rias' Rating Game, this feels like proper devilish politics! It's stirring the excitement in my blood."

"I see," Tatsumi said, letting the subject of Serafall's involvement drop, "is there no one you can send with me on the gondola?"

"None I trust well enough to keep this a secret," Lord Phenex said.

Lady Phenex cleared her throat roughly as she gave her husband a pointed look. "I beg your pardon?"

Lord Phenex refused to look at his wife as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "There are only two I would consider sending with you," he said, changing his tune without so much as missing a beat. "My wife or my daughter."

"I'd like to keep Ravel out of this if I could," Tatsumi said. She would be a last resort. "Less risk of being affiliated with Night Raid if we're found out."

"My wife is the only option," Lord Phenex said.

He did his best to ignore the heated look she was sending his way and kept his eyes firmly on Lord Phenex's. "Let's move on to the airship and the harbor scans." Lady Phenex laughed at his more than obvious attempt to avoid spending time with her alone, causing his cheeks to flush with embarrassment. Even Serafall let out a small little chortle beside him. Devils! "Just want to know what all my options are before I make a decision."

"The scan happens at the gates into and out of the harbor compound," Lord Phenex said. Even he had a little smile on his face. The whole family was strange. He seriously hoped Ravel never ended up like her mother. "There's a magical dome encompassing the harbor, preventing anyone from flying over the gates. Anyone that tries to breach it is attack instantly. They don't even aim, they just bombard the point of breach until a body drops."

"Any way under?"

"It's a platform that juts off the edge of the floating island. There is no underneath and flying is restricted. Flight is permitted, but only low altitude and not outside the city limits."

"They're really strict about security there," Tatsumi grumbled.

"Here more than anywhere else," Lord Phenex agreed. "For it is only on this island that the crystals need to create the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints can be found."

"Ok, that makes it more than a little valuable," Tatsumi admitted. More than a little. It could be said that the very foundation upon which their entire society was built upon, the Rating Games, depended on Agreas. What's more, even the Angels and Heaven were dependent upon it to some extent. It was literally the single most important location in devil society. Humanity didn't have a city of equivalent importance on Earth. Not even Washington DC, Moscow, Geneva or Brussels came close. "It sucks, but I can't really blame you for it."

"I thank Tatsumi-san for giving us his approval on how we do things," Lord Phenex said with a straight face. Tatsumi winced when he realized just how asinine he'd sounded there.

"Sorry."

Lord Phenex just laughed and brushed aside his worries, "do not worry yourself. The only way through the harbor is through the scans. They're a mixture of technology and magic. It can register all spectrums of light, will nullify anything magical canceling any disguises, and will ignore superficial aspects of an individual such as their features and analyze their internal organ and skeletal structure. It then compares those scans to its database of individuals." Lord Phenex leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he rested his chin in his hands and gave Tatsumi a regretful look. "And you are in the database. I regret to inform you that there was a hidden purpose of bringing you to the Young Devil Gathering and that was precisely so that we could map your biological and physiological features and place it in the database. Every scan that connects to this database will be able to identify you the moment you step through it, no matter the disguise we give you, magical or otherwise."

"Thermal?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes."

"Motion?"

"Yes."

"Sound?"

"Yes."

"Vibration?"

"Yes."

"What doesn't it detect?" Tatsumi grumbled. He wasn't certain even his ultimate survival ability, the absolute presence concealment, would be able to get him through it. It might, but at the same time, it might not. Did he want to risk it?

"If we knew, we'd be adding to it right now," Lord Phenex said honestly. "There are some that use it to get medical scans since it provides a far more detailed look of the body than anything the hospitals have." He leaned back again glanced away towards the outside wall. "You're not the first to try to sneak into Agreas." He shook his head slowly from side to side. "You probably won't even be the first one to try that day. It's not a matter of _if_ someone will try to sneak into Agreas on any given day, but how many. There's a whole department dedicated to apprehending those that try."

"So that all but writes off the airship route," Tatsumi said, "there's no way above, below or through it."

"You have to disable it."

"Which would throw the city into high alert."

"And flood the streets with hundreds of plain-clothes enforcers carrying hand-held versions of the scan searching for any hits on people that weren't registered on arrival."

"How much chaos would that cause?" Tatsumi asked. That might not be such a bad thing. If he could avoid those enforcers, the chaos could provide him with an advantage he might be able to use.

"A lot," Lord Phenex said. He could see where Tatsumi was going with his thoughts. "You could make it work. The chaos won't last forever and I guarantee you won't be the only person there who isn't supposed to be. You just need to stay undetected until they've found what they felt is a sufficient number of illegal entries."

"How long would that take?"

"The Rating Game would be over before they finish," Serafall said, throwing a wrench into the scheme. "Sensors going down at this time? This close to a high profile Rating Game? They'll assume whoever brought them down intends to influence the game." She patted Tatsumi's thigh comfortingly. "I don't like this method. It'll get us in easily, but it would make things worse once we're inside. We know where the rules for the game are now. If the organizers think there's a possibility that someone has infiltrated the city to influence the game…"

"They'll move them," Tatsumi said.

"You won't have time to find them again," Lord Phenex said, "like I said, though, it could work. You'd have to move quickly. Hit the administration center the moment you got into the city. If they suspect the intrusion is related to the game, they'll try to move the rules right away. You'd have to reach them first."

Tatsumi groaned and slumped in his seat. "Then that way is ruled out. Even if I reached them first, if they're missing they'll just make new ones. If I'm able to change it before they arrive, they'll notice the alterations and change them back. I need to get into the city without setting off an alarm."

It was the only way to ensure the alterations he made to the rules would stick long enough to make it to the game.

"That is a possibility," Lord Phenex admitted. "It would simply depend on which administrator moved them. Some don't care what the rules are."

"Too much chance and luck involved in that," Tatsumi said. He blew out a long sigh. "I guess the airship route is no good." He paused, frowning. Something didn't add up. "Why would the Gondola route be any better though? Don't they have scanners there?"

"No scanners there," Serafall said.

That made no sense. His confusion must have shown even through the mask as Lord Phenex continued. "Sensors on the Gondola route would make the city too safe. There's no excitement to be had in a perfectly secure location. There are also times when spies, agents and other personnel need to be brought in or taken out of Agreas discreetly. We need a way to do that."

"Whose we?"

"Everyone." This was from Serafall. "Even I have a couple people in there spying for me that no one knows about."

"But why have such sensors on the port and nothing on the Gondola?"

"Scale," Lord Phenex said simply. "There are some enormous airships out there. With a Gondola, only a few can trickle in at a time. That's manageable. What's not manageable is if ten thousand spies or ne'er doers waltz in on a single airship docking."

So in other words they wanted excitement and danger within moderation. They really were strange. That'd never fly here in the human world.

"Gondola it is then," Tatsumi said as he resigned himself to whatever fate the future had in store for him. "What do I need then?"

"A disguise, a fake identification and an escort by someone who knows the city," Lord Phenex said. His eyes dipped to Tatsumi's side where the hilt of Incursio could be seen through the cloak. "And you'll have to leave your sword behind. It's a unique blade. It doesn't matter how good a disguise we give you if someone recognizes it."

"Fine," Tatsumi said. He needed to work on transforming without it. There could be an opportunity for that here. "Let's work out the details then."

This was going to be a deep, undercover mission. If he wanted to pull this off, he was going to have to leave Tatsumi behind for a bit.

 **~o~**

A boiling pit of nervousness sloshed around in the pit of her stomach as she sat in a large, posh reclining chair in one of the many sitting rooms of her home. She nursed a warm cup of tea as thoughts and fears tumbled about within the vaults of her mind.

There hadn't been any chance to find her oto-san. She'd taken not more than five steps into the hallway before her older nii-sama and his entire peerage had appeared to whisk her away to this very room. They'd tended to her every need since, giving her cookies and tea and making sure she was comfortable, but they wouldn't let her leave.

This sitting room was chosen especially since there was an on-suite bathroom.

At first she'd been completely confused. It wasn't until they'd brought her here, to this room, that she realized how bad things looked. She'd just come home without warning, escorting two cloaked and masked individuals through their family's secret passageways.

It threw her mind into overdrive has she tried to figure out how to talk her way out of this without revealing to Ruval who she'd brought home, only to realize there was no way she could. The wards should have informed her father who she had with her, but if he hadn't told Ruval who they were…

But what if he had? What if they suspected something serious was about to go down and wanted to shield her from it?

What was her father doing to Tatsumi-san right now? She knew he could take care of himself, and Serafall wouldn't let anything happen to him. That the house was still here was proof that a war hadn't broken out between her father and Serafall but, what if Tatsumi went home empty-handed?

Ravel wasn't stupid. She knew what this was about. She'd been there when Sona-san had asked Tatsumi-san for that favor and when he'd turned her down. Now all of a sudden Tatsumi-san wanted to pay a surprise visit to her father and didn't want anyone in Night Raid to have anything to do with whatever it was he was planning?

She was no Koneko. She could put the pieces together.

Tatsumi-san intended to help Sona-san. Ravel wanted to help too. It wasn't fair how she was being treated. She knew this was major. That she was stepping into the world of devil politics. She was ready for it.

Wasn't she? If her older brother and her oto-san didn't think so, it wouldn't matter what she thought. She'd be kept out.

These worries and more plagued her continuously as she waited. Outward, she showed none of her nervousness. Sipping tea calmly and holding idle conversation with her older brother at the same time. No matter what was going on, she needed to stay calm and collected. Nothing would be gained from panicking.

She jumped out of her skin when the door opened without warning. Her oto-san strode in without seemingly a care in the world. There was a huge smile on his face as if he was incredibly pleased about something.

Her eyes darted past her father to the hallway beyond. There wasn't anyone else. He was alone. Her heart sunk into her stomach when she realized whatever was going on, had happened without her.

"I've decided to head to Agreas early," her father said unexpectedly. "Ruval, collect your brothers and their peerages. We're taking a trip there in our airship. The Rating Game is in a week but that's no reason we can't enjoy the sights for some time before it begins."

Ravel gently set the tea cup down upon the side table and rose gracefully to her feet. "Oto-san, will I be joining—"

"You're going back to the human world," her father said in no uncertain terms. "You still have school, your Night Raid duties, and your responsibilities in overseeing the training of Sona's peerage."

"Oh," she said, lowering her eyes to her feet. She had thought that might be the case when her father had left her name out. He wasn't wrong. She did have a great many duties and responsibilities back there but… Tatsumi-san needed her.

Or at least she wanted to be of use to him.

"Come," her father said, gesturing her to follow. With a heavy heart she obediently followed her father out into the hallway. "There are some things I need you to relay back to Rias Gremory and I will be busy getting ready for Agreas."

"Yes, oto-san," Ravel said as she trailed along behind him.

She didn't hear anything her father said as she followed. She knew she should, but she just couldn't seem to find the energy to care. All that excitement at the prospect of being of use to Tatsumi-san had disappeared like so much smoke in the wind. Now she was relegated to just 'Manager' while he was off risking his life to help Sona-san.

When they came to a stop, she found herself staring at the door to her bedroom. So she was to leave the way she came? Skulking back home like a child chastised by her parent. It was an irrational thought but she couldn't help herself. This much should have been expected. If Tatsumi truly was risking himself like she thought he was, no one could know she helped him.

"Oto-san about—" she started as her father opened the door.

"We can speak later," her father said, cutting her off. He grabbed her shoulder, and all but dragged her inside. "There's no time for you to return the way you came so we'll just have to send Ravel Phenex back to Night Raid from here."

The way he worded that seemed strange. Ravel frowned and looked up, looking around her room seriously for the first time since entering. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she saw an identical copy of herself sitting on her bed. "Oto-san, what's going on?"

She whirled around when the door behind her shut without warning. There, of all people, was Najenda and Akame.

"Tatsumi is taking on a lot of risk, we're just making sure Ravel Phenex doesn't cause any trouble for him," Najenda said with a wide grin on her face. "Isn't that right, Ravel?" she asked, throwing the question at the Ravel sitting on the bed.

'Ravel' wasn't even looking at Najenda. She was staring straight at her. Those eyes pierced straight through her, making Ravel feel like all her layers were being peeled away.

"Do whatever it takes," 'Ravel' said, "If something happens to him because you screw up I'll drop a Pulsar on Agreas."

That voice! Ravel recognized it instantly. "Mine?" Ravel gasped in surprise.

"No," Lord Phenex said, "Mine is away on a training trip with Azazel. She won't be back for some time."

"Oto-san! What's—"

" _Darian Itrude_ needs someone to help escort him around Agreas while he is there. Someone that knows the place. Which areas are safe and which are not. Someone that can… guide him and show him proper etiquette. Tatsumi had some… reservations about the only other possible option." Ravel didn't know what to make of the grin on her father's face. Her attention was drawn away as he held out a piece of identification. A sharp gasp escaped her throat as she read the name on it. Everything made sense now. "So, what say you, _Illya Itrude_? Do you wish to take your honey moon on Agreas?"

Her heart soared as she accepted the card. "Of course! I'll do whatever is required to ensure that my dearest's needs are met while in Agreas."

A soft hand fell upon her shoulder. Akame was there, her eyes somehow making her face look both soft and hard at the same time. "You are no longer Ravel Phenex. Everything that she was bound by, you no longer are. Do whatever is necessary. This can't be tied back to Night Raid."

"Of course!"

She wouldn't let Tatsumi-san down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think. Next chapter is the infiltration of Agreas and all the deep undercover stuff! Will things go smoothly or will there be bumps along the road? Oh, and I ended up with Ravel to be his escort because, quite frankly, why use Lady Phenex when I can use an already well-established character that everyone likes? It still works, sort of, if you grease it up and use a sledgehammer to knock it into place, but it works.

Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think! Next chapter – Agreas Infiltration!


	43. Playing the Game

**Note on Narration:** For the duration of the infiltration, the narrator will address the perspective by which we're viewing the scene by the individual's real name. All other actors will have their real name used if it's a thought, and their fake name used (sometimes with quotes and sometimes without) in all other situations.

Convoluted way of saying it, I know, but also necessary.

I could have done it the other way, where the narrator also uses false names, but then there could be potential confusion between 'narrator' and 'character thoughts' in which the latter would have no reason to refer to the person they're addressing with their false name.

 **Chapter 41: Playing the Game**

The gondola gently swayed back-and-forth as it made its long journey into the sky towards the floating city of Agreas. It was large enough to hold a party of ten comfortably, with room on either side for five to sit and more than enough headroom for people to stand if they so wished. It was one of several gondolas travelling along the cables, some towards and others away. There wasn't just one for each direction. It was an expansive and elaborate cable system that allowed for arrivals and departures from a number of locations. It even allowed for gondolas to change lines and head in the opposite direction if the occupants had second thoughts or if the city did.

There were times when undesirables were kept out, and other times when people needed to be kept in.

Agreas itself was incredible. Tatsumi could only marvel as he watched it approach through the window. It truly was a floating city. The lowest point, the tip of an enormous crystal that seemed to spear the entire floating landmass, floated a good two miles above the ground. Countless waterfalls thundered off the edges of the landmass, encircling it in a beautiful curtain of water and rainbows. Lush forests rose up from the floating landmass as often as the structures did, creating that perfect mixture of nature and civilization.

And what a civilization it was. When Lord Phenex had said Agreas was a tourist resort and not just the base of power for the Agares family, Tatsumi hadn't entirely believed him. Those lights, those buildings, the way the entire city just screamed 'come in and relax, have fun, and spend all your money!' chased away all his doubts.

This was a place designed to wow just as much as it was to be functional.

It made their cover story believable to Tatsumi.

"That's envy you're feeling, Darian," the woman across from him said wickedly. She snickered behind her hand. "You're a long way from having anything like this up there."

"You're bad," Tatsumi fired back, "and that wasn't what I was thinking, Ray."

Ray stretched her arms above her head, thrusting her chest out in the process. Her ample bosom nearly popped out of the nearly scandalous dress she wore. It was a daring purple and black slip of a dress reached her ankles and had a high slit to allow for ease of movement. Tatsumi wasn't sure what movement she could do considering the only thing that seemed to keep her breasts hidden from view was a thin string that Tatsumi _knew_ from previous slips was too flimsy to stay intact while doing anything more than a fast walk, and even that was pushing it.

But then, that had been the entire point. Male devils were just as easily distracted as human ones. The longer they stared at her chest, the less they saw what the rest of her was doing.

"Of course not," 'Ray' said as she shifted to the side ever so slightly. His eyes were drawn to the faint hint of pink that started to peek out. "And shinobi are better than magical girls."

He was about to say they were when he realized to that woman it would be akin to admitting Gabriel was right and she was wrong. Hell, all the hells, would freeze over long before that happened. 'Ray' or Serafall as she was normally called, would never tolerate that.

Before he could mount any sort of response though his head was gently, yet firmly, taken and forced to look away, and down.

"Your eyes should be down here," Illya Itrude said as she gave him an eyeful of her own ample bosom that did not lose to Serafall's in any way. Illya, as Ravel was going by, had donned a long, beautiful strapless dress a deep shade of mauve. She wore a pair of elbow length black gloves, leaving her upper arms and shoulders bare. Like Serafall's, the full-length dress was cut with a high slit to allow for ease of movement. Unlike Serafall's, while it _was_ very revealing, there was no immediate danger of there being a 'slip' if she so much as sneezed. "Not even a week married and you're already looking at another."

A little gold ring with a simple diamond sparkled on her left hand, matching the one Tatsumi wore.

"Sorry, Illya, dear," Tatsumi said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His fingers danced across her skin, causing her to shiver with excitement. They continued on, down her chest and beneath her dress, cupping her breast. His thumb flicked across her nipple, causing a wave of heat and pleasure to rock her body. "You know I still find you the most delicious meat of all."

He had to play the role of the devil Darian Itrude perfectly. There was no room for mistakes now. While no one could hear anything they spoke of, they were most certainly being spied upon from afar.

Serafall and Lord Phenex had both assured him of that.

"As it should be," Illya said as she leaned heavily into him. Her eyes closed and she let out of a soft sigh of contentment as Tatsumi continued to play with her. "There will be plenty of time to add a hussy like her to our night time adventures after our honeymoon."

Serafall coughed and spluttered in indignation. For a brief moment Tatsumi wondered if someone had replaced Ravel under that disguise or if she was simply getting _that_ into her role. While physically she looked the same, everything above the neck was different. Long jet-black hair framed an adorable face while crimson eyes peer up at him from beneath a long series of bangs.

Whatever the reason for her words, she'd thrown Serafall off her game. Something that didn't happen very often.

"That's true," Tatsumi mused, throwing Serafall a quick sidelong glance to see how she was reacting. "Still, she'd only be fun for a night. I'm not certain I'd be interested in a woman so free with herself for the long of it. Who knows what she might bring with her to bed."

The look on Serafall's face was absolutely priceless. That mixture of abject shock and hurt was more satisfying than Tatsumi would ever admit. Serafall had caused Sona and Tatsumi so much embarrassment for so long that it was just so satisfying to see some retribution dealt back.

Ravel sniffed delicately, "yes, I suppose we should take her out back and spray her with a hose before we let her in."

"Now you're just getting mean," Serafall whined pitifully. "I'll be good Darian-san, I won't let any man inside before you."

"Good, because the only way you're getting anything from me is if you're clean and wanting," Tatsumi said. "And don't think flashing your tits will work. Illya's are better." He sunk his fingers deep into her warm, soft breast causing Ravel to let out a soft moan of pleasure.

She nodded her head sadly before her eyes suddenly sparkled with mischief, "does that mean there _is_ room inside your bed if I behave?"

"I'll think about it," Illya said before Tatsumi could say anything, "but _after_ our honeymoon. I won't let his eyes wander anywhere but me."

Ray was all smiles now as she leaned back in her seat and went back to staring out the window to the scenery beyond.

Tatsumi just went along with it. The only way he could turn down an offer like that was if his current wife was against it, which she wasn't, or there was some political reason he couldn't, which again there wasn't.

"Just don't forget your own tasks," Tatsumi told her, hoping that things in the city would keep her too busy to consider honestly following through with her words.

Those words stole the smile from her face. There was a look of deadly seriousness in her eyes now. "You don't have to worry about that, Darian-sama, I won't." She covered her mouth with her hands to hide her words from prying eyes. "I suspect _they_ might wish I had. That is, if I leave enough of them left for them to wish for anything." She let her hand drop to her lap as the dangerous look left her eyes. "But, Darian-sama, I think you need to be more attentive towards your wife."

He could feel the warmth rising from the small woman in his arms. Her crimson eyes were filled with heat and desire, brought about by his gentle ministration. He rolled his thumb across her erect nipple sending another wave of warmth rushing through her body and into him. A faint puff of steam escaped her parted lips, moist, eager. He bent down and captured the pair of eagerly awaiting lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him down to the seat.

The two of them spent the rest of the trip up the gondola tending to each other with gentle kisses and eager touches.

 **~o~**

Stepping out of the Gondola Tatsumi could only question the sanity of the devils. Restricting teleportation to VIPs only and having such stringent security around the sky ports made sense considering the importance of the Island.

But the Gondola route? They hadn't been kidding when they said it wasn't as secure. If anything they had greatly understated just how insecure it was!

There was nothing here! No guards, no sensors, no security features, nothing! The gondola they had ridden had just stopped at a flat platform with the standard features one would come to expect at a gondola station. Devils and fallen angels alike came and went from the station without anyone so much as throwing a second look in their direction.

The only electricity that ran through the building were for the lights and the gondola itself. There wasn't even a lock on the exit!

"Let's go dear!" 'Illya' said as she took his arm and guided him forward. "I've already called for a limousine to pick us up! I can't wait to start."

"Was the 'start' in the Gondola not enough?" Ray asked, leaning forward ever so slightly to expose herself to Tatsumi. His first instinct was to look away from the pink areola that was peaking out from behind the fabric but he forced himself to stare. He was a devil right now. No devil would turn from that wonderful sight.

"Not even close!" Illya said as she dragged Tatsumi forward, away from Ray. "You need to prove yourself before I let you be an audience."

Ray just let out a light laugh and skipped ahead of them. "I'll be going on ahead, Darian, Illya, don't forget you earlier promise!"

Illya sniffed loudly, "maybe."

With more tinkling laughter Ray skipped out the exit and was gone.

"I'm looking forward to what you have in mind," Tatsumi said, smiling down at his wife.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Illya said, returning his smile as she guided him out of the station and to the awaiting limousine.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi's face was flushed and his loins pulsed in satisfaction as he stepped out of the limousine. He paused, taking a moment to admire the majestic structure rising up into the night sky before. The Paradise Hotel. Gentle, sweeping curves, gave it this beautiful, futuristic look that could take one's breath away. The large courtyard had meandering paths of marble that wound their way around delicate fountains and beautiful flower gardens.

It was awe-inspiring to say the least, and surprising to find in a major city in the Underworld. Something such as this was more fitting for Heaven than Hell.

Although, that being said, Tatsumi imagined if this was in Heaven it'd be varying shades of white and gold, instead of black and blue.

"It's beautiful," Illya said as she came up beside him, her legs shimmered with moisture in the bright, colorful lights. She took his hand and gave him a wide smile. "Let's go check-in." Her eyes briefly darted to the casino next door. "I can't wait to see the sights!"

"Of course," Tatsumi agreed. He reached out and wiped a small bit of white fluid from the corner of her lips causing her to blush ever so slightly. "I am looking forward to the sights." It was an honest, genuine feeling. Although not the reason for coming here, it was certainly a reason to enjoy his time while he was.

"Good," Tatsumi said as he accepted the large suitcase filled with their luggage from the driver. "Let's go."

As he was pulled along the marble paths by his wife, he let his eyes wander down the street. The Paradise Hotel was an expensive place to stay, but they had paid the sum because of its location. Well, 'they' as in the Phenex family had paid for it. The Hotel was next to a large casino covered in flashing lights and blinking signs.

The casino was sitting at the corner of a major intersection. An intersection from which the Rating Game Administration center sat just across the street, and diagonal from the very arena Sona and Sairaorg were to hold their game.

The Paradise Hotel wasn't the closest hotel to the venue, that place was reserved for VIP and participants of the Rating Game, but it was one of the closest outside of that. They were just a five-minute walk from their target.

His view was blocked as Illya pulled him through the sliding glass doors of the Paradise Hotel and into the lobby. The lobby was just as large and gorgeous as the exterior with its large, sweeping grand staircase, the golden light fixtures, extravagant paintings, plush carpets and over-top everything else. And it was enormous. His eyes kept going up and up. The lobby doubled as an atrium, going all the way to the ceiling where a large sun-roof allowed what little rays of light there was in the Underworld trickle through.

"Names?"

Tatsumi brought his gaze down from the skylight to the receptionist behind the counter.

"Darian and Illya Itrude," Tatsumi said calmly, trying his best not to let his amazement show in his voice. It was bad enough he got caught gawking at everything. "We have a reservation."

"Let's see…" the receptionist said as she flicked through some sort of magical system. Her eyes brightened when she came upon them and a soft, mischievous smile split her lips. "So you do! The newly weds!" She pulled a key card from between her breasts and tapped it against a glowing purple orb sitting next to the computer.

There was a soft ding as their room information was imprinted upon the card.

"Here you go, it's room 16-02, have a _pleasant_ stay," she said, winking at the two of them knowingly.

"Oh, we will," Tatsumi said, trying to place an equal amount of emphasis in his voice. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't Tatsumi. He was Darian, a devil that was enamored with a beautiful woman. "I hope the walls are soundproof."

The receptionist laughed, "don't worry, they're not."

The smile on his face became a little strained. He didn't even need to look at his 'wife' to know she was blushing. He could feel the heat.

"Let's go, dear," Tatsumi said, taking the lead now as he guided Illya towards the elevator. "I know you were interested in the casino when we arrived. We need to get that out of the way before we can have some fun."

"I'm looking forward to it," Illya said, eager to shift her mind to the mission at hand and not the early implications.

The elevator quickly deposited them on the sixteenth floor. The view from up here was more breathtaking than from below. It was almost surreal in how open the entire place felt. Tatsumi wondered if it had been designed to allow flight. No one seemed to be flying now but perhaps there were certain, special circumstances?

Whatever the case, it created an amazing view.

A view he could admire more later. Their room was visible from the elevator. Just two doors down on the right. The two of them quickly made their way there. Tatsumi slid the key card through the electronic lock.

"So this is our room," Tatsumi said as he stepped inside. His eyes quickly darted about the room, picking up every little detail. His eyebrows rose when his eyes fell upon one 'interesting' feature. "A little different from I expected and yet for some reason I'm not surprised."

"Ah, ha, now I know why mother kept snickering and winking at me when they were reserving this place," Illya said as she stepped into the room behind him. She quickly saw the interesting little feature Tatsumi noticed.

When the bathroom wall was a transparent sheet of glass, it was hard not to notice.

"That's not all," Tatsumi said, closing and locking the door behind them. He pulled the suitcase around to the far side of the bed, leaving it hidden between the large king-size bed and the glass bathroom wall. There were a few things in there they didn't want anyone to know about. "Look what's by the door near the ceiling."

"What do you mean—that's a camera."

"That's a camera," Tatsumi agreed. There was a rather expensive looking camera attached to the ceiling. No doubt capable of recording in ultra high definition for the viewing pleasures of whoever was peeping in on them. It had a full view of the entire room save for two places. The floor between the bed and the glass bathroom wall, and the far-right corner where a lone chair sat beside a large chest dresser. Neither blind spot was very large, and certainly not large enough for the both of them. "It's off at the moment, but we have no idea when it'll turn on."

It was probably too much to hope that'd never happen. He wasn't that lucky.

"Then how do we discuss things?"

"Find a public place where—"

"It'll never happen," Illya said, shaking her head from side to side. "You don't know devils. We have sharp ears and we love to eavesdrop. Nothing we say out there will ever stay between the two of us. If they can't hear us, they'll just read our lips, and if we hide them, they'll know we've got something important to hide and they'll follow us."

Well, there went that idea.

"We'll figure out something," Tatsumi said. "In the mean time, until we have something to discuss it's a moot point." He grabbed a pair of small, nearly invisible ear pieces from a hidden pocket in the suitcase. He tossed one to her and placed the other in his ear. "We need hit the town and have some fun!"

"Not too much fun," Illya said as she tucked the ear piece inside her ear.

"We can do both," Tatsumi tapped the ear piece, "this working?"

"Yes it does!" Ray's voice came through the ear piece. "Ohhh! This is getting exciting now!"

"Just don't blow it in your excitement," Lord Phenex's voice came over the line as well. "I know how excitable you can get."

"You don't have to worry about me," there was a very dark note in Ray's voice. "It's them you should pray for."

"It's unbecoming of a devil to pray," Lord Phenex replied.

Tatsumi just laughed, "good to know it all works," he said, "we're going to hit up the casino."

"Take care Darian," 'Ray's' voice came across again, "and remember, we devils taught humanity how to be cunning and sneaky, don't take anyone lightly."

"We won't," Tatsumi said, "that's why I got married, remember?"

"I will guide him true," Illya said.

 **~o~**

The Grand Agreas Casino was every bit as sparkly and noisy inside as it had been outside. A vast section of the room had been dedicated solely to bright, colorful slot machines. Explosions of color and sound designed to dazzle and distract people to the ever-mounting losses they were incurring.

There was a constant din to the room. A mixture of laughter, curses, blings, beeps and very rarely, the alarms and sirens of a jackpot winner. It was a lively atmosphere, no different from any other casino back on Earth. The only real difference was the patrons, and more in how they looked rather than how they acted.

There were no fights, verbal or otherwise, no sexual harassment, nothing. Everyone was on their best behaviour, almost as if they were afraid to offend the rulers of the island city. The countless security guards that roamed the floors glaring at everyone like they were here to rob the place might have had something to do with that as well.

Tatsumi let out a content sigh as he leaned back on the cushioned bench. The remains of his dinner, little more than some left over sauces and a few crumbs, sat on the table before him. Next to him Illya, was just finishing her own meal. Each of her movements were graceful and controlled. One could easily tell she'd been raised in a highborn family from the way she'd delicately picked at her meal.

"Did you eat enough?" Tatsumi asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You're going to need all the energy you can get."

Tatsumi and his 'wife,' Illya, were just finishing up a meal in a booth by the window after losing all the money they were willing to waste at the slot machines earlier. The booth was unlike anything in the human world. Normal booths had high walls of wood and stone for privacy. Sometimes they came with curtains too. This booth did come with a curtain, but it was more like a thin, gauzy veil that one could still see through, albeit with difficulty. The walls, however, were very much not opaque. They were glass. Tatsumi could easily peer into any of the other booths in the room as could everyone else in the booth.

There was no privacy here.

Not that anyone really cared. People didn't come here for privacy, but to let everything go and just have fun. There were more people having sex in these booths than there were people eating, and no one seemed to care that they were put on display.

The inhibitions that chained humanity did not exist here.

"It was enough," Illya said as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. She set it down atop the plate before leaning heavily into his side. "I don't think anyone could ever have enough energy to satisfy you."

"But you'll certainly try?"

A little smile came to her lips. "Yes, I will."

Tatsumi returned her smile with a smile of his own and did his best to ignore the winks. It wasn't hard to deduce what she wanted, not when she was getting plowed from behind by whom Tatsumi could only assume was her husband.

They were _not_ jumping straight into a swinger.

With nothing inside the premise being safe to look at, Tatsumi turned his attention to the window, although it was a bit of a misnomer to refer to it as such. It was more of a glass wall made out of hundreds, if not thousands, of panes of curved glass. The Grand Agreas Casino had several dining areas, this one was situated on a balcony where the wall and the ceiling were one and the same, curving from the floor up to the main building proper some ways away.

"That sticks out like a sore thumb," Tatsumi mused as he eyed the administrative center for all Rating Games in the Underworld.

It soared into the sky, towering above all the neighbouring places like a black monolith. The place had no windows, the outer walls was just a single, smooth surface akin to obsidian. The base was wide, covering nearly as much acreage as the massive arena across the intersection from it, but tapering as it reached the top, almost coming to a point. From what Tatsumi could tell from down here, the roof had been designed as an observatory deck.

He could make out four points of entry from his vantage point. Small blemishes on the otherwise perfectly smooth surface. The first was the main entrance at street level, a heavily guarded magically reinforced steel door guarded by no less than twelve security personnel. There were probably more devils hidden nearby. Tatsumi wasn't so naïve as to assume what he saw was all there was.

The other points of entry were higher up. Two of them were glass covered walkways that spanned the gap across the street to the stadium. Using the stadium as a point of reference Tatsumi placed them at approximately the fifth story and the other the fifteenth. There weren't any guards there, which made Tatsumi very suspicious. Flight _was_ strictly prohibited in this area but Tatsumi wouldn't count on that being the only security measure in place for those two walkways.

The last point entrance was the roof. Tatsumi couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. There was no other reason to have it built out like an observatory deck if there wasn't some way to reach it.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid," Illya said with a long sigh. "They have to manage the Rating Games somewhere and this is, unfortunately, the best place for it."

"Totally spoils the sight," Tatsumi said as he eyed the guards at the front entrance in what appeared to everyone around them like disdain. He was, in fact, getting a feel for their patrol routes, movements, level of awareness, and potential strength. "We'll have to find a different place tomorrow."

He'd get all he needed from this place tonight. There wasn't much to see from the outside. That black monolith was designed to hide secrets from prying eyes. As Serafall had mentioned earlier, devils were the ones that taught Humanity how to be cunning. They wouldn't let anything slip easily for something this important—

"Is that Ruval Phenex approaching the admin building?" Tatsumi asked with genuine surprise in his voice. The man in question was surrounded on all sides by his peerage.

"Oh my! It is!" Illya said, letting her eyes widen dramatically. Her hand came up to the earpiece. "He is having a Rating Game soon isn't he! I must reserve a time to watch that!"

Whether the woman in the booth next to them heard their voices or read their lips, Tatsumi didn't know, but all of a sudden she wasn't quite so interested in them. She had her naked body pressed up against the outside window, putting everything on display in a desperate attempt to be noticed by what Tatsumi had come to learn was an incredibly esteemed individual in Devil Society.

"He does," Lord Phenex's voice sounded in Tatsumi's earpiece. "He accepted one a few days ago, you're lucky. It provides legitimacy of our being here."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Tatsumi said, picking his words carefully to seem like a response to both Lord Phenex and his wife.

"The interior layout of the administrative building changes every three weeks," Ray's voice replaced Lord Phenex's. "Makes it a pain to find anything—" a blood-curdling scream of agony cut her off for a moment "—Sorry about that. I've got a screamer over here." There was the sound of crackling ice and blood splashing. "Ruval Phenex will get the floor plans for you."

"We'll need to find some way to watch it privately," Illya said, "I don't do so well with crowds. They're so dirty and uncouth."

"We can worry about Ruval's Rating Game later," Tatsumi said. The eldest son of the Phenex family had come to a stop at the entrance. There wasn't any major commotion going on. The people there looked as if they expected him. Even as Tatsumi looked on several official looking individuals stepped out of the front door to greet Ruval Phenex with smiles on their faces. "As for crowds, we'll need to find a place nearby where the crowds are limited."

"Might I suggest The Carnaevan Front?" Lord Phenex's voice returned. "I hear it's a great place to enjoy a private time with a loved one."

"And a place to swap partners as well if I'm not mistaken," Ray said slyly.

"That did also cross my mind," Lord Phenex admitted.

That could work. Ruval could map the floor, or at least the route, necessary to get to the Vaults keeping the information they needed to change. Then Lord Phenex could arrange to have someone provide the information to Tatsumi during the 'swap' tomorrow at the Carnaevan Front.

Illya's grip on his thigh tightened and a slight tremble ran through her body.

Oh. It hit him like a bucket of cold water.

He wasn't the only one who would be with someone else. If Tatsumi was with a different woman, then it meant Ravel would be with some strange man. Tatsumi trusted Lord Phenex not to do anything to harm his daughter, but at the same time he was a devil and she had been told to be prepared to sacrifice some things for the sake of this mission.

She had agreed, but just how much would she be required to sacrifice?

He laid a hand over hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I've heard good things about the Carnaevan Front," Illya said, giving Tatsumi a warm smile. Nothing in her voice betrayed the nervousness he could feel in her grip.

"Anything to watch out for?" Tatsumi asked, making it seem as if he was asking Illya and not those over the line.

"The contact will get there early," Lord Phenex's voice replied. "Look for the behemoth. That will be them."

"Nothing that would ruin our enjoyment," Illya said in response to Tatsumi.

"Then we shall take a trip there tomorrow," Tatsumi said, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "Let's return home for now, before this place sucks every last ounce of coin we have from us."

"As you wish, dear," Illya said softly.

 **~o~**

The camera was on.

That was the first thing Tatsumi noticed upon their return to their room at the Paradise Hotel. It was definitely subtle, but it had shifted when he'd opened the door and he could sense it following them as they made their way into the room.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Illya from behind and embraced her tightly. Kissing her gently on the ear he whispered quietly.

"Camera."

She understood right away. Her arms came up around his neck and she turned into his kiss. Their tongues battled each other in their mouths even as Tatsumi's hands roamed across the front of her body. One dipped down between her legs while the other rose to capture a warm, supple breast in its grasp.

The two of them spent some time exploring each other with their hands before Illya pulled back. "I need a shower before bed," she said, stepping out of his embrace. She reached behind her back and undid the nearly invisible zipper on her dress. She gave him a smile over her shoulder as the dress pooled around her ankles. "You're welcome to join. You could certainly use one." With a little wink before she sashayed across the room.

The glass walls of the bathroom truly were completely see-through. Tatsumi could see everything as his 'wife' stepped into the shower. She made slow, deliberate movements as she turned on the water, letting her breasts hang low and free for all, for him, to see. She knew the camera was on and that her every action was being recorded and yet she showed a fearlessness that Tatsumi couldn't help but admire and respect. Ravel was normally a very reserved individual, at least when it came to people other than him. To see her so willing to embrace this role for his sake.

He'd do everything he could to make it just that much easier for her.

And right now that meant taking her up on her offer.

Tatsumi stripped his clothes off, tossing them into a small pile at the foot of the bed, and quickly joined his wife in the shower.

"Sorry for taking so long, I was just awestruck all over again by your beauty."

She leaned back into his embrace, blushing softly. "What a nice thing to say." She bowed her head a little, her eyes hidden by her damp hair. "Do you honestly mean that?"

That wasn't Illya asking, but Ravel.

He kissed the top of her head softly. "I do."

"Darian…" Illya whispered softly. Her body trembled, a strange mixture of fear and anticipation. "I don't know what'll happen tomorrow but I'm prepared. I won't fail."

Tatsumi turned his head away from the camera so it couldn't read his lips, pretending like he was reading the bottles of body wash on the small ledge. "I'm sure he has some plan—"

"You don't know my oto-san," Illya quickly cut him off. "They told me this might be necessary and I will do it if I must but…" She stepped out of his embrace and turned to face the wall away from the camera. She gripped one of the lower rungs on the glass wall and bent over, lifting her ass towards him. "Please, if I'm to do it, at least let my first time be with you."

What could Tatsumi say to that? He was doing this for Sona, but she was doing this for him. She was risking so much, sacrificing so much, for his sake. Her loyalty and love for him was pushing her to go this far.

"How can I turn down such an open offer from my wife?" Tatsumi said, embracing her from behind.

He started slow, gentle, rubbing the palms of his hands across her soft, supple rear in a slow, circular motions. His fingers alternated between a soft gentle caress and a deep, firm grip. Her body quivered beneath his caress, slivers of pleasure coursing through her body. When he felt her start to melt in his hands they began their journey up her back, eliciting soft moans of pleasure and murmurs of eagerness. Then they dipped, sliding around to the front where they grasp handfuls of her ample bosom. A sharp gasp of pleasure was ripped from her throat as his fingers danced across that sensitive flesh, sending fresh waves of heat and arousal shooting through her body.

"T-Darian…" Illya murmured happily.

Tatsumi smiled gently down at the young woman in his arms. He could feel the tension drain away as the worries of tomorrow began to fade. His hands massaged her breasts, fingers darting across her sensitive flesh. Her back arched as her breathing became heavy.

She took one of his hands and guided it away from her chest, down her stomach and rested it between her legs.

"Please."

He slid a finger across her opening. Wet and slick, a mixture of her own juices and the water raining down from the facet above. She was more than ready. In mind, body and soul.

Tatsumi bent over and whispered softly into her ear. "Are you certain?"

"Yes!" she replied, her voice heavy with desire and anticipation.

He flicked his fingers across her opening, causing her body to quiver as a fresh wave of pleasure coursed through it. He could feel her anticipation and didn't keep her waiting long. With a single, smooth motion he pushed his way in.

"Yes!" Illya gasped out loudly, her body heating up with pleasure like nothing Tatsumi had ever felt before. She gave way easily, her body accepting him eagerly. The walls of her sacred place grasping, and pulling, sucking gently on him as he buried himself inside her, filling her completely.

Strange though, there hadn't been any resistance.

"You are my first," Illya quickly assured him. It was like she'd read his mind. She was blushing heavily for some reason. "Oka-san made sure I was… ready. Before we left. In case… you know…" she couldn't finish.

In case this very situation came to pass.

"It's fine," Tatsumi said as he slowly pulled back before thrusting forward once more. He picked up a soft, rhythmic pace.

He kept that pace, knowing Ravel needed gentleness now more than anything. Her body heated up even more beneath him, like a furnace being kicked into high gear. Tatsumi could almost see little flickers of flame licking around the edges of her form. The heat added to the steam caused by the cascade of hot water. Tatsumi turned the hot water on full and the steam quickly filled the entire shower, obscuring them from the view of the camera.

He gave Ravel everything she desired. He would make certain that what she got tonight overshadowed any suffering she would experience tomorrow. His hands caressed her skin. Each thrust, powerful yet gentle, sent waves of pleasure and warmth surging through her body. Her little cries of pleasure and warm moans grew ever louder.

A loud, sharp gasp was torn from her throat as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She clamped around her, body spasming as a climax rolled through her.

That was all it took for Tatsumi. He couldn't have stopped the wave of pleasure that rushed through him if he tried. His mind went blank, he lost focus on everything save for the woman beneath him and the surge coursing through him, from him, into her. It felt like a tidal wave rushing out of him. It rushed into her, filling her, reaching the furthest nooks and crannies.

Illya's breath came out hard and heavy as she basked in the after glow of her climax.

"That… that was…"

"More intense than usual," Tatsumi said as he held still, letting Illya enjoy the feeling to the fullest.

"Darian…" her body trembled beneath him. An undercurrent of fear and nervousness rushing through her once more. Even all that wasn't enough.

"Yes?" Tatsumi asked, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Until morning please… don't leave me."

"I promise."

Until they left tomorrow morning for Carnaevon Front, he would make her forget that anything existed outside these four walls.

 **~o~**

"What a jarring disparity," Tatsumi murmured under his breath as he looked out across the beautiful lake.

The Carnaevan Front was both everything Tatsumi had envisioned, and at the same time, managed to miss it completely. The blue waters of the lake shimmered like crystals in the light of the artificial sun. It was so clear and free of pollution one could see straight through to the bottom at any point of the lake, putting on display an incredible array of colorful fish swimming through beautiful reefs. Every so often a turtle would surface or a fish would jump, giving this impression of nature unbound. It rivaled, if not surpassed, any location on Earth including places like the Great Barrier Reef, Palawan and even Hawaii.

The lake itself, the place, was breathtaking. If this was all there was Tatsumi would have considered it his go-to destination to just get away and relax.

Except it wasn't. Like all things devil shamelessly ripped off from Humanity, they made adjustments. They weren't the first to arrive here. There were other couples out there on the lake. Five or so. The simple swan boats of Earth had been replaced with boats fashioned after mythical demonic beasts, color and all. It looked like there were five monsters out there circling each other waiting to devour one another while the people _in_ the boats devoured each other in other ways.

Their cries of pleasure were clear across the entire lake.

"It's beautiful!" Illya beside him said as she looked out across the lake. If she noticed, or even cared, about the noise she didn't show it. She grabbed his hand and tugged him over towards the docks. "Come on, Darian, let's get in a boat!"

There was a tremble in her hand. He patted her hand gently and let her guide him over to the boats. He'd done what he could to comfort her last night and even this morning but there was no getting around what she'd be forced to endure.

They grabbed the first boat they came across which, ironically, was crafted to look like a phoenix gliding across the water. There wasn't anyone managing the boats, they were just pulled up haphazardly all along the beaches and it was a first-come, first-serve situation.

Tatsumi settled down in the back of the boat, pulling Illya down with him. She nestled up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. When the two of them were settled in, the boat set out into the lake guided by magic. What route it would take, Tatsumi didn't know. All he knew was that they were to meet a couple here on the lake, swap partners and…

Little tremors ran up and down Illya's body.

A pang of guilt plagued him. "Sorry about this," Tatsumi whispered. "If I had known this would—"

The tremors stopped. "Darian," Illya said, suddenly sounding very serious. She pushed away a bit and gave him a long look. "Please, don't treat me like a child any more. I am a woman. I am your woman." Her hand dropped to her stomach. "I will prove to you I am much better than her."

Her? Koneko? That was what she was thinking about right now? He didn't understand women, and female devils were stranger than most. "This isn't something to make a competition—"

"I don't care!" Illya snapped angrily. She grabbed his face and pulled him close. Her voice was barely a whisper. Even at this distance Tatsumi had difficulty hearing what came next. "I will go through with this." She let him go and smiled, before nestling beside him, her hand dropping to her stomach once more. "A little sacrifice is worth this."

"Oh…" he fell silent after that. Even having known of devils for years, he was surprised by her vehemence. When they wanted something, they went for it.

At least the tremors had stopped. She'd made up her mind. There was no longer any hesitation.

And none-too-soon either, as Tatsumi noticed out of the corner of his eye another boat, carved to look like a behemoth, making its way over to theirs. That was the boat Lord Phenex had told him to keep an eye out for.

"I know," Illya said before Tatsumi could let her know. Her eyes flickered over to the boat once before returning to him. "At least he's cute. I don't know what I'd do if he was…" a single tremor ran through her body as she steadied her nerves one last, final time.

"Like Zephyrdor?" Tatsumi teased.

"Ugh, no! I think I'd vomit if it was someone like him!"

"Heh, I think I'd vomit just thinking of you with him as well," Tatsumi agreed. He gave her a tight squeeze, "let's go meet our new partners for the morning, and if he hurts you, just shout. I will come for you, everything else be damned."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and gave a firm nod. "I'm ready."

 **~o~**

Ravel was confused.

She'd tried to hide it, but she'd been nervous ever since her father suggested this. She didn't want to be with anyone but the man she loved. It was why she'd given herself to him. Had lost herself in him. All last night, this morning, and even the words leading up to this point. It had all been to cushion what she was certain would happen.

Her violation.

It was certainly happening to Darian.

Across the lake she could see Darian and the woman he was with, a fiery red-haired woman with large breasts. They were still going strong, hours after they'd first started. That damn hussy of a woman had all but jumped on Darian, _her_ man, the moment she'd gotten on the boat. Ravel hadn't even made it across the wing of the Phoenix to this boat before the two were already going at it.

Couldn't she notice the strained look on Darian's face? She should know better than to force herself so much on someone that didn't want that attention!

Not that she had expected anything different to happen to her. After seeing how quickly that woman had ripped his clothes off, she'd expected hers to be gone moments after stepping on this boat.

Yet nothing had happened.

She and the man she sat beside had simply chatted for the past two hours. Talking about everything from the weather to their partners and how much they liked them. She didn't mind that this was all they were doing, but it sort of felt…

Anti-climatic.

She'd been fully prepared for the worst, only to have this strange situation sprung upon her. She had no idea how to react. Was she supposed to take the initiative or just let things play out? What was she supposed to do in this sort of situation?

She didn't want to do this but if she had to do it, it was better to get it over with. The man at least looked respectable, even if the upper half of his face, including his eyes, were concealed with a blue and gold butterfly shaped mask that was partially hidden by short-cropped blue hair. He had a slim build, but there was solid muscle there. She could feel it through his clothes, a blue tunic that went down to his thighs, trimmed with gold and long, knee-length boots.

"What's wrong?" the masked man beside her asked.

"It's nothing," Ravel said quickly. "I'm enjoying our time together."

It was a lie, and the man saw through it.

A sly smile suddenly appeared on his lips. "Really? Hmmm, I suppose you're wondering why we're not doing that?" he asked, nodding over to Darian and that woman he was with. Her cries were the loudest of everyone on the lake as she bounced up and down atop of Darian. It made Ravel's cheeks burn with both embarrassment and anger.

That should be her!

"What do I care about what that hussy does to _my_ man?" Ravel said imperiously.

The man laughed, a light, tinkling laughter that didn't sound quite right. "Here, I'll start things off and you can tell me if you wish for more," the man said as he gently took her hand and placed it on his thigh. Slowly he moved her hand upwards, beneath the tunic and between his legs.

Ravel tensed involuntarily. This was it. This was where it all began—

Wait, where was the penis?

There wasn't anything there. He wasn't wearing anything beneath that tunic, just an opening and, wait a minute.

"What's going on!" Ravel hissed quietly. That was not a man sitting beside her!

"Reach inside." Hesitant, uncertain, but without any other real recourse, Ravel dug a pair of fingers inside the masked woman's vagina and came in contact with something that didn't belong. A plastic zip-lock bag. That must be the plans! That was how they were to smuggle it to them. Ravel started to grab the bag when the woman stopped her.

"Don't," she said as her own fingers joined Ravel's. "Leave them there. We have to do something or people will suspect."

"Who are you?" Ravel whispered under her breath.

"You don't really think your brother or father would let any man but someone they approve of touch you, do you?" The masked woman slid her hand up beneath Ravel's dress. She opened her legs and allowed the masked woman to place the ziplock bag inside her. There was a wet, sloppy sound. "Wow, he really filled you."

Ravel looked away, blushing heavily. "I just wanted to make sure whoever I was with knew I was taken." Her mind was moving quickly now. Her mind flashing over everyone she knew who was connected to her father and brother, could be trusted enough to do this, and was a female.

"Luci—?"

"Ah, I never introduced myself, did I?" the masked woman quickly cut her off. "I'm Marth, nice to meet you, Illya."

It was her brother's Knight, Lucina! That's who was sitting beside her! The same woman that had fought Hikaru and lost during that Rating Game with Gregorious Abaddon.

"It's nice to meet you, Marth," Ravel said, feeling both very relieved, and a bit betrayed at the same time. Could they not have told her about this instead of letting her worry and panic all night and all morning? "Why?"

A single word with many meanings. 'Marth' picked up on the right one. "You two needed a bit of a nudge," she said, laughing. Her fingers swirled around inside Ravel, causing a bit of Tatsumi's seed to spill out. "It worked _very_ well from the feel of things."

"I hate you all," Ravel muttered under her breath, "and don't spill it!"

Marth just laughed.

A strange thought occurred to Ravel. A sinking suspicion. "Who are in the other boats?"

Marth winked conspiratorially. "What better way to ensure we're not overhead by those we don't wish to overhear, by making sure the only ones that can, are the ones that already know?"

"Isn't this a bit much to help Darian?" Ravel asked quietly, "you're all doing the work for him."

"Him?" Lucina looked genuinely surprised. "This has nothing to do with him. This is all about you."

"What?" That didn't make any sense! This entire mission was for Tatsumi to help fix the obviously manipulated rules against Sona and her Rating Game.

"That girl's Rating Game is nothing," Marth went on as if reading her mind. "Inconsequential. Win or lose here, it won't have a lasting impact. Against Rias? Maybe, but against someone no one of her generation is expected to win against? It doesn't matter. Something like that isn't enough to move people like my King or his father." She gave her a gentle smile. "You're different. This is the world you will have to live in some day. What better way to introduce you to it than this? Helping _him_ help Sona is just a bonus. A favor we can ask of Sona, and a repayment of a debt owed."

Everything here was not for Tatsumi, but for her. They were teaching her what she needed to know through first hand experience. This is what she would have to do, how far she'd have to go, if she were to protect Tatsumi and Night Raid from her society. They were simply holding her hand this one time to ease her into it. To show her what it's like.

She couldn't tell Tatsumi. That he and his mission was just being used as a tool to teach her. To help her navigate the quagmire that was devil politics.

"We're not always going to be able to protect you," Marth said, looking away from her and across the sparkling water. "You need to be ready to protect yourself, and that which you hold dear."

"I understand." Ravel said. A particularly loud scream of pleasure drew her attention across the lake at the red-haired woman. Her expression grew angry. They'd changed to the missionary position now. With how tight her legs were around 'Darian's' waist, Ravel worried she'd need a crowbar to pry them loose. "So who is your partner?"

She wasn't going to hurt them, not very much at least. There were several woman Ravel could think of that wouldn't mind having a fun time with Tatsumi, especially since they were just a decoy.

"My partner? Just the one most looking forward to that," Lucina said.

"Most looking forward to it—" Ravel gasped sharply. She knew! One woman above all others that wanted to do that to her Tatsumi! Argh! It infuriated her so much!

"You better enjoy it while you can because I'm not letting you anywhere near him again!"

Mother.

 **~o~**

"Ugh, I'm so exhausted," Tatsumi complained as he rested on the bed of their suite, his head nestled upon Illya's lap. Thankfully the camera wasn't on. It might be timed to only record after a certain time, or a certain shift. It was even possible they'd gotten their fill after the show he and Illya had put on last night. There had certainly been enough content for multiple pornos. "I've never met a woman that could go for so long. What the hell was she on? That's ridiculous!"

"It is ridiculous," Illya agreed, her voice irritated.

She'd been upset ever since they'd returned to shore. The moment his boat had reached it she'd all but dragged him off it, and out of the woman that did not want to let go. Eventually it took even the other man, Marth, to get her off him.

Tatsumi had always been proud of his stamina but he may have very well found the one woman that could match him. She'd been terrifyingly relentless, draining Tatsumi of everything he had, and then demanding more.

"Never again with her."

"I agree completely," Illya said. Her hand reached up and touched the ear piece. "You hear that? I won't let it happen again!"

Why was there laughter filtering in over the line?

"My, aren't we possessive?" Lady Phenex's voice was heard.

"Never!" And with that Illya shut off the line.

"I feel like I'm missing something and I don't want to know what it is." There was this tickling sensation at the edge of his thoughts. Like the answer was there but it was also an answer he didn't care much to learn.

Illya huffed loudly. "You're right on both accounts." She pulled out a small ziplock bag from somewhere, still damp from something Tatsumi didn't want to know about. He hadn't asked her about the time she'd spent with Marth. If she wanted to talk about it, he was here for her, but he'd give her all the time she needed first. She dropped the bag on his chest. "What did we receive?"

Tatsumi opened the bag and pulled out the paper stuffed within. There were two sheets. One had several levels drawn on it, the internal layout of the place. The other page had in-depth information about the first including cameras, guard routes, and the three quickest, and most viable, paths to the Vault. At the bottom of the second sheet was the passcode to get into the Vault.

"We'll need a key to get into the safe we need to open," Illya said, sounding as if she was reciting something from memory. "At least that's what I recall being mentioned."

"We don't have to worry about the key," Tatsumi as he reached behind and pulled a key out of his ass. That had been the single, most unpleasant experience he'd had in a very long time. He held it up for her to see. It was a four-pronged key with a large head that glowed with runic enchantments. "You weren't the only one given a gift."

He had absolutely no idea how they managed to get the key, but here it was. Tatsumi felt a little disappointed if he was to be honest. Everything felt almost too easy. Here he'd come, prepared to do whatever it took, and Lord Phenex and his son pretty much hand him everything on a silver platter.

Tatsumi was thankful of the support, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was some greater reason behind all this he wasn't being told. Lord Phenex was the one that had warned him all those months ago that everyone used everyone else and to be prepared for that.

Lord Phenex was probably using him for something. He just didn't know what.

Still, it didn't mean they were doing everything for him. The infiltration of the administration center itself was all on him. All the information and means they'd provided him would amount to nothing if he screwed that up and he didn't have much time to prepare for it.

It had to happen tomorrow morning. The game was that afternoon and the Arbitrator of the game would be around sometime in the morning to secure the rules. They had to be changed, and him gone, before they arrived.

But for the rest of today, he was free to enjoy the sights with Ravel.

"Do you want to go out and enjoy the sights or stay in?" Tatsumi asked Illya.

A warm smile sprang across her face. "Let's do both!"

 **x~X~x**

The day of the Rating Game started miserably.

Dark, angry clouds had moved in before the light of the artificial sun could brighten the sky. They hung low over Agreas, rumbling softly, threatening to unleash a deluge upon the city. The tallest structures in Agreas, including the Administration Center for Rating Games, found their upper floors amongst the clouds. The lowest of the dark, angry masses swirled angrily around them, obscuring them from street level more often than not.

There would be rain today.

It was something to be concerned about. A light rain wasn't bad, a downpour could cause issues if it came before he got inside.

Which needed to happen soon. There were already people arriving at the stadium. Mostly devils without a prominent family or Fallen Angels of little note. The VIPs would arrive later. There were no lines for them to brave and their seats were guaranteed.

Aside from those heading to the arena early for the Rating Game, the streets of Agreas were empty. It was an odd sight for Tatsumi to behold. He'd grown used to the large masses of bodies streaming in every which direction along the sidewalks while vehicles are all types and descriptions zoomed, walked, galloped, and flew along the roads.

It was a combination of the inclement weather and the time of day. With it being early morning, most devils were retiring after a night of carousing and the few that weren't, decided that the weather made today the perfect day to enjoy indoor activities.

"I'm in position," Tatsumi whispered over the communication line. "Are you ready? I'd liked to get in before the rain hits."

"I thought your method was perfect?" Ray teased him over the line.

It was, almost. No one could sense him but he didn't 'disappear.' He was still there with physical mass. As he discovered in Niflheim, it was not perfect. Snow and rain could give his position away simply because they would wrap around his form and create an undeniable outline.

"Ray," Tatsumi whispered with a long sigh. "I can't cling here forever."

'Here' was on the obsidian colored outer wall of the Administration Center, a dozen meters above the entrance. People rarely looked up when on guard duty and devils were no exception. Even if they had, it was doubtful they'd have seen him. He was cloaked in his ultimate survival ability, absolute presence concealment. He was undetectable in every meaningful way, and would remain so as long as it didn't start raining.

He was alone today.

Ravel, or rather Illya, was back with her father. Her role in this was done. They were entering the endgame and everything from here on out was on him. Once the rules were changed and the game started, all Tatsumi had to do was get out without being caught. It wouldn't matter if someone found out something had been done _to_ it, in fact it'd probably be lauded. What mattered was that they didn't find out that it was _Tatsumi_ that did it.

"You owe me, Darian-chan," Ray whispered.

"Seriously? Why do you think I'm even here?"

"This and that is different," Ray said. Tatsumi didn't even need to see her to envision that wide grin on her face. "Serafall-chan and her onee-sama owe you, but you're not borrowing them right now, are you?"

"I hate politics," Tatsumi grumbled.

It was sheer sophistry and everyone knew it. Just like he didn't technically have to uphold any favor he owed to her either, but would regardless. Still, Tatsumi wasn't too worried. She wouldn't demand something of him that he wouldn't be willing to give anyway. He'd flat out tell her no otherwise and she knew that. She'd just use that favor as an excuse to justify to everyone why he did whatever it was she asked of him.

A long, black limousine pulled up next to the Administrative Center. The security at the doors stiffened and eyed the vehicle suspiciously. Everyone knew that a sudden arrival today could mean a number of things and the guards were preparing for the worst.

The door opened and that suspicion turned to fear as not Ray, not Serafall, but the Leviathan herself, stepped out of the limousine onto the smooth concrete sidewalk. The temperature dipped noticeably and the heavy moisture in the air condensed into snowflakes about her. It wasn't the formal blue dress she wore that declared her presence. It wasn't even the hard, expressionless face or the lack of any warmth in her eyes that told you this wasn't the playful Serafall most knew of.

It was her aura. The shivers that her very existence sent down your spine. Shivers that had nothing to do with the rapidly dropping temperature.

A playful Serafall could be reasoned with. The Leviathan could not. You simply obeyed. No one down there had the authority to deny her anything. It was doubtful anyone in the city, save for the Great King himself, had that authority.

There would be political repercussions if she abused her authority, but what Tatsumi needed of her didn't require that.

He just needed her to open the door for him.

It was absolutely ludicrous if one thought about it. Tatsumi, a sort-of human, was borrowing a Satan, one of the greatest authorities of an entire species, to open a door.

That ludicrousness was the entire point. No one would believe that was the reason the Leviathan was here. So while everyone scrambled about trying to figure out the real reason, Tatsumi was free to do what needed to be done.

What's more, it would buy him time. She could tie up the officials so they didn't get to the Vault early.

Tatsumi eased his way down the wall, watching the security guards scramble about to pay the newly arrive Satan with the respect she deserved. Serafall all but ignored as she strode confidently up to the entrance. She didn't even ask for permission before she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it wide. There was a loud crack as the lock that kept it in place broke apart.

"W-Wait, you need to—"

The Leviathan paused, turning to level an ice-cold look upon the offending security guard. "I need what?" she demanded.

Tatsumi used that opening to drop silently to the sidewalk and slip in through the now open door. He found himself inside a large, well lit lobby complete with a large, hanging chandelier, a pair of grand staircases, one on either side of the room, gold encrusted marble colonnades and so much more. The interior was a stark contrast to the exterior.

The exterior made it seem as if this place was a dour, strict, and no-nonsense type place. A fitting image for the primary Administration Centre for all Rating Games. That it was all a lie to hide the lavish interior and obvious exploitation of the gambling that went on each game did not come to Tatsumi as much of a surprise.

"Is it not customary for someone to check to ensure that the protocols for a Rating Game are being properly adhered to just prior to its start?"

"Well, yes, but you're—"

"I'm _what?_ " If her voice had been cold before, it was bone chilling now. Tatsumi did not envy that devil at all.

But that was their problem, not his. He had his own problem to deal with.

Thanks to the map that Ruval had provided them he knew exactly where to go. The moment his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting he swiftly made his way for the room that had been marked on the map. Eight floor, fourteenth room in the third hallway. Easier to get to than it sounded. Ravel had even marked at which points there were security checks, magical, visual, and auditory.

His concealment should protect him from all that but Tatsumi didn't take any chances, easing past Cameras via their blind spots, tip-toeing silently where there were auditory sensors, and finding alternate routes to get past the magical ones.

No need to tempt fate this late in the game.

It didn't take long to reach his destination and when he did, he was glad Ruval had given him the exact location. He wouldn't have found it otherwise. When one normally thought 'Vault' they almost always envisioned a massive behemoth of a door chocked full of every security feature imaginable to keep it protected. There was none of that here. It was a simple, plain, nondescript door that looked no different from any of the dozens he'd passed earlier.

Tatsumi paused, glancing this way and that about the hallway, stretching his senses to feel out anyone nearby. When he was confident he was alone he quickly tapped in the code and waited.

There was a soft beep as the magnetic lock released. Without wasting any time Tatsumi quickly opened the door and stepped inside the room beyond, closing the door quietly behind him.

Now this was more what Tatsumi had envisioned a 'Vault' would be. It was far larger than the outside would suggest, with black steel vaults lining all but the near wall and going from floor to ceiling. One thing Tatsumi noticed was that there was no dedicated light source, there was no need. There runes engraved upon the vaults, the floor, and the ceiling, were so numerous it turned the room as bright as day.

The door may have been plain, but the Vault itself was anything but. Security through anonymity. That was probably what they were going for there. And since each and every Vault was individually locked, it made a certain sort of sense.

Now, how was he supposed to find the vault associated with Sona's Rating Game? Ruval hadn't given him any indication on how to differentiate one Vault from another, neither had the information broker who had given them the passcode last night. When pressed he simply said, 'you'll manage.' Was there some sort of uniqueness about each that would inherently let Tatsumi know which one was—

That thought came to a crashing halt as Tatsumi noticed a small little plate on each Vault. Some were engraved, others were not. His eyes read the first few.

"Rating Game: Tleotical vs Tirant"

"Rating Game: Ruval vs Baron Geddon"

"Rating Game: Rias vs Diadora"

Oh… no wonder no one had bothered to tell him. They were clearly labeled.

He quickly scanned the room, his eyes darting from plaque to plaque, searching for a familiar name. It didn't take long.

"Rating Game: Sona vs Sairaorg"

It was almost directly across from Rias'.

He made his way over to the safe and quickly inserted the key into the lock. There was no need to turn the key, it was an electronic lock. A soft beep momentarily echoed about the room before being replaced by a hissing sound. Smoke billowed about the edges of the vault as it slowly opened, like hot air suddenly being exposed to cold causing the moisture to condense and create vapor.

A trap? Had he made a mistake? He froze, ready to bolt in case something or someone came in to check. When nothing happened, he took a closer look at the edges of the door. It was then that he realized it wasn't a trap. It wasn't even hot air meeting cold air.

There were tiny little smoke generators on the side of the door. The entire thing had been for special effects, nothing more.

Tatsumi just shook his head, not even surprised anymore that devils would be so vain as to have that sort of special effects where a general audience couldn't even enjoy it, and opened the vault. There inside was a small computer console. A screen and keyboard that hooked up to the larger administration system.

There wasn't anything else to do. Right there on the screen were the rules for the Rating Game between Sona and Sairaorg. There weren't any options to go elsewhere from this screen. All it allowed was the adjustment and modification of the rules.

That was fine with him.

This was the moment of truth. What sort of ridiculous restrictions had they placed on Sona this time?

 **Rating Game:** Sona Sitri vs Sairaorg Bael

 **Game Type:** Dice Figure

 **Game Description:** A type of Rating Game where each King rolls a single dice and the combine total of the roll is tallied. That total is then used to determine how many pieces may fight. It is up to the King to decide who battles, but they cannot exceed the maximum total worth.

 **Piece Value:** Pawn (1), Knight (3), Bishop (3), Rook (5), Queen (9), King – Sona (8), King – Sairaorg (8).

 **Special Value Exception:** Knight – Hikaru (12)

 **Victory Condition:** King is Defeated.

 **Special Rules:**

Combatants can't battle more than once in a row unless said combatant is the King and they are the final piece remaining on a side.

Following the above rule, if the total rolled is four and a King only has a knight and a pawn left, yet the Knight fought in the earlier round, only the pawn can be sent out despite having the allocation to send both.

For the sake of a fair and even match, the Lightning Form of the Knight, Hikaru, is sealed.

Kings are not allowed to use Phoenix Tears.

Hikaru can only be used once.

Hikaru shall not be used in a match against a King.

Tsubaki Shinra's Mirror Alice can only be utilized in its base form.

Short and simple, detailing only the most basic of information. It was probably all the Administrators and Arbitrators needed.

But this type of game? Tatsumi wasn't surprised at all by what he found. As if Sairaorg wasn't already considered stronger than Sona. The game itself favored the Bael heir, a power-based King and peerage, over Sona, a more intellectual and strategic King and peerage.

And the rating of the pieces? Sairaorg was EQUAL to Sona? Hikaru was a twelve _despite_ having her lightning form sealed along with the other restrictions? And what was this little note in the margin beside the third special rule? Apparently while 'Kings' weren't allowed to use Phoenix Tears, other members were. Sairaorg Bael had already been informed but Sona was to be left to figure that loophole out on her own.

Even Tsubaki was being targeted.

"This is so obviously rigged you'd have to be an idiot not to see it," Tatsumi murmured as he finished reading over the rules.

"I see you've found the Vault," Lord Phenex's voice came through the ear piece. "Rigged or not is irrelevant. Equality is a fancy term that only Humans truly care about. What does it say? Don't leave anything out."

"How much time do I have?" Tatsumi asked, casting a worried glance at the door. No one could see him, but the vault door being open was something he couldn't hide.

"Enough." Serafall's cold, chilling voice came over the line. Tatsumi heard someone faintly stammer an apology before the line went quiet again.

It was comforting to have someone like Serafall on his side right at this moment, but he didn't want to press his, their, luck too far, so he quickly repeated everything verbatim.

"There's obvious and then there's this," Ruval's disappointed voice came through. "These rules are so restrictive it's detrimental even to Sairaorg Bael. He'd gain no honor, no prestige, no worth, by defeating an opponent constrained so."

"Whatever the case, we're here to fix this," Lord Phenex snapped quickly. We, was it? Somewhere along the line it seemed Lord Phenex had become more invested in this than he had originally intended to be.

"Sairaorg is not equal to Sona," Tatsumi said, looking at the value of each King. As much as he loved Sona, he had to be honest here.

"If Hikaru wasn't included, compared to the other pieces he'd be a 12," Ruval said.

"Twelve it is for him," Tatsumi said, quickly adjusting the value for Sairaorg. "And let's lower Sona to a seven so if a twelve is rolled she has more options."

"Those values may change during the game," Ruval said.

"Then they change based on what they've earned," Tatsumi said. He had no issues with that. "I'm also removing the restriction on Hikaru's Lightning form. It almost, sort of, made sense against Rias if you ran really fast and didn't look at it too hard. It makes no sense here."

"Yes," Serafall's cold voice came across the line.

There weren't any complaints from the others so Tatsumi quickly erased the second special rule and renumbered the third one to be the second. He also adjusted said rule to be clearer. He was confident Sona could figure it out, but she shouldn't have to. This would let her focus on the matches themselves, instead of searching for loopholes in the rules.

Then he erased everything associated with Tsubaki and the limits on how often Hikaru could be used. They were simply ridiculous.

"Is Hikaru really a twelve?" Tatsumi asked.

"With her full power at her disposal… yes, she is," Ruval said. "She's a fan favorite for sure, more so than even Sairaorg. A great many female devils admire her, especially reincarnated ones."

"Males too," Lucina's voice surprisingly sprang up, "her lightning form destroys her clothing and she has very nice skin."

"So twelve makes sense," Tatsumi said, "which is why she's now a six." He made the adjustment.

There was a deafening silence over the line before a low chuckle from Lord Phenex sounded in his ears. "We'll make a devil out of you yet."

"No thanks," Tatsumi said, "it's all about that equality we humans value so much. The game itself favors Sairaorg, so I need to tip it a little to Sona's side, right?"

"I like his definition of 'equal'," Ruval said, laughing lightly.

"It has some merit," Serafall's cold voice came across the line.

"That it does," Lord Phenex said, still chuckling. "I believe we're finished here," he continued, sounding rather pleased about the whole situation, "save the changes and close the vault. After that, it's up to Sona Sitri to prove herself. If she can't put on a good show after we've gone through all this trouble—"

"That won't be an issue," Serafall's voice crackled again. There was more quiet stammering on Serafall's end before the line went silent again.

"Well, it's saved now and…" he trailed off, frowning as he noticed something for the first time. "Oh, I missed the second page."

"What second page?" Ruval's voice cracked like a whip. "There… bzz… _be_ no…bzzz… page unless… bzz… long… bzz… did not!"

He was starting to cut out. Interference? He had to finish this quickly. The authorities may be on to the fact that _someone_ was here and was trying to cut communications.

"Well, let's find out—" A noise outside snapped his head to the right. There were soft little beeps and boops as someone started entering the passcode for the door. Damn! They were already here! "Bailing!" There was no time to check the second page. If someone found him here with the vault open, everything would be over. If the vault was _found_ open, everything was over. He could only pray that there wasn't anything terrible on the second page.

He quickly shut the vault and activated his invisibility. Just in time too as the door swung open to admit several individuals. The first was a tall woman with long green hair wearing a formal looking dress. The one beside her was an older gentleman with short, grey hair and an immaculately kept mustache and beard. Like the woman, he was dressed in full formal black attire. Tatsumi didn't recognize either of them.

He did recognize the man that walked in behind.

Diehauser Belial.

Tatsumi slipped away from the vault, circling around the three of them towards the still open door. They didn't appear to notice him. Good. The door was still open. He quietly slipped through the open door into the hallway and was about to leave when their voices stopped him.

"You're a very suspicious man, Diehauser Belial." Tatsumi heard the woman say.

"The Leviathan wouldn't be here without reason. She's trying to delay the game," Diehauser replied curtly. "I intend to find out why."

"Perhaps she found out your involvement in pitting her sister against Sairaorg Bael," the other male devil in a deep, gravely voice.

"I am simply helping her," Diehauser Belial returned bluntly. "What Sona-dono wishes to accomplish will take power, authority, strength of will, ruthless cunning and the sharp bitter taste of failure. If she is crushed by something as simple as this, then she'll never achieve her dream." There was a pause. "Of course I won't shed a tear if she is crushed. For me it's a win either way. This way is simply more entertaining. Now let's get the rules and head to the stadium. We've delayed long enough."

There was a soft hiss as the vault door swung open. Tatsumi held his breath as a long, pregnant silence enveloped the room beyond the door.

"Well, you have your answer," the woman declared, clearly annoyed by the whole ordeal. There were a few beeps and boops before the safe door was closed. "I won't let you alter them at this junction."

"If this was all they managed, I don't need to," Diehauser said, sounding strangely satisfied, "such a pity. I had expected more. Simply sheer incompetence. So focused on the minor distractions they missed the real threat. If Serafall Leviathan had found out what was on that second page…" Diehauser's chuckle was not a pleasant one. "It seems I will have my revenge."

Pity? Real threat? What was he talking about? And if it was such a pity then why did he sound so satisfied? What was this about revenge? The thought that Diehauser Belial, one of the most respected and powerful devils had it out for Sona put Tatsumi on edge.

What had been on that second page?

Tatsumi could only bite his lip as a sinking feeling started to well up in the pit of his stomach. He knew this feeling. The feeling of inky black tendrils as cold as the arctic north crawling up his back.

The fear that once again he was going to lose someone he cared for.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Boom! Ending on a cliff-hanger! Shit's about to go south in a bad way!

Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this. Was it everything you hoped or no? What would you have liked to see and what did you like of what you read? I'd love to know every little bit of detail so that if I am to write an infiltration scene in the future I know what sort of pitfalls to avoid, an what to include.

 **Note on Ravel and the Shower Scene:** Normally I don't do those types of scenes, as you all know from the myriad of opportunities I had before now, but declined to take. However, this time it was necessary. I needed there to be more than a few words and a scene change, and without a chapter break, I need something like this to show the impact the potential sacrifice had on Ravel and what Tatsumi needed to do to ease her worries.

Basically, it had story purpose and wasn't just there 'because reasons.' That's why I wrote it.

There was a secondary reason, that being this scene was one of the reasons I started this story and the second last thing I had yet to actually put in it! I don't know what it is about Ravel but she's one of my favorite girls in DxD. She and Bennia were the two girls I had originally planned to have be with Tatsumi. It just took this long to finally get around to doing it.

I'm not sure if it lived up to expectations but there it is. I'm not very good with those sorts of scenes, truth be told. Another reason why I tend to not write them.


	44. Nightmare

**Author's Note:** Sona's game is this chapter, don't expect a lot of detail on the games/matches themselves, as they're not the important bits of the chapter. They're just a backdrop for everything else. That, and there's a lot to cover.

Oh, and brace yourselves, it's gonna be a fun ride.

 **Chapter 42: Nightmare  
**

"Are you ready, Xenovia?" Gabriel asked as she stepped into the girl's room. "They're waiting for us in the lobby. They're being most patient."

"Almost!" Xenovia said excitedly as she finished pulling up her skin-tight latex battle suit. "Even if he is a pervert, Azazel-san can be useful at times!" She grabbed her white cloak and paused before throwing it over her shoulders. "I wonder where Tatsumi-san is."

That did concern Gabriel, but only a little. Tatsumi's devotion to his duty was as genuine as Gabriel's to her own. It was something they had in common and she wouldn't ever think of changing it. She had brought his disappearance up in idle passing around Najenda and Akame earlier and while they hadn't revealed anything, the looks on their faces and the aura they gave off was enough.

Where ever he was, it was planned and didn't worry the only two women in this organization with their heads on straight. That was enough for her.

"We can't always have what we want," Gabriel said simply.

"I know he'd want to watch Sona's Rating Game. He probably accepted the mission not knowing we'd get invitations."

A strangely genuine gift from Azazel. Gabriel could attend with little problem, what with her being a prominent member of Heaven and if for no other reason than to give the devils in attendance something to ogle at. Night Raid was something different entirely. Gabriel would have to thank the man later, discreetly, in a way that he wouldn't misinterpret it.

He had a tendency to do that if he felt there was something to gain.

"We will simply have to let Tatsumi know how it went afterwards," Gabriel said to Xenovia, giving her a gentle smile. "We should…" she trailed off as a familiar warmth appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry, sister," Michael said softly. Gabriel turned around to regard her older brother. Michael looked weary as if a great weight rested on his shoulders. Was his responsibility becoming too much? With so many changes happening so quickly, the Great System was straining to keep up, and Michael was suffering as a result. But, no, this felt a bit different. Why was this aura of regret hanging about him? "You and the little one won't be able to attend."

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked, concerned.

Michael nodded and gestured westwards. "The Chaos Brigade is moving. Word came this morning that the Hero Faction struck the Basilica di Santa Maria Maggiore in Rome." His eyes hardened ever so slightly. "It's burning as we speak."

All thoughts of Sona's Rating Game flew from her mind. This was far more important than some minor match between two children. "Michael, this is unacceptable! We need to mobilize our forces and stop them from attacking any of the other three."

"We are," Michael said. He gave her a warm smile. For some reason it didn't seem as bright as she remembered. "I've got some Angels scouting already, but I'm sending you and Xenovia there, now. You're both known elements in the human world. I can't ask anyone but you two to do this."

"Of course," Gabriel said without hesitation. The Vatican was the core of their religion, their faith, in the Human world. Both it, and the major religious structures in Rome were beyond valuable. An attack on them was equivalent to an attack on Heaven itself. "Change of plans, Xenovia, Duty calls."

"Yes, Gabriel-sama," Xenovia said, crossing her hand across her heart. If she was disappointed about not seeing Sona's Rating Game, it didn't show.

Just how it should be. Personal desires should never come above one's duty to Heaven and the Teachings of Father.

 **x~X~x**

It was raining outside.

The pitter-patter of rain drumming against the roof of the stadium muted somewhat the din of the awaiting crowd. It would be a large crowd this time. While neither Sona nor Sairaorg were part of the official Rating Game system yet, the two of them were heirs of respected families.

That and everyone would want to see in person what they expected to be a quick, one-sided slaughter.

"I don't think I need to remind everyone how important today's game is," Sona said to her peerage assembled around her. "I don't expect us to win, not with the ridiculous rules I expect to see them impose upon us, but—"

"No offense, kaichou," Hikaru cut her off. "But I fully intend to win."

Momo slammed her fist through the hardened, reinforced wall of the entrance way. "I'll show them! I'll show all them! I'll burn the blood in their veins and drown them in a sea of agony!"

A long sigh escaped Sona's lips. Her onee-sama's peerage was just as eccentric as she was, Lilian was the sole exception. Rita was possibly even more so. The improvement Momo had shown was nothing short of miraculous but…

There had been consequences.

"Yura."

"Yes kaichou," Yura said as she injected something a vial of white liquid into Momo's neck. The girl let out a sharp spasm before blinking rapidly like she was just waking up from a dream.

"What was I saying?" Momo asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sona said, "it's not your fault."

She glanced at the wall and jumped in surprise. "Did I do that?"

"I'll take down at least one of them," Tomoe promised as she appeared from seemingly thin air. Sona almost jumped out of her skin when she appeared beside her. Whatever it was Akame had taught the girl had rendered her imperceptible. "They may be able to restrict Hikaru, but they can't restrict what they don't know about."

"Kaichou has faith in us," Tsubaki said. "Just don't do anything too reckless."

"Exactly," Sona agreed. "Win if you can, of course, but we don't know what tricks they have in store for us. We know they don't want us to win. They won't take any chances."

"Any chance of them playing fair?" Yura asked.

"None," Sona said. She trusted Sairaorg to play fair, there wasn't any problem on that end. It was everything else she was concerned about. The Elders had already gone out of their way to rig their opponent and the type of game they'd play. They were not going to stop there.

[Now! The great slaughter is about to begin! Let's all welcome the butchers that will devour their opponents! From the east is Sairaorg Bael and his peerage!]

The stadium rocked from the shouts of excitement that roared forth from the spectators in the crowd. The noise reverberated down the hallway, deafening them all with its sheer ferocity. A wave of nervousness rippled through her peerage and uncertainty crept into their eyes.

All except one.

Hikaru simply rolled her eyes, pushing off the stone wall with her foot. "Show offs. They're deliberately amplifying the noise. Saw this tactic back when Gregorious was first starting to gain some steam." Her words seemed to snap her peerage form the nerves. She stretched her arms high above her head and let out a little grunt as a kink was worked out. "And just like back then, it seems the rules won't be all we have to fight against."

"It doesn't matter who they bring! I won't let anyone trample on kaichou's dream!" Saji declared passionately. His eyes glowered with a fevered passion.

His words served to inflame the others. Sona could only smile as a Saji's burning drive to succeed infected the rest of her peerage. She was usually the one to encourage them, but sometimes Saji's simple honesty was stronger than any speech she could give. They were all ready to give it their all to prove the Elders wrong.

"Thank you, everyone," Sona said, genuinely touched by their devotion to her and her dream. "Just don't do anything to reckless." Tatsumi came to mind when she said that. That man didn't know the meaning of restraint. "There will be other chances to prove ourselves, but…" a little smile quirked the edges of her lips. "Let's go out there and prove them wrong."

"Yes!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

[And from the west, we have the prey! Sona Sitri and her peerage of misfits!]

"I'll show him, misfit," Hikaru muttered under her breath. "I'll show him while grinding Sairaorg's face into the mud!"

"Don't be _too_ harsh on Rias' cousin," Sona told her, although there wasn't much force behind those words. Blame or not, she fully intended to see him beaten. That required being at least a little harsh. "He's not to blame for any of this." She beckoned them to follow. "It's time to make our appearance."

Sona Sitri led her peerage through the tunnel and out through the gate and into an enormous, spacious arena filled with enormous rocks the size of miniature islands floating above it. Only two landmasses floated at the same height and long, serpentine staircases wound their way up to each. On the eastern most one Bael's team had already assembled.

[Not that it'll matter much, but you may proceed to your base, _Sona Sitri_.] The voice was dripping with so much vitriol that Sona was glad her onee-sama wasn't here. The announcer may very well be picking up his teeth right then if she had.

It was a much quieter arena Sona and her peerage found themselves in. There were cheers and shouts of excitement of course, they could see the excitement themselves, but they were muted. Deliberately, Sona noted. They all noticed it with Hikaru bringing the tactic to their attention and it only served to fuel their determination ever higher.

That all changed the moment Sona took her first step onto the long, serpentine staircase.

The air shattered with clarion horns and melodic harps even as the ground reverberated with the deep thrumming of powerful drums. A powerful, epic musical composition boomed around the stadium, consuming everything. An ever-increasing roar of excitement grew in crescendo around it until it made the thunderous applause that had greeted Sairaorg Bael seem little more than a gentle greeting. And above all that, beautiful voices as light as feathers combined with deep, vibrant baritones to create a beautiful orchestral piece.

The sudden advent of the orchestral introduction came as much of a shock to Sona as it did to everyone else.

Then her eyes found the source. An entire section of the stadium was overrun with individuals from other pantheons. There was an entire orchestra of Greek toga wearing men and women played a wide range of musical instruments. Beside them was a choir of Valkyries and Einherjars, their voices raised to the heavens as they sung beautiful lyrics.

And standing at the forefront of it all was Bennia holding a conductor's baton with the largest shit-eating grin Sona had ever seen on her face. When she noticed Sona looking, she winked.

It was quite possibly the first time Sona ever truly appreciated just how much Bennia could get on people's nerves. She could be a massive pain in the neck when she wanted to annoy you, but when she was on your side…

Sona didn't even try to hold back the smile that came to her face. That announcer was not happy. Bennia was pushing _all_ of his buttons. She could _hear_ his teeth grinding beneath all the noise.

"Well, I suppose she's not entirely bad," Tsubaki said from the side, unconcerned about her words being overheard on account of Bennia's trolling of the Announcer.

"Yes, I do suppose she has her uses," Sona said. "I still have my doubts about her being good for Tatsumi, but she has improved my opinion of her a little."

It had certainly helped her peerage. Their backs were a little straighter and their steps a little more confident as they made their way up the serpentine staircase.

They weren't here alone. There was an entire section of the crowd that was rooting for them.

The floating island at the top of the staircase wasn't fancy. There were chairs equal to the number of individuals in her peerage, a stand from which she and Sairaorg would roll their dice and declare who would fight, and at the far edge a teleportation platform.

The thunderous chorus accompanying their arrival at the stage slowly died away. With the quiet came the announcer, popping up on an enormous monitor positioned high above the stadium. A devil dressed with such gaudy clothes it hurt just to look at him.

[Now that the disturbance is—] ***BLARRR!*** a loud horn interrupted the man. [–over,] The announcer said slowly through clenched teeth. There was a look of undisguised hatred as he glared at Bennia who only grinned ever wider. [I would like introduce myself! I am Nuad Gamigin from the house of Gamigin, formerly of the 72 pillars. I will be broadcasting this wonderful slaughter for you all!]

More cheers erupted all around the stadium but from her vantage point it was obvious that most of the noise was coming from large, strategically placed speakers and not the actual crowd itself.

[The Arbiter for this game will be the Archduke, Lady Agares, Ruler of Agreas!]

The thunderous roar of applause was genuine this time as a green magical circle appeared and out from it stepped the Archduke. Tall and proud, with long green hair, she looked very much like an older, more mature version of her daughter, Seekvaira.

That was a comforting sight. She was known to be impartial. Her reputation was built upon it. She wouldn't risk it for such, in her eyes, a minor game. She would go out of her way to maintain that impartiality. If she was the Arbiter of this game then, whatever the rules were, they would be followed fairly.

[And we have a very special guest gracing us today! I would like to introduce the 1st Ranker of the Rating Game! The current Champion! 'Emperor' Diehauser Belial!]

The stadium shook in response to the roar of excitement from the crowd as the Emperor himself appeared beside Lady Agares.

[How is everyone? I'm Diehauser Belial and I'll be doing commentary today on the match between Sitri and Bael. Will might triumphant or will cunning and wit seize victory? Today we shall find out first hand.]

How would Diehauser Belial lean in this game? Sona honestly didn't know. He had been fairly vocal against her proposition during the Young Devil Gathering, but at the same gathering Sairaorg had called him out, calling him a coward. That wasn't something Diehauser's pride would allow him to accept so easily.

[We have another special guest joining us today!] The announcer said excitedly. [We have one of the Great Satans with us! Everyone let's hear it for the Leviathan!]

The stadium shook once more as Sona's onee-sama stepped out of a blue summoning circle. No, not her sister. Sona realized that right away. There was no playfulness in those eyes, and no magical girl cosplay to be found anywhere. She was dressed in a long, sparkling blue dress covered with countless little snowflakes. It was utterly beautiful and no one but Sona seemed to care that her normally cheerful sister was nowhere to be found.

No one but her peerage, at least. They weren't used to this side of her.

[The Leviathan will ensure that all rules as detailed in the official document are adhered to the letter.] The Leviathan said in a voice as cold as the arctic north. [Any deviation from it will be dealt with swiftly and with finality.]

There was definitely something going on here. Her onee-sama had been worked up enough before when she had worked out the training with Tatsumi. This was on a whole new level.

The announcer didn't even seem to notice as he excitedly approached Diehauser and the Leviathan, on screen.

[I might be over stepping my bounds, but I would like to ask you, Diehauser Belial, the advisor for the Bael team.] Wait, he was what? Sona hadn't been aware of that! There was no doubt then who the Emperor was here to cheer for. [What do you think we should all look forward to?]

[Sona Sitri-dono has a good peerage, and in most other game types, would excel. However, this game plays to her greatest weakness, the lack of raw power. It will come down to how she intends to manage Sairaorg Bael as none on her team save Hikaru has the strength to challenge him.]

It was a cold, hard truth. Or at least that was what everyone out there assumed. The two weeks she'd been in training had done wonders for her peerage. Hikaru may be the only one that could stand toe-to-toe with Sairaorg, but she didn't need to do that to beat him. There were other ways of bringing him down.

Her sister said as much as well.

[I think Sona Sitri may surprise everyone,] the Leviathan said in a clear, cold voice. [Sairaorg Bael may be strong, but he is not invincible. He tires like anyone else. He feels pain like anyone else, and like anyone else, he has a limit. Hikaru may be a sure bet against him, but she is not Sona Sitri's only option. Still, Sairaorg Bael is strong. Victory will not come easily. It may not even come at all. But regardless of who comes out the victor, I hope to see a good match.]

Yes, her onee-sama was right. This wasn't so much about winning or losing as it was about proving herself. If she were to defeat all but Sairaorg himself and pushed him to his limits that would be enough. Despite the loss she would have proven herself and her peerage close to his equal.

"We're going to win this," Hikaru said beneath her breath. "I won't settle for anything less."

A little smile flittered across Sona's lips. "Of course." She was right. She was having foolish thoughts again. If she went into this battle thinking her loss was already predetermined, then she would lose, no matter what. To think after all the confidence, she'd expressed earlier would falter at the starting line. "Let's win this everyone."

"Yes!"

[Now, as for the rules of this game,] the announcer said, moving on after the comments. [Each team is allowed to use up to three Phoenix Tears. However, since we are in a tight spot right now, each team is required to provide their own.]

Sona frowned worriedly, especially when one of the members of Sairaorg's peerage brought out a case with three Phoenix Tears. They didn't have any. The tears were usually provided by those that administrate the game. That was the first Sona heard of this. Vials had always been provided by the administration to ensure fairness.

She could see her sister gripping her arms tightly when _that_ little tidbit of information was unveiled. Neither Sona nor her sister had been made aware of that rule. It was ludicrous to expect them to know to provide their own tears if they weren't told beforehand.

Sairaorg Bael was getting preferential treatment both on and off the field of battle. It wasn't sitting well with him either.

"I want a fair match between myself and Sona Sitri!" Sairaorg bellowed across the stadium. There was an audible sound as he snapped the case with the three Phoenix Vails in it. "It appears that Sona Sitri was not informed of the need to provide her own tears, so I will not use them either. I hear by declare that if anyone in my peerage is found using a tear to recover, I will throw them out myself!"

She gave Rias' cousin a grateful look to which he simply nodded in return. His pride wouldn't allow for anything less than a fair competition. Still, it was a bit strange. Why bring them if only to declare he wasn't going to use them?

[Moving on,] the announcer said, looking as annoyed as Sona's sister looked pleased, [before explaining the special rules I would like to announce the style of game that will be played! Unlike the games before where everyone was on the field at once, this game will be done in a match-style! Only a select number of individuals will be on the field at any given time, and who those individuals are, are dictated by the special rules!]

Dice Figure. That was what this would be. Sona already knew to expect that much. Her entire peerage knew already. She and Najenda had spent the better part of the last week devising various strategies and pairings based on the number rolled.

[Would each King proceed to their personal stand?]

Sona stepped forward and across the way she saw Sairaorg do the same. When they both came to a stop in front of the stand a small, six-sided dice popped up. The large monitor hanging above the arena blew up the image allowing for everyone to see.

[Today's game is Dice Figure! A type of Rating Game sometimes seen with the Pros! Fitting for the two most promising peerages of their generation! The dice has six sides, numbered one through six. By rolling it, it will determine which pieces can be sent for that match! The chess pieces our peerages are based on have a set value. Pawns are valued at one, Knights and Bishops at three, Rooks at five, and the Queen equals nine. These standard values will be used in this game and adjustments have been made in the case of mutation pieces.]

Beside her Hikaru simply rolled her eyes. "I wonder if I'll be a thirteen or something."

An impossible number to reach. "Let's hope not."

[For this game, each King will roll their dice. The combined value of each dice will be the value that determines who can be sent to battle. If Sona Sitri rolls a three, and Sairaorg Bael rolls a five, the total value is eight, and thus one bishop and one knight could go to the field. Any combination can be sent provided the total value of the pieces does not exceed the total value rolled. Also, members of a peerage who consumed multiple pieces will have a value equal to the combined value of all pieces consumed.] Which meant someone like Saji wasn't just a one, but four, since it had required four pawns to reincarnate him. [In addition, a piece cannot be used twice in a row except in the situation where it is the last piece and it is the King.]

"They haven't mentioned the King's value yet," Tsubaki said quietly.

"There will probably be some special rule attached to it."

That special run was spelled out as the announcer continued. [Kings have no set value, but instead will be raised and lowered based on performance during the match. As for their initial value, it was pre-determined beforehand by a special committee.]

Special, right.

The smile on the announcer's face was positively wicked as he continued. [Now then, the chess-piece value the committee choose for each King is this!]

The moment his words finished her name appeared up on the large screen beside Sairaorg's. Below each of their names numbers started spin rapidly like a slot machine until they finally settled on two different and, surprisingly, fair numbers.

[Nuan Gamigin?] Lady Agares asked politely. [What is the matter?]

[A-Ah, no, it's…] the announcer roughly cleared his throat, looking absolutely confused at the same time. [Combatant Sairaorg Bael is a twelve and Sona Sitri is a seven…] The announcer [Ahem, well, moving on. There are some more special rules we need to cover before we can start! Now, let me bring them up and…] he trailed off again looking befuddled.

[Read them.] Lady Agares told the announcer sternly.

[The Knight, Hikaru, is rated as a six due to her being a mutation piece.] The announcer said in a bewildered voice. [That is all.] There was a triumphant look on her onee-sama's face now. She had done something to the rules!

Wait, now that she thought about it. Tatsumi had been missing for the last few days… a memory shot across her thoughts. Of Tatsumi whispering quietly to her onee-sama by the door. That cunning look in her eyes. It all made sense now!

She was going to smother the both of them in kisses once this was all done, and Tatsumi a fair bit more in private afterwards.

"I'm not sealed," Hikaru said, sounding mystified, "and I'm only a six?"

"Tatsumi, you… I don't know how, but I know you did something," Sona whispered quietly.

"If he really was responsible," Hikaru said, her voice just as quiet, "then he needs a reward, doesn't he?"

"He does." She was almost certain he had done something. Her onee-sama wasn't the only one looking smug and triumphant. For some reason there was an incredibly huge grin on Ravel's face. Akame and Najenda too, seemed to be rather pleased with the turn of events. Only Lenneth appeared clueless.

Ymir was the strangest of the bunch. There was an odd look on his face as he stared at Sairaorg and his peerage.

"We could make a competition out of it too."

"Let's focus on the Rating Game first," Sona said, suddenly feeling a lot better about her odds in this match.

Sairaorg, for his part, looked excited as ever. His eyes were focused completely on Hikaru, and hers on him. He was looking forward to fighting her without restraints. Sona scanned the crowd quickly, wondering if Tatsumi was hiding amongst them. He wouldn't be with Night Raid.

Well, she was certain he'd make himself known sooner or later. He always did.

"Alright everyone," Sona said, turning to her peerage. "We've been granted an opportunity here we can't waste. Let's show everyone what we are capable of!"

"Yes, kaichou!" everyone shouted at the same time.

[Unexpected situations aside, let's get this slaughter underway!] the announcer shouted, his voice booming energetically across the arena. Even with the rules as they were he probably had faith that Sairaorg's peerage would destroy hers. [Will Sairaorg Bael and Sona Sitri please roll the dice.]

Sona set the dice spinning and across the way she saw Sairaorg do the same. There was a brief moment where everyone held their breath as the dice danced across the surface before they stopped.

[A twelve right out the gate! How unexpected! How will these two teams clash when the sky is the limit? Will Sairaorg Bael come out and destroy whatever feeble attempt Sona Sitri attempts to make or will he rely on his peerage! I can't wait to find out and I'm certain you're all excited too!]

Sona headed back to her peerage and beckoned them to gather around them. A field sprang up around their platform to keep their deliberations hidden from the other peerage and the crowd.

"A twelve this early, an easy decision," Sona said.

"I am ready," Tsubaki said.

"I am too," Kusaka added.

"Good, remember Kusaka, your duty is to support Tsubaki. We're going to leverage the flexibility of her Mirror Alice to take the enemy out."

Those two worked well together. Tsubaki had spent the last two weeks working on three things: increasing how quickly she could create her mirrors, her reaction time and her skill with her naginata. Everything she had worked on was designed to force an enemy to rely on large, powerful attacks from afar to deal with her where they at least had time to dodge a counter-attack.

Kusaka was there to ensure they couldn't.

Tsubaki alone, and with Kusaka, had fought against every possible combination of Sairaorg's peerage based on the assumption of the piece value and the maximum value available. Her onee-sama's Bishops had been instrumental in creating realistic replicas of Sairaorg's peerage. In every matchup save two, this combination came out victorious.

One of the two combinations was if Sairaorg himself appeared. If he showed up, there was no way for the two of them to win. In that situation they were to make him earn the victory, wear him down as much as possible so the next time they faced him he was that much weaker. However, Sona doubted the man would come forth so early. It wouldn't look good on him if he took the spotlight so early. No matter what the announcer might feel, Sairaorg's own reputation would be hurt if he handled everything and didn't utilize his peerage to the fullest.

That meant the only other unknown was that strange pawn for which her onee-sama had no information on. He hadn't participated at all in the battle between Sairaorg and Zephyrdor.

Tsubaki and Kusaka were her strongest team outside a team that had Hikaru on it. She wanted to hold Hikaru back for Sairaorg. Keep her as fresh as possible. try to predict when he would come out and throw her against him.

This was the best move she could make without knowing what that pawn of Sairaorg's could do.

"Now go and bring back a victory," Sona said.

"Yes, kaichou!" the two of them said in unison.

 **~o~**

Tatsumi was at a loss of what to do.

After Diehauser Belial and the others left the Vault, Tatsumi started back the way he'd come. He didn't make it far before his way was blocked by a large security door he had no way through. Thinking quickly he'd backtracked to the Vault, only to realize the passageway he'd just come through no longer existed.

Ruval Phenex and Lord Phenex had mentioned that the Administration building altered its shape and interior makeup on a regular basis and Tatsumi found himself stuck inside it _as_ it was changing! Hallways appeared where there once weren't any, and old passageways were missing.

He could always punch his way out, but he couldn't draw attention to himself this late in the game. Diehauser Belial's words still bothered Tatsumi, but for the most part he had accomplished his objective. Sona's situation was already magnitude's better than if he had done nothing at all. Those words and a desire to see Sona's game in person were no reason to risk blowing his cover by blasting his way out of one of the most important buildings in the Underworld.

He just couldn't get out. What's more, he couldn't get help to get out.

"Serafall, Lord Phenex, anyone?" Tatsumi whispered as he touched his ear piece.

Still nothing. All he got was static in return. Had the shifting building blocked communications or was there something else at work here? He prayed for the former, but feared the latter. His life never let it be something simple.

Tatsumi sighed and let his arm drop to his side. He glanced about, trying to figure out which way to go. He was at a four-way intersection. There were no defining features as to determine which way was the best to go. They were just plain hallways the color of steel that went on for some distance before they veered off in a different direction. There were doors in all directions. Each one identical to the others. Even the lighting was identical. Little globes of white light inter-spaced evenly along the ceiling.

There was no indication that one way was better than the other. Not even a faint breath of fresh air to guide his steps.

Without any reason to choose one over the other, and no point in trying to map his route with the constantly shifting hallways and doors, Tatsumi took a step into the left hallway.

A soft, dull bang stopped him. He paused, one foot in the adjacent hallway, ears perked as he listened. After so long of nothing at all, anything was better than nothing.

 _Gong._

There it was again! It came from the right. Soft, barely perceptible, but very much not his imagination. It could be a trap. It could be something as simple as a machine starting to wear out. It was also far more than anything he had to go on now.

He turned away from the left hallway and headed right instead, making sure to keep silent and invisible just in case it was a trap.

Gong.

There it was again. The sound was louder now. Tatsumi picked up the pace, pausing at intersections only long enough to identify the direction before moving on. He was eager to find something other than dull grey hallways and plain looking doors.

 **Gong.**

As he picked his way through the building towards the sound, he tried to identify what it was. He had been able to rule out something mechanical right away. There was no rhythm or pattern to it. Nor did it sound like metal on metal. It didn't have that sharp ring to it. It sounded very much like something large and heavy was hitting something metallic.

Something like the metal doors that lined the hallway.

As Tatsumi drew ever closer, he became more and more convinced that someone or something was trying to break its way out of one of these rooms.

His thought became confirmed as he turned the last corner and found the source of the noise. There was a plain looking steel door, no different from any other, in the distance. Well, it looked no different, but in reality every time that loud gong sound resounded up and down the hallway a large, intricate looking runic grid appeared on the surface of the door.

There were also two guards standing at either side of the door. Occasionally one or both would turn to the door and replenish the magical energy in the seal forever ensuring that whoever was on the other side would never get out.

Tatsumi wouldn't normally have gotten himself involved with the internal affairs of devil kind but the situation gave him an idea.

 _He_ couldn't bust his way out of here, but whatever was in there _could_ , then he'd just trail silently, invisibly, behind whatever it was. But what to do about those two guards?

Tatsumi let out a soft sigh and palmed his face. Seriously? What was he thinking? What did it matter what happened to them? They were devils. Being around good devils was making him soft. Most of them weren't like Sona or Serafall. He didn't need to think about what to do about these two guards.

They were just devils.

Tatsumi silently made his way down the hallway, the guards utterly unaware of his presence.

They never knew what hit them.

As the devil on the left turned to reinforce the magical seal, Tatsumi struck, slamming a fist into the back of his head. There was no resistance. It was like the guard wasn't even there. All his recent battles had been against super-powered god like entities and he had modulated his strength based on his recent experiences.

The poor, weak devil hadn't a chance. His head popped like a grape, splattering blood all over the magical seal. The force of the blow continued beyond despite Tatsumi's attempt to pull back. The shock wave alone smashed into the door with enough force to concave it inwards. The enchanted seal on the door flared and flickered violently as it desperately tried to maintain its structure.

He didn't have any time to dwell on it and quickly struck at the second guard, detonating his head much like the first. This time, Tatsumi was able to stop his strike before he knocked out the wall beside the door.

Wiping his hands on the guard's uniform Tatsumi quickly backed down the hallway, away from the door.

Whoever was on the other side knew that the situation had changed out here. The next blow arrived with a thunderous roar. The door, its hinges, and even a large chunk of the wall on either side, blew out in a massive cloud of dust and concrete.

The uneasy feeling that had been on a slow boil in the pit of his stomach ever since Diehauser's words became full on fear as Sairaorg Bael charged out from the room beyond, his body clad in a thick layer of touki.

He wasn't alone. As the light from the hallway spilled into the dark room beyond Tatsumi quickly realized that other members of Sairaorg's peerage had been kept with him.

Tatsumi could only swallow hard as he stared up at the large man. If Sairaorg was in here, who was out there with Sona?

 **~o~**

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Knight] along with combatant Sona Sitri's [Queen] and [Bishop], retire!] The announcer shouted excitedly, his voice accompanied by the thunderous roar of cheers from about the stadium.

Sona touched her forehead and grimaced. This had been her failure. Her fault. Sairaorg had perfectly predicted what Sona would do given a twelve at the start and had sent the one person aside from himself that could take out her Queen.

Regulus.

The Nemean Lion stood tall and proud on the wrecked battlefield the four of them had been transferred to. His golden fur matted with red blood, both his own and that of Sona's peerage. Tsubaki and Kusaka had fought hard, and they had fought well. They'd fought better than Sona could have ever asked of them. They had broken Liban Crocell easily enough. Tsubaki's talent with the naginata matched his talent with the sword and it hadn't been hard to take him out early with Kusaka's aid. Then Regulus had gotten serious.

That was when everything went downhill. The mirrors hadn't been effective against him. He fought with raw strength and the feral tenacity of a real lion. His agility and reaction time had simply been too great for either Kusaka or Tsubaki to hit him with a finishing strike.

They'd made him work for it though, even if it hadn't been enough.

The Nemean lion hadn't held back. Out of respect he had given his all. His all had been too much for them. Tsubaki and Kusaka had to be taken straight to the hospital after they'd been beaten.

It wasn't the worst outcome though. Tsubaki and Kusaka had put on a good showing. If Sona Sitri were to be defeated here, it wouldn't be without bloodying Sairaorg Bael.

A white light engulfed Regulus, transferring him back to Sairaorg's side. Sona frowned as a strange exchange took place. Sairaorg was obviously congratulation Regulus with a pat on the shoulder and a friendly smile and yet… why had Regulus sent a murderous glare at his King?

Was there a fallout between the two? Something she could exploit?

[What do our two guests think of this latest battle?] The announcer asked Diehauser Belial and Serafall.

[Sona Sitri performed surprisingly well given the circumstances.] Diehauser Belial said, giving slight praise to Sona. [It most certainly would have been her victory had she faced off against any other combination of Sairaorg's peerage. She has some good pieces there. Unfortunately, the Nemean Lion was outside of her calculations.]

[Sairaorg Bael certainly choose well sending Regulus out when he did] Serafall added, giving Sona's opponent praise. [What would have been a certain victory for Sona Sitri turned instead into defeat. Sona Sitri is an expert at adapting and countering her opponents, using someone unknown to take out her strongest piece, her Queen, was very well played.]

Sairaorg had made the best move. Whether it was by luck or strategy, she didn't know, but even though she had performed better than everyone expected, he'd still come out ahead. Still, Regulus wasn't without injury. Without Phoenix Tears he'd be easier to defeat when next he appeared.

[Surprising praise for Sona Sitri from the Emperor himself! Well, she still lost and results are what matter!] the announcer swallowed hard and did his best to ignore the icy glare Serafall leveled on him. [Let's start the next match!]

That was her queue. She walked up to the pedestal and rolled the dice. Across the stadium Sairaorg did the same.

[Oh! We've got an eight this time! How will the match unfold?]

The concealment barrier sprang up around their platform as Sona made her way back to everyone else. "We need to win this one while Regulus can't be used."

"Am I going in?" Hikaru asked. "As a six I can participate—"

"No, I'm going to save you for the next round that's seven or higher," Sona said. "The only members on their team that are truly problematic are Regulus and Sairaorg." Below that she had options, especially with Tomoe and Momo. She had hoped to use Tsubaki to defeat Kuisha, but that was no longer possible.

The best option for them to go with was a solid core around a strong rook like Gandoma with support from a bishop or a Knight to cover his weaknesses. Sona suspected it would be Beruka. Sending out a Bishop while Sona still had both her Knights was risky. They'd need a counter for Tomoe or Hikaru. If Sairaorg used Ladora, his sacred gear, Gravity Prison, might work, but it would depend on the field, and he would have to hit Tomoe before she started to move.

He'd never hit her afterwards.

Too much risk. Gandoma's toughness was Tomoe's counter. She wouldn't be able to cut through that defense without help and if they could take out that support before he was sufficiently weakened, it was their win.

Which was why Sona was almost certain they'd send out Gandoma and Beruka. It was the best combination they could use given what pieces Sona currently had. It would also determine whether or not Sairaorg had just been lucky before or if it had been planned.

"I suspect they'll send out Gandoma and Beruka. To that end we'll be sending out Saji and Tomoe. Saji, your task will be to weaken Gandoma if he appears, drain his defenses. If he's not there, run distraction for Tomoe."

Even if she was wrong that combination could still work very well together.

"I'll do what we can to support Meguri-san!" Saji promised.

"I won't let you down, kaichou," Tomoe Meguri said as she touched the katana belted at her hip. "I'll show them the results of that nightmarish hell Akame-sama put me through!"

Tomoe and Saji made their way over to the teleport circle. When the other side had done the same the circle activated, taking the combatants away in a bright flash white light. Sona raised her eyes to the large monitor as the concealment barrier came down.

There was a brief moment of static before it cleared to reveal a wide field filled with purple grass and blue flowers. In the distance there was a forest with mountains rising behind them. However a rather obvious purple field stood between the combatants and the forest. The battle grounds would be wide, open, and completely devoid of any sort of cover.

As for who they were fighting, Sona had guessed correctly.

There stood Gandoma and Beruka.

Lucky for them. If they had sent out Ladora instead of Gandoma this could have been over. That field played to his abilities like no other.

[It's the Dragon King Vitri's holder, Genshirou Saji and some random human no one cares about! They're against the powerful Gandoma Balam and the gallant Beruka Furcas! Two strong houses! It should be exciting to watch a pair of real devils crush these pretenders!]

The twitching vein on Tomoe's temple matched the one on Sona's. This announcer really hated her and her peerage.

[Let the second match begin!]

[I'll show you random human!] Tomoe Meguri growled, visibly annoyed by the announcer's words.

Then she wasn't.

It happened in an instant. A cold, calm look came across her features, her brown eyes became hard, focused. A hand rested easily upon the hilt of her katana.

She'd entered the Zone just as Akame had taught her. Emotions held no sway there, and she was able to draw out her full capability.

[Unlike that announcer, I hold no ill-will against you or your master,] Beruka called out to Tomoe, [I look forward to fighting you fairly and equally.] The horse reared high and blue-white flames erupted from its mane and hooves. [But I will give it all for my master!]

[Oh ho, it seems that Sairaorg Bael's Knight managed to tame the Pale Horse.] Diehauser Belial commented approvingly. [That is no easy feat, even for the head of the Furcas household. The Pale Horse is a powerful horse which lives in the deepest part of Cocytus. Even surviving that area is difficult enough. This should be interesting—]

Sona smiled.

[Are you finished?] Tomoe asked. Now standing behind Beruka, slowly sheathing her katana.

[What?] Beruka cried out, shocked. As he tried to turn around to face Tomoe he split in half, the top half of his body keeled over and fell off the horse. Blood fountained into the air before he shattered into white light.

[It's hard to take you seriously when you talk so much,] Tomoe said as she turned back to face the others. [And you're nothing compared to _her_!]

[It's amazing how much someone can improve when trained by the greatest assassin across _multiple_ dimensions,] Serafall crowed happily. She shot Diehauser Belial a sly look. The older devil was definitely surprised by the beyond god speed Tomoe had just exhibited. [Would you like to reconsider calling her insignificant?]

Diehauser Belial coughed delicately. [I do not recall disparaging her in the slightest. In fact, I am overjoyed to see the youth growing so quickly.]

While they bantered back-and-forth Sona focused on the battle itself. Beruka's quick defeat had come as a surprise to everyone but it didn't faze that man. He ignored Tomoe entirely, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to keep up, and charged straight at Saji.

He dodged and rolled out of the way as Gandoma attacked with ferocious might. Vritra was active, the absorption line tagged onto Gandoma just as Sona had planned. The man was huge, easily three meters tall and with arms thicker than Saji's torso. A single strike would end him.

Gandoma was going for that strike.

Tomoe was all over him, constantly cutting and slashing, both the distract him and test his defenses. The battle kept up like that for a good minute without change. Saji running, Gandoma chasing, and Tomoe testing.

Then Tomoe drew blood. Her blade leaving a thin line of red across his back.

Gandoma hit the ground harder than ever before, causing the earth to rupture and shift. Tomoe kept her footing and managed to dart out of the blast range. Saji wasn't quite so luck. He was thrown across the flower field before slamming into the ground. His body tumbled across the field, kicking up dirt and flowers before he came to a sudden stop. Behind him there was a soft pulse.

Gandoma hadn't just been chasing Saji around recklessly. He'd chased him to the edge of the zone. Had that been advice from Sairaorg or had he planned that himself?

"Tomoe, go for the legs. Try to hamstring him. Saji, get away from the edge, even if you have to risk getting hit," Sona said over the communication line. No response. "Tomoe? Saji?"

What was going on? The communication device wasn't working! She threw a sharp look at the observers. They didn't seem to notice. This wasn't part of a special rule. She should be able to communicate with her teammates.

For the first time since the start of the game a sinking feeling start to develop in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong here. This was more than just a game rigged against her. Regulus glaring at Sairaorg with hatred. The disruption of the communication devices. Neither were serious, but it put her on edge.

She couldn't even bring it up. They'd just claim it was her fault for bringing faulty equipment.

Thankfully, her peerage had trained hard. Even without Sona's precise advice, they knew what they needed to do. Saji knew he had to get away from the wall and Tomoe knew she had to help. She was already cutting at the legs while Saji made a dash to get past Gandoma and—

CRUNCH.

Ruruko let out a gasp of fear even as Sona winced in pain. Gandoma's fist clipped Saji in the side. It wasn't a full-on strike, but it was enough. Saji let out a sharp cry of pain as he bounced across the grassy field. The left side of his school uniform was torn wide open. Blood stream downed his side from where it had been crushed in, a single white bone jutting through the skin. Deep, angry purple and black bruises were forming all up and down his side as internal bleeding spread.

Despite the pain he hadn't let go of Vritra. The line was still attached to Gandoma.

[You'll have to kill me to get me to let go!] Saji shouted loudly across the battle field. [I will show you the strength of kaichou's peerage!]

[Admirable,] was all Gandoma said as he rushed over to finish him. Saji threw himself to the side to buy as much time as possible. Not quick enough. He took Gandoma's foot full in the chest. A look of pure agony crumpled Saji's face as his chest was pulverized into a bloody pulp. A moment later he shattered into particles of white light as the system recalled. [Farewell.]

[You too.]

A long katana ripped through Gandoma's chest, piercing his heart.

Saji had held on just long enough.

Tomoe hadn't stayed to admire strike. She had already darted away, shooting back across the battlefield way outside of Gandoma's ability to follow. Her attack had been fatal.

Gandoma didn't chase. He simply collapsed to his knees and accepted his defeat. He disappeared a few seconds later as the blood loss broke the acceptable limit.

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Knight] and [Rook] along with combatant Sona Sitri's [Pawn] have retired,] The announcer said, his disappointment clearly audible in his voice. The crowd didn't care though. They were cheering loudly at the battle. The politics going on behind the scene didn't matter to them, only a good fight.

It had been more than enough for them.

[It seems Sona Sitri has managed to barely eke out a victory,] the announcer said with an audible sigh. There were a few boos thrown at the announcer, causing a little smile to flitter across Sona's lips. [What do our two guests think of this match?]

Sona put ignored what was going on up on the monitor and gave Tomoe a warm smile as she reappeared on the teleport platform.

"Good work out there," Sona congratulated her.

"Sorry I wasn't able to bring Gandoma down before we lost Saji, he was tough," Tomoe said, looking regretful.

"We'll make do," Sona said. Winning this after losing Tsubaki in the first round was going to rely on luck. Still, they were already accomplishing the primary goal, and that was make everyone notice them. Even if Sairaorg won, she'd already proven that she and her peerage weren't to be ignored. "We have a victory without Hikaru, and that's far more than anyone thought we'd manage."

[Let's get ready for the next match!] the announcer shouted, finished with Serafall's and Diehauser's analysis.

Sona gave Tomoe a little smile and patted her shoulder before heading over to the pedestal. She threw a quick look over at Sairaorg and couldn't help but frown. Why did he look so pleased even though he'd lost? She didn't know him as well as Rias did, but that knowing smile just looked… off for some reason.

She rolled dice and glanced up at the monitor as did every else.

[It's a seven this time! King's, please discuss who will go out next!]

The concealment field came up as Sona made her way back to her peerage. It didn't take her more than a moment to make her decision.

There were only three options for Sairaorg at this number. He could either send Ladora, both Bishops, or Regulus.

Hikaru was a nigh guaranteed win against any of those combinations, but would be a complete waste if used against just Ladora since Tomoe could easily counter him. That being said, with both Tomoe used up and Kusaka down, Sona didn't have many matchups available that would work.

If Sairaorg sent out one or both bishops, Sona had a chance with a Momo and Ruruko combination or Yura and Ruruko. He had to know that, so she was certain that combination wouldn't be used. It was too risky and Sairaorg was playing smarter than she would have suspected.

Against Ladora, only Momo and Ruruko had a chance, but Sona placed that at fifty/fifty.

Against Regulus, whoever she sent, would lose.

With Ladora or Regulus being the most obvious choices to use, Hikaru was the only one Sona was certain she could use to snatch victory with. As her goal was to raise her status and not necessarily achieve victory, what mattered most wasn't beating Sairaorg, but utilizing her peerage most effectively.

"Hikaru, it's your turn," Sona said as she approached them. "Make it quick."

"As you wish, kaichou," Hikaru said as she stretched her arms above her head. "Who do you think I'll face?"

"Either Ladora or Regulus. It's probably too much to ask for the latter," Sona said as she threw a glance in Sairaorg's direction. "But I can't take the chance. If he suspects I'll use you, his best bet would be to send a single, sacrificial bishop. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

That was the worst-case scenario. To use Hikaru's turn against a single bishop. Sairaorg's battle power would hardly be affected and she would be down Hikaru if a big number turned up next round.

Hikaru nodded and head to the teleport platform. The moment she stepped on she was teleported out and the concealment field came down.

Sona held her breath until the two beams of light dissipated and it revealed a Hikaru vs Ladora matchup. The two of them stood on opposite sides of what looked like a large temple. Large, round columns rose to the ceiling where beautiful arches held up a lofty ceiling.

It was no Regulus like she had hoped for, but at least it wasn't a single bishop.

She could work with this though. Once Hikaru defeated Ladora, Sairaorg would be down both Rooks and both Knights. Outside of himself and Regulus, he would be down to purely mystical means of winning his battles. Yura was strong against that and Tomoe would be too fast to catch.

[Oh! It seems that for the third match Sona Sitri has sent out her strongest piece! Hikaru!] the announcer shouted excitedly.

The entire stadium roared in excitement.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!"

Their voices raised in thunderous cheers and applause. They all knew what was coming. Ladora's swift and excruciatingly painful defeat. Even the announcer seemed excited to see her there.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!"

She certainly was well liked by everyone.

[Get the ultra-fast cameras rolling! Let's all watch Ladora's swift defeat in delicious slow time! Let the third round begin!]

It was over in an instant. One moment the two combatants were squaring off against each other. In the next a brilliant flash of yellow light engulfed the monitor, blinding everyone. A crackling roar boomed throughout the stadium. The light dimmed and there floated Hikaru, engulfed in pure lightning as massive streamers of electricity arced from her body to the pillars and the ground about her.

On the floor nearby was Ladora, twitching and spasming as lightning ravaged his body. The system let him twitch there for several long seconds, letting everyone enjoy the view, before he disappeared in a pillar of white light.

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Rook] retires! As expected! Victory this time goes to Hikaru!]

Hikaru dropped out of her lightning form and landed on the red tile floor. Her boots and gloves had been destroyed leaving her arms and legs bare to the world. Sona could practically hear all the men in the stadium drooling over one another as they stared longingly at her.

Then a moment later she was engulfed in light as she was brought back to Sona's platform. Sona gave her a grateful smile which she returned as the guests above bantered back and forth.

[Well, we all knew that Hikaru would win that match, but Sairaorg's Rook seemed a little on the frail side to lose that quickly,] Diehauser Belial said, giving the man some harsh criticism. [But then, he was probably told to throw the fight. It was fairly obvious that Sona Sitri would send Hikaru out this round.]

[Sounds like someone is trying to make an excuse,] Serafall pointed out.

[All that matters is which King is standing at the end,] Diehauser Belial reminded her.

[Oh? So now it's about her winning, and not just putting on a worthwhile show?] Serafall asked the man with an amused, questioning look. With Sona performing so well the playful Serafall was starting to break through the Leviathan.

[I never doubted her capabilities,] Diehauser Belial said lightly. [I would look to your left to find those that did.]

The announcer coughed loudly and roughly cleared his throat, [A-Anyway, let's quickly move on!]

Sona approached the platform once more and rolled the dice once more. The numbers bounced wildly before landing on a combined total that made her smile.

[And it's an eleven! That's almost the max amount! What sort of team play shall we see this time from Sairaorg Bael?]

Sona just closed her eyes and shook her head softly. As the concealment field came up once more she headed back to her peerage. "Eleven. That means we can safely assume that Sairaorg Bael won't hit the field."

That meant they had the opportunity to do some real damage to him. With Hikaru most likely coming out next, Sairaorg would most likely think this is the best opportunity to hit Hikaru with everything he has.

"Who do you think we'll face?" Hikaru asked.

"Regulus and a bishop," Sona said softly. "Now that he knows how quickly Meguri-san can move, he won't risk sending Regulus alone. Most likely Misteeta since he has a special piece of equipment that can seal an opponent's ability for a short time."

"I can fight Regulus," Tomoe said, volunteering her services.

"Of course," Sona said, giving her the nod. "Tsubasa Yura and Momo Hanakai will support you. This is our best opportunity to take out Regulus. I want to make sure. If he sends out Kuisha instead, you three know what to do."

They had counters for her beyond just Tsubaki. Momo would be useful for that, giving Tomoe and Yura the openings they needed to take her out.

"We won't lose," Tomoe vowed.

"We'll break them to pieces!" Momo shouted, her eyes glowing with a fevered light. Rita's training was seeping back into her. That was fine though. It was an asset in battle.

"This is going to be exciting," Yura said, a grin just as feral as Momo's on her lips. "Let's go girls and show them that Hikaru isn't our only ticket to victory!"

"Hey! I won one earlier!" Tomoe protested as they made their way to the teleport platform.

"I'm giving that one to Saji."

"That's not fair!"

Yura just laughed as the three of them were teleported away.

The concealment field came down and when the battlefield came up a collective gasp echoed throughout the stadium.

There stood Sairaorg Bael across from the other three.

[What?!] Serafall shouted in shock, not even trying to hold in her disbelief.

"How!? He's a twel—" Sona's eyes went to the score board and paled at what she saw. Sairaorg was an eleven. His poor performance at managing his peerage earlier, and Sona's better than expected performance, had lowered his score by one without the man taking a single step onto the battlefield.

Sairaorg turned to face the screen. It felt as if he was staring right at her. [Sometimes one most lose a battle, to win the war. I deliberately sent out individuals who would make you look good, and myself poor, for the express of lowering my worth, my… value, at just the right time.] Sairaorg said to her before giving a wide smirk to the three standing before him. [Please try to at least give me some entertainment before you fall.]

She'd been outplayed. Sona Sitri, someone who prided herself on always thinking several steps ahead of her opponent, had been outplayed by Sairaorg of all people, and from the very start.

How? This was not the Sairaorg Bael she knew. This was not how he thought or how he acted. He was similar to Issei, minus the perversion. He acted more on guts than tactics. Was someone giving him advice from the shadows?

Sona didn't know. All she did know was that she was that she now had to watch any chance of victory get crushed before her very eyes to the thunderous roar of an excited crowd.

 **~o~**

Freeing Sairaorg Bael and his two bishops, Coriana and Misteeta, had solved his most immediate problem, which was getting out of the administration building.

Sairaorg was in no mood to be nice. Nor was he in any mood to search for the exit.

He made his own. He picked a direction and just charged forward. Touki streamed off his body in waves as he slammed through walls and doors alike, hurtled across rooms, tossed guards, employees, and furniture aside like kindling and gave no shits about anything save getting out of this place as quickly as possible. The halls were filled with screams of terror, surprise and pain as the man bulldozed his way over everyone.

Sairaorg Bael was _pissed_.

His bishops, Misteeta and Coriana followed on his heels. Their faces a mask of pure determination as they used demonic spells to enhance their speed and Sairaorg's strength.

Tatsumi followed closely behind, leaping over downed devils, shattered walls, and debris alike. He wanted to just burst his way out alongside Sairaorg, but he couldn't reveal himself. He couldn't let the devils know he was here.

It didn't stop him from lending a little aid in the form of highly focused, high pressure shock waves released from his fists that helped Sairaorg plow his way through.

At some point during their charge through the building a loud crack, almost like lightning, reverberated through the building. A deep, powerful thrumming sound that seemed to come from far away, yet was powerful enough to consume everything.

Tatsumi couldn't dwell on it long as Sairaorg's charge came to an abrupt and sudden end. The last, and final wall gave way to his implacable charge and the large devil smashed his way out into the sky above Agreas. His momentum so great he couldn't stop. He didn't try to slow down. He immediately unfurled his wings and took to the air. His two bishops followed suit, leaping out with wings extended, flying up to float beside their King.

Tatsumi leapt out behind them, letting a pair of draconic wings erupt from his back as he took to the air. He glanced about, trying to get his bearings. There was no stadium here and the casino he and Ravel had gone to a few days' past was on his right. That put them on the opposite side of the building they needed to be at.

He made to leave when Sairaorg's stopped him.

"I don't know who you are, but you have my thanks," Sairaorg said, turning to look directly at Tatsumi. "Find me when I've taken my peerage back from that imposter and the Bael family will find some way of repaying you."

Right, it was raining. They could probably see his form from the way the rain ran down it. Well, it didn't matter if he knew someone had rescued him. Just so long as he didn't realize it was Tatsumi. Perhaps the wings would make him think it was a fellow devil.

Whatever the case, he didn't have time to banter with Sairaorg. He just gave a quick wave and took off, flying around the edge of the building. There wasn't any further time to waste. He was just as concerned as Sairaorg about what was happening in that stadium.

Sairaorg and his two bishops wasted no time following Tatsumi.

 **~o~**

[Combatant Sona Sitri's [Knight], [Bishop] and [Rook] have retired!] The announcer cheered gleefully.

The battle against Sairaorg went exactly as Sona had expected. Expected and feared. The crowd cheered. The announcer laughed. Her peerage, her friends, were brutally put down by Sairaorg.

They tried, oh did they ever try, but they were just no match for him. Nothing they did had any effect. Tomoe's katana broke off his skin. Yura's had hammered him until her knuckles bled. Momo had slammed her strongest spells into him.

He'd just laughed it all off before brutally breaking them.

He had shown no mercy. Not a single speck of restrain. She knew Sairaorg was someone that took his fights seriously and would always give it his all, no matter the opponent.

But did he have to look so gleeful about it?

That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing stronger with every moment.

"What do we do now?" Ruruko asked. Her voice quivered with fear and her face pale. That battle had not been easy to watch.

"We do our best," Sona said softly. If they rolled less than a seven next time, Ruruko would be out there on her own. Best case was they rolled a three and Sairaorg could only send a single bishop. Ruruko had gone through intense training these past two weeks as well. She may be able to hold her own against a single bishop if she was able to surprise them but…

It looked like the end was in sight and everyone knew it. Sairaorg Bael had all but won. All that mattered now was how that victory would take shape.

[We don't need any commentary on that lovely display we all just saw! Let's quickly move on to the next battle!] the announcer said gleefully.

Sona clenched her fist tightly and, for a brief moment, contemplated giving up right then. That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach urged her to. Told her she should give up before things got worse. There were too many anomalies in this match. Too many strange happenings.

She shook that thought away and approached the pedestal. She'd come this far. She'd see it to the end. It would be too great a disservice to her friends who had put everything on the line for her thus far. Victory was out of reach.

It was time for a worthy defeat.

When the dice finished spinning, she knew who she would send.

[There we have it folks! A nine! Will Sona Sitri finally take the stage or will she rely on Hikaru once more? I'm fine with either choice! What say all of you?]

The cheers drowned out everything else until the concealment field came up and muted the noise.

"What do we do now?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"Victory has been taken from us, but I intend to see us take as many of Sairaorg Bael's pieces as possible. There is a high possibility that, pushed this far, I would take the field myself. Sairaorg won't throw this match. That means he's sending either his queen, Kuisha-san, or the Nemean Lion." If she took the field with Ruruko, she could easily defeat their bishops but those two weren't entering the field. Not when the risk of facing Hikaru was so high. "Either way, we're taking that piece." She captured Hikaru's gaze. "Beat them as harshly as Sairaorg Bael beat Tomoe-san, Yura-san and Momo-san."

"Of course, kaichou," Hikaru said, her gaze as hard as her own. If Sairaorg wanted to be vicious, she would show him just how vicious she could be.

Hikaru made her way over to the teleport platform and after a few moments disappeared in a flash of white light.

As the concealment field came down Sona shifted her sight to the monitor. The battlefield was an island in the middle of a large lake covered in a thick, dense forest of large trees with wide, purple leaves. There was a lot of cover which made it easy to conceal one's self.

They appeared on opposite ends of the island with the large forest between them. When the light around Sairaorg's choice faded, Sona nodded her head in satisfaction. Kuisha Abaddon had taken the field against Hikaru. That was a significant piece to end on.

[It seems we have Sona Sitri's Knight, Hikaru, once again taking the field and this time against Sairaorg's own Queen, Kuisha Abaddon! This might turn out to be an interesting fight! The Abaddon family is capable of creating a Hole in space that can absorb and reflect anything! Can Hikaru be hurt by her own lightning? Will she go all out and become naked for us?! We shall soon find out! Let the fifth round begin!]

Kuisha Abaddon quickly rushed into the forest, thinking to use the tall tress as cover. They could be used to redirect some of Hikaru's lightning into the ground and reduced the angle of attack she had. It was a good strategy, and the best one Kuisha could have employed given her opponent.

It was utterly futile.

Hikaru didn't enter the forest. Instead she took to the air and shot up over the forest canopy. Reaching the very center of the island she shifted directions and bolted upwards until she hovered a good mile above the island.

The stadium grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop as everyone held their collective breaths.

A loud crack reverberated through the speakers as Hikaru activated her sacred gear. Her body was enveloped in a bright white yellow light as her arms and legs became little more than enormous streamers of lightning. Several large black holes sprung up about her, absorbing her lightning even as large streams of water erupted from around the island and twisted towards Hikaru, shifting into dragon like shapes as they made to crash down upon her before she could attack.

It simply wasn't enough. Not even close.

It happened all at once. All sound disappeared, consumed by a crack of lightning so powerful it was heard clear across the entire breadth of the Underworld. The night disappeared, chased away by the light. The brilliance of Hikaru was visible not just through the monitor, but the glass ceiling of the stadium as well. The darkened sky lit up as bright as noonday on Earth.

The holes around Hikaru shattered. The draconic water spirals evaporated into steam. The air around Hikaru disappeared, all the gases in the air reduced to their sub-atomic particles creating hundreds streams of pure plasma spiraling about what was no longer humanoid.

It was a mass of pure energy so enormous it reached the outer atmosphere of the planet. The width so great it sheered through the boundary of the arena like it was little more than paper. A million streams of electricity crisscrossed across the sky, accompanied by streams of plasma, air vaporized down to subatomic particles. Whatever it was, it couldn't be called human, devil, or anything else.

It was something else entirely. An entity of pure destruction that simply went by the name, Hikaru.

[What. The. Fuck.] That was all the announcer could say.

Even Sona's onee-sama and Diehauser Belial seemed utterly shocked by what they saw before them.

[Sairaorg, I suggest recalling your Queen.] Lady Agares spoke up quickly. [The system can't recall her quickly enough if something like that hits her.]

Sairaorg just grinned.

The hackles on the back of Sona's neck stood up on end. That was not Sairaorg! Or if it was, someone else was in control!

A voice like nothing Sona had ever heard echoed through the vaults of her mind. It was like the sound bypassed her ears and went straight to her brain. It hurt, painfully so, and caused many in the audience to double over holding their heads.

 **[BURN!]**

Then it struck. A singular bolt of lightning that vaporized everything in its path, leaving a deep, almost endless pit of darkness behind. Then it struck again, and again. Twice, thrice, then a hundred times, a thousand times, a million times. A lightning storm the likes of which the Underworld had never seen rained down upon the island, annihilating everything. There was no where to hide. No where to run.

Lady Agares, the Arbitrator of the game quickly hit the recall button and forced Kuisha's recall before the system could register that she needed to be taken away.

Just in time as Hikaru herself landed upon the island. There was a bright flash of light and when it faded, the island was gone, along with most of the lake, reduced to nothing more than streams of thick plasma, lazily meandering their way through the air.

[C-C-Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Queen] h-has retired.] the announcer stammered out the results. It seemed he was now more than a little scared of Hikaru and was potentially fearing what might happen if Sona took too much offense to his comments thus far.

Hikaru's transition back to human form was quick at first, slowing as she her torso and head reformed and her limbs took on human like shape. Sona quickly grabbed a spare cloak she'd brought with her and made her way over to the teleport pad. Lady Agares waited for her to nod before activating the recall system to bring her back.

Hikaru was fully naked when she returned and Sona was quick to wrap the cloak around her body before the perverted male audience could get too much of a look.

"That was a bit excessive, but I think we've made a point," Sona said

"I wanted to leave a good impression," Hikaru said, giving Sona a smile as she pulled the cloak tight around herself. "Did it work?"

"It worked," she said, throwing a quick glance at the audience. There was a mixture of fear and awe as everyone looked on. "We've done well for ourselves."

"That's good, just one final match, right?" Hikaru said.

Sona nodded. "I intend to see what sort of matchup we get next. If it's something favorable, I'll fight it. Otherwise I intend to give up right away."

If she was up against Sairaorg, she was going to forfeit. If it was Regulus, she would feel him out. If he was weakened enough from Tusbaki and Kusaka's efforts, they might have a chance. If she was up against the bishops, she was confident she could win.

They still had no chance of winning overall unless they got lucky and put Hikaru up against Sairaorg, but the most likely outcome was that whoever she didn't fight between the bishops and Regulus, would fight Hikaru next time, leaving Sairaorg to land the final blow on her.

Her chances of victory were zero then, but at the very least they could reduce the battle to just one of Kings and that would look very favorably upon her, especially since there had been an expectation of a quick and resounding defeat from the start.

[I am shocked, no pun intended, at what I just witnessed. I imagine everyone is. That Hikaru held such power at her finger tips. Sealing her lightning form in the game against Rias was a good decision. I question the judgement of those that let her utilize it in this match.] Diehauser Belial commented on the match.

[The same could have been said of Sairaorg Bael against anyone else in in Sona Sitri's peerage,] Serafall returned coldly. [He had Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri and Momo Hanakai beaten. He did not need to go that extra length in making sure their defeat was excessively painful.]

[Ah, but there is a difference. He was not quick about it, allowing the system to recall them before permanent harm could be done. The same could not have been said of Kuisha Abaddon. I fear what would have happened had Lady Agares not, in good judgement, recalled her so quickly.]

[That's why she's here though, is it not?] Serafall countered. [Restrict all or restrict none. It is best that Sairaorg and his peerage realize now that there are those that stand far above them. A lesson best learned early. Before Ego and Arrogance take too strong a hold.]

[Enough,] Lady Agares interrupted them. This was her home, her territory, and her game to mediate. Here, she overruled even the Satans. [Let us continue with the matches.] She turned to the Announcer. [If you would.]

[O-Of course! Will Sona Sitri and Sairaorg Bael please roll the dice?]

Time to find out what their fate was. Sairaorg Bael wasted no time rolling his dice, not even waiting for Sona to reach the pedestal. She threw hers afterwards. When it stopped, she closed her eyes and nodded.

It was time.

[It's an eight! Will Sona Sitri finally take the field of battle or will she cowardly throw her sole pawn left to the wolves and rely on Hikaru again next time?]

There was no question as to what she would do. As the concealment field came up, she beckoned Ruruko over to her side. "Let's go. If it's the bishops, we have a good chance, if it's Regulus, it'll depend on how much he's recovered since his first battle. Let's go see what fate has in store for us."

Even if it was Regulus, she wouldn't go down without fighting. Perhaps he was still badly hurt from fighting Kusaka and Tsubaki. Sairaorg had, at least, kept his word and hadn't given the lion a Phoenix's Tear.

"Yes kaichou!" Ruruko said, her eyes full of determination. "Let's do our best, for Saji-kun, for Momo-chan and Yura-chan and everyone else that fell!"

"Then let's go make their sacrifices meaningful," Sona said as she turned and headed for the teleportation platform.

As she and Ruruko stepped onto the platform, the white light enveloped them. She felt herself gently picked up and carried away. As the light faded, Sona found herself in an underground chamber of some sort. Torches burning with a blue spluttered fitfully along the walls. At the far end was the broken remains of an altar of some sort. On her side was a large door leading out to some place. Between her and the altar were rows upon rows of pews.

An old temple of worship, but to whom? Sona wasn't familiar with any place like this in the Underworld. At the very least, not on the devil's side of it.

Her opponent didn't end up being Regulus. Instead across the chamber, standing at the foot of the altar, were Sairaorg's two bishops. Coriana Andrealphus and Misteeta Sabnock.

Regulus must have been hurt badly if Sairaorg had decided to send these two in his place. It was too much to think he would give Sona a fighting chance considering how brutally he'd beaten her friends earlier.

"Kaichou," Ruruko said, grim determination in her voice.

"I know," Sona said, allowing a small smile to play across her lips. "We can do this."

 **~o~**

There! The stadium spread out below Tatsumi. The light from within outshone all the casinos and entertainment areas surrounding it. Countless little streams of water ran off it to the street below as the rain continued to beat down upon it.

He paused, hovering high above the stadium, wondering what the best approach was. Which entrance was the best one to sneak in through and—

A howl of wind signaled that decision being taken from him as Sairaorg rushed past him, dive bombing towards the arena.

Frontal assault it was.

Tatsumi dove after the man, trailing behind him and his two bishops. Sairaorg didn't slow as he reached the stadium. He crashed through it with a roar, shattering the glass top, warping the steel and blasting a massive hole through the roof.

"REGULUS!" Sairaorg roared, his voice filled with anger and fury as he dove at the imposter wearing his face. The only other person on the same platform as the imposter, a young looking red-headed boy looked up. His eyes widened in surprise before they became as hard as diamond. He leapt up off the platform and as he reached Sairaorg, transformed, wrapping around the large devil and becoming a full set of golden armor, complete with lion motifs. Sairaorg was all rage and fury as he bore down upon the man that'd stolen his face. "How dare you steal my face and my peerage!"

There was a loud boom as the two collided. Sairaorg, slammed into the man with enough force to obliterate a mountain. It did little more than dig the imposter's feet into the ground and fracture the earth beneath him. Sairaorg roared with anger and followed up with a powerful straight that the imposter calmly caught with a single hand.

"My, you escaped faster than I thought you would," the imposter Sairaorg said, a huge grin on his face. "though not quite fast enough for it to matter. I've had plenty of time to send the rest of your peerage to the hospital. They won't be moving for a while."

"You will pay for this!"

The imposter laughed away the threat. "Did no one tell you about that hidden rule? If a member of a peerage is incapable of making it on time, they're allowed to be swapped for someone else. Even the King." The grin on the imposter's face was absolutely vicious. "It's not my fault you were... incapable of making it to your own Rating Game." The imposter hurled Sairaorg away like he was nothing more than a child's toy. People screamed in pain and fear he plowed into the stands, crushing several unfortunate devils beneath his large frame. "And I've done you a favor. Someone as stupid and weak as you would have lost."

[What is the meaning of this!?] Lady Agares demanded. She was on her feet, her face livid, but her eyes full of fear. It seemed that extra rule on the second page had been something even she'd not been aware of.

[Get my Sona-chan back here now!] Serafall screamed at her before she burst through the announcer's booth into the stadium proper. Lady Agares wasted no time hitting the recall button on the two of them. "I'm going to make you pay for spitting all over this Rating Game!" Serafall promised.

[Looks like they found out,] the Misteeta Sabnock on the monitor said as a white light started to engulf Ruruko and Sona. [Too bad I'm here.] He snapped his finger and the white light shattered, leaving Sona and Ruruko where they were.

[What's going on! The recall was cancelled!] Lady Agares said, panicking. [This is just like when…] she trailed off as she lifted her head to stare at a screen only she could see. The blood drained from her face. [Oh no.]

The fear inside the pit of Tatsumi's stomach turned into sheer terror as the forms of both Misteeta and Coriana shimmered to reveal the last two people he ever wanted to see near Sona. Near anyone he loved.

Syura and Esdeath.

[Guess what, Serafall,] Esdeath said, a wicked smiling on her lips as she stared straight up into the viewing circle she knew was on her. [I have your little sister.]

Serafall's scream of rage and terror sent slivers of pure agony racing down his spine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what do you think everyone? Was that enough of a cliff hanger for you? Syura preventing the recall from working. Esdeath having Sona within arms reach… and no way for Serafall to get to her.

Whatever shall happen next? Will a miracle occur? Or will we see a certain Evolutionary Dragon and the Leviathan go absolutely berserk?

And just who has taken Sairaorg's place? All this, and more, on the next chapter of The Battle Never Ends!

Not much left to go! Just 2 chapters and then the epilogue. The next chapter is the big climactic battle and things will never be the same.


	45. The Infinite's Assault

**Author's Note:** If you thought last chapter ended on an 'oh shit' note, this chapter is going to be far, far worse.

 **Chapter 43: The Infinite's Assault**

A loud thumping roar reverberated across the battlefield as an enormous, decorative pillar as wide as a dragon was long, collapsed beneath its own weight, the base support ruined after getting hit by a stray blast. A wave of dust and dirt rolled across the ruined landscape, enveloping the bodies of the dead and the dying.

There were bodies everywhere. Backs broken, heads torn off, bodies rent asunder. One could take five steps without tripping over a body of a fallen devil.

 _Why?_

There was a massive crash as a huge, draconic body cratered into the ground nearby, displacing massive chunks of earth and sending fragments hurtling across the devastated battlefield. The dragon was dying, her pale blue scales cracked and shattered in countless places. Her once beautiful wings now mangled beyond any hope of repair.

"A worthy challenge, Tiamat," the man known as Cao Cao said as he straightened. He ripped his spear from her chest, the greatest and strongest Longinus in existence. The Spear of Destiny. "But dragons have no place in the world I desire."

There was no response. The Dragon King was dead, her life taken from her by the strongest Sacred Gear in existence.

 _How did this happen?_

"—Gungnir!"

Cao Cao expertly darted out of the way as the massive lance of pure power roared past, tearing a huge furrow through the earth with its passage. The massive walls of the arena collapsed beneath its power as it burrowed through it and continued out into the horizon.

"Hah! The old man of the North is still alive!" Cao Cao said, laughing. "You're tenacious if nothing else!"

"I'm not going to let some young whelp like you get the better of me," Odin snapped furiously. "Do you have any idea how many wonderful asses and breasts you've ruined!"

There had been hope when Odin had arrived. The attackers, renegade devils and magicians hellbent on killing them and disrupting the Rating Game died in droves. Their bodies were scattered through the arena.

That hope hadn't last long.

[You never change.]

A thousand lances of pure darkness rained down upon the old God from all directions. Everything erupted into fire and smoke as the unimaginable powerful attack detonated with mind numbing force. When the smoke cleared the old God was still standing, one hand raised above his head and another firmly clasping an old oak staff. His upper clothes had been burned to ash leaving him wearing only the bottom half of his robe, thankfully held up by a still intact belt. Little trails of smoke curled up from his singed hair and beard.

[Do not wish to kill you.] Ophis said softly as she descended from above. She held her hand out and a powerful gravitation force slammed into Odin, hammering the old God into the ground with a painful grunt. [Stay still and you will live to see Asgard again.]

 _Why was Ophis here?_

"You finished over there, Izou?" Cao Cao called out as made his way back into view around Tiamat's ruined corpse.

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Kousetsu has drunk its fill," Izou said, sounding almost cheerful as he pulled the cursed blade out from Kiba's back. The once proud Knight of Rias was nothing more than a desiccated corpse. Nearby was Karlamine, her body covered in so much blood that if she wasn't dead, she would be soon. Izou wiped the blade on the remains of Kiba's uniform before sheathing it. "This battle has proven quite bountiful." His eyes turned towards her. "But I could always use something a bit more exotic—"

"Touch Shirone-chan and I will kill you," a black hair nekomata growled warningly at the man.

"Fine, fine, I get it! She gets to live," Izou winked at her. "You're one of the lucky ones."

 _Lucky? This was lucky?_

Kiba-senpai was dead. Asia-san taken away by Diodora. Akeno-senpai… her neck twisted at an unnatural angle, her father dead beside her. Bouchou wouldn't wake up. Her beautiful red hair covered in dirt and blood from a head injury. And Issei-kun…

There was another loud crash as a large, red form smashed into the ground with earth shattering force. A brilliant white light streaked into it, driving the massive draconic form of Issei's juggernaut drive even further into the ground.

"Not enough. Should I let him live in hopes that he will grow stronger or kill him here and now and focus on the real challenge, Tatsumi?" Vali asked as he stood over Issei's broken form. The juggernaut drive was falling apart around him as Issei's power and consciousness left him. "The Tyrant is becoming a force to reckon with. I want to challenge him."

[After I am finished.] Ophis reminded Vali.

"I know, I know," he stared down at Issei for a moment before stepping off the fallen boy. "I'll leave him as is. Whether he lives or dies will be up to him. What about the vampire? That Balor View was annoying to deal with."

[Leave Gasper Vladi alone. Ymir is taken with him.]

"That's why I put him to sleep!" Kuroka said, grinning happily. The happy grin slipped away as she turned her way. A sad look crept into her eyes. "This was the only way Shirone-chan. The only way to keep you alive."

She just glared at her sister as she crouched low over Rias' prone form. Even if what happened to bouchou and Issei-kun weren't her fault, she still helped! If they wanted to hurt her further it would be over her dead body!

"Don't think too badly of your sister," Kuroka's friend and ally, Leone said softly. The blonde haired battle happy nekomata just looked tired and regretful now. "With Ophis here there was no chance of victory. At least you and your master get to live because of her." That wasn't any consolation! She simply glared at Leone with the same fury she had with her sister. Leone simply shook her head sadly. "Still a child I see. You'll understand some day. The world isn't a nice place. If you don't want to lose anyone, then you need to become stronger than everyone."

Leone left her then, walking over to Kuroka's side to converse quietly.

 _Why was this happening to them?_

"There shouldn't be any distractions now," Katerea Leviathan said as she approached Ophis, wringing her wrists nervously. Whatever training Ophis had put her through after that first ill-fated attack on the peace conference had thoroughly cowed her in the presence of the humanoid dragon. "And that man should be about finished playing by now."

The disgust in her voice gave no doubt about her feelings about said individual.

[Yes, no one should be able to go to their aid,] Ophis said as she nodded her head happily. [Azazel?]

Katerea turned away and snapped her fingers. A pair of powerful devils appeared dragging the Governor of the Fallen Angels between them.

"Heh, I completely miscalculated this," Azazel said, coughing up a little blood as he spoke. The man looked as if he'd been thrown into a blender. Bruises and lacerations covered his body. His clothes were drenched in blood and his jet black wings drooped behind him. "To think the leader of the Khaos Brigade would get her own hands dirty. Why now?"

[It would have been earlier, but He asked me to wait so I waited.] Ophis said simply. [I wish to take back my home. To obtain my silence. The key is inside Tatsumi. Can't have any interference.]

"Tatsumi?" Azazel asked, sounding confused. Then his eyes widened as realization hit him. "So that's it! That's how you intend to defeat Great Red!"

[We are equal. To win, the balance must be tipped. A third is required to tip that balance.] She tilted her head to the side. [Don't need Tatsumi. Just a piece of him. It is enough.]

"And then what? You just leave?"

[I will. Yes.] Her eyes lifted to everyone else. [Fighting Great Red will take time. Do not wish to be disturbed. This and they will serve as distraction enough.]

"You could have just asked for help," Azazel said bitterly, sweeping his gaze about the ruined battlefield, "You didn't need to do all this."

[Yes, I did. Not for me, but for him.] She paused. [He would be pressured, forced, by too many.] Ophis floated down to his level. [Even if it becomes known what he can do for others, the method of how must be kept secret.] she paused for a moment, wondering if she should say any more. [You know too much and your lips are too loose.]

"Shit," Azazel cursed as he realized what was about to happen.

[Goodbye, Azazel.]

"Farewell, Ophelia," Azazel whispered a strange name as Ophis' overwhelming power washed over him. Azazel didn't cry out once, he simply smiled grimly as the dark energy consumed him. There was a simple, flash of light and then nothing.

Just like that, the leader of Grigori was gone. Not even ashes remained where he had once stood.

[How are the Satans?] Ophis asked those assembled before her.

"Asmodeus is dead, Serafall is at the arena, and Ajuka has gone into hiding," Cao Cao said simply.

[Sirzechs?]

"Alive. I'm not sure that thing is even a devil any more or that it can die as it is. Lost Siegfried and a few others trying to kill him. Still, whatever he is, he's not in any condition to give chase. Georg trapped him with Dimension Lost. It will take even him time to get out of there."

[That is enough. It is time to leave,] Ophis said as she turned to Odin who was still restrained beneath a powerful gravity field. [I suggest you return home. There will be no mercy if I see you again.]

"How… generous… of you…" Odin managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth.

"It is generous," Cao Cao said as he walked over to the imprisoned God. "Normally I'd just end you, but out of thanks to Ophis for giving me the opportunity to cull so many that would exploit humanity for their own gains, I'll let you go for now. I suggest you fortify the walls of Asgard because I will come knocking some day."

If looks could kill, Cao Cao would be a pile of smoldering embers right then. Instead the man simply laughed and walked away, arms looped around the Spear of Destiny as it rested across his shoulders.

Then they started to disappear, teleporting away through various means. Ophis was the last to leave, casting one last glance about the blasted landscape before teleporting away to a different part of the Underworld.

With the gravity attack lifted Odin could move again. The old god let out a loud groan as he staggered to his feet, using his oaken staff as leverage. "I'm getting too old for this." He glanced around the ruined arena and shook his head sadly. "Nothing is going to be the same after this I'm afraid." he hobbled over to her side and set a single vial of Phoenix Tears on the ground before her. "It was a gift to me from your kind but you need it more than I."

"…thank you, nyan," Koneko whispered as she gently took the vial. She uncorked it and quickly gave it to Rias. "…why is this happening to us? It was… everything was…"

Everything had been going so well and now nothing would ever be the same again. Friends she'd laughed and smiled with only earlier that day… she'd never be able to talk to again.

"Why indeed?" Odin asked as he straightened his back with a groan. Several sharp cracks and pops were followed by a content sigh. "I don't think there exists an answer you will accept. Everyone is unique and thus everyone has different ideals and different goals. Eventually they will come into conflict with each other." He shook his head softly, his eyes drifting to the fallen form of a Valkyrie in the distance. "We were just unfortunate enough to get caught up in the ideals of those beyond our comprehension. All we can do is pick up the pieces and move forward as best we can."

He left her side then, making his way across the shattered

"…will there never be peace, nyan?" Koneko asked, her voice on the verge of breaking. Why couldn't every just get along? Why must she keep losing people she cared about?

"True peace? No," Odin said as he stopped beside the fallen Valkyrie. Someone that had introduced themselves as Rossweisse earlier. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try. I won't give up."

Don't give up. Tatsumi wouldn't give up. "…Tatsumi, nyan."

"That boy… he's in for a rough future," Odin said. "If he survives he'll need your support more than ever." he cradled the Valkyrie to his chest. She had fought as hard as any trying to protect her God. She had paid a heavy price for it. Her armor was crushed and blood spilled from a gaping hole in her chest. "Rossweisse my child, I never wanted you to come to this end," Odin said as he stared down at the fallen Valkyrie in his arms. He pressed his head against her chest. "Such a fine chest and…" his eyes widened. "You're still…" he gave Koneko one last look. "Farewell child. I suggest you place revenge on the back burner for now. Save who you can. That's all that should matter at this moment."

With that Odin took off, disappearing back to Asgard to save his Valkyrie.

Save who she could. She wanted to hurt those that hurt the people she loved! Asia was gone, Kiba and Akeno were dead and Issei… she had no idea if Vali left him alive. Her blood started to burn with a red-hot fury.

She was going to—

"Nrgh," Rias groaned in her arms. All thoughts of revenge flew from her mind as her Master slowly woke up. "Koneko-chan?" she whispered weakly as she blinked her eyes blearily at her.

Tears burst from Koneko's eyes as Rias woke up. "Bouchou-senpai!" she wailed as she buried her face in her chest.

 **x~X~x**

Serafall's scream of fear and rage pierced straight to the soul, scraping excruciatingly along its edges. A voice filled with all the pain and fear of seeing her most precious person in the hands of a sadistic monster that wouldn't just tear her apart piece by piece, but enjoy putting on display every moment of it.

It affected Tatsumi just as badly. He knew what Esdeath was capable of. Had seen it first hand. Those tortured, broken bodies in the basement of that hotel. Everything she had done in his world. If someone didn't get to Sona in the next minute, there wouldn't be a Sona left for anyone to save.

Tatsumi fought down the surge of panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He had to think logically here. Going berserk wouldn't save her. He had to do something, but he couldn't just pop up without explanation! He didn't know where she was! Without that piece of information there was nothing he could do for her.

Damn it what was he supposed to do?!

[Where should I start?] Esdeath said on the screen as she started towards Sona Sitri.

[S-Stay away from her!] Ruruko shouted, jumping in front of her master.

[Don't worry, I'll tend to you later, personally,] Syura said as he appeared at her side. She swung at him only to disappear. Teleported away. [She's all yours, Esdeath.]

[You'll find I'm not so easily beaten,] Sona said as she brought her hands up in front of her, prepared to defend herself as best she could until reinforcements arrived.

Esdeath didn't seem to notice her words. [Are you watching Serafall?] she asked, staring up at the view portal. [Of course you are. I was never able to demonstrate to you first hand my _special_ techniques. I'll be sure to take things nice and slow for your benefit!]

There was a massive explosion of power as Serafall went berserk. A pillar of blue-white light engulfed her. The very air about her froze creating a fantastical lattice of ice and frozen gas that spread out in all directions. Twelve beautiful blue-white wings erupted from her back as her clothes and form subsumed beneath a thick layer of ice.

Like an elemental of pure ice, only infinitely more dangerous and on a warpath.

Serafall ignored everyone as she shot towards the ceiling. Nothing mattered to her save getting to her sister before Esdeath could kill her.

The imposter was faster.

"Sorry, I can't have you doing that," the fake Sairaorg said as he grabbed Serafall's ankle and whipped her back towards the stadium floor. The enraged Satan slammed into the ground with breakneck force, sending waves of ice crackling in every direction. The imposter shook his hand, scattering bits of ice all over the place. "My, you certainly are cold. Almost as cold as my daughter, Hel."

Tatsumi's mind froze.

What did he just say? His daughter, Hel? But… wasn't Loki Hel's father? Could it be?

As if to confirm his thoughts the disguise slipped away to reveal the Norse God Loki hovering in the air above the stadium. That long flowing cyan hair. The maniacal smile. The cold, hard eyes and the long white trench coat. It was Loki.

The one responsible for his impromptu trip to Niflheim.

And a reason to be here aside from Sona's Rating Game.

But he didn't have Incursio…

SCREW INCURSIO!

First Mine and now Sona! Was this man going to rob him of everything?!

Tatsumi roar shattered the glass ceiling of the stadium. The distance to Loki disappeared in an instant. The God of Mischief had just enough time to whirl around before Tatsumi slammed his fist into his face. Touki flared about his form brighter than the sun itself. All the power of the tyrant flowed through his veins, his muscles, his body, empowering him far beyond the limits a human body should ever be able to obtain.

The platform that had hosted Sona's peerage was sundered in half as Tatsumi hurled the God through it. A thick leather boot drove the God through the wall of the stadium and into the waiting rooms beyond.

"Go Serafall!" Tatsumi roared over the screams of terror and fear that swept through the panicking crowd. "Night Raid is here to hunt a God!"

Serafall, even in her enraged state, understood exactly what Tatsumi was getting at. He had no longer snuck into Agraes to rig the game in Sona's favor, but to hunt Loki. A perfect excuse to explain his presence.

And her chance to go to her sister's side.

"FENRIR!" Loki bellowed as he burst through the stadium wall, thoroughly pissed off. "Kill the bitch!"

Before Serafall could even attempt to leave a massive white wolf broke through the floor of the stadium, massive jaws open wide to snap Serafall in half.

"MIDGARDSORMR!"

A massive, serpentine like snake erupted through the stands, snapping its mouth shut upon dozens of devils, devouring them with a single bite. The entire arena erupted into pandemonium as devils started fleeing in every direction, screaming in panic.

This was not good. He needed to take control and…

((Finally I'm here for when you do something crazy,)) Bennia said as she suddenly appeared at his side. She blazed with all her divine power in her adult form. Her twin death scythes held easily in her hands.

Was the divine glow about her brighter than usual?

It was only then that Tatsumi realized that most of Night Raid was actually here. Najenda was guiding people towards the exit while Akame was slipping through the crowds, looking for the best time to deliver that one, fatal strike with Murasame. There was Lenneth and Ymir, even Mine. Everyone save Xenovia and Ravel were here!

"Oh, I'm so scared about a washed-up has-been Goddess without any power," Loki sneered at Bennia.

Bennia just smiled and suddenly there were two of her. One smiling, the other one ramming her scythe through his gut. Loki shimmered with a blue light and shattered, disappearing and reappearing a dozen meters away. "You're not the only one that can manipulate time!" Loki snarled as he rubbed his gut. Even though he'd said that, Bennia had managed to nick him.

(("I'm not a no name Goddess anymore, Loki,)) Bennia said, her voice deceptively soft. ((Themis shouted my name across all of northern Europe. I have been seen at Tatsumi's side. I'm a teacher at his school! The world knows I am his lover. People know who I am. My name is being spoke across the world. I am far more than I once was, more than I have ever been!)) Her power blazed ever higher, an inky darkness that enveloped her and spread out in all directions, threatening to suck the life out of everyone and everything around her.

For him though, it just felt like a warm blanket was being wrapped around him.

"Impossible! You are just a secondary Goddess! You are no Athena! No Artemis!"

((Tatsumi brings change to all those he touches.))

"Then he must die here!"

((Over my dead body!))

"That can be arranged—"

"DIVINE ASSAULT! Nibelung Valesti!" A massive silver spear slammed into Loki, throwing him off balance.

"Even you Lenneth!" Loki snapped at the powerful Valkyrie.

"I hate men with small penises," Lenneth said seemingly without moving her mouth. "That's all the reason I need!" Lenneth blushed heavily and threw a panicked look Ymir's way.

God damn it Ymir, seriously? Why was he trolling _now_ of all times?

Sona's scream of pain cut through the din of battle. [Oh, that separated more easily than I thought it would.] Esdeath's sickeningly sweet voice haunted them. There was a loud squelch like flesh was being pulverized to paste. [You're much softer than my usual targets.]

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** " Serafall screamed at Fenrir as she tried to blast the dog with all her power. Freezing an enormous section of the arena in the process. Fenrir just tore through the ice like it wasn't even there.

Fenrir wasn't considered one of the strongest entities in existence without reason. He was as fast as Garmr had been, but far tougher. A wolf of the north was not only highly resistant to the cold, but nearly immune.

Serafall was fighting a battle she couldn't win.

He needed to think. Think! He needed to come up with a strategy that was more than just punching everything in front of him to death! What did he have to work with? What was the state of everything? He strained his mind and his sight, taking in everything. His consciousness shifted. Twin pangs of pain just below his temple stabbed his mind. Parts of his brain evolved, nerves that didn't exist grew and connected. A second pair of eyes, blood red and with a dark cross shaped pupil opened up on the sides of his head.

He had a three hundred and forty degree view of the entire arena. He could see everything in sharp, crisp clarity. Loki standing before them. Midgardsormr rampaging across the stadium. Serafall struggling with a faster and more powerful Fenrir. Esdeath laboriously torturing Sona Sitri on the monitor, slowly taking her left arm apart muscle by muscle, bone by bone, piece by piece.

There was Hikaru, floating above the shattered platform he'd thrown Loki through, uncertain of what to do, where to go, or who to help. Sairaorg was picking himself up out of the stands with the help of Misteeta and Coriana. Lady Agares desperately trying to find some way to recall Sona Sitri before she was killed. His allies all around him.

A plan formed in his mind.

" **Sairaorg!** " Tatsumi bellowed across the stadium, snapping the man's attention his way. With his attention Tatsumi pointed at the Midgardsormr " **Take care of that thing!** "

Sairaorg didn't argue. He barked two quick orders to his bishops and charged head long at the giant serpentine dragon.

There was no need to give Najenda and Akame orders. They knew what to do without even being told. They'd gone into action long before Tatsumi had been able to compose himself.

" **Lady Agares! Where is Sona Sitri's battle arena?** "

The head of the Agares family looked startled for a moment before quickly answering. [A large temple at the edge of our territory bordering the Fallen Angel territory. It's directly north of here between a pair of mountain peaks. But that's nearly two thousand miles away, no one can get there fast—]

Tatsumi was done listening to her. There was one person that could get that faster than anyone else.

" **Hikaru! GO!** "

She didn't wait a moment longer. In a blaze of lightning she crackled through the hole in the ceiling and across the rain swept sky.

"No, no, no, I won't let you ruin my plans!" Loki shouted, realizing that Tatsumi was undoing everything. "Hel! Chase after her and see that she's killed!"

"Yes, father," Hel said as she appeared from a portal. "I'll stop her from—" a delicate pink boot was quite firmly planted into her face.

"Miss me, bitch?!" Mine suddenly made her presence known. "I'm going to stomp all over your face before I'm done with you!"

"You! I'll kill you!"

"THIS ISN'T ASGARD HAG!" Mine roared as she powered up an enormous pink lance of light. Pumpkin blazed brilliantly upon her wrist. "This is my world and here I'm Queen Bitch!"

She threw the enormous pink spear of light straight into Hel's face.

The Goddess screamed in rage as she was lanced through the bottom of the stadium and into the land below. "You deal with Loki, I've got a score to settle with this hag!" Mine shouted at Tatsumi before she dove after the Goddess who by this time had been carried out the bottom of Agraes and was spiked into the surface of the underworld below.

The biggest problem was Fenrir. Serafall was losing, and fast.

((Go, Tatsumi, I'll handle Loki with the Valkyrie that doesn't like small penises,)) Bennia said.

"I didn't say that!" Lenneth protested.

((No need to be ashamed of it. I don't like small penises either.))

"Is Tatsumi's large?" Lenneth gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "That wasn't me!"

((I think Ymir and I are going to get along really well,)) Bennia said, grinning widely. The grin faded away. ((Go Tatsumi.))

"Don't you die on me," Tatsumi told her.

((Against Loki? He doesn't have a chance. Not against me.))

Tatsumi had to trust her. If he didn't Serafall was going to die.

A bright flash of light and a thunderous roar reverberated through the speakers around the arena as a lightning clad Hikaru tore through the top of the temple. Tatsumi watched Esdeath use her Trump card to freeze time to get away. The stone where Esdeath had been standing scorched and melted beneath Hikaru as she slammed into the very spot Esdeath had just been.

[Hikaru!] Sona gasped out happily.

[I'll protect you kaichou, Syura's teleport isn't going to work on me.]

[Oh I've wanted to kill you for the longest time!] Syura said, spitting at her. The spit evaporated before it reached her. [Don't think I haven't thought up ways of dealing with you too!]

With everything in place and everyone doing what they needed to be doing, Tatsumi could focus on his own battle. He flipped in mid air and dove at Fenrir. Behind he could see Loki trying to give chase only to be intercepted by twin scythes and a beautiful divine sword.

Tatsumi focused on Fenrir as he dove at the divine wolf. Watching it's every movement, mapping it's every action. A line of copies, of future places the divine wolf would be, stretched across the frozen battlefield towards Serafall. He could see Serafall too, darting away, avoid the powerful jaws, only to be struck by the claws. She wouldn't get away unscathed.

Not this time.

Not without Tatsumi's help.

Tatsumi urged himself forward, faster than before. He slammed into Fenrir with bone crushing force just before the wolf reached Serafall. A painful yelped was ripped from Fenrir's throat as Tatsumi rammed the wolf into the jagged ice beneath its feat. The stadium floor cratered. The ice shattered, sending sharp fragments of ice hurtling in all directions.

He wasn't finished.

A deep, intense heat built up in the pit of his stomach, fueled by glands no human possessed. A weak flame would not work on an entity this powerful. Even a massive, powerful wave was questionable.

He needed something sharp. Focused. Pinpoint. Like a laser. Penetrating power and speed mattered more than anything.

It burned his throat, but he didn't care. It scorched his mouth. It mattered not. With a roar fueled by all the rage, panic and fear that had been building up this whole day and unleashed his attack upon the divine wolf beneath him.

What erupted from Tatsumi's mouth was not a huge steam of fire, but a thin, pinpoint stream of super hot plasma. It tore straight through Fenrir, vaporized the ice beneath, melted the stadium floor, burned its way through Agraes, clipped Hel in the leg, screamed through the air, and slammed into the surface of the Underworld, burning all the way through to the ruined realm of Hades where it detonated in a massive fireball that rivaled the sun with its brilliance.

Fenrir howled in pain and phased out from under Tatsumi, darting away from the two of them.

" **Tatsumi,** " Serafall's voice crackled like the frozen north.

"Yes?" Tatsumi asked as he sidled he prepared himself for Fenrir's next rush. He could already see the wolf getting ready to lunge at them.

" **After this is all over, I'm having your babies!** "

"Wait, what?!" Tatsumi was so shocked by her sudden admission that he was nearly torn in half by Fenrir's lunge. "This isn't over yet, Serafall! Focus!"

" **And I'm not taking no for an answer!** " Serafall roared as she slammed her icy wings into the ground.

Twelve flowing rivers of ice erupted from the ground and crashed down upon the great wolf of the north. They were fast, subsuming the very air about them as they targeted the wolf. Fenrir effortlessly dodged Serafall's attack.

Dodged right into Tatsumi's awaiting fist.

The air rippled and screamed from its passage. A clenched fist, blazing with light of touki, slammed into Fenrir's side with all the force of a nuclear shock wave. The icy ground crumpled and shattered beneath Tatsumi's feet as the reverse force blew out into the ground beneath him. The powerful wolf folded in half, a sharp yelp ripped from its throat, as it was sent hurtling back into Serafall's ice.

A hundred razor sharp icy edges dug into Fenrir's skin, drawing an equal number of thin cuts all across his skin. Dark blood began to matte his thick fur.

Serafall clapped her hands together and the air around Fenrir dropped to absolute zero. An icy lattice of frozen moisture and gasses solidified all around him, imprisoning the great wolf. A terrifying ability

It didn't hold the great wolf for long. The entire icy lattice started to vibrate violently. Heat generated from that vibration caused solidified molecules to move again, turning into liquids and then gases.

All at once the entire icy lattice shattered into a million tiny little shards, creating a beautiful, yet deadly field of razor-sharp ice. A terrifying howl of rage washed over Tatsumi and the arena, striking fear into the hearts of all that heard. Many of the weaker devils and guests collapsed in the stands, their hearts incapable of handling it.

Even Tatsumi felt his heart quiver fitfully.

He clenched his teeth and let out a low growl of his own, forcing himself to take a step forward. Then another, and another, until he was sprinting towards the powerful wolf. Take it out quick before it had the chance to recover.

" **Watch out!** " Serafall shouted a warning.

Too late. So focused were all his sense on Fenrir that he hadn't even noticed Lenneth until it was too late. The Valkyrie slammed into him from the side, sending the both of them tumbling to the side.

An attack? Had she betrayed them at the last moment—

That thought died when he noticed her state. Her breastplate was ruined, mangled beyond any practical use. The front of it had been ripped open, along with the latex body suit beneath, exposing a large, open would in the center of her chest. Her long, beautiful silver hair was matted with her own blood.

She hadn't attacked him, Loki had thrown her at him.

"Sorry Tatsumi," Lenneth forced out through clenched teeth as she forced herself back to her feet. Her face was a mask of intense pain and concentration.

"It's—MOVE!" Tatsumi shouted as he threw Lenneth to the side. Just in time as the massive form of Fenrir barreled down upon him. A gaping maw filled with razor-sharp teeth capable of rending the very Gods themselves snapped down to devour him whole.

He had just enough time to grab Fenrir's teeth and wrench his jaw apart to prevent the great wolf from tearing him in half. There was little he could do to stop the charge. Fenrir tore across the icy grounds and slammed Tatsumi into the wall of the stadium, causing pain to lance through Tatsumi's back as his draconic wings crunched painfully.

The wall faired far worse.

When two tons of powerfully muscled wolf moving at hypersonic speeds crashes into a wall with someone that even death has given up on, the wall could do little more than whimper before it detonated inwards, covering the room beyond in a cloud of dust and possibilities of what might have been.

The room beyond was a change room for security guards. The walls were lined with lockers with a thin, low bench ringing the room. It wasn't empty. What appeared to be a captain was desperately urging a number of subordinates scattered throughout the room to gear up faster.

They all froze as Tatsumi and Fenrir came crashing into the room.

Tatsumi had no time to think, or even care, about them. He planted his feet into the floor, crumpling it beneath both the weight and force of Fenrir's charge. He managed to slow the great beast down after being pushed across the room, his feet digging deep trenches into the floor. With a heave Tatsumi whipped Fenrir to the side, throwing the wolf into the lockers on the wall.

The lockers crumpled and the wall collapsed beneath the weight of the massive hound. Fenrir was quick to recover, spinning in midair to land on his feet. He crashed onto the large hallway beyond, digging deep furrows into the concrete floor before he smacked into the far wall.

Fenrir roared and charged. It came so fast if Tatsumi hadn't known where he'd be before he arrived he wouldn't have been able to dodge. The wind howled with Fenrir's passage as he soared past Tatsumi and crashed into the far wall. Screams of agony were drowned out by collapsing concrete and screeching steel as Fenrir tore apart two security guards, the lockers, the wall and the ceiling alike in his haste to spin around.

He needed a distraction, anything. His eyes landed on the devil next to him, the captain that had been rallying the troops earlier.

Perfect.

It mattered very little to Tatsumi what happened to the average devil. He grabbed the unsuspecting captain next to him and threw the shocked man at Fenrir. He bounced off Fenrir's snout as the massive hound managed to turn around, momentarily hiding Tatsumi from view. He used that advantage to get in close.

Fenrir shredded the devil into four pieces with a single swipe of a claw, showering the room in blood, just in time to get a touki clad boot to the side of the head. Fenrir yelped as he was sent tumbling across the change room to the far wall, crushing more devils along the way, filling the room with the cries of the injured and the dying.

The few devils still alive in the room bailed in all directions, diving through the holes in the walls and even making new exits straight through the walls.

Tatsumi couldn't leave. This damn mutt would just follow. He scowled angrily as Fenrir climbed back to its feet and shook off Tatsumi's attack like it hadn't done anything.

What did it take to put this mutt down? Just beating it wasn't enough. The thing was tough. It wasn't quite as fast as Garmr, but it was stronger and many times tougher. Tatsumi could take a few hits from Garmr. He couldn't do the same with Fenrir. If it got a clean hit with those claws or fangs, it was going to put him out of commission.

It was hard to say if Fenrir could actually kill him since death had already tried to claim him _four_ times and had failed each time.

There wasn't any more time to think as Fenrir lunged once more, tearing up the floor as he raced forward. Tatsumi shot forward to meet Fenrir halfway. The large wolf came down on Tatsumi, mouth wide, razor-sharp teeth ready to rend him limb from limb.

Tatsumi stomped on his lower jaw and drove it into the floor and slammed his palms into the roof of Fenrir's mouth, forcing the maw wide. He slammed his free foot into the floor, digging a deep furrow through the concrete before managing to stop Fenrir's charge.

"I need some way of putting you down for good!" Tatsumi growled as he struggled against the powerful wolf. Touki and the Tyrant's full strength surged through his body, his veins, and yet it wasn't enough. All it could do was bring about a stalemate.

" **How about this?** "

The temperature in the room plummeted and icy snowflakes floated past Tatsumi's vision. Then A thunderous crackle of ice deafened them all. Fenrir's scream of agony was lost beneath the sound. The fountain of blood that spewed from his mouth and drenched Tatsumi from head to toe was not missed. Fenrir's strength left him almost instantly and Tatsumi was able to wrench the jaws wide and throw the enormous wolf to the side.

Only half of it went.

Fenrir's upper half bounced off the floor once before sliding to a stop at the wall. The other half was slumped behind a large wall of ice that went from floor to ceiling. The edge of the wall was so sharp it made the sharpest razors seem dull by comparison.

A sound drew Tatsumi's attention to the left as Serafall floated into the room upon wings of ice.

"Thanks," Tatsumi said.

" **Why are you thanking me?** " Serafall asked, sounding genuinely confused. " **You saved my Sona-chan. You saved me. You've saved the Sitri family.** "

Tatsumi tried to wipe Fenrir's blood from his face and glared at his blood soaked hands. He was going to need a long shower after this. "The battle isn't over yet," Tatsumi told her. Things could still go wrong. He had learned a lot of valuable lessons over the course of his life. Such as never assuming they had won until they'd actually won. "Let's go see who needs help."

Serafall's icy eyes glowed fiercely. " **I'll make Loki pay!** "

 **~o~**

Mine smiled in grim satisfaction as she watched the conflagration.

The world beneath her burned, creating a large billowing cloud of smoke and ash that rose high into the sky. It choked out everything, blocking light and breath alike. It reached the base of Agreas, curling around its outer edges and up through the enormous that had been burned through it.

It affected her little. Her 'Dominion' as Azazel liked to call it, was fully active. It filtered out the worst of the smoke and ash before it reached her, creating a pocket around her of fresh, clean air. It also did little to hinder Mine's perception of the world about her. She could feel the cloud, and everything it touched, including the ground below.

The forest below Agreas was burning, lit ablaze by Mine's divine power. Directly beneath her amidst the burning forest was a large crater filled with molten earth and at the very epicenter of it all, was Hel.

The Norse Goddess of the Underworld was alternating between hurling obscenities and screaming in pain as she desperately pulled herself up from the pool of magma. What clothing she had once worn was little more than ash upon the wind. Her skin bubbled and burned, the magma eating away at her flesh and doing very little in the way of making the hideous goddess any more attractive. Steam hissed off her body as the heat from the molten earth burned away the moisture in her body.

With a scream of frustration that echoed across the forest. Divine power flared around Hel as she created a portal to Hel that brought the icy winds and blizzards from Niflheim to the Underworld.

Mine just snickered.

Anyone that knows even the least bit about chemistry and physics knows what happens when super cooled frozen water was brought into contact with an incredibly hot substance like magma.

Sublimation.

Mine snickered as the entire place blew up in her face. The cold winds of Niflheim instead became a super heated blast of steam that burned Hel just as badly as the magma. The Goddesses voice, filled with fury and pain, reverberated across the burning forest.

"Serves you right, bitch," Mine whispered even as she raised a single, delicate hand above her head. Her divine power surged through her veins. Pumpkin flared brightly, fueled by her hatred of the woman beneath her. She manipulated her energy, forging it into six huge spears of brilliant pink light, each individually as powerful as the single one she'd hit Esdeath with all those months ago.

She snapped her wrist and all six spears lanced at the ground. Hel, the pool of magma, the super heated steam, the land and everything around it disappeared in a massive detonation of pink energy. Powerful shock waves blasted the sky clear of smoke and ash, only to be replace by a fresh cloud of fire and ash.

A piercing scream of rage and pain cut through the explosive reverberations. Mine felt Hel's power erupt, decaying everything around her. Flames flickered and died. Magma cooled and stilled. The cold winds stopped. The now hardened magma around her shattered, then cratered, as her power rose ever higher. With a second ear-piercing howl Hel launched herself into the sky, the air broke about her multiple times over as she went supersonic, wisps of vapor, smoke and ash streaming off her form.

She was completely out of it. It made her an easy target. People that let their emotions dictate their actions were prone to mistakes.

Mine didn't let her emotions dictate her actions, not too much any ways, but there was nothing wrong in letting them fuel her actions!

Her ten black wings unfurled behind her as she summoned all her power to the fore. She was going to meet Hel head on and pound all her anger and frustrations into her face. Divine power surged about her and a thin platform of pure energy formed above her. Twisting around, she settled her feet against the magical platform and launched herself at Hel, prepared to meet her head on.

Then it happened.

A thin, intense line of pure plasma pierced the sky, tearing through Hel's leg just before she reached Mine. It burned straight through her leg, disintegrating muscle, bone and ligament alike. The supersonic speeds did the rest, tearing Hel's left leg off, just beneath the knee. A scream of pure agony was ripped from the Goddess' mouth.

Her charge faltered.

The grin on Mine's face was wide enough to split it in half as she slammed into the now unprepared Hel once more, boot to face leading the way. A thunderous shock wave rippled outwards from the impact, blasting away the smoke and ash. Mine carried through, hurtling towards the burning ground and slammed the screaming Hel back into earth at supersonic speeds.

It felt so satisfying to grind her boot into Hel's face. There was just something about it that made Mine want to pulverize it. Or maybe it was the eyes and the way they'd leered at her Tatsumi or her mouth and the twisted words that came from it.

She was going to enjoy making her pay—

A sudden memory surface. A memory of a clumsy woman in purple with long, beautiful hair of the same color wielding a pair of scissors nearly as large as she was. A memory of her being shot in the back. A memory of her being torn in half. A memory of her death.

A strange tear ran down Mine's cheek.

"Change of plans," Mine said as she threw all thoughts of taking her time torturing Hel from her mind.

She lunged forward, hurtling across the burning forest floor. The fire whipped about from her passage, scattering a trail of ashes and burning leaves in her wake. Hel was slow to recover from her fall. A hand covered her face. The other gripped a smoldering tree next to her as she tried to climb back to her feet.

Mine wouldn't give her the time to recover. A hand snapped to the side. Divine power flared deep within her breast, racing across her body and down her arm. Pink energy danced across the surface of her arm, coalescing into a long blade.

Whether Goddess heard Mine approach or felt her impending doom rushing towards her, her face snapped up. Her eyes locked onto Mine's. There was fear now in them. But it was only a small part of the whole. Her lips curled back into an angry snarl as she made to protect herself.

Mine wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to let Hel do anything.

Her Dominion around Hel changed, the viscosity of the air became that of molasses. Hel, unprepared for the sudden change in air density, was too slow to do anything before Mine was upon her.

The energy blade came down, shearing through Hel's outstretched arm just below the elbow. Mine stomped the floor of the forest hard. A cloud of black, sooty ash and burning leaves burst forward. She twisted in place, using her own Dominion to slow herself and force her back around. Faster than thought, Mine whipped back to face Hel. A little hop. Her leg snapped out and crashed into Hel's back with a thunderous crack. A shockwave rippled outwards, blowing out of nearby fires and sending a massive cloud of ash and smoke whipping out in all directions.

Mine had felt something snap beneath her leg as Hel bounced off the forest floor with an agonized scream. Her lower body was limp and unresponsive. Mine didn't take a chance. That memory was still fresh. The blade came down again, cutting her in half.

"What do you think of this 'nothing' now?" Mine bit out viciously as she stomped on Hel's neck, forcing her face into the ashen ground. "You're the one that's nothing here!"

"You stupid bitch!" Hel howled impotently. "You have no idea what you've done! You deserve to die for your crimes!"

"Crimes? You're the one that locked us in Helheim! We just wanted to leave—"

"You kicked down the Gates of Hel!" Hel screamed at her. "The human world is overrun with Draugr now! They're rampaging all across the northern European countries!"

"Draugr are no match for human technology."

"Their military can't be everywhere!" Hel shot back. "The major cities, the primary highways? They're protected. But all the rural communities? They're being decimated!"

"Don't you try to give me your 'holier than thou' attitude! You care even less about humanity than I! You're here trying to kill us instead of being there rebuilding the gates!" Mine felt a little bad for the humans that were suffering, but that had nothing to do with this situation. She couldn't fix it, and the one person that could, refused to. "You've stated loud and clear with your actions what you care about most." Her blade raised. "They're going to have to find someone to replace you."

"You can't do this!" Hel screamed at her. "I'm a Goddess! The ramifications will be even worse than kicking down the gates!"

"Oh, I can," Mine said. she was in no mood to listen any longer. The ramifications were irrelevant if Hel refused to do her role regardless. "But… you were right about one thing." A wide grin split her lips as she remembered that night with Tatsumi. "That steak was delicious."

Hel screamed as Mine's blade came down upon her head, ending her life.

"If you had stayed in Asgard, in Helheim, perhaps I could have gotten over all that, in time," Mine whispered to the corpse of the fallen Goddess. "But you couldn't and if I don't put you down here and now, you'll just attack us later. At a time and place of your choosing. At a time and place where we're not ready. I won't lose anyone else precious because I hesitated."

With that said Mine stepped over the body of the dead Goddess and took to the air, speeding back towards Agraes.

 **~o~**

There!

It was just like Lady Agares had said. A large temple situated between two mountains right at the edge of the Fallen Angel's area. There was a clear, defined line differentiating the two territories. Where the light of the sun failed to reach belonged to the devils. The rest, the Fallen Angels.

It had to be the place.

Hikaru crackled across the sky and zapped towards the temple. She burned through the roof, the floor beneath that, and kept burning her way through until it opened up into the enormous antechamber that had been visible on the monitors.

There, directly beneath her was Sona Sitri and Esdeath. She crashed into Esdeath with a bright display of light and a thunderous roar that reverberated throughout the room. The stone beneath her melted beneath the intense heat of her lightning form.

She missed Esdeath somehow. One moment she'd been there and then the next, she was halfway across the temple.

"Hikaru-san!" Sona gasped out, her voice a mixture of relief and pain.

"I'll protect you kaichou, Syura's teleport isn't going to work on me," Hikaru said, her voice crackling like lightning. She spared her King only a brief glance to see how she was doing before settling down protectively before her.

She wasn't doing well, but considering who she was with, it could have been far worse. Her left arm was ruined beyond repair. Everything from the elbow down was missing. The skin from her shoulder to the elbow had been flayed off and Esdeath had been working on ripping her muscles apart, one at a time. There wasn't nearly as much blood as Hikaru would have thought. But then, there were faint hints of ice and cold all over the arm. Esdeath had frozen major arteries shut to prevent her from bleeding out.

A small blessing that had served to prolong her suffering, but also gave her the chance of surviving this. Hikaru couldn't spare her much more attention than that. She had to focus.

Another noticed her arrival.

"Oh I've wanted to kill you for the longest time!" Syura said, spitting at her. The spit evaporated before it reached her. "Don't think I haven't thought up ways of dealing with you too!"

"You're welcome to try," Hikaru said. That man was the last remnant of Gregorious Abaddon. So long as he still lived, a reminder would always exist. Hikaru intended to end him once and for all. "You're a loose end that should have been tied up that night."

"I have no problem if you do that," Esdeath said, giving her a small grin. "Leave Sona Sitri to me and I won't interfere in your revenge against Syura. I might even help."

"What?"

"You didn't expect me to let you continue living after this, did you?" Esdeath asked him with an arched brow. "You know too much about me. The moment your usefulness to Ophis is done, you're done."

"I'm going to have to decline," Hikaru said. "I won't let you touch kaichou."

"Devils are so greedy," Esdeath said.

"And you're no different! You Fallen are all the same!" Hikaru snapped.

"Fallen?" Esdeath asked, then she started to laugh. And then the impossible happened. Ten pure white wings erupted from her back. "Yes, I am Fallen!"

She heard Sona gasp sharply behind her. Even Syuria did a double-take. He had not known about that side of his new master. Hikaru felt the same as them. Utter bewilderment. One of the most infamous and evil of Fallen Angels… wasn't a Fallen Angel? Esdeath had a body count larger than most wars! And few deaths had been swift and gentle.

How was all that even remotely endorsed by Heaven?

"Nice trick, doesn't change what you did to kaichou!" Hikaru said.

It still didn't change what she had to do.

"True, but it does give it a different meaning," Esdeath said.

"Hikaru, deal with them quickly," Sona snapped loudly. "She's just delaying you!"

Sona was right. She didn't even need to see Esdeath's grin to know that she was right. Her lightning form was powerful, but it also had its limit. Namely, Hikaru's own stamina. She couldn't maintain it indefinitely and she had used up a lot of her stamina in the battle against Kuisha. A lot more than she really should have.

Even against Kuisha though, she hadn't maintained the form for very long. Continued use was far more taxing than massive bursts of energy. It wasn't the physical aspect that was the worst, but the mental drain.

She didn't know how much time she could keep this going. She could feel the exhaustion creeping in at the edges of her mind. She had minutes at best. It was best to operate under the assumption that she had far less.

She moved. A flash of light that blinded the room. A jagged bolt of lightning that snapped across the room in an instant. Her target, Syura. If he was killed, the recall system could get Sona away. That was the number one priority.

Her target wasn't a simple devil though. This was Syura, one of the oldest reincarnated devils, and one that had seen, caused, and survived the worst life could throw at someone. He was teleporting away the moment the light flooded the room. Even if he wasn't her target. Moving was always better than standing still.

Hikaru was faster still. She hadn't been lying when she said she could interfere with his teleport. She was simply faster. She could see his form, insubstantial and smoky, slipping away. She sparked through it, grabbing it as she passed. Syura was ripped from his teleport and hurled away, slamming against a far pillar with an audible thump.

But Syura wasn't the only one the move.

Esdeath was there, a blade of shearing through her lightning form. The air froze behind its passage. Hikaru was shocked. Esdeath could move as quickly as she could. She wrapped her lightning about her and flashed away, zipping between and around the massive columns.

Esdeath was far more dangerous that Hikaru had thought she'd be. She'd heard stories of course, but to think she could freeze her in her Lightning Form.

Syura teleported again.

"No!" Hikaru shouted as she noticed where he was headed. Sona Sitri. She crackled across the temple once more.

Esdeath was there.

She dodged, snapping to the ceiling then forward once more. She hit Syura a mere foot away from Sona Sitri. She ripped him from his teleport and hurled him across the room once more. A frozen wave of ice cocooned around him.

A spear of ice was rammed through her chest, piercing the wall behind. Sona was alright diving to her left, rolling out of the way. Hikaru didn't dart away this time. They were too close.

"Lightning Burst!" Hikaru roared.

The surrounding air exploded into a dazzling display of lightning and plasma as she supercharged the particles around her. The spear of ice sublimated into vapor, and then plasma as it was further ionized.

She pointed what was once her arm, a mass of lightning arcs, at Esdeath. "Lightning Burst: Crash!" All the energy and plasma that built up around her was unleashed in the form of an enormous bolt of energy. It burned across the room, scorching the floor and ceiling with its passage.

It didn't find Esdeath. Once more she managed to evade faster than Hikaru thought was possible.

"My, you're a difficult one to deal with," Esdeath said as she strolled around a large pillar after the lightning blast had dissipated. There were beads of sweat of her head. "I haven't needed to use Mahapadma so many times in quick succession in a very long time."

"Hikaru-san, blast the cocoon," Sona commanded from the side.

"Ignoring me are we?"

Hikaru did just that, trusting that Sona had a plan. She raised her lightning encased hand and started in surprise. Her human body was returning. Her form was collapsing on her already. She had only had seconds left. Seconds that would be whittled down even more if she used her power…

"Hikaru!"

"Lightning Bolt!"

She had to trust Sona.

The lightning lashed into the cocoon. Hikaru fully expected it to just arc around it and not do anything. It didn't happen. There was a surge of demonic energy next to her and the ice turned into water. Lightning could pass through water just fine.

As a rather cold Syura found out the hard way as it arced through it and him. A watery scream was ripped from his throat as he was electrocuted. Esdeath quickly froze the water and pulled it away, dropping the stunned man onto the tile floor.

Hikaru couldn't tell from this angle if he was dead or not.

"The Sitri family can control water, and ice is just frozen water," Sona said matter-of-factly. "I can control your ice, Esdeath."

Esdeath just started to laugh. "Yes! Oh I am so glad you're not making this easy for me! A challenge! All over Serafall's lovers in the past just fell over and died. They were no fun at all." Her grin was filled with bloodlust and violence, at complete odds with the ten beautiful white wings that flowed from her back. "Thank you."

That sounded oddly genuine.

"But unfortunately I think the play time is over."

What did she mean… exhaustion suddenly slammed into her. She keeled over, collapsing to her knees as her lightning form dissipated entirely. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath. Her limbs felt as if they were filled with led.

No! Not now!

"Syura's down! Get her out of here!" Hikaru shouted, hoping that Lady Agares could hear her.

She did and a white light began to gather around both her and Sona. It didn't last long before it shattered into pieces. Before she could even begin to process what that meant a heavy weight crashed into her back, flattening her into the tile floor.

"You bitch," Syura hissed into her ear, pressing his face close to hers. Her brought a hand forward and revealed a gold ring with a large topaz inset upon it. "I told you I had ways of dealing with you! This ring absorbs lightning. Your lightning. You can't put me down so long as I wear it!" He grabbed her chin and bent her back painfully as he pulled her upper torso off the ground. Her eyes bulged wide as he grabbed her breast and squeezed painfully. A shiver of revulsion ran down her spine. "I've wanted to do this for years. And now I can do it in front of Tatsumi and for all the devils of the Underworld to see! How do you like that? Being raped on national television to the enjoyment of all?"

"Syura," Hikaru growled out through clenched teeth. She could feel his fingers digging into her breasts. Taking whatever he wanted without a care for how she felt. She felt utterly violated.

And she'd never have a better chance than now so she endured it. The hand with that ring, it was pressed against her skin. As Syura said, it was her lightning.

She could feel it.

She drew upon it, slowly, so that he wouldn't notice, drawing it from the topaz back inside her.

"Leave her alone!" Sona shouted as she conjured a massive wave of water and sent it hurtling at Syura. It took the shape of a dragon's mouth.

It froze before it reached him.

"I can't have you interfering with their fun!" Esdeath said as she slowly approached Sona. "You and I have unfinished business."

"And it will be fun!" Syura crowed victoriously. He jerked her back, raising her even higher so that she her naked body was exposed for all the world to see. "How is everyone doing out there? Who wants to see this woman raped?" He paused dramatically, almost if he could hear the crowd going wild. "That's what I thought." He leaned in close once more. So close Hikaru could feel his breath upon her cheek. His fingers started trailing down her stomach. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"So am I," Hikaru said. She was finished drawing the lightning from the topaz. The ring could absorb her lightning, true, but it didn't work instantly. There was a delay between being struck and the absorption. "Die."

It was a thin, highly focused jolt of pure lightning. It crackled from her ear, into his. It scorched his ear canals. Burned its way through the walls and into his brain. It all happened in a singular instant, faster than the ring could react and absorb.

Syura let out a single, ear-piercing scream before his brain was turned to charcoal.

"My, that's a new one," Esdeath said, stopping her slow march towards Sona to gaze admiringly at Hikaru. "I'll have to remember that one for the future."

"Not today though," Esdeath said and, unexpectedly started walking away. "I've seen enough for now. Besides…" she stopped and grinned at them. She tapped her ear. "It's all over now. You're here, which means you can't complicate things for Ophis."

The blood drained from her face. "What?"

"Bye!" Esdeath said before teleporting away.

"Lady Agares!" Hikaru called out. She scrambled to her feet, heedless of her nudity. She didn't care if the world saw her naked. Her mind was occupied with far more terrible thoughts. "Lady Agares!"

There was no response.

"What's going on?" Hikaru whispered.

"I don't know," Sona said as she limped over to her side. Her ruined arm hung limply at her side, causing a grimace of pain to mar Sona's features with each step. "But I think we'll need to find our own way back."

"Tatsumi, please be safe," Hikaru whispered quietly.

It was strange for a devil to pray for the safety of another, but it was all she could do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And there we have it! Not much left now! Just 1 final chapter and then the epilogue! What did you like, dislike, so on and so forth!

Leave a review and let me know what you think.

 **Note on Rias' Rating Game:** That may not go over well with some people but it did have some purpose. Two surprise attacks are better than one. Keep all the real powers currently in the underworld split up, focus most of your forces on the larger faction while you keep the others distracted, then you can mop things up at your leisure later.

I also wanted Rias to get hit really hard. Hard enough that… well… you'll see in the epilogue. There's a key scene that I want to work with should I ever continue this story in a second book.

 **Note on Sairaorg:** I'm not sure if he'd normally obey someone like Tatsumi outright like that, but I'd like to think that give the situation, he would have. While he has a great deal of pride and supreme confidence in his strength, Sairaorg had to understand the gravity of the situation and that right then wasn't really the time to be arguing with the only person with the mental faculties and capability to organize a proper defense. And while he probably would have preferred to fight Loki one-on-one after having his place usurped, fighting a Dragon King _is_ a fairly decent consolation prize.


	46. The Battle Never Ends

**Author's Note:** And here it is! The final chapter! Only an Epilogue after this. It's a little smaller than usual but I hope satisfying enough.

 **Chapter 44: The Battle Never Ends**

The battles had all but wrapped up when Tatsumi returned to the stadium proper.

The stadium that had been emptying rapidly when he'd left was slowly refilling. The devils now driven more by curiosity and the desire to see blood than fear of their own personal safety. Others peaked around seats and fallen debris, those that hadn't been able to flee either due to being too far from the exits, or the enemies being between them and the exit.

Tatsumi wrinkled his nose as he took to the air. The stench of blood hung heavily upon the air. Many spectators laid dead or dying around the stadium, primarily due to the Midgardsormr and its enormous size. The entire north half of the stadium was covered in crushed and broken bodies of devils. Even a few Angels and Valkyries lay crushed on the stands.

The enormous wyrm, one of the five Dragon Kings, wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. It lay dying upon the stands, half its length hung limply over the edge of the stands, dropping to the icy stadium floor. Blood pooled on the ice and ran down the side of the stadium. The huge wyrm was covered in wounds. Many of its scales were crushed or outright missing entirely. Massive holes had been blasted through its body, courtesy of Sairaorg Bael and his enormous strength.

Sairaorg Bael himself stood upon the dragon's head, one large foot propped up on the ridge that served as its brow. His golden gauntlets dripped with dragon blood. His two bishops, Misteeta and Corianna floated in the air nearby. Demonic circles of magic still encircling their wrists as they watched the fallen dragon for any sign of a last ditch final struggle.

Tatsumi only gave them a passing glance though. What happened to devils and their society was of no concern to him. He was more concerned about a spunky little Grim Reaper that loved to play jokes on him.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found her. Not far from where Tatsumi had plowed Loki into the stadium in fact. There was a large empty area of the stadium where most of the seats had been blasted away. Loki himself lay bleeding in a concrete crater. The left side of his face was covered in blood. His left eye had shut from swelling and bruising. His silver hair was matted in blood. The most significant wound though was his left arm.

It was gone entirely, along with the shoulder. Tatsumi could even see a part of Loki's lung.

Bennia had been able to handle him just fine.

A flicker of movement drew his attention to Akame who lurked in the shadows nearby. There really hadn't been anything to worry about. Akame was within striking distance. All she needed was a scratch, and it would be enough to kill him. Loki was fast, true, and a God, but he wouldn't have known she had struck until it was too late.

"I see you didn't have any trouble," Tatsumi said, floating over to her side.

((Of course,)) Bennia said, crossing her arms beneath her now ample bosom. She didn't take her eyes off the injured god. ((He made the mistake of thinking he could hurt me. He won't be hurting anyone anymore.))

"You will pay for this," Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

((No, I won't,)) Bennia said. ((Because no one will save you, not even Odin.))

Loki let out a sharp laugh. It got cut short as a pained groan escape his lips. A trickle of blood ran down his lips. "Odin is probably dead by now. Serves him right for siding with these worthless shits."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

Loki grinned at him sending Tatsumi on high alert. That was not the expression of someone that felt he was beaten. Bennia and Akame sensed the same thing, both readied to strike at the fallen god at a moment's notice.

"Because Ragnarok is happening… now. My death is meaningless!"

"TATUSMI NO!" Serafall's scream from behind. It was a cry of warning and horror.

It came far too late.

Intense agonizing pain tore through his body. Like someone was using a thousand rusty spoons to dig out his insides. Time seemed to slow around him as if the entire world was coming to a stop. His second set of eyes shifted from Loki. Slowly, ever so slowly, they turned rearward. He could see the faces of all his friends. Every pore on Akame's face and each minute detail as the blood drained from her face. Her eyes slowly widening in shock and fear. Fear of losing him.

Beside him Bennia was whirling around so fast the still air was streaming off her body. He could see each and every tiny vapor particle, vaporizing as she shattered them with her passage. Her eyes going wide with horror and panic. He could see her divine power, her power over death, blazing to life, swallowing her and everything around her as she summoned everything at her disposal to her.

Even as his human eyes turned downwards to the gaping hole in his chest and the delicate hand that held his heart in its grasp, the Tyrants eyes caught a glimpse of the one standing behind him. A small, diminutive figure wearing a black gothic Lolita dress. Blood splattered across her face, her dress, and spurted across her arm.

His blood.

In her tiny little hand was his heart.

"What?" was all Tatsumi could manage to say.

Below Loki simply continued to cackle madly, heedless to the pain wracking his body.

((No!)) Bennia's cry of fear rippled across the arena. Her reaction was instantaneous as if she'd been preparing for this day. A lance of energy darker than absolute darkness and filled with all the power Bennia could muster hammered into Ophis. The diminutive figure let out a surprised grunt as she was thrown back a ways. ((Tatsumi! Run!))

He instinctively caught his heart before it could drop. His body was already working overtime to save itself. A secondary heart quickly grew inside, nestled just behind his belly button. It quickly took over the functions of the primary as his body quickly worked to heal itself from the grisly, life threatening wound in his chest.

"I…" what the hell just happened?

Then Serafall was there, hovering protectively between him and Ophis, twelve beautiful wings of ice spread out to encase him in a protective cocoon.

" **I won't let you die after everything you've done!** " Serafall vowed. " **I'll stop her with Bennia so run!** "

Bennia's sharp cry of pain snapped Tatsumi's attention away from Serafall's back. He felt more than saw Bennia ragdoll into the stadium wall.

" **Go!** " Serafall commanded before she charged at Ophis.

[Nuisances, all of you,] a familiar voice reached Tatsumi's ears.

That voice snapped Tatsumi back to his sense. Ophis. She was here but what did she want? Had she attacked him first because he was the most dangerous or for some other reason?

Those two weren't going to be able to stop Ophis, not alone. He refused to run like a coward when everyone else here fought for their lives. They didn't even know what she wanted. Running would only matter if she was here for him.

Could he even out run her? Where would he go? He had no means of leaving the Underworld.

And he'd be damned if he fled with his tail between his legs while everyone he cared about fought for their lives against the Infinite Dragon God.

He never got the chance to go to their aid.

A massive stream of ice slammed into him from above, hurling him towards the stadium floor. Tatsumi flipped around in mid air and slammed into the icy floor feet first. Pain wracked his body as the impact aggravated the hole in his chest. But there wasn't any time to let that slow him down. Throwing the pain aside with a shake of his head, he launched off the ground cratering the shattered ice beneath his feet.

He recognized that attack and a quick glance at the monitor confirmed his suspicion. Sona was injured but alive, and Hikaru was at her side, helping her. Syura was dead, his body unresponsive nearby. Esdeath was nowhere to be seen.

Now he couldn't run even if he wanted to. Esdeath wouldn't let him. Ophis might not kill everyone, but Esdeath most certainly would.

Tatsumi slammed into the wave of ice. It fractured and broke apart, shattering. He wasn't like before. He was much stronger now. Her ice crumpled beneath his power now. Thousands of tiny fragments of ice rained down upon the stadium. Erupting from the other side he took only a single moment to confirm Esdeath's position before he attacked.

He had to end it in a single strike. Now. While Serafall and Bennia had Ophis distracted.

He never reached her.

His charge came to a sudden and abrupt halt. As if all the surrounding air solidified in an instant. There standing behind him was Ophis herself. A single finger pressed against the back of his neck. That was all it had taken to immobilize him.

Just how powerful was Ophis? This was just plain ridiculous.

Both Bennia and Serafall were down, each occupying their own crater on opposite sides of the stadium. Ophis had made quick work of the both of them.

"How thoughtful, Tatsumi," Esdeath said as she floated down to his level. Tatsumi blinked at the curiosity spread out behind her. Ten white wings? Since when was Esdeath an Angel? Shouldn't she be a Fallen Angel? "Coming to us like that. You should have run."

"To where?" Tatsumi managed to force out through his teeth. "Can't… leave you… here…" His body started to shift and alter as it tried to adapt to whatever it was Ophis had done to him.

"You really are too good for this broken world," Esdeath whispered softly. There was a strange, gentle look on her face as she raised a single hand to her cheek. "There's a place at my side for you. This world doesn't deserve you." Her eyes fell upon Serafall. "She doesn't deserve you."

"I won't let… you take him!" Serafall gasped out as she climbed to her feet. "My So-tan needs him!"

[You have no choice.] Ophis returned. [I hope you have said your farewells. I cannot guarantee his condition once I am finished.]

"No!"

"Don't worry, if he agrees to join my side, I'll let him live," Esdeath promised. "It is so lonely doing what I do. I could use the company."

[Enough banter] The Infinite Dragon God said as she stared at her arm. There was a slight frown on her lips as if noticing something. [A nuisance is approaching, we leave now.]

"We're going to have a great time together, Tatsumi _-chan_ ," Esdeath said, borrowing Serafall's nickname for him. The mocking tone and the knowing look she sent Serafall's way was telling who that was for. "Goodbye, Serafall."

A magical circle sprang up around them. Against his will Tatsumi found himself dragged down into it. Try as he might, he couldn't break free of Ophis. But perhaps this was for the best. If he stayed here, Ophis and Esdeath would continue to rampage. At least this way everyone else would…

"NO!" Serafall's cry of fear rang out.

There was one person who refused to let him go so easily. Serafall rocketed from her crater. Faster than he'd ever seen her move before. She slammed into the three of them with all the force of a comet. Ophis barely moved, but he was ripped from her. The three of them, Esdeath, Serafall and Tatsumi, tumbled into the teleport spell.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tatsumi heard Mine's voice ring out as he disappeared through the teleport circle with Esdeath and Serafall.

[And so the nuisance has arri—]

Whatever else was said Tatsumi didn't hear as the teleport spell collapsed and all three of them were thrown elsewhere.

 **~o~**

[And so the nuisance has arrived.]

Ever since her return from Niflheim, Akame could always feel Mine's presence. That Dominion was a double-edged sword in that regard. It allowed her to see all that there was around her, but at the same time it allowed those sensitive enough to know that she was around. However, always before it was merely this presence. A feeling that she was nearby.

This was the first time Akame ever saw that dominion visible. A thick, heavy pink mist surrounded Ophis. Sweat beaded on Mine's forehead. It trickled down her face, joining others running down her face.

"I won't let you have Tatsumi!"

Despite Mine's best effort, Ophis moved. Sluggish at first. Then with more surety, more strength. The droplets of sweat on Mine's face became streams as she struggled to restrain a power far greater than her.

[Your love for him is strong.] Ophis moved, tearing through the pink mist. Mine tried to fight her. She truly did. It did little more than slow her down. [Whether you live to see him again depends on that little girl, Serafall. Pray that she gives up her desire for Vengeance.]

Akame knew what was coming even before it happened. It was so like Mine that there could be no other outcome. The only warning anyone else got was Pumpkin blazing brighter than the sun.

Mine shoved her hands in Ophis' face. A continuous wave of pure, unfocused divine energy slammed into the Infinite Dragon God. Mine roared. Pumpkin blazed ever brighter. The wave of energy intensified. The roof of the stadium disappeared, utterly consumed by a colossal blast. It continued on piercing the sky. The clouds burst apart, washed away clearing the sky above Agraes and bringing a premature end to the rain. On it continued, shooting out into the atmosphere and beyond, tearing across the solar system at the speed of light.

"How about you die—!" her words were cut suddenly cut off. A little, delicate hand reached out of the energy wave and clamped down upon her throat. The massive wave of pink energy suddenly reversed. Consumed. Inky darkness obliterated it and slammed into Mine, throwing her back down into the hole in Agraes she'd made earlier.

A moment later the world shook as Ophis power detonated on the surface of the world below. Mine at its epicenter. Akame could only pray that she was still alive.

As the pink and black energy dissipated, Ophis stood alone standing above all others. There were none left capable of challenging her. There hadn't been any to begin with.

Then, a strange, pleased smile creased her normally expressionless face.

[Yes, consuming the Evolutionary Dragon God does indeed dramatically increase one's strength. I am very pleased by this. I will finally have my solution to Great Red. Silence is within reach.]

And with that Ophis disappeared. Teleporting away via some unknown means.

Silence settled upon the arena with her departure. The battle was over. At least for them. That was what everyone thought. Akame knew better than to let her guard down. There was still one other here. Loki was still alive, alive despite the fact that he should be dead. Blood loss should have seen to that.

Yet still he laid there, watching everything with those eyes that bespoke confidence. That was not someone who thought they were done and out. So Akame kept hidden, crouching low, silent and waiting.

It had to be when he least expected it. When he thought victory was in his grasp. She'd only get a single chance. If she failed, she was dead. A situation so familiar she couldn't help but smile. It really did feel like she was back in Night Raid with all the others.

Loki didn't keep her waiting long. He fulfilled her suspicion when his form shimmered and all his wounds disappeared. His clothes were ripped and torn, but the blood-soaked hair, bruised face, and missing arm all seemingly healed in an instant.

"Well, now that there is no longer anyone left to oppose me," Loki said as he climbed to his feet, a look of absolute superiority on his face. His eyes fell upon the downed Bennia who was still unconscious from the defeat Ophis had handed her. They moved on to Sairaorg. "I think it's time I cleaned up."

"You're welcome to try," Sairaorg shouted at him from across the stadium.

"Oh please, you're no match for me. I thought I made that painfully obvious earlier," Loki said as casually strolled to the edge of the stadium. He placed a single foot against the railing and glared at him. "You killed my pet. I'm going to have to show you proper… gratitude."

"I'll have to ask you to leave the children alone," a new voice spoke up.

A tall, handsome looking man wearing a formal looking suit floated down from the shattered stadium ceiling. A pair of phoenix wings blazed brightly from his back. The heat was intense. It caused Akame's cheeks to heat up, and she wasn't the only one. Even the ice covering the stadium floor rapidly melted beneath it. Akame could feel the demonic energy rolling off this man. He was no weakling.

And neither were those around him. He hadn't come alone. Almost a dozen others, devils all of them, descended beside him. Streams of demonic rolled off them as well.

Akame recognized the man. Ruval Phenex and his peerage.

"Oh lovely, more guests," Loki said, sounding unperturbed by the sudden arrivals. "You should have stayed away."

"We simply have to keep you busy long enough for the other Satans to arrive," Ruval Phenex told him.

Loki let out a loud, chest shaking laugh. "The other Satans are dead or done! Ophis already saw to them! Odin too and all the others that were watching Rias Gremory's game."

Reinforcements weren't coming. That meant those who were here were all that there were. It was time to strike. Loki, despite his words, was wholly focused on the new arrivals. No one of them was a match for him, but the entire peerage was a different matter. None of them were weak. Loki knew that.

Akame slipped from her hiding spot and started across the broken stadium, slipping from shadow to shadow, always keeping out of sight whenever possible.

"Then we can at least buy time for the children to get away," Ruval Phenex said. His face was pale, but his determination hadn't wavered in the slightest. "Sairaorg, take your bishops and leave, now."

"But I…"

"Leave," Ruval's voice broke no argument. "It is the duty of those that came before to guide those that are to come." Ruval gave the proud man a forlorn smile. "At least let me go out doing my duty."

As Akame moved within striking distance, she saw Sairaorg off in the distance. The proud devil clenched his fists angrily but did as asked. He jumped off Midgardsormr's corpse and started running for the exit. His bishops close behind.

"How generous of you to send him off," Loki said wryly. "Not that it'll matter. I know he'll go to the hospital to gather the rest of his 'friends.' I'll have fun tearing that place apart looking for him and them."

"Are you finished?" Ruval Phenex asked.

For the briefest of moments she thought his eyes met hers. That question hadn't been for Loki. Her expression went flat. She fed her emotions into a burning flame, scattering them to the wind. She embraced Murasame. Embraced her power.

She became death.

"That eager to die are we?" Loki asked.

Akame slipped from behind the shattered piece of rubble and rushed across the ground. Her Trump card pushed to its limits. That brief distance between her and Loki was covered in an instant. So quick it looked as if she instantaneously teleported to the God's side.

Loki must have sensed something. He moved, twisting around to confront whatever threat was striking from behind.

Too easy. Akame had observed him through his battle. He heavily favored his right side. Which meant when acting on instinct, that would be how he shifts. Akame shifted with him, staying out of sight.

Then it was too late. Murasame made a cut across his exposed left shoulder. It was just a single, tiny cut, insignificant and inconsequential. It was all she needed. She blurred once more, rushing away just as fast as she'd charged forward. Looking to all the world as if she disappeared and reappeared a dozen meters away from the God.

She swiped her sword through the air before calmly sheathing it at her side.

"You, who are you!?" Loki snarled.

"Akame, of Night Raid."

Loki simply sneered at her. "Another fool looking to die—gah!" He clutched at his shoulder as inky black scrawling of an ancient, dead text of a world he knew nothing about began to crawl across his skin. "What is this?"

"Your death."

"What have you done to me!" He screamed as he clawed at his skin, tearing chunks of flesh in a desperate attempt to rid himself of whatever it was infecting him. "No! I am a God!"

"And?" Akame asked. What did it matter if he was a God? If it had a heart, she could kill it. That was all there was to it. "If it can die. I can kill it."

Loki gave one last shout of defiance before that markings reached his heart. It stopped. He stopped. Loki dropped to his knees before toppling over onto his side. His eyes open wide in disbelief, even in death.

"This is all we can do, Tatsumi," Akame said softly. "The rest is up to you now."

She only hoped that wherever he was, he survived.

 **~o~**

The teleportation experience this time was unlike any other. It wasn't like the Angels where it felt like you were gently picked up and deposited elsewhere, or even the devils where it felt more akin to be thrown.

This was pure agony. Every nerve in his body burned, scorching his mind. The pain was sheer agony. That was all there was. Pain. No sense of anything else. It felt like it would go on forever. At one point, Tatsumi feared that it would.

But then it ended, dumping Tatsumi somewhere else. The wind howled past his ears as he fell from the sky. Intense waves of hot, humid heat slammed into him. It was _oppressive_. Sweat immediately beaded on his skin.

Tatsumi forced his eyes opened. Below was a vast, almost primordial looking forest. It stretched out in all directions, disappearing into the horizon. It was a forest unlike any Tatsumi had ever seen before. He needed to stop himself and figure out where he'd ended up. He unfurled his wings to catch the wind. Sharp, agonizing pain shot through his wings as they ripped and tore open. He fixated his two rear eyes on them and noticed the webbing was torn to shreds. Blood trailed in the air above him. There was no using them until he healed.

Crash landing it was.

His draconic eyes caught a second form. It tumbled past him, accelerating faster due to Tatsumi's failed attempt to slow himself.

Serafall.

She was unconscious. The beautiful dress she'd worn to the Rating Game was in tatters. Only the left shoulder strap still held, exposing the right side of her chest. Huge rents and tears all across it exposed a great deal of flesh, and even the black panties she'd worn beneath were on full display. Worse than her dress was Serafall herself. She was covered in cuts and bruises, including a particularly nasty one on her right shoulder. The entire area was turning black and blue.

Had Ophis done that to her or had it been a result of the teleportation gone awry?

Whatever the reason, he couldn't let her crash into the forest below. Not in her condition. Tatsumi tucked his wings in tight and dove. He caught up quickly. He wrapped his arms around her chest and tucked her protectively against his chest. Placing his back to the ground he braced for impact.

It came suddenly and with force. He slammed through the forest canopy, breaking the thin limbs at the top. Further down he simply bounced, his momentum and their thickness reaching that equilibrium. Tatsumi gritted his teeth and stoically bore the pain as his body bounced all the way down to the forest floor.

With one last painful bounce off a large rock at the forest floor, they came to a stop.

"That could have been worse," Tatsumi groaned as he slowly sat up. He took care to be gentle with the woman in his arms. She was breathing but unconscious. "The trees broke our fall." Tatsumi gave Serafall a quick once over to see if there was anything he could do to make her more comfortable. He was quick to avert his eyes from her chest. He knew she didn't care if he looked, but he still refused to look. This wasn't the time or the place to think about a woman's breasts.

Even if they were flawless.

Serafall may not have noticed, but another did.

"Tatsumi-kun, if you need someone's chest to ogle, you don't need her."

Tatsumi's head snapped to the source of that voice. There, dropping down out from the canopy was one of the last people he wanted to see right then. "Esdeath."

"You don't need to take that tone with me, Tatsumi-kun," Esdeath said softly. Her hand came up to the buttons of her shirt. With a few quick flicks of her wrists she undid the buttons and pulled the shirt wide, exposing her bountiful bosom to him. "As I said, you don't need her."

"What game are you playing?" He couldn't for the life of him understand what Esdeath was up to. Perhaps she wasn't up to anything. It was possible, but Tatsumi doubted it. Esdeath, even if she was a cruel, sadistic battle-hungry maniac, never did anything without a purpose.

"No game, Tatsumi-kun," Esdeath said softly. There was a graceful sway to her walk as she approached him, her chest bouncing with each step. "I want you. You're too good for this world. It doesn't deserve you. It doesn't deserve Night Raid. You fight a battle that can never end. There is no victory, only an eternity of suffering, or death. You will fight, you will suffer, and you will experience loss from now until the end of time." She thrust her chest forward, causing her breasts to bounce distractingly. "But it doesn't have to be that way. You can have me and a different purpose. One that while just as eternal as your current Duty, is not nearly as unpleasant."

He was equal parts revolted and attracted by the prospects. Esdeath was beautiful, but the thought of throwing away everything he had now to join someone like her who had delighted in taking Sona apart piece by piece.

It was just like back then. Back when Esdeath had taken him from that tournament. He could feel his body reaction positively to her, even as his mind reeled back.

"No," Tatsumi said. "It will never work, Esdeath."

"Tatsumi-kun…"

"No," he repeated firmly. It didn't matter if she killed him. He'd never sacrifice his ideals. "I do agree with you somewhat. This world is corrupt. There is so much evil in it, so many people being broken and so many people doing the breaking that Night Raid could never fix it all. Humans may have the capacity to be far worse than any devil, any legendary evil nightmare." He grasped his ideals firmly in his mind and held strong. "But that doesn't mean we should give up. Even if Humanity is capable of unspeakable evil, they're also capable of infinite good. The battle I fight for them may never end, the evil may never be vanquished. People will always suffer and I may be broken over and over again but… the small victories I achieve along the way. The small steps towards peace. The people who I save. The smiles I preserve. It's worth being broken over and over again." He captured Esdeath's eyes with his own and sent a look that couldn't be misconstrued for anything else. "I could never join forces with someone that has given up. No matter the color of her wings."

A sad look entered Esdeath's eyes. "That's… unfortunate Tatsumi-kun," Esdeath said. "I had hoped to convince you and spare you the pain that is to come. But those eyes. I see now it is pointless to try." She turned and took a few steps away. "You can have your way now, Ophis."

[Yes.] Ophis said as she appeared out of thin air.

"Ophis!" Tatsumi shouted, jumping to his feet.

[Don't bother] Ophis said. She waved her hand and Serafall was knocked away from him. She tumbled across the thick forest floor before sliding to a stop at the base of an enormous tree. [You're not strong enough healthy. You are not strong enough now.]

"I'll never give up!" Tatsumi said grimly as he crouched low to charge.

Only to be forcefully straightened. Tendrils of black energy coiled around his wrists and ankles. With a wave of her hand Tatsumi was thrown back against another tree, his arms and legs wrapped painfully around behind it.

Tatsumi struggled against the bindings. Touki flared, sending a rush of power surging through his body. Muscles bulged and thickened. The tree itself started to crack and break beneath his strength.

[Don't make this harder than it needs to be,] Ophis said. Then she jabbed him in the chest, right at the central point where his touki originated from. And just like that all that extra power fled from him, sealed up tight.

"So what now? You'll devour my flesh? Eat my brains?" Tatsumi demanded the Infinite Dragon God.

He really didn't think this was how it would end.

[Brain? I don't like brain. Too bland for me.] Ophis said, waving that suggestion away. Her hands went around behind her back. [I will devour the purest source you possess.]

His purest source? His life source? His very soul? If she attacked his soul she may very well kill him for good.

Ophis' black dress suddenly slid down her body, she bent down and pulled her undergarment off. Tatsumi blinked in surprise. What was she doing? Why was the Infinite Dragon God standing before him naked?

Not far away Esdeath snickered softly.

"What?"

[Men get aroused when they see a naked woman,] Ophis said as her hands went to his waist.

Well, that was true. But you'd have to be a complete pedophile to be attracted to someone like a naked Ophis. Koneko may look like a young, but Ophis looked like a toddler! Across the way he noticed Esdeath undo the last set of buttons on her white uniform. It slid down her beautiful form. Her black panties soon joined her uniform on the forest floor. Then she posed for him, artfully in such a way as to put everything on display.

His lower half stood at attention.

[A little encouragement was all it needed.] Ophis said, sounding pleased with herself.

His head snapped down and stared uncomprehendingly. His pants were down around his ankles and Ophis was… playing with him. Each time her delicate little fingers rolled over his balls or stroked his length, slivers of pleasure ran up his spine unbidden.

"I don't understand…" wasn't she going to devour his soul?

[Purest essence.] Ophis repeated herself. In response to her words she sent a short jolt of energy directly into his balls, stimulating them. Tatsumi couldn't stop himself. His body reacted without warning. Without his desire. It rushed from deep within him. A powerful surge.

A pair of tiny little lips wrapped around his member and welcomed the enormous surge of semen. The air was filled with the soft sound of sucking and gulping as a woman barely half Tatsumi's height swallowed every last drop he emptied into her mouth.

Tatsumi had no idea what was going on anymore. He simply stared as the Infinite Dragon God gave him the best blow job of his life.

The only thing he could think of, was that only here, in this strange, perverted world, would the most powerful entity in existence commit mass murder and upheave all of society, just to suck on a man's dick.

Things back in his old world made so much more sense than here.

Seven hours later, Tatsumi realized he'd never been more wrong in his entire life.

Ophis really had planned to suck out his soul. He felt utterly drained. Mentally. Physically. Spiritually. There was nothing left inside him. She had sucked out every drop he had to give and then demanded more. He had no idea how many times she'd forcefully made his balls generate more semen for her to consume.

It was like her appetite was as infinite as her power! Tatsumi had been fairly confident about his stamina before but he didn't hold a candle to this little girl! She had kept sucking and swallowing over and over. It had been the most amazing blow job of his life, and the most painful. She kept devouring his essence long after he didn't think he had any essence left for her devour!

Gabriel's torturous touches from before seemed downright pleasant compared to this nightmarish cacophony of pleasure. Whoever said you couldn't be killed with pleasure had never been on the receiving end of one of Ophis' blow jobs.

His heart had stopped no less than seven times!

He didn't know how long it had gone on for. Only that when Ophis finally had her filled and let his penis drop lifelessly towards the ground, the sun had begun to set. It's light casting an orange glow across the breadth of the forest.

[I am finished,] Ophis said as she stood. She calmly picked her clothes up off the forest floor and pulled them of. Her stomach bulged comically, bloated beyond all reason with all the semen she'd consumed from Tatsumi. [He is yours, Esdeath.]

"Why thank you," Esdeath said, smiling lightly. "Although it's a bit hard to follow that act. I hadn't thought to use pleasure as a means of torture." Her eyes sparkled happily. "Pleasure is far more difficult to resist than pain."

[I care little about the future of this world from here on out.] Ophis said, waving her hand lazily. [I go now to reclaim my silence. Farewell.]

With that said Ophis tore open the fabric of time and space, revealing a strange, multi-colored landscape beyond. She stepped through the rift without a care of what she was stepping into. When she was through, the rift closed, leaving Tatsumi alone with Esdeath.

"Now it's just you and me," Esdeath said, smiling at him.

"And what do you want?" Tatsumi asked, almost too exhausted to care. Ophis bindings were still there, chaining him to the tree. He was almost too tired to care. They were weakening, but he didn't have any strength left. Ophis had devoured all of it. "Torture to me death?"

"I hope not," Esdeath said softly, "but it depends on her." The powerful fallen angel gave Serafall a sidelong glance. "Will she leave you here to die in her desire to get revenge or will she give it up to save you? Your life now depends on her decision."

"That makes no sense." What was Esdeath playing at? It almost sounded like she cared about Serafall, but there was no way that could be right. Not after everything she's done to her.

"Of course you wouldn't understand," Esdeath said, smiling. "You don't need to understand. This is between me and her. You just need to scream." She raised a hand and a spherical structure of living ice formed in the palm. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to make it nice and loud for me. If she's not awake to see this, then there's no point."

Tatsumi really tried to suppress his voice. He had prepared himself. Steeled his mind and his body. But never before had he ever experienced anything like this. The ice crept through his body, splitting every cell, one at a time. Every fiber of every nerve was set afire with pure, unadulterated agony.

He really tried.

But the screams would not be stopped.

 **~o~**

Esdeath would pay. She would die. Once and for all. She had her exactly where she wanted her. No mass, wide area annihilation. Simple. Clean. Absolute. The woman that would dare harm her Sona-chan. The woman that would dare even touch her.

Sona-chan was hers! She wouldn't let anyone else have her!

Esdeath would no longer be a problem. She would see to that. The woman could no longer hurt anyone precious to her.

Not as she was now at least.

She hung upside down on a reverse cross. Her left arm stacked to the thick wood in four places. The right was there as well, but it was no longer attached to the body. Her eyes that had dared to stare at her mockingly. To laugh as she cut her Sona-chan. They were gone. Ripped from her skull. She could still feel their stickiness in her hands. A satisfying feeling. The rest of that woman was just as massacred. Her legs were broken and twisted into a dozen different directions. Her gut had been torn open, her entrails yanked out and allowed to dangle to the ocean of her blood that spread out in all directions.

She had left her tongue in. Her voice and her mouth. Her screams of agony were like sweet music to her ears. Proof that she was dealing with her once and for all.

"This time there will be no mistake," Serafall stated in a voice as cold as the arctic north. There was no compassion inside her. No mercy. Not for this person. Death would come to them by her hands, no matter the cost. "You will die."

"Really now?"

The small disappeared on her face. She whipped around to find the target of hatred standing behind her. Hands on her hips with that easy, mocking smile on her face. Her eyes laughing at her. Those detestable eyes she had just ripped out!

"You will not escape again—"

Esdeath was suddenly beside her. Lips at her ears. "Are you certain that's me, you're hurting?" she whispered.

The screaming change. The pitch dropped yet remaining just as familiar.

"No!" Serafall screamed and whipped back around. It wasn't Esdeath on that cross anymore. It was Tatsumi. It was Tatsumi that was torn apart. His eyes that were missing, his entrails dangling down. The screams that had once brought her so much pleasure, clawed at her very soul.

No, no, no, no, this wasn't what she had meant to do! This couldn't be Tatsumi!

It wasn't Tatsumi! It couldn't be! It had to be Esdeath… Esdeath… She'd thrown Esdeath away and… Ophis…

The memories came slamming back into her all at once. The battle in the stadium. The fight against Fenrir. Tatsumi saving her. Saving her sister. Ophis' arrival. Her desperate to slow Ophis down. Disrupting the teleportation.

Then nothing. What was going on out there? What was happening while she'd wasted her time sleeping here torturing a dream?

"NO!" Her scream of rage shattered the dream, sending the ocean of blood scattering to the winds and replacing it instead with a thick, dense forest, bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun.

The screaming that had haunted her in that dream hadn't stopped.

Her eyes snapped open. They snapped towards the sound of the screaming. Tatsumi was nailed to the trunk of an enormous tree with large hunks of ice, just as she'd nailed Esdeath in her dream. Only what Esdeath was doing to him was far worse than she had ever imagined doing to Esdeath.

Sharp, jagged chunks of ice had ripped out all across Tatsumi's body. His arms, his legs, and especially chest. The ice would melt, thaw, shatter and be destroyed. His body would heal and regenerate, only to be destroyed again by the ice. A never ending battle between living ice and his regenerative capability. A nightmarish torture that only Tatsumi could experience. Anyone else would have died.

"Ah, how good of you to join us," Esdeath all but purred as she tilted her head to grin at her. "How do you like my latest masterpiece? I could never try it on your other lovers. But Tatsumi-kun here? Isn't his regenerative capabilities wonderful? I can do so much to him and not have to worry about him dying prematurely on me. Don't you agree?"

No, no, this couldn't be happening again!

"No? Well, this shouldn't take too much longer. As powerful as his regeneration is, it's tied to his stamina and that stamina is running dry. Ophis saw to that." She turned back to Tatsumi. "I never got to show you my full work on your little sister. Let me instead show you on Tatsumi-kun."

Her heart thumped.

They flashed across her mind. All those she had desired in the past. The men she had hoped to build a life with before Sona had come into her life. The smiles on their faces. The twisted screams of agony frozen on their lips after Esdeath had finished with them. The boxes they'd arrived in. The pieces. Every single mocking message Esdeath had ever left her.

Her heart quivered.

The pain she'd felt then. The way her heart ached. The denials. The screams of rage at an uncaring sky.

None of that compared to the sheer agony tearing her heart apart now. Like a thousand tiny little daggers stabbing over and over. Tearing and ripping, cutting it apart. Stealing from her any chance at a future. Shattering it. Breaking her life into pieces.

Her heart broke.

 **ESDEATH WOULD PAY!**

Serafall didn't even notice the keening wail erupting from her throat. The emptiness inside her was filled with raw, demonic power. It erupted her like an avalanche, consuming everything around her. She levitated off the ground, her arms and legs drooping tiredly. She was held aloft by pure waves of power and nothing else. The surrounding forest froze. The tree. The ground. Even the air itself.

"Oh? Are you going to finish my job for me?"

Serafall froze in place, become as still as the frozen forest about her. The dominion of cold halted. Her head raised slowly, jerkingly, to stare at Tatsumi. Her ice had nearly reached him. It had stopped just at the base of the tree he was nailed to.

Esdeath floated nearby. That same mocking smile on her lips. That same knowing look. "You're welcome to finish it if you want." She offered, gesturing to his broken body. The living ice continued its work tearing Tatsumi apart from the inside out, even without Esdeath's input.

The ice shattered and Serafall dropped to her knees.

 _She_ had almost killed Tatsumi.

"Well, my work here is done," Esdeath said, grinning widely at her. "Seeing your face like this. That despair, that agony. That's enough. I don't need to do anything more to kill him. My ice will finish the job without me here."

Esdeath turned and started to leave.

Seeing her back infuriated her. After everything she'd done she thought she could just turn around and fly away? To come back another time to torment her?

 **NO!**

With a scream of primal rage, Serafall launched herself at Esdeath. She summoned every last ounce strength, digging deep within her to find whatever else she could find. She could not let this monster get away to hurt her again! She would have her vengeance! She would kill Esdeath.

Her hand snapped forward, fingers twisting around. An enormous wave of ice easily four times the width of the enormous trees surrounding them roared forth. It was weak, for her, but it still carried enough strength to destroy even an Ultimate-Class Devil.

Her opponent couldn't be compared to an Ultimate-Class devil. She was a powerful Fallen Angel. Ten wings of divine power boosted even further by an incredibly powerful Sacred Gear that gave her the same capability as Serafall. And while Serafall was weak from battling Fenrir and Ophis, Esdeath was still fresh.

Esdeath simply waved her hand and the ice parted in two, splitting off into the tree canopy and freezing dozens of harmless, innocent trees.

"Are you sure you should be following me?" Esdeath asked, arching a brow at her over the river of frozen ice.

"You killed Tatsumi-chan!" Serafall screamed at her. That was more than reason enough to destroy this Fallen Angel.

"Killed him?" Esdeath asked, that mocking smile back once more. "He's still screaming." She didn't need to tell her that! She was the one hurting him! "If he dies because of this, it'll only be because you _left_ him behind. Just like you _left_ your little sister behind to chase me after I tried to kill her instead of making sure she still lived. Just like you left him on that rooftop when I hurt him before. Just like you leave _everyone_ behind to pursue your own, selfish desires."

That brought her up short. She didn't want to listen to anything that Esdeath had to say. She hadn't left her little sister behind. Her mother had been there, somewhere. And before? Tatsumi had others around him. They could have taken care of him. They did take care of him!

But now… there wasn't anyone else.

Tatsumi was still alive. He wasn't dead yet. He was just _dying_. And she was all there was. She was all he had.

A little, tiny thought blossomed in the depths of Serafall's mind. A thought that quickly grew brighter. Demanding her attention.

It was ice that was destroying Tatsumi. Killing him. Esdeath's ice. Serafall could control ice. She had greater mastery over it than Esdeath did. It came to her naturally, and not through a Sacred Gear such as what Esdeath used. She could stop it from destroying Tatsumi. Give him a chance to heal for real. She could save him.

But it would mean letting Esdeath get away again. Letting her wander the world hurting and killing so many more. What was one man's life compared to the life of the countless others she would hurt in the future? She could stop this for good. Stop her from ever hurting Sona-chan again.

But Tatsumi-chan would die. That too, would hurt Sona-chan. Hurt her more than Esdeath ever could. She knew exactly how much it would hurt her. And what about herself? Always before their deaths were out of her control. She hadn't been able to save them. Esdeath had been responsible. It was her fault.

But if she left Tatsumi to die to kill Esdeath. That reason would no longer hold any weight. It would no longer be Esdeath's fault that Tatsumi died. It would be her fault.

Tatsumi or Esdeath. Love or Vengeance? What did she value more?

It was surprisingly easy to let go.

The rage left her, draining away as if someone had pulled a plug. This woman floating in front of her simply no longer mattered. She was just another threat. One of multitudes that existed. She was inconsequential compared to Tatsumi and Sona. She would never compare.

"Goodbye, Esdeath," Serafall said, before turning her back on her enemy. She rushed to Tatsumi instead. He was all that mattered right now.

"Goodbye, Serafall Sitri," Esdeath said. She sounded strangely satisfied and almost serene. It was such a change that it almost caused Serafall to look back. "We don't need to meet again."

Serafall didn't respond. She didn't care. She didn't even notice when Esdeath's presence disappeared. Her focus was entirely on Tatsumi.

"Just focus on healing Tatsumi-chan," Serafall said quickly when she reached his side. She pressed her hand into the opening in his chest and found the core of Esdeath's living ice. She manipulated the ice with her demonic power, retracting the ice quickly, but carefully. Allowing Tatsumi to seal the worst wounds so he didn't bleed out before moving on. "I'll get rid of this for you and then we can go back to Sona-chan." She gently stroked his cheek and a strange warmth enveloped her heart. "You still owe me that child."

For some reason it wasn't her loins that warmed at that thought. But her chest. It was a pleasant feeling. a comforting one. A feeling she wanted to explore further.

"Just don't die."

"Dying is… very uncomfortable," Tatsumi whispered hoarsely. He barely had the strength to lift his head but he did, for her. There was a warm, grateful smile on his lips that caused the warmth in her heart to spread throughout her entire body. From the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes. Leaving her feeling tingling all over.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Serafall said, her lips twitched and turned upwards in a strange way. Fueled by a sense of warmth and joy bubbling inside her.

"I've… never seen you… smile like that."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of it," Serafall assured him. Her hand tightened around the core as the last slivers of ice retracted back inside. "Now rest. Heal. When you wake up, you'll be surrounded by more love and care then you'll know what to do with."

"That… sounds… nice…" Tatsumi whispered as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off into a deep slumber.

"I will never thank you for this, Haniel, nor will you ever forgive you," Serafall whispered softly as she cradled Tatsumi against her chest. "But I understand now. That's all I'll give you."

There would be more battles in the future. There were always more battles. But this one had come to an end. This time, they'd earned a reprieve.

It was over.

At least for now.

* * *

 **Note on Ophis:** Yup, only in Highschool DxD would something like that Ophis blow job happen. Like seriously, that's one screwed up Universe. But truly, that's all Ophis wanted. A nice, heaping helping of Tatsumi's semen. To that end she waged war against the three factions and all the pantheons of the world.

Well, it was a bit more complicated than that but that's basically what it boiled down to ^_^.

 **Note on Esdeath and Serafall:** First, I will admit this was something that evolved as the story went on. Esdeath, admittedly, started as a very one-dimensional character. Then I threw in sort of a conflict between her and Serafall because they both use ice and I felt that could be cool. That conflict evolved over the course of the story. As the conflict evolved, so did Esdeath, her place in the story and her connection with Serafall.

Thus, something more than just maliciousness was nurtured and grown.

It evolved hand-in-hand with the purpose of the Virtues. With God missing, it became their duty to not only spread the Joy, Courage, Love, Compassion, and the other primary Virtues to all of Gods creatures, but their polar opposites as well. That was why they Fell. They went against their primary directive, what they were created for, but they did it FOR God, which meant they were still upholding His Will. That was why they could Rise and Fall at will. An Angel Falls when they abandon their Duty and His Teachings. But a discarded Duty can be shouldered again, and teachings followed anew.

Esdeath/Haniel became the Virtue of Suffering and Joy. Her conflict with Serafall was a perfect dichotomy of that. The use of extreme Suffering to force her to set aside her base nature so she could embrace a bit of genuine Joy for herself. In doing so, the Leviathan takes just a few steps closer to the Light.

And there, at the end, Serafall did just that. She placed her love for Tatsumi above her desire for revenge. She set aside a bit of the darkness inside her to welcome in a bit of light. Even though she loved her sister, she was still 100% the Leviathan beneath all of that. She's not anymore, and that was, ultimately, what Esdeath/Haniel was trying to achieve. What the initial conflict between the two of them evolved into over the course of the story.

That's also why you might find a few discrepancies between the Esdeath of now and the one at the start. I make no excuses for it. However, I do believe the Esdeath/Haniel we ended up with was a more complete character than the one we started with. Another reason I let the evolution happen was because the original Esdeath of my story was far too extreme. While the Esdeath in Akame ga Kill _was_ someone that thrived on battle and was an extreme sadist, she did genuinely care for her subordinates and was capable of real love such as with Tatsumi. Even after finding out Tatsumi was with Night Raid AND that he was in love with another woman, she was still going to spare his life during the execution. Make it 'appear' as if he died, so that he could live on.

She was not _all_ monster. Not like I had made her in my story originally.

 **Note on the Ending:** Now, I know it's not the ending everyone wanted. I know there are loose ends that weren't tied up. I know people were expecting Ophis to somehow lose. The Hero Faction is still out there, as is Katerea Leviathan and Vali Group. Diodora has Asia. Rias' Peerage is all but destroyed. There's also the question about Tatsumi becoming the concept of evolution. I apologize for leaving so many little side threads hanging. They were elements I wanted to explore, I just didn't have a place to explore them in _this_ story. If I make a sequel, they will be resolved.

That brings us to the reason I'm bringing this story to a close. It really needs a fresh start. Ever since the Gregorius Arc, my story has suffered from a critical flaw.

That flaw? Tatsumi has no purpose. He's been tripping and falling from encounter to encounter like a drunken sailor. Having a break after Gregorious could have allowed me to forge a new purpose, something to 'drive' Tatsumi forward like his desire for vengeance against Gregorious drove him forward for the first half of this story. My mistake there.

There is definitely room for a sequel, just don't expect a sequel any time soon. Another reason I'm ending this is because I want to work on something _else_ , and I can't while maintaining a consistent schedule for _this_ one.

Anyways, stay tuned for the Epilogue. There will be some really interesting things there, and a final farewell from me. Thank you all for those that have stuck with me until now.


	47. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** And here it is! The Epilogue! This'll answer a few unresolved questions and set up some more! Although that more is really just things that would be incorporated in a sequel. This chapter really feels like the end of Book 2 of a Trilogy. Book 3 will have to wait and be separate, that way those that are exhausted and wish to move on, can, while those that wish to continue this journey can do so with me at a later date (if you still care when I get back around to picking this up again). In the mean time, thank you all! It was a long journey, but I'm glad to have walked it with all of you!

I released it early because, well, there wasn't really a reason to hold off a week any more.

 **Epilogue**

It should have felt good to be home.

Between being out on mission and moving into Tatsumi's home to watch over Ymir, there hadn't been many opportunities to come back here. The few times she had, it was merely to train Tatsumi and Bennia in a safe, private environment that she could control. Even when she returned to Heaven, it was usually for Duty and little for rest and relaxation.

The young Angels that watched over the place with her were good to her. The brilliant white tiles that filled the courtyard were spotless, the walls washed and scrubbed, the beautiful pots of flowers and bushes that ringed the temple, tended with love and care. Nothing was out of place. Gabriel truly appreciated their efforts maintaining and repairing the courtyard after each of her sessions with Tatsumi.

There was a peace and tranquility about her temple that just couldn't be duplicated anywhere on Earth. Even the Vatican, the most holy of places on Earth, was only a pale imitation.

At least, that was how she remembered her Sanctuary.

It was still as beautiful as ever. The light shining down from the white ceiling high above was just as brilliant as before. Not a spec of dust could be seen anywhere and the flowers bloomed energetically at her arrival.

Yet something was off.

It wasn't something tangible that one could see or touch. The place simply felt off.

Like the hushed silence that follows an inappropriate joke at a formal event. A sense as if everyone and everything was holding their breath.

It made her skin itch uncomfortably.

"—clean out some of the arch bishops," Xenovia was speaking animatedly at her side. "I thought bishops were supposed to be above earthly desires. They spent more time looking at our—"

Xenovia didn't seem to notice the odd feeling laying about the place. Gabriel couldn't really expect her to. Even if she had the sensitivity to notice, she hadn't been here long enough, or often enough, to get a sense for how it should feel.

Her mind was on those old men in the Vatican. They were faithful, to an extent, but Xenovia was right that their ranks could use some cleaning. Gabriel had felt more than a few lustful stares linger upon her bosom.

Which brought Gabriel's mind to a niggling little worry that had plagued her ever since they'd completed their mission to the Vatican.

Michael hadn't lied to her. A member of the Hero Faction had most certainly been attacking the holy sites in and around the Vatican. No word of what he had spoken was false. That was part of the problem though.

He had left a lot out.

It had been a _single_ member of the Hero Faction, and not even one that had awoken to their Balance Breaker. It did not require Gabriel's presence. It didn't even require Xenovia's. She could name half a dozen Exorcists stationed at the Vatican who were more than capable, and willing, to hunt down the arsonist.

In fact, they'd been doing just that when Gabriel and Xenovia had arrived on scene. The exorcists on hand had gladly accepted their help and with it they'd most certainly captured the culprit faster than they would have.

Would it have mattered though? The individual had been on the run, dodging the Exorcists. He hadn't been in a position to commit another crime.

Which left Gabriel with that niggling worry.

Why had Michael sent Xenovia and herself to deal with the issue?

There was a very simple and easy explanation. Perhaps Michael hadn't been aware of how minor an issue it was. Perhaps whoever had explained to him had over-exaggerated in their panic. It certainly wasn't an impossibility. Michael wasn't Him, he did make mistakes, had made mistakes in the past even.

Gabriel could remember several vividly.

So she held hope and faith that was simply all it had been. With that thought held on to firmly, the worry had been suppressed. It had all but disappeared.

Then she had stepped into her Sanctuary and that worry came back stronger than ever before. This feeling. It wasn't just here in her Sanctuary. It radiated throughout all of Heaven.

Something had happened.

She needed to get to the bottom of this.

Gabriel ascended the steps of her temple to the large double door entrance. The doors, carved with beautiful motifs of Angels playing amongst the clouds, swung silently open at her approach.

"Mirana-san!" Gabriel called out as she stepped inside with Xenovia close on her heels.

"Yes Gabriel-sama!" a voice called out from deeper inside. There was the quicker pattering of feet and a beautiful woman with gray-blue eyes hurried out from the back rooms. She wore a black and white nun outfit that hid well the curvaceous figure Gabriel knew she had. Gabriel was quite fond of Mirana, incredibly shy and devoted and someone who she could sympathize with.

Mirana knew all about the back pain associated with large breasts.

"Did you resolve the issue at the Vatican?" Mirana asked hopefully. Her eyes shone with devotion and joy at being able to serve her personally.

"Oh yes, it was no trouble at all," Gabriel said, giving Mirana a soft, gentle smile. "We punished the man responsible for such terrible things but..." she tilted her head and gave an almost innocent look about the place. "Did something happen while we were gone? Everything feels so different."

"Ah…" Mirana's eyes dropped to the floor.

That worry that had been niggling at the back of her mind became full blown alarm bells.

"Is it something I can help with?" Gabriel asked softly. Doing her best to keep her emotions suppressed. There was no reason to jump to a conclusion early. "We have just returned, but it was not particularly taxing."

"It's already over, Gabriel-sama," Mirana said softly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Mirana quaked like a leaf on the wind. "Michael-sama told me not to tell you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

It was only for a single instant, but the soft smile on her face broke, and became something ugly and twisted. The soft smile returned before anyone could notice. So that was it. Something had happened and everyone was waiting for _her_ reaction to it. That was why it felt as if all of Heaven was holding its breath.

"It is fine, Mirana-san," Gabriel said, gently patting her shoulder. It was not her fault. Gabriel would never blame her. While Gabriel was her King, Michael led Heaven. "He shouldn't have placed you in such a situation where you would have to choose. I do not blame you. I will go speak with my brother hence forth."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel-sama, next time—"

Gabriel stopped her with a finger to her lips. She gave the woman a genuine smile. "There's nothing to apologize for. You are not in the wrong here. I go now to speak with my brother to ensure that there is no next time. Just relax." She gave Xenovia a smile as well. "Why don't you serve Xenovia some tea while I speak with my brother. She can tell you all about our trip."

Mirana hesitated until Xenovia took her elbow and pulled her away. Xenovia was already talking animatedly about the trip.

Sometimes she envied Xenovia's naivety. Despite everything she had seen and been through, she had nothing but genuine, honest purity in her heart. Well, except for Tatsumi and her sexual desire on that end but if they ever got that chamber built that wouldn't be an issue either.

She watched them until the two of them disappeared into the back rooms. Then the smile disappeared. She turned on her heel and marched for a separate door. This one led deeper into Zebel, the Sixth Heaven. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open, revealing a long hallway made out of pure light so bright it would not only blind, but incinerate all but the most powerful of devils.

"Griselda," Gabriel called out as she stepped out into the hallway.

"It's worse than you fear," Griselda said, appearing at her side from seemingly thin air.

"Explain," Gabriel said as she started down the hallway with Griselda at her side. She wanted to trust Michael, her brother, but after seeing Mirana she wasn't so certain she should. Not with how much he had apparently declined to inform her about earlier.

"The Khaos Brigade attacked while you were gone."

Gabriel's heart skipped a beat. "Heaven?"

"Not directly, no," Griselda said. "It was a full-on assault on both Rias Gremory's and Sona Sitri's Rating Games. There were a lot of causalities on both sides. I don't think anything is ever going to be the same."

"I'll need to find out the details later," Gabriel said. She knew who to ask. Tatsumi wouldn't keep anything from her, not deliberately at least. Not like her brother apparently seems to have done. "I should have been here for that."

"About that, Gabriel-sama," Griselda said. There was a rather scary look on her face. "For whatever reason, despite having been given invitations to watch both games, Michael-sama wouldn't let any Angel go." She gave her a sidelong glance. "He knew this would happen. He knew Ophis would attack and said nothing."

That was impossible. Her brother would never do that. He's the type of individual that would gladly give valuable, divine treasures to devils if he thought it would help promote peace and prosperity between the factions. Keeping Angels back so they were not killed was one thing. They were just now starting to rebuild their numbers. But to not even warn the devils of the possibility of an attack?

That was not her brother.

"You must be mistaken. Perhaps he simply—"

"There's one last thing, Gabriel-sama," Griselda cut her off gently.

"Which is?"

"An Angel by the name of Haniel met with Michael the evening before the games."

Gabriel froze on the spot. Her eyes wide. Haniel went by another name. A name people knew her by more commonly these days.

Esdeath.

"Haniel was there at Sona Sitri's rating game." No, stop. Don't say any more! "She wasn't a Fallen Angel. She had pure white wings." Just like Natsume, Ariel. No, she couldn't possibly be doing _His_ work. He couldn't possibly condone all the pain and suffering Esdeath had spread throughout the world. "She attacked both Sona Sitri and Tatsumi. What's more, when Ophis arrived… she helped the Infinite Dragon take Tatsumi somewhere. Serafall gave chase but you know how that will end."

"If even half of what you say is true, then my brother has much to explain," Gabriel said as she slowed and came to a stop in front of a large white door. "Thank you Griselda. You may leave. I need to speak with my brother about what has happened."

"Of course," Griselda said, bowing slightly. "I've spoken with your other Brave Saints after this incident. None of us like this situation very much. Whatever you decide, we will follow. We are your Brave Saints, not Michaels."

"Thank you." She meant it. It was heart warming to hear that from them.

Griselda gave her another bow before departing, heading back the way they'd come. Gabriel watched her for a moment before turning to face the door to Michael's Sanctuary. She'd heard one side, it was now time to hear the other. She would withhold judgement until she had all the information at her finger tips. Her love for her brother afforded him at least the chance to defend himself.

She pushed gently on the door. It opened without effort. There were no locks on this level of Heaven. There was no need for any. She walked through the door and found herself in a massive circular library. A large staircase spiralled up into infinity, connecting a thousand and more circular balconies together. The walls were lined with bookcases the whole way up, and it was full. It was as if someone had gathered every book, every story, every novel in existence and had placed them all here in this one room.

Then ground floor was covered in discarded books. They created mountainous piles that one was forced to navigate around. In the very center of the room was a simple couch with a pair of crystal side tables. There were a number of books on the side tables, the many half-finished stories Michael had started but yet to finish.

Michael was a voracious reader. As the core of the Great System he wasn't allowed to leave Heaven often, or for very long. That meant he often lost himself in stories as a means to explore the world outside.

There was something else there. A curious artifact that most would overlook, but Gabriel recognized. The Left Eye of God. The sacred gear that Ophis had stolen at the Peace Conference.

Gabriel found her brother sitting on that very couch. Strangely though, he didn't have a book in his hand like she was used to seeing. In fact, it looked as if he was waiting for her.

"For what it is worth, Gabriel, it pained me as much as it will pain you," Michael said softly.

No denial, but then that wasn't how Michael did things. He never lied, and he never shirked responsibility. He hadn't waited for her to ask. He knew why she was here. There was no side to hear from him. The words Griselda had spoken had been the truth.

"Why did you send me away?" Gabriel asked as she padded softly across the library. She came to a stop a few feet away from her brother. "If you knew Tatsumi would be targeted we could have organized a response. Ophis is powerful, yes, but she cannot defeat the combined might of Heaven and the Underworld. Odin was supposed to be there, was he not? And if Night Raid was as well that meant there were Gods and Goddesses from other Pantheons too."

Michael let out a heavy sigh as he rose to his feet. "Because this was the path that led to the fewest deaths. We could have possibly beaten Ophis, but at what cost? How many Angels, Devils and Fallen would have died? How many Gods from the other Pantheons would have fallen? What would the state of the World be in if such a titanic battle had taken place? Some died, yes, but far fewer than if we had resisted."

"So you threw them all away. The devils, the fallen, Night Raid, even… Tatsumi, to the whims of that creature!"

"Yes."

Gabriel couldn't believe she was hearing this. That kind, loving brother of hers that had been so willing to sacrifice himself for others, had instead sacrificed others for himself.

"How are we supposed to make peace with the other factions when we do this to them?!" Gabriel demanded. How could he do this? All their efforts. All of Tatsumi's efforts. If it gets out that Heaven deliberately withheld information that they knew the attack was pending… "How can we ever expect them to trust us!"

How can you ever expect me to trust you?

She stopped just short of saying that. But oh how she wanted to. That kind, benevolent brother of hers. A figure that had been a model for all other Angels to emulate. That she looked up to and adored. For him to do _this_.

"And what about Night Raid? What about Tatsumi? Are they still alive?"

"Night Raid lives," Michael assured him.

"And Tatsumi?" her brother was silent. Whether it was because he refused to say, or didn't know, she wasn't sure. It wasn't good enough for her. "Michael! Answer me!"

"I don't know," Michael said. "He hasn't been seen since Ophis took him away with Haniel."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel asked, her voice as cold as her heart. Ophis was one thing. She could see that thing leaving Tatsumi alive. It was like Ymir. It didn't think like them. Esdeath was something completely different.

It felt like a hand was squeezing her heart. Fear boiled in the pit of her stomach. Just the thought of an injured and broken Tatsumi, or whatever was left of him after Ophis was done, being left to the mercy of that woman. Images of his ruined body haunted her thoughts.

"You let Esdeath take Tatsumi away?"

"Serafall went with—"

"What is Serafall going to do against Ophis?"

Michael had no response.

"You let Tatsumi suffer how much at Esdeath's hand, for what?" Gabriel visibly reined her anger in. She knew why she'd been sent away. She wouldn't have stayed quietly here in Heaven while Tatsumi and Night Raid was attacked. She would have fought against Ophis just as fiercely as she knew Serafall had, no matter how hopeless it was. "Why did you send Xenovia and I away?"

"Because Haniel didn't want any harm to come to the two of you," Michael said softly. "And neither did I."

 **CRACK! BOOM!**

Michael's face snapped to the side. A shockwave of pure force whipped across the room, kicking the books off the table and sending others flying about the room. A large red handprint formed on his cheek. Gabriel held, hand extended in front of her.

It was the first time Gabriel had ever hit her brother.

"That's not for you to decide." She took a long, calming breath, her mind finally made. "I'm taking a break from Heaven." Gabriel told her brother in no uncertain terms.

Then she turned her back on her brother and walked out. On him, and on Heaven.

 **x~X~x**

Diehauser Belial hastened down the lavish estate corridor, his foot steps silent against the plush red carpet that ran its length. The place was a symbol of his wealth and status. An arched ceiling with elaborate mosaics of devils in battle against the Fallen and their Angelic counter parts, beautiful paintings, delicately carved statues.

He normally didn't pay them much attention but today he did. He was in a good mood, and plenty of reason to be in one. So much so he even gave a courteous nod to the servants as they curtsied to him in his passage.

What a day yesterday had been. So much excitement. So much change. Even he couldn't have hoped that things had gone as well as they had. It was as if God himself had decided to grant a tiny bit of mercy on him.

He stopped at a large, oak door with a gold handle. He pulled a small silver key from the pocket of his pants and unlocked the door. Turning the handle he opened it and stepped inside. It was dark inside, the room was lit by a few simple candles set in a small candelabra on the table. It was enough. Devils didn't need much light and he knew this room better than any other.

A large four-poster bed dominated the center of the far wall. On either side were long chest dressers. Taller wardrobes flanked those where he had his formal suits hung. The large bay windows would have dark red curtains drawn across them and there would be a number of books lining shelves on the wall to his left.

Diehauser Belial shucked off his overcoat and draped it over a chair at the table before tugging at his neck, pulling a button loose of his shirt.

It truly had been a satisfying day. "I might even offer up a prayer later." He was simply that happy.

"What would your peers think of that?"

Diehauser Belial simply smiled and closed the door behind him. He locked it before turning his gaze to the woman on the bed. Voluptuous, and with breasts that rivaled Gabriel Celeste. Her hair that was normally done up in a bun had been undone, letting the long, luscious locks to cascade down her back. She was also completely naked, legs wide, open, inviting him in.

Lord Phenex and Serafall had both wanted him to sire heirs. They never specified with whom he had to sire them with. Katerea had undergone some remarkable changes ever since Ophis had… worked her over. Still full of ambition and desire, but far more willing to follow those better than her.

Someone like 'The Emperor.'

"My peers are scrambling about trying to figure out who to blame for the catastrophe that has struck our society," Diehauser Belial said, letting out a soft chuckle. He padded softly across the room and settled onto the bed next to Katerea.

"Are you not afraid they will suspect you?"

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. A hand dipped between her legs causing the woman to let out a pleasant noise. "And why would they suspect me? I did nothing. I can lay the blame for everything on Loki. He's dead, so he's in no position to present a counter argument. I'll have to send a thank you gift to that human, Akame, for taking care of him for me."

The beautiful woman pressed her breasts against his side and guided his fingers inside her. "And so Diehauser Belial, the first amongst the Rating Game players, gets away without consequence." She arched a brow at him. "I could always tell on you."

Diehauser Belial chuckled. "And who would believe you over me?"

When Ophis had approached him with her plan, he had readily agreed to it. She knew, somehow, about Cleria. About his cousin and what the Bael family did to her. She gave him a way to get back at them. To get back at this corrupt, broken society that got her killed.

Zekrum Bael was beyond Diehauser's ability to touch at the moment. His descendent, Sairaorg Bael, was not. Someone with aspirations to become a Satan and would eventually become the next head of House Bael would need the people on his side. Without the power of destruction he would need strength, influence, power.

Diehauser had just ruthlessly crushed that. Tatsumi and Sona Sitri had been wonderful pawns in that regard. Played perfectly into his hands.

Sona had very nearly beaten Sairaorg Bael, and that was prior to everyone realizing that they had actually been against a God, against Loki, of all people. That she managed to perform that well. That she and Hikaru, had fought off Esdeath in that final bought and even killed Syura.

Sona Sitri's name was being spoken far and wide across the land. People were already talking like if she'd actually fought against Sairaorg Bael in a proper, fair setting, she'd win. She might too. That peerage of hers, especially Hikaru unleashed, was something to see. No one would ever accept Hikaru being sealed again. They wanted to see that level of destruction again.

Sairaorg, in contrast, was in a far worse position. It didn't matter how or to whom, he'd lost control of his peerage to outside influence and had required assistance from Tatsumi and Night Raid to get that control back. Even better, his peerage, under the guidance of a _God_ and _with_ the assistance of Esdeath and Syura, had still very nearly lost to Sona Sitri. A great many powerful families had despised Sairaorg even before this game. They'd only sided with him because they despised Sona's dream even more.

That'd all changed after yesterday. They were not holding back.

It didn't matter that it had been Diehauser that had tricked Sairaorg and his two bishops and had them imprisoned so Loki, Esdeath and Syura could slip in quietly. Only two other people alive knew that fact. One of them was Ophis, the other was the woman in his arms. Even if they knew the truth, most would still pin the blame on Sairaorg for being so easily tricked.

Sona Sitri's dream was closer to being achieved than ever before while everyone else has had theirs crushed. Zephyrdor was a broken husk of a man. Rias had her peerage crushed. That, Diehauser had to admit, was a shame. He had nothing against the Gremory's personally, but sacrifices were sometimes necessary and she ended up being that sacrifice this time. Aside from her, Diodora has been banned after his affiliation with the Khaos Brigade became known and Sairaorg's reputation is in tatters.

Seekvaira was the only person that'd escaped from this relatively unscathed. She may have even benefited. After it became known that Diodora had cheated by accepting Ophis power, people had been more understanding of her loss to him.

There'd probably be a game between her and Sona Sitri in the near future. People would want to see how two strategically minded individuals faired. Everyone would expect Sona Sitri to win after the performance she just put on, but it would be interesting to watch. It would also give Seekvaira a means of regaining some honor.

But regardless, through all that, his goal of humiliating the Bael family had been achieved. It wasn't enough to assuage his desire for vengeance, but it was a fine start. A fine start indeed. And with Asmodeus dead, there was room for Diehauser to position someone that was sympathetic towards his ideals and causes into place.

The Bael family held too much power. Too much influence. That power needed to be shifted into areas that Diehauser could influence. Being 'The Emperor' didn't amount for much in the grand scheme of things. Society didn't go where he led, he was simply allowed to live as he pleased.

The society he desired. A place where Cleria's love for that exorcist would have been accepted. Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium were too kind. Too unwilling to do what was necessary. There was too much power centered in the old families. That power needed to be broken, stripped away. Given to those that knew how to use it properly.

Serafall would understand. At least the Serafall of the past would have. He'd give her a few years to get over what Esdeath did Tatsumi and her little sister. Let a few children soften the edge. Then he'd approach her with some of his… _other_ ideas.

And if not, well, the position of Leviathan could always be taken away from her. He had a little trump card nestled in his arms that was far more now than she once was. Ophis had left her a present before she left. And she had not been idle during those months after the ill-fated attack on the Peace Conference.

Serafall Leviathan would find Katerea Leviathan a far different foe if they were ever to come face to face again.

Until then, he should probably fulfill his duties.

He gave Katerea a little smirk.

"I'm not going to hold back this time. We both have a duty to do if we wish to preserve our species and the purity of its blood."

Her arms came up around his neck. "I'm looking forward to all this 'purity' you speak of," Katerea whispered huskily as she pulled him down to the bed.

 **x~X~x**

The hospital was bustling with more activity as usual when Sona walked through the sliding glass doors. The large lobby was filled with the moans and grunts of the injured. So many had been brought to this hospital that there wasn't any room for those with minor injuries to be given a bed. Most of the seats were filled with devils nursing this or that injury. A broken bone here, a split skull there.

Things that even simple healing would have been enough to fix. Yet that healing was being reserved for the critically injured, as were all the beds.

Nurses were scurrying about everywhere, some carrying blankets, others packets of blood. Still more were walking amongst those gathered in the lobby, tending to their needs as best they could.

"This is worse than Agraes," Hikaru said, walking up to her side. Sona had a new Kuoh Academy uniform brought to the Underworld for her. Of everyone in her peerage, she was the only one out of the hospital. The others would all make a full recovery, but they needed time to make that recovery. Healing magic was in short supply at the moment, being reserved only for the most critical of injuries. "What happened?"

"This was the brunt of Ophis' assault," Sona said as she started forward, her eyes scanning the crowd of injured for anyone she knew. When Ophis attacked, it hadn't been just Rias and her peerage, but the Satans, the guests and everyone watching the game. There'd been simultaneous attacks all across the Underworld designed with the express purpose of making it impossible for anyone to send reinforcements to Agraes where Ophis' primary target was. "We were lucky we had Tatsumi and Night Raid with us." And lucky Ophis hadn't brought the bulk of her forces against them like she had against Rias and her game.

"I hope he's alright," Hikaru said.

"We'll just have to trust my onee-sama," Sona said, deliberating pushing all thoughts of Tatsumi from her mind. She needed to stay strong and focused. Thinking about what happened to Tatsumi would break her.

It'd been almost two days and she still hadn't heard anything. Not from Tatsumi, or her onee-sama.

A nurse came up to them. Her face a mask of exhaustion and pain. Her eyes briefly dipped to Sona's left side. Sona hid her bandaged arm behind her back, a little self-conscious of the injury.

"Are you two looking for someone?" she asked slowly, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"I am Sona Sitri, I'm looking for my friend, Rias Gremory," Sona said. "I heard she and her peerage were taken here."

The pained look in her eyes intensified, "yes. She and… what's left. She's on the second floor, third wing. Can't miss the room."

"Thank you," Sona said. The nurse was gone a moment later, far too busy tending to the other injured to give them any more time.

"What's left?" Hikaru whispered softly. "That's not good."

No, it wasn't. Sona steeled herself for the worst and started for the elevator. "Let's find Rias."

As they stepped off the elevator onto the second floor, they found more of the same as below. The hospital was filled to its limit with the injured. Groans of pain and cries for help came from everywhere. Sona blocked them out as best she could and headed for the third wing.

When they arrived it was easy to see why the nurse said she couldn't miss it. Sirzechs leaned against a wall next to one of the rooms. Arms crossed and head bowed. The man looked absolutely exhausted, drained both physically and emotionally. His face a mask of different emotions. Pain and regret. Anger and guilt.

He blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect his little sister and hated those that had brought so much pain and destruction to his people.

He looked up as they approached. A look of relief quickly spread across his face before his eyes dipped to her left arm. A pang of regret entered his eyes.

"This wasn't your fault," Sona said quietly, touching what was left of her left arm. There was nothing below the elbow, and the upper part of her arm would take months to heal completely, possibly longer. She'd already had it seen to by magic. They'd healed as much as they could. The rest of it would simply take time.

She'd need to get something artificial if she ever wanted the rest of the arm back.

"How bad was it over there?" Sirzechs asked.

"No one told you?"

"I just broke free from Dimension Lost," Sirzechs explained. He smiled sadly at the door to the room. "I'm a failure of a Satan and a brother."

"If you're going to whip yourself, whip yourself in a positive direction like helping people," Sona told him. The man should know better. This was Ophis they were dealing with. Ophis and her entire organization. There was no way Sirzechs alone could have handled it. "And not as bad as over here it seems. We didn't have to deal with as much and from what I was told, Tatsumi organized everyone quickly."

"Tatsumi-san, what was he doing there?"

"Officially? Chasing after Loki," Sona said. A small smile came to her lips. She could guess the real reason he'd been there. There was no way he could have known that Loki had slipped in. But the God had been a rather convenient excuse to explain his presence.

"How is he?"

The smile dropped. "No one knows. Ophis and Esdeath took him away. Onee-sama chased but…"

"Two days and nothing?" Sona nodded. "I know both of them well enough that I wouldn't count either dead until I see a body."

"And in Tatsumi's case, even that's not a guarantee," Sona added, thinking to the time when Tatsumi had been ripped from his body and sent hurtling across the dimensional gap.

"That's true," Sirzechs said, giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes darted to the door once more as he changed the subject. "Do you think you could speak with her? I don't know what to say."

"Of course, Sirzechs-sama," Sona said.

Sona placed a hand on the door and gave Sirzechs one last encouraging smile before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room inside was like any other hospital room Sona had ever been in. There were a pair of beds side by side. A host of monitoring equipment hovered beside each. There were a pair of chairs next to each bed and a small, simple cushioned bench rested beneath the window on the far side of the room. The curtains, pale blue, were drawn open to let the artificial light in.

Both beds were occupied. Issei was laid out in the one closest to the door. He didn't appear to have any visible injuries, but he was unconscious none-the-less. He was hooked up to a number of monitoring devices that beeped softly every second or so. Rias sat in the chair next to him, her face buried into the side of the bed. His hand held tightly in hers.

Gasper was in the other. Awake and sitting up in bed. He picked at a plate of apples and melon on a small plate in his lap. Physically he appeared to be fine, but there were other, hidden injuries not so easily tended to. His eyes were filled with a dead, haunted look.

And the most unlikely of individuals was there to help him. Sona did not expect Ymir, of all people, to be sitting at his side. Lenneth wasn't anywhere to be and…

Wait, was that a female Ymir? It had to be! There was definitely a small rise to her chest that the male Ymir didn't have. Sona knew it would only give her a headache if she asked how so instead simply chalked it up to Ymir being Ymir. He, or she rather, was keeping a close eye on Gasper. Gently touching his hand here, creating a piece of fruit there. She always did something to keep him occupied on something other than the crushing loss.

The one that worried Sona the most however, sat on the small couch beneath the window. Koneko. Her legs curled to her chest, arms wrapped around them. Her feline ears drooped to her hair and her tail was limp and lifeless. Just like her eyes. There was no life to Koneko.

She needed Tatsumi.

Aside from the soft beeping of machines, the room was dead silent. It felt like she was walking into a mausoleum. Perhaps she was. That nurse had hinted at something terrible.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Sona spoke up, shattering the silence.

The reaction was instant.

Rias jumped so high she almost smacked into the ceiling. Koneko jerked upright, her ears suddenly pricking up in interest and a tiny bit of life flooded back into her eyes. Life and hope. Gasper too, turned to regard them, the fruit momentarily forgotten on the plate. Ymir shifted in her seat to peer at her with that same, disinterested look that the male Ymir always had on his face. She simply wasn't worth his time.

"Sona!" There was obvious relief in her voice as she turned around to face her. "Your arm!"

She touched her arm briefly. "It's nothing I can't deal with. How are you? I've heard some rumors but…"

Rias looked away, eyes pained. Filled with grief. It said everything.

"I'm a failure of a King," she whispered softly. "I couldn't protect anyone. My precious servants, my precious family. Dead and taken." Tears rolled down her cheeks and her voice broke as she continued. "This is all that's left, and Issei won't wake up."

Sona clutched her chest. Her heart tightened. She felt for her friend. She truly did. If this was all she had left, then that meant Asia, Kiba and Akeno… She couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through. If she thought about what it would feel like to lose Tsubaki, Tomoe and Momo.

She couldn't. It was as simple as that. She couldn't imagine. Didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, Rias."

Rias shook her head softly from side to side. She gave Issei a pained smile as she tightened her grip on his hand. "It's not your fault. You had troubles of your own I heard."

"Loki and his family attacked us," Sona said, "and Esdeath and Syura."

"No one got off easy," Rias whispered. "Damn… why am I so powerless?!"

"I couldn't do much either when Esdeath started taking me apart," Sona said, touching her arm once more. "It was a battle way beyond either of us. Only my Hikaru was of any use." She gave Hikaru a warm, thankful smile. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for her."

"Just doing what anyone else would do," Hikaru was quick to assure her.

"Thank you for saving my friend," Rias said, giving her a warm smile as well.

"It was nothing, really."

"You truly were blessed with a wonderful peerage, Sona," Rias said. She turned back to Issei. "I've been thinking a lot since then."

"No, Rias," Sona told her. She already knew what her friend was thinking. "Don't give up."

"You still need a Rook. You're closer to Tatsumi-san than I and she... Koneko-chan would be better off with you. I'll become the next head of the Gremory household and take Issei-kun as my husband and live a quiet life. My oto-san and oka-san aren't active. I don't… I don't need to be…"

"So you're just going to spit on all their efforts up until now because of a little loss?" Sona demanded. This wasn't what she wanted from her friend. She wanted a strong rival she can compete with. Not someone who tucks their tail between their legs and run. "I don't want to see this Rias. I want the strong Rias I had a rivalry with back. And what about Gasper!"

"I'll take him," Ymir offered. Definitely a female Ymir. The voice held that feminine lit to it that the male side didn't have.

"You stay quiet," Sona told her.

"I can't be that Rias, Sona, not right now," she said as she gripped Issei's hand ever tighter. "Maybe some day. Please take care of Koneko-chan until then."

There was just no reasoning with her when she was like this. She needed Issei and perhaps a little time as well. Their deaths were still fresh. "I'm not taking Koneko-san. Think about it some more first." Koneko would certainly be a very strong and valuable addition to her peerage, but she wanted to make sure Rias was completely certain of this. Grief was talking right now and it was never a great idea to make decisions based solely on grief. "If this is what you truly wish, I'll accept her on loan. She's your Rook Rias, she belongs with you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If I see you mopping about for too long, I will be there to give you the swift kick you need."

"Tatsumi-senpai, is Tatsumi-senpai alright?" Koneko suddenly spoke up. Her eyes pleaded for good news. Sona wished she could give her some. "Ophis… she said… nyan…"

"I don't know," Sona said softly. Koneko began to wilt once more. "My onee-sama chased after Ophis." She had better not mention Esdeath. Not with Koneko in this shape. "Those two wouldn't know how to die if you killed them. I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine."

"Could you, maybe call her?" Rias asked, her eyes pleading every bit as much as Koneko's. The young girl was sitting on the edge of the couch hoping. "For Koneko-chan's sake."

"I can try," Sona said. She'd called several times before but hadn't gotten a response. She didn't have much hope now. She casted the spell that connected her with her sister. "Onee-sama?" She held her own breath, hoping against hope that perhaps this time she'd connect. Yet as each second passed without a response that hope died in her even as it faded in their eyes. "Onee-sama, are you there?" she called out one last time without much hope of success.

"Mmm, what do you want, So-tan? It's too early to be calling."

It was her onee-sama!

"Who is it, Serafall?" Sona's legs gave out from under her and she collapsed to the floor. A wave of relief crashed into her, overwhelming her senses. She didn't even notice she was sitting on the tile floor. All that mattered was that her onee-sama was alive. That Tatsumi was alive. Somehow, against all odds, the both of them had survived against Ophis and Esdeath.

She didn't know how it happened. It didn't matter. They were alive.

Across the room Koneko's eyes were bright once more. Her ears had perked up and her tail waved excitedly behind her. Hearing Tatsumi's voice had come just as much of a relief to her as it had to Sona. Even Rias seemed to look more relaxed and relieved than before.

Still, it begged the question. Why hadn't they answered earlier? If her onee-sama was alive then she should have gotten her calls. Even if she'd been too busy to reply at the time, she would have been notified that Sona had called so she should have called back!

Relief quickly transformed into a raging surge of irritation and anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BACK?!" Sona screamed at her sister.

"Whoa! So-tan! Why are you so angry?"

"We sure that wasn't an imposter?" they heard Tatsumi ask. "I've never seen Sona yell like that."

"You two… you… I'm going to strangle you both when you get back here!" Sona raged at them.

"I think that's incentive to stay right where we are, Tatsumi-chan!"

"Right! Talk to you later Sona!"

Click.

"Those two… they… ARGH!" Sona screamed at the ceiling in frustration. She didn't care if she looked and sounded like a crazy person. With everything that happened to find out that all her worry and fear over the disappearance of her sister and love was simply because her onee-sama had refused to return her calls…

ARGH! She was going to strangle the BOTH of them when they returned!

And then promptly smother them with kisses.

At least it was good to know they were still alive.

 **o**

"She sounded pretty upset," Tatsumi said when Serafall hung up on her sister.

"Oh she's always overreacting to things," Serafall said.

"This isn't really one of those times when overreacting is unwarranted," Tatsumi reminded her. The last thing anyone had been aware of related to them was that Ophis and Esdeath had spirited the two of them away, or something like that.

That was bound to make several people rather anxious over them.

They were in the underworld, but no one knew where. It wouldn't be hard to find them, provided someone had the time. They were just at the little hideout Tatsumi had set up in Phantasm in Lord Phenex's territory.

The only reason he hadn't gone back was because he couldn't, had no way to contact anyone, and Serafall refused to. She hadn't even wanted to respond to Sona just then until Tatsumi reminded her that she was probably worried sick about the both of them.

"I suppose," Serafall said. She stretched her arms above her head, showing off her naked body to Tatsumi. Her flawless breasts on display. Tatsumi's hands naturally gravitated to those soft globes. Serafall let out a soft, pleasant moan as his fingers caressed her sensitive flesh. "Still not satisfied?" she asked archly.

This was the primary reason why Serafall had refused to go back or contact anyone else. She was making good on the promise she'd made back in the arena and with everything that had happened, this might be the only time in a very long time that the two of them could be alone together.

"I should be asking you that," Tatsumi said, his eyes dropping to their waist. He was buried deep inside the beautiful devil. The results of their lovemaking the night before leaking out with each movement she made.

"I told you Tatsumi-chan," Serafall said, a warm soft look in her eyes. She lifted her hips and let them drop, slowly, gently, pumping up and down. Tatsumi simply leaned back and welcomed the pleasant feeling that rushed through his body and swelled in his loins. "When I said I was going to have your children. I meant it."

"You didn't even ask if I wanted you to have them."

There was an amused look on her face. "Oh Tatsumi-chan, you don't honestly believe I'm so oblivious as to not notice the looks you've been sending my way."

Busted.

"And you could say no at any time."

There wasn't a straight man alive that'd say no to this.

Her hips slowly pumped faster and faster. Gently coaxing Tatsumi to yet another climax. He didn't resist. He never really had any desire to. Serafall had been correct. He had dreamed of this moment more than a few times. He simply let his body take over. Fingers gently caressing and massaging her warm breasts. Her breaths that came sharper and more intense with each flick of his fingers music to his ears.

His own breathing quickened as he felt the surge build. He grew harder, thicker. Her hips pounded faster than ever. Sensing, _feeling_ , the build up inside her. Tatsumi just let nature take its course. His eyes closed and a soft sigh escape his lips. It surged from deep inside, through him, and deep into her.

Serafall arched backwards, her eyes wide, lips open. A sharp gasp ripped from her throat. She clamped down upon him, softly, firmly. Her entire body shook. Her own climax reached as he poured himself into her. Filling up the deepest nooks and crannies of her body.

They both held still like that. Joined together. Mixing together. All that matter was the warmth and pleasure the two shared.

"My, you two look as if you're having fun."

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open. He knew his eyes mirrored the surprise he felt as he looked to the door to find Gabriel of all people standing in the door frame. She wore a brilliant dress that looked as if it had been spun out of pure light.

"Gaby-tan!" Serafall cried out in shock. She was just as surprised as her presence as Tatsumi. "How did you find us?"

Gabriel lifted a finger. On the end of it was a soft, white glow and Tatsumi thought he could see a small rune hidden within it. "Ever since that issue with Father sending Tatsumi's soul spinning across the dimensions, I felt it was wise to place a little tracking spell on it."

"You placed a tracking spell on Tatsumi-chan's soul?" Serafall asked, amazed. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because shinobi are naturally more gifted in these things than magical girls."

"Oh I don't like the way you—"

"Oi, what about my say in this?" Tatsumi quickly cut Serafall off before it could devolve into a full-blown argument.

"When you stop getting kidnapped, I'll think about removing the tracking spell," Gabriel said dryly.

That… was actually a fair point. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"So, ah, you found us…" Tatsumi trailed off. "Does anyone else know?"

"They know you're alive, but not where," Gabriel said softly. "Bennia went on a rant afterwards about always being left out." Her eyes dipped to their waists where it was very evident of what they were doing. "I think she suspected this was happening."

"That sounds like her," Tatsumi said.

Gabriel made her way over to the bedside. "How are you, really?" she asked, kneeling beside the bed. "I heard Esdeath and Ophis took you."

"They did, and I'm not sure who was worse, Ophis or Esdeath," Tatsumi said softly. It truly was hard to quantify the both of them. Each made Tatsumi suffering using opposite extreme ends of the spectrum. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"When you're ready, I will be here," Gabriel said softly. Then she bent over and kissed him. A warm and unbelievably soft kiss. He leaned up into it, wanting more. The taste. The feel. It was amazing. Her arms wrapped around his head and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue darted through his lips. Danced across his mouth. He returned the favor. Exploring her mouth with his own. There was nothing domineering about it, only a pure curiosity and a desire to explore more of the other.

Above, Serafall gasped sharply in surprise. "Gaby-tan! What is this?!"

With a regretful sigh Gabriel broke the kiss. Slowly she rose to her feet, her hands reaching for the strings of her dress. "This, Levi-tan," Gabriel said softly as she slowly undid the strings of her dress and let the beautiful mass of living energy slide down her body. She stood before him in all her naked glory. Her enormous breasts, the large pink areolas, the perfectly manicured crown of golden hair topping her most sacred of places. "Is me taking a break from a place that has betrayed me."

"Gaby-tan… you can't be thinking of—"

"I have seen many humans do this before," she whispered. "but I am…" she trailed off, struggling to find the words she wanted to use to express her uncertainty without damaging her pride.

"Are you certain about this?" Tatsumi asked. "I mean, you'll fall, won't you?"

"I don't care at the moment. The question here, Tatsumi, is if there is room for another in your bed," Gabriel said softly. "For another in your life."

That was so unfair. What was he supposed to say to her when she stood before him naked and vulnerable like this? She was throwing everything away for his sake. To be with him. Perhaps she had already thrown it all away. There wasn't any other answer he could give. He wouldn't deny her. Didn't even want to. How many times had he dreamed of her? Almost as many times as Serafall.

Never had he dreamed of the both of them together though.

"You've always been in my life," Tatsumi said, sitting up. Serafall didn't utter a word as she slid off him to make room for the great Seraph. She was just as mystified by this turn of events as he was, and probably far more excited to see how it would end.

He reached up and took her hand. She came easily, willingly, as he pulled her down onto the bed. She straddled his legs and waited, letting him take the lead. His eyes devoured her body, taking in each and every single curve. His fingers followed his gaze, trailing up her sides. They circled her enormous breasts, dancing teasingly across her sensitive skin. Her body quivered beneath his touch, anticipating. He leaned forward and captured her breast with his lips. He sucked gently, nibbling softly.

A sharp gasp of unrestrained pleasure escaped Gabriel's throat.

With one last gentle tug, Tatsumi pulled away, much to the Seraph's obvious displeasure. That displeasure was wiped away as his hands moved. Caressing up the sides of her breasts, taking them full in his palms. He worked his hands, his fingers. Caressing and flicking, massaging her flesh. Words couldn't describe the feeling. It was like his hands were sinking into an unimaginably soft cloud of warmth.

"Gaby-tan seems to be enjoying this," Serafall said mischievous as she came up behind the great Seraph. Her chest was pressed against her back as she rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder. "Mind if I join?"

"Don't take this from me, Levi-tan," Gabriel told her.

"You couldn't pay me enough to take this away!" Serafall crowed happily. "To watch the Great Seraph Gabriel fall is worth more than any amount!" Her hands dipped around between Gabriel's legs and spread those lower lips wide. "Look Tatsumi-chan."

And look he did. That beautiful pink opening was moist with her arousal. Gabriel's purity visible within the depths of that sacred place. There was a soft blush upon Gabriel's cheeks but she did nothing to stop Serafall, allowing her to spread her wide for Tatsumi to see.

Unbidden, his hands left her incredibly soft breasts and dipped down low. The soft walls of that sacred place twitched with anticipation as his hands drew near. Closer. A trickle of nectar flowed forth. A finger caught that flow. Traced along the outermost edge of those soft, pink lips. Another sharp gasp of pleasure was pulled from her throat.

Tatsumi brought the finger to his lips and gently sucked upon it. The taste was divine. It was sweet and nourishing, yet not so sweet as to be overwhelming. It caused a soft glow, a warmth, to spread throughout his body. He felt rejuvenated just by drinking that tiny amount.

His lower half certainly stood a little taller than before.

"You never did any of this with me, I'm jealous," Serafall complained.

"Levi-tan, shut up," Gabriel hissed.

Serafall just let out a soft laugh. "Your hands should be doing this, Gaby-tan," the beautiful devil said as she took Gabriel's hands and placed them upon Tatsumi's member. "It's only courteous to give what you receive, right?"

"Of course," Gabriel said as her fingers gently caressed his sensitive skin. There was a cute, almost innocent feel to it. Clumsy, yet full of earnest feelings. Tatsumi gave Gabriel an encouraging smile and let her explore and experience. Her fingers caressed and massaged his length. The warmth from that sweet taste before shifted and moved down to his loins.

He wasn't finished with her. His hand went back between her legs. His fingers searching. Finding. A single finger traced the edge of her lips before it slowly slid between and deep inside. Gabriel let out a gasp. Her body quivered, arching back ever so slightly. Serafall pulled her hands away, letting Tatsumi do as he would. They instead rose to her breasts, replacing Tatsumi. Massaging them in his stead.

Gabriel said nothing. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the new sensations that were coursing through her body. A pleasure that had been denied to her for countless millennia.

His finger swirled around inside her, searching for that perfect spot. Another finger slipped inside. Another gasp of pleasure. She was accommodating. Slick from her own nectar. He struck more intensely. One hand caressed the lips, the other searching inside her. Her fingers danced faster, more intensely in response to her own growing climax.

It came all at once. Gabriel let out a single, sharp scream of pleasure. Her body arched far back. Her breasts bounced wildly. The walls of her sacred place clamped down upon his fingers and a flood washed over them. Divine energy surged through her. Sparking this way and that. A tiny spark arced from her finger tips into Tatsumi.

That was all he could take. His mind was assaulted by waves upon waves of pleasure. All the world went white for a moment, and when he came to. His lower half was twitching violently. Streams of his seed could be seen all across Gabriel's body and face.

 _Click._

A camera flash momentarily blinded Tatsumi. He quickly blinked the spots out of his eyes to find Serafall grinning from ear to ear with a camera in her hands. "That's one for the history books—" Gabriel's fist lashed out, smacking the camera out of Serafall's hand. It smashed into the wall, shattering into a thousand pieces. There was a small explosion of divine energy as all the data on the camera was consumed in a flash of destruction. "Nooo! My camera!"

"My time with Tatsumi is private, I will not let anyone sully it," Gabriel said. She wiped a bit of his semen off her face with a finger and stuck it in her mouth. "Salty." She sucked a little more before swallowing. "But not unpleasant." There was a look of intense desire in her eyes. "You're not satisfied, are you, Tatsumi?" she asked even as her fingers began to caress him once more.

Was it ironic that Serafall had said something similar not ten minutes ago? He probably shouldn't mention that.

His fingers inside her swirled and caressed, causing her body to shiver with pleasure once more. "I should be asking you that," he said, giving her the same response he'd given Serafall.

Serafall snickered lightly, understanding.

"I'm not," Gabriel said as she lifted her hips. Tatsumi pulled his fingers out as she took control, spreading herself wide as she positioned herself above him.

Serafall quickly jumped off the bed and ran around to get a better look. "I want to see this! The exact moment Gabriel becomes a woman!"

Gabriel ignored her entirely as she slowly lowered herself upon him. Her warm, pink flesh twitched and quivered. Begging to be filled. First the tip. It was like a shot of electricity ran through both their bodies. She continued. Taking the entire head inside. Tatsumi let out a soft groan as that warm, soft flesh engulfed him. Even just this much was incredible!

Not to say Serafall and everyone else weren't wonderful in their own right. But they were simply incomparable to this.

"Cheater," Serafall muttered, "using divine power."

"Because I wish to give as much as I receive," Gabriel murmured softly. She had paused with just the head, enjoying the feeling of having something inside her. "I do not just take such as yourself."

That seemed to rile Serafall up something fierce. He could all but feel the heat from her gaze upon the back of his head. "Next time, Tatsumi, I'll show you _real_ pleasure."

"Hush, right now, it is us," Gabriel said softly. She took a long deep breath and took the rest of him inside with a single, smooth motion. There was a tiny bit of resistance, but he parted before him easily. Gabriel's purity. Taken. Given away.

The reaction from Gabriel was instant and intense. Her body trembled. Her back arched. A long, deep gasp was ripped from her throat. Filled with pleasure and desire finally realized. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her walls clamped down upon him and once again she was thrown over the edge. Once again her divine power flared and caressed Tatsumi as much as she did.

That was all Tatsumi could take. Once more he was sent slamming back into that wonderful world of oblivion as waves of pure bliss and pleasure washed over him, fueled by Gabriel's divine power and her desire to make him feel as good as she did.

When he came to, he was on his back again, still buried deep inside. Twitching. Emptying everything he had left into the beautiful woman resting on his chest. She made no attempt to stop him. Her body eagerly accepted it all. Welcomed it and coaxed more from him.

When she raised her head, there was a beautiful smile on her lips just for him. "Tatsumi, thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," Tatsumi said. That had been as good for him as it had been for her.

"Mmm, not just this," Gabriel said softly. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "For everything."

"Be here for me and I'll call us even," Tatsumi said. He didn't really know what else to say.

"That sounds nice," Gabriel said as she let her head drop to his chest.

" _Definitely_ going to show you real pleasure next time," Serafall hissed in annoyance at the whole scene she was looking upon. The eagerness to see the Great Seraph, Gabriel, fall into lust replaced by sheer annoyance over how much more Tatsumi enjoyed being with Gabriel than her.

"A shinobi is just naturally better at pleasuring men than magical girls," Gabriel said, giving Serafall an amused look, "after all, the art of seduction is something they are trained in."

"I hate you so much right now," Serafall growled, glaring at Gabriel. "I'm going to find the magical girl manual and rewrite it! Then I'll show you! Tatsumi will be our judge!"

"You'll just lose again," Gabriel said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, now it's on!"

Tatsumi swallowed hard. Why was he suddenly very afraid these two might very well kill him with pleasure in a desperate attempt to outdo each other?

Well, there were certainly worse ways to go.

 **x~X~x**

It was a wet, soggy afternoon that found Tatsumi standing outside the front doors of his home, the estate that had become the headquarters for Night Raid. Dark, heavy clouds hung low in the sky above and a soft, misting rain fell upon the city. Every so often soft, peels of thunder could be heard off in the distance. Warning of worse to come.

It was a week after the events that would later be called 'The Khaos Siege.' The single, greatest terrorist attack in the history of the supernatural world, and a battle with ramifications nearly on par with the death of God and the original four Great Satans. Gods, mythical beasts, a satan, powerful devils, Fallen Angels and so many more had all perished in that battle.

Heaven had even lost one of its remaining Great Seraphs. Whether Gabriel Celeste had Fallen or not was something many speculated, but all agreed that, for the time being, she had turned her back on everything and walked away.

Her brave saints had seemingly walked away with her and her Sanctuary that had once existed in Zebel had gone missing.

Tatsumi was unaware of most of that as he stood outside in the light rain. Gabriel and Serafall hadn't let him go until today so he was woefully uninformed of what had been going on in the rest of the world. All three of them needed a break from everything and Tatsumi had to admit, he felt refreshed and ready to take on whatever the world could throw at him.

He had a feeling that right now it would be mollifying the feelings of several fairly concerned women in his life.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. The door, as if waiting for him to ready himself, swung wide on its own. As he strode through the large portal into the main lobby beyond, he found all of Night Raid assembled before him, along with a few extras.

Ravel, Xenovia and Hikaru were close, standing just a little way into the lobby. The expectant looks on their faces turned into joy and relief as arrived. Further back from them, at the foot of the grand staircase were Akame and Najenda. The former leaning comfortably back against the banister. There was a faint look of relief in Akame's eyes, knowing that he was safe. Najenda simply looked confident, as if she had always known he'd be fine.

Mine was above them, sitting on the second floor banister looking down upon the lobby. Ten black wings extended behind her. As always in her bright pink dress, but her hair was down today. A good look on her that Tatsumi honestly preferred over the twin-tails.

Lenneth stood nearby, leaning back against one of the many large columns that held up the arched ceiling. She looked absolutely exhausted, and Tatsumi could easily tell why. There wasn't just one Ymir at her side. But two. Both the male and female side of the first giant stood beside her. Flanking her. Dealing with one Ymir was bad enough. Dealing with both must be a nightmare.

There were others as well. A woman he didn't recognize stood off from everyone else. She wore clothes like that of a holy woman or a nun, yet brilliant white wings extended from her back. His eyes flickered to the back of her hand were a symbol glowed with a soft pink light.

A Brave Saint.

The last two people there to greet him were Sona and Koneko. They both looked like they were doing well, despite Sona missing half an arm. That situation with Esdeath could have ended far worse than that.

They'd known he was returning home. Gabriel had informed them ahead of time.

There was one person missing though. Tatsumi glanced about the lobby, looking for a certain bite-sized, mischievous, nympho-maniac Grim Reaper and couldn't find her.

"Where's Bennia?"

Someone slammed into him from behind, knocking him off his feet. He smacked face first into the long carpet that ran the length of the room.

"Ow!" Tatsumi complained as he rolled over onto his back. There was Bennia straddling him, an angry look on her face. "What was that for?"

She'd completely ruined his entrance.

((That's what you get for making us worry!)) Bennia cried out before she suddenly buried her face into his chest and started to weep. Her little fists pounded weakly against his chest. ((When Ophis had taken you I… I… why didn't you run!))

"Where would I run to? You know I can't get out of the Underworld without help," Tatsumi pointed out.

((Oh, I'd completely forgotten that,)) Bennia said. She lifted her head, her eyes were turning red from crying. ((You still should have tried!))

"Esdeath got in the way?"

((Grrr! Stop giving me logical explanations! I want to vent my frustration and anger on you!))

Tatsumi let out a little chuckle as he sat up and embraced her tightly. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around him as well. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Sorry about that, I'll try to get kidnapped less often in the future."

((You better keep that promise!))

"Don't worry about Esdeath, I'll hunt her down and kill her," Mine promised. She touched the teigu on her wrist. "I have plenty of reasons to see that bitch dead."

"How is everyone?" Tatsumi asked as he turned around to regard the others. He continued to hold Bennia. Rubbing her back comfortingly. For once the others didn't crowd and jump him. "I haven't been in the loop."

"I can see that," Sona said, sounding rather annoyed. "My onee-sama refused to speak of what transpired, but I can guess what she was doing."

"Her and Gabriel both, made a competition out of it," Tatsumi said. He shook his head from side to side. That had been absolutely amazing, and at the same time a little scary. There had been once or twice he thought his heart might stop from pleasure.

"I hope you will not betray my King as easily as her brother appears to have," the Brave Saint spoke up.

"You are?" Tatsumi asked.

"Griselda Quarta,"

"Quarta?" He turned to Xenovia. They shared the same last name. For some reason Xenovia looked very stiff and nervous. Sweat poured down her face in rivulets. "Relation?"

"By adoption," Griselda said. "I'll make sure Xenovia is on par with what Night Raid needs. Just don't bring any undo heartache to Gabriel-sama."

"No worries there, she's done too much for me, for all of Night Raid."

Griselda gave him a warm smile, "good, I hope you keep your word. I look forward to seeing how Night Raid operates in the future."

"I don't understand," Tatsumi said, looking around for help.

((Gabriel made the move official,)) Bennia said, lifting her face from his chest again. She appeared to be finished crying. ((Her Brave Saints are living here now, or some are. She took her Sanctuary from Heaven as well. We've got a new floor beneath the training area.))

"Wouldn't that be showing favoritism?"

"Not if we're no longer part of Heaven," Griselda said. "While we remain faithful to Him and His teachings. That doesn't mean we have to remain faithful to Michael and Heaven. An interesting little loophole Gabriel-sama found." The Brave Saint smiled lightly as she touched her wings. That she was still considered an Angel meant that loyalty to Michael and Heaven was not required to be one. That was going to shake the foundation of the world. "We're in for an interesting future."

"There's more, Tatsumi," Sona added. "I suppose now is as good a time as any. I've introduced her already to my peerage but you and everyone here should know as well." She touched Koneko's shoulder.

"…hello everyone, I'm Koneko Toujou, a Rook in the service of Sona Sitri, nyan."

Formality unbefitting of Koneko aside, the statement she made had massive ramifications. "What happened to Rias?" He didn't like the girl, but neither did he want her dead anymore.

"Issei-san has been in a coma ever since her game against Diodora Astaroth. She's taking time away from Rating Games and the spotlight to take care of her back at the Gremory estate in the Underworld," Sona said. "Koneko-san is on loan until she recovers her spine and decides to come back."

"Gasper is with us," the two Ymirs said simultaneously. "Visits Rias Gremory too. Helps her a bit." That double voice was going to be weird.

"And the rest?" The look on Sona's face told the rest of the story. "I see." That was unfortunate. Rias was the only one he had really disliked. The rest he'd been fine with. The thought of them being gone.

"There's one thing you should know," Griselda said. "It seems Ophis was successful in defeating Great Red."

"Oh?"

"There are rumors flying about of people spotting a massive, European style dragon with scales of crimson sleeping and flying about the Himalayan mountains."

So by defeat, she meant chased him to our world so she could have her silence undisturbed. Would this cause more or fewer problems for them in the future? Tatsumi didn't know and wasn't sure there was anything they could do even if he did.

That was something to think of another time though. Not today.

Tatsumi slowly rose to his feet, bringing Bennia up with him. She took his hand in his and stood beside him. Head held high. It had just been the two of them in the beginning. Now it was all this. So much had changed in the past year.

And so much more will change in the next.

But that was what Night Raid was all about. It was what he was about. Evolving and adapting to ever-changing situations to come out on top.

"Everyone." They all turned their undivided attention on him. "A lot has changed over the course of the past year. A lot is changing even now. The future is going to be even crazier than the past we've left behind. I can feel it in my bones, in my very essence. Whether this change will be for good or for ill, only time will tell. But we need to be ready for it. We have taken down Gods and Mythical beasts. Devils and the Fallen. We've helped broker peace between factions and bring vengeance down upon those that deserved it. We've fought so many battles and while we have suffered and we have lost, we have come through better and stronger than ever before." He gave each one of them a warm, thankful smile. He truly was blessed to have all these people willing to stand at his side and fight for the sake of others. "There will be more battles in the future. More trials for us to overcome. These battles, they will never end, only change, and we will change with them." He held a hand out towards all of them. "Thank you all for standing beside me."

"And thank you, for giving me the strength to keep going on."

There would be more battles. There would be more adventures. More gain. More loss.

But all that would come at a later time. For now, he would enjoy the brief peace they'd earned through bloodshed and loss with the people closest to his heart.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's it! Over! Done! I know it's not the best ending. I covered this already, but I think it'll do. There's room for more, but I think that, for the most part, all the major pressing issues have been neatly tied up. There are still a lot of other little things, but the primary core story elements are wrapped up while the main villains are either dead, or their roles finished.

Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story over all! And thank you all to everyone that stuck with me on this journey! This story was definitely a guilty pleasure of mine, but I hope it was entertaining for all of you that have made it this far.

 **Note on Future Plans:** If people wonder where I'm going from here? Well I definitely need a break from this universe. I've spent two years buried in this story and I'm as tired of writing it as I know some people are of reading it. (They've sent PMs expressing as much)

I want to work on my original trilogy (already got 2 of the 3 books written and am half-way through the third although none are published yet), and perhaps even finish the Fan Fiction I started prior to this one but never finished.

I've got like 7 chapters of A Certain Scientific Accelerator crossover with Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works. The basic premise is that Accelerator, Last Order and Misaka WORST are forced to hold up in Fuyuki City just prior to the start of the war and come across a dying Bazett Fraga McRemitz. They save her life but in her attempt to become a player in the Holy Grail War once more causes Last Order to end up branded with Command Seals when Ruler appears. This forces Accelerator to get involved.

The Holy Grail War becomes a lot different with Accelerator there. Magic and Espers don't go well together so those command seals are killing Last Order and Accelerator is not going to play around.

It's very difficult to write because both universes have very strict laws that have to be followed otherwise you can't be taken seriously.

If I do go ahead with it, don't expect it before the end of Season 3 of Toaru Majutsu no Index which is airing now. There are spoilers for it in the story.

Anyway, I'm not sure when, or in what form, but I will be back eventually. I love writing. Thank you all and see you in the future.


End file.
